The Mermaid Law No One Ever Knows
by Zahir890
Summary: We all know that if any mermaids reveal their true form to their loved ones, they will turn into bubbles. However, there is a law which no one knows except the two mermaids. These two mermaids have sons which Hanon and Rina come to love. What if they reveal this law to Hanon and Rina? What will happen? Come let's find out!. The unknown law is at the prologue. Fin.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to Michiko Yokote and Pink Hanamori. I own just the OCs.

PROLOGUE

_**"Mermaids are free to express their true form to their loved ones if only his mom is a mermaid. In addition, he can become a prince if his mother is a former mermaid princess**__**."**_

This is the mermaid law which no one knew, not even Luchia, Hanon and Rina. Almost no one except Yukito Shirai, a cute, funny and lovable mother of Nagisa Shirai who happens to be the former Aqua mermaid princess and Naoki Hamasaki, a kind and caring mother of Masahiro Hamasaki who happens to be a former Green mermaid princess and, of course, Aqua Regina. They also had the pearl power to sing. They fell in love with two men who swore never to reveal their true form so only Nagisa, Masahiro and their husbands know. With only five weeks left for Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito to return to their kingdoms, will the two former mermaid princesses, if they met Hanon and Rina by chance, be able to change Hanon and Rina's sadness of leaving them to happiness of being together with Nagisa and Masahiro? Or will it be too late and their sons will have to see Hanon and Rina leave them forever? Stay tune to find out.

**This is only the beginning. I am really getting started. This is my first fanfiction so please rate and review. I love Mermaid Melody. There will be 3 parts which will be divided into several chapters. It will be a long story indeed. Please Review.**


	2. Part 1 Chapter 1: Heartbreaking news

**Yukito Shirai *winks*: Hi Guys!**

**Me: Whoa! How did you pop up in here?**

**Yukito *laughs*: Silly! I came from the window.**

**Me: Shoot! I left the window open again!**

**Yukito: Anyway. This begins the first chapter of the story "The Mermaid Law No One Ever knows."**

**Me: Except you and Naoki.**

**Yukito: And Aqua Regina, of course.**

**Me *sighed*: As usual, I don't own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to Pink Harmoni. Just the OCs I own.**

**Yukito: What's OCs?**

**Me: Own characters. Now without delay let the first chapter begin!**

**Yukito *squealed*: OH YEAH!**

** PART 1: HANON X NAGISA**

Chapter 1: Heartbreaking News.

Four months had passed since the defeat of Mikeru in the events of pure. The sea and land has become peaceful again. No water demons ever again pounced on them.

In the land of Japan, in the hotel name Pearl Piari, the three girls are working there. There are Luchia Nanami who is the Pink Mermaid Princess, Hanon Hosho who is the Aqua Mermaid Princess and Rina Toin, who is the Green Mermaid Princess. They have the pearl powers to sing.

The girls are spending time with their boyfriends whenever they can. Although Luchia gets to keep Kaito, a surfer champion who is also a Panthalassa Price in the sea., Hanon and Rina weren't so lucky. This is because their boyfriends, Nagisa and Masahiro, are humans and if they reveal their true form they will turn into bubbles. So they fear that they had to leave their loved ones one day.

And yet their worst fears DID COME TRUE!

"Luchia!" her sister Nikora Nanami called who is also the manager of Pearl Piari "Can you call Kaito to come to Pearl Piari? There is something I want to discuss at night."

"Hai!" Luchia said happily.

So Luchia picked up the phone and called Kaito but seems like he is not answering the call. Luchia sighed and was about to leave when the phone rang. It was Kaito.

"Sorry. I was in the bathroom" Kaito said, "Did you call me for something?"

"Yeah! Nikora said that you have to come to Pearl Piari as she has some announcement to make. Will you be able to come?" Luchia asked

"Sure I will come, sweetie."

"Bye, my love." and with that, Luchia hanged over.

That night, Kaito came to Pearl Piari and saw Nikoro there.

"Ohaiyo!" Kaito said, "Where's Luchia?"

"Luchia, Hanon and Rina are coming in a few minutes." Nikoro said

Few minutes later, Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Hippo and Madame Taki came.

"What is so important that you brought us all here?" Hanon yawned.

"It better not be another attack by the water demons." Rina said.

"No. It's not that. It's something else." Nikoro said.

What Nikoro will say will TOTALLY break Hanon and Rina's hearts.

"We have stayed in the human world only because the water demon attacked our kingdoms. Now that the sea is peaceful again, it's time that we finally have to leave the human world. We have stayed here for too long." Nikora announced.

That announcement shocked everyone. Hanon and Rina were totally upset about this and were unable to speak. The fear that they had to leave did come true. Luchia and Kaito were sad. Luchia is even more sadder when she saw Hanon and Rina's gloomy faces.

_"How will they tell Nagisa-kun and Hamasaki-san about this? I feel so sorry for them."_ Luchia thought sadly.

Madame Taki has no reaction to this. And HIPPO?! He is totally happy and is jumping up and down.

"Finally we are leaving and it's time to leave in peace to the sea" Hippo said happily.

His comments hurt Hanon and Rina even more. Luchia, angry that Hippo would say such a thing, picked up the penguin and threw him outside the hotel.

"Oi!" Hippo shouted "What was that for?!"

"You have crossed the limit of your talks! Hanon and Rina have boyfriends. They are very sad and yet your reaction made them even sadder. As your punishment, you will stay outside for 30 minutes!" Luchia said angrily and slammed the door. Hippo realised that he had made such a terrible mistake of saying that loud and now he has to face the consequences of it.

When Luchia returned, she saw only Kaito is sitting. He saw Luchia is both angry and sad.

"I guess that penguin despises human boys, right?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah. He does not care about love. Now I bet Hanon and Rina must be crying in their rooms right now." Luchia said sadly.

"So this is it. Goodbye to the human world."

"Poor Hanon and Rina." Luchia is crying while saying this.

Kaito got up and hugged her, trying to cheer her up. Luchia hugged back in return.

"We will discuss more of this at school. Please don't cry, Luchia." said Kaito.

"Thank you, Kaito" said Luchia.

Kaito and Luchia then kissed each other. After that Kaito left to his house.

At her room, Luchia is trying to sleep when there is a knock on her door.

"Who's there? It's open." Luchia said.

The door opened and it's Hanon and Rina. They are wearing their nightgown dresses. They seem to be cheered up a little.

"What happen? Did Nikora say sonething?" Luchia asked.

"Yeah. We get to stay in the land for five weeks so that we can spend our last moments with our boyfriends." Rina said.

"That's Great!"

But Luchia noticed Hanon and Rina did not smile.

"I will sooooo miss Nagisa. I will miss his beautiful blue eyes and his cute face." Hanon cried.

"I will miss Masahiro. He is not like the other boys at school. His smile and his words will be greatly missed. I haven't seen any of his fights." Rina said gloomily.

"Hanon, Rina." Luchia said sadly.

"Anyway, it's getting late. We have to be ready for school tommorow. So goodnight."

Hanon and Rina left Luchia's room but Luchia noticed two tears dropped onto the floor. No doubt it's Hanon and Rina's tears.

Luchia started crying herself. She thought about why she should be the only one who gets happiness? Don't the other mermaids who fell in love with humans deserve happiness as well?

_"It's Not Fair! Doesn't Hanon and Rina deserve happiness as well?" _Luchia thought sadly.

Luchia then remember one thing. 40 minutes had already passed and Hippo is still outside. Luchia then went outside and picked up Hippo, who is struggling to sleep. Even though Hippo says stuffs like that, he has saved the mermaid princesses countless times from danger. So Luchia took the sleeping Hippo to her room and then went to sleep, fearing what will happen to Nagisa and Masahiro when they will have to leave them forever.

**There are two Japanese words here. I will translate this in English.**

**Hai means okay and Ohaiyo means hello.**

**Me: So how was the first chapter?**

**Yukito *cries like a baby* : Waaah! You had to make a sad start to the story. Not fair :(**

**Me: Sheese! It's only the first chapter.**

**Yukito: I guess so.**

**Me: I will publish the next chapter as soons as it is ready. Untill then, like, follow and review please.**


	3. Part 1 Chapter 2: In the School

**Me: All right, folks! Chapter 2 is here.**

**Yukito *jumping with joy*: Yippe! Sounds awesome.**

**Me: I think we already got some followers already and positive reviews. Don't worry fellows, this story will NEVER EVER discontinue.**

**Yukito: There is one review from disneyandanime lover who said that what if this unknown law appeared in the anime.**

**Me: It would have been super awesome!.**

**Yukito: Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody except the OCs.**

**Me: And now without further delay, let Chapter 2 begin!.**

**Yukito: Better not something bad happen to my cute son!**

Chapter 2: In the School

The next day, the girls are ready to go to school. Nikora said that they will be able to go to school untill she tells them not to do so.

Luchia and Hanon are wearing the girl's uniform but Rina, being a tomboy, is wearing boy's uniform. When they reached the school, they saw Kaito by chance.

"Ohaiyo, Luchia!" Kaito said "I have got news for you."

"What news?" Luchia asked.

"Since we are leaving in a few weeks, I am selling the house I am living in."

"Really? Then you are coming to Pearl Piari?"

"Yeah. Just tell your sister about this."

"HAI!"

"Hey, what's with Rina? She is been down lately."

Kaito and Luchia saw Rina looking at the window, feeling depressed. Although Kaito doesn't know why, Luchia knows why.

First, Masahiro, unlike Kaito and Nagisa, goes to another school which is although closer to their school. Second, Rina has not seen Masahiro for quiet sometime. His friends told her that he is preparing for the championship match which he is willing to invite everyone in it.

"Is she still thinking about her boyfriend?" Kaito said. Luchia nodded sadly.

"It looks like we have to cheer her up. By the way, where is Hanon?" Kaito asked.

"I think she is looking for Nagisa-kun." Luchia said.

Hanon is puffing as she is continuing to look for her beloved Nagisa but she couldn't find him.

_"Where are you Nagisa? Please come. I really want to see you. I want to cherish our last love moments forever." _Hanon sadly said to herself.

Just then, she caught someone familiar. A dark-blue haired young boy just went to his class. Hanon then realized that it's Nagisa. Before she could call out his name, the bell rang. Hanon sighed and had to go back to her own class where Kaito and Luchia have already cheered Rina up, assuming her that she will get to see Masahiro.

After the boring class lesson, the bell rang. Then Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina heard roar of laughter from downstairs.

"I think it's coming from the first year class." Rina said.

"Then what are you waiting for? Lets go!" Hanon said and all four rushed to the first year class. Then they heard voices:

"You will pay for this, Mr. Nerd!"

"That's what you get for pulling me and my friend's underpants!"

Then all four saw a boy with glasses and three friends stood trumiph over the bully, who is red in face. The other first year students on their seats are just laughing their ass off. Hanon then saw Nagisa in the left row at the third seat and waved to him. Nagisa saw Hanon and waved to her back before starting to laugh again.

After the laughter died (in which all five of the students are sent to detention unfortunately), Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina went to Nagisa's desk. Nagisa is trying to control his breath after that huge laughter. Nagisa then saw all four of them and, although he saw them earlier, was a bit surprised.

"How did you guys know that is was my class?" Nagisa asked.

"We just heard the roar of laughter from downstairs and we followed the sound." Hanon said.

"Ohaiyo, Nagisa-kun. It's been a while." Luchia said happily.

"Hey, Nagisa. How things go?" Rina said.

"So fine, so good." Nagisa said. Then when he stood up, he surprised everyone.

When he first met Hanon, he was a bit shorter. Now he is in the same height as Hanon.

"Whoa! How did you grow up so quickly? Now you are in same height as Hanon!" Kaito exclaimed.

"It's just like that." Nagisa said.

"Really? Or did you use grow tall magic?" Hanon teased.

"No! It's not like that!".

All four laughed.

"Anywhere, Me and Nagisa need a little privacy. So can you please excuse us?" Hanon said and with that, she clingh on Nagisa's arm and off they went.

"Do you think she will say goodbye to him?" Rina asked.

"We have plenty of time so I don't think so." Luchia said.

* * *

Outside the school, Hanon was feeding the two rabbits that are in the cage. Nagisa simply looked at it.

"Say Nagisa?" Hanon said.

"Hmm?" Nagisa hummed.

"This is the place where we first met, right?"

"Yep, it sure is."

Hanon looked at Nagisa while he is looking at the rabbits. When she first saw him, he looked very cute. Big blue eyes, cute face. He still looks beautiful. Hanon looked at Nagisa sadly. Within five weeks, she will have to leave Nagisa forever. But because of his cute personality, she can feel that her heart doesn't want her to leave him.

_"Thank God he came into my life. Thank God he managed to repair my shattered heart when Taro-chan left. But what's the use? My heart will be shattered forever when I will have to leave him to go back to the kingdom." _Hanon thought sadly and she began to cry.

"Hanon, why are you crying?" Nagisa was a bit concerned.

"It... It's nothing." Hanon chocked. She couldn't speak while crying.

Nagisa was surprise by Hanon's reply. However, it pop one thing in his mind.

"Hey Hanon. Don't give me that handkerchief I gave you. I got a better handkerchief for both of us." Nagisa said.

"Really? Can I see it?" Hanon said.

"Here it is."

Hanon looked at the handkerchief in awe. The handkerchief's colour is the aqua colour. On the bottom corner of the right is a mermaid singing a happy tune.

"One for you and one for me." Nagisa smiled as he hand one aqua handkerchief to Hanon while keeping one for himself.

Hanon looked at the handkerchief. Tears started coming from her eyes. She felt that it's time to confess to him now.

"Hanon?" Nagisa is now concerned.

"Nagisa.." Hanon is now getting a bit nervous but then she said.

"I..I LOVE YOU!" and with that, she flung her arms around Nagisa and hugged him, still crying.

Nagisa was shocked at what Hanon just said but he hugged her back. However, he wasn't prepared for the next one.

Hanon, with tears in her eyes, then suddenly kissed him. Her lips pressing hard on his lips. Nagisa was stunned for a few seconds but then closed his eyes, accepting the kiss.

They were like this for about 10 seconds. After that they broke up, huffing and puffing.

"I'm sorry, Nagisa." Hanon said, "I couldn't control myself."

"Hanon, what happened to you? You look a bit awful." Nagisa said.

Hanon gulped. Should she say that she is going to leave him forever? If she did say it, she knows that she will break his heart.

Before she could say anything, the bell rang. Hanon stood up.

"I have got to go Nagisa. Class is starting soon. See you later. Bye." Hanon said and with that, she ran.

"Hanon, wait!" Nagisa called but she was far away by that time.

Nagisa was then lost in thought. Never in his life did he see Hanon cry so much in front of him. What was the reason? Did something bad happen to her? He decided to see Kaito and get answers to all his questions after school ends, particularly because Kaito knows all three of the girls very well.

Few hours later the school ended. Everyone is out being relieved that the school is over.

"So Kaito. See you soon Pearl Piari." Luchia said.

"I will let you know as soon as I can." Kaito said.

"Hai!" and with that she went off with the two other girls.

Before Kaito could also go out, he heard a voice, "Kaito! Wait up!"

Kaito turned and saw Nagisa calling out.

"Hey buddy!" What's up?" Kaito said.

"Kaito, I have something very important thing to tell you." Nagisa said.

"It has got to do with Hanon, right?"

Nagisa was surprised, "How did you know?"

"She was still in tears when she came back to class. She then showed us the handkerchief which you gave it to her."

Nagisa then knew Kaito knows them very well.

"Kaito. Hanon used to be all happy and chubby and cheerful girl. Today she took me outside to the place where we first met and she started crying a lot while she confessed to me, hugged me and kissed me. Do you know why she acted that? Did anything happen to her?"

Kaito tried to think of an excuse. If he say that Hanon is going back to her kingdom, then she along with Luchia and Rina will turn into bubbles. On the other hand, he does not want keep his mouth shut in front of Nagisa.

"Well...You see, she might have some...uh.. mental problems".

"Mental Problems?!" Nagisa was very angry now. Kaito then realized that he has made the worst mistake in his life.

Nagisa then grabbed Kaito's uniform and said "Don't make a fool out of me. I might be a first year kid but no one fools me. I bet you are hiding something from me and you are playing with me, right?"

_"Crap! He is serious! What do I do now?" _Kaito thought. He had to do something. Then suddenly he got an idea.

"Listen Nagisa. I will tell you everything tomorrow. I am not in a mood right now to talk. So can you please let me go?"

Nagisa thought of that for a moment but then let him go. "Okay, tomorrow morning."

"Thanks." Kaito said and with that he left.

Nagisa, meanwhile, grabbed his bicycle and started pedaling straight to his house.

While pedaling, he started thinking about what happened today.

_"Why did Hanon cry much today? And why did Kaito wants to tell me all tomorrow morning? Something is fishy going on here. Hanon never cries so much as she did today and Kaito was also happy to answer my questions. What now?_

After a few minutes, he eventually reached his house.

**Me: Well, how is it?**

**Yukito *squeals*: You are writing as if it is a tragedy story. Lots of crying in the previous chapter and now this chapter.**

**Me: Come on! If your precious love leaves you, how will you react?**

**Yukito: Can't argue with that. I like the confession scene though.**

**Me: It will take some time to upload the next chapter but I promise you this, this story will continue till the very end.**

**Yukito *smiles and smirks*: Untill then , like, follow and review the story please.**


	4. Part 1 Chapter 3: Meet Nagisa's Parents

**Me: Took me a while but Chapter 3 is here!**

***Silence***

**Me: Looks like Yukito has gone somewhere. Anyway, first of all I want to thank all of you who are favouriting, following and reviewing my story. I am very happy. I am sure it will build up as the story goes on.**

**at earnestevans505 and MermaidLover: Both of you! Do you mean why did I rate it as K+? The reason why I rate the story as K+ and not K is that although there is no violence in here, there will be a lot of kisses in the story.**

**Finally, I do not own Mermaid Melody nor its characters. Just the OCs. If I did own it, I would have put my plot on season 3.**

**Now without further delay, let Chapter 3 begin!**

Chapter 3: Meet Nagisa's Parents

Nagisa eventually reached his home after a few minutes pedalling from school.

His house is just an ordinary house but the roof and walls are the aqua colour, promoting people to wonder why the house is so blue.

"Mom! I am home!" Nagisa called.

At an instant, his mom popped out of nowhere!

"Welcome home, my cute little son!" his mom exclaimed.

Nagisa then jumped instantly, "You didn't really have to do that! You have given me goosebumps!"

"Gomenosai. I could not help myself. But I have got some good news for you."

"What news?"

"Your dad's coming early today. We are going to have a party. Just the three of us."

"Really? But why?"

"Because today is the day where I, Yukito Shirai, meet my beloved Taoki Shirai in the sea." His mom smiled.

You might have guessed by now that she is Nagisa's mom and a former aqua mermaid princess.

Yukito is a cute and funny mother with cute blue eyes and long blue hair. She looks very pretty. She wears a scarf and wears half pants that covers half of her legs. She still has the aqua shell locket in her neck, although she no longer has the pearl power to sing. Her age is 29.

"Hey! Why is your uniform is so wet?" Yukito exclaimed.

Nagisa looked at his uniform. His clothes is so wet. No wonder Hanon's tears must have gone through his school uniform.

"Uhh.. You see.. my girlfriend cried a lot today in front of me." Nagisa said.

"But why did she cry?" Yukito was a bit suspicious.

"I don't know, mom."

"Did you harrass her?"

"No, mom."

"Did you slap her?"

"I would never do that."

"Or maybe she caught you going out with another girl?"

"I don't like love triangles!"

"I think she is leaving and she got mumbled up?"

"She should have told me beforehand."

"It's just my suggestion, honey. I left the clothes for you. Dad will be here soon."

"Sure, mom."

Nagisa then went to his room to change his clothes. Yukito looked at his clothes sadly.

_"His clothes is so wet. No wonder his girlfriend must have cried a lot in front of him today." _Yukito thought.

Then the doorbell rang and in comes Nagisa's father, Taoki Shirai.

Taoki Shirai is a handsome 31 year old man. Like Yukito and Nagisa, he too has blue eyes. He also has blue hair with lot of bangs on his hair. He likes to fish a lot. He and Nagisa are the only ones who knows Yukito Shirai's true form which is a mermaid.

"Ohaiyo, Yukito dear! How things go?" Taoki called.

"Taoki! You came." Yukito said happily.

"Did you meet your friends in the South Atlantic Ocean?"

"There were so many people in the beach. It would be very risky for me to do so. By the way, how was your fishing?"

"Horrible! In fact, I fell down onto the water twice!"

"HA HA!"

"By the way, where is our son?"

"He came and he is changing his clothes. His school uniform was totally wet. It seems that his girlfriend cried a lot today."

"How sad."

"Say, Taoki."

"Yep?"

"You won't leave me, won't you?" She wrapped her arms around Taoki's neck

"Leave you?! I will leave never my mermaid alone. In fact I will never reveal your secret to anyone."

"Oh Taoki."

They stared at each other for a few minutes and then they kissed. However, little did they know that their son was watching at them, with a smile on his face.

Nagisa, after changing clothes, opened the door and saw his mom and dad kissing each other. He took a pip look in it.

_"Mum and Dad are kissing and they do not know that I am looking. HeHe." _Nagisa giggled thoughtfully. It reminded him about the kiss he shared with Hanon twice. He then tip-toed to the sofa, hid there for a few minutes and then...

"BOOO!"

Taoki and Yukito jumped in surprise.

"Wha.. How?" Yukito was too speechless to say anything.

"How did you catch us here?" Taoki was also speechless.

"Easy." Nagisa said, "I saw both of you were kissing and then I hid behind the sofa. By the way, both of you are red in face." He then started to laugh.

Taoki and Yukito looked at each and to their shock, their faces are red!

"Anyway, I am sorry if you do mind. It's just that it reminds me of the kiss that I have with my girlfriend."

"Oh! That's nice." Yukito smiled.

"Yukito and Nagisa, get seated. I will get changed. I will say some few words before we have our delicious meal." Taoki said before he went to change his clothes.

An hour later, all three of them are seated. A candle with blue flame is being lightened up. The food Yukito prepared is a mixture of Japanese and Western cuisine.

Taoki said, "Son, are you ready?"

"Ready as you will ever be, dad." Nagisa said as he put his hands on his forehead as if he is meditating.

"Yukito?"

"I am ready, dear." Yukito smiled.

After breathing for a few minutes, Taoki said this:

"Oh God and Godness of Sea and Land, we, along with our son, have gathered here to celebrate the day me and my beloved Yukito met at the sea. I swear upon my heart never to tell anyone of her secret. We pray that the sea and the land can therefore can live peacefully and in harmony."

"As you know, I have my beloved wife name Yukito Shirai here with me. She was the former mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean. We therefore pray that the kingdom can live in peace and her friends would be alright for her kingdom was once attacked by the sea monsters. Whoever suceeded my wife, please protect her from danger as well.

"Lastly, I have my beautiful son with me. His name is Nagisa Shirai. He has a girlfriend and we pray that their relationship blooms and blossoms and that they can overcome all obstacles that lay before them. He swore never to tell anyone about our secrets."

"And now LET'S EAT!"

And so the Shirai family began to eat like crazy. It seems as if they haven't eaten anything for days!

An hour later after they finished eating. They began to talk about many things.

"So mom? You said that there was a law in which if mermaids reveal their true form to their loved ones, then they will turn into bubbles right?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes Nagisa but why ask?" Yukito was curious.

"Because I want to know how you did not turn into bubbles when dad found out that you are a mermaid?"

"Easy. He found out himself that I was a mermaid. I did not tell him from my lips."

"Really, how?"

"We were on the boat fishing." Taoki explained, "When suddenly due to the strong waves, both of us fell down onto the water. I was able to get on the boat first but Yukito was not there. I looked around and when I found her, to my surprise, she was in her mermaid form. Yukito noticed this and tried to swim away with tears in her eyes. However, I was able to catch up with her and I told her not to be afraid because I won't tell anyone her secret. We then got married afterwards."

"Oh! That's nice."

"Anyway, what happened in school today?"

"Well... You see..."

Nagisa then explained how the boy with glasses and his three friends got revenge on the bully for pulling their underwear yesterday. They put a fishing hook on the bully's pants and when the class was over, they pulled the hook and the bully was only seen with the shirt and the underwear. The other students who saw it started laughing loudly. Unfortunately, the teacher came, caught them and send all five of them to detention.

When Nagisa finished explaining, Taoki and Yukito burst into laughter.

"This has got to be the most funniest moment I have ever heard." Taoki laughed.

"It sure is dear." Yukito smiled

"Now then, should we watch some T.V?"

"Hai!" Yukito and Nagisa exclaimed.

**There is one Japanese word in this chapter. 'Gomenosai' means in English 'I am sorry'.**

**Taoki: Seems you wrote a nice and happy chapter at last.**

**Me *surprised*: How did you get here?**

**Taoki *grins*: Yukito is out somewhere so I just came in to keep a close and friendly eye on you.**

**Me: Here we go again. Anyway, Chapter 4 is coming up soon. Untill then, please review and like my story. ;)**


	5. Part 1 Chapter 4: The Aqua Princesses

**Me: Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls! Chapter 4 is here!**

**Taoki *sweat dropped*: You know that this is not a show where you scream at the top of your lungs when introducing.**

**Me: Oops! Sorry.**

**Anyway, first of all I want to thank all of you who is following and favouriting my story. Thanks also for revieving my story. I am very happy.**

**At sonicandshadowfanforever: Right now, there is less pressure in school which is why I have a huge amount of free time to write it in details. Thank you ;).**

**Taoki: Also Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody characters nor the songs. Just the OCs.**

**Me: Now without further delay, let Chapter 4 begin!**

Chapter 4: The Former and the Current Aqua Princesses meet.

"I'm off!" Yukito said.

"Where to, mom?" Nagisa asked.

"To see my friends in the South Atlantic Ocean."

"Are you sure, dear?" Taoki was a bit concerned, "Some people could still be at the beach at night. What if they find out that you are a mermaid?"

"Don't worry, honey. They won't find out and even if they do find out, they will think that it is a dream."

"If you say so, then we have no problem. Just be careful, Yukito."

"I will. Bye guys." Yukito smiled and gave a kiss on the forehead of both Taoki and Nagisa. She then giggled slightly before she left.

"Do you think she will be okay dad?" Nagisa asked.

"Who knows? Lets hope nothing bad happens to her." Taoki sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"I'm off!" Hanon said angrily.

"Where to Hanon?" Luchia said while she is healing Kaito's foot.

"To the sea of course!"

"But why?"

"I just want to be alone for some time!"

If you are probably guessing why Hanon is in a bad mood, here's why:

_Flashback:_

Hanon is looking at the pictures when she was first with Mitsuki Tarou and then Nagisa Shirai.

She sighed. She knows that within a few weeks, she will have to leave Nagisa forever and who knows where Tarou is now ever since he left to Germany. She always wanted to show him her new boyfriend.

While she is thinking, she heard a phone call. She picked it up.

"Yes, who is it?" Hanon asked.

"It's me, Nagisa."

"Hi Nagisa!"

They then had a long chat but then Nagisa said this:

"I met Kaito today and I asked him why did you cry so much today" Nagisa said.

"What did he say?" Hanon asked

"He said that you got some..uh..mental problems."

"Mental Problems?!" Hanon sounds furious.

"Hanon?"

"Thanks for informing me about this, Nagisa."

And with that, she slammed the phone down and started looking for Kaito. When she caught him talking to Luchia, she screamed

"Luchia! Kaito needs some serious beating today!"

"What's wrong Hanon?" Luchia was a bit frightened but Hanon was screaming at Kaito.

"How dare you tell Nagisa that I have some mental problems?!"

"Look I can explain... YEOW!" Kaito screamed as Hanon stomped on Kaito's foot and did this 20 times untill Luchia stopped Hanon from doing more damage.

_Back to the present:_

"You didn't really have to say that, Kaito." Luchia said sadly as she saw Hanon storm out of the hotel.

"What else I can say? I can't tell that she is a mermaid." Kaito said.

"Soo true."

* * *

Yukito is excited as she can't wait to see her friends in the South Atlantic Ocean. She hasn't seen them for a while since she married Taoki. After a few minutes of swimming, she eventually reached the kingdom.

The South Atlantic Kingdom is a huge blue palace with many blue lights. There are many shining diamonds inside the palace. Aqua Mermaids are swimming here and there but when they saw Yukito, they all gasped.

"Is that Yukito Shirai? Our former mermaid princess?" One Mermaid gasped.

"It is!"

"Yukito!"

And soon all mermaids, young and old, came towards Yukito. Some mermaids hugged Yukito while others celebrated and some shouted:

"Yukito Shirai, our former mermaid princess, has returned!"

"Really? Let us see."

Out comes four Yukito's friends. There are: Mizuru (the cheerful one), Yuzuka (the mermaid who loves to dance), Sakura (the mermaid who wants to have fun) and Koyabasa (the kind mermaid). When they saw Yukito, they cried.

"Yukito!" All four of them shouted with the youngest one, Yuzuka, rushed to hug Yukito.

"Welcome back, Yukito." Mizuru said.

"I'm so glad you came to see us." Sakura said.

"How things are going in the human world?" Koyabasa said.

"Fine and always fine. Thank you everyone." Yukito said.

"So how's your lovely life going on with your husband?" Yuzuka teased.

"Well..uh.." Yukito blushed but said, "We are getting along fine and we have a son."

"Really? What's his name?" Koyabasa said.

"Nagisa Shirai."

"Can we see your family photo?" Sakura asked.

"Here you go."

She then showed the photo of her, Taoki and Nagisa having fun in the beach. The four friends squealed.

"Kyahhh! Your family is so cute!" Mizuru said.

"Wow! Your husband is very handsome!" Sakura said happily.

"I soo want to meet that boy. His hair colour is exactly the same as mine." Yuzuka squealed. You would have probably guess right now that she has fallen heels on Nagisa after seeing that picture.

"I'm sorry, Yuzuka. He already has a girlfriend." Yukito said.

"Mou. Lucky her."

Koyabasa looked at the picture carefully and said, "It seems that your husband has a good soul and obiously handsome. I bet you are having a wonderful time with him and your son."

"Did they find out that you are a mermaid?" Mizuru said

"Yep and they liked it and we are having a wonderful time together." Yukito said.

"Lucky you." Sakura said.

"Anyway, is everything all right? I'm really worried about you all ever since that Gaito and his so called Dark Lovers attacked our kingdom." Yukito said.

"You don't have to worry, Yukito. Gaito and his companion were sealed away." Koyabasa said.

"However, there was another threat." Yuzuka said.

"Another threat?! Did anything happen to our kingdom?" Yukito was really worried now.

"No nothing happened. However, there was an enemy who looks like an angel who's name is Mikeru and he wanted to absorb the mermaid princess so that he can gain full power and rule the land and sea just because he saw that some mermaids are falling in love with humans." Sakura explained.

"That's terrible!"

"Thankfully, the mermaid princesses and two good Panthalassa princes defeated him. Otherwise, the sea world will truly have been finished." Mizuru said.

"Two good Panthalassa princes?" Yukito was surprised, she never thought of that. She always thought that all Panthalassa princes were bad. "Do you know their names?"

"We are sorry but we don't know." Yuzuka said.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Do you know who is the current princess who had succeeded me?"

"Hanon Hosho is the one who suceeded you though I doubt that you two have met." Koyabasa said.

"Yeah but she has been in the human world for a long time." Mizuru said.

"She could be in a relationship with your son." Yuzuka teased.

"Do you know anything about her?" Sakura asked.

"Koyabasa is right. I never met the new princess. I also doubt that my son is in a relationship in her. Lets just forget that for now and lets have some fun."

"YEAH!" All four of her friends said.

* * *

Hanon was in her mermaid form, lost in thought. She always wanted to be with Nagisa ever since she met him. She then realized that she has made a huge mistake in playing hard on him and rejecting him a few times, calling him a kid. She also remembered how Nagisa saved her from falling ill, in an attempt by Lady Bat to capture her.

_"Why did I ever have to do that on him? Sure he is younger than me but still I love him. Still, I have to leave him forever. I won't get to see Taro-chan as well. Guess my love over friendship never works at all." _Hanon thought sadly. She then began to sing this:

_**"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**_

_**Yoake mae kikoeta merodi**_

_**Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**_

_**Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi**_

_**Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi**_

_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**_

_**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru**_

_**Nanatsu no kuni no merodia**_

_**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**_

_**Watashi wa wasurenai."**_

Then suddenly she knew one thing. Since she is in sea, she thought that she can go and see how things go in her kingdom. With that in mind, she dived and began to swim toward her kingdom.

Little did Hanon know that she might run into the former mermaid princess.

* * *

"Thank you everyone but I have to go now. My husband and my son might be a bit worried about me if I stay here for too long." Yukito said.

"We had a lot of fun. Come and meet us someday." Koyabasa said.

"I will. Bye everyone."

She waved her arms toward her people and her friends. After that, she began swimming towards her home.

Little did Yukito know that she might run into the current mermaid princess.

* * *

Hanon was almost there to her kingdom. She is still sad because she thinks that she will have to go back to her kingdom without a proper husband.

_"Luchia gets to keep Kaito. Soo lucky." _Hanon thought sadly when suddenly she bumped into someone (which is Yukito) without seeing.

"Gomenosai." Hanon cried

"It's okay. Bumps like that happen." Yukito laughed when suddenly she saw the same shell locket in Hanon's neck.

"Umm.. Would you mind tell me why do you have that locket?" Yukito asked.

"I am the mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean and the keeper of the Aqua pearl." Hanon said.

Yukito was shocked. Current mermaid princess? Aqua pearl holder?!

"Wait! You are the mermaid princess?! Unbelievable! That means you are the one who suceeded me!" Yukito said.

Now it was Hanon's turn to get shocked. She was even more shocked when she saw the same shell locket in Yukito's neck.

"Wait! I succeeded you?! That means.."

"And so I am. I am Yukito, the former mermaid princess and the former aqua pearl holder. You must be Hanon Hosho."

"Wait! How did you know my name?"

"I just came to our kingdom to see if everything is alright. My four friends told me about you. You, along with the others, defeated Gaito and Mikeru."

"Yukito!" Hanon cried and hugged Yukito. "I can't believe this! I have met the former princess which is you!"

"I am also happy too that I met the current princess which is you." Yukito smiled.

After a sudden meeting between the two princess, they can't hardly express their joy.

"So, Yukito. Where are you off to now?" Hanon asked.

"I'm just returning home. My husband might be very worried about me." Yukito said.

"Oh! You got married?"

"Yeah. We got married and we have a son."

"Oh! So what's your son's name?"

Watch out folks! Because Yukito's answer will totally shock Hanon!

"My son's name is.." Yukito said slowly before repeating again, "My son's name is Nagisa Shirai."

When Hanon heard the answer, she was not only shocked. SHE WAS SUPER SHOCKED!

"WHAT?!" Hanon gasped.

**Me: Yep. There you go with Hanon being stunned when she heard the answer. Oh, in case you don't the song name, it is called 'Legend of Mermaid'. That's my favorite song after 'Pearls of Mermaid.'**

**Taoki *laughing*: HAHAHA!**

**Me: Mind tell me what are you laughing about?**

**Taoki: Do you mean Watch out Folks or That's All Folks? HAHAHA!**

**Me: Come on! This is not Looney Toons that I have to write That's All Folks! Besides this story is far from finished.**

**Taoki: Oh.**

**Me: Chapter 5 is coming up soon. Untill then, fav, follow and review please. ;)**


	6. Part 1 Chapter 5: The Unknown Law

**Me: Yee Ha! Chapter 5 is here!**

***Silence***

**Me: Looks like no one is here. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews and those who are following this stort. I feel proud of writing this story.**

**Oh and by the way, I never thought that writing the chapter's name has its own word limit. So I was forced to write a different chapter name that might fit. The real chapter's name is The Former and The Current Aqua Princess Meet in Chapter 4.**

**Responding to Fear Game's Review: Hope to see that happen. Thanks man ;)**

**Once again, I do not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs I own.**

**And now let Chapter 5 begin and we begin with Hanon being shocked.**

Chapter 5: The Unknown Law is revealed.

"WHAT?!" Hanon gasped.

Hanon could not believe it! The former Aqua Mermaid Princess, whom she just encountered, is now the mother of Nagisa Shirai, the boy Hanon has fallen in love with.

"Wait then. So what's your full name?" Hanon said, still in shock.

"My full name is Yukito Shirai. Our family ends in the last name, Shirai." Yukito said.

Hanon almost felt like she is going to faint.

"Wait a second. You know my son?" Yukito is surprised.

"Yes! Yes! I know him very well. We are now a couple." Hanon said.

"Whoa! So you are my son's girlfriend?"

"Yes I am."

Yukito is completely taken by surprise. The prediction by Yuzuka, who thought that he might be in relationship with Hanon, turned out to be completely true.

"Does your husband know about this?" Hanon asked.

"Yeah. My husband is a good man. He found out by himself when we fell down from the boat. He swore never to tell anyone about my secret. Then I gave birth to my son, who by the Grace of God have you come to fallen in love with. He also knows my secret and also promised not to tell anyone." Yukito explained.

Hanon is completely lost in words. Off all the picking and rejecting she had done to him, why she did not know that Nagisa is the son of the former mermaid princess? If she had knew it, she could have accepted Nagisa straight away instead of playing hard on him.

"Well, I'm quiet happy that my son is having a good time with you. Can you tell how are you getting along with him?"

"Sure.."

And so Hanon told Yukito how she first met Nagisa at school. She then told Yukito that at first she rejected him because he is younger than Hanon and she called him a kid. However, as time flies by, she began to fall in love with him. She also told Yukito about how he saved her from getting captured by Lady Bat.

Yukito had a mixed feeling when she heard all this, "It seems that you guys had a rough start, given that he is younger than you..." Yukito then suddenly saw that Hanon is crying.

"Hanon, why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sooo sorry." Hanon said, still crying, "I played hard on your son without even knowing that you are his mother whom I suceeded as the mermaid princess of South Atlantic Ocean."

Yukito embraced Hanon and said, "It's okay, Hanon. You don't need to cry. Relations can start a bit rocky sometimes although my relation with my husband always blossoms."

"So you are not mad at me?"

"Of course not."

Hanon was quite happy that Yukito was not mad at her.

"Can I ask you one thing?" Yukito asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Hanon said.

"This morning my son came to house with his school uniform wet. He told me that you cried a lot in front of him today. May I ask why?"

Hanon started crying again.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say it..." Yukito is about to finish when Hanon interuppted.

"I'm sorry Yukito." Hanon is weeping, "I can't continue my relationship with him."

Yukito is a bit shock when she heard this, "Why not?"

"Because within a few weeks I,along with my friends, are going back to our kingdoms forever."

"You could have said that to him."

"Don't be stupid, Yukito. If I tell him about that, I would be turned into bubbles and you know that."

Yukito looked sadly at Hanon.

_"Poor Hanon. She is going to leave him forever. Wait a second!" _Yukito suddenly had an idea.

"Hanon, if any mermaid reveals their form to their loved ones, they will turn into sea form. Correct?" Yukito asked.

"Yeah but why ask?" Hanon said curiously.

"I don't think that's entirely true. You will be able to reveal to him."

"What do you mean?"

"I will be back in just a few minutes."

So Yukito swam back to her kingdom while Hanon is waiting for her.

_7 minutes later:_

Yukito came back with a book called 'A list of Mermaid Laws'. She then showed the book to Hanon.

"Did anyone show you this?" Yukito asked Hanon.

"I don't think I have seen this book before. When we were kids, we were told by word of mouth." Hanon said.

"Then that's why you are living in constant fear that you will leave your loved ones because word of mouth never helps."

"What do you mean?"

Yukito quickly turned the page. She knows where the unknown law's page number is. After finding it, she then told Hanon.

"If you think that you will turn into bubbles just because you reveal your true form to my son, read this page and think again." Yukito said.

Hanon took the book and began to read the page that Yukito showed her.

And that will change Hanon's life forever and erase all her fears of leaving Nagisa.

**"Mermaid Law No 34:**

_**Mermaids are free to express their true form to their loved ones if only his mom is a mermaid . In addition, he can become a prince if his mother is a former mermaid princess."**_

When Hanon read this, she gasped.

"OMG! This can't be! I can't believe this!"

Yukito smiled when she saw Hanon's reaction.

"Wait I want to make sure first. You were the Aqua Mermaid Princess at first, right?" Hanon said.

"Yes, I was." Yukito said.

"And you are now Nagisa's mother, right?"

"Yep."

"Which means..."

Hanon's mood has turned into a happy one.

"I CAN REVEAL MY TRUE FORM TO HIM?!" Hanon said happily.

Yukito nodded.

"AND HE CAN BECOME MY PRINCE?!"

Yukito nodded, smiling.

Hanon exploded. She swam happily, danced around and flipped her fins and swam around again.

"This is AWESOME! Nagisa can become my prince and I can reveal my true form to him without the fear of getting turned into bubbles." Hanon said happily.

"Hold your horses, Hanon." Yukito said, "Do you want to see who is the author of this book?"

Hanon looked at the cover and was shocked when she saw the name.

"Aqua Regina wrote this?!"

At an instant. the aqua pearl of Hanon and the shining aqua shell locket of Yukito radiated out in the sea. In it, they saw a beautiful maiden with flowing, blond hair in a white dress, wielding a cadeacus. Guess who it is? None other than Aqua Regina, the Sea Godness.

"Yes. It is I who wrote this book." Aqua Regina said smiling.

"Aqua Regina! Long time so see." Yukito said happily.

"It's been a long time Yukito, the former aqua mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean."

"Wait Aqua Regina-sama. You know her?" Hanon said curiously.

"Yes, Hanon. She, as you know, was the one whom you suceeded as the mermaid princess." Aqua Regina said.

"Wow."

"Yukito, how's your human life going? I see that you are having a wonderful time with your husband and son."

"Yep. Very fine." Yukito smiled.

Now comes a bit of serious point.

"Aqua Regina-sama." Hanon said sadly, "Why no one showed us this book? Why my or other kingdoms have to say by word of mouth to us? You could have also told us about this. We were living in constant fear of getting turned into bubbles if we show our true form."

"I'm sorry, Hanon." Aqua Regina said sadly. "I thought that someone might have shown you or the others this book. Guess that didn't work at all, which made me sad. I also couldn't tell you about this law because I never knew that humans can have a family whose mother is a ordinary mermaid or a former mermaid princess."

"But then why did you write that law?"

"It's because I always believe that something like that would happen. Now it did happen. That the former mermaid princess, whose son that you have come to love, was able to meet the current mermaid princess which is you."

"My son had a wish that he can see you in real." Yukito said.

"Oh that's nice." Aqua Regina smiled.

"Wait! Nagisa knew this too?" Hanon was surprised.

"It's just that I told him and my husband about there is a Sea Godness who protects the sea from danger. They were impressed and wish that they could meet her." Yukito said. Then suddenly she had an idea.

"Hey I have an idea." Yukito said.

Hanon and Aqua Regina are curious to know what the idea is.

"Tomorrow we can give a secret surprise to my son by revealing your true form and Aqua Regina can make him the prince, as the law says." Yukito said.

"That's a great idea." Hanon said.

"I think I like it." Aqua Regina said, "Now I must leave, princess. Enjoy your life with your love one, Hanon."

And with a smile on her face, she dissapeared slowly.

Hanon then launched a hug on Yukito and tears came to her eyes but these are not sad tears anymore, these are happy tears.

"Thank you so much, Yukito! You just saved my heart from breaking my heart into pieces. If it wasn't for you and this book, my heart will be sad forever."

"I think fate has allowed to meet by chance, right?" Yukito said.

"It sure is. Wait! Let's go meet my friends and tell them about this." Hanon said.

And with that Hanon grabbed Yukito's hand and they swam back to the land.

"Do you have any family photos with you?" Hanon asked.

"Sure. Here it is." Yukito said

She then showed the same picture that she showed it with her four friends.

"Wow! That's nice. What's your husband's name?" Hanon asked.

"Taoki Shirai." Yukito said.

**Nagisa *yawns*: Nice. Let's celebrate.**

**Me: First your mom, then your dad then out comes you! How did you get in?**

**Nagisa: Simple. Dad dropped me there and told me to keep a good eye on you.**

**Me: Oh well. Chapter 6 is coming soon. Stay cool, people. Untill then review, fav and follow my story.**

**Nagisa: Live long and prosper.**

**Me: :|**


	7. Part 1 Chapter 6: Law Revealed to All!

**Me: Chapter 6 is here! And I have got good news.**

**Nagisa: What news?**

**Me: Within two days, I am getting winter break for 1 month!**

**Nagisa: Yeah! That's great! *slaps high fives with me***

**Me: Anyway. Thank you all for reviewing and liking my story. It's a great pleasure.**

**Nagisa: Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me: And let Chapter 6 begin. Or and by the way, the real chapter name is The Unknown Law is revealed in Chapter 5.**

**Nagisa: ;-)**

Chapter 6: Meeting The Current Mermaid Princesses and Friends

"So this is where you live?" Yukito asked.

"Yep. It's name is Pearl Piari. You should come in." Hanon said.

"Before I go in, give me a few minutes." Yukito said as she grabbed her phone and started texting.

* * *

Taoki is becoming a bit worried. She still didn't come.

_"I hope she does not fall into any attacks. Or maybe she wants to spend some more time with her friends?" _Taoki thought.

Suddenly, his phone is ringing. Taoki saw that the message is sent from Yukito. It reads:

_While I was returning home, I suddenly bumped into someone who is the current mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean. She fell in love with our son but she will be returning to her kingdom within a few weeks. However, when I told the law in which our son can become a prince, she became excited and told me to meet her friends. I will be a bit late, dear. Oh and please don't tell our son that I have met her by chance because we planned a secret surprise for him. Love, Yukito. ^_^_

"Dad." Nagisa said. He is wearing his nightgown dress.

"What is it, son?" Taoki asked.

"Mum has been awfully late. Do you know what happened to her?"

Taoki didn't want to spoil Yukito's surprise for their son so he said, "Your mother has sent me a text message saying that since it has been a while, she wanted to spend some more time with her friends."

"Oh. I see." and with that Nagisa went to his room and drifted to sleep while his dad started to watch some T.V. You know, boring news and stuff.

* * *

"Luchia, Rina!" Hanon called.

In an instant, Luchia, Rina, Nikora, Kaito and Madame Taki came. Suddenly, Nikora was surprised when she saw Yukito and instantly recognized her.

"Yukito?" Nikora asked.

"Nikora. It's you!" Yukito said and she hugged Nikora.

"Wait! You know her?" Luchia sounds surprised.

"Yeah. Everyone! Meet Yukito, the former mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean and the former aqua pearl holder." Nikora said.

"Former?!" Rina was shocked.

"That means Hanon suceeded you." Kaito said.

"It's been a while, Yukito." Madame Taki smiled.

"Oh. How's your not-so-true fortunes going?" Yukito teased.

"My fortunes are always true." Taki whinned and everyone laughed.

"Hanon? How did you meet her?" Luchia asked.

"I was going to my kingdom when I suddenly bumped into her and when I saw the same shell locket as mine, I instantly realised that she was the former mermaid princess." Hanon said.

"Anyway, can I know your names?" Yukito asked.

"I am Luchia Nanami, Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean and the keeper of the pink pearl." Luchia said.

"I am Rina Tôin, Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic ocean and the keeper of the green pearl." Rina said.

"I am Kaito, the Panthalassa Price." Kaito said.

"Hmm. Let me check you." Yukito said.

Kaito was surprise by this but Yukito said, "Your name is almost similar to that evil Gaito except the first word is K so I must check you."

Yukito looked around Kaito and checked on him. Finally, Yukito realised.

"Ah, you must be one of the two good Panthalassa Prince my friend told me about."

"How did you realise this so quickly?" Kaito said.

"It's simple. You have spiky orange hair while that evil Gaito had silver hair."

"If you were there, you could have said that to Rina."

"Hey! What's the big idea of bringing up this issue?" Rina growled.

"Cause you falsely accused me of doing this and that stuff which I didn't even know at that time."

"At least I said sorry."

"Say, is Kaito the boyfriend of Nikora?" Yukito asked.

Everyone, except Yukito, did an anime-style fall after hearing that.

"For your kind information, Kaito is Luchia's boyfriend." Nikora said.

"Gomenosai." Yukito said.

"Anyway, what's your full name?" Taki asked.

"My full name is Yukito Shirai."

"Shirai?!" Everyone gasped, except Hanon since she already knew.

"That means you must be the mother of Nagisa." Luchia exclaimed.

"How did you know?" Yukito asked.

"Your last name, of course." Rina said.

"Does my son know you guys as well?"

"Me and Nagisa are close buddies." Kaito said, "We go to the same school."

"I see but now I want to talk to you guys something important."

All of them listen closely to hear what it was.

"Hanon told me that you guys are leaving within few weeks."

"Yes, forever." Luchia said gloomily.

"And that if anyone tries to reveal their true form, they will turn into bubbles, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't think that's entirely true."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rina said.

Yukito then took out the book and showed it to them.

"Has anyone shown you this?" Yukito asked.

"Nope. We were told by word of mouth." Rina said.

"And Word of Mouth never helps!"

Everyone became surprised.

"What do you mean?" Luchia said.

Yukito then opened the book and said, "Please read this."

And this will create shock waves throughout everyone.

_**"Mermaids are free to express their true form to their loved ones if only his mom is a mermaid . In addition, he can become a prince if his mother is a former mermaid princess."**_

When they read it, everyone was shocked.

"OMG! This can't be!" Luchia was shocked.

"No one ever told us about this!" Rina said.

"I am lost in words." Nikora was stunned.

"I am living for many years and this is the first time I had ever heard about this." Taki said.

"See who wrote this." Yukito said.

"AQUA REGINA?!" All of them, except Hanon, screamed.

"Hanon, you knew this?" Luchia said.

"She told me when we were at the sea. I am soo happy that I can get to be with Nagisa." Hanon said.

"What do you mean by 'get to be with Nagisa'"? Nikora asked.

"Hold it, Nikora. If Yukito is the former mermaid princess?..." Rina said.

"... and she is now Nagisa-kun's mother?" Luchia continued.

"Which means?!" they said together.

"Hanon!" Luchia cried and hugged Hanon, "You do not have to leave Nagisa-kun. You can be with him forever. He can even be your prince."

"I am soo glad I met Yukito by chance. Thank you, Yukito." Hanon cried.

"Wow! A spectecular turn of events." Kaito said. He was too shock to speak.

"Does your husband and son know about this?" Nikora said.

"Yep. My husband first found out when we both fell down at the sea. He saw me and he swore never to tell anyone my secret. Then I gave birth to my son and he promised not to tell anyone. Well you can say that my husband and son knows pretty lot about the sea world." Yukito said.

"Wait, does he know Aqua Regina-sama too?!" Luchia was surprised.

"I told him about the Sea Godness. He made a wish that he could see her."

"Wow! Just Wow!" Rina said.

"And we even took a trip around the South Atlantic Ocean for 3 days." Yukito smiled.

"WHAT?!" Everyone, including Hanon, was surprised.

"Yep. We had fun." Yukito said.

"Do you have any family photos with you?" Nikora said.

"Yep, here it is."

She then showed the photo to them.

"OMG! Your husband and son almost has the same colour as yours." Luchia said.

"So it seems that Nagisa also knows a lot about the sea world." Rina said.

"Yeah." Kaito said.

"But I had to leave them for a while because our kingdom was attacked by that evil Gaito and his so called Dark Lovers and I had to make sure that everyone is alright." Yukito said.

"It's not just your kingdom which was attacked but others as well." Rina said.

"But you guys put an end to that and I should thank you for that. You also defeated that Mikeru."

"Your welcome." Luchia said.

"Can I ask you something?" Hanon said.

"Yep." Yukito said.

"Where did you get that book? No one showed it to us when we were kids."

"I was also surprised too. When I was swimming, I bumped into a mermaid who said that they had been looking for the missing book in which I suddenly knew that you guys did not see the book. I offered her help but when we were seperated to look for it, I never saw her again. I sighed but then deep down the ocean was that book to which I was surprised. So I kept it in our kingdom."

"What could all this mean?" Rina said.

"Certainlty someone must have read the whole book and got upset when that law was there. So he or she must have thrown it away. Maybe no one found it and we were told by word of mouth instead." Luchia said.

"And we are living in constant fear of getting turned into bubbles!"

"Anyway, I really need to leave now. Your school is tommorow. Hanon, don't forget the surprise we plan for my son."

"I won't, Yukito." Hanon said.

"It's great meeting you, former mermaid princess." Taki smiled.

"Bye and take care." Yukito said and went away.

"Hanon, what surprise?" Luchia asked.

"Come on guys, I will tell you everything." Hanon said.

Meanwhile, Hippo heard the whole conversation and then suddenly got frightened.

_"Was that Yukito, the former mermaid princess? Shoot! She told them about that law. Now what will happen?" _Hippo thought.

If you guys want to know, actually HE was the one who read the whole book and HE was the one who actually threw the book away in such a way that no one could find it untill Yukito found it.

**Nagisa: Oh God! The penguin did that?!**

**Me: It sure is.**

**Nagisa: What did he really have to do that?**

**Me: Like I said, he despises Human boys and love.**

**Nagisa: Will they find out?**

**Me: Not now.**

**Nagisa: :-\**

**Me: Anyway, Chapter 7 is coming soon. So long, folks. For now.**

**Nagisa: And untill then, review and favourite this story please.**


	8. Chapter 7: Revelation and Confession

**Me: Sorry for the long wait but Chapter 7 is here. We are getting close to the end of Part 1.**

***silence***

**Me *sigh* : Never mind. Once again, I thank all of you for reviewing and liking my story.**

**For the zillon time, I don't own Mermaid Melody.**

**Also, due to the chapter name word limit, I might not be able to write Part X Chapter X: Chapter Name. I might do so if I see fit.**

**Now my biggest fear is that I read one review from Mermaid and Human Love Forever saying that he/she hates Hippo and deserves to lose Yuri due to the fact that he never wants human love and as a result, threw the book away. I strongly replied that Hippo saved mermaid princess countless times. My advise is that please do not say stuffs like that as there could be Hippo and Yuri fans in FanFiction and they might explode in anger if they see this.**

**So without further delay, enjoy Chapter 7. :)**

Chapter 7: Revelation and Confession.

The next day at school was also boring for everyone. Boring lessons and lectures.

But not for Hanon who is now in a happy mood as she always is. Today, she plans to tell Nagisa to come at night to the beach so that she can reveal her true self as a mermaid, the thing she always wanted to do.

"Hey, Rina. She isn't bored today." Luchia whispered.

"No doubt she is so happy that she can finally reveal her secret to Nagisa." Rina mumbled.

After class is over, Hanon stood up and said to the three of them.

"I'm going to Nagisa's class, guys. See you later."

"Wait, Hanon. We will come with you." Luchia said.

"Me too." Rina said.

"Me three." Kaito said.

"Thanks guys." Hanon smiled.

So all four of them went to Nagisa's class where there is a buzz around.

"What could have happen?" Luchia said.

"Don't know. Look there is a teacher coming." Kaito said.

And all four of them hid outside the class.

The teacher came with a lot of test papers in his hands. The teacher smiled and said

"Good morning class. These are the test results of a Geography topic name 'Sea and Oceans'."

All students gulped and some are even biting their lips.

"Kyahh! Sea and Oceans?! Did they say something about mermaids and kingdoms?" Hanon whispered.

"I doubt it." Rina said.

They continue to listen to what the teacher is saying.

"I know that the questions are a bit tough but everyone got a satisfying results and I am happy about it. However, there is one student who had done an excellent job and answered even the tough questions."

The students wondered who could that be.

"The one who did it is none other than Nagisa Shirai. He got a perfect score in this test. Congrats, Nagisa." the teacher announced.

"PERFECT SCORE?!" all students were shocked and then all faces were turned to towards Nagisa. Then they began to ask questions like:

"How did you do that?"

"Can you teach me this chapter?"

"Please, Nagisa-kun. Teach us."

Nagisa was feeling a bit discomfortable after hearing all these questions.

Luckily, the teacher noticed this and said, "Students! Please do not give him discomfort. I will teach this chapter again. Here are your results.'

As the teacher is handing out the results one by one, outside the class Hanon giggled

"No doubt Yukito had helped him."

"You think so?" Luchia said.

"Yeah. Yukito is the former mermaid princess so she must have told him everything about the sea world." Rina said.

After the bell rang, one of Nagisa's best friend who is a blonde told Nagisa, "How on earth could you answer these questions?"

"You need pure luck, my friend." Nagisa said.

"At least I got a B+. Say, why not we..."

"Hi, Nagisa!" A voice came.

It's none other than Hanon who entered the class first. Others came after her. However, his friend recognised Kaito and gasped.

"OMG! Are you Kaito, the surf champion?"

"Yep." Kaito said.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure."

So after Kaito signed the autograph, the blonde told Nagisa, "Maybe I will see you around later."

"Yeah, later." Nagisa said and the blonde left.

"Is he your friend?" Luchia said.

"Yep." Nagisa said.

"Can I ask you something?" Hanon said.

"In front of them?" Nagisa sweatdropped.

Hanon then shoved the three others out of the class.

"Hey!" Kaito said.

"It's okay, Kaito. She needs privacy with Nagisa." Rina said.

"That's right. Today is the day of surprise." Luchia said.

Meanwhile, Hanon is having a chat with Nagisa. Nagisa was surprised by Hanon's change. Yesterday, she was crying. Today, she is happy as she always is.

"Can you come with me to the beach at night?" Hanon asked sweetly.

"Sure but why?" Nagisa asked.

"You will see." Hanon smiled and left the class. Nagisa is left pondering about why she did ask him on the beach.

After school, Nagisa returned home.

* * *

"Mom! I am home." Nagisa said.

"Oh! There you are. How's your school today?" Yukito said. She almost screwed her cooking.

"Perfect score on Sea and Ocean. Take a look."

He then showed her the results. Yukito is soo happy that she lifted Nagisa up and threw him up and down as if he has won something.

"Uh mom? I need..to..tell you..somethig." Nagisa is saying while he is being thrown up and down.

"Oh. What is it?" Yukito said and put him down.

"I have a date tonight with my girlfriend at the beach at night."

Yukito then knew that tonight will be the day Hanon reveals her secret to him so she said. "Of course, dear."

Nagisa was surprised but was rather happy anyway.

_At night:_

Nagisa was getting ready to go with Hanon. Just the same personal clothes he always wears.

"I'm going out." Nagisa said.

"Alright then, good luck." Taoki said.

"Dad?" Nagisa was surprised, "Where did mom go?"

"She went out for sometime."

"Oh! I see. Anyway, bye dad." Nagisa said and left.

_"Yukito, I hope this surprise can be a success." _Taoki thought.

* * *

Hanon is getting ready to go to the beach with Nagisa. She is so excited about being with Nagisa forever. Suddenly, she heard the doorbell.

"Nagisa!" she said happily. Instead it was Kaito with some of his boxes.

"Kaito!" Luchia said as she rushed to help Kaito move the boxes.

"I knew you did come." Nikora said as she is also helping him with the boxes.

"Kaito. You are going to stay here?" Hanon asked.

"Yep." Kaito said.

So the three girls are helping Kaito moving his boxes. Kaito told Luchia that he sold his home since they will be leaving in a few weeks.

Another bell rang. This time, Hanon thought that this must be Nagisa. Well, it is Nagisa when she opened the door.

"Nagisa!" Hanon said happily as she hugged him.

"Shall we go then?" Nagisa said.

"Yes, lets. Bye guys!" and with that they left.

Rina came and asked "Where is Hanon?"

"She just left with Nagisa already. Could you help us?" Luchia asked.

"Oh. Okay." and Rina helped the others.

* * *

Nagisa was pedalling his bike to the beach with Hanon. Hanon looked at him behind. She felt ashamed of seeing him doing all the pedalling while she sits there. But she knew that the time has come to reveal her true secret. So she rested her head on his back to give him comfort. Nagisa paused for a moment but then smiled.

When they reached the beach, Nagisa called, "Wakey Wakey Hanon!"

"Oh." Hanon instantly got up and saw that they are in the beach. Seeing no one was there, she dragged him to the sight where Kaito first saw Luchia singing as a mermaid.

"What's so important dragging me to the beach at the middle of the night?" Nagisa asked.

Hanon just giggled and hugged him instead. She then said, "Sorry, I just need a hug to calm my nerves. I have been waiting for this moment to come."

"Waiting for this moment to come? What do you mean?" Nagisa is now confused.

"Nagisa, do you love me?'

"Yeah, I do."

"Do you believe in mermaids?"

"Well, yeah. I think I do. My mom..." Nagisa was a bit hesitated to tell her about that but he said anyways, "My mom was a..."

"Former mermaid princess?"

"Yep. Former mermaid princess."

All of a sudden, Nagisa was shocked and stared at Hanon.

"Hey?! How do you know my mom was a former mermaid princess?"

With a smile on her face, Hanon climbed on the rock and stood on top of it.

"Hanon! What are you doing?" Nagisa shouted.

"Wait and see." Hanon smiled and like an athletic diver, she dived into the water.

Nagisa was shocked. He thought that she must have dragged him to the beach just to see her commit suicide and that thought shattered him. However, he heard a voice.

"Nagisa."

Nagisa then saw Hanon in the water.

"Thank goodness you are okay. Why did you..." and then the real shock part came.

When Nagisa saw Hanon's fins, then Nagisa immediately realized. The girl he has fallen for was actually a mermaid!

"Hanon, you are a mermaid." Nagisa said but he was open-mouthed.

"That's right, Nagisa. I am the current mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean and the Aqua Pearl Holder." Hanon said.

Nagisa just stared at Hanon for sometime. Surprisingly, Hanon didn't turn into bubbles. So, he then asked.

"Wait but if you tell me straight away, won't you turn into bubbles?" Nagisa asked.

"Normally yes but here no." Hanon said.

"How come?"

"I met your mom in the sea as I bumped into her. I told her that I,along with my friends, will be going back to our kingdoms forever when she showed me the law which is..."

"No need to tell me. I already knew it."

But then Nagisa realized one thing.

"Going back to your kingdom forever?! Could it be that you cried yesterday because of that? That I may never get to see you again?"

Hanon nodded sadly and said, "Yes Nagisa but now I can get to be with you forever."

"That's right!" and all of a sudden, Yukito came out from the water with a smile on her face.

"Mom?" Nagisa was surprised.

"Yep that's me. Give me a thanks for saving her heart into pieces."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, son. I think you guys are perfect and prettiest of all."

"Really?" Both Nagisa and Hanon said.

"Yep."

"Would you like to be a prince?" a voice said.

All of a sudden there was a bright light and once again, Aqua Regina comes. This time, in front of Nagisa.

"Are you...Aqua...Regina?" Nagisa was a bit frightened.

"Don't be afraid, Nagisa. I am Aqua Regina." Aqua Regina smiled.

"Mom told me a lot about you. It's nice to meet you."

"Hanon is so lucky to have you, the son of the former aqua mermaid princess. Never thought this could happen."

"Well it did happen."

"That's why I am so happy. Now, would you like to be the prince of Hanon and live with her forever?"

"I would love to but would I be able to see my parents?"

"Yes, you will."

With a smile on her face, she raised her staff and chanted.

"With the staff in my hand, I, Aqua-Regina, sign Nagisa, the son of the former mermaid princess Yukito, to become the prince of the South Atlantic Ocean and to live along side Mermaid Princess Hanon in the future!"

In the bright flashlight, Nagisa began to transform. It was a similar transformation to Hanon. Nagisa had on blue dress shirt, fitted with a bowtie that was the same color as Hanon. Vests of aqua colors fitted over his shirt, and slacks of the same color were fitted too. A blue blazer (jacket) are tinged the same color as Hanon. After the transformation was finished, Nagisa looked at the new transformation.

"Well? How do you like it?" Aqua Regina smiled.

"It looks pretty cool." Nagisa said.

"Wow Nagisa! You look so pretty." Hanon said.

"It sure is." Yukito said.

"Listen Nagisa. You will remain in your human form for tonight when you go to the sea. Tommorrow, you will be in your new form when you enter the water. Enjoy your love life with Hanon. The sea world will welcome you." Aqua Regina smiled and then dissapeared afterwards.

And with that, Nagisa returned to his human form.

"Eh? What just happened?" Nagisa was a bit puzzled.

"Aqua Regina left. So you are back to your human form." Hanon smiled.

"Oh! I see." Nagisa realized that he is in the water covering his waist.

"Nagisa?"

"Hmm.."

In a surprise move, Hanon leaped into the air to reach Nagisa and kissed him as they both went under the sea.

Under the sea, their lips are still tight with each other. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"I love you, Nagisa." Hanon smiled.

"I love you too." Nagisa smiled but then he realized.

"Hey! I can breathe underwater."

"Since you are already a prince, you can breathe underwater forever." Hanon smiled.

"Would you like to take a trip around the sea with me?"

"Really? I would love too."

And with that, Hanon grabbed Nagisa's hand and together they went to explore the sea.

Wherever they went, their hands are still holding each other, vowing to be together forever. They went everywhere within South Atlantic Ocean.

Finally, after few hours of swimming. They eventually went to a rock. There they sat, still holding with each others hand.

"Nagisa, you look a bit tired. Are you okay?" Hanon asked.

"Well.. I am.. tired." Nagisa yawned before he fell asleep, his head resting on Hanon's shoulder.

"Let's sleep together, my love." Hanon smiled but before she can do that, Yukito popped out.

"How are you guys doing? Enjoying?"

"Yeah. We are fine. Your son is sleeping peacefully on my shoulder." Hanon smiled.

"It's pretty late already. Lets head back to Japan or else they might be worried about us."

"Yes. Lets go."

And so they went back to Pearl Piari within an hour. They are back in their human form. Yukito is carrying the sleeping Nagisa on her back.

"Well! At least school is closed for tomorrow." Yukito sighed.

"Thank you so much for helping me. I could have been in lonely in the kingdom without your help. You are welcome anytime in here." Hanon said.

"Your welcome. I have got to go now. Bye."

"See ya."

Yukito then left with Nagisa with his bicycle. Hanon then suddenly realized one thing.

_"I think I know what to write to Taro-chan." _Hanon thought.

Entering her room and quickly changed her clothes to nightgown clothes. She grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and started writing.

**Taoki and Yukito: Yahoo!**

**Me: Now all three of you came?!**

**Nagisa: Yeah. That's because we will all celebrate the finale!**

**Me: Finale of what?**

**Nagisa: Your story?**

**Me: Wrong, Nagisa. It's the finale of Part 1 coming up! Don't miss it folks!**

**Taoki: I am soo excited! Right, dear?**

**Yukito: It sure is. Untill this part finale comes up, review and fav this story please.**


	9. Part 1 Finale: Together Forever

**Me: This is it! The finale of Part 1. Without doubt, this is the biggest chapter I had ever written.**

**Yukito: Does that mean we will never appear again?**

**Me: You will appear again but you will be out for sometime.**

**Taoki: Boy! This is gonna be some trills. The finale always makes people cry when they like the shows.**

**Nagisa: Zahir890 would like to thank you all who has read Part 1. He would also like to thank the ones who like and review it. **

***Hanon pops out of nowhere!***

**Hanon: Nagisa! Yukito! Taoki!**

**Me*shocked*: What are you doing here?**

**Hanon: What am I doing here? I am part of their family now, you know.**

**Yukito: Oh and Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody.**

**Me: And now, let the finale of Part 1 begin!**

**Taoki *sniffs*: I don't want to say goodbye.**

Chapter 8: Together Forever!

"I am leaving guys, see ya." Hanon said.

"Where are you going? And what for?" Luchia asked.

"On a date with Nagisa. I have got to make up for all the picking and pikering I have done to him."

"Well then, take care Hanon."

However just when Hanon was about to leave, Hippo tried to stop her.

"You must not leave. I am begging you. You might be in danger." Hippo pleaded.

"Listen, Hippo. There is no danger and Nagisa is no danger."

"But.."

Hanon then left without listening to Hippo.

Hippo's surprise action caused Kaito and Rina to be suspicious.

"Hey Rina. Do you think he could be the one who did that?" Kaito whispered.

"Could be. But let's not try to create a scene in here." Rina said.

* * *

Hanon walked as she tries to feel the fresh air and cool breeze that is coming to her. Suddenly, a voice came.

"Hanon!" It was Nagisa who called out. He is coming with his bicycle.

"Nagisa! You are here." Hanon smiled and she hugged Nagisa.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

And so off they went.

Hanon sadly looked at Nagisa huffing and puffing as he continues to pedal his bike.

_"I can't stand seeing him do all this. Let me see if I can try." _Hanon thought.

And with that she tried to look at Nagisa's movements and try to copy it out as well. It is a success and she is also pedalling.

"Yeah. It works!" Hanon smiled.

Nagisa noticed that they are travelling a little bit faster. He looked behind and he saw Hanon is pedalling as well.

"Wow Hanon! You can ride." Nagisa said.

"It pains me to see that you are doing all the pedalling and me sitting here. So I thought I might give it a try."

"Hey, Hanon. Let's get some ice-cream before we go."

"Hai!"

So they went to a nearby ice-cream shop where they ordered the favorite ice-cream. Nagisa with the vanilla ice-creme and Hanon with the chocolate-mint.

"Nagisa. Are you alright after what happened yesterday? Hope you didn't realize this is all a dream." Hanon asked.

"I'm fine, Hanon. But can we talk about that a bit later? There are so many people here and we don't wanna let them find out that you are a mermaid princess."

"Oh! You are right."

"Wow! Look at the elephant!" Someone shouted.

Hanon and Nagisa looked and they are in awe after seeing what's happening on the road.

Two big elephants walked by with dozen of people singing happily at the top of the elephant. The driver of it is also singing.

"Wow! Nagisa! Look at the elephant!" Hanon squealed and she was so jumpy that she did not know that she spilled some of the chocolate mint into Nagisa's face. It was only when she stopped jumping that she realized what she just did.

"Kyah! Gomenosai! Gomenosai!" Hanon cried and she grabbed her handkercheif and started rubbing on Nagisa's face.

"You still have that handkercheif I gave it to you at school?" Nagisa said.

"Yeah. This aqua handkercheif will always be with me. Thank you, Nagisa."

"Your welcome."

"Hey! The destination is nearby. Let's keep pedaling."

So they contined on. Now with Hanon being able to pedal, they reached their destination in less than five minutes. Their destination? A huge shopping mall. Nagisa was a bit shock when they reached there.

"Hanon? Are you sure? Things are a bit expensive in here."

"Don't worry. I have 900,000 yen that I won from the lottery a few weeks back." Hanon said.

"900,000 yen?!"

"Yep."

As Hanon and Nagisa walked across the mall, they suddenly bumped into someone. Guess who it is? None other than Nagisa's mom and dad, Yukito and Taoki Shirai.

"Mom? Dad?" Nagisa was a bit shocked.

"Wow! What a coincidence to meet you and Hanon here." Yukito said happily.

"You must be the current mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean. Nice to me you." Taoki said.

"And you must be Nagisa's father, Taoki Shirai. It's nice to meet you too. I am Hanon Hosho." Hanon smiled.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Nagisa asked.

"We came here for a walk and buy lot of things. Right, Taoki?" Yukito smiled.

"Yep. Anyway enjoy your date, son." Taoki said as he and Yukito left.

"Dad!" Nagisa cried as his face was red.

Hanon giggled and said, "It's okay, Nagisa. You are lucky to have such lovely parents."

"I guess so. Say isn't that the tent where we went inside before?"

Nagisa then pointed out the same big tent where they last went inside.

"Oh Wow!" Hanon exclaimed as she and Nagisa went inside it.

"You are right, Nagisa. This is the big tent where we had some fun inside."

Both of them then laid down to rest.

Unfortunately, the salesman came and recognized them. He then started shouting:

"You again?! How many times do I have to tell you two that this is for sales display?!"

"How much does it cost?" Hanon asked.

"You are going to buy it?"

"Yep."

"6000 yen."

So they brought the tent. Hanon was excited and jumpy as usual. Nagisa then said:

"Hey Hanon. If you have any time, let's go camping sometime. Just you and me."

"Really?" Hanon asked.

"Yep."

"Thanks Nagisa." and she hugged Nagisa. Some people smiled when they were passing them. Hanon and Nagisa realized that they are doing this in public and with red in their face, they continued on.

They brought many things like: clothes, jewels. Hanon is a crazy-fashion lover so it's no surprise that she is buying those stuffs. Then she saw a blue cap which can fit Nagisa. Seeing that Nagisa has headed towards the toilet, she asked the salesman.

"How much does this cap cost?"

"500 yen, 10% discount." the salesman said.

So she brought the cap. After that, Nagisa came.

"Ah! Just in time." Hanon smiled.

"Just in time for what?" Nagisa asked.

Hanon then put the cap in Nagisa's head and smiled.

"A gift of forgiveness from me. You look nice with the cap."

"Hanon, you brought this cap just for me?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry for all my pikering I have done to you. Will you forgive me?"

"Thanks Hanon and I forgive you."

Hanon then smiled and hugged Nagisa once more.

_"Someday, Nagisa. I will teach you the love of music that Taro-chan taught me." _Hanon thought happily.

They continued shopping, stopping at one place to eat. Then when they went to a jewellery store, Nagisa saw a beautiful ring he has never seen. The ring was in aqua color, with a blue diamond in top of it. On top of a diamond is a small mermaid statue. Nagisa then went to the salesman and asked

"How much is this ring diamond?"

"300,000 yen."

Nagisa gulped. He only has 50,000 yen with him. He sighed.

However, when he looked down he saw 250,000 yen on the floor. Nagisa was surprised but he then saw Yukito and Taoki happily waving at him. They are the ones who left 250,000 yen on the floor so that Nagisa can buy the ring. Nagisa smiled and waved back before picking up the money to buy the ring diamond.

_"Hanon is so going to like it. Better keep it on my pocket." _Nagisa thought.

"I think that's enough shopping for now. Let's go home." Hanon said, carrying a pile of shopping bags.

"It's evening now. How about we go to the beach at night?" Nagisa asked.

"Arigato Nagisa!"

So they went back to the bicycle parking lot but then a problem suddenly emerged.

"Ah Hanon?" Nagisa asked.

"Yep." Hanon said.

"How are we gonna ride the bike if you are carrying a lot of stuff?"

Both Nagisa and Hanon sweat-dropped. Then suddenly Hanon had an idea.

They went on. Hanon was holding the handlebar and the shopping bags at the same time.

"Can you really do that? Won't the shopping bags fall down?" Nagisa asked

"Nope. Not really." Hanon said.

When they reached Pearl Piari, Hanon went inside with all her shopping bags and came out after putting it inside.

"Well then, let's go to the beach." Hanon said.

And so they pedaled their way to the beach. It was night when they reached there. No one was there cause it was 11:49 pm at night, except those two.

"It is so beautiful, isn't it?" Hanon said sweetly while holding Nagisa's hand.

"It sure is. Uh Hanon?" Nagisa asked.

"Yep?"

"Tickal Tickal." and Nagisa began to tickal Hanon.

"Ha Ha. It tikals, Nagisa. Stop it, Ha Ha!" Hanon laughed while she is being tikaled by Nagisa.

While tikaling, Nagisa eventually slipped and his lips went straight to her lips, causing an accidental kiss between the two.

But Hanon did not mind as she dragged him so that she can kiss him hard. She wants to be with him forever. No one else can take their place.

They remained like this for a few minutes. What happened next was that they rolled over their way to the sea, changing Hanon to the mermaid form and Nagisa to sea prince form. Realizing where they were, they broke up.

"How did we get in here?" Hanon was puzzled.

"Maybe we rolled over to the water and that's how we became like this." Nagisa said.

"Oh."

"Hanon?"

"Yep."

SPLASH! Nagisa then suddenly splashed some water on Hanon's face and started to laugh.

Hanon then had an evil grin on her face and said, "Alright then, mister. Two can play that game." and with her fin, she splashed a huge amount of water on Nagisa.

They continued splashing each other for a few minutes untill Nagisa said, "Hanon, let's stop. One of us might become sick."

"Yeah. I agree. In fact, I don't want to get cold." Hanon said.

They climbed on the rock and looked at the beautiful night sky.

"Hanon?" Nagisa asked.

"Yep?" Hanon said

"I think it's the perfect time to give you this." Nagisa said as he took the small box from his pocket.

"What's inside?"

Then when Nagisa opened the box, Hanon couldn't believe it. It's a aqua ring which she has never seen. That ring was brought from the shop.

"Where did you buy this?" Hanon was shocked.

"From the shop that we went." Nagisa smiled.

"You brought this just for me?"

"Yep." Nagisa said as he put the ring on Hanon's finger.

Tears started coming out from Hanon's eyes. But those were not sad tears now. Those are happy tears.

"NAGISA!" Hanon cried as she hugged him. Nagisa embraced her.

Their eyes are locked into each other for a few minutes.

"I love you, my sea prince." Hanon smiled.

"I love you too, my mermaid princess." Nagisa smiled.

They then kissed each other on the full moon and a beautiful night sky.

* * *

"Aww! Isn't that sweet, Taoki? Two lovely dovely fellows kissing each other?" Yukito smiled as she, in her mermaid form, and Taoki looked at Hanon and Nagisa's kiss while holding each other hands.

"It sure is, Yukito. I'm glad that you were able to save Hanon's heart from breaking into pieces just because she is about to leave our son behind."

"Aww, it's nothing. Anyway, let's not disturb them. Let's go home."

"I agree with you, Yukito."

And so they left the beach so that they can return home with smiles on their faces.

* * *

In Germany, Mitsuki Tarou is having a cup of tea in his house after playing the piano to cool his mind after a hectic schedule when suddenly there was a door knock. It was the mailman.

"Letter from Japan delivered to you." The mailman said.

"Thank you, mailman-san." Tarou smiled.

The mailman left. When Tarou looked at the letter, he was surprise. It's non other than from Hanon Hosho, his former music student.

"Hosho-sama?" Tarou was surprised. He then open the envelop and read the letter.

_Dear Taro-chan,_

_I got your letter a few months back but I couldn't reply it because my heart was in conflict between you and my another love. Now, I am able to reply it._

_A few days after you left, I met a cute boy name Nagisa Shirai at school. He has dark blue hair and beautiful blue eyes. However, as my heart was still belong with you, I rejected him as he is younger than me and I played hard on him, calling him a kid but he never gave up on me. So as time flew by, I fell in love with him._

_Then came the part where I have to go back to my kingdom forever. I couldn't bear it! I regretted that I played hard on him. I wanted to cry but I can't. I have my own responsibilities as a mermaid princess, as you know._

_Then came the most biggest shock in my life. While I was swimming, I bumped into another mermaid whose name is Yukito Shirai. She was the former mermaid princess whom I succeded and, to my shock, is now Nagisa's mother! I couldn't believe it! What's even more shocking was that Nagisa and his father knew plenty about the sea and they even knew her mermaid form._

_I told her that I can't continue my relationship with him but she erased all my fears and sadness with quick ease. She showed me the book called 'List of Mermaid Laws' which we were never shown and showed the law saying that I can reveal my true form to him and he can become my prince if his mom is the former mermaid princess._

_I was extremely happy that I can get to be with Nagisa but my biggest question is: why was that book never shown to us? Who could have thrown it away? Anyway, I showed my true form to him and now, he is my prince with the help of his mother, Yukito._

_Even though I may never get to see you again, I want to thank you with all my heart that you teached me the love for music. I think that I will pass your teachings to my new boyfriend as well __.__._

_Thank you and Good-bye, Taro-chan._

_With love,_

_Hanon Hosho._

_P.S : There is a photo of me and my new boyfriend on another envelop._

Taro then picked up the photo he just dropped and then saw the photo. The photo shows Hanon and Nagisa happily flashing V-signs in the park.

Taro smiled. Hanon has finally found her true love at last but one thing puzzled him.

"Hosho boyfriend's mom is a former mermaid princess? That's interesting. I am glad you found someone to love." Taro smiled.

He then went back to play his piano.

***END OF PART 1***

**Me: Yep! There it is. Oh and by the way, Arigato means 'Thank You'**

**Hanon: Now that Part 1 has ended, I wonder what will Part 2 be?**

**Me *smiles*: You will see.**

**Yukito: How about we take a family photo?**

**Nagisa: Excellent idea, mom. Hanon, wanna come?**

**Hanon: I would love to.**

***Everyone gathers with the camera being set up***

**Taoki: You should come too. It was your idea of this story and everyone likes it.**

**Me: Really? Thanks.**

***The camera waits for 5 seconds before the click sound came.***

***THE REAL END OF PART 1!***

**Me: See you in Part 2, friends and fans!**


	10. Part 2 Chapter 1: WABA Title Fight!

**Me: Hello People! Welcome to the 1st Chapter of Part 2!**

**Yukito: Hooray! This is awesome!**

***Someone gave Yukito a small knock in her head.***

**Naoki: Isn't it my time now? This is Part 2 you know.**

**Yukito: Oh Sorry! I will see you guys later.**

***Yukito exits***

**Naoki *smiling*: Welcome to Part 2, friends. Thank you all who had been favouriting and reviewing this story.**

**Me: One user name magic135 already knew what this part will be.**

**Naoki: I am not surprise about that. If Part 1 had focused on Hanon and Nagisa, no doubt Part 2 will be focusing on my son, Masahiro, and Rina.**

**Me: And to start things off, it's time to put some boxing action in the first chapter. Enjoy Chapter 1. Oh and Please Note that: WABA stands for World Amateur Boxing Association.**

**Naoki *shrieks out*: Yikes! Give me the remote control now! I have to see my son's fight.**

**PART 2: RINA X MASAHIRO**

Chapter 1: World Amateur Boxing Association Championship Match!

Two weeks have passed since Nagisa and Hanon became together forever with the help of Yukito Shirai, Nagisa's mother who is also a former mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean. Now, there are three weeks left.

At Pearl Piari, Rina sat alone and looked at the window, sad in thought.

_"Luchia gets to keep Kaito because he is a Panthalassa prince. Hanon can now finally be with Nagisa because his mom is the former mermaid princess. That leaves only me and Masahiro at stake. I wonder if such luck can exist between us."_

"Rina!" Hanon called.

"What is it, Hanon?" Rina mumbled.

"You look all gloomy from yesterday. Why not you tell me your problems? I promise not to tell anyone."

Hanon's words made Rina smile a little. Hanon sat on the chair next to Rina.

"Hanon? How did you feel when you realized that you can finally get to be with Nagisa?" Rina asked.

"I was so happy that I can get to be with him. I had never known that his mom is the former mermaid princess." Hanon said.

"Oh."

"To tell you the truth, I regretted making fun of him before. If only I had known that law and Nagisa's family before, we would have been all lovely-dovely from the start."

"Hmm.."

"Anyway, what do you think of Masahiro?"

"Do I really have to say that?" Rina was blushing.

"Don't worry. I promise I won't tell."

Rina thought twice before saying this

"I think Masahiro is the right guy for me. He is not like the other boys. He is extremely athletic. Being a boxer and can also do extreme motorcyclist. I couldn't have imagine anyone doing that. Well, he also...uh...looks hot without his glasses. But...?

"But what?" Hanon asked.

"Hanon? Do you think I can get the same luck as you have? That someone you can fell in love with has their mom who was a former mermaid princess?"

"You have to believe in yourself, Rina. This was the first time we heard about that law, yet it was written in the book."

"I will seriously kick their butt whoever had hide that book from us."

"That's the spirit. Now Rina, do you think that Hamasaki might have some connection with the sea world?"

"I remember Masahiro told me that he was a descendant of the man who was rescued by a mermaid and built the Awami Shrine to show his love for the mermaid and wished for humans to live with mermaids peacefully."

Hanon was surprised. She never thought that Masahiro's ancestors had actually built the shrine.

"Well, I have got to go now. However, I think that Hamasaki-san might be related to the sea world by his ancestor's blood."

"You really think so?" Rina was a bit surprised.

"I think so. See you later." and with that Hanon left.

Rina thought about it. If Masahiro could be related to the sea world as Hanon stated, then there's a possibility that one of Masahiro's family could be a ordinary mermaid or a former mermaid princess and this has given some hope for Rina.

Suddenly, there was a phone ring. Rina picked it up.

"Hello, this is Pearl Piari. Rina speaking." Rina said.

"It's been a while, Rina." a known voice said.

Rina could not believe it! That voice is none other than Masahiro!

"Masahiro? It's really been a while. How are you?" Rina smiled.

"Fine. I'm sorry I couldn't keep in contact with you. I was so busy." Masahiro said.

"That's okay. How did you know that number?"

"Kaito gave me that number."

"I'm glad he did."

"Anyway, did you see the sport magazine on the boxing section?"

"Yeah. I am glad I have found a boyfriend like you who is a boxer. You are in the final for the World Amateur Boxing Championship."

"That's right!"

"Who is your opponent?"

"They say that he is from Korea name Don Lee, known for his amazing combos."

"What's the chance for your winning?"

"They say probably about 40-60% although odds are in Lee's favor."

"I will be on your side forever even if odds are against you."

"Thanks, Rina. Would you watch the match?"

"I would love to. Tell me the time of your match."

"8:30 pm."

"Thanks and see you later."

"Bye, Rina." and with that Masahiro hangs up the phone.

Rina is very excited. She looked at the magazines she collected from the shop which says Masahiro defeated this guy, that guy en route to final.

_"Masahiro is really tough boxer to beat. He should have gone pro. I wonder why he didn't want to go pro?" _Rina thought. She let out a small giggle and said:

"I wonder what would happen if Kaito has to fight with Masahiro? That could be a excellent way to punish Kaito for betraying Luchia, not once but twice."

Rina then took all the magazines to her room.

8:30 pm. The night of the final of the WAB championship. Rina looked at the time and said.

"Better close door."

She then closed the door and turned on the T.V.

* * *

Both fighters have made their entrance with the audience cheering both of them. The ring announcer then came out and said:

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the WABA Finals! These two warriors have finally made it to the final but only one of them will win and become champion and will take one step closer to becoming a pro!"

The audience cheered.

"Introducing on the blue corner. Fighting from South Korea. Weighting 140 pounds. Ladies and Gentleman, Don Lee!"

Don Lee raised his fist as the audience cheered and some even showed the South Korea flag.

"And now on the red corner. Fighting from Japan. Weighting 135 pounds. Ladies and gentleman, Masahiro Hamasaki!"

Masahiro raised his fist and the people roared wildy and some showed the Japanese flag.

Then the referee came and told them the rules. You know: no low blows, no rabbit punches and all those stuffs. The atmosphere is becoming a bit tense for a few seconds.

_"I hope you are watching, Rina." _Masahiro thought.

"Good luck, Hamasaki. You have come this far. Here's your mouth guard." The coach said.

"Thanks coach." Hamasaki said and flashed a thumbs up.

And then the bell rang and the people cheered as both fighters stared at each others and started to moving around.

* * *

"Masahiro, you can do this." Rina said as she is watching the fight on her bed.

Meanwhile, Hanon is telling Luchia, Kaito and Nikora about what Rina told them earlier.

"Are you serious? Masahiro's ancestors built the shrine that we go to?" Luchia was surprised.

"Rina told me about it." Hanon said.

"Then let's ask..." Kaito was about to finish when suddenly they heard a voice.

"WHOO-HOO!"

All four nearly jumped after hearing that voice.

"It sounds like Rina coming from her room." Nikora said.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's check it out." Hanon said as they rushed towards Rina's room.

Rina is praticularly shadow boxing what Masahiro is doing on the T.V because she is all hyped up.

"Alright! Keep going, my love." Rina smiled.

* * *

If you are probably guessing why this is all happening, well take a look below:

Round 1:

As both boxers are circling each other, suddenly Don Lee suddenly charged towards Masahiro only to get a jab from Masahiro flat on his face.

Don Lee stumbled back and again charged towards his opponent and tried to use his combos but Masahiro dodged all of them and suddenly gave Lee a hook to the body and then to the face.

This continue for full 3 minutes. Masahiro is giving Don Lee a beating of his life as Masahiro gave him jabs, hooks and uppercuts to the face mostly. Then another uppercut and down goes Don Lee. The Japanese crowds roared in delight, chanting "MASAHIRO! MASAHIRO!" and the South Korean fans try to cheer Lee on.

Luckily, Don Lee got up at the 9 count.

_"Ugh! So close." _Masahiro mumbled

The bell rang and both fighters returned to their corners.

"No doubt Masahiro has won this fight easily." one commentator said.

"What a perfect start for him at the final. If he can continue like this, he will eventually become the champion." another commentator said.

"Nice! Very nice! Keep going on like that." The coach said as he pat on Masahiro's back.

"I will, coach." Masahiro said.

* * *

Knock! Knock!

"Who's there?" Rina said.

Rina then opened the door and saw Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Nikora in surprise faces.

"What's going on here, Rina?" Nikora said.

"Well.." Rina mumbled.

However Luchia, Hanon and Kaito went passed Rina and saw on the T.V the recap of Round 1 where Masahiro put Don Lee on the ground.

"Oh! It seems like Rina is cheering for her boyfriend at the T.V." Hanon teased.

"And he has a pretty good start to this fight." Luchia said.

"Rina?! Why didn't you tell us about this? We could have cheered for him as well." Kaito asked.

"Well... I...uh." Rina tried to say something but Nikora interrupted.

"It's okay, Rina. How about we all see the fight?" Nikora said.

"YEAH!" Luchia and Hanon shouted.

"Come on! Round 2 has already started." Kaito said.

All of them grabbed their chairs to watch the fight. Rina is watching in her bed.

_"You can do this, Masahiro." _Rina thought.

* * *

If you think that Masahiro has already won the fight after the first round, well think again:

Round 2:

Both fighters are inching closer to their distance.

Suddenly, Masahiro was caught by surprise by a fast jab from Lee. Masahiro stumbled back.

Masahiro tried to give an uppercut but Lee easily dodged it and used his fast combos to hit Masahiro. Jab, Jab, Hook, Uppercut. Masahiro got hit in all of them. Then another fast jab and hook and down goes Masahiro. This time, the Korean fans roared in delight chanting, "Lee! Lee!" but the Japanese fans cheered Masahiro and urged him to get up.

Thankfully, Masahiro got up at 7 count. Suddenly, Lee charged to finish Masahiro but he stopped in his tracks as he got a hard punch to the body by Masahiro surprisingly.

The bell rang and both fighters went back to their corners.

"Wow! Don Lee suddenly changed things around in Round 2!" one commentator said.

"You do know that Don Lee is well known for his remarkable comebacks." another commentator said.

"Hamasaki! I have an idea." the coach said.

"What is it, coach?" Masahiro said.

"Try to keep punching on his body. If you do so, then he will eventually slow down and you will be able to attack him easily."

"I think it might work."

* * *

"Thanks to you people, look what happened to him. Masahiro is now on backfoot." Rina growled.

"Are you saying that because of us, he lost the second round?" Kaito asked.

"Quite so."

"No! I believe he will win!" Luchia said.

"That's right!" Hanon proclaimed

"Hi! Can I join?" Taki asked.

"Sure." Nikora said.

"I will join too." the human Hippo said and grabbed a popcorn.

_"Just Great! Hippo and Taki now has joined to see the fight. I hope Taki doesn't bring bad fortunes on him." _Rina thought.

* * *

Round 3:

Don Lee yet again pounced on Masahiro with his fast combos. Masahiro desperately tried to block the punches.

Suddenly Masahiro saw a space between Lee's arm and body. This is his chance. Taking advantage of Lee's unguarded body, Masahiro punched Lee into the body with full force.

Lee was stunned and went backwards. Again Lee charged, again he got a hit on the body.

Suddenly, he was in a bit of a pain. He couln't move fast due to that and his speed seems to slow down.

Taking advantage on that, Masahiro went forward and delivered a powerful hook and uppercut to Lee's face. Lee is in a verge of collapse. A haymaker from Masahiro is enough to knock Lee out cold.

The referee checked on Lee and realized that he won't be able to continue to he signaled the bell to end the match.

The match is over. Masahiro has won and he is now the World Amateur Boxing Champion! The Japanese fans went wild and they clapped and cheered for Masahiro, who happily raised his fist. The South Korean fans, well you know, are stunned.

"Ladies and Gentleman! The winner and the WABA Champion, Masahiro Hamasaki!"

"Wow! He put up a spectacular performance in the final knocking Lee out in the 3rd Round with 2 minutes to spear." One commentator said.

"Spare a thought for Don Lee. He also put up a good performance there. I think the turning point came when he got hit on the body."

The excitement grew for the Japanese fans as Masahiro is handed over the belt.

* * *

"HOORAY! HE WON!" Kaito shouted.

Everyone was so happy and they slap high fives. Luchia and Hanon hugged Rina tightly.

"Hamasaki-san won! Aren't you happy, Rina?" Both Luchia and Hanon said.

"Would..you..please let me go? I need..some..fresh..air." Rina is gasping for air.

"Oh sorry." and they released Rina.

"Well, it looks like they put the belt on Hamasaki's waist." Nikora smiled.

But what they will see next will create a big shock for everyone.

* * *

"Here's your..uh.. special locket." the coach said as he hands over the locket to Masahiro.

"Thanks, coach." Masahiro said as he put the locket around his neck.

Do you want to know Masahiro's locket? The locket is a small green mermaid carrying a small heart of love.

"Could you give me a lift, coach?"

"Sure."

* * *

"There we go. The coach lifting Masahiro." Nikora smiled.

"OMG!" Luchia screamed.

"What's the matter, Luchia?" Kaito asked.

"Look what's around Hamasaki-san's neck!"

All of them saw, to their shock, the green mermaid locket around Masahiro's neck.

Hippo realized this locket and almost dropped his popcorn.

The most shocked is Rina. Why does Masahiro have that locket? Then suddenly Rina said:

"Could it be...?"

**Me: Yep! There you go. A nice boxing action scene to start with.**

**Naoki *jumping with joy*: Oh Wow! My son became Champion!**

**Me: Come down! Don't shout.**

**Naoki: Oh sorry. Anyway, that's the 2nd biggest chapter you have ever written, after the last chapter of Part 1.**

**Me: Thanks. Anyway, Chapter 2 is coming soon.**

**Naoki: Untill then, fav and review please.**


	11. Part 2 Chapter 2: Rina's Love Confession

**Me: Hi people! Chapter 2 is here.**

**Naoki: How do you update so fast? You update it within 4-7 days.**

**Me: It's simple. I have free time and school is closed ;-).**

**Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who is reading, reviewing and liking my story.**

**Naoki: As usual, he does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me: And without delay, let Chapter two begin!**

**Naoki: This should be interesting.**

Chapter 2: Rina's confession of love.

The next day at school was, as usual, boring.

Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina planned to sent their congratulations to Masahiro. For Rina, her mind has been divided into two. Half of her mind is about sending congratulation to Masahiro and half of mind is about Masahiro's locket that she saw on T.V.

Rina clearly remembered she saw the locket somewhere in the sea. So if Masahiro has that locket, is it possible that his parents or relatives could be from the sea? She hopes so but is still not sure.

"Rina." Luchia and Hanon called.

"What is it?" Rina said.

"We couldn't believe it! The locket that Hamasaki wore was called 'Mermaid of Love'. Nikora told us."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. You should talk with Hamasaki-san. We don't know anything about him other than that he is a boxer and he will take over his father's bussiness."

"But we don't know if his mom is a mermaid. She might have found it from the sea and gave it to him."

After the school ended, all four of them went to the next school where Masahiro studies. There they saw Masahiro with his friend. His friend has an indigo hair color, same as Noel.

"That was an awesome fight yesterday! Can I see your belt?" his friend said.

"Sure." Masahiro said and he showed the WABA belt of his.

"Amazing! Take a look at my belt!' his friend showed him the belt he won on a Tae-Kwon-Doo tournament.

"Wow! Congratulations!"

"You know something, buddy? With your fist and my kicks, we will become the fighting buddies where we will kick everyone's butts with your awesome boxing!"

He then shadowed boxing the way Masahiro did on T.V. Then he said, "And my awesome kicks. HAI-YAH!"

Then he showed off of his Tae-Kwon-Doo moves. He went for kicks everywhere.

"LOOK OUT! You are gonna hit someone!" Masahiro shouted.

Luckily, his friend heard it and stopped into his tracks. He then looked forward and was shocked to see that he was inches away from hitting Kaito. His friend recognized him somehow but asked Masahiro.

"Uh? Masahiro?" his friend asked.

"Yeah?" Masahiro said.

"Isn't he Kaito?"

"Yep."

"The surf champ?"

"Yep."

His friend thought for a moment before he freaked out.

"YIKES!"

He then begged for forgiveness in front of Kaito.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just that me and Masahiro won our fights and titles and I was so hyped up. Please forgive me!" his friend begged.

"That's okay. We came here to send our congratulation to Masahiro." Kaito said.

"Already?! A dark-blue haired boy came before the school started and sent his congratulation."

"He did already?" Hanon was surprised. She never knew that Nagisa came here before.

"You know him?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, so guess I will see you later, Masahiro." and with that, he ran away with his bag and tae-kwon-do belt.

Masahiro sighed for a minute. Luchia and Hanon came running after him.

"Congratulation, Hamasaki-kun." Luchia and Hanon said but they were bit disappointed that he is not wearing the locket (which is actually in his pocket).

"Hanon-chan, Luchia-chan! Thank you." Masahiro smiled.

"That was one hell of the fight yesterday." Kaito said and shook hands with him.

"Thanks."

"Masahiro, it's good to see you. Can we have a little talk?" Rina smiled as she grabbed Masahiro's hand.

"Ah Rina. It's good to see..." before Masahiro could say anything, he has been dragged by Rina.

"Do you think she will say good-bye to him?" Hanon said

"There are three weeks left so not likely." Luchia said.

* * *

At the cliff, where Masahiro first saw Rina singing, they looked at the sky for a few minutes.

"Rina, it's been a while. How things are going?" Masahiro said.

"Very fine. What about you?" Rina said.

"Good. But what did you want to talk about?"

"First of all, I want to congratulate you for your victory and secondly..."

"Thanks and what?"

"About the locket that you wore after the match."

Masahiro was shocked. He knew that Rina would see his match on T.V but he never knew that Rina, along with others, were even watching his celebration.

"What about it?" Masahiro said.

"You know.. where did you get it from? Who gave it to you?" Rina said.

Masahiro tried to think of an excuse. He knew he cannot say anything about his mom who is the former mermaid princess. He also knew he cannot say even to Rina. Otherwise, he might put his mom at risk.

"Well you see. My mom found it on the beach and just gave it to me." Masahiro smiled.

But Rina knew that he is lying.

"Oh really? Then what's that locket called?" Rina asked.

"I have no idea." Masahiro said.

"Don't lie to me, Masahiro! You know what it is."

"I am not lying!"

"Can't you at least share your secret with me?"

"I am telling you, Rina that I don't know."

Rina then noticed that Masahiro was feeling a bit uncomfortable. So she decided to give him some time.

"I will give you some time to tell the truth. Please tell me the whole truth if you are ready." Rina said as she was about to walk away.

Little did she know that Masahiro had other plans.

"Rina, wait!" Masahiro said as she grabbed Rina's hand.

"Masahiro?" Rina was puzzled.

"You told me that you are leaving a bit soon. But you never told me why are you leaving?"

Rina gulped at this.

_"Uh oh. This does not look good." _Rina thought and for the first time, she is a bit frightened.

"If I have to tell you my secret, why don't you tell me your secret? Besides, you acted really weird these days." Masahiro said.

"Masahiro, what are you saying?!" Rina said.

"I will tell you what am I saying. Two days before I left for the tournament, we were watching a comedy show. Then two fish-like women attacked suddenly. I tried to grab your hand so that we can exit quickly but you were not there. I had anticipated that you already headed towards exit but when I was outside, you were not there. As soon as I began searching for you after the troubles were over, you popped out of nowhere."

Rina then realized that she made a huge mistake in joining with him so suddenly. She knew that she should have joined him after few minutes.

If you want to know what happened, those two fish-like women that Masahiro described were actually SheShe and Mimi. Now serving under no one and free from Mikeru's grasp, they ruthlessly attacked the show. Rina then immediately left, leaving Masahiro to think that she already headed towards the exit. Rina joined Luchia and Hanon as they transform themselves into idol form and defeated them. Afterwards, Rina joined Masahiro outside. Thankfully, no one was hurt.

"Do you have anything to say about that?" Masahiro said.

"Well, it's just that..." Rina tried to make up an excuse but failed to do so.

Masahiro sighed for a moment.

"I guess that we might just call it quit. We are hiding each other for too long. We can't even continue our relationship like this and besides you told me you are leaving within a few weeks so I guess this is goodbye from now on, Rina."

Rina was DOUBLE-SHATTERED when she heard this. She wanted to spend so much time with Masahiro, who she knew that he is a right guy for her. She always wanted to be with him but the problem is that if any mermaids reveals their true form, they turn into bubbles. She already knew the unknown law that Yukito showed her but how can she do so without even knowing Masahiro's family history?

Rina always wanted to have a boyfriend in her heart but she had to face many problems at that time: Karen wrongly accusing her of abandoning Noel, Gaito attacking her kingdom, etc. Also in her school, despite being popular among the boys, none of them interest her as they don't suit her.

When she met Masahiro, she knew that this was her chance. Although she flattenly denied to others that she and Masahiro are a couple, she actually really love him with all her heart. However, she knew that she had to leave him someday to return to her kingdom.

Even though she is really leaving him forever, three weeks is still enough time to spend time with him. Now if Masahiro gives up on her because of her unwillingness to tell him the secret, she will truly be lonely in which Rina never really wanted to be in and who know what will happen if Luchia, Kaito, Hanon and Nagisa finds out that Masahiro cut ties with her. It might even come to a point where she will be unable to rule her kingdom because of this.

Luckily, she saw Masahiro leaving. With tears in her eyes, she ran and and grabbed Masahiro's hand.

"Please Masahiro. Don't leave me." Rina tearfully pleaded.

"You know what? Taking advantage of my kindness, you always lie to me sometimes. We are over and done."

"No listen. It's just that..."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Well, it's just that..."

"Are you nervous?"

"No. I am not."

"Are you doing these things just to endure me?"

Rina was stunned. How did Masahiro know that?

Masahiro patted on Rina's head and said, "Sorry. It seems that I have crossed the line. You will be better with someone else."

Rina's tears are increasing bit by bit after hearing this. It seems to her that there is only one way to solve this: Confess to him!

Still in tears, Rina slowly said:

"I don't need anyone else. I have you and yes I have been enduring."

"Rina?" Masahiro was puzzled.

"I have been enduring because..."

Rina stood still for a few minutes before she said this to Masahiro:

"It's because I LOVE YOU, Masahiro! You are so nice and kind! Not unlike others in my school where..."

"Rina. Come down." Masahiro tried to calm Rina down but she continued.

"Where other boys are flirts and perverts! I was so LONELY! I usually see Luchia with Kaito and Hanon with Nagisa hanging out together! I wanted to see you as soon as you came!"

"Rina..."

"I wanted to have a boyfriend! I really do! Yes, I might be a tomboy! Yes, I sometimes am a bit slow to say out my feeling but just because I am a girl with a toyboy attitude doesn't mean that I can't find a boyfriend!"

"Slow down, Rina..."

"I can't! My heart almost stopped when you decided to give up on me! When I first saw you on the beach, I realised..."

"Rina, what are you trying to say?"

"I WANTED TO JOIN HANDS WITH YOU EVER SINCE YOU SAW ME CRYING ON THE BEACH!"

Masahiro was stunned for a moment after hearing that. Rina bursted into tears and started crying on his school uniform.

"I feel very lonely when you leave me! I can't stand it being solo where I see Luchia and Hanon having happy times with their boyfriends."

"We all make mistakes, Masahiro! I was wrong to say that it's my destiny to say goodbye to you! I was wrong to try to stay away from you! I acted foolishly!"

Masahiro's school uniform is almost totally wet from Rina's crying.

"Please... Don't leave me... Otherwise.." Rina's voice was now a bit hoarse with all that crying.

Masahiro felt sorry for Rina and himself. He thought that because of his decision to cut ties with her caused her to act like this. He slowly lifted Rina's chin and was even more ashamed of himself because he saw Rina's eyes were almost red from all that crying.

"Rina. I'm sorry that I acted out like this towards you. Please don't cry." Masahito said.

"Masahiro." Rina said softly.

"I love you too, Rina. You are a very brave girl and you always will. I just wish I could join you and the others in your school but my father sent me to another school and I didn't know you at that time. Please smile at me."

Masahiro's words made Rina smile a little bit.

Their eyes are locked into each other and they were about to kiss.

However, Masahiro broke up from Rina saying,

"Give me a second." Masahiro said.

Rina wondered what it could be. Then all of a sudden, Masahiro took of his glasses. Rina smiled when she looked at his face. A perfect handsome face without any bruise and bandages.

_"My...Special...Person." _Rina thought happily.

Then with the sound from the waves from below, they kissed with their lips tight on each other.

They were like this for a few minutes. After that they broke up.

"I think there's still a chance for us to fix things that is happening right now between us." Masahiro said.

"What do you mean?" Rina said.

"I mean to say that we can still be together."

Rina smiled after hearing that.

"I have got to go now. My mom will be worried about me. See you, Rina."

And with that Masahiro left.

Rina just sat down on rocks. For a moment, she thought that she lost Masahiro forever. She tried to sing 'Piece of Love' but because she cried so much that she was unable to do so.

"I better go now. My friends will be worried about me." Rina said to herself and with that she left.

* * *

Masahiro was waiting for the green light to come. He was thinking what just happened at the cliffs:

_"Poor Rina. I did not mean to be harsh to her too much but why does she want to know about my mermaid locket so much?" _Masahiro thought.

Eventually the green light came and Masahiro walked towards his home which is the mansion.

**Me: Yep. End of Chapter 2.**

**Naoki *sniffing*: That's the most saddest chapter I have ever seen.**

**Me: There There. Don't cry. Someone said to me that with a sad day comes a happy ending.**

**Naoki: Thanks. The confession scene was the best though.**

**Me: Chapter 3 is coming soon. See ya, people.**

**Naoki: Review and like. ;)**


	12. Part 2 Chapter 3: Meet Masahiro' Parents

**Me: Merry Christmas, people! Chapter 3 is here.**

**Naoki *smiling*: I made a Christmas pie, wanna eat it?**

**Me: Wow Thanks!**

**Naoki: Anyway, in this special day, Zahir890 thanks all of you who read, review and like the story.**

**Me: More good news is that my story has reached over 2000 views so thank you all ;).**

**So let Chapter 3 begin and once again, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Chapter 3: Meet Masahiro's parents.

Masahiro reached his mansion after a long walk.

The mansion is quiet huge. There are two huge gardens on each side of the mansion. It even has a swimming pool.

"Mom! I am home." Masahiro said

"Ah, young sir. You came. Your mom saw you outside and will be coming down in a few minutes." the butler said.

"I'm here already. Sorry for the wait. I dressed quicker than expected. Welcome, Masahiro." His mom smiled.

"Hi, mom. Your hair's still wet by the way." Masahiro teased.

"Ahh! I forgot to dry my hair! Thanks, Masahiro."

"What happened, mom? You look tensed."

"What happened was that I was gonna meet my friends in the North Atlantic Ocean when suddenly a shark came, forcing me into retreat while getting chased by the shark. Thankfully no one saw me as a mermaid when I returned."

So we are introduced to Masahiro's mother, Naoki Hamasaki who is the former mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean.

Naoki Hamasaki has beautiful green eyes and dark green long hair. She is beautiful but she is very strong. When she first came to the human world, she immediately saw a leaflet of a judo tournament and decided to participate in it and wowed everyone with her strength, especially throwing a man, who tried to flirt with her, so high that he landed 50 meters away. She still has a green shell locket around her neck but she no longer has the pearl power to sing. Her age is 31.

"Goodness Gracious!" Naoki exclaimed, "What happened to your uniform?"

Masahiro looked at wet uniform and sighed. Rina's crying must have gone through his uniform.

"Were you playing splash games, sir?" the butler asked and Masahiro shooked his head.

"I doubt it. His hair would be wet if they are playing water games." Naoki said.

"Or maybe his girlfriend must have cried a lot today."

Naoki thought for a moment.

"You may be right. Why did your girlfriend cry a lot?"

"Well you see, mom and butler..." Masahiro said.

Masahiro explained to them what happened today: about almost being forced to reveal his locket by his girlfriend, about his decision to cut ties with her due to her unwillingness to tell her secret and the way she reacted, confessed and kissed him.

"Now that's a bit sad, young sir." the butler sadly.

"I feel pity for her. You didn't really have to say that." Naoki said.

"But mom, I can't tell her about the locket because it relates to the sea world. I might put you in risk." Masahiro said.

"That's true. Anyway, go and change your clothes. Your dad is coming early today."

"Why?"

"To celebrate your success of being a champion and to mourn the death of our beloved friend who was the former pink mermaid princess."

"Speaking about that.."

Masahiro opened his bag and gave the WABA title to his mom and went to change his clothes.

"This belt looks shiny, maam." the butler said.

"It is. I think I will put it in the dining table before he can put it in his room." Naoki smiled.

"Oh and why he can't tell about the locket to others that only we and your husband know?"

"I will turn into bubbles if he tells about the locket to some random person."

"I see."

"Anyway, when he finished changing his clothes, can you put the clothes on the dryer?"

"Certainly, maam."

"Hello, darling and friend!" a voice came.

Enter Shizuro Hamasaki, Masahiro's father. He is spinning around his arms with his briefcase.

Shizuro Hamasaki is a 35 year old man but he looks like a handsome 28 year old man because of his physical appearance. Like Naoki and Masahiro, he too has green eyes and short green hair. He is a businessman but he also knows karate. When he was young, he won the black belt in a karate tournament. He, the butler and Masahiro are the only ones who know Naoki's true form which is a mermaid.

"Ahh, sir. You came early today." the butler smiled.

"Yep. Managed to do work faster than expected. Actually with our ethic business on the rise, there is barely any problems that we have."

"Wow." Naoki said.

"I already changed my clothes on the office's toilet before I left. So, here there are."

"I will certainly put it in the washing machine, sir." the butler said and he left.

"Where is our son?" Shizuro said.

"He is in his room. His school uniform got wet." Naoki said.

"How did it get wet?"

Naoki told Shizuro what Masahiro said to her earlier.

"That's sad but he had to keep the locket a secret." Shizuro sadly said.

"Unless his girlfriend is a mermaid herself." Naoki said.

"True."

"Anyway, why not we go to our room and make up in the bed?"

"Sure."

So they went to their room and closed the door.

A few minutes later, the butler came and said, "All clothes have been put into the washing machines."

But no one was there. Suddenly the butler heard some voices on the closed door like:

"Hmmm.."

"That's nice.."

"Shizuro, give me more."

The butler then realized what they were doing.

"Hi! Where is mom and dad?" Masahiro said as he is coming downstairs. He is not wearing glasses and he has the mermaid locket around the neck. He wore a shirt which shows a portrait of Mike Tyson and he is wearing long pants.

"Your dad came at home and there they are having..." the butler said.

"They are having sex, right?"

The butler nodded gleefully.

"Do they do that all the time, even before I was born?" Masahiro said.

"Yes, young sir. All the time." the butler said.

The door opened and Naoki and Shizuro came out, feeling happy.

"Ah, son. You came." Shizuro smiled.

"Dad? What were you doing in there with mom?" Masahiro said.

"We were discussing important things." Naoki said.

"Discussing? Then why is your top part of the shirt unbuttoned?"

It is then Naoki and Shizuro realized that their top part of the shirt has been opened. Red in their faces, they rushed to their rooms to button it. Masahiro and the butler let out a huge laugh.

"Well caught, young sir." the butler laughed, "You caught them red handed."

"Thanks." Masahiro laughed.

Both Shizuro and Naoki returned, still red in their faces.

"Okay Okay! You caught us." Naoki said.

"Our luck. Anyway, in a few minutes, let's go to the dining table where we will celebrate the happy moment, mourn the sad moment and talk the random moment." Shizuro said.

"Okay." all three said.

_Several minutes later:_

"First the happy moments." the butler smiled as he put the WABA belt in front of the photo. The photo shows Masahiro celebrating his victory after winning the belt.

Masahiro, Naoki and Shizuro are eating happily. The butler has prepared them lots of food: Japanese, Chinese, Italian and Western Food.

"You can join us." Shizuro smiled to the butler.

"It would be a pleasure." the butler smiled as he grabbed some food on his own.

They began to talk about Masahiro's victory.

"That was one hell of a fight, son." Shizuro smiled.

"Thanks, dad." Masahiro said.

"That Don Lee was sure fast when I saw the match but how did you know the weak spot of his?" Naoki asked.

"I punched on his body and he slowed down so I knew that this is weak spot."

"Once again, congratulations young sir." the butler smiled.

"Thanks."

The butler then poured a bottle of Pepsi in four glasses. Everyone then lift their glass up.

"CHEERS!" All four of them said.

"To the success of our young son, Masahiro!" Shizuro proclaimed happily.

Then they drank it. They almost felt full in their stomachs.

A few minutes later, the butler turned all the dining room lights except one. The butler then lit three candles: pink, blue and green.

"And now the sad moment." the butler said sadly as he replaced the picture and the belt with one huge photo: the photo of the three former mermaid princess: Naomi, Yukito and Azumi, the deceased North Pacific Mermaid Princess. Azumi had pink hair and pink eyes. She looked cheerful and happy in the photo.

"So this is the former pink mermaid princess, right?" Masahiro asked sadly.

"It is." Naoki said.

"She would have been a married woman and have lots of happy kids." Shizuro said sadly.

"So true."

"It's very sad." the butler said sadly, "To hear that this young princess was so cheerful and happy and yet she killed herself because..."

"IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID PENGUIN NAME HIPPO. IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!" Naoki shouted in tears and she started crying.

Masahiro, Shizuro and the butler were stunned after they heard what Naoki said. The butler was a bit afraid that he might have said something offending but Shizuro calmed him down saying that he has done nothing wrong and that Naoki finished his sentence.

"There There Naoki. Please don't cry. Here's the handkerchief." Shizuro said.

"Thanks." Naoki said as she blew her nose with it.

"But mom. How can that penguin be responsible Azumi-chan's suicide?" Masahiro asked.

"The suicide note says it all." Naoki said.

She unfolded the note and gave it to Masahiro so that he, Shizuro and the butler can read it.

_Dear Yukito and Naoki,_

_I can't live as a mermaid princess anymore. My guardian, Hippo, has completely betrayed me. He never told me about that law in which I can reveal my true form if his mom was a mermaid and because of his betrayal action I lost the love of my life whose mom was a mermaid. My life has completely being ruined._

_I am sorry. You guys take care of yourself and hope you prosper with your love ones in life. I will always regard you as my best friends._

_Love from Azumi. _

Once they have read it, they were shocked, despair and angry. Masahiro banged his fist on the table in anger.

"This is insane!" Masahiro said angrily, "How, as a guardian to her, has not told her about this law?"

"It seems that this penguin has broken his promise to tell all the laws." Shizuro said.

"And to think of the book being thrown away by him just because that law was written. Completely unacceptable!" the butler said.

"The book has been found a few weeks ago and is now in Yukito's house." Naoki said.

Masahiro, Shizuro and the butler were surprised.

"How did you know?" Masahiro asked.

"Yukito phoned me a few days back. She said she found the book deep down the ocean. She then said she met the current mermaid princess and none of them knew this law before she revealed it to them." Naoki said.

"NONE OF THEM KNEW IT?!" All three of them were shocked.

"Just imagine what could have happened if they had discovered this law so late?" the butler asked.

"They could have suffered the same fate as Azumi." Shizuro said.

"Mom." Masahiro said as he hold Naoki's hands, "I promise you. If I see that penguin again, I swear that he will receive a beating of his life from me."

"Son?" Naoki was a bit surprised.

"He is right, dear." Shizuro said as he also hold Naoki's hands, "As your husband, I will take revenge on your behalf to that Hippo bastard. He will get many many hard karate chops from me to his head."

"Shizuro?"

"You must trust us, maam. Your dear friend's death has affected us all. I will smash him into pieces should I see him." the butler said as he too hold Naoki's hands.

"Thank you. You guys are all wonderful." Naoki smiled.

"But I don't want him to get beaten. It's not that he has joined the dark side. I just want him to confess his crime and why did he do this."

"Then if any one of us sees him, we will bring to him to you." the butler said.

"I hope so."

With hands holding each other tightly, they observed a 2 minute silence in remembrance of Azumi.

A few minutes later, the butler turned all the lights and blew the candles out. He then took the photo and said "Now the normal moments."

"So mom, how did my dad find out that you are the mermaid?" Masahiro asked.

"Well you see.." Naoki hesitated but Shizuro said,

"We are having a great time on the cliff when suddenly, a water demon came out of nowhere. I gave him a huge karate chop but to no effect. It was only when I gave a karate kick to his eye that the monster went down. But not before the monster, with his huge legs, swapped me like a bee and I fell from the cliff." Shizuro said.

"And I jumped to save him. He was in my arms. What I did not know was that he opened his eyes faster than expected. I did not notice that untill I swam him into the beach." Naoki continued.

"When she saw that, she tried to swim away but I grabbed her arm thanking her for saving me and promising not to tell anyone your form. We got married and there you are." Shizuro finished with a smile.

"I also fell down on the cliff." Masahiro said. Shizuro, Naoki and the butler were shocked.

"Were you alright then, young sir?" the butler said.

"My girlfriend saved me but I was completely unconscious at that time. What surprised me was that she told me she can't swim."

"If she can't swim, then how could she survive?" Naoki asked in surprise mood.

"Don't know mom. Oh, what about him?" Masahiro asked, referring to the butler.

"My mother was a ordinary mermaid. Maam knows her very well. Unfortunately, she died in a car accident so Maam took me here and here am I." the butler smiled.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Masahiro asked.

"We would love to, son." Shizuro smiled.

So when Masahiro went to his room to check for some DVDs, Shizuro and Naoki were a bit surprised.

"Dear, do you think his girlfriend could be a mermaid?" Shizuro asked.

"I don't think so." Naoki said.

"But if his girlfriend tried to save him falling from the cliff, she would have been plunged as well as both of them would die."

"Now that's a mystery."

"I think there is a 50-50 chance that she could be a mermaid." the butler said.

"We will have to wait and see." Naoki said.

**Shizuro: Whoo Hoo! Chapter 3 is done on MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Me *shocked*: Where did your wife go?**

**Shizuro: She is getting presents from Santa Claus!**

**Me: You have got to be joking!**

***Santa Claus pops out of nowhere*!**

**Santa Claus: HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYBODY!**

**Me: Wow! Just wow! Anyway, Chapter 4 is coming soon.**

**Shizuro: And don't forget to like and review.**

**Santa Claus: HO HO HO!**


	13. Part 2 Chapter 4: The Green Princesses

**Me: Hi guys! Chapter 4 is here!**

**Shizuro: We are entering a new beginning within a few days, right?**

**Me: Yep, pretty soon. It will be 2015.**

**Shizuro: Thank you everyone who is reading this story and reviewing and liking it.**

**Me: Also I do not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs I own.**

**And without delay, let Chapter 4 begin!**

Chapter 4: The Current and the Former Green Mermaid Princesses meet.

"Bye, guys!" Naoki said.

"You are off to where, mom?" Masahiro said.

"To see my friends in my kingdom in North Atlantic Ocean. Hope there are no sharks this time."

"Be safe dear." Shizuro smiled.

"Thanks and oh would you please clean my room?"

"Certainly, maam." the butler said.

"Well then bye guys." and with that Naoki left.

"Do you think she might catch Hippo by chance, dad?" Masahiro said.

"Lets hope so." Shizuro said.

* * *

"I am leaving." Rina said.

"Where and why?" Luchia said.

"To the sea. I have to think of something." and without a goodbye word, she left.

"What's got on Rina? She is acting weird today." Hanon said.

"Probably she had to struggle with the fact that Hamasaki-san gave up on her." Luchia said.

"Hamasaki-san did not dump her. He ALMOST dump her!"

"Sorry."

"I wonder what that 'Mermaid of Love' locket Hamasaki-san wore has to do with him. Any clue, Luchia?"

"No idea."

* * *

Naoki swam slowly looking here and there, making sure no sharks were there. With no sharks on sight, she quickly swam her way to the kingdom of the North Atlantic Ocean.

This kingdom has several green lights on it with two mermaid statues. Also the style of the palace is very similar to the palace of the Spanish royal family. Green haired mermaids were swimming here and there when one young mermaid saw Naoki and shouted

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! IT'S NAOKI-SAMA!"

Soon other mermaids, young and old, heard it and saw Naoki. They were all happy. Some hugged Naoki, some slapped high fives with her and the others shouted

"Naoki! You came!"

"I am sooo happy to see you, Naoki."

"Naoki Hamasaki, our former mermaid princess, has returned!"

Soon three Naoki's friends came: Hibiki (the mermaid who loves to play the flute), Natsumi (the youngest mermaid who loves to do funny stuff) and Lisa (the mermaid who playfully spies on others). When they saw Naoki, they could hardly express their joy.

"Naoki!" all three said with Hibiki hugging Naoki.

"You came finally!" Natsumi was so happy.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" Lisa said.

"I was going to come. All of a sudden, a shark came out of nowhere and chased me. So I had to returned to the land." Naoki said.

"Shark?! Hope you are okay."

"No, Lisa. I am alright."

All of a sudden, a whale came and when he saw Naoki, he was so happy that he started making cheerful sounds.

"Luna!" Naoki happily said. The whale name Luna rushed towards Naoki and started..uh...rubbing her.

"Luna is so excited that you came. He missed you so much." Hibiki said.

"We missed you too Naoki." Natsumi said.

"What are you talking about? She came on the Summer Green Festival." Lisa said.

"Oh!"

All four of them laughed.

"Anyway, how's everyone? What happened to that Mikeru who I heard that he wanted to rule to the sea world evily?" Naoki said.

"That Mikeru-Fikeru is gone." Hibiki smiled.

"Back to live with the Ancients." Natsumi said.

"Phew!" Naoki sighed in relief.

"Anyway, how's your human life going?" Lisa said.

"Best!" Naoki smiled.

"Can we see your family photo?" Natsumi asked.

"Here it is."

Naomi showed her family photo. Here Shizuro, Masahiro, the butler and herself were playing volleyball with Shizuro and her being in one team and Masahiro and the butler on another team.

"Wow! What's your son's name? His hair is so greenish!" Hibiki squealed.

"That's Masahiro Hamasaki, the boxing champ." Naoki said.

"Who's your husband?" Natsumi said.

"That Shizuro Hamasaki, the karate champ."

"Oh my! So you are a judo champ, he is a karate champ and your son is a boxing champ." Lisa said excited.

"Wow! Bet if any criminals go into your house, they would get butts kicked." Hibiki laughed.

"You can say that again." Naoki smiled.

"And that butler?" Natsumi said.

"We treat the butler as a friend."

"That's nice." Lisa smiled.

"Anyway I wonder who succeeded me. Do you guys know?"

"The one who succeed you is Rina Tôin." Lisa said.

"She also came to Summer Green Festival." Hibiki said.

"She did?!" Naoki was surprised.

"Yeah but for a short while." Natsumi said.

"I could have met her but we were so caught with ourselves that I did not even see her." Naoki laughed.

"But she has been in the land for a long time." Hibiki said.

"Could she be in a relation with your son?" Lisa said.

"How should I know?" Naoki asked.

"I just guessed."

"Anyway, let's have some fun, shall we?"

"YEAH!" all of them said with the whale making happy sounds.

* * *

Rina was sitting on the rock, thinking about herself. Her thoughts were in so many things: Masahiro's locket that she saw on T.V., His family history in which she never knew about and the way she confessed to him.

_"Masahiro, If only I could know whether we are destined to be in love with each other." _Rina said to herself. After a brief pause, she sang this:

_**"Itsuka, konna hi ga kuru to yokan shita..? **_

_**Koi ni tomadou kokoro yurete yurete itai hodo..**_

_**Daremo, kidzukanai fukai kanashimi mo **_

_**Naze ka tsutawatte shimau **_

_**Marude saiai no hito no you ni**_

* * *

"Thanks for the fun guys! I hope to see you soon." Naoki smiled.

"Hope you come back again. Be safe." Lisa smiled.

"I will. Bye, everyone! Take care, Luna!"

And with that, she said goodbye to her friends and swam back to her home. Suddenly, she heard something beautiful. A beautiful song.

_"What is this song? It's so beautiful. Even more better. Better follow it." _Naoki thought and with that, she followed the tune of the song.

* * *

_**Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi **_

_**Hito shizuku no ai ga mebaeta **_

_**Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai **_

_**Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori **_

_**Yuku beki michi mune ni kizamu **_

_**Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa.. **_

_**Unmei no Piece of Love **_

_**Meguriaeta Piece of Heart"**_

"That's a beautiful song." a voice came.

Rina suddenly panicked. Could it be Masahiro who was looking at her all along? Fearing the worst consequences, she slowly turned her head. Luckily, it isn't Masahiro. It was another mermaid looking at her (which is actually Naoki).

"That song is so beautiful. Did you make this song? I couldn't resist it." Naoki said.

"Uh yeah, it's my song, dedicating to my loved one." Rina said sadly.

"But then why the tears? You look so sad."

"It's because within a few weeks, I will have to leave him forever."

"Oh! I see. I pity you."

"Thank..."

Before Rina could say anything, she suddenly noticed that Naoki had the same shell locket she had.

"Uh? Why is your locket the same as mine?" Rina asked.

Then it was Naoki's turn to be surprised.

"Wait a second, who are you then?" Naoki said.

"I am Rina Toin, Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic ocean and the holder of the green pearl."

Naoki was mouth-opened. She is the current mermaid princess?!

"That must mean you have succeeded me!' Naoki said.

"I think so. Your shell locket is the same as mine. But then who are you?." Rina said.

"I am Naoki, former Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic Ocean and the former holder of the green pearl." Naoki said.

"So that means..."

"Rina!"

"Naoki!"

They then embraced each other. They could hardly believe their luck. The former and the current green mermaid princess meet each other.

"Were you there in the Summer Green Festival?" Naoki asked.

"I was but I had to leave."

"I was also there but I was so caught up with my friends that I couldn't see you."

Both of them laughed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Rina asked.

"I was returning home but I was so caught up with your tune that I decided to listen to it." Naoki said.

"Oh so you got married?"

"Yep and we have a son."

"Oh so what's his name?"

Hold your breathe folks! Because Naoki's reply will erase Rina's fears forever.

"My son's name is Masahiro Hamasaki." Naoki said.

When Rina heard it, she was stunned. However, her face was slowly changing to being a happy face. Also, tears started coming down from her eyes. Not sad tears, but happy tears.

"Really?" Rina said slowly and happily with tears on her eyes.

**The song that Rina sang is called 'Piece of Love.'**

**Me: There you go. HAPPY NEW YEAR people!**

**Shizuro *sweat dropped*: Why are you saying happy new year so early?**

**Me: Next Chapter will be a bit long one. I might not be able to publish the next chapter before the Happy New Year. Should I do that, it will be a Really Happy New Year! ;)**

**Shizuro: Well then, so Chapter 5 will be coming soon. Probably after the New Year. Please Review and like this story.**

**Me: Untill then...**

**Me and Shizuro: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	14. Part 2 Chapter 5: History and The Locket

**Me: Sorry it took so long, people. But Chapter 5 is here.**

**Shizuro: You took so long because you did not write at all on 31st December as we were celebrating Happy New Year.**

**Me: Yeah but we had fun. :).**

**Shizuro: It sure is.**

**Me: Anyway, one user name Steven Club asked three questions. Two of these questions are answered in this chapter. The second one will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Shizuro: Thanks to all who is continuing to read, review and like this story. Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs **

**Me: And let Chapter 5 begin!**

Chapter 5: Masahiro's ancestors, family and locket.

"Really?" Rina said slowly and happily.

Rina couldn't believe her luck. The boy she had come to love is the son of the former mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean whom she had just encountered.

"Then what's your full name?" Rina said.

"Naoki Hamasaki is my full name." Naoki smiled.

Naoki then saw Rina's tears of happiness and then immediately realized.

"Wait! So you know my son?" Naoki was surprised.

"Yeah I know him very well. We are a couple." Rina smiled.

Naoki was more than surprised. Her friend's prediction, Lisa, came true.

"Then wait. That means..." Naoki said before she said again in a shocking tone.

"You dedicate this song to my son? You were going to leave him forever?"

"I was but now my fears are over." Rina said.

"Well give me a thanks for hearing out your tune so that we met by chance."

"Thanks."

Both of them laughed.

"Anyway, How did you meet him?" Naoki said

"Well..." Rina began and she told Naoki how Masahiro saw her crying on the beach. Then they began to talk to each other but she was afraid that she might have to leave Masahiro so she tried to say goodbye to him earlier. However she admitted to Naoki that she loves Masahiro ever since she saw him. She also told her that she now knew the law Yukito showed her.

"Wow! That's a bit...uh..." Naoki tried to say something but Rina interrupted.

"Wrong? I guess you can say that. I was wrong." Rina said gloomily.

"You know what Rina? You could have reveal your true form earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry Rina. I will tell everything including that locket my son wore. But first can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure."

Naoki then took a deep breathe before asking.

"Before you knew that law Yukito showed you, did you knew that law before?" Naoki asked.

"No. It was only when Yukito revealed it to us." Rina said.

"Were you shown the book as well?"

"Not that either. Yukito showed us."

"Who lives with you?"

"My friends who are the mermaid princess. There are..."

"Luchia Nanami and Hanon Hosho who are the Mermaid Princess of North Pacific and South Atlantic Ocean."

"How did you know?" Rina was surprised.

"Yukito told me so much about them."

"Oh!"

"Anyone else?"

"Kaito who is Luchia's boyfriend, Nikora who is Luchia's big sister, Madame Taki and Hippo who is Luchia's guardian."

When the 'Hippo' word came, Naoki gnashed her teeth in anger which Rina did not notice.

_"So Hippo is now Luchia's guardian, huh? Hippo betrayed his former guardian and now he will do the same thing!"_ Naoki thought.

"So Rina? Can I visit your friends?" Naoki said.

"I will be happy if you do so." Rina smiled.

As they swam back to Pearl Piari, with Rina leading the way, Rina asked:

"Does your husband know about this?"

"Yeah. He promised not to tell anyone. My butler and son also know this." Naoki said.

"Can I see your family photo?"

"I will show you in front of your friends."

"Okay!"

Rina was very excited. It is the most exciting day of her life.

* * *

Shizuro was pacing up and front. Naoki still did not come. He is a bit worried.

_"I hope Naoki does not get eaten by sharks. I hope she is okay." _Shizuro thought. Suddenly, there was a beep on his phone. It was a text message from Naoki. It reads:

_Hi Shizuro,_

_While I was returning home, I was caught up with a beautiful tune of a song. It was none other the mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean who, to my surprise, fell in love with our son. I am planning to meet her friends. By the way, Hippo is also living with them. I will make him confess. I am also planning a surprise to our son. You should not tell this to our son but you can tell this to our butler._

_Love Naoki ^_~._

"Dad! Where is mom?" Masahiro asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, son. She is safe. She wants to spend some more time with her friends." Shizuro said.

"At least she is safe." Masahiro sighed in relief before going back to his training. Shizuro told the butler about Naoki's plans. The butler was impressed and agreed not to tell to Masahiro about Naoki's surprise.

* * *

"I'm home!" Rina called holding Naoki's hands.

"Welcome back Rina and..uh.." Luchia said.

"Naoki? Is that you?" Nikora was surprised.

"That's right ladies. I am Naoki, former mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean and the former green pearl holder." Naoki smiled.

"Former?! Then Rina succeeded you. It's good to see you." Luchia said.

"It's been a while Naoki." Madame Taki smiled.

"Hi!" both Hanon and Kaito ran to greet Naoki.

"Yukito told me so much about you guys." Naoki said.

"Wait! So you are Yukito's friend?" Hanon said.

"We are best friends!"

"Wow!"

"Rina? How did you find her?" Nikora asked.

"I was singing my song when she was so caught up with my tune that she followed it and there she found me." Rina said.

"You must be Kaito, the 'good' Panthalassa prince and Luchia's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you." Naoki smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kaito smiled.

"I've heard that you guys defeated Gaito and Mikeru. I want to thank you all. I had to go back to my kingdom after Gaito's attacks."

"It's a great pleasure." Luchia smiled.

"What's your full name?" Hanon asked.

"Naoki Hamasaki." Naoki said.

"HAMASAKI?!" All of them, except Rina, were shocked.

"That means you must be the mother of Masahiro." Kaito said.

"Rina! You must be lucky! You are not alone anymore!" Luchia and Hanon happily said as they hugged Rina.

"Thanks guys." Rina smiled.

"Now I would like to tell something. Could you please sit down at first?" Naoki said.

"Hai!" Everyone said and so they were all seated to listen what Naoki has to say.

"Naoki? Can I ask you something?" Rina asked.

"Sure." Naoki said.

"Masahiro told me that he was a descendant of a man who was rescued by a mermaid. Is that true?"

Naoki smiled and said.

"Yes, it is true. To be more specific, my son is the descendant of a man who was rescued by a mermaid who was the mermaid princess of our kingdom."

This created shock waves throughout everyone.

"Even though you guys did not know that law at that time, Rina would have been the most luckiest mermaid princess in the world."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exploded.

"Me?! So lucky?! How come?" Rina was actually so shocked that she actually mumbled up.

"How can she be so lucky? One law said that if we reveal our true form to the humans, we will turn into bubbles." Luchia said.

"Yeah and Yukito showed us that we can reveal our true form if only their mom is an ordinary mermaid or a mermaid princess, in which he can become a prince." Hanon said.

"Are we heading towards another shock wave?" Kaito asked worriedly.

"I have a feeling that is." Nikora said.

"I better not have a heart attack." Taki gulped.

Naoki smiled and said, "If you guys don't believe me then this book will."

She then took out a book called 'Humans and Mermaids: A history by Yagura Hamasaki.'

"OMG." Everyone said.

"Now will everone sit down?" Naoki said. Everyone sat down, eager to know what they will hear. Rina was more interested in it. Naoki reads:

"In 1563, a young man, came by the name Tajiro Hamasaki, was fishing on a boat. Suddenly, strong waves came and Tajiro was on a verge on drowning. A beautiful green mermaid who was the mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean saw that he was in danger and saved him from drowning. Tajiro and that mermaid fell in love at first sight. They continued to meet each other. However, one day, she did not come but she left a note saying that she had problems and she won't be coming for a while. He never saw her again. However, he built a shrine called Awami Shrine in which any mermaids and humans who fell in love can get blessing from there."

"So the shrine that we go was actually built by him?" Kaito asked.

"Yep." Naoki said.

"But this still does not give me the reason why would I have been the luckiest mermaid princess." Rina said.

"You will get the reason." Naoki said and she continued reading.

"In 1612, a samurai name Masumi Hamasaki was walking by when suddenly he saw a green mermaid who is going to be crushed by a water demon. Angered that the demon would do such a thing, he rushed and, with his sword, sliced him into pieces. The Sea Godnees at that time saw this and thanked him for it. The green mermaid turned out to be a mermaid princess. Masumi and that mermaid married and seeked blessing in the Awami Shrine. Then..."

And this will create SHOCK WAVES throughout everyone!

"...the Sea Godness made a law in which I even did not know untill my husband showed me which is this:

_**"Mermaids are free to reveal their true form to anyone whose last name is Hamasaki. They will not turn into bubbles."**_

When they heard this, what can I say? Shocked, stunned, super surprised!

"Wait so that means.." Rina said before she was super shocked.

"All this time I have kept my mouth shut from Masahiro about me being a mermaid princess where, for real, I could have reveal to him without getting turned into bubbles?!"

Naoki nodded.

Rina put her hands on her head. Why in the world did she not know this? She had just wasted the most precious time she could be with Masahiro. All because of not knowing about his family history and that unknown law she now knew after Yukito showed her.

"This is really the first time I have heard that a human boy has ancestors from many years has strong connection with the mermaids or mermaid princesses." Nikora said.

"Could it be that my Nagisa could be a descendant of someone who was saved by a mermaid princess of my kingdom?" Hanon asked excitingly.

"Ask Yukito. I only know our history." Naoki said.

"Mou. I should have asked her."

"Rina? Are you feeling alright?" Luchia asked worriedly.

Rina was actually in a depressed mode but she managed to say

"Please continue."

Naoki nodded and continued on reading (long history!).

"In 1944, during World War 2, a Japanese war ship had sunked after it got hit by an American ship. All sailors had died except one which came by the name Yagura Hamasaki. A green mermaid princess was able to rescue him. They got married after the war."

After finishing reading, Naoki then said:

"It was then he decided to publish this book with the help of her who provided all these historic reference. However, it was not being published publicly because of the fear that people might say this book is a joke. It's for ourselves."

"Wow! That's a nice history." Kaito said.

"Rina?" Hanon was worried.

Rina was still in a depressed mode. Nikora put her hand on Rina's shoulder and said:

"It's alright, Rina. Don't be depressed. We never knew all this."

"Nikora is right. We never knew all this before. Hanon and your life would be heart-broken forever if it wasn't for Naoki and Yukito." Luchia said.

"Get those depressing minds off, Rina. If you are depress, I am depress too." Hanon said.

After a few tense minutes, Rina somehow managed to put a smile on her face.

"Thanks, guys. Oh Naoki." Rina said

"Yep?" Naoki said.

"After the match, we saw Masahiro with his locket. A mermaid locket. Do you know anything about it? I asked Masahiro about it but he hesitated to tell me about it."

"Oh That! I was suppose to you about it."

"The Mermaid of Love?" Nikora said.

"How did you know about it?"

"We heard about that a long time ago but we never knew that it would be on your son's neck."

"Well then.." and with that Naoki began to say.

"The Mermaid of Love is a locket which was made by that mermaid who saved Tajiro Hamasaki. It's not just an ordinary locket. It's a very special one..."

"Special one?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Yes. It's a special one because it has been said that if he finds love who is a mermaid or a mermaid princess, then that locket and the shell locket will brighten together so that in the sea world, they will not be harmed in any way."

"And how is that so?"

"Kaito. In your forehead, you have that Panthalassa symbol which represents light. It symbols the power to protect the one you love. The light is very powerful to stun the enemy, right?"

"Yeah."

"The same thing also happens to that locket. Whether my son, or Rina, both are in danger or their friends are in danger, then that locket will flash in green colour. However, that green light is so powerful that it can blind the enemies within a few minutes."

Everyone just gasped when they heard about the power of that locket.

"Minutes?! Not seconds?!" Luchia said in shock.

"Yep, in minutes. It gives you enough time to escape." Naoki said.

"It's even powerful than my Panthalassa symbol?" Kaito gulped.

"A bit."

"Would it work in the human world?" Rina said with a smile on her face.

"Certainly. If you guys go to the Awami Shrine and put your shell locket and his locket in front of many green candles, then you will get the blessing from his ancestors. Once that happens, no criminals will attack you."

Everyone was impressed about what they heard that locket.

"But then why won't Masahiro tell me about this?' Rina said.

"It's because he doesn't know that you are a mermaid. If he tells it to some random girl about this locket, then I will turn into bubbles." Naoki said.

Everyone was shocked when they heard about it.

"You?! Turn into bubbles if he says it to anyone except mermaids?!" Taki gasped.

"Yep. Because Rina did not tell him that she is a mermaid, my son hesitated to tell her about this locket." Naoki said.

"So that explains everything." Nikora said.

"I am jealous of you two." Hanon teased and poked Rina and Luchia at their backs, "Your boyfriends have awesome light powers. I will ask Yukito to know about Nagisa's family history."

"But Hanon! We don't know about how Hamasaki-san's locket power works." Luchia exclaimed.

"But in whatever cases, that locket is very beautiful." Kaito said.

"Anyway, do you have any family photo with you?" Nikora said.

"Yep." Naoki said and she showed the family photo she showed it to her friends in her kingdom.

"Oh wow! Your son and husband has the same green colour." Luchia exclaimed.

"But then wait a sec..." Luchia then ran and showed a page with Masahiro and his uncle (they thought he was Masahiro's dad!), "Isn't he Hamasaki-san's dad?"

Naoki snatched the book from Luchia. She then torn the page of the mansion before throwing the book far far away. This surprised everyone.

"That's completely out to date book!" Naoki said angrily.

"Eh?!" Luchia was surprised.

"This picture of the mansion is where I and my family lives. That's okay. But that picture was not his dad, it's his uncle!"

"Uncle?!" Everyone was surprised.

"Yep and who in the world said that people have high expectation on my son?! They don't even know him! The one who wrote this book is completely drunk."

_"Wow! Masahiro wasn't fooled by this false information. That's why he did not tell me anything about that because he knew it's false." _Rina thought.

"Anyway, he also has green hair colour but who is he?" Hanon asked pointing to the butler on the photo.

"That's our butler. However, we treat him as a friend of us and part of our family." Naoki said.

"Really?" Kaito said.

"Yeah. His mom was one of my people when I was the ruler of our kingdom."

"His mom was in our kingdom?" Rina was surprised.

"Yeah. Unfortunately..." Naoki gulped but said.

"Unfortunately, she and her husband died in a car crash just a few years after he was born."

Everyone was shocked and sadden when Naoki said about the tragedy.

"I feel really bad for him. Losing his parents at such a early age." Luchia sadly said.

"After we were married, we heard that he was looking for a job as a butler. We saw him. At first, he didn't know me. However, I explained to him that his mom was one of my people. When he heard that, he was so excited that he went to live with us as a butler. He is quite a happy butler because we treat him well and he doesn't want to leave his job." Naoki smiled. Everyone sighed in relief that the butler moved on and is now having a happy time with them.

"Does your husband know your true form as well?" Nikora asked.

"Of course. Like I said, the law I told you about in which I didn't know untill my husband showed me." Naoki said.

"Oh!"

After a few minutes of laughter, Luchia said in excitement:

"I wonder what happen to the former princess of my kingdom? I wonder how she looked like."

"I have a photo in which she was with us."

"Really? Can I see?"

Naoki then showed the photo to others in which she showed it to Shizuro, Masahiro and her butler.

"Wow! Unlike you, Luchia, her eyes and hair is so pinkish." Hanon teased which made Luchia blush.

"What's her name?' Luchia said.

Naoki's reply will shock everyone!

"Her name was Azumi, the deceased North Pacific Mermaid Princess." Naoki said.

Everyone was shocked when they heard the word 'deceased'. Luchia can not even believe it!

"Deceased! Naoki, what are saying?!" Luchia cried with a single drop of tear coming out of her eyes.

"I am sorry, Luchia. I don't want to break your heart but Azumi died." Naoki said sadly.

"How did she die?" Hanon gasped.

"Suicide by hanging herself."

"SUICIDE?!" Everyone gasped. Luchia was almost about to cry.

"Why did she commit suicide?" Luchia asked.

"I will tell you why but first BRING THE PENGUIN!" Naoki said.

Everyone gasped.

"Penguin?! You don't mean..." Luchia said.

"Yes, your guardian name Hippo." Naoki said.

"Okay. I will bring him."

And so Luchia looked around for Hippo. She wondered how can Hippo be related to Azumi's suicide. But the thought of not seeing the former mermaid princess of her kingdom broke her heart.

**Masahiro: I smell trouble for Hippo.**

**Me *shocked*: How did you get here and where is your dad?**

**Masahiro *smiling*: My dad is sleeping so I decided to be with you.**

**Me: Oh! I see.**

**Masahiro: That was one big chapter you wrote. It even has eclipsed the final chapter of Part 1. **

**Me: Thanks. Anyway, chapter 6 is coming soon! Things will be pretty harsh for Hippo but don't worry Hippo fans because something good will come to him later.**

**Masahiro: Like and Review Please ;).**


	15. Part 2 Chapter 6: Events and Reasoning

**Me: Like I said, this chapter will also be a long but here it is.**

**Masahiro: I bet this one will be even longer than the last chapter you wrote.**

**Me: Yeah. Anyway, I would like to thank you guys for all the reviews and likes. Thank you for also being patient. Oh and Steven Club, here's the answer to the second question in this chapter.**

**Masahiro: As usual, Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me: And now Let Chapter 6 begin!**

**Masahiro: Say, do I look hot without glasses?**

**Me: -_-** .

Chapter 6: Events leading to Azumi's suicide and Hippo's reasoning.

"Here he is." Luchia said as she pushed Hippo in front of Naoki.

Hippo shooked in fear. Ever since Yukito had revealed the law to them, he had been sweating and gulping and even tried to block Hanon from going out with Nagisa but failed.

But Hippo never knew that Naoki was determined to find him and make him confess about his betrayal to Azumi by ruining her life which led her to commit suicide.

When he heard that the words 'Bring the Penguin.', this is where he tried to hide somewhere only to get dragged back by Luchia who found him hiding under the table.

Now he is preparing for the worst to come.

"Are you...Naoki...?" Hippo said nervously.

"Yes I am." Naoki said

"It's...fortune...to meet...you...former mermaid princess of North Atlantic Ocean." Hippo said and bowed nervously.

"Well Hippo. It seems that you have a lot of explaining to do. Not only your actions broke Azumi's heart but also it lead her to commit suicide!"

Hippo was shocked when he heard that word 'suicide'. He never knew about Azumi's fate untill now. He then realized his biggest mistake he had ever committed in his life: not telling Azumi about the law in which she can reveal her true form to her loved one if his mom is an ordinary mermaid or a mermaid princess. He realized he totally broke Azumi's heart at that time.

_"I don't believe it! Azumi committed suicide due to my actions. What have I done?" _Hippo thought sadly with a tear from his eye which no one noticed.

Everyone was shocked about what Naoki was saying to Hippo.

"Are you blaming Hippo for Azumi's suicide?" Nikora said in shock.

"Yes I am." Naoki said.

"But why?! Why blame him? Sure he has done some wrong talks but he has saved us countless times." Luchia cried.

"We suspected him at first." Kaito said.

"Kaito? You too?"

"Yeah Luchia. Me and Rina first suspected him when he tried to block Hanon from going out with Nagisa."

"Me too." Rina said.

"Me three." Madame Taki proclaimed.

"Taki?" Luchia said.

"When we all met Yukito, Hippo was not there. I even saw Hippo mopping around ever since Yukito revealed the law that we did not know at that time. Now we all met Naoki and Hippo is not even there. So clearly Hippo is clearly responsible."

"If you guys think Hippo is responsible for her suicide, then I am convinced as well. How could you Hippo?" Hanon said and she stared angrily at Hippo.

"I am confused." Nikora said as her mind is split into two about whether she should join the ones who believe Hippo is guilty or not.

But Luchia remain firm.

"I am not convinced that Hippo is guilty! Unless you guys can give me strong proof, I will remain firm with Hippo!" Luchia said as she stood beside Hippo.

"I have the evidence. Luchia. Please listen carefully." Naoki said as she began to speak.

"When the book of Mermaid Laws, in which Yukito showed you, was first written, it is mandatory that we should all learn these laws if we become mermaid princess. First it was sent to the South Atlantic Ocean in which Yukito learned it. Then to North Atlantic Ocean, in which I learned it. But then when it came to the North Pacific Ocean, this thing happened which I will tell you later."

"After a few years spending on the sea, we went to the human world hoping to find love and educate ourselves and hope that we are lucky to find out someone whose mom is an ordinary mermaid or a former mermaid princess in which he can become a prince. At school, Azumi found someone who secretly showed her that his mom was a mermaid. She was extremely happy and she told us about it. We thought we might be the ones to struggle to find love but instead a twist happened."

Naoki's every truthful words make Hippo shiver in fear.

"The first one to find love was Yukito who had fallen heels on a handsome man name Taoki Shirai..." Naoki was saying but was interrupted by Hanon.

"Taoki? That's Nagisa's dad." Hanon said.

"How did you know?"

"I met him with Yukito when I was shopping with Nagisa."

"I see. Anyway, Taoki's mom wasn't a mermaid. However, Yukito was very lucky not to turn into bubbles because it was Taoki who found her in the sea as a mermaid form. The law said that she will turn into bubbles if she reveals to him which she didn't do so."

"I was next to be able to find love. You saw him on the photo I showed you just now. That's Shizuro Hamasaki. Like Yukito, I was also lucky not to turn into bubbles because Shizuro showed me that law which I told you right now that I won't turn into bubbles if his last name was Hamasaki, although his mom was also not a mermaid."

"While we were happy, we were a bit surprised about Azumi. We thought that Azumi might be happy as well. Instead, she was struggling with her boyfriend because she refused to tell him the secret about she being a mermaid princess. We were surprised because if his mom was a mermaid, then why she could not reveal her true form. We talked about that to her but we were shocked that she told us that she never heard of that law in which she can reveal her true form if his mom was a ordinary mermaid or a former mermaid princess."

"I asked her who showed you the book. We were further shocked that she told us that we had never seen that book. She did told us, however, that a guardian name Hippo who is a penguin in a sailor's suit told her Almost all the laws but not this one. She said she believed Hippo and will always believe him."

Everybody gave a loud gasp.

"And then one day, a tragedy struck. While we were chatting, we all saw that, to our shocks, that her boyfriend is now with another girl! Azumi went to talk to him about this but he said he is giving up on her because she refuses to tell him the secret she is keeping. After school, me and Yukito went to talk to Azumi but she was in tears. She told us that she will be back. Unfortunately..."

A tear came out of Naoki's eyes. She wiped it with the handkerchief Shizuro gave her. Hippo shivered in fear. He knew that every word, every sentence she is telling is totally true

_"Naoki has such a good memory. She is telling everything that had happened. I am so dead!" _Hippo thought frightfully.

"Unfortunately that's the last time we ever saw her." Naoki continued, "The next day, we heard in the news that Azumi had committed suicide by hanging herself! Her body was found at her home. I and Yukito couldn't believe it! Our school was in grief but we were hit the hardest since she was our best friends. Yukito was in a mental breakdown and cried for two whole days..."

"Poor Yukito. You guys must had a terrible time." Hanon said sadly.

"Anyway, we had to move on. After graduating, we got married. We knew that when we get married, we will no longer be a mermaid princess although we can be in the next few months. Our husbands were also sad since they knew that Azumi was our best friend."

"After a few months, we went to our respective kingdoms to give our pearls so that the pearl will be handed over to the next mermaid princess which is you guys. We get to keep our shell locket and we are welcomed any time."

"After that, Yukito went to the police station and I went to the North Pacific Kingdom to know why the book had never came to their kingdom. It was Azumi's death anniversary at that time. One mermaid, who was Azumi's helper, told me about what happened which first led me to suspect Hippo."

All were curious to hear what Naoki had to say. Nikora, at first, gave Naoki two glasses of water because she had been non-stop talking about events that led to Azumi's suicide and afterwards. Hippo is almost in white now. He look like a penguin in his dreams (or on the moon! HaHaHa)

After a few minutes rest, Naoki continued:

"She said to me that when the book came to the kingdom, she was very excited. However, all of a sudden, Hippo snatched the book from her. He then read the whole book and then suddenly when he read that law which Yukito showed you guys, he immediately closed the book and threw it away which shocked her. Hippo then told he will tell Azumi everything but never ever that law. She even told me that Hippo even spoke harshly to her."

"At first I didn't believe her because I thought that they were some water demons that might have torn the book. When I returned to the land, Yukito showed me the suicide note which Azumi wrote. It was then I realized that Hippo was the reason for Azumi's suicide."

"When I read the suicide note and thought of what that mermaid said, I immediately realized what had happened after Azumi had left school. She must have swam deep down the ocean while crying and then suddenly she saw that book. She then opened the book and suddenly saw that law. Shocked that Hippo had betrayed her by not telling her about that and had already lost her boyfriend, she must had gone to her home, written down that suicide note and then hanged herself."

Everyone was shocked. They could not believe it! Kaito made a angry stare at Hippo. He never thought Hippo would act like this before. He never knew Hippo would do such a thing.

_"You low-life penguin scum! You really did that?! You are unforgivable! You are even worse than my brother." _Kaito muttered angrily. Hippo heard it and is scared. He is so scared that he didn't have the courage to resist.

"And so the book was never found which means you were never told about those laws. It was only that when Yukito found the book a few weeks back that you guys knew these laws now." Naoki continued.

"And so ladies and Kaito, that's the events. I have the suicide note. Please read it." Naoki then handed the suicide note to them.

(The suicide note was written in Chapter 3: Meet Masahiro's Parents.)

After they read the suicide note, they all stared at Hippo. They are angry, shocked and disappointed in one go. Luchia was in verge of a mental breakdown. Naoki's narration of events and the suicide note was enough to convince her that Hippo is indeed guilty. Hippo, her guardian, the penguin who had saved her and others many times, was actually a really despicable penguin who had tried to block mermaids or mermaid princess from falling in love with humans. He literally succeeded and it cost Azumi's life, the former mermaid princess whom Luchia succeeded.

"Hippo?" Luchia cried as many tears were falling fron her eyes, "How could you? Why?"

For sometime Hippo could not speak. His intention has been revealed. He could only say, "Luchia. I..." before he got a big, Big, BIG slap from Luchia. Her eyes were almost red. She was crying and angry at the same time.

"YOU BAKA! YOU BAKA! YOU BAKA! YOU ARE THE WORST OF ALL!" Luchia shouted at the top of her lungs before running back to her room still in tears.

"Luchia! Wait!" Kaito called as he chased Luchia.

While Kaito was running after Luchia, Hanon and others stared angrily at Hippo.

"I never thought that you had acted so low to your own former princess!" Taki said angrily.

"Honestly, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Nikora said.

"Just you wait till we tell Coco, Noel and Karen about this. We thought you are preventing love just for fun but you really did that seriously!" Hanon said angrily.

Rina was also angry. So angry that she gave three hard kicks to Hippo:

"First kick was for your selfishness. Second kick was for your betrayal to Azumi who committed suicide! Third was that you broke Luchia's heart!" Rina growled.

Hippo felt the pain of Rina's hard kicks but he deserved it. But he said.

"I would never had done such a thing."

"Oh really?" Naoki said, "Then tell me? Why did you throw that book away? Why you never showed Azumi that book? What about them, the current mermaid princesses? And Luchia?"

Hippo was again taken aback by Naoki's words.

"Naoki." Nikora said, "I think he must have done it so that he can enjoy us suffer!"

Hippo was shocked. How can Nikora say such a thing? He was just only trying to protect the welfare of the mermaid princess.

"I agree with you." Taki said angrily, "He surely had enjoyed Azumi suffering which led her to commit suicide."

Hippo gave a slight shook on his head which no one noticed. He never ever does not want to see anyone suffer.

"We were actually allowed to find love for the whole time." Hanon said, "But because of your stupid actions that we were always living in fear of getting turn into bubbles if we reveal to our love ones, whether their mom is a mermaid princess or an ordinary mermaid. Not only you are directly responsible for Azumi's suicide, you even threw the book in such a way that the book would have never been found and this book was never shown to us."

"Thankfully Yukito found the book and met you by chance, Hanon." Rina said, "Otherwise we would never had known the laws we never knew before Yukito showed us. I bet Hippo would have enjoyed us suffering about you leaving Nagisa and me leaving Masahiro."

Hippo was in the verge of tears.

"Aqua-Regina would be very disappointed with you, Hippo." Naoki said.

"Girls!" Taki called, "Let's give this penguin a beating of his life. He should be punished for betraying his former guardian who was the former mermaid princess of the North Pacific Ocean and also hiding the book which had lead to her suicide. FOR AZUMI!"

"FOR AZUMI!" All the other girls shouted.

Hippo watched in fear as the girls grabbed their sticks as they are ready to beat Hippo. What could he do now?

* * *

Luchia is still crying inside her room. She had to accept the fact that Hippo was the reason for all Azumi's suffering and eventually her death. How could Hippo do this to her?

_"You Baka, Hippo! I thought you were preventing us for fun but you really meant it! Now I will never see Azumi again. Why I am always so unlucky?" _Luchia thought sadly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Go Away, Hippo! I never want to see your face again!" Luchia shouted tearfully.

"Luchia. It's me Kaito. Please open the door." Kaito said.

"Oh sorry."

Luchia then opened the door. When it was really Kaito, Luchia started crying on Kaito's shirt.

"Kaito! What can I do? I will never get to see Azumi again. Why would Hippo do this?" Luchia started crying.

"It's okay, Luchia." Kaito said, "I had a feeling that Hippo was behind all this. His displeasure of love between mermaid and human is very well known to me."

"But we thought that he was just doing that for fun. But he really meant it!"

"Luchia..."

"You know what Kaito? I think I lost all my confidence on Hippo because of that. I guess I will just have to dismiss him as my guardian."

"Luchia. I agree with you."

Just when they were about to leave the room, they heard banging and shouting. Then they heard a voice of Hippo:

"Please don't beat me anymore! I am telling you my reasons for my actions!"

"Is he really gonna tell?" Luchia asked.

"He might but you have to be ready for your decision if his reasoning his evil."

"Hai."

* * *

Hippo was already beaten in a bloody pulp. The girls were very furious about what Hippo did to Azumi.

"Now let's throw Hippo out of the hotel. He will no longer be welcomed here!" Nikora proclaimed.

"Wait! Let Luchia first dismiss him as the guardian for his betrayal action then we will throw him out." Hanon said.

"Untill then, let's give Hippo some more punishment." Rina said.

"I agree." Taki said.

The girls were getting ready to beat him some more when suddenly Hippo shouted:

"Please don't beat me anymore! I am telling you my reasons for my actions!"

Luckily, Naoki heard it and said, "Stop girls! Hippo wants to tell something."

All girls then stopped and were desperate to know what Hippo has to say. Luchia and Kaito soon came.

"Luchia..." Hanon said before she was interrupted by Luchia.

"I know but first let's hear why Hippo did this." Luchia said.

They all waited to hear Hippo's reason for his actions. Hippo was struggling to get up due to the beating he received from the girls. After a few breaths, Hippo said to Naoki:

"First of all I want to say how sorry am I that you have lost your best friend but I didn't know Azumi's fate untill now."

Naoki was surprised about what Hippo said.

"You didn't know Azumi's fate untill now?! What do you mean?"

"It all began when there was a former mermaid princess in our kingdom at that time before Azumi took over." Hippo said.

"What's her name?"

"I don't know, Naoki-san. I was little at that. Only my mom knew it. It was rather a long name but I guess it was Miyu."

"Miyu, eh?"

"That's right, Naoki-san. It all began when she first fell in love with a man name Daiyou Takashi."

"DAIYOU TAKASHI?!" Naoki gasped and almost jumped up. The girls were surprised by this.

"You know him?" Rina asked.

"Yeah. Shizuro told me that his mom would rather stay indoors as long as he was around. He was the most dangerous criminal not only in Japan but in the whole world. He's a..." Naoki gulped before saying, "A lady-killer, a cannibaliser, a murderer who flirts with ladies, whether they are foreigner or not with 50+ victims to his name."

Everyone was shocked about what they heard about Daiyou. They could not believe that he was such a blood-sucking beast who only kills ladies.

"Wait so that means..." Rina gulped.

"It can't be..." Hanon said frightfully.

"He killed her?" Luchia was a bit scared when she heard it.

Hippo nodded slightly before saying this:

"One day, she did not come. We thought that she might be very sick and Daiyou was taking care of her. So me and my mom decided to check on her. Normally, she visits our kingdom regularly."

"When we went to Daiyou's house, he opened the door. When my mom asked where was Miyu, he smiled and lead us to the dining room. He then opened the refrigerator when to our shock, there was a body of Miyu, being torn into pieces with part of her flesh begin eaten..."

All of the girls gasped. Naoki was a bit perplexed.

"Then Daiyou grabbed me and my mother. He threw me out of my house saying I am no use. I was left to watch in horror that my mom was cut into pieces by that no good beast."

"I was so scared that I ran away to the sea. I couldn't sleep for months. I cried many times. I never knew that a human could do such a thing to our princess."

"I was so afraid about the safety of our princesses as long as he was around. So I had to hide the book. If I show her the book, Azumi might suffer the same fate as Miyu. She might fall in love with that killer only to get cut into pieces."

The girls were shock to hear that Hippo had witnessed such a murder of Miyu and Hippo's mom.

"For your information, Daiyou Takashi was dead." Naoki said.

"How did he die?" Rina said.

"He was executed by the order of the judge. The judge said that his actions are inhuman and represents barbarism and a threat to women all around the world. And that happened when we were teens."

The girls gave a sigh of relief but Hippo started crying all off a sudden.

"Why are you crying Hippo?" Luchia asked.

"Darn it! I never knew about his execution. If I had known, I would have been very happy to give Azumi a chance of finding love but I was so stupid! I was always afraid that he might come looking for me."

"Wait so you didn't know Daiyou Takashi's death at that time?" Naoki said.

"No I didn't know so I had to hide the book but I didn't know Azumi's fate at that time untill you told me that she commited suicide."

"You didn't even know Azumi's death either? You thought she must have run away?"

Hippo nodded and suddenly shouted:

"PLEASE AZUMI! FORGIVE ME! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD BE SO HEARTBROKEN. IF ONLY I KNEW TAKASHI'S DEATH AT THAT TIME!"

And Hippo started to cry a lot. Seeing Hippo crying like this made the girls feel ashamed for themselves. They never knew that Hippo would have witnessed such a brutal murder of his mom and the mermaid princess whom Azumi succedded.

"I am sorry, Hippo. I never knew you had witness such a terrible thing." Luchia said.

"We never knew that you were not aware of Takashi and Azumi's death." Hanon said sadly.

"Yeah. Sorry for kicking you so hard." Rina said.

"I will take back what I said. No doubt you might had suffered Traumatic experiences after that murder." Kaito said.

"Don't cry, Hippo. Let me treat your wounds." Taki said.

Nikora turned to Naoki and said:

"Can you please forgive him at least? He was never aware of that no good Takashi's death. He was also not aware of Azumi's death as well."

Naoki thought very hard about this.

_"Poor Hippo. I never knew that this could have happened to him. But I can't leave Azumi's death on vain." _Naoki thought sadly when suddenly she had a idea.

"Hippo. Based on all the information you and I have told, I declear that you are..." Naoki said. Hippo then gulped, getting ready to face the punishment.

"Half guilty-Half not guilty." Naoki proclaimed.

"Eh?" Everyone said and sweat dropped.

"You are still guilty Hippo because of your betrayal actions to Azumi but at the same time you are not guilty because I feel very bad about what happened to your mother and her guardian."

"You are not mad at me?" Hippo said.

"No Hippo. I feel very sad for you. You were so young at that time when you witnessed the deaths of your mom and her guardian. No doubt you were suffering Traumatic experiences based on that. I also believe that you were not aware of Takashi and Azumi's death."

"Thank you, Naoki-san."

"But you still are gonna face some punishment but a light one."

"What punishment, Naoki?" Luchia asked.

Naoki smiled and said, "Well..."

* * *

As a punishment, Hippo was forced to make pancakes all by himself without anyone's help. It was very difficult to do it in his penguin form but suddenly he had an idea. He changed into his human form and was able to quickly able to do it. Afterwards, he revert back to his penguin form and delivered it to Naoki.

"What are you thinking, Naoki?" Luchia said.

"There is a poem in which mermaids and other sea creatures can use it to bring their precious person back to life." Naoki said.

Everyone was surprised.

"You mean there is a chance that we can bring Azumi back to life?" Luchia said excitingly.

"Yes we can but unfortunately I forgot the poem." Naoki said and everyone did an anime-style fall after hearing that.

"Is there a chance to bring Yuri-san?" Hippo asked.

"Yuri?" Naoki asked.

Hippo realized that he made a mistake by saying to Naoki that he likes one of the Dark Lovers. He thought Naoki can be angry but instead Naoki said:

"Yuri? Is she the youngest Dark Lovers that plays the piano who has light green hair?"

Hippo gave a slight nod.

"Well as long as you are not enemies with her, it's fine. Oh and thanks for the pancakes, Hippo." Naoki said.

"Your welcome." Hippo said. Naoki then looked at the clock and she freaked out.

"OMG! IT'S 12:30 AM ALREADY?! I AM SO LATE!"

Everybody jumped when Naoki freaked out.

"What time did she come?" Luchia asked.

"She came at 10:30 PM, Luchia." Kaito asked.

"Kyah! You stayed here for sooo long. Almost 2 hours!" Hanon exclaimed.

"But it's a good thing that we met you and learned so much about your family, Masahiro's ancestors and his locket." Nikora smiled.

"I can't wait to see his locket powers." Kaito said

"Thanks for everything." Taki said.

"Your welcome. Also if I can remember that poem, I will let you know guys. Untill then, take care." Naoki said and she left

"Wait Naoki! You forgot the suicide note." Luchia said but Naoki disappeared.

"I will give it to her." Rina said and snatched the suicide note from Luchia before running to meet Naoki.

* * *

Naoki was walking very fast. She is already very late.

_"Oh man! My husband, my son and my butler will be very worried about me." _Naoki thought.

"Naoki! Wait!" Rina shouted as she ran towards Naoki, gasping for breathe.

"Rina? What brings you here this time?" Naoki said.

Rina breathed for a few seconds before starting to say:

"First of all I want to thank you for telling me everything about your son. His locket, His ancestors, everything but..."

"Rina? Are you okay?" Naoki was a bit concerned.

"...he could have told me everything about this but I kept my mouth shut about me being the mermaid princess. When you said about the law in which any mermaid can reveal their form if their last name is Hamasaki without getting turned into bubbles, I realized that I wasted all my precious time I could have been with your son. ALL MY FAULT!"

Rina then started crying a bit. Naoki was a sad and put her hand on Rina's head.

"Don't be upset, Rina." Naoki said, "I don't blame you for it. You knew very little about my son when you first met him."

"Naoki..." Rina said.

"But I am sure both of you are wonderful together."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Then.." Rina said before saying this out:

"I LOVE YOUR SON WITH ALL MY HEART. CAN I MARRY HIM?"

Naoki then jumped all of a sudden.

"What in the world did you say that for?"

"Oh Sorry. I was a bit excited." Rina said.

"Aren't you in a age where marriage is illegal? My son is only 16."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's because I am happy to let you marry him once you guys reach the wedding age."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Rina smiled after hearing that.

"Don't worry Rina. His locket has other powers other than blinding the enemies." Naoki said

"Really?" Rina asked.

"Yeah. It creates a shield protect you guys from falling objects or faced with bullets or other stuffs."

"Wow."

"All you need is a blessing in the Awami Shrine to work in the human world."

"I see."

"But if you want to be his wife, you gotta take some responsibilities as well."

"Don't worry Naoki. If anyone harms my Masahiro, they will surely get their butts kicked by me."

Both of them laughed.

"How about giving a surprise to my son?" Naoki said.

"Can tomorrow night be okay?" Rina asked.

"Tomorrow night? Okay."

"Thanks for everything, Naoki. Oh and here's the suicide note."

"Oh, thank you Rina. I have got to go now. Remember, tomorrow."

"I will. Bye, Naoki."

And so Naoki left. Rina was very happy. She and Masahiro can finally be together.

_"Fate has really given me a chance to fall in love with Masahiro. I should really thank him for seeing me crying. We can finally be together, with the protection of his locket." _Rina thought happily.

**Baka means stupid or idiot in English.**

**Me: Phew! What a long chapter it is. Endless Narration of events.**

**Masahiro: It sure is. You don't have school at that time but you were extremely tired after all the activities you did outside so I don't blame you.**

**Me: Thanks. Chapter 7 is coming up.**

**Masahiro: And don't forget to review and like please.**


	16. Part 2 Chapter 7: Secret Revealed

**Me: Sorry for the wait, people but Chapter 7 is here. We are getting close to the end of Part 2.**

**Masahiro: I wonder what Part 3 will be. What do you think?**

**Me: That will be left for you to think.**

**Masahiro: -_-.**

**Me: Anyway, thanks for the reviews and likes of this story. It's a great pleasure.**

**Masahiro: Also Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me: And let Chapter 7 begin!**

Chapter 7: Rina reveals her secret.

The next day at school, Luchia, Hanon and Kaito are chatting when they saw Rina peeping at the entrance of the school.

"What are you spying on Rina?" Luchia asked.

"Look." Rina said and they joined Rina into seeing what Rina is spying.

There they saw Masahiro walking. He has the 'Mermaid of Love' locket around his neck. He is also not wearing glassrs.

"Oh! Your boyfriend is so hot without his glasses." Hanon teased.

"Thanks." Rina smiled.

"Look. That's the locket his mom told us about." Luchia said.

"Interesting." Kaito said.

"Hey Masahiro!" They heard a voice. Then they saw Masahiro quickly putting the locket on his pocket and also putting on his glasses.

"Why is he keeping the locket on his pocket?" Luchia asked.

"What are you saying, Luchia? If he shows it to others, then his mom will turn into bubbles." Hanon said, pinching Luchia on her cheeks.

"Ow! Stop that, Hanon."

"But why Masahiro is wearing his glasses? He can see very well and his victory against his opponent shows it."

"Maybe he has some fan girls and he wants to keep them away by wearing glasses." Kaito said.

"If that's so, my boyfriend is stronger and clever than you. You sometimes treasure your fan girls rather than Luchia." Rina teased with a evil grin on her face.

"Oh really?" Kaito said with his evil grin on his face too.

"Uh? Rina? Kaito?" Luchia said as both she and Hanon looked at Rina and Kaito both looking at each other with evil grins. Then suddenly, the school bell rang.

"Let's go, Kaito. I was just trying to have fun." Rina said.

"It's okay, Rina. I admit that he is stronger than me but he might not be clever." Kaito said.

"We'll see."

"Kaito! Rina! We are getting late for class!" Hanon called and so all four ran to school.

* * *

During school, Rina is flocked by fangirls and fanboys. They saw her as a model because she is wearing a boy's uniform and so she is very popular. Right now she is getting request from them like:

"Can we take pictures of you?"

"Can you hang out with us in the arcade?"

"I heard that you are strong. Can you show us some moves?"

"Would you mind marrying me after graduation?"

But all Rina's answers were "no, No, NO.". When the bell rang, she sighed in relief and went out. The fanboys and fangirls were surprised about Rina's negative answer and discussed about this:

"Why is she always so negative to us?"

"Maybe she wants to be alone."

"I doubt about it. Let's see what she is up to."

"I agree."

* * *

After school, Rina is back peeping at the entrance of the school. She is soon joined by Hanon, Luchia and Kaito respectively. There they saw Masahiro having a chat with his friend. The same friend that they saw before. Masahiro is not wearing his glasses.

"That was so refreshing, isn't it Masahiro?" his friend asked.

"It sure is, Kazama." Masahiro smiled, "There was barely no class except History class."

"Yeah and we had spar some of our time on the roof without having anyone catching us."

"Yep. Hope you are ok Kazama."

"Yeah. We just hit each other lightly."

Both of them laughed.

"You know what, pal?" Kazama proclaimed, "Two hot buddies, the boxer Masahiro Hamasaki which is you and the Tae-Kwon-Do Kazama Yoshiro which is me, will become the best fighting buddies and whoop the evil's butt with our HAI-YAH!"

And yet again he showed of his Tae-Kwon-Do moves. He was almost about to hit Masahiro but Masahiro ducked.

"Oh man! I am so sorry Masahiro!" Kazama cried.

"It's okay Kazama but you need to control your moves. Otherwise you are gonna end up hitting an old man." Masahiro laughed.

"Yeah."

Both of them laughed.

"Oh, by the way, my dad just opened the garage for motorcycle repairs." Kazama said.

"Really?" Masahiro said.

"Yeah. If you have any problems with your motorcycle, feel free to come to his garage. It's just beside my house."

"That's great." Masahiro said when suddenly, they heard some voices.

"Kazuma-kun! Over here!" It's none other than Kazama's fangirls.

"Oh! Looks like here are my fangirls. Catch you later, Masahiro." Kazama said.

"You too." Masahiro said as he watched Kazama leaving with his fangirls.

After seeing Masahiro's friend left, Rina took a breathe and said:

"Here goes."

"Rina?" Luchia asked but Rina ignored her.

Rina then walked slowly and tip-toed. After closing the distance between her and Masahiro in which she is behind Masahiro, all of a sudden she did this:

"PEEK-A-BOO!" she first said and then flung her arms around Masahiro's neck and then said, "I've got you."

Masahiro all of a sudden became a statue. He thought a criminal must have got him but then he saw...

"Rina?" Masahiro was surprised.

"Yep that's me. What were you doing?" Rina said playfully.

"Well, I was talking to my friend. But what are you doing? Jumping on me all of a sudden?"

"Hmm? The Meow Meow Attack?"

"The Meow Meow Attack?" Masahiro was puzzled. Then he saw Luchia, Hanon and Kaito looking at them in surprise and shocked. He is blushing red and said, "Oh crap! Luchia-chan, Hanon-chan and Kaito are looking."

"Don't worry. They are my friends. No problem. Meow Meow." Rina said happily. She thought she was hugging Masahiro where actually she is HEADLOCKING him.

"Ah Rina?! You are headlocking me!" Masahiro said in a struggle way as he is getting headlocked.

Rina then realized what she is actually doing and said, "Oh sorry." before realizing. Masahiro is gasping for air.

"Are you okay, Masahiro?" Rina asked as she is patting on Masahiro's back.

"Better but what in the world did you do that for?" Masahiro asked.

"I bet you are surprised."

"Of course I am but did you come here to tell me something?"

"Yeah. Can you meet me at the beach at night? There is something very important I have to tell you. Something so important that it can enlighten both of us."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Okay I will come but you have to come too."

"I know that, Masahiro. See you later, bye." Rina said and then left, but not before giving a kiss on his cheek. Masahiro was a bit red in face.

Luchia and Hanon were giggling when they saw Rina hugging Masahiro at the back but were mouth opened when they saw Rina kissing Masahiro on his cheek. Kaito was totally mouth opened.

"Does Rina really like Masahiro?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah." Hanon said, "They can now be together."

"Oh my." Luchia said.

"What's the matter, Luchia?" Kaito asked.

"Look at them." Luchia said and pointed to the stunned Rina's fanboys.

They had literally seen everything. From Rina hugging Masahiro at the back to kissing him on the cheek. They have literally seen everything and they were shocked and speechless.

"Sorry, boys." Hanon teased, "Rina actually likes someone else. Go find your own girlfriends."

Somehow, one fanboy asked, "Who the hell is this guy? He is not even on our school!"

"Oh. That's Masahiro Hamasaki." Kaito said.

Rina's fanboys are shocked when they heard it.

"Masahiro...Hamasaki?" One fanboy said.

"The one who won the WABA champion?" another one said.

Kaito nodded. The fanboys gulped.

"If you don't really wanna get your faces punched, then I suggest you stay away from them." Luchia said.

Rina's fanboys then went away.

* * *

Masahiro is on his way to the mansion. He still is a bit stunned. Yesterday, he saw Rina in tears, utterly depressed when he said he will give up on her. Today she is all happy. Why the sudden change of Rina and how did it happen? And why did she tell him to come to the beach at night and what she meant by enlighten both of them? These question are echoing on Masahiro's mind.

"Hi mom." Masahiro said.

"Oh hello, son." Naoki smiled, "How's your day today?"

"Fine but mom I need to tell you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"My girlfriend asked me to come to the beach at night. Can it be possible?"

Naoki then immediately realized that tonight is the night Rina will reveal her secret to her son. So she said, "Of course, dear. Just be careful out there."

Masahiro was a bit surprised by his mom's reply but he is rather happy anyways.

_At night:_

Masahiro was getting ready to go to the beach. He is wearing long jeans and his motorcycle jacket but he is in a bit of a dilemma: Should he wear glasses or not?

_"Better not take my glasses." _Masahiro said to himself. Keeping his glasses on his room, he went downstairs and said:

"Mom. I am leaving." Masahiro said.

"Ah, young sir." the butler said, "She is outside for something."

"Really? What for?"

"Don't know, son." Shizuro said.

"I see. Anyway, bye dad and butler." and with that Masahiro left.

"Sir, do you think the surprise will be a success?" the butler asked.

"I hope so." Shizuro said, "I believe in Naoki."

* * *

Rina is getting ready to meet Masahiro on the beach. This is the moment she has been waiting for. All her fears are gone. Now she can reveal her true form to Masahiro and they can be together.

"I'm off, guys." Rina said.

"Good luck, Rina. Hope your surprise works." Luchia said.

"I hope so." and with that Rina left.

"Checkmate!" Hanon said happily as she won the game of chess (she actually cheated by doing her move twice without Luchia looking.)

"Hey Hanon! You cheated. It was my move at that time." Luchia said and started to chase Hanon.

"He He." Hanon giggled. As the game of cat and mouse goes own between Luchia (cat) and Hanon (mouse), all Kaito could do is sit and laugh.

* * *

Masahiro has finally arrived at the beach. There is no one at the beach. Masahiro looked at his watch and realized that he has arrived 20 minutes early.

_"Whoops! I must have arrived early." _Masahiro thought but then he realized he can do something before he can see Rina.

Before he met Rina, sometimes when he is alone he would like sit on the beach at night, wearing 'The Mermaid of Love' locket around his neck. The locket would then flash in green light and then comes everything in green. Green night sky, green rivers, green everything within Masahiro's distance. Masahiro always like this scene. Adding to that is the cool breeze. Today is no exception. As he puts the locket around his neck, the locket flashed in green colour and everything became green within his distance. They would all return to normal when Masahiro removes the locket around his neck. Masahiro enjoys it as usual.

_"Ah such a nice scene." _Masahiro thought but then he was a bit sad.

_"I wish Rina was a mermaid. Then we can get the blessing on the Awami Shrine and we can be protected by my locket around my neck. No one will be harmed, not even Rina's friends." _

Masahiro, nevertheless, continues to watch the green waves flowing by.

* * *

Rina was walking towards the beach. She is very excited about telling Masahiro her secret. However she saw something strange.

Half of the road she just walked was on it's original colour. Then half of the road she was going to was in green colour.

_"What's going on?" _Rina thought but when she walked there everything changed.

Her clothes she wore had become green. Her gray eyes had become green as well. She saw green trees, green sky, green everything.

_"What's happening here?" _Rina said to herself, _"Half of the surroundings is on its original colour and now half of the surroundings here has become green."_

"Rina." a voice called and in a bright light comes Aqua Regina. This time, because she is in the 'Green Zone', her flowing, blond hair became green as well as her white dress became green.

"Aqua Regina? You too?" Rina was surprised.

"Rina." Aqua Regina said, "The boy you have fallen in love is now wearing 'The Mermaid of Love' locket around his neck."

Rina was surprised and asked, "But what does it have to do with all these surroundings becoming green?"

"When he wears it around his neck, The locket would then flash in green light and then comes everything in green. Green night sky, green rivers, green everything within his distance. So since I am here within his distance, my hair and dress became green but I really like this pleasant scene, don't you Rina?"

Rina nodded but was stunned when she heard that. Naoki never told her about this before but she doesn't mind though. Naoki had been non stop talking about everything Rina wanted to know. Leaving one part of the information doesn't mind Rina. Now when she heard right now that the locket can even give a pleasant, greenish view to Masahiro, she knelt down and asked Aqua Regina:

"Please tell me where my love is."

"He is in the beach now, watching the green tides flow by." Aqua Regina smiled.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome but I will be back to make your love a prince." and with a smile on her face, Aqua Regina disappeared.

_"Masahiro. Please keep the surroundings like this. I want to enjoy this green scene with you." _Rina thought happily as she began to run to the beach. When she is on the bridge, that has become green as well, which is above the beach, she could see Masahiro, not wearing his glasses, enjoying the scene. She could also see that the locket around his neck is glowing green.

_"Masahiro." _Rina said happily to herself and continues to enjoy the green surroundings. Suddenly she saw Masahiro standing up and was about to remove the locket around his neck.

_"No. Please don't." _Rina cried to herself as she continues to run to the beach. She is nearly there.

* * *

Masahiro looked at his watch. Just a minute left for Rina to come.

_"Better put my locket in the pocket. She will be coming in a minute now." _Masahiro thought. After removing the locket around his neck and is now in his hands, everything went back to its original colour. He was about to put the locket in his pocket when suddenly, he heard a crying voice:

"Please Masahiro! Don't keep it in your pocket!"

Masahiro almost shooked then turned around. There he saw Rina, who was breathing heavily. She must had been running so hard.

"Rina?" Masahiro was puzzled.

"It's okay...Masahiro...please don't keep inside...your pocket..." Rina was gasping between breathes. She stumbled upon Masahiro and somehow managed to hug him, still breathing but also in tears.

"Seems like you had been running up and down. By the way, it's just an ordinary..."

"It's not, Masahiro! I know why you are trying to hide this from me. If you show this to anyone except the mermaid you love, your mom will turn into bubbles."

Masahiro was shocked. How in the world did Rina know this?

Rina knelt down on her knees. Seeing Rina doing this, Masahiro knelt down too. Rina then put both of her hands into Masahiro's right hand where the locket is right there. Rina then began saying this in tears, holding Masahiro's right hand:

"This 'Mermaid of Love' locket was made by that green mermaid who saved your ancestor, as you told me in the Awami Shrine. This locket is very powerful as it can blind enemies within a few minutes. Not only that, it can create a powerful shield which could prevent any attacks that is coming right at us."

Masahiro is SUPER-SHOCKED. Everything Rina is saying is totally true but the question is how did she know?

"All we need is a blessing on the Awami Shrine and then we will be safe forever. Us, our friends, our family, our children, all will be saved by this locket, whether we are at the sea or in the human world. We can be together!" Rina said in tears.

"Rina? How did you..." Masahiro was saying before Rina continued.

"I know that you know everything about this. You yourself even know this but it's all my fault. It's because..."

Rina sobbed and started crying on Masahiro's jacket.

"IT'S BECAUSE I WAS A MUTE! I DID NOT EVEN HAVE THE COURAGE TO TELL THINGS YOU WANT TO KNOW. IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

Rina sobbed for a few minutes. Masahiro was stunned and does not know what to say. Rina then looked at him with a smile on her face and happy tears coming out of her eyes.

"The scene just now, in which everything became green within your distance, it's beautiful." Rina said happily with tears in her eyes.

Masahiro just stared at her with astonishment.

"It's okay. Your mom, who is the former mermaid princess, won't turn into bubbles. She can still be with you."

This is where Masahiro was shocked. How does Rina know that her mom won't turn into bubbles? How does she know that his mom is a former mermaid princess? How does she know everything about this?

"Masahiro, do you love me?"

Finally, Masahiro said, "Yeah. I love you but..." and then he started to shake Rina a little saying:

"Rina? How did you know that my mom was a former mermaid princess? How did you even know everything about the 'Mermaid of Love' locket I wore around in my neck?! How can you even be sure that my mom won't turn into bubbles if I show it to you? How did you know everything?! COME ON, PLEASE SPEAK UP! Please don't remain silent."

Masahiro started to shake Rina for a few minutes but all he could see is Rina's smiling face looking at him with happy tears coming out of her eyes

"Rina." Masahiro gasped, "Are you a...?"

With a small giggle, Rina stood up. Wiping the tears from her eyes., she stood on the rock.

"Please watch, Masahiro." Rina smiled and then she dived into the water.

Masahiro was a bit tensed after seeing Rina dive like that. After a few tense seconds, a voice said:

"Please come here, Masahiro."

Masahiro then turned around and saw Rina on the water.

"Thank goodness you are okay. Why did you..." Masahiro said before he received a shock of his life.

When he saw Rina's fins, then he realized! The girl he had fallen for is a mermaid!

"Rina." Masahiro said, "You are a mermaid."

"That's right, Masahiro." Rina smiled, "I am Rina Toin, Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic Ocean and the keeper of the green pearl."

_"Wait?! She is the current mermaid princess? So this means.." _Masahiro thought before saying this:

"Rina. You succeeded my mother as the mermaid princess, right?" Masahiro asked.

Rina nodded.

Masahiro then immediately remembered the day he fell from the cliff and thought he was going to die only to see himself lying on the beach with Rina.

"So when I fell down from the cliff, it was you who saved me and swam me to the beach? That means you can really swim." Masahiro said.

"Yes, it was I who saved you." Rina smiled but then sadly said, "I'm sorry that I did not tell you about this. I only knew the law at that time that I will turn into bubbles if I reveal my true form to you. It was only when Yukito showed me about the law that I can really do so if your mom was an ordinary mermaid or a former mermaid princess that I was able to do so."

"Don't be sad, Rina. I don't blame you for not knowing that law at that time. You knew very little about me when we met. All that happened was Hippo's fault."

"Wait? You know Hippo?" Rina was a bit surprised.

"Yeah. That no good Hippo threw the book so far away that it was not found untill Yukito found it. He was also responsible for Azumi's suicide. My mom vowed to find him and make him confess for his betrayal."

"And that's what I exactly did." a voice came. It was Naoki, in her mermaid form, as she swam to meet them.

"Mom? How did you meet Rina?" Masahiro was a bit startled.

"I was returning to our home when I heard such a beautiful song sung by her. I was so caught up with her tune that I followed it. It was then I met her. She told me so much about you." Naoki smiled.

"Oh. I see."

"And Rina if there was a singing contest, you will certainly get a first place prize. You sing beautiful."

"Why thank you Naoki." Rina said. She was blushing and Masahiro is giggling.

"Anyway, the reason I was late was that I went to the Pearl Piari and told everything about our ancestors, your locket..."

"Oh. So you told them everything about us and that's how Rina knew it. Right mom?" Masahiro asked, with a sweatdrop coming out.

"Uh Yeah." Naoki sweatdropped as well. Rina giggled.

"Anyway mom. Did you find Hippo?" Masahiro asked.

"Yeah. I found him there." Naoki said, "I told everyone the events that led to Azumi's death. Hippo was then beaten to a bloody pulp. Afterwards, he did admit that he had hid the book but there was a tragic reason behind it."

"Tragic reason?" Masahiro was surprised.

"Have you heard of Daiyou Takashi?" Rina asked.

Masahiro gulped at an instant, "Daiyou...Ta...Ka...Shi?" Masahiro was a bit stuttered when he heard that name.

"Yep. It happened like this.." Naoki then told Masahiro about the terrible events Hippo had experienced when he was a child, how he had never known Takashi's death and Azumi's death untill Naoki told him so.

Masahiro was shocked about what he heard and was a bit saddened.

"So you mean to say that Hippo's mother and that Miyu was killed brutally by that brute and Hippo witnessed it and was always afraid that he will come after him and he is never aware about Takashi's death which is why he hid the book?" Masahiro asked sadly

"Uh huh." Naoki said.

"Well that's sad. I don't think I can blame Hippo then if with his own eyes saw the death of his mother and her guardian."

There was a silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Rina." Masahiro smiled, "I'm glad that you enjoy the green scenario. Why not we watch it together?"

"Really? I would love to." Rina happily said.

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you one thing about this locket which is..." Naoki was about to say when Rina interrupted.

"It's okay. No need to tell me. Aqua Regina-sama told me about the part which you missed."

"I see."

"Here." Masahiro said, showing the locket to Rina. "Take a look."

Rina was amazed by the design of the 'Mermaid of Love' locket. As I have said, this locket is a small green mermaid carrying a small heart of love but it's so beautiful that the mermaid who had saved Tajiro Hamasaki must have taken months to make and if you want to sell it (Masahiro would never do that, of course), it will probably cost 2 million yen.

"Wow. It's so lovely and it's beautiful." Rina smiled.

"It sure is." Naoki said.

"Okay. Here goes." Masahiro said.

However just before Masahiro could wear the locket around his neck, the locket is glowing green all of a sudden. Masahiro was a bit puzzled.

_"Huh? Why it is glowing before I even put on it?" _Masahiro wondered.

Just then the green pearl of Rina and the shining green shell locket of Naoki are also glowing green. Together, they radiated out in the sea creating a bright light. In comes Aqua Regina, the Sea Godness.

"It's pleasent to meet all of you, my green-haired friends." Aqua Regina smiled.

"It's been a while, Aqua Regina." Naoki said.

"Ah Naoki. It's good to see you, former mermaid princess of North Atlantic Ocean and the former green pearl holder."

"It's good to see you too."

"How's your human life going? You must be having a happy time."

"It sure is."

"Can I meet your son? I would like to see him. That green scenery was beautiful than I could have imagined."

"Well, he is right there. Standing on the beach."

Aqua Regina then towards Masahiro.

"I have heard about you. You are Aqua Regina, the Sea Godness. Mom told me so much about you." Masahiro said.

"Yes. It is indeed me. I am so happy that Rina has fallen in love with you and was able to reveal her true form to you after hearing that your mother is a former mermaid princess of her kingdom."

"She showed her true form a few minutes ago. It's a honour to meet you."

"It really is. Also thank you so much for taking care of that locket your ancestor's love made. It's your precious object right?"

"It is and always will be."

"This is the first time in my life that a human boy is a descendant from a man who has fallen in love with the North Atlantic Ocean mermaid princesses over the past decades. He even built that shrine, right?" Aqua Regina pointed to the Awami Shrine.

"Yeah. He built it to show his love for the mermaid who rescued him."

"In that case, would you like to be Rina's prince?"

"Really? I can?"

Aqua Regina nodded.

"I would love to. But will I be able to see my parents?" Masahiro asked.

"Thank you for the accepting the offer and don't worry, you will see your parents." Aqua Regina said

With a smile on her face, she raised her staff and chanted:

"With the staff in my hand, I, Aqua-Regina, sign Masahiro, the son of the former mermaid princess Naoki, to become the prince of the North Atlantic Ocean and to live along side Mermaid Princess Rina in the future!"

In a bright flash light, Masahiro began to transform. The transformation is similar to Nagisa except two difference. One difference was that instead of blue, it is green to match Rina's transformation colour. The second difference was that since Masahiro is a boxer, handless gloves appeared in his hands which is also in green colour.

"Well. Do you like?" Aqua Regina smiled.

"Yes, Aqua Regina. I really like it." Masahiro smiled.

"It looks good on you." Naoki said.

"You are cool!" Rina said happily.

"Masahiro Hamasaki, you will remain in your human form for tonight but from tomorrow onwards when you step into the water, you will appear in this form. Enjoy your love life with Rina and the sea world will always welcome you. May this 'Mermaid of Love' locket protect you and Rina from all dangers." Aqua Regina smiled and then disappeared afterwards.

Afterwards, Masahiro changed back into his human form.

"Are you okay?" Rina asked.

"Yeah. I am." Masahiro said.

Rina then giggled a bit as Masahiro put on his locket. Immediately after doing seeing him doing so, she leaped towards Masahiro and kissed him as they both went under the sea.

Under the sea, their lips are still tight with each other. Masahiro's locket is starting to glow as well. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"That's one heck of a surprise you did, Rina." Masahiro said.

"It's because I and always will love you, Masahiro." Rina smiled.

"I love you too, Rina."

At an instant, Masahiro's locket flash in green light and the sea became green.

"Wow. It's so beautiful." Rina smiled.

"How about we swim around for a while?" Masahiro asked.

"Really? I would love to."

So Rina grabbed Masahiro's hand and together they went to explore the 'green' sea.

The young lovers went everywhere around the North Atlantic Ocean, holding each others hands. After they went towards a big bubbles and somehow they went inside it.

"Hey! This is fun, isn't it?" Rina laughed.

"Well, I am getting dizzy." Masahiro said.

The bubbles popped up only when their heads can be visible above the water. Then they looked up on the green night sky. Masahiro's locket is still glowing green.

"You know something?" Rina said.

"What is it?" Masahiro said.

Rina again looked up on the green night sky and smiled:

"Me, Luchia and Hanon once looked up in the sky which was in its original colour. Luchia dreamed that she can see the sky in pink, Hanon dreamed that she can see the sky in aqua and I dreamed that I want to see the sky in green."

"Wow."

"It seems that this green night sky right now is more beautiful than I ever dreamed of. If I haven't met you in the first place, then I could never have seen it in green. I am seeing now with you." Rina smiled and rested her head in Masahiro's shoulder.

They continued to look at the green sky for a few minutes.

"Let's go to the rock over there, shall we?" Masahiro said.

"Sure." Rina said.

As they swam towards the rocks, Rina noticed that Masahiro is getting a bit tired. She then said, "Almost there."

"And here...we...are." Masahiro yawned as they reached the rock. Masahiro rested his head on the rock and slept. Rina then climbed on the rock and put Masahiro's head on her fins. She then touched Masahiro's beautiful green hair with a smile on her face.

_"Masahiro, you look so beautiful" _Rina thought happily. Naoki then came and said:

"Having fun?" Naoki smiled.

"We had a romantic fun and your son is sleeping." Rina smiled.

"I think it's getting late now. If you don't mind, can I take the locket around his neck?"

"Better. I would really love to spend sometime with him watching this beautiful green sky."

"I'm sure you will."

After Naoki took the locket out from Masahiro's neck, everything went back to it's original colour. They then head back to the beach in Japan.

They are back now in their human form. Naoki put on her motorcycle helmet and also on Masahiro.

"Wait? You can ride?" Rina was surprised.

"Yep. I sure can. My husband taught me how to ride a motorcycle. It was a bit hard at first and even my son learned it quicker than me. Now I knew it." Naoki said.

"I see. Anyway, thank you so much for helping me erase my fear of leaving him forever. You are always welcome here."

"With pleasure. See you soon, Rina."

"Bye."

And so Naoki started the motorcycle and left with Masahiro.

Rina then returned to Pearl Piari, changed her clothes to nightgown clothes and then hit the bed with a smile on her face.

_"That was the best day ever! It will be too hard for me to forget it." _Rina thought happily.

**Naoki and Shizuro: Yippe!**

**Masahiro: Dad? Mom?**

**Me: What are you doing there?**

**Naoki *smiling*: Silly, don't you know? We are gonna celebrate the end of...**

**Shizuro: PART 2!**

**Masahiro: Boy! I can't wait.**

**Me: That's right folks. Coming soon will be the finale of Part 2 people! So stay touch and review and like untill the finale comes up.**

**Shizuro, Naoki and Masahiro: SO LONG FOR THE FINALE OF PART 2!**

**Me: ^_^.**


	17. Part 2 Finale: Never Leave Me Again

**Me: Okay, people! The finale of Part 2 is here. **

**Masahiro: Zahir890 would like to thank you all who has read Part 2. He would also like to thank the ones who reviewed and like the story.**

**Naoki: And yep, he also does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Shizuro: I wanna cry right now.**

**Naoki: Ohhh don't cry, dear. Nothing goes on forever. Sometimes it has to end.**

**Butler: Not the story you mean, maam?**

**Naoki: Untill Zahir890 says so.**

***Rina pops out of nowhere.***

**Rina *smiling*: Masahiro! Shizuro! Naoki!**

**Me *shocked*: What are you doing here?**

**Rina: Huh? What you do mean by that? I am now part of the family you know.**

**Shizuro: The would be daughter in law if you marry my son, right?**

***Rina nodded.***

**Naoki: How's everything going, Rina?**

**Rina: Fine.**

**Me: Now let's not delay and let the Part 2 Finale begin!**

**Masahiro: By the way, where did you keep our lockets?**

**Me: O_O.**

Chapter 8: Never Leave Me Again.

"WHAT?!" Luchia and Hanon are shocked.

They are truely shocked because Rina told them that Masahiro's locket will glow and everything will become green within his distance which means she was able to see the green night sky.

"Are you saying that everything will become green within Hamasaki-san's distance if he puts the locket around his neck?" Kaito asked.

"Yep." Rina said.

"Kyahh! You are so lucky Rina. You were able to see the green night sky and I don't get to see the sky colour in pink." Luchia said.

"I never asked about Yukito about Nagisa's ancestors. The next time she comes, I will ask her about it." Hanon said.

Then suddenly there was a door knock.

"I'll get it." Nikora said and when she opened the door, she was surprised. It's non other than Masahiro Hamasaki.

"Welcome Masahiro!" Nikora smiled.

"Hi guys." Masahiro said.

"Hamasaki-san!" Luchia and Hanon squealed.

"Ah! So you are the mermaid princesses as well."

"How do you know?" Luchia was surprised.

"Two ways. One is that since you are friends with Rina, I can easily know that you are the mermaid princess since she is as well. Second are your shell lockets in different colour." Masahiro said.

"Oh!"

Everybody laughed for a few seconds.

"Well if it isn't Masahiro? The son of the former of the Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic Ocean, Naoki?" Taki smiled.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you." Hippo bowed.

"Since you know us now, it's safe to say that I am the Panthalassa Prince of the sea." Kaito smiled.

"Mom told me already. She met you guys. It's great to meet you." Masahiro said.

After the boys had a small chat, Luchia and Hanon ran after Masahiro for this:

"Hamasaki-san! Hamasaki-san! Please show us your locket!" Luchia and Hanon squealed.

"Hey! Knock it off you two!" Nikora said angrily as she pulled Luchia and Hanon.

"Sorry, Masahiro. It's just that they are very excited to see your locket because of what I told them right now." Rina said.

"It's okay." Masahiro said, "Here, Luchia-chan and Hanon-chan. Take a look."

And so Masahiro took the locket out of his pocket and showed it to them. Luchia, Hanon, Kaito, Nikora, Taki and Hippo looked at the locket in awe after seeing how beautiful it is.

"OMG Hamasaki-san! This is beautiful!" Luchia exclaimed.

"No wonder this locket can do so many things." Hanon said.

"Hey, Masahiro. Looks like we will be able to protect our loved ones when we combine our powers together." Kaito said.

"Will sure be." Masahiro smiled, "So Rina? Ready to hit the road?"

"Yep." Rina smiled.

"Wait! Where are you going this time?" Luchia asked.

"I will tell you later." Rina said as she left with Masahiro.

"Can't you tell us now?" Luchia and Hanon asked before being interrupted by Nikora.

"Listen up, you girls!" Nikora said sternly, "You have a lot of cleaning up to do."

"Why?!" Luchia and Hanon cried.

"Ha Ha!" Kaito laughed.

"Same goes to you to, Kaito." Nikora said.

"Oh man!' Kaito cried and this time it was Luchia and Hanon who had the last laugh.

* * *

Rina and Masahiro went to Masahiro's bike which was parked a bit further away from Pearl Piari.

"Masahiro. How was the last night?" Rina said.

"It was the best but can we talk about that later? Or do you want people to find out that you are a mermaid princess?" Masahiro teased.

"No. Please don't."

"I am just kidding."

"Ah! You got me!"

Both of them laughed after that.

They then put on their helmets and sat on the motorcycle. Masahiro started it and off they go!

While they are riding, Rina was happy for the first time of her life and she is enjoying it. She rested her head in Masahiro's back. Masahiro looked at the mirror and saw Rina smiling for the first time. He also smiled as well.

After a few minutes, he eventually stopped.

"What's wrong, Masahiro?" Rina was a bit surprised.

Masahiro took of his helmet and smiled saying, "This time, nothing's wrong."

"Really?" Rina smiled.

"Yeah." Masahiro said and looked at the sky.

"Right now, this morning sky is so lovely. Don't you think?" Masahiro said.

"I think green night sky is better than that." Rina said.

"I agree with you." Masahiro said and turned towards Rina.

"Say Rina? Why don't we watch the lovely scene at night?" Masahiro asked.

"Thank you so much. I would love to." Rina said happily.

"And if you have any time..."

"Yep?"

Masahiro took the locket out of his pocket and held it close to Rina's shell locket.

"We will go to the Awami Shrine where we will get our blessing there."

"Masahiro." Rina's cheeks were blushing but she is happy.

"Once we get the blessing, nothing can harm us. Not only us but our friends and family as well."

"I will certainly come." Rina smiled as she held her shell locket close to Masahiro's 'Mermaid of Love' locket. They remained like this for a few minutes.

"Shall we continue then?"

Rina nodded but before they could put on their helmets, another motorcycle came with a man and a woman. They removed their helmets and look who it is? None other than Shizuro and Naoki Hamasaki, Masahiro's dad and mom.

"Mom? Dad?" Masahiro was surprised.

"Well look who it is. If it isn't our son? And you must be the mermaid princess of North Atlantic Ocean. Nice to meet you." Shizuro said, making Masahiro blush and Rina giggle.

"And you must be Masahiro's dad, Shizuro Hamasaki. Nice to meet you too. I am Rina Toin." Rina said

"Hi son! Hi Rina!" Naoki said and waving her hand so that Rina and Masahiro could see her.

"Oh hi, Naoki." Rina said and waved her hand.

"What's up this time, dad?" Masahiro asked.

"Well since we are now here, how about we do a little circuit race?" Shizuro asked.

Masahiro gulped after hearing that but said: "I guess so."

"Masahiro, you look frightened. What's the matter?" Rina asked.

Masahiro whispered to Rina saying this:

"Rina. With Hanon-chan, you saw me once doing a extreme motorbike racing, right?"

Rina nodded.

"Well let me tell you that my dad was a 3 time extreme motorcycling champion."

Rina was shocked when she heard that and said: "Are you serious?"

"Yep and he was also a professional motorcycle racer where he won the world champion 2 times."

Rina gulped after hearing Shizuro's achievement as a professional motorcycle racer. She never knew that Masahiro's father would be so good at it.

"But Dad? Who's going to signal the start of the race?" Masahiro asked.

"It is me, young sir." a voice came. It's none other than Masahiro's 'friendly' butler who is riding a scooter.

"Wait! Are you the butler whose mom was one of the people when Naoki ruled the kingdom? It's pleasant to meet you." Rina smiled.

"Yes I am. You must be the current mermaid princess of the kingdom. It's an honour to meet you, princess." the butler said and bowed.

"Are you ready, Rina?" Naoki asked.

"Ready." Rina said.

_"Actually we are not ready." _Masahiro and Rina said to themselves.

So two motorcycles are beside each other, getting ready for the race to begin. Shizuro and Masahiro ate starting their engines. So folks! It's Shizuro and Naoki vs Masahiro and Rina.

_"Wow! This will sure be exciting. But it will be so difficult to beat Shizuro." _Rina was nervous but she was excited.

"On your mark..." the butler said.

"We are in trouble, right?" Rina said nervously.

"Get set..."

"Don't worry, Rina. We will win if we can concentrate." Masahiro said.

"Go!"

The butler lifted the checkered flag and the race begins!

However, right from the start, Shizuro and Naoki are ahead of Masahiro and Rina. Masahiro is desperately trying to close the gap but it failed. However he had an idea.

"Hey Rina. This might be a bit risky but can you hang on?" Masahiro asked.

"Will do." Rina smiled as she hold Masahiro tightly.

Masahiro lifted the motorcycle and now they are riding on one wheel. This has increased the speed of his motorcycle and so within a zoom, they easily passed Shizuro and Naoki.

"Huh? What just happened?" Naoki was a bit confused but Shizuro saw that they are now behind Masahiro and Rina.

"Look like they got past us. Hang on tight, Naoki." Shizuro said as he also lifted his motorcycle and started to chase them but wherever line he tried to Masahiro, Masahiro would block it. This continued for a few times untill Naoki spotted a shortcut.

"Hey, dear. There is a shortcut. Let's go there. HeHe." Naoki said and giggled.

"I am about to do that." Shizuro said as he went through the shortcut.

* * *

"Hey, Masahiro. We lost them." Rina said happily.

Masahiro looked behind and smiled when they saw that there was no sight of his mom and dad.

"Looks like we are gonna win." Masahiro said.

But then right in front of their eyes, out of nowhere, they saw Shizuro and Naoki at front. They just exited the shortcut and now Masahiro and Rina are behind again.

"Or not." Rina said.

"Ah! They have taken a shortcut. Not fair." Masahiro said.

"Don't worry. Two can play that game."

"I hope so."

However for almost the rest of the race, they were always behind Shizuro and Naoki. Also the gap between them is increasing.

"We will never be able to catch them." Rina said sadly.

However Masahiro noticed a shortcut that would take them to the finish line. With an evil grin, he said to Rina:

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"You bet I am." Rina said with an evil grin on her face as well. So Masahiro took that shortcut.

* * *

"Oh. Looks like we lost them." Naoki said as they are almost in the finish line.

"Don't worry, Naoki." Shizuro said, "They can challenge us next..."

All of a sudden, they were caught in a surprise as Masahiro and Rina suddenly went past them. That surprise almost made Shizuro lost control of his motorcycle but he somehow managed to regain control of it. It was too late though as Masahiro and Rina already crossed the finish line.

"And the winner is Masahiro and Rina." the butler said.

Both of them took of their helmets and started celebrating.

"We did it! We won!" Rina happily said as she high fived Masahiro.

"Whoo Hoo!" Masahiro said.

"How did you get pass us so quickly?" Shizuro was stunned.

"Well you took a shortcut to pass us so we also took a shortcut as well. Simple." Masahiro said.

"Well you caught us in there." Naoki said.

"Yeah. That's a great race we had. Sorry we took your time. Have a nice date, son." Shizuro said as he left with Naoki.

"See you later, young sir." the butler said as he also left.

"You seem to have lovely parents, Masahiro." Rina smiled.

"Thanks, Rina. Let's have something to eat." Masahiro said.

"Okay."

So they went to a restaurant where they ate. Afterwards, Masahiro dropped Rina home, reminding her to meet him at the beach.

Rina then went to Pearl Piari and so no one was there, except Madame Taki who is sitting idle and doing nothing.

_"Seems no one is there for now." _Rina thought. She then went to her room to take a nap for sometime.

_At night:_

Rina got up and changed her clothes. She then went downstairs and saw Luchia and Kaito watching T.V while Hanon is having a busy chat with Nagisa on the phone. Ignoring them, she went outside and started to walk towards the beach. She then looked at her watch and then she realized...

SHE IS ACTUALLY 15 MINUTES LATE!

_"Oh crap! What should I do?" _Rina said to herself and she started to run towards the beach.

Her heart was in pieces after she arrived on the beach, only to find out that it was on its original colour. Rina then thought sadly Masahiro might have left after he realized that she might not be able to come. Feeling sad, she put her head on her legs.

_"Masahiro. I am sorry." _Rina sadly said to herself and was about to cry when suddenly everything became green. Rina saw in awe as she is now seeing the green surroundings. Then it must mean only one thing...

Slowly turning her head, Rina saw Masahiro smiling at her. His 'Mermaid of Love' locket is now glowing green and he is not wearing glasses.

"Rina, you don't have to sad. I will not leave you." Masahiro smiled.

"Masahiro!" Rina cried and ran to hug him.

"What happened to you that made you are so late?"

"Well...I overslept."

"Overslept? Ha ha!" Masahiro started to laugh.

"Oh don't laugh." Rina shyly said but she started to laugh as well.

Then they sat down to look at the green night sky.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" Masahiro asked.

"It sure is." Rina smiled as she cling on Masahiro's arm.

They looked up in the green sky for a few minutes. Then Rina stood up suddenly.

"Rina?" Masahiro was puzzled. He then saw Rina dived into the water and after a few seconds Rina, in her mermaid form, leaped into the air as Masahiro watched in awe. Rina then swam near Masahiro.

"Let me guess." Masahiro said, "Are you trying to pull out a stunt here or trying to show that you can catch some birds while leaping like a dolphin?"

"Well..." Rina said, giggling a little bit, "Actually, I just wanted to feel the green night sky with the cool breeze."

"I see."

"Wait till you see this!"

At an instant, Rina pulled Masahiro into the water changing Masahiro into his sea prince form. Rina then started to laugh.

"Well Rina, it seems that you will need a little game to play with your prince." Masahiro said with a evil smile as he splashed a huge water on Rina.

"Masahiro, stop it! Ha Ha Ha!" Rina laughed.

They continue to splash water to each other for sometime. Then they stopped, fearing that they might get cold if they continued.

"We could have fun like this earlier if only..." Rina said sadly as she started to cry.

"Rina? What's wrong?" Masahiro was a bit concerned.

"If only I knew that law beforehand."

"I thought that Yukito showed you?"

"Not that one. Another one."

"Wait you mean..?!"

Rina nodded and she looked towards him with tears in her eyes.

"When your mom visited me and my friends, she told us that your ancestors were so kind to us that the Sea Godness at that time made a law that we won't turn into bubbles if we reveal our true forms to the loved ones whose name is Hamasaki." Rina sadly said.

"Rina..." Masahiro was also sad.

"As soon I heard it, I wanted to break down in tears because all this time I was afraid of me turning into bubbles if I reveal this to you but I won't turn into bubbles for real.

"..."

"I know that you had been hurt when I said that we can't continued but I was also hurt when you even said that. All because I never knew those before your mom and Yukito showed me. So I am sorry." Rina cried and started crying on Masahiro.

"It's okay, Rina. You don't need to blame yourself." Masahiro said as he wiped of Rina's tears.

"Masahiro."

"I thought that we might know each other but it seemed that we knew very little about each other as some of our secrets cannot be told unless someone is a mermaid or, in your case, you never had known these laws before that."

Rina nodded.

"Well now that we know each other completely very well, let's put our troubles behind us and look forward to the future." Masahiro smiled and hugged Rina.

"I love you, my prince. I want to be with you forever." Rina smiled.

"I love you too, my mermaid princess."

They then started each other for a few minutes.

"Kiss me and never leave me again. I will also never leave you." Rina said.

They then kiss under the green night sky.

* * *

"Wow! It's too hard to hold back tears after seeing this." Naoki said with happy tears after seeing, with Shizuro and in her mermaid form, Masahiro and Rina kiss.

"It sure is. You should get credit for saving her heart. This reminds me the last kiss we have in the sea before we got married." Shizuro smiled.

"I agree with you."

"Maam, your handkerchief." the butler smiled as he gave it to Naoki.

"Thanks. Anyway, let's go home. Let's not disturb them."

Both Shizuro and the butler nodded and went back to the mansion with smiles on their faces.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Masahiro, Rina went back to Pearl Piari, changed into her nightgown clothes and hit the bed. She smiled as she slept. She had a beautiful dream:

_As the wedding bells rings in a medium sound, people are coming to Pearl Piari to attend the wedding of Rina and Masahiro. Since both of them are green-haired, many lights are in green colour and some people are wearing green dresses._

_Kaito, Luchia, Hanon, Nagisa, Hotoshi (Nagisa's blonde-hair friend), Kazama, Nikora, Maki, Taki, Hippo, Coco, Noel, Karen, Sabura, Yuri, Rihito, Mikaru, Seira, Meru, Yukito and her friends, Taoki, Naoki and her friends, Shizuro, Masahiro's boxing coach and his family, Masahiro's butler and many others are present._

_On the wall behind the priest is two lockets hanging on the wall. The left side of the wall is Masahiro's locket name 'The Mermaid of Love'. Many people are amazed at the design of that locket. The right side of the wall is Rina's shell locket._

_Masahiro soon came with his green male wedding suit dress. He is accompanied by Kazama, Masahiro's coach and Shizuro, Masahiro's father._

_"You are one lucky pal, Masahiro." Kazama smiled, "Rina is really a special girl."_

_"Thanks Kazama." Masahiro smiled._

_"I hope you have a happy time with her." Masahiro's coach smiled._

_"Thank you, coach."_

_"I'm proud of you son." Shizuro said, "I also hope that everything goes well."_

_"I am ready to accept my responsibilities." _

_The priest smiled at the young man as Masahiro also looked at the priest with a smile before looking at his locket which is hanging on the left side of the wall._

_"We are getting married soon. The four of us will be together forever." Masahiro smiled at the locket._

_After a few minutes, Rina appeared. She is accompanied by Masahiro's mother, Naoki and her friends. Rina is wearing a beautiful green satin gown with spaghetti straps. On the bottom of the gown are silver and green beads which sparkle as they are hit by the bright sunlight shining from the window. A tiara made from green roses sits on top of her head and her long green hair is down with loose curls at the ends. On her feet, she wears a pair of see-through stiletto heels. She is also carrying roses on her hand._

_"Good luck, princess." Lisa said, "May the Sea Goddness be with you always." _

_"Thank you." Rina smiled._

_"I wonder how were you able to tie a knot with him." Natsumi asked._

_"Simple, he is the son of the mermaid princess whom I succeeded which is her."_

_"Oh please." Naoki blushed and a small laughter has taken place between the five green-haired girls._

_"Anyway, if we haven't met, I would not have been what I am today. Thank you so much."_

_"Your welcome. Now on you go, your prince is waiting."_

_"Good Luck." Hibiki said._

_Rina then went two small steps up to meet his would be husband, Masahiro. She smiled at him._

_"You look beautiful Rina." Masahiro smiled._

_"You look beautiful too." Rina smiled as well._

_"Are you nervous?"_

_"As long as I am with you, I am not nervous."_

_They smiled at each other before Rina looks at her locket which is on the right side of the wall._

_"Seems like they put our lockets in the wall." Rina said._

_"My locket could do one special thing on this occasion." Masahiro said._

_"Really?"_

_"Yep but the Priest will say the words which will make it happen."_

_"I understand."_

_The priest looked at them happily._

_"Please join hands." The Priest says as he begins the ceremony. Rina and Masahiro hold each other hands._

_The Priest had said few words and everything was silent untill the Priest said this:_

_"Remember that in the course of your lifetime together there will be good as well as bad times. You will have to endure sickness to enjoy good health, and you will experience happiness as well as sorrow. With that in mind Masahiro, do you take Rina to be your wife?"_

_Masahiro smiles happily and answers the question. "I do." and his locket began to glow green. A beautiful green glowing light. Everyone is awe struck and all they could say is "Wow." _

_"Masahiro..." Rina said happily before listening what the Priest had to say._

_A similar question is posed to Rina, who looks at Masahiro lovingly. With tears of joy coming out from her eyes she answers, "I do." and, to everyone's surprise, her shell locket is glowing green as well._

_Rina and Masahiro had exchanged rings and put it on their fingers. The Priest looks at them for a moment and smiles at the happy couple._

_"I now proclaimed you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Priest smiles._

_Rina and Masahiro embrace and share their first kiss as husband and wife amid the cheers and applause of their family and friends. As they kissed, their respective lockets slowly flashed in green colour, changing the sky colour to the green morning sky._

***END OF PART 2***

**Me: Whew! At least I was able to finish two parts before my school opens tomorrow.**

**Rina *sad*: So that means there will no more Part 3?**

**Naoki: What are you saying? Of course there will be!**

**Me: Yeah. It's just that it will take some time to publish.**

**Masahiro: Nothing to worry. This story will continue as you said.**

**Rina: Yeah and you overcomed all obstacles.**

**Shizuro: How about we have a family photo?**

**Naoki: That is a good idea.**

**Masahiro: Wanna join us, Rina?**

**Rina *smiling*: Thank you.**

**Butler: Princess, your shell locket. You left it at the table.**

**Rina: Oh! Thank you.**

***Everyone gathers as the camera has been set up.***

**Me: Can I join?**

**Naoki *smiling*: Of course.**

***The camera waits for 5 seconds before the click sound came.***

***THE REAL END OF PART 2!***

**Me: See you in Part 3, friends and fans! Make sure to review and like ;).**


	18. Part 3 Chapter 1: The Awami Shrine

**Me: Well Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to Part 3!**

**Yukito: Yippe! It sounds awesome!**

**Naoki: It sure is :).**

**Me: I promise you, my followers and fans that this part will be the greateat thing you will ever read in your life.**

**Yukito: Why so?**

**Me: Later. Not now.**

**Naoki: Zahir890 welcomes you all to Part 3 and thank you for liking and reviewing the story.**

**Yukito: He also does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me: And without delay, let the first Chapter begin!**

**Yukito: Yahoo!**

**Naoki: _.**

**PART 3: RESURRECTIONS, DISCOVERIES AND EPILOGUE.**

Chapter 1: The Awami Shrine.

A week has passed since Rina and Masahiro were able to become together with the help of Naoki Hamasaki, Masahiro's mother who is the former mermaid princess of North Atlantic Ocean. Now there are two weeks left.

Hanon and Rina are so happy. Their boys who had come to love were the sons of the former mermaid princesses. Now they can be together.

"It seems that you two are in a happy mood now." Nikora smiled at Hanon and Rina.

"Of course we are! We are so happy that we can get to be with our loved ones. Right, Rina?" Hanon squealed.

"You bet it is." Rina smirked. She then looked at her shell locket and realized one thing.

_"Oh! I think can go with Masahiro to the Awami Shrine this evening. I have to call him first." _Rina said to herself before helping the others cleaning up the hotel.

_At evening:_

"Hmm? I wonder where Rina went?" Hanon asked.

"I have no idea." Luchia said.

"Hey Luchia! Wanna watch T.V with me?" Kaito asked.

"I would love to." Luchia happily said when suddenly she heard a tune. A tune of a flute. It also surprised and shocked them because it is also the tune of one of their song 'Super Love.'!

"OMG!" Luchia exclaimed, "Who could play such an exact tune of our song with a flute?"

"No idea but Let's check it out." Kaito said.

"It's coming from outside." Hanon said as they ran outside to follow the tune of a flute.

* * *

Nagisa was going to Pearl Piari to have his snacks there. He looked at the beach where Hanon showed him her true form.

_"Hanon. I wonder what are you doing right now." _Nagisa thought when suddenly he remembered one thing.

_Flashback_

"Nagisa, sweetie." Yukito said.

"What is it, mom?" Nagisa said.

"Your father has gone to visit his friends on his graduation day. I am also going to visit my kingdom. We won't be coming back untill dinner."

"I see."

"Don't be sad, son. We are gonna have a big feast at dinner."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome." Yukito smiled as she hugged Nagisa, her cute son who has fallen in love with the current mermaid princess, Hanon Hosho. She also said one thing to Nagisa:

"Remember, Nagisa. Whenever you feel down, just take the mermaid flute and play it."

"I know that."

_Right now:_

"The mermaid flute!" Nagisa exclaimed as he took the mermaid flute from his bag.

The mermaid flute is in aqua colour with a small aqua mermaid statue on top of one side.

"Here goes." Nagisa said before he started to play the tune of 'Super Love'.

He continued to play the flute for a minute before he heard his stomach rumbling in hunger.

_"Oh no! I am so hungry." _Nagisa said to himself before he heard footsteps. He then quickly put his flute in his bag before resuming his walk only to see Hanon, Luchia and Kaito.

When Hanon saw Nagisa, she jumped and hugged Nagisa.

"Nagisa! I so missed you." Hanon said happily.

"Hanon." Nagisa said as he embraced her.

"Nagisa-kun!" Luchia said happily.

"Hey, buddy. Where have you been?" Kaito said.

"I was on a field trip." Nagisa said.

"Oh!"

Everyone laughed.

"What were you running for?" Nagisa asked.

"We heard a beautiful tune of a flute that exactly matches with one of our song." Hanon said.

"I don't hear anything now but I heard it before."

"I know but where are you going?"

"To your hotel."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"What for?"

"Well..." Nagisa was about to answer when another rumbling sound came from his stomach.

"You seem to be hungry, right?"

"Yep."

"Then let's go guys! To the Pearl Piari!" Hanon said as she cling on Nagisa's arm and off they went with Kaito and Luchia following.

* * *

"We are home." Hanon and Luchia said.

Hippo, Taki and Nikora came but when they saw Nagisa, they smiled.

"Nagisa. It's good to see you." Nikora smiled.

"If it isn't Nagisa? The son of the former mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean, Yukito?" Taki smiled.

"So mom met you guys, right?" Nagisa said.

Taki nodded.

"It's a pleasant to meet you." Hippo bowed.

"Oh! I forgot. I am the Panthalassa Prince of the sea." Kaito said.

"And I am the mermaid princess of the North Pacific Ocean." Luchia said.

"Mom told me about you guys." Nagisa said.

"What did you come here for?" Nikora asked.

"Well...you see... I am hungry. So I wonder if there is any thing to eat here." Nagisa said.

"Here it is." Hanon said. She was busying cooking while Nagisa was having a chat with others.

Hanon made pancakes, wagashi and sushi.

"Thanks Hanon." Nagisa said as he started to munch up his food while Hanon, Luchia, Kaito, Nikora, Taki and Hippo smiled at him.

"I wonder where Rina really went." Luchia said.

"Oh!" Nagisa said, "I saw her with Masahiro on the motorcycle. They told me that they are going to a shrine."

"Oh! Now I remember. Masahiro's mom told us that once they can get the blessing, his locket will be able to prevent any one from harm." Hanon said.

"You mean the 'Mermaid of Love'?"

Everyone was surprised.

"How did you know about that?" Taki asked surprisingly.

"I knew it before you guys." Nagisa said, "Since our moms were the mermaid princess and best friends, Masahiro was happy to tell me all about his locket and we didn't know you guys at that time."

"Ah! Lucky you!" Hanon squealed.

Everyone laughed after that.

* * *

Rina and Masahiro went inside the Awami Shrine. Inside there is a beautiful wall decorated which is about a human giving something to a mermaid. There are also many candles as well.

"Wow! It's so beautiful." Rina exclaimed.

"Yep. My ancestor built that shrine to show his love for the mermaid." Masahiro smiled.

"I think you already told me that."

"Oops!"

Both of them laughed.

"Anyway, how do we get things started?" Rina asked.

"First of all..." Masahiro said as he lightened the match stick. Rina was amazed that it was a green fire. Masahiro then lightened the candle. All candles now have green fire.

"Masahiro. I never thought you had matches that can light in different colours." Rina smiled.

"Well my mom gave me those matches." Masahiro said.

"I wish that you can come to my birthday and light a green candle at the top of the cake."

"Just tell me and I will certainly come."

"Thank you."

"Well then. Next..."

Masahiro then took out his locket and hanged it on the left side of the wall.

"Rina."

Rina nodded and took out her shell locket and hanged it on the right side of the wall.

"Now we sit down and hold each other's hands. Then you have to sing a song." Masahiro said.

"What song?" Rina asked.

"How about the song that I hear so beautifully?"

"Okay."

So they sat down and hold each others hand and they cradle themselves just in case they feel uncomfortable.

"Here goes." Rina said and she breathed a few times before she started to sing:

_**"Itsuka, konna hi ga kuru to yokan shita..? **_

_**Koi ni tomadou kokoro yurete yurete itai hodo..**_

Masahiro's locket started to glow green. A bright green colour glowing.

_**Daremo, kidzukanai fukai kanashimi mo **_

_**Naze ka tsutawatte shimau**_

Rina's shell locket is also starting to glow green as well. Together the lockets suddenly made everything green inside the shrine. Rina was amazed by the scenario inside it.

"This is just like what happened in my dream." Rina smiled.

"You really dream about it?" Masahiro asked.

"Yes but when we got married. When we said we do, our locket glows brightly and when we kissed, it flashed in green colour."

"I am glad that you dreamed about that."

Rina smiled before she continued singing:

_**Marude saiai no hito no you ni**_

_**Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi **_

_**Hito shizuku no ai ga mebaeta **_

_**Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai **_

_**Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori **_

_**Yuku beki michi mune ni kizamu **_

_**Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa.. **_

_**Unmei no Piece of Love **_

_**Meguriaeta Piece of Heart**_"

As soon as Rina finished singing, both of the lockets flashed in green colour.

* * *

"Rina! Rina!"

Rina opened her eyes and saw Masahiro sighed in relief.

"Masahiro. What just happened?" Rina asked curiously.

"I think when it flashed in green colour, we were taken to a scenario which I am completely unaware of and we took a hard fall." Masahiro said.

"Then did I sing a wrong song?"

"Not likely."

"Look at that!"

Rina and Masahiro both saw a man sitting on the boat. The man saw Masahiro and waved at him. Masahiro couldn't believe it.

"No way! Could he be..." Masahiro was shocked.

"Tajiro Hamasaki?" Rina said.

"How did you know?"

"Your mom told me and my friends about your ancestors and everything."

"Then that means we must have gone through the time where my ancestor was saved by a mermaid princess of your kingdom."

"Wow! Really?"

All of a sudden, strong waves are coming and wrecked the boat. Tajiro Hamasaki was in verge of drowning.

"Masahiro. We have to do something! Let me rescue him." Rina said in panic.

"Wait Rina! Look!" Masahiro said.

Then they saw a beautiful green haired mermaid with a small crown on her head. She then saw Rina and smiled before swimming to rescue Tajiro.

"She...She almost looks just like me." Rina said.

"She was the mermaid princess of North Atlantic Ocean." Masahiro said.

"I know."

The mermaid then swam towards the shore with Tajiro and was able to wake him up. Tajiro smiled at her and they hold each other's hands. Then they looked at Masahiro and Rina.

"Well who do we have, dear?" the mermaid smiled.

"Our descendants." Tajiro smiled.

He then stood up and went to Masahiro and Rina.

"You guys are the first ones to come here." Tajiro said.

"Wait? How?" Masahiro was puzzled. Rina as well.

"Well normally, we sing the song 'Legend of Mermaid' but since your love one sang a beautiful love song, the lockets flashed in green colour and there you are." the mermaid said.

"Really?" Rina smiled.

The mermaid nodded.

"Anyway, can I have your names? I know your last name is Hamasaki. Just the first name." Tajiro said.

"I am Masahiro." Masahiro said.

"I am Rina Toin, mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean." Rina said.

"Ah my young lovers." Tajiro smiled, "I am so glad you are together forever."

Both Rina and Masahiro smiled after hearing that.

"Well Tajiro, my dear." the mermaid smiled, "Shall we begin?"

"Yes." Tajiro said.

So they chanted an ancient mermaid song which Rina and Masahiro did not understand. All of a sudden two lockets appeared right in front of them.

"Masahiro and Rina Toin.." Tajiro smiled.

"May the Mermaid of Love locket protect you from all dangers. Not only you but your friends, family and children as well." the mermaid smiled.

Suddenly the lockets had glown in green and everything became green within their distance. A beautiful melody can be heard.

"Wow! It's beautiful." Rina smiled.

All of a sudden, Tajiro and the mermaid's spirits came and suddenly went inside their bodies. Tajiro's spirits on Masahiro and The mermaid's spirit on Rina.

"What's happening to us?" Rina asked.

"I don't know but Rina.." Masahiro looked towards her.

"Masahiro..." Rina said.

Then they kissed. As they kissed, the lockets flashed in green colour.

* * *

"Rina? Are you okay?" Masahiro asked.

"It seems we are back to the shrine." Rina said.

"I think that concludes the blessing."

"Do you think we really went there or it's just a dream?"

"I think we went there."

And so they took their respective lockets and put it around their necks.

"Let's see if it really works." Masahiro said.

"Good idea." Rina said.

So they exited the shrine and they haven't gone a few steps before three yakuzas appeared before them.

"Uh oh!" Masahiro and Rina gulped.

"Well Well. What do we have here?" One yakuza smiled.

"Two green haired brats having a date, eh?" another yakuza smiled.

"Hey!" Masahiro shouted but they ignored him as one yakuza is looking at Rina's body. Rina is slightly pissed.

"Wow babe! You have such a hot and gorgeous body. Can I touch it?" the third yakuza said and was about to do so only to get a punch in the face by Rina.

"Let go of me, you scumbags!" Rina said angrily.

The three yakuzas then surprised Masahiro and Rina by attacking them. Two yakuzas headlocked Masahiro and Rina. Masahiro and Rina tried to fight back but in vain. The leader of the three yakuza smiled evily and said:

"I think we should kill them. You there! Kill that boy first!"

"Whatever you say, boss."

As the yakuza drew his knife, Masahiro's locket began to shine and it created a shield to protect Masahiro. No one saw it except Rina who saw the shield and Masahiro who is inside it:

_"Masahiro, it is working." _Rina thought happily.

The yakuza then had his knife and went straight to Masahiro but when the knife went straight to the 'invisible' shield (only Rina and Masahiro himself can see it), the knife got bended in half.

"What the hell just happened?!" the yakuza leader screamed.

"Boss, he is untouchable! The knife got bended it half!" the second yakuza was frightened.

"Untouchable?! Ha! Let me see!"

The boss then proceed to punch Masahiro but his right fist got shattered when he went straight to the 'invisible' shield. The boss then yelped in pain as some blood is coming out from his knuckles.

"Gah! He is really untouchable! Shove him out and we will kill the girl!" the boss said angrily.

When the boss said it, Masahiro's locket shined again and it created a shield for Rina.

_"Masahiro. Thank you." _Rina said quietly.

_"Your welcome." _Masahiro said quietly.

Masahiro was then shoved out and the yakuzas turned their attention on Rina. The boss was going to punch Rina but now his left fist got shattered because of the 'invisible' shied. Now the boss is crying in pain as both of his hands are covered in blood.

"BOSS!" The two yakuzas cried as they shoved Rina to Masahiro and then went to check on their boss.

"Rina? Are you okay?" Masahiro asked.

"All thanks to you and your locket." Rina smiled as she hugged Masahiro.

Suddenly Masahiro's locket began to glow.

"Huh? What's that weird thing glowing around his neck?" the boss asked.

All of a sudden the locket angrily flashed in green colour twice. It lasted for 5 seconds. The next moment after that, Rina and Masahiro saw the three yakuzas covering their eyes in pain. THEY ARE BLINDED!

"Ah! My eyes!" the boss screamed.

"I can't see anything!" the 2nd yakuza screamed in pain.

"HELP ME!" the 3rd one screamed.

The three yakuzas then ran away, bumping into each other because they couldn't see anything as they are blinded for a few minutes.

"It worked. It really worked!" Masahiro said happily.

"It sure did." Rina smiled.

"Rina. Your friends will be protected as well."

"Masahiro!" Rina happily said as she hugged Masahiro tightly.

"It's getting a bit late here. Should I take you home?"

"Thank you." Rina smiled as they walked home together holding each others hands.

**Me: And that concludes the first chapter of Part 3.**

**Yukito: Oh man! You sure do have a lot of school work, don't you?**

**Me: :'(.**

**Naoki: Don't be sad. At least you were able to finish it.**

**Me: Thanks, Naoki. Next chapter will be so exciting.**

**Yukito *squealed*: Oh really! What is it?**

**Me: You will get to know later. ;).**

**Yukito: Oh well.**

**Naoki: Till then, review and like please.**

**Yukito: And see you in the next chapter!**

**Me: ^_~.**


	19. Part 3 Chapter 2: Azumi's Ressurection

**Me: Hello guys! Chapter 2 is here.**

**Yukito: Meow Meow!**

***Naoki sweatdropp.***

**Me *shocked*: What in the world are you doing in a cat costume?**

**Naoki *smiling*: That's Yukito, you know.**

***Hanon and Rina appears with Hanon in a rabbit costume.***

**Me *further shocked*: Hanon? You too!**

**Hanon: Boing Boing!**

**Rina *smiling*: That's Hanon, you know.**

**Me: Anyway, thank you all for your continous support and reviewing and liking my story.**

**Naoki: Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Rina: And now let Chapter 2 begin!**

**Hanon *hopping*: Boing Boing!**

**Yukito *meowing*: Meow Meow!**

***Me, Naoki and Rina just laughed***

Chapter 2: Azumi's Resurrection.

Ring! Ring!

Ring! Ring!

"I will get it." Luchia sighed as she picked up the phone.

"Hello. This is Pearl Piari. Luchia speaking."

"Hi Luchia!"

Luchia gasped, "Naoki? Is that you?"

"It sure is." Naoki smiled.

"Kyah! How things's go? How did you know this number?"

"My son gave me this number."

"Oh!"

Both Luchia and Naoki laughed. Luchia's loud laughter caused Hanon and Rina to approach Luchia with curiosity.

"Why are you laughing so loudly, Luchia?" Hanon said.

"Yeah. Who is calling you anyway?" Rina asked.

"Rina. It's Naoki Hamasaki." Luchia said.

"Naoki?"

"Yep."

"Can I have the phone?"

"Sure." Luchia said and gave the phone to Rina.

"Hi Rina! Seems you are very happy about what happened yesterday." Naoki said.

"Very happy. We even went into the scenario where..." Rina said.

"My son has told everything about what happened yesterday. You guys were very lucky to go there where you witnessed the history of it."

"Thank you, Naoki."

"Are you okay? You guys were attacked by that no good yakuzas and I was worried that you might have gotten hurt."

"Don't worry, Naoki. I am perfectly fine. That boss got his hands covered in blood because he punched the invisible shield twice. Masahiro's locket also has blinded them and they were yelping and ran away."

"Thank God that you guys are okay."

"Anyway, what did you call for?"

"Make sure Luchia and Hanon are close to hear what I have to say."

"I think they are already close." Rina sweatdropped as Hanon and Luchia were close to Rina.

"Okay. So I have finally remembered the song that we can bring Azumi back to life."

On hearing that, Luchia immediately snatched the phone from Rina and said happily:

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Thank you so much!"

"I will be coming at 8:00 pm. Make sure all of you are ready."

Hanon then took the phone from Luchia and pleaded:

"Can you please bring Yukito with you?"

"I am going to come with her."

"Thank you!"

"I will see you then." and with that Naoki dropped the phone.

"Luchia! You will be able to meet the former mermaid princess of your kingdom!" Hanon happily said.

"I am soooo happy!" Luchia smiled.

After a few laughs and cheers by the three girls, Kaito came to Luchia's room.

"What's with all those cheering?" Kaito asked.

"Oh Kaito! Good news. Naoki has finally remembered the poem that can bring Azumi back to life." Rina smiled.

"Well I am glad Luchia can finally get to see her."

"Kaito! Kaito!" Luchia said happily, "Please let the others know that Yukito and Naoki will come at 8pm."

"Okay." and Kaito rushed to tell the news to others.

_At night: 8:00pm_

Knock Knock!

Nikora ran to open the door and look who it is? None other than Yukito Shirai and Naoki Hamasaki.

"Ah! It's good to see you two." Nikora smiled.

"It sure is." Naoki smiled

"Hi guys!" Yukito exclaimed.

"Yukito! You came!" Hanon exclaimed as she ran to hug Yukito.

"Yep I sure did."

Luchia, Kaito and Rina soon came and greeted them.

"Your son came to our hotel yesterday." Taki smiled.

"I see. What did he eat?" Yukito asked.

"Pancakes, wagashi and sushi." Hanon said happily.

"Wow! So many."

Both of them laughed.

"It's good to meet you, former mermaid princesses." Hippo smiled and bowed.

"Hi..Hey wait a second!" Yukito exclaimed.

Silence occured.

"Wait a second, are you Hippo?" Yukito asked.

"Yes I..." Hippo was about to say before Yukito exploded in anger.

"A TRAITOR AND A BETRAYER WHO BETRAYED MY BEST FRIEND!"

A shock occured throughout the room. They had never seen Yukito so angry like that and her angry voice was so scary that it shrieked them all in fear.

It was then Naoki realized that she has forgotten to tell Yukito about what happened to Hippo at that time.

"I am sorry." Naoki said sadly and quietly.

"Sorry for what?' Nikora asked quietly.

"I really forgot to tell her about what happened to Hippo at that time."

"Uh oh."

Yukito stared angrily at Luchia.

"How could you keep that traitor and that betrayer penguin as your guardian?!" Yukito asked angrily.

"Yukito. What happened..." Luchia was about to say before Yukito interrupted.

"Do you realize what that penguin did to my another best friend name Azumi who was the former mermaid princess of your kingdom?!"

"I know. Naoki told us but..."

"THEN WHY DO YOU STILL KEEP HIM AS YOUR GUARDIAN WHO HAD COST MY BEST FRIEND'S LIFE?!"

"Yukito. Please listen..."

"Suppose Kaito right now is not a Panthalassa Prince. What would happen if that penguin BASTARD never told you about the law which I showed you earlier?! I guarantee that you will suffer the same fate as Azumi!"

"Yu..." Luchia couldn't say anymore. She was so frightened that she failed to continue.

Yukito turned her attention to Hippo.

"So ! I hope you enjoyed yourself when my best friend died!" Yukito said angrily.

"Yukito-san. I never..." Hippo said meekily before Yukito interrupted.

"SHUT UP! You were lucky that I wasn't looking for you. Otherwise, I would have been more happy to GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Hippo was frightened by Yukito's angerness.

"Please listen what Luchia has to say." Kaito said meekly but Yukito ignored him.

"Both of you Nikora and Taki! You knew very well how I heartbroken I was when I lost Azumi! Then why did you still keep him?!" Yukito asked angrily.

"Please listen..." Nikora tried to continue but her voice failed her.

"I know very well after Naoki told us but..." Taki also tried to continue but Yukito gave a big "Hmmm."

Yukito then turned her attention to Hanon and Rina.

"And you two! How could you trust that penguin as your friend?!" Yukito asked angrily.

"Hippo didn't mean to do it." Rina meekly said.

"DIDN'T MEAN DO IT?! HE ACTUALLY DID HE ON PURPOSE!"

"Listen Yukito. He saved us many..." Hanon said before getting interrupted by Yukito.

"HE JUST SAVED YOU SO THAT YOU AND OTHERS WON'T BE ABLE TO KNOW HIS TRUE INTENTIONS!"

Another shock occured around the room. Yukito then just knelt down on her knees and started to cry.

"Yukito.." Naoki sadly said.

"I can't believe this." Yukito said while crying, "I thought I was so happy when I met you guys, the current mermaid princesses. Not only that, my son even fell in love with you, Hanon. I always believed that someday he would find love with the current mermaid princess."

"Yukito." Hanon said sadly.

"BUT NOW I HAVE FOUND OUT THAT YOU GUYS ARE DEFENDING THAT PENGUIN TRAITOR! I AM NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU GUYS AGAIN! HMMMMPH!"

And with that Yukito turned her back against them and turned a blind eye.

Everyone was very sad. Hippo and Luchia were upset because Yukito didn't allow them to explain their reason properly. Hanon wondered whether Yukito also does like that to Nagisa. Naoki decided to fix things straight away. She then went to Yukito and said:

"Yukito. Please listen. I found Hippo and made him confess. He did admit that he hid the book but Hippo had suffered a very tragic exprience when he was young."

"He what?" Yukito suddenly became puzzled.

"What Luchia is trying to say to you was that at his young age, Hippo witnessed the brutal murder of his mom and her guardian by that Daiyou Takashi and Hippo never knew about his death untill I told him so."

"Da..Da..Daiyou Takashi?" Yukito gulped before turning to Luchia.

"Luchia? You were trying to tell me that?"

Luchia nodded. Yukito then looked at Hippo.

"Tell me about it." Yukito said.

And so Hippo told to Yukito what happened to him when he was young: how he witnessed the brutal murder of his mom and her guardian, how he feared about the mermaid princess's safety as long as Takashi is around. He also never knew about Azumi's and Takashi's death untill Naoki told him.

Yukito was shocked when Hippo told her all the terrible things Hippo had experienced.

"Let me get this straight." Yukito said, "So you witnessed your mom and her guardian's death and you were so scared at that time that you were worried about the other's mermaid princess safety and that you had to hid the book without being aware that Takashi had been executed?"

Hippo nodded and started to cry. Seeing Hippo like that made Yukito ashamed of herself. She had shouted at them without listening to the reason and she knew that's not one of her personality. She patted Hippo and said:

"I'm sorry Hippo. I shouted at you for no reason." Yukito sadly said and she also told to others, "I am very sorry to you all. I acted very wrongly."

"It's okay Yukito. We forgive you." Luchia smiled.

"Does your son know about that no good Takashi?" Hanon asked.

"Yep he did but I made a slight mistake." Yukito said.

"What mistake?" Nikora asked.

"Well..." Yukito gulped before saying, "I told him all about that Takashi when he was 9 years old."

Everyone did an anime-style fall after hearing that except Naoki who sweatdropped.

"Do you even know what would happen to him if you say such things at his young age?" Taki asked.

"I know that and he told me never to mention that name again." Yukito said.

"Do you ever act angrily like that to Nagisa?" Hanon asked.

"Never. It's just that when I see some traitorous person and his friends who are defending him, that's when I explode."

"I see."

Everyone laughed for a few seconds.

"Luchia, Hippo and Kaito. Come over here please." Naoki called.

Kaito, Luchia and Hippo came towards Naoki.

"Luchia, introduce yourself to Azumi when she comes back to life and say that you suceeded her. Kaito, Azumi thinks that all Panthalassa Princes are a threat. You have to convince her that you have a Panthalassa symbol in your forehead which means protecting someone." Naoki explained.

"Yes, Naoki." Both Luchia and Kaito said.

"As for you Hippo, make sure Azumi fully understands your tragic past you had that led you to hid the book and also tell her your unawareness of her death or else she is gonna snap your neck if she sees you. Also listen to my every instructions I give if you want Yuri to be back."

"I understand Naoki-san." Hippo said.

"Well then who's coming with us?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"I am so exicted to meet Azumi." Hanon squealed.

"Me too." Rina said.

"Then let's go to the beach!" Yukito proclaimed.

"Just give us a few minutes." Nikora said.

And so after a few minutes Kaito, Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Hippo, Nikora, Taki, Yukito and Naoki set off to the beach.

_In the beach:_

"Okay everyone! Are you ready?" Naoki asked.

"We are all ready!" Everyone said.

Naoki then for a minute ensured that everyone is really ready. After doing so she then said:

"Okay then. This song which can bring someone back to life will only work from 9:00pm to 10:00pm. Any other time won't work."

Everyone then memorized it by heart. Hippo took a pen and a notebook and wrote:

**1\. Song works at 9:00pm to 10:00pm only. No other time.**

"Next up is to write the name of the person you want to bring back to life on the sand and in capital letters." Naoki said.

She and Yukito then drew a huge 'AZUMI' name on the sand. Everyone gasped at the size of the name.

"Naoki. We have to write the name this big?!" Luchia gasped.

"No." Naoki said, "You can right in any size but all must be in capital letters."

"And no spelling mistakes." Yukito said, "One spelling mistake and you will be unable to bring that person back to life."

Hippo then wrote this down in his notebook:

**2\. Name must be written on the sand. All capital letters, No spelling mistakes and in any size.**

"Finally we have to sing the song which is this. Please memorize." Naoki said as she hand over the paper of the song to Luchia.

Unfortunately, this song is already known to Luchia and others.

"Naoki. We already know this song." Luchia said.

"You do?!" Naoki was shocked.

"Yeah. We sang it a couple of times." Hanon said.

"Then tell me the name of the song." Yukito said.

"Legend of Mermaid." Rina smiled.

Naoki and Yukito did an anime style fall after hearing that.

"Wow. All my thinking for nothing." Naoki mumbled.

"Don't be sad. At least you are telling us how to bring someone back to life." Rina said.

Hippo then wrote this on the notebook.

**3\. Sing the Legend of the Mermaid.**

Naoki and Yukito then stood beside each other.

"Are you ready Yukito?" Naoki said.

"Ready as you are." Yukito smiled.

Then they started to sing together:

_**"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete**_

_**Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**_

A small pink pearl started to appear above the sea. Everyone was amazed.

_**Yoake mae kikoeta merodi**_

_**Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**_

While Naoki and Yukito are singing, Hanon and Rina are open-mouth. Their voice! So beautiful! Such a voice they have never heard before their lives! Even Luchia and others were amazed by their beautiful voice they still have even though they no longer have the pearl powers to sing.

"My God!" Hanon gasped, "We are no close to match their singing voice."

"They even sing so beautiful than me." Rina said.

"I think we need a double transformation to match their voice." Luchia said in awe.

"Nagisa and Masahiro are lucky to have such beautiful moms." Nikora smiled.

"I just wish I could sing like them." Taki moaned.

"I am speechless." Kaito said.

"It seems that the former mermaid princess can still sing like that even though they have no pearls. Impressive." Hippo said.

The small pink pearl started to glow

_**Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi**_

_**Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi**_

_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**_

_**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru**_

_**Nanatsu no kuni no merodia**_

_**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**_

_**Watashi wa wasurenai."**_

And with that the pearl flashed in pink colour. A shadowy figure appeared.

After the light died down, everyone then saw a beautiful girl with long pink hair asleep. A few minutes later, the girl opened her pink eyes and was a bit dozed off. She then said:

"Where am I?"

Naoki and Yukito ran to her and comforted her.

"Azumi! Azumi! It's us! Remember?! Best friends for life!" Yukito cried.

But Azumi was still a bit confused, "Who are you guys?"

"It's me, Naoki Hamasaki and she is Yukito Shirai." Naoki said.

Suddenly Azumi got out of her drowsiness and said, "Yukito? Naoki? Is that you?"

"It sure is." Yukito smiled.

When she became clear, she cried and hug both of them and said, "I miss you so much! I am sorry for not telling you guys how upset I was."

"It's okay. It's okay." Naoki said.

While the three former mermaid princesses are enjoying each other after seeing Azumi for such a long time, the others who watched it were celebrating and smiling.

"It worked! It really worked!" Hanon happily said.

Luchia was about to run to Azumi but Kaito stopped her saying:

"Luchia. They have seen Azumi after such a long time so let them enjoy themselves for a while."

"Yeah. I am glad Azumi came back to life." Rina smiled.

However, Azumi was a bit upset and asked Naoki and Yukito:

"Why did you guys bring me back to life? I had nothing valuable left in this world."

"Azumi. We had met the current mermaid princesses of our kingdom but the mermaid princess of your kingdom was upset when I told her that you had died and she cried. So we decided to bring you back to life so that you can meet her." Naoki explained.

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

Soon the others came. Luchia ran like a cat and hugged Azumi and cried saying:

"Azumi! I finally get to see you."

"Wait? You succeeded me?" Azumi was puzzled.

She then looked at Luchia oddly but when she saw the pink shell locket at Luchia's neck, she could hardly express her joy and hugged Luchia.

"It is true! I am so glad to meet you!" Azumi cried.

"I am sooo happy! Finally, I can get to see you. The former mermaid princess whom I succedded." Luchia cried as well.

Everyone smiled at them as Azumi and Luchia are overjoyed to see each other. Azumi looked at Hanon and Rina and said:

"You guys are mermaid princesses as well, right?" Azumi asked.

"That's right." Hanon smiled, "I am Hanon Hosho, mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean and the keeper of the aqua pearl. I succedded Yukito."

"And I am Rina Toin, mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean and the keeper of the green pearl. I succedded Naoki." Rina smiled.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Luchia Nanami." Luchia smiled.

"I see." Azumi smiled.

"Hi! I am Kaito, the Panthalassa Prince." Kaito said.

Azumi was then a bit pissed.

"Huh? What are you doing here? I hope you are not spying on us?" Azumi said angrily.

"Azumi, he is a good prince and he is my boyfriend." Luchia said.

"I don't believe you."

"It's true." Kaito said as he showed his Panthalassa symbol on his forehead which protects someone. Azumi looked at it and after a few minutes, realized that it is true.

"Well what do you know?" Azumi smiled, "It is true. Sorry Kaito. I kinda jump into conclusions."

"It's okay." Kaito smiled.

"How do you get along with him?"

"Very well." Luchia smiled.

Azumi then looked at Nikora and Taki and smiled:

"Taki. It's good to see you after such a long time."

"It's really good to see you, Azumi." Taki smiled.

Then suddenly he heard a voice.

"Azumi-san..."

Azumi then turned and saw Hippo smiling at her. On seeing him, she exploded in anger and rage.

"HIPPO!?"

Everyone jumped after hearing Azumi's angry voice.

"Oh crap!" Yukito and Naoki gulped.

Azumi got up and grabbed Hippo. Hippo shook in fear as she stared at him angrily.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Azumi was about to choke Hippo to death when Yukito, Naoki, Luchia and Kaito broke them apart. Everyone was shocked about what Azumi was about to do to Hippo.

Azumi was trying to spring on Hippo but Naoki and Yukito were holding her tight. Kaito and Luchia were holding Hippo. Hippo was shivering in fear. He never knew that Azumi would want to kill him so badly because of what he did to her.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! THAT BASTARD IS THE REASON WHY MY BOYFRIEND BROKE UP WITH ME! I HAVE SUFFERED BECAUSE OF HIM! HE MUST BE PUNISHED!" Azumi shouted in rage!

"Azumi, please come down." Naoki said, "I made Hippo confess. He did admit he hid the book but..."

"But Hippo had experienced tragic events when he was a little penguin." Yukito cried, "Even I was angry when I saw him but when I heard the reasons, I couldn't help but feel ashamed of myself."

"What do you mean by that?!" Azumi was still angry.

Luchia then walked towards Azumi.

"Azumi." Luchia said, "Naoki told us everything about what happened to you. I felt very sad that your boyfriend broke up with you. I understand that Hippo was the cause of your suicide. I was also furious but..."

"Have you heard about Daiyou Takashi?" Kaito asked.

"Ta...Ta...Kashi?" Azumi suddenly gulped.

Everyone nodded.

"Hippo's mom and her guardian whom you succeeded were brutally killed by that beast. He did it right before Hippo's very own eyes." Luchia said which shocked Azumi.

"When he was little?" Azumi gasped in shock.

"Yeah. Hippo couldn't sleep for many days. He cried and cried. He then began to worry about the other mermaid's princess safety as long as Takashi is around." Nikora said.

"But what he did not know was that when you girls were in high school, Takashi was arrested and was executed by the order of the judge. Hippo still didn't go to the land at that time because of what happened at that time." Taki said.

"It was only when I told him that Hippo realized that he is dead." Naoki said.

"Hippo really wanted to see you happy but because of that he didn't do so." Yukito said.

Azumi looked at Hippo not in anger but in sympathy.

"Azumi-san! Please forgive me! It was for my cowardice that I didn't go to the land to hear the news of his death. I could have told you everything." Hippo cried.

Azumi felt sorry for what happened to Hippo. She then remembered that her teacher used to tell the class what happened if a young child witness the murder of his/her parents ans that is mental disorder and Psychological trauma. She then patted Hippo and said:

"I am sorry Hippo about what happened to your mom and her guardian."

"Azumi-san." Hippo said sadly.

"I think I can forgive you. Witnessing the brutal murder at such young age is to much for you handle, right?"

Hippo nodded.

"Well then let's forget about what happened to us in the past. You better not let your new guardian down." Azumi smiled.

"I won't, Azumi." Hippo smiled.

Everyone sighed in relief as Azumi and Hippo fixed their problems that occured in the past.

"But still I still cannot think of the fact that my ex-boyfriend has broken up with me because I didn't tell him about me being a mermaid princess. I lost everything." Azumi said sadly.

"Don't be sad, Azumi." Yukito said, "You may have lost your boyfriend but you still have us, best friends for life!"

"And you have all of us." Luchia smiled.

Azumi looked at everyone's smiling faces. Seeing everyone like that, she couldn't help but smile herself.

"I think we all better go home now." Taki said.

Everyone agreed and they returned home after such a wonderful thimg had happened.

When they returned, Azumi gasped:

"This is where you live?"

"Yeah. Pearl Piari is the name." Luchia said cheerfully.

"Luchia." Nikora said, "Since she is the former mermaid princess, you would have to share your room with her."

"Of course! Azumi, we can talk so many things."

"I would love to." Azumi smiled, "But first I need to get some sleep."

"Sure. This is my room."

"Thanks."

Azumi then went to Luchia's room.

"I better go now. It's nice that she was able to see you guys. See you later Rina." Naoki smiled.

"Bye." Rina said.

Naoki then left.

"I better go to." Yukito said, "Bye guys and catch you later."

"Yukito, wait!" Hanon said.

"Huh?"

"This is something I really want you to talk about."

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

**Me: Yep! Azumi comes back to life. I hope everyone is happy. ;-)**

***Azumi and Luchia pops out of nowhere!***

**Hanon: Luchia!**

**Yukito: Azumi!**

**Azumi *smiling*: Finally we all have met. Former meets current.**

**Luchia: Can't agree with you more.**

**Naoki: Then how about we take a selfie then?**

**Rina: Good idea!**

***As the former and current mermaid pictures are taking pictures of themselves. I sighed and said.***

**Me: See you in Chapter 3. Like and Review please.**


	20. Part 3 Chapter 3: Ancestor and The Flute

**Me: Sorry it took so long people! But Chapter 3 is finally here.**

**Taoki: I wonder where are our wifes went?**

**Butler: Maam and your wife and taking pictures with the current mermaid princess.**

**Me *shocked*: So many?! The camera must have run out of battery by now.**

**Shizuro: Zahir890 is thanking you all who is following and liking the story.**

**Taoki: He does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me: And now let Chapter 3 begin!**

**Butler: Sir, can I have a glass of water?**

**Shizuro *smiling*: Sure.**

Chapter 3: Nagisa's ancestors and the Mermaid Flute.

Everyone, except Azumi who is sleeping, is seated in such a way that they are students and Yukito is a teacher.

"So. What do you want to know?" Yukito asked.

"Well if you don't mind, could you tell us about his ancestors?" Hanon asked.

"You mean Nagisa's ancestors right?"

"Yep."

Yukito smiled.

"I will be happy to tell you guys but first tell me why did you ask me about that?" Yukito asked.

"Well when Naoki came, I mentioned that Masahiro said to me that he is the descendant of the man who was saved by the mermaid, that's when Naoki told us everything about his ancestors, family and locket." Rina said.

"As soon as she told us everything, I was wondering about Nagisa's ancestors." Hanon said.

"Yeah and when we first met, you showed us the unknown law which we don't know at that time and we were so happy that time that we didn't ask you anything about Nagisa-kun and his ancestors." Luchia said.

"You only told us about your family." Kaito said.

"So we would to know more about him." Nikora said.

"Your son is so cute that we really do want to know more." Taki smiled.

"Hey! That's my line!" Hanon whined.

Everyone laughed.

"Okay then. Just give me a few minutes." Yukito said.

Yukito went outside and came back in a few seconds and showed everyone an old book which combines a diary and an autobiography called:

'My life with a beautiful Aqua Mermaid Princess by Kandou Shirai.'

Everyone was surprised but Hanon was so excited.

"Rina! Even his ancestors has written the book about mermaids." Hanon said happily.

"Calm down Hanon. Let's hear what Yukito has to say." Rina said.

Hanon then calmed down. Yukito then said:

"Before I begin. Let me tell you guys that this is written in first person. So I am telling it in third person. Understand?"

"Hai!" Everyone said.

Yukito then took a breathe before beginning to tell the story:

"It all happened like this. During the 15th century, there was a war between mermaid princesses and the water demons. The water demons wanted to control the ocean ruthlessly so that they can conquer land as well. The war lasted for about 50 years."

"50 Years?!" Everyone was shocked.

"So long?!" Hanon gasped.

"How terrible!" Luchia cried.

"But didn't the Sea Godness at that time didn't do anything about it?" Rina asked.

"She tried to make peace between them but the water demons didn't want peace. What they did instead was that the staff that Aqua Regina now holds was thrown away to such a place that it couldn't be found. She was sad and she helplessly watch as the water demons were slowly overpowering the mermaid princesses." Yukito said.

"That's a very selfish act of them." Kaito said.

"But then what happened next?" Nikora asked.

"Then this happened." Yukito smiled.

Everyone was curious about why Yukito is smiling.

"One day in the human world, Kandou Shirai, who wrote this book, was walking in a forest when he discovered the staff which was stuck on a tree. He climbed it and he got it." Yukito said.

"Did he break the staff?" Taki gulped.

"If he did, then how would Aqua Regina have the staff?" Hanon asked.

Everyone laughed for a few seconds.

"Kandou thought that it was a magic staff which gives out magic. He then said hocus pocus and then abrakadabra but it didn't work." Yukito said.

Everyone giggled a little bit.

"He then thought it was a walking staff. He went to his village and asked everyone whose staff is this but everyone said that it was not theres."

"He even thought that it was a walking stick?!" Luchia laughed.

"Yep." Yukito said.

Everyone laughed loudly as a result.

"But then he did the best thing which caused the 50 years war to end. If it hadn't been for him, mermaids won't have exist anymore. Even we won't have been here." Yukito said happily with tears in her eyes.

All were curious to hear about what act did he do to save the mermaids.

"One day he went to the shore with the staff in his hand. He looked at the sea where the war was still taking place. He then raised the staff, pretending to be the empire and said this:

_**"If only I could be the Emperor of Japan, I would make every living things live happily as they be."**_

Then as he tapped the staff on the ground something happened..."

"What happened?" Everyone asked.

"When he did so, the staff then flashed a bright light on the sea. Even Kandou was surprised and fell on the ground. It lasted for a few seconds and everything became completely normal again."

"At first he thought that he must have done something wrong so he decided to keep it with himself."

"But what he did not know was that all water demons were exterminated and the mermaids had won the war, though they wondered how it happened."

Everyone was awed on Yukito's story.

"He saved our race?!" Luchia gasped.

"With just a tap on the ground?!" Rina gasped as well.

Yukito nodded.

Hanon couldn't believe it! Nagisa's ancestor had saved their race from the brink of extinction by the water demons!

"It was later found out that there was a human who was holding the staff whose name was Kandou. So the Sea Godness came to him to give thanks to him." Yukito said

"At first, Kandou was a bit frightened but the Sea Godness calmed him down explaining that if it hadn't been for him, then the water demons would completely destroyed the sea and land as well. Kandou then asked if it was her staff. She said yes and he gave it to her."

"So was Kandou Shirai honoured?" Taki asked.

"Yep. He is known as 'The Saviour of Mermaids.' It's because of him that a long peace was followed at the sea untill..."

"Untill what?" Nikora asked.

"Untill Gaito attacked our kingdoms."

Everyone was shocked! Then that must that Yukito and the other mermaid princesses must have had a peaceful time as well.

"Wow! That was a really long peace the sea had." Luchia said.

"So that means that the mermaid princess of my kingdom saved Masahiro's ancestor, Tajiro Hamasaki, during the peaceful time, right?" Rina asked.

Yukito nodded.

"Wow! And we are so unlucky that at that time Gaito attacked us." Luchia whinned.

"I pity you." Yukito said.

"Thank you."

Everyone laughed.

"The next day, Kandou fell in love at first sight on a beautiful aqua mermaid princess of our kingdom at that time. She smiled at him and wanted to marry him. He gratefully accepted the offer and they got married." Yukito said.

"Even though in the next generations the Shirais were married to an ordinary aqua mermaids or just ordinary woman, they still are the descendants of Kandou, the saviour of the mermaids."

Everyone said, "Wow!"

"Wait so that means.." Hanon said before she was super shocked.

"Nagisa Shirai is the descendant of Kandou Shirai, the man who saved our race from extinction?!"

Yukito nodded.

Hanon couldn't believe it! She then threw herself on the chair and sobbed for a while.

"I think we really need to thank him for that." Kaito said.

"Yukito-san." Hippo smiled, "Is it possible to bring him back to life so that we can thank him?"

"I don't think so." Yukito said sadly, "The song might not work on the person from such a long time."

"Oh! I see."

"Hanon? What's wrong?" Luchia was worried.

Everyone then saw that Hanon is crying on the chair.

"Hanon?" Kaito asked.

"Why did I ever hated Nagisa in the first place?" Hanon cried, "When I first met him, I thought he was a kid and made fun of him but I never knew he is the descendant of the man who saved our race. Now I bet Kandou would be hating me right now from the sky."

Hanon couldn't hold back her tears and started to cry a lot. Everyone was sad when they saw her like this. Yukito then went to her and patted her. She then said:

"Please Hanon, don't cry. I understand that you knew little about him when you first met him. Rina also didn't know a lot about Masahiro untill Naoki told her so, right Rina?" Yukito said.

"Yep." Rina agreed.

"Yukito." Hanon said sadly.

"I am sure you guys are perfect with each other. Here, let me whip off your tears." Yukito smiled as she whipped Hanon's tears.

"Thank you, Yukito."

"Oh Yukito!" Luchia said, "Can we ask you another thing?"

"Sure." Yukito said.

"Yesterday evening, we heard a tune of a flute. It also surprised and shocked us because the flute's tune matches the exact tune of our song."

"Even I heard it when I was going with Masahiro to the Awami Shrine and we were completely taken by surprise." Rina said.

"Yeah and we tried to follow it but the tune stopped at that time." Kaito said.

"We were also taken by surprise, Yukito-san." Hippo said.

"So you finally found out, eh?" Yukito smiled.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean by we found out?" Kaito asked.

"Think about what happened yesterday." Yukito said.

"Okay so Nagisa was visiting here..." Nikora said.

"We heard the tune of the flute so..." Luchia continued.

"We followed it and when were following, we saw Nagisa." Kaito said.

Then Yukito can see their gears clicked on their heads.

"You don't mean to say.. " Hanon gasped before everyone said in shocked.

"NAGISA SHIRAI WAS THE ONE PLAYING THE FLUTE?!"

"That's right." Yukito smiled.

"But I don't believe it!" Luchia gasped.

"You will believe it as soon as you see this."

Yukito then grabbed her phone, searched the videos and found the video where she was enjoying Nagisa playing the flute.

"Please see this." Yukito smiled.

What they will see next will shock everyone.

In the video, they saw Nagisa, inside the house, seeing the mobile camera and whinned,

"Mom!" Nagisa said, "Do you really have to do that?"

"Come down, son. It's just family moments I am taking a video of it." Yukito smiled.

"Well that's a relief."

Everyone giggled a little bit when they are watching the video.

"Seems to me that Nagisa doesn't like to show off in the public." Taki said.

They continued to watch the video.

"Hey mom." Nagisa said, "It seems like the flute has found a new song."

Everyone was shocked about what they heard.

"Oh really, son?" Yukito asked, "How did you know?"

"I was walking home when suddenly that small aqua mermaid statue span around and the flute shined for a second."

Everyone couldn't believe what Nagisa was saying.

"I see. So what song is it?" Yukito asked in the video.

"Don't know mom but let's check it out." Nagisa said.

Then, right in front of their own eyes, they saw in the video that Nagisa taking out his mermaid flute from his bag. Hippo immediately realized it and was mouth opened.

"It can't be..." Hippo was shocked.

"Could it be...?" Taki gasped.

"That's right. It's the Mermaid Flute." Yukito smiled.

"Mermaid Flute?" Everyone asked.

Everyone then looked at the video.

"Here goes." Nagisa said in the video and soon he started to play the tune of 'Kibou No Kaneoto (Love Goes On)' with his flute.

Everyone stared in awe as Nagisa plays the flute which exactly matches the tune of the song and he is playing so beautifully.

Hanon? Happy tears started coming out from her eyes as she watches Nagisa playing.

_"Nagisa, you are so beautiful. You are the one who really made me smile everytime I hear the flute's tune of our songs." _Hanon thought happily.

After Nagisa finished it, Yukito, in the video, said happily:

"Bravo Nagisa! Aqua Regina must have given such a wonderful song to the current mermaid princesses."

"Thanks, mom." Nagisa said.

And then the video ends.

"So how was the video?" Yukito asked but all she could see is stunned and shocked faces. She looked at them for a few minutes.

"Uh guys?" Yukito asked.

"It's...It's..." Hanon gasped before everyone said together loudly.

"IT'S AWESOME!"

That made Yukito jumped a little.

"I can't believe it! Nagisa-kun looks so kawai when he is playing the flute!" Luchia squealed.

"And the mermaid flute is beautiful and in aqua colour." Rina smiled.

"I had never thought he could be so talented in playing this flute." Kaito smiled.

"Taro-chan plays piano well but Nagisa plays the flute beautifully!" Hanon squealed.

"And it matches the exact tune of your songs." Nikora smiled.

"Such a really sweet tune Nagisa played in the video." Taki said.

"Indeed it is." Hippo smiled.

"Could you tell us more about that mermaid flute?" Hanon asked.

"Okay. So the Mermaid flute is a very special flute which was made by the aqua mermaid princess at that time who married Kandou Shirai." Yukito said.

"Wow! What makes it really special?" Kaito asked.

"The first thing that makes it special is that, as you guys saw, the flute is in aqua colour and there is a small aqua mermaid statue on top of one side. That's what you don't see in other original flutes, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"The second thing is that when my son plays anyone of your songs, it will always match the tune of it with the flute's tune." Yukito said.

"Wow! Really?" Hanon said happily.

"Yep and when Aqua Regina gives you princesses a new song and after you sang it successfully, the aqua mermaid statue will spin around a few times and the flute will shine, indicating it has found a new song."

"Wow. So that means that when we sang that song to drive Mikeru out of the way when me, Kaito, Hanon and Rina were struck in the cave, then the new tune of the song comes to the flute, right?" Luchia asked happily.

"Yep and..."

"And?" Everyone asked curiously.

"What makes it even special is that if he plays it, the water demons will be so in love with the flute's melody that they will continue to listen to it, ignoring the others." Yukito said.

Everyone was shocked.

"Wait! It can even distract the water demons with its tune?" Hanon was shocked.

"Yep." Yukito smiled.

"Wow!" Everyone said.

"Hanon, Rina." Luchia happily said. "I think each of us have finally found a perfect boyfriend at last."

"I am so happy!" Hanon said.

"Yeah! Me too." Rina smiled, knowing that she no longer needs to dismiss talks about love. Because she already has a boyfriend and that's Masahiro.

Everyone smiled. The three girls are excited

"So we have Kaito's Panthalassa Symbol on his forehead." Luchia said happily in which Kaito smiled.

"Masahiro's 'Mermaid of Love' locket which can blind enemies for a few minutes if anyone attacks us." Rina smiled.

"And Nagisa's Mermaid Flute which can distract the enemies with its beautiful tune." Hanon squealed.

"Well we are all together now right?" Kaito asked.

"Hai!" All of them said.

As everyone is enjoying for a few minutes, Hanon seemed to be a bit upset. This had worried everyone now.

"Hanon? What's wrong?" Yukito was a bit concerned.

"Why didn't Nagisa tell me about this? I had a feeling he had been hiding something. Do you know why?" Hanon asked.

"Well..."

All of them suddenly became a little suspicious as they could see Yukito whistling a little bit. Rina then suddenly remembered something.

"Yukito." Rina said, "Naoki told us that if Masahiro shows his locket to anyone except us, then she will turn into bubbles. Is it also true relating to the flute?"

It was then everyone remembered what Naoki had said.

"I think so." Hippo said, "If his locket is so important to Hamasaki's family, then no doubt that the flute is also important to the Shirai family."

"Which could mean that Nagisa was hesitating to tell Hanon about his flute." Nikora said.

"Then I don't think I can blame Nagisa either." Hanon said.

"Well I don't think that's the reason." Yukito said.

Everyone was shocked at what Yukito said.

"Wait! So you don't turn into bubbles if Nagisa shows it to anyone?" Taki was shocked.

"Nope." Yukito said.

"But then why didn't he tell me about this?" Hanon was now upset.

"Fear of Jealousy." Yukito said.

"Eh?" Everyone was curious.

Silence occurred for a few minutes.

"Fear of Jealousy?" Hanon asked.

"Yep. As Taki had said, he doesn't like to show off in front of everyone." Yukito said.

"Tell us about it." Kaito said.

Yukito took a deep breathe before saying this:

"Well you see." Yukito said, "I heard that my son's class plays the musical instruments badly."

"Now that you said it." Kaito said, "I remember that one of his classmates was playing the trumpet so loudly that I couldn't even concentrate in class."

"Yep. Just like that." Yukito said.

"Then what's the need to be afraid of everyone?" Luchia asked.

"Well because..." Yukito said before she started to cry.

"Yukito? What's wrong?" Hanon asked.

"Please read this. I am too scared to tell." Yukito said as she hand over an old news article to them.

What they will read will come as the most shockest thing that they had ever read (and the most shockest thing in this story too.)

_**"Nearby Policeman arrested two criminals!**_

_**After their statement, police raided Watashi's house and arrested all of its family members on alleged that it attempted to kill a young boy over a flute!**_

**Had the policeman not witnessed it, this child would have certainly being brutally killed by those criminals. Luckily, the policeman saw it and arrested them and the child was saved.**

**The victim is Nagisa Shirai, 8 years old. The incident took place at night in which he was returning home when suddenly they attacked him. The two criminals said that they were contracted by Watashi's father and mother to first kill him and then take his flute.**

**On hearing that, the police raided over Watashi's house where they were making plans at that time and also arrested the family members including Watashi, who admitted that he was the mastermind behind the plan to murder Nagisa.**

**According to the school and his classmates, Nagisa is a pretty popular boy not only for his looks but is known for playing the flute so well. The flute is unlike an original flute. Everyone likes his playing style and the melody is very beautiful and pleasant.**

**But this had fueled jealousy on Watashi, a bully everyone hates. But no one ever knew that he was born on a criminal family. Eagared to get the special flute on his own hands and sell it, he contacted his father and mother about it and together, they agreed to kill him and take his flute and sell it for 2 million yen.**

**The whole Watashi family confessed to it and showed no remorse or shame for their actions. They even killed 6 children to fulfill Watashi's deeds. Nagisa would have become the 7th victim.**

**On hearing about this incident and the confession, many of Nagisa's classmate formed a human chain demanding that Watashi be immediately being suspended from school and that he and his family be punished for this. One of his classmate, wishing not to be named, said this:**

**"I had a feeling that Watashi was totally jealous. When Nagisa was performing on the talent show, I noticed that Watashi had an anger on his eyes. An anger of hatred."**

**"But for him to have Nagisa killed, which didn't happen, and get the flute by himself? Now that's off the hook!"**

**At an emergency meeting, the school decided to ban Watashi. The female principal visited Nagisa's house and met his parents and went to see Nagisa, who is now suffering a shock. She regretted that she hadn't check on Watashi's background.**

**"One of my first priority is the safety of our children and I have totally failed." The principal broke down in tears.**

**"Nagisa is a very sweet boy who plays his flute so well that the melody is very pleasant. Now I fear that he might be unable to do so."**

**"We are providing help to Nagisa's parents who are obivously being affected by this incident. We wish Nagisa a speedy recovery."**

**The policeman who saved Nagisa from being killed was invited by his parents to visit to their house. He said he felt honoured to go there.**

**"He was very lucky." The policeman said, "He could have being killed. I was walking at night when I heard shouts and screams and 'Take that flute!' and 'Kill him!' words. I immediately rushed to the scene where I caught them red handed. I hope they and Watashi's family gets the punishment they deserve."**

**A physiologist who is currently treating Nagisa Shirai warned that some of his personalities might change as a result of this incident. The court is ready to lay down charges to the Watashi's family over the killing of six children and an attempted murder of Nagisa today."**

As soon as they read the article, they were so shocked that some of them even burst into tears.

"OMG! That was terrible!" Luchia cried.

"I never knew that Nagisa had been met with this incident just for the Mermaid Flute." Hanon cried as well with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Those unforgivable bastards!" Rina cried as well.

"Seriously! They even ruined the other six children's future!" Kaito said angrily.

"Child brutality!" Taki cried.

"Now that might have totally ruined Nagisa's..." Nikora cried and she couldn't say it properly because she is so heartbroken after reading what happened to him.

"That's unforgivable!" Hippo said, "And an selfish act as well. They need to be brutally punished."

"The court did so." Yukito said.

"Really? What happened?" Hanon asked.

"The court sentenced all of then to death. As for Watasi himself, he was given life sentence and forced labour since he was young at that time."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"But still that totally changed Nagisa. Now he is very afraid to play the flute in front of everyone, fearing that someone might come and get him for his flute." Yukito sadly said.

"I see. So that's why the fear of jealousy still occurs around him, right?" Nikora asked.

"Yeah and now he plays it only when he is alone or he is a bit upset."

"Upset?!" Hanon gasped. Then she immediately remembered the day when she shouted at Nagisa when he accused Kaito of being Hanon's boyfriend.

_"Nagisa? Could it be that after I shouted at you, you were playing one of our song's tune with the flute and you were hiding because of what happened to you in that day? I'm so sorry!" _Hanon thought sadly.

"Hanon? What's wrong?" Yukito asked.

"Uh... It's nothing." Hanon said.

"Can you tell us what happened to you guys after this incident." Nikora said.

"After this incident he stayed at that school for three years before he moved to another school where he met you guys. Naoki requested us to move to the area where they live because there could be a chance that Watashi might escape from jail and might seek revenge on my son. They also helped us during that difficult time." Yukito said.

"That's nice of her." Rina said.

"Don't worry, Yukito-san." Hippo said, "If that Watashi comes again and harms your son, we will throw him into the water."

"That's right." Hanon said, "We, as the current mermaid princesses, will protect our loved ones with our songs and nothing will come to harm, not even your son."

Yukito saw everyone's determined faces and smiled.

"Thank you guys." Yukito said before she looked at the clock.

"I think it's getting late now. I really have to go."

"Yukito." Hanon said, "Thank you for telling me everything about his ancestors, his mermaid flute and also why he didn't want to tell us about that."

"Your welcome." Yukito smiled.

"It's nice meeting you Yukito." Taki smiled.

Yukito then left after she got back the news article from them.

"Poor Nagisa-kun." Luchia said sadly, "Almost getting killed in his young age."

"All for the mermaid flute." Rina said sadly.

"At least the victims' family has got justice. The court did what they wanted." Nikora said.

"Hey where's Hanon?" Kaito asked.

"She went straight to her room after Yukito left." Hippo said.

"I see."

In her room, Hanon went straight on her bed and cried on the pillow. She never thought that Nagisa was almost killed just for his mermaid flute. She also cursed Watashi for this.

_"Thank God I have finally found a boyfriend whose ancestor saved our race. I hope I can hear the sweet tune of his flute." _Hanon said to herself before starting to cry again, _"I am sorry Nagisa. I promise I will protect you from any harm and I will never ever make fun of you ever again."_

**Me: There you go. End of Chapter 3.**

**Taoki: Do you really have to put that incident in this chapter? Please! This incident had made us suffer a lot.**

**Shizuro: Calm down Taoki. Your wife, Yukito, had to explain why your son, Nagisa, won't tell about his mermaid flute to other.**

**Butler: I pity your son, sir. I feel very sad of what happened to him.**

**Taoki *smiling*: Thanks.**

**Me: See you in Chapter 4, people.**

**Butler: And untill then, like and review please.**


	21. Chapter 4: Comfort and Resurrection

**Me: Man, there was a lot of school work to be done but Chapter 4 is here!**

**Taoki: I wonder where our boys went?**

**Shizuro: They said that they are going to do a cosplay except changing their hair colour.**

**Butler: What cosplay, sir?**

**Voices: Oh Yeah!**

***Nagisa and Masahiro jumped all of a sudden, dressing as Boomer and Butch.***

**Me *surprised*: The RowdyRuff Boys cosplay?**

**Nagisa: That's right. I am Boomer!**

**Masahiro: And I am Butch!**

**Me: And what about Kaito? I mean Brick?**

**Masahiro: He's coming soon.**

**Taoki: Anyway, Zahir890 will like to thank all of you for being patience.**

**Butler: He also likes to thank you for continuous support, reviewing and liking the story.**

**Shizuro: He also does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me: And without further delay, Let Chapter 4 begin!**

**Nagisa and Masahiro: Enjoy Chapter 4!**

***Me, Shizuro, the butler and Taoki sweatdropped*.**

Chapter 4: Hanon comforts Nagisa and Yuri's Resurrection.

The next day at school, everything is going at fine. However Luchia, Rina and Kaito are very worried about Hanon.

Hanon is very upset. Ever since Yukito showed the old news article about Nagisa almost being killed, she acted very weird. She couldn't sleep well, she couldn't eat as well. She also didn't talk to them this morning. She even had a nightmare in which she watched, feeling helpless, that Nagisa getting killed by that no good Watashi and afterwards, turned to kill her as well.

She is also feeling guilty of herself. In the first place before she comed to love him, she made fun of him calling him a kid and ignored him very times but never did she know that he is the descendant of the man who saved their race from a brink of extinction and that name is Kandou Shirai. Now she is thinking that Kandou must have been cursing her when she is making fun of his descendant Nagisa Shirai and she knew that she deserve those curses.

Now all she wants to do is to meet Nagisa and provide him comfort and apologies to him for all the misdeeds she has done to him and hope that they can be together forever without any troubles. She wants to hear the sweet tune of Nagisa's flute and she him play so beautifully and hear the beautiful melody, the sweet melody she didn't hear ever since Mitsuki Taro left to Germany. She is determined to make sure that Nagisa is safe from his enemies who are out to get their hands on the flute, especially that Watashi.

After the school, all four of them are walking home. Hanon, still in her depressing face, didn't talk to them. Luchia, Rina and Kaito followed her and they are very worried now.

"I think Hanon is very upset on what happened to Nagisa before." Luchia said sadly.

"Yeah. That no good Watashi wanted to get his hands on that mermaid flute. I think some others will be eager to get their hands on his flute as well." Rina said.

"That makes me wonder. What about your boyfriend, Masahiro, and his locket? Do you think they might be after him as well?" Kaito asked.

"I don't think so. It's because Naoki, his mom, will turn into bubbles if he shows it to anyone except us. So no one knows about his locket except us. Yukito, on the other hand, won't turn into bubbles even though Nagisa shows it to others his mermaid flute."

"And now Nagisa-kun is afraid to play in front of everyone because of that. He plays it so beautifully and the melody of his flute matches with our songs." Luchia said.

After a long silence, Hanon said sadly:

"Without knowing anything about him, I made fun of him."

"Hanon?" Luchia said.

"And now because of what happened to him, he may never play the flute in front of us as well."

"Don't say that Hanon!" Luchia said.

"Huh?"

"Nagisa might have some trust on us."

"What do you mean?"

"Nagisa is your boyfriend." Kaito said, "You are the only one who can help him to play in front of us at least."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Rina smiled, "And Nagisa now knows that you are the mermaid princess of South Atlantic Ocean who succedded his mom. So I am sure you can make him happy, especially when his ancestor saved our race from extinction."

These words made Hanon smile. At least she has got the backing of her friends.

"Thank you." Hanon smiled, "I hope to see him today."

As they were walking, they suddenly saw Masahiro walking as well. He saw them and smiled.

"Well Well! If it isn't Rina and her friends?" Masahiro smiled.

"And if it isn't Masahiro?" Rina smiled.

Both of them laughed.

"Hamasaki-san! What happened to you? You got a bandage on your cheeks!" Luchia exclaimed.

"It's a small injury." Masahiro said, " What happened was that I accidentally put my pen on my cheeks as I was doing my homework."

"Oh!"

"Hey Masahiro." Kaito said, "Still keeping your locket safe?"

"I kept it at house." Masahiro said, "Too many people at school."

"Good thing." Rina smiled.

They continue to chat untill Masahiro looked at Hanon and was shocked.

"Hanon-chan! What happened to you? You look all red in your eyes." Masahiro said.

"Well. What happened was that..." Rina was about to explain when suddenly Hanon interrupted.

"Hamasaki-san. Can you please answer me this question and please don't be offended?" Hanon pleaded.

"Sure. What is it?" Masahiro said.

"Do you know anything about the incident that took place in which Nagisa was almost killed by those Watashi bastards just for his mermaid flute?"

Masahiro remained silent for a minute. That was enough for Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito to get convinced that Masahiro was very well aware of the incident that took place.

"So Yukito told you guys about it, right?" Masahiro asked.

"She showed us a news article about it." Rina said.

"Wait! So that means you also know about that Mermaid Flute before us?" Hanon exclaimed.

Masahiro nodded.

"We thought that Nagisa would be safe after we heard that the court has sentenced them to death but when we heard that Watashi was given life sentence, we were very worried since there is a chance that Watashi might escape from jail." Masahiro explained, "We thought that it would be best for him and his parents to move to the area where we live but he wanted to stay in the school for sometime."

"After three years, he and his parents moved to that area. He went to the school..."

"I think Yukito also told us about that after the incident." Kaito said.

"I see. However, I do go that school after the school ends from time to time to keep an eye on him and make sure he is safe. We also chat a lot and we are best friends after all. He is also happy to tell me the problems he is facing."

"So you guys are close friends before we came to the human world?" Luchia asked.

"Yep."

"Hamasaki-san. Thank you so much for taking care of him during the difficult time he faced! I am grateful to you." Hanon cried.

"You should thank my mom. She did most of the caring for him and his parents. My dad just assigned a physiologist to treat Nagisa as he was in a state of shock, my butler stayed in their house for a few days and I just keep an eye on him and give him advice in case he gets into trouble over the mermaid flute."

"That's why you and your parents deserve more than thanks." Rina smiled, "You together were able to help them and we are all, especially Hanon, are very grateful to you guys."

"Then you are welcome. Beside, as you know by now, Yukito and my mom were the former mermaid princess and best friends for life."

"We know about that." Luchia said.

Everyone laughed.

"Hamasaki-san? Yukito told us that he now plays alone and he's afraid to play it in front of everyone. Is it true?" Hanon asked.

"Yep. Except me, my parents and his parents." Masahiro said.

"He only plays it in front of you and others?"

"What are you saying Hanon?" Luchia said, "They helped them so he is very happy to play it in front of them."

"Are you planning to try to get Nagisa's confidence back?" Masahiro asked.

"He can at least play in front of us for we are not a bunch of jealous people unlike that Watashi and his parents." Rina said.

"Yeah and the melody is very nice and sweet." Kaito said.

"And it matches the tune of our songs." Luchia said happily.

"If that's the case, then I am with you guys." Masahiro smiled, "But Hanon-chan, I am giving you a warning that many people, especially in your school, are still planning to get their hands on that mermaid flute."

"I will make sure nothing happens to him." Hanon said with determination, "I promise."

* * *

_"Ah! That's better." _Nagisa said to himself.

He sat on the tree and made sure that no one is there. He sighed in relief.

_"I think it's better if I play alone. After that day, I lost all my confidence in playing in front of many people. I prefer that way." _

He then took the mermaid flute from his school bag and smiled as he looked at it.

_"That really calm my anger and nerves down, especially what happened to me in that piano incident." _Nagisa then remembered the day Hanon shouted at him.

_Flashback:_

_"Damn it!" _Nagisa said angrily to hinself.

Nagisa just punched the tree angrily. Hanon simply shouted at him for treatening Kaito. Although Nagisa blamed himself for the mistake, he was equally angry that Hanon shouted at him.

_"Why did she shouted at me?! Calling me a kid and said stuff like that?! Not fair!" _Nagisa whinned.

Suddenly he had an idea. Carrying his school bag, he climbed on the tree. He then opened his bag and took out his mermaid flute and then said,

"Here goes."

He then started to play the flute of the song 'Kizuna'. He was playing in a relax style. While playing he suddenly heard a voice saying:

"What is this beautiful melody, matching the tune of our song?"

Nagisa immediately realized that the voice was Hanon. Panicking, he hid at the top of the trees and saw Hanon, Luchia and Rina were sad that the melody stopped.

"How unlucky. The melody stopped." Rina said.

"Yeah. Who could that be so talented to play the tune that is the same tune of our songs?" Luchia asked.

"Don't know but at least it helped to cool down by head after that no good kid pissed me off!" Hanon said.

Nagisa mumbled on hearing that but he remained hiding and saw Hanon, Rina and Luchia leave. He heaved a sigh of relief.

_Back to present:_

"_Time to play." _Nagisa said to himself smiling as he began to play with his flute the tune and the melody of 'The Legend of Mermaid'.

* * *

Hanon, Luchia, Rina, Kaito and Masahiro are walking by, also trying to find Nagisa when suddenly they heard the tune of the flute of 'The Legend of Mermaid.'

"Wow! Nagisa-kun is playing again. So beaitiful!" Luchia said happily.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go follow it." Kaito said though Rina, Masahiro and Hanon didn't like that idea.

"Guys, Nagisa might be upset when he sees us watching at him." Masahiro said.

"I think so." Rina said, "The moment he sees us watching at him, he might run off."

"Let me look for him. He might not run away when he sees me at least." Hanon said.

And so Hanon set off to follow the melody of the flute of their songs. It's very difficult though as she went from right to left and left to right. After 13 minutes of following the tune...

There she finds Nagisa sitting on the tree, playing the mermaid flute.

After he finished playing, he suddenly heard a voice saying:

"That's a very wonderful! It matches the melody and the tune of the song."

"Why thank..." Nagisa was about to finish when suddenly he saw Hanon smiling at her.

"Ha...Hanon?" Nagisa gasped and in panic, he tried to hide the mermaid flute behind his back, although he knew that it's hopeless.

"It's okay." Hanon smiled, "You don't need to panic. It's very beautiful."

"Well..uh...thanks." Nagisa was blushing red.

"How did you learn it so quickly?"

"Easy. My mom showed me how to play and I knew it."

Nagisa stood up, little did he know what would happen next.

"It's amazing that you are still able to play so beautifully." Hanon said, "Especially what happened to you at that time when you were almost killed."

When Nagisa heard it, he was shocked. If Hanon then knew it, this means that his mom, Yukito, must have told them about what happened to him. He felt that as if his heart almost stop beating.

When Hanon saw Nagisa's reaction, she realized she made a mistake on telling him about the incident and prepares for the worst.

_"Crap. Nagisa is so gonna be angry with me." _Hanon gulped but instead she saw Nagisa's tears coming down.

"Mom...Mom told you and others everything about what happened to me when I was young?!" Nagisa cried.

"Nagisa..." Hanon said sadly.

"Even what happened to me afterwards?!"

Hanon nodded.

Nagisa, still in tears, just knelt down and put his hands on the ground with tears dropping on the ground. Hanon, seeing that and blamed herself, knelt down and patted on Nagisa's head and said:

"Nagisa. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Darn it!" Nagisa cried with tears on his eyes, "When I was five years old, my mom gave me this mermaid flute. I was so happy about it..."

"Nagisa..." Hanon said sadly.

"Everyone liked me in my former school. Everyone would be so calmed at the melody of the flute. I thought it might last forever but three years later..."

"..."

"Three years later, that Watashi and his parents wanted to kill me for my mermaid flute. How it happened and how I survived, you and others knew it already but..."

"Please..."

"That destroyed everything upon me. My confidence, My courage to play in front of everyone, My trust, everything is gone and destroyed!"

Hanon is very sad and tears are starting to come down from her eyes.

"I thought that I did be better if I play alone or play in front of the people who helped me during that terrible time I faced. I felt that I didn't want to play in front of anyone's faces. Even though I moved to that school, I prefer to keep things that way." Nagisa said, still crying.

"..." Hanon remained silent as she tearfully listens to Nagisa.

"When you shouted at me, I thought I did calm myself down by playing the flute. You and others heard the melody. I wanted to tell you but you hated me at that time."

"I know. That's why..." Hanon was about to apologize when suddenly she felt her hand being pulled over as he hugs her with Nagisa's head on her shoulder.

"Nagisa." Hanon sadly said.

"What's going to happen to me if they find out about it? They are so gonna kill me for that mermaid flute. I feel so insecure. Damn it!" Nagisa said sadly before starting to crying on her shoulder.

Seeing Nagisa crying like that made Hanon feel like crying as well. Tears are coming down from eyes as well. She knew that Nagisa is feeling insecure everytime the flashbacks on his near-death experience are coming throughout his mind.

_"Nagisa. I'm sorry for what happened to you. I really love you." _Hanon said sadly to herself as she hugs Nagisa, providing him comfort.

They remained like that for a few minutes before Nagisa broke up the silence:

"I think...I just think I might be able to trust you and others." Nagisa said though his voice was hoarse as a result from all that crying.

"Really?" Hanon asked happily although her voice is still hoarse as well.

"Yeah. I thought that since you and others are the mermaid princesses and you succeeded my mom, I think that I can still play in front of you."

"Are you sure?"

"Let me try."

As Nagisa tried to play the flute, terrible flashbacks started to come around his head: His confrontation with Watashi, his refusal to give the flute to Watashi and finally the near death experience he faced when he was only 8. These flashbacks are hurting Nagisa's heads and it failed him. Nagisa was groaning in pain as he clutched his head, although it lasted for a few seconds.

"Nagisa! Are you okay?" Hanon was very worried now.

"It's no use." Nagisa said sadly, "Everytime I tried to play in front of everyone else, these terrible experience are coming around my head. You are right Hanon from before. I am a sore loser."

Seeing Nagisa like that made Hanon feel even more sorry for him. She thought he was saying those things because she shouted at him from before. She then had an idea.

"Nagisa." Hanon said, "Please don't say things like that. It was my fault."

"Huh?" Nagisa was puzzled.

"I understand how terrible you had to go through after that incident. I never knew about these things untill Yukito told me everything and I regret even more that I shouted at you."

"Regret even more?"

"Your ancestor, Kandou Shirai, saved our race from being exterminated by the water demons and because of that a long peace in the sea has followed."

"I already knew that a long time ago."

"As soon as she told me about it, I wanted to cry. I felt very ashamed that by shouting at you, I have disrespected the descendant of the man who saved us."

"Hanon." Nagisa said softly. Hanon put her hand on Nagisa's cheeks and slowly wiped off Nagisa's tears.

"And I am so glad to have fallen in love with you, the descendant of the saviour of the mermaids, even though you are younger than me. I am very glad that you didn't give up on me. Otherwise, we wouldn't have been what we are today." Hanon said happily.

"..." Nagisa was a bit silent.

Hanon then put both of her hands into Nagisa's left hand where the flute is right there. Hanon then began saying this in tears, holding Nagisa's left hand:

"It's true that you lost all your confidence because of what happened to you at that day but you don't have to worry and there is nothing to be afraid of."

"Eh?" Nagisa was a bit puzzled.

"You've got Masahiro and his parents who helped you a lot when that incident took place. You've got Luchia, Rina, Kaito and others who are your best friends. You've got me as your girlfriend and..."

"...?"

"You have got such lovely parents who love you like their own son. Your mom, Yukito, whom I succeeded as the mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean, is such a cute and adorable mother. She is so happy that you came to this world and to have fallen in love with the current mermaid princess which is me and you must be very happy that you have such a kind mother. Especially your dad, Taoki Shirai."

Nagisa nodded.

"I know that you still fear that Watashi might somehow escape and started searching for you but don't worry. We, as the mermaid princess, sing and protect for the ones we love which includes you. Good always trumps over evil." Hanon said happily.

"Hanon." Nagisa said softly.

"If only Taro-chan was here right now, he would have listen to such a wonderful melody this mermaid flute gives."

There was a long silence. Nagisa, upon hearing Hanon's words, slowly gained his confidence. Didn't want to be in the silent mood, he started to play the melody and the tune of 'The Legend Of Mermaid.'

As Hanon watches Nagisa playing his mermaid flute, she wiped off her tears and started to sing the song as well. Near the scene, Luchia, Rina, Kaito and Masahiro are watching it with smiles on their faces.

"Would you look at that?" Luchia said with tears on her eyes, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It sure is." Kaito agreed.

"Seems like Nagisa might have got a bit of his confidence back after hearing Hanon's words." Rina smiled.

"I agree." Masahiro said, "But let's not disturb them. Let them enjoy themselves for a while."

The three of them agreed and, not wanting to disturb them, left the scene.

* * *

_Pearl Piari, at night:_

"Wah! That was so sad." Azumi said sadly.

"Wait! So you heard it as well?" Nikora said.

"Yeah. When I heard about what happened to Yukito's son, I almost cried on the bed."

"We all felt sad about what happened to him." Taki said.

"By the way, what's her son's name?"

"Nagisa Shirai." Luchia said.

"Descendant of the man who saved our race." Rina smiled.

"Holder of The Mermaid Flute." Kaito said.

"And my forever boyfriend." Hanon said happily.

"Nice." Azumi smiled and gave a thumbs up to Hanon.

"Thanks."

Both of them laughed.

"What about Naoki?" Azumi asked.

"She also got married and she has a son as well." Nikora smiled.

"Really? What's his name?"

"Masahiro Hamasaki." Luchia said.

"Descendant of the man who built the Awami Shrine and wished that every mermaids and humans can live peacefully." Hanon smiled.

"Holder of The Mermaid of Love Locket." Kaito said.

"And my forever boyfriend." Rina smiled.

"Wow! You too?" Azumi gasped.

"Yep." Rina smiled.

"Nice."

"Thank you."

Everyone laughed.

"By the way, where's Hippo?" Kaito asked when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Nikora said and when she opened it, it was none other than Naoki Hamasaki and Yukito Shirai.

"Well if it isn't the former mermaid princesses?" Nikora smiled.

"It sure is." Yukito said.

"Hi Naoki!" Rina smiled.

"Oh hello." Naoki smiled.

"Yukito. Naoki." Azumi said happily, "I am so happy that you guys have such wonderful kids who have fallen in love with the current mermaid princesses."

"Wait! How did you know about that?" Yukito and Naoki are surprised.

"Well. They told me about that."

"Oh! Well, we are so happy to see you after such a long time that we forgot to tell you about our kids and husbands." Yukito said which made everyone laugh.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Naoki said.

"It's okay." Azumi said.

Suddenly Hanon rushed towards them.

"Naoki. Thank you so much!" Hanon said.

"For what?" Naoki was a bit surprised and puzzled.

"When Nagisa was almost killed for that mermaid flute, your son told us that you and your family have taken care of him and his parents during the horrible time they have faced."

"So Yukito told you guys about the incident?"

Hanon nodded.

"Then your welcome." Naoki smiled.

Hanon then turned towards Yukito.

"Yukito. I..." Hanon was about to say something when Yukito gave a pat on Hanon's head.

"I know." Yukito smiled, "And that's why I have some good news."

Everyone was then excited.

"Really?" Naoki was surprised.

"Yep." Yukito smiled.

"What is it? Good news brings everyone a happy joy." Taki said.

"When our son told us that his confidence was increasing a little bit because of your words, we decided to take him to the same physiologist who treated him when our son was in a shock state." Yukito said.

"That's great." Hanon said.

"But he was also complaining that the terrible flashback he had are hurting his head and causing him pain when he tried to play in front of you."

Everyone gasped.

"Oh dear! Is the pain so serious?!" Azumi said.

"I hope not." Naoki gulped.

"Seriously." Kaito said angrily, "If ever I see that Watashi again, he will get a serious beating from me."

"I'm with you." Rina said.

"Poor Nagisa-kun." Luchia said sadly.

"What did the pyschiologist say?" Hanon was very worried.

"The pain is not serious." Yukito said, "He told us that our son will need a year to recover so that these flashbacks could be erased completely from his memory."

"Well that's a relief." Taki said.

"Although he did say that his confidence is slowly increasing, he warned us that he is still incapable of performing in front of a large group of people."

"That won't matter. We are a small group of friendly people around here, right?" Nikora asked in which everyone agreed.

"But we still can't let our guard down." Naoki said, "There are still many people who will be eagar to get their hands on the mermaid flute."

"I agree." Rina said, "Hanon, you should make sure that no one gets the mermaid flute."

"I know that." Hanon said, "Don't worry Yukito. I will make sure Nagisa's life will not be in danger. I have to repay the debt we owe to his ancestor for saving the mermaids."

"Well then, all the best." Yukito smirked in which Hanon also smirked.

"Anyway, what did you come here for?" Azumi asked.

"Hippo called us to come here." Naoki said.

"Hippo called you?" Luchia was surprised. In fact, everyone is surprised.

Suddenly there was a voice coming from upstairs. It was none other than Hippo.

"Is Yukito-san and Naoki-san here?" Hippo called from upstairs.

"Yeah. They are here." Azumi said.

"Okay then. I will be coming in a few seconds."

After a few seconds, Hippo came in his human form. Everyone knew his human form, including Azumi who was introduced to his human form the day after she was brought back alive by Yukito and Naoki, except Yukito and Naoki who didn't know that Hippo has another form and so when Hippo came, they stared at him oddly.

"Uh? Is that really Hippo?" Naoki was puzzled and confused. Everyone sweatdropped.

"It is his human form." Azumi smiled.

"How did you know?" Yukito is confused as well.

"Well, when I was brought back alive. Today he showed me his human form."

"Eh?" Now both Yukito and Naoki are puzzled.

"Yukito-san and Naoki-san, this is my human form." Hippo smiled, "I really wanted to show you guys but you had a grudge against me at that time. Now with all the misunderstandings being cleared out, I thought that this is the perfect time to show it to you."

"Your voice looks similar." Naoki said, "No doubt you are really Hippo."

Everybody smiled on hearing that.

"Kyah! You are so incredible!" Yukito squealed, "I bet if girls sees you in this form, they are gonna fall in love with you in first sight. And you are gonna have plenty of fangirls."

That made Hippo blush, red in cheeks. Everybody laughed.

"Well, he did have a girlfriend." Naoki said.

"He did?" Yukito was surprised.

"Yep he did." Luchia said.

"But a tragic one." Hanon said.

"Tragic one?" Yukito was shocked.

"Yeah." Rina nodded.

"What's her name?"

Everyone was silent. They thought that Yukito might be furious if they say about one of the Dark Lovers who had fallen in love with Hippo. Hippo, however, mustered up his courage and said:

"I have fallen in love with Yuri-san."

Everyone, except Yukito, gasped and they gulped. They are preparing for the worst. Instead Yukito was surprised:

"Yuri? The one who plays the piano and the youngest Dark Lovers?" Yukito asked.

"How did you know?" Luchia asked.

"When Gaito and the Dark Lovers attacked our kingdom, I went there to see if everything is okay. Then one of my friend told me about what the Dark Lovers looked like and how they created destruction around our kingdom."

"Oh!" Hanon was surprised.

"How could your love with Yuri be so tragic?" Yukito asked Hippo.

"What happened was that Yuri-san and others joined Gaito and Sara in their doomed fate." Hippo said sadly.

"I think my friend told me that when I was visiting my kingdom." Yukito said, "But how did you meet her?"

"Well, Yuri and I first met in the shed when I could'nt leave her and wraped her cut foot with a piece of cloth. It was then.."

And so Hippo told Naoki and Yukito about how they have fallen in love with each other only to break up quickly when Hippo found out about Yuri being one of the Dark Lovers. He said that even though they are in different sides, they still love and care for each other. He also told them about Yuri's doomed fate.

After Hippo finished, Naoki and Yukito were very sad about Hippo's tragic love. Yukito patted on Hippo and said:

"Oh you poor Hippo." Yukito sadly said, "Losing your love one so quickly."

"Did Gaito knew about this?" Naoki said.

"Well that we don't know." Luchia said.

"But if he did, oh man think about it..." Rina gulped.

"I don't wanna think about it." Hanon said

"Same here." Azumi said.

"Wait! So you are planning to bring back Yuri back with the way we showed you yesterday?" Yukito asked.

"Yes, Yukito-san. That's why I called you here because I have something important to say." Hippo said.

Everyone was curious to hear what Hippo has to say.

"The thing is that since Yuri-san was part of the Dark Lovers and has attacked all our kingdoms, I thought it would be best for you guys to meet her so that she can apologize for her action." Hippo said.

"I think that's a nice idea." Taki said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kaito said.

Everyone was ready to go untill Naoki said:

"Just wait a minute, Hippo." Naoki said.

Everyone looked at Naoki.

"What is it, Naoki-san?" Hippo asked.

"When you met Yuri, you were in your human form right?" Naoki asked.

"Yes."

"And you have forgotten one thing that can be a difference between your relationship with Yuri."

"What could it be?" Everyone asked.

"The thing is that if you bring Yuri back you have to remain in your human form since she doesn't know your penguin form. That means today might be your last day you will ever be in your penguin form." Naoki said.

Everyone was shocked but they have to believe it. Hippo slapped himself. He has TOTALLY forgotten to take that into consideration.

"Naoki is right, Hippo." Yukito said, "Since you are gonna bring Yuri back to life and gonna live with her forever, you will have to remain in your human form for the rest of your life."

"Hippo, I am sorry but you have to face it." Hanon said, "Yuri doesn't know your penguin form."

"Yeah and if Yuri sees you in penguin form, she might break up with you." Rina said.

"Poor Hippo." Kaito said.

"There goes your chance for bringing back Yuri alive." Nikora said sadly.

"There could be at least someway." Taki said.

"What are you going to do, Hippo?" Azumi asked.

"Hippo." Luchia said sadly.

Hippo was lost in thought. Why did he forget about that? Now he is thinking about this. Does he risk never to turn back into his penguin form in order to see Yuri again and live with her forever?

_"Naoki-san is right." _Hippo thought, _"Yuri-san doesn't know about my original form so I can't live with her but still..." _Hippo suddenly finally found an answer.

"It's true that I have to remain like this forever." Hippo said, "But Naoki-san, I will do anything to bring Yuri back."

"Hippo. Are you sure?" Azumi gasped.

"I am sure."

"Then we support your decision." Luchia smiled.

Everybody agreed.

"Seems like you have some guts saying that." Naoki smirked.

"Thanks." Hippo said.

"Then let's go." Yukito said.

So everybody left to the beach except Nikora and Taki who are now busy preparing for the arrival of Yuri.

* * *

_In the beach:_

"Okay Hippo." Azumi said, "Do your stuff."

"Yeah." Luchia smiled, "We are right behind you."

"Thank you guys." Hippo said, "Here goes."

"The time is now 9:30pm." Naoki said, "You still have a chance."

"I know."

Knowing that he has half and hour left, Hippo drew 'YURI' 's name on the sand. After waiting for sometime, he began to sing:

_**"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete**_

_**Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**_

Suddenly a small fish appeared, hearing Hippo's voice. Everybody is amazed.

_**Yoake mae kikoeta merodi**_

_**Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**_

Hippo tried to sing beautifully but he can't because he is singing in his original voice. Luchia and others now doubt whether Hippo would be able to bring Yuri back to life. Hanon and Rina giggled at Hippo's funny singing voice only to get a nudge on their shoulders by Yukito and Naoki who looked at them sternly.

The small fish started to glow.

_**Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi**_

_**Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi**_

_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**_

_**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru**_

_**Nanatsu no kuni no merodia**_

_**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**_

_**Watashi wa wasurenai."**_

And with that the small fish flashed in bright light which lasted for a few seconds.

After the light died down, they saw a beautiful young girl with long green wavy hair with a red and grey frilly headband and bright green eyes fast asleep. She wears a rather formal and long red dress with a lot of ruffles and black and gray trims. She woke up after a few seconds and said,

"Ugh! My head. Where am I?"

Hippo then ran to her and comforted her.

"Yuri-san! It's me Hippo." Hippo said, "Remember?"

After Yuri rubbed her eyes, she suddenly saw Hippo. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hippo? Is that you?" Yuri gasped.

Hippo nodded and smiled.

"HIPPO-SAMA!" Yuri cried as she hugged Hippo.

"YURI-SAN!" Hippo cried as well.

While Hippo and Yuri are overjoyed to see each other, Luchia and others watched and cheered.

"It worked! It worked again!" Luchia said happily.

"Yeah! I'm so happy for Hippo." Hanon said.

"Me too." Rina said.

"Let's visit them, shall we?" Kaito said in which everybody agreed. As for the former mermaid princess...

"We will watch you from there." Naoki said.

"Yep. Don't worry, we will come with you a bit later." Yukito said.

"Don't forget to introduce her to us." Azumi asked.

"Hai!" Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito exclaimed and they went to Hippo and Yuri.

"Hippo. I'm so glad to see..." Yuri was about to finish when suddenly there was a voice.

"Hello Yuri."

When Yuri looked at them, it was Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito. She was now a bit frightened but Luchia calmed her down by saying:

"It's okay. We won't hurt you."

"Yeah. You can all be lovely-dovely with Hippo." Hanon said which completely has taken Yuri by surprised.

"You mean you do not mind if I can be with Hippo?" Yuri asked.

"Nope we don't mind." Rina smiled, "In fact, you can be with him forever."

"Forever?!" Yuri was shocked, "You mean I have been brought back to life so that I can be with Hippo?"

"Yep." Kaito nodded.

With happy tears in eyes, Yuri hugged Hippo. She can now be with Hippo forever.

"I don't know how you did that." Yuri said happily, "But I am so glad you brought me back to life so that I can be with you."

"You shouldn't thank me." Hippo smiled, "It is them who told us how to bring our precious person to life."

Hippo then pointed at Azumi, Yukito and Naoki as they walked towards them.

"Thank you but who are you guys?" Yuri asked.

"We are the former mermaid princess." Azumi said.

"Former...mermaid...princess?" Yuri gulped. At first she thought it was a joke but when she saw their shell lockets, she had to believe.

"Name and which kingdom?" Yuri said meekly.

"I am Azumi, former mermaid princess of the North Pacific Ocean." Azumi said.

"I am Yukito, former mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean." Yukito smiled.

"And I am Naoki, former mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean." Naoki said.

When Yuri got the answers, she instantly knelt down on her knees and begged for forgiveness to each and everyone.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me for my past actions." Yuri pleaded, "I just had to follow Gaito-sama's orders and I know you will hate me for this because of what I did to every one of your kingdoms."

"It's okay, Yuri." Hanon said, "We forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. As Masahiro had said, let's forget about the past and move on to the future." Rina smiled.

"Yes." Hippo smiled, "Future is now in our hands."

"You will forgive me as well?" Yuri asked to Azumi and others.

"Of course we forgive you as well." Azumi smiled.

"Yeah and when Hippo told us about his Romeo and Juliet story, we felt sorry for him." Yukito said.

"So we decided to bring you back with the song." Naoki said.

"Thank you so much former mermaid princess!" Yuri said happily, "I promise that I will never attack your kingdoms ever again."

"Well you better keep that promise then." Kaito smirked in which everyone laughed.

"Shall we go home then?" Luchia said.

Everybody agreed and they returned home.

* * *

_Pearl Piari:_

When they returned back to Pearl Piari, Nikora and Taki smiled at Yuri.

"Welcome back, Yuri." Nikora smiled.

"It's been a while, Yuri." Taki said.

"Well Hippo. It looks like you will need another room for Yuri and yourself."

"I know that." Hippo said.

"Let's go to that room, shall we?" Yuri smiled as she clinghed on Hippo's arm and they went straight to the lower left room.

"I guess I have to go now." Yukito said, "Bye Hanon and thanks for your words to my son."

"Your welcome. See you later, Yukito." Hanon said.

Yukito then left.

"Good thing Hippo called me." Naoki said.

"Why is that so?" Rina asked.

"It's because I have to give you a warning."

Everyone was surprised about that.

"What warning?" Rina asked curiously.

**Me: Yep. End of Chapter 4 with a question being left out.**

**Butler: What is the warning, sir?**

**Me: It will be revealed later.**

**Voice: Here I come!**

***Kaito enters, dressing as Brick.***

**Kaito: I am Brick! And together we are...**

**Kaito, Nagisa and Masahiro: THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!**

**Me *sweatdropped*: Oh well, Chapter 5 is coming soon.**

**Taoki: You wanna drink some tea with me, Shizuro?**

**Shizuro: Sure.**


	22. Part 3 Chapter 5: The Mermaid of Hatred

**Me: Well, Chapter 5 is here! Got some day off.**

***Kaito, Nagisa and Masahiro are still in their RowdyRuff Boys costume.***

**Kaito: So are we ready to do some destruction?!**

**Nagisa and Masahiro: YEAH!**

**Voice: Not so fast, RowdyRuff Boys!**

**Nagisa: Oh God! It can't be!**

***Luchia, Hanon and Rina enters with their Powerpuff girls cosplay.***

**Me *sighing*: And now we have the Powerpuff girls.**

**Kaito: You are...**

**Luchia: That's right! I am Blossom!**

**Hanon: I'm Bubbles!**

**Rina: And I'm Buttercup! And we are here to kick your butts!**

**Luchia, Hanon and Rina: AND WE ARE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!**

**Masahiro: This is not good.**

**Luchia: All right girls! Charge!**

***Luchia, Hanon and Rina are chasing their respective boyfriends.***

**Me: Anyway, I want to thank all of you for continous support by reviwing and liking this story.**

**For the milliont time, I don't own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**And now let Chapter 5 begin!**

Chapter 5: The Mermaid of Hatred.

"What's the warning you want to give, Naoki?" Rina asked.

"I will tell you but first let Hippo come." Naoki said.

A few minutes later, Hippo came back into his original penguin form.

"Hippo?" Azumi asked.

"Don't worry, Azumi-san. Yuri-san is sleeping." Hippo smiled.

Soon everyone is seated, waiting to hear what Naoki's warning will be.

"The thing is that when you guys first saw my son's locket, you were all curious about it." Naoki said, "So I had to tell you guys about the locket but the thing is..."

"What is it?" Rina asked curiously.

"You must never ever let the locket fall into the hands of the water demons."

Eveyone gasped and was surprised.

"What are you saying, Naoki?" Luchia asked surprisingly.

"Of course we will never allow the water demons to get their hands on Hamasaki-san's locket." Hanon said with determination.

"That will never happen." Rina said.

"Certainly we won't allow that." Azumi said.

"Yeah but you sound a bit serious about it." Kaito said.

"Which could mean that the locket will also have some bad sides of it if that happens." Nikora said.

"What are the bad sides of it?" Taki asked.

Naoki took a deep breath before saying this:

"If the locket falls into the hands of the water demons, then the Mermaid of Love locket will become..." Naoki then said in a scary voice with a scary face.

"THE MERMAID OF HATRED!"

Everyone was frightened of Naoki's scary voice and the way she said the name of it.

"The...Mermaid...of...Hatred?" Hippo gulped.

Naoki nodded.

"Well that's a scary name." Rina said.

"What happens to the locket by that name?" Luchia asked.

"The Mermaid of Hatred will happen once the water demons finally have my son's locket in their own hands." Naoki said

Everybody gasped.

"Once that happens, the design of the locket will change. It will become a small mermaid statue carrying two small hearts broken into pieces. It's colour will be black."

"Black? Darkness?" Azumi gulped.

Naoki nodded.

"So that means..." Nikora said before Naoki interrupted.

"If any water demon puts the locket around his or her neck, you guys will be in so big trouble!" Naoki said.

Everyone turned white as soon as they heard it.

"How so?" Luchia asked meekly.

"How so? The powers of the locket are the same but it will flash in black colour which means..." Naoki stopped when she looked at the others before saying this:

"You will be blinded for a few minutes if you attack them."

Everybody gasped.

"You can't attack them if the locket creates a shield of them."

Everybody gasped even louder.

"You can't even hurt them even though you are singing."

This is when everybody got shocked. They can't even hurt the water demons with their singing if they have the locket!

"So that means even though we are singing with all our might, we still won't be able to defeat them?" Hanon asked in shocked.

"As long as they have the locket." Naoki said.

"Oh my. This is so terrible." Azumi said.

"This is really giving me nightmares." Hippo said.

"Wait what happens if Hamasaki-san has the locket instead?" Luchia asked.

"Then no need to worry." Naoki smiled, "You won't be harmed even though the water demons sings at the top of their lungs."

Everybody sighed in relief.

"Well that's a relief." Taki said.

"Even so, the consequences are a bit dangerous." Kaito said.

"Oh by the way." Naoki said, "I'm sorry to tell you this but I have a bad news to tell you Kaito."

"What is it?"

"If the water demons have the locket around their neck and you come face to face with them, I am afraid to say that even your Panthalassa symbol on your forehead won't be enough to defeat the locket power."

Everyone was shocked.

"So you are saying that even the locket's power is powerful than the Panthalassa symbol?" Kaito was shocked.

Naoki nodded.

"Oh My God!" Azumi said.

"Wait! So suppose we are attacked by Gaito and he comes face to face with the locket power using his Panthalassa symbol. Then that means is he helpless as well if the locket is on the good side?" Luchia asked.

Naoki nodded.

"Gaito, Mikeru and others should be grateful that they haven't face Masahiro's Mermaid Of Love locket power." Rina said.

"Yeah." Hanon said, "Otherwise they will need to go and have an eye surgery."

Everyone laughed.

"But if Hamasaki-san was there before and had they known about the Mermaid of Hatred locket if it falls on their hands, they will send the Dark Lovers or the water demons to attack him and take his locket." Luchia said.

"Well we can say for now that Masahiro is safe." Azumi said.

"But we still can't let our guard down." Hippo said, "A new enemy and their water demons might appear soon and what if they might set their sights on Masahiro's locket which could be the difference between our victory and their victory?"

"Or on Nagisa's mermaid flute?" Hanon gulped.

"Then, it both cases, we are in big trouble."

"So we need to remain firm and make sure they don't get hurt." Nikora said.

"And make sure that the boys can't get their precious mermaid objects stolen, right?" Taki asked.

Everybody agreed.

"Oh and one other thing." Naoki said.

"What is that?" Rina asked.

"As you all know by now, when my son puts on his locket and he wanted to watch the scene, everything becomes green within his distance, right?"

"Wow! Really?" Azumi said.

"Oh! I think you didn't know about that. You got it now right?"

"Yep."

"We all know about it." Hanon said.

"So what about it?" Rina asked.

"Well the thing is that if any water demons enter his Green Zone, something will happen to them." Naoki said.

"What could it be?" Hippo asked.

"Make a guess."

Everyone thought for a minute.

"Will they blow up?" Azumi asked.

"Nope." Naoki said.

"Will they become statues?" Hanon asked.

"Nope."

"They will become small like mice?" Luchia squealed.

Naoki shooked her head.

"They will become monsters?!" Taki gulped which made everyone laugh.

"No way." Naoki said.

"Their powers will be weakened?" Kaito asked.

"Close enough." Naoki said which made everyone thought that Kaito has found a part of the answer.

"I don't know Naoki-san." Hippo said.

"Same here." Nikora said.

"Will they become dizzy?" Rina asked.

"Almost." Naoki said.

Everyone was a bit surprised.

"So what does it do?" Rina asked.

"If any water demons are in the Green Zone, they will experience dizziness, drowsiness, loss of vision and they will be weak." Naoki said.

Everyone said looked at Naoki with happy faces.

"Really? That means..." Luchia said before Naoki interrupted.

"You will be able defeat them easily if they are in the Green Zone." Naoki smiled.

Everybody cheered.

"But on the other hand." Naoki said, "If any water demons wear that locket around their neck, everything will become black within their distance and if you guys are in the Black Zone, you will experience the same sympothesis."

Everybody gulped all of a sudden.

"That's all the warning I give it to you." Naoki said.

"I wonder why Yukito left." Hanon said, "She should have listen those warnings."

"She already knows it. Especially her son."

"Oh!"

"So it seems that the locket's power are the same." Rina said.

"Yeah and only its appearance and the colour will be different." Kaito said.

"So let me get this straight." Azumi said, "If the locket is in Masahiro's hand, the locket will be called The Mermaid of Love and the colour of it will be green and the water demons will be very affected by it. If it is on the hands of the water demons, it will be called The Mermaid of Hatred and the colour of it will be black and we will be very affected by it, right?"

Naoki nodded.

"Naoki." Nikora smiled, "Thank you so much for giving this information to us."

"Yes, Naoki-san." Hippo said, "Your co-operation with us will certainly protect ourselves, your family and others as well."

"Naoki. One more thing." Rina said, "Is it possible to change the locket from Mermaid of Hatred to Mermaid of Love back again?"

"Yep." Naoki smiled.

"How so?"

"Simple. Take it back if they are not wearing it."

"Oh?"

Everybody laughed.

"Well I have to go now." Naoki said, "Bye and take care."

Naoki then left.

"Well that was a bit frightening." Azumi said.

"It sure is." Luchia said, "Kaito? Are you okay?"

"Still stunned by the fact that Masahiro's locket power is powerful than my Panthalassa symbol power." Kaito said.

_"I wonder if Masahiro knows that his locket will be at risk falling into the wrong hands." _Rina thought as she listened to others talking about it.

* * *

There was no school on the next day. So Rina walked outside, thinking about many things: Masahiro's locket, its dangers, her future with Masahiro, etc. Suddenly, she saw two boys chatting on the river which is non other than Masahiro and his best friend, Kazama. The two boys were chatting over something which Rina doesn't know. After Kazama left, Masahiro sat down and took the locket from his school bag. Rather than wearing it around his neck, he simply looked at it. Rina smiled for a moment and took out her shell locket. She then walked straight to Masahiro and gave a pat on his head.

"Rina?" Masahiro was startled.

"Yep. It's me." Rina smiled before sitting close to Masahiro.

"Well it's good to see you. What brings you here?"

Rina smiled at Masahiro before saying,

"Your mom told me about the dangers of this locket if it falls on the hands of the water demons. It's called..."

"The Mermaid of Hatred, right?" Masahiro asked.

"How did you know?" Rina was surprised.

"Mom told me everything when she first gave me this locket."

"I see." Rina said when she suddenly saw Masahiro's worried face.

"Masahiro? What's wrong?" Rina asked worriedly.

Masahiro first looked at the locket before saying, "I am just worried about that anytime the water demons might start searching for my locket and they might attack me."

"..."

"Rina? Do you have enemies?"

"We used do. Gaito, Mikeru and others. Your mom told you about them, right?"

Masahiro nodded.

"Don't worry, Masahiro." Rina said.

"Rina?" Masahiro was puzzled.

Rina stood up and the knelt down, facing him. She then put her shell locket in Masahiro's right hand where the Mermaid of Locket is. She then said this while holding Masahiro's right hand:

"The water demons will never get your locket in their hands. We are all there for you."

"Rina." Masahiro said slowly.

"Even though I act like a tomboy, my feelings for you are crystal clear. I love you and always will. This locket will always be on the good side."

"..."

"If your mom hadn't seen me singing, I would have been so lonely and heartbroken and I am glad she was able to see me so that I can be with you. Also the fact that your ancestor built the shrine between mermaids and humans."

"Rina.."

"We, the mermaid princess, protect the ones we love and cherish which includes you. Everyone in my school idolize me and worship me but my eyes are only for you."

They remain silent, smiling each other, for a few minutes. Suddenly Masahiro hugs Rina and smiles.

"You better keep that promise, my princess." Masahiro said.

"I will, my prince." Rina smiled as she hugged back.

"Hey Rina? You want to see the green night sky with me?"

"Really? I will love too."

**Me: Looks like Chapter 5 is done.**

***Roar of laughter can be heard*.**

**Me: God! What's the laughing all about.**

***Rushed and smiled as I saw Luchia, Hanon and Rina at top of Kaito, Nagisa and Masahiro. All of them are laughing.***

**Me *smiling*: Well it seems that do care for each other a lot. **

**Anyway, Chapter 6 is coming soon and it's gonna be a pretty long one. Untill then, review and like please.**


	23. Part 3 Chapter 6: Meeting The Ancestor

**Me: I am so sorry, people! I had lots of work to do but Chapter 6 is here.**

**Nagisa *smiling*: Seems like I have lots of fans.**

**Kaito: Huh? What do you mean by lots of fans?**

**Me: This chapter was first requested by David Long, who is one of the followers of my story. He pleaded me to do this chapter and with some other people requesting as well, I thought it would be fair to do so.**

**Masahiro: Lucky you, Nagisa.**

**Kaito: Anyway, Zahir890 would like to thank you all for being patience and also expressed his thanks to the ones who continue to review, follow and like the story.**

**Masahiro: Also, he does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me: Enjoy Chapter 6!**

**Nagisa: Enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Meeting Nagisa's ancestors.

Hanon is trying to sleep but she can't sleep. She is having another nightmare. The nightmare is taking place when Hanon didn't know much about Nagisa at that time and when she totally hated him before:

_Hanon is storming out of the music room after shouting at Nagisa. She is very pissed._

_"That kid pisses me off! Who gave him the guts to come here and interrupt Kaito playing?!"_

_Suddenly all the surroundings became black. Hanon was a bit frightened._

_"Who turned off the lights? Turn it on!" Hanon shouted when suddenly a ghostly voice came and said,_

_"He pisses you off? You pissed me even more!"_

_"Who's there?" Hanon asked frighteningly._

_Suddenly a ghost appeared. His face is not visible so Hanon cannot see what he looks like. He appears in blue spirit._

_"The most despicable thing I have ever seen in my life from you." the ghost said._

_"Who are you?" Hanon demanded._

_"I am Kandou Shirai, Nagisa's ancestor."_

_Hanon was a bit shocked but she said._

_"Well then you better go and tell your descendant to go and behave properly and go look for someone else." _

_"It's not him. IT'S YOU who will need to learn how to behave properly." another voice came. Another blue spirit appeared which was the aqua mermaid princess._

_"Who are you?!"_

_"Long time ago mermaid princess of your kingdom of course!"_

_"It's a honor to meet you then."_

_"I don't feel honored!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"You are a really despicable mermaid princess who tried to take one man who is already in love with someone else and rejecting your suitor who is the descendant of the man who saved our race!"_

_Hanon was shocked._

_"What do you mean?"_

_Soon Kandou Shirai and the aqua mermaid princess showed Hanon in a big screen. Here, it shows how Kandou Shirai saved the mermaids with just a tap on the ground which exterminated the water demons._

_"This handsome young man saved us. It it wasn't for him, I would never have been there nor would you, right Kandou?"_

_"Exactly." Kandou Shirai said._

_Hanon trembled. She couldn't believe it! Nagisa is the descendant of the man who saved the mermaids. What has she done?_

_"I've got to apologize to Nagisa now!" Hanon panicked._

_"You're too late." Kandou said, "This is what happened after you shouted at him."_

_Another scene showed that a indigo haired girl who is in the same age as Nagisa comforted him. Later, Hanon saw, to her shock, that they are now holding hands!_

_After seeing this, Hanon began to cry._

_"This is all your fault!" the mermaid princess said._

_"Yeah and it would have been miracle that my descendant has fallen in love with the mermaid princess, right?" Kandou asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Please bring Nagisa back to me." Hanon pleaded, "I don't know anything about him. I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry. There's nothing we can do." Kandou said._

_"Yeah and you will have to suffer the punishment as a result." the aqua mermaid princess said._

_"Why? What punishment? Hey wait!" Hanon shouted with tears in her eyes but the spirits has disappeared._

_Seconds later, many red eyes are appearing in front of Hanon. Hanon leaped in fright. She knew that these red eyes belong to the water demons._

_"I'm helpless." Hanon said meekly when suddenly she was being pulled by a long leg. _

_Hanon turned back and saw many water demons are laughing and pulling her, ready to do something dangerous to her. Hanon tried to resist but it's no use._

_"Nagisa. Help! I'm hopeless..."_

"NAGISA! PLEASE HELP ME!" Hanon shouted with tears in her eyes as she immediately woke herself up from the bed at night. The next thing she realized, it was all a nightmare. But still that nightmare almost frightened her to death.

Hanon's loud crying scream caused Luchia, Rina and Azumi to run to her room. They saw Hanon in tears.

"Hanon? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Luchia was very worried.

"Oh Luchia! I had another nightmare. Even more worse than that."

"Don't worry. You are safe with us." Azumi said, "Just tell us."

Later, Hanon told them about her nightmare which almost frightened them.

"Oh my! That is terrible." Azumi gasped.

"I know right?" Hanon cried, "What have I done?"

"So you are saying that after you shouted at Nagisa, you stormed out only the room only to find out that you are in complete darkness. Then Nagisa's ancestors spirits came and started cursing you even showing you that Nagisa is now with another girl. They left and the water demons came and pounced on you, right?" Rina asked.

"Oh God! If only I had known a lot about him before."

"It's okay, Hanon. You don't have to worry anymore." Luchia smiled.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

They looked at Luchia.

"You have hated Nagisa in the past. Now that's all past. Now both of you should look forward to the future." Luchia said.

"Really?" Hanon asked.

"Yeah." Azumi said, "You now a know lot about Nagisa. His family, his mermaid flute, his ancestors, etc. You do have eyes for him."

"I do! I really do! If only Nagisa had appeared before and if I knew a lot about him, even though I liked Taro-chan, we would all had been great friends."

"Hanon, calm down." Rina said, "You now have Nagisa. No one else can take his place. You guys are unbreakable."

"Thank you Rina."

"Yeah." Azumi smiled, "I bet his ancestors will now be smiling at you."

"Let's all go back to bed and try to remove that from your head, Hanon." Luchia said.

"I hope so."

So they all went back to bed and slept.

_Morning:_

After having breakfast and cleaning the room, everyone was having a bit of a discussion. Nikora and Hippo are a bit worried about Hanon after she said that she had another nightmare which she told about it.

"Seems that you are having trouble sleeping these days." Nikora sighed.

"Hanon-san? Are you really okay being with Nagisa?" Hippo, who is in his human form, asked which made everyone gasped.

"What are saying?! Of course I am alright with him." Hanon exclaimed.

"I really feel sorry about what happened to your boyfriend at that time." Yuri said after Hanon told Yuri everything about Nagisa during breakfast, "What's his name again?"

"His name is Nagisa Shirai, son of the former mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean, Yukito Shirai, whom I succeeded."

"Wow! It's a miracle, isn't it?"

"It's a SUPER MIRACLE I should say."

Everybody laughed. Suddenly there was a door knock.

"I'll get it." Luchia sighed and when she opened the door, it's none other than Nagisa Shirai.

"Ohaiyo! Nagisa." Luchia cheerfully said.

"Nagisa!" Hanon said happily as she ran and flung her arms around him.

"Hanon." Nagisa smiled.

"Good to see you again, buddy." Kaito said as he slapped high fives with Nagisa.

"Hey! How are things going?" Rina asked.

"Perfectly fine." Nagisa smiled.

Everyone then saw the Mermaid Flute in Nagisa's right hand.

"Wow! Is that the Mermaid Flute your mom told us about?" Nikora asked curiously.

Nagisa nodded.

"Can we see it?" Taki asked.

"Sure." Nagisa said as he handed over his flute to them so that they can see it. They stared in awe at the design of the flute.

"OMG! The flute is so beautiful!" Luchia exclaimed.

"Yeah and it's in aqua colour." Nikora smiled.

"Look. There's a small aqua mermaid statue at the side of the flute." Kaito said.

"It sure is." Rina said.

"Nagisa, you better make sure that no one takes your flute after what happened to you." Taki said.

"Of course, I won't." Nagisa said.

As the others are looking at the flute, Hanon, who saw the flute before, chatted with Nagisa.

"So what brings you here?" Hanon cheerfully asked.

"I want to take somewhere with you." Nagisa said.

"Really? Where?"

"Not now. It's a secret."

"Okay."

"Hey, Nagisa." Kaito called.

"Yep. What is it?" Nagisa asked.

"I want to give you this." Kaito said as he handed a wrist band to Nagisa. The wrist band is in aqua colour.

"Sign of best buddies." Kaito smiled.

"You brought this?" Nagisa asked.

"Yep."

"The Green one is for who?"

"Masahiro Hamasaki." Rina smiled.

"Thanks Kaito. I'll be sure to wear it."

"Your welcome, Nagisa." Kaito said.

"Ohaiyo Nagisa!" Yuri said cheerfully.

Nagisa stared at her oddly.

"Eh? Who are you?" Nagisa asked.

"Gomenosai. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Yuri." Yuri smiled, "And you must be Nagisa Shirai, son of the former mermaid princess, Yukito Shirai, and the holder of the Mermaid Flute."

"How do you know all those?"

"They told me so."

"I see. Glad to meet you."

All of a sudden, Nagisa was a bit shocked and stared at Yuri.

"Hey wait a minute! Aren't you one of the..."

Hippo, in his human form, ran and covered Yuri just in case.

"Long short story, Nagisa." Hippo said and then pleaded, "Please don't hurt Yuri. She changed."

"So Hippo. It seems like you are in your human form." Nagisa said.

Everyone was surprised.

"How did you know?" Nikora asked.

"Mom told me."

"Oh!"

Nagisa went closer to Hippo to check on his height. It seems like Nagisa is taller than Hippo.

"Well." Nagisa proudly said, "It seems like that l am still taller than you. You need to go and grow yourself."

Everybody laughed and Hippo blushed. Kaito gave the flute back to Nagisa.

"So Hanon. Ready to go?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah! You bet." Hanon said happily.

"Hanon? Where are you going?" Luchia asked.

"It's a secret." Hanon winked and then she left with Nagisa.

A few seconds later, Azumi came. She took a bath and was relaxing.

"Who came here?" Azumi asked.

"Bad luck, Azumi." Luchia said, "Yukito's son came."

"Yukito's son?! You mean Nagisa Shirai?!"

"Yep." Rina said.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that he came?"

"I tried to call you but you locked the door." Nikora said.

"Locked the door? Oh man! What luck."

Azumi rued herself in which everybody laughed.

"Luchia, I think it's good that Nagisa didn't see her." Kaito asked.

"Why so?" Luchia asked.

"If he did, he would have been in shock and could have fainted."

"I see."

* * *

Nagisa and Hanon are riding the bike. Hanon is still unsure where Nagisa is taking her but decided to remain patience. She, however asked.

"Um? Nagisa?"

"Yep?" Nagisa said.

"About Yuri whom you were just about to confront."

"Oh her?"

"How did you know about her?"

"When the South Atlantic Ocean Kingdom was attacked, my mom, at that time, went back to the kingdom and stayed there for a while to make sure everything was okay." Nagisa explained, "After sometime, she came back and told me and my dad that a silver-haired freak and his companion name so called Dark Lovers attacked the kingdom. Her friend told her that one of the Dark Lovers was Yuri."

"I see but Hippo is in love with her and he thought you might do something bad to her because of what happened so he rushed to protect her. Please forgive Yuri for what she did."

"I wasn't going to attack her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My mom told me that she was seeking forgiveness so she forgave her."

"I know."

"Tell Yuri that her son forgives you as well."

"I will tell her."

They continue to cycle for a few minutes.

"Seems like we are going for a pretty long ride." Hanon said.

"Yeah." Nagisa said but then asked, "You know something?"

"What is it?"

"Ever since my mom met you and showed you and others the law which you didn't know, she's always meeting you and others and always non-stop talking to me and my dad about what you guys did except..."

"My first meeting with your mom, the mermaid flute and the incident you faced."

"Yeah. Those things."

_"And the fact that Azumi was brought back alive." _Hanon thought.

After a few minutes:

"We are here." Nagisa said.

They are now in the forest with many green trees. Nagisa took Hanon to a big tree.

"This is the tree where my ancestor first found the Sea Godness's staff." Nagisa pointed out.

"Wow! I never thought that this tree can live so long." Hanon said.

"That's why it's called The Legendary Tree."

"The Legendary Tree?"

Nagisa nodded.

Hanon then immediately realized where Nagisa is taking her. Nagisa is taking her to meet his ancestors. Happy tears are starting to come from her eyes.

_"I can't believe it." _Hanon thought happily, _"Nagisa is going to take me to meet his ancestor who saved our mermaid race. I am so happy."_

"Hanon? What's wrong?" Nagisa asked.

"Nagisa?" Hanon asked, "Are you taking me to that day where your ancestor saved the mermaid race?"

"So you have finally found out, huh?"

At an instant, Hanon cried happily and hugged Nagisa yet again.

"Nagisa! Thank you so much!" Hanon said happily.

"Your welcome." Nagisa smiled.

"Why do you want to take me there?"

"Well, Masahiro told me that he and Rina were able to go and meet their ancestors and they got their blessing there. So, I thought that I should take you to meet my ancestor since he brought peace to the sea untill that silver haired freak attacked your and other's kingdom."

"Thank you but how do we get there?"

"Wait and see."

Nagisa then took his mermaid flute and said to Hanon:

"Hanon." Nagisa said, "Once I began playing, you will have to sing after a few seconds. Okay?"

"Okay." Hanon winked.

Nagisa then began to play the tune of 'Pearls of Mermaid' in which Hanon instantly recognized. After waiting for a few seconds, she began to sing:

_**Nanatsu no umi no kanata ni kitto kagayaku **_

_**Inochi no rakuen wo mezasu monogatari **_

_**Habataku tori no yukue ni kitto mitsukaru **_

_**Sono yume wo daite tabi ni deta **_

_**Himitsu no irie de hirotta takara no chizu ni **_

_**Mada darenimo mienai **_

_**Seiza ga hitotsu hikatta **_

A blue portal slowly began to open in front of the legendary tree.

_**Nanatsu no umi no monogatari koko kara hajimari **_

_**Kiseki wo ikutsu mo meguri mata modoru darou? **_

_**Ooki na tabi ga owaru koro otona ni nattemo **_

_**Kokoro no takarabako ni.. Songs of Mermaid **_

Finally the blue portal open. Hanon stopped singing while Nagisa stopped playing.

"Come on Hanon." Nagisa said as he grabbed Hanon's hand and together they jumped onto the blue portal.

* * *

"Hanon? Are you alright?"

Hanon opened her eyes and saw that she is resting on Nagisa's lap. Hanon blushed but smiled.

"Where are we?" Hanon asked.

"The day that my ancestor saved the mermaid race." Nagisa said.

"Wow! Really?"

"Yep."

At an instant she got up and said,

"Let's go find your ancestor, Nagisa. I can't wait to see what your ancestor, Kandou Shirai, looks like. He could be cute like you, he..."

"Hanon, come down." Nagisa said, "We don't want the others to hear about it."

"Oops. Gomenosai."

So they began to walk quietly so that other people can't hear. When they are in the river, Hanon said:

"I wonder what's happening in the sea. Let's go dive, Nagisa."

"Hanon, don't!" Nagisa warned, "There are lot of water demons at that time. It's unsafe."

"Still..."

* * *

_Under The Sea:_

Hanon dived into the water, changing into her mermaid form. Nagisa sighed and dived as well, changing into his prince form.

"Hanon, be careful." Nagisa said, "This was infested by the water demons at that time."

"I'm not afraid as long as you are with me." Hanon smiled as she hold Nagisa's hands.

Suddenly, there was an evil laughing voice.

"Well? Well? If it isn't another pretty mermaid?"

Hanon and Nagisa saw, to their fright, that it was an army of water demons looking at them with an evil smiles on their faces.

"And look there's a cute human boy trying to protect her." another water demon said.

"I say let's go and eat their flesh!" the leader proclaimed.

The water demons nodded and started to charge towards Hanon and Nagisa.

"Hanon! Run!" Nagisa shouted as they began to swim like a wind. Luckily, Hanon grabbed Nagisa and swam faster. The leader of the water demons threw a spear but missed them by inches in which he rued himself about this.

* * *

_Land:_

"Oh man." Nagisa was saying between breaths, "We barely made it."

"The way they charged as us." Hanon said, "They might had not speared us."

"I know."

All of a sudden they heard a voice saying:

"Hmm! So what is the staff used for? It has to be valuable at something."

Hanon and Nagisa immediately realized that voice.

"Could it be?" Hanon gasped.

"That's my ancestor, Kandou Shirai." Nagisa said, "Let's go Hanon."

So they followed the voice of Nagisa's ancestor. After a few minutes, there they saw him scratching his head while the staff is in his hands. They hid behind a tree to take a peep look. That is Kandou Shirai.

Kandou Shirai has a medium long hair. They could only see him from behind. He also wears what the ordinary people used to wear in Feudal Japan.

"Wow Nagisa." Hanon said, "His hair colour almost the same as yours."

"I know." Nagisa said.

Kandou was staring at the staff for few minutes and then said:

"It's a bit strange that this staff can't do anything but..."

He then raised the staff and said

"...If only I could be the Emperor of Japan, I would make every living things live happily as they be."

And then he tapped the staff on the ground. Suddenly, a bright light suddenly appeared from the staff all of a sudden.

"Whoa!" Kandou was surprised and fell down to the ground. He landed a bit hard and was dozed off for a minutes.

Nagisa and Hanon rushed to see if Kandou is okay. Kandou has lots of bangs in his hair.

"Kandou! Kandou! Are you okay?" Nagisa called.

"Please wake up." Hanon pleaded.

"Yeah. I am...a...bit...okay." Kandou said, still a bit doze off.

When Kandou opened his eyes, his eyes colour is dark blue, just like Nagisa's eyes. When he finally woke up, he first stared at them oddly and said:

"Who are..." Kandou was about to ask when he saw Nagisa suddenly, he was shocked that his hair colour and his eye colour are almost similar.

"OMG! Are you my descendant?" Kandou asked.

That caught Nagisa by surprise, "How did you know?"

"Your eyes and hair colour are the same as mine. What's your name?"

"Nagisa Shirai."

"Shirai?!"

Nagisa smiled.

Kandou was incredibly so happy that he met his descendant. He got up and started shaking hands with him before hugging Nagisa tightly.

"This is unbelievable. I have met my descendant!" Kandou said happily.

"Hey! You're chocking me to death." Nagisa said while struggling to break free.

"Oops. Sorry." Kandou apologized and then released Nagisa.

Then when Kandou looked at Hanon, he was also in shock.

"Are you the current mermaid princess?"

Now it was Hanon's turn to get shocked, "How did you know about that?"

"My mother told be that whoever is wearing the shell locket must mean that they are the current mermaid princess."

"I see."

"What's your name?"

"Hanon Hosho."

Kandou then hugged both Nagisa (again!) and Hanon. He is beaming with excitement.

"This is so amazing!" Kandou said happily, "Not only I have met my descendant but the current mermaid princess as well."

"Your ancestor is sure a hugging type, right?" Hanon sighed.

"You can say that again." Nagisa sighed.

After a few minutes, Kandou released both Hanon and Nagisa as they are gasping for breathe.

"What did you guys come here for?" Kandou asked.

"We came to visit you." Nagisa said, "Our friends were able to meet their ancestor so I decided that we should meet you as well."

"Good thing. By the way Hanon, since you are the current mermaid princess, do you have any idea how does this staff work?'

"I have no idea." Hanon said. Although she knows it right now, she didn't want to spoil their visit by telling him directly about the staff.

"I see. Come with me then. I will make sure that no one see you. I might have to see what's wrong with the staff ever since it gave a flash when I just tapped it on the ground."

Both Nagisa and Hanon gladly accepted Kandou's kind request and they went with him, carrying the staff.

_"Wow! Kandou Shirai is a really nice guy, unlike in my nightmare. He is really cute and adorable, just like my Nagisa." _Hanon thought happily as she went with them.

* * *

Making sure that no one is seeing Nagisa and Hanon, Kandou lead them to his pit-dwelling house. Once they are inside, Kandou puts the staff inside the box just in case.

"Do you live alone?" Nagisa said.

"Well yeah. I do." Kandou sighed.

"You are a bit young as a adult to live alone. What happened to your parents?" Hanon asked.

"Well..they disappeared."

Hanon and Nagisa are shocked.

"Disappeared?!" Both Hanon and Nagisa are shocked.

Kandou nodded sadly.

"How did they disappear?" Nagisa gasped.

"When I was at your age, my mother and father left for some reason which they never told me about it." Kandou explained, "They hadn't come back for many days."

"Didn't you call the others for help?" Hanon asked

"Yes I did. Many people knew my father well so they started searching for him. Alas, they told me that they couldn't find neither my father nor my mother. It's a strange disappearance."

Both Nagisa and Hanon are sad when they heard it.

"It's very sad that you lost your parents. Don't you feel lonely?" Hanon asked sadly.

"Well I did feel lonely at first." Kandou said, "But now I don't. I am now suitable to living alone though I do miss my parents."

"I feel sorry for you." Nagisa said sadly.

"Thank you. Do you guys need anything?"

"No thanks. We are fine by ourselves."

"How about you stay with me for today?"

Nagisa and Hanon are surprised.

"Really?" Hanon was excited.

Kandou smiled. However, Nagisa hesitated a bit because his parents and Hanon's friends might be very worried about them. Hanon and Nagisa had a few minutes discussion.

"It's okay, Nagisa." Hanon smiled, "We don't have school tomorrow."

"But my parents and your friends will be very worried about us." Nagisa said

"They will believe us when we said that we met your ancestor."

Nagisa thought for a moment before smiling, "Okay then."

"Kandou, thanks for your kind hospitality." Nagisa said.

"Anything for my descendant and the current mermaid princess." Kandou smiled.

Soon Kandou provided them a good night sleep. Hanon now knows that she no longer needs to fear about her nightmare about Kandou.

_The next da_y:

Hanon and Nagisa woke up only to find a bright white light coming by.

"Better you should hide somewhere." Kandou warned, "It may be a trap."

Although Nagisa and Hanon knew what the bright white light is, they agreed to hide somewhere. After a few minutes, the Sea Godness appeared with a smile on her face. Like Aqua Regina, she too is also beautiful and her beautiful orange hair flows by. She smiled at a frightened Kandou.

"It's nice to meet you, Kandou Shirai." The Sea Godness smiled.

"Who...Who are you?" Kandou gulped.

"Please don't be afraid, Kandou. I won't hurt you. I came to give my big thanks to you that you were able to save both races in the hands of the water demons."

Kandou was surprised all of a sudden, "What do you mean by that?"

"There was a war between mermaids and water demons that started long time ago. The water demons had an upper hand on the mermaids and the mermaid race was in a brink of extinction. They even threw my staff outside."

"Wait! So the staff was yours?"

"Yes and when you tap the staff on the ground, the bright light flashed all off a sudden as you saw. All the water demons were exterminated as a result. If you weren't there, then the water demons would have destroyed us. Then they would have gone on to destroy the humans as well."

All of a sudden Kandou couldn't believe it! He actually saved both humans and mermaids from further attacks by the water demons. He was so happy!

"Can I have my staff back?" The Sea Godness said.

"Give me a second." Kandou said as he rushed to open the box, picked up the staff and gave it to her. The Sea Godness smiled and before she left, she said this:

"Kandou Shirai. From now on, you will forever be known as the Saviour of the Mermaids. Farewell."

And then she left.

Hanon and Nagisa then came out of their hiding place and saw Kandou is kneeling down stunned.

"Kandou?" Hanon asked.

All of a sudden, Kandou was beaming with excitement. He suddenly jumped up and said:

"I have saved the Mermaid Race!"

"You sure did." Hanon smiled.

"And because of that, we are saved too."

"All right." Nagisa said happily.

"This is incredible! I am so glad that you are a descendant of me, the proud Shirai family will be greatly known as the one who saved the mermaid and human race at the same time!" Kandou was so happy that he hugged Nagisa.

"I think we already knew that before." Nagisa said slowly which made Hanon giggled.

"I HAVE SAVED THE MERMAID RACE! I HAVE SAVED THE HUMAN RACE! WHOO-HOO!" Kandou suddenly ran around outside, jumping like crazy and shouting "EUREKA!"

"Sorry about that." Nagisa said, "Seems like he can get a bit excited sometimes."

"It's okay." Hanon smiled, "After all I am so happy that you are the descendant of Kandou."

Both Nagisa and Hanon smiled as they continued to watch Kandou dancing around.

* * *

In the evening, Kandou took Nagisa and Hanon to the same scene where they first met him and where Kandou indirectly saved the mermaid and human race. The river is now blue and beautiful unlike a bit black when there was water demons.

"Wow! The sea now looks very beautiful than before." Hanon said happily.

"Yeah and it's all thanks to you." Nagisa smiled.

"Thanks guys." Kandou said.

All of a sudden there was a voice saying:

"Kandou Shirai? Is that you?"

All three of them turned and they saw a beautiful aqua-haired mermaid waving at him with her long aqua-coloured hair flowing by. She smiled at him. Kandou was awe-struck at the sight of her.

"OMG." Kandou said slowly as his dark blue eyes turned into love hearts.

"Wow. Love at first sight." Nagisa said in which Hanon giggled.

They went to her as she smiles at them.

"So you must be Kandou Shirai, the Saviour of Mermaids, right?" The aqua mermaid princess smiled.

"How did you know?" Kandou was surprised.

"The Sea Godness told me so I wanted to meet you. You look quite cute and handsome."

"Uh..thanks."

The aqua mermaid princess then smiled at Nagisa.

"So you must be the descendant of Kandou, right?"

"How did you know?" Nagisa was shocked.

"Except your hair style, your hair colour and eye colour is the same as him."

"It sure is. I am Nagisa Shirai."

"Nice to meet you and you must be the current mermaid princess of our kingdom, right?"

"Yes." Hanon smiled, "I am Hanon Hosho."

"I see."

"Hey! What's this?" Kandou said as he pointed out the flute that the aqua mermaid is holding.

"Oh! That's the Mermaid Flute I want to give you as a reward for saving us."

"Wow! Thanks!"

"I think you have the Mermaid Flute as well, right Nagisa?"

"You sure have some sharp eyes." Nagisa said as he took out his Mermaid Flute.

"Wow. I bet you must have a wonderful time with the flute." Kandou said happily.

"Yeah but..."

Nagisa looked down gleefully.

"Nagisa, what's wrong?" The aqua mermaid princess said.

"Nagisa?" Hanon said sadly.

Nagisa nodded.

"Well you see. What happened was that something terrible had happened to him when he was 8 years old and the reason was that someone really wanted to get their hands on his mermaid flute." Hanon said.

"Only 8?!" Kandou was shocked.

"Tell us what happened to you at that day, Nagisa." The aqua mermaid princess said.

Nagisa then explained what happened to him at that day: He was pretty popular at that time due to his good looks and for the Mermaid Flute he plays. However, Watashi demanded him to hand over him the flute which Nagisa refused. Watashi then contacted with his mother and father and they all agreed to kill him so that they can sell it. The plan backfired, however, as the police nearby came and arrested the two criminals and the whole Watashi family. That hurted Nagisa physically and mentally as he refuses to play in front of everyone except his parents and those who helped him.

Both Kandou and the aqua mermaid princess were totally shocked and saddened when they heard Nagisa's narration.

"Wahhh! That was so sad." Kandou cried, "My descendant almost died by that brute just for the Mermaid Flute."

"I feel really sad that this has happened to you." The aqua mermaid princess said, "But you should be grateful that you told us about this."

"What makes you say that?" Nagisa asked.

"I have a solution to your problem."

Kandou, Nagisa and Hanon looked at her with surprise.

"Really?" Hanon asked.

"Yes." The aqua mermaid princess said, "Nagisa, your flute."

Nagisa then handed over the Mermaid Flute to her. The aqua mermaid princess then chanted a few words which they didn't understand. After that, the flute flashed in blue colour and when it died down, the small aqua mermaid statue was glowing in aqua colour.

"Nagisa." The aqua mermaid princess said as she gave the mermaid flute back, "When this small statue glows, it inticate that you are in a Danger Zone. You may be watched or get attacked anytime. This will glow when your life will be in danger."

Both Nagisa and Hanon are surprised but were extremely happy. Nagisa's Mermaid Flute has now gained a new power: Sensing any danger that can happen to Nagisa.

"But what if I am not in the danger zone?" Nagisa asked.

"It will stop glowing then. As long as you are in the Danger Zone, it will glow." The aqua mermaid smiled.

"Nagisa. I am so happy." Hanon said happily as she hugged Nagisa, "Now you don't need to be afraid of getting attacked ever again."

"Yeah. You can simply run away from danger if it glows." Kandou said.

"Thanks, people." Nagisa smiled

"Kandou? Shall we?" The aqua mermaid princess said.

Kandou nodded as he began to play the flute of the tune of the unknown song. Few minutes later, Nagisa joined in too. As both of them are playing, Hanon and the aqua mermaid princess were enjoying it.

"Why don't you come and visit us someday?" The aqua mermaid princess smiled.

"I would love to." Hanon smiled.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Kandou Shirai and the aqua mermaid princess, Nagisa and Hanon went back to their own time through the blue portal. By the time they reached there, it was quite dark.

"Hanon. Let's back to our homes. They might be very worried about us." Nagisa said.

"Yeah." Hanon said.

So they rushed back to Nagisa's bicycle which was still there ever since they left. Sighing in relief, they cycled their way home.

**Note:**

**1\. Pit-dwelling house is a type of house in which columns are inserted into a big hole dug in the ground surrounded by grass.**

**2\. The song that Hanon sang is called 'Pearls of Mermaid'.**

**Me: Yep. The end of Chapter 6.**

**Kaito *sad*: Nagisa has Taoki, Masahiro has Shizuro. What about me?**

**Me: He will be coming soon.**

**Kaito: Really?**

**Nagisa: Better not be that silver-haired freak.**

**Kaito: Hey! How dare you call my brother a silver-hair freak?!**

**Nagisa: Because he, with his Dark Lovers, attacked my mom's kingdom and Masahiro's mom kingdom, right?**

**Masahiro: Yep.**

**Kaito: But still...**

**Me: Anyway, Chapter 7 is coming soon.**

**Masahiro: And untill then, review and like.**


	24. Part 3 Chapter 7: Friends and A Visit

**Me: Hello people and welcome to Chapter 7.**

**Butler: Seems like you are going to break the 8 chapters barrier that happened Part 1 and 2, right sir?**

**Me: Yeah and I'm so happy ;D!**

**Shizuro: I wonder where are our boys.**

**Taoki: They are hanging out with themselves, playing video games.**

**Me: I would like to thank you all who is continuing to read, review and like my story.**

**Butler: He also does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me: And so let Chapter 7 begin.**

**Voice: Hey! That's not fair! You cheated!**

**Voice 2: You cheated before so you deserve it!**

**Me: -_-**

Chapter 7: Meeting Nagisa's and Masahiro's Best Friends and Masahiro's Visit..

_In school:_

"Wow!" Luchia said in awe.

Hanon told to Luchia, Rina and Kaito about her adventure with Nagisa about how they met Kandou Shirai and the aqua mermaid princess at that time. She also told that the Mermaid Flute has gained a new power in which the small aqua mermaid statue will glow, warning Nagisa that he will be likely to be attacked.

"Which means Nagisa will be alerted if the statue glows, right?" Rina asked.

Hanon nodded.

"Now no one can get him this time from now." Luchia said happily.

"Is it possible to meet him now?" Kaito asked.

"I don't know." Hanon said, "I haven't seen him in school. Let's go find him."

So they went to search for Nagisa. Suddenly, Kaito bumped into someone which is none other than the blonde boy from Nagisa's class.

"Oops! My bad." The blonde boy said.

While the boy is getting up, Luchia and others stared at him in awe. They did met but Hanon was so excited at that time of revealing her secret to Nagisa that they haven't seen him clearly.

The boy has a mixture of blonde and yellow hair. He also has yellow eyes just like Coco. He, like Nagisa, is a pretty handsome boy. The boy saw their stunned faces and waved his hands on them.

"Um? Are you okay?" the boy said

"Wait. Aren't you that boy who was with Nagisa?" Kaito said.

"So it was you guys from the last time. Glad to meet you."

"What's your name?" Rina asked.

"Call me Shidou Hotoshi, Nagisa's best friend for life."

Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito gasped.

"Best friends for life?!" Hanon gasped.

"Yeah! Ever since he came to this school, we became buddies for life. I have some photos of me and him. Check it out."

Hotoshi then gave four photos to them. One of the photo is about he and Nagisa playing arcade games. The second photo shows he and Nagisa enjoying the water slide. The third photo shows he and Nagisa taking a selfie at the photo booth and the final photo shows he and Nagisa making funny faces.

"Wow Hotoshi-kun." Luchia said happily said, "You and Nagisa really hang out together a lot."

"Do you keep those photos in the bag?" Rina asked.

Hotoshi nodded.

"Thanks care for taking care of him." Kaito said.

"Best friends do like each other, right?" Hotoshi asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Is Nagisa here today?" Hanon asked.

"He was here but he left early because he was so tired. His eyes were red when he came."

Luchia and others knew that Nagisa came home late at night after dropping Hanon.

"Oh. I see." Hanon said sadly.

"By the way, did you hear the sweet melody of the flute this morning?" Hotoshi asked.

Hanon and others were a bit shocked.

"No we haven't heard it. When did you hear it?" Kaito asked.

"This morning when I came to school, I heard a melody of the flute. Such a sweet melody and it matches one of our songs that the music teacher taught us." Hotoshi explained, "It came from the tree and I climbed to see who is playing it but the melody stopped and no one was there. Then afterwards Nagisa called me down below."

"So when you came, the melody stopped, right?" Rina asked.

"Yep. Now if you excuse me, I have to go now. I'll tell Nagisa that I met you guys. See ya."

Hotoshi then left.

"Seems like Nagisa had some energy left to play the flute at least." Hanon said.

"And when he saw Hotoshi, he must have stopped playing and climbed down to avoid geeting spotted." Rina said.

"Guys? Did you notice one thing about Hotoshi-kun?" Luchia asked

"Yeah. His hair colour and his eye colour are yellow, just like Coco." Hanon giggled.

"Do you think they are perfect for each other?" Kaito asked.

"Who knows?"

"It's getting late. We better head back to class." Rina asked.

They went back to class.

* * *

After school, Luchia and others are walking on the road when they saw an indigo haired boy which is none other than Kazama. He saw them as well. He smiled and walked towards them.

"Well Well? If you guys aren't Masahiro's pals?" Kazama smiled.

"You must be Kazama right?" Kaito asked.

"Kazama Yoshiro. That's my name."

"You must be one of Masahiro's friends, right?" Hanon said.

"Friends? No! BEST FRIENDS FOR LIFE!"

Everybody gasped.

"Since when?" Rina asked.

"Since elementary school."

"Whoa! So long?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah. In fact, I have four photos of our great moments. Check it out."

Kazama then showed his four photos to them. One photo shows he and Masahiro riding a motorcycle. The second photo shows he and Masahiro watching a boxing match. The third one shows both of them riding on a speed boat and finally the last photo shows he and Masahiro showing off their championship belts.

"Wow Kazama. You guys are really strong." Rina said.

"That's right and together, we'll kick everyone's butt with Masahiro's boxing moves!"

Kazama then shadowed boxing Masahiro's moves. He then said

"And with my Tae-Kwon-Doo moves! HAI-YAH!"

He then showed off his Tae-Kwon-Doo moves. Suddenly, he was about to hit them but they ducked.

"Darn it! I'm so sorry, guys." Kazama apologized, "I just don't know how to control my moves."

"It's okay, Kazama-san." Hanon said.

"Well you better learn how to control your moves." Kaito said.

"Anyway, thank you for taking care of Masahiro." Rina smiled.

"What are you saying? If Masahiro is in trouble, then I will come to the rescue! Best pals help each other."

Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito nodded.

"Oh by the way, yesterday was one of the most greatest thing that ever happen to me." Kazama said happily.

"What is that?" Luchia asked.

"Yesterday when I was walking home at night when I saw half of the surroundings that I passed was on original color and half of it that I was gonna walk was in green color."

Luchia, Hanon and Kaito are a bit shocked when they heard it. Rina then realized that she was in the same situation as Kazama, seeing that half of it was in original color and half of it was in green color though she knows what is leading to that.

"When I went there everything changed. My hair, my eyes and my clothes became green."

"How did you feel about it?" Rina asked.

"IT WAS AWESOME! Totally awesome! Never in my life or in anyone's life did I see such an awesome sight. In fact, the green night sky was beautiful."

"Wow!" Luchia exclaimed.

"But after 10 minutes of trying to find out about what is leading to it, everything got back to its original color again."

"Oh." Hanon said sadly.

"I rush to the beach and saw Masahiro was there. I asked him about it and he said 'Yeah! It was awesome. I hope to see it again.' And I really do hope to see it again as well."

_"Actually Masahiro's locket was the one doing that." _Rina thought.

"Anyway, it's great meeting you guys. Hope to see you again."

And with a smile on his face, Kazama left.

"Looks like Masahiro was enjoying the green scene again with his locket." Rina smiled.

"Yeah and as soon as he saw Kazama coming, he immediately removed it from his neck." Kaito said.

"Did you guys notice about Kazama-san?" Luchia asked.

"Yeah. His hair color and eye color is indigo, just like Noel." Hanon giggled.

"What do you think?" Kaito said.

"I think Noel and Kazama are perfect for each other if they have met." Luchia smiled.

"Let's all go home and talk about it." Rina said as they all went back to Pearl Piari.

* * *

_Pearl Piari: At night._

Ring! Ring!

"Isn't there anyone to pick up the phone?" Luchia grumbled as she went to pick up the phone herself.

"Hello. This is Luchia speaking."

"Is it mandatory to introduce yourself even though you know someone?" a voice said.

"Yukito? Is that you?"

"Yep. Yukito Shirai. Is Hanon here?"

"Hold on a minute."

Luchia then rushed to Hanon, telling her that Yukito is calling her on the phone. Excited, Hanon rushed to the phone.

"Yukito! It's good to see you." Hanon said happily.

"Nagisa told me that you guys had a wonderful adventure in which you met his ancestor and..."

"Yes and I was so happy that he was able to take me there. Thank you so much."

"I'm glad that you guys enjoyed it."

"Where is Nagisa now?"

"He's sleeping. He slept ever since he came back from school. He couldn't sleep yesterday because he came back late and somehow he managed to drag himself to school today."

"I hope he sleeps well."

"Oh by the way, Nagisa told me that the aqua mermaid princess at that time gave his Mermaid Flute a new power. He couldn't tell me what it was because he was so tired."

"When the small aqua mermaid statue glows, it means that Nagisa is in danger and is likely to get attacked. It will glow as long as Nagisa is in the danger zone. Once Nagisa is out of it, it will stop glowing."

"Wow! It means that with that glowing power, Nagisa will now know that he will get attacked and tried to avoid it."

"Yep. I just hope that your son should now be safe from any attacks."

"I hope so. Anyway, it's great calling you. See you later."

"Bye."

Hanon then put the phone back and went straight back to the hotel entrance where Rina finished talking to Yuri all about Masahiro. Yuri was a bit frightened about Masahiro's Mermaid of Love locket.

"Wow. I'm so glad that he wasn't here at that time." Yuri said.

"You should be." Luchia said, "Otherwise you and others would be blinded and end of bumping each others."

"Luchia. Didn't I tell you something?" Nikora said sternly.

"Oh sorry Yuri."

"Well you could have been lucky on the other hand if you had grabbed the locket which would becone the Mermaid of Hatred." Taki said.

"Taki-san. Please don't say that. It's giving chills." Hippo said.

Everybody laughed.

"Anyway, you are so lucky to be together and also getting protected by that locket. What's his name again?" Yuri asked.

"His name is Masahiro Hamasaki, son of the former mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean, Naoki Hamasaki, whom I succeeded." Rina smiled.

"Wow. It's a miracle, right?"

"More than a miracle I should say."

"Oh, by the way, what's the new power that Nagisa's mermaid flute has gained?"

"Oh. I forgot to tell you about that." Hanon said. "The power is that..."

"It will glow if Nagisa is likely to get attacked, right?" A voice asked.

They all turned around and, to their shock, saw Masahiro smiling at them, sitting at a chair and wearing the Mermaid of Love locket.

"Masahiro?!" Rina gasped, "How did you get in here?"

They all frantically searched for answers. This made Masahiro laugh and said:

"Take it easy guys." Masahiro said, "The door was unlocked so I went inside and here I am."

"Oh!"

Then everybody laughed loudly.

"For a second I thought that your locket has the ability to teleport." Rina smiled as she sat beside Masahiro.

"Nope. It doesn't."

"I see."

"And I thought that you might be a wizard or a magician saying some magic words." Taki said.

"Do you think I look like one?" Masahiro asked.

"Ah no."

Everybody laughed.

"Hey it's good to see you again, Masahiro." Kaito said as he shook hands with Masahiro.

"It's good to see you again too." Masahiro said as they both embraced.

"Hamasaki-san. We met your best friend, Kazama-san." Luchia said happily.

"I know. Kazama told me about it." Masahiro said.

"He also told us that he saw the green night sky yesterday." Hanon said.

"I know and that's why I had to take out my locket when I saw him. I know I hate to lie but..."

"We all know what's gonna happen." Rina smiled.

"Masahiro. Your mom told us about the Mermaid of Hatred if it falls on the evil's hands." Nikora said.

"I know about it a long time back." Masahiro said.

"You should be careful about it." Taki said.

"I know."

Kaito then took out a wrist band from his pocket. The wrist band is in green color.

"Masahiro. I want to give you this." Kaito said as he handed the green wrist band to Masahiro.

"Wow! Really? Thanks. I'll be sure to wear it." Masahiro said.

"Sign of best buddies."

Everybody smiled as Kaito and Masahiro did a brofist.

"Hanon-chan. Nagisa told me that you guys went to meet your ancestor." Masahiro said.

"I know. We had so much fun." Hanon said happily.

"So that's how you knew about the new Mermaid's Flute power, right?" Rina asked.

"Yeah. He told me everything but my god, his eyes were red." Masahiro said.

"We didn't see him at all during school." Kaito said.

"Yeah and Hotoshi-kun told us that he left early." Luchia said.

"I just hope that Nagisa can be safe from any dangers from now. The glowing statue will mean that Nagisa will be attacked soon and he should get away with it."

"I hope so too." Masahiro said.

Hippo then came in his human form.

"Hamasaki-san. It's a pleasure to meet you." Hippo smiled.

"So you are in your human form now, right?" Masahiro smiled.

Everyone was surprised.

"How did you know?" Nikora asked.

"Two things. First, my mom told me about him and second is that his voice is the as his penguin form." Masahiro said.

"Oh!"

Everybody laughed.

"My mom now always tells me about what you guys did ever since she met you. Well except..." Masahiro said.

"My first meeting with her." Rina smiled.

"Yeah."

_"And the fact that Azumi is brought back alive as well." _Rina thought.

"Hello Hamasaki-san." Yuri said cheerfully.

"Oh hello there." Masahiro smiled, "What's your name?"

"My name is Yuri. And you must be Masahiro Hamasaki, son of the former mermaid princess, Naoki Hamasaki, and the holder of the Mermaid of Love locket."

"So they told you about me, right?"

Yuri nodded. It was then Masahiro realized one thing.

"Hmmm? Weren't you one of the Dark Lovers who attacked the kingdom of the North Atlantic Ocean?" Masahiro asked.

Everyone was a bit frightened when they heard it. Yuri gulped and prepares herself for worse to come. Hippo was now helpless. Everyone now feared that Masahiro might beat her up but instead Masahiro said:

"There There. My mom told me that you apologized for your actions and my mom has forgiven you. So I forgive you as well."

"Really?" Yuri asked.

Masahiro nodded. Everybody sighed in relief.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that Nagisa has forgiven you as well." Hanon said.

Yuri sighed in relief.

"We were a bit frightened that you might be a bit angry to Yuri after what she did." Rina said.

"Past is Past. Now we should all look to the future, right?" Masahiro asked.

Rina happily nodded.

"Oh and Hippo has fallen in love with Yuri." Luchia said happily in which Hippo and Yuri blushed and everyone laughed.

"My mom told me about that as well though it surprises me how that love happen." Masahiro said.

"Long short story." Hippo said.

Everybody laughed again.

"So Yuri? How did you met Hippo in the first place?" Masahiro asked.

"Well it all started with..." Yuri was about to begin when suddenly she saw the Mermaid of Love locket around Masahiro's neck. She was absolutely frightened!

"HIPPO-SAMA!" Yuri cried. Breaking down in tears, she rushed to Hippo and hide behind him.

"Yuri-san? What's wrong?" Hippo was very worried.

Everyone was now very worried and in panic.

"Did I say something wrong?" Masahiro asked worriedly.

"Not really." Rina said.

Luchia, Hanon, Kaito, Nikora and Hippo tried to calm Hippo down.

"Yuri. What's wrong? Why did you act like that upon seeing Hamasaki-san?" Luchia asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Hamasaki-san is no danger." Hanon said.

"No...it's not...him." Yuri said while crying.

"Then what's wrong?" Nikora asked.

"It's...It's..." Yuri tried to tell but her voice failed her.

"Are you okay, Yuri?" Kaito asked.

"Yuri-san." Hippo said sadly.

Immediately, Taki knew what was the problem.

"I think I know what Yuri is trying to say." Taki said.

"What is it?" Rina asked.

"Masahiro is not the problem. The problem is this!" Taki said as she pointed to the Mermaid of Love locket Masahiro is now wearing.

When they saw the locket, they immediately realized what it can do. Since Yuri was one of the Dark Lovers which attacked almost every kingdom and was with Gaito, it's obvious that that if Yuri comes any closer to Masahiro, the locket will flash in green color angrily which will blind Yuri for few minutes. Not to mention the fact that she is a water demon herself.

As soon as they realized this, Hippo pleaded to Masahiro.

"Please don't hurt Yuri with your locket. She has changed."

"Whoa! Come down Hippo." Masahiro said, "Do you guys remember what my mom said about the locket's power?"

They all thought for a moment. Then suddenly Rina said:

"Masahiro. I remember your mom told us if anyone harms us or our friends and family, then the locket will blind them."

"Yeah and as long as it's in your hands, the water demons will suffer the wrath of your locket." Hanon said.

"All water demons?" Masahiro asked.

"Yep." Kaito said.

"Especially if they are your friends?"

Everyone got surprised for a moment.

"I don't think that my locket will harm her because she is now your friend even though she is a water demon." Masahiro said.

"Wait! So the water demons who are our friends might not get affected by it?" Luchia asked.

Masahiro nodded.

"Are you sure, Masahiro?" Nikora asked suspiciously.

"I swear on everyone's hearts that my locket won't do any harm to her now that she is your friend." Masahiro proclaimed.

"Then we shall test it." Taki said.

Everybody nodded.

"Yuri-san. Don't be afraid. Just go and try to touch his locket." Hippo said.

"I can't." Yuri cried, "I'm...scared."

Rina got up from her seat abd comforted Yuri.

"Yuri. Everything is going to be alright." Rina said, "No harm will be done, right Masahiro?"

Masahiro nodded.

"Just for once, please?" Luchia pleaded.

"Just do this for us." Hanon said.

"Exactly." Kaito said.

"Masahiro." Nikora said, "Should anything happen to her, I request you that, at her presence, not to wear the locket."

"Okay." Masahiro agreed

"Yuri. It's going to be alright." Taki said.

Faced with some encouragement, Yuri has somehow regained her courage.

"Okay then. Here goes." Yuri gulped.

"It's okay. If your legs are shaking, I'll help you." Rina smiled as she helped Yuru since she is a bit frightened now.

Yuri is now slowly walking towards Masahiro. Her heart beats in fear every single step she takes. Her nerves are almost whacked. Other's hearts were beating as well. They are holding your breathes. They are a bit worried that Yuri might be blinded by the power of Masahiro's locket and some doubt Masahiro's claim that it won't blind her if she is there friend.

Once Yuri is close to Masahiro, she nervously tried to reach her finger on the locket, fearing the worst to come. Once she did touch the locket, she closed her eyes immediately just in case.

But wait! Nothing happened. The locket didn't flash. No screams and shouts. Everyone's faces changed from worried to stunned.

"What did I tell you?" Masahiro smiled, "If she is now your friend, she won't get affected even though she is a water demon."

Yuri, at first, couldn't believe that and this time with her eyes open, she touched the locket again. Still nothing happened. After a few seconds, Luchia said happily:

"OMG! You are right Hamasaki-san! Yuri is not affected."

"Yuri-san. You are so lucky. You don't have to be scared anymore." Hippo said.

"I'm so reliefed." Yuri said happily, "This locket is so beautiful. No wonder the green mermaid who saved your ancestor must hace taken months to make it."

"Exactly." Masahiro said.

Everybody was now happy.

"Sorry that we thought that you might be wrong." Nikora said.

"Yeah. It's just that we were a bit worried." Taki said.

"It's okay. Mistakes can happen." Masahiro said.

Everybody laughed.

"Oh Rina! Can you come with me for a moment?" Masahiro asked as he grabbed Rina's head.

"Where are you taking me to?" Rina was puzzled as she has been dragged by Masahiro.

"Can we come to? We can have a double date." Luchia said.

"Yeah." Kaito said.

"No. Later." Masahiro said and he left with Rina.

"But why?" Luchia whinned.

"Luchia. A No is a No." Nikora said sternly.

"Yeah and who knows what trouble you might get into when you go on a double date?" Hanon laughed.

"What trouble?" Kaito asked.

All of a sudden Azumi came. She's carrying a lot of shopping bags which means that she has been shopping a lot. She is a bit surprised that everyone, minus one, is in the entrance room.

"Hey! Why everyone has gathered here? And where's Rina?" Azumi asked.

"Sorry Azumi-san but Naoki's son came." Hippo said.

"Naoki's son?! You mean Masahiro Hamasaki?!"

Everybody nodded.

"But why didn't anyone call me while I was shopping?"

"I called you like 5 times but you didn't respond." Luchia said.

Azumi then immediately put the shopping bags in the table and checked on her mobile phone. Indeed she saw 5 missed calls. All from Luchia.

"Oh man! Not again." Azumi rued herself in which everybody laughed.

"Unlike Nagisa, Masahiro would have thought that he is dreaming if he sees Azumi." Kaito said.

"I know." Luchia said.

* * *

"There we are." Masahiro said. He has taken Rina to the place where they first met.

"Is there anything you want to say to me?" Rina asked.

"Yep but first..."

Rina then saw that Masahiro's locket is glowing green before it flashes in green light. Everything has become green within their distance. Rina smiled at Masahiro at the sight of the amazing green scenario but then saw one amazing thing.

"Masahiro. Look at the full moon. It's green as well." Rina said happily as she pointed at the full moon.

"I know, right?" Masahiro smiled as they looked at the green full moon for a few minutes.

Masahiro then took out something from his pocket. It's a beautiful green ring. What makes it special is that there is a green diamond in top of it. On top of a diamond is a small green mermaid statue. Masahiro then slowly lifted Rina's left hand.

"Masahiro?" Rina was puzzled but then suddenly was shocked as Masahiro put the ring on her finger. Rina stares at the ring in awe.

"My God. The ring is so beautiful." Rina smiled as she looks at the ring.

"I'm glad you like it." Masahiro smiled.

"Where did you get it?"

"Well from the shop. Nagisa told me that he brought an aqua ring for Hanon when he was in the beach. So I decided to give you the green ring as well. Pretty expensive though but still..."

Rina gave a sudden hug to Masahiro.

"It's okay. The thing is that I'm really happy." Rina smiled while tears are coming out of her eyes.

"Rina." Masahiro said and hugged Rina back.

**Me: Yep there we go. End of Chapter 7.**

**Shizuro: Hey. There comes our boys.**

***Kaito, Nagisa and Masahiro enters with Kaito and Masahiro pinching each other's cheeks and Nagisa laughing.***

**Taoki: Looks like they had been fighting on a video game.**

**Butler: Now that we are all here. Should we take a picture, sir?**

**Me: Exactly.**

**Kaito: I can't.**

**Me: Why?**

**Kaito: Well Nagisa, Masahiro and their fathers have similar hair color but I don't have a counterpart.**

**Me: Don't worry, he will be coming soon. Chapter 8 is gonna be very long so please be patience.**

**Butler: And untill then like and review please.**


	25. Part 3 Chapter 8: Excitement

**Me: Hello guys! Chapter 8 is here!**

**Hanon *sad*: Seems like it's the end of Part 3 and the story as well.**

**Luchia: What are you saying?! It's not over yet.**

**Hanon *shocked*: Ehhhhhh?**

**Rina *smiling*: Yeah. There are a lot more things to discover though we had already discovered about our boyfriends' parents, ancestors and their Mermaid Items.**

**Hanon: That's not fair!**

**Me *smiling*: Everything is fair.**

**Hanon: Oh man!**

**Luchia: Anyway, Zahir890 would extremely like to thank you all who is reviwing, following and liking the story.**

**Rina: Also he does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me: And without further delay, Let Chapter 8 begin!**

Chapter 8: Excitement in Pearl Piari.

"Guys. I've got some news." Luchia said.

"I've got some news too." Hanon said.

Everyone wanted to hear what the news is.

"Seira is coming to visit us." Luchia said in which everyone was shocked.

"Meru is also coming to visit us as well." Hanon said.

"Um? Who are Seira and Meru?" Azumi asked.

"Oh! This will be your first time meeting them." Luchia said, "Seira is the orange mermaid princess of the Indian Ocean."

"Wow! This is amazing."

"Meru is one of my people in the South Atlantic Ocean." Hanon said.

"Wait so that means.." Nikora said.

Everybody smiled.

"I know right?!" Luchia said happily, "We are going to tell them the best weeks of our life!"

"Yeah and they are gonna be completely be blown away when they hear that the boys that we have come to love are the sons of the former mermaid princess. Right, Rina?" Hanon asked happily.

"Yep." Rina smiled.

"I'm gonna meet them for the first time." Azumi said happily.

"When are they coming?" Kaito asked.

"At night." Hippo said, "Don't worry Yuri-san. They won't hurt you but you have to apologize to them for what you did."

"I know." Yuri said.

"This is gonna be an exciting day." Taki said.

"I've got a few announcements to make." Nikora said.

They all turn to hear what Nikora has to say.

"The first thing is that to make things very exciting, we will invite the former mermaid princess's family to come."

Everybody cheered but Nikora kept them quiet.

"We have met Nagisa-kun, Hamasaki-san and their mothers many times." Luchia said.

"Yeah but we haven't met their fathers." Kaito said.

"Which is why we'll invite all of them." Nikora smiled, "Hanon and Rina. If you are able to meet your boyfriends, could you tell them to come to Pearl Piari at night with their parents?"

"Hai!" Hanon said happily.

"Sure." Rina said and she left.

Hanon was about to leave when Nikora called.

"Hanon. Wait!" Nikora called.

"What is it?" Hanon said.

"Seira and Meru are unaware of the law in which Yukito showed us. Tell Nagisa to also bring the 'List of Mermaid Laws' book with them.

"Hai." Hanon said and she left.

"As for you Yuri, you better apologize for what you did in the past as Hippo said. Seira might not know about what you did before but Meru might still remember your evil actions you did before."

"I understand." Yuri said.

"I wonder how Nagisa-kun, Hamasaki-san and their fathers might react if they see Azumi." Luchia said.

"They will be blown away and shocked I guesse." Kaito said.

"Like me appearing on a T.V show after many years." Azumi smiled.

Everybody laughed.

* * *

Hanon is walking by. Her thoughts are racing with so many things. She can't wait to tell Meru and introduce her to Nagisa and his parents. She giggled slightly because she thought that Meru might get a little bit jealous but she didn't mind that. While walking on the road, she could hear voices coming by:

"Wow Nagisa! You ride the bike so well that you should be the next Tour de France champion." A voice said

"Oh please Hotoshi! You know how grueling Tour de France is." Another voice said.

"Or maybe we could be in the Olympics and be the first Japanese cyclists to win a cycling event."

"That can happen in your dreams."

Hanon then realized that these voices are Nagisa and Hotoshi. As they are closing by, Hanon could see both Nagisa and Hotoshi are wearing bicycle helmets and are riding in a sport bicycles. When they saw Hanon, they stopped.

"Hanon? What's up?" Nagisa smiled when he saw her.

"Hello Nagisa. It's good to see you again." Hanon smiled back.

"Wait a minute." Hotoshi gasped, "Aren't you the one who, with your friends, bumped on me?"

Hanon smiled. Hotoshi then knew she was the one. Nagisa already knew that Hotoshi had met her and her friends but why is she here now?

"Hanon. What did you come here for?" Nagisa asked.

"I want to talk to tell you something exciting." Hanon said happily.

"Wait a second, Nagisa? Is she your girlfriend?" Hotoshi asked.

"Well..uh.." Nagisa mumbled as he blushed.

"Well uh what? Then why did she thank me for taking care of you?" Hotoshi teased.

"Well...she is...so."

Hotoshi then exploded in happiness. He then instantly hugged Nagisa saying:

"This is so AWESOME! My best pal has finally got a girlfriend! I'm so happy for you."

"Uh thanks." Nagisa said while blushing. Hanon was laughing slowly.

"I have yet to find a girlfriend. Once that happens, we are gonna get cheered by our girlfriends during the Tour de France or Olympics."

"Hotoshi! Stop saying your dream talks! We are too young to do so."

"I know. And that's why youth is so nice."

"You can say that again." Nagisa smiled as he and Hotoshi did a brofist. Hanon then remembered seeing Kaito and Masahiro doing the same thing when she saw the brofist.

"Hotoshi." Hanon said, "I want to talk to Nagisa for a moment."

"You have come at the right place at the right time." Hotoshi smiled, "I am going back to my home."

"Really?"

"Yep. Anyway Nagisa, catch you later."

"Yeah. Later." Nagisa said.

Hanon and Nagisa watched as Hotoshi rode away.

"Sorry Hanon." Nagisa said, "Hotoshi always dreams about me and him being in Tour de France or in Olympics."

"I've heard about the Olympics but what's Tour de France?" Hanon asked curiously.

"The Tour de France is an annual multiple stage bicycle race primarily held in France. We have to go a long distance with so many days."

"Wow. That's a long ride then."

"I know. I wouldn't even be able to survive for a day or two. What you think Hanon?"

"Well. You do actually have the potential to do so."

"Hanon?! You too?"

Hanon nodded and started to laugh. Nagisa sighed for a moment.

"Anyway, what did you come here for?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh! About that." Hanon said, "Two of our friends will be coming to Pearl Piari at night."

"Who are they?"

"You'll see them later. That's why Nikora invited you guys to come along with your parents to make it an exciting night."

"Me, my mom and dad are invited at night, right?"

"Yep. Besides, we met you and your mom so many times. I had only seen your dad once. Others didn't meet your dad at all. That's why it would be nice to come along with your parents."

"I'll certainly come. Is Masahiro and his parents coming as well?"

"Rina is going to tell him about that once she finds him."

Nagisa smiled.

"So looks like I'll see you tonight. Catch you later." Nagisa smiled.

"Bye." Hanon waved back.

But before Nagisa could leave, Hanon immediately remembered one thing and started calling him.

"Nagisa! Wait!" Hanon called him.

"Yep?" Nagisa was curious.

"Does your mom still have that book?"

"The List of Mermaid Laws Book?"

Hanon nodded.

"Yeah. She has it in our home now." Nagisa smiled, "She brought it back from her kingdom."

"Nikora told me that you should bring the book as well." Hanon smiled.

"Okay then. Later."

So Nagisa rode away as Hanon watches by. After he disappeared, Hanon walked back home, her thoughts filled with excitement.

_"This is gonna be the best day in my life." _Hanon said happily to herself as she walked home.

* * *

Rina is also walking on the road looking for Masahiro. She is very excited to tell Seira and Meru and introduce them to Masahiro and his parents. She wondered how their reaction would be once they see Masahiro's Mermaid of Love Locket. Suddenly she heard some voices coming by.

"Yahoo!" One voice shouted happily.

"Kazama! Control yourself. Otherwise you are gonna fall." another voice said.

"I'm wearing a helmet, Masahiro. My head won't snap."

"Oh great! You are standing now."

"That's right cause..."

Rina then realized that it's non other than Masahiro and Kazama riding on Masahiro's motorcycle. As they are closing by, she could see Kazama standing at the back of the motorcycle. Both of them are wearing helmets.

"CAUSE I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" Kazama shouted at the top of his lungs and continued to shout even though Masahiro stopped the motorcycle when he saw Rina.

"Um Kazama. Some one saw you." Masahiro sighed.

"Yikes." Kazama gulped because he thought at first that it was a policeman but when he saw Rina, he sighed in relief.

"Hi Rina." Masahiro smiled as he removed his helmet.

"Hello Masahiro. Good to see you again." Rina smiled as well.

"Whoa!" Kazama gasped as he quickly removed his helmet, "Aren't you the girl whom I heard is an idol because you are wearing boy's uniform and you have plenty of fans and the one who, with your friends, I saw you yesterday?"

Rina smiled and nodded. Masahiro knew that Kazama met her and her friends but he wondered what did she come here for.

"So Rina? Do you have anything to say to me?" Masahiro asked.

"I've got some exciting news to tell you." Rina said.

"Hmm Masahiro? Since when you started to go out with her?" Kazama asked suspiciously.

"Well...I..." Masahiro mumbled as he is blushing.

"Well I what? She thanked me for taking care of you. What about that?" Kazama teased.

"Uh..Yeah.."

Kazama then was so happy that he hugged Masahiro behind and said:

"This is amazing! Better hope that no fans know about this."

"No one knows about that." Rina said.

"And you better take care of him because he's my best pal in the whole life world. Right?"

"You can say that again." Masahiro smiled.

_"Wow! These two really get along with each other." _Rina thought and smiled.

"Kazama. I have to talk to Masahiro for a moment." Rina said.

"You have come at the right place and at the right time cause..." Kazama was about to say his reasons when suddenly they heard voices.

"Kazama-kun! Over here!" It's non other than Kazama's fangirls.

"Oh they are here." Kazama said happily, "Well see you later, Masahiro."

"Yeah. See ya." Masahiro said.

Rina and Masahiro watched as Kazama left with his fangirls.

"Sorry Rina. Kazama is sometimes a bit excited." Masahiro said.

"It's okay." Rina said, "You and Kazama are the very best friends, right?"

Masahiro nodded and smiled.

"Anyway what brings you here?" Masahiro asked.

"Two of our friends are visiting our place tonight." Rina said.

"Wow! Your friends I haven't seen them before?"

"Yep and that is why Nikora invited you guys to come along with your parents. It's gonna be an exciting night once they learned that your mom is the former mermaid princess of my kingdom."

"I see. Me, my parents and my butler is invited at night, right?"

"Yeah. Beside that, you and your mom came to our place so many times. I only had seen your dad and your butler once while they haven't met them at all. So that's why."

"This will really be exciting. What about Nagisa and his parents?"

"Hanon will tell him once she finds him."

Masahiro smiled.

"So I will see you tonight Rina." Masahiro said, "Untill then, take care."

"You take care of yourself as well." Rina smiled.

Afterwards Rina watched as Masahiro rode away with his motorcycle. After he disappeared, Rina went back home, her thoughts filled with excitement.

_"This will be an exciting day." _Rina thought as she left.

* * *

_Pearl Piari. At night: _

"OMG! This is unbelievable!" Meru said in shock.

"WOW! You guys had the best weeks in your life!" Seira said happily.

This is their reaction when Hanon, Rina and others told about the former mermaid princess and they have sons which Hanon and Rina have come to love but the most shockest thing is when they were told about the unknown law which Yukito showed them.

"Can we really see that law please?" Seira pleaded.

"Don't worry." Nikora smiled, "You will see it once they arrive."

When they first arrived, they are introduced to Azumi when they saw her. At first they didn't know about her and asked who she is but what Luchia said really shocked them.

"OMG! She is the former mermaid princess of your kingdom?!" Seira gasped.

"Yep and I'm so happy to meet her. Her name is Azumi by the way." Luchia said happily.

"It's an honour to meet you, former mermaid princess." Meru smiled and bowed.

"It's so great to meet you." Azumi smiled, "What are your names?"

"Meru, one of the mermaid in the South Atlantic Ocean." Meru said.

"Seira, mermaid princess of the Indian Ocean." Seira said.

"Wow! This young?" Azumi gasped.

"She is not really full mermaid princess." Luchia said, "I am training her untill she is old enough to rule the kingdom by herself."

"Luchia!" Seira whined in which everybody laughed.

"But what happened to the former mermaid princess?" Azumi asked.

"It's a long short story." Hippo said.

There was a mixed reaction when they saw Hippo with Yuri. For Seira, she was so excited that she wanted to be friends with Yuri which she gratefully accepted. Seira then asked Hippo this:

"How did you fall in love with her in the first place?" Seira asked excitingly.

"Well it all began with this..." Hippo explained as he told Seira how he met her in the first place but despite being in different sides, they still love and care for each other. Seira was a bit sad about Hippo's tragic love.

"Wah! That's very sad." Seira said sadly, "But I'm glad you are back together now though I wonder how you were brought back alive."

"You will get to know once the former mermaid princesses come." Taki said.

"We are gonna meet them?"

"Yep."

Seira was so happy that she danced.

As for Meru, she was a bit surprised. She remembered that Yuri tricked her into betraying Hanon and she was a bit grunted about this. However, Yuri apologize to her and asked if she could be friends with her. Meru then realized that Yuri had changed.

_"Wow. She is less dangerous unlike the last time. Maybe I can forgive her and be friends with her." _Meru thought.

"Yuri." Meru said, "I forgive you for what you did."

"Really?" Yuri asked.

"Yep and now let's be friends."

Yuri happily hugged Meru tightly in which Meru was struggling to get free. Yuri let her go once she realized what she is doing.

"Can you tell us more about the former mermaid princesses you met?" Meru asked.

Hanon was the first to tell her story. She told them while she is swimming to her kingdom, she bumped into Yukito. After she realized that Yukito was the former mermaid princess whom Hanon sucedded, she was so happy. She also told them that it was Yukito who first revealed the unknown law to her in the first place before revealing it to others.

"So that means Yukito has that book?" Seira asked in which Hanon nodded.

"And you were the first one to know about it, right?" Meru asked.

Hanon nodded as well. Then what she said next will shock them!

Hanon then told that Yukito married a man name Taoki who knew her true form and they had a son name Nagisa which turns out that Hanon has fallen in love with him! And not only that, he is the descendant of the man who saved the mermaid race from the brink of extinction!

"OMG! This is so AMAZING." Seira exclaimed, "Truly Unbelievable!"

"So..So Nagisa is the son of the former mermaid princess of our kingdom?" Meru gasped, "And the descendant of the man who saved our race?"

"Yep." Hanon smiled.

"Does he and his father know about Yukito's true form?"

Hanon nodded. Meru and Seira squealed.

"I really need to see Yukito's family." Seira said happily, "What a miracle you had got, right?"

"It's more like a SUPER MIRACLE I should say!" Hanon said happily.

"I'm so wanting to see your boyfriend." Meru said, "Goodness me. Who would have ever thought that the current mermaid princess can fall in love with the boy who is the son of the former mermaid princess whom you succeeded? This is the first time that ever happened in the history!"

"And not only that, his ancestor saved our race!" Seira said

"That's so great! But does Nagisa know that you are the current mermaid princess who succeeded his mother?"

"As soon as I knew that law, I revealed my true form to him and now we live happily ever after." Hanon said happily.

"That's even better!" Seira said happily.

"Is Yukito's family coming? What about the book?" Meru asked.

"Don't worry. Yukito's family will come." Nikora said, "Did you tell Nagisa to bring the book, Hanon?"

"Yep." Hanon said.

Meru and Seira cheered.

"Could you tell us more about Nagisa?" Meru pleaded.

Hanon then told all about Nagisa: how she met him, how she rejected him only to regret it when she was told about Nagisa's ancestors, how she has fallen in love with him, etc. But one thing that really caught their attention is the Mermaid Flute which Hanon told them about it. Once they are told about it, Meru and Seira cheered.

"Oh Wow! Your boyfriend even has the Mermaid Flute." Seira squealed, "It must be very pretty."

"So the Mermaid Flute has the glowing aqua mermaid statue which warns Nagisa that he will be facing danger?" Meru gasped, "And it distracts the water demon with its tune and the flute will glow if a new song is found and and..."

"It matches the exact tune of our songs?" Seira gasped.

Hanon nodded.

"Your boyfriend will be famous in his future years." Meru smiled.

"Unfortunately not." Hanon said sadly.

"Why? Did anything happen to him?" Seira asked.

Hanon nodded sadly and told them what happened to him when he was only 8. He was almost killed just for the mermaid flute by the orders of that no good Watasi and his family so that they can sell it but luckily a policeman saw it and arrested them. This incident shocked Seira and Meru and Seira almost broke down in tears in which Luchia comfort her.

"This is really really sad." Seira cried, "Almost murdered just for the mermaid flute."

"I'm really sorry about what happened to your boyfriend at that time." Meru sadly said, "He was so young at that time. It must have affected him, right?"

"Not only him but his parents as well." Hanon said sadly.

"What happened after that? Did he never play the flute again?" Seira asked.

"He did but all alone or in front of his parents."

"Not with you at least?" Meru asked.

"He did after I comfort him and apologized to him for what I have done to him before."

"He can at least play in front of us. We are all friendly people and we are all there to help him, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"And that concludes my few best weeks of my life." Hanon smiled.

"Are you only the most luckiest mermaid princess in the world?" Meru asked.

"Nope. Not really." Rina said.

"You also got the miracle as well?" Seira gasped in which Rina nodded.

"Let's hear it from her." Meru said happily.

Rina then told her story. She told them while she is singing, Naoki saw her. After she realized that Naoki was the former mermaid princess whom Rina succeeded, she was very happy.

"Do you really sing that loudly?" Seira asked in which everyone laughed.

"Uh not really." Rina said.

"Please continue." Meru said.

Rina then told that Naoki married a man name Shizuro who knew her true form and they had a son name Masahiro which turns out that Rina has fallen in love with him! And not only that his ancestor built the Awami Shrine in which Luchia once took Seira too. This shocked Seira and Meru

"Rina?" Seira gasped, "You as well?"

"Ma..Masahiro is the son of the former mermaid princess of your kingdom?" Meru gasped, "And not only that..."

"His ancestor also built that Awami Shrine in which Luchia once took me there?"

"Yep and also they have the butler whose mom was one of her people when Naoki ruled the kingdom at that time." Rina smiled.

"Do they know about Naoki's true form?" Meru asked.

Rina nodded.

There was a minute of silence before Meru and Seira exclaimed happily:

"OH WOW! This is awesome!" Seira said happily, "I really need to see Naoki's family as well."

"Seems like you and Hanon are the most luckiest mermaid princess in the world." Meru smiled.

"And his ancestor built the shrine wishing for peace between humans and mermaids."

"That's so amazing! But does Masahiro know that you are the current mermaid princess who succeeded his mother?"

"Same answer as Hanon's one." Rina smiled.

"That's even better!" Seira said happily.

"But there was one law in which if I had known it, I could have revealed it to him."

"Which law was it?" Meru asked.

"Mermaids who reveal their true form to their loved ones and they won't turn into bubbles if their last name is Hamasaki."

Seira and Meru gasped.

"Double Miracle for you Rina." Seira said happily but sadly said, "But you did lose some precious time with him because you didn't know about it before, right?"

Rina nodded sadly.

"Will Naoki's family come as well?" Meru asked.

"Yep. They will come." Nikora said.

Seira and Meru cheered.

"Could you tell us more about Masahiro, please?" Seira pleaded.

Rina then told all about Masahiro: how she met him, how their relationship was progressing a bit slow despite talking each other a lot, how she has fallen in love with him, etc. But one thing that really interest then is the Mermaid of Love locket which Rina told them about it. Once they are told about it, Meru and Seira are all over the moon.

"Holy Moly! Such a beautiful and powerful locket your boyfriend has." Seira squealed.

"So the Mermaid of Love locket can make an invisible shield which will protect us from harm?" Meru gasped, "And it can make everything green within his distance and and..."

"It blinds the enemies who will attack us for a few minutes? Not even seconds?" Seira gasped.

Rina nodded and smiled.

"Well Yuri." Meru smiled evilly at Yuri, "Looks like you got lucky that he wasn't around at that."

"I know." Yuri sighed, "We would have been in big trouble."

"Hmm Rina? Did your boyfriend face any trouble before regarding the locket like what happened to Nagisa with his Mermaid Flute?" Seira asked.

"Nope." Rina said, "It's because if he shows the locket to anyone other than us, then his mom will turn into bubbles."

"Wow. At least, except us, no one knows about it."

"True but..."

Rina then told them about the Mermaid of Hatred if it falls on the hands of the water demons. They will suffer the most if the locket becomes evil. Seira and Meru are shocked but the name really scared them!

"Mer...Mer...Mermaid of Hatred?" Seira gulped.

"Powers same but the design of the locket will be different and the color will be black, right?" Meru asked.

"Yep but don't worry." Rina said, "Masahiro knows about it."

"Well at least Mikeru didn't hear about it." Seira said, "Otherwise they might have targeted Masahiro and will do anything to get his locket."

Everybody nodded.

"Is there at least a way to change it back to Mermaid of Love?" Meru asked.

"Yep." Rina smiled, "Snatch it back if they are not wearing it."

"Oh!"

Everybody laughed. Luchia was trying to think of something.

"Luchia, what are you thinking?" Kaito asked.

"I am thinking that the Mermaid of Hatred has something related to do with someone." Luchia said.

"I see."

"And that concludes my few best weeks of my life." Rina smiled.

"Wow." Meru said, "Seems like you guys had such wonderful weeks and we all sit in our kingdoms doing nothing."

"Luchia? What about you?" Seira asked.

"Well..." Luchia gulped, "Unlike Hanon and Rina, Azumi and mine was a bit of a tragic one and beside we first met each other a few days ago."

"What?!" Meru and Seira was shocked, "What happened then?"

Luchia was afraid to speak about it but Azumi pat her in her head. Luchia looked at Azumi who nodded. Taking a deep breathe, Luchia said:

"Well it all began with..."

Luchia then explained what happened to Azumi. She had a boyfriend whose mother was an ordinary pink mermaid princess.

"Azumi. You have a boyfriend whose mother is one of the people of your kingdom. Why is it so sad then?" Meru asked.

"It's my ex-boyfriend." Azumi said sadly.

"Ex?!" Seira was shocked.

Luchia nodded sadly and continue to talk about it. She said that unlike Yukito and Naoki, Azumi didn't know the law at that time. As a result, she couldn't reveal her secret to her boyfriend who then broke up with her. Azumi was then depressed and while swimming at the sea, she immediately saw the book and saw that law. Feeling shocked, she then committed suicide by hanging herself. This brought Seira into tears and Meru comforted her.

"This is very very sad." Seira cried but then immediately looked at Azumi with a shocked face.

"But then how did you get back alive?"

"That reminds me one thing. How did Yuri get back alive?" Meru asked.

"You will get to know once they come." Taki said.

"But how did you get to know all these information?" Seira asked.

Luchia told them that when Rina first met Naoki, she took Naoki to Pearl Piari where Naoki told them about Masahiro's family, ancestors and his locket. Afterwards, Naoki told her to bring Hippo in front of her. Once she did so Naoki, in front of them, told them everything: from what happened to Azumi to the main clue which made Hippo the real culprit of Azumi's suicide which is the suicide note. Luchia told what the suicide note was. Once they are told about it, Seira and Meru looked at Hippo with twisted shocked look on their faces.

"Hippo? How could you do that?" Seira cried.

Hippo looked down in shame.

"You know what you did was a really traitorous and selfish act." Meru said sternly. She was not at all happy.

However, Yuri pleaded because she knew right at an instant that something went wrong with him before.

"Please don't blame Hippo-sama." Yuri pleaded, "I know what Hippo did was very wrong but..."

"Something happen to him when he was very little." Luchia said.

"Really? What happened to him?" Both Meru and Seira asked.

Luchia then said that when Hippo was little, he witnessed the brutal murder of his mom and her guardian by Daiyou Takashi. This affected Hippo physiologically. He feared that Azumi might suffer the same fate if he told about that law to her. What he did not know was that when Azumi, Yukito and Naoki were all in high school, Takashi was arrested and executed by the order of the judge. Had he known about that, he would have been very happy to tell her about that. After Luchia finished, Seira and Meru were shocked and started feeling pity for Hippo.

"That's terrible!" Seira cried, "Witnessing your mom being brutally murdered at such a young age."

"It must have affected you so badly, right?" Meru asked sadly.

Hippo nodded sadly.

"Wahh! My Hippo-sama lost his mother so young." Yuri cried as she hugged Hippo.

"Even I and Yukito were a bit furious when we saw Hippo only to be taken aback by his tragic past." Azumi said sadly.

"Azumi." Seira said, "Even though you don't have a boyfriend, you still have all of us."

"I know. And I'm glad."

Everybody smiled. Suddenly there was a door knock. Seira and Meru exploded in happiness.

"They are here!" Seira said happily and she danced.

"The former mermaid princesses's family!" Meru said happily and also danced.

"Masahiro, Shizuro and the butler!'

"Nagisa and Taoki!"

"Mermaid of Love Locket!"

"The Mermaid Flute!"

"Naoki!"

"Yukito!"

"Quiet you two!" Nikora hushed, "I'm going to open the door."

While Nikora was going to open the door, Azumi giggled and went into hiding.

"Azumi.." Taki said.

"I will give them a real shocking surprise." Azumi said and went upstairs.

So when Nikora opened the door, guess who it is?

None other than the former mermaid princesses's family with smiles all over their faces

On the left side is Nagisa, Yukito and Taoki Shirai. Nagisa is holding the Mermaid Flute. On the right side is Masahiro, Naoki, Shizuro Hamasaki and the butler. Masahiro is wearing the Mermaid of Love locket around his neck.

"Finally. You all came as a family." Nikora smiled.

"Nagisa!" Hanon said happily and she ran and hugged Nagisa.

"Masahiro!" Rina smiled and she did the same thing to Masahiro.

"Aww isn't it really cute, Taoki?" Yukito smiled, "Girlfriends jumping on their loved ones at first sight?"

"It sure is, dear." Taoki smiled.

"Hi Taoki! Hi Yukito!" Hanon said while still hugging Nagisa.

"Well we already saw you at first." Yukito and Taoki said.

"Oh!"

"Rina. How's everything going?" Naoki smiled.

"It's great." Rina said while still hugging Masahiro, "Good to see you again too, Shizuro. Also to your butler."

"So how are you going along with our son?" Shizuro asked.

"They are getting along well, Shizuro." Naoki smiled.

"Indeed they are." The butler smiled.

Nikora smiled at them.

"After your son and wife came here so many times, we can finally meet the husbands of the former mermaid princess." Nikora said.

"Yeah. This is our first time here." Taoki said, "I'm..."

"Taoki Shirai, husband of Yukito and father of Nagisa, and Shizuro Hamasaki, husband of Naoki and father of Masahiro." Taki said.

"So you knew all about us when our wives came here, right?" Shizuro asked.

Everyone nodded.

"And you must be the butler whose mother was one of Naoki's people when she ruled the kingdom." Nikora smiled.

"Indeed I am, maam." The butler smiled, "Professional butler. If you need any help, call me and I will come in a swap."

"You bet."

"He's not just a butler." Shizuro said, "He's our best friend butler!"

"Best friend butler?" Nikora was surprised.

"Yep." Naoki smiled, "When we have fun, he also has fun."

"Nice."

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"Taoki and Shizuro, welcome to Pearl Piari!" Luchia proclaimed happily, "Same to your butler. It's our first time meeting you. All of us."

"All of you?" Taoki asked.

"I think we have already met someone before." Shizuro said.

Everyone was surprised except Hanon and Rina.

"Really? Who did you meet?" Taki asked.

"Them."

They pointed at Hanon and Rina but they made a mistake. Taoki accidentally pointed at Rina while Shizuro accidentally pointed at Hanon.

"Sir. You pointed at the wrong princess." The butler said.

"Rather a cross, it should be straight." Naoki said.

"Oh crap! Wrong one! Them!" Both Taoki and Shizuro said as they now pointed at the right one. Everybody laughed at Taoki and Shizuro's silly mistake.

"Hanon? Rina? You met them before?" Luchia was surprised.

"Yeah. I met him when I was in a huge shopping mall with Nagisa." Hanon said.

"Me and Taoki went all lovely-dovely, merry go around shopping and we were about to exit when..." Yukito said.

"Surprise! And we saw our son and Hanon hanging out." Taoki continued.

"That's right."

"Wow! Just wow!" Luchia said happily.

Everybody laughed.

"What about you Rina?" Luchia asked.

"Well we met them when I was riding along with Masahiro." Rina said.

"Me and Shizuro went on a free ride when we saw them." Naoki said.

"And Oh Me Oh my did we see our son with her." Shizuro smiled.

"Yes and they had a race in which..." the butler was about to finish but..

"We won!" Rina said happily.

"By a shortcut." Naoki said.

"Yeah and we would have won if they hadn't taken the shortcut." Shizuro sighed.

Everybody laughed.

"You guys are really lucky husbands." Nikora said.

"Yep we sure are." Taoki smiled.

Kaito looked at them for a moment. Seeing Nagisa and Masahiro's happy family reminded the good times he used to have with his foster parents when he was little before they died in the sinking ship in which Kaito was rescued by Luchia when they were little kids.

_"Wow. Nagisa and Masahiro are so lucky to have wonderful parents. I wish I have one too." _Kaito thought.

"Hey." Taoki said, "Aren't you that Kaito guy who is the surf champ?"

Kaito nodded.

"Panthalassa Prince?' Shizuro asked.

Kaito nodded.

"And Princess Luchia's boyfriend?" The butler nodded.

"Yep. I'm all of those." Kaito smiled, "It's great to meet you people."

Everybody nodded.

"Husbands of the former mermaid princesses. It's a pleasure to me you." Hippo said and bowed.

"Sir? Is that Hippo in his human form maam told us?" The butler whispered.

"Yep. It's him all right." Shizuro smiled.

"How things go, everyone?" Yuri asked.

"Say aren't you one of the Dark Lovers who came stalking at my wife's kingdom as well as the others?" Taoki asked.

"Well I was but now no more."

"Ah I see."

Everybody laughed. Nikora looked at Nagisa and Masahiro who were silent ever since they came.

"Well boys. Anything wrong?" Nikora asked, "Both of you are silent ever since you came here."

"Nagisa-kun? Hamasaki-san?" Luchia asked, "Are you guys okay?"

"Uh Yeah. We are all okay." Nagisa said.

"But then why were you quite? You seemed to be upset about something." Kaito said.

"Upset? We are not upset." Masahiro said, "We are completely fine."

"So where you being hypnotized?" Hanon asked.

"Hypnotized?! No way!" Nagisa said in which everybody laughed.

"It's just that you knew all about us now but you haven't met our fathers." Masahiro said, "So we thought it might be better if you guys can have a chat with them."

"Oh come on." Kaito said, "Just because we are talking to your dads doesn't mean that you are left out."

"Yeah and he needs you like a dying friend." Yukito said happily.

"Dying?!" Kaito whined in which everybody laughed.

"Oh by the way son, why did you bring the Mermaid of Love Locket with you?" Shizuro asked.

"And the Mermaid Flute?" Taoki asked.

"Hanon and Rina told us that two of their friends are coming." Nagisa said when all of a sudden there were happy voices.

"AND WE ARE HERE!" Seira and Meru said happily as they went straight towards them.

"Which is them I guess." Masahiro said.

"Seems like a really surprise visit all of a sudden." Taoki said.

"You can say that again." Shizuro said.

"Indeed sir." The butler smiled.

"Aww. They are cute little angels." Yukito smiled.

"Why thank you Yukito." Meru smiled.

Yukito and Naoki are a bit shocked. How did they know their names?

"Uh who are you and how did you know about us?" Naoki asked.

"Oh. This is Seira, the mermaid princess of the Indian Ocean." Luchia said.

"Mermaid princess of the Indian Ocean?" Yukito gasped.

"So young and little?" Naoki asked.

"Excuse me princess?" The butler asked, "But isn't she a bit too young to be a mermaid princess?"

"We are taking care of her untill she is old enough to do so." Luchia smiled.

"Oh I see."

"Luchia! Not that again." Seira whined in which everyone laughed.

"Now that you said it, they are really cute little angels." Taoki smiled in which Yukito smiled back

"So this is Seira but who is she?" Yukito asked.

"Oh. She is Meru, one of the people in our kingdom." Hanon said.

"Hanon? How did you know her?" Nagisa asked.

"When Gaito and the other Dark Lovers attacked our kingdom, Meru saw that her mother was missing and tried to find her but she couldn't. So she came to the human world and looked for her." Hanon explained

"And I tricked her and she fell for it. HA HA!" Yuri laughed.

"I won't fall for your tricks the next time." Meru said.

"Say where is the former mermaid princess of the Indian Ocean then?" Shizuro asked.

"You're right, dear. She should have met Seira at least." Naoki said

"Maybe she mysteriously disappeared?" The butler asked.

"I doubt about it."

"Well? As for her..." Luchia was about to say what happened to Sara when Nikora stopped her.

"We will talk about that later." Nikora said, "It's better we not make a sad scene on their first meeting with you."

"Okay Okay." Naoki laughed.

"Rina? Did you ever met them after that Gaito's or Mikeru incident?" Masahiro asked.

"This is Meru's first visit since the Gaito's incident has ended and Seira was born while we were battling Mikeru." Rina smiled, "And how did you know Mikeru by the way?"

"My mom, as you know, went there to meet her friends. She knew about the Mikeru affair and kept herself ready just in case Mikeru starts to attack the kingdoms. Once she went there, she was then told that Mikeru was defeated. She told me all about that."

"Oh. I see."

Suddenly Seira and Meru were jumping in front of Yukito excitingly.

"Could you showed us the law that you showed it to them?" Seira asked excitingly.

"I want to see that law for real." Meru said happily.

"I want to see it too." Yuri was also excited and started to jump in front of her as well.

"Sorry Yukito-san. It's just that when we told them about that law, they seem to be very excited." Hippo said.

"That's okay." Yukito smiled, "Give me a minute."

Yukito then went to get the book from their car. She unlocked the car with Taoki's car keys, grabbed the book, locked the car and gave the keys to Taoki. She then opened 'The List of Mermaid Laws' book.

"Now let's see where is it." Yukito was looking at it and then suddenly found it with quick ease,"Bingo! Here it is."

She then showed it to Seira, Meru and Yuri.

**"Mermaid Law No 34:**

_**Mermaids are free to express their true form to their loved ones if only his mom is a mermaid . In addition, he can become a prince if his mother is a former mermaid princess."**_

When they saw the law they were about to dance when suddenly Meru wants to get clear about one thing.

"Just to make sure. We can still reveal our true forms to our loved ones also if he is the son of an ordinary mermaid from our or anyone's kingdom, right?" Meru asked.

Yukito nodded with a smile.

And then the Fun Began! Seira and Meru were so happy that they danced all around. They danced for a few minutes which everyone enjoyed it.

"OMG! We can really reveal it to our loved ones!" Seira said hapily.

"The law is real! It's true!" Meru said happily and she continued to dance around.

"When did you Hanon and Rina meet those boys and when did you know know that law?" Yuri asked.

"Right after Gaito's incident, we met those boys." Hanon smiled.

"And four months after Mikeru's defeat did we know that unknown law." Rina smiled.

"Luchia!" Seira said happily as she hugged Luchia, "Hanon and Rina are so lucky to have boyfriends who are the sons of the former mermaid princess. I really hope I can find one too at least a boy who could be the son of the mermaid from my kingdom."

"I really hope so." Luchia said, "Right, Kaito?"

"I know and I am glad you guys now know the law." Kaito said.

Then all of a sudden, Seira, Meru and Yuri started asking questions to Yukito, Naoki and their family at the same time.

"Yukito? How and when did you fall in love with Taoki?"

"How many times you have dated Shizuro, Naoki?"

"My God! Is that your son?! He is so cute!"

"What a beautiful locket you have!"

"Hey you three! One at the time!" Nikora said as she pulled them off.

"Sorry. It's just that they are all very excited." Taki said.

"Aww it's okay." Yukito smiled.

"How about they can take turns?" Naoki asked.

"I was thinking about that." Nikora said, "Hanon. You go first."

"Sure." Hanon smiled as Seira and Meru went straight to meet Yukito's family while Naoki's family had a chat with others.

"Nagisa. This is Meru and Seira. Say hello to him." Hanon said cheerfully as Meru and Seira had a look at Yukito's son.

"Kyahhh! You are so kawaiii!" Seira squealed which made Nagisa blush. Yukito gave a pat on his head to calm him down.

"It's so great to meet the son of the former mermaid princess of our kingdom." Meru said happily, "And I am so glad that Hanon has fallen in love with you."

"So you are Hanon's friends, right?" Nagisa asked.

"Indeed we are." Meru smiled.

"Then I am glad to meet you."

"When did you meet Hanon?" Seira asked.

"Met her at outside school when she was talking by herself."

"And then what happened?"

"Well..."

Seira's continuous questioning made Nagisa feel a bit uncomfortable. Hanon and Meru noticed it and gave a swap on her head.

"Seira. Stop asking him question. You are making him feel uneasy." Hanon said sternly.

"Yeah. You have to show some respect to the son of the former mermaid princess and that includes his parents as well." Meru said.

"Oh I am so sorry. I hope you don't mind." Seira apologized.

"Sorry Nagisa. She is very excited ever since we told her and Meru about you guys." Hanon said.

"It's okay. It's the first time meeting your friends." Nagisa said.

"OMG! Is this your dad?! Your hair color is so similar to your son's while your eye color is so similar to Yukito's." Seira squealed.

"Indeed I am his dad." Taoki smiled.

"Thank you so much for taking care of your wife which is the former mermaid princess, Yukito. You really love her a lot, do you?" Meru asked.

"Me, Yukito and my son are one big happy family and boy I'm glad to be the proud husband of her, the former mermaid princess of your kingdom. Right, my dear?" Taoki said as he playfully rubbed Yukito's hair.

"Yeah. We are so happy. Tee-hee." Yukito giggled as she also started to rub playfully on Taoki's hair.

_"Wow! There is barely any hatred between those two. I just wish I have a family like this." _Meru thought sadly.

"Yukito. I really hope you can continue to have a really happy life with your husband and son." Meru said.

"Why thank you, Meru." Yukito smiled.

They continued to chat when suddenly Seira saw the Mermaid Flute that Nagisa is holding and gasped.

"Is that the Mermaid Flute Hanon told us about?" Seira asked.

"It is! It really is!" Meru said happily.

"Can you show it to us please?"

"Pretty please?"

Nagisa was a bit reluctant to show his mermaid flute to them as he was afraid they might have a fight over it. However, Taoki patted at Nagisa's head.

"It's okay son. Nothing will happen to the mermaid flute." Taoki said.

"Yeah. They look too cute like angels to break the flute so no harm will be done." Yukito smiled.

Nagisa looked at Hanon.

"It's okay." Hanon smiled.

Nagisa looked at his mermaid flute and sighed for a moment before saying this to Seira and Meru:

"Promise me that you won't break it."

"We won't." Meru and Seira said.

So Nagisa handed the Mermaid Flute to Meru. She and Seira looked at the flute and was awed by the design of it.

"OMG! Look at the flute! It's so pretty." Seira said.

"Yeah. It's not an original flute. Just look at it." Meru said, "There is a small aqua mermaid statue at one side of the flute and it is in aqua color."

"Can you please play in front of us at least my song?"

"Seira!" Hanon said sternly, "Didn't I tell you what happened to him before? He is unable to play in front of a large group of people."

"Oh! I'm really sorry about what happened to you before. It was really horrible."

"You don't have to be afraid Nagisa." Meru said as she handed the Mermaid Flute back to him, "We are all there for you, especially your parents."

"Don't worry. I'm not afraid." Nagisa smiled.

"Hanon! Are you done yet?" Nikora called, "It's Rina's turn now."

"Yeah. They are down." Hanon said, "Thank you for your time with them."

"It's was really great meeting them." Yukito smiled.

"Hanon." Meru said as she hold Hanon's hands, "I really hope that I could find someone who could be the son of someone from our kingdom."

"I really wish you luck on that." Hanon smiled.

Afterwards Seira and Meru went straight to meet Naoki's family.

"Masahiro. This is Seira and Meru. Say hi to him." Rina smiled as Seira and Meru looked at Naoki's son.

"Oh my god! You are so handsome!" Meru said happily in which Masahiro smiled. Naoki gave a pat on his head.

"You must be the son of the former mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean." Seira smiled, "It's so great to meet you and I'm so glad Rina has fallen in love with a hottie like you."

"Ah! So you are Rina's friends, right?" Masahiro asked.

"Yep." Seira smiled.

"Well it's good to meet you then."

"How did you meet Rina?" Meru asked.

"She was in tears when she was reading the letter and I saw her." Masahiro said.

"Did you comfort her?"

"Well..."

Just like what Seira did to Nagisa, Meru is continuously asking Masahiro in which Masahiro is a bit uneasy. Luckily, Rina and Seira noticed it and covered Meru's mouth.

"Sorry about that. Meru is very excited to meet you as well as Seia." Rina smiled.

"Meru. Like you said, respect the son of the former mermaid princess as well as his parents." Seira said.

"Sorry." Meru apologized.

"No need to worry Seira-chan and Meru-chan." Masahiro said, "It's my first time meeting you guys."

"Oh wow! Is that your dad? He also has green eyes and green hair just like you!" Meru squealed.

"We all have green hair and green eyes." Shizuro smiled, "And yes. I am his dad."

"You really took care of your wife who is the former mermaid princess of Rina's kingdom, Naoki, and you really deserve credit for that." Seira smiled, "You really do love her do you?"

"My wife, son and butler are my main family." Shizuro smiled, "And I am a really proud husband of her who is the former mermaid princess. Right, dear?"

"Aww Shizuro. You really do love us." Naoki smiled, "There is no man like you who takes care of us so much." Naoki then rested her head on Shizuro's shoulder.

_"Hamasaki-san has such a wonderful family. I really wish I have a family like this." _Seira thought sadly.

"Naoki. I really do hope you continue to have a wonderful time with your family." Seira said.

"We always have a wonderful time." Naoki smiled.

"Is this your butler? Oh my god! Your hair color and eye color are so similar as well!" Meru said happily, "What your name?"

"Just refer to me as a butler." The butler smiled, "And I am indeed their butler."

"Why?"

"His name is extremely lengthy." Shizuro said, "To make things simple, just call him the butler."

"His mom was one of my people when I was the mermaid princess at that time." Naoki smiled.

"Can we see your mommy?" Seira asked.

Shizuro and Naoki are afraid that the answer might upset their butler. However, the butler gave a nod meaning that they can say it. Taking a deep breathe Naoki sadly said:

"Unfortunately his mom and dad died in a car crash when he was young."

Seira and Meru were shocked when they heard it. They looked at Rina because she didn't tell them about it.

"I didn't tell you about that because I didn't want to upset you." Rina sadly said.

"That was so sad." Meru cried, "Losing your parents at such a young age."

"Didn't you feel lonely at that time?" Seira asked.

"Well I did." The butler said, "Then when I was looking for a job, I met them. Maam told me that she was the mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean and sir was her husband. I got very excited because my mom used to tell me that she was one of her people. So I took the job and there I am."

"You must be really happy working for them."

"Indeed I am."

They continue to chat untill Meru saw Masahiro's Locket around his neck.

"Is that the Mermaid of Love locket Rina told us about?" Meru gasped.

"Kyahh! The locket is so beautiful!" Seira squealed.

"Can we see it please?"

"Pretty please?"

Masahiro thought for a moment. He first looked at his mom and dad who smiled at him.

"You can show it to them." Shizuro said.

"Yeah. They are not ordinary people that I will be turned into bubbles." Naoko smiled.

Masahiro looked at Rina who also smiled at him.

"Go ahead." Rina smiled.

"Okay. Here you go." Masahiro said.

As he was about to give it to them, the butler said:

"Just a minute, young sir."

The butler then took the locket and cleaned it. The locket now looked shining after the butler cleaned it. He then gave it to Seira and Meru.

"There was some dust on your locket so I had to clean it." The butler said.

"Well thank you." Masahiro smiled.

Meru and Seira then looked at the locket and was awed by the design of it.

"My God! Look at the locket. It's so beautiful." Meru said.

"It's a very powerful locket as well." Seira said, "Water demons better not mess with them or else they will get blinded."

"And look at the design! It's so beautiful. No wonder the green mermaid who saved his ancestor must have taken months or years to make it."

"Can you show us one of your locket's power right now?" Seira pleaded

"Unfortunately. There is no such scenario right now for that to happen." Masahiro said.

"Mou. Not fair."

"You should be careful that it does not fall into the hands of the water demons." Meru said as she handed the locket back to Masahiro. "Otherwise it will be called the... the..."

"Mermaid of Hatred." Masahiro said.

"Yikes! The name is so scary!" Seira was a bit frightened.

"That's the name." Rina said.

"Anyway, you should be careful." Meru said.

"I'm always careful." Masahiro said.

"Anyway, I think we are done for now."

"Rina. I just really wish that I can find a miracle like this." Seira said.

"I hope you do." Rina said.

Afterwards, Seira and Meru stood at the table.

"I want to thank all of you for making this the best visit EVER!" Seira said happily, "Meeting the former mermaid princesses and their families is the best experience we will ever have!"

"Yukito. Thank you so much for showing that law to us." Meru said, "We are truly grateful to you."

"Aww. It's okay." Yukito smiled.

"And now it's time for another surprise." Luchia said happily.

"What surprise?" Naoki asked.

"Could it be someone's birthday party today?" Nagisa asked which everyone laughed.

"Nope. It's no one's birthday today." Kaito said.

"Is another guest coming?" Masahiro asked.

"Nope."

They all thought for a moment when suddenly a voice came:

"Heads up, boys! Azumi is here!" It's non other than Azumi who slided down the stairs.

"Ah Azumi! What a pleasent surprise you gave us there." Yukito said.

"Surprised?" Luchia asked.

"Very surprised." Naoki said.

"Oh my! Look at your husband's and son's faces." Nikora said.

"They must have been totally shocked." Taki smiled.

Taoki, Shizuro, Nagisa, Masahiro and the butler were super surprised and shocked. For Taoki and Shizuro, it's their first time meeting her since Azumi was brought back alive. They thought that she was a ghost which she isn't. To Nagisa, Masahiro and the butler, it's the first time ever in their lives meeting her.

"A...A...A...AZUMI?!" all five of them were shocked.

"Hello Taoki. Hello Shizuro." Azumi smiled, "And hello to you boys and your butler."

"Mo...Mom?" Nagisa asked still in shock, "Is..Is that Azumi? The former mermaid princess of the North Pacific Ocean?"

"Who committed suicide because she didn't know about that law and her boyfriend dumped her?" Masahiro asked. He is also in shock.

"Yep. That's her." Yukito smiled, "She's back to life."

"Seems now that this was a real shocking surprise for the boys." Naoki smiled, "Oh and this is Azumi by the way."

"I...think...you already told me about her, maam." the butler said with a shocked face.

"Yukito? You knew about this before?" Taoki was shocked.

"Oh yeah. She got back alive in some magic ways. Magic ways which we know." Yukito said

"How...How...How did she get back alive?"

Suddenly Shizuro remembered one thing.

"Hmmmm. I think I remember that you told me about that song which can bring someone back to life." Shizuro said.

"By following three steps, it's possible." Naoki said.

"Exactly."

"Ah. Now that you said it, I remember it as well." The butler said.

"Three steps? What three steps?" Taoki was confused.

"Naoki-san and Shizuro-san. You mean these three steps?" Hippo asked as he showed his notebook the three steps he recorded.

"Yep. That's the one." Naoki smiled.

"One simple mistake and it won't work." The butler said in which Naoki nodded.

"You guys knew about this?" Taoki asked.

"I think we knew it some time back." Shizuro said.

"Then we could have used it to bring her alive earlier!"

"Problem was that our wives were so heartbroken over her death that they were not in a mood to remember it."

"Oh! Can't go against that."

"But then when we came here before, why wasn't she there?" Nagisa asked feeling a bit upset.

"I'm sorry." Azumi said sadly, "When you arrived, I was having a bath with the door locked. As for Masahiro, I was shopping at that time."

"Just to say in short." Luchia said, "Bad lucks cost her to meet you."

"Which is a good thing." Kaito said.

"Good thing? What do you mean by that?" Masahiro asked.

"Your moms must have told you guys about her." Kaito said, "If Azumi did arrive to see either one of you, you could have fainted."

Both Nagisa and Masahiro leaped in joy.

"Whatever it is, we can finally get to see the pink former mermaid princess." Nagisa said happily, "Mom. Can I go and talk to her?"

"Sure you can, Nagisa." Yukito smiled, "Off you go."

And with that, Nagisa went straight to have a chat with Azumi.

"You should go and meet her too, Masahiro." Naoki smiled, "It's your first time seeing her."

"Of course I will, mom." Masahiro said happily as he grabbed the butler's hand, "Come on butler, is this your first time meeting her as well, right?"

"Indeed young sir." The butler smiled, "And I am so excited."

So the butler and Masahiro also went to Azumi to meet her.

"Wow! I'm so glad our boyfriends are able to meet Azumi." Hanon said happily.

"Yeah. Azumi died before they were born so it's really great for them to meet her." Rina smiled.

"And also for Hamasaki-san's butler as well." Luchia said happily.

"Yeah. Azumi died before he became his butler. So this must be the first time for him as well." Kaito said.

"Wait a second." Seira said, "Naoki? You and Yukito were able to bring Azumi back to life with that song by following three simple steps?"

"Yep." Naoki said.

"Oh! So that's how Yuri is also brought back to life as well, right?" Meru asked.

"Yeah. Yuri is Hippo's girlfriend and he can't live without her." Yukito said which made Hippo and Yuri blush and everyone laughed.

"Are we going to bring back someone again?" Seira asked. She was really excited.

"Of course. We will bring two people back to life." Nikora smiled.

That caught everyone's attention.

"Really?" Luchia asked, "Who could it be?"

**Me: So the question is left hanging on the wall? Which two people will be brought back alive after all?**

**Luchia: Mimi and SheShe?**

**Hanon *shocked*: Luchia! I never thought you wanted to bring back our mortal enemies! How could you?**

**Luchia: I was only guessing. How about Alala and Lady Bat?**

**Rina: They are water demons as well.**

**Luchia: Oh man!**

**Me *sighing*: Anyway stay tune for Chapter 9 to find out which two people will be brought back alive.**

**Rina: And untill then, like and review please.**


	26. Part 3 Chapter 9: Resurrections

**Me: Finally! Chapter 9 is finally here!**

***Yukito is in her cheerleader's costume.***

**Yukito: Hip Hip Hooray!**

**Me: What are you cheering about?**

**Azumi: We have exceeded Chapter 8 for the first time after 2 parts.**

**Naoki *clapping*: Bravo! Bravo! Congratulations!**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Azumi: Zahir890 would like to thank you all who remained patience and continued to read, review and like this story.**

**Naoki: Also he does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Yukito: And now let Chapter 9 begin! Yahoo!**

**Voice 1: Come on Rina! At least wear this one! I'm going to dance with Yukito! Yipee!**

**Voice 2: It's not the girl's school uniform you need to feel embrassed about.**

**Voice 3: Even though I do wear it, I have no experience in cheerleading whatsoever.**

**Me: U_U.**

Chapter 9: Gaito's and Sara's Resurrection.

"Really?" Luchia asked, "Who could it be?"

There was a moment of silence. Nikora smiled and said:

"We are gonna bring Sara back."

"Sara?" Luchia asked.

Nikora nodded.

"Umm? Who is Sara?" Seira asked.

What Luchia said next will shock everyone.

"She is the deceased mermaid princess of the Indian Ocean whom you succeeded." Luchia said sadly.

Everyone was shocked except Nikora, Luchia, Kaito, Hanon and Rina, Hippo, Yuri and Taki since they already knew what happened to her. However, Seira was so shocked that she stood like a statue.

"Deceased Mermaid Princess?!" Yukito gasped.

"Wait! So that means..." Naoki said.

"Yes. Seira was born during our battle with Mikeru." Rina said.

"Wait so it's only six or seven months since she was born." Yuri said.

"Seira." Meru gasped, "That means you are way too young to be the mermaid princess."

"Meru!" Hanon said sternly.

"Sorry."

Masahiro then first noticed that something is wrong with Seira.

"Uh mom?" Masahiro asked gleefully

"Is there anything wrong, son?" Naoki asked.

"Something is wrong with her."

Masahiro pointed at Seira who was still standing like a statue. She then fell on the sofa with a thud.

"SEIRA!" Everyone shouted. They all started to panic. Luchia and Azumi ran to help her.

"Looks like Seira suffered a heart attack." Nikora gasped.

"Shall I call the ambulance?" Taki asked worridly.

"No need. We can take care of it."

"Seira? Are you okay? Oh God!" Luchia cried, "Azumi? Can you get a glass of water?"

"Sure." Azumi said and ran off to get it.

"I had a feeling that this might happen." Nagisa said, "The minute Luchia said that she was a deceased mermaid princess, she right away suffered from heart attack."

"I agree with you, son." Yukito said, "She must have been very upset."

"Oh dear. Poor her." Taoki said worriedly.

"Naoki dear, have you ever met Sara?" Shizuro asked.

"I had never met Sara." Naoki said, "In fact, I had never met any other mermaid princess except Yukito and Azumi."

"Could it be that Sara got killed during the battle against Gaito or Mikeru?" Masahiro asked.

"I have no idea on that either."

"Let's discuss about that later and help her." The butler said.

"I agree."

"Seira! Wake up!" Hanon cried.

"She has a heart attack. She can't get up." Rina said.

"Somebody help her!" Kaito shouted.

Meru first looked at the former mermaid princesses's family.

"Does anyone one of you have any medical experience?" Meru asked.

The former mermaid princesses and their family looked at each other in surprise. Meru then knew that none of them has that experience.

"Nope. I have karate, motor racing and business experience." Shizuro said.

"Judo experience." Naoki said.

"Boxing and motor racing experience." Masahiro said.

"Fishing experience." Taoki said.

"Fashion experience." Yukito said.

"Cycling and camping experience." Nagisa sighed.

Suddenly, they saw the butler is going right straight to Seira.

"Maybe he has some medical experience." Shizuro said.

"God. I hope Seira is alright." Naoki said.

"Please Seira wake up!" Yuri cried, "You are too young to die!"

"Seira-san!" Hippo cried.

"Stand back people! Let me check on her." The butler said in which everyone backed off.

The butler then walked slowly around her. After a few minutes, he checked Seira's heart to see if her heart is still beating. When he knew that her heart is still beating, the butler smiled. By that time, Azumi came back with 5 glasses of water.

"It's okay people." The butler smiled, "She didn't suffer heart attack."

"Really?" Nikora asked.

"Yep."

Everybody sighed in relief.

"It's just that she fainted after she heard your answer, princess." The butler said.

"Oh God! Why did I ever tell her about that?" Luchia cried.

"Luchia." Azumi comforted her.

The butler then was about to throw a glass of water to Seira when Hippo stopped him.

"Wait butler-san!" Hippo said, "She will turn into her mermaid form."

"Hippo-sama. Calm down." Yuri said, "She can just whipped herself with the towel."

"Oh!".

The butler then threw a glass of water on Seira. Seira then immediately got up and next thing she realised, she is in her mermaid form!

"Wait! What happened to me?" Seira was confused.

"Princess. You fainted." The butler said.

"Oh!"

Suddenly she remembered what Luchia said before she fainted. She requested a towel which Yuri gave. While whipping herself so that she can change into her human form, Nikora and Rina gave their thanks to the butler.

"Well Naoki." Nikora smiled, "Seems like your butler has quite grown to become a doctor."

"It sure is." Naoki smiled

"Well I have doctor experience, driving experience,..." The butler was about to explain.

"Okay Okay. Calm down." Shizuro said, "Thanks for your help."

"Your welcome, sir."

The focus now shifts on Seira. After changing back to human form, she ran and hugged Luchia. She was in tears.

"Noo! It can't be!" Seira cried, "The former mermaid princess from my kingdom is gone and I will never see her again."

"Seira. You will see her again. Please don't cry." Luchia said, "We are gonna bring her back to life."

"But how?"

"The spell that Naoki was mentioned." Azumi smiled, "The spell that brought me and Yuri alive."

Seira then realized the spell! Why in the world was she shocked when she already knew the spell Naoki told them?

"But still I have to get some answers." Seira said, "How did she die?"

"I think it's better that we should know as well." Yukito said.

"Yeah. Besides we never met her." Naoki said.

Luchia looked at Nikora who gave a nod.

"Okay. Here goes." Luchia said. She took a deep breathe.

"Could it be that Sara didn't know the law and committed suicide when her boyfriend dumped her, just like me?" Azumi asked in which everyone laughed.

"No Azumi. It's more than that." Luchia said.

"Yeah. Besides, the book was still not found at that time." Yukito said, "I even tried to find it but failed."

"Which means Sara also didn't know about that law." Naoki said.

"Yes. I'm telling the real events." Luchia said as she began the story.

"It all started when she fell in love with a man name Mitsuki Taro..."

"Now that you mentioned that name." Nagisa interrupted, "Hanon? Was that the music teacher whom you first loved?"

"He was my first crush. You are my first love." Hanon smiled at him.

"Taro." Taoki said, "An excellent music student becoming teacher."

Everyone was shocked.

"Taoki? How did you know him?" Hanon asked.

"Me and Yukito used to see him playing the piano during music class at school." Taoki said, "He played so well that I...I..."

"What happened?"

"Problem was that I couldn't bear to see him getting first place in music all the time. I mean someone should have taken his place but no one was match for him. I even challenged him..."

"Wow! You challenged him?"

"Wow Nagisa." Kaito said, "Your dad must had some real guts doing that."

"You know that Taro plays the piano very well." Rina said.

"But he should get credit for challenging Mitsuki." Luchia said.

"That's my dad." Nagisa smiled, "Challenging someone even the impossible."

"Thanks and as you might be guessing right now, I lost." Taoki sighed, "Even she tried to challenge him."

"Yukito. You challenged him as well?" Hanon asked happily, "Did you win?"

"I tried but I lost." Yukito sighed, "I am very good at singing but I literally suck at playing instruments except the Mermaid Flute."

"Oh!"

Everybody laughed.

"Yep and we tried to tell them it's impossible to challenge him at playing piano." Shizuro said.

"But they were so determined that they ignored us." Naoki smiled.

"Ah now I remember those." Masahiro said, "Nagisa told me all about this."

"Indeed. I remember too." The butler said.

"Me and my ex-boyfriend used to laugh at the way Yukito played the piano." Azumi laughed.

"Oh come on. Not that!" Yukito whined in which everyone laughed.

"Wow. I wish I was there." Seira said.

"But Yukito and Taoki, you didn't at least play that badly did you?" Meru asked.

"Ah. Yep." Taoki said.

"Oh dear."

Suddenly, Taki realized one thing and gasped.

"Wait a second? Could it be that..." Taki gasped.

Nikora immediately realised one thing and asked them:

"Azumi, Yukito, Naoki, Taoki and Shizuro. Which school did you go to when you were teens?" Nikora asked.

The five of them tried to remember but it seemed that none of them can remember it.

"Well. We can answer if you can say what uniforms you wear in your school." Naoki said.

"Well." Luchia said, "It is a pink sailor uniform with a large red bow, red collar and hand cuffs. Down our shirt, there are six pink buttons. Out skirt is a red pleated dress."

"As for the boy's uniform." Kaito said, "It's a white button down shirt and blue pants."

All five of them gasped.

"OMG! It can't be!" Yukito gasped.

"That's the school we used to go." Naoki said happily.

All others were shocked.

"Wait! So that means...?" Rina gasped. She couldn't believe it.

"The school that we now go is that school you used to go?" Hanon asked in shock.

"Yes that's the one!" Azumi said happily.

"Is that also the school where you guys met them and fell in love with them?" Kaito asked. He was in shock to.

"Yep." Taoki smiled, "Would you just believe what we just witness, Shizuro?"

"Yeah. What a miracle!" Shizuro said happily.

"Well Masahiro." Nagisa smiled, "Seems that our moms and girlfriends went to the same school."

"You can say that again." Masahiro said.

"All I can say is wow!" The butler said.

"OMG! THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Luchia, Hanon and Rina said happily and ran to know about Azumi, Yukito and Naoki's school life although they knew a part of it which was told by Naoki when she first met them.

"WOW NAGISA AND MASAHIRO! YOUR MOM AND DAD ARE AWESOME!" Kaito said happily as he also ran to know about Taoki and Shizuro's school life.

"Would you believe it, Yuri-san?" Hippo smiled, "Our former mermaid princesses went to that school in which the current mermaid now attends."

"I know. I am so happy for them." Yuri said happily.

"I'm happy for them too." Meru said happily, "What another miracle we had just witnessed!"

"Kyah! I want to go to that school too." Seira said happily.

"Don't worry. You will." Nikora smiled, "Taki? How did you know about that?"

"Well Hanon used to tell me all about him." Taki said, "Now when Yukito and Taoki said about challenging him to a piano duel when he was a student, I immediately thought that they might had went to the same school."

"Well they did."

While talking to Azumi, Yukito and Naoki about their school life, Luchia and Hanon both glared at Rina with evil smiles on their faces.

"Hey! Why are you staring at me like that?" Rina asked.

"Luchia." Hanon said evilly.

"I'm with you Hanon." Luchia also smiled evilly.

It was then Rina realized that they might ask something embarrassing to Naoki.

"Wait! You aren't gonna..." Rina tried to protest but they already asked her.

"Naoki?" Luchia asked, "Did you ever wear the girl's uniform?"

"Well I did at first..." Naoki said but was interrupted by Luchia and Hanon's cheers.

Rina was a bit surprised. She wondered what could ever happen to Naoki when she wore the girl's uniform.

"Ha Rina! Naoki had the guts to wear the girl's uniform!" Hanon said happily only to find out that...

"What I was about to say that I did wear the girl's uniform at first but it was a bit embarrassing so I wore the boy's uniform." Naoki smiled.

On hearing that, both Luchia and Hanon fell down in anime-style in which everybody laughed. Rina is laughing loudly. Looks like she has the last laugh now.

"Now what can you say about that, Luchia and Hanon?" Rina smiled evilly at them.

Hanon and Luchia then got up and looked at Naoki with a twisted shock and surprise on their faces.

"Naoki?! How could you?" Luchia whinned.

"Yeah and besides you are not a tomboy like Rina." Hanon whinned as well, "You could have at least be girly-girly if not so girly-girly like me and Yukito."

"I was comfortable with the boy's uniform." Naoki smiled.

"Azumi? Yukito? Didn't you protest when she changed her uniform?"

"Nope." Azumi said.

"No?!" Luchia whinned.

"Yep. We were a bit surprised at first when she changed to boy's uniform." Yukito said, "But when she told us the reason, we fully agree with her."

"Yeah and many people think that she was an idol." Azumi laughed.

"Yeah and I felt embrassed about that." Naoki sighed.

"I pity you. I was in a same position as well." Rina said as she slapped high fives with Naoki.

"Taoki? Shizuro?" Hanon meekly asked.

"I met her while she was wearing boy's uniform." Shizuro said, "She told me that she wore the girl's uniform before but she was embrassed so she changed it. I didn't mind her attire change."

"Me neither." Taoki said.

Luchia and Hanon are silent for a moment.

"Tough luck Luchia." Kaito sighed, "Looks like Rina had the last laugh."

"I feel sorry for those two princesses." The butler said.

"Mou. Not fair!" Luchia whinned

Everybody laughed.

"Wow! I'm so glad that you sent your son to the same school you used to go." Hanon said happily.

"Pretty cool, right?" Nagisa said.

"Yep."

"Oh crap! If only we could remember that." Naoki said.

"We send our son to a different school because we forgot what school did we go." Shizuro said sadly.

"It's okay dad. At least the school is near." Masahiro said, "Rina? When are you really leaving?"

"Well pretty soon." Rina said sadly.

"Nope. Not really." Nikora said.

Everyone turned to Nikora.

"We can extend our stay to spend some time with our former mermaid princess and their families." Nikora smiled.

Everybody cheered, mainly Luchia, Hanon and Rina.

"I think now that's really possible." Rina smiled.

"Um guys? Can we focus back on the subject please?" Seira said.

Everyone realized that they are forgetting the most important part.

"Oh sorry Seira." Luchia said, "It's just that we got all excited that we all go to the same school.'

"It's okay Luchia." Seira smiled, "Right in front of our eyes we have seen other miracle!"

"I know, right?"

"Maybe I can transfer him to that school you guys go." Shizuro smiled, "That would be perfect, right?"

"Well at least you don't have to wear a tie in that school." Naoki said.

"That would be excellent maam." The butler said.

"Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad!" Masahiro said happily, "Rina, we can finally be together at school, right?"

"I know and I love it!" Rina said happily as she hold Masahiro's hand.

"But Rina. Kazama will also come as well." Naoki said, "He is Masahiro's best friends and he loves to follow him around."

"That's okay. I met Kazama with Masahiro. He is really a bit of an exciting guy."

They all laughed before now turning their focus on that subject: Sara's tragic life.

"As I was saying, she fell in love with him. They had so much fun together." Luchia said.

"Does Mitsuki knows Sara's mermaid form?" Naoki asked.

"Yes Naoki. That's why they had such a great time together, vowing never to leave each other."

"But then one day, he left Sara without a word. This had broken Sara's heart. Feeling betrayed by him, Sara went on a rampage and totally destroyed the Indian Ocean palace."

The former mermaid princesses, their families, Meru and Seira were all shocked about what they were hearing right now.

"As soon as her hatred grows in the heart, her hair changed into black no longer in orange. She then joined Gaito and together, with the Dark Lovers, they rampaged all the mermaid kingdoms and almost did that to my kingdom. They also captured two mermaid princess in the process."

They all gulped.

"Seven Mermaid Princess. One turned to dark. Two captured. That left four of you remaining." Yukito said.

"Yes Yukito." Luchia said, "After sometime, we entered Gaito's castle and saved the two mermaid princess. We also saw Sara there. We tried to persuade her but Sara was still full of hatred."

"But what happened to Taro then?" Naoki asked.

"Taro was hyptonised at that time. Hanon tried to save him but Sara appeared and was punishing Hanon. However, Taro then revealed that he only left her because he knew that she had duties as a mermaid princess and he thought that he might be a burden to her. She was shocked that he really cared about her duties and blamed herself for causing all the destruction. Her black hair became orange back again..."

"She then joined us and we defeated Gaito although with some difficulty. We escaped but Sara spent more time with Gaito than with Taro so she joined Gaito's doom as well as the Dark Lovers including Yuri.

The former mermaid princesses, their family, Seira and Meru are very sad when Luchia finished her story about Sara's tragic life and death.

"All those happened just for a simple misunderstanding?" Azumi gasped.

Luchia nodded.

"Well. As our teacher said. Even small things can have a big impact." Nagisa sighed.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Meru said.

"My god. She had a very tragic life. Poor her." Seira said sadly and started to cry. Meru and Azumi comforted her.

"Things would have been a lot worse if Sara had something in the hands of her which is this." Luchia then pointed at Masahiro's Mermaid of Love locket.

Masahiro sighed for a moment. Yet again his locket had become the focus but how could it be relative to Sara?

"The evil Sara version you are talking about, right?" Shizuro asked.

Luchia nodded.

"It's true that it will change to Mermaid of Hatred if that evil Sara had that locket but..." Naoki was about to ask but Rina interrupted.

"Luchia? How can you think that his locket can have any reliance with Sara?" Rina asked.

"Yeah. To makes things simple." Hanon said, "Masahiro green. Water demons black."

"Guys. I also sense some powerful connection it could have if that evil Sara had it." Kaito said.

"Kaito? You too?" Nikora asked.

"Yep. So it's better to listen to Luchia." Kaito said.

"Wow Masahiro. Seems like your locket is sure popular than my flute." Nagisa smiled.

"That's because it changes sides depending on whoever has it. It can't resist its owner." Masahiro said.

"At least my flute is safe. Even though the water demons might have it, they won't be able to play it. Ha Ha!"

"Well that'a a relief." Hanon smiled.

Everyone then geared up to hear Luchia has to say.

"Well here comes another scary part." Hippo sighed.

"I really don't feel like hearing it." Yuri said.

"The name already scares me." Meru gulped.

"Oh no! It ain't good." Seira gulped.

Luchia took a deep breathe before asking Naoki.

"Naoki. You said to us that if it falls onto the water demon's hands, the Mermaid of Hatred locket's color will be black." Luchia said.

Naoki nodded.

"So this resembles Sara's black hair when she felt betrayed."

Everybody gasped.

"Luchia? What are you saying?" Shizuro asked in confusion.

"It's true." Luchia said, "And Naoki, you also said that the locket's appearance will change in which it will become a small mermaid statue carrying two small hearts broken into pieces, right?"

Naoki nodded.

"Which means it also resembles Sara's broken heart when she mistakenly believed that Taro betrayed her." Luchia said, "Which could mean only one thing."

What Luchia will ask will totally shock everyone, especially Naoki's family.

"Naoki? Could it be that if Sara had that locket, the more hatred she has in her heart, the more powerful locket will be?"

This totally shocked Hamasaki's family. They found it very hard to digest. Naoki wondered where and how Luchia might have got such an unrelated information.

"Princess Luchia." The butler said, "I don't understand how our young sir's locket could be related to it?"

"I don't understand either." Azumi said.

"It's simple." Luchia smiled, "If the evil Sara had that locket, we would have been totally defeated with ease by that locket. She had so much hatred in her heart which could make the Mermaid of Hatred locket very very powerful as it resembles darkness."

"That same goes to the Mermaid of Love locket. If Hamasaki-san and Rina's bond grows stronger, then the locket will also become very very powerful. The more love, the powerful the locket will become."

"We all know that his locket is slightly a bit more powerful than the Panthalassa symbol. The power level of the locket depends on how much love or hatred they have in their hearts."

They were all shocked at what Luchia is saying. Nikora looked at Taki, who is looking at the magic ball.

"Taki? What are you looking at?" Nikora asked.

"I'm trying to see if it is true what Luchia said." Taki said.

After a few minutes, Taki couldn't believe what she is seeing.

"MY GOD! It can't be." Taki gasped.

"Really Taki-san? Let us see." Hippo and Yuri said as they ran to see the magic ball. After seeing it, they looked at Luchia shocked in their faces.

"Luchia-san. I don't know how you wrere able to know about this but you are totally right!" Hippo said in shock.

"Thank god Sara was not wearing it." Yuri sighed in relief, "Otherwise she might have blinded me and the other Dark Lovers if we disobey her orders."

"What did you see?" Nikora asked in shock.

"I saw Sara laughing evilly with the Mermaid of Hatred locket continuously blinding the mermaid princess." Taki said.

Everyone then realized one thing: Luchia discovered the new locket's feature!

"Luchia. You are a genius! A wizard!" Shizuro said happily.

"Princess Luchia. You deserve to get the highest award for making such a discovery." The butler smiled.

"I never knew about that." Naoki said, "But Luchia. I should be really grateful to you."

"Thank you Naoki." Luchia smiled.

"Seems like there is an unknown locket power no one ever knew untill now, right Masahiro?" Rina smiled.

"I fully agree with you." Masahiro said.

"Luchia. I don't know how you really know about that but you have given me and Masahiro hope."

"Your welcome Rina." Luchia said.

"Wow! I wonder if Luchia can really discover something special from the flute that you guys don't even know." Hanon said.

"Not possible." Nagisa said.

"I think it's possible." Yukito smiled.

"I think so to." Taoki said.

"Well even though Luchia discovers it, it better not be on the bad side." Nagisa said.

"Luchia. I'm really proud of you." Kaito smiled.

"Thanks Kaito." Luchia said.

"Would you believe what we just witnessed again?" Azumi asked.

"This is really the best visit I had ever made in our lives!" Meru said hardly.

"We are discovering so many things!" Seira said happily, "If only Coco, Noel and Karen are here."

They all continue to talk about it when Yukito said:

"The whole craziness that took place just because of a simple misunderstanding, Taro should be equally be blamed for what had happened." Yukito said which shocked Hanon.

"Why you are blaming Taro-chan for this?" Hanon cried, "Surely he might have done a mistake."

"The mistake that really lit the fire off her and started this whole madness." Azumi said.

"Azumi?"

"Yukito is right." Naoki said, "He has done the biggest mistake in his life."

"What mistake?"

"The thing is..." Taoki said before he let out a loud roar:

"WHY THE HELL DID HE NOT TALK ABOUT THAT TO HER?!"

Everyone was a bit frightened at Taoki's roaring voice.

"Taoki?" Yukito was a bit surprised

"I mean seriously! Why did he not discuss his problems with her?" Taoki said angrily, "If he had done that, then Sara would have understood and the whole madness and destruction would have never ever taken place."

"I agree. Mitsuki did not discuss his problem with her. It wasn't about relationship problem. He really liked her." Shizuro said.

"And that started the whole thing." The butler said.

Slowly others are getting convinced as well. Some of them are already a bit angry about Mitsuki Taro.

"Hanon. You have to face it." Rina said, "Taro should also be equally responsible for what has happened. Had he discussed his problems with her, our kingdoms would had never been attacked."

"I sadly have to agree with them." Luchia said.

"Me three." Kaito said.

All others are agreeing to the fact that Taro was equally, if not fully, responsible for what had happened to them.

"Looks like your first crush has really done a horrible mistake, Hanon." Nagisa said.

"I know. I'm finally convinced as well." Hanon said.

_"Taro-chan. Why you never told her about that you have to leave? If I had known this earlier, I could have discussed with you." _Hanon thought sadly.

"But hey! The mistake had done us one good thing." Nagisa said.

Everyone was a bit shocked at what Nagisa had just said.

"What do you mean by that, son?" Yukito asked.

"It's easy mom." Nagisa said, "If this whole destruction hadn't taken place and if Taro did discuss his problems with Sara, then Hanon, Luchia and Rina would have never met each other and become best friends."

Everybody then realized the opposite effect if Taro had discussed his problems to Sara.

"Nagisa has got the point." Hanon said happily, "We won't have become best friends had that madness never took place."

"Yeah and we won't even know about the other mermaid princesses either." Luchia said.

"I won't even know you guys as well." Rina said.

"And Hanon would have never arrived in the human world and I would have never met her." Nagisa said.

"Oh Nagisa." Hanon smiled holding Nagisa's hands.

"Yeah and I could have never met Rina either." Masahiro said.

"I would have never met you either Masahiro and I would have never seen the green night sky with you either." Rina smiled holding Masahiro's hand.

"True if Gaito and others didn't start invading the sea, I would have never met Luchia and I did spent the rest of my life in here without ever knowing that I had a twin brother nor knowing that I am a Panthalassa prince nor never finding the mermaid who had saved me which was Luchia." Kaito said.

"Oh Kaito." Luchia smiled holding Kaito's hands.

"Also if Sara hadn't caused so much chaos in the sea then you guys would have never come here." Yukito said, "I might not have met Hanon and I won't be able to show you the unknown law which you had never known."

"I might had not even remember the spell that could bring someone back to alive." Naoki said.

"I might not have been brought back alive at all." Azumi said.

"I would have been born later." Seira said.

"I won't even meet you guys." Meru said.

"I would have remain a small fish for the rest of my life and I might never be able to meet Hippo-sama." Yuri said

"I might had not be able to see you too." Hippo said.

"Princess Rina might not even know about the young sir's locket." The butler said.

As everyone realized that these events could never have happen if Taro had discussed his problems with Sara, Taki smiled at them.

"The thing is even though what Sara did in the past was terrible, she indirectly brought us all together." Taki smiled, "Current and Former Mermaid Princesses meeting each other, two mermaid princesses falling in love with the former mermaid princesses's sons, Mermaid flute, Mermaid of Love locket, unknown law and everything that has happened to us in the past few weeks. These would have never happen if there wasn't any chaos in the sea, right?"

Everyone nodded with a smile on their face.

"My son would have never shown his flute to anyone and would have played alone for the rest of his life." Taoki said.

"My son would have hid the locket from others and would enjoy the green scenary all by himself." Shizuro said.

"So should we thank her for it?" The butler asked.

"Yes and that's why we will bring Sara back." Nikora said.

Everybody cheered.

"But Nikora you said two people." Luchia said, "Sara and who?"

"Gaito."

There was a mixed reaction about it.

"Oh boy. I can't wait to see my twin brother again." Kaito was excited.

"Don't worry Kaito. I'm sure you are." Luchia smiled.

"I can't wait to see my mummy and daddy." Seira said happily.

"Are they really your mommy and daddy?" Hanon asked.

Everybody laughed except two Former Mermaid Princesses, their families and Meru. They are shocked and not happy that the man who went on rampage and captured two mermaid princess will be brought back alive. Azumi was curious about meeting Gaito.

"I can't really wait to see Gaito-sama again." Yuri said.

"Me too." Hippo said.

"Uh guys?" Rina said, "Seems like not everyone is happy."

"What do you mean?" Nikora asked.

"Look at them."

They are a bit shocked on their faces before saying this:

"GA...GA...GAITO?!"

"Is there something wrong about that?" Taki asked.

"Are you crazy?!" Taoki said in shocked, "Why are you going to bring that guy who wanted to take over the sea and then take over the land?!"

"That's right!" Shizuro said, "Guys like him should not be brought back to life for his evil deeds."

"Yeah and what he did is unforgivable and intolerable!" Yukito said.

"Oh come on guys. Gaito might have changed for good." Azumi said.

"Azumi. You were long gone at the time." Naoki said, "And we saw the destruction of our kingdoms. Everything was in total ruins!"

"Which means that they have attacked our kingdoms ruthlessly!" Yukito cried.

"I'm sorry Hanon but I am siding with the former mermaid princess." Meru said, "Also what if Gaito pretends to act nice but the next day starts to attack Nagisa and take his flute away?"

"Or the young sir's Mermaid of Love locket?" The butler gulped.

"Then we will be in big trouble!"

"Even though Gaito is brought back alive, my locket will flash angrily and might not even spare him because of what he did." Masahiro said, "As for Sara, I don't know how the locket would react but there is a possibility that it might blind her as well."

"I would love to see Sara. Seira would love to as well." Nagisa said, "But never I want to see the silver haired freak's face again!"

"Nagisa? Masahiro? What are you saying?" Azumi asked in surprise.

"My son is right." Yukito said, "We would love to see Sara but not Gaito."

"My son is also right. Bringing both Gaito and Sara back together would mean that both of them would be blinded. So bringing only Sara would be okay." Naoki said.

"For the sake of the sea and land, please don't bring Gaito back." Taoki said.

"Yeah and besides, Kaito is already a Panthalassa Prince so he should be no problem." Shizuro said.

"Indeed sir. Indeed." The butler said.

Kaito, Luchia, Hanon, Rina and few others are a bit sad that there was an overwhelming negative response of bringing Gaito back.

"Wow. This will be tough." Taki said.

"So you guys are opposed of bringing Gaito back to life?" Nikora asked.

"Not only them! Me!" Meru said.

"Then let's have a vote." Hippo said, "Please raise your..."

However Kaito interupted.

"Nagisa, Masahiro, Taoki and Shizuro? How could you say such things?" Kaito asked in tears.

"What do you mean? He is anyhow relative to you?" Nagisa asked.

"YES HE IS. HE IS MY TWIN BROTHER!"

The six of them, including Meru, are in total shock!

"He is your twin brother?!" Taoki gasped.

"But that's impossible!" Meru said in shock.

"I think it's possible." The butler said, "Their pronunciation is very similar except one is a K and another is a G."

"But we are not criticizing you, Kaito, nor the whole Panthalassa clan." Shizuro said, "We are..."

"I KNOW THAT AND CRITICIZING MY TWIN BROTHER MEANS THAT CRITICIZING ME AS WELL!" Kaito said angrily.

Everyone was a bit shocked.

"Kaito. I understand that you want to bring your brother back but the thing is my locket..." Masahiro was about to finish but Luchia interrupted.

"Yuri had also done terrible things but was she affected by that locket's power when she was brought back alive?" Luchia asked.

Masahiro realized that during his visit, Yuri touched his locket but nothing happened to her so he only said, "No."

"I was afraid that this might have happen." Azumi sighed.

"Please guys. Just listen to our reasons. Kaito also misses his brother badly." Luchia pleaded.

The former mermaid princesses and their families looked at each other.

"I think we have been a bit too aggressive about not bringing Gaito back." Yukito said.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Taoki said, "What do you think, son?"

"I think it would have been better if we had listen to Luchia's reason first before expressing our own opinions." Nagisa sighed.

"Dad, Mom. Do you think Gaito might have a change of heart?" Masahiro asked.

"I have no idea, son." Naoki said, "We will understand once Luchia tells the reason."

"I'm still don't get it about what benefit would it bring if Gaito was brought back alive." Shizuro said.

"It should be that something very tragic had happened to him." The butler said.

"Let's listen to her first." Meru said, "Go ahead."

But before Luchia can say something, Nikora had something to say first:

"Taoki and Shizuro." Nikora smiled, "As husbands of the former mermaid princesses, we really appreciate your concern for your wives's kingdom."

"Yeah and your opposition was justifiable because you feared that something bad might happen to their kingdom if Gaito was brought back." Taki said.

"Taoki. I really should thank you for that." Hanon said happily.

"Same to you, Shizuro." Rina smiled.

"Nikora." Taoki said, "Our wives are a former mermaid princess and like we said, our sons and wives are our first priority."

"We may not be able to swim but we help whether we can." Shizuro said.

"Me too, sir." The butler said.

"Indeed."

"Aww! Thank you and very thank you." Yukito said happily.

"Shizuro. You are really so lucky to have me." Naoki smiled.

"I wish me and my boyfriend are married right now." Azumi sighed, "Anyway Luchia what do you have to say?"

After a few minutes, Luchia said this:

"While we were battling with Gaito, I noticed something about him."

Eveyone gasped.

"Luchia. What did you notice about my brother?" Kaito asked.

"He was not that evil as he seems." Luchia said.

Everyone was shocked.

"Luchia? What are you saying?" Hanon gasped.

"Yeah. What do you mean by that?" Rina asked.

"I know what Gaito did to us was very wrong." Luchia said, "But I sense something good in his heart."

Everyone was a bit perplexed.

"All he ever wanted was to see Kaito in the land." Luchia cried.

Everyone was shocked. What in the world was Luchia saying?

"Luchia-san? What are you talking about?" Hippo gasped.

"It's true, Hippo." Luchia said, "Oh as for the former mermaid princess, I forgot to tell you one thing."

"When Kaito and Gaito were born as twins except for their hair color, Gaito was possessing the power of darkness as Gaito is part of the Panthalassa race and was one of the descendants who was given a curse fate. Because Aqua Regina lacked the power to break the curse, she had to separate them, causing Gaito to become very lonely."

"Gaito was extremely lonely at that time and was stuck in the castle for the rest of his life. He wanted to meet his twin brother but he never did."

"So if he wanted to, why couldn't he?" Meru asked.

"How can he? He might not know where Kaito lived." Seira said.

"That's true, Seira. Gaito never knew where he lives so he could never meet him." Luchia explained, "But as time flew by and with a little chance of seeing Kaito again, his hatred was building in his heart and he was extremely desperate."

"After sometime, he could not take it anymore and started to create chaos on the sea: destroying our kingdoms, capturing two mermaid princesses. At one time, he fell in love with Sara who was also lonely and together with the Dark Lovers, they tried to capture us one by one but they failed."

"So Gaito couldn't meet his brother at all?" Azumi asked.

"He did but at that time Gaito's hatred was all over his heart. So instead of a happy reunion, he took Kaito by force and had he succedded in combing his and Kaito's Panthalassa Power, we would have all been destroyed and this sea world would have been destroyed as well as the human world."

Everyone was a bit saddened that he couldn't meet Kaito for so long.

"Darn it!" Kaito clenched his fist, "If I had known all about this before, I could have met him sooner and I would have taken him to live with me."

"Oh and Hamasaki-san." Luchia said, "Your locket might be able to overpower one Panthalassa power but with two, it's impossible."

"I know that." Masahiro said, "If Gaito and Kaito's Panthalassa powers combined, then it would be literally be impossible to blind them."

"As they say, two is better than one." The butler said.

"You can say that again."

"But hey, if Gaito hadn't attacked your kingdoms, we could never have been where we are now." Nagisa said.

"Yeah. It's true." Hanon smiled, "But suppose Gaito was successful in combining his and Kaito's Panthalassa Power."

"Oh." Nagisa knew that they would have been destroyed as well.

"Yukito and Naoki." Luchia said, "When you visited your kingdoms after hearing the news of what happened to your kingdoms, how many people were killed in your respective kingdoms when Gaito and the Dark Lovers attacked your kingdom?"

Yukito and Naoki looked at each other. Hanon and Rina looked at them because they knew that they couldn't bear to witness the destruction of their kingdoms and they escaped instead.

"Yukito? Naoki?" Azumi asked.

"Well as far I know, none of them in our kingdom were killed." Yukito said.

Hanon and Meru were shocked.

"Wait! No one was killed! Everyone was safe?!" Hanon asked in shock.

"Everyone, including my friends, were safe and sound." Yukito said.

"That means my mother must have left me when she knew that the danger was coming. She couldn't find me and in panic, she left." Meru cried.

"Naoki?" Rina asked.

"None from our kingdom were killed as well." Naoki said.

"Really?"

"Yep. My friends were also safe."

Hanon and Rina were on the their knees.

"I can't believe it." Hanon cried, "And I thought all my people had perished during Gaito's attack." Hanon cried. Nagisa comforted her.

"If Naoki's friends were okay, then everyone was okay as well. Why I never checked my kingdom?" Rina also cried. Masahiro comforted her.

"Gaito-sama ordered us not to kill any mermaids." Yuri said.

Everyone looked at Yuri.

"Really Yuri-san?" Hippo asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why but Gaito-sama once told me if he did kill so many mermaids, then you guys might not even spare him even though you defeated him." Yuri smiled.

"Which means Gaito has some heart at least." Luchia smiled, "Normally a man like him won't hesitate to kill people."

Everybody agreed.

"Yukito, Naoki, Taoki, Shizuro, Butler, Nagisa-kun and Hamasaki-san? Can we please bring Gaito back?" Luchia pleaded, "Gaito just wanted to see his brother but he wasn't able to do so."

"Please Nagisa and Masahiro. Just for my brother's and my own sake." Kaito pleaded, "If only I knew this before."

The former mermaid princesses, their families and Meru were scratching their heads. They began to feel very pity for Gaito.

"What happened to Gaito after you defeated him?" Azumi asked.

"He, Sara and the Dark Lovers died in the castle together." Luchia said sadly.

Everybody was silent for a moment.

"After hearing what Luchia said, I have to say that I feel very bad for Gaito." Meru sadly said, "He never got the chance to meet Kaito in his earlier life."

"He had something good in his heart at least." Hippo said, "He didn't kill anyone."

"Gaito's loneliness reminds me of Mikeru's loneliness." Seira sadly said.

"So Yukito and Naoki. What do you guys think?" Azumi asked.

They all thought for a moment.

"Taoki? What do you think?" Yukito asked.

"I feel really bad for him and Kaito." Taoki said, "Gaito might have done those things in anger."

"I agree but he should have complained to Aqua Regina that he has being denied from seeing Kaito." Shizuro said, "And if Gaito didn't kill anyone then it really shows that Gaito is not really a monster then we all thought off."

"Shizuro. It seems that our son is upset. What's the matter?" Naoki asked worriedly.

"Nagisa? Are you okay?" Yukito is also worried.

"Hearing Luchia's reason is making me feel that I am leaving my best pal, Hotoshi, behind." Nagisa sadly said

"Nagisa." Hanon sadly said as she hugged Nagisa while Yukito patted Nagisa's head.

"Me and Kazama are best friends for life since elementary school." Masahiro said, "It would be a great pain for me and Kazama as well if we split apart."

"Masahiro. I am sure you and Kazama are wonderful together." Rina smiled as she hold Masahiro's hand. Naoki gave a pat on Masahiro's head.

Rina then remembers how she and Noel used to have a great time with each other before getting attacked by Gaito. Seeing Kazama and Masahiro being together reminded her of those things and she smiled. She thought that it would be great if four of them could be together. Besides, Kazama has the same indigo hair and eye color as Noel.

_"Wow! It would be perfect if me, Masahiro, Noel and Kazama are together. Best of love and friends." _Rina thought and smiled.

"What should we do sir?" The butler asked.

"I'm thinking about it." Shizuro said.

"Let me join too." Meru said.

After discussing for 7 minutes, they have made a decision.

"Okay. We are with you." Meru smiled.

"Really?" Taki asked.

"Yeah. We fully agree that Sara and Gaito will be brought back together." Taoki smiled.

Everybody cheered.

"But be warned. If Gaito attacks next time, don't say that we didn't warn you." Shizuro warned.

"Don't worry. I will keep that in my head." Nikora smiled.

"Yeah! That's the spirit." Azumi said happily.

"So it's been decided. We will bring Gaito and Sara back alive." Luchia said happily.

"You better hurry up guys." Shizuro said, "It's 9:15pm already."

"That's right, sir." The butler said, "Doing the trick after 10:00pm and it will not work."

"True."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Seira said happily.

They were all about to leave when suddenly Nagisa said:

"I would rather stay here than go meet them. Besides, I'm nervous to meet them."

"I would rather stay here as well." Masahiro said, "You may never know what my locket can do them."

Everyone thought for a moment.

"Well then if that's the case, then you are allowed to stay here." Hanon smiled.

"Well then take care of yourself." Rina said.

Everyone then left except Nagisa and Masahiro.

"Do you think Gaito and Sara might actually change for good?" Nagisa asked.

"Who knows?" Masahiro sighed, "Let's hope nothing happens to them."

* * *

_At the beach:_

"Okay Luchia and Seira are you ready?" Nikora asked.

"I'm ready but Seira needs some time." Luchia said.

Seira is trying to memorize the instruction Hippo wrote down. During that time Nikora announced this:

"Okay people. Once Gaito and Sara are brought back alive, we will all forgive them. They really had no intention to do all those terrible things they did."

"Let's hope Kaito and Gaito can have a really good union this time." Hanon said.

"I hope so too." Rina said.

"I should have stayed with Nagisa and Masahiro. I'm really frightened to meet them." Meru gulped.

"Hey don't worry. Everything will be all right." Azumi smiled.

"Yeah and Taoki once said to be cool and calm, right?" Yukito winked at Taoki.

"Yep." Taoki winked back.

"I wonder what our sons are doing right now." Shizuro said.

"They must be looking at the whole book right now." Naoki smiled.

"But the book is huge, maam." The butler said.

"Let them. They will be very shocked about how many laws are there in the book." Hippo said.

"Gaito-sama!" Yuri said cheerfully.

"Same old Yuri."

"Okay I am ready. Let's do this Luchia." Seira said.

Soon Luchia and Seira drew a big word in the sand which is 'GAITO AND SA...'

"Uh Luchia?" Seira gulped.

"Yes." Luchia said.

"Is it Sara or Sarah?"

"It's Sara."

Seira then drew in the sand 'SARA'.

"Okay Luchia. Here goes." Seira said.

They stood for a moment before beginning to sing:

_**"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**_

_**Yoake mae kikoeta merodi**_

_**Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**_

_**Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi**_

_**Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi**_

While they were singing there were two pearls giltering in the air above the sea. One of them is an orange pearl. Another one is an silver pearl.

_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**_

_**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru**_

_**Nanatsu no kuni no merodia**_

_**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**_

_**Watashi wa wasurenai."**_

Soon the pearls flashed.

A man with spikey gray hair and pink eyes. He wears lightning earrings with a loosely attached black robe with black pants and pointy shoes. He has a dark red necklace. This is Gaito. Sleeping beside him is a woman with orange hair and orange eyes wearing a long floor-length beige dress with a brown sash and orange knot around her waist and she wore a dark brown choker and orange earrings. This is Sara, the former mermaid princess of the Indian Ocean. They soon woke up.

"Ugh? My head hurts. Where are we Sara?" Gaito said.

"I don't know Gaito." Sara said, "It seems that someone brought us back alive."

All of a sudden Seira and Kaito ran and hugged Sara and Gaito.

"Sara!" Seira happily said, "I can finally get to see you."

"Seira?" Sara was puzzled but when she saw her, "My God! It is you!"

"Brother. I missed you so badly." Kaito said.

"It's okay. I'm here." Gaito said, "Though I wonder how we came back alive."

When Gaito and Sara saw Luchia, Hanon and Rina, they were a bit frightened.

"Hey it's okay, Gaito and Sara." Rina said, "We forgive you for what you did."

"You guys didn't really do all of this in purpose." Hanon said, "You did it out of pure anger, didn't you?"

Gaito and Sara were a bit shocked.

"How did you know that?" Gaito asked in shock.

"While we were battling against you, I noticed something about you and your heart." Luchia said, "You never really meant to do all those things but you never had a chance to meet Kaito when you were young and as time flew by, you snapped and started to create chaos in the sea, right?"

A gloom spread across Gaito's face.

"Gaito. I'm really sorry." Kaito said, "If I had known about that sooner, I could have met you in the sea and we could have live together."

"It's true." Gaito sadly said, "I really wanted to see you Kaito but I never had knew where you live and there was hatred all around me and Sara. Even though I did meet you, I took you into my kingdom by force because I felt that I was betrayed."

"I'm sorry, Seira. I went crazy because I thought Taro had left me where, instead, he knew that I had duties as a mermaid princess." Sara cried, "I destroyed almost everyone in my kingdom and I am sure the others are now labeling me as a disgrace."

"Please don't say those things and don't blame yourself, Sara." Seira pleaded, "You really didn't understand him at that time, right?"

"If only he could discuss with me at that time."

"Gaito-sama! You are back." Yuri said happily as she dragged Hippo with her.

"Yuri? You are brought back to life as well?" Gaito asked.

"Yep and I can finally be with Hippo-sama."

"Oh! That's nice." Sara smiled.

"Well Hippo. You do better take care of her as she is yours now." Gaito said.

"I will Gaito." Hippo smiled.

"But how we are brought back alive?" Sara asked.

"These people helped us." Hippo pointed at the former mermaid princesses who are aproaching them.

"Hippo! It's not good to point at people like this." Luchia said.

"Sorry."

"Hello Sara and Gaito." Yukito smiled.

"How do you know about us?" Gaito asked.

"I think Luchia and others told them about us." Sara said.

"Oh I see. Anyway, first of all I want to say thank you for bringing us back alive and secondly, who are you?"

"We are the former mermaid princess." Naoki smiled.

Gaito and Sara are shocked.

"Former..." Gaito gulped.

"...Mermaid..." Sara gulped as well.

"Princess?!" both of them asked in shock.

"Yep." Azumi said.

"Name and which kingdom?" Sara said meekly.

"I am Azumi, former mermaid princess of the North Pacific Ocean." Azumi said.

"I am Yukito, former mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean." Yukito smiled.

"And I am Naoki, former mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean." Naoki said.

As soon as they got their answers, Gaito and Sara gasped and begged on their knees for forgiveness.

"We are sorry! We are really sorry! Please forgive us for what we did to your kingdoms." Sara cried.

"I know that you really hated us for what we did. I couldn't control myself." Gaito also cried, "But what happened was that..."

"We know about your loneliness." Azumi said.

"Yeah and we fell very bad for you that you never had met Kaito in your early life and you snapped." Yukito said.

"So we forgive you." Naoki said.

"Thank you and it's a very great pleasure to meet the former mermaid princesses." Gaito said.

"But if you guys are the former mermaid princesses, then that means..." Sara said before she gasped.

"That's right! I succeeded Azumi." Luchia said.

"I succeeded Yukito." Hanon said happily.

"I succeeded Naoki." Rina smiled.

"And I succeeded you." Seira said happily.

"Wow!" Sara said, "So current and former mermaid princesses meet together, right?"

"Yep." Gaito said.

They all laughed untill Gaito saw Meru, Taoki, Shizuro and the butler staring at them.

"Uh? Who are those people?" Gaito asked.

"Oh. The second left is my lovely husband, Taoki Shirai." Yukito smiled.

Gaito and Sara are even more shocked.

"Husband?!" Gaito gasped.

"Then what about the two green haired guys beside him?" Sara asked.

"Oh! Beside Taoki is my caring and kind husband, Shizuro Hamasaki." Naoki smiled, "And that's our friendly butler whose mom was one of the green mermaid when I ruled the kingdom."

"Husband?!" Gaito gasped again.

"Butler whose mom was one of your people?" Sara gasped.

Naoki nodded with a smile.

"But what about Azumi then?" Gaito asked.

"It's a long story brother." Kaito said, "We will tell you everything later."

"Okay so ignoring Azumi, those two in the middle are..."

"The husbands of the two former mermaid princess which are Yukito and Naoki?!" Sara gasped.

"Yep and they are such lovely and caring husbands." Luchia said.

"They really care about their wives's welfare and their kingdom so much." Hanon smiled.

"Yep and the reason they opposed bringing you back alive was because of what you did to our kingdoms where they once ruled before we succedded them." Rina said.

"Oh and the left one standing is one of my people, Meru." Hanon said.

Gaito and Sara gulped.

"So those two in the middle are Yukito's and Naoki's husbands." Gaito said.

"And the right one is the Naoki's butler whose mother was one of Naoki's people when she ruled the kingdom and the left one is one of Hanon's people, right?" Sara asked.

The current and the former mermaid princesses nodded.

"Do they know about your true form?" Gaito asked.

Yukito and Naoki nodded with a smile.

In a nervous state, Gaito and Sara went straight to them.

"I know what I did was very terrible and I know you hated me for this." Gaito said, "So in front of you, I really really apologize for what I did to your wives's respective kingdoms."

"We really appreciate your concerns for them." Sara said, "It all happened because of a huge misunderstanding and I started it."

"Hey chill down Gaito and Sara." Taoki said, "We all know what you did was wrong."

"But we also know the reasons about why you guys did it." Shizuro said, "And we feel very sorry for you guys."

"At least you didn't kill any mermaids." Meru smiled, "So I forgive you."

"So double chill." The butler smiled.

"You can say that again." Shizuro laughed as he slapped high fives with the butler.

Gaito and Sara sighed in relief after hearing that. Nikora approached them.

"Gaito and Sara." Nikora said, "Although what you did was terrible, At least one good thing happened as a result of your actions."

"Oh really? What was it then?" Sara asked.

Nikora then told them what happened during the past few weeks which interested them but what Taki said will totally shock them.

"And not to forget the fact that Hanon and Rina fell in love with the former mermaid princesses's sons." Taki smiled.

Gaito and Sara are SUPER SHOCKED!

"What did you just say?" Gaito gasped.

"Hanon, Rina?" Sara asked in shock, "You fell in love with the sons of the former mermaid princesses?"

"Yes and I was so happy." Hanon said happily, "And it was a miracle, right?"

"Yeah. It is." Yukito said.

"We are very glad they met us by chance." Rina said.

"And we are glad we met you by chance." Naoki smiled.

"Not to mention the fact that they are my buddies as well." Kaito smiled.

"And there was an unknown law in which Yukito showed us." Luchia said.

"There is an unknown law?!" Sara gasped.

"Yeah and when we saw the law, I was so happy." Seira said.

"Can we see it?"

"I left the book in Pearl Piari." Yukito sighed.

Then in an instead, Gaito got up.

"I would really like to see your sons." Gaito smiled, "Where are they now?"

"They are staying in the hotel." Taoki said.

"I bet they are looking at the whole book of Mermaid laws." Shizuro said.

"They are in nervous state to meet you." The butler said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go and meet them." Sara said.

And after a laughter, everybody went back to Pearl Piari.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Pearl Piari:_

Nagisa and Masahiro has just finished seeing the whole book about the mermaid laws.

"Whoa! 200 Mermaid laws! One on each page." Nagisa exclaimed, "Wonder how our moms were able to learn all of those?"

"Maybe they learned it when they were little." Masahiro said.

"I feel very sorry for Azumi that she knew 199 laws but not the one which led to her suicide."

"I feel sorry for her too but it was not entirely Hippo's fault. He didn't know about that Takashi's death when our moms were in their school age at that time. Besides, his mom and her guardian were brutally killed by Takashi right in front of Hippo's own eyes."

"Yeah. Mom told me about that."

Suddenly there was a door sound.

"Uh oh! Looks like Sara and Gaito are here." Nagisa gulped.

"Easy Nagisa Easy." Masahiro said, "My dad told me to breathe and stay cool and calm."

Nagisa breathed for a moment before repeating, "Stay cool and calm."

However, none of them are in a calm and cool approach when Luchia and others opened the door.

"Hello boys." Nikora smiled, "How are you doing?"

"So they are the former mermaid princesses's sons, right?" Sara smiled.

"Yep." Taki said.

"The little dark blue haired boy is Yukito's son and the green haired boy is Naoki's son." Gaito said, "I can simply tell it because of the color of their hair and eyes."

Yukito and Naoki nodded with a smile.

"Hello...Mr and Mrs..." Nagisa mumbled up as he is very nervous.

"How...are...you.."' Masahiro asked in a nervous way.

"Sorry. They are in a nervous state to meet you." Kaito said.

"It's okay brother." Gaito smiled, "It's our first time meeting them as well."

"Say is that the book where the unknown law is?" Sara asked

Everybody nodded.

"You don't know the unknown law as well?" Masahiro asked.

"No." Sara answered.

Nagisa then opened the book and went to page no 34.

"This is the law." Nagisa said and showed it to Sara and Gaito.

_**"Mermaids are free to express their true form to their loved ones if only his mom is a mermaid. In addition, he can become a prince if his mother is a former mermaid princess."**_

When they saw it, they gasped in amazement.

"As soon as I saw that law, I was so happy." Seira said happily, "Sara, I really hope to find someone who could be the son of an ordinary mermaid from my kingdom."

"I really do hope as well from my kingdom." Meru said.

"Don't worry Meru and Seira. I'm sure you will." Sara smiled.

"Can we see them one by one?" Gaito asked.

"Sure, brother." Kaito said.

Nagisa and Masahiro are both now in a nervous whack!

"Nagisa-kun, Hamasaki-san. It's okay." Luchia said, "Don't be nervous. They won't hurt you."

_"I know they won't but my locket might. God knows what's my locket going to do with Gaito." _Masahiro thought frightfully.

They all first went straight to Nagisa first. Taoki and Yukito patted his head to calm him down.

"Sara and Gaito. This is my son Nagisa Shirai." Taoki smiled.

"Say hi and don't be nervous. We are here for you." Yukito smiled as she rubbed Nagisa's hair.

"Well hello Gaito and Sara." Nagisa said.

"Hello Nagisa, descendant of Kandou Shirai, the man who saved our race." Sara smiled.

Nagisa was a bit shocked.

"And holder of the Mermaid Flute." Gaito said.

"How did you all of these?" Nagisa asked in shock.

"We told them about you." Hanon said, "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh I see."

Sara then patted on Nagisa's head.

"How are you going along with Hanon?" Sara asked.

"Bit off a rough start but yeah we are together now." Nagisa said.

They continued to chat untill Gaito spotted the Mermaid Flute Nagisa is holding.

"Is that the Mermaid Flute your parents and Hanon told us about?" Gaito asked.

Nagisa nodded.

"Can you show us? Your flute is beautiful." Sara said.

With a sigh, Nagisa showed them his Mermaid Flute. Gaito and Sara looked at the flute and was awe struck by the design of the flute.

"Wow! It's the flute but different from other flutes." Sara said.

"Yes Sara." Gaito smiled, "This flute matches the tune of the mermaid princesses's songs and the flute flashes when a new song is found and the small aqua mermaid statue glows when Nagisa is in danger."

"Oh about that. Nagisa, they told us what happened to you when you were young and we felt very sad when we heard it."

"Yeah but you are a brave kid. You were able to get over all of this although the flashbacks are currently haunting you."

"But now with that glowing power, you should be okay, right?"

"I hope so." Nagisa said.

Soon they all went to Masahiro.

"Sara and Gaito. This is our son Masahiro Hamasaki." Shizuro smiled.

"Son, it's okay. Just say hi to them." Naoki smiled as she rubbed Masahiro's head.

"Aye that's our good young sir." The butler smiled.

"Hello Sara and Gaito. Good to meet you." Masahiro said.

"So you must be the descendant of the man, Tajiro Hamasaki, who built the Awami Shrine. Good to meet you, Masahiro." Sara smiled.

Masahiro nodded.

"And holder of the Mermaid of Love locket." Gaito said.

"So Rina and others told you about it." Masahiro said.

"Yeah and I hope you don't mind." Rina said.

"Nah. I'm okay."

Sara then patted on Masahiro's head.

"How are you going along with Rina?" Sara asked.

"We had secrets that can't be revealed to each other but since Rina now knows about us, we get along well." Masahiro said.

They continue to chat untill Sara saw the Mermaid of Love locket around Masahiro's neck.

"Is that the Mermaid of Love locket your parents and Rina told us about?" Sara asked.

Masahiro nodded. However Gaito was a bit frightened and went backwards. Even Sara was in a nervous whack to touch it.

"It's okay Sara. Nothing will happen to you." Seira said, "The locket might forgive you."

So when Sara touched Masahiro's locket, nothing happened to her which brought her a huge relief. She then looked at the locket and was awe struck by the design of the locket.

"Wow! The locket is very beautiful. Such a beautiful locket I have never seen." Sara smiled, "Isn't it Gaito?"

"Gaito?"

Everyone looked at Gaito who is hiding behind Kaito. He is absolutely frightened about the locket's power which could blind him. This is the first time that Gaito was frightened.

"Gaito. What's the matter?" Kaito asked.

At an instant Gaito begged on Masahiro's knees.

"Please Masahiro! I'm sorry for attacking your mom's kingdom." Gaito cried, "Just please don't blind me!"

_"I knew that this might happen." _Masahiro thought.

"Gaito-sama. It's okay." Yuri said, "Even I was afraid when I saw that locket but when I touched it, nothing really happened to me."

"Yuri? Are you serious?" Gaito asked.

"She is serious Gaito." Hippo said, "Why not you touch it by yourself?"

"Okay. Here goes."

Gaito then slowly approached Masahiro and touched the locket with his finger. Much to his surprise, nothing happened to him. Everyone sighed in relief, especially the ones, who are Rina, Yuri, Sara and Masahiro himself, who thought that the locket might not spare him because of what he did in the past.

"Well Gaito. Looks like you got lucky this time." Masahiro said.

"Yeah. Otherwise, I might have been blinded." Gaito said, "Not only that, it creates a shield which can protect you and your friends, bringing everything green within your distance and..."

"Oh! You should be careful about the other water demons who might take your locket." Sara said, "Otherwise it might turn into the Mermaid of Hatred."

"I know about that. I will be careful." Masahiro said.

After sometime, Gaito yawned and said:

"Ahhhh! I'm so sleepy. Let's sleep Sara."

"Yeah. I feel a bit sleepy as well." Sara said.

"This way please." Nikora said as she led them to their rooms.

"Well we also better go now." Yukito said, "Take care guys."

"Yeah. See you later." Hanon smiled.

So Yukito and her family left, taking the book with them.

"I'll see if I can send my son to that school you guys are going." Naoki said, "But remember wherever he goes, Kazama also goes."

"I don't mind about that." Rina said, "Besides Kazama is Masahiro's best friend for life. Seeing him reminds me about my best friend."

"Oh that's nice. Anyway take care Rina."

"Bye."

Soon Naoki and her family left as well.

"Bye guys! I'm leaving." Meru said, "This is really the best visit I have ever made in my life."

"You take care of yourself." Taki said.

Meru left.

"Can I stay here? I want to know more about Gaito and Sara." Seia asked.

"Sure you can." Hippo said.

Seira and Yuri went to Yuri's room so that they can chat.

"Wow! That was quite a day." Azumi smiled, "A night visit to remember, right?"

"It sure is." Luchia said happily, "And I will never forget it."

**Me: Yep. End of Chapter 9, the biggest chapter I have ever written in this story.**

**Voices: HOORAY!**

***Luchia, Azumi, Hanon and Yukito danced in their cheerleader costumes while Rina, in her cheerleader's costume as well, looked at Naoki.***

**Rina *blushing*: Uh...I don't know how to do cheerleading stuffs. You go ahead, Naoki.**

**Naoki *gulped and blushed*: Me...Me? I never even done cheerleading in my life!**

**Rina *shocked*: Naoki?! You too?**

**Me: Anyway, Chapter 10 is coming up. Untill then, read, review and like this story please.**


	27. Part 3 Chapter 10: School and Reunion

**Me: Two exams in a single day forced me to stop writing for one and a half day but here is Chapter 10.**

**Kazama: Hey man! What's up!**

**Me: So you came, right?**

**Hotoshi *smiling*: That's right! Best Friends for life!**

**Kazama: Yahoo!**

**Me: Anyway, I would like to thank you all who remained patience and continued to read, review and like this story. Special thanks to my loyal followers and to all of you.**

**Hotoshi: Also he does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me: And now let Chapter 10 begin! **

**Kazama: Hooray! Let's celebrate!**

**Me: _**

Chapter 10: Surprise at the school and Azumi reunites with her ex-lover.

_Two days later at school:_

"Gah! It's so boring!" Hanon whined.

"Well it's not boring to the fact what happened two days ago." Luchia said.

"I know right? It really was the best night ever!"

"Well at least Gaito and Sara can live peacefully without having any evil thoughts on their mind." Kaito said.

"Yeah. I really hope so." Rina said, "Besides we are getting to spend more time with our boys, right?"

"Yeah and I am so happy." Hanon said happily as she high fived Rina.

A few minutes later a teacher came but her appearance totally shocked Luchia and others! And do you know why? It's because the teacher has pink eyes and pink hair!

"Is that Azumi?" Kaito gasped.

"Not really." Luchia said, "Azumi has pink long hair while that teacher's pink hair is a bit short."

"Could she be one of your people?" Hanon asked.

"Not sure." Luchia said but she is also half-thinking that it could be possible.

The teacher smiled at them and said,

"Good morning class. I'm your English teacher for now as the previous teacher resigned for health reasons."

"WELCOME TO OUR SCHOOL!" All students greeted cheerfully.

The teacher smiled.

"Before we start the class, we have two new students in our school. Please welcome them." The teacher said.

Who came first? Well to the shock of Luchia and others, except Rina, it's none other than Masahiro Hamasaki! Rina got very excited. Finally, she and Masahiro can spend some time in the school. Luchia, Hanon and Kaito are a bit shocked but seeing Rina's excitement, they felt very happy for her.

_"Naoki, Shizuro. Thank you so much! I am so happy." _Rina thought happily.

As soon as he arrived, some of the girls squealed in excitement.

"OMG! LOOK AT HIM!"

"YEAH! HE'S SO HOT!"

"Seat with me please!"

Masahiro sighed and put his hands on his face. Luckily he saw Rina who smiled at him and waved at him. Masahiro waved back. Some Rina's fans, mainly boys, are a bit jealous and disgruntled that Masahiro came. Unfortunately, they are just normal boys and to make things worse for them, Masahiro is a boxer and they know that if they try to take Rina away from him, then they will get one or two teeth knocked off from them by him. Some wished that they could learn boxing as well.

"Okay. So here's the first one. Second one is..."

Before the teacher could finish it, a music is starting to play. And what's the music name? It's Micheal Jackson's 'Beat it!"

A boy is covering his hair and eyes by wearing Micheal Jackson's hat. He did a few breakdancing moves and when the words came "Beat it!", the boy threw his hat. Guess who he is? None other than Kazama Yoshiro! As soon as the music ended, everyone clapped and the girls squealed.

"OMG! HE IS SO AWESOME!"

"BRAVO! BRAVO!"

"Looks like we have two hotties in our school!"

Everyone is clapping and happy. Kaito, Luchia and Hanon are shocked.

"OMG! Kazama-san is here as well?" Luchia gasped.

"Yeah. Naoki told me about this." Rina smiled, "Wherever he goes, Kazama follows him."

"Wait so that means...?" Kaito asked before he gasped.

"Yeah. Masahiro's mom and dad told me that they hope they can transfer him to our school so that I can spend sometime with him."

"Rina. We are really happy for you." Hanon said happily, "Finally all three of our lovers are in the same school."

"I know and I am glad."

"This is also the same school where Azumi, Yukito and Naoki met their lovers with Yukito and Naoki getting married and Azumi..." Luchia said but Rina interrupted.

"We all know what happened to her."

After all the squealing died down, the teacher looked at Kazama and Masahiro and smiled.

"That's a nice way to enter." The teacher smiled as she handed the hat back to Kazama, "Why not you tell us your names?"

"Hello everyone. My name is Masahiro Hamasaki." Masahiro smiled.

"And I am Kazama Yoshiro." Kazama said happily, "Nice to meet you all people!"

"WELCOME TO OUR SCHOOL!" All students greeted cheerfully.

"Thank you people!"

And when Kazama saw Luchia, Hanon, Kaito and Rina smiling at him, Kazama happily said to Masahiro:

"Yippe! We are in a lucky class! Your girlfriend and her pals are here."

"Yeah Kazama. You will get to know about them." Masahiro smiled.

"I really hope so."

"Well my boys." The teacher smiled, "Masahiro, You can sit beside Rina. As for Kazama, you can sit beside Kaito."

Everyone was a bit shocked about the teacher's announcement. While nobody mind Kazama sitting beside Kaito, some were heartbroken as Masahiro can get to sit beside Rina. Mainly the fanboys of Rina.

"OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY! I'm sitting beside the surf champ!" Kazama said happily as he slides his way to his seat beside Kaito, "What's up?!"

"Good to meet you Kazama." Kaito smiled as he shooked hands with Kazama.

Masahiro walked towards his seat beside Rina who smiled at him.

"Rina. It's good to see you again." Masahiro said slowly.

"It's really good to see you too and I'm really happy that you are with us from now on." Rina smiled.

"Yeah. I'm happy as well. And I'm glad Kazama can get to know more about you guys except the mermaid stuffs."

"I'm glad too and we can spend some time together at school, right?"

"You bet."

_"Actually Kazama is perfect for Noel. His hair and eye color are the same as Noel. But it can't be confirm unless we know about his parents, especially if her mom could be the former mermaid princess whom Noel succeeded." _Rina thought.

After class, Luchia, Hanon and Kaito went to Masahiro and smiled at him.

"Hamasaki-san! Welcome to this school!" Luchia said happily.

"We are so glad that you and Kazama-san are in our class." Hanon said happily.

"I'm happy too." Masahiro smiled.

"Well boy! Oh boy! Well, I'm glad to see you again!" Kazama said happily as he happily shook hands with Luchia and Hanon, "You girls are really best friends for life, right?"

"Me, Luchia and Rina are REALLY best friends for life." Hanon said happily.

"Whoo-hoo! This is really amazing! Can I know your names?"

"Hanon Hosho."

"Luchia Nanami." Luchia said happily.

"I think you already know me." Kaito said, "Kaito the surf champ."

"Rina Toin." Rina smiled.

"Hoorah! I'm SUPER GLAD to see you Rina!" Kazama said happily as he playfully shook hands with Rina, "I'm so glad that my best pal in the whole world has got a girlfriend which is you."

Luchia, Hanon and Kaito are shocked.

"Kazama-san?!" Luchia gasped, "How do you know that Rina is Hamasaki-san's girlfriend?"

"Two things." Kazama said, "No.1 is that Rina thanked me for taking care of him as you guys know and No.2 is that we met her."

"Rina? Where did you meet them?" Hanon asked.

"I was looking for Masahiro to invite him when I saw Masahiro and Kazama approaching in Masahiro's motorcycle with Kazama standing up." Rina smiled.

"Masahiro and Kazama. How did you get the school uniform so quickly?" Kaito asked.

"Easy. As you guys know, my dad went to this school and he still has that uniform in our mansion so he gave it to me." Masahiro said.

"Ah! Lucky you."

"His mother was so nice to give me a spare uniform to me." Kazama smiled, "Though I wonder why she wore it."

"You may never know." Luchia said in which everyone laughed.

"Say? If my best pal has Rina, what about you two?" Kazama asked.

"Oh me?" Luchia smiled as she hold hands with Kaito, "He is my boyfriend."

"Oh my days! With the surf champ?!"

Luchia nodded and smiled.

"WHOO-HOO! You must be a very happy dude, Kaito." Kazama said happily as he shook hands with Kaito, "Better make sure the fans don't hear about this."

"We are always together." Kaito said.

"Unbreakable love? So nice."

Everybody laughed.

"What about you Hanon?" Kazama asked.

"Well as for me..." Hanon was saying when they suddenly heard some voices.

"Yeah! Look at my paper plane! It's been flying for 10 minutes already."

"Hey! It's going to that class. Let's go."

Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito and Masahiro realized that it's non other than Nagisa and Hotoshi. They saw that the paper plane is still flying and Nagisa and Hotoshi trying to grab it.

"There. That little dark-blued hair boy is my boyfriend." Hanon said happily.

"Wow! I really wish you both luck then." Kazama smiled.

"Thank you."

Nagisa was able to grab the paper plane in which Hotoshi rued himself for not being able to catch it. Nagisa started to laugh and soon Hotoshi laughed as well. Then they saw Hanon and other smiling at them.

"Whoa! Is that your girlfriend and her pals?" Hotoshi gasped.

"Yeah it sure is Hotoshi." Nagisa smiled, "Wanna meet them?"

"You bet! I so can't wait to me them again."

Nagisa and Hotoshi went straight to them.

"Hello Nagisa." Hanon smiled, "Oh hello to you Hotoshi."

"Hey! I'm glad to meet.." Hotoshi was about to greet Hanon but when he saw Kazama and Masahiro, he and Nagisa gasped.

"Kazama? Masahiro? Is that you?" Hotoshi asked in shocked.

"You guys came here for real?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah we came here for real." Masahiro smiled.

Hotoshi and Nagisa exploded in happiness.

"This is awesome! Welcome Masahiro and Kazama!" Nagisa said happily.

"I'm really glad to see you Nagisa and Hotoshi." Masahiro smied as he slapped high fives with Hotoshi before playfully rubbed on Nagisa's hair.

"Hey Nagisa! Hotoshi! What's up pals?! It's been a while." Kazama said happily as he slapped high fives with Nagisa before playfully rubbed on Hotoshi's hair.

"Yeah. It sure is." Hotoshi smiled.

Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina are in shell shocked about what they had just witnessed.

"You...You all know each other so well?" Kaito gasped, "All four of you?"

"Best friends for life!" Kazama said happily.

"But then how all four of you became best friends?" Rina asked.

"It all started in a live musical stage." Nagisa said.

"I should be thankful to the ticket man that all four of us can get to sit beside each other." Masahiro said.

"Yeah and we were a bit surprised at first when Nagisa and Masahiro knew each other so well before." Hotoshi said, "And when they told us that they are best friends since kids..."

"We decide that we will be best friends FOR LIFE as well, right?" Kazama said happily as he high fived Hotoshi.

"Yeah! You can say that again."

Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito are still in shock.

"So let me get this straight." Luchia said, "We all know that Nagisa-kun and Hamasaki-san are best friends when they were very little. Then, on separate occasions, Hamasaki-san became best friends with Kazama-san and then later, Nagisa-kun became best friends with Hotoshi-kun. So one day, you guys went to that live musical stage and then when Kazama-san and Hotoshi-kun found out that Nagisa-kun and Hamasaki-san are best pals before they met, you guys decided to be best pal as well?"

"Yep. That's right!" Kazama said happily and he playfully rubbed Masahiro's hair, "And that was the best day EVER!"

"Two plus two equals four." Hotoshi started singing as he rubbed Nagisa's hair.

"Yellow and Blue, Indigo and Green..." Kazama started singing as he rubbed Masahiro's hair.

"Became the best colors and friends for Life."

"Sorry Rina." Masahiro said, "Seems like that they really like us."

"We hope you don't mind." Nagisa said.

"We don't mind at all." Hanon smiled, "And I am sure glad that Kazama-san and Hotoshi became your best pals."

"You guys reminded me about my own best friend.' Rina smiled.

"Really? Who could it be?" Kazama asked excitingly.

But before Rina could say anything, there are many cheerful voices approaching them:

"KAZAMA-KUN! OVER HERE!"

Guesse what? It's none other than Kazama's fangirls! They also transferred here when they heard that Kazama got transferred to this school as well.

"OMG!" Luchia gasped, "Are they..."

"Yep! My fangirls are here!" Kazama said happily, "Catch you later, Masahiro."

Kazama then went straight to his fangirls who threw him up and down.

"Whoa! Wait up Kazama!" Masahiro panicked, "His fangirls might accidentally throw him out of the window or on the roof. I have to make sure he is alright. Take care, Rina."

"You take care of yourself too." Rina smiled.

Masahiro then immediately left to make sure Kazama doesn't get thrown out.

"Nagisa? What are you doing?" Hanon asked.

"Made a paper plane." Nagisa smiled, "Here goes."

Nagisa then threw the paper plane. The paper plane flew around and, unfortunately, flew outside the window.

"Yikes! It went outside! We gotta catch it before someone else does it." Hotoshi panicked as he ran outside the class.

"It's just a paper plane." Nagisa sighed, "Well then. See you later Hanon."

"Bye and take care." Hanon smiled.

Nagisa then left the class and followed Hotoshi.

"Would you believe what we have just heard from them?" Luchia asked happily.

"Yeah! Four Best friends for life!" Hanon said happily.

"Uh Kaito? Are you okay?"

"Seems that he is left out." Rina smiled, "Better luck next time."

"Oh man!" Kaito whined in which the three girls laughed.

Suddenly the English teacher came.

"Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito. Could you four come to my room please for a moment?" The teacher asked.

"Uh Yeah! We will come." Luchia said.

The teacher left.

"Why do we have to go to her room?" Kaito asked.

"I have no idea." Luchia sighed.

"Did you do something fishy again?..." Rina asked sternly.

"...In her room?" Hanon also asked sternly.

"What do you mean? I was with you the whole time." Luchia cried.

"Okay Sorry Sorry!" Both Hanon and Rina apologized.

"Let's go to her room and find out." Kaito said before he gulped, "I hope it's not detention."

"I hope so too." Luchia also gulped.

So they all went to the English teacher's room.

* * *

_In the teacher's room:_

"Guys." Luchia said,"I'm really began to think something about Hotoshi-kun and Kazama-san."

"What about them?" Kaito asked.

"I'm having a feeling that Hotoshi-kun and Kazama-san could be the sons of the former mermaid princess from their respective kingdoms."

They all gasped.

"How could you be so sure about that?" Hanon asked.

"Well. Hotoshi-kun has the same yellow hair and eye color which is just like Coco while Kazama-san has the same indigo hair and eye color just like Noel." Luchia said.

"Just because they have the same eye color doesn't mean that their moms could be the former mermaid princesses of Coco's and Noel's kingdom." Rina said.

"Or they could be the sons of the ordinary mermaids from Coco's and Noel's kingdom." Hanon said.

"Just say that Hotoshi is the son of an ordinary mermaid from Coco's kingdom. It's still possible for Coco to reveal her true form to Hotoshi, right?" Kaito asked.

"That's what the law says." Hanon said.

"Same goes to Kazama but in Noel's case." Rina said.

"I wonder if Masahiro, Nagisa or their moms knew about their best friends for life moms could be the former mermaid princesses?" Luchia asked.

"Nope." Rina said.

"How so?" Hanon asked.

"You remember what Naoki said. The book that Yukito showed us only went to South and North Atlantic Ocean before it stopped in the North Pacific Ocean where Hippo threw the book away. Then it means that this book never went to other kingdoms and so other former mermaid princesses didn't know about it. Also only Azumi, Yukito and Naoki went to the human world."

"Oh! Now I remember." Luchia said sadly.

"Speaking about that, here comes the English teacher." Kaito said.

The English teacher came with a smile on her face.

"Miss. What is that you need?" Luchia asked.

What the English teacher will say next will SHELL-SHOCK THEM!

"It's good to see you Princess Luchia."

Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito are shell-shocked! Luchia looked at her closely and gasped.

"Sarah?! Is that you?" Luchia asked in shock.

"Yep. That's me." Sarah smiled.

"SARAH! How are you?" Luchia asked happily as she hugged Sarah.

"I'm fine Princess. Thank you."

"Luchia? You know her?" Hanon gasped.

"Yeah. She's one of the mermaids from my kingdom." Luchia smiled.

"Wait so that means...?" Kaito asked before she gasped.

"The English teacher is one of the mermaid from Luchia's kingdom?!" Rina asked in shock.

"I'm lost in words."

Sarah nodded with a smile.

"It's also really good to see you again Hanon and Rina." Sarah smiled, "How are you doing with Princess Luchia?"

"All three of us are best friends for life!" Hanon said happily.

"Wow! All three mermaid princesses. You are very glad, right Princess Luchia?"

"Yes. I am very glad. Thank you." Luchia smiled.

"How are you getting along with Kaito?"

Kaito, Hanon, Rina and Luchia are shocked.

"Sarah? How did you know that he is my boyfriend?" Luchia asked in shock.

"Well when you, Hanon and Rina were in our kingdom, I spotted someone which is him and I spied on him." Sarah said.

"Wait Kaito! You came to Luchia's kingdom?" Rina asked.

"Unnoticed?" Hanon asked.

"Well her dolphin took me there and I was completely confused at that time." Kaito said.

"At first I thought that you might be a threat but before I can raise the alarm, right in front of my eyes, I saw Princess Luchia looking at Kaito. She was extremely happy." Sarah said, "So I thought that you are not bad after all. The rest I couldn't see due to the attack by Gaito and the Dark Lovers."

Hanon and Rina smiled evilly at Luchia and Kaito who were whistling slowly.

"Well Luchia." Hanon laughed, "Seems like someone saw you and Kaito playing around."

"I hope you don't mind, Princess Luchia." Sarah said.

"No I don't mind." Luchia smiled, "Besides I'm glad you know about our relationship. When I come back, could you set up the marriage between me and Kaito?"

"I will be glad to do so." Sarah said.

Everybody smiled.

"Which class are you teaching now?" Luchia asked.

"First year class and your class." Sarah said.

"Wow."

"What brings you here then?" Kaito asked.

"I was bored and I had nothing to do so I just came into the human world and walked when suddenly I bumped into someone who is none other than the principal of this school." Sarah said, "She asked me if I can become a new English teacher as the previous one resigned. I accepted it and here I am."

"So you met the principal by chance?" Hanon asked.

Sarah nodded before asking this:

"I thought that all four of you might return back to your kingdoms since it has become peaceful again. What is holding you back this time?"

Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito smiled at Sarah.

"Do you know Sarah?" Luchia smiled, "There are two students who are very special to us."

"Special to you?"

"Yep." Kaito said.

"Who are they?"

All four of them looked at each other before Rina looked at Sarah.

"One of them is the new transferred student." Rina said.

"Who? The Green one or The Indigo one?" Sarah asked.

"The Green One."

"You mean Masahiro Hamasaki?"

"Yep."

"What about him?"

All four of them smiled.

"He is the son of the former mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean whom I succeeded." Rina smiled, "Her name is Naoki Hamasaki."

On hearing that, Sarah's jaws dropped. She couldn't believe it!

"He...He is the son of the former mermaid princess of your kingdom?" Sarah gasped.

"Yep." Rina said.

"Do you know him?"

"We knew each other before and we are now couple."

"Did you met his mom?"

"We all met her." Luchia smiled, "And we are so happy that there was a miracle!"

"Does he know Rina's true form?"

"Yep." Hanon said happily.

Sarah put her hands on her head. One of the transferred student is the son of the former mermaid princess of Rina's kingdom!

"My God! What a miracle!" Sarah said happily, "The son of the former mermaid princess of Rina's kingdom fell in with the current mermaid princess which is you!"

"He is my buddy as well." Kaito smiled.

"Okay so Masahiro and who else?"

Hanon smiled at Sarah.

"Do you know Nagisa Shirai?" Hanon asked.

"The little dark-blue haired boy who is in the first year class?" Sarah asked.

"Yep."

"What about...Wait! Don't tell me..."

Everyone nodded.

"He is the son of the former mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean whom I succeeded." Hanon smiled, "Her name is Yukito Shirai."

Sarah was DOUBLE SHOCKED!

"Hanon? You too?" Sarah gasped.

"Yes and I am so happy that I have met his mom." Hanon said happily, "And I am so happy that I can reveal my true form."

"He is also my buddy as well." Kaito said.

Sarah tried to absorb the shock but she couldn't because of she just heard.

"Princess Luchia. I must say that you had the few best weeks of your life." Sarah smiled.

"It was REALLY REALLY the best weeks in our life!" Luchia said happily.

"So you are staying back because you want to spend some time with them?"

Everyone nodded.

"You know what princesses?" Sarah said in determination, "Once I take the first years class, I will really make sure to invite Nagisa and then Masahiro to come to my room and we can have a chat about it. My Goodness! It is the best decision ever to teach here."

"And I thank you for coming here." Luchia said happily.

"And I really hope I can meet their moms in the Parents Meeting."

"I hope you do so."

"Thanks but I have to go now. I have some paperwork to fill out. Enjoy your day."

And with a smile on her face, Sara left. But she is still in total shock.

"For the first time in my life, I have to say that THIS IS THE BEST SCHOOL DAY EVER!" Hanon said happily, "First finding out that these four boys know each other so well..."

"...And then finding out that our new English teacher is none other than the mermaid from Luchia's kingdom." Kaito smiled.

"Well it looks like you better not let her down with her subject." Rina said.

"Of course and now I have a new goal in life." Luchia said happily with determination, "To be the top student at her subject which is English."

* * *

In the park, Azumi is sitting on the bench looking around the surroundings. She was a bit depressed as she saw many couples holding each other's hands and other couples chatting happily or having ice-cream. She then remembered the day she met her boyfriend in school who showed her a surprise secret.

_Flashback:_

"Hi! What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Azumi is my name." Azumi smiled.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

The boy then dragged her into a room where no one can hear.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Azumi asked.

"Do you know?" The boy smiled.

"Know what?"

"My mom is an ordinary pink mermaid."

Azumi was shocked but slowly there was a smile on her face.

"Really?! I can't believe it!"

_Present day:_

Azumi then took the photos out from her handbag recalling the memories she had with Yukito, Naoki, Taoki, Shizuro and her now ex-boyfriend. She at first remembered how Yukito and Taoki used to play the piano in the school.

_Flashback:_

While her boyfriend and Azumi are roaming around the school, they saw Taoki playing the piano. A really hopeless try! Taoki is playing as if he is an amauter and is totally confused. After playing, Azumi and her boyfriend laughed out loudly.

"Hey what's so funny?" Taoki whined.

"Come on man. That was totally awful." The boy laughed, "So awful that it's making us laugh."

"Why not you give it a try Yukito?" Azumi smiled.

"Me...Me?" Yukito gulped.

"Yeah! You."

"Well...Here goes..."

So Yukito began to play the piano. However, like Taoki, Yukito is totally confused but played worse than Taoki. After playing, she put her head down on the piano keys sighing in defeat.

"Well. You gotta practice more if you want to beat Mitsuki." Azumi said.

"Oh come on!" Yukito and Taoki whined as Azumi and her boyfriend laughed.

_Present day:_

Azumi then also remembered the day she, her boyfriend, Naoki and Shizuro were in karaoke.

_Flashback:_

"Hey look Shizuro! There is a new karaoke machine!" The boy said happily.

"Wow! It's really awesome!" Azumi said.

"How about you give it a try Naoki?" Shizuro said.

"Sure I will." Naoki smiled as she hopped onto the karaoke machine, "Now where is the microphone?"

Naoki then spotted the microphone and she grabbed it. So while she is selecting the song, she suddenly found one that she thought she might like it.

"Here goes." Naoki breathed before starting to sing:

_**"Watashi wa watashi no chikaku ni anata nashi de watashinojinsei o ikite ita baai**_

_**Ni~Tsu ga subete sora ni nari**_

_**Yoru wa totemo nagai to omowa reru**_

_**Anatatowatashi wa eien ni ā sō hakkiri miru**_

_**Watashi wa mae ni koi ni atta kamo shirenai**_

_**Shikashi, soreha, kono kyōryokuna o kanjita koto wa arimasen**_

_**Watashitachi no yume wa wakaideari, watashitachi no ryōhō o shitte iru**_

_**Watashitachi wa doko e ikitai ka karera wa watashitachi o toru yo**_

_**Ima watashi o hōrudo**_

_**Ima watashi ni fureru**_

_**Watashi wa anata nashide wa ikitakunai**_

_**Nani no tsumori wa anata no tame no watashi no ai o henkō**_

_**Anata wa, ima watashi wa anata o aishite dono kurai no koto de shitte iru hazudearu**_

_**Anata ga kakunin suru koto ga dekimasu hitotsu no koto**_

_**Watashi wa anata no ai yori ōku o motomeru koto wa kesshite naidarou**_

_**Nani no tsumori wa anata no tame no watashi no ai o henkō**_

_**Anata wa, ima watashi wa anata o aishite dono kurai no koto de shitte iru hazudearu**_

_**Sekai ga tōtte watashinojinsei o henkō suru koto ga ari**_

_**Shikashi, nani no tsumori wa anata no tame no watashi no ai o henkō..."**_

And so she contined to sing. Her voice is so beautiful that many people stopped what they are doing and watched her singing with awe.

"OMG! She sings beautiful!" One boy said.

"Kyah! I wish I could sing like her!" One girl said.

"You there, green haired boy. Is she your girlfriend?" A man asked.

Shizuro nodded with a smile.

"You are so lucky." The man smiled as he gave a thumbs up to Shizuro.

"Thanks." Shizuro smiled.

After she finished, there was a huge applase from the people. Everybody liked it. Naoki bowed before going back to Shizuro.

The score was 200,000 points. Everybody clapped and cheered.

"Nice Naoki." Shizuro smiled as he rubbed Naoki's hair, "No wonder many people in school admires your singing."

"Just like that." Naoki smiled.

"How about you try Azumi?" The boy asked.

"I would love to." Azumi said happily as she grabbed the microphone.

So she started to sing as well. Her voice is also beautiful as well. Many people then thought that this could be a close contest between Azumi and Naoki. After Azumi finished, everybody clapped. Everyone waited anxiously to see Azumi's result.

She scored 210,000 points! 10,000 points more than Naoki!

As she and her boyfriend celebrated, Naoki's and Shizuro's jaws dropped. The people were a bit shocked as well.

"A...Azumi?" Naoki asked in shock, "How did you do that?"

"As you said, just like that." Azumi said happily.

"Tough Luck Shizuro." The boy said, "But your girlfriend did sing pretty well."

"I think this machine hates us!" Shizuro whined as he tried to give a chop on the machine only to get a pain in his hand.

"Maybe it has technical problem." Naoki sighed as Azumi and her boyfriend celebrate while many people clapped.

_Present day:_

While Azumi smiled and giggled when she remembered the scene, a tear came out from her eyes. She was in a depressed mood when she remembered the day she saw his boyfriend with another girl in school.

_Flashback:_

"How...How could you?" Azumi cried with tears coming out from her eyes, "Why are you going out with her?"

"I'm sorry." The boy said sadly.

"Sorry for what?"

"I don't think we can continue our relationship like this."

Azumi was shattered after what she just heard.

"Why?! What did I do?" Azumi cried, "I thought you love me and I feel the same way for you."

"I know that." The boy said, "However the problem is that you are hiding sometime from me which you refuse to show it to me."

"But..."

"I'm sorry but I will always cherish the memories we had together. Goodbye Azumi."

The boy then left with another girl. Azumi tried desperately to plead him but the boy ignored him. Poor Azumi then went to the girl's bathroom and was weeping there. She couldn't bear to see herself in the mirror. Soon, Yukito and Naoki came. They too were equally shocked. Azumi threw her hands to Naoki and she cried.

"Why did I ever have to keep my mouth shut about me being the mermaid princess?" Azumi cried.

"Take it easy Azumi." Naoki said sadly as she and Yukito comforted Azumi.

_Present day:_

And then the final moments of her life when she saw the book while swimming at the sea and then was shocked and double shattered when she saw the unknown law. She then swam back to the land and ran to her house...

_Flashback:_

At her house, Azumi was crying a lot at her bed. She couldn't believe how her guardian, Hippo, would do this to her. Hippo never told her the law in which she could have revealed her secret to her now ex-boyfriend since his mom was an ordinary mermaid from her kingdom.

_"You traitor! How could you do this to me?! Why you never told me about this law when I was young?!" _Azumi said to herself before in a fit of rage, she started to break everything in her house.

_"We would have been together if only I had known about this! That is why Yukito and Naoki asked me about it because they knew about it before."_

_"BUT NOW EVERYTHING IS RUINED! MY LOVE, MY LIFE, ALL GONE! ALL THANKS TO YOU HIPPO!"_

_"I HATE YOU SOOOO MUCH HIPPO! How can I continue my duty as the mermaid princess of North Pacific Ocean in a state like this?! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"_

Azumi had only one option. She grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down the suicide note. After doing that, she tied a rope which is tied into a noose which goes around the neck, a knot (often a slip knot, which tightens easily) is formed, and the other end of the rope is tied to a ligature point which is on the fan. Once she did that, she stood on the chair and put her neck on the noose.

_"I'm sorry Yukito and Naoki, I don't think I can be with you anymore. I hope you can continue your life with Taoki and Shizuro and get married." _Azumi said sadly to herself, _"As for you Hippo the traitor! Once Yukito, Naoki and my people find out what you did to me, you will be brought to justice!"_

Having said that, she jumped out of the chair and left the world. The reason: suspension hanging.

_Back to the present:_

Azumi sighed as she began to think how Yukito and Naoki struggled to cope after hearing her death. She was glad, however, to be brought back alive. She thought that she finally got her revenge on Hippo when she saw him only to be taken aback by Hippo's tragic past. She then knew that she couldn't blame Hippo entirely for his action. She wondered what her ex-boyfriend is doing right now.

_"I miss you so much." _Azumi said sadly, _"I bet he is having a lovely time with his wife."_

However little did she know that her sad life would soon entirely being changed.

As Azumi was about to leave the park, a voice called her.

"Azumi? Is that you?"

Azumi then turned around and, to her shock, saw a man. Yes! The same man who, as a boy, used to spend time with Azumi before breaking up with her. Azumi, at first, didn't know him but when she saw his brownish hair, she couldn't believe it!

"Saito? Is that you?" Azumi gasped.

Yep, that's him. Saito, Azumi's ex-boyfriend.

Saito is now a man of 33 years old. His hair is brown and spiky and he has pink eyes.

As Azumi and Saito continued to stare at each other, a little girl came out of hiding from Saito's back. She is 10 years old and has pink hair and brown eyes.

"Is this our new mommy?" The little girl asked.

Azumi was a bit shocked. New mommy? What in the world is happening?

"Azumi. We really need to talk." Saito pleaded, "Please."

"Sure Saito." Azumi said, "Sit here."

So they sat on the bench. The little girl then sat with her new mother happily. Azumi is still confused about what is going on.

"What's her name?" Azumi asked.

"Suzuka." Saito said.

Silence occurred for a while untill Azumi said:

"Saito. I really need to tell this to you. I'm actually a..."

"Former Mermaid Princess, right?" Saito asked which shocked Azumi.

"How did you know?"

Saito then pointed at Azumi's pink shell locket. Azumi breaked down in tears.

"Saito! I'm so sorry I didn't tell you my secret. We would have spent so much time together." Azumi cried.

"Don't blame yourself. I made the worst mistake ever in my life to go out with another girl you saw and break up with you." Saito said, "What that another girl did really broke my heart and I realized that you are the only girl in my life."

"I'm so happy to see you again Saito. But what did she do that you regretted breaking up with me?"

Saito then took a deep breathe before saying.

"As you know, you saw me going out with another girl and I broke up with you because you didn't tell me your secret. The next day when you committed suicide, I was obviously very heartbroken by that news. That girl comforted me and said that we have to move on after a few days."

"So yeah. After I graduated, we got married and a few years later, Suzuka was born. We thought that we would all be a happy family."

"But I noticed something very fishy about her. She usually comes very late at night and had hardly any time to spend time with us. When she did so, I tried to talk to her about what she was doing but she kept herself quit. And even more surprising was that some policemen said to me that they were looking for a gang who robbed so many banks and that she and her father were a prime suspects. I didn't believe them at first."

"But I decided to check out what is going on with her. So one day at evening, she left. Me and my daughter followed her closely and carefully so that she doesn't spot us. She parked between two tall buildings and I parked behind the tree so that I can hide behind it. What I saw REALLY REALLY shocked me and made me regret breaking up with you."

"She, along with several other people, opened a large amount of briefcases which has so much money! The boss, who is actually her father, was pleased and planned to rob more banks. My wife smiled and said that she was glad that I didn't know her activities and if that continued then they will plan to kill me and my daughter so that she can own all the property."

Azumi gasped after hearing what Saito said.

"That's terrible!" Azumi said, "What did you do then?"

"Me and my daughter were so angry and Suzuka started to cry." Saito said, "I never thought that she could do such a thing and what made me even more angry was that I had married a criminal and she is planning to kill me and my daughter just for the property. So I went home and did this..."

_Flashback:_

In a fit of rage, Saito smashed everything that he sees. He was in tears as well.

"HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME?! WHAT WRONG DID I DO?!" Saito shouted and cried as well.

"Please don't be upset daddy." Suzuka pleaded, "I'm sure we can fix this."

"Are you serious, Suzuka?! She cheated both of us! She wanted us dead!"

"It hurts me so much." Suzuka started to cry.

While Saito is continously smashing and bashing here and there, he saw his photo albums. He opened the album and saw many pictures of he and Azumi having fun, having selfie, etc.

Tears started to come out of his eyes. He realized that he had done the most biggest mistake in his life: breaking up with Azumi just because she didn't tell him the secret. He then realizes that Azumi and only Azumi was his only true love but Azumi is dead and there's nothing he can do.

"Azumi..." Saito started to cry as his tears dropped on to the photo album.

"AZUMI! I REALLY NEED YOU! PLEASE COME BACK!" Saito cried, "OH GOD! WHY DID I EVER BREAK UP WITH HER?!"

"AZUMI! AZUMI!"

_Present Day:_

Azumi is really touched. Saito still remembered her all the time. With tears in her eyes, she holded Saito's hands.

"I'm really happy that you remembered me Saito." Azumi said happily.

"I always remember you Azumi." Saito smiled, "Even though you were gone."

"What happened next?"

"After that, I called the police. They came and I explained to them everything that I saw. The police thanked me and asked what I should do. I made a plan with the police

"What was the plan?"

"I filed a divorce case against her explaining the reasons behind it. The judge was quick to declare that I have the right to take Suzuka with me which made me and her very happy. All paperworks were done in a flash. All it required was her signature. The police also gave me a cheque of 100,000 yen for providing them information."

"What's your name, mommy?" Suzuka smiled.

"Azumi." Azumi smiled back before asking Saito, "Did they catch her?"

Saito nodded.

"It was a good thing that she was unaware of what I was doing as she was out for a day." Saito said, "The next day, she came home with a smile on her face but was shocked that almost everything was destroyed. I came and slammed the divorce papers on the table. She was shocked and asked why I am doing this. And surprise! The police sprang behind the windows and arrested her."

"It was then she realized that she was being watched and she pleaded for mercy but I refused. She did sign the divorce papers but asked about Suzuka. She was shell shocked when I told her about the judge already decided that I have the right to take Suzuka with me. I told her what I did when she was away which totally shattered her."

"Suzuka came and my now ex-wife tried to reconcile her but she turned her back and went straight towards me. She then called my ex-wife a devil."

"She is a devil, daddy!" Suzuka cried, "She wanted us dead."

"Looks like she was busted." Azumi giggled.

"Yeah. Other policemen had also arrested the other gang members. So she and others were taken in the police car." Saito said, "Two days later, the court sentenced them to life sentence for robbing many banks worth 2 million yen."

Azumi gasped. 2 million yen?! That's a lot of money!

"After that, we left her house and went to a new house. Today, me and Suzuka went to the park to cool our minds down after that incident. While walking, I saw you and I was shocked that you are alive but happy." Saito said.

"It's a long story." Azumi smiled.

"Daddy told me a lot about you." Suzuka said happily.

"Really?" Azumi asked.

Suzuka nodded.

"Azumi. I'm really sorry for breaking up with you." Saito said, "Please forgive me. If I had known her earlier, I would have still gone out with you even though you are keeping the secret from me. We would have been married and had spent the rest of our lives in happiness."

"It's okay Saito." Azumi said, "What really touched me was that you still remembered me even when I was gone and you were very brave tracing your ex-wife's activities."

"Thanks. Could you sign this paper which says that you will be my new and only wife so that they can be confirmed?"

"Sure. Give me your pen."

So Azumi signed the paper. After doing that, Suzuka danced in happiness.

"Finally! Our new mommy can spend some time with us." Suzuka said happily.

"Yeah. I'm so glad you are alive though I wonder how did that happen." Saito said.

Azumi jumped from the bench. She felt energized all of a sudden. Never did she thought that this day, she will reunite with her lover and be the new wife of Suzuka. She is extremely happy.

"Saito. I have made many new friends while you were not here." Azumi said happily.

"Really?" Saito asked.

"Yeah. You should meet them. Let's go." Azumi said as she grabbed Saito's and Suzuka's hands and they together they set off to Pearl Piari.

"Suzuka. Aren't you excited? You are going to meet new people." Saito smiled.

"I know daddy." Suzuka said happily, "Our new mommy is the BEST mommy ever!"

* * *

_Pearl Piari:_

"OMG! That was so sad." Gaito said sadly.

"I'm truly gutted to hear about it. Poor Azumi." Sara cried as she wiped off her tears.

What happened was that Nikora and Taki told Gaito and Sara what happened to Azumi as they were wondering why Azumi wasn't married yet. However, what truly shocked them was the part where Azumi committed suicide.

"But please don't blame Hippo-sama." Yuri pleaded, "He also..."

"Yeah we know." Gaito said, "His mom and her guardian were brutally killed by that Takashi."

"Who was her guardian at that time Hippo?" Sara asked.

"Her guardian is the mermaid princess name Miyu whom Azumi succeeded." Hippo said sadly.

Sara, Gaito, Yuri and Seira were shell-shocked!

"Well I must say that the pink mermaid princesses from North Pacific Ocean are having bad lucks." Gaito sighed.

"First Miyu getting killed by Takashi and then Azumi committed suicide because she saw the law in the book after her boyfriend broke up with her." Sara said sadly.

"But Luchia is lucky. She gets to keep Kaito." Seira said.

"True. Lucky her." Gaito said.

"I hate that Takashi beast! If only he wasn't there and Miyu could have fallen in love with someone else, then she and Hippo's mom could have been safe and Hippo would have been happy to tell Azumi about that law. Then Azumi could have revealed her true form to her boyfriend and they could have gotten married."

"True and I could have seen Hippo's mom if she was alive." Yuri said.

"Hippo. I have to say that you have got a pretty good memory." Gaito smirked.

"What do you mean by that, Gaito-sama?" Hippo asked.

"Normally it takes huge amount of time to memorize 200 mermaid laws but you did it in such a short time before you threw the book away."

Suddenly there was door knock.

"I wonder who could it be?" Nikora wondered as she opened the door.

It was none other than Taoki, Yukito, Naoki and Shizuro. Nikora was surprised that they came in the morning.

"So what brings you guys here?" Nikora asked.

"Azumi told us that she has some good news to tell us." Yukito said happily.

"So she told us to come here." Taoki said.

"She seems to be very excited about something." Naoki said.

"Yeah and she called and pleaded us to come here." Shizuro said.

Seira then got excited.

"Could it be that she finally reunited with her lover?" Seira asked happily.

"Highly unlikely." Gaito said.

"Yeah. Beside I bet he is living happily with his wife." Sara sighed.

"No. I believe it's possible." Yuri said.

"Are you sure?" Hippo asked.

"I'm sure."

Few minutes later Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito came. They are so excited to tell about school today.

"Guys. Today is the best school day in our lives!" Hanon said happily.

"Yukito? Naoki? Taoki? Shizuro? What are you doing here?" Luchia was surprised.

"I think it's better to tell about your best school day later." Taki said.

"They came here because Azumi has some really good news to say to all of us." Nikora said.

"Really?" Rina asked.

Gaito, Sara, Seira, Yuri and Hippo nodded.

"Then we will wait." Kaito said.

Everyone agreed. After a few minutes, there was a voice:

"Hey guys! Good thing you are here."

It was Azumi, who is holding hands with Saito.

"Uh who are you?" Nikora asked.

But then Nikora saw Yukito's, Naoki's and their husbands's shock faces which clearly means that they know him.

"OMG! Is that you?" Yukito gasped.

"It can't be!" Naoki was stunned.

Both Taoki and Shizuro exploded in happiness.

"Hey man! What's up?" Taoki said happily.

"It's been a while." Shizuro smiled.

"Hey Taoki and Shizuro! Long time no see!" Saito said happily, "How are you getting along with your wives?"

"Fine and always fine."

Luchia and others were shocked with what they just heard.

"Wait? You know him?" Luchia asked.

"Yep. He was also in the school you guys are now going." Azumi said.

"Wait! So that means..." Rina asked before she gasped.

"He was the one who dated Azumi?" Hanon gasped.

Azumi nodded with a smile. And then, Seira and Yuri danced happily.

"We knew it! We knew it!" Seira said happily, "We knew that someday Azumi would reunite with her lover."

"Yeah. What else do you think about why Azumi has become happy all off a sudden?" Yuri smiled.

"How did you find him?" Nikora asked.

"I was sitting on the bench when suddenly he saw me and I recognized him." Azumi said.

"Well who would have thought that at this day you would reunite with him?" Taki smiled.

"I know right? And I am so happy."

Kaito looked at Saito closely.

"OMG! You almost look just like me." Kaito gasped, "How thing's go man?"

"Perfectly fine." Saito smiled.

"He really does almost look like you." Luchia smiled, "Except that his hair is brown."

"And has pink eyes." Gaito giggled.

"Is there anything wrong with my eyes being pink?" Saito asked sternly.

"Uh..No. My eyes are pink too."

Everyone laughed.

"Then wait a second." Naoki asked, "What about your wife?"

"My wife? I divorced her!" Saito said.

"Divorced?" Everyone asked.

"She has done a horrible thing which I will tell you guys later."

"So just to make it simple." Yukito said, "You divorced her because she has done a very terrible thing, right?"

Saito nodded.

"Which means..." Taoki smiled.

"Welcome back man." Shizuro said happily.

Everyone cheered loudly.

"I'm so happy that you came back." Yukito said happily, "Welcome back."

"Brings back the good times the six of us used to have in school, right?" Naoki smiled.

They all nodded.

"Azumi. I'm so happy that you finally reunited with your lover after what you had to go through." Luchia said happily.

"Azumi. Congrats." Hanon said, "You seemed to be very happy."

"Well. Looks like you learned your lesson about not ditching the one you love. You paid the price for breaking up with Azumi." Rina said, "Hope you won't do it again."

"I won't." Saito said.

"Words cannot express how happy I am to see Azumi reuniting with him." Sara said as she wiped off her tears.

"Whoever you are, it's a pleasure to meet you." Hippo smiled and bowed.

"I never thought that this day would have come." Kaito said happily, "Best school day in our lives and seeing Azumi reuniting with her true love."

"Wow. Two miracles in a single day." Gaito said.

"Looks like all your terrible days are a past now." Taki said.

"Uh? Who is she behind you?" Seira asked.

Everyone looked at his daughter who is still hiding behind Saito because she is shy.

"Oh! She is my daughter." Saito smiled.

"Really? Can we see her?" Yuri asked.

"Sure. Come on dear. No need to be afraid."

And then Suzuka came out. She's still shy but with a smile on her face. The former and current mermaid squealed:

"Aww! She is soooo cute!"

"Would you look at her, Naoki?" Yukito said happily, "She is sooo cute."

"She sure is." Naoki smiled.

"Look at her. She even has pink hair." Hanon squealed.

"And brown eyes." Rina smiled.

"Mou. Why does every people I meet from my kingdom has pink hair?" Luchia whined.

"Tough Luck Luchia." Kaito said.

Everyone laughed.

"What's her name?" Nikora asked.

"Suzuka."

"Hey Suzuka. How about you and I can be friends?" Seira smiled at Suzuka.

"Me too! Me too!" Yuri said happily.

"Really? Thank you." Suzuka said happily.

So Seira, Suzuka and Yuri hold each other's hands and started singing in which everyone smiled. Suzuka then looked at Yukito and others and said:

"Daddy told me a lot about you when you were in school."

"Oh really? That's great." Yukito said happily.

"How about you tell us our names?" Taoki said.

Surprisingly, Suzuka was able to tell their names correctly.

"Wow! It seems that you do our names after all." Naoki smiled.

"I'm glad that you remembered us." Shizuro said.

"Thanks." Saito smiled, "Can I know the new ones?"

So everyone introduced themselves

"I'm Luchia Nanami."

"Hanon Hosho."

"Rina Toin."

"Kaito Domoto."

"Gaito Domoto."

"Nikora Nanami."

"Madame Taki."

"Hippo."

"Yuri."

"Sara."

"Seira."

Saito smiled.

"Well then. My name is..."

Before Saito could say anything, something appeared in his forehead. However no one saw it as Saito quickly covered it as he is groaning in pain. Suddenly everyone was worried.

"Oh man! Are you okay?" Taoki panicked.

"Don't panic dear. He seems to have a headache." Yukito said.

"Yeah. Headache does often happen." Naoki said.

"I have a feeling that this is more than a headache." Shizuro said.

"Daddy! Are you okay?" Suzuka cried as she panicked.

"Don't panic Suzuka. He will be fine." Azumi said.

"Your daddy will be alright. It seems that something is in his forehead." Seira said.

Sara then knelt down at Saito.

"It's okay. We will help you. Just show us what is in your forehead." Sara said.

"I...guess...so." Saito groaned in pain.

But when he did do, everyone was...

SUPER SHELL-SHOCKED!

"My God!" Kaito gasped.

"It can't be!" Gaito was shocked as well.

**Me: Oh me Oh my! O.O. Why Kaito and Gaito are shocked? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Hotoshi: I'm so glad that our best pals have got girlfriends and we are left single.**

**Kazama *whining*: Wah! I wanna get a girlfriend too.**

**Me *smiling*: **_**Don't worry Hotoshi and Kazama. You will get the chance.**_

**Me: Anyway, Chapter 11 is coming soon.**

**Hotoshi and Kazama: And don't forget to review and like please.**


	28. Part 3 Chapter 11: Panthalassa

**Me: After two grueling days of school work, Chapter 11 is here finally!**

**Nagisa: Hey where's Kaito by the way?**

**Masahiro: Having a chat with Saito I gueese.**

***Kaito appeares out of nowhere.***

**Kaito: Sorry guys! I'm so excited! The story continues on!**

**Taoki: Anyway, Zahir890 would like to thank all of you for being patience and continue to review and like this story.**

**Shizuro: Also he does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Butler: And now let Chapter 11 begin.**

**Everyone: Yeah!**

Chapter 11: Another Panthalassa Guy.

"My God!" Kaito gasped.

"It can't be!" Gaito was shocked as well.

Do you want to know why they all shell-shocked when Saito uncovered his forehead?

It's because in his forehead, there shows a PANTHALASSA SYMBOL!

Everyone was still in shock.

"Daddy. What's the strange symbol in your forehead?" Suzuka asked curiously.

"It's a Panthalassa symbol." Azumi gasped.

"Wait so that means..." Hippo gasped.

"What's your name?" Sara asked.

"Saito." Saito said.

"SAITO!" Everybody gasped except Yukito, Naoki, their husbands, Azumi and Suzuka.

"You knew his name and you didn't tell us about it?" Taki asked sternly to the former mermaid princesses and their husbands who were whistling.

"Well when we heard Kaito's and Gaito's name, we thought that we might give you a surprise by not telling his name." Naoki giggled.

"And Surprise!" Yukito said happily, "Here's the surprise."

Everyone laughed for a minute.

"So that means you are our older twin brother." Kaito said happily.

"Older twin brother?" Saito asked.

"Yeah and you are part of the Panthalassa clan." Gaito said.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! WE JUST MET!" Saito shouted.

Everyone was a bit surprised though they agreed the fact that Saito never met them and this is the first time meeting Gaito and Kaito.

"Well even though you never met them, You are still the part of the clan." Rina said, "So you are Saito and here's Kaito."

"And there's Gaito." Hanon said.

"Which means there are three Aitos." Luchia smiled.

"AITOS?!" Saito, Kaito and Gaito whined.

Everyone laughed.

"We also have Panthalassa symbols in our foreheads." Kaito said.

"Yeah. Take a look." Gaito said.

Soon Panthalassa symbols appeared from Kaito's and Gaito's forehead. Soon the Panthalassa symbol appeared from Saito's forehead as well. Saito then suddenly remembered one thing from his mind.

"Now that you showed it, I remember that my father was a Panthalassa prince before." Saito said.

Everyone was shocked.

"Panthalassa Prince?!" Everyone gasped.

Saito nodded.

"Did he have that strange symbol as well?" Suzuka asked.

Saito nodded.

"Azumi, Yukito and Naoki. Did you ever notice about this?" Nikora asked.

To their shock, neither of them knew about it.

"No. This is the first time we have ever seen it from Saito." Yukito said.

"You never seen his Panthalass symbol?" Yuri asked.

"No. We all thought that he was just a typical popular guy from our school." Naoki said.

"Which leads us to one question." Taoki said.

"And what is it may I ask?" Saito asked.

"Why you never told us about that before?" Shizuro asked.

Everyone then stared at Saito waiting for an answer.

"Saito? Why you never told me about this?" Azumi was upset.

"It seems like you were hiding something from us all day long, Saito." Naoki said.

"Just tell us the truth honestly." Yukito said.

"We also need to know as well." Nikora said in which everybody agreed.

"Stop pressuring Saito. Please!" Sara pleaded.

"He seems to be very upset." Seira said.

"I'm sorry Seira but this Saito guy needs to give us some answers. He had hidden this from us all day long." Gaito said.

"Not us. It's them. We have seen it for the first time." Kaito said, "But they didn't know about it."

Saito kept his mouth shut.

"Saito. Just Please tell us." Luchia said, "You do know very well how much Azumi loves you and she needs answers as well."

"Yeah but you did a really terrible thing by breaking up with her just for because she didn't tell her secret." Hanon said.

"You would have been in a same position if you didn't tell her your secret." Rina said.

_"This can't be any good." _Yuri thought and gulped.

"I just hope Saito doesn't get mad." Taoki whispered.

"Better hope not." Shizuro whispered.

Hippo then noticed Saito's reaction and understand what he wanted.

"Guys. Saito needs some time to tell the truth." Hippo said.

Everybody agreed and Nikora gave Saito a glass of water. After Saito drank it, he looked at them.

"The reason is that..." Saito said before shouting at the top of his lungs, with tears on his eyes, to the former mermaid princesses

"IF YOU HAD FOUND THAT OUT, YOU WOULD HAVE HATED ME FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

Everyone was shocked at Saito's answer. The former mermaid princesses were shocked and stunned.

"Saito? What are you saying? How will we hate you for this?" Azumi gasped.

"Yeah. Besides we are your best friends." Yukito said.

"Six of us remember?" Naoki asked.

"No it's not that." Saito said.

"Wow! What a fine mess we have landed." Taoki whispered to Shizuro.

"I agree." Shizuro whispered back.

"Saito. I understand that you have the right to be upset." Kaito said, "But it doesn't mean that you have to shout at them."

"Yep and it's not like they are gonna kill you with knives if you reveal to them that you are a Panthalassa Prince." Rina said.

"Not Prince. Just a typical Panthalassa guy." Hanon said.

"We only sing to express love and remove hatred. We don't really believe in violence." Luchia said.

"Saito? Are you okay?" Azumi asked.

"Daddy?" Suzuka asked. She was very worried. This was the second time she saw that her dad was really angry.

"What about the conversation you girls had?" Saito asked.

Everyone was surprised.

"What conversation?" Gaito asked.

_Flashback in school:_

Saito was happily walking by when suddenly he heard some chit-chat voices which are none other than Azumi, Yukito and Naoki. He slowly crept and hid behind the class door. There he could hear what they are saying.

"Do you think the Panthalassa clan might attack our kingdoms?" Yukito said.

"Not really sure but we need to stay in our gears if that happens." Naoki said.

"My helper told me about this clan. They are so evil!" Azumi said.

"Yeah. They only want to control the sea for their evil purpose." Yukito said.

"Yeah so that's why if anything happens to our kingdom, we will surely defeat these Panthalassa clan." Naoki said.

"My friend told me not to fall in love with the Panthalassa guy otherwise we might be in so big trouble." Azumi said.

Little did they know that Saito, who is actually a Panthalassa boy himself, heard everything. Saito was clearly upset. With tears in his eyes, he ran off.

_Present day:_

After Saito told about the conversation he heard, Taoki and Shizuro looked at Yukito and Naoki. They are clearly upset.

"I didn't expect this from you Naoki." Shizuro said.

"How could you Yukito?" Taoki cried.

"Why mommy why?" Suzuka cried.

"But we didn't know that Saito is a Panthalassa guy." Azumi said.

"Yeah. We all thought he is just a human." Yukito said.

"We are sorry if you felt offended by it." Naoki apologized.

"I don't blame them either." Luchia said.

"Really Luchia-san?" Hippo asked.

"Yeah. Even we were told about the Panthalassa clan when we were kids. We all thought that they were really bad but when I discovered Kaito is a Panthalassa Prince who protected me, I thought that not all Panthalassa people are bad."

"Yeah. We have Kaito and Rihito." Hanon said.

"And now you, Saito." Rina smiled.

"I was once a evil Panthalassa Prince, Saito." Gaito said sadly, "But all I wanted was to see my twin brother Kaito. I went mad as time passed by."

"I really wish I had known this before." Kaito said sadly.

"Azumi, Yukito and Naoki. When you were mermaid princesses at that time, did the Panthalassa clan ever attacked your kingdom?" Sara asked.

Azumi, Yukito and Naoki shook their heads which means the clan never did so.

"Well as Yukito said, the sea was peaceful for a long long time untill Gaito attacked our kingdoms." Taki said.

Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Saito. I'm really sorry about this." Azumi said, "If I had known that you were from the Panthalassa clan, I could have thought differently about your clan."

"It's okay Azumi." Saito said, "Excluding Taoki Shirai and Shizuro Hamasaki, we all have our share of faults. Suzuka, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this."

"It's okay daddy. I forgive you." Suzuka smiled.

Everyone smiled at Saito.

"Welcome to the sea family." Nikora smiled.

Taoki then suddenly clapped his hands.

"Now all the misunderstanding are understood and whys and ifs are answered." Taoki said happily.

"Why not you tell Saito about your professionals?" Shizuro said.

"Professionals? What professionals?" Saito asked which made everyone laughed.

"Well. I'm the former mermaid princess of the North Pacific Ocean." Azumi said.

"And I succeeded her." Luchia said.

"I'm the former mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean." Yukito said.

"And I succeeded her." Hanon said happily.

"I'm the former mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean." Naoki said.

"I succeeded her." Rina smiled.

"I'm the former mermaid princess of the Indian Ocean." Sara said.

"I succeeded her." Seira said.

"Wow! It's great to see you all guys. Former and Current Mermaid Princesses." Saito smiled.

"What a miracle." Hippo said which made everyone laughed.

"Why don't you tell us about your parents?" Nikora smiled.

Saito gulped and blushed.

"Do I have to?" Saito stuttered.

"Well no harm will be done." Luchia said.

"Yeah. Besides, I didn't have real parents. The parents that I spent were my foster parents who founded me on the beach when I was little." Kaito said.

"I spent my life under the sea in the castle." Gaito sighed.

Saito sighed for a moment.

"Alright. I will tell." Saito said.

"Can I play with your daughter?" Seira smiled.

"Sure. Suzuka, go ahead."

"Thanks daddy." Suzuka happily said as Seira grabbed Suzuka's hands but stopped in her tracks.

"Yuri. You can come as well." Seira smiled.

"Go ahead Yuri but don't get hurt." Gaito said.

"Thanks Gaito-sama." Yuri said happily.

So Seira, Suzuka and Yuri went outside to play and have fun while Saito began telling others about his parents.

"As you guys know, you thought before that our clan was very evil right?" Saito asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well my father was a Panthalassa Prince. However he believed in peace and wanted to live peacefully with the mermaids." Saito said.

"Wow really?" Kaito asked in which Saito nodded.

"So looks like your father was one of the 'Good' Panthalassa Prince." Gaito said.

"Okay listen everyone." Nikora said, "Let Saito finish first and then we will ask questions."

Everybody nodded.

"Go Ahead." Taki said.

Saito nodded.

"One day while swimming, my father bumped into a pink mermaid, who is the my mother." Saito explained, "Looking at his apperance she immediately realized that he is a Panthalassa Prince. She was a bit frightened at first but when she saw his innocent looking eyes, she realized that he wasn't bad after all. They had a chat and then they laughed and that's how they fell in love."

"Did anyone else knew about their relationship?" Luchia asked.

"No except the mermaid princess of your kingdom at that time whose name was Miyu. She knew about their relationship and went to meet him to make sure he wasn't a threat. After finding out that he wasn't, Miyu smiled and allowed us to be together. She even became friends with my father. After spending a few years with each other, my father, who was a Panthalassa Prince, and my mother, who was a pink mermaid from Miyu's kingdom, were happily married and few years later, I was born in my father's castle."

"So you were born in the sea just like us." Kaito said in which Saito nodded.

"Yeah but the difference is that we didn't have parents when we were born and that Saito's father wasn't evil minded like I was." Gaito said.

"You must have been really happy, right?" Sara asked.

Saito nodded with a smile.

"I spent happily with my parents for a few years in my father's castle. My father and mother told me how they came to fall in love. My father also told me that I should also possess the Panthalassa powers of good in my forehead since he was the Panthalassa Prince." Saito said.

"After a few years, we decided to go to the human world and live there happily ever after. My mother also visits to the North Pacific Ocean regularly if not all the time."

"But then we heard a terrible news that Miyu and her penguin had been killed by a man name Daiyou Takashi, who was also wanted by the police in charge of killing so many women including foreigners."

"I think Naoki told us about it before." Hanon said.

"What happened when you heard the news?" Naoki asked.

Saito continued.

"She was very very terrified and heartbroken by this news. She feared that he might be looking for her next so my father agreed with her that as long as Takashi was around, she would stay in the palace. So she left and I haven't seen her for a while." Saito said.

"Did your mom never came back again?" Rina asked.

"No she did. When I was in our teens and was with them, the former mermaid princesses and their husbands, I heard the news that he was arrested and executed by the order of the judge. Soon, at night, me and my parents had a lovely reunion. That's it."

"Can we see your parents?" Nikora smiled.

Saito shook his head in shame.

"They left the world due to old age." Saito said sadly.

"That's very sad to hear, Saito." Taoki said.

"But at least you had a happy life with your parents." Shizuro smiled.

Saito nodded with a smile.

"Azumi." Saito said, "I just want to let you know that there is another reason why I had to break up with you."

Everyone was a bit surprised.

"What could that be?" Azumi asked.

"Another reason is that when I heard your conversation, I was very heartbroken to hear that people still regard the Panthalassa clan as an evil clan." Saito said, "I did tell you that my mom was an ordinary pink mermaid but I didn't tell that I was a Panthalassa. I thought that if I had said it, then you would hate me so much for the rest of your life."

"I'm sorry Saito. I finally understood that not all Panthalassa guys are bad. I should have known this before."

"But now everything has been revealed and there's no need to hide anything." Sara smiled.

Everybody smiled. Suddenly they saw Hippo crying.

"Hey Hippo. What's the matter pal?" Saito asked.

"I'm...sorry that I broke your relationship with her." Hippo said while crying.

"Why are you blaming yourself?"

"Well you see." Kaito said, "You told us that you heard the news of the death of Miyu and her guardian right?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"He was also there." Gaito said sadly.

Saito was shocked.

"When he was little?!" Saito gasped

Everyone nodded.

"Did he have relationship with the two victims?" Saito asked.

"Miyu's guardian was Hippo's mom." Sara said.

"His mom?!" Saito was SHELL SHOCKED!

"Yeah. What happened was that Hippo witnessed his mom and her guardian being brutally killed by that beast right in front of his very own eyes." Luchia said sadly.

"He was very scared and suffered traumatic experience." Hanon said.

"And he was frightened that Takashi might come and kill him so he had to hide the book." Rina said.

"What book?" Saito was curious.

"The book where there are mermaid laws written down." Yukito said, "There was one law which Hippo didn't tell her because of that beast."

"What was that law?"

"The law was that since your mom was an ordinary pink mermaid princess, Azumi was allowed to reveal her true form to you." Naoki said, "Hippo didn't tell her because he was unaware of the news of Takashi's execution."

Saito was shocked.

"He didn't know the news about his death?!" Saito gasped.

"Nope. He also didn't know about my death as well." Azumi said sadly.

"So he wasn't aware of neither of your deaths because of fear of Takashi?"

Everyone nodded. Saito then looked at the weeping Hippo before asking them again.

"Then when did he come back here?" Saito asked.

"When we came to the human world." Luchia said, "It was my first experience in the human world at that time."

Saito then felt very pity for poor Hippo. He never thought that he was so little at that time when he witnessed the brutality Takashi did.

"Naoki was the first one to tell us about Azumi's suicide." Nikora said, "We were furious with Hippo because we thought he did it on purpose. We beated him up but when he told us about his past, we all felt sorry for him."

"Azumi was about to chock Hippo to death because of what he did to her. Luckily we broke up the fight." Kaito said, "She too felt pity about Hippo's tragic past."

"And Yukito! Oh man!" Taki said, "She went screaming and shouting at us for supporting Hippo without listening to our reasons."

"Oh please! Really?" Yukito whined which made everyone laughed.

Saito then looked at Hippo who is still crying.

"I'm...really sorry that I ruined your relationship with her." Hippo cried, "I was so scared that Azumi might suffer the same fate like Miyu."

"Hey Hippo. Don't cry." Saito said while patting on Hippo's head, "I forgive you."

"Speaking about that, what made you divorce your ex-wife?" Naoki asked.

Saito then told everyone the reasons that he told to Azumi: He suspected that something was going on with his ex-wife and he, with his daughter, followed her one day without getting seen. He then saw the true color of his ex-wife in which she was actually a gangster and they planned to kill him and his daughter. As a result, he went smashing and bashing and wished that Azumi was there. So together with the police, he divorced her and had her, along with the other gangsters arrested. He also had the right to take Suzuka with him as per the judge's ruling. After finishing his narrative, everyone smiled at him.

"Well Saito. It looks like you are one brave Panthalassa dude." Gaito smiled.

"Yeah. Even I needed Luchia's and other's help when I was in trouble." Kaito said.

"I'm really touched that you still remember Azumi even though she was gone." Luchia smiled with tears on her eyes.

"If you haven't done that. You would no longer have been here." Hanon said, "And Azumi would have never seen you again."

"Saito. You have such a strong memory unlike Kaito." Rina smiled, "He sometimes forgets about Luchia."

"Hey! That wasn't on purpose!" Kaito whined, "I did that so that Mikeru doesn't get to know about you guys."

"Yeah but you didn't know how much Luchia has suffered as a result of your actions."

"It was just a few weeks."

Soon everybody laughed.

"What charges did the judge give?" Nikora asked.

"Life sentence." Saito said.

"Well at least they get to rot in prison for what they did." Taki said.

"Saito. Make sure you take care of her." Sara smiled.

"Yep. You do know what happened to Azumi after you broke up with her." Gaito said.

"I know." Saito said.

Soon Seira, Yuri and Suzuka came.

"Yukito, Naoki. Do you have any children I can play with?" Suzuka smiled.

"Oh Yeah. Do you guys have any kids?" Saito said, "I'm sure you have."

Everyone smiled at Saito.

"Well. We have a son." Shizuro said, "They also have a son as well."

"And you know what? They had the moment of their lives." Taoki said happily.

"Not a moment. A SUPER MIRACLE I should say." Yukito proclaimed happily.

"Yeah. Who would have thought that day would have come." Naoki smiled.

"Really? What do you mean?" Saito was curious.

"Well. Our son's name is Nagisa Shirai..." Taoki said.

"...who fell in love with the current mermaid princess which is Hanon." Yukito said happily as she pointed at Hanon who is waving her hand happily.

"OMG! Really?" Saito gasped.

"Yeah! I am so happy! It's as if I have seen a miracle!" Hanon said happily.

"Wow! Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"What about you Naoki and Shizuro?"

"Well. We have a son name Masahiro Hamasaki." Shizuro said.

"Who fell in love with the current mermaid princess name Rina." Naoki smiled as she pointed at Rina who also waved happily.

"Rina. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Saito." Rina smiled, "I'm so glad that we can be together."

"And I really hope that I could find someone who could be the son of a mermaid from my kingdom." Seira said happily.

"I really hope you do." Sara smiled.

"We were pretty shock when we heard about that." Gaito sighed.

"Saito. They are my buddies as well." Kaito said.

"So you know them?" Saito asked

"Yep."

"So basically the sons of the former mermaid princesses fell in love with the current mermaid princess."

Everyone nodded with a smile.

"Azumi. Have you met them?" Saito asked.

"Of course! It was my first time meeting them." Azumi said happily, "I was so excited."

"Mommy! Daddy! Can I fall in love too?" Suzuka asked.

"Of course you can." Saito smiled.

"It possible that a daughter of the former mermaid princess of the North Pacific can fall in love with the son of the mermaid from the same kingdom." Taki said in which everyone agreed.

"If that happens." Luchia said happily as she clapped her hands, "Then I will make sure that you can get married at my kingdom."

"Thank you Luchia." Suzuka said happily.

"Your welcome."

"Can you set up our marriage too?" Yuri asked.

"Of course."

"Arigato!"

"I think there's a really less chance for Suzuka to fall in love with someone from your kingdom, Luchia-san." Hippo said.

"I agree with you." Gaito said, "Girls have pink hair which is certain but boys having pink hair? It will be a bit embrassing for them at school."

"Oh please. Don't just demotivate Suzuka." Nikora said.

"Yeah. If she hears it, she's gonna start crying." Kaito said.

Hippo and Gaito gulped when they realized their mistake. Luckily, Suzuka didn't hear it so they sighed in relief.

"Yukito. Naoki! Can I meet your sons, please?" Suzuka pleaded.

"Sure you can! But they are some where outside right now." Yukito said.

"Probably hanging out with their best friends." Naoki said.

"I think we should really go now. It's getting late." Taoki said.

"We better tell our sons about this." Shizuro said happily which made everyone smile.

"Okay then. See ya." Saito said.

So Yukito, Taoki, Naoki and Shizuro left.

"Nikora. Do you have a spare room for us?" Saito asked.

"Of course. Follow me." Nikora smiled as she led them to a spare room.

"I just can't wait to meet them." Suzuka said happily.

"You will Suzuka." Saito said, "By the way, how did you get back alive Azumi?"

"Well. It all started with this..." Azumi is saying as she tells Saito and Suzuka about this while they are following Nikora.

"Well what do you know?" Luchia asked.

"THIS IS THE REALLY THE BEST DAY EVER!" Hanon said happily, "First finding out that Azumi has finally reunited with her lover."

"Then finding out that all four boys are best friends for life." Rina smiled.

"And the new English teacher is one of the mermaid from Luchia's kindom." Kaito said which made everyone gasped.

"The new English teacher comes from your kingdom?" Taki gasped.

"Yeah and I was so happy." Luchia said happily.

"Tell us about it."

_At night:_

Luchia, Hanon and Rina are having some snacks. Taki is sleeping somewhere. Hippo and Yuri are going out in their first date ever since they met each other. And Gaito and Sara? Well you know, they are making up. But without knowing that Seira is peeping on them. Kaito is out surfing for a while.

After a few minutes, there was a door bell. Nikora opened the door and who came? None other than Nagisa Shirai and Masahiro Hamasaki!

"Welcome boys." Nikora smiled.

"Nagisa-kun! Hamasaki-san! Hello!" Luchia said happily.

"Well hello..." Nagisa and Masahiro were about to greet them when suddenly there were cheerful voices coming behind them.

"NAGISA! MASAHIRO!" Hanon and Rina said happily as they flung their arms around their boyfriends from behind and fell on top of them. This irked Nikora and made Luchia laugh.

"Hanon! Rina! Behave yourselves!" Nikora said angrily, "You might break their backs."

"We are sorry Nikora." Hanon said while playfully rubbed Nagisa's hair, "We are just so excited to see them."

"Masahiro. Are you okay?" Rina smiled as she playfully rubbed Masahiro's hair.

"I guesse so." Masahiro said.

"I bet you boys are surprised." Hanon said.

"More than that." Nagisa said.

"Well maybe we can call it Girl's back surprise." Masahiro smiled.

Soon he started to laugh. Pretty soon Hanon, Nagisa, Luchia and Rina started to laugh as well. Even Nikora couldn't stop herself from laughing.

As the boys got up, they were surprised by one thing.

"Say. Where are the others?" Nagisa asked.

"Taki is sleeping in her room. Hippo and Yuri are going out on their first date and I have no idea what Gaito, Sara and Seira are doing in their rooms." Nikora said.

"Kaito?" Masahiro asked.

"He is out surfing for a while." Luchia said.

There was a silence for a minute before Luchia broke the silence.

"Nagisa-kun! Hamasaki-san!" Luchia said happily,"Do you know? Our new English teacher is..."

"The mermaid from your kingdom, right?" Nagisa asked.

Everyone nodded with a smile.

"So the English teacher met you as well, right?" Nikora asked.

"Yep." Nagisa said, "When our class was finished, she told me to come to her room. I went there and I saw Masahiro there. We were wondering why we were brought here. She then came and and..."

"She asked us if our moms were the former mermaid princess which completely shocked us." Masahiro said, "But she introduced herself as the mermaid from Luchia-chan's kingdom and told us that you guys told us about it. So we had a chat and there."

"And I was wondering that if this school is really popular for the mermaids."

"Well it sure is." Hanon smiled, "Your parents and Hamasaki-san's parents as well as Azumi and her boyfriend went there as well."

"Say Rina? Did any one of your people came to your kingdom?" Masahiro asked.

"Except your mom, sadly no." Rina said.

"I see."

"Anyway. What did you boys come here for?" Nikora asked.

This is where Nagisa and Masahiro got serious.

"Our mom and dad told us that Azumi reunited with her lover at the park." Nagisa said.

"We got excited and decided to come here straight away." Masahiro said.

"He is here." Nikora said.

"Oh I see. But what shocked us that the one whom Azumi reunited was a Panthalassa Prince!" Nagisa said

"Not a Prince, Nagisa." Hanon smiled, "Just a typical Panthalassa guy."

"We found it really hard to digest." Masahiro said, "So we didn't believe them."

"Masahiro. It's true." Rina smiled.

"Then we will see it by ourselves."

Suddenly there are voices coming from upstairs.

"Are those the sons of the former mermaid princess?" It's none other than Saito.

"Hai. There are here." Luchia called.

"Okay. We're coming right away."

Masahiro and Nagisa are shocked.

"How does he know that we are the sons of the former mermaid princesses?" Nagisa gasped.

"There is the first proof." Nikora smiled, "That he is a Panthalassa."

"We are still not convinced." Masahiro said.

"You will be." Luchia smiled.

They could still here voices from upstairs.

"Daddy! I'm so excited to see them." Suzuka said happily.

"Calm down Suzuka. You will." Saito said.

Soon Azumi, Saito and Suzuka came.

"Hello boys." Azumi said.

"Hi Azumi." Nagisa smiled, "Who's this guy with you?"

"I believe he was your boyfriend before he broke up with you and today found you in the park, right?" Masahiro asked.

"Yep. He is the one." Azumi smiled.

"What's your name?" Nagisa asked.

"Saito." Saito smiled at them.

Nagisa and Masahiro are Shell-Shocked!

"Sa...Sa...Sa...SAITO!"

"So Kaito, Gaito and Saito." Nagisa said while counting his fingers. He is very confused.

"You almost look like Kaito." Masahiro said, "Except the brown hair and pink eyes."

"See boys." Hanon smiled, "There's your proof."

"Are you really a Panthalassa?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes I am." Saito smiled, "Look at my forehead."

When he showed his forehead, a Panthalassa symbol appeared. Nagisa and Masahiro are shocked!

"Whoa!" Nagisa and Masahiro are awe-struck by it.

"Well? Are you satisfied now?" Rina smiled.

Both boys nodded their heads.

"Well. Looks like our parents are right after all." Nagisa sighed.

"Yeah. It's just that we are too shocked to believe it." Masahiro said.

"It's okay Nagisa and Masahiro." Azumi said, "This is your first time meeting him."

They nodded.

"So Saito." Nagisa smiled, "Seems like you ditched your ex-wife because you caught her doing something fishy, right?"

"Yes Nagisa. What she was doing was horrible." Saito said, "I wished that Azumi was here."

"But now she is here." Masahiro said, "You got a second chance. Don't waste it like you did last time."

"I was saying that to him." Rina said.

Everyone laughed. Suddenly Suzuka came from behind smiling.

"Wow! She's cute." Nagisa smiled, "What's her name?"

"Suzuka." Saito smiled.

"Hello Nagisa! Hello Masahiro! Nice to meet you." Suzuka smiled.

"Can I give you a lift?" Masahiro asked.

Suzuka gladly accept it. Masahiro lifted her up on the shoulder. Suzuka enjoyed it. Everybody smiled at Masahiro as he put down Suzuka. Suzuka gladly thanked him.

"OMG! I just realized something." Hanon said.

Everyone looked at Hanon.

"What is it?" Nagisa asked.

"She is 10 years old and you are 13." Hanon said.

"And Masahiro is 16 years old." Rina said.

"So you guys are 3 years apart each other." Luchia said.

"Hey Masahiro. How do you feel being an older brother to them?" Rina smiled.

"Oh really Rina?" Masahiro asked sadly in which everyone laughed.

"Don't worry Masahiro. I also have trouble controlling Luchia and Hanon as they always go barking here and there."

"Rina!" Luchia and Hanon whined.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh Nagisa and Masahiro. I have something important to say." Saito said, "I have been discussing this with Azumi."

"Sure. What is it?" Nagisa asked.

Saito, Azumi and Suzuka smiled at them.

"Now that we are all here. Two sons, a daughter and three former mermaid princesses and their husbands, which includes me." Saito said.

"We are planning to have a wonderful family reunion at Saito's house." Azumi smiled.

"Would you please come?" Suzuka pleaded.

Masahiro and Nagisa gasped but they are extremely happy.

"Family Reunion?!" Nagisa asked happily.

"That's awesome!" Masahiro said happily.

"Reunion? Like what?" Nikora asked.

"You know like talking about what they did when we are gone, mermaid and sea stuffs." Azumi smiled.

"I see."

"Can you please come tomorrow?" Suzuka asked.

"Tomorrow will be awesome." Nagisa said happily.

"Here's my address." Saito said as he hands the address to the boys, "Tomorrow at 8:00 pm. Tell it to your parents."

"We will!" Nagisa and Masahiro said happily as they ran off.

"So the three former mermaid princesses are going to have a reunion, right?" Luchia asked.

"Yep. And this will be the best ever!" Azumi said happily.

* * *

"Oh boy Masahiro. A family reunion tomorrow." Nagisa said happily.

"This will be awesome." Masahiro smiled.

**Me: So here we are. Family reunion coming up. By the way, Arigato means in English 'Thank You.'**

***Saito popped out of nowhere.***

**Me: Whoa!**

**Saito: What's up guys!**

**Kaito: Saito! Finally! I'm glad to see you.**

**Saito *smiling*: Now we can finally take a selfie, right?**

**Kaito, Nagisa, Masahiro, Taoki, Shizuro and the Butler: YEAHH!**

***So all 7 of them are taking photos of themselves.***

**Me: See you in Chapter 12 folks.**


	29. Part 3 Chapter 12: Family Reunion

**Me: So much homeworks! My head is literally killing me! Anyway, Chapter 12 is here.**

**Masahiro: How about you make a wish that you could join our school so that you can cool your head down?**

**Nagisa *laughing*: That's an excellent idea, pal.**

**Me: Thank you but it's 200% impossible.**

***Me, Nagisa and Masahiro laughed. Suzuka appreaed with a teddy bear.***

**Suzuka *smiling*: Hello Nagisa. Hello Masahiro.**

**Nagisa and Masahiro: Hi Suzuka!**

**Suzuka: And hello to you too.**

***I smiled.***

**Nagisa: Zahir890 would like to thank all of you for being patience and continue to review and like this story.**

**Masahiro: Also he does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs. I bet everyone knows it by now.**

**Me: And now! Get ready for some family reunion as Chapter 12 begins! **

**Masahiro and Nagisa: Yeah!**

**Suzuka *jumping happily*: Yipee!**

Chapter 12: Family Reunion

"Guys. I really need to tell you something." Azumi said.

Everyone was curious to know what it is.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Nikora said.

"Yeah. It's just that..." Azumi said, "It's just that today I'm leaving this place."

Everyone was surprised by Azumi's announcement but gradually they understand her reasons for it.

"So you want to stay with Saito, right?" Luchia asked.

"Well yeah. I'm his new wife now." Azumi said, "Also Saito didn't have a good time with his ex-wife as she was a criminal. I hope that we can have happiness this time with our daughter."

"Is Saito and Suzuka here?" Taki asked.

"No. They left early in the morning."

Everyone smiled at Azumi.

"We are very glad you have fallen in love with the Panthalassa dude. His father wasn't evil at his time." Kaito said.

"You better make sure nothing bad happens to you this time unlike the last time." Gaito said in which Azumi nodded.

"Did Saito give you address where he lives?" Sara asked.

"Yeah." Azumi said as she took out the small paper which contains Saito's address, "The boys also got it as well. We are going to have a family reunion."

"Ah! I see." Hippo smiled, "Family reunion between the three former mermaid princesses."

"And their husbands." Yuri said.

"And not to forget the 2 sons and a daughter as well." Hanon said happily, "Also the green haired butler."

"It's going to take place at Saito's house, right?" Rina asked.

Azumi nodded.

"How about we go to his house right now and start decorating it right away?" Seira smiled.

"I think Saito and Suzuka are decorating it already." Azumi said.

"Oh."

"Azumi." Luchia called

"What is it?"

Luchia then hold Azumi's hands

"I'm really glad that we can get to talk together about your life." Luchia smiled, "Now I really hope that you can be together with Saito and Suzuka in happiness forever."

"You also better take care of Kaito as well." Azumi smiled.

"Hai!"

"Well then. I'm leaving now. Bye guys."

"Goodbye!" Everyone said as they bid goodbye to Azumi.

"Come and visit us someday." Nikora said.

"I will." Azumi called back.

And with a one final look at Luchia and others, she left.

"Luchia." Kaito said sadly because he thought that Luchia is sad that Azumi had left.

"No Kaito. I'm fine." Luchia smiled, "I'm just so happy that Azumi, Saito and Suzuka can finally live together in happiness."

"I'm glad too."

"I wonder how Nagisa and Hamasaki-san will feel when they go to the reunion party." Hanon said.

"Don't know but we will ask them at school." Rina smiled, "But they will definitely be very happy."

* * *

Azumi took the taxi and showed the address to the taxi driver. It was a 10 minute ride and they finally reached Saito's house. His house is medium sized house. Outside there are lots of grasses. So Azumi paid the taxi driver and went to the door and rang the bell. She was a bit frightened that she might have gone into the wrong house. However, these fears disappeared when Saito opened the door and smiled at Azumi.

"Azumi. You came." Saito smiled.

"Yep. I'm here." Azumi said happily as she hugged Saito, "We three can all be together."

"I am sure we are."

Suzuka then immediately came from her room and saw Azumi. She immediately ran and hugged Azumi.

"Mommy! You are here." Suzuka said happily.

"Yes. I am here Suzuka." Azumi smiled.

"Well then Azumi." Saito smiled, "Now that you are here, better clean yourself out because it's decorating time."

"I love decorating." Suzuka said happily.

"Don't worry Saito. Just give me sometime." Azumi said as she ran to the bathroom in which Saito showed her.

_At evening:_

The decorations are complete. Now they are waiting for Naoki's and Yukito's family to come. The decorations are mixed with three colors: pink, aqua and green, which are the colors of the former mermaid princess.

Suzuka is really enjoying with her new mother. Unlike her ex-mother, Azumi has got all the time in the world to be with her. Azumi told Suzuka about what she and Saito did when they were in teens.

"Wow! So before daddy broke you up, you were all lovely-dovely with him." Suzuka said.

"Yep. We were so happy together." Azumi said.

"And we still are." Saito said in which Azumi and Suzuka smiled.

Suddenly there was a door bell ringing. It seems like Yukito's and Naoki's family have come. Suzuka jumped happily as Azumi calmed her down. Saito opened the door. Guess what? It's non other than Yukito's and Naoki's family with the smile on their faces. Their sons, Nagisa and Masahiro, brought the Mermaid Flute and Mermaid of Love locket with them.

"Wow! Seems like you came a bit early." Saito said in which everybody smiled.

"Yukito! Naoki! You came!" Azumi said happily as she hugged them.

"Yep. We are here with our sons and husbands." Yukito said happily.

"Not to forget our butler." Naoki smiled, "So you moved here just now, right?"

"I came here in the morning." Azumi said.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Saito said as he brofisted Taoki and then Shizuro.

"Nothing much. We just got excited when our sons told us about the family reunion going to take place and so here we are." Taoki said.

"So seems like all three of you now are together. You, Azumi and Suzuka all living happily as a family unlike when you were with your ex-wife." Shizuro smiled.

"Yep. Ah. Who he is by the way?" Saito asked.

"Oh that's our butler. His mom was one of Naoki's people when she ruled the kingdom."

"Oh really? Then it's really good to see you." Saito smiled as he shooked hands with the butler.

"It's good to see you, sir." The butler smiled.

"Nagisa! Masahiro! You are here!" Suzuka said happily.

"Of course we should here. It's the former mermaid princesses's family reunion after all." Nagisa said.

"Looks like you got the perfect mother at last." Masahiro smiled.

"Of course! She is super awesome!"

"Thank you." Azumi smiled.

"Whoa! The decoration is so cool! Who really did all of this?" Nagisa was in awe with the design of the decorations with the colors of pink, aqua and green.

"I did all of them." Suzuka said happily although she knew herself that she was just joking.

"Nice joke Suzuka. Must be Saito and Azumi that had done all this." Masahiro said.

"True." Saito smiled, "Suzuka has also done her part."

"I see."

"That reminds me of one thing." Nagisa said, "Mom. What about the four other former mermaid princesses?"

"We have never met them, son." Yukito said.

"So only you, Azumi and mom went to the human world?" Masahiro asked, "I thought that other former mermaid might have come to the human world as well."

"It's very highly unlikely, son." Naoki said.

"Yeah and only three of us went to the human world." Azumi said.

"So boys. Which school do you guys go to?" Saito asked.

"The school where our mom and dad used to go." Nagisa said, "Our girlfriends also goes there."

"Wow! Really?"

"Yep." Masahiro said.

Saito smiled at them.

"And this is where we found..." Taoki said.

"Love!" Yukito and Taoki sang in which everyone laughed.

"It's very simple, sir." The butler said, "The book went to the North and South Atlantic Ocean before it stopped at the North Pacific Ocean where Hippo threw the book away because of the fear of Takashi..."

"And as a result the four other former mermaid princesses never had got their hands on the book and they might have stayed on the kingdom for the rest of their lives." Shizuro said.

"I agree with both of you." Naoki smiled but then sadly said, "But I do feel pity for them. They didn't have a chance to fall in love in this world."

"But we can't blame Hippo either. He was young at that time when his mother and her guardian died." Azumi said.

"True enough." Saito sadly said.

Everyone sighed for a moment. Suddenly Suzuka saw the Mermaid Flute Nagisa is carrying and The Mermaid of Love locket Masahiro is wearing.

"Nagisa. Masahiro. What are these?" Suzuka asked curiously.

"We will tell about that later." Nagisa said.

"Hmm..."

"Well maybe this is the Mermaid Flute and this is the Mermaid of Love locket. Am I right boys?" Saito smiled.

Both Nagisa and Masahiro are shocked.

"How did you know that?" Masahiro was shocked.

"I told him." Azumi said happily

Both Nagisa and Masahiro panicked.

"Yikes! Information spreading like wildfire!" Nagisa said in panic.

"Red alert! Red Alert!" Masahiro said in panicked.

Everybody laughed.

"Hey take it easy boys." Yukito said, "There's nothing to panic about."

"Yeah. It's not that everyone in the whole world knows about it." Taoki said.

"It's just between all of us and the former and current mermaid princesses." Shizuro said.

"Yeah and I don't turn into bubbles if you reveal it to any one of us." Naoki smiled.

"Yes maam. You are correct." The butler said.

So all 10 of them sat on the sofas and relaxed for a while. Suzuka then jumped out suddenly.

"Mommy. Can I go play with them?" Suzuka pleaded.

"Of course Suzuka." Azumi smiled, "But don't go too far."

"I won't mommy. Come on Nagisa and Masahiro, let's go."

"Go ahead Nagisa." Yukito smiled, "But don't get hurt."

"Also don't get lost." Naoki smiled, "Take care Masahiro."

"Sure mom, we won't." Nagisa said, "Come on Masahiro. Let's have some fun. Or should I say Big Bro?"

"Big Bro?!" Masahiro whined which made everyone laugh.

"Just kidding Masahiro. Let's go."

"Coming right up."

So Masahiro, Nagisa and Suzuka went out to have some fun outside.

"I'm a bit worried they will go very far." Saito said.

"Hey Saito. Calm down. Let them have fun." Taoki said, "Your daughter wants to have friends, right?"

Saito nodded with a smile.

"And even though they go far away, my son has my mobile number. He or I will call up." Shizuro said.

"Hey guys! I still got the photo albums of us when we were school teens." Azumi said happily as she put the photo albums down on the table.

"Really? That's great!" Yukito said happily.

"Wow! I bet it's gonna bring so much memories of us." Naoki smiled, "You should see it as well butler. I just wish you could have joined us."

"Certainly maam." The butler said.

"Oh! Now I forgot. I forgot to show these photos right now to your sons and our daughter." Azumi said sadly.

"Don't worry Azumi. They will be back." Taoki said.

"Or maybe we will go straight towards them." Shizuro said.

"Geez. I hope they don't get lost." Saito said worriedly.

"Chill out Saito. There is nothing to get worried about." Taoki said.

"Yeah. Don't be a worried man. They will get home safely." Shizuro said.

"Our young sir is a boxer and he is a very strong man. So there is no need to be afraid off." The butler said.

"Exactly."

"So shall we begin?" Azumi said in which everybody agreed.

So Azumi opened the photo album book and showed them many photos of their teen lives, bringing back many memories that they had when they were in school. They continued to enjoy looking at the photos untill, much to the husbands's shock, they saw a photo of their wives's in their mermaid form at the sea!

"What's this?!" Saito asked in shock.

"How in the world could you take that photo under the sea?!" Taoki asked in shock.

"It's simple. Ocean-Proof Camera!" Azumi said happily.

"Ocean-Proof Camera?" Shizuro was confused.

"Yep. You can take photos under the sea. No matter how much deeper in the ocean you are." Yukito said.

"There's more than that." Naoki smiled.

So other photos under the sea are also there: singing in the palace, having a happy time with other mermaids, etc. Everyone was impressed but the butler is very surprised about one thing.

"So the Ocean-Proof Camera belongs to you, right?" The butler asked.

Azumi nodded with a smile.

"But then how were you able to get your belongings back?" The butler asked.

"Oh!" The others were wondering about what happened to Azumi's other belongings.

"Good question, butler-san." Azumi smiled, "What happened was that when I was brought back alive, I didn't think much about my belongings but as time passed by, I was thinking about it."

"So before I went to shopping, I had a feeling that my belongings could be in the police station because they might have taken it for clues about why I committed suicide. So I decided to go to the police station first."

"I bet they were in for a surprise." Yukito said.

"I don't think so. Many policemen forgot about me and my suicide case was done and dusted long time back. Also when I went straight towards the head officer and asked him about my belongings, he thought that I might have lost them and led me to the lost and found section. So I had to search for it for sometime."

"Did you find any of your stuff?" Naoki asked.

"Yep and they were very important to me. This Ocean-Proof Camera, My Photo Album and My handbag."

"Well Princess. At least you got your important belongings back." The butler smiled.

"Yep and I was so happy." Azumi said happily.

"Oh by the way. What happened to you guys after Azumi's suicide and I got married to my ex-wife?" Saito asked.

So Yukito, Naoki and their husbands told about their lives after Azumi and Saito were forgotten.

* * *

"Well at least. She didn't take us that far." Nagisa sighed in relief.

"Don't worry pal." Masahiro smiled, "Even though we go far away, I have my dad's number and I will call him up."

Nagisa and Masahiro are taken to a place where there is one medium size tree and lot's of grasses. Luckily it's not far away from Saito's house. Suzuka jumped happily.

"Isn't this amazing?" Suzuka said happily, "My new mommy is the former mermaid princess."

"Good for you Suzuka." Nagisa smiled.

"Do you boys know that your mom was the former mermaid princesses as well?"

"We knew it before when we were little." Masahiro smiled.

"And not only that you fell in love with their successors."

"So your mom told Saito and you about this, right?" Nagisa said.

Suzuka nodded with a smile.

"As you said Nagisa. Information has spread like wildfire ever since your mom met Hanon-chan." Masahiro said in which everyone laughed.

"Don't worry boys. At least the mermaid family knows it. Your secret is safe with us." Suzuka smiled.

"I hope so." Nagisa said.

The three of them enjoyed themselves. Suzuka looked at the tree for a minute and she was a bit frightened. Masahiro and Nagisa thought that she wanted to climb it.

"It seems that you really want to be in the top of the tree." Nagisa said, "Here. Let me help you."

"No. I don't wanna climb on any trees anymore." Suzuka cried.

"Why? Something went wrong?" Masahiro asked.

"Yes Masahiro. When I was 5 years old, I was very excited about climbing a tree. So I did that. I stayed on top of it untill a branch snapped and I fell."

Both Nagisa and Masahiro are shocked.

"What happened?! Were you hurt?" Both Nagisa and Masahiro asked in panic.

"No. My daddy was able to catch me." Suzuka smiled, "I cried a lot and he calmed me down and from there on I never climbed a tree again."

"Well at least your dad was very caring to you." Nagisa said, "Your ex-mother was nothing more than a douchebag."

"My ex-mummy was a devil! She never cared about us! She just wanted us dead so that she can have all the money."

"It's better than you forget about your ex-mother and have fun with your new mother." Masahiro smiled.

"My new mummy is awesome. She is so nice is us. She is also funny as well."

So the three of them laughed.

"Oh by the way. What were the things you were carrying?" Suzuka asked before suddenly realizing, "Oh! It's the Mermaid Flute and The Mermaid Of Love Locket."

"So you just realized it when your daddy said it, right?" Masahiro asked.

"Yep. I'm so excited. And they are very beautiful."

"Thanks." Nagisa said.

"Nagisa. What does your mermaid flute do?"

"Well. When I play it, it matches the tune of the mermaid's song."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Can you do it in front of us?"

"Sure then. Here we go."

So Nagisa sat down behind the tree and took a deep breathe before starting to play the song 'Mother Symphony' with his Mermaid Flute. As he is playing, both Masahiro and Suzuka enjoyed it. Suzuka was so in love with the tune that she wanted to hear more of it. Masahiro smiled. It seems that Nagisa was able to gain a bit of his confidence after Hanon's words. After a few minutes, Nagisa finished. Both Masahiro and Suzuka appalued in delight.

"Bravo Nagisa! Bravo." Suzuka said happily.

Nagisa smiled and bowed.

"Seems like your terrible past is out of your head now." Masahiro smiled.

"It sure is." Nagisa smiled

"That was truely was an amazing melody." Suzuka said happily.

"Thank you."

"Okay. Now Masahiro. What does your mermaid locket do?"

"Well for the enjoyment, it can make everything green within my distance." Masahiro smiled.

"Really?"

Masahiro nodded.

"Let's see the green scenario then." Suzuka said happily.

"But we have to make sure first that no one is here." Masahiro said.

"Why? What will happen?"

"Because if someone sees it except the mermaids and their family and friends, then his mom will turn into bubbles." Nagisa said.

Suzuka gasped and started looking everywhere to make sure no one is watching them. Nagisa later joined as well and after a few minutes, they smiled at Masahiro.

"No one is here Masahiro." Suzuka said.

"All coastal clear." Nagisa said giving a thumbs up.

"All right then. Here goes." Masahiro said.

And so the locket flashed in green light and then comes everything in green their distance. Green tree, Green sky, Green everything. Suzuka and Nagisa absolutely loved it!

"Oh Wow! This is totally amazing!" Suzuka said happily after she was awe struck by the green scenario.

"Look at me! I'm green." Nagisa said happily.

"Glad you guys are enjoying it." Masahiro smiled.

"We are."

After a few minutes of enjoying, Nagisa asked Masahiro:

"By the way, how can it turn back to its original color?'

Masahiro then took the locket out and within a few seconds, everything is turned back into its original color.

"Thank you Masahiro! It was so much fun." Suzuka said happily.

"A Pleasure." Masahiro said.

After a few minutes of relaxing, Suzuka thought of one thing.

"Anyone wants to play horsy ride with me?" Suzuka asked.

"Horsy ride?!" Both Masahiro and Nagisa asked in shock.

"One of you has to be a horse."

"And that's gonna be you Masahiro." Nagisa smirked.

"Me? Why me?" Masahiro asked in shock.

"Cause you are taller than us." Nagisa said.

"But that doesn't mean..."

"Easy you too." Suzuka said, "I have four sticks. Pick any two and the smallest stick combined will be the horsy."

So at first Nagisa took two sticks from Suzuka and his two sticks were in middle size average.

And Masahiro? Well you have to feel sorry for him because he picked up two sticks but both of them are small. Nagisa smiled evily at Masahiro.

"Uh Oh." Masahiro slowly gulped.

_Four minutes later:_

"Yahoo! This is fun!" Suzuka said happily as she and Nagisa are riding on Masahiro's back as if they are cowboy and cowgirl and Masahiro like a horse.

"Come on pal. It's only five minutes. You got a minute left." Nagisa said as he is also enjoying the ride.

"Oh man! Come on." Masahiro whined as he forced himself to hop and hop.

After a minute, both Nagisa and Suzuka got out of Masahiro's back. Masahiro can finally sigh in relief after five painful riding minutes.

"That was really fun." Suzuka said happily.

"It sure is." Nagisa smiled.

"God! Finally!" Masahiro is still breathing.

Suddenly Suzuka looked at Nagisa.

"How about you can be the horsy?" Suzuka asked which shocked Nagisa and can finally make Masahiro laugh.

"M..Me?!" Nagisa gulped in agony.

"Yep. Masahiro has done it so it's only fair that you should be the horse as well."

Having no other choice, he positioned himself like a horse.

"Come on Masahiro. Let's have some fun." Azumi said happily but Nagisa and Masahiro are shocked.

"What are you saying Suzuka?" Masahiro gasped, "I am tall and if I sat on his back, he might not be able to hop at all and he might break his back."

Suzuka then immediately realized that it's impossible to have Masahiro on Nagisa's back. It's because Nagisa is 13 years old while Masahiro is 16!

"Well at least you will only have me riding." Suzuka smiled, "Come on Nagisa! Yee-Ha!"

"Yikes!" Nagisa said in panic as he tried his best to hop and hop. He should be glad though that Masahiro is not in his back. Masahiro is watching it and is laughing at himself.

_Five minutes later:_

Suzuka laughed at herself as Nagisa's turn has ended. But she still on top of Nagisa.

"That was really fun." Suzuka said happily.

"Hey pal. Are you alright?" Masahiro said.

"Hope...so." Nagisa said between breathes.

"Hello boys. How are you doing?" A voice came.

Nagisa, Masahiro and Suzuka turned to find that their parents are here.

"Mommy! We had so much fun." Suzuka said happily but Azumi is a little bit shocked that Suzuka is on Nagisa's back.

"Suzuka. Get out from Nagisa. You might break his back." Azumi said in a worried tone.

Suzuka realized that she forgot to get out from his back and so she did and she apologized in which Nagisa accepted.

"Calm down Azumi. They are just having fun." Yukito said, "Are you okay son?"

"Better." Nagisa said as Yukito helped him to get up.

"Mom. How did you know that we were here?" Masahiro asked.

"Because it was that place where all six of us had a picnic together." Naoki smiled.

"Really?" Masahiro, Nagisa and Suzuka asked with curiosity.

"Yeah and it was so much fun." Saito said happily.

"No wonder you didn't call me about this, dad." Masahiro said.

"It's was a good thing that you boys were there." Shizuro smiled, "Otherwise we might have to end up searching everywhere for the whole evening and night."

"Yeah. We thought that you boys might be here in the first place." Taoki said.

"Young sir. Are you alright? Seems like you have been ridden as well." The butler said.

"Not one but two." Masahiro said.

"What did you come here for, mommy?" Suzuka asked.

"Well. We came here because we wanted to show you the photos of us when we were teens." Azumi said.

"Really? Photos of your memories?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah. We did told you about our lives but we couldn't show you the photos." Yukito said, "We were a bit ashamed of it."

"Do you have it now?" Masahiro asked.

"Not now, son. It's getting pretty dark now so we should all get back to Saito's house." Naoki said.

So they all went back to Saito's house.

* * *

Nagisa, Masahiro and Suzuka are enjoying browsing the photo album that Azumi showed them. The butler is preparing the big dinner and the cake.

"Wow Mommy! You were so cute as teens!" Suzuka squealed.

"Thank you." Azumi said.

"So before the break up and suicide, all of you had a wonderful time together." Nagisa said.

"Yep and it was really awesome at that time." Yukito smiled, "When we were the mermaid princesses, a few nonthreatening water demons attacked us but they were defeated with our singing."

"But then who found love at first?" Masahiro asked.

"Azumi but you all know what happened to her." Naoki said, "Then Yukito and then me."

So while they were browsing the photos Nagisa, Masahiro and Suzuka are shocked about a photo in which it was taken under the sea!

"Mom?!" Nagisa asked in shock, "How were you able to take this photo?"

"Yeah. Besides, no cameras could survive under the sea." Masahiro said.

"Not all but one." Saito said.

"And what could that be, daddy?" Suzuka asked.

"The Ocean-Proof Camera." Taoki said happily.

"The Ocean-Proof Camera?" Nagisa and Masahiro asked in curiosity.

"Yep. It's the camera in which photos can be taken under the sea as well." Shizuro said.

"Can we see it?" Suzuka asked.

"Here you go." Azumi said as she handed The Ocean-Proof Camera to them.

The 2 sons and the daughter looked at it and were impressed by the design.

"It's the only camera in the world where you can take photos under the sea." Yukito said.

"There's more pictures which we shot under the sea. Check it out." Naoki smiled.

So they looked at the other under-sea pictures. All they could say is "Wow!"

"I wish I was here." Suzuka sighed.

"But Azumi. How were you able to get your things back?" Masahiro said.

"When I was shopping, I first went to the police station. Luckily, most of them were new and completely didn't know about me. I asked the head policeman about my belongings and he took me to lost and found section. And that's how I was able to get my things back: The Photo Album, The Ocean-Proof Camera and My handbag." Azumi said.

"Lucky they didn't know you. Otherwise they would have asked thousands and thousands of questions to you." Nagisa said.

"The Dinner is ready!" The butler called.

"So people. It's time to have a nice dinner." Naoki smiled.

"YEAH!" Everyone said happily as they went to the dining room.

Everyone was seated at the dining table. All of them are very excited. Every food has been served and there is one huge cake with three candles in different color: pink, aqua and green. Saito has a few words to say.

"This is a really special moment for us. This time we are all united again with your sons and our daughter." Saito smiled.

Everybody smiled and clapped. Saito looked at Nagisa and Masahiro.

"Your parents told us what happened to them when we were gone and I am grateful for that." Saito smiled, "Your parents also told us about you boys."

"Nagisa. We feel very sorry about what happened to you when you were only 8 years old."

Suzuka was shocked.

"Daddy. What happened to him?!" Suzuka gasped.

"He was almost killed by that no good Watashi just for his Mermaid Flute." Azumi said sadly.

"Nagisa. I'm really really sad to hear that. You must had gone through a rough time."

"That flashbacks still sizzles around my head." Nagisa said, "But thankfully they were sentence to life and most of them were hanged."

"Yep and the flute has found a new power." Yukito said happily, "In which the small aqua statue will glow if there is a chance that our son will get attacked."

"Which means that he will be alerted and tried to stay away from it." Taoki smiled.

"Good to hear about it. Hope you will be safe." Saito said.

"Thanks." Nagisa said.

"As for you Masahiro. What inspired you to take boxing?"

"Well. The likes of Rocky and Takamura Mamoru inspired me to take boxing." Masahiro said.

"I heard of Takamura but who is Rocky?"

"Sir. Rocky is the famous American boxer who never gives up despite getting beaten badly." The butler said.

"Ah! Now I remember him. Say. It seems like you are already becoming a professional already."

Everyone was a bit surprised and shocked about it.

"What are you saying? He is only 16." Shizuro said.

"Yeah. He can only turn professional if he is 19 or 20." Naoki said.

"Oh! Sorry." Saito apologized.

"Don't worry. We will be your first fans once that happens." Azumi said happily.

"And we will cheers for you every fight." Suzuka said.

"Thanks." Masahiro smiled.

Everyone smiled for a minute.

"Now how about you boys tell me how did you fall in love with the current mermaid princess?" Saito asked.

"Do we have to?" Nagisa and Masahiro whined in which everyone laughed.

"Hey it's okay. You don't need to need to be afraid." Azumi said.

"Yeah. I bet it might have some twist in it." Suzuka was excited.

Nagisa and Masahiro looked at their parents. Yukito and Taoki winked at Nagisa while Naoki, Shizuro and The butler gave a thumbs up to Masahiro. Both Nagisa and Masahiro put the Mermaid Flute and The Mermaid of Love locket on the table for whatever reason.

"Okay then. I will go first." Nagisa said before beginning his narrative:

"Well it all began with at outside school. I saw Hanon crying and talking to herself. I gave her a handkercheif cause there was some dirt on her cheeks. And then I left."

"I met her again in the road, this time she was with Rina. She also dropped something from her bag. Suddenly she saw a musical sheet from my hands and wanted me to give it to her. I was just playing around with her but she took it seriously. I realized that it belonged to the musical teacher who was her first love. You know who the music teacher is."

"So yeah. We had a rocky start. She rejected me so many times and called me a kid. But as time flew by, she fell in love with me and so we became a couple."

"But she was always afraid that she will have to leave someday which I didn't know because at that time, she only knew the law in which she will turn into bubbles if she reveals her true form to me. Outside the school, she confessed her love to me and kissed me with tears in her eyes."

"I don't know which day it was but on the sea, Hanon bumped my mom who revealed herself as the former mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean and, much to Hanon's shock, is now my mom. Mom then showed her the book and the law which we all knew."

"When Hanon saw it she was so happy and the next day, she revealed her true form to me and I became the prince. So yeah, the end."

"But did she know about the Mermaid Flute?" Suzuka asked.

"Before that, no. After that incident, I play alone or in front of my parents or Masahiro and his parents. I didn't want to show it to anyone because I was so frightened. But my mom told them about the flute and what happened to me. So one day, Hanon saw me and told me about it. I was in shock and I started to cry fearing that someone might come and get me for the flute. She, however, apologized for all the wrong things she did to me and assume that we will be together forever. So now, we are together."

"And not to forget the fact that your ancestor saved the mermaid race." Saito said

Nagisa nodded with a smile knowing that his mom must have told them.

"Daddy?! He really did?" Suzuka gasped.

"Yep." Saito smiled.

"Yeah and if I haven't met her, these events could have never happened." Yukito said.

"I met Hanon when I was shopping with Yukito." Taoki smiled.

Everyone smiled for a moment.

"Thank you Nagisa for your wonderful story." Azumi smiled.

Nagisa smiled back.

"Now your turn Masahiro."

"Alright then." Masahiro said and he began his narrative:

"One day, I was going to meet Kazama at his house to have some fun. While going there, I saw Rina crying at the beach while she is reading the letter. I met her with her friends."

"We began to talk together but she was always worried her future. I suspected that she is hiding something from me which we all know now. I now know that she didn't want to tell me her secret because, like Hanon-chan, she only knew the law in which she will turn into bubbles if she does so."

"At one point, she told me that she cannot continue her relationship with me which shocked me a bit. However on the same day, I fell from the cliff but she saved me and told me to never leave her again and so we kissed."

"What about your Mermaid of Love Locket? Did she know about it?" Suzuka asked.

"Well at first no. She first saw my locket on TV when I was celebrating my victory. The next day, she asked me about the locket but I didn't tell her because I didn't know her mermaid form at that time and if I told her about it, my mom will turn into bubbles."

"So I decided to break up with her because our secrets and she was about to leave within three week. However she stopped me and confessed her love to me and kissed me. Poor her."

"However one night, my mom heard Rina singing and met her. When asked who she was, my mom revealed herself as the former mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean and, much to Rina's shock, is now my mom."

"Rina was very happy when she heard about it. It was then, at the hotel, my mom told everyone about my locket, my family and my ancestors. Oh! And not to mention what Hippo did which led to Azumi's suicide. They beat him up but Hippo told about his tragic past which lead to everyone pitying him."

"So how did she find out?" Azumi asked.

"She asked me to come to the beach at night. I arrived 20 minutes early so I decided to enjoy the green scenario with my locket. After sometime I removed the locket around my neck because Rina was going to come but before I could put it on my pocket, Rina came."

"She stumbled onto me and I tried to say that it is just a normal locket but she said in tears everything about my locket and that my mom is a former mermaid princess. I was completely shocked and asked how did she know about. It was then she revealed her secret. And soon I became the prince. The end."

"And not to forget the fact that your ancestor built the Awami Shrine and want humans to live with mermaids peacefully." Saito said.

Masahiro nodded with a smile.

"So the shrine was built by him?" Suzuka gasped.

"Yep." Azumi said.

"It's a good thing I was able to hear her singing. Her voice was very beautiful." Naoki said.

"I met Rina while I was riding in the motorcycle with Naoki." Shizuro smiled.

"And they raced in which the young sir and the princess won." The butler said.

"By a shortcut."

Everyone laughed a little bit.

"I hope you have a wonderful time with her." Azumi smiled, "Especially you Nagisa."

"Thanks." Masahiro smiled.

"I think we are having a wonderful time with our girls already." Nagisa said happily.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay let's join hands everyone for a special blessing." Azumi said.

Everyone joined hands but Nagisa and Masahiro are a bit confused.

"Mom. Join hands for what?" Nagisa asked.

"Special blessing from Aqua Regina hoping that all is well in the sea world and that no dangers occur." Yukito smiled.

"And in the land?" Masahiro asked.

"Hope that everyone is safe as well as their loved ones as well as their children and their loved ones." Naoki smiled.

Having now understood it, Nagisa and Masahiro now listened as Azumi began:

"Aqua Regina. We have gathered here with our friends, family and children to celebrate the family reunion we are all waiting for. This is a really special moment for all of us."

"First of all. Thank you Aqua Regina for keeping us safe when we were the mermaid princesses at that time. We faced some dangers but we were able to overcome the obstacles. Also thank you for keeping our loved ones safe who would later on to be our husbands. Thank you for helping us while we were going through a difficult time we had faced when Azumi died." Yukito said.

"As for the former mermaid princess whom we have never met please keep them safe and sound. If they pass away, please let them live a happy afterlife. It's very sad that only three of us has got to know about the book and the others never knew it." Naoki said

"And our children. 2 sons and a daughter. The 2 sons fell in love with the current mermaid princess. May their relationship blossom and bloom. May our daughter can also find true love." Azumi said.

Everyone then looked at the cake after realizing each other's hands. Before the three former mermaid princesses could blow the candle, Suzuka asked.

"Is anyone's birthday today?"

"Family reunion birthday." Saito smiled.

"Oh!"

The three former mermaid princesses blew the candle and cut the cake. Everybody clapped as they did so.

"And now for the moment we have been waiting for." Azumi said, "LET'S EAT!"

"YEAH!" Everybody said happily.

And so everybody ate and ate and ate. It seems that they are soooooo hungry! Everyone is enjoying it.

"Wow butler! These are really the best food ever. Thanks!" Masahiro said happily.

"With pleasure young sir." The butler smiled.

"Master chef." Shizuro smiled as he gave a thumbs up to the butler.

"Thank you sir."

"I'm sure you will be the No.1 chef butler someday." Naoki smiled.

The butler smiled.

"Ah! I'm almost full." Nagisa sighed before he let out a small burp.

"I'm full too." Taoki mumbled.

"The cake is still here." Yukito said happily, "Let's eat it."

"I'm still not full without the cake." Suzuka said happily.

"Okay Okay. Calm down Suzuka." Saito said.

"Okay everyone. Here's a piece of cake for everyone." Azumi said.

So they all ate the cake though Nagisa and Taoki struggled to finish it because they are totally full. Then a funny thing happened.

"Hey Saito. Can I have a jelly?" Shizuro asked.

"Sure." Saito said.

So Saito tried to cut the jelly into half but in doing so accidentally slammed the plate of the blackberry pie. The blackberry pie then flew over. Saito gave the jelly to Shizuro and was about to finish the cake but the pie landed right straight to the head. On seeing the sight of Saito, everyone roared in laughter.

"Wow Saito! Looks like your hair will become blackberry all off a sudden." Nagisa laughed.

"How in the world did that happen?" Saito was shocked at the sight of himself.

"You banged the plate and the pie went straight to your head." Masahiro laughed.

"Darn it!"

"Well you do look funny though daddy." Suzuka laughed.

"No! I don't want my hair to be blueberry. Better get to the washroom."

And so Saito ran to the washroom still being embarrassed. Everyone is still laughing.

"Hey where's Azumi by the way?" Yukito asked.

"I bet she is bringing the Ocean-Proof Camera." Taoki said.

"Camera for what?" Shizuro asked.

"Well we will take one big photo involving all of us." Naoki smiled.

"I see. Well here she is."

Azumi came with her Ocean-Proof Camera.

"Hey. Where did Saito go?" Azumi asked.

"He is in the wash room after the blackberry pie landed on his head." The butler said in which everyone laughed.

Pretty soon Saito came back after wiping his hair.

"Okay guys. 2 sons and our daughter can be on the front. We will be on the middle and our husbands and the butler could be at the back." Azumi said.

Everyone agreed but there is one problem for the children.

"Mom. Can we take the photo outside? I'm a bit stuffed in here." Nagisa said.

"Yeah. Besides it's better on the outside than on inside." Masahiro said.

Everyone thought for a moment before fully agreeing to it.

"Alright then. Let's take the photo outside." Azumi said as they all went outside.

_Outside:_

Azumi is setting up the camera. The children which are Masahiro, Nagisa and Suzuka are kneeling down on the front row. The former mermaid princesses which are Yukito, Naoki and will be Azumi stood in the middle row and the butler the husbands which are Saito, Taoki and Shizuro stood in the back row.

"Okay everybody. The camera will take the photo in 10 seconds." Azumi said happily, "Everyone said cheese."

"Cheese!" Everyone said as they put their smiling faces on the camera. Azumi joined Yukito and Naoki in the middle row.

But no one knew what happened next was that Aqua Regina made her appearance behind them. She saw the camera as well. She stood beside them and let out her cheerful smile.

After 10 seconds, the camera finally clicks.

**Me *crying*: And that's the end of the wonderful family reunion.**

**Nagisa: There There. Don't cry. More stuffs are coming up next, people.**

**Masahiro *smiling*: Wow! This surely is the best time I will ever remember in my life.**

**Suzuka *jumping happily*: Hey! The camera is still there. Let's say cheese to ourselves.**

**Suzuka, Nagisa and Masahiro: Cheese!**

***The camera clicks towards them.***

**Me *smiling*: See you in Chapter 13 folks!**


	30. Part 3 Chapter 13: Battle 1

**Me: Finally! I'm able to finish a big Chapter 13. Welcome everyone! **

**Yukito: I wonder how you were able to maintain your time between writing this story and a lot of school work.**

**Me: School will be over pretty soon.**

**Taoki *surprised*: What do you mean?**

**Me: I'm graduating within 5 days.**

**Yukito, Taoki and Nagisa *shocked*: Graduating? **

**Nagisa: Which means...**

**Me: There will be no more school work! I'm totally free!**

***Yukito, Taoki and Nagisa celebrated by dancing.***

**Taoki: Zahir890 would like to thank all of you for being patience and continue to review and like this story.**

**Yukito: Also he does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs as usual**

**Nagisa: And now without delay, we present you Chapter 13. **

***The Shirai Family continued to dance.***

Chapter 13: Battle Against A Water Demon: Mermaid Flute to the Rescue!(Indirectly).

The next day at school, Masahiro and Nagisa are walking to the school.

"Wow Masahiro! That was really the best family reunion we ever had." Nagisa said happily.

"It sure is Nagisa." Masahiro smiled, "Especially the photo shoot where Aqua Regina came out of nowhere."

"Oh Yeah! We were a bit shocked about that."

"But at the same time we were happy. She is the Sea Godness after all. So she also deserves to be in the photo."

"Yeah. You are right about that."

Masahiro took out the photo from his bag.

"You brought the photo with you?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah." Masahiro smiled, "The girls and Kaito will be in for a surprise when they see this photo. They will be in for a further surprise when they see Aqua Regina in it."

"Oh yeah. I have it in my bag too."

So Nagisa took out the photo from his bag as well. After seeing it for a few seconds, Nagisa is getting a bit nervous in which Masahiro noticed.

"Hey pal. What's the matter?" Masahiro asked worriedly.

"It's just that I'm a bit nervous to tell the girls about the yesterday family reunion." Nagisa said.

Masahiro patted on Nagisa's head.

"Chill down Nagisa. My dad once said to me that we have to be sometimes cool and calm." Masahiro smiled.

"Well we were not cool and calm the last time." Nagisa said.

"Yeah. Maybe it's because we met Gaito and Sara for the first time, the ones who went rampage on everyone's kingdoms just for a simple misunderstanding and his simple desire not fulfilled."

"But this time we will be calm and cool. We will tell it to the girls and Kaito after all."

"Yep. Right now let's keep the photo inside or else it's gonna fly away if the wind is coming."

Nagisa agreed and so they put their photo inside the bag but were a bit shocked to discover that they brought their mermaid items in the bag.

"Crap! I brought my Mermaid Flute inside the bag." Nagisa said.

"Easy Nagisa. I brought my locket as well. It's best to keep it in our bags at all times." Masahiro said.

"Yeah. I guess."

So they zipped their bags and entered their school. There they saw Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito are chatting. It seems that they are very excited to ask Nagisa and Masahiro about the family reunion they went.

"Well it seems you are gonna be asked first since you are in the same class as them." Nagisa said, "Better get ready to answer millions of questions asked by them."

"You bet they will." Masahiro smiled, "You should be prepared as well."

"Yep."

Suddenly the bell rang which means it's time to start school.

"Well I'm heading out to my class down." Nagisa smiled, "See you later Masahiro."

"You take care pal." Masahiro smiled as he first playfully rubbed on Nagisa's hair then brofisted him.

Soon Nagisa and Masahiro went to their respective classes.

* * *

Nagisa went to his first-year class and sat on his seat. All of a sudden Hotoshi slided out of nowhere though luckily he wasn't hurt.

"Hey Hotoshi. You alright?" Nagisa asked as he helped Hotoshi get up.

"Alright?!" Hotoshi gasped, "The school is so slippery these days."

"Well at least you are not hurt."

The boys laughed.

"What did you yesterday?" Hotoshi asked.

"Family party." Nagisa said.

"Family Party? You mean Disco Family Party?" Hotoshi asked happily as he did a disco dance singing 'It's The Time To Disco.'

"Uh. Not that. Just a normal family reunion."

"Oh I see."

Soon other students are filling up the class. Hotoshi shook in fear as the maths teacher enters the class. And you know what? Hotoshi is weak in maths. His fear increases when he saw the test papers.

"Oh crap! I'm screwed." Hotoshi gulped.

"Take it easy. Masahiro told me that you have to be calm and cool." Nagisa said.

"Okay. Be calm and cool."

So the teacher started to give the maths test paper results.

_After the class:_

"YAHOOO!" Hotoshi said happily as he is jumping with joy.

"Whoa! What did you get?" Nagisa asked.

"An A! An A!"

"Wow! Congrats!"

Hotoshi then his disco dance singing 'It's The Time To Disco.'

"Do you do that all the time?" Nagisa sweatdropped.

"No. It's just that if something good or a miracle happens to me then I do this." Hotoshi said happily.

So he resumed his disco dancing and singing. Pretty soon Luchia, Hanon and Kaito came and saw Hotoshi doing his disco dance. The three of them giggled. Nagisa saw it and tapped on Hotoshi's shoulder.

"Yep. What is it?" Hotoshi asked.

"Looks like someone is watching you." Nagisa smiled.

Hotoshi then saw Luchia, Hanon and Kaito and gasped.

"He..He. Hi Guys." Hotoshi said nervously.

"It seems that you must be very happy about something, Hotoshi-kun." Luchia smiled.

"And what could that be?" Hanon asked.

"Is anyone weak in Maths?" Hotoshi asked.

"Sadly to say, we all are." Kaito said in which Luchia and Hanon nodded.

"You are weak in this subject as well, right?" Hanon asked.

"Yep." Hotoshi said, "But I got an A!"

He then showed his Maths test result to them. The three of them gasped.

"Wow! This is really awesome!" Luchia said happily.

"Congratulations Hotoshi." Hanon said happily.

But Kaito was a bit suspicious.

"How in the world did you get an A when you are weak in Maths?" Kaito asked, "Seems to be that you have been cheating from Nagisa."

"Oh really? Look what did he get." Hotoshi said.

He then showed the test result of Nagisa in which he got B+.

"Okay Okay. I'm sorry." Kaito said in which everybody laughed.

After a few minutes, Hotoshi asked:

"You want to talk to my pal about something?"

The three of them nodded.

"Well Nagisa. Guess I will see you later today. See ya." Hotoshi said.

"See you later." Nagisa said.

Hotoshi then left.

"Nagisa-kun. You guys really had the best family reunion ever." Luchia said happily.

"So Masahiro told you all about it." Nagisa said.

The three of them nodded with a smile.

"And he showed us the photo and Aqua Regina-sama was there as well." Hanon said happily, "It was a big surprise, right?"

"Yep." Nagisa said, "Hey. Where's Rina?"

"She's up on the roof with Masahiro listening to how he enjoyed the family reunion. She is very excited as well." Kaito said.

"And I'm gonna hear from your point of view." Hanon smiled as she grabbed Nagisa's arm and dragged him somewhere so that they can talk in private.

"I just wish I was here." Kaito sighed.

"Don't worry Kaito. We will have our family reunion once all six of us get married and have kids." Luchia smiled.

* * *

Outside the school at the place where they first met, Nagisa showed Hanon the photo. Hanon is beaming with excitement.

"Wow! So you, Hamasaki-san and Suzuka were kneeling in the front, The former mermaid princesses were in the middle, the husbands and the butler were standing at the back and Aqua Regina, out of nowhere, was standing beside you guys." Hanon said happily.

"Yep." Nagisa smiled.

"Hamasaki-san already told me what happened at that night but I really want to know from you."

"Well we came to Saito's house. Then afterwards Suzuka took us to a place not far from Saito's house. Then we showed her the mermaid items and afterwards...uh..."

"You boys had to play as a horse, right?"

Nagisa nodded with a sigh.

"Well we felt very sorry for Hamasaki-san as he had to ride with two of you in his back." Hanon said sadly, "Anyway what happened next?"

"Our parents came and took us back to Saito's house. Then we looked at the photos of our parents when they were in our age." Nagisa said, "But what really shocked us was that several photos were taken in the sea as well but Azumi showed us the camera which can take photos even in the ocean."

"The Ocean-Proof Camera. Ah! Now I remember! I really want to take photos under the sea as well."

"I see. Afterwards we went to the dining table, offer our blessing to Aqua Regina and we start eating. Oh! And not to forget that the pie came flying right straight to Saito's head."

Both he and Hanon laughed about it.

"And then we took the family photo which you saw it right now."

"What happened when you guys saw Aqua Regina in the photo?" Hanon asked.

"Well we were a bit shocked at first. We thought that Aqua Regina was there but she wasn't here. But we were too tired to talk about it so we went straight back to home."

Hanon then looked at the picture one more time before leaping in excitement and hugging Nagisa tightly.

"Kyah! You are so cute! I love you so much!" Hanon said happily as she hugged Nagisa.

"I love you too." Nagisa smiled.

Hanon then kissed Nagisa on the cheeks before kissing him on the lips. Soon Hanon is on top of Nagisa, still kissing him. Luckily no one is seeing what they are doing.

Well...except Rina and Masahiro who is watching what they are doing from above the school building. Their mouths were completely open.

* * *

_Afternoon:_

"I'm very sorry guys." Maki apologized, "So many people are here today and I didn't have any choice."

"It's okay, Maki-san. We will take care of it." Kaito said.

If you guys want to know what happened all of a sudden, then listen to this.

After Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito went back to Pearl Piari, Nikora told that they have to go to Maki's beach cafe immediately. All four of them are shocked but they are not the only ones. Gaito, Sara, Seira, Hippo and Yuri are joining as well. So they all went to Maki's beach cafe and there they saw a bundle of customers in which Maki is having trouble. Soon everyone quickly went to work. Luchia and Kaito are taking orders, Hippo and Yuri are greeting the guest, Gaito and Sara are just tossing the plates here and there, Seira is entertaining the guest and Hanon and Rina are cleaning the dishes and Nikora and Maki are cooking.

"Oh man. This is so not fair." Hanon whined, "Right after school, we have to work!"

"Hanon. There's something I need to talk to you about after all the guests are gone." Rina said.

"Sure."

_Evening:_

All the guests are gone and now the cafe is almost empty. Nikora and Maki are sweeping the floor.

"That was great work you guys." Nikora smiled.

"Once again, I apologize to you people for disrupting your activities." Maki apologized.

"It's okay Maki. At least there was something to do as we had nothing to do at all." Kaito said.

"Man. I'm so tired." Luchia sighed.

"Do we have to work as well?" Gaito grumbled.

"Well at least it was fun. We met so many guest." Sara smiled.

"Everyone really liked my entertainment. They absolutely loved it." Seira said happily.

"Well I'm glad they enjoyed it."

"Hey. Where's Hanon and Rina by the way?" Yuri asked.

"Hanon-san and Rina-san needed to talk something in the kitchen." Hippo asked.

"I see."

_In the kitchen:_

"What is it you want to talk to me about?" Hanon asked.

"Well about the school today." Rina said.

"What about it?"

Rina then told that she and Masahiro saw what Hanon and Nagisa were doing outside school. Hanon then instantly panic and pleaded to Rina.

"Please don't tell it to anyone. It's just that I...I..." Hanon pleaded before starting to cry.

"Hanon. Don't cry. I'm not going to tell anyone." Rina said, "But you know what you did is inappropriate in school. You were lucky that only me and Masahiro were watching. If the principal had seen it, you know what would have happen to you and Nagisa, right?"

Hanon nodded gleefully and both of them went out of the kitchen room and joined the others.

"Hanon. Rina. What were you guys talking about?" Luchia asked.

Before Hanon could say anything, the door opened. It seemed that another customer has arrived.

"Welcome to the beach cafe!" Hippo and Yuri said happily.

But who arrived? None other than Yukito Shirai, Nagisa's mother and the former mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean. She was a bit confused. Everyone was surprised but they are happy.

"Ano? Is this your new home?" Yukito asked.

"That's where we work." Nikora said.

"Oh! No wonder that the Pearl Piari was locked when I came."

"There were lots of customers today so after the school, we have to go there." Luchia said, "By the way, how did you know that we are here?"

"Well after I found out that the hotel door is locked. I was wondering around the beach and then I suddenly saw you guys and so here I am."

"You were coming for a visit, right?" Rina asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, is this your first time working here?"

"No. We came here so many times." Kaito said, "It's the first time for Gaito, Sara, Seira, Hippo and Yuri."

"I see."

Hanon then immediately rushed to Yukito and hugged her.

"Yukito. Nagisa and Hamasaki-san told us so much about the family reunion yesterday." Hanon said happily, "They even showed me the photo where Aqua Regina-san was there."

"Oh yeah. What a surprise visit by her." Yukito smiled.

"So what was your reaction when you saw the photo?" Gaito said.

"When we saw the photo, we all thought that Aqua Regina was here but when we looked around, she was not there. But we are happy that she was in the photo. She is the Sea Godness after all."

"Well when we all get married. We are gonna have our own family reunion with our children when we get married." Sara smiled.

"Hey! Isn't Seira your child already?"

"What are you saying? I just met her." Seira said.

"Oh! Now I remember."

Everyone laughed.

"Yukito-san? Where is your husband?" Hippo asked.

"Out to fishing." Yukito said.

"Is everything okay?" Yuri asked.

"Everything is perfectly fine."

"It seems to me that you know them very well." Maki said, "What is your name?"

"Yukito Shirai."

"What is your professional?"

It was then Yukito gulped. She can't say to an ordinary human that she is a mermaid. If she did then she will turn into bubbles.

I will remind you again about a law. Yukito didn't turn into bubbles the last time is because it was Taoki who found her in her mermaid form. The law says that if they reveal their true form to their loved ones then they will turn into bubbles. Yukito didn't do so so that's why she was lucky.

Now she has being asked about her professional by Maki. She realized it's the end of her and she fears about her husband's and son's reaction if they find out that she is gone. However, Luchia and others understand what's going through Yukito's mind.

"It's okay. If it's anything sea related, you can still tell me." Maki said, "There's no need to be frightened."

Yukito was a bit shocked.

"What do you mean by that?" Yukito asked in shock.

"Oh. Maki finally knows Nikora's Mermaid Form." Luchia said.

"What?! Maki is Nikora's boyfriend?"

"Not really boyfriend. We are just engaged." Nikora said.

"How do you know her true form?"

"Well at night we were on the boat. Suddenly the sea started shaking the boat. I fell off from the boat but Nikora jumped on the river and saved me. Then when I opened my eyes, I discovered that she is a mermaid. She tried to swim away but I grabbed her hand and promised her not to tell anyone." Maki said.

"Hmmm. It seems that almost the same thing happened to me and Taoki."

"So now you are safe to tell him about your professional." Rina smiled.

"But..."

"Yukito. It's okay." Hanon said.

"..."

"I understand that you are thinking about your family." Kaito smiled, "But you will be safe even if you tell him."

"..."

"Yukito-san. If you really turn into bubbles..." Hippo said.

"...we will pay compensation to your family." Yuri said.

Yukito thought for a moment before sighing. Her heart is beating fast.

"My name is Yukito Shirai, former Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean and the former holder of the Aqua Pearl." Yukito said in her cheerful smile.

Much to her surprise, nothing happened to her after a few minutes. Everyone smiled at Yukito.

"Looks like nothing really happened to you after all." Sara smiled.

"I guess you are right guys after all." Yukito said.

"Former Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean?" Maki asked, "Hanon. That means you succeeded her, right?"

Hanon nodded with a smile.

"You are married, right?" Maki asked.

Yukito nodded.

"Do you have any children?" Maki asked.

"Well we have a son name Nagisa Shirai..." Yukito started.

"...who fell in love with the Hanon, the current mermaid princess." Seira said happily.

On hearing that, Maki dropped the plate but Gaito managed to catch it. Maki was surprised and in shock!

"What did you just say?" Maki gasped.

"Well to make it more simple: The son of the Former Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean fell in love with the Current Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean which is Hanon." Gaito said, "And by the way, that was the same reaction that I had when I heard that."

"Hanon. Is it true?"

"Yes Maki-san. I was so happy!" Hanon said happily.

"And I really hope that I could find someone who could be the son of the mermaid from my kingdom." Seira said.

"I hope you will." Sara said.

"Does Nagisa know you guys?" Maki asked still in shock.

"Yep Maki. He is in the same school as all of them." Nikora smiled.

"And he is my buddy as well." Kaito said.

Maki is suddenly beaming with excitement.

"Where is your son now?" Maki asked.

"He is outside with his friend." Yukito said.

"Can I see him?"

"Well..."

All of a sudden they heard screams of people as they are running away from the beach. Then they heard a evil laugh of 'MUHAHAHA!". The laughter's voice is none other than a water demon!

"Oh man! After months of peace, we have to battle another water demon again." Kaito grumbled.

"There is no time to grumble. We have to stop the water demon!" Luchia said.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Rina said.

"Go! Go! Go!" Hanon shouted like a commander.

Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina immediately left the beach cafe.

"Wait for me! Wait for me!" Seira said as she left as well.

"Yuri-san." Hippo said.

Yuri smiled and hold Hippo's hands saying, "Let's do this together."

Both Hippo and Yuri left.

"Well Sara." Gaito said.

"Let's go. They might need our help as well." Sara said.

So Gaito and Sara left as well.

"Maki. Stay inside. Don't leave till I tell you so." Nikora said.

"I understand." Maki said.

Nikora then left. Only Yukito and Maki are left.

"Maybe I will tell you about my son a bit later." Yukito said.

Maki nodded. Yukito then left as well, leaving Maki alone.

* * *

The evening skies have turned into dark, black clouds. It's a pretty scary sight. Our heroes have arrived to see the clouds being darkish and black.

"My God! Who in the world is doing that?!" Luchia gasped.

"Must be an act of the water demon." Rina said.

"Could it be that Mikeru is back for some revenge against us?" Hanon gulped.

"What are you saying? He is back to live with the ancients." Seira said.

"Whoever it is, we have to be on guard." Sara said.

"Alright! Whoever is doing this, come on out and show yourself!" Gaito shouted in anger.

"Hey calm down Gaito. Don't lose your temper at this moment." Yukito said.

"Hold on people! Threat is coming." Hippo said.

"My My! You have got good senses, haven't you?" an evil voice appeared.

Suddenly emerging from the water is the water demon octopus. She has several very VERY long legs which can catch people at very long distance. Her teeth is very sharp which makes her evil smile look even scarier! Her reddish short hair looks dirty and is ruffled all around her head! You can say that she looks pretty ugly.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kaito demanded.

"I want nothing but flesh and blood!" The water demon octopus smiled evily.

"Who in the world are you working for?" Yuri asked.

"Nobody! Even if I do work for someone, they get defeated easily by the mermaid princesses! So I will destroy you guys! The Mermaid Princesses and anyone related to them!"

"That will never happen." Nikora shouted angrily.

"Do you have any grudge against us?" Luchia asked.

It was then the water demon octopus launched a big insult towards them.

"Grudge?! My foot!" The water demon said angrily, "Let me tell you something! You don't deserve to be the pink mermaid princess! You are not pink, you are blonde!"

Luchia was shocked at what the water demon octopus just said to her. She is now filled with anger.

"Hey stop insulting my friend!" Hanon said angrily.

"Oh look who do we have here? A cute little girl protecting the shouldn't be princess!" The water demon octopus taunted, "You don't deserve to be the Mermaid Princess either! I suggest you to go and play like a little school girl and watch kids's shows!"

"How...How..dare you?!"

"Whoever you are, stop this!" Rina said.

"Stop this?! My foot!" The water demon octopus taunted again, "All you think is yourself! You can't protect anyone and you are a failing big sister to those sissies!"

"What did you just say?!"

"You are even deaf!"

Rina was completely lost in words.

"And whoever is that orange little sissy in here, you don't deserve this title as well!" The water demon octopus again taunted, "At your age, you go and cry like crybabies!"

"You...You...I'm not a crybaby!" Seira cried.

"Well you are now!"

"You better stop this!" Sara shouted.

But the water demon octopus ignored her and turned towards Hippo.

"You don't need to be the guardian of those sissies and crybabies!" The water demon octopus shouted, "I suggest you go to Antarctica and live there for the rest of your life!"

"I will never abandon them! I will protect them!" Hippo shouted.

"I had enough of your insults!" Gaito shoted angrily at the water demon octopus, "Come brother. Let's finish that octopus with our powers!"

"I'm with you Gaito! I'm pretty pissed right now!" Kaito said angrily.

Soon Both Gaito's and Kaito's Panthalassa Symbol are starting to appear in their foreheads.

"I'm with you Gaito-sama." Yuri said as she is ready to play her piano.

But The water demon octopus are too clever for them.

"You think I will just stand there and get overpowered by your worthless Panthalassa symbol and the piano?!" The water demon octopus asked in anger, "Well take this!"

And with one of her giant legs, she hit Gaito, Kaito and Yuri badly and with full force and swooped them into the air.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The three of them are in great pain.

The girls and Hippo watched in horror as Kaito, Gaito and Yuri flung in the air. With another of her long legs, the water demon octopus slammed the three of them down with full force right straight into the sand.

"SLAM DUNK! HA HA HA!" The water demon octopus laughed evily.

The girls and Hippo looked in horror at Gaito's, Kaito's and Yuri's unconscious bodies. Some of them broke into tears.

"Kaito!" Luchia cried as she looked at him with tears on her eyes.

"Gaito! Are you alright?!" Sara cried as well as she is shaking Gaito.

"Please don't die!" Seira cried.

"Yuri-san! Please wake up!" Hippo cried as he is holding Yuri.

"Ha Ha! Cry like babies! Wa Wa!" The water demon octopus taunted them.

"You have already exceeded your and our limits!" Nikora said angrily.

_"Darn it! If Masahiro is here right now, his locket would not even spare her a second." _Rina thought.

Hanon wished that Nagisa is here right now.

All of a sudden, the water demon octopus looked at Yukito, who is in total shock, with great interest.

"Well Well! If it isn't the former Mermaid Princess of the South Atlantic Ocean?" The water demon octopus sneered.

Everybody is shocked! Mostly Yukito.

"How...How do you know about that?!" Yukito gasped.

The water demon octopus pointed at the aqua shell locket Yukito is wearing right now. Upon realizing it, Nikora rushed and covered Yukito.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her!" Nikora said angrily.

"Nikora? What are you..." Luchia was in shock.

"He He." The water demon octopus giggled.

With her long legs, the water demon octopus, out of nowhere, grabbed Yukito from behind! Yukito is trapped as she is being tied up!

"Kyahhhhhhh!" Yukito shouted in pain as she is being dragged.

"YUKITO!" The girls and Hippo shouted in horror.

"Let her go!" Hanon said with tears in her eyes.

"NEVER!" The water demon shouted back.

"Yukito-san. We will save you." Hippo said.

"This cannot be any good." Sara gulped, "First Gaito, Kaito and Yuri are knocked down and now Yukito is being tied up."

The water demon octopus let out a roar of laughter. This time the current Mermaid Princess had enough! The four of them looked at the water demon octopus.

"What are you doing right now is totally unforgivable!" Luchia said angrily.

"We will never forgive you for what you did to our friends right now!" Hanon said angrily.

"It's payback time and you will regret it!" Rina also said in anger.

"Let's go girls and save Yukito!" Seira said in determination.

Once again the water demon octopus knew what's gonna happen next.

"You think I will watch you transform into your idol form and listen to your pathetic songs?!" The water demon octopus shouted, "Not today!"

And so the water demon octopus, all of a sudden, grabbed Hanon with her long legs just before they could transform.

"Ahh!" Hanon cried as she has being dragged as well.

"HANON!" Luchia, Rina and Seira shouted.

"Oh no! Now the water demon octopus has got both of the mermaid princesses from the South Atlantic Ocean." Sara said in horror.

"Current and Former." Hippo said in agony.

"Darn it! This octopus is very clever! She knew what is going to happen next and acted quickly before that can happen." Nikora said.

Hippo and Sara nodded in agreement.

"Hanon." Yukito said sadly as she is being tied up on one of the water demon octopuses's long legs.

"Yukito. I wish your son was here right now. He could have saved us." Hanon sadly said as she is being tied up on another of the water demon octopuses's long legs.

"I hope so too."

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU OR ELSE I WILL CRUSH YOU TO DEATH!" The water demon octopus shouted in anger as she squeezed both of them tightly.

"Uhhh!" Both Yukito and Hanon withered in pain as they are nearly falling unconscious.

The others are becoming worried. The water demon octopus is all over them. First knocking Kaito, Gaito and Yuri out like a rug of sand and now taking Yukito and Hanon hostage.

"Is there anything we could do?" Hippo gulped.

"Not quite." Sara said sadly, "Whatever we do will be quickly known to her and she will hit or grab us before we can do anything."

"We are all doomed!" Seira cried.

"Is there anyone left to save us?" Nikora asked worriedly.

"Darn it! How can we beat her?" Rina muttered angrily as she is clenching her fist.

_"Nagisa-kun. Where are you? Your mom and Hanon are in great danger. We need you!" _Luchia said to herself sadly with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Hotoshi and Nagisa are enjoying themselves as they are riding their own bicycles. Suddenly they saw dark, black clouds. Hotoshi became a bit frightened because he thought that a storm is coming. Nagisa wondered how the evening skys all of a sudden changed into dark, black clouds. They are not quite far from the beach where there is a battle going on.

"Oh my days! A storm's coming." Hotoshi said in panic.

"I don't think so. I didn't feel any strong breeze right now. There's no thunder or lightening either." Nagisa said.

"Even so, let's return to our homes now or else we are gonna be blown away as if we are nothing."

"I think I would stay on the top of the tree. My house is still far off."

"You're sure?"

Nagisa nodded with a smile. Hotoshi hold Nagisa's hands.

"Okay then. But be safe and don't die." Hotoshi said.

"I will be fine pal." Nagisa smiled.

"Alright then. See ya."

Hotoshi then immediately left. He is speeding up because he feared that something bad is going to happen.

Nagisa parked his bicycle near the three. Taking his Mermaid Flute out from his pocket, he climbed at the top of the tree and looked at the black sky for a few minutes.

_"What a funny weather we are having." _Nagisa sighed himself, _"Oh well, let's play."_

And so with his Mermaid Flute, he began to play the tune of one of the songs 'Kodou (Perfect Harmony).'

* * *

Oh dear. It seems like the mermaid princesses and others are running out of options. Kaito, Gaito and Yuri are still knocked down cold. Yukito and Hanon are still tied up in the water demon octopus's long legs.

"_**Whatcha gonna do. Whatcha gonna do. Whatcha gonna do when something bad comes to you**_." The water demon octopus began to sing and taunt them.

Suddenly they heard the flute tune of one of the mermaid princesses's songs 'Kodou.'

"Wow! It seems that the flute's tune is almost the same tune of our song." Rina smiled, "Which could mean one thing..."

"Nagisa-kun is here! He is here!" Luchia said happily.

"Where? I don't see him." Hippo said as he looked around for Nagisa.

"Could it be that his Mermaid Flute can be heard in long distance?" Nikora asked.

"Hurray! Your son is here! What a beautiful melody!" Hanon said happily who is still tied up.

"I know and I am glad." Yukito smiled.

Down below, Seira noticed something strange about the water demon octopus.

"Guys! Look at her!" Seira said as she pointed at the water demon octopus.

The water demon octopus is acting strange. She is smiling and wondering being dazed. Suddenly everyone realized that she has been distracted by the Mermaid Flute's tune! She has fallen for it!

"My...god. Who...could be playing it so...beautifully?" The water demon octopus smiled as she is wandering around searching for the flute's tune.

"It seems that she has fallen heels on The Mermaid Flute's tune!" Sara said, "It's distracting her."

Because the water demon octopus is distracted by the flute's tune, Yukito and Hanon are free from her grip. They landed right into water, turning into their mermaid forms and then swam right straight to the beach and changed into human form a few seconds later after Nikora gave them the towel.

"Hanon. Yukito. Are you alright?" Luchia asked.

"Just a little bit cough." Hanon said who coughed a little bit.

"We are okay other than that." Yukito said.

Now all 6 of them stared at the water demon octopus who is still distracted by the Mermaid Flute's tune.

"Why are you princesses staring?" Hippo shouted, "There's no time. Are you gonna let his efforts being wasted?!"

"Oh sorry. We are just making sure she is still distracted." Luchia said.

"Alright then. Let's do this together." Rina said, "It's time for payback for what she did to our friends."

"I really hope that octopus doesn't find Nagisa." Hanon said.

"Don't worry Hanon. Let's sing with the Mermaid Flute." Seira said happily.

So the four current Mermaid Princess began to transform into their idol forms.

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Mizuiro Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

"Orange Pearl Voice!"

After they transformed into their idol forms, they transformed into their second idol form. After doing so, they are getting ready to sing.

"Yukito. You can join us as well." Hanon smiled, "Let's sing together as the current and former mermaid princesses."

"Sara. You can join us as well." Seira smiled.

"How...How can we?" Yukito asked in shock.

"Why not?" Luchia asked.

"We don't have the pearls to sing." Sara said, "So we cannot transform."

"Oh." Rina said sadly.

"You girls go ahead." Nikora said.

But before they could sing, they could hear a voice saying: "Don't sing right now. I have something to give to Yukito and Sara."

In a bright flash light there comes Aqua Regina smiling at them.

"Aqua Regina-sama." The mermaid princesses said in surprise.

"Yes. I am here." Aqua Regina smiled, "I realized it is quite a shame that the current mermaid princesses will sing without the help of the former mermaid princesses. So I have the pearls for the former mermaid princesses."

"Really?" Sara asked.

"Yep. Here you go."

So Aqua Regina gave the extra orange pearl to Sara. After the extra orange pearl went to Sara's shell locket, she began to transform.

"Orange Pearl Voice!"

Soon Sara is now in her idol form after the transformation.

"Hooray! We can sing together." Seira said happily.

"I'm very glad to do so." Sara smiled.

"Yukito. Here's an extra aqua pearl for you." Aqua Regina smiled.

After the extra aqua pearl went to Yukito's shell locket, she began to transform.

"Mizuiro Pearl Voice!"

In her idol transformation, her median-size aqua dress is with double layers filled with aqua colors. She wears blue strapless dress with a slit on the side ending at the knee. She also has aqua gloves and shoes with different layers on it. However, there are two difference between Hanon and Yukito. One is that a bow is tied on Hanon's back but Yukito doesn't have the bow. Another difference is that Yukito has an aqua heart necklace in which Hanon doesn't have. When her transformation is complete, the girls were awe-stuck by Yukito's idol form.

"OMG! You look so pretty." Luchia said.

"Yeah. You transform like this when you were battling against the water demons, right?" Rina asked.

Yukito nodded with a smile.

"I'm so glad that now we can sing together." Hanon said happily.

"I'm glad too." Yukito smiled.

"Hanon. Let's talk about fashion later." Sara said, "Let's finish this water demon octopus."

"We are all ready now." Seira said.

"Now sing, current and former mermaid princesses." Aqua Regina smiled, "Sing with the tune of the Mermaid Flute."

"Okay. Here we go." Luchia said before everybody said:

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!"

_**Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo **_

_**Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni **_

"AHHHH! OH WOW! AHHHH!" The water demon is screaming in pain as she is desperately trying to cover her ears but in vain.

And why? She is receiving TRIPLE THE DAMAGE! First because of the mermaid princesses's singing in which it is damaging the water demon octopus. But at the same time, the Mermaid Flute's tune is distracting her in which it is DOUBLING the damage because...SHE IS NOT COVERING HER EARS because of the distraction and the mermaid princesses's singing.

_**Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni **_

_**Shakunetsu no RAITO wo abite shibuki ga mau **_

_**Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku **_

_**Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku **_

_**Ima koso, ima koso **_

_**Hageshii KODOU afuredasu ai no MERODII **_

_**Takanaru KODOU shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu **_

_**Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite **_

The water demon octopuses's ears are pretty busted already because of the distraction of the Mermaid Flute which forced her not to cover her ears.

"AHHH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" The water demon octopus is receiving more pain as a result.

_**Tsutawaru KODOU wakiagaru ai no chikara **_

_**Soshite umareru atsui PAAFEKUTO HAAMONII **_

"Love Shower Pitch! Encore wa ika ga?" The six mermaid princesses said.

The water demon said nothing. She simply collapsed right straight into the water as a result of the Triple Damage she received. As she collapsed into the water the dark black skies turn back into evening skies again. The mermaid princesses celebrate another victory. However, the flute's tune is still playing.

"Hooray! We finally defeated the octopus." Luchia said happily.

"I have to admit thought that the octopus was really clever." Rina said, "She knows what we were gonna do next and acted quickly before that can happen."

"I was thinking the same thing." Nikora said.

"I wanna give our thanks to Nagisa. Where is he now?" Seira said happily.

"I think he is somewhere but we will certainly give our thanks to him." Sara smiled.

"It seems like your son is still playing the Mermaid Flute even though the water demon octopus is gone." Hanon said.

"Come on Hanon. Let him play." Yukito said, "He saved us and he cares about us."

"I know. You are his mother after all."

Kaito, Gaito and Yuri finally woke up. They are still a bit dozed off though.

"Kaito!" Luchia said happily.

"Gaito!" Sara said happily.

"Yuri-san!" Hippo said happily.

They ran and hugged their respective loved ones.

"Hey what's that tune?" Kaito asked.

"It's the tune of the flute." Luchia smiled.

"The tune of the flute?" Yuri gasped, "Then that means..."

Kaito, Gaito and Yuri are finally back on their senses.

"Yes it's the tune of the Mermaid Flute." Hippo smiled, "Nagisa saved us."

"Well I have to give a big thanks to that kid." Gaito smiled, "But what happened next after we were knocked down?"

"After you guys were knocked down, the water demon octopus grabbed Yukito and Hanon and tied them up with her legs." Sara said, "Then we heard the Mermaid Flute's tune and the water demon octopus was distracted by it. Then Aqua Regina-sama came and gave us an extra orange and aqua pearl to me and Yukito. So we sang with the Mermaid Flute's tune and the water demon octopus collapsed."

"So you and Yukito can now transform into idol form, right?"

Sara and Yukito nodded with a smile.

"But then why is he still playing the Mermaid Flute?" Kaito asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Rina asked.

"Uh No."

"Let Nagisa-kun play. He saved us." Luchia said, "Otherwise we were truly gone."

"Is he here right now?" Yuri asked.

"Nope but I think he is around somewhere." Hippo said.

"Are three of you alright?" Nikora asked, "You took a pretty bad hit from the water demon octopus."

"Yeah. We are okay." Kaito said.

"Thankfully we didn't land on the rocks." Gaito said, "Otherwise we would have been dead by now."

And then the flute's tune slowly disappeared and then everything became silent with the exception of the cool breeze.

"Well it seems like Nagisa has stopped playing for a while." Yuri said.

Maki appeared and gave a huge sigh of relief after seeing everyone's okay.

"Thank God! You guys are okay." Maki said.

"Yeah but if it wasn't for Yukito's son, we would have been defeated by now." Nikora said.

"He helped you all?"

"Indirectly." Seira said.

"What happened?"

"Well as the water demon octopus was laughing evily, the Mermaid Flute's tune came and distracted her so we were able to defeat her." Rina said.

"The Mermaid Flute?"

"Yeah. It's in the hands of Nagisa Shirai, Yukito's son." Seira said happily.

"Is he here right now?"

"Nope." Luchia said.

"Can I see him right now?"

"Well sure." Sara said, "Let's all change back and..."

"No Sara. I want to him to see my idol form!" Hanon said.

Everyone looked at Hanon.

"Hanon?" Luchia asked.

"He knows my mermaid form and human form but not my idol form." Hanon cried, "He never got the chance to see us like this so it's the perfect time for him to do so. He saved us so it's time to repay him."

"I agree with you Hanon." Rina smiled, "Masahiro also deserves to see us in our idol form. If he is here right now."

"Exactly."

"Absolutely not!" Hippo shouted.

Everyone was shocked.

"Hippo! Why?!" Seira cried.

"Yeah Hippo. Don't you think Nagisa and Masahiro also deserves to see the girls in their idol form?" Kaito asked angrily, "They are also part of our sea family!"

"Because some other people might see it and they will start taking pictures on us." Hippo said, "And then we will be doomed in the land forever."

"Well I don't see anyone right now." Gaito said.

"Which means it is safe for them to show off in front of Nagisa." Yuri giggled.

"But..." Hippo tried to protest.

"Hippo. Think about right now what would happen to us if Nagisa hasn't played his Mermaid Flute." Luchia said.

"We were clearly in the back foot." Rina said, "Nagisa had saved us from getting us killed."

"Which means he clearly has the right to see our idol forms." Sara said, "There's nothing wrong with that."

"If they were other people then we would have thought otherwise." Seira said, "But now it's the time."

"Hippo please. Nagisa never got the chance to see us in our idol form." Hanon pleaded, "We didn't know lot about him at that time, nor we didn't about him being the son of the former mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean which is Yukito."

"My son really wanted to see him my idol form." Yukito said, "But I couldn't show him because I didn't have the pearl at that time."

"Your husband saw it when you were the mermaid princess, right?" Nikora asked.

"Yep."

"See Hippo? Even he wasn't able to see his mom's idol form because she didn't have the aqua pearl at that time. Now's the time." Hanon said with tears in her eyes, "Are you gonna let him deny the right to see his mom's idol form?"

Hippo realized that he made a mistake of not allowing the mermaid princesses to let them reveal their idol form. Before that he disapproved love but now he doesn't do it anymore because the boys that Hanon and Rina have come to love are the sons of the former mermaid princess whom Hanon and Rina succeeded. He felt like they also deserve a chance as well but at the same time he was worried about other people seeing it.

"Alright but only AND ONLY Nagisa and Hamasaki-san." Hippo said, "No one else."

Everybody cheered.

"Thank you so much Hippo." Luchia said happily.

Hippo nodded with a smile.

"Come on guys." Sara said happily, "Let's go find Nagisa. I bet he must be playing hide and seek right now."

"_**Where are you Nagisa?**_" Seira started singing as they started to search for Nagisa.

"Wait up guys. Not too fast." Rina said as she is following Seira, Sara and Luchia.

"Yukito. You will finally get your son to see our idol form ever since you gave birth to him." Hanon said happily.

"I'm so happy and so excited." Yukito said happily, "Come and let's find my son together."

"Hai!"

So they followed the others.

"Wait for us!" Kaito, Gaito, Yuri and Hippo shouted as they followed the others.

"Well Maki. You can come with us if you want." Nikora smiled.

"I'm really excited to meet him." Maki said, "By the way, can you tell me about his Mermaid Flute?"

So while following the others, Nikora told Maki all about the Mermaid Flute.

* * *

Nagisa was a bit tired after playing the Mermaid Flute was so long. He looked at the sky and was surprise that the evening skies are back again. Actually, he plays the flute with his eyes closed.

_"What just happened all of a sudden? How did the sky change so quickly?" _Nagisa asked himself.

Nevertheless, he hold his Mermaid Flute and climbed down from the tree. He wondered how Hotoshi might have reacted when he sees the evening skies so quickly. Just before he could leave, he heard many voices approaching towards him.

"NAGISA!"

Nagisa then saw Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Yukito and many others are rushing towards him. Before he has the time to see their idol form, Hanon jumped and hugged Nagisa as they both fell down.

"Hanon! Back off!" Nikora said angrily, "Do this at home. Not on street!"

"Sorry. I'm so excited to let him see my idol form." Hanon said happily as she let Nagisa go.

"Hey son. Are you okay?" Yukito asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Nagisa said as Yukito helped him get up.

But when Nagisa got up, he saw that Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira, Sara and Yukito, his mom, are in their idol form. This is the first time he saw his mom being in her idol form ever since he was born although his mom told him about it and the first time he saw Luchia and her friends in their idol form ever since he met them.

"Mo...Mom." Nagisa gasped, "You are in your idol form!"

"That's right." Yukito smiled, "You really wanted to see me in your idol form, didn't you? Now's the time."

"Dad saw it before when you were young."

Yukito nodded with a smile.

"Nagisa-kun. This is our idol form." Luchia said, "We defeat our enemies using this form."

"I think my mom told me about that before when I was young." Nagisa said.

"So do you like it?" Rina smiled.

"I think you guys are really awesome in this form!" Nagisa said happily.

Everyone smiled at Nagisa.

"Nagisa. Who do you think is the prettiest?" Seira smiled.

Nagisa looked at them for a while before saying, "I think Hanon and my mom are the prettiest."

"You are so Biased!" Luchia and Seira whined which made everyone laugh.

Suddenly Nagisa realized one thing.

"Mom, Sara. How were you able to transform into idol form when you don't have the pearls to sing?" Nagisa asked.

"Aqua Regina-sama gave us the extra pearls so that we can transform and sing with the current mermaid princess." Sara smiled.

"Which we did." Yukito said happily.

"Does anyone know that you girls are in your idol form as well?" Nagisa asked.

"We knew it a long time ago before we even met you and Masahiro." Gaito asked.

"And Rihito knows it as well." Kaito said.

"And now you are also on the list." Yuri said happily.

Nagisa thought for a moment.

"Dark clouds, idol form." Nagisa said before suddenly realizing, "Wait so that means..."

At that moment, Yukito instantly hugged Nagisa while Hanon hold one of Nagisa's hands where the Mermaid Flute is there.

"Nagisa. Thank you so much for saving us." Hanon said with tears on her eyes, "We were really on the back foot. The water demon octopus had us in her grip."

"If you haven't play that flute we would really have been crushed to death." Yukito said with tears in her eyes, "I don't know what would have happen to you and your father."

Nagisa was shocked when he heard that his mom and Hanon would have been crushed to death if he hadn't played the Mermaid Flute. Yukito is still crying.

"You are my mom after all." Nagisa smiled, "Don't cry. You are safe with me."

Everyone smiled as Yukito and Nagisa hugged each other like a true mother-son relationship. Kaito then instantly remembered the moments he had with his foster mom.

_"Man. I just wish she is here right now." _Kaito thought sadly.

"Whoa! What happened to you guys?!" Nagisa asked in shock as he looked at Kaito's, Gaito's and Yuri's injuries.

"We were hit pretty badly by the water demon octopus." Kaito said.

"Water demon octopus?"

"Yeah. What happened was that the water demon octopus emerged from the sea." Luchia said.

"And she started to insult us which drove us mad." Rina said.

"She was so mean to us!" Hanon cried.

"Yeah and we tried to overpower her with our Panthalassa powers but..." Kaito said.

"She hit us with one of her long legs with full force and then we were up in the air and then we got slammed down by her." Gaito sighed.

"Thankfully we landed on the sand and not the rocks." Yuri said.

"She first dragged your mom and tighten her up." Sara said, "Then she dragged Hanon as they were going to transform into their idol form."

"But then we heard your mermaid flute's tune and she was distracted by it." Seira said happily.

"Then Aqua Regina-sama gave an extra orange pearl and aqua pearl to Sara and your mom so that they can transform and sing with the current mermaid princesses." Hippo said.

"The water demon octopus couldn't do anything because your flute's tune distracted her which means that she couldn't cover her ears." Nikora said.

"And after that, she simply collapsed right into the sea." Yukito smiled.

"It seems you guys had a really clever opponent." Nagisa said in which everyone nodded.

Hippo then went straight to Nagisa.

"Nagisa. You have now witness the idol form of our mermaid princess." Hippo said, "So I request you not to tell anyone about it."

"Sure I won't tell." Nagisa said, "But what about Masahiro?"

"It's better you don't tell him if you meet him next time." Rina smiled, "I'm very excited to show Masahiro my idol form."

"Not only yours. All of us." Hanon said in which Rina nodded.

"You and Hamasaki-san only." Hippo said, "Please don't tell it to others."

"Are you going to make the same plea to Masahiro once he finds out?" Nagisa asked.

Hippo nodded.

"I see."

Then Maki came from behind and struggled his way to see Nagisa.

"Are you son of the former mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean, Yukito, and Hanon's boyfriend?" Maki asked with a smile.

Nagisa is SHELL-SHOCKED!

"Who are you and how do you know about me?" Nagisa asked in shock.

"I believe you met him before but only briefly." Hanon said.

"This is Maki." Nikora smiled, "You are free to tell anything sea related to him."

"And he now knows Nikora's mermaid form." Luchia said happily.

"Wait. How?" Nagisa was confused.

"It happened at night when you and your mom had a family reunion with others. It's also almost the same thing as what happened to your mom and dad." Nikora said, "We were on the boat, waves came, we fell down, he saw me and I was lucky not to turn into bubbles."

"I see. Well then Maki, yes I am." Nagisa smiled.

"Sorry if I shocked you. Your mom told me everything about you." Maki said.

"Nah. I'm fine."

Everyone became silent untill Maki gave his thanks to Nagisa.

"I really want to thank you for saving our friends using your Mermaid Flute." Maki said, "If she had finished my friends, she could have finished me and my beach cafe as well."

"Your welcome. And how do you know about it?" Nagisa asked.

"I told him if you don't mind." Nikora said.

"I see."

"It seems that your Mermaid Flute is very beautiful. It's unlike any other flute." Maki said.

Nagisa nodded with a smile. Maki then thought of something.

"This gives me one idea." Maki said, "Kaito, Luchia, all of you. Can you remain here tonight?"

"Sure." Everyone said.

"Yukito. Can you stay here as well?"

"I would love to." Yukito smiled.

"But why Maki-san?" Luchia asked.

"Well given that Yukito is the former mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean and Nagisa is her son and that she has a proud husband, I thought I might want to give a special dinner to the Shirai Family." Maki smiled, "The Shirai Family from the South Atlantic Ocean."

Everyone cheered.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Luchia said.

"I'm so excited to work at night with the Shirai Family being our guest." Hanon said happily.

"This is really gonna be an exciting night." Rina smiled.

"I'm gonna give my best entertainment ever." Seira said.

"I'm so happy." Sara smiled.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Yukito said happily.

"Thanks Maki. This is gonna be amazing." Nagisa smiled.

"I can't offer anything for free but I will be sure to give you guys discounts." Maki smiled.

"That's better than paying in full."

"Come on guys. Let's prepare for the night." Kaito said happily.

"Well we need to prepare in aqua colors since Yukito was the mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean." Gaito said.

"Yipee!" Yuri exclaimed happily.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's do it right now." Hippo said.

"Nagisa. Just tell your dad that to come here at night and you can pick him up. Your mom will stay here." Maki said.

Nagisa agreed and went off with his bicycle while the others return to Maki's beach cafe.

* * *

_At night:_

Luchia and others are having a friendly chat while they are waiting for Nagisa and Taoki to arrive. They have done the decorations, most of them are in aqua color. After a few minutes, the door opened and who came? None other than Taoki Shirai.

"Welcome to the Beach Cafe!" Hippo and Yuri said happily.

"Uh Thanks." Taoki said.

When suddenly he saw Yukito, he cried in joy and hugged her.

"Yukito! You are alright!" Taoki said happily.

"I'm alright. It's okay Taoki." Yukito smiled as she hugged him back.

"So your son told you everything what has happened in your evening." Nikora smiled.

"Yeah and I was extremely worried." Taoki said, "Three of your friends got swooped in the sky, then that water demon octopus grabbed her and Hanon."

"But then your son saved us." Hanon said happily.

"I know and I'm glad."

"Taoki. Look at us." Kaito said as his, Gaito's and Yuri's face was covered in some bandages.

"Ouch. You guys were hurt. Didn't you use your Panthalassa powers?"

"Well we were about to but then suddenly she hit us with one of her legs and slammed us down as we were in the air. Yuri also suffered the same fate." Gaito said.

"It was lucky that we didn't land on the rocks." Yuri said.

"The water demon octopus was very clever. She first grabbed your wife and then Hanon just as we were about to transform." Luchia said.

"But then we heard your son's Mermaid Flute's tune which is almost exactly the same as one of our song's tune." Rina smiled.

"And the water demon octopus was distracted." Seira said.

"Aqua Regina gave us the extra orange and aqua pearl so that we can transform and sing with the current mermaid princesses." Sara smiled, "You know your wife's idol form, don't you?"

Taoki nodded with a smile.

"And then they started singing and the water demon octopus is defeated." Hippo smiled.

"And then we searched for Nagisa and showed him our idol form." Hanon said happily.

"By the way, where's our son?" Yukito smiled.

At then in comes Nagisa Shirai holding his Mermaid Flute.

"Well Well if it isn't Nagisa?" Nikora smiled.

"The descendant of the man who saved our race and saved us today." Sara smiled.

Hanon rushed and hugged Nagisa as usual.

"Well now we have former and current generation aqua lovers." Hippo smiled.

"You can say that again." Yukito and Hanon smiled.

Maki then came from the toilet and smiled when he saw Taoki Shirai.

"So you must be Yukito's husband and Nagisa's father, right?" Maki smiled.

"Yep. Taoki Shirai is my name." Taoki smiled.

"I'm Maki."

"Say. You do look like that you are married. Where's your wife?"

"I was married but she passed away. I'm now engaged with Nikora."

"I see."

"Oh by the way guys there's one of your customers are coming." Nagisa said, "And she is pretty pissed."

"Who could that be?" Luchia asked.

To everyone's shock, Taki entered stomping her foot in anger. She is really pretty not happy.

"TAKI?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"With the exception of the Shirai Family, I demand that one of you answer as to why you guys locked me in the hotel?" Taki demanded.

"I thought you said you were going outside so that's why I locked the hotel." Nikora said.

"I said I will go LATER so please keep it open. Not I'm going outside now so please lock the door."

"But then how did you get out?" Kaito asked.

"I used my magic power to teleport myself."

"Taki-san. We're sorry that we didn't hear you properly." Hippo said.

"You should be. Nagisa told me so much about what happened this evening and I was fuming myself that I missed it."

"Well. Mistakes can happen sometimes." Yukito said.

"Look at you three. You simply got whacked by that water demon octopus!"

"Taki. She's not that simple. She was very clever octopus." Kaito said.

"Yeah and before we could do anything she simply smacked us with her legs and flung us up." Gaito said.

"And then we were slammed down right into the sand and then we were unconscious." Yuri said.

"Well at least you weren't killed." Taki said in relief.

"The water demon octopus first grabbed Yukito and then Hanon before we could even transform." Luchia said.

"Yeah and we were clearly on the backfoot." Rina said.

"And then my son came to our rescue." Yukito said happily.

"Yep but indirectly." Taoki smiled, "He was playing his Mermaid Flute at the top of the tree and the water demon octopus got distracted by the tune of the flute."

"Aqua Regina gave me and Yukito an extra orange and aqua pearl so that we can transform and sing with the current mermaid princess." Sara said.

"And so we did and the water demon octopus simply collapsed." Seira said happily.

"And then we found Nagisa and showed our idol forms to him." Hanon said happily.

"And it's my humble request to you Taoki that please don't tell it to others." Hippo pleaded.

"Of course I won't tell." Taoki said, "But what about Masahiro and his parents?"

"We will show them our idol form as well so it's better you don't tell them." Rina smiled, "I can't wait to show Masahiro our idol forms."

Taki remained silent for a while.

"Well it's lucky that Nagisa was playing his Mermaid Flute at that time." Taki said, "Otherwise all of you would have been killed."

"Yeah and I wouldn't have seen my mom ever again." Nagisa said.

"But now we are all here let's forget about what happened this evening and start serving to our special guests." Maki said.

And so Taoki, Yukito and Nagisa sat on the chairs.

"I'm sorry I don't give anything for free but I will give you discounts." Maki said.

"That will be fine." Taoki said.

Soon Kaito and Luchia gave them the menu. After selecting the order, Gaito and Sara started throwing plates which surprised the Shirai family.

"Whoa! How in the world did you do that?" Taoki asked.

"Pure Easy. I simply know how to draw it at the right places." Gaito smiled.

"What about you Sara?" Yukito asked.

"I learned it from Gaito." Sara smiled.

Hippo and Luchia noticed that Seira is looking at Nagisa's Mermaid Flute curiously.

"Is there anything wrong Seira-san?" Hippo asked.

"No. It's just I wonder if my song can be played on his flute." Seira said.

"Don't worry Seira. Let them eat first and then we will see to it." Luchia smiled.

"Okay."

"Here's your dinner." Nikora and Maki said proudfully as they are carrying lots of dishes full of food.

"Maki-san. Let me help." Kaito said and so he is carrying two dishes.

_15 minutes later:_

"How's the food?" Hanon smiled.

"The food is awesome!" Yukito said happily, "You two, Nikora and Maki, should be the top chefs in Japan."

"We cook our best." Nikora smiled

"No wonder so many come people here." Taoki said.

"I usually close my cafe at night but this is for you guys." Maki smiled.

"Well thank you." Nagisa said and he burped a little which made everyone laugh.

"Your welcome, descendant of the man who saved our race." Luchia said.

"How many times do you have to say that?"

Everyone laughed.

"Well we love to say it because if your ancestor hadn't saved our race, then we would have never been here by now." Rina said.

"Or by the way how was your family reunion?" Yuri asked.

"It was awesome! We had the best family reunion." Taoki said, "The most surprising thing was..."

"Aqua Regina being on the photo, right?" Kaito asked.

"How did you know?" Yukito asked in surprise.

"Your son showed me the photo when we were outside the school." Hanon said happily.

"I see."

"But mom. She is a Sea Godness so we should be happy that she is in the photo." Nagisa said.

"I agree with you. She gave you guys all the new songs she has so that you can defeat the enemies."

"Does your Mermaid Flute have all of our songs?" Hanon asked.

Nagisa nodded with a smile in which everyone cheered but Seira is a bit silent.

"Ano Nagisa? Can I ask you something for a minute?" Seira asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Nagisa asked.

"Can your flute also play my song?"

"Of course it can but do you have your own song?"

"Yep. I really want to hear the flute's tune of my song. It will be so beautiful."

"The flute doesn't know about your song yet but after you sing a few lines it will eventually will. Mom, Dad. What do you think?"

Taoki and Yukito smiled at their son.

"Of course we will love to hear it." Taoki smiled.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to hear your song Seira." Yukito said happily.

"Thank you." Seira smiled.

Everybody got seated.

"Okay Seira. Do your best." Sara smiled.

Seira smiled at the former mermaid princess and began to sing:

_**Ai to yume ga hitotsu ni nari **_

_**Kanashii "ima" wo hoshikuzu ni shite kureru kara **_

_**Shinjite... **_

The aqua mermaid statue of the Mermaid Flute began to spin around a few times. Everyone stared in awe at the spinning aqua mermaid statue.

_**Umareta koto hokori ni shite **_

_**Tsuyoku hikaru tenshi no you na manazashi wo kumorasenaide **_

_**Kono chikara yume no tame ni **_

_**Kaseru nara umarete yukitai no **_

_**Ai ni naritai... **_

And then the Mermaid Flute shined, indicating it has found Seira's song. As soon as The Mermaid Flute shined, everyone realized that it can finally play the tune of Seira's song.

"Son." Yukito smiled.

Nagisa nodded, took a breathe and began to play Seira's song 'Birth of Love' with his flute. Everyone was suddenly getting excited as the flute's tune is almost matching the song's tune of Seira song.

"It is really lovely when you see someone singing and the other one playing the flute, right?" Maki smiled.

Everyone agreed. Seira continued to sing with her beautiful and cheerful voice while Nagisa is playing the Mermaid Flute.

_**Itsumo soba de mitsumetekita **_

_**Osorenaide tabi datte yuku sono yuuki **_

_**Mabushii... **_

_**Kurai ginga terasu tame ni **_

_**Umaretekita inochi no hikari sono imi wo tsutaete itte **_

_**Sono chikara ai no tame ni **_

_**Tsukau nara mirai no chizu de sae **_

_**Kaete yukeru wa **_

_**Kono chikara yume no tame ni **_

_**Hateru nara umarete yukitai no **_

_**Ai ni naritai...**_

After Seira finished singing and Nagisa finished playing, everyone clapped and cheered at Seira and Nagisa.

"BRAVO! BRAVO!" Everyone said happily.

**Notes:**

**1\. Ano means in English 'uhh' while Encore wa ika ga means 'How about an encore or 'do you want an encore.'**

**2\. The two songs in this chapter were 'Kodou' and Beautiful Love'. No copyright intended.**

**Me: Yep a sweet ending to Chapter 13.**

**Voice: Mizuiro Pearl Voice!**

***Hanon appears out of nowhere and transforms into her idol form.***

**Hanon: Hi Guys! Let's sing Yukito!**

**Yukito: Yippe! Mizuiro Pearl Voice!**

***Yukito transforms into her idol form.***

**Yukito: Nagisa, Taoki. Join us as well.**

**Nagisa and Taoki: Alright!**

***So Hanon and Yukito began to sing The Legend Of Mermaid with Nagisa playing the Mermaid Flute. Taoki clap-clap.***

**Me: See you in Chapter 14, folks.**

**Taoki: And untill then review and like the story please.**


	31. Part 3 Chapter 14: Battle 2

**Me: Chapter 14 is here people. I couldn't write anything on Wednesday because I was in the graduation ceremony. It was really an emotion moment because I won't be able to see my friends again.**

**Naoki: I really feel pity for you but life goes on as usual.**

**Masahiro: All you can wish for is to join our world so that you can remain in our school for life. Even a 100 years!**

**Me *laughing*: As if!**

***Everyone laughs*.**

**Butler: Well you have us as your friends at least.**

***I smiled*.**

**Shizuro: Zahir890 would like to thank all of you who are being patience and continue to like and review our story ever since it began.**

**Naoki: He also does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me: And now we begin Chapter 14. Please note that the first part of this chapter takes place on the last chapter but in Masahiro's path. Enjoy ;).**

Chapter 14: Mermaid of Love Locket to the Rescue! (Indirectly).

After brofisting Nagisa, Masahiro went to his class where he saw Kazama jumping happily and dancing around.

"Hey Kazama! What's up?" Masahiro smiled.

"I've learnt to control my moves!" Kazama said happily.

"Really? That's great!"

"I would really like to show you."

"Uh not now. Later."

"Sure."

The boys sat down for a moment.

"Hey Masahiro. How's you and Rina?" Kazama asked.

"Perfectly fine." Masahiro smiled.

"I had a feeling that you should be. Rina is really crazy over you. Poor fanboys didn't have a chance to win her heart and you did. Ha Ha Ha!"

Both boys started to laugh. Suddenly Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina came into the class and smiled when they saw Masahiro and Kazama.

"Ohaiyo Hamasaki-san and Kazama-san!" Luchia greeted happily.

"Hey guys. How's things going?" Kaito smiled.

"OMG! It's the surf champ and his girlfriend!" Kazama exclaimed.

Luchia and Kaito nodded with a smile.

"Oh Hail Kaito, the surf champ!" Kazama said and bowed on Kaito.

"And Luchia-chan." Masahiro smiled.

"Oh yeah."

Everyone laughed. Rina and Hanon approached Masahiro.

"Masahiro. How was your family reunion yesterday?" Rina smiled.

"It was the best and amazing." Masahiro smiled, "But I will tell you after class."

"Is Nagisa here? I'm so excited to see him." Hanon said happily.

"He is here."

Hanon jumped with joy.

"Oh yeah by the way. Can I have your autograph?" Kazama smiled as he took out his autograph book from his bag.

"Sure." Kaito said.

And so Kaito signed his autograph on Kazama's autograph book.

"Well Luchia. Make sure no girls can take Kaito's place." Kazama said.

"No one can separate our bonds Kazama-san." Luchia smiled as she holds hands with Kaito.

"That's the spirit! Better not let that happen."

"Thank you."

Kazama then went to Hanon.

"Well Hanon. How are you hanging out with Nagisa?" Kazama smiled.

"Perfect." Hanon said happily, "He is awesome!"

"Of course he is! Do you know that he plans to compete in the Olympics?"

"Nice joke Kazama-san."

Everyone laughed. Kazama then went to Rina.

"So. How do you do with my best pal?" Kazama asked.

"Me and Masahiro are getting along really well." Rina smiled, "Isn't it Masahiro?"

Masahiro nodded with a smile.

"Well then Rina. Nothing shall come to harm." Kazama said happily as he grabbed Masahiro's hands, "He's the boxer and I'm the Tae-Kwon-Doo and together we are the fighting buddies!"

"I know I know. Calm down Kazama." Rina smiled.

"Hey Kazama. Want to watch me surf if you have time?" Kaito smiled.

"I would absolutely love to." Kazama said happily, "What about Luchia?"

"I go to see him surf everyday." Luchia smiled.

"Now that's gonna double the fun!"

Suddenly Rina has one thing on her mind.

"Kazama. What does your mom do?" Rina asked.

Kazama gulped but somehow said, "Well..."

And then the bell rang. Everyone went back to their seats. Kazama sighed in relief.

"Rina. Don't create a scene here." Masahiro said, "Ask him later."

"Sorry if I made your best friend nervous." Rina apologized.

"That's alright."

_After the class:_

"Hey Kazama. Where are you going?" Masahiro asked.

"Well pal. Looks like I have to go somewhere a bit early." Kazama said as he is wearing Micheal Jackson's hat.

"To where?"

"Break-Dancing!"

And so Kazama did some break dancing moves. After he finished, he saw Kaito, Masahiro, Luchia, Hanon and Rina clapped. He smiled and bowed.

"You are going to do some break-dancing lessons?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah. I still have a few more moves to learn." Kazama said, "Then maybe I can combine my break dancing style with my Tae-Kwon-Doo moves."

"That will be Awesome." Luchia said happily.

"We are looking forward to it Kazama-san." Hanon smiled.

"Thanks Guys." Kazama said, "Well Masahiro, I will see you later and take care of yourself and Rina."

"You take care as well Kazama." Masahiro smiled.

"It's really great to meet you guys again. Take care of yourself."

"We all will." Rina smiled.

"Well then. See you later."

And doing some break-dancing moves, Kazama exited the class.

"Hamasaki-san. You have such a nice and exciting friend." Hanon said happily.

"Yeah and look at him." Kaito said, "He is not even jealous."

"He really knows that we are really together and even warned us not to make sure that no one can take us." Luchia said.

"He wants to have a girlfriend as well." Masahiro said.

"Really?" Hanon said.

Masahiro nodded with a smile. Everyone said "Awww!". Rina smiled and patted on Masahiro's head.

"Don't worry Masahiro. I'm sure he will find one someday." Rina smiled.

_"Actually he could be the son of either the former mermaid princess or one of the mermaids from Arctic Ocean." _Rina thought, _"And I think it's one of them cause Kazama was afraid to answer about what does her mom do."_

"Anyway let's talk about the family reunion yesterday." Kaito said.

"Oh yeah! How was your family reunion yesterday?" Luchia asked.

"It was great as I have said." Masahiro smiled, "I will truly never forget about it."

"Do you have any photos with you right now Hamasaki-san?" Hanon asked.

"Yeah I do have. Here it is."

And so Masahiro showed them the photo.

"Wow Masahiro. You, Suzuka and Nagisa were kneeling in the front. The former mermaid princesses were on the middle and their husbands and the butler were on the back." Rina smiled.

Masahiro nodded.

"But then why is your thumb covering one person on the photo?" Luchia asked.

Masahiro smiled.

"I'm pretty sure one of you is going to faint if you see that person." Masahiro said.

"What do you mean?" Hanon asked.

"This person is really known to you."

"How do you know? Can we see that person?" Rina asked.

"Are you really ready to get a shock of your life?"

"Of course we are." Kaito said.

"Okay then. One...Two...Three!"

And then Masahiro showed the person in the photo. Once they saw it Luchia and three others are shocked and are white all over their faces. The person in the photo is none other than...

"AQUA REGINA-SAMA?!" All four of them gasped in shock!

"Hey guys. Don't shout." Masahiro said, "Others might hear us."

"Oh Sorry."

"She is in the photo as well? Did you invite her?" Luchia asked.

"We didn't know that she was in the photo untill we washed it and saw it." Masahiro said, "We were all surprised but at the same time we were glad that she is in the photo."

"Really?" Hanon asked.

"Yeah. She is the Sea Godness after all."

"We are glad too." Rina smiled, "After all she gave us the songs and helped us all."

Everyone nodded.

"Well then. What happened yesterday?" Kaito asked.

"Well yesterday after we came to Saito's house and we greeted each other, Suzuka took us to a place where there is a medium sized tree. So Nagisa played his Mermaid Flute and my locket made everything green within in our distance." Masahiro said.

"We would really love to see it one day." Luchia said.

"Sure. Anyway after that, we have to play as a..."

Everyone was curious to hear.

"As a horse." Masahiro sighed.

"Oh dear. You mean Suzuka and Nagisa were riding on your back?" Rina asked.

"They were in my back for a painful five minutes."

Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito felt pity for Masahiro.

"Did Nagisa also have to play as a horse as well?" Hanon asked.

"Yep but luckily for him he only had Suzuka in his back." Masahiro said.

"I feel really bad for you that you had to carry two of them in your back." Kaito said.

"Well at least it was only for one day."

"So what happened? Did Azumi scolded Suzuka?" Rina asked.

"No. But she did scolded Suzuka because she was still on Nagisa's back when they arrived. Our parents took us back to Suzuka's house and then we saw the photo albums of when our parents were teens including the sea photo."

This is where Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina were shocked.

"How in the world can they take a photo in the sea?" Luchia gasped.

"Ocean-Proof Camera." Masahiro said.

"Ocean-Proof?" Hanon asked curiously.

"Yeah. It's a camera where it can still work even when you are under the sea."

"Wait so that means...?" Luchia and Hanon gasped.

Masahiro nodded with a smile.

"Wow! I've never seen a camera in my life that can pictures under the sea." Kaito said.

"It's really awesome! Cameras that can work in the ocean." Luchia said happily.

"We can take many pictures in the sea." Hanon said happily.

"Do you have it now?" Rina asked.

"Azumi has it." Masahiro said.

"I see."

"So after we saw the photo album, we went to the dining table and said a few prayers hoping that Aqua Regina keeps us all safe. We then ate and took that photo outside."

The four of them went crazy after listening to Masahiro's narrative.

"Wow! You guys had the best family reunion ever!" Luchia said happily.

"Yeah! I wish I was here." Kaito said.

"Thank you Hamasaki-san for telling us all about this." Hanon said, "I can't wait to here it from Nagisa."

"We are coming with you." Luchia and Kaito said.

"Okay."

So Kaito, Luchia and Hanon left to go to Nagisa's class.

"Let's go to the roof. Shall we?" Rina smiled.

"Sure." Masahiro said.

So they went to the roof.

* * *

On the roof, Rina and Masahiro are watching outside. Rina is hugging Masahiro from the back. Both of them smiled at each other.

"It's really hot in here." Rina said.

"I think it will be really cool at night." Masahiro said.

Both of them laughed.

"Remember the day when we watched the Green Full Moon together?" Masahiro asked.

Rina smiled. She clearly remember the day she remembered the day they watched the Green Full Moon together. It was another memorable moment for her to watch all the Green Scenarios with him.

"I clearly remember that day Masahiro." Rina smiled, "It was really beautiful even better than the cool breeze."

"I'm glad you really liked it." Masahiro smiled.

"Thank You."

Both of them smiled.

"You know what Masahiro? Me, Hanon and Luchia planned to have our own family reunion once we all get married: Luchia and Kaito, Hanon and Nagisa and me and you." Rina smiled, "And have children on our own."

"I'm really looking forward to it." Masahiro said, "But right now we are too young to get married."

"I know."

Both of them laughed.

"Masahiro. Your best friend, Kazama, reminded me of my own best friend." Rina smiled.

"Really? Who could it be?" Masahiro asked.

"The mermaid princess from Arctic Ocean. We also hang out together very often."

"Can I see her?"

"She's still in her kingdom but when she arrives, make sure you bring Kazama with you."

"Sure."

Rina smiled at Masahiro and gave a kiss on the side of his forehead. Afterwards, they continue to look outside. But when Masahiro looked down and saw someone familiar, he gasped.

"Uh Rina?" Masahiro asked.

"Is there anything wrong?" Rina asked.

"Isn't it Hanon-chan and Nagisa from below? They are doing something really funny down here."

"Really? Let me see."

So when Masahiro and Rina looked down, their mouths are completely open. They saw Hanon and Nagisa kissing each other with Hanon on top of Nagisa!

"Oh really?! Why on school?" Rina was not happy.

"Rina. Calm down. They do love each other a love." Masahiro said, "But they should have done that at home. If the principal sees it..."

"Yeah I know. They are gonna be so busted."

Both Rina and Masahiro laughed as they continue to watch Hanon and Nagisa kissing each other below.

* * *

_The next day:_

There was no school on the next day so Masahiro is going to his gym for boxing practice. He is riding on his motorcycle and then while riding, he met Nagisa.

"Hey Nagisa. How's everything going?" Masahiro smiled.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Nagisa said, "Where are you off to?"

"To the gym. And you?"

"To Hotoshi's house."

"I see."

Both of the boys laughed for a moment.

"Hey Masahiro. Have you seen a cafe near the beach?" Nagisa asked.

"I've seen it but I never went there." Masahiro said, "What about it?"

"You should go there. It's really a great place. Many people go there."

"Then I shall go there by myself after I finished my practice. Thanks for the information."

"With pleasure. Enjoy your day."

So they went in their separate ways. Nagisa smiled, knowing that Masahiro will be seeing familiar faces when he goes to the cafe.

* * *

_Maki's beach cafe at afternoon:_

This time Kaito and others are working in full energy cause there was no school today.

_"God! Is this cafe so popular at the beach?" _Gaito mumbled himself, _"I would really breathe a sigh in relief if one of the former Mermaid Princess comes here."_

"Hooray! We are having so much fun." Seira said happily.

"Oh man! I can't really keep up the pace of it." Kaito said.

"Me neither." Luchia said.

"Don't worry guys. It will end within 2.5 hours." Maki said.

"2.5 Hours?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"Quick Yapping and get to work people." Nikora said.

"Oh man." Rina grumbled.

_Evening:_

"That was really really gruesome." Hippo said.

"More gruesome than battling the Mermaid Princesses." Yuri said in which everyone laughed.

"But you guys really did a good job." Maki smiled, "I'm gonna have you guys eat anything for free."

"Really?" Rina said.

Maki nodded with a smile. Everyone cheered.

"Not now guys. We are very tired from doing a lot of cooking." Nikora said.

"I wonder who will be coming this time?" Hanon asked.

"Beats me." Yuri said.

"Hey look. Someone's coming." Sara said.

The door opened and it's none other than Naoki Hamasaki, former mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean.

"So you guys worked here right?" Naoki asked.

Everyone was surprised but at the same time happy as well.

"Yeah. We are all work here." Rina said, "But how did you know?"

"Yukito told me everything about what happened yesterday. The water demon octopus came and insulted you and swatted three of you guys up in the sky."

"That will be me, Gaito and Yuri." Kaito said.

"Oh dear. Were you hurt?"

"We were hurt pretty badly." Gaito said, "And it's lucky that we weren't killed."

"Lucky enough not to land on the rocks." Yuri said.

"I see." Naoki said, "Anyway what happened next was that you three were about to transform when that octopus grabbed Hanon and Yukito before that and all of you were on back foot."

"But then her son saved us." Hanon saved happily.

"Yep. His Mermaid Flute was able to distract the water demon octopus and you were able to transform into your idol forms."

"We were also able to transform into idol forms as well." Sara said.

"Yeah and Yukito as well. With that you were able to defeat that octopus."

"And then we showed our idol forms to Nagisa and he and his parents had dinner right here." Seira said happily.

Naoki smiled.

"How was your family reunion yesterday?" Rina asked.

"It was really the best day that happened to us." Naoki smiled, "And I will never forget about it."

"It seems that you know them very well as well." Maki said, "I'm Maki."

"And I'm Naoki Hamasaki, former Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean and former green pearl holder." Naoki said.

Everyone was a bit surprised.

"My My. You have such confidence." Nikora said.

"Yukito told me that we should have no problem telling Maki about us cause he discovered your mermaid form." Naoki said.

"You are friends with her?" Maki asked.

"Best friends for life!" Luchia said happily.

"I see."

"Hmm? Where's Taki?"

"This time we made sure that she went outside so that we can lock the door." Nikora said, "Not the last time where we accidently locked the door when she is still inside."

Everyone laughed.

"It seems to me that you are married." Maki said in which Naoki nodded, "Do you have any children?"

"I have a son name Masahiro Hamasaki..." Naoki started.

"Who fell in love with the Current Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic Ocean name Rina." Seira said happily.

"That's right."

Maki was shocked. He turned towards Rina who smiled at him.

"Rina? You too?" Maki gasped.

"Yep." Rina nodded with a smile.

"So two mermaid princesses fell in love with the sons of the former mermaid princesses."

Everyone nodded with a smile.

"Does he know you guys?" Maki asked.

"He knows us very well Maki-san." Luchia said happily.

"We call him Hamasaki-san but Rina and others call him Masahiro." Hanon said.

"He's also my buddy as well." Kaito smiled.

"He's also a boxer." Rina said happily.

"Oh by the way Naoki-san. Where's your husband?" Hippo asked.

"Dirt Motor cycling Practice." Naoki said.

"Your butler?" Yuki asked.

"Watching Jackie Chan's latest stunt in our mansion."

"What about your son?" Rina asked.

"Gym practice."

Maki is beaming with happiness.

"Can you call your son once he finishes his practice?" Maki asked.

"Sure. I'll..." Naoki was about to continue when suddenly there were screams and shouts from the people.

"Someone is really behind all this!" Luchia said.

"Yeah. First the octopus and now someone else." Hanon sighed.

"It could be her sister maybe." Rina said.

"Mermaid Princesses. It's not the time to discuss now!" Hippo said, "We have to go and defeat that water demon."

"Hai!" The three girls said.

So the three girls and Hippo immediately went out.

"Hey! Wait up!" Seira and Sara said and they immediately left as well.

"Brother. This time we will not fail!" Gaito proclaimed.

"I'm with you." Kaito said.

"Wait for me Gaito-sama and Kaito-sama." Yuri said as she followed Gaito and Kaitio.

"Let's go Naoki." Nikora said.

"Yeah." Naoki said, "Maki. I will tell you about my son later."

Maki nodded and so both Nikora and Naoki left.

* * *

_Gym:_

Meanwhile in the Gym, Masahiro is punching the punching bag and he is doing well in it. He was still punching the bag when Kazama came and smiled at him.

"You're looking good man. You're wailing on that bag." Kazama smiled.

"Hey thanks." Masahiro smiled, "You want try it out?"

"I'm the kicker and you're the puncher."

"Oh!"

Both of the boys laughed hard.

"I've finally able to combine my breakdancing with my Tae-Kwon-Doo moves." Kazama said happily.

"Really? Can you show me?" Masahiro asked.

"Here I come then."

So Kazama hoped into the boxing ring and took out his mobile phone from his pocket and selected a breakdancing song. He then gave the phone to Masahiro and told him to wait for 5 seconds. After waiting for 5 seconds, Masahiro started the music.

Kazama then showed off his breakdancing moves mixing with his Tae-Kwon-Doo moves. He flipped and flopped and rolled and jumped. He was dancing incredibly. After doing this for 5 minutes, Kazama smiled and bowed as the music ended. Masahiro clapped and beamed with excitement.

"Wow Kazama! That was awesome!" Masahiro said happily, "I bet you are gonna get the best dancing award prize and no one can even stop you."

"Thanks man." Kazama smiled, "I'm bit tired right now after all the dancing and kicking. Is it okay to lie down in the ring?"

"I think no one is here so yeah. Go ahead."

And so Kazama lied down in the boxing ring while Masahiro sat on the corner of the ring post. There was a silent for a moment.

"Hey Masahiro." Kazama said while lying down, "You remember that when we were 15 years old, we did something awesome?"

"That was last year by the way and yeah I clearly remember." Masahiro smiled, "When we were in our old school, we sang in the talent show called..."

_**"Soul man! Yeah I'm the soul man!"**_

"Yep. That one."

Both of the boys laughed.

"I've got the video of it." Kazama said happily.

"Really?" Masahiro asked, "Do you have it now?"

So Kazama immediately got up, ran to his bag, took the cassette out and showed it to Masahiro. Both boys are beaming with excitement.

"All we need now is the T.V." Kazama said happily, "Do you know where is it?"

"Yeah. Follow me." Masahiro smiled.

So Masahiro led Kazama to the T.V room where there are sofas and a single T.V. Kazama and Masahiro can't wait to see the awesome time they had last year.

* * *

The evening skies this time had turned into red skies. That's right totally red! Our heroes were in total shock when they saw the red skies.

"My God! It's as if some devils are going to attack us!" Kaito said.

"Who could be behind all this?" Luchia asked.

"Maybe her sister which wants to take revenge against us." Hanon said.

"If that's the case then it would have been dark, black clouds." Rina said, "So it's a different water demon."

"Hmmm. Something is not right here. The waves are also in red color." Naoki said.

"Wait! So that means!" Yuri gasped.

To everyone's shock, every scenario is totally in red! The beach cafe, the roads, everything is red! (Luckily the gym was on its original color but the red skies are everywhere).

"Oh God! What's gonna happen to us?!" Seira cried.

"Hey it's okay Seira. There's no need to be frightened." Sara said, "It seems like nothing is happening to us."

"Yeah. It's lucky that we are not in the Black Zone." Gaito said, "Otherwise you know what will happen."

"We all know what's gonna happen." Everyone said.

"Everyone stay on guard. I could hear someone is coming." Hippo said.

"I wonder what does that water demon want for us." Nikora wondered.

"YOUR DEATH!" A water demon voice roared which made everyone jumped.

"Okay. That's a bit rude." Nikora said.

Everyone then looked at the water demon. This water demon has very long reddish hair and her hair is spinning around ready to attack. It's obvious that the water demon is using her hair as a weapon. Also she is beautiful unlike the water demon octopus and she wears dark reddish clothes. She also has horns on both sides of her head and sharp teeth. You can say that she is beautiful but is scary and has a hellish appearance.

"It seems you have come for something." Rina said, "What could it be?"

"I want nothing but YOUR AND YOUR FRIENDS'S DEATH!" The water demon said angrily, "As well as other people who are related with you."

"But why do you want to kill us?" Luchia asked.

"You and your friends are continuously defeating our race. So I will avenge their defeat! You mermaid princesses make me sick!"

"Well there's a saying that Good always trumps over evil." Hanon said.

"Good always trumps over evil MY FOOT! I'm gonna end that pathetic line."

"Whoever you are please don't do this." Seira pleaded, "I know you have hatred on us but if you kill us you will regret it for the rest of your life."

The water demon didn't take too kindly with Seira's words and with one long piece of her hair, she gave a BIG slap to Seira much to everyone's shock! Seira was pretty hurt badly on her face and was on the verge of crying.

"Hey! How dare you hit her?!" Sara asked angrily.

"That's what she gets for saying this." The water demon said.

"Seira. Are you okay?" Naoki asked, "You are pretty badly hurt."

"I'm fine." Seira sadly said, "But there's too much hatred on her heart."

"Don't say anything now Seira. Let me treat you." Nikora said as she is quickly nursing Seira.

The other mermaid princesses now looked at the water demon. They are now filled with anger of what the water demon just did to Seira.

"You will pay for this!" Yuri said angrily.

"Oh! You are turning against us?" The water demon sneered, "You are a traitor!"

"She's not a traitor. She has changed!" Hanon shouted.

"How dare you are playing with us?" Rina asked angrily, "You are equally worse like that octopus!"

"Whoever you are, we will not forgive you for what you did." Luchia said.

The water demon gave an evil laugh.

"This...water demon is such...a beauty." Kaito said lovely which shocked everyone, mostly Luchia.

"Kaito?!" Luchia asked in shock.

"Yeah. She...is so awesome!" Gaito said lovely.

"Gaito?!" Sara asked in shock.

"The...water demon-san is...so kawai." Hippo said lovely.

"Hippo-sama? How could you?!" Yuri asked in shock.

"What happened to you boys?" Hanon asked in shock.

"Have you guys gone out of your mind?" Rina asked angrily.

The water demon gave another evil laugh. This time even louder. Everyone was confused about what's going on with Kaito, Gaito and Hippo. However, Naoki and Seira suddenly realized what went wrong with them.

"Guys! They are not saying it on purpose." Naoki said.

"They are hypnotized!" Seira exclaimed, "Take a closer look."

It was then everyone saw what's going on with Kaito, Gaito and Hippo. Their eyes are filled with love hearts and they are approaching the water demon.

"What are you doing with them?!" Luchia asked in shock.

"Nothing. They just fell for my beauty. Ha Ha Ha!" The water demon laughed evily.

"You have hypnotized them!" Sara said angrily, "Let them go!"

"Oh! So what are you gonna do about it? Cry like babies?" The water demon taunted them, "This shows that you are PATHETIC without them! Let me tell you again: PA-THE-TIC AND LO-SERS!"

The water demon's insults are fueling the anger of the Mermaid Princesses and others.

"You...You..." Yuri tried to insult back but failed to do so.

"Please stop this!" Seira pleaded and cried.

"Seira. It's no use." Sara said sadly, "She's pure evil."

"Don't worry Seira. She's gonna regret what she did just now." Luchia said.

"Water demon. You are driving us mad and you will suffer the consequences if you continue to taunt us further." Hanon said.

"You are next on my hit list." Rina said.

But the water demon ignored them and looked at Naoki with great interest.

"Well Well. If it isn't the former Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic Ocean?" The water demon asked evily which shocked everyone.

"How in the world do you know?" Naoki asked.

"Your shell locket of course."

Another evil laughter came from the water demon.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt her." Nikora said as she rushed to cover Naoki.

But while she did so, the water demon's long hair gave Nikora two slaps before giving a huge slap that sent Nikora on the sand. The mermaid princesses are shell-shocked!

"NIKORA!" Everyone cried.

"Nikora. You didn't really have to do that." Naoki said.

"I'm sorry. That really hurts." Nikora said while lying on the ground.

"This is just great." Sara said, "First Kaito, Gaito and Hippo are hypnotized and Seira and now Nikora got big slaps."

"YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE!" Rina shouted angrily.

"We will never forgive you!" Hanon said angrily.

"Hey?! Are you even listening?!" Luchia asked angrily.

But the water demon ignored them and faced Naoki.

"As I live and breathe, you are a much bigger catch." The water demon smiled evily, "So I will kill you first."

"Try me." Naoki dared.

The water demon was a bit stunned by Naoki's words. However, she tried to attack Naoki with several of her long hair but Naoki dodged it and grabbed the water demon's hair and started pulling it. The water demon is now feeling the pain. The Mermaid Princesses were totally surprised!

"Gah! You little..." The water demon said angrily in pain as she tried to pull it back.

"That's what you get for what you did recently." Naoki said as she pulled even harder.

"Wow! Naoki is really strong." Yuri said.

"Go Go Naoki! Tear her hair off." Luchia cheered.

"Yeah and break her bones." Hanon cheered.

"Wow. Masahiro has really such a strong mom." Rina smiled.

"He sure must be really proud of having so." Sara smiled.

"Go Naoki." Seira cheered.

But then suddenly, Naoki slipped and lost her grip. This gave the chance for the water demon to finally grab her and have her tied up. After having Naoki tied up, the water demon dragged her much to the horror of the Mermaid Princesses.

"NAOKI!" Everyone said in horror.

"Darn it. Kaito, Gaito and Hippo are still hypnotized." Nikora said as she finally got up to her feet.

"I've finally have you, former Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic Ocean." The water demon smiled evily.

"Let her go!" Rina said happily.

"Like hell I would." The water demon laughed evily.

"Damn you." Naoki grumbled as she is struggling to get free, "I will get my hands on you if I have the chance."

"Try Me." The water demon teased Naoki.

"Don't worry Naoki. We will save you." Yuri said in panic.

Finally, the mermaid princesses had enough!

"It seems that all my pleading has gone in vain." Seira sadly said, "I don't think there will be forgiveness for you."

"You have hurt our friends and hypnotized our loved ones." Hanon said angrily, "Now you will pay for it."

"Everyone. Let's go and rescue Naoki." Rina said in determination.

"We are with you Rina." Luchia said.

"Same here." Sara said.

"I'm with you guys." Yuri said.

But sadly the water demon knew what was going to happen next.

"Sorry girls. No singing today." The water demon said, "It's suffering time!"

And with that said, the water demon quickly grabbed Rina before the mermaid princesses could transform into idol form and Yuri could start to play the piano. The Mermaid Princesses and Yuri are totally shocked!

"RINA!" Everyone said in horror.

"Oh no! The water demon now has got two mermaid princesses from North Atlantic Ocean in her grip." Nikora gasped.

"Former and Current." Yuri said in panic.

The water demon gave a huge roar of evil laughter.

"I'm sorry that we weren't able to do anything to save you." Rina sadly said.

"It's okay Rina." Naoki said, "I just wish that some miracle can happen."

"MIRACLE?! MY FOOT!" The water demon said angrily as she squeezed Rina and Naoki and they almost fall into unconscious.

"As for the rest of you, here's a little present for you." The water demon said.

"What do you mean? Let them go!" Luchia cried.

Irritated by it, The water demon used her several long hair to WHIPLASH THEM! The girls are screaming in agony and pain as the water demon continue to whip them one by one at the same time.

"AHHHH! KYAHHHHHH!" The girls screamed in pain.

"Now enjoy your suffering! Ha Ha Ha!" The water demon laughed evily.

"It hurts! It hurts!" Seira is crying in pain as she is getting several painful whiplashes.

"Don't worry. I'm with you." Sara said in agony as she tried to protect Seira and is getting more whiplashes than Seira.

"Gaito-sama! Hippo-sama! Kaito-sama! HELP US!" Yuri cried in pain.

But it's no use. Gaito, Hippo and Kaito are still being hypnotized.

"Is there no one...?" Nikora tried to finish but she got a big whiplash on her head and she couldn't say anymore.

"Someone please help us!" Hanon cried as she is suffering the same fate like the others.

_"Hamasaki-san. Where are you? Rina and your mom needs you. We are all in danger!" _Luchia thought sadly as she is also getting whiplashes. A single tear came out from her eyes.

* * *

Kazama and Masahiro had a good laugh about the awesome time they had as the security guard is locking the gym's doors and closing it down.

"Man! That was such an awesome time we had." Kazama said happily.

"Yeah. Brings back memories although it was last year." Masahiro smiled and laughed.

"OMG!" The guard said in shock, "Look what's up in the sky."

Kazama and Masahiro looked up and are shocked to see that the skies are totally red!

"Holy Moly! Why are the skies so red?" Kazama asked in shock.

"This is the first time I have ever seen a red sky in my life." The guard said.

"I think it's the first time for all of us. This has never happened before." Masahiro said.

"Whatever it is, something bad is gonna happen. It could be the case that we might melt."

"Melt?!" Kazama asked in shock and is white all over his face, "But we are not snowmen!"

"But I don't feel any sweating inside me." Masahiro said.

"Even so, it can happen anytime soon." The guard said, "You boys should better go home."

"Yes we must go home and fast!" Kazama said in panic, "Oh I see a taxi by the way. Hey Taxi!"

The taxi driver heard it and stopped the taxi. Kazama got in first and offered the security guard to ride with him, who gladly accepted Kazama's offer and hopped in as well. Only Masahiro is left.

"Hey pal. Get in the taxi." Kazama said.

"You guys go ahead. I will go by myself." Masahiro said.

Kazama and the security guard are shocked.

"Are you really sure?" The guard asked.

"Yeah. I have my motorcycle by the way." Masahiro smiled.

"Okay then but please don't melt." Kazama cried and pleaded, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Don't worry Kazama. You will see me again."

Both of the boys smiled at each other. Then Kazama closed the taxi door and the taxi speeded off, leaving Masahiro behind.

Masahiro then looked at the sky and the sea for a few minutes. After waiting for a few minutes, he realized that nothing had happened to him. He was not impressed, however, by the red skies.

_"Red skies? Nah! Not interesting." _Masahiro said to himself.

Masahiro then smiled at himself. He went straight to his bag and took out The Mermaid of Love locket from his bag and wore it around his neck. The locket flashed in green color and everything became green within his distance.

_"Now these green skies are better than the red skies." _Masahiro smiled at himself as he enjoyed the green scenario.

And also it is covering the battle part.

* * *

The water demon is all over them. First she gave Seira and later Nikora a big slap with her long hair, then she had Kaito, Gaito and Hippo hypnotized, then she had Rina and Naoki on her grip and now she is continuously whipping the mermaid princesses.

"Ha Ha Ha! This is fun!" The water demon said happily.

All off a sudden, much to her shock, the red skies have turned into green! Even the red scenarios have turned into green as well! The water demon is Shell-Shocked!

"How could it be..." The water demon was about to finish when suddenly she is becoming dizzy and is feeling a little bit weak, "...Green?"

The whipping stopped as a result. The mermaid princesses breathed a sigh of relief but are shocked they have green hair and eyes as well.

"Hey! Why is everything green?" Luchia asked curiously.

"Why are we green?" Hanon asked.

"Guys. Don't you remember?" Sara asked in shock, "Remember what Naoki said."

"I remember now." Seira said, "If there are green scenarios..."

"Which means..." Nikora smiled.

"Hamasaki-san is wearing the Mermaid Of Love Locket around his neck and everything became green." Yuri said happily.

The mermaid princesses cheered.

"Hamasaki-san is here! Hamasaki-san is here!" Luchia said happily.

"But I don't see him anywhere." Hanon said.

"Maybe he is a bit close somewhere." Seira said.

"He must have despised the red sky and worn his locket so that it can turn into green sky." Sara smiled.

"And it's covering us as well." Yuri said happily.

"Look! Look up there!" Nikora exclaimed, "The water demon is getting weaker and weaker."

Meanwhile, while still in the water demon's grip, Rina and Naoki woke up. When they saw the green sky and the water demon is getting weak, they realized what's going on and who is behind this and they smiled.

"Looks like your son is here!" Rina said happily.

"I don't see him but he is really helping us." Naoki smiled, "He cares about us."

"I know and we will give him our big thanks to him."

Naoki smiled. The water demon became so weak that Naoki and Rina were able to escape from her grip. They fell into the water, changing into mermaid form. They swam for a short time and changed back into human form after they whipped themselves off.

"Are you girls alright? You were in her grip for so long." Nikora said.

"Yeah. We are okay. Just a little cough." Rina said as she and Naoki coughed a little bit.

"You are pretty badly hurt by yourself." Naoki said.

"Yeah. We got whiplashed." Yuri said which shocked Rina and Naoki.

The water demon is not only suffering from dizziness but she is getting drowsy and her power has been weakened. As a result Kaito, Gaito and Hippo are free from her hypnotism.

"What in the world happened to us?" Kaito asked in shock.

"We have been hypnotized to fall for her beauty." Hippo said.

"And why is everything green?"

"It seems that Masahiro has worn his Mermaid of Love locket around his neck and everything has become green as a result." Gaito said, "We are green as well."

"Look guys. The water demon is becoming weak." Hippo said.

They saw that the water demon is struggling to control herself. Then they realized one thing.

"Hooray! Masahiro is rescuing us." Kaito said happily.

"Indirectly." Hippo said, "I don't see him anywhere."

"Let's talk about that later and check on the girls." Gaito said.

Kaito and Hippo agreed and swam back to the beach to meet the girls. When they did so, they were shocked about the lashes the girls had received.

"Hippo-sama! Gaito-sama! Kaito-sama! You are normal again." Yuri said happily.

"Yuri-san?! What happened to you?" Hippo asked in shock.

"Luchia? Are you alright?" Kaito asked worriedly in which Luchia nodded.

"They have been whiplashed while we were hypnotized!" Gaito said angrily, "Why that water demon with horns! I'm gonna..."

"Gaito. Calm down. We will take care of this." Sara said.

"Is Seira okay? She looks badly hurt."

"I'm okay Gaito." Seira smiled.

The six mermaid princesses now stared at the water demon who is now extremely weak and is so weak that she can't even see.

"Well girls. Let's not waste the opportunity Masahiro has given us and let's finish her off." Rina said.

"I'm with you Rina." Luchia said.

"Same here." Hanon said.

"Let's teach her a lesson of what she just did to us and our friends." Sara said.

"Hai!"

So the five mermaid princesses began to transform into their idol forms.

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Mizuiro Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

"Orange Pearl Voice!"

"Orange Pearl Voice!"

After they transformed into their idol forms, they transformed into their second idol forms. But Rina is sad about one thing.

"What's wrong Rina?" Luchia asked.

"It's just that Naoki can't transform because she doesn't have the pearl with her." Rina said sadly, "I thought we could sing together."

"Your wish will be granted Rina." A voice said.

They all turned to see Aqua Regina smiling as she appears in white light. However, because she is in the Green Zone, her hair, eyes and clothes all became green as well.

"Aqua Regina-sama? You are green as well?" Hanon gasped.

"Well because I'm in the Green Zone, I have become green as well." Aqua Regina smiled.

"Oh!"

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"Naoki. Here's an extra green pearl for you." Aqua Regina smiled, "With this you will be able to sing with the current mermaid princesses."

"Thank you Aqua Regina." Naoki smiled.

So when the extra green pearl went straight to Naoki's green shell locket, Naoki began to transform.

"Green Pearl Voice!"

Naoki's idol dress is completely the same as Rina's except two things: Naoki does not have the seaweed green bow on her right side but she does have a green heart necklace in which Rina doesn't have. After her idol transformation is complete everyone said "Wow!" after they saw Naoki's idol form.

"You guys didn't have bows but you have a heart necklace when you transform right?" Rina asked with a smile.

"Yep." Naoki smiled.

"We will talk about it later." Sara said, "Now let's finish this water demon while we have the chance."

"Yeah and if Hamasaki-san removes the locket then we will be in big trouble." Seira said.

"Now sing, current and former mermaid princesses." Aqua Regina smiled before she disappeared.

"Okay. Here we go." Luchia said before everybody said:

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!"

_**Ryuusei ga ima kagayaki o masu**_

_**Subete no inochi yo**_

_**Kokoro no ruutsu o mezase!**_

"GAHHH! WHY YOU LITTLE...!" The water demon somehow screamed at the top of her lungs as she is feeling the pain as a result of the mermaid princesses's songs

Unfortunately because the green scenarios are still there, she is now sooooooo weak that she can't even cover her ears. As a result she is getting a HUGE damage as the result of the mermaid princesses's singing.

_**Arasoi no wa o tachikiru tame ni**_

_**Kizutsuki yabureta negai o hikitsuide**_

_**Ai o nikumu mono yo..**_

_**Umi o kegasu mono yo..**_

_**Kidzuite.**_

_**Onaji "ai" kara umareta no**_

The water demon's ears are already busted up. She screamed and wailed in pain as she couldn't cover her ears. She hated the song and made a one last ditch attempt to attack the mermaid princesses but the green scenarios are still in effect and her long hair couldn't move an inch.

"STOP THIS! AHHHHH!" The water demon screamed.

_**Tamashii no puraido o Fight Up! Kakagete**_

_**Kiseki no neiro kara umareru atarashii uta**_

_**Kanashimi o suikonda sono kokoro ni**_

_**Sasageru komoriuta**_

_**Haha naru ai no shinfonii**_

"Love Shower Pitch! Encore wa ika ga?" The six mermaid princesses said.

The water demon said nothing. She was already on her knees. She lost the battle, all thanks to whoever has the made the skies green all off a sudden.

"You...You will...pay for this." The water demon said weakly.

Naoki offered her a hand which surprised the other mermaid princesses. But when the water demon touched Naoki's hand, Naoki immediately grabbed her and threw the water demon with her judo-style throw. All they could say is "Wow." as they watched the water demon being thrown away right into the sea.

"Now that's a perfect way to send her into the sea after what she did to us." Gaito smirked.

Naoki smiled as the mermaid princesses celebrated but it was a really tough victory for them. Except Rina, Naoki, Kaito, Gaito and Hippo, the others looked at their wounds and sighed with the most worrying being on Seira and Nikora who got whipped and slapped but these wounds are not serious and it was just a few whiplash marks so they are fine.

"Hooray! We did it again!" Luchia said happily.

"Yahoo!" Hanon jumped in joy.

"Looks like your son is still enjoying the green scenario." Rina smiled.

"I never thought he would enjoy it for so long." Naoki said and then smiled, "But it's worth it."

"Seira. Are you okay?" Sara asked worriedly, "You look badly hurt."

"I'm fine Sara." Seira smiled, "Just a few whiplashes."

"I really admire your courage, Seira." Gaito smiled, "Normally if kids like you get the same treatment, they would end up crying so loudly but you didn't do so and that's why you deserve to be called the Mermaid Princess."

"Thank you Gaito."

"Yuri-san. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Hippo cried, "I was hypnotized."

"It's okay Hippo-sama. I don't blame you." Yuri smiled, "You were hypnotized and there's nothing we could do."

"That water demon with horns was really Really REALLY dangerous." Kaito said, "Even more dangerous then the water demon octopus."

"Yes. While the water demon octopus taunted us more than hitting us, this water demon with horns attacked us more than ever expected." Nikora said in fright.

"Well. Shouldn't you thanking my son for saving us?" Naoki asked with a smile.

Then they realized that if it wasn't for Masahiro and his Mermaid of Love locket then they would have been killed. They all looked at the green night sky.

"True. Your son saved us from this dangerous water demon." Luchia smiled.

"Yeah. We were completely doomed." Hanon said.

"Nikora. Are you alright? You are badly hurt as well." Sara asked worriedly.

"I'm fine but yeah it really hurts." Nikora said.

"Is it so bad that we have to go to hospital?" Seira asked frighteningly.

"Hey calm down Seira. This is not really serious." Nikora said, "We are still able to move."

"Does Masahiro knows that you do judo?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah. My son, husband and butler. They knew it before." Naoki smiled.

"Wow Hippo-sama! Look at the green skies!" Yuri said happily.

"I know. It's beautiful." Hippo smiled.

But they could enjoy it only a few seconds as everything became completely normal again. Also the red skies have turned back into evening skies.

"Well tough luck you two." Gaito smirked, "Better luck next time."

"Oh man!" Hippo and Yuri whined which made everyone laugh.

"Seems like Masahiro took the locket out from his neck." Rina smiled.

"But I'm glad that he is wearing it at the time when we were in big trouble." Naoki said.

"Yeah."

Maki then came and he was shocked when he saw what happened to them.

"My God! What happened to you people? You look pretty beaten up." Maki said in shock.

"Not beaten up Maki-san." Luchia said, "We were whiplashed by that water demon with devil's horns."

"The worst victim was Seira and Nikora who got whipped and slapped at the same time." Hanon said.

"Nikora, Seira. Are you okay?"

"We are fine Maki-san. It was just whiplashes we receive." Seira said.

"We can still walk and hang around." Nikora said.

"Please don't blame Gaito-sama, Kaito-sama and Hippo-sama. They were hypnotized." Yuri pleaded.

"I see." Maki said, "Anyway. How did the skies change from red to green? It was so beautiful."

Everyone smiled at Maki.

"The truth is that if it wasn't for Naoki's son, we would have all been dead by now." Luchia said.

"I must say that this water demon with horns was more dangerous than that water demon octopus." Kaito said.

"He helped you all of you guys?" Maki asked.

"Indirectly." Hippo said.

"Direct or Indirect. He still saved us all." Yuri said.

"How did it happen?" Maki asked.

"As the water demon was enjoying whipping us, the red skies turned into green skies which means that Masahiro must have worn the Mermaid of Love locket around his neck. It was then the water demon became weak and we were able to defeat it with our singing." Sara explained.

"The Mermaid of Love locket?"

"Yes. It's in the hands of Naoki's son, Masahiro Hamasaki." Rina smiled.

"The most beautiful..." Seira smiled.

"...and the most powerful locket." Kaito finished with a gulp, "So powerful that it can even overpower over Panthalassa Powers."

"One but not two." Gaito said, "As they say, two is better than one."

"Then imagine what if you are a bad one and go one on one with the Mermaid of Love locket." Hippo asked.

"Don't even think about it."

Everyone laughed.

"Is he here now?" Maki asked in excitement, "I have to give my big thanks to him."

"He must be close somewhere." Naoki said, "Though I don't see him."

"Maybe he probably has left." Yuri said sadly.

"I don't think so but I think he is still there." Rina said.

"Can I meet him?" Maki asked.

"Absolutely but we have to find him first." Naoki said.

"Mermaid Princesses. You almost forgot one thing." Hippo said.

"What could it be Hippo?" Luchia asked.

"You showed it to Nagisa before."

It was then everyone realized what they wanted to show it to Masahiro: their idol forms! Naoki was so happy about it that she danced with joy.

"Finally! My son can see my idol form. I'm so happy!" Naoki said happily.

"Your son never knew about your idol form?" Rina asked

"I told him about it but he really wanted to see it but I didn't have the green pearl at that time. Now after 16 years, I can finally show him."

"I'm excited as well. I can't wait to see his reaction."

"I'm sure your husband saw your idol form when you and Shizuro were in teens." Nikora said in which Naoki nodded with a smile, "But what about your butler?"

"Butler was also able to see my idol form just a few days before I gave back my pearl to my kingdom." Naoki smiled.

"I see."

"Hooray! Let's show our idol forms to him." Luchia said happily.

"This is his reward for helping us. He'll be so excited, like Nagisa, to see us like this." Hanon said.

"Please Masahiro. Don't leave." Seira said as she began her search for Masahiro.

"Hey! Wait up Seira!" Sara said as she followed Seira.

"What are we standing for? Let's go find him before he leaves!" Kaito said.

"I hope it's not to late." Gaito gulped.

"Come on Hippo-sama. What are you worried about?" Yuri asked.

"I'm just worried about other people seeing it." Hippo said.

"I don't see anyone now."

So everyone left to search for Masahiro.

"Want to come with us?" Nikora smiled.

Maki gladfully accepted her request. So they also left with Nikora telling Maki all about the Mermaid of Love locket.

* * *

What happened was that Masahiro was enjoying the green skies for so long. After doing so he thought it's time to remove it so that everything can turn back into normal color again.

_"That was really enjoyable. Time to remove it." _Masahiro said to himself.

With that, he removed the locket from around his neck and everything became normal again. He worn it again when suddenly a theif is approaching straight towards him. He's carrying a knife and bundle of jewels.

_"Oh crap! This isn't good." _Masahiro thought and gulped.

"Well hello kiddo. You have a nice locket with you." The thief smiled, "How about you give me your locket or else I'm gonna..."

And before the thief could finish, the locket angrily flashed right straight to him in green color three times. The next thing Masahiro saw, the thief immediately dropped his knife and jewels as he is screaming in pain while covering his eyes. He has been BLINDED! (for a few minutes).

"AHHHH! MY EYES!" The thief screamed in pain as he kicked and screamed and he couldn't see anything.

"What's the matter thief-san? Got a problem with your eyes?" Masahiro smiled and laughed.

Suddenly a police car came and a policeman got out from his car. After seeing the thief, who is still crying in pain, the policeman handcuffed him and then smiled at Masahiro.

"Young man. I don't know how you did that but thank you for stopping him." The policeman smiled, "This theif is really clever at stealing objects."

"Oh dear. What did he steal?" Masahiro asked.

"Inside this bag, there are many expensive jewels there. This man threatened other people's life and their family to get the jewels."

"So what are going to do with the jewels?"

"Return back to the shop of course."

"Oh!"

Both of them laughed. The policeman then put the thief into the car. The thief's eyes are still hurting.

"Once again, thank you very much." The policeman smiled.

"Your welcome." Masahiro said.

Both of them smiled at each other before the policeman closed the door and the police car left with the now-captured thief. Seems like he will need a eye surgery at first. Ha Ha Ha!

Masahiro was a bit startled at what just happened but he smiled at himself that he was able to stop the thief by blinding him. He decided to wear the locket around his neck for sometime.

_"Hmm. Seems like my mom will be waiting for me. I gotta go now." _Masahiro said to himself after looking at his watch.

But just as he is about to leave, he heard many voices approaching towards him.

"HAMASAKI-SAN!"

"MASAHIRO!"

Masahiro realized the voices and saw Rina, Luchia, Hanon and many others are approaching him. Before Masahiro could get to see their idol form, Rina jumped and hugged Masahiro.

"Masahiro. How are you?" Rina asked happily.

"Seems that you are very excited to meet me." Masahiro said.

"I sure do." Rina smiled before she gave a kiss on his forehead in which no one noticed and then hugged him again.

"Glad you came here son." Naoki smiled.

"Mom? You are here?" Masahiro asked curiously.

"Yep. Just came for a visit."

"Uh Rina. Do that at home and not at the street." Nikora said.

"Oh Sorry." Rina said and let Masahiro go.

But as soon as Rina let go of Masahiro, he saw that Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira, Sara and Naoki, his mom, are in their idol form. This is the first time he saw his mom being in her idol form ever since he was born although his mom told him about it and the first time he saw Luchia and her friends in their idol form ever since he met them.

"OMG Mom! You are in your idol form." Masahiro gasped but he is in very happy and excited.

"That's right." Naoki smiled, "I really wanted to show you my idol form but I couldn't do so because I didn't have the pearl at that time. Now I finally have the chance to do so."

"Dad knew your idol form before when you and dad were teens and the butler knew it before you gave the pearl."

Naoki nodded with a smile.

"Hamasaki-san. This is our idol form." Hanon said, "With this form, we sing and defeat our enemies."

"Mom told me about that before when I was young and I was really excited." Masahiro said.

"So do you like it?" Luchia smiled.

"Of course! You look really amazing with this form." Masahiro said happily.

Everyone smiled at Masahiro.

"Masahiro. Who do you think is the prettiest?" Seira smiled.

Masahiro looked at them for a while and thought for a moment before saying, "I think Rina and my mom are the coolest."

"Biased!" Luchia and Seira whined which made everyone laugh.

All of a sudden the locket blinked in green for a while and it flew straight to Rina. Everyone was a bit shocked at what the locket just did.

"What did your locket just do?" Gaito gasped.

Masahiro thought for a moment before suddenly remembering one thing.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember." Masahiro said.

"What is it?" Naoki asked.

"Mom. Remember what happened between you and Dad? When Dad saw your idol form, the locket was very excited and it flew straight to you and you get to wear it for a few minutes."

"Oh Yeah! Now I remember."

Everyone was a bit shocked.

"Wait! It happened?" Hippo gasped.

"Yeah. Usually when your loved ones, who is a mermaid princess, turns into her idol form and her lover sees it, the locket gets very excited and flies straight to her." Naoki said.

"WOW!" Everyone said in awe.

"Really? That's nice." Rina smiled as she looks at the Mermaid of Love locket that she is now wearing.

"I think I find a bit weird that you wear the Mermaid of Love and the shell locket at the same time." Hippo said.

"HIPPO!" Everyone, except Masahiro, said angrily.

"Sorry."

"Sorry Masahiro. Hippo could be a bit blank sometimes." Nikora said.

"It's okay." Masahiro said.

"Wait Masahiro. Did your dad wear the Mermaid of Love locket as well?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. He has worn it before when my mom and dad were in the teens age." Masahiro said.

Everyone was a bit shock.

"Wait! So what about the Mermaid Flute?" Hanon gasped.

"Nagisa's dad had it before and played it." Naoki said, "Yukito always enjoyed it and still does."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"But then wait. When did Nagisa-kun got the Mermaid Flute?" Yuri asked.

"On his 5th birthday." Naoki smiled, "His dad and mom gave it to him."

"And the Mermaid of Love locket?" Rina asked.

"When I was 8 years old." Masahiro smiled.

Everyone was so shocked that all they could say is "Wow!"

"So to make things simple: You and Nagisa-kun's dad had the Mermaid Flute and The Mermaid of Love locket before. Then when Nagisa-kun was 5 years old, he got the Mermaid Flute. As for you, you got The Mermaid of Love locket when you were 8 years old." Luchia said.

Masahiro and Naoki nodded with a smile.

"I must say that you and Nagisa had an awesome childhood." Kaito smiled.

"Thank you Kaito." Masahiro said.

"Well at least at that time, the sea was peaceful and so you and Yukito have all the time in the world to spend time with your family." Gaito said.

"We even took them on a tour to our own respective oceans." Naoki smiled.

"Wow!" Everyone said.

The locket then flew back to Masahiro. Masahiro then realized one thing.

"Mom, how were you and Sara were able to transform into idol form when you don't have the pearls?" Masahiro asked

"Aqua Regina-sama gave us the extra pearls so that we can transform and sing with the current mermaid princess." Naoki smiled.

"I had the extra orange pearl yesterday." Sara said, "Today your mom had the extra green pearl."

"Oh! So does anyone know that you girls are in your idol form as well?" Masahiro asked.

"We knew it a long time ago before we even met you and Nagisa." Gaito asked.

"Rihito knows it as well although I know that you don't know about him." Kaito said.

"Nagisa has seen it yesterday." Hippo said.

"And now you are also on the list." Yuri said happily.

"Nagisa knows you girls's idol form as well?" Masahiro asked.

"Yeah. We showed him." Hanon said happily.

"I see. That's really great. Now I'm the second one to see your idol form. I should really thank you girls for showing me your idol form."

"It's okay. You are part of us after all." Rina smiled.

Everyone had a bit of a laughter when suddenly Masahiro noticed the whiplashes Seira and Nikora received. He was shocked!

"Seira, Nikora. What happened to you? You look hurt." Masahiro said in panic.

"Well Hamasaki-san. We got whipped. It was very painful." Seira sadly said.

"And slapped." Nikora said.

"Whi...Whipped...and...Slapped?!" Masahiro gulped.

"Hamasaki-san. Look at us. We got whipped as well." Luchia said sadly.

"Mom and Rina?"

"We were almost crushed to death." Rina said which shell-shocked Masahiro.

"Who could have done this to you guys?"

"Think about what happened just now." Naoki smiled.

Masahiro thought for a moment.

"Red skies, Idol form, Mermaid Princess getting whiplashes." Masahiro said in which everyone nodded. Masahiro then realized...

"Could it be that while I was enjoying the green scenario, you guys were battling against a..."

Everyone smiled at Masahiro. Then, both Naoki and Rina hugged Masahiro.

"Masahiro. Thank you so much for saving us." Rina said with tears on her eyes, "That water demon was so dangerous."

"If you haven't wore the locket we would all have been killed." Naoki said with tears in her eyes, "I don't know how you, your father and the butler will be able to cope if they hear that I'm dead."

Masahiro was shocked when he heard that his mom and Rina, along with others, would have been killed if he hadn't worn the Mermaid of Love locket and enjoyed the green scenario. Masahiro felt that he has been squeezed.

"Uh Mom, Rina. I'm running out of breathe." Masahiro gasped.

Rina and Naoki realized that they are squeezing Masahiro a bit. Rina let Masahiro go so that Naoki can hug him fully. Naoki is still crying.

"Mom. Please don't cry. You are safe with me." Masahiro sadly said.

Everyone smiled as Naoki and Masahiro hugged each other like mother and son. After a minute Naoki let Masahiro go.

"So when I was enjoying the green scenario, it also covered the battle part, right?" Masahiro asked.

Everyone nodded.

"I would like to know what happened to you guys before everything became green in your battle." Masahiro said.

"Before we tell you about it, I would like to tell you that your mom is very strong and has given the water demon a real scare." Nikora smiled.

"Yeah. She almost teared the water demon's long hair and threw her away after we defeated her." Hanon said happily.

"That would be an excellent way to do that to Kaito since he sometimes betrays Luchia." Rina smiled.

"Hey!" Kaito whined in which everyone laughed.

"I know. My mom knows judo." Masahiro said which shocked everyone, "She even threw a man miles away as he tried to flirt with her."

"Really?" Luchia said in awe.

"Yep and I even threw deliquents and perverts up in the sky." Naoki smiled.

"Wow!" Everyone said.

"Anyway. Tell me what happened to you guys." Masahiro said.

"Well it all started with a water demon emerging from the sea." Luchia said, "She is scary and has horns."

"Her main motivation was to kill us." Hanon said.

"I tried to plea her but she slapped me with her huge long hair." Seira said.

"Not only that we are hypnotized so that we can't protect our girls." Kaito said.

"Yep and first she tried to attack your mom but your mom grabbed the water demon's hair and started pulling it." Sara said, "But then your mom slipped and she was tied up."

"At one point I tried to protect your mom but she slapped me as well." Nikora sighed.

"Then she captured Rina as well and began torturing the girls by whipping them continuously." Hippo said.

"But then the green skies came which means you were wearing the Mermaid of Love locket." Yuri said.

"And as a result she was weak abd her powers were weakened." Rina smiled.

"And we were free from her hypnotism." Gaito said happily.

"Yep and then Aqua Regina-sama gave me an extra green pearl so that I can transform and sing with the mermaid princesses." Naoki smiled.

"And then your mom threw her out right into the sea." Luchia said.

"So it seems that you had a really tough opponent and you got hurt really badly." Masahiro said in which everyone nodded.

Hippo then approached Masahiro.

"Hamasaki-san. Now that you discovered their idol form, I request you please don't tell it to anyone." Hippo pleaded.

"I promise I won't tell." Masahiro said, "But what about Nagisa?"

"He knows it already."

"I see."

Maki came from behind and struggled his way to see Masahiro.

"Are you son of the former mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean, Naoki, and Rina's boyfriend?" Maki asked with a smile.

Masahiro is SHELL-SHOCKED!

"I don't think I know you sir but how did you know me?" Masahiro asked in shock.

"Don't be afraid Masahiro. This is Maki." Rina said.

"He knows Nikora's true form." Luchia smiled.

"Wait. How?" Masahiro asked.

"It's almost similar on what happened between Nagisa's parents." Nikora smiled.

"Oh I see. If that's the case, then yes sir I am."

"Sorry if I shocked you. Your mom told me everything about you." Maki said.

"It's okay Maki. I'm fine. Are you engaged with someone by the way?"

"With Nikora." Maki said in which Nikora smiled.

Everyone became silent untill Maki gave his big thanks to Masahiro.

"I must give my big thanks to you Masahiro. The way the water demon attacked them was just torturous." Maki said, "If she had killed my friends, she could have gone rampage and destroy my beach cafe."

"Wait you owe a beach cafe?" Masahiro gasped.

"Yes I do."

"Is that the one Nagisa told me about?"

"So Nagisa told you about it." Nikora smiled, "Yes. This is the cafe Nagisa was talking about."

"Wow! So you guys work here?"

"Yep. We all work here." Luchia said happily.

"We worked there many times. Gaito, Sara, Seira, Yuri and Hippo joined yesterday." Kaito said.

"I see but how do you know about my locket by the way?" Masahiro asked.

"I told him about it if you don't mind." Nikora said.

"Nah. I'm fine."

"It seems that your locket is really beautiful than any other locket." Maki said, "And it's powerful as well given how the water demon was weakened by the green scenario."

"Thank you Maki-san." Masahiro smiled.

"Are you going to sell it?"

"Like HELL NO!"

Everyone laughed loudly. Suddenly Maki then thought of an idea.

"Everyone. Can you stay here tonight please?" Maki asked.

"Hai!" Everyone said.

"Naoki. Can you stay here as well?"

"Sure." Naoki smiled.

"Wait! Could it be...?" Sara suddenly realized in which Maki smiled.

"Yes. Since Naoki is the former mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean and Masahiro is her son and that she has a proud husband and a butler, I thought I might want to give a special dinner to the Hamasaki Family." Maki smiled, "The Hamasaki Family from the North Atlantic Ocean."

Everyone cheered.

"This is gonna be two nights of fun!" Luchia said happily.

"This is gonna be such an awesome night!" Hanon said happily.

"I'm really excited that the Hamasaki family will be our guest tonight." Rina smiled.

"Time to practice to entertain the Hamasaki Family." Seira said happily.

"First the Shirai Family and now the Hamasaki Family. Wow!" Sara smiled.

"Wow! We are gonna have dinner at Maki's cafe." Naoki said happily, "Isn't this exciting son?'

"It sure is. Thank you so much." Masahiro smiled, "You guys are really the best."

"I'm sorry that I don't offer anything for free but I'm sure I will give you guys discounts." Maki smiled.

"Discounts are fine for us."

"Well guys. Let's go and prepare ourselves for an awesome green night." Kaito said happily.

"Well we need to prepare in green colors since Naoki was the mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean." Gaito said.

"Hippo-sama Will we be able to see the green night sky?" Yuri asked.

"We will be able to see it since they are coming." Hippo smiled.

"Masahiro. Just tell your dad and butler that to come here at night and you can go together. Your mom will stay here." Maki said.

Masahiro nodded as he picked up his gym bag, started his motorcycle and went off while the others return to Maki's beach cafe getting ready for another great night.

* * *

_At night:_

Everyone is ready for Masahiro, Shizuro and the butler to come. All decorations are done in green color. After a few seconds, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Hippo said but when he opened the door.

"HAI-YAH!"

"Yikes!" Hippo panicked but he managed to duck.

Enter Shizuro and the butler with their flying kicks. Everyone sweatdropped. Naoki giggled.

"Well. That's a stunning way to enter." Gaito said.

"Where's the water demon?" Shizuro growled, "Come on out or else feel the karate chop."

"Prepare for some kung-fu fighting." The butler said.

"Thanks guys. The water demon is already defeated." Naoki smiled.

"Oh." Both of them said.

Suddenly Shizuro rushed and hugged Naoki.

"Naoki. You're alright." Shizuro said happily, "I'm so glad."

"I'm glad as well. Thank you." Naoki smiled as she hugged him back.

"Good thing you weren't completely crushed, maam." The butler said.

"Just a little cough I suffered."

"So your son must have told you all about what has happened to us this evening, right?" Nikora asked.

"Yeah and I literally almost fainted when my son told me what happened to you guys." Shizuro said, "None of you were spared for her wrath."

Everyone nodded.

"Young sir told us that the water demon with horns WHIPLASHED you!" The butler said.

"That would be me, Hanon, Sara, Seira, Yuri and Nikora." Luchia said.

"HYPNOTIZE you!"

"That's me, Gaito and Hippo." Kaito sighed.

"ALMOST CRUSHED you!"

"Me and Naoki." Rina said.

"And SLAPPED you!"

"That's Seira and me." Nikora said sadly.

Shizuro and The butler are SHELL-SHOCKED!

"Wait! So you and Seira got WHIPLASHED AND SLAPPED AT THE SAME TIME?!" The butler asked in shock.

"Yes butler-san. It was extremely painful." Seira said sadly.

"Why that water demon with horns! Good thing she wasn't a human. Otherwise we would have sent her in jail." Shizuro said.

"Jail for life for Child Brutality." The butler said.

"Exactly."

"But then your son came to the rescue." Rina said happily.

"I know and I'm really proud of it." Shizuro smiled, "Otherwise all of you would have been killed."

"We are proud of our young sir." The butler smiled, "He didn't escape when the red skies are there."

"Well it all started with..." Luchia was about to start.

"No need to tell Luchia. We already know it." Shizuro said.

"First Seira got slapped, then the three boys got hypnotized and then the water demon slapped Nikora as well and then maam and Rina got tied up." The butler said in which everyone nodded.

"That's right butler-san." Hanon said happily, "By the way Shizuro, your wife is really strong."

"Yeah. She grabbed the water demon's hair and almost pulled it out." Luchia said.

"It was really bad luck that I slipped and lost my grip." Naoki said sadly.

"No need to blame yourself Naoki. These things can happen." Shizuro said.

"But what if maam hadn't slipped and completely pulled the water demon's hair out?" The butler asked.

"Ohhh!" Everyone exclaimed and giggled.

"Then she would have been completely bald and we would have defeated her easily." Rina laughed.

Everyone started to laugh loudly.

"Anyway, what happened when she had my wife and Rina at her grip?" Shizuro asked.

"She then began to whiplash us continuously and badly." Luchia said.

"Ouch!" The butler said.

"That's right butler-san. It was really torturing for us." Hanon said.

"I tried to call Gaito-sama, Kaito-sama and Hippo-sama but they were still hypnotized." Yuri said.

"But then suddenly the red skies turned into green skies." Hippo said, "And that was the turning point."

"The water demon was weakened and we were free from her grip." Naoki smiled.

"And we were free from her hypnotism as well." Kaito said happily.

"We checked on the girls and we were horrified that they were beaten badly." Gaito said.

"Aqua Regina gave an extra green pearl to your wife so that she can transform into her idol form." Sara smiled, "You do know her idol form."

"Me and my butler saw her idol form." Shizuro said, "This is the first time my son saw it."

"So we sang and defeated the water demon with horns." Seira said happily.

"And I threw her right back into the sea." Naoki smiled.

"An excellent way to do that. She deserved it." The butler said.

Everyone nodded and smiled at the butler.

"And then we searched for Masahiro and showed him our idol form." Rina smiled.

"Is our son here?" Naoki smiled.

At then enter Masahiro Hamasaki wearing his Mermaid of Love locket.

"Well Well if it isn't Masahiro?" Nikora smiled.

"The descendant of the man who built the Awami Shrine and saved us today." Sara smiled.

Rina rushed and hugged Masahiro.

"So now we have former and current generation green lovers." Yuri smiled.

"It sure is." Naoki and Rina smiled.

Maki then came and smiled when he saw Shizuro Hamasaki and the butler.

"So you must be Naoki's husband and Masahiro's father, right?" Maki smiled.

"I'm sure am. My name is Shizuro Hamasaki." Shizuro smiled.

"And I'm Maki."

"Do you have any relationship with anyone?"

"I'm now engaged with Nikora."

"That's nice."

"And it's good to see you butler."

"His mom was one of my people when I was the mermaid princess at that time." Naoki smiled.

"Really? Then it's really an honour to meet you."

"It's good to meet you sir." The butler smiled.

"Oh by the way guys someone came." Masahiro smiled, "And I think you know her already."

"Really? Who is it then?" Kaito asked.

Enter Taki carrying the first aid bag.

"Taki-san. Why are you carrying the first aid?" Luchia asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Taki gasped, "Look at you all! Except Naoki and Rina, all of you got whiplased and slapped!"

"But we were hypnotized." Hippo said in which Gaito and Kaito nodded.

"Uhg! Doesn't matter."

"But how did you know all about it?" Nikora asked in shock.

"While I was walking by, I saw Masahiro and I asked about the red skies. It was then Masahiro told me about what happened to you guys and I almost had a heart attack when I heard about it. Then at night Masahiro and them picked me up and since there was a medicine shop nearby, I went there."

"Taki-san. What happened was that..." Seira began but was interrupted.

"I know what happened. The water demon with horns first slapped you for saying something good with her long hair, then she hypnotise Gaito, Kaito and Hippo, then she slapped Nikora had Naoki and Rina on her grip and began whipping you like slaves."

"But Naoki is really strong. She tried to pull the water demon's hair." Hanon said.

"Yeah. If she hadn't slipped, Luchia and others won't have suffered injuries like this." Rina said.

"But then my son came to the rescue." Naoki said happily.

"Yeah. He was enjoying the green scenario around him." Shizuro said, "Good thing that it covered the battle part."

"And as a result the water demon started to become weak." The butler said.

"Yes and Aqua Regina gave Naoki an extra green pearl so that she can sing with the current mermaid princesses. You defeat the water demon with horns and Naoki threw her right into the sea. Am I correct?" Taki asked.

Everyone nodded gleefully.

"And we found Masahiro and showed him our idol forms." Rina smiled.

"I request you Shizuro and your butler not to tell about the idol forms to anyone." Hippo pleaded.

"We promise we won't tell." Shizuro said.

Hippo smiled.

"Thank you Taki but we are okay." Luchia smiled.

"We just suffered whiplashes not bruise and cuts." Yuri said.

"We can live with it." Nikora smiled, "It might be gone in two to four days."

Taki sighed for a moment.

"It is with utmost luck that Masahiro was enjoying the green scenarios and the green scenario was able to cover the battle part." Taki said, "Otherwise, given the way the water demon showed no mercy against you, all of you would have been finished."

"Yeah and it would have hit us hard that I might never see my mom again." Masahiro sadly said.

"Hey guys. Let't discuss about this later." Maki said, "Time to serve dinner to our special guests."

Everyone cheered as Shizuro, Naoki, Masahiro and the butler took their seats.

"I'm sorry I don't give anything for free." Maki said, "But I do allow discounts."

"Discounts are fine for us." Shizuro said.

Kaito and Luchia gave the menu to them. After the Hamasaki family gave their order, Kaito, Luchia, Maki and Nikora went to the kitchen. Gaito and Sara were about to throw the plates when the butler asked:

"Sir. Are you just going to throw one plate at a time?"

"What do you mean? If I throw all the plates, most of them will break." Gaito said.

"Nope. It's possible."

"How so?" Sara asked curiously.

The butler got up from his seat, took all the plates and threw them. To everyone's shock, the plates landed safely on the table!

"OMG!" Everyone was shocked!

"Bull's Eye!" Shizuro smiled.

"Bingo!" Naoki said happily.

"Right at the target." Masahiro said happily.

"How...How did you do that?" Gaito asked in shock.

"Simple. I'm the butler." The butler smiled.

"You're not a butler. You're a wizard!" Sara said.

Everyone laughed.

"Your butler is awesome! He can do so many things!" Hanon said happily.

"Too bad Luchia and Kaito couldn't see it." Rina smiled.

"WE SAW IT!" Luchia and Kaito shouted from the kitchen.

"Looks like they heard you." Hippo smiled.

"Hey look at Seira." Yuri said happily.

It looks like Seira is showing her nice dance to the Hamasaki family, who smiled and clapped. After doing so, she bowed.

"Nice dance. Did you learn it by yourself?" Naoki smiled.

"Yep I did. Hope you really like it." Seira smiled.

"We all really liked it." Shizuro said, "Despite what happened to you this evening, you still put up a pretty good dance."

"Thank you."

"Dinner's ready!" Maki called as he, Nikora, Kaito and Luchia carried the plates full of food.

_15 minutes later:_

"How is it?" Rina smiled.

"The food is totally TOP-CLASS!" The butler said happily.

"Yeah. I bet Nikora and Maki would win the first prize in the cooking competition." Naoki smiled.

"I'm glad you like our cooking." Nikora said.

"So this is why so many people came here." Shizuro said, "I saw your cafe with a bunch of people before and now after eating your food, I realize why."

"We usually close it at night but this is for you guys." Maki smiled.

"Thanks a lot." Masahiro smiled before he got a hiccups for a few times.

"Your welcome, descendant of the man who built the Awami Shrine." Luchia smiled.

"How many times are you going to say that?"

Everyone laughed.

"We can't stop." Seira said, "It's just that..."

"Your ancestor really wanted to make relations between Humans and Mermaids stronger." Sara smiled, "And we are grateful for it."

"Oh by the way. How was your family reunion?" Hanon asked.

"An event to remember for all of us." Shizuro said.

"Yes and not only that Aqua Regina was also on the photo." Naoki smiled.

"Your son showed us the photo yesterday." Rina smiled.

"I bet you guys were surprised."

"Of course we were all surprised." Kaito said.

"This is the best photo because she is a Sea Godness after all who looks after the sea and gives you princesses new songs to sing." The butler said.

"Yeah and she gave my mom and Nagisa's mom extra pearls so that they can sing as well." Masahiro smiled.

"Brings back the good times when you were the mermaid princess, right Naoki?" Shizuro asked.

"It sure is." Naoki smiled.

Yuri and Hippo then approached Masahiro.

"Hamasaki-san. Can we ask you something?" Yuri asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Masahiro asked.

"After we defeated the water demon with horns, we were enjoying our victory and the green skies but you were unaware that there was a battle at that times so you took out your locket and everything changed back into original color." Hippo explained.

"Really? Then I'm truly sorry for ruining your victory. You want to see it again?"

"Really? Thank you Hamasaki-san!" Hippo and Yuri said happily.

"Well. There's no unauthorized person to hide from so you are good to go." Naoki smiled.

"Okay then." Masahiro said.

And so Masahiro's locket blinked twice before it flashed in green color. Everything became green then.

"Oh Wow! I'm green." Seira said happily.

"Well this is awesome." Gaito smiled, "Luckily I am a good guy now so I'm not weakened."

"How about we name it Maki's green beach cafe?" Rina smiled.

"No way." Maki whined in which everyone laughed, "But it's really beautiful, right?"

"It sure is." Nikora smiled.

"OMG! Look at the night sky." Luchia said as she pointed at the sky from the window.

Everyone looked at the window and were in awe when they saw the green full moon. All they could say is "Wow!"

"This is really a green night to remember." Hanon said happily.

"Hamasaki-san. Thank you so much." Hippo said happily.

"We are really grateful to you." Yuri smiled.

"Woah!" Sara said.

So while all of them looked at the green full moon, the green haired people are chatting a little bit.

"Well Masahiro. I really thank you for saving us. I'm in your debt." Rina smiled as she hugged Masahiro.

"Hey Rina. It's okay." Masahiro smiled, "Say, how about in our honeymoon we watch the green night sky?"

"That's what we exactly did when we just got married." Naoki smiled.

"Well people. Right now, it's worth watching the green full moon with our sea people. Isn't it sir?" The butler asked.

"It sure is." Shizuro smiled.

And so they all watched the green full moon as well.

"Another Night to Remember." Taki smiled.

**Me: End of Chapter 14. The song they sang is Mother Symphony.**

**Voice: Green Pearl Voice!**

***Rina appears out of nowhere and transforms into her idol form.***

**Rina: Hello everyone! Let's party Naoki!**

**Naoki *smiling*: Yippe! Green Pearl Voice!**

***Naoki transforms into her idol form.***

**Naoki: Join us Shizuro, Masahiro and butler. Party won't be fun without you guys.**

**Masahiro, Shizuro and the butler: Sure!**

***So Rina and Naoki began singing Star Jewel. The butler began playing his trumpet and Masahiro and Shizuro clap-clap.***

**Me: See you in Chapter 15 people! **

**Shizuro: And don't forget to review and like the story.**

***Gives a double thumbs up.***


	32. Part 3 Chapter 15: Battle 3

**Me: Welcome to Chapter 15, people! I have a feeling that I have broken the record for writing the longest chapter in this story several times.**

**Saito: Where in the world do you have the time to write such a long chapter?**

**Me*smiling*: It's a secret.**

**Azumi: Would you believe that so many people are asking this story to be the season 3 of Mermaid Melody?**

**Me: Yeah but I doubt it will happen.**

**Suzuka: But what if it does happen?**

**Me *smiling*: Dreams come true!**

***We laughed.***

**Suzuka: Thank you so much everyone for being patience and continue to review and like this story.**

**Saito: Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the Ocs.**

**Azumi: And now Let Chapter 15 begin!**

**All four of us: HOORAY!**

Chapter 15: Panthalassa Rescue.

_Morning at Maki's beach cafe:_

"Do we still have to be here even though no one's coming?" Gaito grumbled.

"Oh come on. Don't be so grumpy." Sara said, "We have nothing to do today."

"Yeah and we have no school today." Luchia said.

"Which doubles the boredom." Kaito said.

"Well, at least, we can peace in our minds." Hippo said.

"Let's talk about a love story." Yuri said happily.

Everybody laughed. Then they all began to think about what ever happened in two days.

"Seems to us that we had a mixture of pain and blast within two days." Nikora said.

"Yeah. At evening, the former mermaid princesses comes and has a chat with us, then out comes a water demon in the evening and then had us on backfoot." Hanon said.

"Then our boyfriends rescued us indirectly and we defeated the water demons." Rina said, "The former mermaid princesses also turned into idol forms as well."

"And then we showed your boys our idol forms and then they had a wonderful dinner with us in here." Seira said.

"Do you think it will happen again like what happened in two straight days?" Maki asked.

"It could be or may not be." Nikora said, "But we have to be prepared."

"Yeah. The water demon octopus taunted us a lot while The water demon with horns tortured us a lot." Luchia said, "Who knows? Maybe the next water demon might do both."

Everyone nodded. Taki smiled at Nikora.

"You are engaged with Maki, right?" Taki smiled.

"Yeah but why ask?" Nikora asked curiously.

"Would you tell us how he was able to discover your mermaid form?"

"Ohhh!" Everyone said and looked at Maki and Nikora who are red in their faces!

"How...How did you know about that?" Maki blushed and stammered.

"Masahiro told me about that yesterday." Taki smiled.

"He...He did?" Nikora was shocked.

"Yep."

Everyone looked at Maki and Nikora with smiles on their faces.

"Well Nikora. It seems you have a lot of explaining to do." Rina smiled.

"Even Nagisa told me about it but I thought of bringing that issue later which is now." Taki said.

"Do you have anything to say, Maki-san?" Hanon teased.

"But...But I thought you know about it already." Nikora stammered, "It's almost the same thing as what happened with Nagisa's parents."

"But we would like to know about it in details." Gaito smirked.

"Well..." Maki gulped.

"Come on. Tell us." Yuri said.

"Please! Please! Pretty Please?" Seira pleaded.

Everyone was curious to here about it but Nikora and Maki are too nervous to tell about it. Luchia noticed at first.

"Guys! They are not in the mood to tell." Luchia said, "You can tell us later."

"You can tell us if you are okay." Kaito said.

"We're truly sorry if we are pressuring you." Sara apologized.

"You can tell us later." Taki said.

"Thanks guys." Maki sighed in relief.

"We will tell you guys all about it." Nikora smiled, "So let's relax for now."

Everyone nodded as they can't wait to hear Maki's and Nikora's narrative about Maki finding out Nikora's Mermaid Form. A few minutes later, they heard voices coming from outside.

"Yesterday was the most craziest day I have ever been." A voice said, "The sky color had changed so many times starting from evening."

"What about the day before yesterday?" Another voice said.

"They didn't mind that because everyone thought that it was a storm which it wasn't. That can happen. But yesterday! My God! Many people were left spinning on their heads."

"But it was really cool. I like the green sky the most."

"I have to admit yeah. I hope to see the yellow sky. My mom hoped so."

Luchia and others gasped.

"I know one of the voice." Hanon said happily, "It's Nagisa."

"But what about the other one?" Hippo asked.

"We know him at school." Kaito smiled.

The voices are closing in.

"Anyway. I can't wait to see this cafe as you told me. I'm excited to see some familiar faces as you said." One voice is none other than Hotoshi as he and Nagisa entered the cafe.

"You mean those familiar faces?" Nagisa smiled as he pointed at Kaito and others.

Hotoshi looked and was shocked that Kaito and others are here. They are all smiling at them.

"Well hello boys. Welcome to the cafe." Rina smiled.

"Wait...What...How?" Hotoshi was so shocked that he was confused, "You guys work here?"

"Why yes Hotoshi-kun. We all work here and know each other very well." Luchia smiled.

"Since when?"

"Since a long time ago." Kaito said.

"Wow Nagisa. Thanks for bringing him here." Hanon smiled.

"I told him about this cafe. He is very excited and told me to go there. I also told him that you should see some familiar faces so that..." Nagisa said before saying this slowly to Hanon, "So that I can give him one heck of a surprise."

"Well you already did." Hanon smiled before giving him a kiss on his cheeks which luckily no one saw it.

"Thanks."

Hotoshi remained silent for a minute before he jumped happily in delight.

"WOW PAL! This is really a coincidence!" Hotoshi said happily and said "Wow!" 3 times before saying to Nagisa, "Let me tell you that this was one heck of a surprise you gave me there."

"Thanks Hotoshi." Nagisa smiled, "What do you think?"

"I think it's Super Awesome! Who would have thought that they also work here?"

"We don't work here everyday, Hotoshi." Rina said, "It's just a part time job for us."

"Ah I see. Anyway, how are hanging out with Masahiro?"

"Me and Masahiro are completely fine."

While they are chatting, Maki approached them.

"It seems that you know them very well." Maki smiled, "What's your name?"

"Shidou Hotoshi." Hotoshi said happily as he rubbed Nagisa's hair "Nagisa's best pal for life!"

"I see. I'm Maki by the way. I own this beach cafe."

"Whao! You own this? Well then, how do you fare well?"

"A lot of customers come here almost everyday." Hanon said, "But not today."

"I see. Hey! How are you hanging out with my pal?"

"Me and Nagisa are so awesome. I even know how to ride a bike from him."

"Wait! You do?"

"Yep. She just saw my movements and she did it." Nagisa smiled.

"Wow! Congratulations! Show me if you have any time."

"I will." Hanon said happily.

"Kaito? I haven't seen you surfing for a while. Are you very busy?"

"Yeah we are." Kaito said, "But hey! If I do surf, I will be sure to invite you and Nagisa to see me surf."

"And I see him surf everyday." Luchia said happily.

"You do?" Hotoshi asked, "Like how much percent?"

"100%." Nagisa said.

"100%?!"

Luchia nodded with a smile.

"Luchia. Don't tell me that you have fallen in love with him." Hotoshi said in shock.

"Well. I am in love with him." Luchia smiled.

"Oh wow! Well Kaito, you better not let the fangirls hear about it or else..."

"My fangirls always chase me." Kaito sighed.

"Wow! Tough luck."

"Well Nagisa. It's a good thing that you have brought him." Maki said, "I'm excited to see him."

"Thanks Maki." Nagisa smiled.

But while Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Maki, Nagisa and Hotoshi are chatting. Nikora, Gaito, Sara, Hippo, Yuri, Seira and Taki stared at Hotoshi, clearly being SHELL-SHOCKED!

Do you know why? It's because Hotoshi's eye and hair color is yellow! Seeing him reminded them of Coco, who is the Mermaid Princess of the South Pacific Ocean. They slowly discussed each other so that others won't hear.

"My God. It can't be." Gaito gasped, "It just can't be..."

"Could he be the son of the Former Mermaid Princess of the South Pacific Ocean?" Sara asked.

"Or just a son of a mermaid from the South Pacific Ocean kingdom?" Seira said. She is also shocked.

"It could be either of them." Nikora said, "Look at him. He has the same yellow eye color and same yellow hair color just like Coco."

"I wonder if Nagisa and his parents knows about it." Taki said.

"Probably 50-50, Taki-san." Yuri said, "Or it could be none."

"Yuri-san. It's 50-50." Hippo said clearly in shock, "Let's ask him and check his reaction later."

"Let's also discuss this with others once Hotoshi and Nagisa leaves." Taki said in which everyone nodded.

"Uh? People? What's up?" Hotoshi asked curiously.

"Oh! It's just that we are happy to meet you." Nikora smiled.

"I think I never met you before. What are your names?"

"I'm Nikora."

"Seira."

"Hippo."

"Taki."

"Sara."

"Gaito."

"Yuri."

Hotoshi looked at Gaito, Sara and Yuri suspiciously. He clearly remember that his mom told him that they went on rampage and captured their mermaid princess. But he wondered why are they here still because he thought that they were gone long ago.

_"Hmm. Wasn't that Sara who was the best friend of the South Pacific Mermaid Princess and who went on rampage because her love one left her and Gaito and Yuri who captured the mermaid princess my mom told me about?" _Hotoshi thought, _"Why are they here?"_

"Is there something wrong, Hotoshi?" Sara asked.

"Uh No! It's just that I'm curious to meet you guys." Hotoshi said happily.

But they all know that Hotoshi is lying. Even Luchia and others could simply tell that Hotoshi looked at them with suspicion.

"I think it's confirmed that he is either the son of the former mermaid princess or just a mermaid from South Pacific Ocean." Gaito whispered.

"Not yet. We have to know more about him." Sara whispered back.

"If he stared suspiciously at us it means that he was well-aware of what we did before as mom must have told him about it." Yuri said slowly.

"I think so Yuri-sama." Hippo said.

"I wonder if Nagisa knows about it." Taki said.

"I have no idea." Seira said.

"Well boys. It seems that you have come to eat right?" Nikora smiled in which both boys nodded, "Why not you sit and I'll bring some food for you."

"It will take sometime. So please be patience." Maki said as he and Nikora left.

"Oh Wow! I can't wait to eat their food. It will be so exciting right?" Hotoshi asked happily.

"Yep. It sure is." Nagisa said.

_"Maybe. Just maybe Gaito, Yuri and Sara were forgiven. I better keep a close eye on them." _Hotoshi thought.

So both of the boys sat down.

"Hotoshi-kun. What's your favorite color?" Luchia asked.

"My die-hard favorite color is Yellow." Hotoshi said happily, "It's because _**Yellow Yellow is an awesome fellow!"**_

"There's the third reason." Hippo said slowly to Yuri.

Yuri nodded and wrote down three reasons.

"Hotoshi. Since when did you become best friends with Nagisa?" Seira asked.

"Since he transferred to our school." Hotoshi said.

"Within 2 or 3 days." Nagisa said.

"Yep."

"Hotoshi. We heard you were talking about what happened yesterday." Gaito said.

"Oh that! It was the most craziest but awesome day in our lives." Hotoshi said happily, "First red, then green, then back to the evening skies and again green skies at night and back to the night sky."

"Wait. Did all of them saw the green sky?" Rina was surprised as she thought that Masahiro's locket would flash and everything would became green within his distance.

"Not all people saw the green sky but you can say about 30% of the people saw it. And today many people are talking about it."

"It even headline the news both in Japan and the world." Nagisa said in which everyone was shocked.

"World News?!" Hippo gasped in shock.

"Yeah. We don't have the article but we have the title of it." Hotoshi said, "Check it out."

So Nagisa and Hotoshi gave two articles: one is domestic and one is international.

_International:_

**JAPAN WITNESS SKY COLOR CHANGE 5 TIMES!**

**Scientist are clueless about what led to these events yesterday.**

_Domestic:_

**FIRST TIME IN HISTORY THAT THE SKY COLOR CHANGED NOT ONE BUT 5 TIMES!**

**Scientist to hold a meeting today to discuss the event that occurred yesterday.**

Everyone was surprised and they all say "Wow!"

"As soon as my mom saw these articles she was extremely excited and told me that if the sky color changes to yellow then she will take me and my dad outside to see it." Hotoshi said happily.

"I just wish there was aqua sky." Nagisa said.

"We all saw that the sky color changes." Hanon said, "Including green."

"Whoa! You saw all 5 of them?" Hotoshi asked in which everyone nodded, "How was it then?"

"It was a really memorable moment for us." Taki said.

"Yeah and besides, it happens once in a life time." Yuri said.

"But you can really hope that there could be yellow or aqua skies." Kaito said.

"We hope so too." Both boys said.

"Okay boys. Here's your food." Nikora said as she and Maki gave the plates full of food.

"Enjoy." Maki said.

Everyone smiled as Nagisa and Hotoshi began to eat.

_10 minutes later:_

"Well. How was it?" Luchia smiled.

"It was awesome." Nagisa smiled as he wiped his mouth with a tissue.

"I...feel...like I'm in heaven." Hotoshi said dreaming.

Everyone looked at Hotoshi. Suddenly Hotoshi jumped up and said.

"Tell me that you use magic to make such an excellent food." Hotoshi said.

"Well we didn't use magic. We use hands." Maki smiled.

"But how did you make such delicious food?"

"It's a secret." Nikora smiled and winked.

"My God! Your food is so awesome that I feel like I'm in the top of the world! If the judges taste it, you will get first prize no doubt about it!"

"We're glad that you like it." Luchia smiled.

"Thanks pal. That was really worth trying. Now I feel like coming here everyday."

"Hey Hotoshi. If you're happy then everyone's happy." Nagisa smiled.

"This is really awesome. I'm gonna tell my mom and dad about this."

It was then everyone looked at each other.

"Guys." Hippo said.

Everyone nodded. Then they looked towards Hotoshi.

"Hotoshi-kun. Can you please tell answer this question?" Luchia asked, "And tell us honestly."

"Sure." Hotoshi smiled, "What do you want to ask?"

"Hotoshi. What does your mom do?" Hippo asked.

Hotoshi is shocked and he gulped. His sweat is trickling down his body.

"M...Mo...Mom?!" Hotoshi asked in shock.

Everyone nodded. Hotoshi is now in dilemma. What should he do?

_"Oh Crap! They are asking me about it. Maybe I should tell that I'm the son of a mermaid from South Pacific Ocean." _Hotoshi thought but then, _"No! I mustn't tell or else my mom's gonna turn into bubbles."_

_"Hotoshi. What are you gonna do now? You are trapped." _Nagisa thought. Even he is a bit frightened.

Hotoshi then suddenly had an idea.

"Well you see. My mom is a...housewife!" Hotoshi said happily, "Isn't it Nagisa?"

"Yep. It sure is." Nagisa smiled.

But the others knew that Hotoshi is lying. Hanon was a bit surprised that Nagisa believed it. This lead to her suspicion that Nagisa might know about Hotoshi's parents. The others didn't really want to pressurize Hotoshi and pretended to accept it.

"Well Hotoshi. Thanks for the answer." Nikora said.

"It's really good to meet you Hotoshi." Maki smiled, "We hope to see you again."

"I'm also hoping to see you again as well." Hotoshi smiled, "Well Nagisa. Let's hope into the arcades after hanging around at my house."

"Will sure do." Nagisa smiled.

"Nagisa. Thank you so much for bringing him here." Hanon smiled, "I hope to see you again."

"I hope to see you too."

And so Nagisa and Hotoshi left but before Hotoshi left, he gave one last suspicious stare at Yuri, Gaito and Sara. Sighing, he left.

Everyone became silent for a few minutes before Luchia realized one thing.

"Maki-san! What have you done?" Luchia asked in shock.

"But do you mean what have I done?" Maki asked in surprise.

"You forgot to ask them to pay for the food." Kaito said.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone realized it and started to laugh at Maki's foolish mistake.

"Oh dear. Two lucky boys had the food for free." Hanon smiled.

"Well they might be lucky but next time we will catch them." Nikora said.

"Well better luck next time Maki-san." Seira smiled.

"Well, as Yukito said, sometimes mistakes do happen." Taki said.

"I was so caught up about Hotoshi that I forgot to ask them about the bill." Maki said sadly.

"Speaking about Hotoshi..."

Everybody cheered.

"Well it seems like we have finally knew that either he is the son of the former mermaid princess or a mermaid from South Pacific Ocean." Luchia said happily.

"Yeah. We knew from him indirectly even though he didn't tell us." Hanon smiled.

"I don't think he is the son of the former mermaid princess from South Pacific Ocean." Rina said.

"How so?" Seira asked

"Remember what Naoki said? The book went to North and South Atlantic Ocean before it stopped at North Pacific Ocean."

"But it doesn't matter. Coco can still reveal her true form to Hotoshi if she loves him." Kaito said.

"I'm just reminding you guys."

"We knew that from the series of clues." Hippo smiled.

"And what are they?" Maki asked with curiosity.

"One is that his eye color and hair color is totally yellow, just like Coco and other mermaids from South Pacific Ocean." Sara smiled.

"The second one was that he stared at us suspiciously." Gaito said, "Which means he was well-aware of the bad things we did before."

"The third thing was that his favorite color was yellow and that his mom plans to take him there if there are yellow skies." Nikora said.

"And finally Hotoshi was in a nervous whack when we asked him about his mother." Yuri said.

"Which all adds up to the final conclusion." Taki smiled, "That he is a son of a mermaid from South Pacific Ocean."

"Well let's not tell that directly to Hotoshi or else he will be upset." Luchia said, "Let's think as if he is just an ordinary kid."

"I wonder if Nagisa knows about it?" Hippo asked.

"He knows." Hanon said.

Everyone looked at Hanon.

"How did you know?" Seira asked.

"I noticed Nagisa's reaction when we asked Hotoshi that question. He was also afraid and believed Hotoshi's answer." Hanon said.

"So he knows it as well." Nikora said.

"Anyway let's keep that out from our heads for now and get ready to hear Nikora's and Maki's story." Rina smiled.

"Do you have to remind that?" Nikora and Maki whined.

Everyone smiled at Nikora and Maki.

_Afternoon:_

There were only a few customers there. This gives the others are sigh of relief except Nikora and Maki who gulped because...

"Nikora. Let's face it." Maki sighed, "Looks like we will have to tell them."

"I know that but I don't know why they want to hear it." Nikora said gloomily.

"Finally. I can finally relax in peace after two hectic afternoons." Gaito said.

_6 minutes later:_

All the few customers have left and the cafe is now empty. Luchia and others all smiled at Nikora and Maki.

"Well Maki-san. Looks like no one is here." Luchia smiled.

"Now it's the perfect time to tell us about how you found Nikora's mermaid form." Hanon said happily.

"You said that you will tell later." Rina said, "But now this is the moment."

"But...But I thought that you knew it already." Maki gulped.

"In details please." Kaito said.

"Yeah and beside it's worth it because who knows when will the next water demon attack us next." Gaito said.

"Wait. When did Maki-san found Nikora-san's mermaid form?" Seira asked.

"At night when Nagisa, Masahiro and their parents had a wonderful family reunion with Saito, Azumi and Suzuka." Sara smiled.

"Come on. Tell us." Hippo and Yuri pleaded.

"Don't think of escaping again, eh?" Taki smiled evily.

Nikora and Maki had no choice. They nodded with a sigh.

"HOORAY!" Everybody cheered as they sat down to listen to Nikora's and Maki's narrative.

"Alright then but you do at least that it's almost similar to what happened to Nagisa's parents." Nikora said.

Everyone nodded.

"Well then it all started with this..." Maki and Nikora began.

_Flashback:_

Nikora and Maki were enjoying a night date on Maki's boat. Luckily others are sleeping so there is no one to watch them.

"It's really beautiful isn't it?" Maki asked smiling.

"It sure is." Nikora smiled, "Luckily no one is there to see us."

"I agree with you."

They smiled at each other and then looked at the stars.

"I really feel like I am in the Titantic." Maki said.

"Titantic?" Nikora asked about it.

"You don't know about it?"

Nikora shook her head gleefully.

"Well it was once a big ship that was claimed as unsinkable but it did sunk in the end in 1915." Maki said.

"I see."

After a few minute silence. Nikora said this to Maki:

"I'm really sorry that I turned down your proposal. I hope you weren't offended by it."

"No Nikora. I'm fine with it. I respect your decision." Maki smiled, "At least you didn't completely reject me."

"I won't because I really like you."

Both of them smiled. They are enjoying themselves for sometime when suddenly some strong waves are pushing the boat.

"Nikora. The current is drifting us. You stay here while I steer the boat." Maki said in which Nikora nodded.

And so Maki went to try to control the boat. He was able to do so but then suddenly the strong winds are blowing by making it very difficult to control the boat. The waves began to move violently.

"Maki. You can't control it. The waves are too strong!" Nikora said in panic.

"Don't worry. When there is a will there is a way." Maki said.

"I don't see any way now!"

It's true. They were a bit far away from the beach. Maki then knew it's impossible to control the water. The waves are moving violently and the waves are getting too strong. At one point, it seemed that Maki and Nikora might be thrown out of the boat. Luckily but unfortunately, the boat is heading straight to the rocks!

"Maki. We are gonna crash!" Nikora cried in fright.

"Then we have only one option." Maki said, "JUMP!"

Nikora gulped but she had no other choice so both of them jumped.

And soon the waves became normal again after a few minutes of strong current and the wind's speed is decreasing a little. Maki scrambled on the rocks.

"NIKORA! NIKORA!" Maki called out but to no avail. He searched every way but then after sometime...

He saw Nikora with her purple fins. The next thing he realize, Nikora is a mermaid!

"No..way. It can't be." Maki gasped as he swam to another rocks where Nikora is there.

He then tapped on Nikora's shoulder. She then leapt in fright and was even in more fright when she saw Maki.

"M...Maki?" Nikora gasped.

"Why...Why didn't you tell me that you are a mermaid?" Maki asked in shock.

"If I do so then I'll turn into bubbles. I would have never seen you again."

And then Nikora started to cry. Maki hugged her so that she can calm down.

"There There. Don't cry Nikora." Maki said, "But then you are not turning into bubbles."

"Well..." Nikora tried to say something but failed to do so. Suddenly she remembered what Naoki said:

_"If your lover sees you in your mermaid form then you won't turn into bubbles. But if you say that you are a mermaid to him then you will turn into bubbles."_

"You saw me right now that's why I didn't disappear." Nikora said.

"So you got lucky." Maki said.

Nikora nodded.

"I think that's why you turned down my..." Maki was about to finish but Nikora put her finger at his lips. She then smiled at him.

"No Maki. I changed my mind." Nikora smiled, "I accept your proposal."

Maki was clearly shell-shocked.

"You...You do?" Maki asked in shock.

"Yep. You now know my mermaid form and I only turned down your proposal because you didn't know about my true form at that time." Nikora said, "But now I've nothing to hide from you."

Maki was so extremely happy that he hugged Nikora.

"I'm so happy to hear that from you Nikora." Maki said happily but then sadly said, "Sorry I don't have the ring right now."

"It's okay Maki. You can give it to me later." Nikora smiled.

Both of them smiled at each other and they kissed under the night skies.

_Back to the present:_

"Oh My God! You accepted Maki-san's proposal." Luchia said happily, "I'm so happy for you."

"And you kissed." Hanon said happily in which Nikora and Maki blushed.

"Well. Congratulations you two." Rina smiled.

"Are you going to get married?" Yuri asked smiling.

"Not now. Later." Maki said.

"But you are in a legal age to get married." Kaito said.

"You think we will get married straight away just because we are on a right age to get married?" Nikora asked scornfully.

"Nikora-san is right." Hippo said, "They have to think about their future first."

"But Maki has found out Nikora's mermaid form. And she is lucky not to turn into bubbles." Gaito said.

"Which means your future is secured." Sara smiled.

"Don't worry you two." Seira smiled, "I'll be sure to invite everyone to your marriage."

"Uh...Thanks." Maki blushed.

"Wonderful. Truely Wonderful." Taki smiled and clapped.

Everyone smiled and clapped and cheered.

"Shouldn't we get serious by now?" Hippo asked.

"Huh?!" Everyone stared at Hippo.

"Why serious?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Because evening is coming and the water demons might attack us." Hippo said, "Do you remember what happened within two days?"

Everyone nodded and started to prepare themselves for another battle just in case. Maki and Nikora sighed in relief.

"Well at least I should thank Hippo for changing the subject." Nikora said slowly.

"Let's hope nothing bad happens in the evening." Maki sighed.

_Evening:_

Surprisingly nothing did happen in the evening. No screams and shouts from the people, no evil laughs from the water demons. Everyone was surprised but sighed in relief.

"Finally and really finally I can have peace at last." Gaito said in relief.

"It seems like they are afraid that they will suffer the same fate like what happened to the water demon octopus and that water demon with horns." Luchia said.

"I also think that they will be afraid that something unexpected might happen to them just like what happened to the two water demons before." Hanon said.

"Helped by our boyfriends." Rina smiled.

"At least this gives us the chance to relax and heal our wounds that we received." Kaito said.

"Who do you think was the most dangerous water demon you faced within two days?" Taki asked smiling, "Octopus or with horns?"

"I think mentally the water demon octopus was dangerous." Sara said, "She was taunting us a lot."

"But physically the water demon with horns was dangerous." Seira said, "She whipped and slapped us!"

"I fear that the next water demon might do both of them." Hippo said in fright.

"Which means that we need to plan a strategy if that happens." Yuri said.

"Yuri's right. The water demons are getting very clever and can act before we can attack." Nikora said, "Also the water demons will talk trash against us so that we will be mentally unprepared."

"Speaking of that, I could hear the motorcycle engines." Maki said.

And so it is. The motorcycle's engine can be heard outside. It stopped after a few seconds. Then they could hear voices approaching.

_**"Indigo! Indigo! I wanna see the Indigo sky!" **_a voice chanted.

"Hey calm down man. You will get to see it." another voice said.

"But I really wanna see it. You have seen the green sky didn't you?"

"Well yeah. I sure did."

"It was really crazy! The sky color changed not one, not two but FIVE TIMES! And the scientists have no clue about it."

Luchia and others realized that voice.

"I know that one of the voice belongs to Masahiro." Rina smiled.

"Masahiro no doubt." Nikora said, "But what about the other one?"

"Masahiro's best friend for life."

"You know him?" Maki asked.

"We know him at school." Kaito said.

"I wonder why did he chant for the indigo sky to come?" Gaito wondered.

"Maybe it's his favorite color." Sara smiled.

They continue to listen to them.

"But why do you want to see the indigo sky so badly?" A voice asked.

"Because me, my mom and my dad are planning for a nice family trip. Boy I'm so excited!" Another voice said happily.

"I see but to where?"

"To the Arctic Ocean."

It was then everyone was shocked when they heard 'Arctic Ocean'. They were all white in their faces.

"Did...Did he just say Arctic Ocean?" Hippo asked in shock.

"No way! It can't be!" Yuri said in shock.

"What's gonna happen to you guys if he sees you?" Seira asked, "His mom must have certainly told him about what happened to Noel."

"I have no idea. I just don't know." Sara said in fright.

_"I wonder if Masahiro knows about it?" _Gaito wondered.

"Could...Could he be the son of... ?" Taki was so shocked.

While others are discussing about it. Hanon whispered to Luchia, Rina and Kaito.

"Guys. It's confirmed." Hanon whispered, "Kazama-san is the son of a mermaid from the Arctic Ocean."

"Not the former mermaid princess?" Luchia asked curiously.

"Luchia. How can you be so blank? Remember what Rina said..."

"Jeez. I remember now."

"I had a feeling he could be." Rina said, "It's because he has the same indigo eye color and hair color just like Noel."

"Do you think Masahiro knows about it?" Kaito asked.

But before Rina could answer, the voices are approaching by.

"Good thing no customers are here and we are the only ones in here." Kazama said happily as he and Masahiro entered the cafe, "Cause I'm so excited to see some familiar faces as you so claimed."

"Well what do we have here Kazama? It seems that we are seeing some familiar faces." Masahiro smiled.

When Kazama looked at them, he was clearly shocked! Luchia and others smiling at him.

"Welcome to the beach cafe!" Hanon said happily.

Kazama remained silent for sometime.

"Wait...What?" Kazama asked in shock, "How do you know that they are working in here?"

"Well I went there and I told you about it and you got excited." Masahiro smiled, "But when I told you about them, you didn't believe me. You thought it was just a joke."

"Well then I believe you now but..."

Kazama jumped in delight.

"Who would have thought the surf champ and others also work here?!" Kazama asked happily, "What a coincidence!"

"Surprised?" Luchia smiled.

"Super-Surprise! I mean when did you start working here?"

"A long time ago." Kaito smiled.

"Hyped up as always." Masahiro smiled and said slowly to Rina.

"Well that doesn't matter. He is really excited to see us here." Rina smiled, "And I should really thank you for bringing him here."

"Yeah. By the way, I heard that..."

"Not now Masahiro. Later." Rina smiled as she put her fingers on Masahiro's lips.

Kazama is very happy and started to shake hands with Luchia, Hanon and Kaito at the same time.

"Well I'm really glad to see you!" Kazama said happily.

"Nagisa and Hotoshi also came here." Hanon said happily.

"They did? Bet you were excited when Nagisa was here."

"Of course I was."

Kazama then looked at Luchia and Kaito.

"So what did you do? Did you kiss? Did you flip? Did you flop? Did you surf?" Kazama was really excited.

"OMG! You are just acting like me." Hanon said happily.

"Well... We did kiss." Luchia couldn't help but smile at Kazama.

"Suffering Sucotash! You really did." Kazama said happily.

"Well I didn't surf for a while but if I do, I'll be sure to invite you." Kaito said.

"Thank You so Much Kaito. Oh Shoot!"

Kazama went straight to Rina and Masahiro.

"How in the world would I forget my best pal for life's girlfriend?" Kazama said happily, "Did you see the green night sky yesterday?"

"Why yes I did." Rina smiled, "With Masahiro."

"What? You did, Masahiro?"

"Yep. I did." Masahiro smiled.

"This is awesome. Oh, by the way Rina, I saw some of your fanboys were about to enter the class but then my fangirls went on a tug of war with them saying that you already have a boyfriend and so screw yourself."

"They did?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah. It happened after school."

Everyone laughed.

"This is really awesome Masahiro and not only that it's near the gym!" Kazama said happily, "We should come here really often."

"Looking forward to it." Maki smiled.

"Uh? Who are you sir?"

"Oh! This is Maki-san by the way." Luchia smiled, "He is the owner of this cafe."

"What?! You own this?"

Maki nodded with a smile.

"Whoa! Thanks for selecting here and besides, I bet a lot of customers come here." Kazama said happily.

"Indeed. What's your name by the way?"

"My name is Kazama Yoshiro, Masahiro's best pal for life!" Kazama said happily as he rubbed Masahiro's hair, "I'm the kicker and he is the puncher."

"Kicker and A Puncher?"

"Yep. I do boxing and he does Tae-Kwon-Doo." Masahiro smiled.

"I see."

Gaito's, Sara's and Yuri's fear increased when they heard it.

_"Crap! If he finds out that I was the one who captured Noel, the mermaid princess of the Arctic Ocean, he is so gonna kick me on the head." _Gaito thought and gulped.

_"Please forgive us Kazama-san." _Yuri said to herself.

_"I'm sure his mom must have told him everything that happened to them before." _Sara gulped.

"Oh Maki. Who is is lady on the picture by the way?" Kazama asked.

"That was my first wife but she passed away." Maki said sadly.

"Oh. That's very sad. So you are single now?"

"No. I'm engaged with her." Maki pointed at the shock Nikora.

"Well she and others looks quite shock in their faces."

"Well it seems that they are meeting you for the first time." Luchia said.

Well not really. What happened was that while Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Maki, Masahiro and Kazama are chatting. Nikora, Gaito, Sara, Seira, Hippo, Yuri and Taki are shocked all over their faces.

Do you know why? It's because Kazama has the same indigo hair and eye color. It reminded them of Noel, who is the mermaid princess of the Arctic Ocean. They discussed it with each other slowly so that others won't hear.

"Is it real? Or am I just dreaming?" Gaito asked in shock.

"He must the son of the Former Mermaid Princess of the Arctic Ocean." Seira said.

"Or the son of a mermaid from the Arctic Ocean kingdom?" Sara said. She is also shocked.

"It totally true. Look at Kazama." Nikora said in shock, "He has the same indigo eye and hair color just like Noel."

"Not former mermaid princess. Do you remember what Rina said?" Taki asked.

"Does Hamasaki-san and his parents know about it?" Yuri asked.

"50-50. I should say." Hippo said.

"Let's get to know more about Kazama." Taki said, "Though we already got a few clues."

They all nodded.

"Is something wrong here, people?" Kazama asked curiously.

"No! It's just that we are a bit nervous meeting you for the first time." Hippo smiled.

"I see. Names please?"

"I'm Hippo."

"Seira."

"Nikora."

"Taki."

"Sara."

"G...Gaito."

"Yuri."

It was then Kazama looked at Gaito, Yuri and Sara with a mix of shock and suspicion. He remembered his mom telling him all the destructive things they did to the kingdom and even captured the mermaid princess. So what are they doing here?

_"Aren't those the two evil guys in which one was a Panthalassa and one was the water demon who destroyed the kingdom and captured the mermaid princess. And the orange lady who started everything? Why the hell are they here?" _Kazama thought_._

By looking at the expression of Kazama's face, it was clear that Kazama knew the evil things they did before and prepare for the worst.

_"Well guys. Prepare to get a kick in your face." _Taki thought and gulped.

"Is there anything wrong Kazama-san?" Yuri asked meekly.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong." Kazama said happily, "It's just that I'm so excited to meet you."

But they all knew that Kazama is lying. Even Hippo and others knew it just by looking at Kazama's expression.

"Well. Thanks for saving us Yuri." Gaito sighed in relief.

"Yeah. Otherwise he would start asking us lots of questions." Sara said.

"Or tell his mother that we are back to life." Yuri said in fright.

"Well it's confirm. There's no denying it." Seira said.

"I'm pretty sure Masahiro knows about it." Taki said.

"We will ask them later." Hippo said.

"Goodness me that Kazama lied. Otherwise he might start to create a scene here." Nikora said.

"These are our friends by the way." Hanon smiled.

"Friends?" Kazama gasped.

"Yep." Rina winked.

Kazama remained silent for a moment.

"Anyway. Me and Masahiro are so hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Kazama asked.

"Why yes we do." Maki smiled, "Please wait for sometime."

So he and Nikora went to the kitchen while Kazama and Masahiro sat on their seats.

_"If they are friends then maybe they have forgiven Gaito, Sara and Yuri for all the evil things they did but I better keep a close watch at them." _Kazama thought.

"So Kazama-san. What is your favourite color?" Seira asked smiling.

"Indigo cause it's awesome!" Kazama said happily.

Hippo nodded to Yuri who is listing down the reasons.

"And when did you become best friends for life with Hamasaki-san?" Yuri smiled.

"Since elementary school."

"Elementary School?!" Everyone was shocked except Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito and Masahiro since they already knew it.

"What? Got a problem with a that?"

"They are meeting you for the first time so that's why." Masahiro said.

"Oh. Sorry people."

_"If they are friends since elementary school, then there's no doubt Masahiro and his parents knows about Kazama and his parents." _Taki thought.

_"I had a feeling that Masahiro might know about him a long time ago." _Rina thought.

"Anyway. Did you see the sky color change?" Kazama asked, "It was so awesome!"

"Oh yeah. We saw it." Luchia smiled, "And it was beautiful."

"Yeah and it was worth it." Hanon said happily, "It happens once in a life time."

"And we saw all five of them." Rina smiled.

"ALL 5 OF THEM?!" Kazama asked in shock.

Everyone nodded.

"Then tell me the order of its appearance." Kazama said.

"First red, then green, then again back to evening skies, then green night sky and back to night." Gaito said.

"It was one awesome day. So awesome that I took pictures."

"Really Kazama? Can we see it?" Kaito was excited.

"Uh. I didn't bring it today."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"You even thought that we will melt on the red sky." Masahiro smiled.

"Oh really?" Taki asked.

"It was not my saying. It was the guard's saying." Kazama whined.

Everybody laughed.

"But I really hope there could be an indigo sky." Kazama said happily, "Cause it will be awesome!"

"What happens if there really is an indigo sky?" Sara asked.

"Trip to the Arctic Ocean with my parents."

"Well. I hope you are looking forward to it." Taki said.

"Of course. I am."

"Oh Kazama-san. Hotoshi-kun told us that the scientist are having a meeting today. Do you know anything about it?" Luchia asked.

"No solutions!" Kazama declared.

"No solutions?" Rina asked.

"Yeah. The scientist are still clueless about the cause of the sky change." Masahiro said.

"So are they still trying to find out?" Hanon asked.

"Nope. They abandoned their search." Kazama said, "They said it can happen ones in a year so they hope that it doesn't appear again."

"What a disappointment." Kaito said.

"Food is here." Nikora called as she and Maki are carrying plates full of food.

"Enjoy boys." Maki smiled.

"Food!" Kazama said happily, "Come on pal. Let's dig in."

"You bet." Masahiro said.

Everyone smiled as Masahiro and Kazama began to eat.

_10 minutes later:_

"How was it?" Nikora smiled.

"It...It was awesome!" Kazama said happily, "How did you make such awesome food?"

"Experience, boy. Experience." Maki smiled.

"Come on pal. Let's dig in some more."

"No way Kazama! I'm full." Masahiro said it before he burped in which everyone laughed.

"Wow! This cafe is awesome. First of it's near the gym. Second our best pals are here and third the food is awesome!"

"We are really happy that you really like it." Nikora said.

"Thanks for taking me here buddy."

"No problem." Masahiro smiled.

"This is awesome! I've got to tell my mom and dad about this."

It was then everyone looked at each other, except Masahiro.

"Guys." Gaito said.

Everyone nodded.

"Kazama-san. Can you answer this question honestly?" Luchia asked.

"And what is the question?" Kazama asked.

Rina then approached Kazama.

"Kazama. What does your mom do?" Rina asked.

Kazama instantly gulped.

"My...mom?" Kazama gulped.

Everyone nodded. Sweats are coming all around his face.

_"Maybe I should tell that I'm the son of a mermaid from the Arctic Ocean kingdom. No! No! If I tell, I'm gonna lose my mommy." _Kazama thought and was frightened.

_"Kazama. What are you going to do now?" _Masahiro thought. He is also frightened as well.

Suddenly Kazama knew what her mom does on the land. Perfect way to escape from getting trapped.

"Psychologist and Psychiatrist ." Kazama smiled.

"Psychologist and Psychiatrist?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah. If you have any boyfriend or girlfriend or any problems, feel free to ask her."

"I see. Anything else?" Gaito said.

"Nothing. Just Psychologist and Psychiatrist. Nothing else. Right pal?"

"It sure is." Masahiro smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Although they knew Kazama is hiding the fact that he is the son of a mermaid from the Arctic Ocean kingdom, they could see that Kazama is honest about his mom's professional in the land. So rather than pressurizing him, they gladly accepted his answer.

"Well Kazama. Thanks for the answer." Taki smiled.

"We are very happy to meet you Kazama. We hope to see you again." Nikora said.

"Well people. It looks like we have to go now." Kazama said, "Come on Masahiro. Let's hope into the arcades and then spend the time in your mansion."

"Sure." Masahiro smiled.

"Masahiro. Thank you for bringing him here." Rina smiled, "I'll see you later in school."

"Or maybe outside." Masahiro said.

"Could be one of them."

"Well all you can do right now is pray that there will be indigo sky so that you can have a nice family trip to the Arctic Ocean." Maki smiled.

"Of course I will. Thanks for the advice Maki-san." Kazama said, "See you later people."

And so Masahiro and Kazama left. Kazama gave one last suspicious stare to Gaito, Sara and Yuri before leaving. Sighing, he left.

"Well that was one hyped-up indigo-haired friend Masahiro has." Gaito said.

"He may be hyped-up but he is really a nice guy." Rina said.

"And he almost acts just like me." Hanon said happily in which everyone sweatdropped.

"And he is not even jealous." Luchia smiled, "I guess Kazama-san is the only person who knows who has a girlfriend and who has a boyfriend."

"And his fangirls are so sensible." Kaito said, "The fanboys of Rina got driven away by the fangirls of Kazama because they know that you have a boyfriend."

"Well I hope that next time your fangirls get driven away by Kazama's fangirls. Better way to be with Luchia." Rina smiled.

"And..." Seira smiled, "He is the son of a mermaid from the Arctic Ocean."

Everyone cheered.

"We thought of it at first in school." Rina smiled, "But now it's actually confirmed."

"We knew it indirectly and not directly." Hanon said happily.

"It all started when we heard Kazama-san chanting for the indigo sky to come so that he and his parents can take a trip to the Arctic Ocean." Hippo smiled.

"And his eyes and hair color is Indigo." Yuri said.

"And I thought he was gonna give a hard kick to my face since his mom must have told him what me, Yuri and Sara did." Gaito gulped.

"True. He was staring right at us suspiciously." Sara said.

"And also he didn't want to tell us that his mom is a mermaid from the Arctic Ocean but I think that he was honest about his mom's professional in this world." Nikora said.

"So we have Hotoshi who is the son of a mermaid from South Pacific Ocean." Kaito said.

"And Kazama who is the son of a mermaid from Arctic Ocean." Taki said.

"I really can't wait for the day when Coco and Noel can reveal their true forms to them." Luchia was excited.

"What about me?" Seira whined, "I want to find love too."

"Don't worry Seira. You definitely will find someone." Sara smiled.

"It seems that Masahiro and his parents knows a lot about Kazama's parents." Taki said.

"Yeah. No doubt about it." Rina said, "Given that they are best friends since elementary school, it's no doubt that he knows plenty about Kazama. Masahiro was also a bit frightened when we asked Kazama that question."

"But let's not tell him about that or else he might be upset." Kaito said in which everyone agreed.

But Maki is fuming with himself for sometime. He dropped his head on the table.

"What's wrong Maki?" Gaito asked.

"Not again." Maki mumbled.

"Not again?" Sara asked curiously.

It was then everyone realized.

"Oh no! Maki-san has again forgot to ask them to pay the bill!" Luchia exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in shock.

They all started to laugh while Nikora is comforting Maki.

"Well looks like Kazama and Masahiro joins Nagisa and Hotoshi on the lucky list." Rina smiled.

"But they are now on the list of to be caught." Nikora growled.

Everyone started to laugh again.

_Night:_

"Well there's nothing special tonight. So I'm gonna have to close the cafe." Maki said.

Everyone agreed hoping to finally have a goodnight sleep after two hectic days. Little did they know what was about to come.

"WHERE ARE THE MERMAID PRINCESSES?! COME ON OUT NOW!" A roaring voice came by which made everyone jumped in fright.

"Okay. That was scary." Nikora said in fright.

"It's another water demon!" Hippo exclaimed, "And it came at night!"

"Seems like the water demon is a male and he is furious about something." Taki said.

"There goes my goodnight sleep." Gaito grumbled.

"I had a feeling that the water demon had made a plan to attack us at night as we are all tired at that time." Sara said.

"I think I'm already scared to meet him given his roaring voice." Seira said.

"There's no need to be frightened. We got to defeat that water demon." Luchia said, "But first we have to find out his reason."

"Oh man! I'm so scared that the water demon might attack us physically and mentally." Hanon said in fright.

"Hanon! This is not the time to be scared." Rina said scornfully.

"Rina's right. Let's all go and finish him!" Kaito said.

They all agreed and left. Maki sighed. For the third straight time, he has to keep the cafe open. This time he is a bit frightened because the water demon is here at night and there's a chance that the water demon might smash his cafe as well as him.

* * *

Our heroes arrive at the beach. Surprisingly there's no dark black clouds, no red skies. Just the night sky.

"Alright. Whoever made that roaring noise. Come out and show your face!" Gaito said angrily.

"ARE YOU LOOKING FOR ME, YOU SILVER HAIRED FREAK?!" A voice roared and a lightening bolt is coming right straight towards them.

"Look Out!" Sara shouted.

Luckily all of them dodged the bolt. Then they looked at the direction where the lighting bolt was thrown. But when they saw the water demon, there were exceptionally frightened.

The water demon is huge and muscular. He has huge devil horns with huge huge octopus legs. He is carrying a huge spear with some sparkles coming at the point of the spear. His teeth is sharp and his eyes are red. It's obvious that he was furious over something. His appearance is gigantic and frightening.

"Oh man! Look at him!" Kaito gasped, "He's Huge!"

"The most frightening water demon I have ever seen." Hippo said in fright.

"I guess he's gonna use some brutal tactics against us." Gaito said, "Look at his anger."

"I think he really wants us dead, Gaito-sama." Yuri said in fright.

"Even more frightening than Mikeru." Seira said.

"I guess there's no way we can beat this guy considering his physical appearance and his reddish eyes." Nikora sighed.

"Don't say that Nikora. We will surely find someone to beat him." Taki said.

"OH WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU NOW?! HAVE YOU TURNED INTO PUSSIES OR SISSIES?!" The water demon taunted and roared.

"Hey! What did we do to get shouted like that?" Rina shouted back.

"Cause you mermaid princesses did something unforgivable!"

"And what could that be?"

"It seems like he is in total rage." Hanon said, "Don't start a fight or he's gonna throw another lightning bolt at us."

"Whoever you are. Please tell us the reason why are you so angry at us?" Luchia pleaded.

"The thing is..." The water demon breathed before giving a loud roar:

"YOU KILLED MY SISTERS!"

And with that a huge thunder and lighting bolt came out from the sky. Luckily everyone dodged it but they are completely shocked in their faces.

"Your sisters?" Luchia asked in fright.

"Wait you have siblings?" Hanon asked in shock.

"Do you mean The Black Beauty Sisters?" Rina asked.

"NOT THEM! YOU SCUMBAGS!" The water demon roared.

_"Wow. The most angriest water demon I have ever met." _Rina thought.

"Except The Black Beauty Sisters, we know no other sisters." Nikora said.

"I think you have mistaken for someone else." Hippo said.

"Yeah and beside we are too kind to kill your sisters." Sara said.

"Oh Really? What about what happened in two days?" The water demon asked angrily.

"Two days you say?" Taki asked.

The water demon nodded. Everyone started to think for a few minutes but then suddenly realized...

"You don't mean that..." Seira started with a gasp.

"...That the water demon octopus and the water demon with horns..." Gaito continued in shock.

"Were Your Sisters?!" Yuri asked in shock.

The water demon nodded angrily and gave a loud roar. Everyone is frightened. Never in their lives had they seen such an angry water demon.

"I had a feeling yesterday that the water demon with horns could be the sister of the water demon octopus." Hanon sighed.

"Oh dear. Never I have seen anyone so angry before." Nikora gulped.

"Wait. They died?" Kaito asked in shock.

"I thought they simply collapsed due to the mermaid princesses's singing." Hippo said in fright.

"NO! THEIR EARS WERE BUSTED AND THEY DIED AFTER BEING UNCONSCIOUS FOR A LONG TIME!" The water demon roared angrily, "SO IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT BLOOD-THIRSTY MURDERERS!"

"Well it's their fault at first." Taki said, "They taunted us and attacked us so we have no other choice. They practically deserve this."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"YES. I'M SAYING IT AGAIN! THEY DESERVE IT!"

The water demon, with his huge octopus legs, suddenly swatted Taki like a fly. Taki was then knocked on the sand.

"TAKI!" Everyone shouted in horror.

"YOU DESERVE THIS, YOU OLD HAG!" The water demon shouted.

"I'm fine people. Just got a little swat by him." Taki said.

The others turned towards the water demon.

"See what you did?! That's exactly how your sisters acted!" Rina shouted angrily.

"Yeah! You just swatted someone when they tried to be reason with you." Hanon said.

"And not only that! They taunted us and attacked us as well!" Luchia shouted.

"Please stop it!" Seira cried, "I know you are heart-broken about your sister's death but you can live peacefully with us without any harm."

"Seira. It's no use. He is in full rage now." Sara sadly said.

"Yeah and who knows that, at one point, he might tear us into pieces." Gaito gulped.

"I think that's the most dangerous water demon we have ever witness, right Yuri-san?" Hippo gulped.

"Not to mention the angriest as well." Yuri gulped as well.

"Listen. Your sisters attacked us and drove us mad in such a way that we are left with no other choice." Taki said who got up.

"Yeah and so the mermaid princesses had to transform and defeat them." Nikora said.

"If you can at least admit that your sisters were terrible, then we won't harm you in anyway." Kaito said.

But the water demon's anger reached into a new high.

"I WILL AVENGE THE DEATH OF MY SISTERS! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT PUSSIES, CRYBABIES, SISSIES, LOSERS, PATHETIC, WORTHLESS AND MURDERERS!" The water demon taunted angrily.

The water demon's insults had the mermaid princesses and others driven them mad!

_"Boy! He is driving me mad!" _Gaito thought angrily.

"AND SO I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" The water demon shouted.

"THAT WILL NEVER EVER HAPPEN!" The mermaid princesses and others shouted back.

"THEN THIS MEANS WAR!"

And so the water demon picked up his spear and continuously sending lighting bolts to the mermaid princesses and others. They are trying their best to dodge but some of them zipped past them.

"He is mad! Totally mad." Nikora said.

"He will do whatever it takes to avenge his sisters." Hippo said, "Even if it means killing us as well."

The water demon continued to attack them. Then, with his octopus legs, he grabbed Kaito!

"KAITO!" Everyone shouted.

"Damn you!" Kaito growled in anger as he has been tied up.

"Ha! Now I finally got one of the Panthalassa." The water demon smiled evily.

"Let him go!" Luchia said in tears.

"Aww! What's the matter, princess? Missing your boyfriend already? Maybe I SHOULD EAT HIM RIGHT NOW!"

And so he lifted Kaito and had him hanging above and below is his sharp teeth.

"No! Don't do it!" Luchia cried as she is starting to cry.

"Darn it! That water demon is playing with Luchia's mind." Nikora said angrily.

"Or mental state." Taki gulped.

"Hey! If you eat my brother. I'm gonna..." Gaito was about to attack.

"Gaito. Come down. There's got to be a way." Sara said.

"Don't worry. Kaito! We will save you." Seira cried out.

"This water demon is so dangerous!" Yuri gulped.

"Even more dangerous than Gaito or Mikeru." Hippo gulped.

"That water demon is sooo dead." Rina muttered angrily.

"You will pay for playing with Luchia's feelings!" Hanon shouted.

"HA HA HA! THAT'S WHAT I WAS EXPECTING! YOU ARE CRYBABIES, WORTHLESS, GOOD FOR NOTHING PEOPLE!" The water demon roared and laughed.

"You won't get away with this!" Kaito shouted angrily still trying to get out but in vain.

The mermaid princess had enough! They stared at the water demon.

"Your thirst for revenge won't work against us." Hanon said angrily.

"We have tried to be reason with you." Rina said, "But now all is he vain."

"Now I'm afraid that you will have to suffer the same fate as to what happened with your sisters." Sara sadly said.

"Let's go and rescue Kaito." Luchia declared.

"I'm with you Luchia." Seira said.

So the mermaid princesses began to transform.

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Mizuiro Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

"Orange Pearl Voice!"

"Orange Pearl Voice!"

After they transformed into their idol forms, they transformed into their second idol forms. But just as they did so, the water demon immediately used his spear to lock them in a cage full of electric sparkle and not only them, but others as well!

"Ahh! We are trapped!" Hanon said in shock.

"Darn it! That water demon trapped us as soon as we transformed so that we can't sing." Rina growled.

"Ha Ha Ha!" The water demon laughed, "You think I'll let you princesses hear your worthless songs! Well not today!"

"You are just ending yourself." Kaito said.

"Or am I?" The water demon growled as he squeezed Kaito. Kaito is nearly falling unconsious.

"KAITO!" Luchia cried.

"Isn't there anyway to escape this cage?" Seira asked in fright.

"It looks like he is really serious about killing us!" Hippo gulped.

"Darn it! Looks like there is no one to rescue us now!" Gaito said angrily.

"And he is now attacking us at night so that neither Masahiro nor Nagisa will be around to safe us." Sara said.

"It seems that we are in a total dire situation here." Nikora said.

"Life or death situation." Taki gulped.

"I think I know the way out." Yuri said as she rushed towards the cage's gaps.

"Hey Yuri?! What are you doing?!" Gaito said in shock.

Yuri reached the gaps between the electric cage and jumped on it and soon she is out! Everyone is shocked!

"Now how you do you say about that?" Yuri asked proudly.

"Wow! Now that's a pathetic trap we are in now." Gaito said.

"It looks like we can escape easily from here." Sara smiled.

But the water demon gave an evil laughter.

"Foolish Girl! You think you will be able to escape from here?!" The water demon sneered.

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked confusingly.

Suddenly a sparkle came out from Yuri's clothes and within a few seconds, these sparkles have become thunder sparkles as she is getting shocked!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuri screamed in pain.

And so Yuri was done and out and unconscious by getting shocked. Everyone was horrified by what they just saw. The water demon let out a roar of evil laughter!

"YURI-SAN!" Hippo cried as he also tried to run to the cage's gap but Sara stopped him.

"Don't go there Hippo. You might suffer the same fate like her." Sara cried.

"Darn it! He made something attach to the gaps so that we can think we can escape easily only to pay the price." Gaito said.

"And now it's even harder to escape from here." Nikora gulped.

"Now I think we won't be able to make it this time." Taki said sadly.

"You are doing of all this just for your sisters?" Luchia asked sadly.

"YES I AM!" The water demon roared, "Oh! And speaking about that!"

The water demon, with his great, muscular hands, grabbed Luchia.

"KYAHHHH!" Luchia screamed in agony as she has been grabbed.

"LUCHIA!" Everyone cried.

"Oh no! Now he has got the North Pacific Princess and her lover." Taki said in shock.

Luchia, who is now in the grip of the water demon's hands, looked at Kaito, who is trying to get himself free.

"Kaito." Luchia said sadly.

"Luchia." Kaito said.

But soon both of them are getting squeezed.

"Don't worry you two! You two will have a perfect afterlife moments!" The water demon smiled evily before laughing again.

The others are still trapped inside the cage with poor Yuri still lying on the sand outside the cage after getting electric shocked.

"This is just great!" Gaito mumbled, "We are trapped in this stupid cage and Yuri is down as soon she got out."

"And now she has your brother and Luchia in his grip." Sara said sadly.

"I don't think even Mikeru will do these type of things the water demon is doing right now." Seira cried.

"Yuri-san." Hippo said sadly and a single drop of tear came out from his eyes as he looks at the unconscious Yuri.

"I just wish Nagisa is here and near somewhere and plays his Mermaid Flute." Hanon cried.

"I also wish Masahiro is here or near here and is wearing his locket." Rina said sadly, "But there's nothing we can do cause it's night and they must have been sleeping by now."

"What can we do?" Nikora asked.

"I have no idea." Taki said sadly.

Suddenly there is a bright energy light coming and the water demon couldn't see it. Everyone is surprised and shocked.

"Ugh! Who's doing this?!" The water demon asked angrily.

"Where's that energy light coming from?" Luchia asked.

"I know where is this energy light coming from." Kaito explained, "It can only mean one thing."

Meanwhile in the electric cage, others are wondering where is it coming from. Suddenly Gaito realized.

"I remember. It's the same energy light that Kaito used when he was battling against me." Gaito said.

"Which could only mean one thing." Sara gasped.

They were all looking around when suddenly they saw a man standing behind the unconscious Yuri with the energy light coming from him. They gasped when they recognized him

Guess who he is? None other than Saito, the Panthalassa guy. His Panthalassa in his forehead is giving the 'good' energy light so that the water demon will barely be able to see anything. Somehow, the water demon saw him and growled.

"You...You Panthalassa brat!" The water demon growled angrily.

"Temper Temper. Your temper will never work." Saito said.

"SAITO!" Everyone said happily.

"Yo."

"Hey Brother. Glad you are here." Gaito said happily.

"I can't believe it. Saito is actually here." Seira said happily.

"We are struck in the cage. Luchia and Kaito are in his grip." Sara said.

"I know. And I'm trying to rescue them." Saito said.

"Please hurry Saito. The water demon is crushing them to death." Hanon pleaded.

"WHAT?!"

"It's true. This water demon has gone mad because we have defeated his sisters." Rina said.

"How did you know that we are in danger?" Hippo asked.

"We will talk about that later." Taki said, "Right now. Focus on your job."

Saito nodded and called out Kaito and Luchia.

"KAITO! LUCHIA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Saito called out, "ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?"

Luckily Kaito and Luchia heard his voice and could not hold back their happiness when they saw Saito there realizing his Panthalassa Power.

"SAITO. YOU ARE HERE!" Luchia called out happily.

"YEAH BRO! WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Kaito also called out happily, "WE CAN HEAR YOU AND WE ARE FINE!"

"I'M RESCUING YOU GUYS! JUST GIVE ME SOMETIME!" Saito called out.

"HAI!" Kaito and Luchia called out.

"Say. Where is your wife by the way?" Nikora asked.

"I'm Here!" a voice said and it's none other than Azumi who ran straight to her husband.

"AZUMI!" Everyone said happily.

"Thank Goodness Azumi. You came." Hanon said happily.

"Luchia and Kaito are in the water demon's grip." Rina said, "He is going to crush them."

"WHAT?!" Azumi was shocked.

"It's true. He will do whatever it takes to avenge his sisters's death." Seira said sadly, "Even if it means killing us as well."

Azumi was shocked and looked at the water demon who is somehow trying to avoid the energy light. She also saw Luchia and Kaito in his grip.

"LUCHIA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Azumi called out.

Luchia recognized the voice and couldn't hold back her tears when she saw Azumi is also there.

"AZUMI! YOU ARE HERE!" Luchia called out happily.

"HANG IN THERE! MY HUSBAND IS DOING HIS BEST TO SAVE YOU GUYS!" Azumi called back.

"I KNOW THAT!" Kaito called out.

"Darn it! That water demon is still not releasing them." Saito said angrily.

"Do your best, dear." Azumi smiled, "Meanwhile, I'll get the others out of this electric cage. Luckily there are gaps between the cage so it will be easy for them to..."

"No! Don't do that! It's a trap!" Gaito interrupted.

"Trap?! But there are some gaps in it."

"Look what happened to Yuri." Sara said sadly.

Azumi looked and was shocked at when she looked at the unconscious Yuri who got blackened out as a result of the electric shock she received.

"What happened was that Yuri-san jumped through the gaps and she was out." Hippo said, "But what happened was that some sparkles came from Yuri's clothes and she got electric shock."

"Oh dear." Azumi said in shock, "Then this could mean that..."

"Yes. The water demon made it harder for us to escape." Nikora said.

"Then there's only one thing to do." Taki said.

Everyone looked at the spear in which the water demon is trying to use it to defend himself against Saito's Panthalassa energy light.

"He is still holding his spear." Hanon said.

"True. If someone can knock it out from his hand then this cage will be gone." Rina said.

"Saito. Use your full power. Maybe then he will realize Kaito and Luchia." Seira said.

"I was thinking about that." Saito said, "Okay Azumi. Count up to three."

"Hai." Azumi said, "One...Two...Three!"

"YAHHHHHHHHHH!"

And with that, Saito gave his full light energy Panthalassa Power and it was able to hit the water demon.

"AHHHHHH!" The water demon roared in pain.

He then threw Kaito and Luchia much to everyone's shock.

"LUCHIA!" Nikora, Taki, Sara and Seira shouted in horror.

"KAITO!" Gaito and Hippo shouted in horror.

"Oh no! They are gonna crash!" Rina said in horror.

"Oh man! I can't look." Hanon cried as she closed her eyes.

Luckily Saito and Azumi ran in the correct position where Kaito and Luchia will land and so it was. Azumi was able to catch Luchia while Saito caught Kaito. Everybody sighed in relief.

"Kaito. Are you okay?" Saito asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Kaito said, "But I really owe you a big time for saving me."

"Were you hurt?"

"Not hurt. But he squeezed me so much that right now I feel like suffering from stomach ache."

"Luchia. Are you alright?" Azumi asked.

In tears, Luchia hugged Azumi.

"If it weren't for your husband and you as well, we would have all died." Luchia cried.

"Hey it's okay Luchia. Don't cry. You are safe with us." Azumi smiled.

"Azumi."

Not only that, the spear has been knocked out from the water demon's hands. As a result, the electric cage is no more.

"Woo! We are free." Seira said happily.

"All thanks to Saito and Azumi." Nikora smiled.

"Gaito. Hanon. Rina. Where are you going?" Sara asked.

"Seems like they have gone to check if all four of them are okay." Taki said.

"Brother. Are you okay?" Gaito asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Gaito." Kaito said.

"Saito. I'm really in your debt. Thank you very much."

"No need for that." Saito said.

"Luchia? Are you alright?" Hanon asked worriedly.

"Yep. I am." Luchia smiled.

"Azumi. We owe you a thousands of thanks." Rina said.

"No problem." Azumi said.

"Hey look at that!" Hippo said in shock.

They all looked and were surprised seeing Suzuka trying to carry Yuri.

"Well if it isn't Saito's and Azumi's daughter?" Taki smiled.

"She was lying on the ground for sometime and I can't stand it." Suzuka said, "Trying to carrying her is the least I could do."

"Well that's very brave of you." Nikora smiled.

Hippo then approached Suzuka.

"Suzuka. There's a cafe nearby. Take her there." Hippo said, "The owner knows us very well."

Hippo then pointed at the cafe in which Suzuka nodded.

"Suzuka. Once you reach there, don't come out." Saito said, "Who knows when will this water demon strike again."

"Hurry Suzuka before the water demon appears again." Azumi said.

Suzuka nodded and went off carrying Yuri.

"Azumi. Saito. Your daughter is very brave." Luchia smiled.

"Well she couldn't stand seeing an unconscious body for a long time." Azumi said.

"The cafe is nearby so she will reach there in time." Kaito said.

"I hope so." Saito said.

"Azumi-san. Me and Yuri-san really owe a huge thanks to your daughter." Hippo said.

Both Azumi and Saito smiled.

"Well now both your daughter and Yuri are out of sight. It's time to put the finishing touch." Sara said.

"Which is singing." Seira said happily.

"Time for payback for what he did to Yuri." Hanon said.

"And also for playing with Luchia's feeling." Rina said with determination.

"I think you guys are all ready right?" Nikora asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Uh? What about Azumi?" Gaito asked.

Everyone then realized and was a bit sadden by it.

"It looks like you have to sing without her, Luchia." Taki said sadly.

"No. I want to sing with Azumi." Luchia whined.

"Your wish will be granted Luchia." A voice said.

"Well it seems like Aqua Regina heard your wish." Nikora smiled.

And in the bright white light, Aqua Regina appears. She is carrying an extra pink pearl.

"Aqua Regina-sama." Everyone said.

"Azumi. Here's an extra pink pearl for you so that we can sing with others." Aqua Regina smiled.

"Really? Thank you Aqua Regina." Azumi said happily.

So when the extra pink pearl went into Azumi's shell locket, she began to transform.

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

She now turns into her idol form after completing her transformation. She wears pink dress with a slit on the side ending at the knee. She wears handless pink gloves and boots with dozens of layers. She also wears a pink heart necklace. Everyone looked at the transformation with awe.

"Oh wow! You look so pretty." Hanon squealed.

"Yeah. It seems like you and others didn't have bows at that time but you have heart necklaces." Rina smiled.

"Yep." Azumi smiled.

"Finally. We can sing together." Luchia said happily.

Azumi smiled.

"Okay. Now we are all set, it's time to get ready." Sara said.

"We will give him a surprise." Seira said happily.

Aqua Regina smiled before she disappeared.

The six mermaid princesses faced the sea where the water demon is starting to get up.

"Boy. He is in for a surprise." Gaito smirked.

"Yeah. Hope he gets what he and his sisters deserved." Kaito said.

"For hurting Yuri and playing with Luchia's feelings." Taki said.

"This is for you, Yuri-san." Hippo said.

"Here he comes." Nikora said.

The water demon finally stood up after getting hit by Saito's Panthalassa energy light. He looked at them with anger in his eyes.

"You brats are going to pay for my sister's death!" The water demon said angrily, "You will all suffer because I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!"

Suddenly he realized that his spear has gone missing. He was shocked!

"WHERE'S MY SPEAR?!" The water demon roared.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER? YOUR SPEAR DISAPPEARED HUNDREDS OF METERS AWAY!" Saito called out.

"WHAT?!"

"It seems like you are helpless without your spear." Azumi said, "It's now the time to meet your doom."

"Okay girls. Here we go." Luchia said before the six mermaid princesses said:

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!"

"Uh Oh." The water demon gulped as he is preparing himself for the worst to come.

The six mermaid princesses began singing:

_**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**_

"AHH! STOP IT! STOP IT!" The water demon roared in pain as he tried to cover his ears but in vain. He is jumping in pain.

_**Yoake mae kikoeta merodi**_

_**Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**_

_**Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi**_

_**Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi**_

"MY SPEAR! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The water demon shouted in pain.

But then the water demon made a fatal mistake. He accidentally uncovered his ears and is now getting DOUBLE the damage!

"NOOOO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" The water demon cried in pain.

_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**_

_**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru**_

_**Nanatsu no kuni no merodia**_

_**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**_

_**Watashi wa wasurenai**_

"Love Shower Pitch! Encore wa ika ga?" The six mermaid princesses said.

And so the water demon slowly began to collapse.

"NOOO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! MY SISTERS! I HAVE FAILED YOU!" The water demon roared in pain.

And so he slowly collapsed and plunged into the sea. After that happened, there was no thunder and lightening. Just a cool breeze.

"YAHOO! We win!" Taki said happily.

But than Taki and others saw that the six mermaid princesses were not in a mood to celebrate.

"What's wrong?" Nikora asked worriedly.

"I have to admit that I feel bad for the water demon." Luchia said sadly.

"Yeah. We didn't know that they were actually his sisters which we defeated." Hanon said sadly.

"Not only that, we didn't even know that they were dead." Rina said.

"This water demon really must have gone through a hard time following his sister's death." Seira sadly said.

"I think he knew straight away that we were the ones responsible for it because who would have, other than us, gone against this water demon?" Sara said.

"So that's why he went crazy against you. He tried to kill you to avenge their deaths right?" Azumi asked.

The five mermaid princesses nodded sadly.

"I'm really worried about what happened Yuri-san." Hippo said, "She might not make it."

"Don't say that Hippo." Gaito said, "She will make it.'

"Yeah but it might take some time before she wakes up." Taki said.

There was a silent for a moment.

"So Azumi. Back to your idol form, eh?" Saito smiled.

"Yeah. It's good to be back being to my idol form and singing again after a long time." Azumi said happily.

"So you also knew her idol form." Nikora smiled.

"Yep. I sure do." Saito said.

"What about your daughter?" Kaito asked.

"Uh...no. Beside, as for the current mermaid princesses, this is the first time seeing you in your idol form."

"Yep. It sure is." Seira smiled.

"Do you like it?" Sara smiled.

"Of course. You girls are really awesome." Saito smiled.

"Thank you, Saito." Rina smiled.

"Who do you think is the prettiest?" Hanon asked curiously.

Saito looked at them for a moment before smiling, "Looks to me like Azumi and Luchia are the prettiest."

"Biased!" Hanon and Sara whined which made everyone laughed.

"But what about his daughter?" Kaito asked.

"How could you say that?" Hippo asked in shock, "Azumi just reunited with Saito a few days ago. So there is no way Suzuka will know about it."

"Unless Azumi did tell Suzuka about it." Taki said.

"Which I did." Azumi smiled.

Everyone looked at Azumi with surprise.

"Wait. So she knows about it?" Taki asked.

"Yeah. When I came to Saito's house, with all the preparations done, I told Suzuka about our days as teens." Azumi said.

"She even told her about her idol form and she was really excited to see it but Azumi couldn't show her because she didn't have the pink pearl at that time." Saito said.

"But now she has." Gaito said.

"Which means she can now see her mom's idol form." Hippo smiled.

"Well Azumi it seems that you can finally show your daughter your idol form." Sara smiled.

"I know and I'm so excited." Azumi said.

"I'm excited as well." Luchia said.

"Speaking about that, here comes Maki-san." Kaito said.

"With a very concern look at his face." Gaito said.

Indeed, Maki did appear with a concern look at his face. He was very worried about others. But then he sighed in relief when he saw that no one was hurt.

"A pink haired girl came here with an unconscious Yuri and she told me everything." Maki said, "Thank God you guys are okay."

"That pink haired girl is our daughter Suzuka." Saito said.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Then it's really a pleasure to meet you. I'm Maki. You must be Suzuka's father then."

"Yep and I'm Saito, Panthalassa Guy."

"And I'm Azumi, former mermaid princess of the North Pacific Ocean. I'm Suzuka's mother." Azumi smiled.

Everyone was shocked and looked at Saito and Azumi.

"How were you able to tell straight away?" Nikora was surprised.

"The boys told us." Saito smiled.

"Which Boys?" Taki asked confusingly.

"Wait. You mean...?" Kaito realized.

"Yep. Masahiro Hamasaki and Nagisa Shirai." Azumi smiled.

"Whao! When did you meet them?" Luchia asked.

"Between evening and night. After we had a chat, they told us about the cafe."

_Flashback:_

"Wait! So there's the cafe on the beach?" Saito asked in surprise.

"Yeah. It's on the beach. The food is so awesome." Masahiro said happily.

"Really? We never went there before." Azumi said.

"You should go there. You will even see some familiar faces." Nagisa smiled.

"Familiar faces? Like who?" Saito asked.

"We won't tell you. See for yourself." Both boys smiled.

"Okay Okay Boys. We will see for ourself." Azumi sighed.

"The boys must have went there." Suzuka said happily, "Mummy. Daddy. Can I go there as well?"

"Sure Suzuka. Thanks for the information boys." Azumi smiled.

"We will go there at night. We appreciate your suggestion." Saito said.

"Trust me. You will never regret it." Masahiro smiled.

"You are gonna have the best time in your life." Nagisa said happily.

_Back to present:_

"Wow. I'm so happy that our boys told you guys about this cafe." Hanon said happily.

"Good thing that you guys met them in the park." Rina smiled.

"I'm the owner of this cafe." Maki said.

"Really? That's good to hear." Saito smiled.

"Well it's a good thing that we came to this route." Azumi said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaito asked.

"Think about how we came here." Saito smiled.

Everyone is guessing about it.

"I saw just now that your car is parked near the cafe." Gaito said.

"And you were standing there." Hippo said.

It was then everyone realized...

"Wait do you mean...?" Taki asked in shock.

"Yes. We were on a ride and saw the beach cafe the boys told us about." Saito said.

"It was then we heard screams, shouts and evil laughter." Azumi said, "To our shock, we saw that water demon had Kaito and Luchia at his grip, poor Yuri lying on the sand and others being in the cage."

"That water demon is the most scary and the most angriest water demon I have ever seen." Sara said.

"Even scarier than Mikeru." Seira said in fright.

Suddenly Hippo realized one thing.

"Maki-san! How's Yuri-san? Is she okay?" Hippo asked in worried.

Maki smiled.

"Don't worry Hippo. She woke up." Maki smiled.

"Did she realize Suzuka took her there?" Luchia said.

"Yeah. Suzuka was beside her when Yuri woke up. When Yuri realized that, she hugged Suzuka, thanked her and is now having a chat with her."

Hippo then bowed at Saito and Azumi.

"How can I ever thank your daughter for saving Yuri-san's life?" Hippo cried.

"Good thing your daughter was able to carry her in time when she saw her." Luchia smiled.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for her, Yuri would have been dead in a matter of seconds." Kaito said.

"And I can't bear to hear how Hippo would have got through." Gaito said.

"Your daughter is really brave. I wish I could be like her." Seira sighed.

"It was the least she could do when she saw Yuri in a state like this." Nikora said.

"Good thing she was able to make it in time." Taki said.

"So the children of the former Mermaid Princesses saved us." Hanon said happily.

"Yep. Two boys and a girl." Rina smiled.

"Wait? They saved you as well?" Saito asked.

"Yeah but indirectly." Hippo said.

"How so?" Azumi asked.

"Let's talk about this later and check on Yuri." Maki said.

"And Mermaid Princesses..." Hippo smiled.

Everybody cheered.

"I think she will be so excited to see us like this." Luchia said happily.

"Suzuka will be so happy." Azumi said happily.

"I really wonder how Suzuka will react into seeing this." Hanon said.

"Don't know but let's find out." Rina smiled.

And so the four mermaid princesses went straight to the cafe.

"Wait for us!" Sara and Seira exclaimed and they follow them as well.

"Boy looks like Suzuka is in for a surprise." Nikora smiled.

"Wait up people!" Taki said.

"I have got to make sure that I have to tell Suzuka not to tell it to others." Hippo said.

"Come brother. Let's see what exciting things happen next." Gaito smiled.

"Yeah. Come Saito, our big bro." Kaito said happily.

"Oh Please. Really?" Saito whined in which Kaito and Gaito laughed.

So they all went to the cafe.

"Oh by the way Maki, the boys also told us that you discovered Nikora's mermaid form." Saito said.

"Yep. True enough." Maki said.

* * *

_Maki's beach cafe:_

"Yuri. I'm glad you are alright." Suzuka said, "Those electric shock must be painful."

"It sure is." Yuri said, "Darn that water demon. He made it so easy to escape but a very hard price to pay for doing so."

"But I'm glad you are alive still. Normally electric shocks like this would kill a normal person."

"But I'm glad that you took me to the cafe where Maki-san was able to treat me. Thank you very much."

"I'm flattened."

Both girls started to laugh. A few seconds later the door opened, revealing everyone else.

"Suzuka! Yuri! How have you been?" Luchia smiled.

At that point, Hippo ran to Yuri and hugged her.

"Yuri-san! You are alive!" Hippo cried.

"I'm fine Hippo-sama. But you should thank Suzuka also." Yuri smiled.

"Suzuka. I'm really in your debt."

"Thanks Hippo but you don't have to pay."

Everyone laughed.

"It seems that you are blackened out a bit as a result of those electric shock you received." Nikora said.

"You better take a bath." Taki said.

"I will but before that." Yuri said before smiling at Saito and Azumi, "I really thank your daughter for bringing me here. She is very brave."

"Well. It's the least she could do." Azumi smiled.

"I'm flattened yet again." Suzuka said

Everyone laughed. Yuri went to the bathroom afterwards.

"Well Suzuka. Would you look at your mom for a moment?" Saito smiled.

"Sure da..." Suzuka was then shocked.

What she saw next was that Azumi, Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Sara and Seira are in their idol forms. This is the first time she saw them being in their idol form.

"Mommy. You are in your idol form." Suzuka said in shock.

"That's right Suzuka. You really wanted to see it and now you got the chance." Azumi smiled.

"Not one but all of us." Seira smiled.

Suzuka looked at them and said:

"Awwww! All of you look pretty."

"Like it?" Hanon asked.

"Very liked it but what is that form used for?"

"We used our idol forms to defeat our enemies by singing." Luchia said.

"And also Aqua Regina gives us new songs and upgrades our gear." Sara said.

"Oh. Mommy told me about it." Suzuka said.

"Well who do you think is the...you know what." Rina blushed since she isn't a girly type unlike Luchia and Hanon.

Suzuka looked at them before smiling, "Mommy and Luchia-san."

"Wow. Children of a mermaid or the former mermaid princesses sure do love their parents a lot." Maki smiled.

"Yeah. It seems that all three of them got the utmost caring from their parents." Nikora said.

"So it's no doubt that they will choose their moms always." Taki said.

"What about the case of Hotoshi and Kazama?" Hippo asked.

"We will talk about that later." Gaito said, "We are now talking about the former mermaid princesses and their families."

"I had a feeling that Nagisa will choose Yukito and Masahiro will choose Naoki." Kaito said.

"Hey about us? We care for them as well." Hanon said.

"Yeah. They also chosen us as well." Rina said.

"But your relationship with the boys didn't start well at that time." Luchia smiled and teased them, "For you Hanon, you always made fun of Nagisa-kun. As for Rina, your relationship with Hamasaki-san made no progress at all."

"But at that time, I didn't know that Nagisa is the son of the former mermaid princess of the South Atlantic whom I succeeded which was Yukito." Hanon said, "We also didn't know that there was a law in which we can actually reveal our true form if the boys are the sons of the mermaid or the former mermaid princesses."

"I also never knew that Masahiro is the son of the former mermaid princess of the North Atlantic whom I succeeded which was Naoki." Rina said, "I never even thought that there was actually a law in which I can reveal my form freely if his last name is Hamasaki."

"I want to find love." Seira said happily.

"Don't worry. You will." Sara smiled.

"But everything has now being revealed and there is nothing to hide." Azumi said.

Everyone nodded. Hippo then went to Saito and Azumi.

"Now that you two have discovered the mermaid princesses's idol form, I'm requesting you please do not tell anyone about it." Hippo pleaded.

"Sure we won't tell." Suzuka smiled, "But what will be the consequences?"

"You can say that we will be stuck in this world forever." Maki said.

"That's right. If the others knew about it, they will start taking pictures of it..." Nikora started.

"...And go on world tours." Taki sighed.

"Which means it that case, they will never return back to their kingdoms." Kaito said.

"I see." Saito said, "But what about the boys?"

"Don't worry. The boys also saw their idol form as well." Hippo smiled.

"We showed them after they indirectly helped us to defeat the two other water demons." Luchia said.

"Oh about that!" Azumi exclaimed, "Why did that water demon go crazy against you?"

"He went crazy because we killed his sisters which we didn't know." Kaito said.

"I never thought that our songs could actually kill them as well." Seira cried.

"They never do but..." Sara said and she was sad herself.

"What happened was that they couldn't cover their ears and their ears got busted as a result." Gaito said.

"Yeah but they tried to kill us as well." Hanon said.

"Octopus mentally and Horns physically." Rina sighed.

"Octopus mentally and Horns physically?" Saito asked in confusion.

"What Rina meant that the water demon octopus taunted us mentally and the water demon with horns physically." Luchia said.

"Oh dear. It looks like you guys were hurt." Azumi said.

"Not all of us. In the water demon octopus case, Kaito, Gaito and Yuri were thrown in the sky and slammed on the sand." Nikora said.

"Slammed on the sand? That's dangerous!" Suzuka gasped.

"Well it was lucky that at least we didn't land on the rocks." Gaito sighed.

"Yeah. Otherwise you might have your heads busted open." Hippo said.

"We might have been dead in that case." Kaito said.

Everyone nodded.

"And in the water demon with horns's case, all of us got whipped with Nikora and Seira getting slapped as well." Taki said, "I wasn't there at that time."

Saito, Azumi and Suzuka are shocked!

"Whipped and slapped?!" Azumi asked in shock.

"It was extremely painful. Those whiplashes were the sign of her brutality." Seira said sadly.

"Well at least she didn't cut us." Nikora said.

"Didn't you boys do anything?" Saito asked in shock.

"What can we do? We were hypnotized." Kaito said.

"Hypnotized?" Suzuka asked curiously.

"Yeah. We were hypnotized to fall for her beauty." Gaito said.

"It was only when the green skies came and she was weakened that we were free from her hypnotism." Hippo said.

"Green sky?" Azumi wondered before realizing it, "Wait! You mean..."

Everyone nodded and smiled.

"How did the boys save you even though it's indirectly?" Saito asked.

Hanon stepped forward and explained it.

"Well, just when the water demon octopus was all over us and Yukito and I were on her grip, we heard the flute's tune which almost matches the tune of our songs. Then the water demon octopus was distracted and completely lost her focus on us." Hanon explained, "We knew that Nagisa was playing his Mermaid Flute and I was so happy."

"As for the water demon with horns, she was continuously whipping us and had me and Naoki on her grip, the green skies appeared. The water demon with horns was weakened immediately and got dizzy, drowsy and her power level was reduced." Rina explained with a smile, "I was glad that Masahiro was wearing his Mermaid of Love locket at that time."

"Aqua Regina-sama gave us an extra orange, aqua and green pearl so that we can sing with the current mermaid princesses." Sara smiled.

"Wait! So Yukito and Naoki can turn into idol forms as well?" Azumi gasped.

Everyone nodded with a smile. Azumi jumped happily.

"Well this means that all four sets have been completed." Nikora smiled.

"Former and current pink, aqua, green and orange princesses can now sing together." Taki said.

"Indeed. This is going to be a big bad news for the other water demons." Hippo said in which everyone laughed.

"This is amazing." Kaito said.

"I think their singing level are going to be more powerful than ever before." Gaito said.

"Luchia and Azumi, Hanon and Yukito, Rina and Naoki, Seira and Sara." Maki smiled, "Am I correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"But then what happened next after you defeated them?" Suzuka asked.

"Well we showed the boys our idol form." Sara said.

"And they had dinner with us with their parents." Seira said.

"Did the water demon with octopus and water demon with horns attack together or separately?" Azumi asked.

"No. The water demon octopus attacking us and Nagisa rescuing us happened the day before yesterday." Hanon said.

"The water demon with horns attacking us and Masahiro rescuing us happened yesterday." Rina said.

"And today their brother attacked us and you rescued us today." Luchia said happily.

"We owe you a big thanks Saito." Kaito said.

"Yep. He is our big bro after all." Gaito smiled.

"Boooo!" Saito whined in which everybody laughed.

The six mermaid princesses turned back into their human forms. Yuri came from the bathroom after taking a bath.

"Feeling good Yuri-san?" Hippo smiled.

"Of course! It feels great." Yuri said happily.

"Do you want to eat something?" Maki asked.

"Ah! That's why we came here." Saito smiled and clapped.

"Do you have a glass of water by the way?" Suzuka asked.

"Sure. Give me a few seconds." Maki said and he rushed to get a glass of water.

"By the way. You guys really had the best family reunion ever!" Luchia said happily.

"Yeah but how did you know?" Azumi asked in surprise.

"I had a feeling that the boys told you in school, right?" Saito asked.

Everyone nodded.

"But we would love to hear it from you." Seira smiled.

But little did they know what will be next.

Maki was holding a glass of water and was about to give it to Suzuka when suddenly he fell down and the glass of water spill out and the water went right straight to Suzuka. Everyone was shocked.

"OMG Suzuka! I'm so..." Maki was about to apologize but, in turn, he was shocked as well

Everyone was shell-shocked as Suzuka is turning into...into...

"Suzuka. What's happening to you?" Saito asked in shock.

**The song that the six mermaid princesses sang is called 'The Legend of Mermaid.'**

**Me: Oh dear! What's happening to Suzuka just because the water went straight to her?**

**Azumi *whispering*: Beats me.**

**Voice: Pink Pearl Voice.**

***Luchia transforms and she and Kaito appears out of nowhere.***

**Saito: Now that's a surprise.**

**Kaito *smiling*: Hey bro? What's up?**

**Saito: Good to see you there and don't call me big bro!**

***Everyone laughed*.**

**Suzuka: Are you guys going to sing?**

**Luchia *smiling*: Yeah. Come on Azumi, let's sing.**

**Azumi *jumping happily*: Let's do it. Pink Pearl Voice!**

***Azumi also transforms into her idol form as she and Luchia began to sing 'Pearls of Mermaid'. Kaito and Saito are enjoying the song while Suzuka clapped and clapped.***

**Me: See you in Chapter 16, folks! ;).**

**Saito: And don't forget to review and like. Cheers.**


	33. Part 3 Chapter 16: Suzuka's Mermaid Form

**Me: Chapter 16 is here people! Thank you all for being patience.**

***Kazama is doing break dancing style with the music 'Dangerous' by Micheal Jackson while Hotoshi is watching him.***

**Me: What are you doing may I ask?**

**Kazama *jumping happily*: Break Dancing! What else?**

**Hotoshi *smiling*: Well you better be careful or else you are gonna break your legs and you may never do Tae-Kwon-Doo again.**

**Kazama: Oh really?**

***Me, Kazama and Hotoshi laughed.***

**Kazama: Anyway, Thanks for continue to review and like this story while our good author is working hard to make sure everyone of you is happy.**

**Hotoshi: Also Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs just like us. Hope you realize it by now.**

**Me: And now, without further delay, let Chapter 16 begin!**

**Kazama: Oh yeah!**

***Kazama again does break dancing moves while Me and Hotoshi sweatdropped.***

Chapter 16: Suzuka's Mermaid Form.

"Suzuka. What's happening to you?" Saito asked in shock.

They all stared at her in shock as her legs have turned into pink fins and have pink hair has grown longer and her clothes disappeared leaving her pink shell bra in their place. After her mermaid transformation is complete, she looked at herself and she herself was shocked.

"Daddy. Mommy. What happened to me?" Suzuka cried.

"There There. Don't cry." Azumi said as she conforted Suzuka.

"Suzuka..." Luchia gasped, "You're mermaid?"

"A mermaid?" Suzuka asked in shock.

"Yeah. A mermaid." Seira said, "Maki accidently threw water at you and you changed into a mermaid form."

"I'm so sorry Suzuka." Maki pleaded.

"Hey no worries. Accidents do happen sometimes." Nikora said.

"But how is it possible? I played water splash so many times but I never changed into a mermaid." Suzuka said.

"Did Nagisa and Masahiro played water splash with you during the family reunion?" Rina asked.

"No. We were roaming around the park that is near to my daddy's house."

"So that means they also don't know about her mermaid form also." Hanon said.

"This is very strange." Hippo said, "I normally thought that once a mermaid gets married to a love one and gives birth to a daughter, then it's possible."

"But Saito was married to his ex-wife and she gave birth to her. Azumi was gone at that time." Yuri said, "So how can Suzuka become a mermaid if she was given birth by her ex-wife?"

"Saito. When she was little and when you bath her, did you notice any changes on her?" Taki asked.

"No. I even rubbed her legs." Saito said.

"Oh dear. All of these things would have been known earlier if only I was there." Azumi sighed.

"But what about Nagisa and Masahiro? Don't they turn into mermaids?" Suzuka asked.

Everyone laughed a little bit.

"First of all Suzuka, They are boys by the way." Kaito said.

"One cutie and One hottie as little girls will say." Sara smiled in which everyone laughed loudly.

"And since they are boys, they don't turn into mermaid forms." Gaito said, "Mermaids are creatures with the upper body of a female human and the tail of a fish."

"And for males, it's merman." Maki said.

"So Nagisa and Masahiro are not merman?" Suzuka asked in shock, "But they have fallen in love with Hanon and Rina, who are the current mermaid princesses."

"It's true that we have fallen in love with them but they spend all their time in the human world." Hanon said.

"Besides they were born in the human world in the first place." Rina said.

"They would have become mermans if they were born in the sea." Luchia said.

"But they are now Sea Prince." Maki said.

"Sea Prince don't have fins and wear sea clothes by the way."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Seems like we have a difficult puzzle to fix here." Gaito said.

"Should we call Yukito and Naoki?" Seira asked, "Maybe they can fix this problem."

"How about we call the boys?" Nikora asked.

"It's very unlikely. Masahiro and Nagisa may be sleeping at that time." Rina said.

"I think even their fathers might be sleeping as well." Hanon said.

"Darn it! I should have asked for their number." Kaito sighed.

"I have their number." Azumi said happily.

"Even though you do, they still might be asleep as well." Gaito said.

"How about you give it a try? They might be still awake." Hippo said.

"Oh and if Yukito picks up, please tell her to bring the book of Mermaid laws. They might be a clue from it." Nikora said.

So Azumi began calling Yukito first. In the first attempt, Yukito didn't pick up but she did in the second attempt. Azumi began talking to her.

"Yukito. Is that you?" Azumi asked.

"Yeah it's me." Yukito said, "Why are you calling so late at night?"

"There's something urgent needed in Maki's cafe."

"What? Another water demon attack?!"

"Not that! There was an attack but it's over now and now it's something else."

"Okay then I will come."

"Thanks and please bring the book as well."

Yukito agreed and cut off the phone. Azumi smiled.

"Good news. Yukito is coming." Azumi smiled.

Everyone cheered.

"Naoki?" Saito asked.

Azumi then called Naoki. Naoki answered it at the first instant.

"What's the matter that you need to call me so late at night?" Naoki sighed.

"Naoki. There's something very important happened in Maki's cafe. I need you to come here." Azumi said.

"Another attack from the water demon I suppose?"

"There was but now it's over."

"Something else, right?"

Azumi nodded.

"Okay. I will come." Naoki said, "But is there anyone coming?"

"Yukito will come." Azumi said.

"I will see you there then."

Naoki then hanged up the phone.

"Naoki will come as well." Azumi smiled.

Everyone cheered.

"Don't worry Suzuka. They will try to find a solution to a problem." Azumi said.

"I really hope so." Suzuka sighed.

"So I guess we will have to wait patiently." Luchia said.

"Then let's eat till they come." Saito said.

"Oh! I prepared the food." Maki smiled, "Here you go."

"Enjoy." Nikora smiled.

So Saito, Azumi and Suzuka began to eat while the others looked at them.

"What do you think will happen?" Kaito asked.

"We will have to wait and see." Hippo said.

_10 minutes later:_

"How was it?" Rina asked.

"I think I should really thank the boys for giving us such a wonderful advice." Saito smiled.

"The food is really wonderful! I absolutely love it." Suzuka said happily.

"I think having food while in your mermaid form is a little bit weird." Taki said.

"TAKI!" Everyone said angrily.

"Sorry."

"Is it possible for a take-home delivery?" Azumi asked.

"Sure. Just call me up, tell me you address and I will deliver right straight to your house." Maki smiled.

"Thanks."

Suddenly there was a door knock. Maki opened the door while Luchia and Kaito covered Suzuka so that they can give Yukito a surprise. Yukito and her husband arrived.

"So you came with your husband, right?" Nikora asked smiling.

"Well yeah. He was eagar to come with me." Yukito said.

"Yo people." Taoki said.

"Ah! Looks like you came." Hanon said happily, "But where is your son?"

"Sleeping on the bed."

"Like a cute baby." Yukito smiled.

"Awwww..." Everyone adored.

"Can we see him sleep now?" Hanon smiled.

"Ano. I think they came just now." Luchia said.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Did you bring the book?" Azumi asked.

"Yeah. I did." Yukito said, "But why?"

"We have some mysterious problem here." Hippo said.

"Say Luchia and Kaito. Do you have someone behind you?" Taoki asked.

Before they could say anything, Naoki, her husband and her butler came, all of a sudden, to Maki's beach cafe.

"Naoki. You came as well." Sara said.

"Yeah. I thought I bring my husband and my butler so that they can help as well." Naoki said.

"Hi people." Shizuro smiled.

"Is there any help would you like for us?" The butler smiled.

"So you and your butler came." Rina smiled, "But where's your son?"

"Young sir is sleeping..."

"In the weirdest way I have ever seen." Shizuro said.

Everyone was curious to hear.

"How so?" Seira asked curiously.

"His legs were in the floor and his upper body is in the bed." Naoki said.

"But that's how boys at his age are like that." Yukito said.

"That's true. I sometimes worry that he might have some sleeping problems."

"Maybe your son is very active and doesn't feel like sleeping." Taoki said.

"No. Sometimes he sleeps perfectly and sometimes he doesn't." Shizuro said, "And that occurs randomly."

"You should take him to the doctor." Gaito said.

"Doctor is a bit extreme for him." Rina said.

"Hey Naoki, Shizuro. Let me tell you that sometimes I sleep in the floor without actually realizing it." Kaito said.

Everyone laughed loudly while the butler is looking at Kaito and Luchia suspiciously because he saw that they are hiding something.

"Well Well. What are you hiding?" The butler asked.

"Well..." Luchia gulped.

"Can we talk about it later?" Kaito pleaded.

The butler agreed but he is still looking curiously at Luchia and Kaito at what are they trying to hide.

_"Oh man. Hamasaki-san's butler is so clever. At any second, he might reveal a shocker." _Luchia thought and gulped.

"Oh by the way, how do you know this place?" Shizuro asked.

"We met your sons at the park and they told us about this cafe." Saito said.

"I'm glad they told us about it." Azumi said,"Cause the food is great."

"Glad to hear it." Taoki said.

"Their best friends also came here." Maki said.

"Together?" Yukito asked.

"No. Nagisa and Hotoshi came in the morning while Masahiro and Kazama came at evening." Nikora said.

"You know about their best friends, do you?" Yuri asked.

"Not only best friend. Best friends for life." Naoki smiled.

"And today we found out indirectly that they are the sons of the..." Taki was about to say when suddenly everyone covered Taki's mouth.

"Sorry guys. She meant your sons though she already knows it." Seira said.

"Taki-san! Don't spoil the surprise." Hanon whispered strenly to Taki.

"Yeah. They might end up telling their sons about it if you would have actually say it and they would be upset." Rina whispered.

"Sorry." Taki sighed.

The butler, meanwhile, is still trying to find out what Luchia and Kaito are hiding. The butler heard some soft noise and is trying to find out what it is.

_"I have got to admit. This butler has got some guts trying to find out that we are actually hiding Suzuka who is still on her mermaid form." _Kaito thought and was frightened.

"Hey Saito and Azumi. You told us that there was another water demon who attacked you guys." Yukito said.

"And I can finally turn into an idol form." Azumi said.

Yukito, Taoki, Naoki, Shizuro and the butler are shocked.

"What did you just say?" Taoki gasped.

"Aqua Regina gave her an extra pink pearl so that she can transform and sing with the other mermaid princesses." Saito smiled.

"Wait so that means...?" Naoki asked in shock.

"Yes Naoki-san. The former and current mermaid princesses can now sing together." Hippo smiled.

"Yep. Me and Azumi." Luchia said.

"Me and Yukito." Hanon said happily.

"Me and Naoki." Rina smiled.

"And me and Sara." Seira said happily.

"Bravo! Bravo! A set has been made." Shizuro said happily as he clapped.

Soon Taoki clapped afterwards, then the butler, Saito and then Maki. Everyone smiled at them.

"Well it looks like this will be a good warning for the other demons." Kaito said.

"Yeah and their singing will be more powerful than ever before." Maki said.

"So maam, Azumi and Yukito can finally transform into their idol forms. Quite interesting." The butler smiled.

"If we want to destroy the water demon race, make it pure and simple. Grab the staff and tap it on the ground. Just like what Nagisa's ancestor did." Gaito said in which everyone laughed.

"Well. The staff is not here right now." Saito said.

"It's in the hands of Aqua Regina-sama." Hippo said.

"This time and their time are different now. At that time, there was war between mermaids and water demons." Taki said.

"And they completely didn't know about us at that time." Nikora said.

"And the relationship between Mermaids and Humans was little known untill an aqua mermaid princess fell in love with Nagisa's ancestors and the green mermaid princess rescued Masahiro's ancestor." Yuri said.

"Anyway. Who's the water demon that attacked you an hour ago?" Naoki asked.

"The brother of the two water demons whom we faced." Sara said sadly.

The former mermaid princesses and their husbands are shocked again.

"You don't mean that the water demon octopus and the water demon with horns..." Yukito started.

"Were his sisters?!" Naoki asked in shock.

Everyone nodded sadly.

"The water demon was in total rage because of that and wanted to kill us to avenge their deaths." Luchia said.

"I have to admit that he was the most scariest and the most angriest water demon I have ever seen." Seira said in fright.

"Wait! His sisters died?!" The butler asked in shock in which everyone nodded.

"They died just because due to the mermaid princesses's singing." Hippo said sadly.

"How so?" Azumi asked.

"Their ears got busted." Rina said.

All of them are shocked!

"Busted?" Taoki asked in shock, "They died just because their ears got busted?!"

"I thought you would be deaf if your ears got busted." Shizuro said in shock.

"I think it's because the boys helped us which lead them not to cover their ears." Hanon said.

"So they also suffered the same fate as their brother, right?" Saito asked.

"Yeah. They were the most toughest and cleverest water demons we have ever faced." Taki said.

"Could you guys explained to us what happened to you guys?" Naoki asked.

"Well it all started with when the water demon was desperately searching for us and we came to the beach." Luchia said.

"And when we saw the water demon, he was huge and muscular which gave me a fright." Hanon said.

"And he started to shout at us very loudly accusing us of killing his sisters in which we were completely shocked." Rina said.

"He even slapped me with his octopus legs." Taki said.

"Then he started to attack us with his thunder and lightening bolts." Hippo said.

"And the water demon grabbed me and played with Luchia's minds by threatening to eat me alive." Kaito said.

"That's horrible." Azumi said in shock.

"True and just when the mermaid princesses did transform into their idol form, the water demon suddenly had us locked in the electric cage." Nikora said.

"And I thought there was a way to escape but..." Yuri sighed, "After I did escape, I got thunderous electric shocks."

"Ouch!" The butler said in shock.

"True butler-san. It really did hurt."

"But then Saito, Azumi and Suzuka came to the rescue." Sara said.

"Yeah and Saito stopped the water demon by using his full energy power." Seira said, "The water demon lost his spear and even threw Luchia and Kaito out."

"Luckily we managed to catch them." Azumi said.

"Don't you feel a bit awful if you use your full power?" Shizuro asked.

"Well. I felt a bit awful but not totally." Saito said.

"How in the world did you manage to catch them if they are high in the air?" Taoki asked in shock.

"If they were high in the air then it will be easy for us to check our position." Azumi said.

"And not only that Suzuka managed to drag Yuri right straight to the cafe." Maki said.

The four of them were totally surprise.

"She did?" Yukito asked in surprise.

"Yeah. She said that carrying Yuri right straight to the cafe is the least she could do." Gaito said.

"Wow. That's brave of her." Naoki smiled.

"And then Azumi transformed into her idol form and all the princesses defeated the water demon, right?" The butler asked.

Everyone nodded and smiled at the butler.

"Say. Where is Suzuka by the way?" Yukito asked.

Everyone gulped at it. Luchia and Kaito were trying to cover Suzuka to avoid getting a shock of their life. Too bad that they haven't noticed the pink fins coming out as Suzuka ia trying to get out. The butler, however, saw it and gasped.

"Why is there pink fins in here?" The butler gasped.

It was then everyone realized that the butler saw it and sighed.

"So you have finally found out." Luchia sighed.

"I have no idea how you have become so curious as to what we are hiding and were looking all around us to find out." Kaito said.

"Never underestimate the butler." Naoki smiled.

Everybody laughed.

"Well it's time now for a serious problem to be discussed." Azumi said.

"And what problem that can be?" Yukito asked.

"Guys."

Kaito and Luchia agreed and they let Suzuka go. Yukito, Naoki and their husband are in a total shock!

"Suzuka. What happened to you?" Shizuro asked in shock.

"You are a mermaid!" Taoki said in shock.

"Yes and I don't know how and why." Suzuka cried.

"When and how did that happen?" The butler asked.

"It happened a few minutes ago when Maki accidentally slipped and threw water at her." Saito said.

"We were also completely shocked as to how in the world did she change." Luchia said.

"So we decided to call you guys because we thought you might solve this problem." Kaito said.

"Well. Being a mermaid is not bad." The butler smiled.

Everyone looked at the butler.

"How so?" Sara asked.

"Well first of all since Suzuka is a mermaid, she can turn into a idol form and sing." The butler smiled.

"Really? Is it possible?!" Suzuka gasped in shock.

"Yep."

Suzuka was very happy but everyone sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry butler-san but there is a mistake you made." Hippo said.

"Only the mermaid princesses can transform into their idol form not the ordinary ones." Nikora said.

The butler's and Suzuka's expression turned from happiness to disappointment. The butler sighed while Suzuka was depressed. Azumi comforted her.

"Really good prediction pal." Shizuro smiled, "But she is too young to sing at first."

"I think it can happen if Suzuka becomes the next mermaid princess of North Pacific Ocean." Naoki smiled.

"I don't think that's possible." Luchia said sadly.

"I know."

"But still. Since Suzuka is a mermaid, she can swim faster and leap higher." The butler smiled.

"That's exactly the correct thing, butler-san." Hanon said happily.

"That's what we all do." Rina smiled.

"True but don't you think she might face a little problem?" Yuri asked.

"Which is if Suzuka reveals it to anyone, she turns into bubbles?" Taki asked.

Saito and Azumi were a bit shocked about it.

"No! That means I can't play water splash any more." Suzuka cried.

"And the fact that you can't tell anyone that you are a mermaid." Seira said sadly.

"But hey! You can still play water splash with the boys." Gaito said.

"All boys?" Suzuka asked.

"Not all boys." Saito said, "The boys are are the sons of the former mermaid princesses or the mermaids."

"Which means you can get to play with Masahiro and Nagisa." Maki smiled.

Suzuka became joyful again after hearing that.

"Well at least you are not restricted from playing water splash anymore." Luchia smiled.

"Hooray! She can get to play with our boys." Hanon said happily.

"But first they need to know that Suzuka has turned into a mermaid." Rina smiled.

"Yeah. Once they do so, the fun will begin." Azumi said.

"Are the boys there?" Suzuka asked excitingly.

"Ah no. Not really."

Everybody sweatdropped.

"I'm sure our son will never believe us if we tell that Suzuka can now turn into a mermaid." Taoki said.

"How is that so?" Nikora asked.

"Well they will believe that Azumi has turned into an idol form since they already saw Yukito's and Naoki's idol form." Shizuro said.

"But they will never believe that Suzuka has turned into a mermaid." Yukito said.

"Why not you bring them here then?" Kaito asked, "They also didn't believe that Saito was a Panthalassa and yet we proved them wrong."

"Ah yes. Excellent idea." Naoki said.

Everyone laughed.

"But we have to figure it out first how Suzuka became a mermaid." Hippo asked.

"True." Taki said, "Yukito, do you have the Mermaid Laws Book right now?"

Yukito nodded and started to find out the book in her bag with Taoki helping her.

"So you called us here so that we can see how she became a mermaid, right?" The butler asked.

Everyone nodded. Yukito was looking at the book with intensity. Everyone is looking at her, waiting to see if there is any law that might fix Suzuka's problems.

"Any luck Yukito?" Sara asked.

"Well..." Yukito gulped, "Maybe this could help..."

Yukito then showed them the law.

**"Mermaid Law No 56:**

_**Daughters of the former mermaid princess or a mermaid will turn into a mermaid form at the age of 8 years old once they get into the water."**_

"It's true but there is one problem." Gaito said.

"The problem is that Saito was married to his ex-wife and she gave birth to Suzuka." Yuri said, "Azumi was gone at time."

"So how could it be possible that she could become a mermaid if he was married to someone else?" Seira asked.

This has left Saito and Azumi scratching their heads.

"What a real mystery we are having." The butler said.

"Sure is. Suzuka became a mermaid and yet her ex-wife gave birth to her." Shizuro said.

"Hey. Maybe we can get help from Aqua Regina." Taoki said happily.

"Yeah. She is the Sea Godness after all." Naoki said.

"But is there a law based it?" Maki asked.

Yukito then looked at the book and quickly turned the pages.

"There was a law based on it." Yukito said and suddenly she found the page, "Bingo! Here it is."

_"_**Mermaid Law No.72:**

_**Mermaids and their families can seek help from The Sea Godness by calling out their name."**_

And this is where everyone was shell-shocked!

"OMG! I never knew there was a law based on that." Hanon said in shock.

"That's the Second Mermaid Law we never even knew about it." Rina gasped.

"If only I knew that law then I could have seeked help from her and then all those destruction won't even have taken place." Sara cried.

"Oh dear. I really forgotten about that law even though I knew it." Azumi said, "Maybe I could have got some advice from Aqua Regina."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's call her." Hippo said.

"AQUA REGINA-SAMA!" Luchia and Hanon called.

Their high-pitched voice forced the former mermaid princesses's husbands to cover their ears. Even the butler had to cover his ears.

"My God! How could you girls have such a high pitch voice?!" Saito asked in shock.

"Do you even shout like this to my son?" Taoki also asked in shock.

"Gomea. We usually sing in high pitched voice." Luchia said.

"That's my usual pitch. Very high voice." Hanon winked.

"What about you Rina?" Shizuro asked.

"Medium to Low pitch voice." Rina smiled.

"Do you argue with your wives? I mean with Yukito and Naoki?" Nikora asked.

"No. Never." Taoki said.

"Besides why the hell should we?" Shizuro asked sternly.

"I was only asking." Nikora sighed.

Everyone laughed.

"So that's why the water demon cover their ears because of high pitched voices." The butler said.

"Not only that. We all sing together to defeat the powerful water demons." Sara said.

"Seems like we have a new guest here." Maki smiled.

It's true. A bright white light appeared and it's none other than Aqua Regina smiling.

"How are you all?" Aqua Regina smiled.

"Aqua Regina-sama. We are all fine." The mermaid princesses said.

"Mummy. Is she the Sea Godness you told me about?" Suzuka asked.

"Yes. She is the one." Azumi smiled.

Aqua Regina then smiled at the husbands of the former mermaid princesses.

"Well it's good to see you again, husbands of the former mermaid princesses." Aqua Regina smiled.

"Oh wow! It's really great to see you." Saito said happily as he, Taoki, Shizuro and the butler bowed at her.

"Wait. You met her?" Kaito asked in surprise.

"Yep. We met her twice." Shizuro smiled.

"One is that when we got married in which we got blessing from her." Yukito said happily.

"Wow! Aqua Regina-sama, we can get blessings from you when we get married?" Luchia asked in awe.

"Yes. It's my honor to bless them during their marriage." Aqua Regina smiled.

"Wow. That means we will be blessed too." Hanon said happily in which Aqua Regina nodded.

"And the second time was in the hospital when our sons were born and she gave them a blessing as well." Naoki smiled.

"Their children...I mean Nagisa and Masahiro got blessing as well?" Seira asked in surprise.

"Yes. It's also my duty to bless them when they were born so that they can have a happy life and can fall in love with the mermaid princess or a mermaid which it really happen." Aqua Regina said.

"It really was a miracle." Rina smiled, "So when me and Masahiro will get married, we will get blessing from you."

Aqua Regina nodded.

"Did everyone saw you in the hospital?" Luchia asked in panic.

"No No. Just her husband and the butler and others who came." Aqua Regina said.

"Like who others?" Gaito asked.

"Taoki and Yukito of course." Taki said.

"And after Nagisa's birth, we haven't seen her since though Yukito and maam did meet her other times in the sea." The butler said.

"And now we are meeting her for the third time though it's the second time for me." Azumi sighed.

Everyone laughed a little bit.

"Is this the second law you saw it for the first time?" Aqua Regina asked.

"For us no. For them yes." Azumi said.

"Just to say in short, we were not educated properly." Luchia sighed.

"If only Hippo hadn't thrown the book." Taki said in which Hippo looked down in shame.

"Well now I am here. I believe you seek advice from me." Aqua Regina said, "Tell me your problem."

"Well if you look at Suzuka, then you will realize it." Azumi said.

Aqua Regina turned around and saw Suzuka in her mermaid form. Suzuka smiled and waved at her. Aqua Regina smiled back and then looked at the others.

"When did this problem happen?" Aqua Regina asked.

"It happened when Maki slipped and the glass of water went straight to her." Saito said.

"You wrote the law in which daughters of the former mermaid princess or a mermaid will turn into a mermaid form at the age of 8 years old once they get into the water." Sara said in which Aqua Regina nodded.

"But Saito was married to his ex-wife as Azumi was gone at that time. That ex-wife gave birth to Suzuka." Seira said.

"So how can she become a mermaid when she was an ex-wife's daughter?" Yuri asked.

Aqua Regina smiled for a moment.

"It's true that I have a written this law in which daughters will become a mermaid once she reaches eight but I made an exception on Suzuka." Aqua Regina said.

"Really? How so?" Kaito asked.

"Before I do tell you, I think you already knew some events that had occured before you princesses came."

"But we will like to hear it from you." Gaito said.

"Okay then."

"Would you like to have some water before telling us?" Maki asked.

"No thanks."

So Aqua Regina begin her narrative.

"As you all know by now, only Azumi, Yukito and Naoki went into the human world and fell in love with Saito, Taoki and Shizuro." Aqua Regina said, "The sea was very peaceful at that and there was little danger."

"Little danger? That means there were some water demons." Gaito said.

"Who were there?" Luchia asked.

"A sea witch and the three water demons." Naoki said.

"Two females and one male." Yukito said.

"And they were very stupid." Azumi said.

"You mean they acted like Three Stooges?" Kaito asked.

Everyone roared in laughter.

"No not like that. They are stupid and predictable water demons." Saito said.

"Predictable? Wait you mean...?" Sara asked in shock.

"Yep. They used the same strategy, same attack and same plan." Naoki sighed.

"And we soon learn their plan with ease." Yukito smiled.

"Even though you knew their attack, plan and strategy, they still were using it?" Hanon asked in shock.

"Yep." Azumi said.

"Wow! They were incredibly stupid indeed." Rina said.

"And what about the sea witch?" Seira asked.

"Well she was a bit easy as well. She and the three water demons had us lock in the cage." Azumi said.

"But sadly the cage door was not locked and we got out in a flash." Yukito said happily.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"They had you guys locked and they failed to realize that the door was unlocked?" Yuri gasped.

"Yeah and when they saw us, they realized that they were totally finished." Naoki said.

"They didn't even try to attack you?" Maki asked.

"Before they could do so, we sang and they went 'poof'." Yukito said.

"It only took three of them to defeat the sea witch and others." Aqua Regina said.

Everyone was shocked!

"Only Three of you?!" Taki asked in shock.

The former mermaid princesses nodded with a smile. Luchia and others were astonished and surprised as to how the former mermaid princesses had such a lucky time in their lives.

"I'm not surprised that it will only take three of you princesses to defeat the sea witch and three water demons considering how stupid that witch and her servants were." Gaito said.

"They were not only stupid, they were predictable as well." Kaito said, "They used the same strategy, same plan and same attack and continue to use them even after Azumi, Yukito and Naoki had learned them."

"And that witch even failed to realize that the cage door was unlocked." Yuri laughed.

"I was in my middle age at that time and I didn't realize this untill now." Taki said, "I don't mind now as I consider this as a 'useless' threat."

"It's better not to even consider this as a threat." Nikora said.

"And at our time when we had to face Gaito, it had to take all 7 of us to defeat him. We even needed help from Aqua Regina-sama." Sara sadly said.

"Same against Mikeru." Seira sighed.

"You guys were really lucky. You had such a wonderful time and you had all the time in the world to have fun with your loved ones, spend a nice time in the sea and have fun." Hanon said.

"Maybe you can call this 'The Golden Period' in your lives, right?" Rina asked smiling.

The former mermaid princesses nodded with a smile.

"Wow. I just wish I was in your time." Maki sighed.

"Maybe you need a time travel to do that." Yukito said happily in which everyone laughed.

"What a unlucky time we had. Gaito attacked us and we had to go all through pain and hardship and when we defeated Gaito, Mikeru sprang on us next." Luchia sighed.

"I pity you." Azumi said.

"Thank you."

"Does your sons know about this?" Hippo asked curiously.

"Yeah and when we told them..." Naoki smiled before giggling herself.

"They laughed and laughed and laughed." Shizuro said.

"They said that 'Seriously. Who could be even more stupid than them?'." Taoki said.

"Maybe Gaito." Saito said in which everyone gasped.

"Are you serious?! I'm the most smartest Panthalassa Prince in the world!" Gaito proclaimed, "You heard what Luchia said."

"Oops."

Everyone laughed.

"Hooray! Mummy and others had such a wonderful time." Suzuka said happily

"I feel really bad for you princesses that you had to be in the Dark Age of the sea." The butler said sadly.

"Well that Dark Age is over now." Sara smiled.

"Aqua Regina-sama." Luchia said.

Aqua Regina nodded and continued.

"After the easy defeat and the end of the sea witch and her three water demon servants, I thought they might get married and have children." Aqua Regina said, "The aqua (Yukito and Taoki Shirai) and green (Naoki and Shizuro Hamasaki) did prosper and got married but as for Saito and Azumi..."

"We all know." Luchia said sadly, "Saito broke up with Azumi because she didn't tell him her secret and she committed suicide."

"Were you heartbroken?" Kaito asked.

"Of course I was and I cried a lot." Aqua Regina said, "And this tragedy wouldn't have happen if it wasn't for him..."

It was then Aqua Regina looked at Hippo with a cross on her face and her arms crossed.

"Ah Hippo." Taki smiled, "The main culprit."

"The penguin who threw the book and ruined Azumi's life." Nikora said.

"I'm extremely disappointed with your actions Hippo." Aqua Regina said, "Why did you do that?"

Everyone looked at Hippo. Meanwhile, Nikora told Maki about Hippo's action and past which shocked Maki.

"It's just..." Hippo was about to say sadly but Aqua Regina interrupted.

"Your mom and Miyu were brutally killed in front of you, right?" Aqua Regina asked.

Everyone was a bit surprised.

"How did you know about that?" Hanon asked in shock.

"When Naoki first met you guys, she told everything about her son's locket, family and ancestors but then I heard the words 'Bring the Penguin.'" Aqua Regina said, "She then told everything about the events that lead to Azumi's suicide which made all of you furious."

"You were furious as well." Rina said.

"True and I supported the beating you girls gave to Hippo and I thought about punishing him for his unforgivable actions if he goes into the sea but then Hippo told about his tragic past in which I was sadden about it."

"We were all sad as well." Sara said, "Normally..."

"Normally if he witness the death of his parent and Miyu, then it certainly lead to traumatic experience and fear of going outside which lead to Hippo failing to realize that this Takashi beast was arrested and executed when the former mermaid princesses and their husbands were in school at that time. You didn't know about Azumi's death as well, right?"

"I thought that she ran away." Hippo said sadly.

"Well Hippo. You are the lucky for one thing." Naoki said.

"What's he lucky for?" Seira asked.

"Well. Our sons also had a grudge against him." Yukito said.

Everyone was a bit shock.

"Wait. So you also told Masahiro and Nagisa about it?" Yuri gasped.

"Yeah. Our sons were a bit furious when we told them about what happened to Azumi and who was the culprit." Taoki said.

"My son even wanted to beat Hippo and make sure Hippo gets beaten and battered." Shizuro said.

"And I thought about kung-fuing him." The butler said.

"Ohh!" Everyone said.

"It looks like you were really lucky that they didn't meet you Hippo." Taki said, "Otherwise you would had gotten a thrashing of your life."

"And really lucky that we didn't know much about the boys." Luchia said.

"They might have even start to create a scene and we would have been completely stunned." Rina said.

"Good thing Hippo-sama met them after we knew the whole thing." Yuri said.

So Aqua Regina continued.

"So while Nagisa and Masahiro had fallen in love with Hanon and Rina in which I was very happy about it, I was also excited about Azumi after she was brought back alive but at the same time I thought that chances of meeting Saito were extremely low since he was with his ex-wife at that time." Aqua Regina explained.

"But I met her in the park." Saito said.

Aqua Regina nodded.

"True and I was extremely happy. However I thought I give Azumi sometime to settle with Saito and Suzuka after seeing them for so many years." Aqua Regina said

"So tonight when I gave Azumi the extra pink pearl, I thought that I can make Suzuka a mermaid and so I said the magic words and now you all saw it all when Maki accidentally threw a glass of water at her."

"So to make it simple. You made Suzuka being a mermaid tonight after Azumi reunited with Saito a few days ago." Gaito said.

Aqua Regina nodded and everybody cheered.

"I must leave now. Feel free to call me if you have any problems. Good bye." Aqua Regina smiled.

And with that being said, Aqua Regina disappeared in white light.

"Suzuka. Welcome to the sea family." Nikora smiled.

"Yipee." Suzuka said happily and tried to jump but because she is still in her mermaid form, she couldn't.

"Here. Wipe it with this towel." Yuri said.

Suzuka then wiped the water with the towel and changed back into her human form.

"Hey. About we all have a trip to the North Pacific Ocean?" Saito said.

"I think it's really a great idea." Azumi said happily.

"What about all the six other oceans?" Suzuka asked.

"It will take forever to go around the seven oceans." Hippo said, "So it's best to explore the ocean where Azumi ruled at that time."

"And I will accompany you." Luchia said happily.

"Me too." Kaito said.

"Me too. I live there as well." Nikora said.

"Me four." Taki said.

"Wow. So many people are volunteering to accompany them." Maki said.

Saito and Azumi smiled at them.

"Thank you guys but we can travel by ourselfs." Saito said.

"Yeah. Besides it will be better for only three of us to travel." Azumi said.

"I see. We are fine if you guys want to go by yourself." Taki said.

Suddenly Seira had one thing in mind.

"You guys had really made the best family reunion ever." Seira said happily.

Then everyone realized.

"Oh. Nagisa and Masahiro told us how you guys had an awesome time." Kaito said.

"I think you already told us about it before." Saito said.

"And also the Ocean-Proof Camera." Yuri said.

"You mean this camera?" Azumi smiled.

So she took the camera out from her bag and showed it to everyone. It was a digital camera with a special feature in which you know it by now (Can work in the ocean and sea as well.)

"The boys also told you about this, right?" Saito asked.

"Yep." Rina said.

"This looks just like other digital cameras." Nikora said.

"But it can work under the Oceans and the Seas." Suzuka said happily.

"Oh really? Then let me test it." Gaito said, "Maki. If you don't mind."

Maki nodded and Gaito grabbed a bucket of water and poured it onto the camera. Then everyone looked at it and to their shock, the camera is still working!

"OMG! It is really the Ocean-Proof Camera!" Luchia said happily, "The camera is still working."

"We can take plenty of pictures under the sea." Hanon said happily.

"Wow! It must have really cost a lot because of this feature." Kaito said.

"Do you know how much this cost?" Nikora asked.

"I'm sorry but I brought it when we were teens so I probably forgot." Azumi said.

"Wait! Then what happened to it when you were gone?" Yuri asked in shock.

"It was kept in the evidence room when Azumi committed suicide." Saito said.

"So it remained there for so long?!" Seira asked in shock.

"Maybe you can say that." Yukito said.

"If it's kept for so long, then this digital camera would have been rusted by now." Maki said.

"So when you came to the police office to get your belongings, didn't they recognize you?" Sara asked.

"Luckily No. It was a long time ago so they had probably forgotten me by now." Azumi said.

"Well that was a relief." Hippo said, "Otherwise they would have asked you thousands of questions."

"Well by looking at the camera, I can tell you made it look good as new after it was laying idle for so many years." Gaito said.

"Yeah. I had it fixed just before the family reunion." Azumi said.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm sure that you also took pictures under the sea, right?" Rina asked.

"Sea and in the kingdom." Naoki smiled.

"How about we all take a picture?" Suzuka asked.

"Great idea." Everyone said.

So they all gathered themselves while Azumi is setting up the camera.

"It's really sad that the boys aren't here today." Hanon said sadly.

"Don't worry Hanon. We will show them the photo." Rina smiled.

"I wonder what our sons are doing right now." Yukito sighed, "Maybe they are wondering where we are now."

"They are still sleeping so there is nothing to worry." Naoki smiled.

"I wonder how sons will react when we tell them that Suzuka is a mermaid?" Shizuro asked.

"It's certain that they won't belive us but we will prove to them work." Taoki said.

"Exactly." The butler said.

"Okay everyone. Say cheese." Azumi said.

"CHEESE!" Everyone said and smiled.

So Azumi also ran to the group.

5...4...3...2...1 and the camera clicks.

**Me: So this ends Chapter 16. Pretty good, right?**

***Nagisa and Masahiro appears.***

**Nagisa *smiling*: Hey Hotoshi. What's Kazama doing?**

**Hotoshi: Break Dancing as usual.**

**Masahiro: He really looks like a professional break dancer. Maybe he might win a first place prize in the dancing competition.**

**Kazama: Oh hey Masahiro. Wanna do the song that we did?**

**Masahiro *smiling*: You bet!**

**Me *shocked*: Wait! You don't mean.. **

***Masahiro and Kazama nodded as they started singing 'Soul Man' in Japanese while Hotoshi and Nagisa are enjoying it and they clap and clap.***

**Me: Anyway, see you in chapter 17.**

**Nagisa: And don't forget to review and like please.**


	34. Part 3 Chapter 17: House Fun

**Me: Hi guys! Chapter 17 is here!**

**Voice: Muhahaha!**

***Gaito, Sara, Yuri and Seira enters.***

**Sara: It's time now that we take a spotlight.**

**Seira *whining*: I want to find love!**

**Yuri *smiling evily*: What should we do to his house?**

**Gaito *smiling evily*: We're gonna go rampage around his house. Ha Ha Ha!**

**Me: Yeah Right.**

***Everyone started to laugh.***

**Gaito: Thank you all for continuing to review and like this story. **

**Sara: And for a billion times already, Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Seira: And now, without delay, let Chapter 17 begin!**

**Yuri *smiling*: Can I give a spoiler?**

**Me, Gaito, Sara and Seira: Noo!**

Chapter 17: Pearl Piari Fun and a glimpse of Nagisa's and Masahiro's birth.

It was another beautiful morning at Pearl Piari with everyone relaxing after hectic days in Maki's beach cafe and battling against the water demons. Everyone was still a bit tired because they stayed late at night in Maki's beach cafe.

"Thanks for letting me stay here with you guys." Maki smiled.

"It's really a pleasure that you are staying with us permanently." Nikora said.

What happened was that Maki, at Kaito's request, sold his house so that he can live with Nikora since he now knows Nikora's Mermaid Form. He is now living here permanently.

As they all relaxed they began to think about what happened in the last three days.

"Wow! It's really been the most toughest day for us." Luchia sighed.

"Yeah. We had to battle three water demons in three days. One each day." Kaito said.

"Two sisters and their brother." Hanon said.

"With their brother being the toughest." Rina said.

"I never even thought that they could so clever than us." Sara said.

"True. Even Lady Bat, Alala, Launah, The Black Beauty Sisters and others didn't think of doing like that." Hippo said.

"Which is attack us before we can do anything." Seira said.

"I'm still the smartest Panthalassa Prince in the world!" Gaito proclaimed.

"There we go. Another proudful boasting by Gaito-sama." Yuri smiled.

Everyone laughed.

"These three days really took a toll on me." Sara sighed, "I really feel like not working anymore."

"I still haven't got the payment from the boys." Maki sighed, "All the hard work wasted."

"Don't worry Maki. We will catch them." Nikora said.

"But we also had the good times, right?" Taki asked.

Everyone nodded.

"True. The boys helped us even though it's indirectly." Luchia said.

"And we showed them our idol forms." Hanon said happily.

"They also saw their mom's idol form for the first time since their birth." Rina said.

"And we also invite them to dinner with us." Sara said.

"Their parents also came as well." Seira said happily.

"And not to mention about Saito's and Azumi's rescue." Kaito said.

"He is also a Panthalassa after all." Gaito said.

"Also we found out that Suzuka is a mermaid because Aqua Regina gave her a chance to become a mermaid." Yuri said happily.

"Not only that. We also found that Nagisa's and Masahiro's best friend for life are the sons of a mermaid from South Pacific Ocean and Arctic Ocean respectively." Taki said.

"Speaking about that, are you going to tell that to the English teacher?" Nikora asked.

"Well of course, we will tell." Luchia said happily.

"But you must make sure that Hotoshi, Kazama-san, Hamasaki-san and Nagisa doesn't hear about it." Hippo said.

"True. Otherwise they will be very upset." Taki said.

"We know very well. So untill now, let's think that Kazama-san and Hotoshi are just normal humans." Hanon said.

"Can we show them our idol forms?" Seira asked happily.

"Not now. First let Coco and Noel realize that they are the sons of a mermaid from South Pacific Ocean and Arctic Ocean." Rina said.

"We are still not really sure about their parents so let's keep that for awhile." Maki said.

Everyone nodded. Suddenly there was a bell ringing.

"I wonder who could it be?" Luchia asked.

So she opened the door and it's none other than Saito, Azumi and Suzuka. Upon seeing them, Luchia hugged Azumi and others rushed to see them.

"Azumi. It's you." Luchia said happily.

"Hi guys!" Azumi smiled.

"Hello." Everyone said.

"Hey bro. What's up?" Kaito smiled as he brofisted Saito.

"Yeah. We are fine Kaito." Saito said.

"Hey about me?!" Gaito whined in which everybody laughed.

"Hey chill down bro. We are the Panthalassa boys after all."

Both Gaito and Kaito smiled upon hearing that.

"Hey Suzuka. Let's play outside." Seira said happily.

"Okay." Suzuka smiled.

"I'm joining you." Yuri said happily in which Seira agreed.

"Okay girls but don't get hurt while playing outside." Nikora said.

"And don't get lost." Azumi smiled.

The three girls agreed and went off to play outside.

"So what did you come here for?" Sara asked.

Azumi took the photo album from her bag and showed it to them. Everyone was in awe.

"You're going to show us the photo of your lives?" Hanon asked.

"Yeah. I realize that I didn't bring the album with me yesterday so I thought of bringing it today." Azumi said.

"The boys also saw it, right?" Rina asked.

"Yep. They saw it during the family reunion." Saito said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's see the photos." Hippo smiled.

"I'm pretty sure there's gonna be thousands of photos in there." Taki said.

"We will see." Kaito said.

So they began to look at the photo albums. Everyone looked in awe as they saw the photos of Azumi, Saito, Yukito, Taoki, Naoki and Shizuro in their teen age. Having lots of fun, having a picnic, etc.

"My God. You really had a fantastic time." Luchia smiled.

"There's more." Azumi said.

Then Azumi went to another section of the photo booklet in which there are many pictures taken at the sea.

"So you used the Ocean-Proof camera to take pictures at the sea, right?" Nikora asked.

Azumi nodded and while they are browsing it, all laughter broke loose when they saw a picture in which the sea witch and her three water demon servants were struck on the net and the witch is whining and the former mermaid princesses laughing out.

"Is that the sea witch and the three water demons you told us about?" Kaito asked.

"Yep. It sure is." Azumi said.

"Lol. They fell into their own traps." Gaito said.

Everyone laughed loudly.

"And you even took photos inside the palace." Sara gasped.

"Is that you Taki-san? Seems it looks like you." Hippo asked.

Taki looked carefully at the picture before smiling.

"Yep. It is me though I didn't know the device untill yesterday." Taki said.

"Not only the North Pacific Ocean Palace but even they took the photos inside the North and South Atlantic Palace as well." Maki said.

They continue to look at the photos and finished browsing it after 10 minutes.

"What about Nagisa's birth and childhood life?" Hanon asked curiously, "I wanna see his photos as well."

"Masahiro's?" Rina also asked curiously.

"How can we even have those photos? You should say that to their parents." Saito said.

"Oh sorry."

"Don't worry Hanon and Rina. We will see their photos." Luchia smiled.

"I don't think the boys will like it." Kaito said.

Everyone laughed. Suzuka, Seira and Yuri returned and they began to look at the photo album except Suzuka who already saw it in the family reunion. Suddenly a door bell rang in which Hippo opened the door and it's none other than Nagisa Shirai and Masahiro Hamasaki.

"Ah. If it isn't the sons of the former mermaid princesses?" Hippo smiled.

Upon seeing them, Hanon rushed and hugged Nagisa while Rina smiled at Masahiro as he lifted her up.

"Nagisa!" Hanon said happily.

"Whoa Hanon. You are reacting as if you haven't seen me for months." Nagisa smiled.

"Gomea."

"Masahiro. How things are going?" Rina smiled.

"Fine and up high." Masahiro happily said as he lifted up Rina and threw her up and down.

"Whoa! Ha Ha Ha!"

Both Rina and Masahiro laughed as everyone approached them.

"It's the boys!" Suzuka jumped happily as she rushed towards them.

Both Nagisa and Masahiro smiled at Suzuka.

"Nagisa-kun, Hamasaki-san. Your parents came yesterday." Luchia smiled.

"Oh yeah. They told us about it." Nagisa said, "And we got excited so we came here."

"Hey Masahiro. How's your sleep?" Kaito asked, "Your mom said that you have some sleeping problems."

"Oh really?! Sometimes I do. Sometimes I don't." Masahiro said.

"Chill Masahiro. One day, I slept on the floor without actually realizing it."

Everyone laughed.

"Well if it isn't the boys?" Saito smiled.

"It's us of course. Who else?" Nagisa asked.

"Nobody."

Everyone laughed. Azumi smiled and patted at the boys hair.

"First of all I would really like to thank you for telling us about Maki's cafe." Azumi smiled.

"The food was great and so tasty." Suzuka said happily.

"Seems like we now knew who those familiar faces are actually are." Saito said.

"Ah! Speaking about that, is Maki-san here?" Masahiro asked.

"Yep. I'm right here." Maki said.

"Wait. Since when did you move here?" Nagisa asked.

"Early in the morning. He sold his house so that he can live with us permanently." Nikora said.

"I see. Letter to you by the way." Masahiro said as he handed the letter to Maki.

Everyone was curious to know what is the letter. Maki was about to open the letter.

"Not now Maki. A bit later." Nagisa said.

"Now can we have everyone's attention?" Masahiro asked.

Everyone was curious to hear what the boys had to say.

"Azumi. Congratulations that you were able to transform into your idol form." Nagisa smiled.

"Aww. Thank you boys." Azumi smiled.

"Ah. That means we have four sets already." Masahiro said.

Everyone was confused.

"Four sets?" Kaito asked.

"Yep. Let's start with Suzuka." Masahiro said.

It was then Suzuka immediately realized what Masahiro was talking about.

"Mummy and Luchia." Suzuka said.

Everyone then realized about it. Azumi and Luchia nodded and smiled at Suzuka.

"Mom and Hanon." Nagisa said.

Hanon hugged Nagisa at the back and smiled at him.

"Mom and Rina." Masahiro said.

Rina hold Masahiro's hands and smiled at him.

"Me and Sara." Seira said happily.

Sara patted on Seira's head.

"Ah! Now that does really make four sets." Yuri said.

"Pink, Aqua, Green and Orange." Hippo smiled.

"So let's give a big applaud to the mermaid princesses." Saito said.

And they all clapped as the mermaid princesses bowed and smiled.

"Well. It looks like we now have 11 mermaid princesses." Taki said.

"There are still 7 mermaid princesses though." Hanon said.

"But in the idol form, there are 11 mermaid princesses." Rina said.

"7 current mermaid princesses." Luchia said.

"And 4 former mermaid princesses." Sara said.

"Well it looks like that your singing will now become powerful now that the former mermaid princesses are there." Gaito said.

"Probably a warning message to other water demons who will try to attack us." Kaito said.

"So it seems like your parents told you about what happened to us last night." Maki said.

"Yeah. There was a big, muscular water demon who was desperately searching for you guys." Nagisa said.

"And once he founded you, he started shouting at you, taunting at you, etc." Masahiro sighed.

"And what we are quite shocked was that the water demon octopus and the water demon with horns were...his...his..."

"Sisters." Seira said.

"Yeah. Sisters!"

"Then he started attacking you, trapped you in an electric cage as soon as you turned into idol form, grabbed Kaito and threatened to eat him..." Masahiro said.

"Now that was very painful for me." Kaito said.

"He even grabbed me as well." Luchia cried.

"He even slapped me." Taki growled.

"That electric cage was easy to escape but I got a really shocking price to pay." Yuri said, "I got electric shock."

"That water demon did whatever it takes to avenge his sisters even though it means killing us as well." Hippo said.

"Very True. He was also angry as well." Nikora said.

"But your suffering didn't last as Saito came to the rescue as he used his Panthalassa power." Masahiro said.

"But somehow the water demon was able to hold on. It was only when I used my full power that Kaito and Luchia were freed from the water demon's grip." Saito said.

"Yep and they were flying in the air before we manage to catch them." Azumi said.

"And I dragged Yuri to the cafe." Suzuka said happily.

"Well that's brave of you." Nagisa said.

"And there goes the same old story. You transformed into an idol form and you defeated him." Masahiro said.

Everyone nodded and smiled.

"But I really feel bad that the water demon had to go through this pain after his sisters's death." Hanon sadly said.

"We didn't know that they were his sisters until he angrily told us." Rina said.

"How did the sisters died?" Nagisa asked.

"For the water demon with octopus, when you were playing the flute, she got distracted and fell in love with the flute's tune and she couldn't cover her ears as a result while we were singing." Sara said.

"As for the water demon with horns, you were enjoying the green scenario. Meanwhile the green skies were also there during our battle and she became weak as a result." Seira said, "So weak that she couldn't cover her ears."

"So both of them died because their ears got busted." Masahiro said.

Everyone nodded.

"I was a bit surprised about that. Normally they would have been deaf if they couldn't protect their ears." Gaito said.

"Could it be that their ears were their biggest weakness?" Kaito asked.

"Maybe our singing was very powerful due to the fact that we had two former mermaid princesses singing." Rina said.

"In that case, you should thank me, Masahiro and Saito for helping you otherwise you know what would happen to you." Nagisa said, "So we deserve a reward."

"Uh Nagisa. I think we already had the reward." Masahiro said, "Dinner with mom and dad with discounts."

"Oh! Why did I forget about that?"

"Oh Nagisa." Hanon smiled.

Everybody laughed loudly.

"It seems like you also came for some other reasons, right?" Luchia asked.

"Yep and now it's related to Suzuka." Masahiro said.

Suzuka looked at the boys curiously.

"What about it?" Suzuka asked.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU BECOME A MERMAID?!" Both boys asked in shock.

Everyone jumped a bit.

"Well I had a feeling that you boys won't believe about it." Taki said.

"But it's really true boys. Your parents really saw it with their own eyes." Hanon said.

"There's no way Suzuka can become a mermaid." Nagisa said.

"Beside the law says that the daughter of a mermaid or the former mermaid princess can become a mermaid at the age of 8." Masahiro said.

"It's true but with an exception of Suzuka." Rina said.

"Then we shall test it by ourselves."

"How so?" Luchia asked.

Nagisa then took his water gun from his pocket. Most of them thought it was a real gun!

"Ah Nagisa! Don't shoot us." Yuri and Hippo cried.

"Hey calm down. It's just a water gun." Gaito said.

"It's really harmless. Just water coming out from it." Luchia said.

"You are going to test it with this?" Saito asked.

"Yeah. Suzuka, if you don't mind." Nagisa said.

Suzuka nodded. Nagisa then pulled out his water gun and it went straight to Suzuka. What happened next was a real shock of their lives! Suzuka is transforming into her mermaid form.

"My God!" Masahiro gasped.

"It can't be!" Nagisa was shocked.

They stared in shock as they saw her legs are turned into fins and her clothes disappeared leaving her pink bra shells in place.

"How did you like it?" Suzuka asked.

Masahiro and Nagisa are so shocked that they couldn't speak.

"You see boys. What happened was that we called Aqua Regina came and she told us that while she gave me an extra pink pearl, she also made Suzuka being a mermaid by saying some magic words and that happened when Maki accidentally threw a glass of water." Azumi smiled.

"Satisfied now boys?" Maki asked.

"Well. It seems like I have nothing to say. Our parents were right." Nagisa sighed.

"Yeah. We were too shocked to believe." Masahiro said.

"These things can happen. I also once didn't believe that Luchia is a mermaid in the first place." Kaito said.

"Isn't being a mermaid awesome?" Suzuka asked happily.

"Yeah but you cannot say that you are a mermaid otherwise you will turn into bubbles." Hanon said.

"You cannot play water splash either." Yuri sadly said.

"No she can. With the boys." Luchia happily said.

"But they are gonna have a hard time covering Suzuka while she is in her mermaid form."

"Well they can play somewhere in private or if only three of them are here." Rina said.

"Yeah. Just be careful that no one sees her in the mermaid form." Taki said.

Both Nagisa and Masahiro nodded. Suzuka jumped happily.

"Where is your Mermaid Flute and The Mermaid of Love locket?" Nikora asked.

"Kept it at our homes." The boys said.

"I see."

"Well it seems like the marriage has already been set quickly. You girls will get married to those boys, right?" Saito asked.

The girls nodded and jumped happily.

"But what will be your full names then?" Hippo asked curiously.

"Hanon Shirai." Hanon said happily.

"Rina Hamasaki. Not bad, isn't it?" Rina smiled in which everyone nodded.

"Luchia Domoto." Luchia said happily.

"Sara Domoto." Sara smiled.

"Well we better think of our last name when we get married." Yuri said.

"I'm trying to think of it but I can't." Hippo sighed.

"I want to find love. I want to get married as well." Seira cried.

"Don't worry Seira. You will." Suzuka said.

"But where will you be planning for our marriage?" Kaito asked.

"Here of course." Nikora said.

Everyone is shocked!

"Are you serious?" Gaito asked in shock.

"Well of course we can. We will try to arrange it here." Maki said, "There is still plenty of time left."

"What about me?" Suzuka asked.

"Don't worry. We will make sure everyone's invited to the marriage." Luchia said happily.

"Thank you." Azumi said happily.

"But what about the..." Taki wanted to ask about Hotoshi and Kazama but she thought she might upset the boys so she kept herself shut.

"Well thanks for everything. We have to go now." Nagisa said.

"So soon?" Hanon asked sadly.

"Hanon. They are gonna visit here often." Rina smiled.

"Yeah. We will." Masahiro smiled, "Once again, congratulations to you Azumi and Suzuka."

"Thanks boys." Azumi smiled happily.

"Will we see you again?" Suzuka asked.

"Of course you will get to see them." Luchia said.

"True. It's not that they are going to go overseas." Kaito said.

"Well Nagisa and Masahiro. Thanks for coming here and enjoy your life to the fullest." Hippo smiled.

"We will. Bye now." Both boys said.

"Goodbye." Everyone said.

So Nagisa and Masahiro left. Suzuka whipped herself with the towel and changed back into her human form.

"Well now that they are gone, let's see what's inside the letter." Saito said.

Maki then opened the letter and began to read the letter. Everyone else joined in.

_To Maki,_

_We realize that we forgot to pay the bill of the food we had on your cafe yesterday. The money is attached at the back. Have a nice day and we are glad to visit your cafe._

_From Nagisa, Masahiro, Hotoshi and Kazama._

_P.S: 'Give me free food!'- Kazama._

Maki then looked at the back of the letter and saw the money being stapled into it. While everyone laughed at the P.S, they were extremely happy as to how the boys realized that they forgot to pay the bill.

"OMG! They are so nice!" Luchia said happily.

"Yeah. They realize that they forgot to pay the bill and so they did it." Hanon said.

"Maybe that's why they wanted to Maki-san to look at the letter later." Rina said.

"They are very very grateful boys." Nikora smiled, "Maybe next time they can have dinner with us."

"Indeed they are." Maki said, "Maybe I will prepare the food for free for them next time."

"Oh! Speaking about that." Saito said.

Saito then took out his money bag from his pocket and gave the money to Maki for the bill.

"It was very late at night at that time." Saito said, "So I couldn't pay it."

"That's alright. You will get free food as well." Maki smiled.

"Hooray! Free food!" Suzuka said happily.

"That's great. Thanks Maki." Azumi smiled.

Maki smiled at them.

"Well we got to go now as well." Saito said.

"Well then take care of yourself." Sara smiled.

"And we hope to see you again." Seira said.

"Well. Just remember that we are always the Panthalassa bros." Kaito smiled.

"Yeah. I remember." Saito said.

"The good ones." Gaito said.

"Well we will play again sometime." Yuri said.

"Suzuka. Make sure that people don't see you in the mermaid form or else you will turn into bubbles." Hippo said.

"Don't worry. I will remember." Suzuka said.

"Well off we go now. Bye Luchia." Azumi said.

"Take care of yourself, Azumi." Luchia said happily.

So Saito, Azumi and Suzuka left.

"What about the other two boys?" Taki asked.

"You mean Hotoshi and Kazama?" Nikora asked.

Taki nodded and everyone smiled.

"Shidou Coco." Luchia said.

"Noel Yoshiro." Rina smiled.

_Afternoon:_

Everyone's busying in cleaning the hotel after Saito's, Azumi's, Suzuka's, Nagisa's and Masahiro's morning visit. Everything became peaceful until suddenly there was a voice.

"Hey you!" A voice said.

"Huh?" Everyone was confused and when they looked at the window, it's none other than the Mermaid Flute!

"Yes! You people." The voice said.

"No way!" Kaito gasped.

"It...It can't be." Gaito was shocked.

"The Mermaid Flute can talk?" Luchia asked in shock.

"That's right. I'm the Mermaid Flute, the talking flute." The voice said, "And now you will face the music of the mermaid princesses's song."

Actually the flute is not speaking, it is Nagisa, who is hiding under the window, is speaking in a different voice so that they won't realize that it's actually his voice. What happened was that was that Nagisa is again visiting Pearl Piari when he had a really funny thing spinning on his mind. Then he hid under the window and holded the Mermaid Flute in such a way that no one can see his hand.

"When did you learn to talk?!" Rina asked in shock.

"About 500 years." The voice said.

"500 years?!" Hanon gasped, "Does your owner know about this?"

"Of Course! The owner and his parents know about this. The proud Shirai family."

"But then why didn't he tell us about it?" Luchia asked.

"Well...uh...I don't know."

"Did you simply walk all the way here without anyone looking at you?" Kaito asked in shock.

"That's right. Cause I'm the Mermaid Flute, the talking flute and you will face the music of the mermaid princesses's song."

"Is that really your motto?" Gaito asked as everyone sweatdropped.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that ?"

"Hey!" Gaito whined as everyone laughed.

"You are lucky that you weren't there at that time where his ancestor would have exterminated you and other water demons with a single tap on the ground using the Sea Godness's staff."

Gaito looked down for a moment. He had to accept the fact despite being reluctant to accept it.

"Well you have to face the truth Gaito-sama." Yuri said, "He might have exterminated us if we were there."

"For 500 almost years, were you always like this?" Maki asked.

"Are you serious? There's no way that I remain the same for so long." The voice said, "I've been washed, I've been cleaned, I've been upgraded and I've gained a new power."

"New power?" Taki asked, "What could that be?"

"I thought you knew it by now. Anyway, it's that when the danger is nearing by for Nagisa, then this small aqua mermaid statue will glow so that I can warn him that danger is approaching."

"Ah! Now I remember. We went to meet his ancestor and we also met the aqua mermaid princess at that time and she gave you a new power." Hanon said happily.

"Yes Yes. That's the one. You were there." The voice said.

"Well you better make sure that he is safe." Nikora said.

"Of course! Cause I'm the Mermaid Flute, the talking flute and you will face the music of the mermaid princesses's song."

Everyone sweatdropped upon hearing that.

"His dad once had you, right?" Sara asked.

"Of course. It was another best moment for me." The voice said.

"Really? How so?" Seira asked.

"Whenever the owner's mom and dad went out on a date then on night, his dad used to play the flute and boy oh boy does his mom absolutely loved it and she still does.

"Wow!" Everyone said in awe.

"Now that was really sweet." Seira said.

"Yep and the owner's dad even played it at house when the owner was born." The voice said.

"OMG!" Yuri gasped in awe.

"Yep and it was so lovely."

Everyone smiled at the flute.

"Now that's some sweet memories you made." Hippo said.

"Hey! Bad boy! Bad boy!" The voice said angrily and started to poke Hippo.

Everyone was shocked at what the flute just said and did.

"Wait. Why are you doing this?" Luchia asked in shock.

"He was saying nice things to you." Yuri said.

"Not that one. Another one." The voice said.

"Wait you mean...?" Rina gasped.

"Yes. The suicide one."

Everyone gasped.

"Are you still hurt by that incident?" Hanon asked.

"I was badly hurt by it and now it's payback time." The flute said.

"But Azumi was brought back alive." Nikora said.

"And your owner and his parents has forgiven him." Taki said.

"Even so, he must pay for his crimes. Bad boy! Bad boy!" The voice said angrily and again poked Hippo.

"Ow! Stop it and listen to me." Hippo cried.

"No need. I know about it and you were a coward at that time."

"I was but now no more."

"Well then if you didn't know that Takashi was executed when the owner's mother and father was in high school and you were still afraid that he would be looking for you, then how you were able to bring Luchia here in this world?"

"Well I thought he might left so I took Luchia in the human world."

"Ha! You are still afraid."

"Hippo-sama is never afraid. He protects us all." Yuri said with determination.

"Protecting you all is fine and I salute him for that but now let's test his courage."

And so the Mermaid Flute jump out of the window.

"You have any idea what the Mermaid Flute will do next?" Gaito asked.

"No idea." Kaito said.

All of a sudden a ghost appeared in front of them.

"BOOOO!" The ghost roared.

"AHHH!" The boys shouted in horror.

"KYAHHH!" The girls squealed in horror.

"It's...It's a..." Maki gulped.

Suddenly there was a roar of laughter from the ghost who is actually Nagisa in disguise! Nagisa is laughing loudly.

"Wait. Isn't that Nagisa?" Kaito asked.

"Ha Ha! Scary Cats!" Nagisa laughed loudly.

"So if he disguised himself as a ghost..." Nikora started.

"So that means..." Sara gasped.

"Nagisa! How could you play prank on us?!" Hippo, Seira and Yuri whined.

Nagisa is still laughing. Hanon is also starting to laugh as well.

"Hanon?" Luchia asked.

"Calm down people. Nagisa just did it for fun." Hanon smiled and laughed as both she and Nagisa are laughing on the floor.

"Well that was one prank he really did." Rina smiled.

"Yeah. He even fooled us thinking that the flute is actually talking." Kaito smiled.

"Well it seems like Nagisa has proven that you are still a scary cat." Gaito smirked

"I'm not!" Hippo whined in which everyone laughed.

"Okay you two. Enough laughing." Maki said, "Otherwise you might die of laughter."

After a few minutes, Hanon and Nagisa stopped laughing though Nagisa laughed a little bit.

"Well Nagisa. It seems that you have become quite an actor." Taki said.

"How so?" Nagisa asked.

"You somehow were able to change your voice such that we ended up realizing that it was actually the flute who was talking." Sara said.

"And you proved that Hippo and Yuri are still scary cats!" Luchia said happily.

"No! Not that." Yuri and Hippo whined.

Everybody laughed.

"How were you able to do that? Could you please teach me?" Seira asked.

"Well..." Nagisa was about to say but Hanon interrupted.

"Seira. Nagisa is not in a mood to tell." Hanon said in which Seira agreed, "Can anyone give him a glass of water?"

"Let me give him." Nikora said and she ran to give him a glass of water.

_10 minutes later:_

"Seems like I slipped some additional information about me, eh?" Nagisa asked while drinking another glass of water.

"Well yeah. It seems that you really did." Hanon smiled.

"Is it true that your dad played the Mermaid Flute when you were born?" Seira asked.

"Not at hospital but at home." Nagisa said.

"Of course it should be home. How can anyone make a noise at the hospital?" Maki asked.

"Yeah. Anyway Hippo, sorry if I scared you."

"No need to apologize, Nagisa." Hippo smiled, "You proved me wrong there."

"How about you tell us about your birth?" Yuri asked happily.

Nagisa was shocked.

"Do I have to tell?" Nagisa gulped.

"Well you can at least tell us about your birth and how did you get the Mermaid Flute." Kaito said.

"I'm sure that Masahiro and his parents were here since he was born 3 years ago." Rina said.

"We can ask Hamasaki-san as well if he comes again, won't we?" Luchia asked happily.

Everyone nodded. Nagisa sighed.

"Alright I will tell." Nagisa said, "But I need another glass of water at first."

Nikora poured another glass of water and Nagisa drank it.

"Alright then. It all started with this..." Nagisa said as he began his narrative.

_Flashback (13 years ago in the hospital):_

"Congratulations Taoki. Your child has been born." The doctor smiled.

Taoki, Naoki, Shizuro, the Butler and Masahiro (who was 3 years old at that time.) got excited. Shizuro started patting at Taoki's back.

"Well pal. Seems like you are a father now." Shizuro smiled.

"Congratulation Sir." The butler smiled.

"Mummy. Can we go see...uh...?" Masahiro was a bit confused because he doesn't know whether it's a male or female.

"Of course we will." Naoki smiled, "But we better take the doctor's permission first."

"Is my wife okay? Can I see them?" Taoki asked.

"No worries. She is safe and you are free to see her." The doctor said.

Excited, Taoki, Naoki, Shizuro, the Butler and Masahiro went into the room where Yukito is smiling while holding the baby, who is crying.

"Mummy. Look at his cheeks." Masahiro said happily as he playfully poked his cheeks.

"Aww. He is so cute." Naoki smiled.

"What will you call him?"

"We will call him Nagisa Shirai." Yukito smiled.

"Did you prepare his name or it went through your mind?" The butler asked.

"We prepared his name beforehand so that we can tell the doctor quickly." Taoki said.

"Well. It's always good to prepare beforehand." Shizuro said.

Everyone nodded. Meanwhile, Masahiro was still poking at the baby's cheeks when somehow the baby was able to touch his finger.

"Aqua Regina was there to help me to safely deliver him." Yukito smiled.

"She was here?" The butler asked.

"Yep. I think I saw the white light down below which lead me to think that she was there." Taoki said.

"Mummy. Is she the Sea Godness you told me about?" Masahiro asked curiously.

"Yep. She is the one. One day, you will get to see her." Naoki smiled.

"And we will tell you more about her once you get a bit older." Shizuro smiled.

"Hooray." Masahiro said happily.

But then they saw that Taoki and Yukito are bit in a depressed mood.

"Is there anything wrong?" The butler asked.

"It's just that I wish Azumi was here right now to see him but she was gone a long time ago." Yukito sadly said.

"I wonder where Saito is now?" Taoki sighed.

"I think it's best to remember them with our hearts even though Azumi is gone and I have no idea where Saito went." Shizuro said.

"Who are Azumi and Saito?" Masahiro asked curiously.

"There were our good friends but..." Naoki was about to say.

"He is not in a age right now to tell the death thing." Shizuro said, "But they were our good friends. However their relationship ended in a tragic way."

"Oh dear. Poor them." The butler sadly said.

Everyone nodded sadly. The nurse came and smiled at them.

"You will be discharged within a few minutes. Get your clothes ready." The nurse smiled.

"Well looks like we have to go now. See you later." Naoki smiled.

"But mummy, daddy. Will I see him again?" Masahiro asked.

"You will, son." Shizuro said.

"Well sir. Let's leave them alone so that they can spend sometime with the child." The butler said.

"I agree. Bye now." Taoki said.

Soon Naoki, Shizuro, the butler and Masahiro left.

"Well kiddo." Taoki smiled, "Welcome to the Shirai Family."

"He's now the descendant of the man who saved our race." Yukito smiled.

"He sure is."

_14 minutes later:_

When everything was packed up, Taoki and Yukito left the hospital with the baby, who is sleeping peacefully. They began to drive towards their home.

"Well I can't wait for him to see our home." Taoki said happily while driving.

"I'm excited too. That's really the best day of our lives." Yukito smiled.

"Just one thing. Are we, males, are allowed to go your kingdom?"

"Sadly no. But we can take him on a trip to the South Atlantic Ocean."

"That's a great idea."

Both of them smiled at each other as they drove towards their home.

When they reached home, they kept the baby in the bed and went off to change their clothes. After doing so, they began to sleep with the baby in the middle.

After a few minutes rest, they were then woken up with the bright, white light which was none other than Aqua Regina.

"Aqua Regina-sama." Yukito smiled.

"Bless the child." Aqua Regina smiled, "What's his name?"

"Nagisa Shirai." Taoki said.

"That's a nice name. Congratulations you two. I hope all three of you can have a wonderful future."

"Thank you Aqua Regina." Yukito smiled.

Aqua Regina began to touch the babies's cheeks. After a few minutes, the baby began to cry.

"Oh dear. Poor him." Yukito sighed sadly as she patted the baby's hair.

"I think if Taoki can play the Mermaid Flute, it might calm him down." Aqua Regina said.

"Good idea." Taoki said.

So Taoki ran to his room to get the Mermaid Flute. After getting it, he returned to the bedroom and started playing the tune of 'The Legend of Mermaid'. Pretty soon, the baby stopped crying and is enjoying it.

"He's smiling." Aqua Regina smiled in which Taoki and Yukito nodded.

_5 years later:_

"Happy 5th Birthday, son!" Taoki said happily.

"Happy Birthday." Yukito smiled.

"Thanks mummy. Thanks daddy." Nagisa said happily.

"Here's a present for you." Taoki smiled as he gave the Mermaid Flute.

Nagisa looked at the Mermaid Flute with curiosity.

"It's a very special flute which I will teach you within a few days." Yukito smiled, "And we will tell you about it when you get to an age to go to school."

"You really are the best." Nagisa said happily.

Both Taoki and Yukito smiled at him.

_Present day:_

After Nagisa finished his story, everyone was in awe.

"Wow! OMG!" Everyone said.

"Seriously. If we have a time travel right now, I would love to go at that time when you were born." Hanon said happily as she hugged Nagisa.

"Kyah! Your story was so kawaii!" Luchia squealed.

"I wonder how Masahiro looked like when he was 3 years old." Rina smiled.

"Man! You and Masahiro had such a lucky childhood." Kaito said.

"And we had such a terrible childhood." Gaito sighed.

"I just wish we could see your photos." Maki said.

"Thanks guys." Nagisa smiled.

Nagisa then stood up.

"But I must leave now." Nagisa said.

"Wah! That was a short visit." Yuri cried.

"Hey no worries. I'm coming at night."

Everyone got curious and was a bit surprised.

"At night?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. Cause I've got a big surprise." Nagisa smiled.

"A surprise?" Seira asked excitingly, "Like it's someone's birthday party today?"

"No not that. He must meant something else." Taki said.

"That's right. You will really like it." Nagisa said.

"Well then. See you at night." Hanon said happily.

Nagisa smiled at Hanon and he left.

"What surprise do you think he will give to us?" Hippo asked.

"I have no idea." Nikora sighed.

_Evening:_

Everyone was wondering about what happened this afternoon when suddenly they heard another voice:

_**"Fe Fi Fo Fum. **_

_**I see some people are having fun."**_

When they turned around, they saw the Mermaid of Love Locket flying around. They are SHELL-SHOCKED!

"No way! I must be dreaming." Kaito said in shock.

"I think what I'm actually seeing is real!" Gaito gasped.

"Can The Mermaid of Love Locket fly and talk?" Luchia gasped.

"Yes. I'm the Mermaid of Love Locket, the flying and the talking locket." The voice said.

Not really cause it's actually Masahiro who is talking. He was about to enter the hotel but he decided to play a little prank on them. He then took out the Mermaid of Love locket and it began to fly. Meanwhile Masahiro hid under the window so that no one can see him.

"When did you learn how to fly and talk?" Hanon asked.

"From the very day I was created." The voice said.

Everyone was shocked!

"So Long?! Does your owner and his parents know about this?" Rina asked in shock.

"Of course they know about it." The voice said.

"But why didn't he tell us?" Luchia asked.

"You know 90% about me. What more do you wanna know?"

"I think we know almost everything about you." Kaito smiled.

"Exactly. Well Well..."

The locket began to fly around Gaito, Sara and Yuri.

"If it aren't the ones who created chaos in the sea?" The voice asked.

"You...knew about this?" Yuri gulped.

"Of course I know about this! Now prepare to get blinded for your evil deeds."

Everyone was shocked.

"But your owner has forgiven us." Gaito gulped.

"But I do not forgive you as you are the main culprit of the chaos." The voice said.

"Please forgive him! I was the one actually responsible for it." Sara cried.

"And that's why you will be blinded as well."

Everyone gasped and Sara, Gaito and Yuri are prepared for the worst to come. The locket again flew around them in circles.

"You are lucky that you have changed, otherwise you might have been blinded by now." The voice said, "And if there was green skies, you three would have been so weak that you would have been acting like old people."

"Hey!" Sara, Gaito and Yuri whined.

Everybody laughed. The locket then flew to the current mermaid princesses and Kaito.

"Well pink princess it seems that you have an incredible mind as you did discover a new feature of ne." The voice said.

"How so?" Luchia asked curiously.

"Remember? The more the love or hate, the more powerful I am."

"Ah! Yes I remember."

"But the more hate will happen if you are changed to the Mermaid of Hatred." Hanon said.

"True. Well luckily, the change didn't happen." The voice said.

"You may be able to take down one powerful Panthalassa but not two." Kaito smiled, "As Gaito said, two is better than one."

"Well we will see about that."

Everyone laughed.

"Did your owner and Rina went to meet the ancestors like what Nagisa and Hanon did?" Seira asked.

"Yes. They got the blessing from the Awami Shrine and, in the process, got transported to the time where they witness the rescue." The voice said.

"Now I remember. We saw the green mermaid princess at that time rescue Masahiro's ancestor and they fell in love." Rina smiled, "They approached us and blessed us."

"Exactly."

"It was really wonderful."

Everyone smiled. The locket then flew straight to Nikora, Taki and Maki.

"His dad once had you, right?" Nikora asked.

"Yep and it was really another best moment for me." The voice said.

"What was that moment?" Taki asked.

"The owner's dad and mom used to go sight-seeing with green sight everywhere around it. And she enjoys it a lot but the best thing was the green full moon."

"Wow!" Everyone said in awe.

"Now that's really sweet." Seira smiled.

"And not only that. When my owner was three or four years old, he also saw the green full moon with his parents and butler." The voice said.

"Now that's really nice." Rina smiled.

"And I'm glad he enjoyed it."

"Were you like this for a long time?" Maki asked.

"The design was like this for a long time but I've been cleaned, maintained and upgraded as time flies."

"I see."

Everyone smiled at the locket.

"Now I wish I could be in the good old times." Hippo said.

The locket the went around Hippo for sometime.

"But the good old times were destroyed by you!" The voice said.

Everyone was shocked.

"What do you mean? What did I do?" Hippo asked in surprise.

"Didn't you realize what you did was traitorous?" The voice asked, "And so disgraceful?!"

Everyone then realized what it is talking about: The suicide part.

"But...But." Hippo tried to explain but he failed.

"No buts. Prepare to get blinded for your betrayal act." The voice said.

In a sudden panic, Luchia and Yuri rushed to cover Hippo.

"Please don't blind Hippo." Luchia cried and pleaded, "Azumi was brought back alive."

"Your owner and his parents has even forgiven him." Yuri said.

"He also said that to forget the past and look for the future." Rina said.

"But I cannot forget this horrible past and now time to get blinded." The voice said.

The locket then spun around for a few times which is making them confused.

"Come closer." The voice said.

Everyone was curiously following the locket as it slowly flew away to the window before going down.

"Why is it asking to follow us?" Kaito asked.

"I have no idea." Gaito said.

Suddenly out of nowhere comes a boy with a ghostly mask.

"RAHHHHHH!" He roared.

"AHHHH!" Everyone shouted in fright.

"Oh no!" Taki said in horror, "It's..."

Suddenly there was a roar of laughter from that boy. The boy then removed his mask. To everyone's shock, it's none other than Masahiro Hamasaki! He is laughing loudly.

"Masahiro?" Everyone asked in shock.

"You got goosebumped!" Masahiro laughed loudly.

"He simply wore a scary mask." Nikora sighed

"Wait! So that means..." Taki gasped.

"Hamasaki-san! You too?!" Seira, Yuri and Hippo whined.

Masahiro is still laughing. Rina, at first, giggled and then started to laugh.

"Rina?" Luchia asked.

"Masahiro is just having fun. I actually did get goosebumps!" Rina smiled as she dragged Masahiro inside before both of them started to laugh on the floor.

"Well. He did really give us a surprise there." Hanon smiled.

"He even fooled us into thinking that the locket was actually talking to us." Kaito said.

"That's twice we got fooled!" Gaito sighed.

"But the locket actually did fly." Hippo said, "That's one thing we didn't know about it."

"Okay Rina and Masahiro, that's enough laughing for now." Maki said, "Otherwise you might die from laughter."

After a few minutes, Rina and Masahiro stopped laughing though Masahiro laughed a little bit.

"Well Masahiro. Looks like you two naughty boys pulled pranks on us." Nikora said.

"So Nagisa was also there?" Masahiro asked.

"Yeah. In afternoon, he made us think that the flute was actually talking and let out a big scare on us." Sara said.

"And now you did the same thing." Yuri said in which everyone laughed.

"But Hamasaki-san, the locket actually really flew." Luchia said.

"That really surprised us because this is the first time we are actually seeing it." Hippo said.

"If you don't mind, can you tell us about this flying feature?" Seira asked.

Masahiro was breathing a bit because of all the talking and laughing. Rina patted on Masahiro's back.

"Looks like he needs a glass of water after all the talking he did and laughing." Rina said.

Nikora then went to get a glass of water for Masahiro.

_10 minutes later:_

"So the your locket does fly but that rarely happens, right?" Rina asked smiling.

"Yeah. It barely happens that it flies." Masahiro said, "So that's why I didn't tell you."

"Or maybe you wanted to tell us but you forgot." Hanon said.

"Uh...Yeah."

Everyone laughed a little bit.

"How was your experience when you first saw the green full moon when your dad once had the locket before?" Seira asked.

"It was really amazing." Masahiro smiled, "I had never seen like it before. That was my first time seeing it."

"Nice." Sara smiled.

"Gaito, Sara, Hippo and Yuri. I apologize for giving you guys a real scare."

"Nah. It's okay. You really pulled that out perfectly." Gaito said.

"Yeah and I was really frightened when the locket spun around and you said that it will blind me." Hippo said.

"How about you can tell us about your childhood?" Yuri asked happily.

Everyone smiled at Masahiro.

"Do I really have to tell?" Masahiro gulped.

"Well Nagisa did tell us about his." Taki said.

"And it was so kawaii!" Hanon squealed in which everyone nodded.

"I'm sure Nagisa-kun and his parents were here at that day you were born." Luchia smiled.

Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Luchia. Have some sense." Nikora said in shock, "Nagisa wasn't even born at that time!"

"Oops! Gome." Luchia quickly apologized.

"You can tell us about your birth and how you got the locket." Kaito said.

"I just wish I could see your pictures." Rina said.

Masahiro sighed.

"Alright. Give me another glass if water." Masahiro said.

Nikora poured another glass of water in which Masahiro drank it.

"It all began with this..." Masahiro started his narrative.

_Flashback (16 years ago in the hospital):_

"Great news Shizuro." The doctor smiled, "Your child has been born."

As soon they were told about the news, Shizuro, The butler, Yukito and Taoki were extremely happy.

"Yahoo!" Shizuro jumped happily.

"Congratulations Shizuro. You have become a father." Yukito said happily.

"Can't wait to see your child right now. I'm so excited." Taoki said.

"But sir, didn't she feel a bit trouble before?" The butler asked, "She vomited yesterday and was in a bit of the pain.

Everyone then suddenly became worried.

"Oh God! You are right pal." Shizuro gulped before asking the doctor, "Is she okay?"

"Don't worry. She is safe. Sometimes when they are pregnant, they face this difficulty." The doctor said, "But she is okay now."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"You are allowed to see her." The doctor smiled and left.

Soon they went to Naoki's room and there they saw Naoki holding the baby and smiled at them.

"Shizuro. He is smiling and crying at the same time." Naoki smiled.

"Hello there kiddo. Welcome to the Hamasaki family." Shizuro smiled.

"Awwwww. He's so cute." Yukito squealed as she touched the baby's cheeks, "What's his name?"

"Masahiro Hamasaki." Naoki smiled.

"You prepared his name or it went through your mind?" Taoki asked.

"Well. It went through my mind."

"Well maam. How should I call him?" The butler asked.

"Young sir?" Shizuro asked.

"Yes. Young sir."

"Well he's too young to be called young sir. So maybe you can call him that when he is 10 years old." Naoki smiled.

Everyone laughed a little bit.

"Maam. I saw a bright white light under the door." The butler said, "Isn't that the Sea Godness you told me about?"

"Ah yes. She is the one." Naoki said.

"Wait. So she was here?" Taoki asked in surprise.

"Yep. She helped me deliver the child safely."

"Thank God she was here." Shizuro said happily, "Otherwise, given that you were in a bit of pain, things might have gotten complicated."

"A bit complicated." Yukito said.

Everyone nodded. Naoki sighed for a moment.

"What's wrong Naoki?" Shizuro asked.

"I wish that Azumi is here right now to see him." Naoki sadly said.

"But she is gone unfortunately." Yukito sadly said.

"Do you have any idea where Saito is right now?" Taoki asked.

"I have no idea." Shizuro said, "I haven't seen him ever since that day Azumi committed suicide."

"It seems that their relationship ended in a tragic way." The butler said.

Everyone nodded sadly at the butler. The nurse came and smiled at them.

"Since everything has gone well, you will be discharged after a few minutes." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Naoki said.

The nurse then left.

"Well Naoki. It's better to leave three of you alone so that you can spend some wonderful time with him." Taoki said.

"I hope we can get to see him again." Yukito said, "Anyway bye for now and have fun."

"You take care of yourself." Naoki smiled.

So Yukito and Taoki left.

"Well maam and sir, are we ready for a new adventure?" The butler asked.

"Adventure?" Shizuro asked confusingly.

"Oops. I mean future."

The three of them laughed a little bit.

"He's now the descendant of the man who built the Awami Shrine so that mermaids and humans can really love each other." Naoki said happily.

"He sure is." Shizuro smiled.

_15 minutes later:_

With everything packed up and all the birth documents completed, they left the hospital with Naoki carrying the baby who is sleeping peacefully. They began to drive to their mansion.

"Now drive carefully, pal." Shizuro said, "There's gonna be some speed-bumps on the road."

"Don't worry sir. Everything will be okay." The butler said.

"I can't wait for him to see our mansion."

"I'm really excited. All four of us are going to have a wonderful lives." Naoki said happily.

"Maam. Are we actually allowed to go your kingdom?" The butler asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't think they are allowed to go." Naoki sadly said.

"Trip to the North Atlantic Ocean?" Shizuro asked.

"Now that's possible."

"Well at least it's better to travel to that ocean rather than not going at all." The butler said.

Naoki and Shizuro agreed and let out a little laugh.

Soon they reached the mansion. Naoki and Shizuro went upstairs to Shizuro's room while the butler went to an empty room to clean it up so that the baby can have his room when he is in a suitable age. Meanwhile after changing their clothes, Shizuro and Naoki went to sleep with the baby. After a few minutes, the butler came with a smile.

"A special guest is here." The butler smiled.

"Who could that be?" Shizuro asked.

In a white bright light, enter Aqua Regina with a smile on her face.

"Aqua Regina-sama." Naoki smiled.

"Bless the child." Aqua Regina smiled, "What's his name?"

"Masahiro Hamasaki."

"That's a nice name. Congratulations all of you. I hope he has a wonderful future."

"Thank you."

Shizuro then bowed at Aqua Regina.

"How can I ever thank you for helping her?" Shizuro pleaded.

"Your wife was in a bit of a critical condition so it's my duty to help her so that she can deliver the child safely." Aqua Regina smiled.

"Thank you."

The butler also bowed to Aqua Regina. Aqua Regina then touched the babies's cheeks. The baby hold her finger and he is enjoying it.

"He's smiling." Aqua Regina smiled.

"He sure is." Naoki smiled, "But will he be able to see you?"

"Of course he will be able see me when he grows up."

_8 years later:_

"Happy 8th Birthday, son!" Shizuro said happily.

"Happy Birthday." Naoki smiled, "What do you wish for?"

"A trip to the North Atlantic Ocean, mummy." Masahiro said happily.

"Wow! That's exactly what we wanted to do." The butler smiled.

"I know. What a coincidence." Naoki smiled.

All four of them laughed.

"Son. This is a present for you." Shizuro smiled as he gave the Mermaid of Love locket to him.

Masahiro looked at the locket with curiosity.

"It's called the Mermaid of Love Locket." The butler said.

"The Mermaid of Love Locket?" Masahiro asked.

"Your father will tell you how to use it while I will tell you the history of it." Naoki smiled.

"Thanks Mummy, Thanks Daddy, Thanks Butler."

"Your welcome." Shizuro smiled, "Now let's cut the cake."

_Present day:_

When Masahiro finished his narrative, everyone was excited and they all said, "Wow!"

"Now I really need to go to that day you were born." Rina said excitingly as she hold Masahiro's hand.

"Like I said, you and Nagisa had such an awesome time." Kaito said.

"Your story is so awesome." Luchia said happily.

"I wish I could see your photos." Maki said.

"Wow. Such a wonderful flurry of events." Gaito said.

"With the exception that Azumi and Saito were not here at that time." Yuri said.

"Wow! I bet you were so cute at that time, Hamasaki-san." Hanon squealed.

"Well thank you people." Masahiro said, "But I must leave now."

"Wah! So quickly?" Seira cried.

"Nope. Cause I'm coming at night."

Everyone was a bit surprised.

"You are also coming as well?" Sara asked.

"Yep." Masahiro said.

"Could you tell us your surprise?" Hippo pleaded.

"Later cause it's a secret."

"Well then. We will see you tonight." Rina smiled.

"Yep. Untill then, take care."

Soon Masahiro left.

"Do you think both Nagisa's and Masahiro's visit are in common?" Nikora asked.

"I think so. They said that both are coming tonight." Taki said.

"Well then we have to wait and see what it is." Luchia said.

_Night:_

Everyone is watching a comedy show on T.V in which everyone is laughing at it. Then there was a door knock in which Nikora opened the door. It's none other than Masahiro Hamasaki and Nagisa Shirai. Others approached them

"Well boys. It seems that you were expected yourself to come at night." Nikora smiled.

"We sure are." Nagisa said.

"So what is the surprise?" Taki asked eagarly.

"Well..." Masahiro was about to answer when suddenly there were some exciting voices.

"Hello People!" A voice said and he jumped beside Nagisa, which is none other than Shidou Hotoshi!

"Hotoshi-kun. You are here!" Luchia said happily.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome...me!" Another voice said and he jumped beside Masahiro. Gueese who? It's Kazama Yoshiro!

"Kazama-san is here!" Seira said happily.

"You brought them here?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah. They were actually wondering where you really live." Nagisa said.

"And when we told them that we know where you live, they really wanted us to take them to this place." Masahiro said.

"Well I'm glad you guys did." Sara smiled.

"Wow! What a big home you have." Hotoshi said in awe.

"Yep. This is where we live." Hanon smiled.

"Wow! Pearl Piari. Home sweet hotel home!" Kazama said happily.

"It sure is, Kazama." Rina smiled.

"Who owns such a big hotel home?" Hotoshi gasped.

"It is owned by Madame Taki and managed by me." Nikora said.

"Wow! What service does it offer?" Kazama asked excitingly.

"All service including wedding services." Taki said.

"Wedding service?!" Both boys asked in shock.

"Yep. It's big enough." Hippo said.

Both Kazama and Hotoshi smiled at their best friends for life.

"So pal, when are you going to get married?" Hotoshi smiled at Nagisa.

"What do you mean? All of us are still not in the age to get married." Kazama said.

Everybody laughed.

"If we get married, I'll be more than happy to invite you boys." Hanon smiled.

"Whoo-Hoo! Thanks." Hotoshi said happily.

"So let's see." Kazama said, "The surf champ with Luchia, Nagisa with Hanon and Rina with my best pal."

"Yep. That's correct." Rina smiled.

"Hey Hotoshi and Kazama-san. If you can find love then maybe we can have a double marriage ceremony." Seira said happily.

"Seriously?!" Both boys asked in shock.

"Yeah. Two is better than one." Yuri whinked.

"WHOA!"

"I think that will be better." Masahiro smiled.

"We will wait for you then." Nagisa said.

"Oh yeah. So in that case, me, you, Hanon and whoever I will fall in love will get married." Hotoshi smiled.

_"That will be Coco." _ Hanon thought and smiled.

"And me, my pal, Rina and whoever I will fall in love will get married at the same time." Kazama said happily.

_"Noel and you would be perfect." _Rina thought and smiled.

Soon Kazama and Hotoshi jumped on the chairs.

"Ah! Such warming chairs." Hotoshi said happily.

"Nice. You got everything." Kazama smiled.

"Thanks." Nikora smiled.

Suddenly they saw Maki smiling at them and they were surprised.

"Maki. You live hear as well?" Hotoshi asked.

"Well I lived somewhere else but I moved here today." Maki said.

"I see." Kazama said.

"Boys. I want to really thank you for paying the bill of the food we had yesterday." Nikora smiled, "We thought that you might have forgotten it."

"No problem. We were also well aware of it." Nagisa said.

"Do you have the money with you?" Masahiro asked.

"Yep I have it." Maki said, "And as a result, you will have free food."

Hotoshi and Kazama jumped in joy.

"Three Pancakes!" Hotoshi called.

"Big Steak!" Kazama called.

"Cheese Sandwich!"

"Fish Fingers!"

So Maki and Nikora took down the order and went straight to the kitchen.

"Any luck?" Taki asked.

"If you are talking about sky luck, then sadly no." Hotoshi said.

"So it seems like nothing has changed since that day." Kaito said.

"Why? Oh Why?" Kazama cried.

"There goes my trip to the South Pacific Ocean." Hotoshi sighed.

"And there goes my trip to the Arctic Ocean."

"Hotoshi-kun, Kazama-san, don't be sad. I was never able to see the pink sky." Luchia said.

"Yeah. Me and Nagisa were never able to see the aqua sky." Hanon said sadly, "Isn't it Nagisa?"

"It sure is." Nagisa sighed and gave a thumbs down.

"But then how were you and Rina were able to see the green night sky?" Kazama asked in shock.

"It happens once in a life time." Rina smiled.

"Impossible. I sometimes even see the green sky twice!"

"Maybe the sky likes them." Hotoshi sighed, "Lucky green couple."

Everyone laughed.

"But there was red sky." Gaito said.

"No one is interested in the red sky." Masahiro said.

"I wanna see the orange sky." Seira said happily.

"Orange sky would be nice." Sara smiled.

"Brown sky." Kaito said.

Everybody laughed.

"Black sky?" Taki asked.

"WHAT?!" Everyone was shocked.

"Oops. My bad."

"Orange sky, Aqua sky, Pink sky! Goodness me people!" Hippo said, "How about rainbow sky?"

"Ah! Rainbow sky would be very nice." Yuri said.

"We're here." Maki called as he and Nikora served the plates to the four boys.

"Enjoy your free food." Nikora smiled.

"Oh boy! I'm so hungry. Let's dig in!" Kazama said happily.

"I'm joining you!" Hotoshi called.

"Me three." Nagisa said happily.

"Whoa! Slow down." Masahiro said.

So the four boys began to eat their free food with everyone smiling at them.

**Me: Yep. End of Chapter 17.**

**Voices: The culprits are here!**

***Enter Hotoshi and Kazama with handcuffs.***

**Gaito *shocked*: Why in the world are you arresting us?!**

**Hotoshi: You are arrested for creating chaos and destruction. You yourself know what you did.**

**Kazama: And that goes for Sara and Yuri too.**

**Sara *gulping*: I can explain...**

**Kazama and Hotoshi: You will explain in the court!**

**Yuri: Ahh! Run for your lives! They are really serious about arresting us!**

***So Gaito, Sara and Yuri are getting chased by Kazama and Hotoshi while Me and Seira are laughing.***

**Me: See you in Chapter 18, people!**

**Seira *smiling*: And don't forget to review and like. Bye for now.**


	35. Part 3 Chapter 18: School Fun

**Me *smiling*: Well hello there people! Chapter 18 is here.**

**Sarah: Well Well. It looks like your story needs a lot of improvements.**

**Me *shocked*: What do you mean by that?**

**Sarah: Punctuation mistakes, spelling mistakes, no paragraphs, etc. You are really screwed if you make these mistakes in your English exam.**

**Me: But I never make those mistakes and I graduated by the way with only my English finals coming up.**

**Sarah *smiling and laughing*: I was just kidding. I read a Harry Potter fanfic name 'My Immortal' and I got shocked when I saw those mistakes. It was awful.**

**Me: You tell that to him or her. Why me?**

***Me and Sarah laughed.***

**Me: Anyway, thanks for being patience and continue to review and like the story.**

**Sarah: He also does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me: And now, let Chapter 18 begin!**

**Sarah *smiling*: And there's going be a question after you finished that chapter.**

Chapter 18: School Fun.

At school, Luchia and Kaito are having a lovely chat. They were talking while Rina is having fun with Masahiro in their class while Hanon is having fun with Nagisa in Nagisa's class. Suddenly they heard many voices which are none other than Kaito's fangirls!

"Kaito-kun!" Kaito's fangirls screamed happily.

"No! Not this time!" Luchia cried as she tried to block Kaito but in vain.

But then suddenly another group of fangirls arrived protecting Kaito and Luchia.

"What are you doing?! Let us pass to get him!" One Kaito's fangirl shouted.

"No! You leave them alone!" Someone's fangirl shouted back.

"Whoa! Who's fangirls could that me?" Kaito wondered when suddenly they heard a voice.

"Uh Oh! Looks like we are gonna have a tussle of war here." A voice said in which it's none other than Kazama.

"Kazama! What up man?" Kaito asked smiling.

"Kazama-san. Thank you so much!" Luchia said happily.

"Thank me later. Now go or else you might get hussled and tussled!" Kazama said as he pushed Luchia and Kaito to a safe spot.

Soon Kazama, Luchia and Kaito quickly left. Kaito's fangirls, meanwhile, are furious that they couldn't see Kaito and they REALLY started the tug of war with Kazama's fangirls.

Meanwhile, at the top of the roof, Kazama, Luchia and Kaito are taking a breathe after running away from Kaito's fangirls.

"That was really close." Kazama sighed in relief, "Dude, how were you able to get so many fangirls?!"

"Well I'm quite popular guy and I won a lot of surfing tournaments." Kaito said.

"Then it seems like we are in big trouble cause I see your fangirls population outwits mine."

"Don't worry Kazama-san. If your fangirls gets hurt, I will treat their wounds." Luchia smiled.

"Kazama-kun!" Voices could be heard. On hearing that, Kazama lept in joy.

"Whoo-Hoo! They did it!" Kazama said happily.

"You and your fans are really sensible, Kazama-san." Luchia said happily.

"I will be more than happy to invite you to watch me surf." Kaito smiled.

"Yahoo! Thank you!" Kazama said happily as he hugged Kaito tightly.

Kaito and Luchia sweatdropped but they giggled. Soon, Kazama fangirls's arrived at the roof.

"What happened to them?" Kazama asked.

"The principal caught them tussling with us and sent them to detention." One of his fangirls said.

"Are these your friends by the way?" Another fangirl asked.

"Yep. This is Kaito, the surf champ." Kazama smiled.

"Yo girls." Kaito said.

"And this is his girlfriend Nanami Luchia...no...I mean Luchia Nanami."

"Any one of them is okay." Luchia smiled before saying to the fangirls, "Nice to meet you all."

"Are you in a relationship with him?" A fangirl asked.

"Yep. We are."

Soon they had a little chat in which Luchia became friends with Kazama's fangirls. After a few minutes, Kazama smiled at his fangirls.

"Well girls. I'll see you later wherever you are." Kazama smiled.

"Hai!" Kazama's fangirls said and they left.

"So Kaito and Luchia. Should we head back to our class?"

"Hai." Luchia said happily.

"Yeah. Let's go." Kaito said, "I wonder what Masahiro and Rina are doing."

Soon Kaito, Luchia and Kazama headed down right straight to the class.

"Kazama-san. Since when did you become popular?" Luchia asked.

"When I won a few Tae-Kwon-Doo matches, I became quite popular and they started my fanbase and I sure have a lot of it, mostly girls." Kazama said.

"What about Masahiro?" Kaito asked.

"When I told them that he is my best pal for life, they vowed to make sure that he is okay. Let me tell you one thing that one day a guy tried to attack Masahiro but he knocked him down with a hook then my fangirls came and spat at that guy for trying to attack my buddy."

"Wow!" Both Kaito and Luchia said in awe.

"Yep. It's really true. Ah! Here we are!"

Kaito, Luchia and Kazama went inside their class and saw Masahiro and Rina are playing tic-tac toe on the board. Seems like none of them has managed to have a circles or a cross three straight times.

"Lol! This is the 10th straight draw." Masahiro said, "I wonder if anyone has made a draw so many times."

"Don't know but it seems that we really made a record of the most draws in the tic-tac toe game." Rina smiled.

"How about we expand it into 4 rows and 4 columns and the ones who get 4 circles or 4 crosses wins?"

"Good idea."

So they began the game with the expanded tic-tac toe with Rina circles and Masahiro cross. After few seconds, it seems like they are heading out for a draw for the 11th straight time. Suddenly Kazama grabbed a chalk and drew three triangles in a row vertically and so Kazama celebrated.

"Yahoo!" Kazama celebrated.

"Nice cheat, Kazama." Masahiro said.

"But he has added triangles. Nice innovation." Rina smiled.

"Wah! Out of nowhere, Kazama-san won." Luchia teased.

"Sure is." Kaito said.

They then approached them. Kazama laughed at first and then everyone started to laugh.

"Well Kazama. I must thank you and your fangirls for guiding Luchia and Kaito to safety." Rina said happily.

"Wait! You guys saw it?" Kazama asked.

"Yeah. What we saw was that you were pushing Luchia-chan and Kaito to somewhere and your fangirls were having a tussle with Kaito's fangirls." Masahiro smiled, "The principal came and caught Kaito's fangirls and sent them to detention."

"Kazama took us to the roof." Kaito said.

"And I met his fangirls." Luchia said happily, "They are so nice and kind."

"Do you have any fanboys?" Kazama asked.

"Me?! Uh...No way!"

Everyone laughed.

"Say. Where is Hanon-chan by the way?" Masahiro asked.

"I think she is still in Nagisa's class." Rina said, "Who knows what she and Nagisa are doing by the way?"

"Let's go downstairs and check it out." Kaito said.

"Let's go then and once again Kazama, we really appreciate your help." Luchia smiled.

"Your welcome and see you very soon." Kazama said.

"I will see you later Masahiro." Rina smiled.

So Luchia, Kaito and Rina left to go to Nagisa's class.

"Phew. Now that they are gone, it's time to finish my coloring." Kazama said.

"You are almost done with it?" Masahiro asked.

"Yep. Just a little part left."

* * *

Kaito, Luchia and Rina headed straight to Nagisa's class. When they reach there, they saw Hanon is feeding Nagisa ice-cream.

"Say Ahhh." Hanon smiled as she holded the spoon.

"Ahhh." Nagisa opened his mouth and munched on it.

"Well what do you know? Hanon is happily feeding Nagisa-kun some ice-cream." Luchia smiled.

"Well she better not feed him too much or else he's gonna get brain freeze." Rina said.

"Well the ice-cream box is still full which means that she has started feeding him right now." Kaito said.

"Well that's a relief."

"Hey. There's Hotoshi-kun." Luchia said happily.

Hotoshi came behind Nagisa and opened his mouth. Nagisa smiled at Hanon, who nodded and gave Hotoshi an ice-cream as well. Hotoshi absolutely loved it!

"How in the world did you make such an awesome ice-cream?" Hotoshi asked in excitement.

"I didn't make it. I brought it." Hanon smiled.

"I'm sure it's from the ice-cream store that we usually go, right?" Nagisa asked.

"It sure is."

"Ohaiyo Hotoshi-kun and Nagisa-kun." Luchia greeted cheerfully.

"Well Well. If it isn't Luchia and her friends?" Hotoshi asked in which everyone nodded.

"I think it's better if you give Hotoshi half of the ice-cream." Kaito said.

"Yeah. He is Nagisa's best friend for life after all." Rina said.

"I was also thinking about it." Hanon said, "If we eat too much, we are going to get..."

_**"Brain Freeze!" **_Nagisa sang.

_**"That's right!"**_

Kaito, Rina, Luchia and Hotoshi laughed loudly. Hanon then gave half of the ice-cream to Hotoshi, who accepted it so gracefully.

"Did you see what happened few minutes ago?" Hotoshi asked excitingly.

"What is it?" Kaito asked.

"The tussle and hussle between your fangirls and Kazama's fangirls." Nagisa said.

"Oh that! His fangirls and Kazama came to the rescue." Luchia said happily.

"Where did Kazama-san took you guys?" Hanon asked.

"Up on the roof." Kaito said.

"And then the principal came and poor fangirls of yours got slapped a detention." Hotoshi laughed and everyone laughed as a result.

"He even had to throw a net since there were so many girls fighting." Nagisa sighed.

"We saw the whole thing and I laughed so hard that I literally fell down from the chair." Hanon laughed.

"Me and Masahiro saw the whole thing as well and we laughed as well." Rina smiled.

While they are chatting, Luchia saw a pink-haired teacher walking by. Luchia then instantly recognized her. It's Sarah!

"Sarah!" Luchia called out happily as she ran towards her.

"Hey wait!" Kaito called as he followed her.

"Sarah?" Hotoshi asked curiously.

"Well she meant miss." Rina sighed, "Looks like she has to talk to her about something."

"Take care Nagisa and Hotoshi. See you later Nagisa." Hanon said.

"You too." Nagisa smiled.

Soon Rina and Hanon followed Luchia and Kaito.

"Sarah? Is that the name of our new English teacher?" Hotoshi asked.

"Yep. She is the one." Nagisa smiled.

"I see. Oh I forgot! Time to finish my coloring."

"Really?! I can't wait to see it."

* * *

Sarah was about to enter into her room when she heard voices calling by:

"Sarah!"

Sarah turned around and smiled when she saw Luchia, Hanon, Kaito and Rina arrived. Luchia happily hold Sarah's hand.

"Sarah. It's good to see you after a while." Luchia said happily.

"Ah! It's good to see you again princess. Looks like you and your friends really had an exciting time." Sara smiled.

"We sure are."

"How's your loved ones?"

"Nagisa is fine and always fine." Hanon said happily.

"Masahiro is well and is in good health." Rina smiled.

"Let's discuss this in your room, Sarah." Kaito said, "Other students and teachers are there and they might hear us."

Everybody nodded as they went to Sarah's room. Once everyone was settled, Sarah broke the silence.

"It seems that you are really in a upbeat mode as always, princess." Sarah smiled.

"Of course I am." Luchia said happily, "We discovered two great things."

"You discovered two great things?"

"Yep and you will be in a shock of your life." Hanon said happily.

"Really? Let me about it?"

"First let us get settled for a moment." Rina said.

After they settled themself up...

"Okay. Here goes." Kaito said.

_10 minutes later:_

When they finished explaining to her, Sarah was a bit shocked and surprised.

"So you are saying that the yellow haired kid and the indigo haired boy could be the sons of the mermaid from South Pacific Ocean and Arctic Ocean respectively?" Sarah asked.

"Yep. Isn't it awesome?" Luchia asked happily.

"It's a few days since I joined here so I might not remember their or other names for a few days. What are their names?"

"Shidou Hotoshi, Nagisa's best friend for life." Hanon said happily.

"Kazama Yoshiro, Masahiro's best friend for life." Rina smiled.

"Their eye color is also the same as their hair color." Kaito said.

Sarah thought for a moment and then said:

"I was also thinking that they could be the sons of the mermaid as well."

"Really? How so?" Hanon asked.

"When I first took your class and then the first-year class, it struck to my mind when I saw Hotoshi and Kazama having the same yellow and indigo hair and eye color. I was also curious abour Nagisa and Masahiro."

"We already knew about Nagisa-kun's and Hamasaki-san's parents." Luchia said.

"That's true but did you meet Hotoshi's and Kazama's parents?"

Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito looked at each other's faces. They realized that none of them knew about Hotoshi's and Kazama's parents.

"Well maybe not." Rina said.

"Then are you sure that they could be the sons of the mermaid fron South Pacific Ocean and Arctic Ocean?" Sarah asked.

"We could be 70% sure about it." Kaito said.

"You got a point Sarah. I think it's wrong for us that we jumped into a conclusion without actually meeting their parents." Luchia said.

"Maybe I can invite them and we can talk about it." Sarah smiled.

"No! Don't!"

Luchia and Hanon begged on their knees.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"Hotoshi-kun and Kazama-san doesn't know that we are the mermaid princesses and you are one of my people." Luchia said.

"Yeah and if you tell them about it, they will be so upset." Hanon said.

"And maybe they might start to hate us for finding out about their secrets." Kaito said.

"So let's just think that they are just normal boys for now and then find out about his parents when we have the chance." Rina said.

Suddenly the clock struck 12.

"Well it's time for your English Class now." Sarah smiled.

"Hooray! Let's go!" Luchia said happily.

* * *

So all five of them left and went straight to their class but then they looked at their class outside before entering it and saw Kazama coloring something while Masahiro is looking at it.

"Wonder what Kazama-san is drawing?" Hanon asked curiously.

"No idea but let's check it out." Rina said.

They then looked outside the class on the glass to see behind what Kazama is drawing inside the class.

"Now just a little more...and...YAHOO!" Kazama jumped happily.

Kazama then danced around the class in which some students stared at him oddly and some students were in awe about how he celebrated.

"Whoa! Come down Kazama. Congratulations." Masahiro smiled.

"Thanks. Finally, I've finished my art." Kazama said happily.

He then raised his art in triumph and is beaming with joy.

Little did he know that outside the class, Luchia and others are watching behind him through out the glass. They were able to see his art clearly as he raised his art. They were all shocked and gasped cause you know why?

He has drawn and colored the Mermaid Princess of the Arctic Ocean, Noel.

"Uh? Who is that person that Kazama drew?" Sarah asked.

"It's the Mermaid Princess of the Arctic Ocean, Noel." Luchia gasped.

"No way?! Then that must means...?"

"Shhh..."

The five of them then listened to the two boys. Kazama then showed his art to Masahiro.

"Mermaid Princess of the Arctic Ocean." Kazama said happily as he pointed to his art, "Exactly how my mom descried and said."

"Nice art Kazama." Masahiro smiled, "What's her name by the way?"

"I think my mom told me her name. Let me think. Think..."

Kazama thought for a moment and after a few seconds, he remembers.

"Noel!" Kazama said happily.

"That's a nice name for her." Masahiro smiled.

"Just imagine what would happen if I could go on a trip to the Arctic Ocean and then suddenly I met the mermaid princess?"

"You will definitely be happy of course."

"I'll be so happy that even though I grow old, I'm still gonna remember this forever and ever."

"Nice."

"Say Masahiro, do you think some mermaids do come into the human world?"

"Well some does but some doesn't, it's entirely up to them."

"My mom goes to the Arctic Ocean kingdom and tells me exciting things in the kingdom. Oh how I wish I can go to that kingdom."

"I feel for you Kazama."

While Kazama and Masahiro are chatting about it, Luchia and others smiled at Kazama and Masahiro outside the class.

"Now it's all but confirmed." Kaito smiled.

"He really is the son of a mermaid from the Arctic Ocean." Luchia said happily.

"Yep. We got a glimpse about his mom that she is one of Noel's people." Hanon said happily.

"Welcome to the sea family Kazama." Rina smiled.

"Well now we know about him, let's pretend we don't know about him." Sarah said, "You said that he will be upset if you tell him directly."

Luchia, Hanon, Kaito and Rina nodded as the four of them went inside the class. Then, without Kazama and Masahiro looking, they went behind them. Kazama was looking at his art with excitement. Luchia and other took a peep look at it.

"Nice drawing Kazama." Rina smiled.

"WAHH!" Kazama jumped up all of a sudden and he saw Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito smiling at him.

"Drawing?!" Kazama gulped as he quickly put his art on the bag, "I wasn't drawing, I was...uh...dancing!"

Kazama the put on his Micheal Jackson hat and said "Yo." to Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito.

"Well what a surprise." Masahiro smiled, "To come right here behind us without us noticing."

Everybody laughed. Soon the other students are getting seated. Before Kaito sat down in his seat, Kazama requested for a minute and he sat down beside Masahiro and whispered to him.

"Do you think they might have found out about it?" Kazama whispered.

"Don't worry Kazama. Stay cool and calm." Masahiro whispered back.

Kazama then got back to his seat. Sarah looked at all of the students and gave them a big smile.

"Good afternoon students, how are you all?" Sarah asked.

"We are fine, miss." The students sais cheerfully.

"Fine and always fine." Kazama said.

"Are you ready for today's class?" Sarah smiled.

Everyone nodded.

So the class began. During 40 minutes of class, the students are suddenly interested in her English class and were awe in how Sarah is teaching them in a fun way. Suddenly they became so interested that they joined the fun too.

"Whao pal! Looks like she is really fun and interesting." Kazama said happily.

"Yep. She sure is." Masahiro said.

_40 minutes later:_

Sadly after 40 minutes of fun English class, the bell rang. The students were sad that the class had to end.

"Don't worry students. We will see each again." Sarah smiled.

Before she could leave, Kazama first gave a big applause and clap clap. Pretty soon, other students clapped as well. Sarah smiled and then left. After she left, the students began to talk about it:

"She is so awesome. I really like her fun teaching."

"For the first time in my life, I haven't feel bored after all."

"She is so amazing. Oh how I wish she could teach me at home."

"Well this is awesome!" Kazama said happily, "Now I feel like coming to her class."

"I feel like that as well Kazama-san." Luchia said happily, "I've answered her questions correctly."

"And we had lots of laughs." Hanon said happily.

"I've never felt this excitement for a while." Kaito smiled.

"Yeah. Me as well." Rina smiled.

"It's a good thing that we came here." Masahiro smiled.

"Of course it was a good thing." Kazama said happily, "_**Luck is in our favour!"**_

Everyone nodded at Kazama with a smile. Suddenly Hanon jumped for a moment.

"Oh Wow! I have to meet someone." Hanon said happily and tried to dash away but Luchia grabbed her.

"Whoa Hanon! We are coming as well." Luchia said.

"Where are you going guys?" Masahiro asked.

"To the first years class." Kaito said.

"Nagisa and Hotoshi?" Kazama asked.

"Yep Kazama-san. We'll meet them." Luchia said.

"My boyfriend and his best friend." Hanon said happily.

"Well I'll see you later then Masahiro." Rina smiled.

"See you later then." Masahiro said.

Soon Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina left but before Kaito left, he said "Yo." to Kazama. In reply, Kazama "Yo." back. Kaito then left.

"Well that was exciting, isn't it pal?" Kazama asked.

"It sure is Kazama." Masahiro smiled.

Kazama then took out his art from his bag and looked at it for a few seconds.

"Mermaid Princess of the Arctic Ocean, Noel." Kazama said, "I wonder if I could meet her one day."

"Don't worry Kazama. You will meet her someday." Masahiro said.

While Kazama and Masahiro are looking at Kazama's art, Luchia and others are watching them outside the class through the glass with smiles on their faces.

"Don't worry Kazama. You will see her." Rina smiled.

"Won't you believe it? The truth has spoken." Kaito smiled, "Kazama Yoshiro, the son of a mermaid of the Arctic Ocean."

"I know right?" Luchia asked happily, "Besides you and Noel are best friends right?"

"Yeah. We sure are." Rina smiled.

"And here, Masahiro and Kazama are the best of friends for life." Hanon said happily.

"Yep."

"Shall we all go to the first year class then?" Sarah asked.

They all nodded and started to go to Nagisa's class.

"Oh prin..." Sarah was about to say but Luchia interrupted.

"I think it's better to call me my name when you are in the human world." Luchia slowly said, "The others might hear us."

"I see. Luchia, if you don't mind, can you give me the address of where you live?"

A sudden gasp appeared on Luchia's face. She put her hands on head and slapped herself.

"Oh no! I was also thinking of giving you the address. I totally forgotten to write it down for you." Luchia cried.

"Shame Shame on you Luchia. Forgetting to give the address to your own people." Hanon said sternly.

"Gome."

"It's okay Luchia. I was hoping she will ask for the address." Rina said, "Here's the address, Sarah."

Rina then gave a piece of paper which contains the Pearl Piari address to Sarah. Sarah looked at it.

"Do all of you live there?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. All of us live there." Kaito said.

"I see. I hope to see you there."

"Yippe." Luchia jumped happily.

After that, they continued to walk to the first years class. While they are walking, they suddenly saw through the glass that, inside the class, Hotoshi is coloring something while Nagisa is looking at it.

"Any idea what Hotoshi-kun is drawing?" Luchia asked.

"No idea but let's check it out from behind so that we can see his art clearly." Kaito said.

They then took a step backwards to check on Hotoshi and Nagisa.

"Almost there and...Yeah!" Hotoshi said happily.

Hotoshi then jumped with joy a few times at which some students who are seeing it thought that he must have grown crazy!

"Hotoshi. Some of them are seeing you." Nagisa said.

"Oops. My bad." Hotoshi sighed and sat down.

"Looks like you have finally finished your drawing at long last."

"Thanks Nagisa. It's the masterpiece."

Hotoshi then raised his art in joy as he continues to celebrate.

Unfortunately for Hotoshi, he didn't notice that Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito and Sarah, outside the class through the glass, are watching him from behind. When they saw his art, they couldn't believe their eyes!

He has drawn and colored the Mermaid Princess of the South Pacific Ocean, Coco.

"Is this the Mermaid Princess of the South Pacific Ocean?" Sarah asked in shock.

"It seems like it really is." Luchia gasped.

"So that must mean..."

"Shhh.."

They continued to see what the two boys are doing. Hotoshi showed his art to Nagisa.

"This is the Mermaid Princess of the South Pacific Ocean." Hotoshi smiled as he pointed at his art, "Correctly fits my mother's description."

"Cool drawing Hotoshi." Nagisa smiled, "What about her name?"

Hotoshi though for a moment before suddenly realizing it.

"BINGO! Coco!" Hotoshi said happily, "That's her name."

"Cool." Nagisa smiled.

"What could happen in a day when I go to the South Pacific Ocean and then I meet the Mermaid Princess?"

"I think you will be so happy that you won't be able to sleep on this day."

"My heart will burst in joy."

Both boys laughed.

"My mom tells me many great things about that kingdom." Hotoshi smiled, "And boy me and my dad are excited and still excited."

"Nice. Do you even think of going there?"

"Of course I want to but I wish it could."

"I feel for you Hotoshi."

"Thanks pal. Say Nagisa, do you think that the mermaid princesses ever come to the human world?"

"I think yeah. They do come."

"Cool and you know what? Sorry I forgot to tell you about this. When I was 6 years old, I got the best birthday present in which my mom told me that the kingdom gave it to her."

"Wow! What could that be?"

Hotoshi then opened his bag and searched for it but he couldn't find it.

"Crap! I left it at my house." Hotoshi said.

"That's okay Hotoshi. You can show me at your house." Nagisa said.

"Good idea!"

While both boys are chatting about it, Luchia and others smiled at Hotoshi and Nagisa outside the class.

"It is true! It really is true!" Luchia said happily.

"He is the son of a mermaid from South Pacific Ocean." Kaito smiled.

"We got a glimpse that his mom is one of Coco's people so there is denying the fact now." Rina smiled.

"Oh Hotoshi. Don't worry. She will come one day." Hanon smiled.

"But anyone has an idea about what his mom gave him in his birthday?" Sarah asked.

"No idea but he said that she got it from the kingdom." Luchia said.

"I see."

Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito went inside the class and slowly they went behind Nagisa and Hotoshi without them noticing. Hotoshi was looking at his art proudly. Luchia and other took a peep look at it.

"What a wonderful art, Hotoshi." Hanon smiled.

"ZOINKS!" Hotoshi jumped all of sudden and saw Luchia, Rina, Hanon and Kaito smiling at him. Hotoshi quickly put his art on the bag.

"Art? Drawing?! No! Not really. I was...uh...paper flying."

Hotoshi then threw a paper plane and it flew around for a few minutes before it landed on Hotoshi's desk.

"Do you have magic powers that you came behind us all off a sudden without us noticing?" Nagisa asked.

"No. Not really. We just tip-toed all the way behind." Hanon laughed.

Everyone laughed. The first year students are returning back to the class and Sarah also arrived.

"Well boys. It's time for your class. See you soon." Luchia said.

All four of them left and went back to their own class. Hotoshi whispered something to Nagisa:

"Hey pal. Do you think they might have found out about it?" Hotoshi whispered.

"I don't think so. Stay calm." Nagisa said.

Hotoshi sighed and went back to his seat. After everything has been settled down, Sarah smiled at all of the students.

"Well students, how are you all?" Sarah smiled.

"We are all fine!" The students said.

"Well. Shall we begin?"

All of the students nodded as she began the class.

"Well Nagisa. Hope she makes this last class interesting." Hotoshi said.

"Yeah. I also hope so." Nagisa said.

Nagisa looked at the window with a nervous look on his face. The clouds are a bit dark and it looks like it's gonna rain.

_"Oh man! Looks like we are gonna have to stay here because of rain." _Nagisa thought and sighed.

_40 minutes later:_

"Well what do you know? She is making this class really interesting and fun." Hotoshi said in excitement.

"Yeah. She is also a real fun teacher." Nagisa smiled.

They, along with other students, are greatly enjoying Sarah's fun teaching methods. Pretty soon, the bell rang.

"Well looks like your class and your school is over." Sarah smiled.

"THANK YOU MISS!" The students said happily.

"Aww. It was nothing. All of you are my sweet kids."

Everyone smiled at the teacher. Sarah looked at the window and was a bit worried as she saw some rain is starting to pour down.

_"Looks like I better stay here. I can't go outside if it rains. If I do, then I'm gonna turn into a mermaid and I will go poof if they see me in that form." _Sarah thought.

"If you don't mind students, can I stay here?" Sarah asked.

"Of course! Thanks for staying." The students called happily.

"Thank you."

Sarah sat on the teacher's chair as the students are chatting. Sarah just began to read a book. Hotoshi, meanwhile, took out the art from his bag and looked at it for a few seconds.

"I wonder if there's any chance I could meet that Mermaid Princess?" Hotoshi asked.

"Don't worry Hotoshi. She might come one day." Nagisa smiled.

Hotoshi then put the art on his bag when suddenly he felt something. He then immediately realized it was that present his mother gave!

"Darn! I've put it in such a way that I won't be able to find it." Hotoshi said.

"So you have found it?" Nagisa asked excitingly.

"Yep."

"Cool! Let me see it."

When Hotoshi then showed his birthday present to Nagisa, he was pretty shocked.

The one that Hotoshi is holding is an E-Pitch microphone.

The microphones that belong to the Mermaid Princesses are called E-Pitches and are made by the power and the energy of the pearls of the mermaids. All the microphones have the ability to cause pain to demons, sometimes more, sometimes less. The one Hotoshi is holding right now is the Yellow E-Pitch microphone because it is made by the power and the energy of the yellow pearl.

"Is that an E-Pitch microphone?" Nagisa gasped.

"It sure is." Hotosho smiled, "But it is the Yellow E-Pitch microphone cause it is made by the power and the energy of the yellow pearl."

"How did your mom get it?"

"It's a long story."

But before Hotoshi could explain it, they suddenly heard voices approaching by.

"Let me go! Let me go! It was just a silly mistake!"

"Well your silly mistake got us into the our most embarrassing moment ever so you deserve to get dragged along."

"Mummy!"

And then there was a laughter of three girls and one boy. Hotoshi and Nagisa immediately realized that it's non other than Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Kazama and Masahiro. In panic, Hotoshi immediately kept the Yellow E-Pitch microphone on his bag.

"Maybe I'll tell you everything about it later." Hotoshi said.

"I think that's a good idea." Nagisa said.

Then they saw Kaito dragging Kazama while Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Masahiro are walking by. Kazama is trying to get himself free.

"Chill out Kazama. At least you don't have to walk." Rina smiled.

If you want to know what exactly happened, this is how it happened.

_Flashback:_

Rain is starting to pour down very slowly. Kazama and Masahiro are still inside the class while others left but they are told they can't go outside due to rain. Kazama is walking here and there while Masahiro is stretching.

"Could you tell me why did the others try to go outside when they know that due to rain, they CAN'T GO OUTSIDE?" Kazama asked.

"No one's outside yet Kazama. Maybe the school closed the door so that no one could out." Masahiro said.

"And why are you stretching?"

"Well stretching makes you keep fit."

"Fit?! Ha! I'm fit and I'm gonna show you my fitness!"

Kazama then prepared himself for a stunt.

"What are you doing Kazama?" Masahiro asked.

"Watch how I can jump over the teacher's table." Kazama said.

Kazama then stretched himself for a minute before getting ready for his stunt.

"Okay! 1...2...3! HAI-YAH!" Kazama shouted.

And with that said, Kazama jumped and oh me oh my did he really successfully jumped over the table but what happened next will be the most embarrassing moment that Kazama will bound to forget.

When Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina went inside the class, they saw Kazama flying and heading right straight towards them!

"Oh Shoot!" Kazama said in panic.

"What the...?" Kaito gasped in shock.

Then both boys collided and they fell down on the floor.

"Kaito. Kazama-san. Are you two..." Luchia asked before she looked at the two of them in shock!

The three girls saw that Kazama's lips are tight with Kaito's lips. When they saw it, the three girls are red in their faces!

"Kyah! Boy kiss!" Luchia said happily.

"So Kawaii!" Hanon squealed.

"Kazama! Are you..." Masahiro was about to ask but when he saw what the two boys are doing, all he could say is, "OMG."

"Now that's really going to be the most embarrassing moment for you two." Rina giggled.

And then both boys suddenly broke up. Kaito was totally red in face and he's in shock! Kazama gulped and sweats are coming all over his face. He knows that he is in a heap of trouble.

"I never thought that you could act like this!" Kaito said in shock.

"No No! What happened was that..." Kazama tried to explain but Kaito is on fire!

"Why you..."

"Wait! I can explain! Yikes!"

And so Kaito started chasing Kazama north to south and east to west. Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Masahiro looked at them and laughed.

"Hamasaki-san, what was Kazama-san actually trying to do?" Luchia asked.

"He was trying to prove his fitness by jumping above the teacher's table." Masahiro said.

"Well he really did and I was like in awe." Hanon said.

"But he got a really bit unlucky this time." Rina said, "If we aren't here right now, he would have landed safely."

They then looked at Kazama who is still being chased by Kaito. Unfortunately for Kazama, Kaito finally caught him. Then Kaito started to drag Kazama.

"Let's go to the first year class." Kaito said.

"Really?" Luchia asked.

"Yeah. The principal said that we all have to go there."

"Wait. So that means..."

Hanon then jumped in joy.

"NAGISA!" Hanon said happily.

"Well everyone. Let's go there." Kaito said.

"Hai." Luchia agreed.

"Let's go Masahiro." Rina smiled.

"Right along with you." Masahiro smiled.

"Hey! Let go off me!" Kazama whined as Kaito dragged him as they all went to the first years class.

_Present:_

"Kazama. You didn't really do that on purpose." Luchia smiled, "It was an accident and these can happen one day."

"But you really pull off that stunt there." Hanon said happily, "Can you teach me how did you do that?"

"Are you serious Hanon? You won't be able to reach the first quarter of the table." Rina said.

"Oh Really?"

All six of them laughed.

"Well Kazama. Looks like you really did pass the fitness test." Masahiro smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Kazama smiled and also gave a thumbs up.

"So how were you able to do that?" Kaito asked.

"What do you mean? I'm the kicker and my pal is the puncher." Kazama whined.

"Oh."

All six of them laughed again. Once they finally reached Nagisa's class, Kaito let Kazama go. Hanon saw Nagisa and Hotoshi whistling.

"Nagisa!" Hanon said happily as she rushed to hug him.

"Whoa! Calm down Hanon." Nagisa said.

"How are you Hotoshi?"

"Fine and always fine." Hotoshi smiled.

The rain is coming down heavily. All the teachers, students and staff are coming to the first year class. As a result of so many teachers, students and staff, Hanon got separated from Luchia, Rina, Kaito and Kazama but she didn't mind because, at least, she is with Nagisa and Hotoshi.

"It's a good thing that the school made the rule that we can't go out when there is rain." Sarah slowly said.

"I agree with you Sarah." Luchia said slowly, "If they haven't made that rule then you know what will happen."

"Yeah. I do know."

"Hey! Where's Hanon? I can't see her." Kazama said in a worried tone.

"I can't see her as well." Kaito said, "Gah! So many people!"

Rina and Sarah tried to look everywhere. Luckily, Hanon saw them and waved her hand. Sarah and Rina saw Hanon's hand.

"Don't worry. She is safe." Sarah said.

"Yeah. She's with Nagisa and Hotoshi." Rina said.

"Oh Thank God. We would have been worried if she was with someone else." Luchia sighed in relief.

"But now there's nothing to worry." Kazama smiled.

"But I do feel a bit worried. They might get suffocated." Masahiro said.

"But they are sitting and we are standing." Kaito sighed.

"I just wish that we could find some empty seats." Luchia said sadly.

Meanwhile Hanon, who is sitting on Nagisa's desk, told Nagisa and Hotoshi about what happened that led to Kaito pulling Kazama and both boys laughed very loudly.

"Wow! Boy Kiss. Who could have thought that could really happen?" Nagisa asked while laughing.

"But it really did happen." Hanon said happily.

"So Kazama was able to jump over the teacher's table but you guys were there so he ended up landing on Kaito and then you saw them kissing." Hotoshi said.

"Yep but he really pulled off that stunt. I wonder how was he able to do that."

"I bet Kaito was on fire while chasing him."

"Of course he was. He chased Kazama-san like crazy."

"But I was a bit surprise about how Kaito was able to catch Kazama." Nagisa said, "Normally Kazama is a bit faster."

"Kaito went into one direction while Kazama-san went into another but it was that direction where Kaito is heading. That's how Kaito caught Kazama-san."

"Wow. Poor Kazama." Hotoshi sighed.

"Oh No! The rain is getting even heavier. It seems like we have to stay here even longer."

"Speaking about that. Here comes the principal." Nagisa said.

Finally the principal appeared. She then calm the students, teachers and staffs down.

"Now I know that it's raining heavily and it's impossible to go outside at this weather." The principal said, "But I do have something to entertain you."

The students are curious to know what it is.

"Now for the ones standing, I want you to snap on your fingers and clap." The principal said, "Like this."

The teachers, students and staffs, who are standing, started to snap their fingers and then clapped their hands.

"That's good. That's very good." The principal smiled.

Kazama and Masahiro immediately realize it and they got excited!

"Whoo-Hoo Masahiro! Here we go again." Kazama said happily.

"Yeah. It sure is." Masahiro smiled.

"I have no idea what's going on around here." Kaito said.

"You never heard of it before?" Masahiro asked.

"Nope but from the atmosphere of it, I'm sure this is starting to really get exciting." Rina smiled.

"Hear it and you will love it!" Kazama said happily.

"I think I remember this when I came to the human world." Sarah said, "I heard from it somewhere."

"Well then Sarah. Let's hear it again." Luchia said happily.

"As for the ones who are sitting, I want you to tap on your feet and hit your hands on the desk." The principal said, "Like this."

The principal did that and the students did exactly what the principal is doing. Hotoshi and Nagisa immediately remembered it and they got excited.

"This is awesome Nagisa. We are gonna listen to it again!" Hotoshi said happily.

"Yeah. Time to get electrified." Nagisa said excitingly.

"I have no idea what's going on." Hanon said confusingly.

"You don't know about it?" Hotoshi asked.

Hanon shook her head.

"Then listen to it and then you will love it!" Nagisa said happily.

"Well. I hope so." Hanon smiled.

As they are continue to do what principal is saying, the principal smiled at them.

"Yeah. That's nice. That's really nice. Keep doing that and listen to this." The principal smiled and she began to sing:

_**Badi anata wa otokonoko ga ōkina otowotateru shite imasu**_

_**Sutorīto tsumori de tawamure' wa itsunohika no ōkina otoko ni narimasu**_

_**Anata wa yōyō no kao ni doro o motte**_

_**Anata wa ōkina haji**_

_**Burabura subete no basho de anata no kan o'**_

_**`Utae**_

Suddenly everyone cheered as they also sang:

_**Wareware wa anata o yusaburudarou**_

_**"Yeah! Sing it!"**_ The principal sang happily.

_**Wareware wa anata o yusaburudarou**_

Even Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito got very excited.

"That's nice." The principal sang happily, "Who wants to sing next?"

Kazama gladly took the offer and he began to sing:

_**Badi wa, anata ga wakai otoko no hādo otokodesu**_

_**Tōri ni `Shoutin tsumori itsuka sekai o torimasu**_

_**Anata wa yōyō no kao ni chi o motte**_

_**Anata wa ōkina haji**_

_**WAVIN no basho de subete no anata no banā o'**_

Everyone began to sing:

_**Wareware wa anata o yusaburudarou**_

_**"Wareware wa anata o yusaburudarou" **_Sarah sang in a sweet voice.

_**Wareware wa anata o yusaburudarou**_

_**"Oh Yeah!" **_The first years nerds, who are sitting behind Hotoshi and Nagisa, sang happily.

"Well then first year genius. Take the stage!" The principal said happily.

The first year nerds stood up and began to sing:

_**Badi wa, anata ga rōjin binbōnindesu**_

_**Anata no me de Pleadin' wa tsumori anata heian itsuka tsukurimasu**_

_**Anata wa anata no kao ni doro o motte**_

_**Ōkina haji**_

_**Darekaga yoriyoi anata no basho ni modotte anata o okimasu**_

"Yeah!" The principal said happily as everyone sang:

_**Wareware wa anata o yusaburudarou**_

"OMG! This is really Awesome!" Luchia said happily.

_**Wareware wa anata o yusaburudarou**_

_**"Sing it! Come on!" **_Kaito sang in an exciting mood.

_**Wareware wa anata o yusaburudarou**_

"I'm loving this!" Rina said happily.

_**Wareware wa anata o yusaburudarou**_

"Now that's really the best school day ever!" Hanon said happily as everybody sang:

_**Wareware wa anata o yusaburudarou**_

**Me: Yep! What a rocking way to end this chapter! And loads of school fun too.**

**Sarah *smiling*: And now the question is this:**

**What's the song name that everyone in the school sang at the end of this chapter?**

**Me: Leave your answer in the review and don't worry if you can't answer, you can review this chapter and I will tell you the answer at the next chapter.**

**Sarah *singing happily*: **_**Wareware wa anata o yusaburudarou**_

_**Wareware wa anata o yusaburudarou**_

**Me *smiling*: See you in Chapter 19, people!**

**Sarah: And untill then, don't forget to review and like please.**


	36. Part 3 Chapter 19: A Teacher's Visit

**Me: Welcome to Chapter 19 folks!**

**Nagisa: Well a guy name Steven Club has already found out the song's name.**

**Masahiro: Not one but two.**

**Me *smiling*: Yeah. Steven, you sure got me there.**

***All three of us laughed.***

**Nagisa: Zahir890 would like to thank all of you for being patience and continue to review and like the story.**

**Masahiro: He also does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs. I wonder how many times do we have to say that?**

**Me: And now let Chapter 19 begin!**

Chapter 19: A Teacher's Visit.

_Evening:_

"OMG! So it really is true!" Seira said happily as she jumped in joy.

Seira and others are left in awe as Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito told them about what they discovered in the school.

"Wow! Just wow!" Gaito was left in awe.

"So you are saying that you saw Kazama and Hotoshi drawing the Mermaid Princess of the Arctic Ocean and the South Pacific Ocean and they were talking about it?" Nikora asked.

The four of them nodded in an exciting mood.

"Oh wow! More lovers are coming by!" Yuri said happily.

"But the problem is that Kazama-san and Hotoshi-kun doesn't know that Luchia-san and others are mermaids." Hippo said.

"So we should we tell them about it now that we know about them?" Maki asked.

"No please don't! If they find out that we know their secret, they might start to hate us." Luchia pleaded.

"Luchia is right. Even though we now know the main part about them, we can't just tell them in a hurry." Taki said.

"But I have been through the most embarrassing moment of my life!" Kaito growled.

"And what could that be?" Sara asked.

"Kazama kissed me!"

They all looked at Kaito in shock!

"He...He kissed you?!" Gaito asked in shock.

Kaito nodded.

"Oh Wow! Boy kiss!" Yuri said happily.

"How I wish I was there." Seira said.

"Kaito! Kazama didn't do that on purpose." Rina said sternly.

"Yeah. I don't think Kazama is that type of guy who would do pervert stuffs like this." Sara said.

"But how exactly did that happen?" Gaito asked.

"Well Kazama-san jumped over the teacher's table." Luchia said.

Everyone was shocked at watch Luchia said.

"He was able to jump over the teacher's table?!" Nikora asked in shock.

"Yep. He really did." Hanon said happily, "I never thought that it could be possible."

"Possible for him but not for us." Maki said.

"Wow! Can I learn from him?" Seira asked happily.

"What are you saying?! It will take you 100 years to learn it." Taki said, "And if you try to attempt it, you might get hurt and start crying."

"He just simply ignored the law of gravity." Hippo said.

"But then he got unlucky, right?" Gaito asked.

"Yep. He landed on Kaito and they tumbled down and you know what happened next." Rina said.

"And as a punishment, I caught him and dragged him to the first year class." Kaito said.

"That's Nagisa's class, right?" Yuri asked.

Kaito nodded.

"I wonder what's Yukito doing right now?" Hanon asked, "I haven't seen her for a while."

"I think they are very busy right now." Rina said, "Maybe something to do with our kingdoms."

"What about their husbands?" Luchia asked, "And Azumi?"

"Probably they are busy as well." Nikora said.

The others then saw that Hanon and Rina are leaving.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sara asked.

"We just want to check our boys to see if they are alright." Hanon said.

"Are you sure? They must have gone home by now." Hippo said.

"We will look for them for sometime." Rina said, "If we can't find them then we will come back."

"Wait. If you find them, should you tell the boys about what we discovered?" Luchia asked.

Everyone thought for a moment.

"I think it's better not to tell them today after all the excitement you guys had in the school today." Maki said.

"Yeah. Besides, you are just having a short date with them." Taki said, "Just find the boys to see if they are okay."

"I think it's best to tell them if you are having a long date with them." Yuri said.

Rina and Hanon both agreed that they will tell the boys about that later when they have the chance.

"When are you coming back?" Seira asked.

"At night." Hanon said.

"Not very late night." Rina smiled in which everyone laughed.

Soon Rina and Hanon left.

"Come on Luchia, let's surf." Kaito smiled.

"Hooray!" Luchia said happily.

"Oh God! You are going out as well?" Gaito said in shock.

"Don't worry. We will come back at night as well." Luchia said happily, "See ya."

So Luchia and Kaito left. The others gave a big sigh.

"Well. Let's prepare something for dinner tonight." Maki said.

Nikora nodded as the two of them went to the kitchen room to prepare dinner while the others just sat and lay around with Seira watching some T.V.

* * *

Hanon looked around for Nagisa although she knew she had little chance. After looking around for sometime, she sighed and was about to walk home when she finally found Nagisa, who is sitting on the bench.

Nagisa was sitting idle on the bench, thinking about the awesome moments that happened on school today. He smiled about it but when he looked at his Mermaid Flute, the terrible flashbacks about the terrible event, when he was only 8 years old, started to appear around his head. Nagisa clutched his head and was groaning in pain. He then felt a warm pat on his head. When he looked up, he saw Hanon patting on his head.

"Hanon." Nagisa said.

"It's still hurting your head, right?" Hanon asked sadly, "That event in which they tried to take your flute away."

Nagisa nodded sadly as Hanon sat beside him.

"Oh God. I need another year to get that out of my head." Nagisa said sadly.

"Don't worry Nagisa. Try to stay strong for another year." Hanon smiled as she touched Nagisa's hand where the Mermaid Flute, "And after that, your head will be free from all those flashbacks."

"Yeah but..."

"We are all with you Nagisa. Just stay calm. Did these flashbacks occur when you saved us indirectly by playing the flute when we were in trouble?"

Nagisa shook his head. Hanon smiled at him.

"If that Watahi guy comes out and starts to look for you, I swear I will give him the most humiliating moment that he will bound to forget." Hanon said.

"Gee. Thanks Hanon." Nagisa smiled.

They stared at the evening sky for a few minutes.

"Where is your mother by the way?" Hanon asked.

"She's in the kingdom." Nagisa said, "She told me she has some work to do there and she's returning tonight or tomorrow morning."

"I see. I was also thinking about it. What about your father?"

"Gone to fishing."

"So right now, he is with you at the moment."

Nagisa nodded.

"Well I have to go now Nagisa." Hanon said, "We can have a longer date next time. I just came here to check on you."

"I see. Thanks Hanon." Nagisa said.

Before Hanon left, she gave Nagisa a kiss on his forehead.

"Maybe I hope this can calm you down for now." Hanon smiled.

Both Hanon and Nagisa shared a laugh and then Hanon left. Nagisa looked at the Mermaid Flute and smiled at himself.

* * *

Rina was looking for Masahiro by going to the places they usually go. It's a bit of a long search but then she saw the green scenarios all around. Immediately she realized that Masahiro is there. So she went there and found Masahiro, who is sitting on the bench.

Masahiro was enjoying the green scenario as usual but something was bothering him as he continuously rubbed his head. He then felt a pat on his head. When he looked up, it is Rina. Rina is smiling at him.

"Rina." Masahiro said.

"It seems like something is bothering you." Rina smiled, "Why not you tell me?"

Masahiro nodded as Rina sat beside him. Rina then patted his head as Masahiro looked down for a moment.

"The one that's bothering was my nightmare I had yesterday." Masahiro said, "The nightmare was that you and I got trapped in the cage and the water demon was holding the locket which became the Mermaid of Hatred. She then first blinded your friends before blinding us."

"I see but it's just a nightmare." Rina smiled, "So long as the locket remains with you, it's very unlikely to happen and it will never happen."

"I know that very well, Rina."

"And I really have faith in you and your locket Masahiro. You saved all of us when we were doomed even though it was indirectly."

"Thanks."

"You know what? I'm really enjoying spending time with you now that all our fears have been removed. What do you think?"

"Well. Who do you think is more precious?"

"Hmm... Maybe both you and my friends."

"Choose one."

"Well..."

Masahiro laughed a little bit.

"Just kidding." Masahiro laughed.

"Masahiro." Rina whined before starting to laugh as well.

In fact, they laughed so hard that they hugged each other, still laughing. They then looked at the green sky for a few minutes.

"I haven't seen your mom for a while. Where is she by the way?" Rina asked.

"My mom is in your kingdom." Masahiro said, "She told me that she has some work to do there."

"I see. What about your father?"

"He is gone on a small business trip. Both my mom and dad will be coming tomorrow."

"So right now, you and your butler are living there."

Masahiro nodded.

"I think I have to go now. I just came to check on you." Rina said.

"I see. We can have a longer date." Masahiro said, "All that excitement that happened in school today must have drained all of us."

"Yeah. I know. Masahiro..."

"..."

Rina then gave a kiss on Masahiro's cheeks.

"Take care of yourself Masahiro." Rina smiled, "May Aqua Regina-sama and your locket protect you from dangers."

"You take care of yourself as well." Masahiro smiled.

Both of them smiled at each other as Rina left. Masahiro looked at his locket and the green sky before smiling at himself.

* * *

Kaito is surfing on the waves while Luchia is watching him surf. She was a bit afraid that some water demons might trip Kaito while he surfs but as minutes passed by, nothing happened. She then enjoyed Kaito surfing. Afterwards, Kaito finished surfing and met Luchia.

"Do you ever surf in the evening?" Luchia asked.

"Not really." Kaito said, "But I did it today just to cool my head down after all the fun we had at school."

"Not to mention the boy kiss." Luchia teased playfully.

"Luchia!"

Luchia let out a loud laugh. Soon Kaito began to laugh as well.

"Luchia. Do you think Coco and Noel know that some mermaids might have a family?" Kaito asked.

"Very unlikely because only the three of us and others in Pearl Piari now know about the law the former mermaid princess knew it earlier." Luchia said, "And besides if you are talking about Hotoshi-kun and Kazama-san, then I think that their moms might not have told them about it."

"You are right Luchia. We better not tell the boys about the fact we discovered. We just built a good friendship with them."

"I know. Kazama-san is really a nice and funny person and he is really sensible about who loves whom and I think that same goes for Hotoshi-kun as well."

"I'm glad they became Masahiro's and Nagisa's best friend for life."

Suddenly they heard some voices coming.

"Luchia! Kaito!"

It was Hanon as she and Rina ran to meet them.

"Hanon. Rina. Did you meet the boys?" Luchia asked.

"Yep. We sure did." Rina smiled, "Otherwise why would we here right now?"

"What about them?" Kaito asked.

"Well. Poor Nagisa is still suffering from those terrible flashback that happened to him." Hanon said sadly.

"Oh my." Luchia gasped in shock.

"Well if that Watashi bastard comes back, I will drown him right in the ocean." Kaito growled.

"I'm with you." Rina said happily.

"Rina. What about Hamasaki-san?" Luchia asked.

"Masahiro had a nightmare yesterday in which me and him are both trapped with a water demon holding the locket which became the Mermaid of Hatred. She or he then first blinded you guys before blinding us."

"Kyah! I don't want to be blinded!" Hanon cried.

"Come down Hanon. It's just a nightmare." Kaito said, "In reality, they tried to attack him and flash! They will be whining in pain as they got blinded."

"As long as he wears it around his neck." Rina smiled.

"True." Luchia said, "By the way, where are their moms?"

"They are in our kingdoms." Hanon said.

"The boys said that they will be coming tomorrow." Rina said.

"I see. Well it's getting dark now. Let's get back to Pearl Piari." Kaito said.

The others nodded as they headed home.

* * *

_At night in Pearl Piari:_

Hanon and Rina told the others about what happened when they saw the boys. Everyone reacted in different ways but Maki was pretty shock about Nagisa's case.

"WHAT?! That actually happened to him?!" Maki asked in shock, "Why didn't you tell me about this, Nikora? I could have helped him."

"That incident occured when he was only 8 years old." Nikora said.

"Only 8?!"

Everyone nodded at him. Maki sat in shock.

"Yukito showed us the article." Hanon said sadly, "It was very sad and I really cried a lot."

"Well we all felt sad for him." Yuri said.

"What happened to the ones who tried to kill him?" Maki asked.

"His parents and other associates were executed because they killed other children as well." Taki said, "But Watashi was given life sentence."

"Life sentence?" Seira asked in shock, "Anytime, he might escape from prison!"

"So what? If he comes again, I will throw him into the ocean." Kaito growled.

"YEAH!" Everybody cheered.

"But what about Masahiro? Did he have any bad luck?" Maki asked.

"Well in Masahiro's case, if he shows it or tells about it to anyone except us then his mom would turn into bubbles." Rina said.

"I see. Well at least no one knows about his locket except us."

"Speaking about it, you were saying that Hamasaki-san had a nightmare." Hippo said in which Rina nodded, "What nightmare was it?"

"The nightmare was that we were held captive while the water demon had the locket which became the Mermaid of Hatred. She or he first blinded you guys before blinding me and Masahiro." Rina said.

"Now that's a bit scary." Sara gulped.

"Were we in his nightmare?" Gaito and Yuri asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. Masahiro plainly told me water demon." Rina said.

"What about me?" Sara asked.

"I bet he won't be able to sleep if you were there."

"I think that's true. You had so much hatred at that time in your heart." Luchia said, "If you had that locket, we would have been really in big trouble."

"Yeah. Talk about also getting weak if the entire castle is black." Hanon gulped.

"It would have been cool to see the black castle. Ha Ha Ha!" Gaito let out an evil laugh.

"Ha Ha Ha. Very funny." Kaito said.

"Hey!"

Everybody laughed loudly. Suddenly, there was a door knock.

"I wonder who could it be?" Nikora wondered as she ran to open the door.

But when she did so, she and others couldn't believe their eyes. It was then other Sarah! Sarah smiled at them.

"Hello people. It's good to meet you." Sarah smiled

"Who are you?" Both Nikora and Taki asked in confusion.

But when Luchia saw Sarah, she immediately leaped in joy and ran to hug Sarah.

"SARAH! You're here!" Luchia said happily.

"Well it's good to see you again princess." Sarah smiled.

"Princess?" Taki asked in shock, "Wait so that means..."

"Yep. She is one of the mermaid from Luchia's kingdom." Hanon said.

"And also our English teacher." Rina said.

"Wait. So she is the English teacher you are talking about?" Maki asked.

"Yep. She is the one." Luchia said happily.

"Surprised?" Kaito asked.

They were silent for a few minutes before Seira jumped in joy.

"OMG! I never knew that this school could be so popular." Seira said happily.

"It sure is and I'm glad to be there." Sarah smiled, "What's your name?"

"Seira. Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean."

"Whao! This young?"

"Well. She is not really the Mermaid Princess." Luchia said, "She's going to be the Mermaid Princess soon."

"No. I'm already the Mermaid Princess. Pure and simple." Seira whined in which everyone laughed.

"I'm Sara. I'm the former Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean." Sara smiled.

"Ah! Then it's really nice to meet you." Sarah smiled.

"I think it's going to be pretty tough to know which one of you is Sara and Sarah since your pronunciation is almost the same." Maki said.

"But there's no H in my name." Sara cried.

Everyone laughed.

"Well Hippo. How have you been?" Sarah smiled.

"I'm been fine, Sarah." Hippo smiled.

"I'm sure I have seen you somewhere in the palace." Nikora sighed, "But I just can't remember."

"That's okay." Sarah said, "What are your names by the way?"

"Nikora."

"Taki." Taki introduced herself.

"Maki." Maki introduced himself.

"I see." Sarah said.

"Say. Where are the other two?" Hanon asked.

"Other two? Who are they?"

"Well..." Rina gulped.

As you know by now everyone has greeted Sarah except Gaito and Yuri, who backed off a little bit because they are afraid that Sarah might recognize them and she might attack them. Their fears suddenly came true when Sarah, unfortunately, saw them. When she saw them, her eyes are burning in pink flames. Luchia and others saw it and realized that Gaito and Yuri are in big trouble!

"Well Well Well. Who do we have here?" Sarah asked evily.

"Hello." Gaito and Yuri asked meekly.

Then when Sarah took every one step forward, Gaito and Yuri took every one step backwards. Sarah picked up a stick she saw on the floor and is prepared to give Gaito and Yuri are beating of their life.

"Now it's time for you two to provide me a good explanation as to why you went rampage on our kingdom." Sarah said angrily.

"Well..." Gaito gulped.

But soon Kaito, Luchia, Hippo and Sara ran to Sarah.

"Sarah! Don't do it!" Luchia cried and pleaded, "I can explain what happened."

"Yeah. They had a tragic past." Kaito said.

"Tragic Past?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"Sarah. Please don't blame them. It's all my fault. I started all the destruction." Sara cried.

"Sara." Seira said sadly.

"Why are blaming yourself, Sara? I don't get anything at all." Sarah asked in confusion.

"Please Sarah-san. I'm in love with Yuri-san." Hippo said.

Sarah got even more confused when Hippo said that.

"Sarah. I think it's better to listen to their explanation." Nikora said.

"True. Besides, you were not there at that time in which their true nature has been told." Taki said.

"Well. This is getting interesting." Maki said.

Sarah thought for a moment.

"Okay. Let me hear you explanation." Sarah said as she threw the stick (which unfortunately landed on Hanon) and she sat on the sofa.

Gaito and Yuri sighed in relief. Luchia and others began their explanation.

_15 minutes later:_

Sarah was pretty shocked and surprised after all the explanations had been done. She first felt pity for Sara.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to you, Sara." Sarah said sadly, "You just went crazy without actually realizing your lover's reason."

"I know. If only I knew that reason before." Sara said sadly and cried.

"Please don't cry." Seira said sadly as she, Nikora and Taki comforted her.

"Yuri. I feel really bad about you as well." Sarah said, "You and Hippo's story reminds me about Juliet and Romeo."

"Yeah but I perished unfortunately." Yuri said sadly, "And Hippo-sama lives on."

"But then how were you able to come back alive?"

"It's a long story." Hippo said.

"I see. As for you Gaito, I don't understand one thing. If you really wanted to see your brother, why couldn't you do so?"

"I didn't know where he lived and I was got struck in the castle." Gaito said.

"Beside, Aqua Regina separated us when we were babies." Kaito said.

Sarah then felt pity for Gaito and Sara.

"So due to a misunderstanding and the failure to see your brother, both of you went on rampage and caused destruction in the sea, right?" Sarah asked.

Both Sara and Gaito nodded gleefully.

"Well. I will forgive you for this reason. But what about the other three mermaid princess?" Sarah asked.

"We will also tell them but I'm sure there's gonna be some hostile reaction since he also captured the two of them." Luchia said.

"We will explain them fully and we hope that they will understand." Rina said.

"They will believe me if I explained it." Seira said happily.

"And if you did tell them, they will think that you are hallucinating since you weren't there at that time." Hanon said.

"Oh. You're right. I wasn't there during Gaito's evil time."

"Were you there when the incident took place?" Maki asked.

"Of course." Sarah said, "Otherwise how would I have known them by now?"

"Oh."

Everyone laughed loudly.

"Sarah-san. When did you come to the human world?" Hippo asked.

"A few days or weeks ago." Sarah said, "I was bored so I decided to come here."

"But then how did you get enrolled as an English teacher in Luchia's school?" Nikora asked.

"Well I was roaming around when I suddenly bumped into the principal. She asked me if I knew English. I nodded and she told me that they needed a replacement as the previous teacher had resigned. So I accept her offer."

"And that turned out to be the best decision you have ever made." Taki said happily.

"True. Who would have thought I would meet the princess and her friends at that school?"

"And I was so happy that one of my people is the teacher which is you." Luchia said happily.

"Say Sarah. Do you have a boyfriend?" Hanon smiled.

"Boy...Boyfriend?" Sarah gulped.

"Yep. Boyfriend." Rina smiled, "Plain and simple."

Everyone looked at Sarah with excitement all around their faces.

"Nope." Sarah said.

Everyone's faces turned into disappointment at once, except Sara.

"Guys. Have some sense." Sara said, "How can she find love so quickly?"

"Well that happened in Luchia's case." Gaito smiled, "Love at first sight."

"And how did you know about that?" Kaito asked.

"I just guessed."

Everyone laughed loudly.

"Where's your home by the way?" Nikora asked.

"The palace is my home." Sarah said.

Everyone's jaws dropped in shock.

"Wait. So you swim to the human world and later swim back to the palace?" Gaito asked in shock.

Sarah nodded.

"You do realize how difficult would that be to swim fast to the human world so that you don't get late in school." Seira said.

"And not only that, you have to make sure no one sees you in the mermaid form because lots of people come out in the morning." Yuri said.

"Yep and you do know what will happen if they see you in your mermaid form." Hippo said.

"I know and I'm up for it." Sarah said.

"I feel really bad for you that you have to swim in and out so many times." Hanon said sadly.

"It sure must be tiring for you, right?" Rina asked.

Sarah nodded.

"Why not you live with us?" Kaito asked.

"Eh?" Sarah was a bit puzzle.

"Kaito's right, Sarah. You are welcome to live with us." Luchia smiled, "As the mermaid princess, I have to make sure that all of you are okay and that your welfare is my concern."

"Well you forgot to give her the address of Pearl Piari. What about that?" Hanon asked.

"It was just that I forgot!"

Everyone laughed. Sarah thought for a moment.

"Well princess. I will think about it once I go back to the palace." Sarah said, "I will let you know my decision at school."

"Okay." Luchia said happily.

"And we will be enrolling Seira at school." Nikora smiled.

"Yipee!" Seira jumped happily.

"Wow! That will be very interesting." Maki smiled.

"But which class are you going to enroll her?" Rina asked.

"The first year of course." Taki said.

"With Nagisa and Hotoshi?" Hanon gasped.

"Yep. With them." Hippo said.

"But isn't she bit too young to go to school?" Gaito asked.

"Sure she is young but there is Hotoshi and Nagisa in the class." Sara said.

"And she already has us as well." Kaito said.

"Can we tell Nagisa about this?" Hanon asked.

"No. Please don't." Seira pleaded, "I want to surprise them."

"Oh. I bet the boys will be in a really good surprise."

"I hope so too." Luchia smiled.

"Speaking about the boys, I haven't seen their parents." Sarah said, "Where are they?"

"Oh. Their moms are in our kingdoms while Nagisa's dad has gone fishing." Hanon said.

"Masahiro's dad went for a small business trip." Rina said.

"Both of them will be coming tomorrow." Luchia said.

"Oh. So you even knew about them?" Nikora asked.

"Yep. What happened was that when I first met the princess and her friends, I asked then that why they weren't coming back." Sarah said, "It was then I got the reason and I was in awe after hearing the reason. Who could have thought they would be the sons of the mermaids?"

"Not just mermaids. Former Mermaid Princesses." Taki said.

"Exactly. I was awe-struck."

"But did you meet them?" Hippo asked.

Sarah shook her head gleefully.

"Don't worry. They will come back." Sara smiled, "And then you will get to meet them."

"Does Nagisa and Masahiro know about you?" Maki asked.

"I met them also when the princess and others told me about them." Sarah said.

"So that means they must have told their mothers about you." Gaito said.

"And what about Kazama-san and Hotoshi?" Yuri asked.

"Them?! I thought that if we tell them then they will be upset."

"But you do know them now indirectly." Seira said happily.

"Yep. We sure did."

Everybody cheered.

"We saw that they are drawing the Mermaid Princess of the Arctic Ocean and the South Pacific Ocean." Sarah said.

"I think Luchia and all of us know it by now." Gaito said.

"And also we heard that Hotoshi got a birthday present from his mom, which was given to her from the kingdom, when he was 6."

Everyone suddenly became shocked.

"So he got a birthday present from South Pacific kingdom?" Hippo gasped.

Sarah nodded.

"Do you know what's the present?" Taki asked.

"Nope." Sarah said.

"What about you girls?" Maki asked.

"We also don't know." Hanon said sadly.

"But it would be really interesting to see what the present is." Rina said.

"I'm wondering. Does Coco really know Hotoshi's mother?" Luchia asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm also wondering if Noel knows Kazama's mother." Nikora said.

"Maybe yes. Maybe no." Yuri sighed.

"But you can't deny the fact that Kazama and Hotoshi are really the sons of the mermaid from Arctic Ocean and South Pacific Ocean respectively." Sara smiled.

"But did you guys know about it in the first place?" Sarah asked.

"We sure did." Seira said happily.

"How so?"

"Well first of all. Kazama and Hotoshi has the same indigo and yellow hair and eye color." Maki said.

"And they are hoping that they can go to the Arctic Ocean and the South Pacific Ocean." Nikora said.

"They were also staring at us suspiciously." Gaito said, "Which means that their moms must have certainly told them about what we were doing."

"And finally, indigo and yellow are their favorite color." Hippo said.

"That's it!" Kaito said happily.

Everyone jumped a little bit.

"What's it?" Luchia asked.

"There can be groups." Kaito asked.

"You know it's not the time now to play games." Gaito said.

"No. I mean Sea Groups." Kaito said.

"Huh?" Everyone was a bit confused.

Kaito stood up for a moment.

"Well. One of the group will be called 'The Pacific Team'." Kaito said.

"Pacific Team?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. Me, Luchia, Coco and Hotoshi."

It was then Luchia realized what Kaito was talking about and she jumped happily.

"I finally got your point, Kaito." Luchia said happily, "Me and Kaito are from the North while Coco and Hotoshi-kun are from the South but all four of us are from the Pacific."

Kaito nodded.

"Wow. That's that really getting interesting." Nikora smiled.

Then Hanon began jumping in joy.

"What are you so happy about Hanon?" Yuri asked.

"One group has already being formed which is 'The Atlantic Team'." Hanon said happily, "Isn't it Rina?"

"Yep. Me and Masahiro from the North while you and Nagisa from the South." Rina smiled.

"Oh!" Everyone then realized.

"So one group has already being formed." Taki said, "The Atlantic Team which are Hanon, Nagisa, Rina and Masahiro."

"And another will be formed soon." Sarah said, "The Pacific Team which are Luchia, Kaito, Coco and Hotoshi."

"That's it? Only two groups?" Gaito asked.

"No. There's another one." Kaito said, "The South Pole Team."

"The South Pole Team?" Sara asked.

"Yep." Luchia said.

"Who could that be?" Hippo asked.

"Karen, Noel and Kazama-san."

"You got a good point, Luchia." Yuri said, "Both Noel and Kazama-san are from the Arctic Ocean while Karen is from the Antarctica Ocean."

"Wait. Only three?" Maki was surprised, "What about Karen?"

"Well. Karen did fell in love but he is just a human." Rina said.

"I feel really bad for her." Hanon said sadly.

"I wonder if Karen will call Kazama-san 'Oni-Chan' since Noel is her sister and Kazama-sam will become Noel's lover?" Seira asked.

"Don't know." Sara sighed.

"So we have The Pacific Team." Sarah said.

"The Atlantic Team." Nikora said.

"And the South Pole Team." Maki said.

"What about the Indian Ocean Team?" Maki asked.

"Well. It can't be formed unless Seira does find her lover." Kaito said.

"I really home I can find some orange-haired boys soon." Seira said.

"I'm sure you will." Sara smiled.

"So untill them. I wish the three groups best of luck." Hippo smiled.

"Arigato Hippo!" Everyone said cheerfully.

"Now things are really getting interesting." Sarah smiled.

Suddenly they heard the tune of the flute which is almost exactly the tune of a mermaid princesses's song which is 'The Legend of Mermaid'. Everyone realized it except Sarah but she has absolutely fallen for that tune!

"Who's playing such a wonderful tune?" Sarah asked curiously.

"I know that." Hanon said happily, "It's...It's..."

The tune of the flute stopped and at the opened window, enter the the Mermaid Flute.

"It's the Mermaid Flute." Luchia said happily.

"The Mermaid Flute?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"Oh! You will get to know more about it." Rina smiled.

They all approached the Mermaid Flute.

"Hello people. I'm the Mermaid Flute, the talking flute." The voice said, "And now you will face the music of the mermaid princesses's songs."

"Yeah right. What a motto." Gaito smirked.

The Mermaid Flute jumped out of the window and jumped back again, this time carrying a stone (Nagisa is actually the one carrying it) and threw it at Gaito. It landed on his foot and Gaito jumped in pain. Everyone laughed loudly.

"Serves you right for insulting the Mermaid Flute." Hanon smiled evily.

"Are you okay Gaito?" Sara asked.

"Jeepers. Just for one motto." Gaito grumbled.

Everyone laughed.

"How are you, flute-san?" Hanon smiled as she shook the flute (she's actually shook Nagisa's hand!)

"Yep. We are all fine. What about you?" The voice said.

"Yeah. We are all fine as well." Kaito said.

"Are you the only one out there?" Hippo asked.

"Nope. We have another guest." The voice smiled.

Suddenly everything became green. Luchia and others knew about it but Sarah was pretty shocked and stared at herself.

"Why I am green all of a sudden?" Sarah asked in shock.

"Well I know who's here." Rina smiled.

Everything has suddenly gone back to its original color and in the opened window, enter the Mermaid Of Love locket.

"It's the Mermaid Of Love locket." Luchia said happily.

"The Mermaid of Love locket?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"Yep. You will get to know more about it." Hanon said.

"Hello everyone. I'm the Mermaid Of Love locket, the talking and flying locket." The voice said.

"As if you can talk." Gaito said.

The locket flew at Gaito and slowly spun around him. All of a sudden, the locket spun around quickly and Gaito got dizzy and fell on the floor.

"Never insult the Mermaid of Love locket." Rina smiled evily.

"Gaito-sama. Are you okay?" Yuri asked.

Maki threw a glass of water at Gaito and Gaito got up instantly.

"God. You take things seriously." Gaito sighed.

"How things go, ?" Rina smiled.

"Yep. Everything has gone well." The voice said.

"Well. We are glad." Hippo smiled.

Sarah took a closer look at The Mermaid Flute and The Mermaid of Love locket before smiling.

"Wow. Both of you are beautiful." Sarah smiled.

Meanwhile Nagisa, who is hiding under the opened window, and Masahiro, who is hiding beside the walls, suddenly knew Sarah's voice and got a big nervous.

"Masahiro. Sarah is here. What should be do?" Nagisa said slowly.

"Don't worry Nagisa. Just be cool and calm." Masahiro said slowly.

Then they returned to their voice acting.

"Ah thank you very much, Sarah." The voice smiled.

Sarah got shocked.

"How do you know about me?" Sarah asked in shock.

"That's because..." The voices smiled before singing:

_**We Know We Know Everything.**_

_**We Know We Know Everything.**_

"Now that reminds me of what happened in school today when it rained." Kaito smiled.

"I know right? It was totally awesome." Luchia said happily.

The locket looked closely at Sarah.

"Hmm...From the looks of you. You seem to be a North Pacific Mermaid." The voice said.

"Now how did you know about this?" Taki asked.

"Pink Pink."

"Well Luchia isn't Pink Pink." Hanon teased, "That means the locket doesn't recognize you as the North Pacific Mermaid Princess."

"Hanon!" Luchia whined.

Everyone laughed.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Sarah asked.

"Sure. You can." The voice said.

"But one at a time." Another voice said.

"I think it would be really difficult for you to ask two at the same time." Luchia said.

"Well do you want to ask first?" Kaito asked.

Sarah thought for a moment before pointing at The Mermaid of Love locket.

"Good luck. You're first." The voice smiled.

"Okay." Another voice said.

"Alright. So first the locket and then the flute." Hippo said.

"Well then all the best." Yuri said happily.

So Sarah and others approached the Mermaid of Locket first. But before that, Seira looked at the locket.

"Kyah! You are so shiny that I feel like I'm looking at the mirror." Seira squealed.

"Yeah. It's true. Since when did you become so shiny?" Rina asked.

"I was always shiny." The voice said.

"Can you excuse us for a minute?" Maki asked.

Then everyone was looking at the locket while combing their hair or putting powder, etc. When everything was done, all of them looked refresh.

"Okay. You may begin now." Sara said.

Then Sarah began her question.

"So since when you were discovered by them?" Sarah asked.

"As far as I know, they were watching my owner's celebration after he won the match and his coach lifted him up and that's how they saw it." The voice said.

"I heard your name before. Someone told me about you when I was little." Nikora said.

"I see."

"Who's your owner?" Sarah asked.

"I will give you a hint." The voice said happily, "Green Hair!"

Sarah thought for a moment before finally realizing it.

"OMG! You mean Masahiro Hamasaki?" Sarah gasped.

"Yep. It's him alright." The voice said happily.

"Did all of you knew about this?" Sarah asked.

"Yep. We knew about it before." Luchia said happily.

"So then why not he brings it at school?"

"NO! NEVER! NOT IN A MILLION OF YEARS!" The voice said.

"But why?"

"Because if he tells about it to anyone about it except you guys, then his mom would turn into bubbles."

"To make it simple, his mother's life is at risk if he shows it to others." Rina said.

"Yep."

Sarah felt pity at the locket.

"So what special abilities you have?" Sarah asked.

The locket then flew around them and the voice started to sing:

_**My name is The Mermaid Of Love Locket.**_

_**I blind enemies who dares to attack my owner or his friends, lover, family and parents.**_

_**Villain's songs are no match for my powerful shield.**_

_**Which also happens if they attack using some knives or whatever powers.**_

_**Everything becomes green within the owner's distance when I flash in green light.**_

_**And if the villains are in the Green Zone, they will be so weak.**_

_**That they cannot reach the power of their peak.**_

_**The more love, the more power.**_

After the voice finished singing and the locket finished flying, everyone clapped.

"Now that's a nice poem to explain your abilities." Yuri said.

"Wow! So as far as I hear right now, you are very powerful and the water demons will be terrified if they see you." Sarah smiled.

"I'm so powerful that I can even match the Panthalassa Power." The voice said.

"One but not two." Kaito said.

"Screw you!"

Everyone laughed.

"Do you have any weakness?" Sarah asked.

"Unfortunately I do." The voice said, "The Mermaid of Hatred."

"The Mermaid of Hatred?"

"Yeah. That name scared us a lot." Sara said.

"And we will be in a disadvantage if that happens." Luchia said.

"But why?" Sarah asked.

"Why?! It's because if that happens, then my design will change in which it will carry two small broken hearts instead and the color will be black." The voice said.

"Oh my. But what your powers?"

"They are the same but the color of the powers will be black and the mermaid princesses will be in trouble."

"Oh dear."

"Just to say it in simple, it cannot resist the owner." Rina said, "The change will happen if it is in the hands on the water demons."

"And the more hate, the more power." Hanon gulped.

"Yep. True enough." The voice said.

"But we shouldn't be worried now." Hippo said, "The sea is peaceful again."

"Yep. So untill a danger appears, you will be like this, right?" Maki asked.

"Yep." The voice said.

Sarah then stood up.

"Well locket. Thank you for your time." Sarah smiled, "Hope you keep the owner safe."

"Of couse I will and I will always will." The voice said.

"As for you Rina, hope that you and Masahiro can live peacefully with the protection of his locket."

"Thank you, Sarah." Rina smiled, "You will be protected as well."

Everyone smiled.

"Now shall we ask the Mermaid Flute some questions?" Taki smiled.

"Yipee." Hanon said happily.

"Okay flute. You are next." The voice said, "Good luck."

"Thanks." Another voice said, "I'm the Mermaid Flute, the talking flute and now you will face the music of the mermaid princesses's songs."

"Again this motto?" Gaito questioned.

"Yep. I will always said it."

"Brother, why you must be so mean to the Mermaid Flute?" Kaito asked.

"I'm fine with that talking flute." Gaito said, "But why does he have to say that we will face the music of the mermaid princesses's songs?"

"Cause I bet that you are scared that if it was there, then your ears will be busted." Luchia teased.

"Like hell no!"

Everybody laughed. Sarah then began to interview The Mermaid Flute.

"When you were discovered by them?" Sarah asked.

"Well. The owner's mom showed them the video about it and she explained about it." The voice said.

"Who's your owner by the way?"

"Dark blue hair."

Sarah thought for a moment before actually realizing it.

"Do you mean Nagisa Shirai?" Sarah gasped.

"Correct." The voice said happily.

"You knew about this as well?"

"We knew it before you as well." Kaito smiled.

"So maybe he could bring you at school."

"NO! NEVER EVER!" The voice cried.

"But why?"

"Because unlike Masahiro's mom, the owner's mom doesn't turn into bubbles even if he tells it to anyone and that's the weakness."

"Weakness? But it shouldn't be."

Everyone then realized what it is going to happen next.

"Really? Well let me tell you what happened to him when he was only 8 years old." The voice said as he begins the story (Nagisa is the one actually telling the story).

_5 minutes later:_

After the voice, which is Nagisa, told about Nagisa's near-death experience, Sarah was in total shock and cried a bit in which Luchia comforted her.

"They wanted to kill him just for you?" Sarah asked in shock.

"Yep. Good thing there was a police officer nearby." The voice said.

"Not only that those Watashi brats killed other children as well." Another voice said, "And it broke my heart."

"It broke all of our hearts." Rina sadly said.

"Yep and now Nagisa-kun is still suffering from these terrible flashback events." Luchia said sadly.

"I'm sure his mom must have showed you the article, right?" The voice asked.

"I cried a lot when I saw that article." Hanon sadly said.

"So to make things simply: He did play in front of everyone but after that incident, he didn't want to play in front of everyone anymore." Sarah sadly said.

"Well untill Hanon found him playing and sitting in the tree." The voice said.

"Really?"

"Yes and when I told him about what happened to him, he got scared and started crying so I comforted him." Hanon said.

"So what happened to those criminals?"

"They were executed." Nikora said.

"But Watashi was given life sentence." Taki said.

"Life sentence?! Are they crazy? He might escape anytime." Sarah said in shock.

"I will throw him in the water if he appears again." Kaito said.

"Yep and we will mysteriously keep pulling him down untill he drowns." Luchia said.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"But right now at least he is still safe with us." Maki said.

"I know that." Sarah said, "Anyway what special abilities do you do have?"

Nagisa, who is hiding under the opened window, brought out his cap and put it on the Mermaid Flute. The Mermaid Flute began to sing:

_**My name's The Mermaid Flute.**_

_**And now you will face the music of the Mermaid Princesses's songs.**_

_**My tune is almost exactly their tune.**_

_**Which distracts the water demons and ignores their mission.**_

_**Little did they know that pretty soon, they will be send to their dimension.**_

_**When new songs appears, this little statue goes for a spin.**_

_**And after few spins, it finds a new song.**_

_**The little statue also warns him if there is any danger.**_

_**That's all folks.**_

And with that, the Mermaid Flute bowed in which everybody clapped.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Sara and Taki smiled.

"Just one question." Sarah said, "How does this little aqua mermaid statue warn him if there's any danger?"

"It will glow if he approaches the danger zone and will continue to glow untill he is safely out of it." The voice said.

"I see."

"Well you do already know it's weakness right now, don't you?" Gaito asked.

Sarah nodded and stood up.

"Well . I hope that you do take care of your owner." Sarah said.

"And listen to the tune of course." Seira said happily.

"Exactly. As for you Hanon, you yourself know what to do."

"Of course. I will enjoy the sweet tune of the flute but I have to protect Nagisa from getting attacked." Hanon said in determination.

"Well that ends the questioning session, right?" Maki asked.

Everybody smiled. Suddenly The Mermaid Flute and The Mermaid of Love locket jumped out of the window, much to everyone's surprise.

"Why in the world did they leave?" Kaito wondered.

And then out of nowhere...

"RAHHHHH!" It's none other than Masahiro and Nagisa (which the others didn't notice), with a scary Frankenstein mask and a dragon mask.

"AHHHH!" All of them screamed in horror.

"OMG! It's...It..." Sarah gulped.

All of a sudden there was a roar of laughter. The boys then removed their mask and started laughing very loudly.

"Nagisa? Masahiro?" Taki asked in surprise.

"You got goosebumped for the third time!" Masahiro laughed.

"Strike three! You are out!" Nagisa laughed.

"How can we get fooled by you so many times?!" Yuri and Hippo whined.

"Wait? You got fooled by them before?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. Nagisa-kun fooled us yesterday afternoon." Luchia said.

"And Masahiro yesterday evening." Kaito said.

"God! How we were never able to recognize them?" Gaito asked in shock.

Hanon, Rina and Seira began to laugh as well.

"What's the matter, Seira?" Sara asked.

"Well. It's just that I failed to recognize them cause they changed their voices. How could it be that they were able to fool us three times?" Seira asked and laughed.

"Our boys are so funny. Letting us think that The Mermaid Flute and The Mermaid of Love locket are the ones who are actually doing the talking." Hanon laughed.

"I have no idea what reaction would have been from Karen, Noel and Coco if they were here." Rina laughed.

"No idea but they would really die if laughter." Sara smiled.

Hanon and Rina then both dragged their respective boyfriends inside and together they started laughing on the floor. Seira also started laughing on the floor.

"Well would you look at them?" Nikora smiled, "The aqua and green couple or The Atlantic Team are having a laugh of their life."

"And Seira is also laughing as well." Taki said.

"Okay five of you. Calm down by now." Maki said, "You might end up getting chocked."

All five of them stopped laughing though Seira was laughing a little bit.

"Sarah. When did you come?" Masahiro asked.

"Half and hour ago." Sarah said.

"Wait. So you knew this place?" Nagisa asked.

"No. Princess gave me the address."

"It looks like you two boys really need a glass of water after all the talking you did." Nikora said.

Both boys nodded and Nikora ran to get two glass of water.

"Next time, we will fool you instead." Hanon said.

"Too bad you already told us, Hanon-chan." Masahiro smiled, "Now we won't get fooled."

"What?! Oh no!"

Everybody laughed.

_6 minutes later:_

"You two will really become great voice actors." Luchia said happily as she gave the glass of water to the boys.

"Really? How so?" Masahiro and Nagisa asked.

"Well. You were able to change your voices in such a way that we ended up realizing that The Mermaid Flute and The Mermaid of Love locket were actually the ones talking." Kaito said.

"You were able to fool us three times." Nikora said, "I wonder how you were able to do that?"

"Not just three times. Three straight times!" Taki said.

"Twice from afternoon and evening." Nikora said.

"And now tonight, both of you pulled out a SUPER Prank!" Hippo said in which everyone laughed.

"You boys will be perfect voice actors." Maki smiled, "Think how much you will get paid."

"Yeah. We know. Thanks." Masahiro smiled.

"When did you start all of this?" Yuri asked.

"We just thought of it from our minds." Nagisa said.

"You guys should really start a show." Seira said.

"Yeah. You guys did give us a lot of laughs." Sara smiled.

"And what show would that be?" Nagisa asked.

"Let's see..." Hanon thought for moment before she finally realizing it, "Bingo! The Mermaid Flute..."

"...and The Mermaid of Love Locket Show." Rina smiled.

"Well that's a good name for a show." Gaito said.

"How about you perform it at school?" Sarah asked.

Both Nagisa and Masahiro are shocked.

"No! Never!" Both boys said.

"They got a point." Luchia said, "How can Nagisa perform his flute in front of everyone after what happened to him before?"

"And how can Masahiro show his locket if his mom turns into bubbles?" Kaito asked.

"Oh! You got the point." Sarah said, "I'm very sorry boys."

"It's okay." Nagisa said.

"Why not you perform here?" Nikora asked.

Both boys liked that idea.

"Well. That's a good idea, Nikora." Masahiro said, "At least we know you guys."

"I think I like that idea." Nagisa smiled.

Everyone smiled at the boys.

"So Gaito. Enjoy the spin?" Masahiro asked.

"What spin?" Gaito asked.

Yuri then realized what Masahiro was talking about and she smiled.

"Yeah. Gaito-sama went merry go around with your locket and he thoroughly enjoy it." Yuri said happily.

"No I didn't!" Gaito whined, "It went so fast that I got dozed off!"

Everybody laughed.

"Sorry if my Mermaid Flute threw a rock at you." Nagisa said.

"You threw the rock cause I just bickered at it's motto." Gaito growled.

"How can I throw the rock?"

"How can a flute have hands?"

"Well..."

More laughter followed.

"How about we can make the show interesting by adding our E-Pitch microphones on the cast?" Hanon asked happily.

"We will do the voice acting." Rina smiled.

"So it will be The Mermaid Flute and The Mermaid of Love Locket Show with E-Pitch Microphones." Luchia said happily.

Everyone agreed except...

"But Hanon-san and Rina-san. There can be a problem based on that." Hippo said.

"And what could that be?" Hanon asked.

"Don't you have to transform into your idol forms to have the E-Pitch microphone in your hands?"

Everybody then realized and then gave a big sigh.

"OH MAN!" Hanon and Rina whined in which everybody laughed.

**Me: And that ends Chapter 19.**

***Mermaid Flute and Mermaid of Love locket appears out of nowhere.***

**Voice 1 (Nagisa): Hooray! Look at me! I'm dancing.**

**Voice 2 (Masahiro): And I'm flying.**

**Me: Anywhere, I have a huge announcement to make.**

***Nagisa and Masahiro appeared all of a sudden.***

**Masahiro: What announcement?**

**Me: Not now. At the end of the next chapter, there will be an announcement?**

**Nagisa: So untill the Chapter 20 comes, enjoy yourself.**

**Masahiro: And don't forget to review and like please.**

**Me *whining*: Hey! That's my line!**

***All three of us laughed.***


	37. Part 3 Chapter 20: Beach Fun

**Me: Hello and welcome to Chapter 20!**

***Silence*.**

**Me: It seems that everyone is getting prepared to listen to my announcement I will make after this chapter ends.**

**Anyway, Thank you all for your continuous support by liking this story and reviewing it. I feel really glad.**

**Also I don't own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**And now let Chapter 20 begin.**

Chapter 20: School Fun (Some) and Beach Fun.

The next day at school, Nagisa and Hotoshi heard rumors that a new transferred student is coming to their class.

"So who do you think the new transfer student is?" Hotoshi asked.

"Beats me." Nagisa said, "But they said that she is very pretty."

"I see."

Hotoshi then took out his art and look at it.

"You still have that drawing?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah. It's a masterpiece." Hotoshi smiled.

"Wow!"

When Nagisa looked at the art which is the Mermaid Princess of South Pacific Ocean, he immediately recognized her face.

_"Hmm... I'm pretty sure I met her at the beach with her two friends when they offered me to hit the watermelon blindfolded." _Nagisa thought.

"Anything wrong, pal?" Hotoshi asked.

"Uh no Hotoshi." Nagisa said, "I was just hallucinating."

Both boys laughed very loudly. Little did they know that Seira, who is actually the new student, is peeping at them. She was able to see Hotoshi's art clearly and when she did, she jumped in joy.

_"OMG! OMG! It is true! Hotoshi is really the son of a South Pacific Mermaid!" _Seira thought and jumped happily but then she remembered one thing...

_Flashback:_

"Well Seira. This will be your class." Luchia smiled as she pointed at the first years class.

They arrived 1 hour early before the school started so that they can show her the class she will go to as well as their class.

"Hooray! I can get to be with Nagisa and Hotoshi!" Seira said happily.

"That's right." Hanon smiled, "The son of the former mermaid princess from South Atlantic Ocean, Yukito."

"And the son of the South Pacific Mermaid." Rina smiled.

"Excited?" Kaito asked.

"Of course I am! I also really hope to find some orange haired boys there." Seira said happily.

"I'm sure you will." Luchia smiled, "Oh! And one more thing."

"What could that be?" Seira asked.

"Okay. So you can talk anything and do anything you want with Hotoshi-kun and Nagisa-kun."

"But NEVER EVER ask Hotoshi about whether he is the son of the South Pacific Mermaid or say anything related to it." Hanon said sternly.

"Yep and besides you do know what will happen if Hotoshi finds out about it, right?" Kaito asked.

Seira nodded.

"That's all you need to know." Rina said.

"Thank you." Seira said, "But who will introduce me?"

"Sarah will introduce you." Luchia smiled, "I talked to her before she left and also your first class will be English class."

Seira jumped happily.

"Well then Seira. Let's take you to our class." Hanon smiled as they led her to their class.

_Back to the present:_

_"So I must not say any South Pacific Ocean related to Hotoshi. Got it." _Seira said to herself and smiled.

She then saw Sarah coming and smiled at her when she saw her.

"Sarah." Seira said happily.

"Call me Miss by now. Otherwise, others would hear." Sarah said.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Ready to join Nagisa and Hotoshi?"

Seira nodded happily.

Meanwhile, other students are starting to come inside the class.

"Well Nagisa. Within a few minutes, let the fun begin!" Hotoshi said happily.

"Starting with a new student introduction." Nagisa smiled.

"Exactly."

Soon Sarah appeared and gave a warm big smile. The students also smiled at her.

"Good morning everyone. How are you all?" Sarah asked.

"We are all fine, miss!" The students answered cheerfully.

"Her cheerful smile really makes this class in an upbeat mode." Hotoshi smiled.

"It sure is." Nagisa smiled.

Sarah smiled at all of them.

"Before I start the class, there is a new student coming in this class." Sarah said.

All the students are getting excited to see who could it be.

"Well here comes something." Nagisa said.

"I'm getting excited." Hotoshi said.

Sarah looked at all of them for a few seconds before saying:

"You may enter now."

Enter Seira who walked slowly inside her class with a smile on her face. By the moment she looked at all of them, the students were in awe and stunned:

"Oh Wow! She really is pretty!"

"Long Orange Hair!"

"Where did she come from?"

As for Nagisa and Hotoshi, they are also stunned and surprised.

"Oh...My...God." Nagisa and Hotoshi said it slowly, in shock, so that others won't hear.

"Wasn't she the one whom we met at Maki-san's beach cafe and in Pearl Piari?" Hotoshi asked.

"Yep. I'm sure she is the one." Nagisa said.

"Did Hanon tell you anything about it?"

"No. She didn't tell me anything about her appearing in here. What about you, Hotoshi?"

"I don't know anything about it either."

"Maybe they wanted us to get surprised."

"You can say that again. I'm already surprised."

Seira was looking around to see if there are some orange haired boys. Unfortunately there's no orange haired ones. However, she smiled when she saw Nagisa and Hotoshi.

_"At least Hotoshi and Nagisa are here." _Seira thought and smiled.

"Well then. Introduce yourself." Sarah smiled.

Seira took a deep breathe.

"My name is Seira. I hope I can make new friends here. Nice to meet you all." Seira said cheerfully.

"WELCOME TO THE SCHOOL, SEIRA!" The students greeted cheerfully.

"Thank you all!"

"Well Seira. Why not you sit beside Hotoshi and Nagisa?" Sarah smiled.

Seira gladfully nodded as she ran to sit beside Hotoshi and Nagisa.

"Well Nagisa. It looks like we are on a roll here with her." Hotoshi smiled

"Yeah. You can say that again." Nagisa smiled.

So Sarah began the class. Seira was very excited to sit beside Hotoshi and Nagisa. Hotoshi looked at Nagisa and Nagisa looked at Hotoshi. Both looked very confused.

_40 minutes later:_

"Well students. See you later." Sarah smiled.

"Thank you miss." All students said.

Sarah smiled at them before she left.

"Do you know one funny story that my mother told me?" Hotoshi asked.

"Nope. You are going to tell me about it?" Nagisa asked.

"Yep. It's so funny that I almost died of laughter."

"Can I join too?" Seira asked excitingly.

"Well then. Join in."

So Hotoshi began the story:

"One day, a man saw a beautiful mermaid in the sea and he tried to flirt with her. She didn't like it and when he went too far, she gave him a..."

Both Nagisa and Seira are curious to hear.

"FIN SLAP!"

"Fin Slap? You mean she slapped him with her fins?" Nagisa asked.

"Yep." Hotoshi smiled.

Silence occurred for a few seconds before Nagisa and Seira roared in laughter.

"Oh! Fin slap!" Seira laughed loudly.

"He got Fin Slapped!" Nagisa also laughed.

More laughter followed in which Seira laughed on the floor.

"Okay Okay. Enough you two. You might die of laughter." Hotoshi said.

Both Seira and Nagisa stopped laughing though Seira giggled a little bit.

"So Seira. How did you get enroll in here?" Hotoshi asked.

"My friends told me all the great things that happened here and I really want to be here." Seira smiled, "My friends helped me enroll here and I'm really excited to see you boys. We are really gonna have a wonderful time together."

"Yep. It sure really is. Did Hanon and others showed you around the school?" Nagisa asked.

"Yep. They showed me an hour ago before the school started."

"I see. Seems like we are the only three first year students that have the same eye and hair color."

"Yahoo!" Hotoshi jumped happily, "Blue, Yellow and Orange."

_"Actually, three sea first year students." _Seira thought and smiled.

Hotoshi stood up.

"Let's go to their class." Hotoshi said happily.

"Whose class?" Seira asked.

"Your friends' class of course."

"Yeah! Let's go there." Nagisa said happily.

"Hooray! What a coincidence! I also want to go there too!" Seira said and jumped happily, "Let's go Hotoshi and Nagisa."

And with that Seira grabbed Hotoshi's and Nagisa's hands and started running, dragging the two boys.

"She really is in a upbeat mode, isn't it?" Hotoshi asked.

"She always is." Nagisa smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile in Luchia's class, while all those things that's happening in Nagisa's class are happening, Kazama was holding his Indigo E-Pitch Microphone and started singing happily:

_**Tamashī no otoko**_

_**Un! Watashi wa tamashī no otokodesu!**_

_**Tamashī no otoko**_

_**Un! Watashi wa tamashī no otokodesu!**_

"Well that sure brings the good memories that we sang in the talent show in the last year." Masahiro smiled.

"It sure is." Kazama said happily as he puts the E-Pitch microphone in his bag.

Kazama then took a book about mermaids from his bag and got excited.

"Let me tell you a story although you do know it by now." Kazama said.

"Still. Let me hear it from you." Masahiro was excited.

"Okay then. Here goes."

* * *

Meanwhile Luchia, Kaito, Hanon and Rina are about to enter their class when suddenly they saw Kazama saying to Masahiro:

"And so there are seven mermaid princess."

Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito are a bit surprised about what Kazama said but they smiled at him.

"Well Well. If he is talking about the mermaid princesses?" Kaito smiled.

"Yep. He sure really is." Hanon said happily.

"How about we hear it from him?" Luchia asked.

"Good idea." Rina said.

So the four of them walked slowly and stood behind Masahiro and Kazama to hear about it. Masahiro and Kazama, unfortunately, didn't notice that Luchia and others are behind them.

"One of them from the North Pacific Ocean." Kazama said happily to Masahiro, "And one of them is from the South Atlantic Ocean which is Nagisa's favorite ocean."

"It's my favorite ocean as well." Hanon said happily.

Kazama, who is still not noticing that Luchia and others are behind them, continue to talking to Masahiro:

"Ah yes! It's his girlfriend's favorite ocean as well. Next is The North Atlantic Ocean which is your favorite ocean, right?"

"It sure is." Masahiro smiled, "Green Green."

"It's my favorite ocean as well." Rina smiled.

"Yep. It's your girlfriend's favorite ocean as well." Kazama said happily, still not noticing.

And then Kazama turned the page.

"And then we have the South Pacific Ocean which is Hotoshi's favorite ocean, Arctic Ocean which is my favorite ocean, Antarctica Ocean and The Indian Ocean." Kazama said before closing the book.

"You know what Masahiro? When the Dark Age occurred in the sea, my mom and Hotoshi's mom gave us the worst possible news." Kazama said.

"And what news is that?" Masahiro asked.

"The kingdoms have been attacked and their princesses have been captured with The South Pacific Mermaid Princess captured first and later The Arctic Ocean Mermaid Princess. Oh the tragedy!"

"I pity you. What about the other five mermaid princess?"

"Well Hotoshi knew about what happened to the Indian Ocean Princess and he is very tight-lipped about it. As for the other four mermaid princess, I have no idea but what my mom did tell me that the North Atlantic Princess and the Arctic Ocean Princess are best friends for life. Just like us. Yahoo!"

_"That would be me and Noel." _Rina thought and smiled.

Kazama then took out another drawing from his bag and showed it to Masahiro. They still had not noticed that Kaito and others are watching it as well.

"What's this?" Masahiro asked.

"Plan for Operation: Rescue which never happened." Kazama said.

"I see. So what's the plan?"

"The plan was that Me and Hotoshi would go to Gaito's castle to rescue the captured mermaid princesses. Hotoshi would try to find out where they have been held captive and I would beat the hell out of Dark Lovers, Crap Lovers or whatever their group name is. Then when I would meet Gaito, I would do this..."

Kazama then stood on the desk and acted out what he could have done if he met Gaito.

"Hey you ! My name is Kazama Yoshiro and you think you can go on with your destruction and feel that you are safe from everyone? Not today cause I'm gonna beat the hell out of you. Now feel the power of my legs! Hai-Yah!"

Then Kazama showed of his Tae-Kwon-Doo moves for sometime.

"And then when I'm done with Gaito." Kazama said as he jumped back to his seat, "I'm gonna run to the place where the captured Mermaid Princesses are held captive, break the glass with Hotoshi and soon we will be heroes! Yahoo!"

"True. But what if the Indian Ocean Princess was there?"

Kazama then froze for a moment. How can he forgot to take that consideration?

"Crap! Hotoshi could have been in real danger if the Indian Ocean Princess was there." Kazama said, "But now this plan is no use now. My mom told me that the mermaid princesses have taken Gaito and his so called Dark Lovers down and out."

"Nice." Masahiro said.

"And speaking about that, when we went to Maki's beach cafe, I was really shocked that Gaito, Sara and one of the Dark Lovers are still there. Hotoshi told me that he was surprised as well."

"So what are you going to do right now?"

"I think I will keep an eye on them for a few weeks to see if they are planning to do something fishy. Hotoshi will also do the same thing."

"And what if they are really planning to do something fishy?"

"Then we will tell our moms and our moms will tell the mermaid princesses about it and all seven or six of them will gather up and defeat Gaito again down and out!"

"And what if they don't?"

"Then I have no idea."

Both of the boys laughed. Behind them, Luchia and her friends smiled at them.

_"What a plan you really made, Kazama." _Kaito thought.

_"Aww Kazama-san. You really do care about the Arctic Ocean Princess." _Luchia thought and smiled.

_"Gaito and Yuri better be careful. Or else they are gonna tell their mummies about it." _Hanon smiled and giggled.

_"Masahiro knew what happened to them recently, Kazama. All the kingdoms are safe." _Rina thought and smiled.

After a few seconds, Luchia broke the silence:

"Ohaiyo Hamasaki-san and Kazama-san." Luchia greeted them cheerfully.

Both Kazama and Masahiro got frightened a little bit and finally when they looked back, they saw Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito are smiling at them.

"Well hello people." Kazama said, "Or should I say wizards?"

"Wizards? Why are you calling us wizards?" Kaito asked.

"Then how were you able to come behind us without us noticing?" Masahiro asked.

"Well. It's just like that." Rina smiled.

"Just like that? Or did you use magic tricks?" Kazama asked suspiciously.

"Magic Tricks? We are not wizards." Hanon laughed.

"Or maybe you used flying boots and shoes."

"Flying boots and shoes?" Luchia asked before laughing.

All six of them laughed loudly.

"Hamasaki-san. Kazama-san. We have a new student by the way." Luchia said happily.

"Really? In here?" Masahiro asked.

"Nope. In the first year." Rina smiled, "But you know her pretty well."

"Who could that be?" Kazama asked.

"Make a guess." Hanon smiled.

Suddenly there are voices coming by.

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down Seira!"

"Yeah. We might trip."

"We are almost there, Nagisa and Hotoshi."

The others soon realize their voice.

"It's Nagisa." Hanon said happily.

"And Hotoshi-kun." Luchia said happily.

"And..." Kaito was about to say but Masahiro knew it by now.

"Bingo. It's Seira." Masahiro smiled.

"Yep. That's correct." Rina smiled and patted on Masahiro's back.

"Wait. The girl with orange long hair?" Kazama asked.

"Yep. That's her." Kaito said.

Pretty soon, Seira, Hotoshi and Nagisa appeared. Seira looked very excited while Nagisa and Hotoshi looked exhausted after all the dragging by Seira.

"Well Seira. How was your first class with them?" Luchia asked.

"It was really awesome. I even get to seat with Hotoshi and Nagisa." Seira said happily.

"Nice." Hanon smiled.

"Your friend is sure really exciting." Hotoshi said, "Dragging us all the way here."

"Sorry. Sometimes she is really in her upbeat mode." Kaito said.

"Nah. We are fine with it." Nagisa said.

"Well Well. So you are the new student, right?" Masahiro smiled.

"Oh Hamasaki-san! Kazama-san! It's really good to see you." Seira said happily, "I'm making friends so quickly."

"Cause you already know them." Rina said.

"Hey Seira. What's up?" Kazama asked happily, "Give me a five."

So Kazama and Seira slapped high fives in which everyone smiled.

"Hotoshi told us a really funny story in which I really died of laughter." Seira laughed.

"Really? What could it be?" Luchia asked.

"Fin Slap." Nagisa said.

Everyone looked at them in awe.

"Fin slap?!" Kaito laughed slowly.

"That's right." Hotoshi smiled, "A man tried to flirt with a mermaid so she slapped him not with her hands, but with her fins."

A roar of laughter occured.

"Oh! I bet he was thrown away by miles." Kazama laughed.

"Not by miles. By metres." Masahiro said.

"Or kilometers." Rina smiled.

"Whatever. She slapped him with fins!" Kaito laughed.

"I know right. It is so funny." Seira laughed.

"I have a new type of attack." Hanon said happily.

"And what could that be?" Luchia asked.

"Forehead Flick."

"Forehead Flick?" Everyone asked.

"Yep."

"Try me then." Hotoshi said.

"Sure."

And so Hanon 'Forehead Flicked' Hotoshi but much to her shock, Hotoshi didn't get hurt.

"That's it?" Hotoshi asked, "That's your forehead flick?"

"But I did it to someone and he went crying afterwards. I'm sure of it. Oh!" Hanon whined in which everyone laughed.

A student appeared and called them.

"Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira and Kaito. The English miss is calling you in her room." A student called.

"I see. Thanks." Kaito said.

The student left.

"Well boys. It looks like something important is waiting for us." Luchia said.

"Yeah. See you later." Kaito said.

"Nagisa. I hope to see you around then." Hanon smiled.

"Same goes to you Masahiro." Rina smiled.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Seira called.

The five of them left.

"Do you have any idea why the English miss called them?" Kazama asked.

"I have no idea." Masahiro said.

"Maybe they did something fishy in her room." Nagisa said.

"Like throwing rubbish on the floor." Hotoshi said.

All four of the boys laughed.

* * *

Seira, Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito are almost there to Sarah's room.

"Wow! Fin Slap." Luchia laughed.

"And Hanon's so called Forehead Flick." Kaito said.

"Hey!" Hanon whined in which everyone laughed.

"And Kazama thinks that we have flying boots and shoes as we went behind them without them noticing." Rina smiled in which everybody laughed loudly.

"I have today discovered that..." Seira was about to say but Luchia interrupted.

"Not now Seira. You can discuss about that later." Luchia said.

They then entered Sarah's room where Sarah is typing something on the computer. When she saw them, she smiled at them.

"Hello princess and friends." Sarah smiled.

"Sarah." Luchia smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm fine princess. Besides, I only have first year class and other classes today. Not your class."

"Mou."

"What are you typing in the computer?" Hanon asked curiously, "A love letter?"

"Love letter?" Sarah gulped.

Rina looked at the computer and shook her head.

"Nope. Not a love letter." Rina sighed, "It's just a formal letter to the principal about a meeting."

"Exactly." Sarah said.

"Letter, Meetings, Paper works. Good Lord! Don't you get a headache from doing all these stuffs?" Kaito asked.

"Well at least I'm in this school where I get to see you."

"But you shouldn't overwork yourself." Luchia said, "If you do so, you might suffer stress-related illness. You are one of my people and I don't really want to see you suffer from such illness ."

"And that's why within 15 minutes after the school ends, I'm done."

"Oh. That's a relief."

"So Seira. How is your first day today?"

"It is really awesome. I'm glad that I could sit with Nagisa and Hotoshi." Seira said happily, "Though I couldn't find any orange-haired boys there."

"Don't worry Seira. You will find someone soon."

"Thank you."

"By the way, why did you call us here?" Luchia asked.

"Two things." Sarah said, "First is the letter. Nikora gave me this letter before I came here so here it is."

Sarah then gave the letter to Luchia. Luchia and her friends read the letter:

_Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito and Seira,_

_Me, Hippo, Taki, Gaito, Sara and Yuri are going to the sea to sort out sea related issues. Maki will be staying with you guys. Food has been prepared. Take care._

_Nikora._

_P.S: DO NOT make a mess on your rooms. I'm going to check each and everyone one of your rooms when we return._

After they read the letter, Luchia and others jumped in joy.

"Hooray! We can be our self finally." Luchia said happily.

"And we can do whatever we want." Hanon said happily.

"But we have to clean our rooms cause Nikora will be checking our rooms when they come back." Rina said.

"And if we don't, you know what will happen." Kaito said.

"Don't worry. We will be responsible." Seira said happily, "And I hope she can give us a grand prize if we do so."

"Oh Please." Everyone said and they all laughed.

"But I am really worried about Gaito, Sara and Yuri. They might face some hostile reaction from other kingdoms." Sarah said.

"I think Nikora and Taki can explain everything at the sea." Luchia said, "I really hope so."

"Maybe it might take some time for them to do that." Hanon said.

"Well at least we might not face some hostile reaction." Rina sighed.

"I wonder if Hotoshi's and Kazama's mother will be there as well." Kaito said.

"You met them?" Sarah gasped.

"Not really." Seira said.

"Oh."

"And what about the second thing?" Luchia asked.

"The second thing is about my decision whether to stay with you."

"Oh. So what is it?"

"I'm afraid I may not be able to do so."

"But why?" Seira whined.

"Seira. She has some reasons for it." Luchia said, "Go ahead Sarah."

Sarah took a deep breathe and told her reason:

"Well the reason is that Momo, who is your messenger, was extremely sad when I saw him. His mother, whom you refer as Momo-chan, told me that he wanted to play with someone but there is no one since the others are so busy with themselves and you are in the human world. I felt very bad for him and I thought that if I leave, then he will truly be lonely. So I decided to take care of him."

Upon hearing that, Luchia gasped and a single tear came out from her eye.

_"OMG! Poor Momo." _Luchia thought sadly.

"How could your people be so mean to him?" Hanon asked in shock, "He just wanted to play with someone."

"They are really not mean to him. It's just that they don't have the time to do so." Rina said sadly.

"At least you are there for him." Kaito said.

"Luchia. Are you okay?" Seira asked worriedly.

Luchia dropped her bag and hold Sarah's hands with tears in her eyes.

"Sarah. I understand your reason. I respect your decision." Luchia said in tears in her eyes, "When you go back to our kingdom, could you tell him that I'm really sorry that I didn't see him for a long time? Oh God! Why did I never check on him?"

And then Luchia started to cry in which Sarah comforted her.

"There There princess. Don't cry." Sarah said, "I will do so. Momo and his mother just wanted to see you."

"I will see them." Luchia said, "But how can I? There will be so many people at that time."

"With this."

Sarah then took the whistle from her bag and showed it to them.

"With this whistle, Momo-chan hears it and she takes me back to the palace." Sarah said, "When I return tonight, I will tell her that when the next whistle comes, she should bring Momo with her."

"Not today. We will be very busy today." Kaito said, "Tomorrow."

"I see."

"Wait. So do you mean that..." Hanon gasped as they finally realized it.

"Yep. Momo-chan now offered me to take the ride to the human world and when I blow the whistle, she will pick me up."

"Wow! Not at least you won't be tired of swimming back and fourth." Rina smiled.

"And not only that, it saves you energy." Kaito said, "And you won't be very tired."

"Since when did you start using it?" Seira asked.

"Since yesterday." Sarah said, "Momo-chan gave me this whistle."

"Sarah. Thank you! Thank you so much! I'm really in your debt!" Luchia cried happily, "I just don't know how to reward you."

"Free food for her." Hanon said.

"Okay. Free food for you."

"Thanks. I'll do anything to make you happy." Sarah smiled.

Luchia smiled at Sarah as they hugged each other. Everyone smiled at them.

"Including giving her good marks even though she writes wrong answers?" Kaito smiled evily.

"Well as for that.." Sarah gulped.

Everyone laughed.

"It's okay Sarah. You just do what the other teacher does." Luchia smiled, "I'll learn my mistakes."

"I see." Sarah said.

Everyone smiled at Sarah.

"Today before the class started, I saw Hotoshi's art." Seira said happily.

"Oh really? That's great." Sarah smiled.

"And not only that, he told me and Nagisa a really funny story."

"What could that be?"

"A man tried to flirt with a mermaid but..." Hanon giggled.

"She Fin Slapped him." Luchia said happily and laughed.

"Fin Slap?!" Sarah was almost about to laugh.

"Yep. She slapped him with her fins." Kaito laughed.

The six of them started to laugh.

"And Hanon's epic fail forehead flick." Rina smiled and laughed.

"But it worked in the sea. Why it didn't work in here?" Hanon whined in which more laughter followed.

"Oh and we heard Kazama talking to Masahiro and we heard everything he said cause we were behind him." Kaito said.

"Really? They didn't notice?" Sarah asked in awe.

"No. That's why Kazama-san thinks that we have flying boots and shoes." Luchia laughed.

"So what was he talking about?"

"Well first of all, he was reading the seven oceans."

"And then he told Hamasaki-san that once his mom told him about Noel and Coco getting captured, he was heartbroken." Hanon said.

"And then he and Hotoshi made a brilliant plan name Operation: Rescue." Kaito smiled.

"Operation: Rescue?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Yeah. The plan was that Hotoshi will look for the captured Mermaid Princess while Kazama will go slam bang against the Dark Lovers." Rina smiled, "He even put up a nice act on what he would have done if he met Gaito."

"Wow."

"And now Kazama-san and Hotoshi-kun are keeping an eye on Gaito, Sara and Yuri." Luchia said.

"These things happened? I wish I was here." Seira sighed.

"So it seems that Gaito, Sara and Yuri are under watch by Kazama and Hotoshi." Sarah said.

"Yep so they better not do something fishy although we do know that they have changed." Rina said.

"Well they better not or else..." Hanon giggled before singing, _**"Or else they are gonna tell their mummies."**_

"And their mummies will tell Noel and Coco about it." Luchia giggled.

"I think it's highly unlikely." Seira said, "If they had changed, how can they do something fishy?"

"Well you got a point Seira." Kaito said.

Everyone laughed.

"Well it seems I really had fun with you guys." Sarah smiled, "But now I have to get back to work. At least all the laughter was able to cool my head."

"Your welcome Sarah." Luchia said, "I really hope I can see Momo tomorrow."

"Don't worry princess. You will."

And so they said goodbye to Sarah and went back to their class where they could see Nagisa and Masahiro playing rock-paper-scissors. They smiled at the boys.

_After school:_

Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito and Seira are walking home to Pearl Piari.

"I wonder whether Nagisa-kun, Hamasaki-san, Hotoshi-kun, Kazama-san and their parents were aware of Mikeru and Fuku?" Luchia wondered, "They seem so concern on Gaito and Sara."

"I don't think so cause unlike my brother, Mikeru didn't attack any kingdoms." Kaito said.

"He could have if he has absorbed our powers." Hanon sighed.

"Maybe Naoki was a bit aware it. I don't know how but that was Masahiro told me." Rina said.

"Hey guys, let's forget that issue because Mikeru is now living with the ancestors." Seira said in which everyone nodded, "Why not we go out together?"

"Not today. We are really tired." Luchia said, "But we are going out somewhere tomorrow."

Soon they went inside Pearl Piari where Maki is waiting for them.

"How was your school today?" Maki asked.

"It was really the funniest day ever." Seira said happily.

"Really? Tell me about it?"

And so they told Maki what happened at school today and they laughed themselves off. Even Maki laughed so much that he fell down from the chair.

They stayed at Pearl Piari rather than going out. Rina and Hanon are in their respective rooms, chatting with their boyfriends. Luchia, Kaito are Seira lived in one room because Sara is out as well so Seira has to live with them for now and Maki is watching some T.V. At night, everyone fell asleep.

* * *

_The next morning in the beach:_

"Isn't it really nice to spend a day on the beach when there is no school today?" Luchia asked with a warm smile on her face.

Hanon, Rina, Kaito and Seira gladly nodded at Luchia as they could see many people in the beach. The girls are wearing their bikini in their respective color while Kaito is wearing beach shorts. He also brought his surfing board.

"It sure is and I'm so pumped up!" Hanon said happily.

"Does Maki have the keys?" Kaito asked.

"Don't worry. Maki has the keys and he has locked the doors." Rina smiled.

"Hmm.. I wonder if there is someone that we know?" Seira wondered as she is looking around for some orange haired boys.

Suddenly they heard the engine of a beach motor and "Woo-Hoo!." voices. As they approached closely, it's non other than Masahiro and Nagisa! Masahiro is riding the beach motor with Nagisa sitting behind him.

"Hi Boys!" Luchia said happily, "Seems like you are enjoying the ride."

"We sure are." Nagisa and Masahiro smiled.

"How in the world can you ride a beach motor?" Kaito gasped.

"Well my dad rode it with my mom when we were in the beach and I learned from him." Masahiro said.

"Is it really dangerous to ride it?" Seira gulped.

"No it isn't." Nagisa said, "Just make sure you don't seat too much backwards or else you will fall off."

"Masahiro. How were you able to get the beach motor?" Rina asked.

"There are plenty of beach motors in a nearby shop. The owner allows us to ride on it as long as we like providing that we pay for it and we return it back to the owner." Masahiro smiled, "I also paid an extra just in case it gets some damage. The owner thanked me and said he will return the extra if no damage occurred."

"Really? That's nice of you."

"There are still two people who can seat here." Nagisa smiled, "Who wants to join us?"

"I wanna! I wanna!" Hanon jumped happily, "What about you Rina?"

"You bet I will." Rina smiled.

And so they got into the beach motor. Masahiro is sitting at the front and controlling the beach motor with Rina sitting behind him. Behind Rina is Hanon and behind Hanon is Nagisa. Hanon grabbed Nagisa's hand so that he doesn't fall off.

"Here we go!" Masahiro said happily as he started the engine and off they went.

"YAHOO!" Rina, Hanon and Nagisa cheered happily as they slowly disappeared.

"Look at them go." Seira said sadly.

"Don't worry Seira. We will ride someday." Kaito said.

"Have a good ride!" Luchia called.

"Enjoy the ride!" A voice said.

And then when Luchia, Kaito and Seira looked to the right, they are totally mouth open with Kaito almost getting nose bleeds. You know why?

The next thing they saw on the right is Sarah on her pink bikini with many men happily feeding her desert. The umbrella is covering them from the hot sun. On seeing that scene, Luchia almost freaked out and got nose bleeds.

"Kyaahhh! Sarah!" Luchia squealed before running to them with Kaito and Seira following her, "You just remind me of Coco!"

Some men are a bit startled by it with Sarah being a bit surprise.

"Coco?" One man asked, "The one with yellow long hair?"

"Uh yeah. It's her." Luchia said, "I think I saw you when you were with her."

"It sure is and now another pretty young woman is here."

"We offered her the best desserts we could." Another man smiled.

"How was it?" The third man asked.

"It was really great. Thank you." Sarah smiled and whinked.

On seeing that, two men immediately got nose bleeds.

"Wow! Too many nose bleeds." Kaito giggled.

"Anyway boys. I would really like to talk to them." Sarah smiled.

"Certainly." The men said as they left her.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry for ruining your mood." Luchia cried.

"No need to apologize, princess." Sarah said, "But what made this remind you of Coco?"

"Yeah. What made you think of that?" Kaito asked, "I wasn't there at that time."

"I wasn't also there as well." Seira said.

"Well what happened was that we were looking for Coco and the next thing we saw her, the boys were happily feeding her desserts. Now when I saw that these men are happily feeding you the desserts, that reminded me of her." Luchia said.

"Ah. I see." Sarah said.

"So it's safe to say now that you and Coco are both flirtatious women." Kaito said.

"Only at the beach I flirt."

"So you are a half-flirt." Seira said happily.

"Half-flirt?!"

The four of them laughed loudly.

"When did you come at here?" Sarah asked.

"A few minutes ago." Luchia said, "Rina and Hanon are having a ride with Hamasaki-san and Nagisa-kun on a beach motor."

"Ah yes. I saw them riding. Hmm Kaito, it seems you are going to surf."

"I will surf but not now." Kaito said, "A bit later."

"I see. Well Seira, any luck?"

"If you are talking about finding love, then sadly no." Seira said sadly.

"Well luck is about to change cause I saw the one with orange hair."

"Really? Where?"

"Look over there."

Sarah then pointed at the guy with orange hair. Unfortunately, he is a man and not a boy. A woman came and smiled at him as they looked at the sea.

"First of all, he is a man and not a kid so he is too tall or old to date with Seira." Kaito sighed.

"And he already has a woman." Luchia said.

"But I saw him being alone for most of the time." Sarah said in shock.

"Maybe he tricked you indirectly." Seira said.

A small laughter followed.

"Is there anyone whom we know other than Hamasaki-san and Nagisa-kun?" Luchia asked.

"Why yes. Kazama and Hotoshi are here as well." Sarah smiled.

Luchia, Kaito and Seira are totally surprise.

"They are here as well?" Kaito gasped.

"Where? Where?" Seira asked excitingly.

Sarah pointed at a group of people watching something.

"Kazama and Hotoshi are both acting on something which I'm not sure what it is about." Sarah said, "But it is really attracting most of the people here."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out." Kaito smiled.

"I can't wait to see what are they acting." Seira said happily.

Kaito and Seira ran to the group of people.

"Sarah. You can join us." Luchia smiled.

"You go ahead princess. I will just take a nice nap." Sarah said.

"Oh. Okay."

So Luchia ran to the group of people, following Kaito and Seira.

The three of them pushed their way in the front so that they can see it clearly. In front of them are some beach spades lying on the ground. Then they saw that both Kazama and Hotoshi are putting the buckets that can fit their head. Hotoshi is sitting on the beach chair, smiling evily while Kazama seems like he is ready for a duel. In their left is the two girls held captive which are none other than Kazama's fangirls.

"Prince! Prince! Help us!" The two girls cried.

"Ho Ho Prince. What are you going to do now?" Hotoshi, playing as an Evil King, smiled evily, "Will you really risk your life saving your girls?"

"I will safe my girls and put a stop to your evil plans, Evil King!" Kazama, playing as a prince, said in determination.

"My My. Such confidence but I'm more skilled then you and, like others, your blood will be in my hands."

"Not quite, you evil king." A voice said.

It's non other than Seira. She grabbed a beach spade that is lying on the ground and stood beside Kazama.

"I will help the prince." Seira declared.

"Wow!" People are in awe.

"So what do you have to say now, Evil King?" Kazama (Prince) said.

"You and your little friend have no chance of beating me. Ha Ha Ha." Hotoshi (Evil King) laughed evily.

"There will be no more Ha Ha Ha for you!" A voice said.

It's Luchia who also grabbed a spade and stood beside Kazama and Seira. Kaito did the same thing a few seconds later. This led to some people whispering:

"The Evil King is so in big trouble."

"Four vs One?! Literally Impossible!"

"The Evil King better start saying his prayers."

"Now you are overpowered and trapped, you Evil King." Kaito said.

"Don't worry, prince. We will rescue your girls." Luchia said happily.

"There is only one chance for you to survive." Kazama (Prince) said, "Surrender now and realize those girls."

"Never! All of your blood will be in my hands." Hotoshi (Evil King) said in determination.

So Hotoshi (Evil King) took out his spade and began to attack Luchia, Kaito, Seira and Kazama. The fight lasted for a minute and when Luchia poke Hotoshi with her spade, Hotoshi dropped his spade and pretended that he has been stabbed. As he pretended to slowly die, he said his last words as the Evil King:

"Thus I die. Thus...Thus...Thus..."

And there he lay, acting dead. Upon seeing it, Kazama freed the two girls. Luchia, Kaito and Seira smiled as Kazama celebrated with the two girls.

"And that ends the play." One girl said.

And then people clapped and clapped and clapped as Kaito, Luchia, Seira, Kazama and his two fangirls smiled and bowed. Some people threw roses at Hotoshi because he is still lying on the ground, playing dead.

Many people went back to doing their own stuff after watching a wonderful act. Kazama's two fangirls also went back playing themselves.

"Hotoshi. You can get up now." Kazama said, "It's over."

Hotoshi then immediately got up.

"Why the heck people threw roses at me?" Hotoshi gasped.

"Well maybe people think you died so they threw roses at you." Seira smiled.

"Really? I'm still alive and fresh. It was just an act!"

A small laughter had occurred.

"When did you guys come here?" Kazama asked.

"Minutes ago." Kaito said.

"And how did you know that there was a play scene here?" Hotoshi asked.

"The English miss, in which her name is Sarah, said that you boys are here pointed at the crowd who were watching your play." Luchia said.

"Ah Sarah."

"The first thing we saw her is men happily feeding her desserts." Kazama said.

"True and she reminds us of one of our friends." Seira said happily.

"And who could that be?" Hotoshi asked.

"Well...I don't know."

Luchia was a bit surprised about that. Kaito, however, understood what Seira is trying to do and whispered to Luchia:

"Luchia. If Seira tells Coco's name to Hotoshi, then Hotoshi might immediately think that you girls are the mermaid princess and therefore it might ruin the good friendship we have with them. Do you want that?"

Luchia them immediately realized it and shook her head.

"Say I wonder where are our best pals for life?" Hotoshi asked.

"Your best pals for life went on a ride with their girlfriends in a beach motor." Kaito said.

"Did you boys ride on it?" Luchia asked.

"Of Course! The very first thing we did on the beach is Me, Masahiro, Nagisa and Hotoshi having a nice joyful ride in the beach motor." Kazama said happily.

"And then they said they will ride themselves for their enjoyment." Hotoshi said.

"Oh Wow! Just wow!" Seira said happily.

"And now they are riding with their girlfriends." Kaito said.

"Luchia! Kaito! Seira!" A voice called by and also the roaring sound of engines.

It's none other than Hanon, Rina, Nagisa and Masahiro, who are totally in an upbeat mode. When they saw Kazama and Hotoshi, they smiled at them.

"Well Well Well. Who we have here?" Rina smiled.

"If it isn't Hamasaki-san's and Nagisa's best friend for life?" Hanon asked happily.

"Yep. It sure is." Luchia said.

"How was the ride?" Masahiro asked.

"It was really awesome!" Rina said happily, "Thanks for the ride Masahiro."

"Yeah and me and Nagisa stood up and said 'WE ARE THE KING AND QUEEN OF THE WORLD!'" Hanon said happily.

"Yep. What a ride we had." Nagisa said happily.

"So it seems like all of you had a jolly good ride." Hotoshi smiled.

"Yep." Hanon said, "Did you boys rode it before?"

"Of course we had. The first thing we did on the beach was riding on this beach motor." Kazama said happily.

"And we thought we could use it to ride it on the oceans." Hotoshi said.

"You do know that it's literally impossible to do so." Rina said.

"Well..."

Everyone laughed.

"Have you seen Sarah?" Luchia asked.

"Well yes. She is sleeping nicely under the umbrella." Hanon smiled.

"That's now." Nagisa said, "Before that, we saw men feeding her desserts."

Hanon and Rina are shocked!

"What?! Is it really true?!" Rina asked in shock.

"Yep it is. Me, Nagisa, Kazama and Hotoshi saw it when we came on the beach." Masahiro said, "I think you guys saw it as well."

"We saw it." Both Luchia and Seira said happily.

"Too bad Rina and Hanon haven't seen that one coming." Kaito sighed.

"It sure is." Both Hotoshi and Kazama said happily.

_"Wow. She does sometimes act like Coco." _Hanon thought and giggled.

"Anyway, we saw a large group of people watching you guys." Hanon said, "But was it?"

"Oh! Hotoshi-kun and Kazama-san were doing an acting scene in which Hotoshi-kun was the Evil King and holded two of Kazama's fangirls hostage." Luchia said.

"Yep and we soon join Kazama, who was the Prince, into battling against him and rescue the girls." Kaito said.

"And we defeated him and the Evil King died." Seira said happily.

"No I was not dead! I was playing dead." Hotoshi whined.

Everyone laughed. And then they heard the crowd cheers.

"What are they cheering for?" Luchia asked.

"No idea but let's check it out." Seira said.

So Luchia, Kaito, Hanon, Nagisa, Rina, Masahiro, Seira, Hotoshi and Kazama went to the crowd. Then they pushed themselves on the front so that they can see what is actually going on.

There seems to be a beach volleyball game between the two teams. The team on the right is on the roll. One of the female in the team slammed the ball onto the sand on the left side and won the game for her team.

"And the unbeaten team has done it again." The announcer said, "20-4, 20-6."

"Oh God. By hearing the scores, I could tell that they are really strong team." Kaito said.

"Yeah. Their opposition team couldn't even get a double digit point." Seira sighed.

"Hmm.. It seems that he is about to say something." Luchia said.

The man then took the microphone from the announcer and said this:

"Now is there anyone left to challenge us? After that, we are done for today. Come on! I'm sure many of you are willing to challenge us."

The crowd is whispering with each other.

"I don't think I'm skilled enough to challenge them." Rina gulped, "What about you, Hanon?"

"Me?!" Hanon gulped, "I might not be able to score a point."

"I have no idea on how to play volleyball." Nagisa sighed.

"Hmm..Looks like Kazama is stepping forward and is answering the challenge." Masahiro said.

"Kazama?" Hotoshi asked curiously.

Kazama then grabbed another microphone and said this:

"I WILL TAKE YOUR LAST CHALLENGE!"

"Whoa!" The crowd was surprised but cheered for him.

"I see." The man said with the microphone, "Then pick one male and one female for your team."

Kazama then looked around the crowd to find someone. After few seconds, someone responded to him.

"I'll join him!" Hotoshi declared.

"Whoa!" The crowd roared in awe.

"Now that kid has got guts." One man in the crowd said.

"Hotoshi?" Kazama was a bit surprised.

"Well my best pal for life is able to try out new things in a brave way so I will do so as well." Hotoshi said in determination.

Upon hearing that, Hanon jumped happily and hugged Nagisa.

"Kyah Nagisa! He is regarding you as his idol!" Hanon said happily.

"Not really idol." Nagisa sighed, "It's a long short story."

"Can we hear your story now?" Seira pleaded.

"Not now Seira. There is really so many people around here." Luchia said.

"Wow! Like your best pal Kazama loves to follow you around, Hotoshi loves to follow Nagisa around." Rina smiled.

"It sure is." Masahiro said.

"So Kazama and Hotoshi are here." Kaito said, "But what a female member?"

Kazama was frantically looking around for a female member when suddenly they heard a female voice:

"If you are looking for a female partner, then I'm with you."

Everyone looked at where the voice came from and guess who it is? None other than Sarah! She walked past the crowd and met Kazama and Hotoshi.

"Wow! It looks like she is well known to them." The announcer said.

"OMG! Sarah is with them." Kaito said happily.

Meanwhile Seira saw that the woman in the opposition team is getting a bit jealous because Sarah's beauty is attracting lot of people.

"Luchia. She is getting jealous." Seira whispered and giggled.

"I know. I wish I can be beautiful like Sarah." Luchia sighed.

"Oh wow. One of your people is teaming up with them." Hanon said happily.

"My oh my. So we have Kazama, Hotoshi and Sarah." Rina smiled.

"Let's see how they do well against them." Masahiro said.

The man with the microphone sniggered.

"Alright then. Listen up you three. Three sets. Whoever gets 20 points gets a set. Two straight sets and you win. Understand?"

Kazama, Hotoshi and Sarah nodded. They had a meeting discussion for a minute.

"Okay Hotoshi. So you first pass the ball to Kazama and then you, Kazama, will hit the ball up in the air. I will then do the rest." Sarah smiled.

"But...But why?" Hotoshi asked in surprise.

"I'm pretty sure she have something in her mind." Kazama said.

"But what if they slowly know our strategy?"

"Then in that case, Kazama will pass to you and you hit the ball in the air." Sarah said.

"Okay."

After they finished their quick meeting, Sarah took out her sunglasses.

"Luchia. Can you keep my sunglasses for a while?" Sarah asked as she tossed it to Luchia, who is able to catch it.

"Hai!" Luchia said happily.

"Luchia. Why did she call you by your name?" Seira asked.

"Because there are lots of people here so how she can call me a princess?"

"Oh. You got the point."

"Good Luck Sarah, Kazama-san and Hotoshi." Hanon cheered.

"Go and beat them!" Nagisa cheered.

"End their streak!" Kaito cheered.

"I wonder why did Sarah join them immediately when they were looking for a female member?" Rina wondered.

"Maybe she's good at playing volleyball." Masahiro said.

"I was also thinking about it."

"Well then everyone. LET THE GAME BEGIN!" The announcer roared followed by cheers from the crowd.

The man from the opposition team then began the game by hitting the ball in the air to Sarah's team. The ball then first went to Hotoshi, who was able to hit the ball in the air and it went flying towards Kazama, who was also able to hit the ball in the air. Then comes this 'OH MY GOD' Moment!

When the ball is in the air, Sarah ran and jumped. Two men from the opposition team knew that she is going to smash the ball and jumped to block it but little did that Sarah smashed the ball in such a way that the ball went down like a missile and the female member of the opposition team didn't move an inch as the ball slammed onto the sand near her and she freaked out. The crowd was stunned by what they saw and a few seconds later, they roared in delight.

"Did you see what I see?" The boy in the crowd gasped.

"The moment I blinked my eye, the ball is already lying on the sand on the opposition team." The girl in the crowd said in shock.

Luchia's, Kaito's, Hanon's, Nagisa's, Rina's, Masahiro's and Seira's jaws dropped. They are totally stunned. Kazama and Hotoshi jumped in delight.

"Wow! That was really awesome!" Kazama jumped happily.

"How did you do that?" Hotoshi asked.

"It's a long story, boys." Sarah smiled, "Right now, let's finish the job."

"YEAH!" Both boys roared.

And then, the game became like school boys facing against professional volleyball players. Sarah's team are in complete control. They switched strategy in which Kazama passed the ball first to Hotoshi and Hotoshi hit the ball in the air before Sarah smashed the ball like a flaming comet. This is leaving the opposition team completely confused and the crowd cheering for Sarah and her team.

"Looks like we are gonna see an end of an unbeaten streak." The announcer said.

The crowd are whispeing to each other:

"That pink haired woman is smashing the ball like hell!"

"She is so unstoppable! The boys are very lucky to have her."

"Who is she and where did she come from?"

"Are you seeing how Sarah is playing?" Hanon asked in awe.

"Yeah! If we play against her, we are so getting thrashed!" Kaito said and gulped

"I never thought that she can play so well." Luchia said in awe.

"I just can't look away from her." Seira said excitingly.

"Wow! It looks like she is going to be a great volleyball player someday." Masahiro smiled.

"You got that right. If Karen, Noel and Coco sees her playing like that, they are so gonna freak out!" Rina smiled.

"She is going to be feared internationally." Nagisa said.

_10 minutes later:_

The game is over and Sarah's team has handed their opposite team their first defeat: 20-3, 20-6. The crowd cheered.

"We win!" Kazama said happily.

"All thanks to Sarah." Hotoshi smiled, "Wish I could learn it from you."

Sarah smiled at the boys as Kazama and Hotoshi lifted her up. The crowd celebrated in a crazy way. The opposition team, meanwhile, are stunned and the female member whined because all the men who are attractive to her became attractive to Sarah. All of them smiled at Kazama, Hotoshi and Sarah.

"This is turning out to be the best beach day ever!" Hanon said happily.

"Yeah. Too bad Nikora and others are not here." Rina sighed.

"Hey! Where did Luchia go?" Seira asked.

"Luchia is trying to get into the crowd to give Sarah back her sunglasses." Kaito said.

"I hope that she doesn't get squeezed." Nagisa said.

"I just wish our mom and dad are here." Masahiro said sadly.

_30 minutes later:_

Luchia, Kaito, Hanon, Seira and Rina had their lunch in Maki's beach cafe. They wanted to tell Maki about how awesome the day is but there are so many people that Maki didn't have the time to talk to them. They went outside and looked at the sea.

"Maybe we will talk to him later." Kaito said.

"I wonder where our boys went?" Hanon wondered.

"I think I saw them in the cafe." Rina said, "They must have left by now."

"Did you give back Sarah her glasses?" Seira asked.

"Yep I sure did." Luchia smiled, "Although I had to push and pull my way to meet her."

"Oh me Oh my!"

"What is it, Seira?"

"Look at Sarah."

They all looked at where Seira is pointing and are mouth open as they saw many men happily feeding Sarah sweets.

"Wow! Look at her." Hanon giggled, "Men happily feeding her sweets."

"Now she does remind me of Coco in some ways." Rina smiled.

"I was also thinking the same thing." Luchia said.

"It seems that she is getting more popular after her awesome performance." Kaito said.

They then went closer to Sarah. When Sarah saw them, she smiled.

"Well hello there." Sarah smiled before saying to the men, "I would like to talk to them and thanks for the sweets."

The men happily nodded as they left. Luchia knelt down on Sarah.

"Sarah. Tell me honestly. How in the world were you able to play so good at volleyball?" Luchia asked in awe.

"Yeah. The way you smashed the ball, I felt like I heard a bomb coming off." Kaito said.

Everybody laughed. Sarah smiled at them.

"Well when I first came into the human world, the very first thing I saw that some people are playing volleyball. I became interested in it and practiced myself and then I discovered that I'm good at smashing it." Sarah explained.

"I think the ball will burst if you smash too much." Luchia said in which everyone laughed.

"It seems that you are already the best volleyball player here." Rina smiled.

"Yep and if you join the national team, Japan will be the No.1 team in beach volleyball!" Seira proclaimed in which everyone nodded.

"As Nagisa said, you will be feared internationally." Hanon said in which everyone nodded.

Suddenly there a voices approaching them. It's none other than Kazama and Hotoshi!

"Where's the surf champ?" Kazama asked excitingly.

"He promised us that we will see you him surf." Hotoshi said.

Kazama and Hotoshi found Kaito with others. They ran towards him.

"There you are." Hotoshi said happily.

"Kaito, the surf champ!" Kazama said happily.

"The surf champ?" Sarah was puzzled.

"Don't worry Sarah. He will show you why he is the surf champ." Luchia smiled.

"Well Kazama and Hotoshi. It seems like you have come at the right place at the right time." Kaito smiled.

"So that means you are going to surf now?" Hotoshi asked.

"Yep. Within a few minutes."

"YAHOO!" Kazama said happily.

"Kaito. I think some people are starting swimming right now with the surf board." Luchia said.

"Then the action will begin within a few seconds." Kaito said.

"WHOO-HOO!" Both of the boys cheered.

Kaito then swam on the sea with his board for a few minutes. Meanwhile, Masahiro and Nagisa arrived.

"Hi boys. What took you so long?" Hanon asked.

"We were just returning the beach motor to the owner." Nagisa said.

"I see. Was there any damage?" Rina asked.

"Nope. That's why I got the extra back." Masahiro smiled as he showed Rina the money.

"Cool!"

"Yo Masahiro and Nagisa!" Kazama said happily.

"Just in time to see Kaito surf." Hotoshi said happily.

"It's also first time I'm seeing him surf." Sarah said.

"Mine as well." Seira said happily.

"Except Me, Hanon and Rina, all of you are seeing him surf for the first time." Luchia smiled.

"Whoa! The waves are coming!" Seira exclaimed.

When the waves are slowly starting to come, Kaito knew that it's time for action. He now stood on his surf board and began to surf and wowed everybody with his surfing skills. He even did a 360 degree flip. Some people saw it and started to cheer for him.

"Wow! Look at him go!" Hotoshi cheered.

"This is awesome! No wonder he is really the surf champ." Kazama said happily.

"GO KAITO!" Seira cheered.

"Ah I see now why he is called the surf champ." Sarah smiled.

"He is and always is." Luchia smiled.

"Not surprised, eh?" Masahiro asked.

"Nope. Not really." Rina smiled.

"So what does Luchia do after Kaito finishes surfing?" Nagisa asked.

"They have a bento picnic in here." Hanon said happily.

_10 minutes later:_

After finishing his surf, Kaito smiled as many people clapped and cheered. Kazama, Hotoshi, Masahiro, Nagisa, Sarah and Seira met Kaito.

"That was totally cool!" Hotoshi said happily.

"Yeah! You are the king of all surfers!" Kazama cheered.

"Thanks guys." Kaito smiled.

"How did you learn to surf in the first place?" Masahiro asked.

"My foster dad taught me when I was little." Kaito said.

"And you never stopped surfing since that." Nagisa smiled.

"True. My love for surfing never dies."

"Well. In that case, you should go to other countries for international surfing championship." Sarah smiled, "You will get hugely popular if you win there."

"I think I went to Hawaii for that tournament and I won there."

"Wow! Call us if there is one and we will certainly come." Seira said.

"Of course I will."

While they are chatting, Luchia and her friends smiled at them.

"I have no idea how do we explain Nikora and others about how much fun we had today and yesterday." Hanon said.

"Don't know but we might have to write a novel about it." Luchia laughed.

"I wonder how the boys are going to tell that to their parents?" Rina asked.

"We have no idea." Luchia and Hanon sighed before all three of them laughed.

_Night:_

Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira are in their mermaid forms enjoying themselves on the sea while Kaito is sitting on the rocks.

What happened was that after Kaito's surf, they enjoyed themselves till evening in which Masahiro, Nagisa, Hotoshi and Kazama left. With the boys gone, except Kaito, they went back to helping Maki on his beach cafe since there are still many people at that time. Kaito, Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira wanted to tell Maki about what happened in the beach today but Maki told them that they can tell it to him later when Nikora and others come. No one knew where Sarah went after evening.

And now here there are. Enjoying themselves on the sea at night.

"That was really the best beach day ever!" Hanon said happily in which everyone nodded, "First we had an awesome ride with Nagisa and Hamasaki-san."

"And then we saw Sarah with many men which reminded us of Coco." Luchia said in which everyone giggled.

"And then we joined Kazama in saving the girls from the Evil King, Hotoshi." Seira laughed.

"Then we saw Sarah's unbelievable performance in which she smashes the ball like flaming comet." Rina smiled.

"And finally my awesome surfing." Kaito said proudly.

"Does Maki-san have the keys with him?" Luchia asked.

"Don't worry. He told me he will leave the door open so that we can go inside when we come back."

Everyone sighed in relief when they heard it.

"I wonder whom I can fin slap?" Rina giggled, "You are my target, Kaito."

"Why me?! What did I do?" Kaito whined in which everyone laughed.

"I was just joking. You are taking things seriously."

"You sounded like serious!"

"Well..."

Everyone laughed. Seira then immediately remember one thing.

"Uh Luchia? Have you forgotten something?" Seira asked.

"What could it be?" Luchia asked.

"Dolphins?"

Everyone gasped all off a sudden. Luchia couldn't believe herself and started to cry.

"In the middle of all the fun we had, we forgot to remind Luchia about it." Hanon cried.

"I think Sarah must have forgotten by now and went back to the palace." Rina said sadly.

"Why? Oh why did I forget?! Why?!" Luchia cried and cried on the rocks.

"Luchia." Kaito and Seira sadly said as Kaito comforted her.

"You don't have to cry anymore, princess." A voice said.

It's Sarah in her mermaid form as she popped her head out of the water.

"Sarah?" Luchia asked curiously.

"I brought someone you know." Sarah smiled.

Suddenly two pink dolphins jumped from the water and started making happy sounds. Luchia realized them and tears came out from her eyes.

"Momo! Momo-chan!" Luchia cried happily as she happily hugged the dolphins.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I couldn't check on you two. How are you doing?" Luchia is still hugging the dolphins as if she hadn't seen them for ages, still in tears.

"I told them about why you were staying back and they understood." Sarah smiled.

"Well at least she can get to see Momo and Momo-chan at the same time." Kaito smiled.

"It's a good thing that Sarah did not forget." Seira smiled.

"You know what? You deserve to get rewarded handsomely and that is being the next mermaid princess of the North Pacific Ocean." Rina said.

"Me? Why me?" Sarah gulped.

"Well. You do your best to keep Luchia happy in the human world." Hanon said.

"But how can I even be a princess? I have no experience in being a princess whatsoever."

After a joyful meeting from the dolphins, Luchia then turned to Sarah with tears in her eyes.

"Sarah. I just don't know how to thank you. I just don't know how. I'm sorry." Luchia cried as she threw her arms around Sarah and sobbed for a while.

"Princess." Sarah sadly said as she hugged Luchia.

Kaito, Hanon, Rina and Seira smiled at Sarah and Luchia. After a few minutes, they heard voices.

"Wow. It was really great to be back in the kingdom again after such a long time."

"Yeah. Boy it sure feels like being back to the times when we were the mermaid princesses."

"Yep. It was a good thing to stay in the kingdom for some time."

"OMG! Their voices..." Luchia said happily.

"It's them! They are back." Hanon said happily.

"After a long time." Rina smiled.

"Wait. So they are...they are..." Sarah gasped in awe.

"Yes! It's them!" Seira jumped happily.

"So should we meet them?" Kaito asked.

"Of course we will meet them! Come on guys." Hanon said happily as she began to swim under the water.

"I'm so pumped up." Rina said as she followed Hanon.

"Wait for me!" Seira said as she followed them as well.

"Come on Sarah. Let's follow them. Now you'll get the chance to see them." Luchia smiled, "You can come too Kaito, Momo and Momo-chan."

Sarah gladfully took Luchia's hand as they swim together to follow them. Kaito, Momo and Momo-chan also followed the girls.

* * *

_Under the sea:_

Azumi, Yukito and Naoki are patting Luna, the whale who was the messenger when Naoki was the ruler, happily. Luna was so a bit sad and doesn't want to see them leave so the three former mermaid princess after comforting him.

"Hmm.. I wonder how Saito and Suzuka are doing?" Azumi wondered.

"Good point. I can't wait to tell my son and husband about what we did and I can't wait to hear from them what they did." Yukito squealed.

"I'm also excited too." Naoki said but then she was a bit sad, "I feel really sad that he couldn't get to meet my son for a while."

"Wait. Your son knows Luna?" Azumi gasped.

"Yeah. When me, my husband, son and butler went for a trip to the North Atlantic Ocean, my son had a ride with Luna at the back and they both enjoyed it."

Luna nodded sadly and was on the verge of crying. The three former mermaid princess were sad too and they patted him.

"Don't worry Luna. You will get to see him one day." Yukito said.

"Luna, I will make sure that my son gets to see you." Naoki said in which Luna smiled.

"Untill then we have to leave now." Azumi said, "Take care of yourself Luna."

Luna nodded and the three former mermaid princess are about to leave but...

"AZUMI!"

"YUKITO!"

"NAOKI!"

The three former mermaid princess are stunned for a few seconds but when they realized their voice, they smiled.

"It's them." Azumi smiled, "They are here."

"Well it looks like we will be staying with you for a few minutes, Luna." Naoki smiled.

Luna nodded happily. The three former mermaid princess saw them that they are closing by. Closer and closer...

"OMG! They are swimming faster." Yukito said happily as she stretched her arms, "Hug me!"

"Yukito!" Hanon cried happily as she and Yukito had a joyful and happy hug.

"Azumi! It's really been a while!" Luchia said happily as she hugged Azumi.

"You are acting as if you haven't seen me for ages." Azumi smiled and both she and Luchia shared a laugh.

"Were where you all this time?" Rina smiled as she hugged Naoki.

"In the kingdom of course." Naoki smiled.

"Oh. I forgot. Your son told me about it."

Both Naoki and Rina laughed.

"So it's them. The former mermaid princess." Sarah smiled.

"Yep. They are the ones. The two of them are also Nagisa's and Masahiro's mother." Kaito said.

"Which one?"

"The one with Hanon and Rina right now." Seira said.

Momo and Momo-chan are making happy sounds. Seira and Kaito swam to meet the former mermaid princess.

"Well if it isn't Seira, mermaid princess of the Indian Ocean?" Naoki smiled.

"It sure is." Seira said happily, "I have got some really exciting news to tell you."

"Really? What could it be?" Yukito asked in excitement.

"Kaito. You aren't wearing any swimming gear. How could you still breathe?" Azumi asked.

"Have you forgotten? I am the Panthalassa Prince." Kaito said in shock.

"Oh right. I forgot."

Everybody laughed loudly. Sarah then swam a bit to meet them.

"It's good to see you, former mermaid princesses." Sarah smiled.

"Uh? Who are you?" Azumi asked curiously.

But Yukito and Naoki gasped.

"OMG! Are you the English teacher?..." Yukito asked in awe.

"...who is also one of Luchia's people?" Naoki asked in awe as well.

"Yes I am." Sarah smiled.

"Oh wow!" Naoki and Yukito jumped happily.

"It seems that you really are." Azumi said happily.

Naoki and Yukito shook Sarah's hands.

"Her name is Sarah by the way." Luchia smiled, "Sarah. This is Azumi."

"Sarah. It's really nice to meet you." Azumi said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Sarah smiled, "You must be the former mermaid princess from our kingdom."

"I sure am."

"Then it's really honor to meet you. Not only you but all of you."

"She takes our class and your son's class." Hanon smiled.

"Cool!" Yukito said happily.

"We told them about you when we first met her." Rina smiled.

"Our boys also told about her as well." Naoki smiled.

"Yukito. I'm got enrolled in Nagisa's class." Seira said happily.

"Wow! Congratulations!" Yukito happily patted Seira's back.

"So now we have Kaito, Me, Hanon, Rina, Hamasaki-san and Kazama-san in our class." Luchia said happily.

"And Nagisa, Hotoshi and Seira in first years class." Kaito smiled.

Everybody cheered.

"So guys. What have you been doing in our kingdom?" Luchia asked.

"Well we got the message that many people are feeling a bit insecure so we decided to leave our family for a while and cover up your absence by becoming the mermaid princess." Azumi said.

"And now you are back to being a former mermaid princess." Sarah smiled in which Azumi sighed and everyone laughed.

"But we felt like we are back to good times when we were the mermaid princesses." Yukito said happily.

"Brings you back the good memories." Hanon smiled in which Yukito nodded.

"Yeah. Many people are very happy that we came even though it's temporarily." Naoki smiled.

"You had the good times. We had the bad times." Rina sadly said.

"But the sea is peaceful for now." Sarah said.

"So how is everybody in Pearl Piari?" Azumi smiled.

"Everyone is fine but they are all under the sea for sea-related issues." Luchia said, "Only Maki is staying with us for now."

The former mermaid princesses are a bit shock.

"They are under the sea?" Yukito gasped.

"But I haven't seen them." Naoki said.

"Well maybe you were inside the kingdom so you probably haven't seen them." Seira said.

"Maybe you are right." Azumi said, "What sea-related issues did they talk about?"

"They didn't say anything about that. Plainly sea-related issues they said." Kaito said.

"I see."

The whale slowly approached them.

"Uh? Who is this whale?" Rina asked.

"Oh. That's Luna. He was the messenger when I was the ruler." Naoki smiled.

"Oh wow! He is so cute." Hanon squealed.

"Well Luna. Meet..."

Luna already started to rub Rina's cheeks. Rina laughed a bit and patted him. Luchia and others approached and patted him.

"I think he already knows her." Azumi smiled.

"Luna, right? That's a nice name for you." Luchia smiled.

"Hello Luna. It's really nice to meet you." Rina smiled.

"Rina also has a whale messenger." Hanon said, "His name is Minke."

"I see." Naoki said.

But Seira noticed that the whale is very sad.

"But it seems to be Luna is very sad." Seira sadly said.

"Yeah. But why is he sad?" Sarah asked.

"Well he is sad because he wants to see my son." Naoki said.

Rina, Luchia, Hanon, Sarah, Seira and Kaito are shocked!

"Wait. So Masahiro knows Luna?" Rina asked in shock.

"Well yeah. When me and my family had a family trip to the North Atlantic Ocean, my son rode on Luna's back and both of them enjoyed it." Naoki said.

"And since then he hasn't seen Masahiro since due to several reason." Yukito said.

"With Gaito's destruction being obvious." Azumi said.

"How long it has been since Masahiro last rode on Luna's back?" Sarah asked.

"5 to 6 years I guess." Naoki said.

"You do have photos of it, right?" Kaito said.

"Yep."

Luna sadly nodded and started to cry. Everyone felt sad for Luna and patted at him.

"Ohhh you poor Luna." Hanon said sadly in tears, "You really want to see Hamasaki-san."

"Don't cry Luna. Let me wipe off your tears." Luchia said sadly as she did so.

"I feel really bad for you Luna." Seira sadly said.

"Does your son remember Luna?" Rina asked sadly.

"He does. He has one photo for himself in which he remembers Luna." Naoki said, "He also misses him."

"Now I feel bad for Masahiro and Luna."

"Luna really deserves a chance to see Masahiro again." Kaito said.

"I know. That's why I'm trying to figure it out how to do so." Naoki said.

"Well you can't do it now because it's dark already." Sarah said.

"Don't worry Luna. You will get to see him again. Naoki promised." Yukito said.

Luna smiled after hearing that.

"Say who are those dolphins by the way?" Azumi asked.

"Oh. That's my messenger, Momo, and his mom, Momo-chan." Luchia smiled, "Momo and Momo-chan, this is Azumi, former mermaid princess of our kingdom whom I succeeded."

Momo and Momo-chan went straight to Azumi and started to rub Azumi's cheeks.

"Nice to meet you, Momo and Momo-chan." Azumi smiled.

"I know them and I rode on their backs." Kaito said happily.

"Nice."

Everyone smiled at the dolphins and Azumi.

"We have so many things to tell you when you were gone." Seira said happily.

"I think they are too tired to listen to you." Sarah said, "You are returning home, right?"

"Yep. We will hear it from our sons." Yukito said.

"And we will hear it from you later." Naoki smiled.

"I think we better get going or else they might start to become very worried." Azumi said.

"I think let's swim home together." Luchia smiled, "Thank you Sarah for everything. You can go home now."

"Thank you princess. Come on Momo, Momo-chan and Luna, let's go home together." Sarah said.

"Luna. You will get to see him so don't be so down." Rina said.

And so Sarah, Momo, Momo-chan and Luna went back to their respective kingdom while the others swam back to their own homes.

**Me: Yep. End of Chapter 20. Now time for the announcement.**

***Everyone appeared all of a sudden.***

**All: What is the announcement?**

**Me: Okay everyone listen up. June is going to be the most busiest month I will ever have. Real Final Exams, University application and this and that work. Therefore, I will be out for one month. To make it simple: This story will be in a one-month hiatus.**

***Everyone is pretty shock about the announcement.***

**Luchia: Noo! One month hiatus!**

**Hanon: I really fear that everything will be forgotten at that time.**

**Rina: But would you forget?**

**Me: Me? No Never! After the one month hiatus, I will be back!**

**Azumi: Are you sure? Some people might forget even after weeks and they never continue the story again.**

**Yukito: But he claims that he will not forget.**

**Naoki: How about let's see, after one month, whether he remembers or not?**

**The boys (Kaito, Nagisa, Masahiro, Hotoshi, Kazama and Hippo): So this means that we are gone for now on.**

**The husbands (Saito, Taoki and Shizuro): When we come back, there's sure going to be plenty of fun.**

**Me: Yep. It sure will be. After one month, Chapter 21 will be coming soon **

***The cast of The Mermaid Law No One Ever Knows waved their hands to say goodbye.***

**All: See You later in one month! Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Me: And untill then, review and like the story please. Goodbye for one month. Enjoy yourself. ;)**


	38. Part 3 Chapter 21: House Visit (Part 1)

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

***Trumpets sound can be heard. I appeared with the cast of 'The Mermaid Law That No One Knows' with smiles on our faces.***

**Me: Hello People! I'm back!**

***Everybody cheered. Kazama then started doing the Micheal Jackson dance in everyone clapped and cheered.***

**Luchia*jumping happily*: After One month hiatus, we are finally here!**

**Hanon: Actually, it's not a one month hiatus. There are three days left till 28th.**

**Rina*smiling*: Yep. Last month on 28th, Zahir890 declared that the story will be in a one month hiatus. Here we are, on the 25th this month.**

**Kaito: But that's still really remarkable. You were able to publish three days before the one month hiatus ends.**

**Me*smiling*: And not only that, I have now publish two chapters in one day. Two Long Chapters!**

**Saito*shocked*: What! Two Long Chapters?! How is it possible?**

**Suzuka*jumping happily*: So that means we can have fun again.**

**Azumi*smiling*: Of course we can.**

**Naoki: Wow. I have to admit. You do have a strong memory.**

**Yukito: We are just worried that you might forget to do so and may never continue again.**

**Nagisa: What are you saying, mom? The story is so popular that there is no way that he will forget.**

**Masahiro: Yeah and besides, we have lots of fans here.**

**Me: First of all I would like to really, Really, REALLY thank all of you for being so patience and continue to review and like my story.**

**Nikora: And also he does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me*smiling*: And now after a long time, here's Chapter 21 and later 22, both which are published today.**

**Mizuri, Yuzuka, Sakura, Koyabasa, Hibiki, Natsumi, Lisa and Seira: Hip Hip Hooray!**

**Others: Yahoo!**

**Hotoshi: Hey Kazama. What are you doing?**

**Kazama: Break Dancing! Cause we are back!**

***Kazama again break dances.***

Chapter 21: House Visit 1 (Part 1).

_The next morning:_

Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira and Kaito told Nikora, Hippo, Taki, Gaito, Sara and Yuri about what happened in school yesterday. Nikora and others had arrived late at night when Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Seira and Maki were sleeping. They all laughed at things like: Fin Slap, Forehead Flick, etc.

"Wow Seira. Seems like your first day of school was really fun." Nikora smiled.

"It really is." Seira said happily.

But when they told about what Kazama said to Masahiro...

"WHAT?! They are actually keeping an eye on us?!" Gaito asked in shock.

"But what did we do this time?" Yuri whined.

"We have changed." Sara whined in which everyone laughed.

_**"Well you better not do something fishy." **_Rina sang and smiled.

_**"That's right or else they are gonna tell their mummies." **_Hanon sang and went on singing.

"And their mummies will tell Coco and Noel about it." Luchia smiled.

"And you will so be in big trouble!" Kaito smiled evily.

"But what if their moms might not believe them?" Nikora asked.

"Even if they do believe them, Coco-san and Noel-san might not believe their moms." Hippo said.

When everyone realized that, Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito and Seira fell in an anime-style and everyone laughed.

"Ha Ha. We are safe!" Gaito laughed.

"Yipee!" Yuri jumped happily.

"But if their moms don't believe them, Kazama and Hotoshi might bring their cameras and take photos of you." Taki said.

"Oh!" Everyone smiled evily at Gaito, Yuri and Sara who sweat and gulped.

"Now there's no way you can escape from cameras." Maki smiled.

"These boys sure have tricks on their sleeves." Sara sighed.

"And not only that, Kazama dared to challenge me to a duel if we had met him." Gaito growled.

"Their so called Operation: Rescue." Yuri whined in which everyone laughed.

"Admit it brother. Before you can do anything, Kazama might give you a good kick on your face and you will be beaten easily." Kaito smiled.

"But on the other hand, Hotoshi will be helpless if I was there." Sara smiled evily.

"And what if he was able to set Noel and Coco free before you meet him?" Seira asked.

"Well..."

Everyone laughed.

"By the way, what did you yesterday?" Hippo asked.

"Beach Fun!" Luchia said happily.

"Well it's a good thing you went to the beach." Nikora smiled, "Helps to refresh your mind."

"No wonder you woke up so late today." Taki said, "You had plenty of fun, right?"

The five of them smiled.

"So what did you do on the beach?" Gaito asked.

"Let's hear it. I bet they had plenty of fun." Yuri said.

"I was also on the beach but there were so many people at that time in the cafe that I didn't have the time to talk to you." Maki said.

They took a break for a few seconds before they began.

"First of all, Nagisa-kun, Hamasaki-san, Rina and Hanon had a joyful ride on the beach motor." Luchia said.

"How was the ride then?" Sara asked.

"It was really awesome!" Rina smiled, "I never thought that Masahiro could ride on it so well."

"And Me and Nagisa stood up carefully and said 'WE ARE THE KING AND QUEEN OF THE WORLD!" Hanon said happily at the top of her lungs.

"But did you fall off?" Hippo was a bit worried.

"Thankfully not."

Hippo sighed in relief.

"And then we saw men happily feeding Sarah desserts and sweets." Seira said happily.

Nikora, Taki, Gaito, Sara, Yuri and Hippo were a bit surprised.

"Really? Seriously?" Nikora was surprised.

"Maybe they fell for her beauty I guess." Taki said.

"It could be. I wish I was beautiful like Sarah."

"Looks like the beauty of Luchia-san's people exceeded the beauty of Luchia-san." Hippo said and everyone roared of laughter.

"She reminds us of Coco." Hanon said.

"She might have." Sara smiled, "Coco used to tell me in her kingdom that she hopes to attract a lot of boys with her beauty."

"Wow!" Rina said in awe.

"But she couldn't do so cause I locked her up along with Noel when I captured them." Gaito smiled.

"But she did come." Kaito said, "I wasn't there but Luchia, Hanon and Rina were there."

"What?! Is it true?! Oh man!"

Everyone laughed.

"Did she flirt everywhere?" Maki asked.

"Nope. She claims that she does so only at the beach." Seira said, "So I guess she is a half-flirt."

"Half-Flirt?!"

Everyone laughed loudly.

"Then we saw Kazama and Hotoshi doing an act in which Hotoshi was an Evil King and Kazama as a Prince with two of his fangirls being hold hostage." Kaito said.

"We joined Kazama-san and defeated the Evil King." Luchia said happily.

"People threw roses at Hotoshi because they thought that he died." Seira giggled.

"Not really dead. He acted dead." Maki said.

Luchia, Kaito and Seira nodded.

"Wow. Wish I was there." Yuri sighed.

"And then the Oh My God moment!" Hanon said, "You totally missed it."

"What did we miss?" Gaito asked.

"After that act, Kazama challenged the unbeaten team to a match in the beach volleyball game and he had Hotoshi and Sarah with him." Rina said.

"And the way she smashed the ball. Oh God. It's almost as if I heard a bomb coming off or a missile." Kaito said.

"Whoa!" Everyone said in awe.

"So what happened? Did they win?" Hippo asked.

"They did. And handsomely." Luchia said happily.

"Wow. I never thought she could play so well." Nikora said.

"If she is selected, then Japan will be an unstoppable beach volleyball team to beat." Maki said.

"How about let me challenge her?" Gaito asked.

"Please Gaito. Your handsome face will be squashed if the ball comes straight to you." Sara smiled.

Gaito gulped and everybody laughed.

"And then I surfed." Kaito said.

"Was this your first time seeing him surf?" Yuri asked.

"Not us. We saw it a couple of times." Luchia said, "It was the first time for Nagisa-kun, Hamasaki-san, Hotoshi-kun, Kazama-san and Sarah."

"Man. They really cheered like hell." Kaito smiled.

"Nice." Gaito gave a thumbs up.

"So overall. You had a really wonderful beach day." Nikora smiled.

"Yeah. Thankfully, there is no school today and no attacks from water demons." Hippo said.

"Hmm... I'm thinking about one thing which we have never done it before." Taki said.

"What could that be?" Sara asked.

"I'm thinking...I'm thinking..."

"Oh! What about Sarah's decision about whether to stay here or not?" Maki asked.

"Well about that..." Seira was about to say when everyone saw Luchia crying.

"Luchia? What's wrong?" Nikora asked.

"If only...If only I could have seen Momo and Momo-chan earlier." Luchia cried.

"Well what happened was that Sarah can't stay here because Momo was lonely and no one wanted to play with her." Hanon said sadly.

"And if Sarah leaves, Momo will become even more lonelier." Rina sadly said.

"So Sarah decided to stay back so that she can take care of them." Seira said.

Everyone felt sad for Luchia.

"Oh dear. Now that was really sad." Sara sadly said.

"But what can they do? You guys go to random places and they can't even find you." Gaito said.

"Gaito-sama has a point. You could have stayed at one point so that the dolphins could see you." Yuri said.

"Your eyes are almost red, Luchia." Taki sadly said as she gave Luchia a tissue.

"But was she really able to meet them?" Hippo asked.

"Yep but it was pure luck." Kaito said.

"Pure Luck?" Maki asked in surprise.

"Yeah. We had so much fun on the beach that we forgot to remind Luchia about telling Sarah to bring the dolphins with them."

"Luckily at night, Sarah was able to bring them and so that's how Luchia was able to meet them." Seira said.

"I just want to reward her for all the care she has done for me when she came in this world. I really want to. I don't know how!" Luchia cried and cried and she fully cried on the table.

Everyone felt sad for Luchia as they comforted her. Nikora, Maki, Taki and Hippo had a discussion.

"Luchia-san is right. Sarah-san deserves a reward for helping Luchia-san so much." Hippo said.

"In school or outside, Sarah tries her best to make Luchia happy ever since she came here. I had never seen a mermaid so helpful to the princess." Nikora said.

"Except when it comes to checking school work in which Luchia doesn't mind since she said that she will learn from her mistakes." Maki said.

"Apart from that, Sarah does care not only Luchia's welfare but her friends as well." Taki said.

"And it will be a great shame for us if we don't take care of Sarah." Hippo sadly said.

"We also have to be grateful for Sarah for taking care of Luchia when we were gone." Nikora said.

"But the question is, how will be reward her?" Maki asked.

Everyone thought for a moment. Suddenly Nikora had an idea.

"Luchia. I know what to do." Nikora smiled.

"Really?" Luchia asked.

"Yep but first we hope that Sarah can come."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I think she is already here." Hanon said.

"I see. Luchia, come with me to the kitchen." Nikora said.

"Hai." Luchia agreed.

So Nikora and Luchia went into the kitchen and Maki opened the door. It was really Sarah and her stomach was rumbling.

"It seems like you are really hungry." Maki said.

"I sure am." Sarah said meekly as her stomach continue to rumble.

"How about you sit down for a while, Sarah-san?" Hippo asked.

"Oh! You guys came back."

"Yep. We are back." Taki said.

"When did you come back?"

"Very late at night when Luchia and others are sleeping." Sara said.

"I see."

Sarah then took a seat.

"Where is Nikora?" Sarah asked.

"She is in the kitchen." Hanon said.

"Princess?"

"She is in the kitchen as well." Rina said.

"They will be back soon." Kaito said.

Silence occurred.

"So Sarah. I heard that your beauty has attracted a lot of men?" Gaito smiled.

A sudden laughter occurred as Sarah was red in cheeks and whistling.

"How...How did you know that?" Sarah sluttered.

"They told us about it." Yuri said happily.

"R...R...Really?"

"Yep. You really acted like Coco who is also my best friend." Sara smiled.

"And you will attract even more men if you become a beach volleyball star player." Taki said.

"What?! You knew that as well?" Sarah gulped.

"We told them." Seira said happily.

"You smashed the ball like a flaming comet and you wowed everybody." Hippo said.

"That's right. You will be feared internationally." Kaito said.

"And Japan will become the No.1 beach volleyball team." Maki said.

Sarah couldn't help but smile. Nikora arrived, carrying a tray full of breakfast. When she saw Sarah, she smiled.

"Ah Sarah. We were expecting you." Nikora smiled, "Seems like your stomach is rumbling."

"It sure is." Sarah sighed as her stomach continue to rumble.

"Well it looks like you are in luck here.

Nikora then served the dishes to Sarah. Sarah couldn't believe her eyes: Pancakes, Eggs, Bread and many other food.

"And not only that." Nikora smiled before calling out, "LUCHIA!"

"Coming." Luchia called out.

Luchia soon appeared, carrying a big cake. She smiled at Sarah and she put the cake on the table. Sarah was a bit shock.

"I didn't do anything special to deserve all this." Sarah said in surprise.

"Of course you did. You tried your best to keep me happy and take care of Momo and Momo-chan when I was gone." Luchia smiled.

"Princess?"

Hippo, Taki, Nikora and Maki bowed at Sarah.

"Guys?" Sarah was curious.

"Ever since you came into the human world, you tried your best to make Luchia-san happy and not only her, but her friends as well and we are truly grateful for it." Hippo said.

"I have never seen any mermaid who helps the princess and her friends a lot. Thank you so much for taking care of her when we were gone." Taki said.

"In school, you were even able to help her and make your English class fun for learning and not boring." Maki said.

"Sometimes I feel like you are her real sister and not me given how much you care of her. It will be a great shame for us if we don't try to make you happy." Nikora said.

Sarah looked at the food before a single tear came out from her eye. She then hugged Luchia.

"I will be glad to have your cake, princess." Sarah smiled, "Thank you."

"Sarah." Luchia smiled before hugging her, "It was the least I could for you."

Everyone smiled at Sarah and Luchia.

"You know what Sarah? I don't think it's necessary to call me princess anymore." Luchia smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep. For now on, you have the right to call me my name."

"Wow!" Everyone smiled.

"So to make things simple: I can call you Luchia from now on." Sarah said.

"Yep." Luchia said happily.

"But you have to call her princess if we are in the kingdom since there will be many mermaids at that time." Hippo said.

"That's mandatory of course." Sarah said.

"Oh wow! I think I will tell Meru to call me by my name if she arrives here." Hanon said happily.

"I think she is already calling by your name." Seira said.

"Oh!"

Everybody laughed.

"What about Hotoshi's and Kazama's mothers?" Kaito asked.

"I think they should also have the right to call them by their names." Rina said.

Sarah's stomach continue to rumble.

"Well looks like I better eat now." Sarah said as she prepared to eat the cake first.

"Enjoy the food." Luchia said happily.

So Sarah is happily munching the food and everyone is smiling at her.

"I was wondering one thing." Maki said, "Does Coco and Noel know that some mermaids might have children?"

"Hmmm... Good question." Gaito said, "Maybe not."

"I think being the son of a mermaid or a former mermaid princess can be an advantage for them and us." Hippo smiled.

"And what could that be?" Yuri asked.

"Well if you do something fishy, _**they are gonna tell that to their mommies.**_" Hanon giggled and sang.

"And their mummies might tell that to the mermaid princess like us." Rina smiled.

"And what if they don't believe them?" Sara asked.

Hanon and Rina kept mum and everybody laughed.

"You got a point." Nikora said, "Although Nagisa and Masahiro knows that Gaito, Yuri and Sara have changed, Kazama and Hotoshi are unaware of it."

"Even if they do believe them, Coco and Noel might not believe them." Seira said.

"Wow. Another puzzle to solve." Taki sighed in which everybody laughed.

_12 minutes later:_

"How was it?" Luchia smiled.

"I...think I'm full." Sarah said before giving a burp in which everybody laughed.

Nikora gave Sarah a glass of water and Sarah drank it.

"It's a good thing that I was able to meet the former mermaid princesses yesterday." Sarah smiled.

"Huh?" Everyone was surprised all off a sudden.

"Oh Yeah. We have met the former mermaid princesses under the sea." Luchia said happily.

"So that means they are back." Taki said.

"Yep. After many days." Hanon said happily.

"So where are they now?" Hippo asked.

"What do you mean? Home of course!" Rina said sternly.

"Yeah. Don't expect that they will come here straight away." Kaito said, "They have to be with their husbands and sons first."

"And a daughter." Seira said.

"Yep."

"Just to make sure. Suzuka, Nagisa and Masahiro are the former mermaid princesses's children." Maki said in which everyone nodded.

"And Saito, Taoki and Shizuro are the former mermaid princesses's husbands." Nikora said.

"But we haven't seen them." Gaito said.

"Maybe they were inside their respective kingdoms so that's why we couldn't see them." Sara said.

"What did they do inside their kingdoms?" Yuri asked.

"Well due to our long absence, the people are feeling a bit insecure so they decided to cover up our absence by becoming the mermaid princesses temporarily untill the people feel secure themselves." Luchia said.

"Ah! Brings them back the memories when they were the mermaid princesses, isn't it?" Hippo asked.

"It sure is." Hanon said, "Brings back the good old times they used to have."

"Well it's because no one attacked their kingdoms except that stupid witch and her three worthless water demon servants." Rina said in which everyone laughed.

"Wow. Lucky them." Maki said.

"True and at time, everyone was attacking us." Kaito sighed.

"I feel bad for you all about what happened to you guys during Gaito's evil time." Seira said sadly.

"It's okay. At least everyone is safe now." Luchia said.

"Speaking about that, what did you do in the sea?" Sarah asked.

"What we did was..." Nikora was about to explain when suddenly...

"AHHH! HELP ME!"

"Don't worry. I'll get you down!"

Everyone realized their voices and panicked.

"It's Nagisa." Hanon gasped.

"And Hotoshi." Kaito gasped.

"But it seems like Hotoshi is in trouble." Sarah said.

"Sarah, Seira, Hanon, Rina and Kaito. Come with me. Others stay here." Luchia said.

Everyone nodded as Luchia, Sarah, Seira, Hanon, Rina and Kaito ran outside. What they saw outside almost shock them.

Hotoshi is upside down with one of his legs being tied up. Nagisa is desperately trying to get him down.

"Nagisa-kun? Hotoshi-kun?" Luchia gasped.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" Hotoshi whined.

"Could someone help me get him down?" Nagisa asked.

"Of course Nagisa." Hanon smiled, "Don't worry Hotoshi. We will get you down."

"Let me help." Seira said as she and Hanon began to untie Hotoshi.

"Oh dear. The traps that we set up are still there." Luchia sighed.

"And the question is why did you set up these traps in the first place?" Kaito asked.

"Well..." Both Luchia and Rina gulped.

"Looks like you have a lot of explaining to do." Sarah said.

"I know." Luchia said.

_8 minutes later:_

Hotoshi had his left thumb bandaged because he got a cut when being tied upside down. Nagisa is beside him.

"Explain the meaning of this trap!" Hotoshi demanded.

Nikora, Taki, Hippo, Luchia, Hanon and Rina whistled.

"Brother, did you know about this?" Gaito asked.

"Nope." Kaito said.

"Why in the world did you really set up these traps?" Seira asked.

"Maybe they set up these traps at night to make sure no thieves can come here." Yuri said happily.

"Well it's more than that." Hippo said.

"That's funny. I never got caught in any of those traps." Maki said.

"I walk in a different route to come here." Sarah said.

"Do you have anything to say about it?" Sara asked sternly.

"I think it's better if we take turns." Nikora said.

"You go ahead first, Luchia." Taki said.

Luchia was about to explain when suddenly, she remember one thing in her mind.

_"Hotoshi-kun, Nagisa-kun, Sarah, Gaito, Yuri, Sara and Maki-san might not know about Rihito-san. Maybe I will have to change things a little bit." _Luchia thought before beginning to explain:

"What happened was that one night, we saw our kitchen had been in a mess which means that a thief must have entered in order to steal our precious object."

"And what object is that?" Hotoshi asked.

"A music box."

"To protect the music box, we have to set up some traps to make sure the thief gets caught." Rina said.

"Unfortunately, the first one to fall into the trap is your best friend for life, Nagisa." Hippo said.

Hotoshi gasped and looked at Nagisa who sighed for a moment. Hotoshi stood up and said angrily:

"HOW COULD YOU ACCUSE HIM OF THAT?! HE IS NOT THAT CRAZY TO GO RAMPAGE AROUND YOUR HOUSE!"

_"Wow. Hotoshi does care for Nagisa." _Taki thought.

"Please listen Hotoshi. We at first thought that he was the thief but when he said that he came here right now, we realize that he wasn't." Hanon said.

"Oh." Hotoshi calmed and sat down, "Sorry for my anger."

"That's okay." Hippo smiled.

"But isn't it the time to remove the traps?" Nagisa asked.

"I don't think it's necessary to remove those." Kaito said, "It could be useful."

"Yeah. It might happen in the night that the thief might spring into this place and steal some items." Gaito said.

"I think I finally your reason now." Seira said.

"But you should put the sign saying do not walk in that route cause there are traps here." Sara said.

"And what happens if the thief actually sees that sign?" Sarah asked, "They might use a different strategy."

"Maybe then you boys should make sure that you should not go to that route." Yuri said.

Silence occurred for a moment.

"I'm really sorry boys. These traps need to be kept to protect burglary." Taki said.

"We understand." Nagisa and Hotoshi said.

"How about you have something to eat?" Maki asked.

"Two ice-creams please. Nagisa will take vanilla while I will take strawberry." Hotoshi said, "Can you lead me to the toilet?"

"Sure."

So Maki lead Hotoshi to a toilet.

"Now think what will happen if Sarah or Meru gets entangled by the traps?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh!" Everyone then realized.

"Maybe you two will have to apologize by sitting up and down hundred times." Rina teased.

"Rina!" Luchia and Hanon whined in which everybody laughed.

_15 minutes later:_

Hotoshi and Nagisa are happily eating the ice-creame. Everyone smiled at them.

"How was it?" Maki asked.

"Cool. Thanks." Hotoshi said, "More ice-cream please."

"I think we better not or else we are gonna get brain freeze!" Nagisa said.

"Oh. You got the point."

Everyone laughed.

"Well Hotoshi. Can you answer this question?" Seira asked.

"And what is that?" Hotoshi asked.

"How did you and Nagisa become best friends for life?"

"Oh!" Everyone then realized.

"Well that will be quite interesting to hear from one of you." Rina smiled.

"Do we have to tell?" Both of the boys gulped.

"Well there's really nothing wrong with that." Luchia said.

"How about you tell us how you and Kaito become lovers?" Nagisa asked.

"Pure and simple. She saw me surfing and we fell in love." Kaito said.

"What?! Love at first sight." Hotoshi sighed in which everyone laughed.

"It's an entirely different story. I will tell you later." Hanon whispered to Nagisa.

"I see." Nagisa said slowly.

"Don't be afraid boys. We won't tell anyone." Hippo said.

"Please Please Pretty Please?" Yuri pleaded.

Both boys sighed for a moment.

"Alright then. Someone give me a glass of water." Hotoshi said.

"Here you go." Nikora said as she gave Hotoshi a glass of water.

"It's a long story, you know that." Nagisa said.

"We are ready for the long story." Sarah smiled.

"This is gonna be interesting, isn't it Sara?" Gaito asked.

"It sure is." Sara smiled.

"Alright then. It all started..." Hotoshi began to explain.

_Flashback (Two years ago outside the school):_

Hotoshi was relaxing happily on the tree while other students are playing, singing and laughing. It happened like that for a few minutes.

However two bullies, whom everyone feared, went around searching for someone to bully with. When the students saw them, they immediately shrieked in fear. The two bullies then saw Hotoshi and smiled.

"Well who do we have here?" One bully asked.

"A yellow haired kid happily sleeping on the tree." The 2nd bully said, "Let's throw some water at him."

The bullies then threw a huge bottle of water at Hotoshi. Hotoshi immediately got up and when he saw them, he was shocked.

"You?!" Hotoshi gasped.

"That's right, kiddo." The 2nd bully said, "What are you doing here? Sleeping on a tree?"

"Like I will tell you!"

"Oh really?" The 1st bully asked angrily.

The 1st bully then grabbed Hotoshi and slammed him on the tree. The 1st bully had Hotoshi on his grip and Hotoshi was trying to get free. The bullies were wowed by his appearance.

"Oh Wow! Not only he has yellow hair but yellow eyes as well." The 1st bully smiled.

"No wonder everyone likes you." The 2nd bully said.

"GO AND PICK SOMEONE ON YOUR OWN SIZE!" Hotoshi shouted angrily.

"What did you say?" The 1st bully asked angrily.

"You Guys are really Cowards and pick people who are smaller than you!"

The 1st bully threw Hotoshi and Hotoshi landed on the middle of the football area where the students gasped in horror and agony. One student tried to run to call the principal but the 2nd bully saw it and shouted angrily:

"If you try to tell the principal about us, you will suffer the same fate as him!"

The student gulped and stopped running.

Hotoshi was hurt and tried to get up but he couldn't. He was on a verge of crying but he didn't do so. Then out of nowhere, the 1st bully put his foot on Hotoshi's back.

"What should we do to him?" The 1st bully asked.

"Cut his hair and make him bald." The 2nd bully said happily.

"Ha Ha! What fun!"

"You have got to be serious!" Hotoshi said in shock.

The 2nd bully took out a auto hair clipper and turned it on.

"We are serious." The 2nd bully said.

But before they could do that, they heard a voice:

"Let him go."

When they turned around, they saw a boy, who has dark blue bushy hair and blue eyes, standing. He is at the same age as Hotoshi (11 years old). He is not happy at what are they doing to Hotoshi.

"Who are you and What do you want?" The 1st bully asked angrily.

"My name is none of your concern. Just let him go." The boy said.

"Oh really?" The 2nd bully asked.

"If the police are there right now, you would have been rotten in the prison."

The students gasped at what that boy is saying. The two bullies stood up and looked at him angrily. The 2nd bully was still holding the auto hair clipper.

"You got a lot of nerves and guts to come out here and say these things to us, kiddo." The 1st bully said angrily.

"Once we get our hands on you, we will make you bald!" The 2nd bully said angrily.

"Try me!" The boy dared.

The bullies were stunned by his words. The 2nd bully charged towards that boy with the hair clipper. However, the boy then moved a little bit and tripped the 2nd bully as he fell down. The hair clipper went flying and when it landed, it cut of part of the 2nd bully's hair. Everyone was shocked.

The 1st bully roared in anger as he charged towards the boy but the boy also tripped him and he fell down.

The bullies were not finished yet as they tried to charge towards him yet they get tripped over by that boy. Everyone was surprised, including Hotoshi:

"Wow! He is so brave! These bullies are getting tripped over."

"Isn't he the new student who came to our school two days ago?"

"I think he is the one."

After a few more trips, the bullies were hurt badly. The boy is laughing at them.

"Had enough?" The boy asked, "You guys call yourself superior and yet you fall over many times!"

"You son of a..." The 1st bully said angrily when suddenly their ears got pulled by none other than the...principal!

"Uh Oh!" The 2nd bully gulped.

The principal looked around in shock as she saw the hair clipper and Hotoshi lying down as he tried to get up. The principal looked at the bullies in anger.

"What's this?! HAIR CLIPPER?! A CHILD GETTING BEATEN DOWN! HAVE YOU TWO GONE MAD?!" The principal shouted at them angrily.

"We didn't actually..." The 1st bully was about to say but the principal interrupted.

"NOT ONLY YOU HAVE BEATEN HIM UP PHYSICALLY, YOU COULD HAVE HARMED HIM MENTALLY!"

"Please listen..." The 2nd bully pleaded.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR EXCUSES! IT'S TIME FOR BOTH OF YOU TOO FACE THE MUSIC!"

And so the principal pulled their ears and started to drag them to the principal's room and the two bullies were kicking and screaming in pain. The other students followed them, curious to know what will happen next. This leaves only Hotoshi and the boy behind.

The boy then rushed to see if Hotoshi is alright.

"Hey. Are you okay?" The boy asked.

Hotoshi then hugged him on the body and started crying.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I didn't know what to do!" Hotoshi cried.

"There There. You are safe now." The boy patted Hotoshi.

After a few minutes, Hotoshi looked at him.

"How could you be so brave? I have never seen anyone brave from my class." Hotoshi asked.

"When I was little, I use to go on a far away adventures and never got lost." The boy smiled, "Plus I couldn't stand them taunting you mentally."

"Say. Are you the new student who came here two days ago?"

"I sure am."

"What's your name?"

"Nagisa Shirai."

"I see. Shidou Hotoshi."

Hotoshi then tried to get up but he was in a bit of pain.

"Looks like you landed down hard after they threw you." Nagisa said, "Let me help you get up."

Nagisa picked up Hotoshi and slowly dragged him to the first aid.

_Present day:_

After Hotoshi finished the story, Hanon happily hugged Nagisa.

"OMG! You are so brave! I'm so happy to have fallen in love with you." Hanon said happily.

"I really want to be brave like you." Seira said happily.

"Well you actually need to be calm and cool to do so." Nagisa smiled, "That's what Masahiro said to me."

"If that's the case, then I will need to learn something from him." Rina smiled.

"If Nagisa-kun wasn't there at that time, then they would have really cut down all of your hair." Luchia said.

"Yeah and I would have been scared for life." Hotoshi said.

"But what did the principal do to the bullies?" Sarah asked.

"She slapped them a suspension notice."

"But before that, we had the chance to humiliate them." Nagisa smiled.

"Really? What did you do?" Sara asked.

_**"WE MADE THEM BALD!" **_Hotoshi and Nagisa sang.

"Well they deserved it." Kaito said.

"Did you pull out their underwear?" Hippo asked in which everyone laughed.

"That's what other students did." Nagisa said.

"And not only that, the others who got bullied before gave them many jump scare scenes." Hotoshi laughed.

"Looks like they got bullied instead." Yuri said in which everyone nodded.

"In a form of payback." Gaito said.

"Have you heard anything from them since?" Nikora asked.

"Nope. Not much." Nagisa said.

"But we have heard that they have been arrested for shop lifting." Hotoshi said.

"What's shoplifting?" Taki asked.

"It means shopping without paying." Maki said.

Everyone laughed. Hotoshi and Nagisa got up.

"You are leaving, boys?" Sarah asked.

"Yep. We have a lot of things to do cause the school is closed." Nagisa sighed, "Let's go Hotoshi."

"Right behind you." Hotoshi said happily.

The boys then left.

"I'm still worried that what's gonna happen to Nagisa if Watashi escapes." Hanon said.

"Don't worry Hanon. Watashi is gonna regret it when he comes back." Rina said, "Beside he has been in jail for 6 years already."

_Afternoon:_

Luchia is on a date with Kaito while Rina is on a date with Masahiro. While others are staying behind, Hanon decided to go out on an adventure herself in which some of them are concerned.

"Are you sure Hanon-san? You might get lost." Hippo said.

"Don't worry Hippo. I won't." Hanon smiled.

"But you don't have a bike unlike Nagisa." Taki said.

"That will be fine as well. I can walk."

"Okay Hanon but don't go too far that you might end up getting lost." Nikora said.

"Hai." And then Hanon left.

_Half and hour later:_

So Hanon had a long walk to the forest. It should have actually been a long walk taking an hour but there was a woman taxi driver who offered her the ride after seeing her sweat a lot. Hanon gladly took the offer and they rode on the route in which Nagisa and Hanon use to go in the bicycle. The taxi driver dropped Hanon after they rode up because the taxi driver said that she can't go any further. Hanon didn't mind. After paying the taxi driver some money, Hanon resumed her journey. After walking in the forest where there are many trees, she then saw a big tree.

Hanon then realized this tree. She then remembered that this was the tree where Nagisa showed her. The Legendary Tree. The tree in which Kandou Shirai, Nagisa's ancestor, found the the Sea Godness's staff and used it to save the mermaid race. Hanon smiled after seeing the tree.

_"This tree is really beautiful. This is where Nagisa's ancestor had found the Sea Godness's staff." _Hanon said to herself before putting her hand on the tree, _"It's still fresh and strong even after so many years."_

Suddenly she heard a flute's tune of the song 'Kibou No Kaneoto'. When she looked up, she saw Nagisa, sitting on a branch, playing the flute. She smiled and listened to the flute's tune for a moment before singing the part of the song, following the tune:

_**Junbaku no **_

_**Tsuba wo yasumete yasashiku nemutte **_

_**Ikitai to negai umareta deshou Saa **_

_**Kibou no kane oto saigo no uta wo ima **_

_**Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara **_

_**Listen to my love kono uta wo **_

"Hanon. You are here?" Nagisa called up from above.

"Oh Nagisa! I'm down below." Hanon called up.

"I'm coming down. Wait for a moment."

Soon Nagisa began to climb down the tree. Hanon was surprised that he is climbing down very fast.

_5 minutes later:_

Nagisa is resting his head on Hanon's lap. Hanon is rubbing Nagisa's hair and smiling at him.

"How did you learn to climb up and down the tree so fast?" Hanon asked.

"My dad knows how to climb trees when he was in teens and he taught me when I was little." Nagisa said.

"Did you fall down?"

"Well yeah. I did. Luckily, my dad caught me and my mom checked to see if I was okay. I wasn't hurt luckily."

"Phew. That was a relief."

A breeze of wind came towards them.

"This tree..." Nagisa began.

"Hmm?" Hanon was curious.

"This tree is everything to us, the Shirai family cause this is where my ancestor first found the staff and used it to safe the mermaid race."

"So it seems like it's a precious to your family."

"Yep and it needs to be protected at all costs."

"I see but what if some people are determined to cut it down?"

"Then my mom will call Aqua-Regina and she will protect the tree."

"Does she know about it?"

"Yeah. She knows about it."

Nagisa then realized one thing.

"Hanon? How were you able to come here?" Nagisa asked.

"Well I thought I could walk but it was so tiring but then a taxi driver offered me a lift so I was able to come to that route where we use to go." Hanon said, "Then I was wondering around the forest and then when I saw this tree, I realized that this was the Legendary Tree you showed me."

"I see."

"Say Nagisa?"

"Yep."

"I met your mom yesterday night under the sea."

"I know. Mom told me about that when she arrived yesterday night. I was a bit worried though because I thought that she might return yesterday morning."

"So what did you do when your mom returned?"

"Well..."

_Flashback (Yesterday night):_

Nagisa and Taoki Shirai are scratching their heads. Yukito still didn't come.

"Dad. Where's mom?" Nagisa asked, "Wasn't she suppose to come this morning?"

"I know son but right now, I fear that something must have happened to her." Taoki said.

"You mean there is an attack from another water demon?!"

"Chill Nagisa. If there was then her messenger should have told us about it."

"Oh sorry."

Just then, the door bell rang. Taoki opened the door. Guess what? It's none other than Yukito Shirai with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Hello boys. Miss me?" Yukito smiled.

"Mom. You came!" Nagisa said happily as he ran to hug her. Yukito hugged Nagisa back.

"Of course we miss you. What happened to you?" Taoki said.

"I'm really sorry that I couldn't come this morning. My friends didn't want me to let me go this morning." Yukito said sadly before giving a kiss on Nagisa's forehead and then Taoki's.

"Oh. So that's why."

"And not only that, I was able to meet Hanon and others."

"Whoa Really?" Nagisa asked in excitement.

"Yep. We were about to leave when they suddenly appeared. They must have heard our voices. I was able to meet the English teacher who hails from Luchia's kingdom."

"That must be Sarah."

"I see. Anyway what did you do in the kingdom?" Taoki asked.

"The people are feeling a bit insecure so Meru requested me to come over and be the mermaid princess temporarily untill they all feel secure." Yukito said.

"So in short: Mermaid Princess Simulator." Nagisa smiled.

"Probably you can say that."

The three of them laughed.

"But it seems it brought you back the good memories when you were the mermaid princess." Taoki smiled.

"It sure is. I felt like I am back to being the mermaid princess again." Yukito said happily.

"So what did you do there?" Nagisa asked in excitement.

Yukito then told Taoki and Nagisa about what she did when she was in the kingdom.

_Present day:_

_"Wow. It seems like you, Yukito and Taoki are one happy family." _Hanon thought and sighed.

"It really brought back the good times when she was in the school teens with Azumi and Naoki and how they had fun under the sea." Nagisa smiled.

"Well your mom had the good times. We had the bad times." Hanon cried.

"I pity you."

"Thank you."

Both Nagisa and Hanon shared a little laughter. Hanon then hugged Nagisa with tears in her eyes.

"Hanon?" Nagisa was surprised.

"I have never thought you could be so brave. Not only you saved Hotoshi from those bullies but you also saved me from that magician (Lady Bat). I don't even think I'm bravier than you." Hanon cried.

"You need to be cool and calm to do so. That's what Masahiro said to me."

"I see."

"Well I might be brave but..."

When Nagisa looked at the Mermaid Flute, terrible flashbacks started to appear around his head and Nagisa was groaining in pain. Hanon noticed it and immediately patted on his head.

"Darn that Watashi bastard! Who in the world he think he is?!" Nagisa asked angrily.

"Nagisa. I'll share your sorrow and happiness with me." Hanon smiled, "I also share your anger against that Watashi."

"Thanks Hanon. But why? Why didn't he get excuted as well? It's not fair!"

"Nagisa."

Hanon then decided to calm him down. She then put her hands on his face. Then when Nagisa turned around, Hanon then kissed him on the lips. Nagisa was a bit surprised but he closed his eyes as they share a deep kiss under the covers of 'The Legendary Tree.'

_Evening:_

Hanon told the others about what happned this afternoon.

"Aww! I never knew Nagisa-kun could miss his mom so much." Luchia squealed.

"What did you expect? Of course he missed his mom! He hadn't seen her for days!" Hippo said sternly.

"And he was really overjoyed to see her again. Taoki was also overjoyed as well." Hanon smiled.

"Masahiro, Shizuro and the butler were also overjoyed to see Naoki again." Rina smiled.

"Where did you find Nagisa?" Nikora asked.

"I found Nagisa sitting on a branch of The Legendary Tree." Hanon said.

Everyone got curious all off a sudden.

"The Legendary Tree?" Seira asked.

"Yep. It's that tree where Nagisa's ancestor, Kandou Shirai, found the Sea Godness staff and used it, without actually knowing it, to save the Mermaid Race." Hanon smiled.

"So the tree is still standing there after so many years?!" Taki gasped.

"Yep. Still standing tall and fresh." Hanon said.

Everyone was awe-struck.

"Oh wow! I wanna see that tree." Yuri said happily.

"I wanna see it too." Sara smiled.

"Actually it's more than just a tree." Hanon said, "It is one of the precious tree for the Shirai family."

"Precious tree for the Shirai family?" Everyone asked.

"Yep and it needs to be protected at all costs."

"Wow. So that must mean that they are not gonna let it being cut down for whatever reason." Kaito said in which everyone nodded.

"Is it near?" Hippo asked.

"Nope. It's a bit far." Hanon said.

"But then how can they protect it if some so determined people are determined to cut it down?" Maki asked.

"They will call Aqua Reqina-sama and she will protect it."

"But does she know about it?" Gaito asked.

"Yes she does."

Everyone smiled for a moment.

"We will really should see that tree one day." Rina smiled.

"Are you going to tell about that to your children when you and Nagisa-kun get married?" Luchia asked.

"You bet I will." Hanon said happily.

Suddenly there was door knock and Nikora ran to opened the door. Who it is? It's Saito, Azumi and Suzuka!

"Yo people." Saito smiled.

"OMG! After a long time." Kaito said happily as he rushed to hug Kaito.

"Where have you been brother?" Gaito also said happily as he too hugged Saito.

"Hey you two! You are squeezing me!" Saito gasped between breathes in which everyone laughed.

Kaito and Gaito realized it and let him go.

"Azumi. It's good to see you again." Luchia said happily.

"It sure is after yesterday." Azumi smiled and he and Luchia shared a laugh.

"How things go Suzuka?" Seira asked.

"It is super awesome. Mummy has returned from home yesterday night." Suzuka said happily.

"She has been so hyped up since I returned." Azumi said.

"The boys were hyped up as well." Rina smiled.

"Not to forget their husbands as well." Hanon said happily.

"So you must be Azumi's husband, I presume?" Sarah asked.

"Yep I am." Saito said, "Who are you by the way?"

"Oh Saito. This is Sarah, one of the people from my kingdom." Luchia smiled, "Sarah. His name is Saito."

"Ah. So that means you are a Panthalassa as well." Sarah said.

Saito gasped for a moment.

"How did you know about that?" Saito asked in shock.

"Well the pronounciation of 'Aito' immediately recognizes you as a Panthalassa." Sarah smiled.

"And together they make the Aito bros." Yuri said happily.

"Boo!" Kaito, Gaito and Saito whined in which everyone laughed.

"Or Panthalassa bros." Sara said.

"Yes! Thank you Sara."

"Hmmm.. Looks like she is your daughter." Sarah said, "What's your name?"

"Suzuka." Suzuka smiled.

"Nice name. Can I give you a lift?"

Suzuka gladly nodded as Sarah lifted her up and they enjoyed themselves for a while. Luchia saw in awe as she saw how Suzuka is happily enjoying with Sarah.

_"Wow. Sarah could actually be a good mother if she gets married." _Luchia thought and smiled.

"And so Suzuka, Nagisa and Masahiro are the former mermaid princesses children." Taki said.

"So it seems like you are happily married." Sarah said happily.

"Well..." Azumi gulped.

"It's a long story." Saito said.

"I see. I will hear it later." Sarah said.

"Anyway, what are you hear for?" Maki asked.

This is where Saito, Azumi and Suzuka gave a big smile on his face.

"We are actually thought of inviting all of you guys to come to someone's place." Saito smiled.

"We are actually going to someone's house." Azumi smiled.

"We are going to Nagisa's house." Suzuka said happily.

Everyone was in awe.

"You are actually inviting us..." Nikora gasped.

"...to go to Nagisa's house?" Taki asked in shock.

When Saito, Azumi and Suzuka nodded, everyone erupted in joy.

"This is awesome! We are going to Nagisa's house." Luchia said happily.

"Wow! That's really great." Rina smiled.

"Cool! I have never visited anyone's house other than here." Kaito said.

"This is really gonna be an interesting visit." Gaito smiled.

"We can also finally get to see Nagisa's dad after so many days." Seira said happily.

"It will be really interesting to see one of my first year student's room." Sarah smiled.

"I would just love to see what's inside Nagisa's room." Yuri said.

"I would love to see it too." Suzuka said happily.

"What do you think? It's going to be our first visit in the human world." Nikora smiled.

"It sure is." Taki said.

"I can't really wait to go there but is there space for all of us?" Maki asked.

"Don't worry Maki. We are riding on the SUV." Saito said.

Everyone was in a bit exciting mood but...

"We have a problem." Sara said.

"What could be the problem?" Seira asked.

"Did anyone ask Nagisa about his address?"

Suddenly all of them fell down in anime-style. Their hopes are being dashed away.

"Hanon!" Everyone said sternly.

"I'm really sorry guys." Hanon cried, "I should have asked Nagisa about his address."

"It's okay. We don't need to." Hippo smiled.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yuri asked.

"We are gonna use this."

Hippo then ran to Luchia's room and a few seconds later, came back with a radar in his hand.

"What this?" Azumi asked.

"This is the Pearl Radar." Hippo said.

"Pearl Radar?" Saito asked.

"The Pearl Radar is the radar that I use to locate the pearls of the Mermaid Princesses."

"Wait. So that means.." Suzuka said.

"Yep. I can make it locate the pearl of the former mermaid princess who now holds the extra aqua pearl, Yukito. This will give us the route to where the Shirai family lives."

"Oh wow! At least it saves time into calling their family to ask for their address." Kaito said.

"Actually we are planning for a surprise visit." Saito said.

"Oh. Then you could have taken their address before." Gaito said.

"Hippo. Thank you so much. Our hopes were almost dashed." Hanon cried.

"Anything for the princess." Hippo smiled.

"Azumi, Saito and Suzuka. Thanks for organizing a surprise visit to Nagisa's house. I should have gone there before."

"No worries Hanon. You are his girlfriend after all." Azumi smiled.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's prepare ourselfs." Sara said.

"YEAH!" Everybody cheered.

So everyone went to their respective rooms to get themselves prepared.

_19 minutes later:_

After every preparation had been done, everyone is hoping into the SUV but they are finding it difficult to find space. Even Saito was a bit surprise. An SUV with 16 people inside is a bit tricky. Saito, Azumi and Suzuka are in the front with others stuck in the middle and back. Hippo decided to change into penguin form so that he can stand on top of the dashboard and can tell Saito which direction to go.

"Well everyone. Here we go!" Saito said happily as he started the engine.

"Yahoo!" Everyone cheered and off they went.

Everyone chatted about their excitement to go to Nagisa's house while Hippo is checking the Pearl Radar and telling Saito whether to go left or right. Azumi and Suzuka looked behind.

"I'm sorry that there is no space cause we are 16 people in here." Azumi said.

"Are you all okay?" Suzuka asked.

"I'm okay cause we are going to Nagisa's house." Hanon said happily.

"I wonder what Nagisa's room looks like." Luchia said.

"No idea Luchia but I'm sure it is gonna be filled with mermaid things." Kaito said.

"I think Masahiro knows about it cause there's no doubt that he and his parents had visited their house many times." Rina said.

"And what about Hotoshi? He must also have visited his house as well." Seira said.

"Do you think Nagisa might be in the house?" Yuri asked.

"No offense but it could be a good thing if he is not in the house. We can get to see his room and stuffs." Sara said.

"And maybe we can get to see his photos." Sarah smiled.

"Ah yes. Cute baby photos." Maki said.

"I think it's our first time riding on a SUV." Nikora said.

"What's a SUV?" Gaito asked.

"Sports Utility Vehicles like this." Taki said.

"How long?" Saito asked.

"Just a couple of meters left." Hippo said.

Few minutes later, they are going up. Hanon was a bit surprised because it's the same route where Nagisa took Hanon on a date.

"Hmmm. It seems like this is the same route where me and Nagisa went on the date." Hanon said.

"So that must mean you know where Nagisa lives!" Luchia said.

"No I don't! I was just curious about the route."

"Is this also where we can find the Legendary Tree?" Kaito asked.

"Yep."

"Well we will look at it later." Nikora said, "I don't think evening is the time where we can find the Legendary Tree."

"Yeah. We might end of getting lost." Gaito said.

"The Legendary Tree?" Azumi asked curiously.

"Yep. It's the tree where Kandou Shirai, who is Nagisa's ancestor, found the Sea Godness Staff." Sarah smiled.

"And used it to save our race." Seira said happily.

"Wow! I really want to see that tree one day." Suzuka said happily.

"We all hope so." Saito said.

"Saito. Stop right there." Hippo said.

Saito then stopped the SUV and everyone got out, feeling the fresh air after being in the SUV for more than 20 minutes. Hanon was even more surprise. She remembered being lost with Nagisa and also has clearly remember seeing these houses.

_"Nagisa told me before that we should be around his neighbors. So that means one of these houses should be Nagisa's house." _Hanon thought.

"Okay so it seems like we close to Yukito's aqua pearl." Hippo said.

"Which means that one of these houses should be Nagisa's house." Nikora said.

"But the question is which one?" Rina asked.

Everyone was a bit confused and pointing at different houses but as for the five of them...

"I think the left one could be Nagisa's house. It's in aqua color." Sarah said.

"I was also thinking the same thing." Hanon said.

"Who knows? Let's check it out." Azumi said.

They all went to an aqua house. Hippo looked at the Pearl Radar and smiled. The aqua pearl in the radar is blinking in the middle.

"Yep. This is the one." Hippo smiled.

Everybody cheered and jumped in joy.

"So this is Nagisa-kun's house!" Luchia said happily.

"Cool! I can't wait to see what's inside the house." Kaito said.

"But who's gonna ring the bell?" Rina asked.

"I will." Hanon said happily as she rang the bell.

* * *

_"Wonder who's coming this time." _Taoki thought as he ran to open the door.

But little did he know he will get a shock in his life. When he opened the door...

"It's..." Taoki gasped in amazement.

"HELLO!" Everyone gave a cheerful smile.

Taoki was a bit surprise for a moment.

"Surprised?" Gaito asked.

"Of course I am." Taoki said in amazement.

"We were actually planning for a surprise visit to visit you." Saito smiled.

"Sorry if we interrupted you into doing something." Azumi apologized.

"It's fine. I wasn't doing anything. I was just watching T.V." Taoki said.

Everyone smiled.

"Taoki-san. It's really good to see you after some time." Hanon said happily.

"Yeah. It's good to see you all as well." Taoki smiled, "You also met my wife under the sea yesterday when she was returning."

"And also Naoki as well." Rina smiled.

"We were all so excited after seeing them." Luchia said happily.

"Where were you all this time?" Kaito asked.

"I was fishing all this time." Taoki said.

"So you were living with Nagisa when she left." Nikora said.

"Actually me and Yukito left together, leaving him alone for sometime. I was competing in a fishing competition. I came back 3 days ago and Yukito came yesterday."

"Whoa! Fishing competition?" Taki gasped.

"What happened? Did you win?" Maki asked excitingly.

"Wait till you get inside." Taoki said.

"Taoki-san. I'm the new student in Nagisa's class." Seira said happily.

"My wife told me about it. Seems like you are having fun with him and his friend."

"Of course I am."

"And I'm their teacher." Sarah smiled.

"You must be the English teacher who comes from Luchia's kingdom I heard." Taoki said.

"Yep. Sarah is my name."

"Speaking about it, where's your wife?" Sara asked.

Then they heard a voice from upstairs.

"Taoki. Who's there?" Yukito called.

"It's Luchia and others. Saito and his family are also here." Taoki called back.

"What?! They are here?"

"Yeah."

"Give me a minute."

"What is she doing up there?" Gaito asked.

"Combing her hair as far as I know." Taoki said.

Yukito then soon came downstairs. Upon seeing Luchia and others, she was very surprised.

"Yukito. We are here!" Hanon said happily.

"How did you guys know that this is our house?" Yukito asked.

Hippo then took out the Pearl Radar and showed it to them.

"This is the Pearl Radar. We used it to track down your extra aqua pearl you have in your shell locket." Hippo said.

"Ah. So that means it's a new form of GPS." Taoki smiled in which everyone laughed.

"We thought of a surprise visit to your house." Saito said.

"Well we are definitely surprised." Yukito smiled.

"If you were doing anything, then we are really sorry for interrupting it." Azumi said.

"No need to apologize. I was just combing my hair."

"Is your son there?" Suzuka asked excitingly.

"That is the problem. Because you came on a surprise visit, we didn't know that you will be coming. He is outside. Should I call him to come over?"

"No. Please don't. It will be an excellent time to go and have a look around at your house." Hanon said happily.

"And his room of course." Seira said happily.

"Yeah. His room. We can look some of his stuffs when he is not around." Kaito smiled evily.

"I hope he and Masahiro didn't hatch any plans against us just like what Hotoshi and Kazama did on their so called Operation Rescue." Gaito growled in which everyone laughed.

"This is our first time visiting to someone's place. So we are a bit nervous." Sarah said.

"Don't worry. You will have an excellent visit here." Taoki smiled.

"Why not you come in?" Yukito smiled.

Everyone smiled as they went inside. By the time they stepped inside the house, they are all awe-struck by the beauty and the scenario inside the house.

"Oh wow! The walls are in aqua color! Yipee!" Hanon jumped happily.

"Your house is so beautiful." Luchia said happily in which Yukito and Taoki smiled.

"Whoa! You even have the latest flat screen plasma TV set." Rina said in excitement as she looked at it.

"Whoa! Look at those mermaid pictures." Kaito exclaimed.

"And those good times pictures in the frame." Gaito gasped.

"Your rooms are very unique. I have never seen rooms like this in our life." Nikora said in awe.

"It's our first visit to anyone's house so we should be." Taki said.

"Should we go and see Nagisa's room?" Seira asked in excitement.

"Not now Seira. One at the time." Sara said.

"I see. So this is what it's like to live in a house." Sarah smiled.

"I lived with Gaito-sama in the castle under the sea but it's really nice to live here if we are in the human world." Yuri smiled.

"I remember that you live in a different house when we were in teens but I think this is a much nicer place." Azumi smiled.

"There is plenty much to explore." Saito said.

"To make it simple: Your house is awesome." Suzuka said happily.

"Thanks. We really appreciate it." Taoki smiled.

"Why not you guys sit down?" Yukito asked, "You had been standing for a long time."

Everyone agreed as they sat down on a nice aqua sofas. Maki then looked around and suddenly saw a swordfish pinned on the wall with a silver trophy and a picture of Taoki with the captured swordfish above the drawer.

"Hey. Is this the recent fishing competition result?" Maki asked.

"Yep. It sure is." Taoki said.

"Looks like you got 2nd place rather than winning the competition." Saito said.

"That 1st place guy caught even a bigger and fatter fish."

"Well at least you did get 2nd place rather than not getting anything at all." Azumi said.

"I know and I am proud of it."

"Wow!" Everyone said in awe.

Luchia, Nikora, Taki and Hippo looked at the pinned swordfish for a moment before they couldn't believe their eyes. Luchia jumped with joy and everyone was looking at them in surprise.

"Luchia. Why are you jumping crazily?" Kaito asked.

"Maybe they are excited to see Taoki's prize." Sarah said.

"Or maybe something else." Gaito said.

"No it's not." Luchia said happily, "Taoki. Thank you so much for saving us."

"Indirectly." Hippo said.

"Who cares?! He still saved us." Nikora smiled.

"We are truly grateful to you." Taki said happily.

Everyone became confused all off a sudden.

"Luchia. How can this be related to it?" Hanon asked in shock.

"I'm totally confused." Yukito said.

"Well maybe they have a reason for it." Saito said.

"So let's hear it." Rina said.

The four of them took a breathe for a moment before saying.

"Okay. So this swordfish was always bothering us when we were swimming. He always tried to poke or impale us with his long sword-like nose." Luchia said.

"We were just wishing that he was completely gone for us." Hippo said.

"We were also wondering why he never chased us when me, Taki, Hippo, Gaito, Sara and Yuri went into the sea." Nikora said.

"And now, we found the answer." Taki said happily.

Everyone gasped for a moment.

"So you are saying that my husband caught the swordfish that has been bugging you always?" Yukito gasped in shock.

"Yes!" Luchia said happily, "Taoki! Thank you so much."

Everyone smiled at Taoki and congratulated him.

"Oh wow! You saved Luchia and others indirectly. Just like your son who saved us indirectly." Hanon said happily.

"Forget indirectly. He saved us all and that's a fact." Rina smiled.

"And now you are on the list." Seira said happily

"No wonder the Shirai family is saving us." Sara smiled, "Now I understand why your ancestor was the saviour of the mermaid race."

"I don't get it. How can you save someone indirectly?" Suzuka asked.

"You really need pure luck to do so." Maki said.

"Yeah. Just like what Nagisa did." Kaito smiled.

"As well as Masahiro who was enjoying the green scenario and it covered the battle part without knowing that you guys were battling against a water demon with horns." Saito said.

"And now you caught a swordfish that has been bugging Luchia and others without actually knowing about it." Sarah smiled.

"Thanks goodness you Shirai people weren't there." Gaito sighed, "Otherwise who knows when we can get bad luck."

"I thought I would have got caught as well." Yuri said, "If you hadn't known me before, you could have ended up frying me."

"Wow Taoki. You had made a life saving rescue by catching that swordfish." Azumi smiled.

"If we were the judges, we would have given you 1st place!" Luchia exclaimed.

"Wow Taoki. Do you have anything to say?" Yukito smiled.

"Well I don't know but I'm glad that you guys could swim freely for now." Taoki smiled.

Everyone smiled at Taoki. They then saw another picture. The picture frame was Azumi, Yukito and Naoki with their respective husbands when they were teens. The Mermaid Flute and The Mermaid of Love locket are also seen in this picture.

"I believe this was taken when you and Shizuro discovered that your wives were the former mermaid princess." Nikora said.

"Yep. This is the one." Taoki smiled.

"Kaito. Saito almost looks like you except hair and eye color." Luchia said happily.

Saito and Kaito looked at the picture and shared a little laugh.

"Ah. Brings back the good old times." Azumi smiled.

"Oh and about that..." Yukito suddenly remembered something.

Everyone looked at Yukito to hear what she has to say.

"The thing is when we told what happened to Azumi after he looked at that picture, he was very sad but he said that if he finds Hippo..." Yukito said.

Yukito turned to Hippo and gave an evil smile:

"He will throw you into the sharks."

"Oh!" Everybody gasped and Hippo looked white in the face.

"Sharks?!" Hippo gulped.

"That's right." Taoki said.

"Oh. Looks like you are lucky that I didn't get to know Nagisa at that time." Hanon smiled and teased.

Yuri shrieked and covered Hippo.

"But I thought..." Yuri gasped.

"Calm down Yuri. That was before." Sara said.

"Yeah. I think he won't throw him right now after he knew Hippo's reason, isn't it?" Gaito asked.

Yukito and Taoki nodded. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Okay. I am curious of one thing. What does Shirai means?" Hanon asked.

"White well obviously." Azumi said.

"Or shark-related." Yukito winked.

Everyone was shocked all off a sudden.

"What did you just say?" Saito gasped in shock.

"Shark-Related." Taoki said.

Everyone gasped even louder.

"Wait. So does that mean..." Luchia gasped.

"Ohhh Hippo. I bet he was really serious about throwing you into the sharks." Rina smiled.

Hippo and Yuri are white in face.

"Wait! Does it mean he will throw me as well?!" Gaito gulped.

"Yep." Yukito whinked.

Gaito's face became white.

"Oh wow! Shirai means shark!" Seira said happily.

"I seriously think that Nagisa sure really does like sharks." Kaito said.

"Maybe in his room could be a bundle of sharks." Nikora gulped.

"Stop imagining things, there's no way a shark can fit in his room." Sarah said in which everyone nodded.

"Well. Untill we see his room, we cannot be sure." Taki said.

"I am really curious about this boy." Maki was a bit interested.

"I think it's really a good thing to come here." Azumi said, "We can get to know more about him."

"But who knows when Nagisa might pop up all of a sudden." Sara said.

"And if he sees us in his room, then...then..." Suzuka gulped.

"We all know what's gonna happen." Saito said.

Hanon thought for a moment before jumping happily.

"OMG! No wonder! He has the bravery of a shark!" Hanon said happily, "Not only he was able to safe Hotoshi from the bullies when they first met, he was also able to safe me from a water demon."

"Well he is except..." Yukito said but everyone interrupted.

"We all know." Everyone said.

Taoki sighed for a moment while everyone smiled as they once again looked at the picture frame of the six of them. Rina was more curious about Naoki. Despite knowing that Naoki is strong in judo and Naoki wearing a boy's uniform, her personality is totally different from Rina's personality. Rina wondered how Naoki was able to fall in love with Shizuro in school and wished that she herself could have known a lot about Masahiro in the first place.

Then they looked at the art portrait of a man. It's none other than Kandou Shirai holding the Sea Godness's staff.

"I believe this is Kandou Shirai, isn't it?" Sara asked.

Yukito and Taoki nodded with a smile.

"The man who saved the mermaid race." Gaito said.

"That's him. He's the one!" Hanon said happily, "Me and Nagisa met him."

"But how was he able to save the mermaid race?" Suzuka asked.

"He just tapped the staff on the ground near the river and everything went flash." Yukito winked.

"Oh God. How can he be so handsome in the feudal era?" Kaito asked in shock.

"Well he was born like that." Luchia said.

"That's really a nice painting." Nikora smiled.

"Who actually drew that?" Sarah asked.

"My late father." Taoki said.

"I see." Maki said.

"What do you think would have happen if you were there?" Hippo asked.

"Me?! I would have been exterminated for good!" Yuri whined in which everyone laughed.

"That's really a nice art he drew." Saito said.

"How much will it cost?" Azumi asked.

"3 billion yen." Yukito said happily.

"Eep! So much!" Suzuka freaked out in which everyone laughed.

"Of course it will be so much. It's a masterpiece." Seira said.

Everyone looked at the art for a moment.

"We sat for sometime now. Now let's go and explore your house." Rina smiled.

"With the main being Nagisa's room." Hanon said happily.

Everyone nodded as they stood up from their sofas. First they saw the kitchen room and then they went to the door of the another room.

"What's inside this room?" Hanon asked.

And then when they opened the door, they were pretty surprised. Inside the room are couple of clothes, jeans, dresses and many other different types of clothes.

"What's this?!" Everyone asked.

"My fashion designing room." Yukito said happily.

"Wait. So that means...?!"

"Yep people. I make all the finest clothes and jeans at a different size and sell them at a very good price." Yukito said happily.

"Do you accept home delivery?" Nikora asked.

"Yes. Call me and I will deliver it."

"Which shop do you originally deliver to?" Maki asked.

"Beauty and Fashion Shop."

Luchia and others gasp for a moment.

"Beauty and Fashion Shop?" Hanon gasped.

"OMG! That's the shop we also go." Luchia said happily.

"Wow. Really?" Yukito gasped in amazement.

"Yep. What a coincidence." Rina smiled.

"But the problem is that we don't know which are the clothes or jeans Yukito makes." Kaito said.

"We can take the home delivery instead." Sara smiled.

"And besides you do know our address, don't you?" Taki asked in which Yukito nodded.

"How long does it take for you to make a cloth or a jean?" Seira asked.

"Twenty minutes or less." Yukito said.

Everyone was shell-shocked!

"Twenty minutes only?!" Azumi gasped in shock.

"It would take at lease more than 50 minutes to make a cloth." Saito said in shock.

"Are you a wizard or a magician?" Suzuka asked.

"No. She isn't one of them." Taoki said, "Even in teens, she makes cool clothes and look at the top of the cupboard to see the result."

They all looked at the cupboard and shocked when they saw a first place trophy and a picture of Yukito holding a woman's clothes with the caption label: Most Beautiful Female's clothes.

"And they are in high quality as well." Sarah said.

Everybody then said "OMG!" before looking at the other clothes and jeans that are still hanging on the wardorbe.

"Oh wow! Look at them. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Luchia said happily.

"It really is. They are in very high quality. I wanna learn from her." Hanon said happily.

"These jeans fit perfectly." Rina smiled, "It will also fit on Masahiro as well."

"Wow! You even make wedding dresses as well." Seira said happily, "Male and Female."

"Can we try them on?" Sarah asked.

"Of course you can." Yukito smiled.

Everyone tried the clothes on and to their surprise, it does fit them!

"Hippo-sama. How do I look?" Yuri asked as she is wearing the woman's wedding dress.

"I think you look really pretty, Yuri-san." Hippo smiled as he is wearing the male's wedding dress.

"Whoa! I look cool with this new T-shirt." Kaito said happily, "What about you, brother?"

"I look cool too." Gaito said happily, "What about you Saito?"

"Me three." Saito said happily.

"It has been a while since I last wore Yukito's made clothes." Azumi smiled.

"This is the first time I am wearing it." Sara smiled.

"Oh wow! I look so pretty." Seira said happily.

"Me as well." Suzuka said happily.

"We have already discovered two things." Taki smiled.

"Yep. First is that Taoki has caught that swordfish which was bugging us." Nikora smiled.

"And now we discovered that Yukito is more than a professional fashion designer." Maki said.

_29 minutes later:_

Everybody changed back to their original clothes and smiled at Yukito.

"Arigato Yukito!" Everyone cheerfully smiled.

"Yukito. We will pay you more than you currently offer." Azumi smiled, "Your clothes are wonderful."

"Thank you." Yukito smiled.

"Yukito. Could you teach me how do you make such high-quality fashionable clothes?" Hanon asked, "I'm also a fashion lover but there's no one who could match your skills. Not even me."

"I will certainly do so if you have the time."

Everyone smiled at Yukito.

"So. Shall we go upstairs now?" Taoki asked.

Everybody nodded as they exited the fashion room and went upstairs.

When they did go upstairs, they saw another latest flat screen plasma TV set, much to everyone's shock.

"How many latest flat screen plasma TV sets you have?" Rina asked in shock.

"Two." Taoki said.

"This one is for playing video games." Yukito said happily

"Really?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Yep. Family fun at night."

"Wow! I wish I could be part of it." Hanon said happily.

"So who wants to join?" Taoki asked.

Everyone raised their hands saying, "Me! Me!". Kaito raises his hand first so he has got the chance to play it.

Taoki then turned on the Sega Dreamcast and inserted the 'Re-Volt'. Everyone was getting excited as this is the first time they are watching someone playing the game.

"Kaito. Have you ever played these before?" Luchia asked.

"Yeah. Before I met you." Kaito said, "But it has been a while now."

"Taoki. What are these in the screen?" Hanon asked curiously.

"They are remote controlled cars. They will be racing on the ground." Taoki said.

"I see."

"It seems like you have never seen a video game before." Yukito said.

"This is our first time by the way so we know little about it." Rina said.

"I hear that children tend to be violet because they play games with lots of violence." Sarah said.

"Well we don't have any." Yukito said.

"How about I see the disks?"

"Sure."

Yukito then gave a bag of Sega Dreamcast disks to Sarah. Sarah then began to check the disks one by one. The others also looked at it with awe and amazement.

"Oh wow! So many games." Seira said happily.

"Another discovery made." Yuri said happily.

"We should make a visit to other places." Hippo smiled, "That way we can get to know more about them."

"I think you are a really good mother." Sarah smiled as she gave it back to Yukito.

"Thank you." Yukito smiled.

"But then why didn't he tell us about it?" Sara asked.

"These things are not available in the sea world and he knows that very well." Gaito said.

"True. We never saw these things in our lives." Nikora said.

"But now we are seeing it for the first time in our lives." Taki said.

"This will be really interesting." Maki said.

Suddenly the loading screen is completed and it looks like the race is about to begin.

"Ready to race?" Taoki asked.

"You bet I am." Kaito said in determination.

So the race began as Kaito and Taoki began to mash the controls. Some of them are cheering for Taoki or Kaito or both of them. It is a close contest between Taoki and Kaito.

"Looks like we really are having a pretty good race there." Suzuka said happily.

"Hmm. It does seem to remind me that we use to hang out in the arcade when we were in teens." Saito smiled.

"It sure is. Especillay with Naoki and Shizuro." Azumi said and giggled.

_10 minutes later:_

"NOO!" Kaito said in horror.

Kaito's player two remote controlled car crashed into a lamp post in the closing moments as Taoki crossed the finish line. Everybody clapped at Taoki.

"Hooray! You won!" Hanon said happily.

"Mou. That was so close." Luchia sighed as she comforted Kaito.

"Now I won again and no one has beaten me so far." Taoki smiled.

"Really? You did get beaten once." Yukito said.

"Eh?" Everyone asked in shock.

"Well..." Taoki gulped.

_Flashback:_

Taoki and his son, Nagisa, are playing the remote control car racing game 'Re-Volt' with Yukito watching. It was the final lap and Taoki is well on the lead.

"Come on son. You can do it." Yukito was cheering for his son.

"I'm trying mom but he is going too fast." Nagisa said as he tried to catch up with him.

The two remote control cars are heading for a U-turn.

"Just this one drift and I'm the winner." Taoki said happily as he began to drift.

However, to his shock, the car drifted so much that it ended up spinning around. In contrast, Nagisa also drifted but it didn't spin around and he began to speed up again.

"Oh No!" Taoki gasped in horror.

"Oh Yes!" Nagisa said happily as he crossed the finish line.

"Hooray! You win!" Yukito said happily.

Yukito and Nagisa celebrated while Taoki slapped himself.

_Present:_

Everyone looked at Taoki, who was whistling himself, and had a little laughter.

"Hiding from the fact that you got beaten by your own son, eh?" Hanon smiled evily before starting to laugh.

"If it wasn't for that drifting problem." Taoki whined in which everyone laughed.

"Chill out. It was really a good race." Kaito said, "Next time, I will beat you."

"We will see about that."

Everyone smiled and laughed as Taoki switched off the Dreamcast and put it back to where it was.

Luchia then saw a big picture frame on the right side of the wall.

"What's this huge picture frame?" Luchia said in awe.

"That's the Legendary tree." Yukito smiled.

Everyone saw the picture frame in awe.

"The Legendary Tree?" Rina gasped.

"The tree where his ancestor first found the Sea Godness's staff." Kaito smiled.

"So it seems that our son has told you about it." Taoki said.

"He actually told me all about it and I later told them." Hanon smiled.

"I see."

"I actually understand why this is called Legendary Tree." Sarah said, "It is standing tall and strong."

"For so many years." Nikora said in awe.

"I wonder how was it able to survive for so long?" Maki wondered.

"I think the Sea Godness was able to keep the tree for so long and protected it from any harm." Saito said.

"I think you took us there once where we all had a picnic." Azumi smiled.

"The good times." Yukito smiled.

"I think we should really go there and see it one day." Seira said happily, "What do you think?"

"Yep. It would be nice to see that tree by ourselves." Yuri said.

"I want to see it too." Hippo said happily.

"It would also be fun if we can also see Nagisa there." Suzuka said in which everyone nodded.

"It seems that the tree is really precious to you." Sara said in which Taoki and Yukito nodded.

"And it must be protected at all cost." Gaito said.

"Well luckily Aqua Regina-sama knows about it." Taki said, "And she will protect it."

Everyone nodded and looked at the picture for a moment.

"Well then. Should we head off to your room?" Nikora asked.

They all nodded as they went to the left side of the door which is Yukito's and Taoki's room.

They then entered the room where all of the visitor are amazed by it. The room has a fishing rod in which Taoki uses, a middle size single bed, two drawers, a cupboard, a shelf where three books are there in three different columns, a wardrobe and the basic items like powder, lipsticks, etc with a mirror. There is also a window.

But in there, there is also a large picture frame in which Taoki is holding Yukito happily during their marriage. Taoki smiling and holding Yukito while Yukito happily hugging Taoki while holding the Mermaid Flute. A clear sky, some people happily clapping and Yukito's shell locket can be seen on the picture as well. When they saw the picture, everyone said "OMG!"

"This must be your marriage picture, right?" Luchia asked in excitement in which Yukito and Taoki nodded with a smile.

"KYAHH! You are so kawaii in this picture!" Hanon squealed in excitement as well, "Both of you look so cute with your aqua wedding dresses."

"Oh how I wish I was there!" Seira cried in joy.

"That must be the Mermaid Flute you are holding, right?" Nikora smiled.

"Yep that's the one." Yukito smiled, "He was carrying me so I thought of carrying his flute."

"Did you invite your people as well?" Taki asked.

"Of course she did." Taoki said, "If you look closely, you will notice one of her friends is jumping happily."

"I think I saw it. OMG! This is so awesome!" Hanon jumped happily, "I'll be sure to invite all my people on my marriage with Nagisa."

"Naoki and Shizuro were there as well, right?" Rina smiled.

"Of course but there were way too many people." Yukito sighed.

"Did you get married first?" Kaito asked.

"Nope. Shizuro and Naoki got married first." Taoki said.

"I think we need a time travel machine right now to go to your marriage." Sarah said in which everyone laughed.

"So this is how marriage is in the human world." Sara smiled.

"I wonder how the marriage works in the sea world?" Gaito wondered.

"I think it's almost the same as in the human world but in different speech." Hippo said.

"So after the marriage, you began to live here?" Maki asked.

"No. We lived somewhere else and we moved hear two years ago." Yukito said.

"Was Aqua Regina-sama here as well?" Azumi asked.

"Yep. She was here to bless us." Yukito smiled.

"Nice." Saito smiled.

"Wow! So me and Hippo can get the blessing and be happily married." Yuri said happily.

"Huh? Since when did you fall in love with Hippo?" Suzuka asked.

"Well...Long short story."

Everyone laughed. Then they looked at the shelf in where three books are there in three different columns.

"What's that in the middle?" Maki asked.

"I believe that's where you keep the book of Mermaid Laws book after you found it in the sea." Nikora said in which Yukito nodded.

"And the other two?" Hanon asked.

"Photo albums." Yukito smiled.

Everyone was in a shock.

"Photo albums?! Really?" Hanon was very excited.

"Yep. The top one is photos of us and Nagisa and the bottom one is photos with others." Taoki said.

"OMG! Can I see it?! Can I see it?!"

"Not now. Later." Taki said.

"Mou."

"Can we explore your room?" Sarah asked.

"Feel free to do so." Yukito smiled.

Then they started to explore the room.

"Wow! Yukito's clothes on the left side of the wardorbe and Taoki's clothes on the right side." Luchia said.

"These must be Yukito's made clothes." Hanon said happily.

"That's very smart of them to arrange like this to avoid confusion." Rina smiled.

"Can I try them on?" Seira asked.

"They will be too big for you." Kaito said in which the five of them laughed.

"Whoa. What a fishing rod you have." Saito said in awe.

"Very Very unique." Gaito said.

"So you use this one to catch that swordfish." Maki said in which Taoki nodded.

"Yep." Taoki said.

"What do you think are these?" Taki asked curiously as she pointed at the table with items and a mirror.

"What do you mean?" Nikora asked in shock, "Powders, Lipsticks, Mirror, etc."

"What do you think is inside the drawer?"

"Questions Questions." Sara sighed.

"Hey! This is our first time we are visiting someone's house so I have the right to ask questions."

"She is right." Azumi said, "You guys are visiting here for the first time. Plus there are some items which I remember and some not."

"Well in the drawer, there is a mobile phones, contact lists and other stuffs." Yukito said happily.

"I see." Taki said.

"Hippo-sama. Look at the window." Yuri said happily.

"I know. It's a really pretty nice sky." Hippo smiled.

"Oh wow! So will I be able to see the Legendary Tree?" Suzuka said happily as she jumped at Hippo and Yuri.

"No! It's too far!"

Everybody laughed.

"It's a really nice room you have." Nikora smiled.

Then they exited the room. Nagisa's room is straight away from them.

"Where do you do your bath and toilet?" Hanon asked.

Yukito pointed at two doors which are on the right side.

"The left door is the bathroom and the right one is for toilet." Yukito said.

"I see." Hanon said.

Silence occurred for a moment. Slowly their excitement grew as they looked straight at the door that has not been explored. You could have probably guessed what is inside the door by now.

"Well then everyone. This is the moment you have been waiting for." Taoki said.

"Getting excited, people?" Yukito smiled.

"Of course we are getting excited." Luchia said happily, "The room we are waiting for."

"Nagisa's room." Hanon said happily.

"It will be really interesting to see what could it be inside his room." Kaito said.

"Yeah but we have to make sure he is not near around at outside." Gaito said.

"True. Both he and Masahiro can pull out a few surprises." Rina smiled.

"Like what happened to us recently." Sara said.

"But is the door locked?" Seira asked.

"I don't think the door is locked." Yuri said, "He doesn't know that we are here."

"It will be very interesting to see how he studies." Sarah said.

"And his grades." Nikora said.

"Maybe we can also to see his private stuffs." Hippo said.

"Yeah but we shouldn't tell that to him." Suzuka said, "Otherwise he will be very angry and might never allow us to see his room."

"That's very true." Saito said, "We are seeing his room at a great risk."

"It's a good thing that he is not here right now." Azumi said.

"I wonder if we can borrow some things from him?" Taki said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You can't just take away things straight away." Maki said.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Enough talking now and now let's explore his room!" Hanon said happily.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Alright then. Here we go." Yukito smiled.

And so, they walked slowly to the door which is Nagisa's room

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Yukito: Wow! This is the first TO BE CONTINUED in the story.**

**Me: Say. Where are the others by the way?**

**Taoki: They all returned to their rooms.**

**Me: And where is Nagisa?**

**Hanon *smiling*: Looks like he is hiding somewhere because his room is next. **_**Come out Come out wherever you are.**_

***So Hanon started searching for Nagisa while Yukito and Taoki are laughing.***

**Me: Well then it continues on Chapter 22. Enjoy the next chapter now. ;)**


	39. Part 3 Chapter 22: House Visit (Part 2)

**Me *smiling*: Well everyone. Here's chapter 22.**

**Taoki: Seems like our son is very good at hiding.**

**Yukito: True. Hanon is searching for him long enough...**

**Voice 1: Gotcha. Got you Nagisa. Hiding from us, eh?**

**Voice 2: Let go of me, Hanon! Fine then. Tickle Tickle.**

**Voice 1 *laughing*: Stop it! It tickles! Ha Ha Ha!**

***Me, Yukito and Taoki are laughing.***

**Taoki: Looks like Hanon has caught Nagisa at last.**

**Yukito *smiling*: Well this shows that Hanon has tricks upon her sleeves as well.**

**Me: Anyway, Enjoy Chapter 22 folks!**

**Voice 1: Time for Tickle Payback. Tickle Tickle.**

**Voice 2: Oh God! Don't! Ha Ha Ha!**

Chapter 22: House Visit 1 (Part 2).

As everyone has approached the door, Yukito then opened the door and when the others saw it, they are awe-struck.

"OMG!" Luchia gasped.

"What a room Nagisa has!" Hanon said happily.

In Nagisa's aqua colored room, there is a single medium size bed, a wardrobe where Nagisa's clothes are kept inside, a very large aqua table where some stuffs and two picture frames are there, a middle size cupboard where there are stuffed toys and some picture frames on top of it, an open air balcony outside, a shelf where his diary and a couple of DVDs are there, a door in which leads to Nagisa's toilet, a big picture on the aqua wall with couple of photos and finally, the Mermaid Flute and the alarm system hanging on the wall. Hanon and others are in awe and shocked.

"Oh Wow! I feel like I am in my own room when I am in my kingdom." Hanon said in excitement.

"But most of the things are not in the sea world." Nikora said.

"Wow! I have never seen such a room in my life." Seira said in awe.

"Well you are now." Sara smiled.

"This is really a beautiful room." Suzuka said happily.

"Seriously, I have never seen a room like this before." Sarah said in awe.

"Well it's because we have never been to anyone's house before." Taki said.

"I don't think my room can match his or probably Masahiro's room." Kaito gasped.

"I think there are so many things to explore." Gaito said.

"It sure really is." Saito said, "Look at them. Most of them are probably I have never seen them before."

"There is even a balcony outside." Azumi said.

"So shall we start to explore Nagisa's room?" Maki asked.

"Feel free to do so." Both Yukito and Taoki said with a smile.

Excited, they began to explore Nagisa's room. Suddenly they already receive the first surprise.

On a very large aqua table, there is a aquarium glass tank in which Hanon first saw it. Inside it, there are two fishes swimming around but what they saw in front of them is the Acrylic gouache painting of the South Atlantic Ocean castle painted in the glass. Hanon and others are totally in awe.

"OMG! What is this?" Hanon asked in awe.

"That's the aquarium glass tank." Taoki said.

"We know that. I mean, the one that is painted in the glass?"

"Oh. That's the Acrylic gouache painting of the South Atlantic Ocean castle." Yukito smiled.

"Wow! It's almost look so realistic."

"It really looks so realistic." Luchia said in awe, "Look at it. It's so in details."

"You painted it in such a way that it looks like these fishes are in the South Atlantic Ocean right now and are about to enter the castle." Rina smiled.

"It's actually not my glass painting." Yukito smiled, "This whole thing is actually a present my friend in the kingdom gave it to me."

"Oh wow! Really?" Hanon was excited.

"Yep."

"Hey! There's a colored aqua mermaid statue inside." Kaito said in awe.

"And these fishes are spinning it. Look!" Seira said.

Everyone was wowed by the scene in which the fishes are doing so.

"That's really the most beautiful aquarium glass tank I have ever seen." Sara smiled.

"Indeed. It really is." Gaito said.

"I just wish I have one of those." Nikora said.

"I think you should sell it." Taki said in which everyone gasped.

"Boo!" Taoki said.

"I bet she is jealous that your son has it." Maki said in which everyone laughed.

"But then when did you get it?" Saito asked.

"A year ago." Yukito said.

Everyone gasped.

"A year ago?! Does that mean you got it before Gaito's destruction started?" Hippo asked.

Yukito nodded.

"Well that's lucky for you because she had given to you later, who knows? Maybe we could have destroyed it." Yuri smiled evily.

"Looks like the fishes are really happy to be here." Azumi smiled.

"Hello fishies." Suzuka said cheerfully in which everybody smiled.

Hanon then immediately realized one thing and sighed.

"She could have a happy company with them." Hanon sighed.

"What's wrong, Hanon?" Taoki asked.

"I have a pet jellyfish name Purachan who is swimming around in a bowl of water. If only I could visited your house before, then I could have brought Purachan with me and she can enjoy with the fishes and she could have feel that she is in our ocean."

"Well next time you come and visit our son, you bring her with you." Yukito smiled.

"Really? Thank you so much! Of course I will love to and bring her."

Everyone smiled at Hanon, who is jumping happily.

"Say. Where is Seira, Suzuka, Hippo and Yuri by the way?" Sara asked.

"Well. Would you look at them for a moment?" Azumi asked and smiled.

Then they all looked at them and smiled when Seira, Suzuka, Hippo and Yuri are relaxing at Nagisa's bed.

"Aww. Would you look at them sleeping?" Luchia squealed.

"Like cute little babies." Yukito smiled.

"It sure really is." Hanon said happily and she imagines she and Nagisa sleeping on the bed.

"Hey get up four of you! It's not sleeping time yet." Taki said and everyone was disappointed.

"Wow Taki. You have to spoil the entire mood." Rina said.

"Do we have to? Nagisa's pillow is so soft." Suzuka said.

"And so squeezy." Seira smiled, "This single pillow is enough for three of us to sleep in it."

"His bed is so warm and nice." Yuri smiled.

"True. The blanket's design is also so beautiful." Hippo said, "Aqua color, fishes on it, etc."

"Well it's better not to make a mess of it then." Taoki said.

Everyone had a little laughter as Seira, Suzuka, Hippo and Yuri got out from Nagisa's bed.

Then they continued to explore the very large aqua table where there are books and stationary stuffs there.

"So this is also where your son studies, right?" Sarah asked in which Yukito and Naoki nodded.

"But I have never seen such a large table." Luchia said in awe.

"Probably it could be that Yukito and Taoki are getting a good income so that's why they were able to buy it." Taki said in which everyone nodded.

Then in that table, there are two picture frames in there, both of them which they looked. The first picture frame shows Nagisa with his mom and dad in which everybody smiled at it. The second picture frame, however, came as a complete shocker to them. Do you know why?

It's because the second picture frame shows Nagisa with a smiling shark.

"What's this?!" Hanon gasped in shock.

"Oh. That's one of the shark we know very well." Taoki smiled.

"What's his name?"

"Setsuki." Yukito said.

"Is it really his name?"

"Nope. I named him."

Everyone gasped for a moment.

"So you are saying that Nagisa-kun has a shark friend which is him?!" Luchia gasped.

"Yep." Yukito smiled.

"But then why he did not tell me about this?" Hanon was upset.

"Well the reason is that this shark has two personalities. One personality is that he is sweet and kind to the ones whom he knows very well."

"But his other personality is that he is really deadly and his eyes changed into red. His teeth is the sharpest of all sharks." Taoki said.

Everyone's faces became white all of a sudden.

"So you are saying that he has a kind personality to the ones whom he knows very well?" Rina gasped.

"And a deadly personality if he encounters unknown person like us?" Kaito gulped.

Taoki and Yukito nodded. Everybody gulped.

"So other than you Shirai family, whom also does he also know?" Taki asked.

"Hamasaki family and Luna." Yukito said in which everyone was shocked.

"Wow! So even Setsuki knows them." Rina sighed.

"So even though we are good..." Seira began.

"...he will still chase us." Seira gulped.

"Even though I am the mermaid princess?" Hanon gulped.

Yukito and Taoki nodded. Luchia then almost freaked out for a moment.

"No! Momo and Momo-chan." Luchia cried, "What is going to happen to them if this shark meets them?"

"Hey no worries. He just swim around the South Atlantic Ocean." Yukito said.

"Well that's a relief." Sarah sighed.

"But it's not the relief to our people. What's gonna happen to them?" Hanon cried.

"It's okay. Since he swims around the South Atlantic Ocean, he just ignores the other mermaids swimming by. This same also goes to the other mermaids from other oceans."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Well it seems like he really has a complex personality." Gaito said.

"Maybe we should meet that shark one day." Saito said.

"And get eaten by him?!" Azumi asked in which everyone laughed.

"All you have to do is to just introduce to him and he will understand." Yukito smiled.

"Hooray. Then he can be friendly with us." Suzuka said happily.

Everyone nodded. Yuri looked at the picture for a moment.

"What's wrong, Yuri-san?" Hippo asked.

"I think I saw him somewhere but I think I forgot about it." Yuri sighed.

"So how did you become friends with that shark?" Maki asked.

"Well I was swimming around when I saw that shark got hit by the arrow and he was in great pain. I calmed him down and then I removed the arrow and healed him in my kingdom though some people got a bit frightened when they saw him. So after I healed him, he gratefully thanked me and we introduce each other and so we became great friends. He also served as a part time messenger when I was the ruler." Yukito explained.

"Wow!" Hanon said in awe.

"You were the mermaid princess at that time, right?" Taki asked in which Yukito nodded.

"But then how did Taoki and son know about him?" Nikora asked.

"Well when we went on the honeymoon and swam around the South Atlantic Ocean, Setsuki appeared and I introduced him as my newly wed husband, both of them became friends." Yukito said happily.

"As for our son, when we were having a trip on the South Atlantic Ocean, this shark appeared and immediately recognized as him as our son. He offered to take our son to a ride and they thoroughly enjoyed it." Taoki smiled.

"Wow." Everyone said in awe.

"But then has Setsuki met Nagisa since then?" Sarah asked.

"Sadly no but our son does ask us about how Setsuki is doing." Yukito smiled.

"Hanon, Rina." Luchia said happily, "Even our lovers have animal friends."

Everyone nodded and cheered.

"So Kaito knows Momo and Momo-chan." Luchia said happily in which Kaito nodded and smiled.

"Masahiro knows Luna." Rina smiled.

"And Nagisa knows Setsuki." Hanon said happily.

"We are making so many great discoveries here." Seira said happily.

"I think it was the best decision to come to Nagisa's house." Suzuka said happily.

Soon they kept the picture frame on the table and continued to explore. Then they went to a drawer in which Hanon opened it. It was the water gun, in which Nagisa used it to see if Suzuka was a mermaid or not.

"Ah. This must be the water gun your son used to check if Suzuka was really a mermaid." Azumi smiled.

"How did you know?" Yukito asked.

"Your son came to Pearl Piari with Masahiro Hamasaki. They first congratulated my wife for turning into idol form before they checked Suzuka to see if she can really change into a mermaid." Saito said.

"And boy, the reaction of the boys." Suzuka said happily in which everybody laughed.

"There's also an alarm clock." Hanon said.

"Our son uses it when he is about to sleep." Taoki said.

"I see."

So then they closed the drawer and went to the wardorbe.

"Well then. Let's see what does Nagisa wear." Hanon smiled in which everyone nodded and smiled.

And so Hanon opened the wardrobe. Everyone was amazed. Nagisa has several t-shirts, pants, shorts and shoes in aqua color except two t-shirts. It also has his nightgown clothes and his school uniform.

"Wow! It has everything in aqua color." Hanon said happily.

"Shirts, shoes, everything." Luchia said happily.

"Hmmm. It seems like two of his t-shirts are a bit different." Rina said.

"So why not we check it out?" Kaito asked.

Everyone nodded. Yukito then took out his orange t-shirt from the wardrobe. This orange shirt shows a Bugs Bunny's smiling face with his catchphrase: "What's Up, Doc?"

"Oh wow! This shirt is awesome." Seira said happily, "Can I try it on?"

"I don't think it will fit you." Sara said.

"Please?"

"Let me see if this can fit you." Yukito said as she tried to put that shirt on Seira.

Unfortunately, the shirt didn't meet Seira at all. Only half of her face can be seen and her hands are not visible.

"Well tough luck Seira." Gaito said, "It doesn't seem to fit you at all."

"Why?" Seira whined in which everyone laughed.

"Hmm? Who is this character by the way?" Sarah asked.

Saito, Azumi, Suzuka, Yukito and Taoki are SUPER SHOCKED!

"You...You don't know him?" Suzuka asked in shock.

"Nope. We have never seen him in our lives." Nikora said.

"It seems that he has an interesting catchphrase." Taki said.

"Interesting." Maki said.

Saito, Azumi, Suzuka, Yukito and Taoki fell down anime-style while others sweatdropped.

"Are you serious?!" Saito gasped in shock, "This rabbit is the most famous cartoon character in the history."

"And he is hilarious." Azumi said.

"Don't you watch T.V before?" Suzuka asked.

"Well we watch real comedy shows." Rina said.

"Real comedy shows? Oh please." Yukito said, "Naoki said to me that these cartoons are more hilarious than those so called comedy shows."

"Yeah and you will get lot of laughs from there." Taoki said.

"Really?" Yuri asked interestingly.

"Yep." Saito said.

"So what's that rabbit's name?" Gaito asked.

"It will be a spoiler if we tell you." Suzuka said.

"But do you have these shows?" Hippo asked.

"Yep. In the form of DVDs." Taoki said.

"What's a DVD?" Luchia asked curiously.

Saito, Azumi, Suzuka, Taoki and Yukito all sweatdropped.

"Literally I think all the battles that you had really screwed your free time." Saito said.

"Yeah. Not one but two." Kaito said.

"Well then. DVD stands for Digital versatile disc." Yukito said.

Everyone nodded.

"I think it will be really be interesting to see these shows." Hanon said happily.

"Well let's keep the shirt back to where it was and check the another one." Sarah said.

Everyone nodded as they put the shirt back in the wardrobe and took out the another one. This shirt is in navy blue and it shows Tom's and Jerry's happy face. The caption also mention their names.

"So who could those two be?" Rina asked.

"Hmm... Let's see. It says Tom and Jerry." Luchia said.

"Kyahh! That mouse is so kawaii." Hanon squealed.

"They are also famous as well." Saito said.

"Really?" Seira asked excitingly.

"Yeah. They are really well known for its based around slapstick comedy." Suzuka said happily.

"Wow. So that means this shows also produces a lot of laughs." Kaito said.

"Yep. It really is." Azumi said.

"Our son always watch these shows whether he is a bit depressed or just for fun." Yukito smiled.

_"Depressed?! Oh dear. Maybe he watched it when I hated him at that time."_ Hanon thought sadly.

"So it looks like we should really watch these shows." Sarah smiled.

"But the question is: Does he have that shows?" Hippo asked.

"Yep. In the form of DVDs." Taoki said.

"Can we borrow it from him?" Yuri asked in excitement.

"I don't think he will allow you to do that." Gaito said.

"But we should also watch this show." Sara smiled.

"Let's do that after we finish exploring Nagisa's room." Nikora said.

"I think it's a good idea." Taki said.

"So everyone. What do you think?" Maki asked.

Everyone nodded as Hanon put back the shirt on the wardrobe and closed it. Then they approached the middle size cupboard. Hanon slowly opened it one by one.

"Hmm. Let's see." Hanon said, "More games in here, more stuffs, a school bag and there's nothing at the bottom of it."

"Why not you check up the top of it?" Yukito smiled.

So they looked at the top of the cupboard and they are very amazed by it. It has stuffed toys and some picture frames. They first looked at the picture frames first. The first picture frame shows Nagisa was playing the flute when he was a bit young.

"He was really popular before that incident took place." Yukito sadly said.

Everyone was a bit sad. Then they looked at the second frame picture which is none other than the South Atlantic Ocean castle.

"So you used the Ocean-Proof Camera to take the photo of our castle." Hanon said happily.

"Yeah. My son liked it and kept it for himself. He said that it really is a nice castle." Yukito smiled.

"Not only that, you were able to take the whole thing." Luchia smiled happily.

"Really nice." Rina smiled.

"Hmm. What are those toys?" Kaito asked.

At the top of the cupboard are some mermaid stuffs related in which everyone was in awe. The stuff toys that Kaito pointed out are the stuffed toys of Bugs Bunny, Tom and Jerry and the shark. Suzuka immediately realized the Bugs Bunny doll and jumped happily.

"OMG! I have the same one." Suzuka jumped happily.

"Really?" Yukito was in shock.

"Yep."

"Wow. It looks like you and Nagisa have some similarities." Hanon said happily.

"Well he has some other stuff toys." Rina said.

"Yeah like the three of them." Kaito pointed out.

"It looks to me like Nagisa really is the fan of these characters." Seira said happily.

"They are also in that Nagisa's t-shirts." Sara said.

"Hmm. Looks like that shark doll is actually nice." Gaito said as he checked at the shark stuffed toy.

"Hippo-sama. Look at him. This cat is cute." Yuri said happily as she is holding the stuffed toy of Tom.

"It sure is. This mouse is cute as well." Hippo smiled as he is holding the stuffed toy of Jerry.

"Maybe you should have the stuffed toy of dolphins. What do you think, Luchia?" Sarah asked.

"Great idea Sarah. I think I should buy one of those from the shop." Luchia said happily.

"How were you able to buy all of those stuffs?" Taki asked in shock.

"What do you mean? The sea was peaceful when they were the mermaid princess and was still peaceful when they got married and have Nagisa. So they were able to buy all of those stuffs." Nikora said.

"Untill Gaito came and went rampage around the ocean like a madman." Saito said.

"Hey!" Gaito whined in which everyone laughed.

"Well it was really good that Nagisa isn't here now." Maki said.

"Yeah. Who knows what stuffs he might not allow us to see." Azumi said.

Everyone nodded as they put back the stuffed toys back on top of the cupboard. Luchia then saw an open air balcony and jumped in excitement.

"Oh wow. Nagisa even has an open air balcony." Luchia said happily.

"So why not we go outside then?" Kaito asked.

They then went on a open air balcony where they felt a cool breeze there. A telescope is also there.

"Oh wow! You even have a telescope." Hanon said happily.

"Yep. We use it to check if The Legendary Tree is okay." Yukito smiled.

Everyone gasped all of a sudden.

"Can we see it now?!" Suzuka asked happily.

"I want to see it too." Seira said happily.

"Me three." Yuri said happily.

"I think it might be too dark to see because night is approaching already." Rina said.

"We will see it later if we have time." Kaito said.

"Both of them are right. Even if you do see it, you might not be able to see the tree properly." Taoki said.

Everyone agreed as they went back inside Nagisa's room.

"But Yukito-san and Taoki-san. Since it's an open balcony, there might be thieves coming around the house." Hippo said.

"So how do you know that there will be thieves around?" Nikora asked.

"Look at the walls." Yukito smiled as she pointed out.

Everyone looked at the direction where Yukito is pointing and they saw the alarm system.

"So this alarm system alerts you, right?" Maki asked.

"Yep. When a thief tries to climb up, it will detect him and sound on the alarm. That's when we immediately know that a thief is coming in this house." Taoki said.

"Nice." Sara smiled.

"Well it's better to keep it like that because who knows that any day, the thieves might appear?" Sarah asked in which everyone nodded.

"So did anything like that happen before?" Gaito asked.

"Luckily not." Taoki said.

"But you are keeping it just in case." Saito said.

Taoki and Yukito nodded.

"Well it would be really..." Azumi then saw the Mermaid Flute hanging on the wall and smiled, "Well Well. What do we have here?"

Everyone looked at the Mermaid Flute and smiled.

"If it isn't the Mermaid Flute?" Hanon asked happily.

"Used by Nagisa-kun." Luchia smiled.

"Descendant of the man who saved our race." Rina smiled.

"Good thing he left it hanging on the wall." Kaito said.

"I saw it on Pearl Piari." Sarah smiled.

"This flute's tune almost matches the mermaid princesses's tune." Hippo smiled.

"Which causes the enemies to get distracted." Yuri said.

"And not only that, its little aqua mermaid statue can spin around when it finds a new song." Seira said happily.

"Nagisa has brought it during our family reunion." Suzuka said happily.

"And finally, the statue will glow if Nagisa is likely to get attacked." Gaito said.

"Ah! Now I remember. He saved us indirectly when we were in trouble against the water demon octopus." Sara said.

"Yeah. And we treated them to a dinner." Nikora said.

"And you showed him your idol forms." Maki said in which everyone nodded.

"And you guys locked me inside." Taki growled in which everyone laughed.

"It seems like you know a lot about it before us." Azumi said.

"Wait. So Yukito must have told you guys about it." Saito said.

"Yep. I told them all about it." Yukito said happily.

"Hanon. What are you doing?" Taoki asked.

Everyone looked at Hanon as she is taking out her shell locket.

"Hanon?" Luchia is confused.

"I just want to see how it will look like when I put this on the Mermaid Flute's little aqua statue. Luckily it is hanging on the wall vertically." Hanon said, "Also I just want to let everyone know that I am tying a knot with Nagisa, the son of the former mermaid princess whom I succeeded."

"Which is Yukito." Rina smiled.

"Now that's really sweet of you." Yukito smiled.

"I think you already did tie a knot with him before." Sarah said in which everyone had a little laughter.

Hanon then tried to put the shell locket on the Mermaid Flute's little aqua statue but it's a bit high so she can't reach there. Taoki then took the shell locket and put it on the little aqua statue. So now the Mermaid Flute's little aqua statue is hanging Hanon's shell locket.

"Now this is really great." Luchia said happily.

"The Mermaid Flute hanging on the wall with Hanon-san's shell locket hanging on the little aqua statue." Hippo smiled.

"I luckily brought the camera." Saito said, "Will I take the picture of it?"

"Really? Please do so." Hanon pleaded.

Saito then took two photos of it.

"If you or Nagisa come to our house, I will be sure to give you that photo to both of you so that you can keep it." Saito smiled.

"Really? Thank you so much." Hanon said happily.

Everyone smiled at Hanon as Taoki gave the shell locket back to her. Then when they turned around, they saw a big picture on the aqua wall which completely has taken them by surprise.

The big picture shows Nagisa and Masahiro with their Mermaid Flute and Mermaid of Love locket. Masahiro was smiling and gave a thumbs up while patting Nagisa's hair and Nagisa was just smiling. The picture was taken at the beach and Aqua Regina could also be seen a bit further away. When everyone saw it, they got very excited.

"Is that Nagisa-kun and Hamasaki-san?" Luchia gasped.

"With their Mermaid Flute and Mermaid of Love locket?" Kaito asked.

"Yep. It's them alright." Yukito smiled.

"With Aqua Regina-sama a bit further away." Azumi said.

"Wow!" Everyone was in awe.

But Suzuka was a but upset.

"Hey! Why am I not included?" Suzuka cried, "I'm also one of the former mermaid princesses's children too."

"It's because that picture was taken 3 years ago." Taoki said.

"Oh."

"3 years ago? That means that Nagisa was 10 years old at that time." Hanon said happily.

"I guess Masahiro was 13 years old at that time." Rina smiled.

"It looks like the sea was really peaceful at that time." Seira said.

"Of course it was. The sea was very calm in this picture and the night was approaching." Sara said.

"Even Aqua Regina was there." Yuri said.

"Maybe she wants to be in the spotlight. No offense." Hippo said.

"But now do you think that it might need a little bit of change because Suzuka is now here?" Sarah asked.

"You are right about it. Didn't you take any pictures of them?" Nikora asked.

Saito, Azumi, Taoki and Yukito are a bit shocked and shook their heads.

"Well in the midst of all the fun you had in the family reunion, you forgot to take the pictures of them." Taki said sternly.

"But I think we did." Saito said.

"That was with you guys." Maki said.

"Well..." Azumi tried to say something but failed to do so.

"It's okay. Maybe next time we will do so." Suzuka said.

Everyone nodded as they looked around the walls which has photos hanging on it but then there was one drawing that really caught Hanon's attention and the others as well. When they saw the drawing, they gasped.

The drawing was Yukito in her idol form.

"Is...Is that you?" Hanon gasped.

"In your idol form?" Luchia gasped.

"Yep. That's her alright." Taoki said.

"Did Nagisa drew this?" Rina gasped.

"Yep. He drew it." Yukito smiled, "He drew it when I told him about how I looked like in my idol form because I didn't have the extra aqua pearl at that."

Everyone jumped in joy.

"He drew it perfectly." Kaito said, "He even matched your description correctly."

"I never thought that Nagisa can draw so well." Hanon smiled, "It's beautiful."

"OMG!" Hippo gasped.

"What is it?"

"Look what Nagisa also drew." Yuri gasped.

They all looked at the direction where Yuri is pointing and to their shock...

He also drew Hanon in her idol form.

"Is that me?" Hanon gasped in awe.

"Yep. It's you." Yukito said.

"But then when did he draw it?" Azumi asked.

"The day after you girls showed him your idol form." Taoki said.

Everyone jumped in joy and said "Wow!"

"Wow! Both of the drawings look so good." Luchia said happily.

"And really awesome." Kaito said.

"And so kawaii." Seira squealed.

"So it seems that he really likes both of you." Rina smiled.

"But didn't you guys know before that Nagisa is a good drawer?" Sara asked.

"No. We all thought that he is good at playing the Mermaid Flute." Nikora said.

"Looks like we are discovering Nagisa's secrets." Taki giggled.

"I think we already discover so many of it." Maki said.

"But how was he able to draw so beautifully?" Gaito asked in awe.

"You will never know." Yuri said.

"Hmm. Looks like he only drew the former and current mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean." Hippo said.

"Maybe he loves them so much." Suzuka said happily in which everyone nodded.

"Hanon is becoming silent. Is there anything wrong, Hanon?" Saito said.

Everyone looked at Hanon who is staring at the drawings.

"Hanon?" Azumi asked.

"Let's Get Married." Hanon said happily.

"Eh?" Everyone was confused.

"Yukitio, Taoki. Can I marry your son?"

"Whoa!" Everyone was shocked.

"Wow. An early proposal." Azumi said.

"Hanon. Don't you think it's a bit too early to propose to him?" Nikora asked.

"True. You are 14 and Nagisa-kun is 13." Luchia said.

"You have to wait for many years to do so." Rina said.

Hanon became down all of a sudden.

"What made you say that all of a sudden?" Taoki said.

"I'm sorry. It's just that after I saw those drawings, I just realize how much Nagisa cares about us." Hanon said, "He has given me more love than I could ever thought of. If only he made his presence known beforehand even though I liked Taro-chan in the first place."

"Hey no worries. Of course I will allow you." Yukito smiled.

"Really? Thank you so much!"

"But the question is: Where?" Taoki asked.

"Pearl Piari." Nikora smiled.

Taoki and Yukito are in shock. Even Sarah is in shock.

"Wait. So you even offer marriage services in your hotel?" Sarah gasped.

"Not now but we are trying to expand it in the wake of the already confirmed couples." Maki said.

"Will there be space for it?" Taoki asked.

"Of course there will be space. There was even space for the Pearl Piari Party in which both of the boys came." Taki said.

"Oh. Our son told us about that." Yukito said.

Everyone had a little laughter as they looked at the shelf.

"Well all that's left now is his shelf." Hanon smiled.

Hanon then opened the shelf. First of all she saw a small bag in which she took it. Everyone was curious to know what was inside the bag. Hanon then opened it and there she saw a couple of DVDs. She picked them up and everyone gasped.

"That's what I am talking about. These shows can be watched in the form of DVDs." Taoki smiled.

"Oh wow! We really can actually see them." Luchia said in an exciting mood.

"I'm pretty sure it's gonna be hilarious." Rina said.

"And funny." Seira said.

"These two words are the same thing." Kaito said in which everyone laughed.

"Well then. How about you select one DVD from each show?" Sarah asked.

Hanon nodded and she picked one DVD from each show and gave it to Yukito. While she was doing that, others looked at one book which was in the shelf.

"Hmm. Wonder what this book could is?" Nikora asked.

"No idea but let's check it out." Maki said.

So Nikora got the book out from the shelf and then to everyone's shock, it's non other than Nagisa's diary!

"It's a diary!" Taki gasped.

"A diary! A diary!" Yuri jumped happily.

"Ah! Now with him not here, it's time to see if he and Masahiro has hatched any plans against us." Gaito smiled evily.

"Well this is gonna be interesting." Sara said.

"I always wanted to read someone's diary though I know they will not like it." Saito said.

"Wah! This is gonna be awesome!" Suzuka squealed.

"Can we see his diary?" Azumi asked.

But Yukito and Taoki are a bit nervous.

"Are you sure? He might be mad if he comes here." Yukito said.

"Night is already here and he might return home soon." Taoki said.

"Well no harm will be done. We just will take a look at it." Luchia said.

"Yep. If Nagisa is here, just call us and we will put it back into the right place." Hanon said.

"Yep. Besides, it will be interesting to find out his plans." Kaito said evily.

"Please Please Pretty Please?" Seira pleaded.

Yukito and Taoki are scratching their heads.

"Well okay then. Looks like I will set up the things downstairs then for our dinner and entertainment." Yukito said.

"And photos." Sarah smiled.

"And also that. Come on Taoki. Let's leave them for now."

"Right behind you." Taoki said.

Yukito and Taoki left. When they closed the door, they become extremely worried.

"Taoki dear. What's gonna happen if our son sees them reading his diary?" Yukito gulped.

"We can only hope that he doesn't come while they are doing so." Taoki sighed.

_Meanwhile inside Nagisa's room_:

"Well then let's begin. Shall we?" Hanon smiled.

They all nodded as they flipped the pages randomly in Nagisa's diary. Then they read one of his writings:

_**"It was Azumi's death anniversary yesterday. Everyone was sad. Mom and Dad cried. Uncle Shizuro and Aunt Naoki cried. I cried. Masahiro cried. The butler was extremely sad. Possibly the Sea Godness was crying as well.**_

_**Who was that Hippo? Oh Yeah, that penguin in the sailor's suit. Wait till I get my hands on him. Then I will throw him to the sharks."**_

"Wow. I'm so happy that they remembered me." Azumi smiled.

"Well it's a good thing that they told the boys about her." Luchia said.

"But he was really serious about throwing you to the sharks, Hippo." Hanon smiled evily in which Hippo nodded and gulped.

"Look. It looks like he has written an update." Yuri said in which everyone looked at it.

_**"Update: Throwing at the sharks planned cancelled after hearing Hippo's tragic past from mom."**_

"Well at least he wrote that so that he remembers." Rina said.

"Uh Sarah? Are you alright?" Kaito asked.

Everyone looked at Sarah who was in a twist of shock.

"Azumi, you died? Then how did you come back to life?" Sarah asked in shock, "Also why did Nagisa had a grudge against Hippo? And Hippo's tragic past?"

"Oh Now I remember. You weren't there at that time when all the explanations had been told." Nikora said.

"I will tell the full story later. Please don't panic." Azumi pleaded.

"Well at least you got a clue from the diary." Luchia said.

"I know but it will be interesting as we progress the diary." Sarah smiled but still in shock.

They then continued to look at Nagisa's diary by flipping the pages.

_**"My mom and dad took me to the South Atlantic Ocean and we had lots of fun. I even met a shark name Setsuki and he smiled at me. We had a fun ride together and I was even able to see the South Atlantic Castle."**_

A sudden gasp occurred but everyone said "Wow!"

"Nagisa was able to see my kingdom?! I'm so happy." Hanon said and jumped happily.

"Well Yukito was a former mermaid princess from your kingdom after all." Luchia said.

"That makes me wonder. When did he start to write the diary?" Sarah asked.

"That we have no idea." Rina said.

"But it was really an enjoyable moment for him." Kaito said.

"I think Yukito told us about that when we first met her." Nikora said.

"I really want to see more from this diary." Seira was excited.

They then continued to look at the diary

_**"Shidou Hotoshi ACTUALLY dug his own grave and then buried himself under the ground for 10 minutes after he wrote in a piece of paper which I read:**_

_**IN THE NAME OF:**_

_**SHIDOU HOTOSHI**_

_**WHO DIED FROM HEART ATTACK AFTER HEARING THE NEWS FROM HIS MOM THAT THE SOUTH PACIFIC MERMAID PRINCESS WAS CAPTURED.**_

Everybody sweatdropped after reading that.

"Hotoshi seriously did that?" Kaito sweatdropped.

"Well the diary says so." Gaito said, "So yeah."

"But this really shows how much he cares for the South Pacific Mermaid Princess even though they haven't met." Sara smiled.

"Wait. So what's their name?" Azumi asked.

"Coco is the South Pacific Mermaid Princess." Taki said.

"Noel-san is the Arctic Mermaid Princess." Hippo said.

"Karen is the Antarctica Mermaid Princess." Nikora said.

"Well it will be really interesting to meet them." Saito said.

"Hmm. Seems like he has written something regarding Hanon." Rina said as they looked at it.

_**"As for the South Atlantic Mermaid Princess, even though I never met her, I pray for her safety."**_

"Oh God. Nagisa was really concern about me even though I never met him before and all I was doing was having fun with Taro-chan." Hanon shed a tear from her eye.

"I think Children of the Mermaids or the Former Mermaid Princesses were in a state of panic during Gaito's rampage time." Sarah said.

"Hmm. There's more about it." Seira said.

_**"My mom just came back from the kingdom and told me and my dad that the kingdom was destroyed, much to our shock. Luckily, everyone was safe. According to my mom's friend, one of them was a silver haired freak name Gaito and his associates's groups are called Dark Lovers.**_

_**Dark Lovers? Or should I say Lame Lovers?**_

Everyone roared in laughter as Yuri and Gaito are a bit embarrassed.

"Everyone had a grudge against me so I don't mind." Gaito sighed.

"He called us Lame?! We captured two mermaid princesses and yet he called us lame?!" Yuri said in shock.

"Well maybe he might knew that we have beaten you a couple of times." Hanon smiled.

"But how?!"

Everyone roared in laughter as they continue to look at the diary.

_**"Hotoshi told me this: Within two days, me and Kazama will put our Operation: Rescue into action if they, the other remaining mermaid princesses, don't take any actions."**_

Everyone was Shell-Shocked by what they just read.

"OMG!" Yuri gasped in horror.

"They were actually serious about their plan!" Gaito said in shock.

"That would have been suicide for them had they carried out." Sara said.

"But Kazama-san is a kicker." Hippo said.

"That's seriously not enough against Gaito who is very powerful at that time, the Dark Lovers in which you are part of it and me who was so broken hearted at that time and I was also very powerful."

"That makes me wonder. Does Kazama-san and Hotoshi-kun get affected by the water demon's singing?" Luchia asked.

"I have no idea but this would have been really serious." Nikora said.

"True. Children of The Mermaids declaring war against Gaito and others? Impossible!" Hippo said.

"It's a good thing that you princesses were able to go there." Taki said.

"Oh dear. They were so determined to rescue the princesses and become heroes." Sarah said.

"So it seems that these two are Nagisa's and Masahiro's best friends, isn't it?" Saito asked.

"Not only best friends. Best friends for life!" Hanon said happily.

"Whoa! What are their names?" Azumi asked.

"Kazama Yoshiro." Rina said.

"Shidou Hotoshi." Hanon said.

"We have met them." Maki said.

"Can we meet them?" Suzuka asked.

"Well, if we have the time." Kaito sighed.

Everyone sighed as they continue to look at the diary.

_**"Celebrations began after hearing the news that Gaito and others had been defeated. Looks like they won't be able to bother us again.**_

_**Hotoshi said to me this: "I honestly don't think Sara would have done all this in purpose. There must be a reason behind it."**_

"Well it looks like Coco and the Shidou Family didn't blame you for what happened." Nikora said.

"I know. Thankfully, some people are very understanding to me." Sara smiled.

"But Nagisa's parents then found out the reason." Hanon said.

"And what could that be?"

"Taro-chan didn't tell you anything."

A few of them gasped.

"Oh yeah. You told me that he left you without saying you a single word and you were so heartbroken by it." Gaito said.

"It looks like it could be the reason. Why didn't he tell me anything?" Sara cried.

"Perhaps it could be that you are so clingy to him so you don't want to let him go." Yuri said.

"I always wait for him."

"We had a discussion about that when Yukito-san, Naoki-san and their family came to our place." Hippo said.

"What about you Sarah?" Suzuka asked.

"They told me the reasons and I was extremely sad about it." Sarah said.

"Really? All those just for this little problem?" Saito asked.

"Don't forget that me and Gaito hadn't seen each other since Aqua Regina split us up. That was also the reason." Kaito said.

"And why couldn't he see you?"

"It's because Gaito didn't know where he lives. Pure and simple." Taki said.

"Well as Nagisa said: Even small things can have big impacts." Seira said.

"I think actually his teacher told him that." Azumi said.

"Oh!"

Everybody laughed.

"So? Shall we continue?" Maki asked.

They all nodded as they flipped the pages. Then they saw something shocking.

_**"Masahiro told me that one of his mom's friends met a super deformed angel or bird with a human head and a bird's body. He started talking trash about how he and someone will conquer the sea, how love is worthless and blah blah stuffs. My mom's friend was a bit angered and she fin slapped him. She then told Masahiro's mom about it and she was shocked. She even wondered whether the current mermaid princess knows about it."**_

"Wait. A new enemy appeared?" Sara gasped.

"Who could it be?" Azumi asked.

While others are looking for answers about it, Hanon, Luchia, Rina, Kaito and Seira are also shocked.

"Naoki and Masahiro are correct." Rina gasped, "So that's how Naoki was aware that Mikeru might emerge to haunt us someday."

"And we clearly know that bird Nagisa described." Kaito said, "None other than Fuku."

"I hate that Fuku bird. He tried to make Mikaru and Mikeru suffer just to get what he wanted." Luchia said.

"Well had we met the former mermaid princesses before, we could have known earlier or sooner." Hanon said.

"Well the difference was that Mikeru didn't attack any kingdoms unlike Gaito." Seira said.

"Yeah. So that's why Hotoshi, Kazama and their familes weren't aware of the new danger." Rina said, "Maybe Nagisa was aware as well."

While the others are talking about it Nikora, Taki and Hippo, who also knew about Mikeru and Fuku, tried to calm them down.

"Guys! Let's not create an issue here." Saito said, "Let's continue to read the diary."

They all agreed and continued to do so.

_**"Today I have met a girl who has brown eyes and short dark azure hair. She was a bit sad and was talking to herself. When we looked at each other, I saw her aqua shell locket. I thought 'Oh God! Could see be the mermaid princess who succeeded my mom?'**_

_**Unfortunately, things between us didn't start too well -_-."**_

"What?! You didn't like him before?" Suzuka asked in shock.

"I knew zero about him. If only I had known him before." Hanon cried.

"Even if you did know him before, you still had Mitsuki in your heart." Taki said.

"So what?! We three would all have been great friends."

"Where is he now by the way? I haven't seen him for a long time." Saito said.

"He is in Germany."

"Oh. I see."

"This is really getting interesting." Maki said.

_**"Me and Hanon went on a show. There were many couple there. There was a magician and started doing magic tricks. Then he started singing and we were all hypnotized by it. Hanon was looking very weak. I was angered that this magician could be a murderer. There was a disco ball in which I punched it and then this magician kicked me! Ouch!**_

_**Just you wait. I will give you a taste of your own medicine."**_

"Oh God! That actually happened to you guys?!" Kaito asked in shock.

"Yeah. Actually that magician is a water demon in disguise." Hanon said.

"What's the name?" Azumi asked.

"Lady Bat."

"Child Brutality!" Seira cried in which everyone nodded.

"Well as far as I heard, doing these kind of stuffs would result you in jail or getting executed." Sarah said.

"True. I would have love to see that happening to Lady Bat." Luchia said happily.

"Well unfortunately, Lady Bat is a water demon so it's not easy to catch someone like them." Rina said.

"Speaking about that, where was Launah, Alala and Lady Bat when we had the final battle against Mikeru?" Hanon asked.

"Probably they said 'We Quit!' in front of his face." Kaito said in which everyone roared in laughter.

"So you guys got tangled up with all of this." Saito said.

"Yep. Me, Taki, Nikora, Kaito and the mermaid princesses got tangled up." Hippo said.

"Do you think after those three consecutive battles against the clever water demons, that there will be new enemies?" Maki asked.

"Well we hope not." Nikora said.

"Fingers crossed." Suzuka and Yuri said.

Then they again looked at the diary and flipped the pages.

_**"A short brown haired girl went stomping around at school today. She was really in a bad mood. Hotoshi offered to help her but she replied with a big stomp on his foot. Hotoshi jumped in pain and said to me: 'I think she has lost her mind.'"**_

"That's a typical school day for him." Gaito said.

"But the way he wrote it, it sounds a bit serious." Sarah said.

While the others are talking about it, Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito immediately realized who could she be and they are a bit upset about it.

"I'm pretty sure Mikaru was the one who did that." Rina said.

"She must had been so furious that Kaito was talking to Luchia and stomped out of the room." Hanon said.

"But I was just talking to Kaito. She didn't really have to be so mad at me." Luchia said, "Now I wonder how Hotoshi-kun's foot is doing right now."

"I think he's fine." Kaito said, "He is walking properly like others and we even saw his foot at the beach. Normal like us. So he is definitely fine."

"You are right." Hanon said, "Maybe Mikaru didn't squash his foot too much."

"Let's look at some more." Seira said happily in which everybody nodded.

_**"Went to Pearl Piari Party yesterday and had lots of fun including singing with Hanon. Guese her idol clothes were pretty cute though I wonder how they were able to get them."**_

"Aww. Thank you Nagisa." Hanon smiled.

"Wait. He went to your party?" Saito asked.

"Not only him. Masahiro as well." Rina said.

"Aw. How I wish I was there." Suzuka sighed.

"True. Then the three former mermaid princess's children would have been singing together." Luchia said.

"But did their parents come?" Azumi asked.

"We didn't even know about them in the first place so only Nagisa and Masahiro appeared." Kaito said.

"But now Nagisa does know about Hanon's and other's idol form." Nikora said in which everyone nodded.

"Can we read some more?" Seira asked in excitement.

"I think that's enough for now." Sara said, "We already read quite enough."

"True. If we stay like this for too long then at that time, Nagisa will come back." Gaito said.

"I think Yukito and Taoki are waiting for us downstairs." Taki said, "They must have prepared everything by now."

"But it has been great reading Nagisa's diary." Maki said.

"And I really enjoyed it." Yuri said.

"We should all go downstairs then." Hippo said.

"But who's going to put the diary back?" Sarah asked.

"I will do it." Hanon said.

Everyone nodded as they left after a wonderful tour around Nagisa's room. Meanwhile, while everyone is gone, Hanon took a look one last time at Nagisa's diary. She flipped some pages and saw this:

_**"I was walking around outside the airport when I saw some sheets flying and landed right in front of me. I took a look at it.**_ _**The song name is 'Mizuiro no Senritsu' by Taro Mitsuki. Hmm. Wasn't that the music teacher whom my dad challenged to a music duel, only to fail miserably against him when they were teens? I guess so.**_

_**Anyway, I took the sheets to my mom and she looked at it. She sang quite beautifully in this song. Afterwards, she told me that it could be someone else and told me to return it but she was quite happy that she has learned a new song because, after all, it's another beautiful piece of writing written by him."**_

After reading that, Hanon smiled.

_"Wow. Nagisa must have given it to Yukito who sang it. I just wish we could sing together this song. Thank You Nagisa for taking care of it." _Hanon said to herself and smiled.

"Hanon! We are waiting for you!" A voice called from above which is none other than Luchia.

"I'm coming!" Hanon called back.

She then put the diary back to where it was. Making sure that not a single mess is made in his room, Hanon then closed the door and ran downstairs. Everyone was about to watch a DVD movie.

"What are we going to watch?" Hanon asked.

"A movie of Tom and Jerry." Yukito smiled.

"Oh."

"But we are not gonna watch the whole thing." Taoki said, "Because it will be too long and our son will come at that time."

"I see."

So they began to watch the movie.

_20 minutes later:_

Everyone roared in laughter so much that they laughed on the floor. They didn't watch the full movie but they watched parts of it. They laughed so much that Yukito and Taoki decided that to stop watching the movie for now. They then took the DVD back.

"So how was it?" Yukito asked.

"It was so hilarious!" Luchia laughed.

"I have never laughed so much in my life." Hanon laughed loudly.

"I have to admit that they are even better than the real life comedy shows." Rina was also laughing.

"Now I understand why they are so famous." Sarah said while she was laughing.

"I just can't stop laughing at these funny scenes." Seira laughed.

"But I thought that they don't talk." Suzuka said.

"This is the only movie where they actually talk." Taoki said.

"Oh."

"I just loved the scene where the ones who are driving on the car fell on the mud where the pigs are there." Taki laughed.

"For me, it's that captain and his parrot fighting for the speedboat." Maki laughed.

"But I felt really pity for that girl who lost her mother when she was young." Nikora said.

"Yeah. Those villains tried to stop her from meeting her dad by tricking her that her dad was dead." Kaito said.

"But in the end, she was able to do so." Yuri said.

"I literally cried when she sang about how she missed her dad." Sara said sadly, "It reminds me of how I missed Taro when he left me."

"But I'm sad as well." Gaito said sadly.

"But it was a good movie overall." Hippo said, "Even though we didn't watch the full movie, we got a clue of how the events unfolded."

"So why not we watch another movie?" Saito asked.

Everyone nodded as Yukito took another DVD and put it in the DVD player.

"What's that movie name?" Azumi asked.

"Space Jam." Yukito said.

_20 minutes later:_

Everyone laughed and enjoyed the movie at the same time. Like the previous movie they watched, they watched parts of it.

"That's really a good movie." Luchia smiled.

"Yeah. Despite facing off against these monsters, Bugs Bunny and others manage to defeat them." Rina said.

"But these monsters are actually little aliens at first and they stole other people's talent." Hanon said.

"Yeah and they played dirty and committed a lot of fouls." Kaito said.

"Well it would be really interesting if there is any water demon which could steal mermaid princesses's singing talent." Gaito smiled evily.

"True. Then we could have won easily as they might not know how to sing." Yuri said.

"Hey!" Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira whined in which everybody sweatdropped.

"Really? A real life person getting teleported into the cartoon world?" Hippo asked.

"Well he is really talented so they really need his help." Nikora said.

"True. Without him, you know what will happen." Taki said.

"That would have been the end of them." Maki said.

"But I really liked it overall." Sara smiled.

"True. If we have the time, we could watch the full movie then." Seira said happily.

"Hmm. We actually watched it before when we were teens." Saito said.

"Really?" Suzuka asked in excitement.

"Yeah. It brings us back the good days." Azumi smiled.

"Well now I think that Nagisa must have really enjoyed these movies." Sarah smiled.

"True. There are other classic shorts on DVD as well." Taoki said.

"Well we had enough watching for now." Yukito smiled, "Now it's time to look at the..."

"Photos!" Hanon jumped happily.

"Yep."

"Well this will really interesting." Taki said.

Yukito first gave the family photo album to Hanon.

"This is the album between us only." Taoki said.

Everyone nodded as they began to open the photo album. First it shows many pictures during their teen days.

"Wow. You two are so kawaii during teen days." Hanon squealed in which Yukito and Taoki blushed but smiled.

"Oh wow! Taoki, you just threw Yukito up and down." Luchia said happily.

"Pretty nice picture over there." Rina smiled pointing to Yukito and Taoki smiling faces.

"Wow. Taoki playing the flute. Wonder how you were able to do it?" Kaito wondered.

"How I wish I could be in your time so that I can be happy." Maki sighed.

"Hey is that Taro? He is playing the piano." Sara smiled.

"Wow! Look at the sea witch. Getting lock inside instead of locking Yukito up." Gaito laughed as he pointed at the picture in which the sea witch is jumping in anger in the cage. Everyone also laughed.

"She was trying to trick me into saying that being in the cage is good and I offered her to let inside first which she gladly accept it." Yukito said in which everyone laughed.

"Really? Seriously?" Hippo laughed.

"Yep and by the time she realized it, it was too late. The door is already locked. I then took a picture and gave her a little piece of mind by transforming into an idol form and sang."

"Even I would not be that stupid." Gaito said in which everybody laughed.

"True enough." Yuri said.

"Whoa! Who's birthday was that?" Maki asked when he pointed out a picture in which Yukito was happily feeding Taoki some cake.

"That was my birthday at that time." Taoki smiled.

"Wow. It seems like you had a good birthday party." Taki said.

"Untill that female water demon which was one of the witch's servants came and almost ruined it."

Everyone gasped.

"Really? What happened then?" Nikora asked.

"Then Azumi and Naoki came and that water demon used her same old tricks which we could easily identify. Then we transformed into our idol forms and sang. The water demon couldn't stand it and fled." Yukito said.

"Oh. Now I remember that incident." Azumi said.

"But then were you able to celebrate your birthday after that?" Saito asked.

"Yep. Though the room was in a bit of mess." Taoki sighed.

"Now I get it. So this is how you were first able to see your wife's idol form." Seira said happily.

"Not only mine but them as well." Yukito said.

"But then, so you were able to discover Yukito's mermaid form?" Sarah asked.

"Yep. First her mermaid form, then her idol form." Taoki said.

"Wow."

"Well then. Let's look some more." Suzuka said happily.

Then they continue to browse through the photo album. Then they saw the wedding photos in which everyone smiled.

"So it seems that Naoki and Shizuro also attended your wedding." Rina smiled in which Yukito and Taoki nodded.

As they browse through the photo album, there they found Nagisa as a baby in the photo. Everyone was in awe.

"OMG! Is this Nagisa as a baby?! He is so cute!" Hanon squealed.

"He really is kawaii." Luchia also squealed.

"Hmm. Looks like you took the photo a few days after he was born." Rina said.

"I have no idea how I looked like since I don't even have a single photo with my foster parents." Kaito said.

"I also have no idea either." Gaito sighed.

"Wow. Can we go to that time?" Suzuka asked.

"Well. You need a time travel to do so." Azumi said in which everyone laughed.

"You just took a standard camera to take it." Nikora said in which they nodded.

"Did he cry after the photo was taken?" Sarah asked.

"Ah no. Luckily, the flash was disable." Taoki said.

"If only we had a sea photo album of ourselves." Taki said.

"I feel really pity for you." Maki said.

"Hmm. Hippo-sama, we should make our own photo album." Yuri said happily.

"But we haven't taken a single photo of ourselves." Hippo sadly said.

"Well you should start doing it now." Seira said.

"I even forgotten how me and Coco look like when we were kids like Nagisa." Sara sighed.

"Let's look at some more." Hanon said happily.

"You bet." Saito said.

Then they started to look at Nagisa's childhood photos one by one from birthday party to on a trip to the South Atlantic Ocean to everything. Everybody smiled untill they saw one photo which Shell-Shocked them!

The photo is Yukito, Taoki and Nagisa playing water splash on the beach. What further even shock them was that Yukito didn't turn into her mermaid form as her legs could be seen.

"WHAT'S THIS?!" Hanon asked in shock as she pointed at that photo.

"That's us and our son playing water splash on the beach." Taoki smiled.

"But don't you turn into a mermaid once you are in the water?" Luchia asked in shock.

"No. That's not always true." Yukito smiled.

Everyone was shocked!

"What do you mean by that?" Rina gasped.

"I knew that they will be shocked once they see that photo." Taoki said.

"But luckily we are prepared for it." Yukito winked.

She then opened the List of Mermaid Laws Book and flipped the pages. After she found out a page, she showed it to them.

"Read this." Yukito said as they began to read that law.

**"Mermaid Law No.165:**

_**Mermaids are allowed to get into the water without actually changing into their mermaid form but they must do these things:**_

_**For Mermaid Princesses, Current and Former, they must take off their shell locket when entering into the water so that they don't change into mermaids.**_

_**For normal mermaids, they must drink a potion which must be in their respective color and from their respective kingdoms. For example: A yellow mermaid from South Pacific Ocean must then drink the yellow potion. Doing so will allow them to remain a human for a day. The potion will be refilled automatically."**_

When they read that law, everyone was...HYPER-SHOCKED! They couldn't believe it! Especially Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Nikora, Sara, Seira and Sarah. They are the most shocked!

"NOOOO!" Hanon let out a crying scream.

"Why Hippo Why?!" Luchia cried.

"How can we not know this?!" Rina was in tears as well.

"This is the third law which we do not know!" Taki said.

"Hippo! You literally ruined us!" Nikora was angry.

Hippo looked down in shame. Sarah was shocked.

"Why are you blaming Hippo for this? What did he do?" Sarah asked in shock.

"It's a long story Sarah. You were not there at that time. For them, it's the third time." Yukito said.

"Third time?"

"Yeah. There are two other laws which you don't know. So it's better to hear it from Luchia since she was here." Taoki said.

"I shall certainly do so."

"Or if you have time, you can take a look at the book." Yukito said.

"Thank you but now it doesn't look like the time to do so."

"Sara. Why are you so upset?" Gaito asked.

"Upset?! I'm more than upset!" Sara cried as she cried on Gaito's shoulder, who comforted her.

"Well at least I'm still young. So now I know it." Seira said.

"Wow. Everyone now is blaming you again." Yuri sadly said.

"I deserve all those blames." Hippo sadly said.

"Hmm. I think Hippo told me about it." Azumi said, "He probably might have forgotten to tell Luchia about it."

"Speaking about potions for normal mermaids, which potion are they talking about?" Maki asked.

"I think this is this one." Suzuka said as she showed a pink potion.

"Ah yes. The potion from the North Pacific Kingdom." Saito said.

"So in general if Suzuka and Sarah drink the pink potion, then they will remain human for one day." Kaito said.

"Yep. I think that's what the book says." Gaito said.

"As for Luchia and other current and former mermaid princesses, they just need to take off their shell lockets."

"Yep. That's correct." Yukito smiled.

"But how long does it take for the potion to refill automatically?" Maki asked.

"A day or so." Saito said.

"I have an extra pink potion. Sarah, if you and others can come to our house or I see you in Pearl Piari, I will be sure to give you that potion." Azumi said.

"Please do so." Sarah smiled.

"Uh guys. Looks like Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Nikora and Sara are very upset." Taoki said as he pointed at them.

Everyone looked at them worriedly. Luchia and others are totally down on their faces. They are really really upset.

"Guys?" Seira was very worried.

"Yukito. Yesterday, we had a beach fun with your son and others." Hanon said in depression, "Sarah was also there."

"Think of how much more fun we could have had we known that law before." Luchia said in depression.

"Yeah. Like joining with other people having fun in the water." Rina said in depression.

"All we had to do is just remove our shell lockets from our necks since we are the mermaid princesses, whether we are former and current." Sara said.

"All those years, we had never heard of those three laws. Hippo! You ruined us!" Nikora cried.

And so the five of them started to cry. Everyone felt very sad for them. Hippo was even more upset as he blamed himself. He approached them.

"Princesses, I'm sorry that I had never been able to tell you all the laws properly. I sometimes might forget." Hippo apologized.

"Really?! Then how you were able to tell Azumi about it?" Luchia was still upset.

"The book arrived at that time and I was able to take a look at it."

Luchia didn't respond as she and others are still depressed. Yukito went to them and patted on their heads.

"Chill out guys. I understand that all of you guys are upset because you couldn't get to step into the water in front of other people for fear that you will turn into a mermaid but now you guys know it, there's nothing to worried about." Yukito said.

"Besides we are still young. So we are getting to know everything right now." Seira said, "I think visiting here was really the best decision ever and I hope to visit other's houses."

Silence occurred for a few moments. Afterwards, the five of them turned and smiled.

"You are right." Hanon smiled, "We have discovered a lot of things ever since I met you."

"Yeah. I thought we might leave our loved ones forever without actually knowing the real thing about them." Rina said.

"We have met many new friends and new objects." Luchia said, "And even discovered that Saito is also Panthalassa."

"I may have lost Taro but I have got Gaito and others by my side." Sara said.

"I think it's better to stop whining that we first discover any new laws which we didn't know." Nikora said, "Sorry that we spoiled your mood."

"Nah. These things do happen." Taoki smiled.

Everyone smiled.

"Well then, shall we look at your 'with other' photos?" Hanon asked.

Taoki and Yukito nodded as they gave the 'with others' photo albums. Then they started to look at it. Photos of Yukito and Taoki with others during teen years in which everyone was excited. Then there are photos of Naoki and Shizuro's wedding.

"Wow! You attended Naoki's and Shizuro's marriage ceremony." Rina said happily.

"Of course we had to attend." Yukito said.

"But will our marriage ceremony will so joyous like this?" Hanon asked.

"Certainly." Taoki said.

As they continue to do so, they then came across a photo of Masahiro playing with Nagisa when they were little. Rina got excited.

"Is that Masahiro? Wow. He looks cute." Rina smiled.

"Aww. Both Nagisa and Hamasaki-san as little kids reminds us of cute angels." Hanon squealed.

"Wow. Hamasaki-san lifting Nagisa." Luchia said happily.

"Look at them wearing sunglasses. Trying to show off, eh?" Kaito growled in which everyone laughed.

"Hmm? What's this picture?" Seira asked.

"Oh. They are both trying to make plans on how to deal with Hippo once they catch him." Yukito said.

"Oh!" Everyone said in awe but Hippo gulped.

"Hey. Why am I not here?" Suzuka cried.

"Well it's because these photos are taken many years ago." Azumi said.

"Maybe it's time we should start taking pictures with them by now." Saito said.

"This is the photo that was taken recently when we found out that Suzuka was turned into a mermaid." Sara said.

"Looks like you have really many great photos with others." Sarah smiled.

"All taken before my incident." Gaito said.

"Hey? Is this picture of the Mermaid Flute and The Mermaid of Love locket?" Maki asked.

"It sure is. They look beautiful in the picture." Nikora said.

"And Nagisa and Masahiro with it." Gaito said.

"There are also family reunion photos." Yuri said happily.

"Nice." Hippo said.

"Say. I was wondering about one thing." Seira asked.

Everyone looked at Seira.

"What could it be?" Taoki asked.

"What relation does Nagisa and Hamasaki-san actually have?" Seira asked.

"Ohh!" Everyone looked at Yukito and Taoki who are shocked in their faces.

"What are you saying? They are best friends of course." Yukito gasped.

"I think it's more than that. They look so happy with each other in the photo always." Rina smiled.

"Please Please Pretty Please?" Luchia pleaded.

Yukito and Taoki sighed.

"Okay but don't tell that to our son or Masahiro." Taoki said sternly.

"We won't tell." Everyone said.

So Yukito took a deep breathe.

"Well actually, they look at each other like brothers. Our son once says to us that he thinks that Masahiro is actually his 'big brother' and he looks upon him and he is proud of that since they are really close to each other." Yukito said.

"Awww." Everyone smiled.

"Like cute siblings." Hanon squealed.

"And now I am their sister." Suzuka said happily.

"True. You, our son and Masahiro are the former mermaid princesses's children." Taoki said in which everyone nodded.

"Well at least Masahiro, your son and Suzuka are good children. Luchia and Hanon sometimes usually breaks stuff and doesn't listen to Nikora's orders." Rina said.

"Hey!" Luchia and Hanon whined in which everybody laughed, "You also do crazy things as well."

"True. But not as crazy as you."

"So they have a happy family and we are left out. Why?!" Kaito and Gaito whined in which everybody laughed.

Then Hanon jumped from the chair and went towards Nikora.

"Can I please stay here for tonight?" Hanon asked.

Everyone was a bit shock.

"Hanon? What are you saying?" Taki gasped.

"Even if we do allow you, did you bring any clothes with you?" Hippo asked.

"Yeah I did. I brought my nightgown clothes. I think it's in Saito's SUV." Hanon said.

"Are you sure it will be okay for you?" Maki asked.

"Let her. It's our first visit in this house. Plus Nagisa is Hanon's boyfriend." Luchia said.

"True. I would love to sleep with Masahiro one day." Rina smiled.

"Well I'm also staying a bit late as well." Sarah said, "I would like to see the Book of Mermaid Laws."

"Well. What do you think?" Kaito asked.

Yukito, Taoki and Nikora thought for a moment.

"We would love to have Hanon staying with us for tonight." Yukito said happily.

"Yeah. I think our son will be extremely happy as well." Taoki said.

"Then I am fine with it as well." Nikora said.

"Thank you so much!" Hanon said happily.

"But you have to come back to Pearl Piari the first thing in the morning."

"Okay."

Everyone smiled at Hanon who is jumping happily. Suddenly the bell rang.

"It's him." Gaito said, "No doubt about it."

"Nagisa!" Hanon jumped happily.

Hanon then was about to run through the door but Sara pulled her back.

"Hold your horses Hanon." Sara said, "Let the parents open the door."

Yukito and Taoki nodded as they walk to the door and then they opened it. It was their son, Nagisa Shirai.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." Nagisa said, "What was that noice I heard from outside?"

"Oh. We have special guests in our house." Yukito said.

"Special Guests?!"

"Special Surprise Guests." Taoki said, "They came without noticing us so that's why we couldn't call you."

"I see. But who are they?"

"Nagisa!" Hanon said happily as she jumped and hugged Nagisa.

Nagisa was pretty shock.

"Ha...Hanon? You came?" Nagisa asked in shock.

"Not only her. Us as well." Saito smiled as they all approached him.

"You...You guys too?"

"Nagisa. You are here!" Suzuka said happily.

"Yeah. I am here but long it has been since you are here?"

"2 hours or so." Azumi said.

"But then how did you know that this was our house? I myself forgot to give Hanon my address."

"We used this." Hippo said, "This is the Pearl Radar. It is used to locate the pearls of the princesses."

"Nagisa. Remember our last date? When we got lost, you told me that we should be somewhere around your neighbors. Then when I saw your house in aqua color, I thought this could be your house. And I was right." Hanon said happily.

"Oh yeah. Somehow we were near our house." Nagisa said.

Everyone laughed as both Hanon and Nagisa got up.

"I think you need to change as you went out for so long." Yukito smiled.

"Yeah I know that. I'm coming right up." Nagisa said as he went upstairs to his room.

"Hanon. Did you put his diary back to the right place?" Nikora asked.

"Yes I did. Don't worry." Hanon said.

"Dinner is almost done. I'll be right back." Yukito smiled as she and Taoki went back into the kitchen room.

_10 minutes later:_

Nagisa came back downstairs. He is wearing his home aqua plain shirt and shorts. Everyone was excited.

"Nagisa. I'm staying at your house." Hanon said happily.

"Really? That's great!" Nagisa said happily.

"But she has to come back to Pearl Piari in the morning." Nikora said.

"Boo!" Hanon and Nagisa whined in which everybody laughed.

Nagisa then immediately realized one thing.

"Oh. There is another law you guys might not know about." Nagisa said, "It's..."

"We know it now." Hanon said, "For current and former mermaid princesses, they need to take of their shell lockets to avoid turning into mermaid form when entering into the sea. As for ordinary mermaids, they have to drink the potion which must represent the same color from their respective kingdoms."

"So it seems that my mom showed you."

"Mommy knew it before. This is the potion everyone was talking about." Suzuka said as she showed Nagisa the pink potion.

"Yep. That's for you."

"But we didn't know about it." Luchia said, "And we were totally upset."

"Yeah. Had we known that law before, we could have more fun on the beach." Rina said.

"Yep. And the blame game on Hippo started again." Yuri said.

"But it was a good thing that we know about it." Nikora said.

"And Hanon, Luchia, Rina, Sara and Nikora started crying like crybabies." Kaito said.

"Hey!" Hanon, Luchia, Rina, Sara and Nikora whined in which everybody laughed.

"I'll be also staying at your house." Sarah said, "I would like to see the whole book of Mermaid Laws."

"I see." Nagisa smiled.

Nagisa then looked at the two DVDs which are at the top of the DVD player and the photo albums lying at the sofas.

"So you also saw our photos and watched two movies, I presume." Nagisa said.

"We didn't watch the two whole movies. We watched part of it." Hanon said, "And yes we saw your photo albums."

"So how was it?"

"They...They were hilarious!" Hanon laughed.

"And so funny!" Luchia said happily.

"I couldn't stop laughing when watching these movies. They are way better than real life comedy shows." Rina smiled.

"You are really a big fan of these shows." Kaito said in which Nagisa nodded.

"After watching these, I understand now why they are so famous." Sarah smiled.

"Can we have those DVDs?" Seira asked.

"Even though I do allow you, do you guys have a DVD player at Pearl Piari?" Nagisa asked.

Everyone looked at each other in shock.

"Oh. I don't think we don't have those." Taki said.

"Nooooo!" Luchia, Hanon and Seira whined in which everybody laughed.

"Nagisa. We saw you and your parents photos." Saito said.

"Yeah and all of you looked so kawaii!" Suzuka squealed.

"You looked so cute when you were a baby." Hanon said happily in which Nagisa blushed a little bit.

"We even saw your photos with Masahiro. Seems that you two have a close friendship together." Rina smiled.

"Everyone was really shocked when we saw a photo of you and your parents playing water splash." Azumi said.

"Yeah. We all thought that normally she would turn into a mermaid if she goes into the water." Luchia said.

"And then that's how we saw the new law." Kaito said.

"And then you guys pointed fingers at Hippo yet again." Nagisa said.

"True but I have yet to get a full explanation as to why is everyone blaming Hippo for it." Sarah said.

"So what were you doing outside?" Seira asked.

"I was in Hotoshi's house." Nagisa said.

"But then how were you able to come back?" Nikora asked.

"Hotoshi dropped me there."

"Where is your bike?" Maki asked.

"Questions Questions! How long are you going to do that?"

"Nagisa is right. He just came back now and questioning him more would make him mad." Seira said.

"But we are doing that because we are concern for your safety." Sara said.

"True. Besides, while we had enemies in the sea world, you had enemies in the human world." Yuri said.

"Saito and Suzuka against Saito's ex-wife, you against Watashi and I have no idea Hamasaki-san is against whom." Hippo said.

"Well that's a relief." Rina smiled.

"Not Fair!" Luchia and Hanon whined in which everybody laughed.

"When we looked at your photo album, almost all of the photo were taken before my destruction took place." Gaito said in which Nagisa nodded, "Aren't there any photos after my destruction took place?"

"Well there are some." Nagisa said, "One is the family reunion photo and another is in Maki's beach cafe in which I wasn't there."

"Dinner is ready!" Yukito and Taoki called.

"Hooray! Dinner!" Everybody said happily as they rushed to have the dinner.

_In the dining room:_

Everyone is having a nice dinner, chatting with each other.

"So what did you guys do when you came into our house?" Nagisa asked.

"First of all we went and sat on the sofas." Hanon said.

"Your dad saved us indirectly. He caught a swordfish which was bugging us." Luchia said happily.

"Really?" Nagisa was a bit surprised.

"Yeah. Even I myself was a bit surprised." Taoki said.

"Then we went to the fashion designing room." Rina said.

"Nagisa. You never told me that your mom was such a excellent fashion designer. She makes such cool clothes." Hanon said.

"But I thought all you are interested is music." Nagisa said.

"Well..."

Everybody laughed.

"And then we went upstairs and we played one of your games on T.V." Seira said.

"I see." Nagisa said, "What game did you play?"

"Re-Volt." Kaito said.

"Oh yeah. The remote control car racing game."

"Your dad beat my brother." Gaito said.

"But you defeated him." Sara said in which everyone laughed and Taoki whistled.

"But how did Kaito lose against my dad?" Nagisa asked.

"He crashed into the lamp post." Sarah said.

"Well if you give too much speed, you will crash."

Everyone laughed.

"Then we went to your parents room." Nikora said.

"It was really beautiful especially that big picture frame of your dad lifting your mom up." Taki said.

"Yeah and we explored the room." Maki said.

"We really like your house, Nagisa." Yuri said.

"It is our first time visit to anyone's place so yeah." Hippo said.

"And then afterwards, we went to your room." Saito said.

"That's right. It was your room that took the spotlight." Azumi said.

"We have discovered so many things in your room." Suzuka said happily.

"They are really excited about your room." Yukito smiled.

"I see. What did you do there in my room?" Nagisa asked.

"Your room was awesome. We explored many different things in your room." Hanon said happily.

"Yep. Like the most beautiful aquarium glass tank we have ever seen." Luchia said happily.

"And your bed was really comfortable." Yuri said.

"Yeah and we slept on it. Hope you don't mind." Hippo said.

"No worries. I'm fine with it. As long as you didn't make a mess of it." Nagisa said.

"Then we went to your table." Sarah smiled, "You really have a large aqua table."

"Then we went to your wardrobe." Rina said, "You do really have pretty cool clothes there."

"Especially the two clothes which are not in aqua color." Kaito said.

"Did you like it?" Nagisa asked.

"Of course we liked it." Seira said happily, "I even tried to put one of your shirt on."

"Which unfortunately didn't fit you." Sara said in which Seira sighed.

"Then we went to your cupboard." Gaito said, "And above them, you have pretty cool toys."

"Are you a big fan of them?" Kaito asked.

"Yes I am." Nagisa proudly said.

"I even have one of those." Suzuka said happily.

"Really? Nice."

"And then we went to your open-air balcony and saw a telescope." Nikora said, "We thought we could see the Legendary Tree which you told Hanon about but night was approaching by that time."

"We saw your Mermaid Flute hanging on the wall so Hanon put the her aqua shell locket on the little aqua mermaid statue and Saito took a picture of it." Taki said.

"OMG! You really did that?" Nagisa gasped.

"Yep. I just wanted to remind everyone that I'm tying a knot with you." Hanon smiled.

"I will give the photo to you guys once you come to our house or we come to Pearl Piari." Saito said.

"That's great." Nagisa said happily.

"And then we saw a big picture of you and Masahiro when it was three years ago." Maki said, "And..."

"And about that." Hanon interrupted, "Nagisa?"

"Yep?" Nagisa asked.

"Never mind. I will ask you later."

They continue to chat and laugh.

"And finally we saw your di..." Seira was about to say but...

Realizing what Seira was about to say, everyone covered Seira's mouth. Yukito and Taoki panicked a little bit.

"Eh?" Nagisa was curious

"She meant your DVDs." Hanon quickly said.

"Oh."

When Nagisa resumed eating, everybody sighed in relief. They all turned angrily at Seira.

"Seira. You almost spoiled Nagisa-kun's mood by saying that we saw his diary." Luchia said sternly but slowly so that Nagisa won't hear.

"Yep and this could have ruined our first visit." Sara said sternly.

"Ops. Gome." Seira quickly apologized, realizing that she was this close to making a worst mistake she made in her life.

"Well that was close." Taoki whispered.

"Yeah. You know what will happen if our son actually found out that they read his diary." Yukito whispered back.

_30 minutes later:_

"Well it's really getting late now." Nikora said, "I think we should really get going now."

Everyone nodded.

"But where's Daddy by the way?" Suzuka asked.

"Daddy is coming back to get Hanon's nightgown clothes she left in the SUV." Azumi said.

Saito then arrived with Hanon's nightgown clothes.

"Are these the clothes you are talking about?" Saito asked.

"Yep. That's the one." Hanon said happily.

Saito then tossed the clothes to Hanon who managed to catch it.

"Well Yukito and Taoki. We really enjoyed so much in your house." Taki said.

"I'm glad that you guys enjoyed here." Taoki said.

"Now that we know where your house is, we can start making visits frequently." Rina said.

"Providing you don't give us another surprise visit like you did today." Yukito joked in which everyone laughed.

"I'm staying here a bit longer cause I want to see the whole book of Mermaid Laws." Sarah said.

"Well then. Be safe, Sarah." Luchia smiled, "Hanon. Take care of yourself and Nagisa-kun."

"I sure will." Hanon said happily.

"It was really a good time to be in your house." Kaito said.

"Yeah. We discovered so many things in your house." Gaito said.

"Does Masahiro also come here?" Suzuka asked.

"Yep he does. He sometimes stays with us for a day." Nagisa smiled.

"That's great! Maybe our daughter can stay with you too someday." Azumi smiled.

"Maybe the next time you come, we will show you our rooms." Seira said happily.

"This was the best day ever. I never visited anyone's house except my aunt's and uncle's house." Maki said.

"Nagisa. I hope you can have a good time with Hanon in your sleep." Hippo smiled.

"And maybe you can tell us what did you do in your sleep." Yuri joked in which everyone laughed.

"Well then Yukito and Taoki. Come again sometime. We can have a cup of tea and talk about the good times we have." Saito smiled.

"We sure will." Yukito and Taoki smiled.

And then they waved goodbye to each and the visitors, except Hanon and Sarah, hoped onto the SUV.

"Hanon. Remember, return to Pearl Piari in the first thing in the morning." Nikora called.

"But can't I have breakfast with them at least?" Hanon called back.

But before Nikora could answer, the SUV left.

"Mou. Sometimes Nikora can be so mean." Hanon whined in which everyone laughed.

"Don't worry Hanon. You can have breakfast with us." Nagisa smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I will call Nikora tomorrow and tell her that you are having breakfast with us." Yukito smiled.

"Thank you so much."

"Well now everyone. It's getting late now. Let's all go to bed." Taoki said.

"I think I need to be here for sometime because Sarah wants to see the Book of Mermaid Laws." Yukito smiled, "Well then Sarah. Shall we begin?"

"Of course. I'm really excited." Sarah said in excitement.

_1 hour and 30 minutes later:_

The house is very quite. Yukito and Taoki are now sleeping in their rooms. Sarah left 10 minutes ago after she read the whole book of Mermaid Laws. Everything is so quite.

Meanwhile in Nagisa's room, Nagisa and Hanon, who are in their nightgown clothes, are having a chat. Then, Hanon put her hands on Nagisa's shoulders with a tear coming out from her eye.

"Why?" Hanon asked sadly.

"Why what?" Nagisa was a bit confused.

"Why you never told me that you are so good at drawing?"

"Well. Not really..."

"You drew me and your mom in your idol form perfectly. You cared about us so much."

And then, Hanon hugged Nagisa and started crying a little bit.

"I drawn you so that I can remember you." Nagisa said, "Even though you now know fully about me, you still have to go back to your kingdom and perform your duties there. I don't want you to be out of my head."

Hanon realized what Nagisa is saying is true. Though Nagisa is now the Sea Prince with Hanon, he can't go to the kingdom because he is born in the human world unlike Kaito who was born in the sea.

"You are right Nagisa. One day, I will have to leave you and go back to my kingdom." Hanon sadly admitted.

"Hanon." Nagisa sadly said.

"But I will be back. When I return again to the human world, the first thing we will do is to get married if we see each other again. The Legendary Tree, The Mermaid Flute, The Book of Mermaid Laws and everything will remain, right?"

"I will live in this house for the rest of my life. Ever since I came here two years after that incident, me and my parents found it hard to move from there. I think we will live here also when we get married."

"But how will you remember me?"

"Like I said, the drawing will remember you."

Hanon and Nagisa smiled and looked at each other. They then share a kiss.

"Can I sleep with one of your stuffy toys?" Hanon asked playfully.

"Sure. Every night, I sleep with it." Nagisa said.

Both of them giggled a little bit. Nagisa then gave a stuff toy of Jerry to Hanon while he took himself a stuff toy of Bugs Bunny. They are in their bed now.

"Well then good night, Hanon." Nagisa smiled as he turned off the light.

"Good night, my love." Hanon smiled.

And then they both slept. However, Hanon waited a bit longer and looked at Nagisa's sleeping face with a shining look on her eyes.

_"Nagisa. I love you." _Hanon said to herself before giving a kiss on his cheeks before she finally began sleeping.

**Me: Yep. That brings the end on a visit on Nagisa's house. I also have an announcement to make.**

***Yukito and Taoki are curious to hear while Hanon is dragging Nagisa.***

**Yukito: What announcement?**

**Taoki: Don't even think about going a hiatus again!**

**Me: No. Not that. The next two chapters will be very long so it might take 4-5 weeks to do the next two new chapters.**

**Hanon: And what if you finish it before?**

**Me: Then I will publish it.**

**Nagisa: So you are going to publish the next two chapter simultaneously as you did today.**

**Me: Yep. Chapter 23 and 24 will be coming soon. So untill then, review and like please.**

**Hanon, Nagisa, Taoki and Yukito: Goodbye Everyone!**


	40. Part 3 Chapter 23:Mansion Visit (Part 1)

**Me *jumping happily*: Wow! I thought the next two chapters might take 4 weeks but it took only two weeks instead.**

**Shizuro: It took you only two weeks because you had nothing left to do.**

**Naoki *smiling*: Will this story go on forever?**

**Me: Not really cause there are a few chapters left.**

**Naoki *sad*: Oh man.**

**Shizuro *puzzled*: Say? Where is our son and his would be wife by the way? **

**Butler: Playing chess.**

***The Butler pointed at Rina and Masahiro playing chess.***

**Shizuro: Zahir890 would like to thank all of you for being patience and continue to review and like my story.**

**Naoki: And also he does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me*smiling*: And now, here's Chapter 23 and 24, both which are published today. Please note that the afternoon part at the very beginning of the story took place in Chapter 21 but on Rina's path. Enjoy :).**

**Masahiro *jumping happily*: Checkmate Rina. I win!**

**Rina *whining*: Rematch! Rematch!**

***Me, Shizuro, Naoki and the butler are laughing.***

Chapter 23: Mansion Visit (Part 1)

_Afternoon:_

Rina sat on a rock in the cliff where she and Masahiro agreed to meet there. It was also the cliff where Masahiro first saw her singing.

Rina looked at the sky as the cool breeze came by. Rina smiled as she remembers the day Masahiro first saw her singing and the day she found Masahiro with the locket on the beach.

_"Wow. The memories. So beautiful." _Rina thought and smiled.

And then she started to sing.

_**"Itsuka, konna hi ga kuru to yokan shita..? **_

_**Koi ni tomadou kokoro yurete yurete itai hodo..**_

_**Daremo, kidzukanai fukai kanashimi mo **_

_**Naze ka tsutawatte shimau **_

_**Marude saiai no hito no you ni**_

Someone was watching her singing. Yep, it's him. None other than Masahiro Hamasaki. He smiled as he continues to hear Rina's singing. He is wearing the Mermaid of Love Locket around his neck.

_**Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi **_

_**Hito shizuku no ai ga mebaeta **_

_**Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai **_

_**Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori **_

_**Yuku beki michi mune ni kizamu **_

_**Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa.. **_

_**Unmei no Piece of Love **_

_**Meguriaeta Piece of Heart"**_

And then suddenly, everything become green all of a sudden, much to Rina's surprise.

_"Ah! The green sky. Wait! So that must mean only one thing..." _Rina thought and realized.

But before she could turn around, someone closed her eyes.

"Nice singing." A voice smiled.

He then uncovered Rina's eyes. When Rina turned around, it was Masahiro smiling at her.

"Yo." Masahiro smiled.

"Masahiro." Rina said happily and flung her arms around him.

"You are acting like you haven't seen me for days."

"Well..."

Both of them started to laugh. Rina then sat on the rock while Masahiro stood up.

"Rina." Masahiro said, "You know something?"

"What could that be?" Rina asked.

"You remember that I told you that I sit here when I have something to think about and I enjoy the scenario and it cools my head off?"

"Ah yes. You told me about it."

"Well now I can finally say that when everything becomes green, I enjoy it and that cools down my head."

"Masahiro."

Masahiro then sat beside Rina as Rina rested her head on Masahiro's shoulder. They watched the scene for few minutes.

"Let's go somewhere." Rina smiled.

"Where?" Masahiro asked.

"Anyway."

"Okay then."

Then Masahiro stood up and tapped Rina's shoulder and happily said, "Tag!"

"Eh?" Rina was confused.

"Catch me if you can."

"Come back Masahiro. I will catch you soon enough."

So Rina started to chase Masahiro. They are laughing, smiling and running at the same time.

_"I know I had lots of fun with my friends but I don't remember the last time I had fun with someone special." _Rina thought and smiled as she happily chased Masahiro.

* * *

_Outside the Awami Shrine:_

Rina and Masahiro are sitting on a bench, breating heavily after all the running. Rina then tapped on Masahiro's shoulder.

"Tag! I finally got you." Rina said happily.

"What?! Oh Man!" Masahiro whined in which Rina laughed.

Soon they looked at the shrine. That's right, The Awami Shrine. Rina and Masahiro hold each other's hands.

"That's the Awami Shrine." Rina smiled.

"It is. Remember the day we went there to have our blessing?" Masahiro smiled.

"I sure do. And not only that, we met your ancestor and the green mermaid princess who saved him. What was his name again?"

"Tajiro Hamasaki."

"And this was the day where the yakuzas got blinded by your locket."

"And the way they jumped and screamed."

Both Rina and Masahiro started to laugh loudly.

"This shrine is really famous. Many people come here." Masahiro said.

"But only you, your parents, me and my friends know about the true history of it." Rina smiled, "But does the Shirai family know about it?"

"Yep. They know about it very well. Speaking about that, what about the others?"

Rina then thought for a moment.

"I think everyone knows it. I'm not sure though." Rina said.

"Never mind about that. We can talk about it later." Masahiro sighed.

Masahiro and Rina had a little laugh.

"Masahiro. I met your mom yesterday under the sea." Rina smiled.

"Good for you cause we are overjoyed to see her again." Masahiro said happily.

"And Luna."

Masahiro's happy face immediately turned into sad face.

"You met him with mom, right?" Masahiro asked.

"Yep." Rina said.

Masahiro looked a bit down. Rina could easily understand why Masahiro is down.

"Masahiro, please don't be sad. Naoki told me and others everything about it. Luna cried because he didn't see you for so long." Rina said.

"It has been a long time since I last rode with him when me, my parents and my butler went on a trip to the North Atlantic Ocean. I have a photo of it. Sometimes when I see that photo, I tear up." Masahiro said sadly.

"Masahiro."

Rina then comforted Masahiro by hugging him. Masahiro knows that Rina is sharing her sadness with him so he embraced as well.

"Your mom will find some ways to make Luna see you." Rina said.

"I believe in her." Masahiro smiled.

Rina also smiled as well.

"So what happened when your mom came back?" Rina asked.

"It all started with this..." Masahiro then began the tale.

_Flashback (Yesterday Night):_

"Dad. Did anything happen to Mom?" Masahiro asked worriedly.

"I have no idea son. I'm also worried." Shizuro was worried too, "If there was any attack, then Luna would have told us and you could have met Luna after a long time."

"Sir. Did you keep contact with her ever since both of you left?" The butler asked.

"Problem was that I haven't seen Luna as well."

The three of them gulped. Suddenly, the bell rang. The butler opened the door. It's none other than Naoki Hamasaki, who is smiling at them.

"Hello. Did I worry you all?" Naoki asked.

"Mom! You are hear! I'm so glad! Of course, you made us worried." Masahiro said happily as he rushed to hug his mom. His mom hugged him back.

Naoki looked sadly at his son and then to her husband and butler.

"Butler, Shizuro, son. I'm really sorry I couldn't come in the morning. My friends didn't want me to leave." Naoki sadly said as she gave a kiss on Masahiro's forehead.

"Well the best thing is that you came back with no danger at all." The butler said.

"There was actually no danger at all." Naoki smiled as she gave a kiss on butler's forehead.

"Naoki. I'm really sorry that I couldn't keep in contact with you. I was so busy that if you had sent Luna to search for me, he won't be able to find me." Shizuro cried.

"Shizuro. Please don't blame yourself. I myself forgot to keep in touch with you." Naoki said as she gave a kiss on Shizuro's forehead.

Shizuro and Naoki hugged each other with Masahiro and the butler smiling at them.

"Oh by the way, son. I met Rina and others at the sea when we were about to return." Naoki smiled.

"Oh Wow! Really?" Masahiro asked in excitement.

"Yep. Not only them but the English teacher as well who came from Luchia's kingdom."

"That must be Sarah. Amazing!"

"But how did you meet them?" The butler asked.

"We were comforting Luna when they appeared all of a sudden. It seems that they must have heard our voices. There we had a chat."

"Mom. How is Luna? Is he fine?" Masahiro asked worriedly.

"Luna is in fine and in good health. I know you want to meet him. He wants to meet you too. I'm finding a way of doing so."

"Please do so, Mom."

"Shizuro. When did you come?"

"Between Morning and Afternoon but our son was out to the beach by the time I came." Shizuro said.

"I see."

"Well. At least, Rina and others were able to meet you, Yukito and Azumi."

"You bet. And they met Luna too."

The four of them smiled.

"So maam. What did you do there?" The butler asked.

"Luna told me that some people are feeling a bit insecure because Rina is out for a long time. So I decided to cover up her absence by becoming the mermaid princess temporarily untill all the people feel secure." Naoki said.

"So you became the mermaid princess temporarily. Now you are back to being the former mermaid princess yet again." Masahiro teased.

"Well yeah. I'm back to being the former mermaid princess."

All four of them laughed.

"But this brings the good times when you were the mermaid princess, isn't it?" Shizuro smiled.

"It sure is. I feel like I am back to being a mermaid princess again." Naoki smiled.

"So maam. Why not you tell us?" The butler asked.

"True. I'm also really excited to hear it." Masahiro said happily.

"Well then. Here I go." Naoki smiled.

Naoki began to tell Shizuro, The butler and Masahiro about what she did when she was in the kingdom.

_Present day:_

_"Amazing. All four of you are living really happy lives without any trouble at all."_ Rina thought and smiled.

"It really brought back the good times when she was in the school teens with Azumi and Yukito and how they had fun under the sea and in this world." Masahiro smiled.

"Well your mom had the good times. We had the bad times." Rina cried.

"I feel really sorry that you had to bear the pain and witness Gaito's destruction on your kingdom."

"I had so much hate against Gaito at that time and I even thought that Kaito was Gaito in disguise. But now after hearing all the reasons, I can't help but feel sorry for Gaito and Sara. Especially Yuri."

Both Masahiro and Rina sighed for a moment. Rina put her hand on Masahiro's hand.

"Masahiro." Rina said softly.

"Yep?" Masahiro asked.

"Do you remember what happened the last time on the cliff?"

A big sigh appeared on Masahiro's face.

"Yeah. I remember." Masahiro sighed, "I'm sorry I acted like that towards you which caused you to cry."

"No Masahiro. It was my fault. We had our secrets. I didn't know that your mom will turn into bubbles if you did tell me about this locket without knowing the real truth about me." Rina said.

"Rina."

"Masahiro. I want you to listen to me please. I said it the last time but I was in tears and I didn't know what I was saying."

"I'm listening Rina. Go ahead."

Rina then took a breathe for a moment before saying this to Masahiro:

"Masahiro." Rina began, "Ever since I saw you, I thought I can spend some time with after you saw me crying on the beach. But I was scared. My heart split into two. Half of my heart wants to be with you and half of my heart wants me to go back to the kingdom."

"At that time, I knew nothing about you apart from you do boxing and motor racing. I didn't know anything about your parents, your locket, your ancestors, nothing. I was even mislead by the book in which Naoki threw it and I had to force you to speak about the information which you yourself knew that this was not true. The truth is, that picture in the book was actually your uncle and you were never expected to take over the company."

"I was in a constant worry. I didn't know what to do. Then when you told me not to leave you, I was in constant panic. So I had to break up with you for the sake of my future, without actually knowing anything about you."

"Even though we resumed our relationship when we kissed on a beach, I was myself in constant worry and I felt that our relationship is under the knife after Yukito, who is Nagisa's mom, showed us the Mermaid Law which we didn't know and I was the one remaining."

"But then when I met your mom, Naoki, whom I succeeded, I learnt everything about you. You are her precious son, your ancestor built the Awami Shrine, your locket is very powerful and can protect us from harm. There was even another law in which I could had actually revealed to you if your last name is Hamasaki."

"Masahiro. I'm really sorry that I wasted our precious time together. I just didn't know what to do."

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Rina. I thought that we knew each other perfectly but in reality, we knew each other very little. As you said Rina, we have our secrets." Masahiro said.

"I know." Rina said, "But now everything has been told and revealed and now I completely know about you. I really want to tell you this..."

Rina then smiled at Masahiro.

"Masahiro. I love you. I have feelings for you ever since you saw me crying on the beach. I holded my confession and feelings for too long and now I am revealing it to you." Rina confessed and smiled.

"Rina. I love you too." Masahiro smiled.

"Masahiro."

Rina and Masahiro hugged each other and then they shared a kiss. As they kissed, Masahiro's Mermaid Of Love locket flashed in green color and the scenarios became green within their distance.

* * *

_Next early morning:_

Rina looked at the window for a moment, lost in thoughts.

_"I wonder what Masahiro is doing right now." _Rina thought.

"Rina. How things go?" Hanon asked which interrupted Rina.

"Oh Hanon. You came." Rina said.

"Yep. Just came now. I had an awesome breakfast with Nagisa and his parents before Nagisa dropped me."

"Nice."

"Where are the others by the way?"

"They are sleeping still."

"Hanon. You came!" A voice said happily. It was Luchia.

"Yep. I am here." Hanon said.

"How did it go well?"

"It was awesome. I had breakfast with them."

"Nice."

The three girls then sat down, recalling what happened yesterday.

"Yesterday we had the best night in our lives." Luchia said happily, "Going to Nagisa-kun's house."

"True. We have discovered so many things there." Hanon said happily.

"Yeah and we have even read his diary and learned something about his past and others." Rina smiled.

"Speaking about yesterday, how was your date with Hamasaki-san?"

Luchia and Hanon smiled at Rina, who blushed and gulped.

"Do I have to tell?" Rina gulped.

"Come on Rina. You do love Hamasaki-san, don't you? Or do you still have problems with Hamasaki-san?" Hanon asked.

"Problems? I have no problems with him at all!"

"Rina. It's only three of us." Luchia said, "No one else is listening."

"Think about what will happen if the others are listening just now?" Hanon asked.

Rina realized that Luchia and Hanon is right. If Nikora and others are there, it would feel that as she is saying it to the audience which she never wants to do. She knows that Luchia and Hanon are the only ones who knew Hamasaki-san when she first met him.

"You are right, Luchia and Hanon. I think it's better to tell you now rather than later." Rina smiled.

Luchia and Hanon cheered as Rina told them what happened yesterday.

_5 minutes later:_

"Whoa! You and Hamasaki-san played Tag!" Luchia said in awe.

"Mou. We never played tag with our boyfriends." Hanon sighed.

"Masahiro and I were breathing heavily in the bench and it was then I was able to tag him." Rina smiled.

All three of the girls laughed.

"And you confessed your love to him." Hanon said happily.

"Yes I confessed. So what? What's the problem with that?" Rina was a bit upset.

"No Rina. We have no problem at all. We are really happy that you were able to confess to him properly unlike what happened the last time." Luchia smiled.

"Thank you Luchia."

"Just make sure Hamasaki-san doesn't go out and flirt with other girls." Hanon said.

"I don't think Masahiro is a guy who would go out and flirt with others. He said he only has eyes on me. Unlike Kaito, who flirts with others."

"Hey!" Luchia whined in which Hanon and Rina laughed. Soon Luchia laughed as well.

"I think it's time we start cleaning now. The earlier, the better. We can relax and go somewhere." Hanon said.

Luchia and Rina agreed as they began to clean the house. Pretty soon, Kaito joined them.

_1 hour later:_

Everyone is busy working in the house except Luchia, Rina and Kaito, who are having breakfast, and Hanon, who is lying around.

"So Hanon. How was your time in Nagisa's house?" Nikora asked.

"It was really amazing and I even had breakfast with them." Hanon said happily.

"Oh Yeah. His mom told me about it. I also wanted to say yes but by that time, we drove away."

"I see."

"We should start visiting somewhere." Taki said.

"Like where?" Maki asked.

"The Awami Shrine?" Seira suggested.

"Kaito's house?" Luchia asked.

"Just to remind you. I already sold my house." Kaito said in which everyone laughed.

"Hotoshi's house?" Sara asked.

"But we know nothing about him other than he could be the son of a South Pacific Mermaid." Gaito said, "But we even don't know about his parents."

"Kazama-san's house?" Yuri suggested.

"Other than he could be the son of a Arctic Mermaid, we know nothing about him." Hippo said.

"What about you Rina?" Taki asked.

"I have no idea." Rina sighed.

Actually what happened was that Rina wrote on 3 small pieces of paper and gave it to Luchia, Hanon and Kaito without noticing. Luchia, Hanon and Kaito looked at it.

_How about we go to Masahiro's gym this afternoon?_

Excited, Luchia, Hanon and Kaito smiled at Rina and gave a thumbs up. Rina smiled back.

"This will be an interesting visit." Kaito whispered.

"Good thing we are invited." Luchia whispered back.

Then suddenly, there was a door knock. When Nikora opened the door, they were all a bit surprised.

Sarah was a bit ruffled up. Her pink hair was a bit messed up.

"Sarah. What happened to you?" Kaito gasped.

"I came to the palace late in the night yesterday." Sarah sighed, "I'm so hungry that I forget to wash myself before coming you. Luchia, can I go to your room?"

"Of course. Come with me." Luchia smiled.

Luchia then led Sarah to her room.

"Were we in that state like her?" Hanon asked.

"Probably once or twice." Rina said.

_In Luchia's room:_

Luchia was combing Sarah's hair.

"I'm sorry that I came in like this." Sarah sighed, "This never happened to me before."

"That's okay. Sometimes I was like this once or twice and Nikora scolds me for that." Luchia smiled.

Both Sarah and Luchia shared a little laugh.

"So Sarah. What did you do in Yukito's house?" Luchia asked.

"I looked at the whole book of Mermaid Laws." Sarah said, "I now know the other two laws which were shown to you and believe me Luchia. The Law No.34 is the best."

"It's also my favorite law as well."

Luchia jumped in joy.

"Uh Luchia?" Sarah asked.

"Yep." Luchia said.

"Well never mind."

"It's about Hippo and Azumi, right?"

Sarah gave a big sigh.

"I will be happy to tell you." Luchia smiled, "But a bit later at the right time."

"I understand."

So after Luchia finished combining Sarah's hair, they went back to join the others. Sarah joined Nikora and others for breakfast.

_10 minutes later:_

Everyone finished having breakfast and are now relaxing.

"Nikora. We still didn't know what you and others did on the sea." Luchia said.

"Well. What we did was..." Nikora was about to explain when suddenly they heard some crying voices.

"AH! WE ARE STUCK!"

"SOMEONE HELP US! MOMMY!"

"Oh God! That's Masahiro!" Rina said in panic.

"And Kazama!" Sarah gasped.

"Oh no! It seems both of them fell into our traps!" Luchia said, "Come on girls and Kaito."

So Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito and Sarah ran outside.

"Looks like you got interrupted again." Gaito said in which Nikora sighed.

_Outside:_

Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito and Sarah looked for Masahiro and Kazama. After a few seconds of searching them..

"Look! Look right there!" Kaito pointed out in which everyone looked.

Kazama and Masahiro are stuck in the net. The net is dangling and moving here and there.

"HELP! HELP!" Kazama cried.

"It's not life threatening but can someone get us down?" Masahiro called.

"Don't worry boys. I'll get you down." Rina called back as she rushed to try to untie the net.

"I'll help." Sarah said as she followed Rina.

"Well Luchia. It looks like you have to give the same explanation to them." Kaito said.

"I know." Luchia sighed.

_10 minutes later (Back to Pearl Piari):_

Nikora gave two glasses of water to Kazama and Masahiro, in which they drank it. Both of them are fine but Kazama is not happy.

"Masahiro. Are you okay?" Rina asked worriedly.

"No worries. I am fine." Masahiro said.

"Kazama?"

"I'm fine but WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" Kazama cried.

"You didn't do any wrong, Kazama-san." Hanon said.

"Eh?"

"You are not the only ones who fell into our traps." Kaito said, "Nagisa and Hotoshi also fell into the traps but separately."

"And may I know why you set up those traps?"

"Probably for the fact that there might be some thieves burgling in Pearl Piari?" Masahiro wondered.

"Wow. That's the correct prediction." Rina smiled, "But a little bit different."

"That's right. It all started with this." Luchia began to explain.

So Luchia explained this to Kazama and Masahiro: One night, they saw their kitchen room messed up and they had a music box with them. Fearing that the thief might steal the music box, they set up the traps. They then told them that Nagisa was the first victim.

"And you accuse him as a thief, did you?" Masahiro asked sternly.

"At first we thought so but when he told us that he just came here, we realized he wasn't." Hanon said.

"And were you able to hide the music box?" Kazama asked.

"Well...no." Luchia said meekly.

"Then I think it's now the time to remove those traps."

"Yeah. Besides, other people might fall into it." Masahiro said.

"No please. We have to keep those traps." Luchia pleaded.

"Yeah. What happens if we remove the traps but then the thief appears?" Hanon asked.

"Maybe you know now that the path you crossed is trap infested." Rina said.

"So I think it's better to go in a different path." Seira said.

"There are lots of paths to Pearl Piari. I went on a different path and I didn't get trapped." Sarah said.

"How do you guys do? It has been a while." Kaito smiled in which Masahiro and Kazama smiled back.

"So why not you put a sign 'Don't cross there.'?" Masahiro asked.

"Are you serious? If the thief sees that sign, then they will use other different strategies." Taki said.

"We are very sorry if you boys were hurt." Nikora said.

"Well boys. These traps are necessary to avoid being burglary." Gaito said.

"Even we didn't know why Luchia and others set up the trap in the first place. Then we heard what Luchia said to Hotoshi and Nagisa, we understood the reason." Sara said.

"Once again, we apologize for troubling you." Hippo said.

"It's okay. We understand." Masahiro smiled.

"Maki. Can you give us some pancakes and orange juices?" Kazama asked.

"Certainly." Maki said as he and Nikora went to the kitchen.

"I'm just heading to the toilet."

Kazama then went to the toilet.

"Good thing our parents go on a different route but what if they go on the trap infested route?" Masahiro asked.

"Ohhh!" Everyone suddenly realized.

"Well maybe we have to apologize continuously if that happens." Yuri said in which everyone nodded.

"Well. You should tell your parents about this." Rina said.

"I know." Masahiro said.

_20 minutes later:_

"Yum Yum." Kazama was happily munching down the pancakes.

"Nice." Masahiro smiled.

"Let's eat some more."

"No way! I am full!"

Everybody laughed.

"Well Kazama-san. Can you answer this question?" Seira asked.

"What is that?" Kazama asked.

"How did you and Hamasaki-san become best friends for life?"

"Oh!" Everyone then realized.

"Now that will be really interesting to hear from you." Hanon smiled.

"Boo!" Both boys whined.

"Okay. Let's decide on a coin toss." Kazama said as he took out a coin from his pocket, "Heads or Tails?'

"Heads." Maki said.

So Kazama then tossed the coin and the coin flipped and landed on his hand. With a smile on his face, he uncovered his hand only to see that it actually landed on heads. Kazama's face became white and he slowly gulped.

"It's heads, right?" Gaito smiled evily.

"Well..." Masahiro sighed, "It did."

Everybody cheered.

"Now it has been decided. You are going to tell us how you and Hamasaki-san became best friends." Nikora smiled.

"Now don't think of escaping again, eh?" Taki smiled evily.

"How about you tell us how did Kaito and Luchia-chan fell in love?" Masahiro asked.

"It's simple. She saw me surfing and we fell in love." Kaito said.

"Like that? Seriously?! Now that will be put as the joke of the year!" Kazama said.

Everyone laughed.

"It's a different story. I will tell you later." Rina whispered to Masahiro.

"I was also thinking the same thing of asking you." Masahiro whispered back.

"Childhood love, right?" Sarah whispered.

"Yep. I will tell you later how that occurred." Luchia whispered back.

"Don't be afraid boys. We won't tell anyone." Hippo said.

"Please Please Pretty Please?" Yuri pleaded.

Kazama and Masahiro sighed for a moment.

"Alright. We will tell." Kazama said, "But first let me comb my beautiful indigo hair."

"You know this will be a long one, right?" Masahiro asked.

"No worries. We are ready for the long one." Sara smiled.

After combing his hair, Kazama took a deep breathe.

"Very well. It started 10 years ago..." Kazama began to explain.

_Flashback (Ten years ago at elementary school):_

Kazama sat on the swing as he sadly watched other children playing.

_"I have no friends. What can I do?" _Kazama said to himself and sighed, _"Mummy said I will make lots of friends but here I am, being alone."_

"You are lonely cause cause you are not expressing yourself to others that you are lonely." A voice said.

Kazama turned around and saw a boy with green spiky hair and dark green eyes. He is at the same age as Kazama (6 years old).

"Uh? What's your name?" Kazama asked curiously.

"Oops. I forgot to introduce myself." The boy said, "I am Masahiro Hamasaki."

"I see. I am Kazama Yoshiro."

Masahiro then sat on the swing next to Kazama.

"Why not you join them?" Masahiro asked.

"Well. I am a bit shy." Kazama meekly said.

"See. That's why you don't have friends. If you can't join them having fun, then they will never invite you to the friends circle."

"But what can I do?"

"What can you do? You see some of them discussing what to do next?"

"Yeah. I see someone."

"Well go there and ask that if you want to play. I can guarantee you that they will certainly allow you."

"Well..."

"Come on. I'll help you out."

So Masahiro started pushing Kazama towards a group of kids. The children are in an exciting mood.

"Who wants to play tag with me?" The girl asked.

"Me! Me!" The children raised their hands.

"Can I join too?" Kazama asked nervously.

"Of course you can." The girl smiled, "What's your name?"

"Kazama Yoshiro."

"Well then everyone. Give me a few seconds."

Kazama couldn't believe his eyes. It's the first time he is invited to play with someone and he made new friends. Kazama turned around to gratefully thank Masahiro but he isn't there. Before he could turn back, the girl touched his shoulder.

"Tag! You are in!" The girl said happily.

"Wah! Wait! Come back here!" Kazama said.

And so Kazama started chasing the girl and others. He is having a whole lot of fun. He never had so much fun before. While he was running around, he saw Masahiro, sitting on the swing, smiling at him. Kazama waved at him, thanking him. Masahiro waved back.

_Present day:_

"Aww." Everyone was so touched by Kazama's story.

"You helped Kazama from being a nervous boy to the boy he is today. I am so proud of you." Rina smiled as she hold Masahiro's hands.

"Well I felt pity for him when I saw him sitting on the swing along." Masahiro said.

"And so that's how you become best friends for life for a very long time." Luchia said happily.

"Well...Three months after that, we hadn't seen each other then." Kazama said.

Everyone became shock all off a sudden.

"Wait. So you haven't seen each other for 10 years?!" Sarah asked in shock.

"Not 10 years. 8 years." Masahiro said.

"But then what about the photos Kazama-san showed us at school?" Hanon gasped.

"The photos that I showed you at school are when we were 14-15 years old." Kazama said.

"Oh!" Everyone then realized.

"So then where were you able to see each other again?" Kaito asked.

"The previous school before we came to your school." Kazama said.

"But then how were you able to reunite with him?" Seira asked.

"This happened..."

_Flashback (2 years ago at the rooftop of the school):_

Kazama is relaxing nicely on the roof, seeing the clear skies but he is really in a depressing mode.

_"Well looks like I am back to being lonely again. Except my childhood pal Hotoshi, I have no one else. I hadn't seen the green haired boy for 6.5 years already." _Kazama said to himself and sighed.

Kazama then took out the photo in which it shows them with others when they were kids. Kazama sighed. This photo reminds him of Masahiro, who helped him get out of his loneliness. Kazama can't get him out of his head.

_1 and 30 minutes later:_

School has finished. Everyone is going outside, chatting about what to do next. Kazama is walking by alone. Suddenly he bumped into someone and they both fell down.

"Oops. I'm sorry." Kazama said.

"It's alright. Bumps do happen sometimes." The boy said.

But when Kazama looked at him, he couldn't believe his eyes! Green spiky hair and dark green eyes. Kazama can recognize him! Could it be...Could it be...?

"Uh. Why are you shocked?" The boy asked in a puzzle way.

"My God! It's you! Brother from another mother!" Kazama said and jumped happily, "Masahiro Hamasaki! Long time no see!"

"Wait. Who are you and how did you know my name?"

"I knew that you might forget about me after we last seen each other for a long time. This picture might remember you."

Kazama then showed the photo to Masahiro. After a few seconds of looking at it, Masahiro immediately recognized him and couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Hey! Are you Kazama Yoshiro? I think I remember now seeing you being alone in the swing." Masahiro said.

"Yes. It's me!" Kazama said happily.

"Kazama!"

"Masahiro!"

Both boys hugged each other. After 6 and a half years, they finally meet each other again.

"It has been a while." Masahiro smiled.

"It sure is." Kazama said happily, "Where have you been for a long time and what you had been doing all these times."

"Lots of things. Recently, I had turned 14 a month ago."

"Wow! I turned 14 two months ago!"

Both boys laughed.

"What have you been doing all these years?" Masahiro asked.

"Lots of things. Come on, I will tell you about it." Kazama said happily.

And then Kazama grabbed Masahiro's hand and they trotted off to somewhere.

_Present day:_

"Well at least you have a strong memory unlike Kaito. He forgot about Luchia once." Rina smiled.

"Hey! For the last time, I did it just...uh...uh." Kaito was about to say the mermaid princesses stuff but he realized he can't bring that issue in front of Kazama.

"Rina!" Luchia whined in which everyone laughed.

"Sorry Kazama-san and Hamasaki-san. Sometimes, Kaito and Rina get tangled up with each other over unnecessary issue." Hanon said.

"That's okay. These things can happen." Masahiro smiled.

"So now. What do you have to say about that?" Kazama asked, "Done? Satisfied?"

"Yep. We are satisfied." Gaito said.

"Good thing we were able to see you guys." Sara smiled.

"The reason we asked you is because we asked Hotoshi and Nagisa the same question." Seira said.

"And why did you ask them?" Masahiro asked.

"Well because..." Yuri wanted to say some mermaid stuffs but she couldn't.

"Because we are your friends now." Hippo said.

Kazama and Masahiro stood up.

"You are leaving now, boys?" Sarah asked.

"Yep. We have something to do right now." Kazama said.

"Well. Thanks for the morning visit." Nikora said.

"We hope to see you someday." Taki said.

"Rina. I will see you again then." Masahiro smiled.

"I will see you too." Rina smiled.

"Once again. Thanks for the pancakes." Kazama said.

"With pleasure." Maki said.

Masahiro and Kazama then left.

"Can't we do anything in the afternoon?" Seira whined.

"We will see." Sara said.

* * *

_Afternoon (Outside):_

Everyone was relaxing at Pearl Piari except Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito, who are able to sneak outside. They are going to the gym where Masahiro practices boxing.

"Thanks Rina for the invitation to the gym." Luchia said happily.

"It's alright. I don't want so many of them to come to his gym." Rina said.

"We understand. There will be lots of guys inside and they will all stare at us oddly if we bring Seira and others with us." Hanon said.

"It seems like you know where the gym is." Kaito said.

"Yeah." Rina said, "We are nearly there."

After a few minute walk, there they saw the gym.

"This is the gym where Masahiro trains." Rina smiled as she pointed out.

"Oh wow! Let's go meet Hamasaki-san then." Luchia said happily.

"Well Well Well. Who do we have here?" A voice smiled.

When Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito turned around, they could see two yakuzas. One female and one male.

"Oh no! It's them!" Luchia said in horror.

"The yakuzas!" Hanon shrieked in fright.

"Aren't those the ones who attacked you and Masahiro when you came out of the Awami Shrine?" Kaito asked.

"Nope. They are completely different." Rina said before turning at the yakuzas, "What do you want?!"

"Yeah. You have no business to be here!"

"Of course we have." The female yakuza smiled, "Why not you take of your clothes?"

"And once we are satisfied by touching your bodies, we will let you go." The male yakuza said.

Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito are shocked and stared at them in horror. They couldn't believe what the yakuzas just said.

"Run!" Luchia cried in fright.

"They are really dangerous." Hanon also cried in fright.

The four of them tried to run to the gym but the female yakuza used her rope and threw them at their feet. The four of them fell down on the tree which is beside the gym.

"Ah! We are trapped!" Rina said.

"Gah! I can't move." Kaito tried to get himself and others free but failed.

The male and female yakuza slowly approached them.

"Looks like you leave us no choice but to do it by force." The female yakuza said.

"Force?!" Luchia shrieked in horror.

"Don't do it." Hanon pleaded, "If you do it, the police will see you and throw you to jail."

"Well the police is not here now. So we will do it!" The male yakuza smiled evily.

"Grr.." Kaito growled.

"This is not good." Rina gulped.

But before the yakuzas could do anything, they saw an object slowly descending and then staring at them. It's the Mermaid Of Love locket, with a string attached to it.

"What is this?" The male yakuza was puzzled.

"Oh my! Such a beautiful locket someone is giving it to me." The female yakuza said happily, "It's very gorgeous."

But before the female yakuza could touch the locket...

FLASH!

The locket angrily flashed the green color once. A second later, Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito saw that the two yakuzas are covering their eyes and screaming in your pain.

"AHHH! MY EYES! MY EYES!" The male yakuza scramed in pain.

"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" The female yakuza scramed in pain as well.

The two of them began to run away bumping into several objects and people because they are blinded.

"Ha! Serves you right!" Luchia shouted.

"Go and get an eye surgery!" Hanon also shouted.

Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito then untied themselves and smiled at the Mermaid of Love locket.

"Well thank you..." Rina was about to thank the locket but then they saw the locket got pulled up and went into the window of the gym.

"...Very much." Kaito sweatdropped in which the four of them laughed.

"Hamasaki-san saved us!" Luchia said happily, "He must attached the string to the locket."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go to the gym." Hanon said happily.

The four of them went straight to the gym.

* * *

_Inside the gym:_

Masahiro's coach is having a nice cup of tea while the others are training. The coach then packed his bag and was about to leave when suddenly he saw Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito inside.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The coach asked.

"We are Hamasaki-san's friends." Luchia said happily before introducing herself, "I am Luchia Nanami."

"Hanon Hosho." Hanon introducing herself

"Rina Toin." Rina introducing herself

"Kaito Domoto." Kaito introducing himself.

"Oh I see." The coach smiled, "I am Masahiro's coach then."

"Oh. How long have you been training him?" Rina smiled.

"I have been training him for 2 years. He is really a nice guy."

"Where is he now?" Luchia asked.

"Upstairs in the locker room. His locker room number is 26."

"Can we go and see him now?" Hanon asked.

"Yep you can. I am about to leave now after having a nice cup of tea."

"Well thank you for your time, coach-san. It's great to meet you." Kaito said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too."

And with a smile on his face, the coach left. Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito then went upstairs and saw many different doors. Luckily, they have been numbered.

"Hmm. Let's see. The odd number are on the left side while the even numbers are on the right side." Kaito said.

"So that means Masahiro's locker room is on the right side." Rina said.

"So let's go then. We have plenty to thank him for." Luchia said happily.

"No.26. Just to be sure." Hanon said in which the three of them nodded.

So all four of them began to search for Masahiro's locker room on the right side. After walking past locker room number 2, 4, 6, 8...20 and 24.

"Yep. Here it is. Locker room number 26." Rina smiled.

"The door is open." Luchia said.

"But then why did he leave the door open?" Kaito asked.

"Who knows? Let's check it out." Hanon said.

So they tip-toed their way near Masahiro's locker room door and took a peep look at it. They could see Masahiro packing the stuffs in the bag. He wore his jeans but he is still wearing the singlet.

"Look. He is packing his gym bag." Luchia said slowly, "He is about to leave now."

"He is putting the Mermaid of Love locket in his pocket." Hanon said.

Then they saw Masahiro zipped his bag and then...opened his singlet. Luchia and Hanon are red in their face upon seeing Masahiro's hot body and giggled. Rina blushed a little bit but smiled and Kaito was a bit jealous. Rina then immediately realized what Luchia and Hanon will be doing right now.

"Hey! Don't tell me that you are gonna..." Rina gasped but by then Luchia and Hanon slowly went behind Masahiro, who is still shirtless and desperately trying to find out where his t-shirt is.

"Well looks like I am not the only one who shows off." Kaito smiled as he and Rina followed Luchia and Hanon.

All four of them are now behind Masahiro. Masahiro finally found the shirt in his gym back and was about to put it on when...

"Wow Hamasaki-san. You look so hot when being shirtless." Luchia said happily.

Masahiro immediately realized that voice and slowly turned around. When he saw Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito smiling at him, he jumped in fright and his face began to turn red.

"What...How...When?" Masahiro tried to ask but he is so embarrassed that he couldn't ask properly.

"Yep. It's us." Hanon said happily, "I bet Kaito is jealous right now that you are hotter than him."

"Hey!" Kaito whined in which everyone laughed.

"Masahiro. It's okay. It's just us." Rina smiled as she patted on Masahiro's head.

_5 minutes later:_

Rina is massaging Masahiro's hair while the others sat down.

"You seriously did not really have to do that." Masahiro said.

"We are really sorry if you were a bit frightened." Hanon apologized.

"Hey Masahiro. Luchia sees me shirtless a couple of times." Kaito said.

"Hey! You yourself brought me to those embarrassing situations." Luchia whined in which everyone laughed.

"We came to the gym just to see how you are doing." Rina smiled.

"I see. Thanks for dropping by." Masahiro smiled as he put his shirt on.

There was silence for a moment.

"Hamasaki-san. Thank you so much for saving us." Hanon said happily.

"Oh yeah. I saw you guys down there. Your welcome." Masahiro said.

"But how you able to do that?" Kaito asked.

"Simple. I heard your crying voices from the locker room and saw the two yakuzas chasing you guys. Then I grabbed my locket and tied the string with it and lowered the locket down with the string."

"And then they saw it and a second later, they were covering their eyes and screamed in pain." Rina smiled.

"Yeah. I heard their crying voices."

"And now we are here, seeing you being shirtless." Luchia said happily.

Masahiro blushed and everyone laughed.

"So Rina. How did Kaito and Luchia fell in love?" Masahiro asked.

"Oh!" Everyone then realized.

"Well now the five of us are here. So it's safe to tell you now." Rina smiled.

"Rina. Let me tell." Luchia said.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Oh No!" Hanon shrieked in horror.

"What's wrong, Hanon?"

"I also wanted to tell Nagisa about how Kaito and you fell in love but in the midst of all the fun we had yesterday, I forgot to tell him."

"Well you can at least talk to him on the phone. There you can tell him." Kaito said.

"Okay."

"It all started with this." Luchia said.

She began to explain it to Masahiro.

"Seven years ago, I was little at that time. One night, I saw fireworks and a ship. When I started to sing, Kaito, who was also on the ship, saw me on the sea. He wondered what I was doing on the sea and when I showed him my fins, he realized that I am the mermaid."

"But then the big wave that shipwrecked the cruise ship and killed both of Kaito's foster parents. Luckily, I was able to rescue Kaito and brought him to the shores. However, he still didn't wake up so I had to use my pearl to save him. It was then he woke up."

"But then were you able to get your pearl back?" Masahiro asked.

"Yep. Seven years later."

"I see. Childhood love."

"Yep. It really is." Kaito smiled, "But at that time, I didn't know that Luchia was a mermaid so I had a bit of a hard time believing that Luchia could be the same person."

"It was only during our battle with Gaito that Kaito realized it." Rina smiled.

"How do you like it? Isn't it touching?" Hanon asked.

"Yeah. It sure is." Masahiro said, "Luchia-chan, you really have a strong memory remembering Kaito, whom you saved and looked around for him."

"Why thank you, Hamasaki-san." Luchia smiled, "Oh. By the way, I have something else to say."

"I see. What could that be?"

"One month later after that incident, me and Nikora were swimming around when suddenly, the sea became green. We were a bit surprised so we swam up to see how it became green. Then we saw the even the sky became green. It was really a beautiful green night sky."

Hanon, Rina, Kaito and Masahiro are a bit shocked.

"Wait. So you and Nikora were the first one to see the green night sky?!" Kaito gasped.

"Yep. It was so beautiful that I really wanted to see it again." Luchia smiled.

"Well you do know now how did the green night sky happen." Rina smiled, "And you did see it when we were battling against the water demon with horns."

"True. Hamasaki-san, we are really glad that we were able to meet you."

"Well. I can't say anything about that." Masahiro smiled.

"Mou. Not fair. Little Luchia got to see the green night sky first." Hanon whined in which everyone laughed.

"Masahiro. Want to have lunch with us in a restaurant?" Rina smiled.

"Really? I can come?" Masahiro asked.

"Of course you can. We were also thinking about it after seeing you in the gym." Kaito said.

"Can I invite Nagisa as well?" Hanon asked in excitement.

"Sure you can." Luchia smiled.

"Hooray! Maybe you can tell the same thing to Nagisa."

"Okay then. I'm joining you guys then." Masahiro smiled.

So all five of them exited the gym. While they are walking to a restaurant, they met Nagisa and they invited him to join them in which Nagisa agreed. There in the restaurant, Luchia told the same thing to Nagisa about how she and Kaito fell in love in which Nagisa is impressed.

* * *

_Evening:_

"So you guys had lunch with Masahiro and Nagisa, didn't you?" Nikora asked.

"Yep. It was really fun." Luchia said happily.

"Hope you didn't eat too much and get yourself fat." Taki said in which everyone roared in laughter.

"But then what did you do in the afternoon?" Maki asked.

"We went to the gym where Masahiro trains." Rina said.

"Then why didn't you take me there?" Seira asked.

"Because gym is not a perfect place for you to be around." Kaito said.

"Kaito is right. Since Masahiro is a boxer, you will see a lot of guys hitting each other in their faces and you will really not like it." Sara said.

"Oh. What about the true fact about how did Kaito and Luchia fell in love?" Sarah asked.

"Don't worry. Luchia told Nagisa and Hamasaki-san about it and they now understand." Hanon said.

"But what about Hotoshi and Kazama-san?" Yuri asked.

"It's better if we tell them about it later." Hippo said, "Even though Hotoshi and Kazama could be the son of the mermaid from South Pacific Ocean and Arctic Ocean respectively, it cannot be confirmed untill we meet their parents."

Everyone agreed with Hippo. Suddenly there was a door knock. Nikora went to open the door. It is Saito, Azumi and Suzuka.

"Hooray! You are here again!" Kaito said happily.

"Hug us!" Gaito said happily.

And so Kaito and Gaito jumped to hug Saito but this time, Saito moved out and both of them landed on the ground. Everyone laughed at it.

"So Sarah. Did you see the whole book?" Azumi asked.

"Yep and my favorite law is No.34." Sarah smiled.

"It's my favorite law as well." Luchia said happily.

"Mine as well." Suzuka said happily.

"So. What did you come here for?" Maki asked.

Saito, Azumi and Suzuka gave a big smile on their face.

"Well we are going to someone's house again." Saito said.

"Not just a house. Mansion." Azumi winked.

"We are going to visit Masahiro's mansion." Suzuka said happily.

Everyone is shocked and in awe.

"You are actually inviting us..." Nikora gasped.

"...to go to Masahiro's mansion?" Taki asked in shock.

When Saito, Azumi and Suzuka nodded, everyone cheered and jumped in joy.

"OMG! Mansion!" Luchia said happily.

"This is awesome! I bet we are going to see so many rooms and things." Hanon said happily.

"A mansion visit will be really awesome." Kaito said.

"True. I bet Masahiro might have some new stuffs which Nagisa might not have." Gaito said.

"I heard that some mansions might have a swimming pool. Could this be true?" Sarah asked.

"Yep. That's true. Some mansions do have a swimming pool." Maki said.

"So if Masahiro's mansion does have a swimming pool, can we swim on it?" Seira asked.

"Maybe we can." Taki said.

"Now this visit will be even more exciting." Yuri said happily.

"It sure is. But I wonder how Naoki and her family are able to live in the mansion." Nikora wondered.

"Have you went to Masahiro's mansion before?" Maki asked.

"Not really. This is our first time visiting them." Saito said.

"Then we have a problem." Sara said, "Did anyone ask Masahiro about his address?"

Everyone fell down in anime-style upon hearing that.

"Rina!" Everyone said sternly.

"I'm sorry everyone. I should have asked Masahiro about his address." Rina said sadly as she put her head down.

"Hey no worries. We will use this." Hippo smiled as he showed everyone the Pearl Radar, "We can use this to locate the pearl of the former mermaid princess who now holds the extra green pearl, Naoki. This will give us the route to where the Hamasaki family lives."

"Oh!" Everyone then realized that it worked the last time when they were going to Nagisa's house.

"Well. You should have taken the address before in that case if you are planning for a surprise visit." Gaito said.

"Thank God Hippo. I thought that we might never visit his mansion." Rina cried.

"Anything for the princess." Hippo smiled.

"Azumi, Saito and Suzuka. Thank you so much for organizing a surprise visit to Masahiro's mansion. I wish I could have gone there before."

"Don't worry Rina. You are his girlfriend after all." Azumi smiled.

"So let's get ready then." Sarah smiled.

"YEAH!" Everybody cheered.

So everyone went to their respective rooms to get themselves prepared.

_20 minutes later:_

Everyone got on to the SUV with Hippo again changing into his penguin form to guide Saito using his Pearl Radar. Saito started the engine and off they go to Masahiro's mansion.

Everybody is chatting about their excitement about going to Masahiro's mansion while Hippo is guiding Saito on the way to the mansion. Azumi and Suzuka looked back.

"Are you guys excited?" Azumi asked.

"Of course I'm excited." Rina said happily, "Cause we are going to Masahiro's mansion."

"I wonder what Hamasaki-san's room will look like." Luchia said.

"I bet there's gonna be plenty of stuffs since we are going to the mansion." Kaito said.

"Nagisa and his parents must have visited the mansion many times." Hanon said.

"Kazama-san must also have visited his mansion as well." Seira said.

"Do you think Hamasaki-san might be in the mansion?" Yuri asked.

"It would be good if he is not here. We can get to see what he does on the mansion and his parents's room." Sarah smiled.

"And also his photos." Sara said.

"Him and with other's photo albums." Maki smiled.

"I think some photos will be the same when it comes to with other's album." Gaito said.

"I really wonder what it's like to be in the mansion." Nikora wondered.

"Who knows? There is only one way to find out." Taki said.

"Are we there yet, daddy?" Suzuka asked.

"Nope. Not yet." Saito said, "How long Hippo?"

"A bit further." Hippo said.

However much to everyone's surprise, they are going up.

"Are we going to Masahiro's mansion or Nagisa's house again?" Rina asked.

"Don't know Rina. I'm just following The Pearl Radar." Hippo said.

"Maybe they live close by." Luchia said.

"Now we are going pass these houses and follow straight." Hanon said.

"I just wish I could have asked Masahiro about his address." Rina sadly said.

"Hey don't worry Rina. We will know his address once we reach there." Nikora said.

"How about we call Naoki?" Taki asked.

"No! We don't wanna spoil our surprise visit to the mansion." Azumi said.

"Besides. We want to see Masahiro's room if he is not here." Suzuka said.

"Azumi and Suzuka are right. Maybe he and Nagisa must had hatched some plans against us in the mansion." Gaito said.

"Gaito. Why are you so worried about the boys hatching some plans?" Sara asked.

"Because Kazama and Hotoshi were dead serious about their Operation Rescue. It might had inspired Masahiro and Nagisa do to the same thing should their best friends for life fail."

"Well Gaito. That's past." Sarah said.

"Hippo-sama. How long?" Yuri asked.

"I think we are close. I think everyone should get ready now." Hippo said.

"Wait. So that means..." Maki gasped.

"Saito. Stop!"

Soon Saito stopped. Everyone got out of the car and looked at Hippo, who is checking out the Pearl Radar. The green pearl in the radar is blinking in the middle.

"Well. It seems like this is the mansion where the Hamasaki family lives." Hippo smiled.

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone said in awe which frighten Hippo a little bit.

They stared the mansion in awe because The mansion is quiet huge. There are two huge gardens on each side of the mansion. It even has a swimming pool, which they don't see it because it has been covered.

"My God! What a mansion." Luchia said in awe.

"What a beautiful mansion! It even has gardens." Hanon said happily.

"Seriously. It almost look like the Mermaid Princess's Palace." Kaito was mouth opened.

"Palace and Mansion are quite different." Gaito said.

"What could that be?" Seira asked as she pointed at the covered one.

"I don't know but we will ask them about it." Sara said.

"Well. Who's going to ring the bell?" Sarah asked.

"Let me have the honor to do so." Rina said happily as she rang the bell.

* * *

_"Hmm. Who could arrive at that time?" _The butler wondered as he walked to open the door.

But little did he know what await him. When he opened the door...

"Oh Me. Oh My." The butler gasped.

"KONICHIWA!" Everyone greeted him cheerfully.

"Surprised?" Nikora asked.

"Definately. It's really good to see you again after a while." The butler smiled.

"Who came?" A voice asked.

"Sir. Princesses and their friends are here."

"What?! Give me a sec."

A second later, Shizuro appeared running. Upon seeing them, he was filled with surprise.

"Yo." Shizuro smiled.

"KONICHIWA!" Everyone greeted him cheerfully.

"We were actually planning for a surprise visit to visit you." Saito smiled.

"Looks like you really caught us by surprise." Shizuro laughed.

"We are sorry if we interrupted you into doing something." Azumi apologized.

"Good thing you came at the time when we are doing nothing." The butler said.

"Yep. We were pretty bored wondering what to do next." Shizuro said.

Everyone smiled at him.

"Butler, Shizuro. It's reallt great to see you again after some time." Rina smiled.

"It's good to see you as well." Shizuro smiled, "My wife also told me that you met them under the sea."

"We also met Yukito and Azumi as well." Hanon said happily.

"We were so overjoyed to see them." Luchia said happily.

"Your son told Rina that you were in a business trip." Kaito said in which Shizuro nodded.

"Yep and my wife went to the kingdom as you know by now." Shizuro said.

"And I took care of young sir." The butler said in which everybody smiled.

"I'm the English Teacher. It's really good to meet you." Sarah smiled, "You must be Masahiro's father."

"Sure I am." Shizuro smiled, "My wife told me that you are one of the mermaid from Luchia's kingdom."

Sarah nodded with a smile.

"So that means Luchia has the advantage. Sounds fishy." The butler said in which everyone laughed.

"Nope not really. Sarah is doing what the other teachers are doing." Nikora said.

"Yep and they might suspect Sarah if they find out that Luchia is getting all the good marks." Taki said.

"And I'm the new student in Nagisa's class." Seira said happily.

"Nice. Did you take a tour around the school?" The butler asked.

"Yep. I did."

"Say. What did you do outside?" Maki asked.

"Long but short story." Shizuro joked in which everyone laughed.

"Where is your wife by the way?" Sara asked.

"And what's that covered?" Yuri asked as she pointed at the covered swimming pool.

Suddenly there was a voice.

"Shizuro. Who came?" Naoki called.

"Luchia and her friends came." Shizuro called back, "Saito and his family are also here."

"Holy Moly! Give me a minute then."

"What is she doing up there?" Gaito asked.

"I have no idea." The butler said.

Naoki soon came. Upon seeing them, she is very surprised.

"Whoa." Naoki is in awe.

"Naoki. How are you?" Rina smiled.

"I'm fine. It's really good to see you all. But how did you know that this is our mansion?"

Hippo then took out the Pearl Radar and showed it to them.

"This is the Pearl Radar. We tracked down your extra aqua pearl you have in your shell locket." Hippo said.

"Wow. What a new form of GPS." Shizuro appalued in which everyone chuckled.

"But I don't think it's a GPS, sir. If it can only track down the pearls, how can they locate other places where we are not there?" The butler asked in which everyone nodded.

"Yep. True enough." Naoki smiled.

"We planned for a surprise visit to your mansion." Saito said.

"Well you sure got us by surprise."

"If you were doing anything, then we are sorry for interrupting you." Azumi apologized.

"That's okay. I was just relaxing on my bed."

"Is your son here?" Suzuka asked excitingly.

"Unfortunately not. We didn't know that you are coming today so he is outside."

"I can give him a call if you want." Shizuro smiled.

"Please don't. It will be a really good time to explore your mansion and his room." Rina smiled.

"Yeah and we can look at some of his private stuffs when he is not around." Kaito said evily.

"Wow. You guys are really cunning." The butler said in which everyone laughed.

"Well. It's our first visit to the mansion so we are a bit nervous." Sarah said.

"Don't worry. You will have a pleasure time here."

"It looks like you have covered something here. What could that be?" Yuri asked as she pointed at the covered swimming pool.

"Well then. Here it is." Naoki smiled as she pressed the button that is on the other side of the bell.

Slowly, in front of their eyes, the swimming pool has been uncovered. When they saw the swimming pool, everyone was excited.

"Oh wow! It's a swimming pool!" Luchia said happily.

"A swimming pool! a swimming pool!" Seira was excited.

"Let's jump right now." Hanon couldn't wait anymore.

"Wait for me!" Suzuka was excited as well.

So Luchia, Hanon, Seira and Suzuka are about to jump on the swimming pool but Nikora grabbed Luchia and Hanon while Taki grabbed Seira and Suzuka.

"Not now. Later." Nikora said.

"But why? No one is here except us." Luchia whined.

"True. We could have lots of fun im the swimming pool if we have known his mansion before." Hanon cried.

"Does your son swim here?" Rina asked.

"Yep. Along with his best friend." Naoki smiled.

"If we swim now, we will end up wasting our time here and not exploring the mansion and Masahiro's room which you so desire." Taki said.

"Taki's right. Who knows when Masahiro wll come." Azumi said.

"Mommy's right. If Masahiro appears when we are exploring his room, then he might block us from seeing some of his stuffs." Suzuka said.

"True. We can swim later if we come again." Seira said.

Everyone agreed as they looked at the swimming pool.

"Well everyone. You had been standing for too long. Why not you come in?" Shizuro asked.

"Sure. Thanks." Saito said.

So then everyone left the swimming pool with the butler pressing the button again to cover the swimming pool. By the time everyone stepped into the mansion, everyone was in awe.

"Oh Wow. This mansion feels like I am in my own kingdom." Rina smiled.

"What a really big latest plasma T.V you have." Luchia said happily.

"What big lights you have." Hanon said happily.

"There is another switch in which the lights can be on in different color." Naoki said.

"Really? Can we see it?" Saito asked.

Naoki switched off the lights and then turned on the green switch. All the lights are in green color. Everyone was awe struck.

"OMG! The lights are in green." Rina was so happy.

"Incredible. This is really a unique mansion we are seeing." Nikora smiled.

"Really thanks but better now turn on the lights back to its original color." Maki said.

Naoki agreed as she switched off the lights and then turned on the original switch. All the lights are in original color.

"Look! There is even a water foundation here." Seira was in awe as she rushed to see the water foundation. Yuri and Suzuka followed her.

"I have never seen a mansion in my life. Now within a few minutes, I am already in awe." Yuri said.

"This mansion is really awesome." Suzuka said happily.

"Why. Thank you." Naoki smiled.

"Does Nagisa also come here?" Hanon asked in excitement.

"Of course he does." Shizuro smiled.

"Wow. This is going to be one heck of an awesome visit." Saito said.

"Yeah indeed. Seriously, I had never seen some of the things before." Kaito said.

"True indeed. I bet this mansion can fit more than 30 people." Gaito said in which everybody laughed.

"I think Masahiro's room will be even bigger than before." Sara said.

"It's a good thing we came here." Hippo said.

"You have been standing for some time. Why not you sit down?" The butler asked.

"True. My feet hurts." Taki whined in which everybody laughed.

"Well it seems like this almost looks like a palace but with more stuffs included." Sarah said.

Everyone then sat on the nice big sofas and relaxed for a while.

"So. How was your day yesterday?" Naoki asked.

"It was really great." Azumi said happily.

"Really? What did you do?"

"We visited Nagisa's house." Hippo smiled.

"Whoa! What did you do there?" Shizuro asked.

"We explored so many things in there yesterday." Hanon said happily.

"The first thing was that Taoki saved us indirectly by catching that swordfish which was bugging us." Luchia said happily.

"Wow. Pure luck has increased recently." Shizuro joked in which everyone laughed.

"And then we went to the fashion design room where Yukito makes such beautiful clothes in high quality." Hanon said happily.

"We knew about that long time ago. She is all about fashion and love." Naoki smiled.

"What a coincidence, I am too."

"Then we went upstairs and played a game name Re-Volt." Kaito said.

"And you lost." Gaito smirked.

"I was leading untill I crashed into the lamp post!"

Everybody laughed.

"Then we visited Nagisa's parents room." Nikora said.

"And we are really looking forward to seeing your room." Taki smiled.

"Naoki. Have you heard of the The Legendary Tree?" Rina asked.

"Why yes. The tree where Kandou found the Sea Godness's staff." Naoki smiled.

"Nice."

"And then we visited Nagisa's room." Seira said happily.

Naoki, Shizuro and the butler became curious.

"So what did you do there in Nagisa's room?" The butler asked.

"Well we discovered many things in his room." Suzuka said happily, "A single medium size bed, a wardorbe, a very large aqua table, a middle size cupboard, an open air balcony outside, a shelf, a door in which leads to Nagisa's toilet, a big picture on the aqua wall with couple of photos and finally, the Mermaid Flute and the alarm system hanging on the wall."

"There we discovered what he wears, what stuffed toys did he like, the picture frames and his drawings, a telescope and so many other things." Saito said.

"Just to say in short, Nagisa's room is Epic Awesomeness!" Hanon said happily.

"Well looks like Masahiro's room will be even more awesome." Rina said evily.

"Hey!"

Everybody laughed.

"And then we saw his diary." Azumi said.

"You saw his diary?!" Naoki gasped.

"Well we thought we wanted to have a look at it since Nagisa was not around at that time." Sarah smiled.

"Wow. You really are cunning people indeed." The butler said in which everyone giggled, "Looking into someone's diary."

"Well it was a good thing that Nagisa was not around." Shizuro said, "Otherwise, you guys would have been in big trouble."

Everyone nodded.

"Then we watched two movies partly and looked at the photo albums." Sara said.

"Oh speaking about that, there's a law which..." Naoki was about to say the law but Rina interrupted.

"We know that now and we were so depressed." Rina said.

"We saw a picture of Nagisa and his parents having water splash and we were shocked that Yukito didn't change." Hanon said.

"It was then that Yukito showed us the law and we were all crying." Luchia said.

"And the blame games started again." Hippo said.

"But at least you know it now." Shizuro said.

Everyone nodded and smiled.

"And then Nagisa came and we had dinner." Hanon said happily, "I stayed with them and I had breakfast with them this morning and I came back to Pearl Piari."

"Ah. So overall, you had a wonderful trip to Nagisa's house." The butler said.

"I stayed also to see the whole book of Mermaid Laws and I left after doing so." Sarah said.

"Good for you." Naoki smiled.

They looked at the big latest plasma T.V and then they looked at the two picture frames pinned on the left and right side on the wall. The left picture frame shows Azumi, Yukito and Naoki with their respective husbands when they were teens with The Mermaid Flute and The Mermaid of Love locket. This was the same picture that Luchia and others saw it in Nagisa's house.

"This was the same picture that we saw it yesterday." Azumi smiled.

"I see." Naoki smiled back.

The right side of the picture frame shows Naoki herself sitting in the princess's seat. Rina got a bit excited.

"You took it with the Ocean Proof Camera, right?" Rina asked in excitement.

"Yep I sure did. How is it?" Naoki asked.

"I really like it. It seems as if you are right now the mermaid princess."

"No! Not fair! Why can't we have a picture frame like that?" Hanon whined in which everybody laughed.

Then they looked at the art portrait of a man. It's none other than Tajiro Hamasaki rowing a boat with a green mermaid princess.

"I think this is Tajiro Hamasaki, isn't it?" Sara asked.

Naoki and Shizuro nodded with a smile.

"The man who built the Awami Shrine." Gaito said.

"I remember that Me and Masahiro met him when we were went to the Awami Shrine to get the blessing." Rina smiled.

"But why did he do that?" Suzuka asked.

"He built the Awami Shrine because this green mermaid princess safed him." Naoki smiled, "Although he hadn't seen her a few days or months after they met, he built that shrine to shows his love for her."

"He is even handsome as well?" Kaito whined in which everybody laughed.

"Jeez Kaito. If there is a single person like that, you are always jealous." Luchia said in which Kaito sighed.

"That's really a wonderful painting painting." Nikora smiled.

"I think your late father drew it, I presume?" Sarah asked.

"Nope. My late grandfather painted it and my late father fixed it." Shizuro said.

"I see." Maki said.

"I heard there is another law which could have benefited Rina-san?" Hippo asked.

"Why yes. Mermaids are free to reveal their true form to anyone whose last name is Hamasaki. They will not turn into bubbles." Shizuro said.

"If only I had known that before." Rina sighed.

"I think the art is so good that you might win the first prize in art competition!" Yuri said happily.

"And in really good details." Saito said.

"How much will it cost?" Azumi asked.

"Not sure but probably 2-3 billion yen." Naoki smiled.

"Not surprise this time. It's a masterpiece." Suzuka said happily

"Can we have it for free?" Seira asked.

"Give the money then." Shizuro said.

"Well..."

Everybody laughed as they looked at the art for a moment.

"I was wondering about one thing." Rina said, "Naoki, what does Masahiro means?"

"Wise." Naoki smiled.

"Whoa." Everyone is in awe.

"Well that means Masahiro is very wise about love. He said that he does have eyes on me." Rina smiled, "Unlike Kaito who sometimes cheats on Luchia."

"Hey!" Kaito whined and started crying.

"Rina! Kaito doesn't cheat." Luchia whined.

"I was just only joking." Rina sighed, "Sorry. Luchia and Kaito sometimes takes things seriously."

"That's okay. People are sometimes like that." The butler said in which everyone nodded.

"What about Hamasaki meaning?" Seira asked.

"Seashore cape." Shizuro said.

"Oh wow! No wonder Hamasaki-san always enjoy the green scenario on the beach." Hanon said happily.

"Not always on the beach." Sara said.

"But why did you ask us about it?" The butler asked.

"Well it's because yesterday we asked what Shirai means." Nikora said.

"And it was this answer which frightened us a little bit." Taki said, "Shirai also means Shark-Related."

"You know Setsuki?" Sarah asked.

"Why yes. The shark with a very complex personality who also knows us very well." Naoki smiled, "He was also the part-time messenger when Yukito was the ruler."

"Yep and we read the diary, we realize how serious Nagisa was about throwing me into the sharks." Hippo gulped.

"Not only you. Us as well." Yuri cried.

"So it seems like we have to be very careful when we meet the shark." Saito said.

"What about Masahiro? Does he have some sea animal friends?" Gaito asked.

"Why yes. Luna." Naoki said.

"The whale who was your messenger when you were the mermaid princess." Rina smiled.

"And why you didn't tell us about him?" Maki asked sternly.

"Well..."

Everyone laughed.

"I saw Luna but I would love to see Setsuki one day." Azumi said.

"And get eaten by him?!" Suzuka asked in which everyone laughed.

Everyone then looked at the T.V for a moment.

"I feel refresh now so let's go and explore your mansion." Hanon said happily.

"I can't wait to see Masahiro's room." Rina was excited.

"You don't need to show us so many rooms." Nikora said, "Just your room, butler's room, what Masahiro does and Masahiro's room."

Naoki and Shizuro agreed as they all got up from the sofas and started exploring the mansion. First they went to Shizuro's and Naoki's room. When they went there, the visitors are totally amazed by it.

The room is very huge. It has a huge bed, a big wardrobe with plenty of clothes in it, a huge drawer where there are several trophies and picture frames at top of it, a shelf where two books are there in two different rows though there are 10 rows, basic items like powder, lipsticks, etc with a mirror. There is also a huge window. Two black belts are also pinned on the window.

But there is one huge picture in which Shizuro and Naoki, in their green wedding dresses, happily holding each other's hands. They are wearing their Mermaid of Love locket and the green shell locket respectively. A clear sky and many people clapping and cheering can be seen on the picture as well. When they saw the picture, everyone was mouth opened.

"OMG! Their marriage!" Luchia said in excitement in which Naoki and Shizuro smiled.

"Wow! Both of you look beautiful." Rina smiled.

"Is there a time travel right now? I really want to go to your marriage." Seira said happily.

"Did you invite your people as well?" Taki asked.

"Yep." Naoki smiled, "You can see that most people in the picture frame are the people from my kingdom."

"I am really glad you did so. I will also invite my people when me and Masahiro get married." Rina smiled

"I see Yukito and Taoki! This is so awesome!" Hanon jumped happily.

"So after the marriage, you began to live here?" Maki asked.

"Yep. We lived here when we got married." Shizuro said.

"What a picture frame." Kaito was in awe.

"But what about the butler?" Gaito asked.

"I came after they got married." The butler said.

"Did Aqua Regina appear?" Nikora asked.

"Of course she came to bless us." Naoki said.

"This is even a bigger picture frame than I saw in Nagisa's house." Sarah said.

"Is it there all this time?" Sara asked.

"Yep." Shizuro said.

"Wow! This frame never gets old." Hippo said.

"But will there be space if there is a photo of your son and Rina getting married?" Yuri asked.

"That's what we are trying to figure it out." Shizuro said.

"Well this mansion is really big so there should be plenty of space." Saito said.

"We should have asked Nagisa's parents the same thing." Azumi said.

"Hey. What are those things?" Suzuka asked as she pointed at the top of the drawer.

Everyone looked at it and are amazed to see so many trophies and picture frames. When Rina went to look at it, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"My God. What Masahiro told me is true." Rina gasped, "3 time extreme motorcycling champion and 2 times professional motorcycle racing world champion."

"2 black belts as well on the wall." Kaito gasped.

"Well one is karate and one is judo." The butler said.

"What are you people?" Gaito gulped.

"It seems that you Hamasaki family are a martial arts family." Sarah said.

"Martial arts for self defense." Shizuro said.

"Oh wow! I bet no criminals could break into your mansion cause if they do, they will end up in the hospital." Luchia said in which everyone laughed.

"But how you were able to do all three at the same time?" Rina asked.

"I did karate and extreme motorcycling when I was a teen." Shizuro said, "And then I did professional motorcycling when I got married."

"But are you still doing it now?"

"Nah. I left it after 4 years. I just want to spend sometime with my family."

"That's nice of you." Sara smiled.

"But what about your son?" Hanon asked, "We know that he does boxing and extreme motorcycling but what about professional motorcycling?"

"How can my son do three things at the same time?" Shizuro asked.

"True. In fact, it's best to let our son decide what he wants to be. We respect his decision." Naoki smiled.

"That's nice." Rina smiled.

"Now that you told about it, I remember that battle against the water demon with horns." Yuri said.

"Yeah. Naoki-san was this close to tearing her hair out and after the battle, she threw that water demon away." Hippo said.

"Like a javelin throw." Seira said in which everybody laughed.

"So that means big brother will protect us." Suzuka said happily.

"Big Brother? You mean who?" The butler asked.

"Masahiro." Rina said, "These three now are the former mermaid princesses's children as you know by now."

"Suzuka. You can't just rely on him. You have to learn to defend yourself." Azumi said.

"Mou. You are right." Suzuka then realized.

"Well it looks like these are still really shiny trophies even after so many years." Saito said.

Everyone smiled. Then they saw a shelf where two books are there in two different rows.

"What are those two?" Maki asked.

"Photo albums." Naoki smiled smiled.

Everyone was in a shock.

"Oh wow! Photo album!" Rina said happily.

"Yep. The top one is photos of us and Masahiro and the bottom one is photos with others." Shizuro said.

"OMG! May I see it?"

"Not now. Later." Taki said.

"Sure."

So they then began to explore other stuffs at their room.

"Wow look at these clothes in the wardrobe! Aren't they pretty?" Hanon squealed.

"Yeah. They are sure are." Luchia said happily.

"Good thing that they didn't make it look confusing. Shizuro's clothes are on the right while Naoki's clothes are on the left." Rina smiled.

"Well we better keep it back to its proper place." Kaito said in which the three girls nodded.

"Isn't this bed really nice?" Seira asked as she, Suzuka, Yuri and Hippo are relaxing nicely on the Shizuro's and Naoki's bed.

"All beds are really nice." Suzuka smiled.

"Well I can't wait to see Hamasaki-san's bed." Yuri said.

"We should not make a mess of it." Hippo said.

"Hey Get up four of you! This is not bed time you know." Taki said.

"Taki. Let them be there for a while." Nikora said.

"Can I sleep there as well?" Maki asked.

"No!" Suzuka, Yuri, Hippo and Seira whined in which everybody laughed.

"Hey what's there outside the window?" Sarah pointed out.

"Must be the garden. After all it's the mansion." Sara said.

"Is this another water foundation outside?" Azumi gasped as she pointed at it.

"Oh wow! It really is." Saito is excited.

"Seriously. Who are you people?" Gaito was puzzled.

"Why. We are the Hamasaki family of course." Shizuro smiled.

"I know that! I mean something else."

Everybody laughed as they exited the room.

"That is really an amazing room you have." Rina said happily.

"Why thank you." Naoki smiled.

"Well then everyone. Shall we visit my room?" The butler asked.

Everyone nodded as they went to the butler's room. When they arrived, they are amazed.

The butler's room has two posters hanging on the wall and it has a medium size bed. The butler's clothes are in the wardrobe and there is a big picture frame on the wall. The cupboard is also present.

"Can we go explore your room?" Rina asked.

"Feel free to do so." The butler smiled.

"We will wait here for you." Naoki smiled.

So they began exploring the room. The first thing that they saw is the black belt pinned on the wall.

"What's that black belt?" Kaito asked.

"Kung-fu." The butler said.

"What!" Luchia gasped, "So Shizuro does karate, Naoki does judo, you do kung-fu and Hamasaki-san does boxing."

"No wonder that this mansion doesn't get burglared." Rina smiled.

"Oh Gaito and Yuri, you would had been beaten up so badly if one of them meets you by chance." Hanon teased.

"Hey!" Gaito and Yuri whined in which everybody laughed.

"Hmm. No wonder you are a big fan of them." Azumi smiled as she pointed at the posters.

"Who are they?" Seira asked.

"I think you might not know them." Saito said, "Jackie Chan and Bruce Lee."

"Isn't this bed really nice?" Seira asked as she, Suzuka, Yuri and Hippo are relaxing nicely on the butler's bed.

"All beds are really nice." Suzuka smiled.

"Well I can't wait to see Hamasaki-san's bed." Yuri said.

"We should not make a mess of it." Hippo said.

"Again?!" Taki said scornfully which made Seira, Suzuka, Yuri and Hippo got up instantly.

Nikora sighed for a moment.

"Wow. Looks like your clothes are very neat and well dressed." Sarah said.

"Do you go outside sometimes?" Maki asked pointing at the casual clothes.

"Yes I do. That's why I even have these clothes." The butler said.

While they are exploring the butler's room, something caught Nikora's attention. It's the picture frame at top of the cupboard.

"What's that?" Nikora asked.

"Oh. That's the picture of my deceased parents." The butler sadly said.

Rina then looked at the picture frame for a moment.

"Is that your mother who was one of Naoki's people?" Rina asked.

"Yes it is." The butler asked.

"Wow. She is really pretty in the photo." Hanon smiled.

"Can you call Naoki and Shizuro for a moment?" Rina asked.

The butler nodded as he called Naoki and Shizuro. Naoki and Shizuro soon came.

"What is it that you called me for?" Naoki asked.

Rina showed Naoki and Shizuro the picture.

"Ah yes. That's his mother and father. His mother was one of my people." Naoki smiled.

"Did you know before that she has a family?" Luchia asked.

'Why yes. I saw her and her husband." Naoki smiled, "The butler was a cute little boy at that time."

The butler whistled and everyone giggled a little bit.

"But then how did you know what happened to his parents?" Seira asked.

"We saw him in the orphan house and we were quite shocked and puzzled about why he was there." Shizuro said, "It was then he told us that his parents died in a car crash."

"Now that's really sad." Sarah said sadly.

"I feel pity for the butler." Rina said sadly.

Silence occurred for a few minutes.

"Well butler. It looks like your room is really good." Nikora said.

"Why thank you." The butler smiled.

"So. Shall we go upstairs now?" Shizuro asked.

Everybody nodded as they exited the butler's room and went upstairs. The stairs are very huge in which everyone is in awe.

When they reached upstairs, right in the middle is the big picture frame.

"Oh My God! What is this?" Luchia asked in awe as she pointed at it.

"That's the Awami Shrine." Naoki smiled.

"Oh wow. We just came upstairs and this is the first thing that we saw is this instantly." Maki said in which everybody laughed.

Everyone saw the picture frame in awe.

"Wow. That shrine looks beautiful in the picture." Rina said happily.

"The shrine built by Masahiro's ancestor, Tajiro Hamasaki." Kaito smiled.

"We also went there." Hanon said happily.

"Yeah but at that time we didn't know the real history about it." Seira said.

"But we have never went there." Nikora said.

"It would be really interesting to go there." Taki said.

"The Legendary Tree and the Awami Shrine." Maki said.

"Oh. You didn't go there?" Shizuro asked.

"No. Only Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Masahiro and Seira went there." Sara said.

"Did Nagisa also went there?" Sarah asked.

"Why yes. With his parents." The butler said.

"What about The Legendary Tree?" Gaito asked.

"We also went there." Naoki smiled.

"I had really no idea about these two untill yesterday and now." Saito said.

"But it's so far away from us." Yuri cried.

"Yeah. Unlike you guys, we don't use any transport." Hippo said, "We just walk."

"Mommy. Can I see them one day?" Suzuka asked.

"Sure we will. We will just ask the directions from them." Azumi said.

Everyone smiled as they looked at the big picture for a moment.

"Hey. What's that room there?" Rina asked as she pointed at the opened door.

Naoki, Shizuro and the butler smiled as they led them to that room. When they saw the huge room...

"Oh Wow!" Everyone was in awe.

"Everyone. This is where he trains." Shizuro smiled.

"And plays." Naoki said happily.

In this room, there are Jump Rope, Focus mitts, The Heavy Bag, The Speed Bag, The Double End Bag, The Maize Bag and The Slam man. There is also Chin-up bars, a mirror and some small weights. There are also different gloves hanging on the wall and huge self-portrait pictures of Muhammad Ali, Joe Fraizer, Takamura Mamoru, Rocky and Ivan Drago on the wall as well. There is also a big plasma tv with a PlayStation 2's plug being connected to it. A window is also there.

"This room almost looks like a gym." Kaito gasped.

"Not really. There are some few things missing and there is also the lastest plasma T.V with another home video game console on it." Saito said.

"Does he train there all day?" Rina asked.

"No. Just three days." Shizuro said.

"But it seems like he also plays there." Luchia said.

"Yep. Family fun at night." Naoki smiled.

"What are these pictures?" Hanon asked.

"Oh. These are his favorite boxers." The butler said.

"Wow. So many." Sara said in awe.

"Wow. This guy is hot." Seira said happily as she pointed at the self-portrait picture of Ivan Drago, "Can I see him?"

"Unfortunately, him and the picture beside are just fictional characters but they are really famous and made an impact on everyone, including our son." Shizuro said.

"Really?" Everyone was curious.

"Yep. They fought each other in a match and it was really brutal." The butler said.

"Can we see it?" Rina asked.

"Sure. He has that movie in a DVD." Naoki said, "But I warn you, some of you might not be suitable to watch the fight."

"Don't worry. We will make sure they won't watch it." Sarah smiled.

"No!" Suzuka, Seira and Yuri whined in which everyone laughed.

"Wow. He has so many favorite boxers." Azumi said in awe.

"No. It's only 5 of them." Taki said.

"What is your son's own fight record?" Maki asked.

"I'm not sure but I think 11 wins and 2 losses." The butler said.

"That's good." Yuri said.

_"Oh dear. These 2 losses are actually my fault. I'm sorry." _Rina thought sadly.

"But then why can't he turn professional?" Sarah asked.

"First of all, he is only 15-16 years old so he is underage." Naoki said, "Second my son is in a dilemma on what professional he wants to seek."

"Oh!" Everyone then realized.

"He told us that after 1 or 2 years, he will sit and discuss with us." Shizuro said.

"Whatever he becomes, call us and we will become his first fans." Rina smiled.

"We will all become his first fans, Rina." Luchia smiled.

Everyone smiled for a moment when they saw Gaito taking aim at the heavy bag.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Kaito asked.

"Let me see how hard I can punch this bag." Gaito said as he is preparing to punch it.

"Hey! Wait.." Saito desperately called.

But it is too late. Gaito punched the bag and then jumped and cried in pain.

"You need gloves to hit it, not with bare fists." Shizuro said.

"Are you okay Gaito?" Sara asked.

"No! Not really!" Gaito cried in pain as the butler tried to heal him.

"Hmm. It seems like there are some tape marks on it." Seira said, "Why is that?"

"Oh. About that." Naoki said as she ran to her room and came back with a piece of drawing.

"What's that?" Hippo asked.

"A picture of you." Shizuro said.

Everyone gasped.

"Picture of Hippo-sama! So that means...?" Yuri gasped.

"Yep. Young sir always punches this paper as if Hippo is a punching bag." The butler said.

"Oh. I bet you would had been so much in big trouble if he had met you." Rina smiled evily while Hippo was white in face.

"Nagisa will throw him to the sharks. Masahiro will beat him up." Sara said.

"But then why did he remove it?" Sarah asked.

"After I told him what happened when I first met Luchia and others, he removed it." Naoki said.

"Well. Consider yourself lucky Hippo." Luchia laughed.

"Yeah." Hanon said happily.

"Wow. There's tons of equipment there." Nikora said.

"Why not we explore other things around here?" Saito asked.

"Yeah!" Everybody cheered.

So they started to explore other training equipments: Jump Rope, Focus mitts, The Speed Bag, The Double End Bag, The Maize Bag, The Slam man, Chin-up bars and some small weights. They even tried some of it: Gaito and Kaito tried to carry small weights, Saito trying pull ups and Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Yuri tried jumping ropes taking turns. However, they all failed with only Saito being able to do pull-ups.

"Well. You are not Masahiro that you can do those properly." Suzuka said.

"True. I really need to learn something from Masahiro." Rina smiled.

Then they approached the big plasma TV with a PlayStation 2's plug being connected to it. The PlayStation 2 is also there and a bag full of games is on top of it.

"Well. It looks like we have entered Masahiro's playing section." Rina smiled.

"I am really surprise that Hamasaki-san trains and plays here at the same time." Hanon said.

"Well then, who wants to play with me?" Shizuro asked.

Everyone raised their hands saying, "Me! Me!". Looks like Gaito raised his hand first so he has got the chance to play with him.

Shizuro inserted the 'Boxing Championship'. Everyone was getting excited as the game is loading.

"You never played these before, haven't you?" Naoki asked.

"This is our second time seeing it. Kaito played with Taoki when we visited Nagisa's house." Rina said.

"Hey. I never played these before." Gaito said, "Could you show me how to play it?"

"The rules option will help you." Shizuro said.

As Shizuro is telling Gaito the controls and also showing how to play it, others are discussing about it.

"Will we see lots of violence here?" Suzuka gulped.

"No. It's not really bloody. Just they will show some battered faces." Naoki said.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Can I see this bag?" Sarah asked.

"Here you go." The butler said as he handed a bag full of games.

Sarah then began to check the disks one by one. The others also looked at it with awe and amazement.

"So many games." Rina whistled.

"Wow. Had we known about them before, we could have so much fun in Nagisa's and Hamasaki-san's home." Hanon said happily.

"What happened about that?" The butler asked.

"Well. Me and Taoki were racing and I was leading on the last lap but then I crashed into the lamp post and I lost." Kaito sighed.

"But then Yukito told us that his son defeated him." Luchia said happily in which everybody laughed.

"Thanks. I was juat curious to see it." Sarah said as she handed the bag back to Naoki.

"Your welcome." Naoki smiled.

"But where do you have the space to have all of those things?" Taki asked.

"It's a mansion of course so there's plenty of space." Sara said.

"How about we can relocate the Pearl Piari between Nagisa's and Hamasaki-san's home so that we can visit them frequently?" Seira asked.

"Oh really? What about other people? What will happen to them?" Nikora asked.

"True. It will take a huge amount of time to move it from one place to another." Taki said.

"Yeah and we don't have any vehicles." Maki said.

"But now that we know their home, we can try to find a shortcut to their home." Yuri said.

"Oh maybe in case of crisis, we can settle in one of their house." Hippo said.

"I think we should live here when me and Masahiro get married." Rina smiled in which everyone smiled back.

"I think I know what to do now." Gaito said, "So let's brawl!"

"Whatever you say." Shizuro teased in which everybody laughed.

They then randomly choose their boxers in the screen. After that, the game is loading.

"Well then. Best of luck, bro." Kaito said.

"Thanks." Gaito smiled.

And then the fight began when the bell rang in which Gaito and Shizuro began to mash the controls. Some of them are cheering for Shizuro or Gaito or both of them. It is a becoming a slugfest with neither of them backing down.

"Wow. They are really fighting tooth and nail." Suzuka said happily.

"Yeah but it seems like Shizuro is really gaining a upper hand." Saito said.

"But this is really gonna be an interesting fight." Azumi smiled.

_5 minutes later:_

"Oh Crap!" Gaito said in horror.

Gaito watched in horror as the boxer collapsed for the third time, resulting in a T.K.O in the second round.

"Well. Shizuro was in complete control of the match." Kaito sweatdropped, "You were saved in the first round by the bell."

"But this was your first time so it was expected." Rina smiled.

"But you did give Shizuro a few pushovers." Sara said.

Gaito gave a big sigh.

"Well looks like no one has beaten me so far." Shizuro said happily.

"Not quite, sir." The butler said.

"Oh really? What about the fight between you and Masahiro?" Naoki asked.

"Eh?" Everyone asked in shock.

_"Uh Oh." _Shizuro gulped.

_Flashback:_

Shizuro and his son, Masahiro, are playing the boxing game 'Boxing Championship' with Naoki and the butler watching. It was Round 2 and both of them knocked each other twice already.

"There's still a minute left and it could be anytime that either one of them will get T.K.O" The butler gulped.

"Well I'm still rooting for my son. Come on Masahiro." Naoki is cheering for his son.

"Thanks mom." Masahiro smiled but then panicked after his boxer got hit by a hard hook.

It is boiling down to a point where one hard punch decides it all.

"Now just one raging punch and I win." Shizuro said happily.

But then he made a really big mistake by simply giving a jab to Masahiro's boxer which isn't enough to finish him. Masahiro unleased his boxer's raging hook. Shizuro desperately unleashed his boxer's raging jab but it was too late. Shizuro's boxer got clean hit by the raging hook and he is tumbling down.

"No!" Shizuro cried in horror.

"Yes! T.K.O." Masahiro said happily as he celebrated with his mom and butler.

"Hooray! You win!" Naoki said happily.

"Bravo young sir. Bravo!" The butler clapped.

The three of them celebrated while Shizuro was left to rue himself for bad luck.

_Present:_

"Oh!" Everyone smiled evily at Shizuro who is whistling a little bit.

"Very clever of you, eh?" Rina smiled evily, "Proudfully saying unbeaten but actually got beaten by your son."

"I just pressed the wrong button. That's why I lost." Shizuro whined in which everyone started to laugh.

"Maybe once I learn something from him, I will challenge you again." Gaito said with determination.

"We will see about that."

Everyone smiled and laughed as Shizuro switched off the Playstation 2 and put it back to where it was. Then they exited the room.

"Naoki. Where do you do your toilet and bath?" Rina asked.

"The toilet room is on downstairs." Naoki said.

"The bath room is on downstairs as well." The butler said.

"Wow! I bet the bath room is so huge that it can fit four of you as if you are playing water splash." Hanon said happily in which everybody laughed.

"Wow. What a correct prediction you made." Shizuro smiled.

Slowly their excitement grew when they looked straight at the door that has not been explored. The one and only...

"Okay then everyone. This is the room all you have been waiting for." Shizuro said.

"Are you all excited?" Naoki asked.

"Well I can see their excitement on their faces." The butler said.

"Well of course we are excited. We can discover a lot about him by exploring his room." Luchia smiled.

"Masahiro's room." Rina said happily.

"Oh boy. I wanna see what clothes does he wears." Hanon is excited.

"I really wonder what he does in his room." Seira wondered.

"It can only be found out when we enter his room." Sara smiled.

"And maybe we could look at some of his private stuffs." Kaito smiled evily.

"True. Like the diary." Gaito said, "If he has one."

"We really got lucky the last time." Saito said, "Nagisa still wasn't here when we finished exploring his room."

"So just like yesterday, we are exploring his room at great risk." Azumi said.

"But is the door locked?" Suzuka asked.

"I don't think so. It's because he doesn't know that we are here." Sarah said.

"It will be really interesting to find out what he did in the previous school." Nikora said.

"And his grades." Taki said.

"I think things are gonna be a little bit different since this is a mansion." Maki said.

"Are we just gonna stand there and chit-chat about it?" Yuri asked sternly.

"True. Hamasaki-san might come anytime." Hippo said.

"Well then. Should we start exploring Masahiro's room?" Rina smiled.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Very well then. Straight ahead." Naoki smiled.

And so, they walked slowly to the door which is Masahiro's room.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Me: Phew! What a long chapter 23 I have written.**

**Shizuro *puzzled*: Hey. Where is our son by the way?**

***Masahiro was tip-toing out of the room when suddenly a creek sound could be heard.***

**Rina *smiling*: Well Well. Why are you slowly walking out of the room without us noticing?**

**Masahiro: Well. I have to got to go to the toilet. So see ya.**

***Masahiro then went off like a flash.***

**Rina: Come back Masahiro! **

***Rina then started to chase Masahiro with the butler, Shizuro, Naoki and me are laughing.***

**Naoki *smiling*: Looks like our son's room is next. Maybe that's why he is running off.**

**Butler: Well we are going to hear it on the next chapter.**

**Me *smiling*: That's right. It continues on Chapter 24. Enjoy the next chapter now. :D.**


	41. Part 3 Chapter 24:Mansion Visit (Part 2)

**Me *smiling*: Well here's chapter 24, folks.**

**Shizuro: Hmm. Looks like Rina is having a hard time catching our son.**

**Naoki *smiling*: I know right? Brings back the good times between you and me.**

**Voice 1: Got you Masahiro. Let's go back to the room, shall we?**

**Voice 2: Let go of me please!**

***Silence occurred with only the sound of dragging could be heard. Suddenly, Rina's laughing voice could be heard.***

**Voice 1 *laughing*: Masahiro! Stop it! Ha Ha Ha!**

***Me, the butler, Shizuro and Naoki are laughing.***

**Shizuro: I'm thinking that our son is tickling Rina with the feathers.**

**Butler: Certainly. Otherwise, how would the princess be laughing so much right now?**

**Naoki *smiling*: Well this shows that Rina and our son are really loving each other, aren't there?**

***Me, the butler, and Shizuro nodded.***

**Me: Now, Enjoy Chapter 24 folks!**

**Voice 1: When are you going to stop tickling me? I will die of laughter.**

**Voice 2: As soon as you let me go.**

Chapter 24: Mansion Visit (Part 2).

As they approached the door, Naoki opened the door. When everyone saw the room, everyone is amazed by it.

"Oh wow!" Luchia said in awe.

"What a room Masahiro has!" Rina said in awe.

In Masahiro's green colored room, there is a bed-like sofa and a single medium size bed, a big wardrobe where Masahiro's clothes are kept inside, a very large green table where some stuffs and many picture frames are there, a large size cupboard where there are stuffed toys, action figures and some picture frames on top of it, a shelf where his diary, couple of DVDs and some mangas are there, a door in which leads to Masahiro's toilet, a big picture on the green wall with couple of photos and finally, the Mermaid of Love locket and WABA title hanging on the wall. A CD player and a couple of CDs can also be seen in the table. A window is also there as well as the mirror. A small fridge is also there.

"Oh my god. What room is this?" Rina was in awe.

"Masahiro's room of course." Naoki said in which everybody laughed.

"It's really an awe-inspiring room." Sarah said.

"You want to know what's really awe-inspiring?" Shizuro asked.

Everyone was really curious to know what it is as Shizuro switched off the lights and then turned on the green switch. All the lights are in green color. Everyone was awe struck.

"Wow. Even Masahiro's room has green lights." Rina smiled.

"And not only that." The butler said, "Look at this."

The butler then pressed on another switch and the green lights started spinning around. Everyone was in awe but what really shocked them is what they saw on the wall.

What they saw on the wall is a glimpse of the North Atlantic Kingdom and the inside part before exploring the princess's room. Luchia and others are in jaw-shock!

"What type of green lights are these?" Rina was too shock to speak.

"Well. It's a really special green light that, when the another switch is pressed, it will show on the wall the kingdom and what is inside." Naoki smiled, "Pretty innovative, isn't it?"

They looked at it for a moment before the butler switched it off and turned on the original lights. Everyone roared in joy which made Shizuro, Naoki and the butler jumped up a little bit.

"OMG! I have never seen anything like this in our life." Luchia said happily.

"Yeah. Who would have thought there could be lights which could show these things?" Hanon was excited.

"Come down people. I am excited as well." Rina was very excited.

"I know about mansions but this mansion is really unique and awesome." Kaito said happily.

"Yeah. It looks like there are some new things which we hadn't seen in Nagisa's room." Gaito said.

"Well the mansion is bigger than the house of course." Sara said.

"Well it would be really great to see his room and learn something about him." Sarah smiled.

"I want to have a room like that too." Seira was excited.

"Me too." Suzuka jumped happily.

"Hey! Knock it off you two." Nikora said, "It's literally impossible to have a room like that."

"Maybe it's possible to have a room like Nagisa's room." Taki said.

"That will be fine. At least we can have so many picture frames and stuffs like his room." Yuri said happily.

"I think the only way to do that is to borrow some of their stuffs which we don't have." Hippo said.

"True. Yesterday, we asked for some DVDs but we don't have the DVD player." Sarah said.

"Cool. There's even a window here." Saito pointed out.

"Can we explore his room now?" Azumi asked.

"Please do so." Naoki and Shizuro smiled.

"Yep. You are our guests." The butler said.

"Boy. I am very excited." Maki said.

Getting excited, they started exploring Masahiro's room. First they went to the very large green table where the books and some stationary stuffs can be seen.

"This is where your son studies, right?" Sarah asked in which Naoki and Shizuro nodded.

"What is this?" Rina asked as she pointed at the she pointed at the CD player.

"Why. It's a CD player." Naoki smiled.

"You never heard of it?" Shizuro asked.

"Neither this nor what a CD means." Luchia said, "Though we do know about DVD and DVD player when we visited Nagisa-kun's house." Luchia said.

"We also have those as well." The butler said, "And besides, CD stands for Compact disc and this CD player is used to play CDs."

"You mean these?" Kaito asked as he pointed at the music CDs.

"Yep. Those ones." Shizuro said.

"Oh wow! I wanna see them?" Hanon asked in excitement as she grabbed the music CDs.

Everyone started to look at it. It seems that Masahiro does have a lot of Music CDs: pop, rock, love, hip-hop and funny. Both English and Japanese.

"Let's try this one then." Seira said as she touched one of the music CDs.

Naoki nodded as she put the CD on the CD player. It then starts to play the song 'Dearest'. After listening to it, everyone cheered.

"Oh wow! That's really good." Yuri said happily.

"Let's try this one then." Hippo said as he pointed at another music CD.

Naoki then removed the CD and put the new one on it. The CD player starts to play the song 'The Red'. After they listened to it, everybody cheered yet again.

"These are really incredible musics your son has." Sarah smiled.

"Can we have them?" Taki asked.

"What are you saying? We don't have the CD player." Nikora said.

"True. We don't even have the DVD player." Maki said.

"These are not available in the sea world so we don't know about those stuffs." Gaito said.

"But now we know about them right now." Sara said.

"But where does he buy those CDs?" Saito asked.

"We will ask Oniichan about it." Suzuka said happily.

"Since when did you start calling Masahiro 'Oniichan'?" Azumi asked in which everybody laughed.

"Probably to do with the fact that they are the former mermaid princesses's children." Rina smiled.

"So you are going to call Nagisa 'Oniichan' as well?" The butler asked in which everybody laughed.

Then they saw in that table three picture frames which they looked. The first picture frame shows Masahiro with his mom, dad and butler in which everybody smiled at it. The second picture shows Masahiro riding on Luna's back.

"That's Luna, right?" Nikora asked.

"Yep. They had such a good time when we were on a trip on the North Atlantic Ocean." Naoki said.

"But haven't they seen each other since?" Taki asked.

"After that day, sadly no." Shizuro said.

"Luna cried because he hasn't seen Masahiro for so long." Rina sadly said.

"Wah. That's really sad." Yuri cried.

"Is that the whale you told me about?" Saito asked.

"Yep. He is the one." Azumi said.

"I would love to meet him someday." Suzuka said.

"Looks like both Setsuki and Luna miss Nagisa and Masahiro very much." Maki said sadly.

"Very true." Hippo said.

While they are looking at the very large green table, the third, which is a bit bigger, picture frame shocked them. Do you know why?

It's because it shows the students throwing food at each other and their school uniform, including Masahiro's and Kazama's, are in a mess. Below is the caption written 'Food Fight'.

"Oh My God. What happened to Masahiro and Kazama?" Rina gasped.

"A Food Fight took place in his previous school." Naoki said.

Everyone gasped.

"Food Fight?" Luchia was shocked.

"In his previous school?" Kaito was in shock.

"You mean the last school before he came to our school with Kazama-san, right?" Hanon asked.

"Yep. That school." Shizuro said.

"Looks like they are having a really fun food fight in the picture." Seira said happily.

"I wish I could be there too." Suzuka said happily.

"How did that incident occur?" Sarah asked.

"Well it all started with some guy threw a tomato to another guy. That guy, in revenge, tried to spill some coke at the attacker but it ended up on a girl instead. And so The Food Fight started with everyone throwing food stuffs at each other. Even the teachers, who tried to calm the situation down, got spilled over." Naoki explained.

"If you can see in that picture, our son got spilled all over by the orange juice while poor Kazama got his school uniform messed up by the pie." Shizuro said.

"And we were completely shocked when young sir came completely messed up." The butler said.

Everyone was in a bit of shock.

"When did that happen?" Nikora asked.

"A year ago." Shizuro said.

"What happen after that?" Taki asked.

"There was complete chaos on that day. The school was in total mess at that time. The principal was furious and those who started the food fight got life suspension." Naoki explained, "She then called all of us and when me and Shizuro arrived, we, along with the other parents, were in a shock when we saw the mess. It was then she told us what happened and also told us that the school might take a week to clean up the mess so there was no school at time."

"And how was that photo taken?" Maki asked.

"A girl photographer was able to take this photo before getting hit by something and a week later after that incident, she gave the photo to all of her classmates." The butler said.

Everyone looked at each other with complete shock on their faces.

"Wow. Food fight in a school." Gaito sighed.

"But at least none of them got hurt." Sara said, "It's just that their uniforms and the school were in a total mess."

"Did we ever have a food fight when we were teens in school?" Saito asked.

"I remember I had a pillow fight with Yukito and Naoki." Azumi smiled, "But not a food fight."

"Were you ever involve in those incidents, Luchia-san?" Hippo asked.

"Nope. Not really." Luchia said.

"But maybe we start start one." Hanon said happily.

"What are you saying?! If the principal finds out that we started the food fight, we might get suspended." Kaito said.

"That's very true." Rina said, "We can get involved in it but not starting it."

"Maybe when the day that incident occurs comes, we can talk to Masahiro about it." Sarah said.

Everyone nodded as they continued to explore. Then they went to a big wardrobe where Masahiro's clothes are kept inside. They all smiled.

"Well then. Time to see what does Hamasaki-san wears." Hanon smiled.

But then when Hanon tried to open it, the a big wardrobe doesn't open. It remains closed. Hanon tried to pull it but to no avail. Everyone was surprised.

"Huh? Why can't I open it?" Hanon was shocked.

"It's because it's password protected." Naoki said, "Do you see that small screen over there?"

Everyone suddenly saw the small screen reading 'Enter the Password' and they nodded.

"Unless you enter the password, you can't open it." Shizuro said.

"Really innovative." Sarah said.

"Wow. That's one thing we haven't seen about it." Rina smiled.

"But then who knows the password?" Luchia asked.

"I do." The butler said.

And so the butler began to type the password. As soon as he typed it, a click can be heard and the butler opened the wardrobe and everyone was amazed by what is inside the wardrobe.

Masahiro has several t-shirts, pants, shorts and jeans in green color except three t-shirts, socks and shoes. It also has his green nightgown clothes, his school uniform.

"OMG! Most of them are in green color." Rina smiled.

"Shirts, shoes, everything." Luchia said happily, "Including plain shirts."

"I don't think so. Some of the shirts are not in green." Kaito said.

"Why not we check it out then?" Hanon asked.

Everyone nodded as Naoki then took out Masahiro's red t-shirt from the wardrobe. The red shirt shows a Ivan Drago's serious looking face with his catchphrase: "I must break you."

"Oh wow! Can I try it on?" Seira asked.

"The shirt is too big for you to fit in." Sara said.

"Mou."

"Hey looks. There's another one." Gaito said, "Let's check that one."

Rina then took a plain white shirt which shows Rocky showing off his championship belt. The caption reads 'Rocky.'

"Ah. These must be the shirt of two of Masahiro's favorite boxers." Nikora smiled.

"Well one of them says Rocky and and another one..." Nikora was curious.

"You will find out later in the movie when we watch it." Shizuro said.

"It seems that the one in the red shirt has a very interesting catchphrase." Taki said.

"To tell you the truth, the one in the red shirt was Rocky's most dangerous opponent of all time." The butler said.

"Really? How so?" Maki asked curiously.

"It would be a spoiler if we tell you." Naoki smiled.

"No worries. We will watch it by ourselfs." Hippo said.

"Well I can't wait to see that fight." Saito said in excitement.

"I'm also excited too." Azumi said, "You don't have to show us the full movie. Just the fight part and why the opponent is very dangerous."

"Can we see the fight too?" Suzuka and Yuri pleaded.

"Please?" Seira pleaded.

"Okay. But don't go crying if you see some scenes not suitable for you." Nikora said.

"This movie will be very interesting." Sarah smiled.

"Well then. Shall we keep the shirts back to where it was?" Rina asked.

Everyone nodded as they put the shirts back in the wardrobe and took out another one. This shirt is in white also with Buzz Lightyear flying and saying his catchphrase: "To Infinity and Beyond!"

"Who's this guy?" Kaito asked.

"Oh. That's one of my son's favorite movie character." Naoki smiled.

"Favorite? So that means..." Rina gasped.

"Yep. He and one of his friends are famous." Shizuro said.

"What's his name then?" Luchia asked.

"It will be sad if we tell you the name right now without watching the movie." The butler said.

"So they are movie stars as well?" Hanon gasped.

"Yep."

"But do you have the movies?" Seira asked.

"Yep. In the form of DVDs." Naoki smiled.

Everyone cheered.

"Hooray! I can't wait to watch that movie as well." Yuri said happily.

"So am I." Hippo said happily.

"So it seems like he is a big fan of these four characters." Nikora said.

"Since when Masahiro became big fans of them?" Maki asked.

"Since when he was little." The butler said.

"Wow. They are really nice clothes." Taki said.

"But will it enjoyable?" Sarah asked.

"Enjoyable? It's more than enjoyable." Naoki said happily, "This movie is so popular that it even had a sequeal."

"Wow!" Everyone said in awe.

"I think we should really watch it and check ourselves to see why these four are famous." Gaito said.

"Looks like it will be another exciting night for us." Sara said.

"And we are heading for another movie night." Saito said happily.

"Are you excited?" Azumi asked.

"Of course I am excited." Suzuka said happily.

"Well we can watch the movies after we finish exploring Masahiro's room." Rina smiled.

Everyone nodded as Rina put back the shirt on the wardorbe and closed it. Then they saw a small fridge in which everyone is in awe.

"Oh wow! Hamasaki-san has a small fridge as well." Hanon said happily.

"I bet there's gonna be a lots of favorite food there." Luchia said in excitement.

"Well then. Why not we check out what is inside?" Rina asked.

Everyone nodded as Rina tried to open but it's locked. Everyone then realized that it's password protected as well.

"Darn it. It's locked." Gaito growled.

"There's the small screen all there asking for the password." Kaito said, "But what is it?"

"Let me do it." The butler said.

The butler then entered the password and the fridge opened. When they saw what was inside the fridge...

"OMG! Chocolates and ice-cream!" Seira's eyes sparkled.

"Chocolate cookies and coke!" Suzuka said in awe.

"And look! Candies and packet milk!" Yuri said happily.

The three girls tried to grab it from the fridge but Nikora was able to stop them.

"Hey! No stealing allowed." Nikora said sternly.

"No taking without permission." Taki said.

"Why?!" Seira, Yuri and Suzuka whined in which everybody laughed.

"Wow. I never thought Masahiro like those very much." Rina smiled.

"And look potato chips." Hanon said happily.

"Looks like Hamasaki-san likes to eat sweet things very much." Luchia said happily.

"No wonder it's password-protected so that we won't be able to steal it." Kaito said evily.

"As they say, no taking without asking." Gaito said in which everyone nodded.

"But doesn't he eat these at all?" Sara asked.

"Well he does. Sometimes." Naoki smiled.

"But if you keep it cold for too long, it will become solid and when your son's teeth might break." Sarah said.

"Same also goes to these potato chips." Maki said.

"Also those soft drinks and milk, you might get brain freeze if the soda or milk is too cold." Saito said.

"Well our son keeps the temperature at normal level so that he will be able to eat and drink those." Shizuro said.

"Looks like Yuri-san, Seira-san and Suzuka-san are still itching for these." Hippo said.

"Hey chill out you three. Maybe next time." Azumi said.

"Mou." Seira, Yuri and Suzuka sighed.

"Well then, shall we close it now?" The butler asked.

Everyone nodded as the butler closed the fridge. Then they approached bed-like sofa and a single medium size bed. Seira, Suzuka jumped on the bed-like sofa while Yuri and Hippo jumped on the bed.

"Oh wow! Two beds in this room." Suzuka said happily.

"That one is actually not a bed. It's a sofa." Naoki said.

"Well at least we can still sleep on the sofa properly." Yuri said.

"Wow. His bed is so soft." Seira said.

"And these pillows are also nice." Hippo said, "May we take some of them?"

"I don't think Masahiro might allow you." Rina teased, as she imagines she and Masahiro sleeping in the bed, in which everybody laughed.

"Wow. This room even has space for a sofa and a bed." Sarah said in awe.

"As Yukito would say, they are sleeping like cute little angels." Hanon said in which everybody laughed.

"It's better if you don't make a mess out of it." Azumi said.

Then they saw a door.

"That's his bathroom." Shizuro said.

"Wow! Hamasaki-san even has his own bathroom." Luchia said happily.

"Nagisa also has his own bathroom as well." Hanon said.

"Maybe Luchia didn't notice about it." Rina smiled.

Everyone laughed a little bit before approaching a large size cupboard where there are stuffed toys, action figure and some picture frames on top of it. Rina first opened the cupboard.

"Wow. More games, more stuffs, his school bag and..." Rina said before she saw a thing in awe, "And a scarf."

"A scarf? Let us see." Hanon said in excitement.

Rina showed the scarf to others.

"Oh wow. This must be the scarf Hamasaki-san wore during the Pearl Piari Party." Luchia said happily.

"Was it that party that my son and Nagisa came and all of you were singing together in the end?" Naoki asked.

"Ah. That's the one." Nikora smiled, "Seems like your son told you about it."

"And all of you had a whole lot of fun." Shizuro said.

"Not all of us. Luchia and others didn't know about us at that time except your son and Nagisa." Saito said.

"Not even me as well." Sarah sighed.

"Hey no worries. We will have another Pearl Piari Party if we can." Rina said.

Everyone smiled as Rina put the staff and closed the cupboard. Then they looked at the top of the cupboard where it has stuffed toys and some picture frames. They first looked at the picture frames. The first picture frame shows the North Atlantic Ocean castle.

"You must have used the Ocean-Proof camera to take the picture of our castle." Rina said happily.

"Yep. I took it when me, Yukito and Azumi went to our kingdoms. My son said that the palace is really amazing." Naoki smiled.

"Not only that, you were able to take the whole thing." Luchia said happily.

"Wow. How nostalgic." Hanon said happily.

"Oh yeah. I also took a photo of our palace as well." Azumi smiled.

"Really? I'm really looking forward to it." Luchia is excited.

The second picture and third picture shows Luna and the Awami Shrine.

"Wow. These photos are really beautiful." Seira said in awe.

"Whoa! Even Masahiro has some toys." Kaito smiled.

At the top of the cupboard are some mermaid stuffs related in which everyone was in awe. The stuff toys that Kaito pointed out are the action figures of Ivan Drago, Rocky and Buzz Lightyear, Doll of Woody the Cowboy and A stuffed toy of a whale.

"Wow. Should we try them out?" Rina asked.

"You may do so." Shizuro said.

They all first tried the doll of Woody. Rina pulled a string that was in the back and the voice says "There's a snake in my boots!". Everyone is actually surprised.

Then they tried the action figure of Buzz Lightyear. They tried all different buttons which are able to do several commands as a result. When Rina pressed the big red button, the wings appeared all off a sudden. Everyone was really excited. Then they looked at the action figures of Ivan Drago and Rocky and the stuff whale toy.

"These are really cool toys." Rina smiled.

"No wonder Hamasaki-san is the big fan of them." Luchia said happily.

"Well looks like Hamasaki-san is totally different from you, Suzuka." Hanon said, "You don't have these toys do you."

"No I don't." Suzuka said, "The only thing I have the same is the Bugs Bunny one."

"I can understand why those two action figures are famous but I don't understand the other two." Kaito said, referring to Woody and Buzz.

"Well they are in the movie so we will watch it and try to figure it out ourselves." Sarah said.

"And I can't wait to watch those two movies." Seira said happily.

"Well good thing Masahiro isn't here right now." Nikora said.

"True. If he was here, he might have blocked us right now." Taki said.

"Well the whale doll looks nice." Maki smiled.

"Well it looks like we are learning lot about Hamasaki-san when we entered his room." Yuri said happily.

"It sure is." Hippo smiled.

"So Nagisa likes sharks while Masahiro likes whales." Gaito sighed.

"Not really. Setsuki and Luna." Sara said.

"Well it would be really great if we could meet them." Saito said.

"Well then. Let's move on now." Azumi said.

Everyone nodded as they put back the toys back on top of the cupboard. Then they saw the Mermaid of Love locket and WABA title hanging on the wall.

"Huh? What is that belt?" Sarah asked curiously.

"That's the WABA belt." Rina said happily.

"Oh yeah. I remember we saw that fight." Nikora said.

"But we didn't see it." Yuri whined in which everyone laughed.

"You didn't see it because you are not alive at that time." Naoki said.

"But then how did he win?" Gaito asked.

"Long story but in short, K.O in the 3rd Round." Shizuro said.

"We all saw it expect Maki, Saito, Seira, Azumi, Suzuka, Sarah, Gaito, Yuri and Sara." Kaito said.

"Do you have a video tape of it?" Maki asked.

"Well...uh...sadly no." Naoki said sadly.

"We also didn't watch it but you told us about it." Saito said.

"And that's how we also came to know about it." Azumi said.

"And we told Masahiro that we will be his first fans." Suzuka said happily.

"We will all be his first fans." Everyone said.

"And also when we watched his celebration, we saw this." Taki said as she pointed out the Mermaid of Love locket hanging on the wall.

Everyone looked at the Mermaid of Love locket and smiled.

"Well Well. If it isn't the Mermaid of Love Locket?" Rina smiled.

"Used by Hamasaki-san." Luchia said happily.

"Descendant of the man who built the Awami Shrine." Hanon said happily.

"Good thing he left it on the wall." Kaito said.

"I also saw that on Pearl Piari." Sarah smiled.

"Anyone who tries to attack us and/or Hamasaki-san will get blinded by the locket for a few minutes." Hippo smiled.

"Invisible shield creation so that no one can attack him if he wears the locket." Yuri said.

"And everything will be green within his distance." Seira said, "And if the water demons are there, they will be weakened."

"And it can fly." Taki said.

"Oh. Speaking about that. Does the Mermaid of Love Locket actually fly?" Maki asked.

"It does but in very rare cases." Naoki said.

"How did you know about that?" Shizuro asked.

Then Luchia and others told them how he and Nagisa were able to fool them three times in Pearl Piari by making them think the Mermaid Flute and The Mermaid of Love Locket are talking where actually Nagisa and Masahiro are talking. Everyone had a little laughter after hearing that.

"Wow. Him and Nagisa's tricks." The butler laughed.

"But I never thought our son and Nagisa could be excellent voice actors." Naoki said happily.

"Maybe of all his desired professionals, I think voice acting is the safest one." Shizuro said.

"And we thought they could start the show on Pearl Piari called 'The Mermaid Flute and The Mermaid of Love Locket Show." Rina said happily.

"I think that will be good." The butler said.

"But why not outside?" Saito asked.

"Cause you do very well know the risks involved." Azumi said in which Saito immediately realized.

Then they looked at the Mermaid of Love Locket again.

"The more love, the more powerful it will become." Luchia smiled.

"Masahiro also brought it during our family reunion." Suzuka said happily.

"And the Mermaid of Ha..." Seira was about to say but...

"Don't say that." Everyone said.

"That black locket's name scares me." Yuri gulped.

"Anyway, Now I remember that when we were in trouble against the water demon with horns, he came to the rescue indirectly." Nikora said.

"Yeah. And we treated you Hamasaki guys to dinner." Nikora said.

"And you showed him your idol forms." Maki said in which everyone nodded.

"And I missed that scene." Taki sighed.

"It seems like you saw it before us." Azumi said.

"So Naoki must have told you guys about it." Saito said.

"I told them all about it." Naoki said happily.

"Hey Rina. What are you doing?" Shizuro asked.

"Princess?" The butler asked curiously.

Everyone looked at Rina as she is taking out her shell locket.

"Rina?" Luchia is confused.

"After a long time about fearing for my future, everything is safe now." Rina smiled, "So I decided to let everyone know that I am tying a knot with Masahiro, the son of the former mermaid princess whom I succeeded by putting my shell locket on the Mermaid of Love locket."

"Which is Naoki." Hanon smiled.

"Now that's really nice of you." Naoki smiled.

"I thought you already tied a knot with him before?" Sarah asked in which everyone had a little laughter.

"Princess. The locket is a bit high. How about let me do it?" The butler asked.

Rina gladly nodded as she gave her shell locket to the butler who then put it on Masahiro's locket. So now the Mermaid of Love Locket is hanging Rina's shell locket.

"Now that is really lovely." Luchia smiled.

"The Mermaid of Love Locket is hanging on the wall with Rina-san's shell locket." Hippo smiled.

Saito took two photos of it.

"If you or Masahiro come to our house, I will be sure to give you that photo to both of you so that you can keep it." Saito smiled.

"I shall be glad to do so." Rina smiled.

Everyone smiled at Rina as the butler gave the shell locket back to Rina. Then they looked at the window for few minutes.

"What can you see outside the window?" Nikora asked.

"I see a garden and a covered swimming pool." Seira said happily.

"But why does the swimming pool have to be covered?" Yuri asked.

"Maybe in case it rains cats and dogs so that the swimming pool doesn't get filled with cats and dogs." Suzuka joked.

Everyone roared in laughter after Suzuka said that.

"Nice joke. But does it ever rain cats and dogs?" Hippo asked.

"No really. Someone made that up." Shizuro laughed.

Everyone laughed again. Then they saw a big picture on the green wall in which everyone saw it before in Nagisa's room.

In case you don't the picture is, it shows Nagisa and Masahiro with their Mermaid Flute and Mermaid of Love locket. Masahiro was smiling and gave a thumbs up while patting Nagisa's hair and Nagisa was just smiling. The picture was taken at the beach and Aqua Regina could also be seen a bit further away.

"We saw that picture in Nagisa's room." Rina smiled.

"Yeah and we all went crazy with excitement." Hanon said happily.

"This picture was taken three years ago, isn't it?" Azumi asked.

"Yep and that's why Suzuka is sadly not hear." The butler said.

"And did you take the picture of the three of them?" Taki asked sternly.

The Hamasaki family whistled a little bit meaning that they did not do so.

"Well in the midst of all the fun you had, you have forgotten to take the picture of them." Luchia sighed.

"Oh My God!" Hippo gasped which caught everyone's attention.

"What's the matter?" Rina asked.

"Look what Hamasaki-san drew." Yuri pointed out.

When they saw the drawing on the wall, they gasped.

The drawing was Rina and Naoki on their idol form. The caption reads 'Rina and Mom.'

"Is...that...us?" Rina couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yep. That's you and Naoki." Shizuro smiled.

"Did Hamasaki-san drew it?" Hanon gasped.

"Yep. He drew it." Naoki smiled, "I told him how I looked like in my idol form because I didn't have the extra green pearl at that time but he preferred to wait and wait till he can discover the current mermaid princess's idol form. Now when it did happen, he drew us."

"But when did he draw it?" Luchia asked.

"I think 2 or 3 days later after you showed young sir your idol forms." The butler said.

Everyone roared in cheers and jumped in joy.

"Wow! Hamasaki-san is so multi-talented!" Luchia said happily.

"Boxing, Motorcycling and Drawing." Hanon said happily.

"..." Rina couldn't say anything. She is speechless.

"He drew two of you in the same paper." Kaito said in awe.

"The drawing is so kawaii." Seira squealed.

"Looks like I will start drawing Mummy and Luchia right now when we get home." Suzuka said happily.

"I think we are gonna love it." Azumi smiled at Suzuka.

"It looks like we are getting to know more about Masahiro, thanks to his room." Gaito said.

"You are right Gaito." Sara smiled.

"Hmm. Looks like he only drew the former and current mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean." Hippo said.

"Maybe he loves them so much." Yuri said happily.

"Of course. They are his girlfriend and mother." Nikora said.

"Maybe we should learn from Masahiro and Nagisa how to draw them." Taki said.

"Why? Drawing is easy." Sarah said, "Unless you never drew anything in your life."

"Maybe they haven't even drawn anything in their life." Maki joked.

"Uh Rina? Are you okay?" Saito asked.

Everyone looked at Rina who is staring at the drawing.

"Rina?" Naoki asked.

"Naoki, Shizuro. Can I marry your son in Pearl Piari?" Rina pleaded.

"Whoa!" Everyone said in awe and shock.

"Yet another early proposal." Sarah smiled.

"But Rina. It's a bit too early to propose to him." Nikora said.

"True. You are 14 while Hamasaki-san is 16." Luchia said.

"Yep and like me, you have to wait for many years to do so." Hanon said.

Rina sighed for a moment.

"What happened to you?" Shizuro was curious.

"I'm sorry. Masahiro loves me so much and yet I couldn't give any love for him because of these two laws which I and others never knew untill Yukito shows us and not only that, he has drawn us so beautifully."

"I will allow you when you reached the marriage age." Naoki smiled.

"Really? I'm so happy."

Everybody cheered as Luchia and Hanon hugged Rina.

"But in Pearl Piari?" The butler asked was puzzled.

"Yep. We will be expanding it in the wake of the already confirmed couples." Nikora said.

"Wow. So than the Pearl Piari will become a marriage hotel." Naoki joked.

Everyone roared in laughter as they now looked at the shelf.

"Well then. Only the shelf is left." Rina smiled.

Rina then opened the shelf. As soon as she opened the shelf, everyone first saw the DVDs. Everyone became excited all off a sudden.

"We are actually gonna watch those." Luchia said happily, "I can't believe it."

"Wow. It looks like there is plenty of DVDs in here." Rina smiled.

"I just can't wait to see them." Kaito said, "This can give us an understanding as to why Masahiro is really a big fan of these characters."

"OMG! There is even a Looney Tunes DVD right here!" Hanon exclaimed as she pointed out and everyone became excited, "Is he the big fan of Looney Tunes as well?"

"Well he brought that DVD because there are two scenes which are his favorite." Shizuro said.

"Really? What are they?" Seira asked in excitement.

"You will have to find out by yourself." Naoki smiled.

"So are there DVDs in which Masahiro's favorite characters and scenes are there?" Sarah asked.

Naoki, Shizuro and the butler nodded as the butler took the three DVDs from the shelf: Rocky 4, Toy Story and a Looney Tunes Short Collections.

"Now this will be really exciting." Maki said.

"What are these?" Nikora pointed out.

Then they looked at the mangas with curiosity except Saito and Azumi.

"These are mangas." Saito said.

"I remember that when we were teens, many of them used to read mangas upside down." Azumi said in which everyone had a little laughter.

"Mommy. When can I have them?" Suzuka asked.

"You will have them in a year or so."

"Can we see them?" Taki asked.

"Please do so." Naoki smiled.

Everyone then took out the mangas from the shelf and began to read them for a few minutes.

"Now they are really interesting mangas." Taki said.

"And then what's that book?" Gaito pointed out on the shelf.

When Rina took out that book from the shelf and they looked at it, it's non other than Masahiro's diary!

"It's his diary!" Hippo gasped.

"A diary! A diary!" Yuri said happily.

"I think some events might be adjusted because this is Masahiro's diary." Saito said.

"Can we see his diary?" Azumi asked.

But Naoki and Shizuro are a bit nervous.

"Well I think you are all really excited to see his diary, don't you?" Naoki asked in which everyone nodded.

"He might return home soon so be careful what you wish for." Shizuro said.

"Are you really so interested to see young sir's diary?" The butler asked.

"Well no harm will be done." Luchia said.

"Yep. Besides, we were able to see Nagisa's diary without any problems." Hanon said happily

"If he comes, just call us and we will put it back." Rina smiled.

"Please Please Pretty Please?" Seira pleaded.

Naoki and Shizuro are scratching their heads.

"Alright then but don't leave any marks on it." Naoki said in which everyone nodded.

"A single mark and our son will right away realize that you had read his diary." Shizuro said.

"We won't!" Everyone said.

"Very well then. Let's go down then to set up dinner, entertainment and photos once they finish reading young sir's diary." The butler said.

Naoki and Yukito nodded. Taking the selective DVDs, they left. Once they closed the door, they become extremely worried.

"I just hope they don't do anything to our son's diary." Shizuro gulped.

"Well they already discovered a lot about young sir. What more do they want?" The butler sighed.

"Don't worry. If they were able to read Nagisa's diary without any trouble, then I am sure it will be the same." Naoki smiled.

_Meanwhile inside Masahiro's room:_

"Let's begin then, shall we?" Rina smiled.

They all nodded as they flipped the pages randomly in Masahiro's diary. Then they read one of his writings:

_**"Azumi was the Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean and my Mom's and Yukito's best friend. It greatly saddens me, Nagisa and my butler that we will never be able to see her. During Azumi's death anniversary, my mom and dad showed me the photos of them with Azumi and told me how lovely Azumi was and they were really affected by her tragic passing.**_

_**The reason: None other than Hippo. He completely destroyed Azumi's life and Yukito and Mom will never forgive Hippo for this. Wait till I catch that penguin. Then I will beat him to a bloody pulp. CAUSE YOU ARE NOW MY PUNCHING BAG!**_

_**Update: I can't help but feel sorry for Hippo after my mom told me what happened to him."**_

"I feel really sorry for the boys and the butler that they weren't able to see me in their early years." Azumi said sadly.

"And boy oh boy was Masahiro was really serious about beating you up." Rina smiled evily at Hippo who gulped.

"Well at least Hamasaki-san was able to write the update one so that Hippo-sama can be safe." Yuri said happily.

"But I still didn't get the full reason as to why they had a grudge on Hippo." Sarah said.

"We will tell you. It's a long short story." Luchia said.

"How can it be so long when the story is so short?" Kaito asked in which everyone roared in laughter.

"Beats me." Saito said, "But let's now proceed."

Everyone nodded as they continued to look at Masahiro's diary by flipping the pages

_**"Yesterday, me, my mom, dad and butler went to the North Atlantic Ocean and we had lots and lots of fun. Then I met a whale name Luna, who was the messenger when my mom was a ruler. We had a hell of a ride and I even get to see the North Atlantic Ocean Palace. What a palace that is!"**_

"Wow!" Everyone gasped in awe.

"I bet he was really awe-struck as to how our palace looks like." Rina smiled, "I'm glad Luna took him there."

"Well Naoki was a former mermaid princess from your kingdom after all." Luchia smiled.

"But did Hamasaki-san explore inside the palace or just outside?" Hanon asked curiously.

"Maybe we should ask Masahiro about that." Suzuka said.

"And if you say that, he will realize that we read his diary." Maki said in which everyone nodded.

"This is really getting interesting." Taki said.

"True. I really want to see more from this diary." Seira was excited.

They then continued to look at the diary

_**"At the beach, Kazama, in tears, threw roses on the sand in the evening and told me this:**_

_**"Masahiro. Pray for the Arctic Princess cause she has been captured by that Gaito freak and he has destroyed the palace!"**_

_**Well now that makes me really worried about what's happening to North Atlantic Princess and the palace. I pray for her safety."**_

"Oh dear. Poor Kazama-san." Hanon said sadly.

"But this really shows how much he cares for the Arctic Mermaid Princess even though they haven't met." Sara smiled.

"True. At least Kazama didn't act weird like what Hotoshi did when we read Nagisa's diary." Gaito said.

"And Hamasaki-san was really worried about you." Luchia said.

"Yeah. If only I had met him before then I could have sent a message to him telling him that I was fine. I bet Masahiro might have thought that I was captured as well." Rina shed a tear from her eye.

"Like I said, Children of the Mermaids or the Former Mermaid Princesses were in a state of panic during Gaito's rampage time." Sarah said.

"Wait! What does Kazama have to do with the Arctic Ocean Princess?" Azumi asked in shock.

"Well. We think that Kazama could be the son of an Arctic Mermaid because he has indigo hair and eye color just like Noel." Kaito said.

Saito, Azumi and Suzuka are shocked!

"Then Hotoshi?!" Azumi gasped.

"Well. We think that Hotoshi could be the son of a South Pacific Mermaid because he has yellow hair and eye color just like Coco." Seira said happily.

"But then why can't you reveal yourself?" Suzuka asked.

"We are not 100% sure about them cause we haven't met their parents." Rina said.

"Well it will be really interesting to meet them." Hippo said.

"Oh Gaito and Yuri! It seems like Masahiro had recorded your acts in the diary." Nikora said as they looked at the diary.

_**"Mom came and told me, my dad and butler that according to her friends, there was a silver haired Panthalassa name Gaito and his associates are known as Dark Lovers. They were laughing evily as they had vandalize the palace like crazy people who are on mental illness. Not to mention the princess's room was on a mess as well."**_

Everyone then stared at Gaito and Yuri, who are whistling a little bit.

"Well. Anything you have to say?" Taki asked.

"So it seems like not only our palace was attack but others as well." Sarah said.

"So that was a really high level of destruction you did to our kingdom." Rina said sternly, "Did you suffer any mental illness before?"

"More like depression." Gaito gulped.

"Oh yeah. We hadn't seen each other for a long time and that's why you went mad." Kaito said in which everyone nodded.

"No wonder Yukito, Naoki and others oppose of bringing you back." Seira said.

"Well as I said, Gaito went on a rampage like a madman." Saito said.

"And Yuri like a mad fish." Azumi teased.

"Hey!" Gaito and Yuri whined in which everybody laughed.

"Well then. Let's continue, shall we?" Hanon asked.

Everyone nodded as they continue to look at the diary.

_**"Kazama told me this: "If the remaining princess can't take action, then me and Hotoshi will take action using our plan 'Operation Rescue.'"**_

"A very suicidal thing to do for Kazama and Hotoshi." Sara sighed.

"True. They would have needed more than kicks and tricks to defeat us." Yuri said.

"Which is singing." Luchia said happily.

"Yeah right."

Everyone laughed.

"But did that ever happen?" Azumi asked.

"No. We came and defeated Gaito and others." Rina smiled.

"Well that's a relief." Suzuka said.

"But now Kazama-san and Hotoshi are now doing little spying activities on Gaito, Yuri and Sara." Hanon giggled, "So you better not do something fishy."

"Yep. Or else they are gonna tell their mummies." Seira said happily.

"And how long will you say that?!" Sara cried in which everybody laughed.

Then they flipped and flipped and saw this.

_**"Greatest news ever! Gaito and his Dark Lovers are taken down and out! The current mermaid princesses must have defeated them as far as I know.**_

_**But I feel that something is not right. Why would Gaito attack and go rampage like crazy all off a sudden? Even Kazama was a bit puzzled.**_

_**Update: It looks like Sara started all this and joined Gaito and others to their doom. Luchia-chan told us why Gaito and Sara did these terrible things and I feel really bad for them."**_

"But then how Masahiro knows that my brother and others had been taken down and out?" Kaito asked curiously.

"I think Masahiro must have saw my castle and when it went down, he must have realized that the princesses had beaten us." Gaito said.

"And I am sure he ran to tell his mom about it." Yuri sighed.

"But how Masahiro knows our reason?" Sara asked.

"Seira and Meru came for a visit and we invited him, Nagisa and their parents for a visit. Then we had a discussion about whom to bring back alive and then Luchia told them why you guys did this." Rina said.

"Oh! It was really the best visit ever!" Seira said happily.

"And I missed it." Sarah sighed.

"But the problem is that although they now know the reasons, Kazama-san, Hotoshi and their parents are totally unaware of it." Hippo said.

"Not to forget Coco, Noel and Karen as well." Hanon said.

"I think it's better if we put that aside for now and let's continue reading it." Nikora said in which everyone nodded.

_**"Oh God! Is there another new enemy approaching?! My mom told me that a super deformed angel or bird with a human head and a bird's body started talking trash about destruction they will create, how they will rule the sea, etc. My mom's friend slapped him with her fins but not before he was able to say this:**_

_**"MIKERU-SAMA WILL CRUSH YOU ALL!"**_

_**So now that new enemy has risen, will there be another dark age?"**_

Everyone gasped for a moment.

"So that is how the Hamasaki family knew that a threat is coming by." Rina gulped.

"So Mikeru is the name." Gaito said, "Who is he or she?"

"Well. Mikeru was an ancient angel who launched a personal vendetta against us just because we are having relations with the human world." Luchia said.

"Really? Just because of that?" Sarah got puzzled.

"Yep."

"And who was that weird type of bird?" Sara asked.

"He was Mikeru's servant. Fuku is the name." Kaito said.

"But did that another Dark age really took place?" Saito asked.

"Not really because unlike Gaito and Yuri-san, Mikeru didn't attack any kingdoms." Hippo said.

"And he would have if he had absorbed our powers." Hanon said.

"It looks like the tone on this writing is really serious." Azumi said in which everyone nodded.

"What about Nikora and others?" Suzuka asked.

"Well we knew about it." Nikora said.

"Not me." Maki said.

Then they continued to look at the diary.

_**"While I was going to Kazama's house, I was rubbing my hair when I saw a green haired girl reading a letter on the beach and she was all in tears. I feel really pity for her.**_

_**Later she told me that she is leaving and is in a fix about whether to tell her special friends or not. Poor her :(."**_

"And that was the beginning of your beautiful love with Masahiro." Suzuka said happily in which everybody smiled.

"Actually, to tell you the truth, our relationship was a bit slow at that time." Rina said.

"And who are your special friends?" Taki asked.

Everyone gasped on shock.

"What do you mean? Luchia and Hanon of course." Rina gasped.

"Oh! Sorry." Taki quickly apologized.

"But then how were you able to stay with them?" Azumi asked.

"I just didn't want to leave them. Kaito went to Hawaii and Mitsuki went to Germany at that time." Rina said.

"You went to Hawaii?" Saito asked.

"Yeah. I was surfing at that time but..." Kaito was about to explain but Nikora interrupted.

"Long Short Story, people." Nikora said in which everybody laughed.

_**"Why that green Tinkerbell-like fairy?! She tried to kill me indirectly! She was singing and I was just watching when suddenly she showed some strange like ball and it had caused the building to collapse. I tried to escape but there are so many people that I got stuck. Rocks are falling towards me and I was able to avoid it but then I fell down from the cliff. I thought I was going to die but the next thing I saw, I was lying on the beach with Rina beside me.**_

_**Just you wait, fairy! I will make sure you will be blinded for life!"**_

Everyone, except Luchia and Hanon, looked at Rina in shock!

"ATTEMPT INDIRECT MURDER?!" Everyone, except Luchia and Hanon, gasped in shock.

"How terrible!" Suzuka cried.

"Did that really happen seriously?" Kaito couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yep. Even we were in horror when we saw Hamasaki-san falling from the cliff." Luchia said.

"But who rescued him?" Maki asked.

"Me of course!" Rina said.

"Well it's a really good thing you have saved him." Nikora said, "Otherwise he would have been a goner."

"And think what could have happened if Naoki and Shizuro learned about their son's death?" Maki asked.

Everyone nodded and gulped.

"Who was that green Tinkerbell-like fairy who tried to kill him?" Saito asked.

"Her name was Alala." Rina said.

"And how indirectly?" Azumi asked.

"Well. When Alala started singing, the entire building began to collapse and people were running. We confronted her and defeated her with our singing." Hanon said, "The next thing we saw, Hamasaki-san was in danger of falling."

"Well that Alala better start saying her prayers cause Masahiro is not going to forgive her for what she did." Sarah said.

"True. She's so going to regret for what she did." Sara said.

"So Lady Bat kicking Nagisa while Alala almost indirectly murdered Hamasaki-san." Yuri gulped.

"And the next time Alala sees Hamasaki-san, off to the eye surgery." Hippo said in which everybody laughed.

"But does Masahiro know that you saved him?" Gaito asked.

"Yep. When I showed him my mermaid form." Rina smiled.

Everyone smiled at Rina as they continue to look at the diary.

_**"Me and Kazama just went around for a while and stopped outside a mansion to relax when suddenly some objects were thrown right straight to us and we were able to avoid it. More objects were thrown from the already broken window. We were completely shocked and we heard voices:**_

_**"WHY DID KAITO LEAVE ME?! NO ONE CARES FOR ME!"**_

_**"MIKARU! PLEASE STOP THIS!"**_

_**Kazama then said to me: "She must have completely lost her mind! Let's get out of here as she's gonna do a big rampage!"**_

_**I nodded as we hopped on to my motorcycle and sped off. A surfboard came flying and nearly hit us!"**_

Everyone then looked at Kaito and Luchia.

"Don't tell me that you ditched Luchia and flirted with another girl." Gaito said angrily.

"Brother. I didn't ditch Luchia. Something happened to me when I got tangled up with Mikeru." Kaito said.

"He didn't do it on purpose." Luchia said, "It's a long story."

"Then we would like to hear it from you later." Sarah said.

"It seems like both Mikeru and Mikaru have a connection between them." Sara said.

"You are right. They do have a connection." Hanon said

"But that was really scary. They could have been badly hurt." Seira said.

While the others are talking about it, Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito had a small discussion between themselves.

"Kaito. When did that incident happened?" Luchia asked.

"Remember that day in which Mikaru came with her surfboard and asked me to teach her how to surf?" Kaito asked.

"Ah yes. Then Mikaru all off a sudden got sick and you had to carry her back home." Hanon said.

"She actually wasn't sick. She dragged me all the way to her home so that she could try to prevent me from meeting Luchia. Luckily, Rihito-san came and stopped her."

"And when you left, she must had snapped. Oh God." Rina sadly said, "And she might thrown several things out of the window which nearly hit Masahiro and Kazama."

"Including her surfboard."

They all nodded and sighed.

"Look. There's more." Yuri said happily in which everybody nodded.

_**"Went to Pearl Piari party and had lots of fun including singing with Rina. Her idol clothes are really cool and I sometimes wonder whether she could be the mermaid princess who succeeded my mom."**_

"That's really nice of him." Rina smiled.

"And he now knows your idol form." Suzuka said happily.

"I think it's time we stop reading it for now." Saito said.

"True. If we stay here for too long, then Masahiro might come at that time." Azumi said.

"But it has been great reading his diary. We have discovered so many things about what he did during Gaito's and Mikeru's incident." Luchia smiled.

"But speaking about that, does Hamasaki-san and Nagisa knows Rihito-san?" Hanon asked.

"Probably not." Kaito said.

"Hey! Where are the others?!" Seira asked in shock.

"Others have left Masahiro's room because they can't wait to see the movies we are going to watch now." Sarah said, "We better get moving now. It has been a really great exploring Masahiro's room."

"Let me put the diary back to where it was." Rina said.

The others nodded as they left after a wonderful tour around Masahiro's room. With everyone gone, Rina looked at Masahiro's diary one last time. She flipped some pages and saw this:

_**"My mom told me once that not all relationships last forever as what happened between Azumi and her boyfriend. True, even now I am in fix. Rina will be leaving and I don't know when she will do so.**_

_**Rina, I want to tell you this. Even though you are leaving and don't know when you will come back, I will always love you."**_

A single tear came out from Rina's eyes as she read the writing.

_"Masahiro. I'm sorry you couldn't get to meet Azumi during your early age. I love you and will always love you." _Rina said to herself and smiled.

"Rina! How long?!" A voice called from above which is none other than Nikora.

"Coming right up!" Rina called back.

She then put the diary back to where it was. Making sure that not a single mess is made in his room, Rina then closed the door and ran downstairs. Everyone was about to watch a DVD movie.

"What are we going to watch?" Rina asked.

"We are showing you the two scenes of Looney Tunes which are Masahiro's favorite." Naoki smiled.

"And two movies." Shizuro said.

"Excited?" The butler asked.

"Of course. We are all excited." Rina said.

Soon Naoki put the DVD inside the DVD player and soon easily selected an episode which included one of Masahiro's favorite scene.

In the episode name 'Rabbit Fire.', Bugs and Daffy are arguing 'Duck Season/Wabbit Season'. Then when Bugs said 'Wabbit Season' and Daffy counters and admits it is duck season, Elmer fires his shotgun at Daffy, causing the duck's beak to go for a spin before he comes back and tries again. This repeated twice and twice Daffy got shot in the face due to the same trick he fell for.

In another episode name 'Rabbit Seasoning', Bugs Bunny begins a conversation with Elmer about rabbit season. Disgusted by this, Daffy emerges from his hiding spot and point out that Bugs is a rabbit, which the latter confirms, asking if Elmer would prefer to shoot him now or wait until he gets home. Daffy eagerly shouts for the first option, and Bugs rebukes him: "You keep out of this! He doesn't have to shoot you now!" Daffy, angrily asserts that he does have to shoot him (Daffy) now, and outright demands that Elmer do so. Elmer looks confused for a few seconds, but complies as Daffy sticks his tongue out at Bugs. The shot dislocates his beak to the back of his head, and Daffy replaces his beak before requesting to run through what they just said again. Bugs complies, and upon reaching Bugs' word swap, Daffy calls him out on pronoun trouble. "It's not 'he doesn't have to shoot you now.' It's 'he doesn't have to shoot me now.' WELL, I SAY HE DOES HAVE TO SHOOT ME NOW!" Subsequently, Daffy commands Elmer to shoot him again, which he does. Daffy fixes his beak again and is about to rant at Bugs before realizing that he may fall into the trap again. He decides to take it from the other end, and speaks to Elmer, confirming that he is a hunter and that it is rabbit season. Bugs interjects, asking what Elmer would do if Daffy was a rabbit. Daffy repeats the question angrily, and has enough time to realize his mistake (looking towards the camera and piteously saying "Not again") before Elmer shoots him. Daffy fixes his beak once more and laughs sarcastically at Bugs for his prank.

Once these two scenes are shown, Shizuro stopped it and took the DVD out.

"Well how was it people?" Shizuro asked.

Silence occured for a moment before everyone roared in laughter and some even fell down from the sofas.

"Looks like everyone is dying in laughter right now." Naoki smiled.

"Indeed maam Indeed." The butler said.

"OMG! They are so funny!" Luchia laughed.

"I just can't stop laughing!" Hanon laughed.

"No wonder they are even funnier than real comedy shows." Rina laughed.

"Duck Season! Wabbit Season! Wabbit Season! Duck Season!" Seira roared in laughter.

"Seriously. Sometimes that duck is really an idiot." Kaito laughed.

"Now I understand why these two scenes are Masahiro's favorite scenes." Sarah smiled.

"I just can't understand why that duck wants the hunter to shoot him instead of Bugs." Gaito said.

"Well that rabbit can be very clever sometimes." Sara smiled.

"Oh wow! Imagine if we were there!" Suzuka said happily.

"I will have no idea how to react on that." Azumi laughed.

"I think these two scenes are so hilarious that I wanna watch it over and over again." Saito laughed.

"Same here." Yuri said happily.

"And his face after getting shot." Hippo laughed.

"These two scenes are really funny." Nikora said, "If only we have the DVD player with us."

"Now let's see another movie, shall we?" Taki asked.

Everyone nodded as Naoki took another DVD and put it in the DVD player.

"What's the movie name?" Maki asked.

"Rocky 4." Naoki said.

Everyone then suddenly sat on their sofas, eagarly waiting for the fight scene between Masahiro's two favorite movie boxers.

"Oh boy. Here we go." Rina said.

_20 minutes later:_

After they watched the fight scene and some parts of the movie, Shizuro took the DVD back. Everyone jumped in joy.

"That was really the best fight I had ever seen." Luchia said happily.

"And brutal." Rina said, "These guys literally gave a fight to remember."

"And they were punching each other's faces." Hanon said.

"And Rocky-san's face after the match. My God!" Seira gasped, "It's as if Rocky has been destroyed."

"Is it still 15 rounds today?" Kaito asked.

"Nope. It used to but when one Korean boxer died, it has been reduced to 12 rounds." Shizuro said.

"Now I understand why they are so famous and Masahiro's favorite." Sarah smiled.

"But that tall Soviet Union guy was brutal." Nikora said, "He kept on punching and punching Rocky."

"That Soviet Union guy is also my son's favorite." Naoki smiled, "Ivan Drago."

"Whoa!" Everyone said in awe.

"I have no idea how many times Rocky went down but I think it's more than 5 times." Taki said

"And yet despite all the beating he got, Rocky still got up." Maki said.

"A normal man would have seen his career ended like this if that same thing happens." Saito said.

"But in the end, Rocky won." Azumi said happily.

"I think the major turnaround came when Drago-san got blinded." Hippo said.

"But Drago-san can throw a 1850 pounds square inch punch! Yikes!" Yuri shook in fright.

"True. It's like getting hit by the train." Rina gulped.

"Well then. Now we saw lots of boxing action, it's time to see some family entertainment action." The butler said.

Everyone nodded as the butler took another DVD and put it in the DVD player.

"What's the movie name?" Rina asked.

"Toy Story." Naoki said.

_20 minutes later:_

A few laughter took place as Shizuro took out the disk.

"That movie was hilarious!" Luchia laughed.

"True. In the end, Woody and Buzz became best friends for life." Seira said happily.

"But before that, Woody and Buzz, who think he was a real space ranger, were fighting to see who is Andy's favorite toy." Hanon said.

"Yeah. Like Luchia and Mikaru fighting over Kaito." Rina smiled.

"Hey!" Kaito and Luchia whined in which everybody laughed.

"But I hate that boy wearing the black T-shirt! God! He is so awful!" Saito said.

"True Daddy. He always like to torment the toys." Suzuka said.

"But I am glad that the toys taught him a lesson by tormenting him." Azumi said.

"But I felt really sad when Buzz finally realizes that he is a toy." Nikora said.

"True. What was he thinking? Trying to reach the window?" Taki asked, "It's as if he wants to commit suicide."

"But toys don't actually die." Sarah said.

"Unless they get squashed or crushed." Maki said.

"I also feel really bad for Woody that he was been accused of knocking Buzz out of pure jealousy." Sara said.

"Well he actually did that on purpose." Gaito said.

"I liked the part where that space ranger acted on the tea party." Yuri laughed.

"There is a squeal to it." The butler said, "Do you want to watch it?"

"No thanks." Hippo said, "We really enjoyed them."

"True. You guys had lots of fun watching then." Naoki smiled, "So it's time to look at the..."

"Photos!" Rina said happily.

"Correct."

"Well this will really interesting." Sarah smiled.

Naoki first gave the family photo album to Rina.

"This is the album between us only." Shizuro said.

Everyone nodded as they began to open the photo album. First it shows many pictures during their teen days.

"Wow. Look at both of you. You two look great." Rina said happily in which Shizuro and Naoki smiled.

"Look at that! Water splash fun!" Luchia said happily.

"Oh wow! Green Night Full Moon sky!" Hanon said happily in which everyone was in awe.

"Wait?! Who took that photo showing Naoki with the tangled delinquents?" Kaito gasped as well as the others.

"I did." Shizuro said happily.

"Well if you were there, she would have tangled you up as well." Rina smiled, "She knows judo."

"Hey!" Kaito whined in which everyone laughed.

"Selfie in the Green Night sky." Seira said happily pointing at the photo of Shizuro and Naoki in green color.

"It seems you two really had a wonderful time together." Sarah smiled.

"Look at that witch! Acting like a super old lady in the green night sky." Gaito laughed but then realized one thing, "Hey! How were you able to take that photo?"

"Well I was just roaming around when suddenly the witch came out of nowhere." Naoki said, "But by then, the green night sky appeared all off a sudden and the witch was stunned and suddenly became weak so I took the photo of it. Afterwards, I transform into my idol form and sang. The witch couldn't take it anymore, jumped and said 'Timber!'."

Everyone laughed after hearing what Naoki said.

"Wait. So did you know the green night sky in the first place?" Sara asked.

"No. It was the first time I saw the Green Night Sky." Naoki said, "At that time, Shizuro didn't know that I am the mermaid and I had no idea how did that happened."

"And how were you able to know about it?" Yuri asked.

"Yuri-san, it would require a lengthy explanation. We will hear from her later." Hippo said, "Right now, let's look at the photos."

Everyone nodded as they looked at the photos.

"Aww. How cute. The Mermaid of Love locket and The Shell Locket in the table beside each other." Suzuka said happily in which everybody smiled.

"Goodness Gracious! Both of you are watching a cartoon!" Maki laughed as he pointed at the picture in which Naoki and Shizuro are laughing at the T.V with others.

"Well that moment was ruined by that witch and his servants." Shizuro said.

"But at the same time, The locket flashed angrily at them." Naoki smiled.

"So in short, The witch and her servants became the first victims to get blinded by the locket." The butler said.

"Ohhh!" Everyone said in awe.

"Well I bet their ears got busted when you guys started to sing." Rina smiled.

"Not really. Azumi and Yukito came few minutes later and we transformed into our idol forms. The witch and her servants, who were still blinded, by that time ran away bumping each other." Naoki said.

"Now I remember. They ran away like scary cats." Azumi said in which everybody laughed.

"So that was how Shizuro was able to discover your idol form." Taki said.

"Yep. Also Azumi and Yukito." Shizuro smiled.

"So first Naoki's mermaid form, then idol form." Saito said in which everyone nodded.

"Let's look at some more!" Kaito said in excitement.

Then they continue to browse through the photo album. Then they saw the wedding photos in which everyone smiled.

"Wow! Yukito and Taoki also attended your wedding." Hanon said in which Naoki and Shizuro nodded.

As they browse through the photo album, there they found Masahiro as a baby in the photo. Everyone was in awe.

"Is that really Masahiro?! He looks really pretty in that photo." Rina said happily.

"And so kawaii!" Hanon squealed.

"It looks like you took the photo a few days after he was born." Kaito smiled.

"I can't stay in this time anymore! I want to go to your time!" Seira said.

"Me too!" Suzuka said happily.

"Me three!" Yuri jumped happily.

"Unfortunately, you need a time travel to do that." Azumi said in which everybody laughed.

"But did he cry when you took the photo?" Saito asked.

"Nope cause the flash was off." Shizuro said.

"Can I ask you one question? Can Masahiro see properly?" Nikora asked.

"Well of course." Naoki gasped.

"But then why does he wear glasses? Did he wear glasses when he was little?" Taki asked.

"No. He didn't wear glasses when he was little." The butler said.

"Well that's our son alright. Our son thought he might look cool with those." Naoki said.

"What?! He wore sunglasses when he was just a baby?!" Gaito asked in shock, pointing at a photo which shows baby Masahiro wearing sunglasses.

"Well he wanted to wear it so we gave it a try and boy did he enjoy it."

"I think it's time that we start taking photos of ourselves." Sara said.

"But we don't have a camera." Sarah said.

Everybody fell down in anime-style except Naoki, Shizuro and the butler who laughed.

"Well there goes our chance of doing so." Hippo sighed.

"I have a camera but I don't think it's working properly." Maki said.

"I think let's look at some more of Masahiro's awesome childhood photos." Rina smiled.

They all nodded look at Masahiro's childhood photos one by one from birthday party to on a trip to the North Atlantic Ocean to everything. Everybody smiled. Then they saw Naoki, Shizuro, butler and Masahiro going on a water slide.

"Looks like you were able to take your shell locket before jumping into the water." Nikora said.

"It's mandatory of course if you want to have fun in the water." Naoki said, "Cause if you don't then..."

"We all know what's going to happen." Rina smiled.

"We all had a beach fun with your son and others two days ago." Luchia cried.

"We didn't go to the water because we all thought we would became mermaids instantly but we didn't know that law." Hanon said.

"And they became so depressed that they started to cry like crybabies." Kaito smiled.

"Hey!" Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Nikora and Sara whined in which everybody laughed.

"As for normal mermaids like us, we need to drink the potion which is in our color." Sarah said.

"True. Since you are a North Pacific Mermaid, you have to drink the pink potion." Naoki said.

"Like this." Suzuka smiled as she showed the pink potion.

"Yep. That's the one." Azumi smiled.

"What in the world Masahiro is wearing?" Gaito gasped as he pointed at the photo in which it shows Masahiro wearing a mask upside down.

"Oh. He was little at the time so he wore the mask upside down." Shizuro said in which everybody laughed.

"The next time we go to the beach, we will fully have fun in the water." Taki said.

"True. Now that we know the law, everything is going to be fine." Seira said happily.

"I think I told Azumi about that law." Hippo said.

"But didn't you tell Luchia about that law?" The butler asked.

"No he didn't and that's why the blame game started again." Yuri said.

"I think we had enough discussion for now." Saito said.

"True. So shall we look at your 'with other' photos?" Rina asked.

Naoki and Shizuro nodded as they gave the 'with others' photo albums. Then they started to look at it. Photos of Naoki and Shizuro with others during teen years in which everyone was excited. Then there are photos of Yukito and Taoki's wedding.

"Hooray! You attended Yukito's and Taoki's marriage ceremony." Hanon said happily.

"Yep and we had plenty of fun there." Naoki smiled.

"I am sure our marriage will also be joyous just like Hanon's and Nagisa's." Rina smiled.

"Exactly." Shizuro said happily.

As they continue to do so, they then came across a photo of Nagisa playing with Masahiro when they were little. Hanon got excited. Some of the photos are the same from Yukito's and Taoki's 'with others' photo albums.

"Aww! Nagisa looks cute in the photo." Hanon squealed.

"If we had a time travel, we could have play with them." Rina smiled.

"Time travel! Time travel! Time travel." Taki said scornfully, "What's with the time travel?!"

"Come on Taki. They had such a good time." Seira cried, "I want to explore their childhood days."

"Me too. We had such a terrible time, battling many water demons and facing difficulties." Luchia cried.

"And my foster parents died when I was young." Kaito sadly said in which everyone was saddened by it.

"Hey look at that photo. Nagisa and Masahiro playing their favorite toys." Suzuka squealed, "Bugs Bunny and Woody."

"I think some of the photos we saw in Nagisa's house yesterday." Nikora said.

"There's also a family reunion photo." Yuri said happily.

"Is that the Mermaid of Love Locket and The Mermaid Flute?" Gaito gasped, "Why are they standing?"

"Oh actually. They are just acting as if the Mermaid of Love Locket and The Mermaid Flute are talking." Naoki smiled.

Everyone gasped.

"The Mermaid Flute and The Mermaid of Love Locket Talking Show!" Hippo jumped happily.

"How did you know about that?" Shizuro asked.

"Well when I first visited Pearl Piari, we had a chat there for a few minutes." Sarah explained, "Then first the music came and in comes the Mermaid Flute. Then a few seconds later, the Mermaid of Locket came. Nagisa and your son, Masahiro, fooled us into thinking that they are the ones talking."

"And then a few seconds later, surprise surprise! They gave us jumpscare." Sara said in which everybody laughed.

"Well. Sometimes they can pull out a prank sometimes." The butler said.

"Like cute siblings." Nikora smiled.

Naoki, Shizuro and the butler got confused all of a sudden.

"Cute siblings?" The butler asked curiously.

"Well when we look at the pictures, we realize that Masahiro and Nagisa are very close to each other." Rina smiled, "Yukito even told us yesterday that Nagisa thinks Masahiro is his big brother."

"So you finally knew it, didn't you?" Naoki asked smiling.

"So you knew it all along, didn't you?" Taki asked.

Everybody laughed.

"But you better don't tell our son about that." Shizuro said.

"We won't." Everybody said.

"Maybe next time we can have a party here sometimes." Saito said.

"And probably watch the full movies with the boys." Maki said.

"Duck Season! Wabbit Season!" Azumi smiled in which everybody laughed.

Rina then stood up and went towards Nikora and pleaded her.

"Nikora. I want to stay here for tonight." Rina pleaded, "Can I?"

"But did you bring your nightgown clothes with you?" Nikora asked.

"Yep. I sure did. It's in Saito's SUV."

"Please let her. It's our first mansion visit. Plus Hamasaki-san is Rina's boyfriend." Luchia said.

"Yeah. I had a really awesome night sleep with Nagisa yesterday." Hanon said happily.

"Well. What do you think?" Kaito asked.

"Well we will love to have Rina in our mansion." Naoki smiled.

"True. Our son will be so happy about it." Shizuro said happily.

"You are welcome to stay here." The butler smiled.

"I am really grateful to you Hamasaki people." Rina smiled.

"Then I will allow you as well." Nikora smiled, "And you can have breakfast with them."

"But you must come at the morning to Pearl Piari." Taki said.

"Sure." Rina said.

Everyone smiled at Rina when suddenly the bell rang. Everyone knew who would it be.

"It's Masahiro!" Rina jumped happily, "Yahoo!"

"Let them open the door." Maki said.

Naoki, Shizuro and the butler nodded as they walk to the door and then the butler opened it. It was their son, Masahiro Hamasaki.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad! Hi butler!" Masahiro greeted cheerfully, "Sorry if I came late."

"No you didn't come late, son." Naoki smiled, "You came at the right time."

"Really?"

"Well we have guests in here and they are all eager to see you." Shizuro smiled.

"Guest? Eager to see me?"

"Well. Surprise Special Guests." The butler said in which all four of them laughed.

"I see. So who are they?"

"Masahiro! How are you? Welcome home!" Rina said happily as she jumped and hugged Masahiro and holded his hand.

Masahiro was mouth opened.

"Rina? You...You came?" Masahiro asked in shock.

"Welcome back Masahiro." Azumi smiled as they approached him.

"All of you as well?"

"Masahiro. You are here." Suzuka said happily.

"Yeah. I am here right now but how long have you been here?"

"Two hours or so." Saito said.

"But then how did you know this is our mansion? I myself even forgot to give Rina the address."

Hippo then took out his Pearl Radar and showed it to Masahiro.

"This is the Pearl Radar." Hippo said, "It is used to locate the pearls of the princesses."

"I really wanted to visit your mansion but I also forgot to ask you about your address." Rina smiled, "We really had plenty of fun in your mansion."

"I'm really glad you guys enjoyed it." Masahiro smiled.

Everyone laughed as Masahiro got up.

"It looks like you need to change your clothes." Naoki smiled, "You look really tried right now."

"Not that tired, mom." Masahiro said, "But yeah. I need to change."

So Masahiro went upstairs to his room.

"Did you put his diary back in the correct place?" Nikora asked.

"Yes I did. Don't worry." Rina smiled.

"It looks like dinner time is approaching. Time to finish the finishing part." The butler said in which Shizuro and Naoki nodded as they went to the large kitchen room.

_10 minutes later:_

Masahiro soon came from downstairs. He is wearing plain green shirt and half pants. Everyone is excited.

"Why are you wearing half pants?" Kaito asked.

"What's the matter if I wear half pants?" Masahiro whined in which everybody laughed.

"Yeah. What's the matter with you if he wears half pants?" Rina asked scornfully.

"But you don't wear half pants. You wear jeans." Luchia said.

"Well...Then I will wear half pants at his mansion."

Everyone was surprised at what Rina had just said but they smiled at her.

"By the way Masahiro, I am staying at your mansion." Rina said happily.

"Really? Forever?" Masahiro asked in excitement.

"Not forever. She has to return back to Pearl Piari tomorrow morning." Taki said.

"Screw you!" Rina and Masahiro whined in which everybody laughed.

Masahiro then immediately realized one thing.

"I feel really sorry for you girls." Masahiro said sadly.

"Really? What for?" Rina asked.

"You girls didn't know about the third law which could have doubled the beach fun."

It was then everyone realized about what Masahiro was talking about.

"Well yeah. We all knew it yesterday." Rina said, "If we had known that law way before, we could have so fun in the water even though we didn't the two laws."

"How did you know about that?" Saito asked.

"Well I met Nagisa when I was returning home. He then told me that you visited his house yesterday and that Yukito showed you guys the law." Masahiro said.

"Oh yeah. The house visit yesterday was really awesome!" Hanon said happily.

"I'm really glad you enjoyed it. It was your first visit to his house, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"That's the pink potion." Suzuka said happily as she showed Masahiro the pink potion.

"Uh yes. Good for you." Masahiro smiled, "But what about Sarah?"

"I will get it. Azumi has the extra potion." Sarah smiled.

"Everyone blamed on Hippo when that law was found out." Yuri said.

"And Hanon, Luchia, Rina, Sara and Nikora started crying like crybabies." Kaito smiled.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Hanon, Luchia, Rina, Sara and Nikora angrily said in which everybody laughed.

Masahiro then looked at the three DVDs which are at the top of the DVD player and the photo albums lying at the sofas.

"Wow. You even saw my favorite movies and photos." Masahiro smiled.

"We didn't watch the whole thing just parts of it." Rina smiled, "We also saw the two scenes in another DVD."

"I see. So how was it?"

Everybody giggled at first before Seira and Suzuka jumped in front of Masahiro.

"Duck Season! Wabbit Season! Wabbit Season! Duck Season!" Seira said happily.

"Shoot him now! Shoot him now!" Suzuka said happily.

"Ah! Those two scenes." Masahiro laughed, "I laughed so hard when I was a kid and I still do."

"Really?" Rina asked.

"Yeah. Let me tell you this. I watched it with my parents and butler and we laughed so hard that my dad fell from the sofa."

"But it was so funny that I couldn't stop laughing." Shizuro called in which everybody laughed.

"But we also laughed at the duck's face after he got shot in the face." Kaito laughed.

"Hamasaki-san. Did you enjoy the fight?" Luchia asked.

"What fight?"

"Rocky and Ivan Drago?" Maki asked.

"So you also watched the fight?"

"Yep and we really liked it." Taki smiled.

"You liked it? I really LOVED IT! These guys went crazy with each other in full 15 rounds! BANG BANG WHAM!"

Masahiro is crazily doing off his shadow boxing while he was speaking, throwing wild punches. Everyone smiled at him and was awed by it.

"Well it looks like Kaito will be his perfect target if he cheats with Luchia again." Rina smiled.

"Masahiro. Rina wants to hit me!" Kaito complained.

Everybody laughed.

"So now I understand why they are one of your 5 favorite boxers." Sarah smiled.

"So it seems like you went to my gym room." Masahiro said in which everybody nodded.

"Yep and Gaito punched your punching bag without wearing the gloves." Saito said.

"Hey!" Gaito whined in which everybody laughed.

"And we also watched Toy Story." Yuri said happily.

"You did? Did you like it?" Masahiro asked.

"Yep we did. It was so funny." Hippo said happily.

"What was your favorite part?" Rina smiled.

"My favorite part was that when the toys teached that boy a lesson that not to mess with the toys." Masahiro said.

"I also really liked that part too. Hope he learns his lesson." Nikora said.

"There was a squeal which I have. Didn't you watch it?"

"No. It would be too much and we would all die in laughter." Sara said in which everybody laughed.

"So it seems you are a really big fan of those characters." Kaito said in which Masahiro nodded.

"And we saw you and your parents photos." Azumi said happily.

"Ah. I see." Masahiro blushed in which everyone smiled at him, "And with others?"

"We also saw that as well." Saito said.

"And you look so kawaii in the photo." Suzuka squealed.

"I would love to touch your cheeks if we can go at the time of your birth." Rina smiled.

Upon hearing that, Masahiro blushed and the others laughed and smiled at the same time.

"Oh! Look who is blushing now." Kaito laughed.

"We also saw with your photos with Nagisa." Hanon said happily, "It looks like you have a close relation with him."

"Of course. We are bros for life. We even planned what to do with Hippo when we catch him." Masahiro said.

"Oh!" Everyone said in awe.

"Looks like they had a plan to deal with you, Hippo." Gaito smiled evily at Hippo who gulped.

"But what for?" Sara asked.

"What for? For what he did to Azumi." Masahiro said, "Just to clear out the confusion, Azumi was long gone at that time."

"Well if that happened, then Nagisa would have seriously thrown you into the sharks while Masahiro would have beaten you up." Nikora smiled.

"That photo in which you and your parents were having water splash comes as a no surprise for us because we now know how that occured." Taki said.

"So where were you outside?" Maki asked.

"In Kazama's house." Masahiro said.

"Kazama? Your best friend for life?" Saito asked.

Masahiro was a bit surprised.

"How did you know about that?" Masahiro gasped.

"We told him." Seira said happily.

"Oh."

"It seems like most of the photos were taken before Gaito's incident." Hippo said, "Weren't there any photos taken after Gaito's incident?"

"Of course. We saw plenty of them." Yuri said, "Maybe you missed out some of them."

"We discovered a lot about you when we explored the mansion." Sarah smiled.

"I see." Masahiro said.

"Dinner is ready!" The butler and Naoki called.

"Yahoo! Dinner!" Everybody said happily as they rushed to have the dinner.

_In the big dining room:_

Everyone was having a nice dinner, chatting with each other.

"So what did you do in the mansion?" Masahiro asked.

"Masahiro. This mansion is very unique." Rina smiled, "There are some things we have seen for the first time."

"Really. Like what?"

"The green lights." Luchia said happily.

"I had a feeling you never saw a different light color in anyone's house, didn't you?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"But it is really beautiful." Rina smiled.

"Outside, we saw the swimming pool." Seira said happily, "But we decided to swim later."

"And then we saw a water foundation inside the mansion." Suzuka said happily.

"Then we went to the sofa and told your parents what we did on Nagisa's house." Hanon said happily.

"And then we started exploring your mansion by first visiting your parent's house." Saito said.

"And My Oh My. The wedding picture." Sarah smiled.

"Masahiro. Why didn't you tell us that your dad won so many trophies when he was a teen and after getting married?" Kaito asked, "Your dad is multi-talented."

"I told Rina about it." Masahiro said.

Everyone then stared at Rina.

"Rina?!" Everyone asked sternly.

"I thought that if I did tell you, you guys would think this would be a joke." Rina said.

"Then we went to the butler's room." Sara said.

"Did you see his posters on his room. They are his favorite idols." Masahiro said happily.

"We saw that and he won the black belt as well." Maki said.

"And then we went to your gym and game room." Hippo said.

"Yep and we first saw your favorite posters." Yuri said happily

"Did you try out the training equipments?" Masahiro asked.

"Yep some of us did. But I will never forget the moment in which Luchia, Hanon and Yuri got tangled up in the rope." Rina laughed.

"Hey!" Luchia, Hanon and Yuri whined in which everybody laughed.

"And then we played one of your games." Suzuka said happily.

"So what did you play?" Masahiro asked.

"Boxing Championship." Rina said.

"And I lost!" Gaito cried.

"I don't blame you. This was your first time playing and it would take some time to adjust the controls of the game." Masahiro smiled.

"Well that's very nice of you." Taki said.

"But you defeated your daddy." Suzuka said happily in which everyone laughed, Shizuro whistling and Naoki and the butler giggling.

"Thanks. But how did Gaito lose to my dad?" Masahiro asked.

"T.K.O." Rina said.

"I heard of K.O but what's a T.K.O?" Saito asked.

"Technical knockout." Masahiro said, "You get knocked down three times, you're out."

"I see. And finally we went to your room."

"It was your room that took the spotlight." Azumi smiled.

"Took the spotlight?" Masahiro was puzzled.

"Yes. Your room was awesome." Suzuka said happily.

"They were all really excited to go to your room." Naoki smiled.

"I see." Masahiro said, "What did you do there?"

"First we saw the most unique green light sky which saws the kingdom of our ocean." Rina smiled.

"Well I'm glad that you liked it."

"And then we went to your large green table where we discovered two things." Sarah said.

"One of then was that we discovered that you have CDs and we listened to some music with the CD player." Luchia said happily.

"And so we discovered DVD in Nagisa's house and CD in your room." Hanon said happily.

"And the Food Fight." Rina said.

Everyone then looked at Masahiro.

"We saw a photo in which your's and Kazama's previous school uniform got messed up." Rina said.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember that incident." Masahiro said happily, "Everyone was throwing food at each other and even the teachers and principal got hit by it."

"Really? Did you enjoy it?" Luchia asked.

"During the incident was so much fun. After the incident? Not so much. The principal had us all kicked out of the school and slapped a suspension notice to the ones who started it and then..."

"Your parents told us already about what happened after that." Hanon said.

"Then we went to the wardrobe." Rina smiled.

"But it's password protected." Masahiro said, "How were you able to get access to it?"

"I typed the password." The butler said.

"Oh. I see."

"You do really have pretty cool clothes there." Kaito said.

"Especially the ones which are not in green color." Yuri said.

"We really liked these clothes." Saito said.

"You are a really big fan of them, aren't you?" Sara asked in which Masahiro nodded.

"Then we saw your small fridge." Hippo said.

"About that." Nikora said, "Suzuka, Seira and Yuri tried to grab your food but I was able to stop them for doing so."

"Won't you let us share some of your food?" Seira asked.

"Of course I will allow you." Masahiro smiled, "But you have to ask me first."

"That's what Nikora said." Taki said, "No stealing without asking."

"I think maybe we should ask you the next time." Suzuka said.

"Then we went to your cupboard." Gaito said, "And above them, you have pretty cool toys."

"And the scarf." Rina smiled.

"We tried some of your toys and they are really good." Hanon said happily.

"Glad you enjoy it." Masahiro smiled.

"We saw your Mermaid of Love locket and the WABA title hanging on the wall so Rina put the her green shell locket on your locket and Saito took a picture of it." Maki said.

"Whoa! You did that?!" Masahiro asked in excitement.

"Yes I did." Rina smiled, "Just want to let everyone know that I am tying a knot with you."

"I will give the photo to you guys once you come to our house or we come to Pearl Piari." Saito said.

"I will be very looking forward to it." Masahiro smiled.

"And then we saw a big picture of you and Nagisa when it was three years ago." Maki said.

"I thought you saw that in Nagisa's house?" Masahiro asked.

"Yes we did." Rina said, "And Masahiro?"

"...?"

"Never mind. I will ask you later."

They continue to chat and laugh.

"And finally we looked at your..." Seira was about to say diary but then she said, "Mangas."

"I see." Masahiro said.

Everybody sighed in relief that Seira didn't say diary.

"Well that was really close." Shizuro whispered.

"Yeah. Very true." Naoki whispered back, "It would have been a disaster if Seira had said diary."

"Indeed maam. Indeed." The butler said.

They ate for sometime untill Masahiro interrupted.

"Can I have everyone's attention if you don't mind?" Masahiro asked.

Everyone was curious to know what Masahiro wants to say. Masahiro then picked up two green wrist bands from his pocket and put it on the table. The right one is a plain green wrist band while the left one is another green wrist band but with a mermaid sign on it. Everyone looked at the green wrist bands in awe.

"That green wrist band on the right was given by me." Kaito said.

"I think we all saw that, except a few, when Hamasaki-san came to Pearl Piari." Luchia said.

"And the left one?" Rina asked.

Azumi took a look at it and couldn't believe her eyes.

"No way." Azumi gasped, "Could it be...?"

"Yes Azumi." Masahiro smiled, "A gift from you."

Everyone was SHELL-SHOCKED for a moment.

"When you, my mom and others were in teens, you gave this wrist band to my mom and an aqua wrist band to aunt Yukito. You told them that you will love to see their children, which is me and Nagisa, wearing these wrist bands cause they have the mermaid symbol of it. Unfortunately, this couldn't happen because you committed suicide and we never got to see you."

"Mom gave me this wrist band when I was probably 9-10 years old and told me about it. I was a bit sad that, because you were gone at that time, I would never be able to thank you for this gift."

"But now you are here, happily reunited with Saito and his daughter Suzuka. I would like to say this."

Masahiro then wore Azumi's gifted green wrist band around his waist.

"Azumi. I, and on behalf of Nagisa, would like to really thank you for gift you have given us." Masahiro smiled and bowed.

Everyone then smiled at Masahiro.

"Wow. I am so glad that you are my son." Naoki smiled, with tears in her eyes, as she hugged Masahiro from the bag and kissed him on the cheeks.

"I'm really touched." Rina smiled.

"Could it be that the children of the mermaid or the former mermaid princess can have such good long-term memory?" Luchia asked in excitement.

"Maybe yes. Maybe no." Hanon said in which everybody laughed.

"It's my pleasure. Thank you." Azumi smiled at Masahiro.

"Oh! Now I remember! Nagisa also came to our house today for this reason." Suzuka said happily.

"Really? How so?" Seira asked curiously.

"I think between morning and afternoon, Nagisa came to our house which surprised us a bit." Saito said, "He said he really wants to talk to Azumi. I told him he could have talk to her in the phone but he told me he wants to her talk to her face to face. Once we are all seated, Nagisa then showed Azumi's gifted aqua wrist band which surprised her. He then told what Masahiro said just now and thanked her for the wonderful gift which touched Azumi. He then stayed with us for sometime and then left."

"And then we met Nagisa on our way to the restaurant." Hanon said happily.

"No wonder I was wondering how Nagisa was wearing two aqua wrist bands." Kaito said.

"Well at least the boys remembered to thank you." Shizuro smiled.

"So you have to thank the young sir and his friend." The butler joked in which everybody laughed.

_30 minutes later:_

"We really had a great time here but we must go now cause it's getting late." Nikora said.

"Are these your nightgown clothes?" Saito asked.

"Yep. That's the one." Rina smiled.

Saito then gave the nightgown clothes to Rina.

"Well Naoki and Shizuro. We really enjoyed so much in your mansion." Taki said, "Same to you butler."

"I'm glad that you guys enjoyed here." Naoki smiled.

"Hey Gaito. If you are still determined to fight me, come here anytime." Shizuro smiled.

"I will defeat you someday!" Gaito growled in which everybody laughed.

"And now we can start making visits frequently to your mansion." Hanon said happily.

"And hope you don't give another surprise visit like you did today." The butler said in which everyone laughed.

"Looks like all five of you are going to have a fantastic time." Sarah smiled.

"Rina. Take care of yourself and Hamasaki-san." Luchia smiled

"Hey no worries. I will." Rina smiled, "It would be interesting to see a trial of us as husband and wife."

"Wow!" Everyone is in awe.

"Well my trial with Nagisa went perfectly." Hanon said happily.

"We discovered a lot of things about you and your family when we explored your mansion." Kaito said.

"Come and have a swim in here if you want." Masahiro smiled, "Just call me or my parents."

"Of course we will. I haven't been in my mermaid form for a long tine so I certainly will." Seira said happily.

"Me too." Yuri said happily.

"Me three." Suzuka said happily.

"Just in case, can our daughter can stay with you too someday?" Azumi asked.

"Of course. She is more than welcome to do so." Naoki smiled.

"All of you are more than welcome to do so." Shizuro said.

"Does Nagisa also comes here?"

"I thought you know by now that Nagisa does come here." Masahiro said in which everybody laughed.

"Now that was some real fun that I will never forget." Maki said.

"Hamasaki-san. I hope you can have a good time with Rina in your sleep." Hippo smiled.

"And if you have the time, we can have a cup of tea and talk about the good times we have." Saito smiled.

"Oh. We sure will." Naoki and Shizuro smiled.

And so they waved goodbye to each and the visitors, except Rina, hoped onto the SUV.

"Rina. Remember, return to Pearl Piari in the first thing in the morning after breakfast." Nikora called.

"But can I stay here tomorrow as well?" Rina called and pleaded.

But by that time, the SUV left.

"I'm sorry. Nikora can be very strict sometimes." Rina sadly said.

"Hey don't worry Rina." Masahiro said, "The next time you come, we can have an overnight sleep."

"Really?"

"More like lovers overnight sleep." Naoki said happily in which all five of them laughed.

"Thank you very much! I'm so glad."

"Anything for the daughter in law." Shizuro smiled.

"Daughter in law?" The butler is puzzled.

"Of course pal. She tied a knot with our son."

"But sir. You can call her daughter in law after she is married to young sir."

"And untill then, you can say would be daughter in law." Rina said happily.

Everyone then laughed loudly.

"Well it's getting late now everybody." Naoki smiled, "We had a wonderful time today so I think we should head off to bed in a few minutes."

Everyone nodded as they head off to their respective rooms.

_45 minutes later:_

The mansion is very quite as everyone is asleep except Masahiro and Rina who are in Masahiro's room. Masahiro is putting the two green wrist bands on the table.

"You are keeping those here?" Rina asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to scramble on my cupboard to find out where my wrist bands are." Masahiro said.

Both Masahiro and Rina laughed. Rina then put her hand on Masahiro's hand.

"How much do you really love me?" Rina smiled.

"I love you very much, Rina." Masahiro smiled, "But why ask?"

Rina then pointed out the drawing of her and Masahiro's mom in their idol form.

"Masahiro. I never met a person who really cares about me." Rina smiled as she hugged Masahiro but then cried a bit, "I couldn't do anything for you."

"There There Rina. Please don't cry." Masahiro said as he patted on Rina's head, "I'm glad that we met each other."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Both Rina and Masahiro smiled at each other.

"I also drawn you so that I can remember you." Masahiro said, "Because I know that you might have to leave someday."

Rina then put her head down for a moment.

"It's true." Rina sighed, "I can't stay in this human world forever. I still have to leave."

"Hey no worries Rina." Masahiro said happily, "There's plenty of stuffs which will make me remind you."

"Like what?"

"The Mermaid of Love Locket, That drawing, the photo that Saito will give. Oh! And not to forget about Luna so that if I time, I'll be sure to meet you in or out of the palace."

Upon realizing that, Rina is filled with excitement all of a sudden.

"Masahiro. The next time I come back, we will get married and live here if we can really see each other again." Rina said in excitement, "Everything will be the same, right?"

"Everything will be the same." Masahiro smiled, "Cause I'm never leaving this place."

Rina and Masahiro smiled and looked at each other. They then share a kiss.

"Let's sleep with our lockets today." Rina smiled.

"Sure." Masahiro smiled.

Masahiro then took the Mermaid of Love Locket that is hung on the wall and kept it beside the pillow. Rina then took out her shell locket and kept it beside another pillow.

"Sleep well then, Rina." Masahiro smiled as he turned off the light.

"You sleep well too." Rina smiled.

And then they both slept. However, Rina waited a bit longer and looked at Masahiro's sleeping face.

_"Masahiro. Thank you for entering into my life." _Rina thought and smiled as she gave a kiss on Masahiro's forehead before she finally began sleeping.

**Me: Yep. That brings the end on a visit on Masahiro's mansion.**

**Butler: So what are you going to do now?**

***Naoki, Shizuro and the butler are curious to hear while Rina is dragging Masahiro.***

**Me: What am I going to do now?! Next chapter is coming up this Thursday or Friday!**

**Naoki *surprised*: Wait?! So that means...**

**Me: Yep. Back to weekly updates.**

***Everybody cheered***

**Rina *saying happily*: Finally. We can have some fun again.**

**Masahiro: This is really going to be exciting.**

**Me: So stay tune for Chapter 25, people.**

**Shizuro *smiling*: And untill then, review and like please.**


	42. Part 3 Chapter 25: Animal Friends

**Me: Well here it is everyone. Chapter 25 is here.**

**Nagisa *sighing*: Well after a long 4 chapter visit.**

**Masahiro: But the last 4 chapters were fun. The girls and others visited our home and did this and that staff.**

***Me, Nagisa and Masahiro laughed.***

**Nagisa: Anyway. Thank you all for reading, reviwing and liking Zahir890's story. He's such a proud man.**

**Masahiro: He does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me: And now without further delay, let Chapter 25 begin.**

Chapter 25: Meeting Animal Friends.

The next morning, Rina came with a smile on her face. Hanon and Luchia are eagarly waiting for her.

"Rina. You came." Luchia said happily.

"You look so happy Rina." Hanon said happily.

"Yeah. I had the best breakfast ever with them." Rina smiled.

"Really?" Luchia and Hanon said in excitement.

"Yeah. During breakfast, Shizuro told us about the funny things that he and Naoki did when they were teens."

"Tell us about it."

So Rina told Luchia and Hanon a few funny things Shizuro and Naoki did when they were teens in which Luchia and Hanon laughed.

"Wow. So funny." Luchia laughed.

Soon Kaito appeared.

"Oh hey Rina. You came." Kaito said.

"Yeah. Masahiro dropped me." Rina smiled, "I just had the best and funniest breakfast ever with them."

"Funniest?"

Rina told the same thing to Kaito and he laughed.

"Let's save our laughter for now." Hanon smiled, "Those two days were the greatest day on our lives."

"That's right." Rina smiled, "Visiting our boyfriends' home."

"I think we need to find our own place once me and Kaito get married." Luchia said.

"True." Kaito said, "But is there anything to do now?"

The girls shook their heads and sighed as they sat on the chairs.

_1 hour later:_

Everyone is having breakfast with Sarah joining them a few minutes ago. Luchia then told Sarah how she has fallen in love with Kaito when they were young and how Kaito was able to realize that the mermaid Luchia and human Luchia are the same person. Sarah is impressed.

"So it really is childhood love." Sarah smiled, "Though it took Kaito sometime to realize it."

"I know." Luchia said happily, "At least me and Kaito are together now."

"Didn't you know that you are a Panthalassa before?"

"Nope I didn't. It was only during our battle against Gaito that I realized it." Kaito said.

"Well I wish both of you can live happily but there is one problem."

Everyone was curious to hear what the problem is.

"The problem is that although you didn't attack our kingdom, your brother Gaito, Yuri and the other Dark Lovers did and some of our people have still not forgotton that incident. Also Gaito and Kaito are pronounced similarily except G and K." Sarah explained.

"So don't you think that you and Kaito might face some hostile reaction from our people because Kaito is a Panthalassa? At worst, they might even think that he was the mastermind behind the incident and planned it with his brother."

There was a shock among everyone but they immediately realized what Sarah is talking about.

"You Gaito! You Yuri!" Kaito said angrily, "You have made me a bad man."

"Well..." Gaito and Yuri whistled in which everybody laughed.

"Sarah is right." Nikora said, "It will be very hard, if not impossible, to convince others that Kaito is not a threat."

"Thank Goodness that you brought up that point, Sarah-san." Hippo said, "Otherwise, we might had face this problem."

"Now that's one big obstacle you have to face, Luchia." Taki said.

"Well there goes your chance of getting married with Kaito." Rina sadly said.

"Luchia. What are you going to do now?" Hanon asked sadly.

Luchia thought for a moment.

"Sarah. I'm glad that you entered into our lives." Luchia smiled, "It's true that I might face some hostile reaction because Kaito is a Panthlassa but don't worry, I will be able to calm them down because I am the Mermaid Princess."

"I think you will be able to do so in a full swift." Sarah said.

Everyone smiled at Sarah. Then they sat on the chairs and began to think the two awesome days they had.

"The two days we had are one of our best time in our lives." Luchia said happily, "Visiting Nagisa's house and Hamasaki-san's mansion."

"True. We have discovered so many things about them and their parents." Hanon said happily, "And our boyfriends' room! My God!"

"And we discovered so many things that was totally unknown to us." Rina smiled.

"Like DVDs and CDs." Seira said happily.

"And we also watch the movies they like." Sarah smiled, "Most of them are really good."

"And we played their video games." Kaito said happily.

"And looked at their photo albums." Sara smiled.

"We also looked at the parents' and their room." Nikora said, "And those rooms are really impressive."

"And on Yukito's house, we discovered another law which had shocked us all." Taki said.

"And we even read their diaries." Maki said.

"As well as who their sea animal friends are." Yuri said happily.

"Then the boys came, had dinner with us and Hanon-san and Rina-san stayed with their respective boyfriends." Hippo said.

Everyone nodded and smiled.

"And food fight." Gaito said in which everybody laughed loudly.

"Do you have any date with the boys today?" Nikora asked.

"Nope. Not really." Hanon said, "Besides let's rest for today because we have school tommorow."

"You are right. We will meet them there." Rina said.

Everyone agreed to stay in Pearl Piari for today.

* * *

_The next day at school:_

Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito and Seira are walking to Seira's class, the first years class, when they saw Nagisa and Hotoshi are discussing something. They could also see Nagisa wearing two aqua wrist bands.

"I'm having a feeling that Kaito could be also a part of the Panthalassa clan." Hotoshi said slowly.

"Really? How so?" Nagisa asked curiously.

Luchia and Kaito gasped for a moment. What if right now Hotoshi sees them?

"Kaito. Let's look at them somewhere." Luchia said, "Hotoshi-kun is now discussing about you."

"Oh man. That does not look good." Kaito gulped.

"Nagisa knows about it but he can't tell straight away to him that Kaito is innocent." Hanon said.

"True and if he does that, Hotoshi might suspect him and us." Seira said.

"Let's see what Hotoshi has to say." Rina said.

They then bent down to hear their conversation.

"The thing is that when I first met Kaito with Luchia, I thought that names could be similar to Gaito except a K and a G." Hotoshi said.

"So are you going to confront Kaito about this?" Nagisa asked.

"Ohhhh Noooo. For two reasons. One is that if I confront Kaito about this, him and his friends will suspect that how in the world do I know about these Panthalassa stuffs. And second, I think Kaito is innocent and I don't see him doing something evil. Gaito, Sara and Yuri aren't anything doing something fishy as well."

"So what are you going now?"

"Well. Me and Kazama thought that if they remain like this for half a week, then we might conclude that these three have changed."

When they heard about it, Kaito, Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira smiled at them.

"Kaito. Hotoshi-kun thinks that you are innocent." Luchia said happily.

"I know and I am glad." Kaito smiled.

"And not only that, Kazama-san and Hotoshi will not spy on them anymore." Hanon said happily.

"Gaito, Sara and Yuri will be all sigh in relief when we tell them the news." Rina smiled.

"Look. Hotoshi is about to say some more." Seira said.

They then continue to hear what Hotoshi is saying.

"But I'm not forgiving that guy who started the whole madness." Hotoshi said angrily.

"Wait? You mean...?" Nagisa asked.

"That's right! Without saying a word, he ditched Sara! Sara was totally heartbroken and she went berserk because he betrayed her! So Sara is not the one responsible, that guy is the one responsible! Wait till I catch him!"

"But he is in overseas."

"When he comes back, he has a lot of explaining to do."

A sudden gasp occurred around Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito and Seira. Hanon is shock because she clearly knows who 'that guy' Hotoshi is referring too.

"I better head to the toilet. Class is starting soon." Hotoshi said as he rushed to the toilet.

As soon as Hotoshi is gone, Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito and Seira came out from their hiding place and met Nagisa.

"Ohaiyo Nagisa-kun!" Luchia greeted cheerfully, "Those are really nice wrist bands you have."

"Thanks." Nagisa smiled, "One is from you, Kaito, and another is from..."

"...Azumi." Kaito said.

Nagisa was surprised.

"How did you know about that?" Nagisa asked.

"We went to Masahiro's mansion 2 days ago." Rina said, "During dinner, Masahiro took out two green wrist bands in which the left one was given by Azumi. Masahiro could have thanked Azumi earlier but he couldn't do so because Azumi was gone at that time. So he finally thanked her."

"Oh yeah. Masahiro told me about that."

"Saito then said that you went to his house, thanked Azumi, stayed there for a while and left." Hanon said happily.

"And that's how I saw you guys walking with Masahiro."

"You didn't really have to push yourself going all the way to Saito's house to thank Azumi. You could have talked to her on the phone." Seira said.

"But I really want to thank Azumi face to face. If Azumi was alive at that time, I could have thanked her earlier but that didn't happen."

The four of them smiled at Nagisa. Soon the bell rang and all the other students are coming in. Seira then sat beside Nagisa.

"Well Seira. We will see you soon." Hanon said.

Seira nodded with a smile as Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito left. Hotoshi soon came and joined Nagisa and Seira after Seira greeted him. Sarah then came and began the class with a smile. Everyone is now liking Sarah's class.

* * *

While the four others are going to their own classrooms, they became very worried.

"Well that doesn't look good for Mitsuki Taro." Kaito said.

"True. Hotoshi-kun and his parents think Mitsuki is the one responsible for Gaito's destruction in the sea world." Luchia said.

"And they even found the missing link even though they didn't come to Pearl Piari and had the discussion we had with Nagisa, Hamasaki-san and their parents." Hanon said, "So this could mean one thing."

"And what could that be?" Rina asked.

"If Hotoshi is actually the son of a South Pacific Mermaid, then it must mean that his mother must be Coco's closest friend and Coco might have shared some of her secrets with his mother."

"True. Otherwise who would know that who is responsible for what."

"Let's keep quite for now and discuss it with Sara and others." Kaito said in which the girls nodded.

"Speaking about that, we see Kazama-san and Hamasaki-san." Luchia said happily.

They saw Masahiro and Kazama laughing and chatting. As always, the four friends giggled and walked slowly in such a way that yet again, they are in front of Kazama and Masahiro without the boys noticing.

"_**Mirror Mirror on my hand. Who is the most beautiful mermaid princess of them all?**_" Kazama sang, "_**Kazama. The Arctic Mermaid Princess is the most beautiful mermaid princess of them all."**_

"Did you hear that Masahiro? The mirror says Arctic Princess. Yahoo!" Kazama said happily.

"You and your mirror are biased." Masahiro said, "I think North Atlantic Princess is the most beautiful mermaid princess of them all."

_"Aww. Thank You Masahiro." _Rina thought and smiled.

Luchia, Kaito, Hanon and Rina giggled as Kazama and Masahiro are about to argue in 'Duck Season/Wabbit Season' style.

"That, pal, is an in-mitigated frab-rication." Kazama said, "It's the Arctic Princess."

"North Atlantic Princess." Masahiro said.

"Arctic Princess."

"North Atlantic Princess."

"Arctic Princess."

"North Atlantic Princess."

"Arctic Princess!"

"Arctic Princess."

"North Atlantic Princess!"

"Arctic Princess."

"I say North Atlantic Princess is the most beautiful mermaid princess of them all and that's final."

And with that, Kazama crossed his arms and put his legs on the table while Masahiro is smiling. Behind them, Luchia, Kaito, Hanon and Rina almost burst into laughter and started to whisper to each other.

"Did you just see what they did just now?" Luchia whispered and giggled.

"Yeah. Duck Season! Wabbit Season!" Hanon whispered back.

"Lol! Masahiro cleverly said Arctic Princess so that Kazama can admit that I am the most beautiful mermaid princess." Rina said slowly and giggled.

"Let's hear some more." Kaito said slowly in which the girls nodded.

"Masahiro. Do you think sometimes evil can turn into good?" Kazama asked.

"Well in some cases." Masahiro said, "But why ask?"

"Well as far as we observed, I don't think Gaito, Yuri and Sara are doing something fishy right now so maybe they have changed for good."

"So I guess you should drop your spying thing then."

"After a few days."

Kazama then grabbed two cans of Fanta from his bag and gave one of it to Masahiro. Then they opened their cans.

"Cheers." Both Masahiro and Kazama smiled after they brofisted their cans and started drinking.

"Can we have some as well?" Rina called from behind.

"Yeah but I only have one. Better share it with your friends." Kazama said as he was about to give it but then suddenly..., "Hey! Wait a minute!"

Kazama and Masahiro turned around and saw Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina smiling at them.

"Ohaiyo Kazama-san and Hamasaki-san!" Luchia greeted them cheerfully.

"Sufferin Succotash!" Kazama gasped.

Kazama then got up for a moment and stared at them with utter disbelieve in his eyes.

"Like this is the third time I have seen you guys without us noticing." Kazama said in shock, "Now I'm certain you pulled out some magic tricks!"

"We don't really have and don't know any magic tricks, Kazama." Kaito said.

"Oh really? How about you take of your boots and shoes and let me see if you are lying or not."

So Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina took out their shoes and boots and gave it to Kazama, who looked at the shoes and boots again and again.

"It seems they are normal." Masahiro said, "Nothing special involved."

"Satisfied now?" Hanon asked smiling.

"Who are you people?!" Kazama whined in which everybody laughed.

Kazama gave back the shoes and boots.

"So yeah. You want it also, do you?" Kazama asked in which Luchia and others gladly nodded, "I only have one."

So Kazama tossed a can of Fanta to Kaito. But before they could drink it, the bell rang and students are starting to come one by one. Soon Sarah also appeared.

"I think you can drink it later." Masahiro said.

"I was also thinking the same thing." Rina smiled.

* * *

_Afternoon at Maki's beach cafe:_

Everyone is busy working at the beach cafe because there are a lots of foreign customers there. What happened was that after school, Luchia and others went straight to the beach cafe instead to Pearl Piari because Nikora told them early in the morning before they head of to school.

"Mou. Sarah is not here." Luchia said sadly.

"Come on Luchia. Sarah might be in your kingdom now." Kaito said.

"True. Sarah deserves a rest after all the English teaching she did on our class and the first years class."

_1 hour later:_

"Woo. That was really tiring." Hanon sighed.

"It sure is but in the end, many of them are really happy and thanked us." Rina smiled.

"Well it looks like my cafe will be so popular that it might get the first prize." Maki said in which everyone giggled.

"True. Most of them are foreigners." Taki said.

"Speaking about that, what did you in school today?" Nikora asked.

"Well first of all the good news." Seira said.

Then they told the good news in school which is Kazama and Hotoshi are considering dropping Gaito, Sara and Yuri on their watch list in a few days. Everybody cheered.

"Finally! Hotoshi and Kazama finally realized it." Gaito said in joy.

"That's great. I feel relived." Yuri said happily.

"But what about Karen-san and others?" Hippo asked.

"Maybe their moms didn't tell them because they might be afraid that Coco and others might not believe them." Sara said.

"I'm still not certain that they could be the sons of the mermaid despite all the discovery you made about them." Maki said.

"It could be the fact they could be the sons of the former mermaid princesses." Taki said happily in which everybody laughed.

"Anyway. Now we have a really funny news to tell." Rina smiled.

Then they told the funny news in which Masahiro and Kazama were arguing in 'Duck Season/Wabbit Season.' style about who's the most beautiful mermaid princess in which everyone roared in laughter.

"Lol! Now it's happening even in school." Gaito laughed.

"Duck Season! Wabbit Season!" Yuri jumped happily.

"But just you and Noel?" Nikora asked.

"Yeah." Rina smiled.

"And Hamasaki-san fooled Kazama-san by reversing the flow leading to Kazama admitting that Rina is the most beautiful mermaid princess." Hanon said happily.

"So in short, Hamasaki-san is Bugs and Kazama-san is Daffy." Seira said in which everybody laughed.

"Wow. No wonder Masahiro really likes that scene and another one." Sara smiled.

"He might be fooled but Masahiro won't be able to fool me." Kaito proudly said.

"It depends whether you can outwit him yourself or not." Hippo said in which everybody nodded.

"Well maybe the next time you go to school, you will see these two boys having pronoun trouble arguments." Maki laughed.

"Anymore news?" Taki asked.

"Yes Taki. This news is a really serious news." Luchia said.

Everyone was curious to hear what the serious news is and when Luchia told them, everyone is shocked!

"What! You are saying that the Shidou family are gunning against Mitsuki Taro?!" Sara gasped.

"Yep because they think that he is responsible for all the destruction you and Gaito have caused because he left without telling you anything." Luchia said.

"What's more surprising is that they have found that reason even though we don't know them and we hadn't discuss this issue with them." Nikora said.

"So it must mean that Hotoshi is actually the son of a South Pacific Mermaid." Maki said.

"And Coco must have shared some of her secrets with his mom." Hanon said.

"Which means his mom must be Coco's closest friend." Rina said.

"So you are saying that Hotoshi's mom is also Coco's friend aside from me?" Sara asked.

"Probably yeah." Gaito said, "So you and Hotoshi's mom are Coco's closest friends."

"So if that's true, why can't his mom simply tell Coco that she has a son?" Seira asked happily, "He has yellow eyes and hair as well."

"Probably for the fact that Coco-san is 15 years old and Hotoshi is only 13." Yuri said.

"Or maybe she doesn't want to put her son in danger." Maki said.

Everyone thought that and agreed.

"But this is a really serious issue." Kaito said, "No one knows when Mitsuki will come back."

"Well all we can hope right now is that we can meet Hotoshi's parents before Taro comes." Taki said, "Or else the situation might be worse."

Everyone nodded.

_Evening:_

"Can we go and relax under the sea?" Luchia pleaded.

"You may but don't go too far." Nikora said.

"I'll stay here." Kaito said, "You girls go ahead."

Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira got excited as they ran outside the cafe and they jumped onto the sea, changing into their mermaid forms.

"Can we take out our shell lockets?" Seira asked.

"No! You will drown!" Luchia, Hanon and Rina said in panic.

The four of them begin to swim around peacefully.

"Isn't it nice to swim around without anyone interrupting us?" Luchia smiled.

"True. No water demons." Hanon said happily.

"No Black Beauty Sisters." Rina smiled.

"And no enemies to deal with." Seira said happily.

They then continue to swim around when suddenly they heard voices:

"Wow! I'm so glad that you are able to meet Luna again after a long time."

"Thanks Sarah. Me and Luna are having a one hell of a ride!"

When they realized those voices, the girls gasped.

"Sarah!" Luchia exclaimed.

"Masahiro!" Rina exclaimed.

"Luna!" Hanon exclaimed.

"This could only mean one thing..." Seira gasped.

The four mermaids then swam as fast as they could, following their voices. When they reached the scene, they couldn't believe their eyes.

Sarah was patting at Luna, who is so happy. Masahiro, in his Sea Prince Form, is at his back.

"Luna and Hamasaki-san have reunited!" Luchia said happily.

"Oh hi Luchia. It's really a good thing you came here." Sarah smiled.

The four mermaids swam towards Luna and started patting him.

"After such a long time." Hanon said happily.

"I bet you got excited when you saw Luna, didn't you?" Rina smiled.

"Of course!" Masahiro exclaimed, "After 5-6 years, I'm finally able to see him."

"You seem so happy, Luna." Seira said in which Luna nodded with a big smile on his face.

"I was swimming around and thought of meeting you in Pearl Piari when suddenly I bumped into Luna and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Masahiro on his back." Sarah said.

"Masahiro. How were you able to meet Luna?" Rina asked in which Masahiro explained.

_Flashback:_

Masahiro was sitting down on the beach, lost in thoughts. He thought he could kill some time enjoying the green scenario but there are many people walking here and there on the beach and, as he later found out seconds later, he didn't bring his Mermaid of Love Locket.

_"Better go for a swim I guess." _Masahiro said to himself.

Making sure that no one is noticing him, he jumped into the sea. He is now in his sea prince form.

Masahiro then swam around for a moment when suddenly he bumped into a green whale.

"Oh I'm sorry." Masahiro apologized.

But when he looked at the green whale properly, he couldn't believe his eyes! The green whale also looked at Masahiro in shock as well.

"No way. You must be..." Masahiro gasped.

Masahiro and the whale soon realized each other and their shocked turned into joy.

"LUNA!" Masahiro said happily as he hugged the whale.

Luna was so happy about seeing Masahiro and he started making happy sounds. Masahiro patted Luna.

"After a long time, I finally got to see you." Masahiro said happily in which Luna nodded happily.

Masahiro looked at Luna for a while. Nothing has changed for Luna.

"So you still are the same Luna I used to ride on your back." Masahiro smiled in which Luna nodded happily.

"How did you do? Did you enjoy yourself when my mom was in her kingdom?"

Luna nodded happily in which Masahiro smiled. Masahiro then sat on Luna's back.

"Well then after a long time, we can finally ride again." Masahiro said happily, "Let's go Luna."

Luna immediately started to swim. Masahiro almost fell down at first but somehow managed to sit on it.

"Yee-Ha!" Masahiro said happily as he and Luna started to have a fun ride again after such a long time.

_Present:_

"I'm really glad that you were able to see each other again." Rina smiled as she patted Luna.

"Are you going to tell your mom about it?" Hanon asked in excitement.

"Of course he will tell his mom about it." Luchia said, "He's so happy."

"Can I ride with you?" Seira asked in excitement.

"Seira. Let them be themselves for sometime." Sarah said, "It has been a long time since Masahiro last rode on Luna's back.

"But where are you going by the way?" Rina asked.

"To your kingdom." Masahiro smiled, "Hope you don't mind."

"No worries. You are always welcome to do so. Looks like you are gonna have lots of fun."

"Thanks Rina. I'm glad you girls got to see us together again. Come on Luna, let's have a one hell of a ride."

Luna nodded happily as he began to swim again.

"Enjoy the ride!" Rina called as Luna and Masahiro slowly disappeared.

"If we can see Naoki, we will certainly tell her the news." Luchia said happily.

"And others." Sarah smiled.

The four other girls nodded as they began swimming again. While they are swimming, they suddenly saw a blue shark swimming towards them. The shark stared at them for a moment.

The shark's top part is in dark sea blue color while it's bottom part is in light blue color. Its eyes are in dark blue. Some of his sharp teeth could be seen. When the girls looked at him, they gasped.

"That must be the shark we saw in the picture frame in Nagisa-kun's room." Luchia said.

"Setsuki I suppose." Rina said.

"Wah! He looks so cute." Seira squealed.

"No doubt he must be a South Atlantic Shark." Sarah said.

"He was also a part time messenger when Yukito was a ruler." Hanon said.

Setsuki slowly approached them and looked at each of them. The girls are a bit nervous and their sweat is coming out. When Setsuki saw Hanon's aqua shell locket, he smiled and bowed.

"Well it seems that he does recognize you as the princess, Hanon." Luchia smiled.

The girls sighed in relief as Hanon patted Setsuki. Then, much to the girl's surprise, Setsuki wrote with the pen using his pectoral fins on a plain signboard and showed it to them:

_"Are you the Mermaid Princess who succeeded Yukito?"_

"Why yes Setsuki. I am." Hanon smiled, "I'm Hanon Hosho."

"I'm Luchia Nanami, Mermaid Princess of North Pacific Ocean." Luchia said.

"Rina Toin, Mermaid Princess of North Atlantic Ocean." Rina said.

"Seira, Mermaid Princess of Indian Ocean." Seira said.

"Sarah, Mermaid from North Pacific." Sarah said.

The shark smiled and bowed.

"Setsuki. Do you use signboards to give messages to Yukito?" Hanon asked in which Setsuki nodded.

"Well that made me easy for Yukito to understand what Setsuki is trying to say." Rina said.

Setsuki bowed for a moment before swimming again. Hanon then immediately realized for a moment.

"Setsuki. Wait!" Hanon called out.

"Hanon. Let's follow him." Luchia said.

"True but we have to follow him slowly or else he might think that we are spies." Rina said.

"And his eyes will be red." Seira gulped.

"Let's go then." Sarah said.

The five mermaids nodded and together they slowly followed Setsuki.

Setsuki is just swimming around. When he lifted his head just to see what is going on in the beach, he saw someone familiar. When Setsuki realized him, he got excited and then swam almost immediately to meet him.

* * *

Nagisa is relaxing on the beach and just thought that he wanted to swim when he saw a dark sea blue color dorsal fin coming towards him.

_"Hmm. Who could that be?" _Nagisa thought before suddenly realized, _"Wait. Could it be...?_

Then emerging his head from the water is non other than Setsuki who smiled at him. Nagisa stared at him for a moment but then he is beaming with joy.

"Oh My God Setsuki! It's so great to see you!" Nagisa said happily as he hugged Setsuki.

Setsuki gave a big smile, showing his shing sharp teeth to Nagisa.

"Still the same shiny teeth, eh?" Nagisa laughed in which Setsuki nodded.

"Did you enjoy yourself when my mom came to the kingdom?"

Setsuki nodded happily in which Nagisa smiled. Setsuki then wrote something on the signboard and show it to Nagisa:

_"Had plenty of fun with your mom. How do you do?"_

"Yeah. I'm fine as well." Nagisa smiled.

Nagisa then started to playfully rub Setsuki's head. They enjoyed themselves for a moment.

"Well what do you know? Nagisa-kun and Setsuki are together again." A voice said happily.

Nagisa and Setsuki looked at the direction where the voice came from. It's Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira and Sarah, all smiling at him as they approached them.

"Wait? How?!..." Nagisa was a bit surprised but then he realised, "Oh I get it. You saw the picture frame of me and him when you explored my room, didn't you?"

"We sure did." Luchia smiled, "When we first saw him right now under the sea, we realized that it's Setsuki because we saw him in the picture frame and he exactly looks like it."

"Hope he didn't give you a scare because he's got a complex personality."

"Setsuki first approached us slowly and when he saw my shell locket, he smiled." Hanon said happily.

"And that moment came after we saw Masahiro and Luna together again." Rina smiled.

"Wait! Masahiro was able to see Luna?!" Nagisa gasped.

"Yep. After a long time." Sarah smiled.

"So now we have met your animal friends." Seira said happily.

Everyone began to pat Setsuki when a few minutes later, Kaito and others appeared.

"Looks like you came a bit quicker than ex..." Nikora was about to say 'expected' but when she and others saw Setsuki, they all gasped.

"Is that Setsuki?!" Kaito gasped.

"It is. It really is." Maki said happily.

"When did you see him?" Yuri asked.

"Just now." Nagisa said.

"And not only that, we saw Hamasaki-san and Luna together as well." Luchia smiled.

"What! Dang, I should have joined you guys." Sara rued.

"Where is Hamasaki-san and Luna then?" Hippo asked.

"They are off to have a merry go around my kingdom." Rina smiled.

"But I thought they did that before." Gaito said.

"And now they are doing again." Hanon said.

"Well then everyone, shall we introduce ourselves to Setsuki?" Taki asked.

"We introduced ourselves to him." Sarah said, "You go ahead."

"I'm so excited." Seira said in excitement.

So everyone has introduced themselves to Setsuki, who smiled at each and every one of them but when it came to this...

"I'm Yuri." Yuri said.

"And I'm Gaito." Gaito said.

All off a sudden, Setsuki's eyes have turned into red and he started to launch towards them but then everyone pushed him back. Setsuki is growling and started to open and close his mouth at a rapid pace.

"Whoa Setsuki. Take it easy." Nagisa tried to calm Setsuki down.

"He looks pretty angry when he saw you guys." Luchia said.

"Whoa! So that's how Setsuki acts if his eyes are red." Kaito said.

"Setsuki. They have changed." Hippo cried out.

"Hippo. You might have that to him." Hanon said, "Setsuki won't believe that in one line."

"So that means he still consider you two as bad people." Rina said.

"Well at least he didn't go against me." Sara said in relief.

"So how, it reminds us about that water demon whom we defeated recently." Seira said.

"A he or she?" Sarah asked.

"A he. And he was the most angriest water demon we had ever meet." Nikora said.

"Thankfully with Saito's and other's help, we were able to defeat him." Taki said.

"Looks like he still wants to eat you." Maki said.

Yuri and Gaito got frightened all off a sudden.

"Oh! Now I remember what happened!" Yuri exclaimed.

Everyone then turned towards Yuri.

"What happened?" Gaito asked.

_Flashback:_

Under the sea, the Dark Lovers are discussing how to capture the remaining mermaid princess.

"These three mermaid princesses are always outwitting us." Izuru growled.

"If we don't catch them, we will never be able to win Gaito-sama's heart." Eriru cried.

"If we can't beat them face to face then we have to kidnap them in such a way that these princesses won't realize anything till they wake up in Gaito-sama's castle." Maria said.

"Hey! Look at that!" Yuri said as she pointed out a figure approaching them.

The figure is none other than a shark, who comes by the name Setsuki. He looked at them for a moment.

"It's a shark." Eriru said.

"What the hell does he want?" Izuru asked, "Do you want to join us?"

"Maybe if we can allow him to join us, then we can use him to capture the remaining mermaid princesses." Maria smiled.

"Uh. It doesn't seem like he wants to join." Yuri gulped.

Setsuki saw them for a minute when suddenly he remembers that they and Gaito went rampage around the kingdom. When he remembered that, his eyes instantly turned red and is grinning in anger.

"It seems that he might be a shark from the South Atlantic Ocean." Izuru sighed.

"If you want to fight, so bring it!" Eriru dared.

"Four vs One?! You have absolutely no chance against us, ." Maria taunted.

"Come on girls. Let's attack!" Yuri shouted.

Setsuki charged towards them as the Dark Lovers began to use their powers to attack him: Maria used her power to make and/or manipulate ice and snow, Izuru used her power to control waves and marine beasts and use it to create dragons from water, Eriru attacked with black, wavy, energy arrows and Yuri uses her piano to try to control Setsuki.

But to the Dark Lovers' shock, Setsuki dodged all the attacks and swatted Yuri like a fly with his tail before she could do anything. The Dark Lovers are shell shocked!

"He's not a normal shark! He's a dangerous shark!" Izuru cried.

"Where did he come from?!" Maria was shocked.

"Retreat! Retreat! He's gonna eat us alive!" Eriru cried.

The Dark Lovers retreated but Setsuki grabbed Yuri's hair with his sharp teeth and started pulling her.

"Ah! Let go of me!" Yuri cried.

"YURI!" The other Dark Lovers shrieked in horror.

Maria again used her ice power attack and Setsuki dodged it but in doing so, lost his grip on Yuri and Yuri was freed. The Dark Lovers swam back in full retreat with Setsuki chasing them. Minutes later, Setsuki slowed down because he knew that he had lost them and rued himself for it. So the Dark Lovers were safe from Setsuki's wrath...at least for now.

_Present Day:_

"WHOA!" Some are in awe, some shocked, etc after hearing Yuri's story.

"No wonder I was wondering why you came back to my castle with a frightened expression on your's and other's face." Gaito said.

"So it looks like Setsuki is not a normal shark everyone thought off." Sara said.

"That was really incredible. He managed to dodge every attacks and was close to pulling Yuri's hair." Luchia said.

"Had Setsuki have totally eaten Yuri alive, it could have weakened the Dark Lovers." Hanon said happily.

"Hey!" Yuri whined in which everybody laughed.

"But on the bad side, Hippo might never be able to see her again." Rina said.

"Nagisa. When the palace was destroyed, did Setsuki informed her?" Kaito asked.

"Yep. Setsuki called my mom when she was on the beach. He then showed her his drawing of a broken palace and Dark Lovers and Gaito laughing evily. It was then she realized what happened to the kingdom." Nagisa said.

"It would be interesting to know how Luna was able to inform Naoki about it." Sarah said.

"Had we known Setsuki before, it could had been much easier for us." Nikora said.

"But to know Setsuki, we had to know about Nagisa and his mom first." Taki said.

"It looks like his eyes are still red and he wants to have a piece of Yuri and Gaito." Maki said.

Hippo slowly then approached Setsuki, whose eyes are still red.

"Setsuki. I understand you still have hatred against Yuri-san and Gaito because of their previous actions but can you listen to me for a momemt?" Hippo asked.

Setsuki nodded and listened to what Hippo has to say.

Hippo began telling about the events: How he has fallen in love with Yuri, how Gaito's, Sara's and the Dark Lover's fate was sealed, the discussion they had with Nagisa, Masahiro and their parents about why Gaito and Sara did it, etc.

After hearing what Hippo said, Setsuki looked at Gaito and Yuri before he wrote on the signboard and showed it to them:

_"I understand your explanation but about the others?" _

"Setsuki's right." Luchia said, "Our people don't know about the events that had happened."

"As well as Coco, Noel and Karen." Hanon said.

"And also..." Kaito was about to say 'Kazama and Hotoshi' but he didn't want to bring up that issue in front of Nagisa so he kept his mouth shut.

"Well Gaito and Yuri. It looks like you owe Hippo a thanks." Nagisa said as Setsuki's eyes turned back into dark blue.

"Well he understands the reason now." Rina said.

"Hey look!" Seira pointed at the sea in which lots of bubbles could be seen.

Soon Masahiro emerged as well as Luna.

"Yo people!" Masahiro smiled.

Everyone gasped.

"Is that Luna?" Nikora asked.

"He's so green!" Seira squealed.

"Yep. That's him alright." Rina smiled, "Had a fun ride, Masahiro?"

"You bet we did." Masahiro said happily, "Still the same awesome palace."

"Wow!"

"Hey Masahiro. Glad to see that you reunited with Luna." Nagisa smiled.

"And I'm glad to see you reunited with Setsuki." Masahiro said happily.

Setsuki and Luna smiled at each other and high-fived each other with their tails.

"Well it seems that they do know each other very well." Sara smiled.

"Hamasaki-san, after we met you and Luna, Setsuki approached us and bowed when he saw our shell lockets." Hanon said happily.

"Well at least he didn't go berserk against you guys." Masahiro said.

"But he did against Gaito and Yuri." Luchia said.

"Yeah and Yuri told us how Setsuki single handandly scared The Dark Lovers." Kaito said.

"And I had to explain it to him." Hippo said.

"Well now you can say that Setsuki is an one-shark army." Nagisa teased in which everybody laughed.

"What a day this is turning out to be." Sarah smiled, "Not only the boys have reunited with their animal friends but we are able to see them together as well."

"So why not we introduce ourselves to Luna?" Taki asked.

Everyone nodded as they introduced themselves to Luna. However, the surprising part came that when Gaito and Yuri introduced themselves nervously, Luna didn't get mad unlike Setsuki.

"Why Luna didn't get mad?!" Maki was surprised.

Luna then started making sounds in which Luchia, Hanon and Rina could understand. The three girls then gasped.

"Luna said that Naoki told her about what happened to Gaito, Sara and Yuri recently." Rina said.

"Wait! So that means?!" Gaito gasped.

"Oops. Looks like my mom forgot to tell Setsuki about it." Nagisa sighed as he continued to pat on Setsuki's head.

"Nagisa!" Yuri cried.

"What?! Why me?! What did I do?!"

"You can't just blame him or Yukito just because Setsuki was not aware of it." Hanon sighed.

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"Setsuki and Luna, messengers of the former mermaid princesses, it's really a pleasure to meet you." Hippo smiled.

Luna and Setsuki smiled at him. Setsuki wrote something on the signboard and showes it to him:

_"What about you and Luchia?"_

"I'm her guardian." Hippo said.

"Oh! Speaking about sea animal friends, what about you Luchia-chan?" Masahiro asked.

"Well I have messengers whose names are..." Luchia was about to say their names.

Suddenly they heard dolphin sounds approaching them. Soon they jumped in the air and landed on the water and then they rose their heads on the water.

"Momo and Momo-chan!" Luchia said happily.

"So that's their names." Masahiro said.

"Yep. Just to avoid the confusion, Momo-chan is Momo's mother." Rina smiled.

"So they are your animal friends, right?" Nagisa asked.

"They are her messengers." Hanon sad happily.

"At one point, they got seperated and me, Luchia, Hanon and Rina got them back together again." Kaito said.

"Momo, Momo-chan. Meet Nagisa, who is the son of the former mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean, and his animal friend Setsuki." Luchia said, "Also meet Hamasaki-san, who is the son of the former mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean, and his animal friend Luna."

The dolphins then greeted them in which everybody smiled.

"So now we have three animal friends." Taki said.

"Four you mean." Nikora said, "Momo-chan."

"Look. It seems like the dolphin wants to tell them something." Maki said.

The dolphins then began to speak to Luchia. Luchia understood.

"Guys. It seems that Momo and Momo-chan have found a new friend." Luchia smiled.

"Who could that be?" Sarah asked.

All of a sudden a pink haired girl appeared all off a sudden. Everyone realized her and gasped.

"Woo! Now that was a fun ride." Suzuka sighed.

"SUZUKA!" Everyone gasped.

"Oh hi guys. Had a really nice swim with them."

"Oh wow! Momo and Momo-chan are your animal friends." Seira said happily.

"It looks like you know them very well."

"They are my messengers." Luchia smiled.

"Mummy told me about it."

"I know them very well as well." Kaito said.

"How did you meet them?" Sarah asked.

"Well I was swimming around when I suddenly met them. They thought that I'm the mermaid from North Pacific and they got so excited."

"Well you are because you are now the daughter of the former mermaid princess, Azumi." Nikora smiled.

"And the fact that your hair is pink unlike Luchia." Gaito teased.

"Hey!" Luchia whined in which everybody laughed.

"What a day it is really turning out to be." Maki said.

"Would you tell your mother about it?" Taki asked.

"Of course I will certainly will." Suzuka said happily.

"Well it now looks like we are now all together a big family." Hippo smiled.

"With the former mermaid and their husbands of course." Yuri said.

Suzuka turned around and when she looked at Masahiro, Luna, Nagisa and Setsuki, she gasped.

"Is that Setsuki?" Suzuka gasped.

"Yep that's him." Nagisa smiled, "Setsuki, she is Suzuka."

"And Luna?"

"Why yes. Luna is his name." Masahiro smiled, "Seems like you knew about it when you explored our rooms."

"We sure did. Wow! This is awesome! When did you meet them after such a long time?!"

"Minutes ago." Both boys said.

"Isn't this day becoming so awesome?!" Hanon asked happily.

"It sure is." Rina smiled, "Not only our boyfriends have reunited with them after such a long time but also we are able to see both of them being together."

"My heart just can't stop beating at a moment." Luchia said.

"So Suzuka. What did you do when you met them?" Sarah asked.

"We had a fun ride and we even entered the palace." Suzuka said happily.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"You entered the palace?!" Everyone gasped.

"Well yeah. Is there a problem with that?"

"No. No problem. I think they don't mind because you are a mermaid." Nikora said.

"So what about the boys?" Taki asked.

Everyone looked at Nagisa and Masahiro who are whistling.

"Didn't you even go inside when you were young?" Kaito asked.

Nagisa and Masahiro whistled for a moment then shook their heads with a sigh.

"I think because all of the population in the palace are mermaids so they might thought that they might face rebellion from the mermaids." Rina said, "So they might have explored outside the palace."

"I feel sorry for you boys." Hanon sadly said.

Silence occured for a moment.

"OH MAN!" Nagisa and Masahiro whined in which everybody laughed.

"If we have a camera right now, we could have taken a photo right now." Maki sighed.

**Me: Yep. That ends the chapter of Chapter 25.**

**Nagisa *shocked*: But what about Kaito?!**

**Masahiro: Well he might not be or will never be allowed cause he's a Panthalassa!**

***Nagisa and Masahiro both cheered and slapped high-fives with me sighing.***

**Me: **_**Sadly, Kaito did.**_

**Nagisa: Hey! Look at the window! Setsuki and Luna are calling us.**

**Masahiro *smiling*: Well let's go and check it out!**

***Nagisa and Masahiro left the rooms.***

**Me: Just an important announcement. I will be on a family trip for sometime and the next chapter might come within 2-3 weeks but I will also be sure to publish it if I finish it earlier.**

**So untill then, see you soon and untill then please like and review. ;)**


	43. Part 3 Chapter 26: Saito's House Visit

**Me: Well. I came back from 1 and a half week holiday and so here's chapter 26.**

**Saito: Hey Kaito. Can I ask you one thing?**

**Kaito: Sure bro. What is it?**

**Saito: How did you fall in love in Luchia?**

**Luchia *happily*: It's pure and simple. Childhood Love!**

**Azumi: Childhood Love?!**

***Everyone laughed.***

**Me: Thank you all for reading, reviewing and liking this story.**

**Suzuka: And also he does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me: And now without further delay, let Chapter 26 begin.**

**Suzuka *tapped Luchia on the shoulder*: Tag! I got you Luchia!**

**Luchia *shocked*: Hey Wait! Come back here**

***Luchia then chased Suzuka while Me, Kaito, Saito and Azumi laughed.***

Chapter 26: Saito's House Visit.

At night in Pearl Piari, Luchia and others are discussing about what to do tomorrow.

"What do you think we should do tomorrow?" Kaito asked.

"Well we visited Nagisa's house and Masahiro's mansion." Gaito said.

"So we will visit Saito's house." Yuri said happily.

"Are we going to visit Saito and others by surprise?" Sarah asked.

"We sure will." Sara smiled.

"How can we? We don't have his address?" Hippo asked.

Everyone looked at Hippo.

"What do you mean by that? Of course we can!" Hanon said.

"What do you mean? How can we?" Hippo asked.

"The boys? Family reunion?" Rina asked.

"Oh!" Everyone then realized.

"Awesome! Now our job has become easier." Luchia said happily, "We can just take the address from the boys."

"I'm so excited for tomorrow." Seira said in excitement.

"But the transport? We don't have any!" Taki cried.

"Well it seems that we have to take three taxis and ask them to follow the first taxi." Nikora said.

"So now let's rest for tomorrow." Maki said.

Everyone nodded as they went to their own respective rooms with Sarah returning back to the North Pacific Palace.

* * *

_The next day at school:_

"Hmm. I wonder where Hamasaki-san and Nagisa-kun are." Luchia said.

"We just entered the building." Hanon said.

"I have no idea." Rina sighed.

"Hey look! There they are." Kaito said pointing at Nagisa and Masahiro.

"Well let's go check them out." Seira said happily.

Then they walked towards them. Nagisa and Masahiro are happily laughing and chatting at the photo with their animal friends.

"What a day it was yesterday, wasn't it Masahiro?" Nagisa asked happily.

"It sure was Nagisa." Masahiro smiled, "Not only we reunited with our animal pals but the girls and others got to see us with them as well."

"Ohaiyo Hamasaki-san and Nagisa-kun." Luchia greeted cheerfully.

"Oh hello." Both boys smiled.

"Say. Where are your best pals for life?" Kaito asked.

"Hotoshi told me that he's coming late cause his bicycle broke down." Nagisa said.

"Kazama is here but as usual, he is hanging around with his fangirls for quite sometime." Masahiro said in which the girls and Kaito giggled.

"Well can take some time from you?" Hanon asked.

"Sure. What do you want?" Nagisa asked.

Silence occurred for a moment.

"Can you give us the address?" Rina asked.

"What address? I thought you already know our homes by now." Masahiro gasped.

"Not your address." Luchia said, "Saito's address."

"And why do you want the address?" The boys asked as they looked at them suspiciously.

"We will tell you the reason." Kaito said, "But please don't tell about that to your parents."

Masahiro and Nagisa nodded.

"We will visit them by surprise." Seira said.

"So a surprise visit." Nagisa said.

"Yeah." Luchia said happily.

"Alright then. Give me a few seconds." Masahiro said.

Masahiro then took out a small piece of paper, wrote Saito's address in it and gave it to them. With a great thanks given to Masahiro and Nagisa, the girls and Kaito ran off.

"Well what a day this is going to be, isn't it Masahiro?" Nagisa smiled.

"It sure is." Masahiro smiled as he patted Nagisa, "We are also going there as well."

"And right after school. This is so going to be so much fun."

"They are going to be in a world of surprise once they see that our parents are here as well."

Both boys giggled and giggled.

* * *

_Evening at Pearl Piari:_

"Well it looks like we are all ready." Luchia said happily.

"Did you get the address?" Nikora asked.

"Yep. We sure did." Hanon said happily as she showed them the piece of paper containing Saito's address.

"Now all we have left is what transport to use." Seira said.

"We will use the taxi of course." Rina said.

"But one taxi won't be enough for all of us." Kaito said.

"Yeah. We are goind to need several taxis for that." Gaito said.

"There are 13 of us." Sarah said, "One taxi might need 5 people."

"So it seems like we will need 3 taxis." Taki said.

"But in whatever cases, it's gonna be so exciting to go to Saito's house." Maki said.

"I'm not sure about that, Maki-san." Hippo said, "I think Saito must have burnt some of his memories right now because his ex-wife was a criminal."

"Except his memories with Azumi." Yuri said.

"We will see about that." Sara said, "Right now, let's go and visit Saito's house."

"YEAH!" Everybody cheered.

So everyone first went out from Pearl Piari. Then they had to wait for 25 minutes to get three taxis. Kaito, Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira got in the 1st taxi, Nikora, Taki, Maki and Sarah in the 2nd taxi and Gaito, Sara, Hippo and Yuri in the 3rd taxi.

"Sir, this is the address we are going." Kaito said in the first taxi, "And there are two other taxis that will be following us so try not to lose them."

"We will be following one taxi and another is behind us. Don't lose them." Nikora said in the 2nd taxi.

"Follow those two taxis." Gaito said in the 3rd taxi.

All three taxi drivers nodded and off they went to Saito's house.

Everyone was excited as the three taxis followed each other closely. However it took them 20 minutes to reach Saito's house because of some traffic. When they reached there, they looked at Hippo's Pearl Radar to make sure it's correct.

"Yep. That's the one." Hippo smiled.

Everyone cheered. After paying the taxi drivers, they looked at his house. His house is medium sized house. Outside there are lots of grasses.

"Well. This is Saito's house." Kaito said.

"Let's live together with Saito as the Panthalassa bros." Gaito said in which everybody laughed.

"So who's going to open the door?" Sarah asked.

"I will." Luchia said happily as she pushed the bell ring.

Luchia then pushed the bell ring.

* * *

"I'm coming." Saito said.

Saito then rushed to the door. When he opened it, he was super surprised!

"Whoa!" Saito said in surprise.

"Konichiwa!" Everyone greeted cheerfully.

"Yo brother. How are you?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Saito said, "But how did you know that this is our my house?"

"The boys gave it to the girls at school today." Gaito said.

"Is Azumi here?" Luchia asked.

"Yeah. She's here." Saito said before calling her out, "Azumi! Luchia and others are here!"

"What?! Really?!" A voice gasped, "Coming in a minute."

"If we interrupted you in doing anything then we are really sorry for that." Nikora said.

"No worries." Saito said.

Azumi soon came.

"Konichiwa!" Everyone greeted cheerfully.

"Surprised?" Taki asked.

"Yeah. Definitely surprised." Azumi smiled, "But how did you know that this is our house?"

"The boys gave it to the girls at school today and I checked it out using my Pearl Radar." Hippo said.

"So Saito and Azumi? How things are going?" Sarah asked.

"Pretty fine." Saito said.

"Anything new from you?" Azumi asked.

"Nope. We were just laying around wishing that we could be in our friends' place." Seira laughed.

"Yesterday was awesome. We met Luna and Setsuki together with Hamasaki-san and Nagisa." Yuri said happily.

"Oh yeah. Suzuka told us that." Saito said.

"And I thought 'Oh darn it! I should have been there.'." Azumi said in which everybody laughed.

"We are sorry if we interrupted you into doing anything." Taki said.

"No need to apologize. We are just talking to our guest." Azumi said.

Everyone is a bit surprised.

"Guests?" Maki asked.

"Who could it be?" Gaito asked.

"I think we will find out once we get in." Sara said.

"Yeah. You had been standing for too long." Saito said, "Why not you come in?"

Everyone gladly nodded as they entered Saito's house. Everyone was in awe.

"You had a family reunion right here, right?" Hanon asked in excitement.

"Yep and it was the best family reunion." Saito smiled.

"I really can't wait to see who these guests are." Rina said.

But what they saw totally shocked them! Do you know why?

Because sitting on the sofas is Yukito, Naoki, Taoki and Shizuro, chatting happily. When they saw Luchia and others, they smiled.

"Well who do we have here?" Yukito smiled.

"Our friends of course. Who else?" Naoki smiled in which everybody laughed.

Luchia and others are shocked!

"Yukito? Taoki? You guys are here?" Hanon gasped.

"Yep. Saito invited us to come here. So here we are." Yukito said happily.

"Naoki? Shizuro?" Rina was mouth opened.

"Same thing what Yukito said." Naoki smiled.

Then they looked out of the window and saw in shock that along with other clothes, Nagisa's and Masahiro's school uniform and bags are also hanged in to dry.

"Why are their school uniforms and bags there?" Luchia asked in shock.

"Make a guess." Taoki said.

"You do know this school uniform and bag, don't you?" Shizuro asked.

Everyone nodded. Suddenly, they realized...

"You don't mean to say..." Seira started.

"...That Nagisa and Masahiro came right after school?!" Kaito asked in shock.

Taoki and Shizuro nodded. Some of them broke in tears.

"Did the boys tell you anything about them visiting here?" Nikora asked.

"No. We asked them the address and they gave it." Luchia said.

"Why we didn't know about this?!" Yuri cried.

"I don't blame the boys. They also didn't know that we are coming on a surprise visit today right now." Rina said.

"Speaking about that, where are the boys?" Hanon asked.

"Oh. They arrived here after school." Azumi said, "They left an hour ago."

"No! We missed them!"

"Where are they going?" Sara asked.

"Playing with their sea animal friends." Azumi said.

"Suzuka is not here. That means she must have gone with them as well." Sarah said.

"Looks like we have missed a lot of fun then." Gaito sighed.

"But how did they come here?" Hippo asked.

"And where's your butler?" Maki asked.

"The butler picked them up a few minutes after school and right now, he is in the kitchen." Naoki smiled.

"Well it looks like we can now explore your house without any interference from your children." Maki said.

"So let's go then." Kaito said.

"Well it seems it looks like we will be with them around for sometime." Saito said.

"It's okay. We will wait here." Yukito smiled.

"Alright. Let's go then." Azumi said.

So everyone went upstairs. Pretty soon, the butler came.

"So it seems like the princesses and others have come." The butler said.

"How did you know about that?" Taoki asked.

"Well I heard voices from the kitchen room."

All five of them laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the upstairs, Luchia and others first went to Saito's and Azumi's room. The room took them by surprise.

The room has normal size bed. It has pink walls and it has a wardrobe, cupboard and some stuffs on the table with a mirror on it. However, unlike the two others, there was no wedding picture between Saito and his ex-wife. Instead, there are photos of Saito and Azumi during their teen days.

"Don't you have the wedding photo unlike Yukito's and Naoki's?" Seira asked.

"What are you saying? Saito must have burned it!" Luchia exclaimed.

"Wow! Looks like you made a correct prediction. You are a wizard mermaid princess, Luchia." Saito said in which everybody laughed.

"So after you burned it, you just put the pictures with Azumi in it." Kaito said in which Saito nodded.

"Why don't you have us?! We are Panthalassa as well." Gaito whined in which everybody laughed.

"Oh yeah. I now remember something." Azumi said.

"What could that be?" Nikora said.

Azumi then opened a drawer, took out the pink potion and gave it to Sarah.

"For me?" Sarah asked.

"Yep. You are a North Pacific Mermaid so this is a gift for you." Azumi smiled.

"Make sure you take care of it." Taki said.

"Don't worry. I will." Sarah smiled as she held the potion tightly.

"Well it now looks like if there is a water splash, you can drink the potion and you are safe." Luchia said happily.

"Oh. Now I remember one thing as well." Saito said.

"What could that be?" Hippo asked.

Saito then opened the drawer and picked up two photos. He then showed it to them.

"Do you remember these?" Saito asked.

Everyone looked at it for a moment before they gasped.

"I know! I know!" Hanon said happily, "Those are the photos that we took when we were in Nagisa's and Hamasaki-san's house and mansion."

"Yep. Here you girls. I also gave it to the boys." Saito said.

"Really! Thank you very much." Rina smiled.

Hanon and Rina looked at their pictures and smiled.

"Well it looks like you are going to post the pictures on your rooms, won't you?" Seira asked.

"We sure will." Hanon and Rina smiled.

"Seems like you really have a nice room here." Sara smiled.

"Is that the photo album?" Kaito asked pointing at a book.

"Yes it is. Unfortunately, we have only one photo album." Saito said sadly.

"No worries. I bet there's going to be plenty of pictures in it." Luchia said happily.

"Oh yes. There will be." Azumi smiled.

"So why not we go to Suzuka's room then?" Seira asked.

"Oh wow. That will be nice." Nikora said.

"I bet her room is going to be so pinkish." Luchia squealed.

"We will see about that." Kaito smiled.

So they exited Saito's and Azumi's room and soon entered Suzuka's room. When they saw her room, everyone is amazed.

In her room, there is a bed, table and some several stuff toys and dolls in the cupboard and a wardrobe. There are several photos on the wall and a drawing.

"Wow! This almost looks like my room." Luchia said happily.

"Well some of the things are really different." Nikora said.

"Yeah. Like those stuff toys and other things." Taki said.

"Oh wow! Can we explore her room?" Seira asked.

"Please do so." Saito said.

"Wow! This will be really exciting." Kaito said.

Before they could go to the wardrobe, they saw Hippo, Yuri and Seira sleeping on Suzuka's bed. Rather than calling them this time, Taki instead pulled their legs in which everyone laughed. Then they approached the wardrobe.

"Now let's see what she wears." Sarah smiled as she opened the wardrobe.

Inside the wardrobe, there are many pretty pink dresses in several different designs. One of them is a Barbie dress.

"Oh wow! Look at those pretty pink dresses." Hanon squealed.

"They are so pinkish." Luchia said happily.

"Can we see them?" Seira asked.

Azumi nodded. Everyone looked at Suzuka's clothes and they are all in awe.

"Wow. These are really pretty clothes for Suzuka." Luchia said happily.

"Could it be that Yukito designed it from them?" Hanon asked in excitement.

"What are you say? Suzuka might had those clothes from before." Rina said.

"Oh look! A Barbie shirt!" Seira said happily pointing at the shirt showing Barbie's smiling face.

"Looks like she is really a big fan of it." Nikora said.

"Wow. Unlike Nagisa's and Masahiro's clothes, all Suzuka's clothes are in the same color." Taki said.

"Whereas there are 2 or 3 shirts that are not in blue or green color when we visited them." Maki said.

"Hippo-sama? Where do you think we can buy these clothes?" Yuri asked in excitement.

"I have no idea. I never went to shops before." Hippo sighed.

"Well it's too bad for you." Kaito said.

"Well I never went there before as well." Gaito said.

"I did! With Taro." Sara smiled.

"Saito, Azumi. Your daughter's clothes are such a beauty!" Luchia said happily.

"Why thank you Luchia." Azumi said.

"Hey. What are those dolls?" Sarah asked pointing the dolls at the top of the cupboard.

"Do you want to see it?" Saito asked.

Everyone nodded in excitement as they approached the cupboard. At the top of the cupboard, there are some stuff toys and Barbie dolls.

"Oh wow! Look at those dolls. They are so pretty." Luchia squealed.

"Can we have them?" Hanon asked.

"But we don't even know them." Nikora said in which everybody laughed.

"It seems like she is a big fan of them." Rina said.

"Do you have DVDs of them?" Seira asked.

"Unfortunately we don't have them." Saito said, "But we will buy them."

"Hooray! I can't wait to see it." Yuri squealed.

"Hey. Why are Kaito and Gaito looking at the stuff toys?" Hippo asked.

"Well it looks like they are not interested in all those girly stuffs." Taki said in which everybody laughed.

"Did she bring all those when you left your ex-wife's house?" Maki asked in which Saito nodded.

"If Azumi was alive at that time, we would have seen lots of things." Sara sighed.

"Those are nice stuff toys you have." Sarah smiled

"Oh Wow!" Gaito said in awe.

"What's the matter?" Luchia asked.

"Look at Suzuka's pink wall." Kaito exclaimed.

They all looked at the wall and are taken by awe. There are many photos of pink wall. But what completely took them was the drawing of Luchia and Azumi with a Panthalassa sign at the top of it.

"Did your daughter drew it?" Luchia gasped.

"She drew it yesterday." Azumi smiled.

Everyone cheered.

"Oh Wow! The drawing is so awesome!" Luchia said happily.

"And not only that, she drew the Panthalassa symbol perfectly." Kaito said.

"But what does it mean?" Hanon asked.

"Well it could mean that the lovers of Luchia and Azumi came from the Panthalassa clan." Rina smiled.

"That's true. Azumi with Saito and Luchia with Kaito." Sarah said.

"Hey! What about us?!" Gaito and Sara whined in which everybody laughed.

"And look at those photos." Nikora said.

"What are they?" Taki asked.

"It seems like Suzuka's childhood photos as far as I can tell." Maki said.

"Yep. You are right. They are indeed her childhood photos." Saito said.

"Wow! She is so cute." Seira squealed.

"But not with the boys?" Yuri was puzzled.

"Suzuka didn't meet them at that time." Hippo reminded her.

"Oh wow! These photos and that drawing is so awesome! I better give a present to Suzuka the next time we come to your house." Luchia said happily.

Everyone smiled at Luchia. Suddenly, Sarah remembered one thing.

"Oh! Can I talk to Luchia and Azumi for a while?" Sarah asked.

"Sure. What do you want to know?" Luchia asked.

"Not in front of them. A secret talk."

"Well if you want to talk to them secretly, then it's best to let the three of you alone for a while." Nikora said.

And with that the others left except Luchia, Azumi and Sarah. Taki closed the door.

"Do you have any idea what they will talk about?" Kaito asked.

"No idea bro." Gaito sighed.

"How about we look at the photo albums then?" Saito asked.

Everyone cheered as they headed back to Saito's and Azumi's room to look at the photo albums.

* * *

_Meanwhile on Suzuka's room:_

"So what do you want to know?" Luchia asked.

"I want to know what in the world happened to Azumi in the past." Sarah said.

"Wait. You mean..." Azumi asked.

"Yep. If you were dead, then how were you brought back alive? Also why did the Shirai and Hamasaki family had a grudge against Hippo? And how were Gaito, Sara and Yuri were brought back alive?"

Luchia and Azumi looked at each other. Then they smiled at Sarah.

"Well since you are our close friend, we have nothing to hide from you." Luchia smiled, "Here goes."

_10 minutes later:_

After Luchia and Azumi told everything what Sarah wanted to know, Sarah was shocked and sad.

"So the Shirai and Hamasaki family had a grudge against Hippo because he threw the book away and you never knew the law no.34 which you found out later on after Saito dumped you which lead to your suicide." Sarah said happily.

"Hai. That's true." Azumi said, "Me, Yukito and Naoki are best friends for life."

"I know. But on the other hand, Hippo witnessed the brutal murder of his mom and her guardian, leading to fear that Takashi might get him where for real, Takashi was executed when the former mermaid princesses were in their school teens."

"Hai. Naoki, on her first visit, told us everything and we were so angry with Hippo that we beat him up and I thought of dismissing him as my guardian." Luchia sadly said, "But we were taken aback by Hippo's tragic past."

"So that means Azumi is not Suzuka's real mother. You are her step mother."

"Saito broke up with his wife because he discovered her true color and really regretted for being with her." Azumi said.

Silence occurred for a moment.

"I feel really bad for Yukito and Naoki." Sarah said sadly, "Especially Yukito who suffered a mental breakdown."

"And it's really unlucky for the boys and a butler that they never got to see her when they were young." Luchia said sadly.

"And Azumi, Gaito, Sara and Yuri were brought back alive with three simple magic steps."

"Yep but there was a lot of resistance from the Shirai and Hamasaki family about Gaito. Not to forget Meru as well."

"I'm sorry that I had to listen to your tragic past. It was just that I was wondering how those events occurred that was written on the diary."

"Hey it's okay." Azumi said, "You are also our friend."

"But now everything is back to normal again." Luchia smiled, "So it's better that we don't bring up this issue for now."

"I think you are right." Sarah smiled.

Luchia, Azumi and Sarah smiled at each other. Then they left Suzuka's room and saw Saito and others in their room. They then went there.

Saito and others are looking at the photo album.

"Oh. You came." Nikora said, "Join us."

Luchia, Sarah and Azumi gladly joined the others.

"Wow! You even had fan girls before you dated Azumi." Kaito said in awe, "I even have fan girls as well and they still chase me around.'

"I pity you." Saito said in which everybody laughed.

"Mou. You look really pretty on that photo, Azumi." Hanon said.

"Is that Suzuka? She looks really cute as a baby." Seira squealed.

"Looks like only Saito and Suzuka are there in the photo always." Nikora said.

"So that means his ex-wife didn't have a single time to spend time with them. What a terrible mother Suzuka had." Taki said.

"Not to mention that she is a criminal." Hippo said.

"But now she's in jail so now we can start taking pictures with Azumi." Maki said.

"Which we did." Azumi said happily as she showed the photo of Saito, Azumi and Suzuka.

"Well now that's a relief." Rina smiled.

"Didn't we see them before?" Hippo asked in which everyone realized.

"We did but not all of them." Yuri said.

"Look at that. A family reunion photo." Sara said.

"There's also us as well." Gaito said.

"These are really nice photos you have." Sarah smiled.

"It was really fun to go exploring your room and Suzuka's room." Luchia said.

"Let's go down now. The others might be wondering what we are doing for so long." Azumi said.

Everyone nodded as they went downstairs. Then they could see the two former mermaid princesses and their husbands watching T.V. The butler is drinking tea. They then saw them and smiled.

"Well. How did you enjoy on upstairs?" Naoki smiled.

"It was really great." Nikora said.

"We went to Suzuka's and their parents room." Luchia said happily.

"Looks like all of you have enjoyed such a wonderful time." Yukito said happily.

"We sure did." Hanon said, "And she even drew Luchia and Azumi."

"Say. Your children have been out for so long." Rina said, "Did you call them?"

"I'm sure they will be okay." Naoki smiled, "Everything will be fine."

"I can call our son up." Shizuro said, "Masahiro has a mobile phone with him."

Everyone nodded but before Shizuro could call up, there was a bell ring.

"It's them." Taoki said, "Safe and sound."

"Let me open the door!" Hanon declared.

"No let me!" Rina shouted.

"Me! Me!" Luchia demanded.

The three girls started to fight with each other while everyone sweatdropped. Saito went slowly passed them and opened the door. It's the former mermaid princesses children: Nagisa, Masahiro and Suzuka.

"Hooray! Our babies are here!" Yukito said happily.

"Babies?!" Nagisa, Masahiro and Suzuka said in shock while everyone laughed.

"Well you know your mother, Nagisa." Naoki smiled, "How things go, son?"

"It was the best!" Masahiro said happily.

"Hey! Look at them." Nagisa said, "Why and Who are they fighting?"

"Hello there!" Seira said happily as she and others approached them.

"Seira, Nikora and others?" Suzuka gasped in which everyone nodded, "Wait so that must mean..."

"Luchia! Hanon! Rina!" Nikora shouted, "Stop fighting!"

The girls then stopped fighting and smiled at the former mermaid princesses children. Suzuka is shocked but Masahiro and Nagisa knew that they would be coming today.

"Well if it isn't Hanon and others?" Nagisa asked.

"Looks like you missed us about an hour ago." Masahiro said, "But I'm glad you came."

"Since when did you guys come?" Suzuka asked.

"Well we came here many minutes back." Luchia said, "We were also shocked when we saw Nagisa-kun's and Hamasaki-san's parents, school uniform and bag."

"Wait. So when we requested you for Saito's address, you knew that there will be a surprise for us?" Hanon asked.

Nagisa and Masahiro giggled before they started to laugh.

"Well that's one surprise you really pulled it out." Rina said in which everyone laughed.

"No wonder Yukito and others weren't shock when we first came." Sarah said.

"Well we knew that as soon as the boys told us." Taoki said.

"But bad timing." Shizuro said, "Looks like Luchia and others came when Masahiro and others left an hour ago."

Everyone laughed. Seira then looked at the Mermaid of Love locket and the Mermaid Flute.

"Hooray. After a while, we finally get to see it." Seira said happily.

"You are acting as if you are seeing it for the first time." Suzuka said.

"She meant that it has been a while since we last saw Nagisa and Masahiro having them." Maki said.

"You took it with you when you went outside?" Taki asked in surprise.

"Yeah. We are aware of the risks so no worries." Nagisa said.

"So what did you do when you went outside?" Kaito asked.

"We will tell you later." Masahiro said, "But we need a break first."

Everyone nodded as the three of them went to Suzuka's room.

"I wonder what did they really do outside?" Gaito asked.

"That I have no idea." Sara said, "But I think that they might have taken some photos."

"True. I saw the Ocean-Proof Camera with them." Yuri said.

"Or it could be that they could have taken photos at the sea." Hippo said.

_10 minutes later:_

Everyone waited for them. Pretty soon, they came.

"So what did you guys do outside?" Luchia asked.

"First you tell us what did you do." Suzuka asked.

"Well we went to your room and your parents' room." Hanon said.

"And we saw lots of things." Seira said.

"And we saw the photo album as well." Nikora said, "Though most of them of yours are with Saito."

"But there was some pictures with Azumi." Nagisa said.

"Yep and we saw them." Sarah said.

"Looks like you have two pictures with you." Rina smiled, "What could it be?"

"You mean this?" Masahiro smiled as he showed them the photo of him and others with their sea animal friends.

"Oh wow!" Sara said in awe.

"Wow. So it looks like you had fun at the sea with the sea animal friends." Gaito said.

"It was a long time since we last had fun with them." Nagisa said.

But then there was something unusual about the photo.

"Who is this another whale beside Luna?" Hippo asked.

"Make a guess." Masahiro smiled, "I bet Rina knows him very well."

"Really? Let me see." Rina said.

So Rina looked at the photo and when she realized who that whale is, she gasped.

"Is that Minke?" Rina gasped.

"Minke, your messenger?" Yuri asked in which Rina nodded.

"Really? Let us see." Yukito asked in excitement.

Everyone then looked at the photo.

"Oh wow! It is him." Luchia said happily.

"Is that Minke who is Rina's messenger?" Naoki asked.

"Yep. That's the whale we are talking about." Hanon said happily.

"Masahiro. How did you meet Minke?" Rina asked.

"While we were having fun in the sea, another whale came up and surprisingly, Luna knew him. He then introduced us to Minke." Masahiro said.

"And as soon as Minke-chan came, I said 'Join us.' and he gladly did so." Suzuka said happily.

"Speaking about that, don't you have any messengers?" Nagisa asked.

"Unlike Luchia and Rina, No." Hanon cried.

"What about the photo we gave you?" Saito asked.

"Right here." The children smiled as they showed the photos that Saito gave to Hanon and Rina.

"Wow! You are able to keep them safe despite being in the sea." Azumi said in awe.

"What about Hanon and Rina?" Suzuka asked.

"They also got it as well." The butler said.

"Cool. So we got two photos each." Nagisa said in which everybody cheered.

_"Actually I have three." _Masahiro said to himself and smiled.

"Mou. You could have called us to have fun." Seira cried.

"But they went out about an hour before we came." Sara said.

"Well at least you pests didn't have to interfere us." Gaito smirked.

"Pests?!" Suzuka, Nagisa and Masahiro are shocked.

"Prepare to get blinded, Gaito." Masahiro said in which his locket is blinking green and slowly flew towards Gaito.

"No! I mean... Ah Shoot!" Gaito gasped as he is chased around by the locket in which everybody laughed.

"Well serves you right for insulting them." Nikora called.

"Sorry. Sometimes my brother acts like that." Kaito apologized.

"My stomach is really rumbling. I'm starving." Yuri said.

"Me too." Hippo said.

"Well then. It's already night." Taki said, "So it's dinner time."

"Hey Gaito. Stop running!" Maki said.

Gaito was still running while the locket is still chasing him. Gaito then fell flat on the face in which everybody laughed. The locket then returned to Masahiro.

"Well then let's refresh ourselves before we go to the dining table, shall we?" Sarah asked in which everybody nodded.

"Well this is going to be an exciting dinner, isn't it?" Yukito asked happily.

"It sure is." Naoki smiled, "But there's going to be lots of people so some of them might have to sit."

_In the dining room:_

Everyone is happily eating in the dining room in which some of them have to sit down as there are lack of chairs.

"Well I will never forget that day when that pie came landing on your head." Nagisa smiled.

"Eh?!" Everyone was puzzled.

"Oh Yeah. Saito was giving jelly to my dad when he accidentally slammed a plate and the pie went flying and landed on Saito's head." Masahiro laughed.

Everyone then soon burst into laughter with Saito getting a bit embarrassed.

"Nagisa told me about that outside the school." Hanon said happily.

"Wow. You boys have to remember this." Saito sighed.

"Suzuka. Where did you keep the Ocean-Proof Camera?" Azumi asked.

"In your room." Suzuka smiled.

"Say Masahiro and Kaito. Who is the most beautiful mermaid princess?" Seira giggled.

"Well I believe it's Rina." Masahiro smiled.

"No. It's Luchia!" Kaito exclaimed.

Everyone is getting prepared to hear another 'Duck Season/Wabbit Season' style argument.

"Rina." Masahiro said calmly.

"Luchia!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Rina."

"Luchia!"

"Rina."

"Luchia!"

"Luchia."

"Rina!"

"Luchia."

"Well I say Rina is more beautiful than everyone!"

And with that Kaito smiled proudfully. But when he saw everyone gasped and started to laugh, Kaito realized that he has been fooled!

"Kaito. You just became the 2nd victim to fall under Hamasaki-san's trick." Luchia laughed.

"Now that's so funny." Hanon laughed.

"Thanks Kaito for saying I'm the prettiest." Rina smiled.

"Seira. Nice job for bringing that act back again." Sara smiled.

"I wasn't there when Hamasaki-san had that argument with Kazama-san so I thought of pulling that trick." Seira giggled.

"Well Kaito said he won't get fooled but he did get fooled." Gaito laughed.

"Wait...How?!" Kaito gasped in shock.

"That's him alright." Naoki smiled, "Our son always ends up the winner when it comes to this."

"That's right, mom." Masahiro said, "Cause I really love it."

"Wait. Did that happen before?" Sarah asked.

"Why yes." Nikora said, "You weren't there at that time."

"Masahiro told me yesterday at school and I died of laughter." Nagisa laughed.

Everyone soon started to laugh with Kaito getting flustered in embarrassment.

"Well this is really turning out to be a fun dinner, isn't it?" Yukito asked happily.

"It sure is." Taoki said.

"Speaking about that, what should we do next?" Shizuro asked.

"How about you tell us how you and Taoki were able to discover your wives' mermaid form?" Yuri asked happily.

"I think we already knew about it before." Hippo said.

"Then how about how the boys met the girls?" Taki asked.

"It will be a long time narrative telling that." Nikora said in which everyone laughed.

"Then don't you have a DVD player so that we can watch any movies you have?" Maki asked.

"We do have but I have no idea where I kept the DVDs." Saito said.

Everyone fell down in anime style.

"How about Mommy and others sing?" Suzuka asked happily.

"Singing?" Azumi gasped.

"Yeah. Singing."

"That's true. Why don't you sing for us?" Nagisa smiled.

"Wha...Are you sure?" Luchia asked.

"We would love to." Hanon smiled.

"But do we have to?" Seira asked.

"Ever since we met you, you never sang in front of us." Masahiro said, "Except Rina but not in her idol form."

"How about our mommies can sing with them?" Suzuka asked happily.

"Us as well?" Azumi gulped.

"But what about Nagisa and Masahiro?" Sarah asked.

"Well we did hear our moms sing but not in their idol forms." Masahiro said.

"Even though we would love to, there's a problem." Naoki said.

"What could that be?" Nagisa asked.

"Well first of all, there are no microphones in there." Yukito said, "Nor we have our E-Pitch microphones."

"Yep and for them to do that, they need to turn into their idol forms." Hippo said.

"And for them to do that, they has to be a danger." Yuri said.

"And there's no danger." Gaito said.

"Well then how about you say your magic words right now and see if it works?" Shizuro asked.

"Eh?!" Everyone was confused.

"I don't think it's gonna work." Nikora said, "Unless a danger appears, they cannot transform."

"Let's give it a try. Just Once." Taoki pleaded.

"You never know what can happen." Saito said.

"The husbands are right." Kaito said, "Besides on Pearl Piari Party, how were you able to sing in your idol forms when there was no danger?"

The former and current mermaid princesses scratch their heads for a moment.

"Okay. We will give it a try." Sara said.

"Pink Pearl Voices!" Luchia and Azumi proclaimed.

"Mizuiro Pearl Voices!" Hanon and Yukito proclaimed.

"Green Pearl Voices!" Rina and Naoki proclaimed.

"Orange Pearl Voices!" Sara and Seira proclaimed.

And much to everyone's amazement and shock, the former and current mermaid princesses slowly transformed into their idol forms. When the girls looked at the mirror, they are shocked!

"Oh Wow!" Luchia said in awe.

"How could that happen?" Azumi gasped.

"Well ask your husbands." Taki said in shock, "We are shock too!"

"How did you know about it?" Maki was shocked.

"Well they just guessed." The butler said.

"I had a feeling this could happen." Kaito said, "Last time at Pearl Piari Party, you transformed in spite of no danger."

"See? Even Kaito knew it before!" Suzuka said happily.

"Wow. This is awesome. We are gonna here them sing." Masahiro said happily in which Rina and Naoki smiled at Masahiro.

"I haven't played the flute for a while so it's going to be really exciting." Nagisa smiled.

"Hooray! Please do." Hanon said happily.

"It will be great." Yukito smiled.

"Well then. It looks like everything is set." Rina smiled.

"Idol form check. E-Pitch Microphone check." Naoki said happily.

"I never thought we could actually do like that." Sara said.

"Me neither." Seira said.

_"Is this the first time that actually happened? Or did it happen like that before?" _Hippo thought and wondered.

"So Luchia. Are we ready?" Azumi asked.

"Yosh. We are all ready!" Luchia said happily before everybody said:

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!"

And so they started singing with the tune of the Mermaid Flute played by Nagisa.

_**Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru o koe **_

_**GARASU no suimen te o nobaseba hikari ni todoita **_

_**Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga **_

_**Subete janai koto ni kidzuite **_

_**Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta **_

_**Ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne **_

_**Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no kizuna kanjiteru**_

_**Dareka janakute kimi janakya dame **_

_**Setsunai hodo motometeru **_

_**Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni **_

_**Utagai nante yaburi suteyou **_

_**Katai kizuna o shinjite **_

And everyone else is clapping and cheering.

**Me: And what a way to end the visit to Saito's house.**

**Saito *shocked*: That's it?! No To be Continue?**

**Azumi: I don't think so. You might have destroyed most of information of your ex-wife.**

***Luchia and Suzuka soon came.***

**Kaito: Luchia. Any luck?**

**Luchia *whining*: No. Suzuka ran faster than me.**

***All of us laughed.***

**Me: Stay tune for Chapter 27, which will come in a week or two, cause I have a announcement to make.**

**Suzuka: And untill then, don't forget to review and like please.**

**Luchia *puzzled*: Eh? What announcement?**

**Me *smiling*: You will find out in the next chapter.**


	44. Part 3 Chapter 27: Celebration 1

**Me: Hello everyone. Chapter 27 is here.**

***Mizuru, Koyabasa, Sakura and Yuzuka then arrived, jumping like crazy.***

**Mizuru: Finally! After a long time, we are back to the spotlight again.**

**Yuzuka: Yeah and why did you sideline us for too long?**

**Me *gulped*: I thought this might be a perfect time for you.**

**Sakura *shocked*: Really?! We will see about that.**

**Koyabasa: Anyway, Zahir890 would like to thank you all for reviewing and liking this story.**

***Meru and her mother then arrived***

**Meru's mother: And also he does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Meru: And now we begin Chapter 27.**

**Mizuru *sighing*: It's about time that we are back! Enjoy the read.**

Chapter 27: Celebration at South Atlantic Kingdom.

_In the school at first year class:_

"Hotoshi." A voice came out.

"Hotoshi. Wake up."

Hotoshi was sleeping on the desk. When he got up and saw Nagisa, he was half asleep.

"Oh Nagisa. How things go?" Hotoshi asked, still a bit drowsy.

"It's been hundred years now." Nagisa said, "You have been sleeping for hundred years."

"Hundred years?!" Hotoshi gave a laugh, "You would have been dead."

"Yes I am. I'm a hologram."

"Hologram?! Then what happened to the world?! What about your girlfriend, Hanon?"

"The world ended and, except you, we all died."

In an instant panic, Hotoshi said this:

"Mom. Dad. Please forgive me. I will live my life now to the fullest."

"Hey knock it out." Nagisa sighed as he tapped on Hotoshi's head.

"Wah! The Hologram touched me!"

"Yep. I'm the cyborg."

"Cyborg?! Then the end of the world you are talking about..."

"It's true."

"Oh No! Mom. Dad. Please forgive me. I will live my life now to the fullest with the cyborg Nagisa."

"Gee. How long you will be like this?"

"Wait. So it's a lie?"

"You believed it?"

"Oh Come on. I was half asleep! And who brought up that idea anywhere?"

"I did." A voice said happily. It was Seira.

"Wait. You?!"

"Well when Luchia and we saw you feeling all drowsy since you came to school today, we decided to frighten you a little and now you are fully awake." Seira said happily.

And so Seira and Nagisa gave a little laughter in which Hotoshi sighed.

"Very funny of you. Very funny." Hotoshi sighed.

"Where's Luchia and others?" Nagisa asked.

"They are going to meet Hamasaki-san and Kazama-san." Seira said.

"Oh! Now that you are here, do you want to know what happened yesterday?" Hotoshi asked.

"What happened?"

"Yesterday I was walking home when I suddenly heard a beautiful voice." Hotoshi said with his yellow eyes sparkling, "A beautiful singing voice which almost sounds like an angel."

Seira and Nagisa got curious all off a sudden.

"Beautiful singing voice?" Nagisa was puzzled.

"Yes." Hotoshi said, "In fact, I was so awed by the beauty of its voice that I tried to followed it but sadly the voice disappeared slowly."

"Wow!" Nagisa was in awe.

_"Beautiful singing voice? Could it be the voice from one of the mermaid or the mermaid princess? This is getting interesting." _Seira thought and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Kaito, Luchia, Hanon and Rina are walking by.

"It's been a long time when we visited our kingdom." Hanon sighed.

"How about we go and visit them after school?" Rina asked, "Our people will be happy if we come and see them."

"Good idea." Luchia said, "We will tell Nikora and others about it."

"No. I will tell them about it." Kaito said, "And I haven't seen Sarah today."

"Maybe she left early cause she only had the first years class today." Luchua said.

"So it's confirmed. We will go and visit our kingdoms after school." Hanon said.

"Speaking about that, here comes Masahiro." Rina smiled.

Masahiro then soon appeared and upon seeing Rina and others, he smiled.

"Whoa. Are you guys light sleepers?" Masahiro asked.

"Light sleepers?" Luchia asked curiously.

"I mean even what happened yesterday, you still somehow managed to drag yourself to school today."

"How were you and Nagisa be able to do the same thing then?" Kaito asked.

"Just like that."

"Just like that? Very funny, Hamasaki-san." Hanon said.

The five of them started to laugh.

"Say. How things go Masahiro?" Rina smiled.

"Well very fine. Well at least mostly for Kazama." Masahiro smiled.

"Oh. Where is he then?" Kaito asked.

"If you look in front."

Masahiro then pointed out at the fangirls who are bowing on the floor with our students looking at them in surprise.

"And now enter our favorite hottie. The Micheal Jackson of Japan!" One fangirl proclaimed.

"Kazama-kun!" The rest of the fangirls said and bowed.

Enter Kazama Yoshiro with his Micheal Jackson hat. He then starts up with some break dancing moves in which the students and some teachers saw it in awe. Everyone cheered and then went back to their own business. He then saw Kaito and others and he smiled.

"Well Well. Who do we have here?" Kazama smiled.

"Kazama-san. It's good to see you after a while." Luchia smiled.

"It sure is. Anything new from you today?"

"How about anything new from you today?" Hanon teased in which everybody laughed.

"Well. I had the best night day before yesterday!"

"Day before yesterday? What could that be?" Kaito asked.

"Well at night, I was roaming around when suddenly I heard a beautiful voice. A voice of an angel. Ah sweet!"

"Did you follow it?" Rina asked.

"Yep. I tried to follow it and even swam to follow it but unfortunately, it all went in vain. Oh dear me!"

"Hotoshi was also in that situation yesterday." Masahiro said.

"He also heard that voices?" Luchia asked in surprise.

"Different voices."

"That's right and today at school, me and Hotoshi decided to find out the voices. Nickname: Voice Searching." Kazama said happily...

...While Kaito, Luchia, Rina and Hanon sweatdropped while Masahiro giggled.

"Kazama-kun!" His fangirls said happily.

"Well hello...whoa!" Kazama then got picked up by the fangirls and off they went.

"Whoa! Don't fall!" Masahiro said in panic as he started running towards them.

"I will see you later." Rina called happily.

Masahiro then waved his hand before resuming the chase.

"Now this makes me wonder." Luchia said, "Could it be that Coco and Noel might have saw them and were awe by their appearance?"

"I have no idea but it could be possible since he was walking alone at night day before yesterday and mermaids do sing at night, don't they?" Kaito asked.

"Well mostly yeah cause there are not many people that will be walking around the beach at night."

"Maybe we will ask Seira about Hotoshi's experience yesterday." Hanon said, "I bet he is telling that to her and Nagisa now."

"Look. Seira is coming now." Rina smiled.

Seira then soon came, her eyes filling with excitement.

"Guys. Did you know what Hotoshi told me and Nagisa? He heard a beautiful singing voice!" Seira said happily.

"What a coincidence. Kazama-san also heard it as well." Luchia said.

"He did?"

"Day before yesterday." Kaito said, "What about Hotoshi?"

"He said that he heard it yesterday."

"I was thinking of one thing..." Hanon said but was interrupted by Seira.

"It could be that Coco and Noel must have seen them! They must have fallen in love with them!"

"So So." Rina said, "Kazama didn't mention anything about mermaids."

"Oh. Hotoshi didn't mention anything about mermaids as well."

"I think let's put all of that aside from now and let's think of visiting our kingdoms." Luchia said.

"Can I come?" Kaito asked.

"Well. You heard what Sarah said before. If they see you as a Panthalassa, they might throw you out."

"Oh Man!"

And so the girls laughed. Little did they know that Masahiro and Nagisa, who hid on the wall, heard everything.

"Ho Ho. They are going back to their kingdoms after a long time, isn't it?" Nagisa asked happily.

"It sure. Little will they know that they are gonna see the biggest surprise of their lives." Masahiro smiled.

"And I can't wait for them to see the surprise."

And the boys giggled and giggled...

* * *

_1 hour later after school. At Pearl Piari:_

"We are going back to our kingdoms and be with them for a while." Luchia said, "Is that okay?"

"Well I think you should." Nikora said, "It's been a long time since you last visited your kingdoms."

"True and remember what Azumi-san and others said? They temporarily took your place as a mermaid princess cause the people are very worried about when such attacks might take place." Hippo said.

"I wonder where did Sarah went." Taki said.

"Maybe she went back to her palace." Maki said.

"Oh and speaking about Luchia's palace, are you going to face some resistance when you will announce that you are engaged with a Panthalassa?" Sara asked.

"Oh! Good luck Luchia." Hanon teased, "You are gonna need it."

"Hanon!" Luchia whined in which everybody laughed.

"What about me?" Seira asked, "Whom can I go with?"

"True. Seira's kingdom is in ruins due to Sara's action and she might need sometime before she can start rebuilding her kingdom." Rina said.

"How about she can go to Luchia's kingdom? She can be safe there." Kaito said.

"I think that's a good idea." Luchia said.

"But can I go to Coco's kingdom?" Seira asked.

"Oh. So you are gonna go to Coco's kingdom and start spanking about discovering Hotoshi and others, eh?" Gaito asked evily.

"Yeah and what happens if his mother hears about it?" Yuri asked.

"Well..." Seira gulped.

Everybody laughed.

"Well off you go then." Nikora said, "But be careful."

"Hai!" All the four girls said.

"Well Luchia. I will see you later." Kaito said.

The four girls nodded as they ran to the beach and like Olympic divers, jumped right into the sea. They soon became mermaids.

_**"Ah! Swimming in the sea with no enemies or water demons to attack us." **_Seira sang.

"Yeah. No Black Beauty Sisters, No Dark Lovers, No Mikeru's Servants." Hanon said happily.

"And now it's all past." Rina smiled.

"Well it looks like we have to split up for a while." Luchia said, "When we get back, we are gonna have a lot of talk about the great things about what we did about the kingdom."

"Well goodbye then." Rina and Hanon said.

And so the four girls went into their seperate ways with Seira following Luchia.

* * *

Hanon was very excited. She can't wait to see her people after such a long time. As she is reaching near her palace, she looked at the palace for sometime. The South Atlantic Kingdom is extremely shiny for some reason. It is aqua with some shades of turquoise and cyan. The castle is very big and it has seven entrances for the mermaids to come in. It seems to have many floors for the mermaids to live and its roofs seem to shape possibly round.

_"I bet I am gonna receive so many cheers and tears after not visiting them for such a long time." _Hanon said to herself and smiled.

She then slowly entered the kingdom. Ah! The room, The people. Hanon felt like being in her home sweet home. Then when the mermaids saw her, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Princess? Is that you?" A mermaid gasped.

"Yep. It's me." Hanon smiled, "It's been a while."

And then every South Atlantic Mermaids cheered in joy with some hugging Hanon:

"The Princess Has Returned!"

"It's been a Long Time!"

"Where Have You Been?!"

"I'm really sorry that I couldn't come here for a long time." Hanon said, "It's just that I am very busy in the human world."

"No need to apologize. We understand." A mermaid said, "But now this will be so exciting."

"Yep. I have never been so excited in my life." Another mermaid said happily, "Looks like there will be double the fun."

"Double the fun?" Hanon was puzzled.

Suddenly, Hanon heard a voice approaching by.

"Oh Wow! You finally came. Good to see you back in the kingdom."

Hanon then saw her and she is shocked. It's none other than Yukito, the former mermaid princess!

"Yukito! It's you." Hanon gasped.

"Yep. What a coincidence to see you here." Yukito smiled.

"Yukito!"

With a smile on her face and tears from her eyes, Hanon rushed to hug Yukito. Everyone cheered.

"Isn't it so exciting? We now have the former and current mermaid princess in our kingdom."

"How lucky I am to be here."

"Since when did you come?" Hanon asked.

"Morning." Yukito said.

"Morning? Wait! Does that mean..."

Before Hanon could finish, there are some voices coming by.

"The Current Mermaid Princess is here?! Let me see! Let me see!"

"Wow! This is so awesome. After a long time!"

"Hey! Behave like normal mermaids. Don't go so wild."

"Now Come down you three."

Hanon and Yukito them saw a little tussle and hussle between Mizuri, Yuzuka and Sakura with Koyabasa trying to calm them down. When they saw Hanon and Yukito, they gasped.

"OMG! It is you." Yuzuka gasped, "Hanon Hosho, the current mermaid princess."

"After such a long time, you came." Mizuri said.

"Welcome back princess." Koyabasa smiled and bowed.

"Ah. So you must be Yukito's friends." Hanon smiled.

"We are best friends." Sakura said happily.

"Now that our current and former mermaid princesses are here, we must conduct a celebration." A mermaid said.

"Well this is going to be the biggest celebration ever in this kingdom." Another mermaid said happily.

"Well what are we waiting for. Start preparing." Another mermaid said.

And so at once, The South Atlantic Mermaid began to prepare for the biggest celebration. Before Mizuri, Yuzuka, Sakura and Koyabasa could also leave, Hanon called them.

"Wait! Four of you. Can you be here for a moment?" Hanon asked.

"Sure." Koyabasa said, "What do you want to know?"

"It's just that I want to your names. Because I am Yukito's friend as well and I'm so happy that you guys get to be with her."

"Yukito told us everything when she came to take your place as the mermaid princess temporarily because you have been out for so long." Mizuru said.

"I see."

"I am Mizuru by the way."

"Yuzuka." Yuzuka introduced herself.

"Sakura." Sakura introduced herself.

"Koyabasa." Koyabasa introduced herself.

"Wow. Nice to meet you all." Hanon smiled.

"We also have two extra friends." Yukito said happily.

"Really? Who could that be?"

Sakura then called.

"Meru! Hanon is here!" Sakura called.

"Me...Meru?" Hanon gasped.

Pretty soon, Meru and his mother came with a smile on their faces.

"Wah. Meru!" Hanon said happily as she hugged Meru.

"It's good to see you after a while." Meru smiled.

"Wait. You two know each other?" Mizuru was surprised for a bit.

"Why yes Mizuru. When Gaito attacked our palace, Meru and her mom got separated." Hanon said, "She then stayed with us for sometime while we all helped her looking for her mother."

"And now we are all fine." Meru's mother smiled, "I wanted to thank you princess for keeping her safe untill we reunited."

"It's okay." Hanon smiled, "A mermaid princess must help her people."

"Wow. This is awesome." Yuzuka said, "Looks like there's going to a lot of fun talking to be done."

"Yukito came to our kingdom to be the mermaid princesses for sometime." Meru's mother said, "We were wondering what ever happened to you."

"No worries. I'm fine." Hanon said, "After that incident, I think no major incidents have taken place."

"I thought that Yukito already told us about what happened to the princess when she was in the human world." Sakura said.

"Well sometimes people might forget." Mizuru said in which everybody laughed.

"Let's go and talk somewhere." Koyabasa said, "I think the others might need some space to prepare for the celebration."

"How about we can go to your room?" Yukito asked.

"I think that's a great idea." Hanon said happily, "Maybe we can talk about the things that we did."

And so the 8 mermaids went into the princess's room. Hanon stretched her arms for a while.

"Ah. It really feels like home." Hanon smiled.

"Well while you are gone, your room became a bit dusty and so we had to clean it up." Mizuru said.

"Untill Yukito came and now the princess' room looks all good again." Sakura said happily.

"I'm really sorry that I couldn't come here for a while." Hanon sighed, "I was so busy."

"It's okay. At least there is now no danger." Koyabasa said.

"But we are a little bit worried about what might have happened to you so I thought of calling Yukito to temporarily cover your absence." Meru said.

"And now finally you are here." Yuzuka said, "It's as if we haven't seen you for years."

The 8 South Atlantic Mermaids laughed.

"Meru. How did you and your mother became friends with them?" Hanon asked.

"Well when Yukito came everyone was in joy." Meru said, "And then they all hugged Yukito after seeing her."

"Then we went to talk to them for a moment and we found out that they are Yukito's best friends." Meru's mother smiled, "So we decide to be friends with them as well."

"And now comes the surprise where they found out how Hanon and Meru know each other." Yukito smiled.

"Boo!" Mizuri, Yuzuka and Sakura whined in which Koyabasa and others laughed.

Hanon then looked at her room for a while and allowed them to be in her bed. She then remembered something.

"Yukito. What did you do when you came here?" Hanon asked.

"Well we did lots of things." Yukito smiled.

"One of them is that we saw the whole book of Mermaid Laws." Mizuru said happily.

"Yeah and let me tell you. The Law No.34 and 165 are my favorite laws." Yuzuka said happily.

"We really can have fun on the beach and find love." Sakura said happily, "Isn't it so awesome?"

"Yep but for normal mermaids like us, we have to drink the aqua potion as we are from South Atlantic." Koyabasa said, "Yukito and Hanon would only need to take off their shell lockets."

"As for love, providing that he is the son of the former mermaid princess or an ordinary mermaid." Meru's mother said, "And as for normal people, let him find out the clues instead of saying to him directly."

"I was so happy when I saw the 165th law. I saw the 34th law before." Meru said, "We could have a beach fun when we again come to the human world."

"We would certainly do so." Hanon said happily.

"Oh Hanon. Do you know what is in there?" Yukito asked pointing at the cupboard.

"No. It's been a long time since I came here."

"Well then let's check it out."

Yukito then opened the wardrobe and to Hanon's shock, there are so many aqua potions.

"Whoa! Are those the aqua potions?" Hanon gasped.

"Yep. These potions are for our people." Yukito smiled.

"But what about you guys?"

"I did." Meru said happily as she showed Hanon the aqua potion.

"We all did." Yuzuka said as the others showed Hanon their aqua potions.

"But I didn't give it to all of them." Yukito said, "For those who are planning to go to the human world and spend sometime there."

"Well that's good." Hanon smiled, "At least the supply of the aqua potions won't run out."

"We are planning to go to the human world within a few days." Koyabasa said, "We hope to see you there."

"No worries. I will always be there." Hanon smiled, "Oh! Let me write the address for you..."

"Hey! No need." Mizuru said, "Yukito gave us the address."

"Pearl Piari, I assume?" Sakura said.

"Yep." Hanon said.

Hanon then suddenly realized one thing.

"What about our people? Did they know the other laws?" Hanon asked in panic.

"Don't worry Hanon." Yukito said, "I told them and they gave the loudest cheers I had ever received."

"But then there was a bit of panic about whether you knew these laws." Yuzuka said.

"I knew the law no.34 but not 165." Hanon said, "Yukito showed me that law later when we were in her house."

"I see." Meru's mother said, "But we are glad that you are alright."

"Yukito gave us the news about what happened to you and the people feel very relieved." Meru said.

"Wow. Thank you Yukito." Hanon cried, "I was also worried about what happened to my people and you guys."

"The people were a bit afraid about what happened to you so I gave the good news that you are alright." Yukito smiled.

"Anyway. What did you do when you were in the human world?" Mizuru asked.

"Well..." Hanon tried to say something but couldn't come up with anything.

The mermaids, except Yukito and Meru, looked at her suspicious and excitingly.

"Do you have a romantic relationship with Yukito's son?" Yuzuka smiled.

Hanon gasped in shock.

"How did you...?" Hanon gasped but Yuzuka lept in joy.

"I was right! I was right! I'm the future teller." Yuzuka said happily as she danced around.

"She thought that you might be in a romantic relationship with Yukito's son as to why you are not coming back to the kingdom." Koyabasa said.

"And when I told her about what happened, Boy she was so happy that her thoughts became reality that she started swimming around like crazy." Yukito said.

"And we tried to calm her down but she was still in excitement." Sakura said.

"But we didn't get to meet him." Mizuru sighed.

"Well I met him." Meru said happily.

"Well when we go to the human world, we will get to see him." Meru's mother smiled.

Hanon couldn't help but smile and giggled. However, she was worried about one thing.

"Did you tell that to everyone?" Hanon gulped.

"I just told that to them only." Yukito smiled.

"Well it's at least better than telling it to everyone." Yuzuka said.

"I agree. Since you are all Yukito's and now my friend's, I can safely tell you guys." Hanon smiled, "Yes it's true. I am in a romantic relationship with Yukito's son, Nagisa Shirai. I wanted to stay in the human world for sometime so that I can spend time with him because all I did to him before was...was..."

Hanon's tears started to come out from her eyes and she started to cry. Everyone was sad and Yukito comforted her.

"No need to push yourself, princess." Koyabasa said, "Yukito told us everything about what happened."

"I think it's better that you look forward to your future with him instead of remembering the past." Meru's mother said.

"Will you invite us in your marriage with Nagisa?" Yuzuka asked.

"Yes. I will invite all of you to my marriage. I will inform you." Hanon smiled.

Sakura then remembered one thing.

"Now I think about it, this isn't the first time we are going to the human world." Sakura said, "We went there once before."

"Wait?! You did?" Meru gasped.

"Yeah. When Yukito got married to her husband name Taoki. We were there." Mizuru said, "Taoki, right?"

"Yep. That's my husband's name." Yukito smiled.

"We didn't know much about him before." Koyabasa said, "We just gave Yukito and Taoki good luck to their future."

_"That's true. I saw one of their faces in Yukito's and Taoki's big wedding picture when we visited Nagisa's parents' room." _Hanon thought and smiled.

"But now we do know." Yuzuka said happily.

"Wah! You four are so lucky to go there once to see them married." Meru cried.

"Was this the only time you went to the human world?" Meru's mother said.

"Well we did went to Yukito's previous house to chat about things and we also did go shopping." Mizuru said.

"And that was the last time we went there." Sakura sighed, "But we did keep contact with her, thanks to her messenger, Setsuki."

"True and we even got to know that they had moved to somewhere else." Koyabasa said.

"Ah. Setsuki, the shark." Hanon smiled.

"Wait. You know him?" Yuzuka asked.

"Yeah. I met him under the sea but what about you, Meru?"

"I met him as well. He looks so cute." Meru squealed.

"But he has a very complex personality." Meru's mother said, "And if you see his red eyes, then your game is up."

"My son told me that when Setsuki saw one of the Dark Lovers and Gaito, he tried to nab them and she told my son and others about how he single-handedly scared the Dark Lovers away." Yukito said.

Everyone laughed. Then a mermaid came and told Hanon and others about this:

"Princess. The preparations will soon be over in a few minutes. Oh and Yukito, there's someone who wants to see you."

"Really? Bring the visitor here." Yukito said.

"Who could it be?" Hanon asked.

"I bet it's your son, Yukito. I'm so excited to see him." Yuzuka said happily while the others sweatdropped.

"Who knows? Let's find out." Yukito said.

In comes Setsuki. Upon seeing Hanon, he gasped and bowed.

"Setsuki. It's good to see you." Hanon said happily as she patted Setsuki.

Setsuki then wrote something and showed it to Hanon:

_"WELCOME BACK HANON!"_

"What a wonderful welcome letter to you, Hanon." Meru said.

"Indeed. It looks like he heard that you came and swam to meet you." Meru's mother said.

"We even hitched a ride with him once." Mizuru said.

"Not all of us. Two each." Sakura said in which everybody laughed

"He was also there when that destruction took place. He tried to nab Gaito in the first place." Yuzuka said.

"Speaking about messengers, don't you have any messengers?" Koyabasa asked.

"Ah...No." Hanon sighed.

"Then you can have Setsuki as your messenger." Yukito smiled, "You could have asked me before."

"Really? I can?!"

Yukito nodded with a smile. Hanon then hugged her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" Hanon cried.

Everyone smiled at Hanon. A mermaid then soon came.

"Princess. It's time." A mermaid said.

"Well you two, off you go." Koyabasa said, "To the princesses' seats."

_"This is going to be fun. Wonder what Hanon is going to say." _Meru thought.

_10 minutes later:_

All the South Atlantic Mermaids gather in excitement. They are very excited because two mermaid princesses, current and former are sitting at two different seats. Mizuru, Sakura, Yuzuka, Koyabasa, Meru and her mother are in front while Setsuki is with Hanon and Yukito. At first there was some whispers and noise but they slowly died down. Hanon then stood up and smiled at everybody.

"It's been a while since I have been here." Hanon said, "First of all, I want to say that I'm glad that all of you are alright despite my absence and I hope you were all nice to our former mermaid princess, Yukito."

Everyone nodded with a smile and cheered.

"Now I have prepared a long speech for myself so everyone please listen carefully." Hanon said.

Hanon then took a breathe and began her speech:

"As you all know by now, we had a rough time in which Gaito and his Dark Lovers attacked our kingdom. Most of our kingdom was destroyed and some of our friends got separated."

"Princess. Yukito came to our kingdom when she heard about the attack." One Mermaid said.

"I know about that. Not only our kingdom but others as well. But after a lot of effort, we managed to enter Gaito's castle and defeat Gaito and his Dark Lovers."

The Mermaids slowly nodded and cheered.

"But then just as me and my friends thought that we can return to our kingdoms, another problem arised. I think some of you might know about it but some doesn't." Hanon continued.

"There was another enemy name Mikeru. He wanted to take our powers away so that he and Fuku, his bird, could revive the Ancients. He hated us into the fact that we are having relationships in the human world. I think most of you may not know about this because unlike Gaito, he didn't attack our kingdoms which he could have if he had taken our powers."

Most of the South Atlantic Mermaids gasped because they didn't know about it. But some of them knew about it.

"And although there was a lot of difficulty, we still were able to defeat Mikeru and his bird."

A roar of cheers could be heard.

"Now this is very important." Hanon said, "Me and my friends thought that we would return to the kingdom within five weeks but then when I met our beloved Yukito, my life changed."

"I have met and made many new friends. I have discovered a lot of new things and me and my friends all decided to stay in the human world for a bit longer. So I'm very sorry that I couldn't come to see you for a while."

Hanon then bowed for a moment with a sad face.

"Princess. It's okay. You don't need to be sad." One Mermaid said.

"We understand your reasoning." Another Mermaid said, "As long as you are happy and fine in the human world, we are fine too."

"Also Yukito is there and she told us that you are fine in the human world." The 3rd Mermaid said, "And besides, we are so glad that you met Yukito."

"Yep and after that Mikeru incident, I didn't see anymore incidents which means the water demons are afraid to attack anymore." The 4th Mermaid said.

Hanon then looked all of them with a smile on her face.

"Thank you everyone. All of you are wonderful." Hanon smiled and then she remembered something, "Oh! And also I have discovered two or three laws which we never knew."

There was a loud roar of joy and cheers.

"Yukito showed us the whole book of Mermaid Laws." One Mermaid said happily.

"Princess. Law No.34 and 165 are the best." Another Mermaid said happily.

"It's everyone's favorite law." The 3rd Mermaid said, "We can have fun on the beach."

"And find love." The 4th Mermaid said happily.

"Yes Yes. We all know that." Hanon smiled, "There is something I want to talk about that."

Everyone was curious to know what Hanon has to say.

"The first thing I want to say is that I am pretty sure that some of you might have a family like your husband and children." Hanon said, "Am I right?"

There was a gasp and some of the mermaid became frightened.

"It's okay. You don't have to say it." Hanon said, "All I want to say that those who do have a family, I hope you are having a wonderful life with them and now that you all know what the Law No.165 says, we can actually have fun in the beach."

There was a roar of joy among the people. The roar of joy made Hanon upbeat. She never received so many cheers before.

"As soon as Yukito showed us that law, I immediately took an aqua potion, went to my house and drank it and then I told my husband the good news." One Mermaid said, "He and our child got excited and we started to have fun on a beach."

"My husband's mother was a mermaid so I revealed my true form without any hesitation." Another Mermaid said happily, "And now we live happily ever after."

The noise then died down when Hanon calmed them down.

"I just want to say a few more words. For those who are planning to go to the human world, please remember to take an aqua potion with you so that if there are many people in the beach or in the spa or in any places, then you will be able to remain in your human form when you drink the potion. Also you are now free to reveal your true form to your loved ones if he has connection with the mermaids. Be his mother, father, ancestor or whatever. I wish you all good luck." Hanon smiled as she completed her speech.

Another roar of joys and cheers came from the people and they all clapped at Hanon, who bowed and sat on the princess' chair.

"And now, Let's begin the celebration." Hanon clapped and smiled.

And so the celebrations began. First off was a wonderful dance by some mermaids in which everyone is enjoying it.

"Well at least, she didn't say that she herself fell in love with Yukito's son." Mizuru said.

"Yeah. Otherwise, she might had to faced and answer thousands of questions." Yuzuka said.

"Oh don't be so negative you two." Sakura said, "All of them could be happy that the princess has fallen in love."

"Meru? Where are you going?" Koyabasa asked.

"I'm going to see if anyone of them has a son whom I can fall in love with." Meru said as she began to swim from one mermaid to another.

"Well. It's the beginning of Meru's love search." Meru's mother smiled.

The 5 mermaids laughed as they continue to watch the wonderful dance. On the princesses' seats, Yukito, Hanon and Setsuki are watching as well.

"That's a very nice speech, Hanon." Yukito smiled as she patted Setsuki.

"Thank you." Hanon smiled, "Does Setsuki know that he is now my messenger?"

"I told him while you speaking to the people and this is his reply."

Setsuki then wrote something on the board and showed it to Hanon:

_"Looking forward to it."_

Hanon smiled and hugged Setsuki and Yukito before returning back to her seat.

"So where is your son now?" Hanon asked.

"He was in school when I left. I think you saw him." Yukito said in which Hanon nodded, "I think he is at home right now."

"Are you the only one that came here?"

"No. Azumi and Naoki went to their respective kingdom."

Hanon gave a small gasp. If Azumi and Naoki are also there, then that means...

_"Wow. There's going to be a lot of celebrations in North Pacific and North Atlantic as well." _Hanon thought and smiled as she and Yukito continue to watch the dance.

**Me: There we go. End of Chapter 27.**

***Yukito and Hanon then arrived.***

**Mizuru *smiling*: Ah Princess.**

**Sakura: Not Princess. Princesses.**

***The 8 of them began to laugh.***

**Hanon *smiling and laughing*: Chill down people. You can call me my name when you are not in the kingdom.**

**Meru: Of course we would. Things are getting so exciting nowadays.**

**Yuzuka *jumping happily*: I'm the future teller.**

**Meru's mother: Just because you predicted one event correctly doesn't mean that you are a future teller.**

**Yuzuka: Oh Yeah? Then I predict that I will fall in love with Setsuki.**

**Koyabasa: For your kind information, Setsuki is a shark.**

**Yuzuka *shocked*: What?! Oh Man.**

***All of us laughed.***

**Yukito: Hey! What about the announcement?**

**Me: I think I'm holding it back for now.**

***Everybody sweatdropped.***

**Me: Chapter 28 will be coming soon. So untill then, enjoy the story.**

**Yukito *smiling*: And don't forget to review and like.**


	45. Part 3 Chapter 28: Celebration 2

**Me: Hello everyone. Chapter 28 is here :).**

***Natsumi, Hibiki and Lisa soon came getting excited all off a sudden.***

**Lisa: It's about time that we take the spotlight after not appearing for so long.**

**Natsumi: Yeah and you, my friend, are gonna receive a spanking.**

**Me *shocked*: Me?! What did I do?**

**Hibiki: What did you do?! You sidelined us for so long!**

***The 3 mermaids then laughed while I gulped.***

**Lisa: Anyway, Zahir890 would like to thank you all for reviewing and liking this story.**

**Natsumi: And also he does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me: And now we begin Chapter 28. Note that the under the sea part is the same in Chapter 27 but following Rina's path.**

**Hibiki *jumping happily*: After a long time of us not appearing. Enjoy! ^.^**

Chapter 28: Celebration at North Atlantic Kingdom.

After saying goodbye to her friends, Rina, filled with excitement, swam to her kingdom. She can't wait to spend some time with her people after so long. Well she did at the Summer Green Festival but her mind was filled with worries about Masahiro's match and hence she left.

Now with her mind free from any worries, she can look forward to spending most of the time with her people. As soon as she approached her kingdom, she stopped to take a look at it. The style of the North Atlantic palace is very similar to the palace of the Spanish royal family.

_"Looks like everyone will be coming for me after sometime. This will be exciting." _Rina said to herself and smiled.

Slowly she entered the palace and looked at it for a few moments. Ah! The people, The statues, The green light. Rina felt like being at home again. When the green mermaids saw her, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Is that our beloved princess?" One green mermaid asked.

"Yep. That's me." Rina smiled, "I'm pretty sure that you missed me a lot."

And then every North Atlantic Mermaids cheered in joy with some hugging Rina:

"Of course we missed you! We were waiting for you."

"We are so happy to see you after such a while."

"Why did you leave the festival so quickly?"

"I'm really sorry that I had to." Rina sadly said, "I was so busy in the human world."

"That's okay. We understand." One mermaid said.

"We are so lucky that we are here now to conduct the biggest celebration ever in this kingdom." Another mermaid said happily, "Not one but two, including you, are here."

"Two? Me and who?" Rina got puzzled.

Suddenly, Rina heard a voice.

"Ah Rina. It's good to see you again."

Hearing the voice, Rina turned around and to her shock, it is Naoki, the former mermaid princess!

"OMG Naoki. You are here." Rina couldn't control her excitement.

"Yep. Looks like we finally met in the palace, isn't it?" Naoki smiled.

"Naoki!"

And with a big smile on her face, Rina hugged Naoki. Everybody cheered.

"This kingdom has witnessed the meeting between the current and former mermaid princess. How happy I am to be here."

"This is a history in making!"

"When did you come here?" Rina asked.

"I came here in the morning." Naoki said.

"Wait. Morning? Then..."

Before Rina could ask Naoki, they heard some voices coming by.

"Whoa! The Current Mermaid Princess is here?! I'm so excited!"

"Let me see her first!"

"Hey! Quite fighting you two! Behave like normal mermaids."

Rina and Naoki them saw a little tussle and hussle between Hibiki and Natsumi with Lisa trying to bring them under control. When they saw Rina and Naoki, they gasped.

"OMG! Rina, our current mermaid princess has finally arrived!" Hibiki said happily.

"It has been a while." Natsumi said happily.

"Welcome back, princess." Lisa smiled and bowed.

"Seems to me that you are Naoki's friends, I assume?" Rina asked smiling.

"We sure are." Natsumi said happily, "We are best friends."

"This is going to be the biggest celebration ever. Even bigger than the Summer Green Festival." A mermaid said.

"Yes. As our current and former mermaid princesses are here." Another mermaid said.

"So everyone! Let's start preparing." Another mermaid said.

And so, The North Atlantic Mermaid began to prepare for the biggest celebration ever. Before Hibiki, Natsumi and Lisa could leave, Rina called them.

"Wait guys. Can you be with us for a moment?" Rina asked.

"Of course we will." Lisa smiled, "What do you want to know?"

"It's just that I want to know your names. You all are Naoki's friends and I am really glad."

"Naoki told us everything when she came to take your place as the mermaid princess temporarily because you have been out for so long." Natsumi said, "You even left the Green Summer Festival so early and we were wondering where you were."

"I'm really sorry if you were worried about me. It's just..."

"No need to explain. By the way, I'm Natsumi."

"Hibiki." Hibiki introduced herself.

"Lisa." Lisa introduced herself.

"Wow. Nice to meet you all." Rina smiled.

"Did you come here for something?" Naoki asked.

"I just came here because I haven't seen our people for a while so I thought I should go and see how your friends and others do." Rina said.

"Well we are doing fine." Hibiki said happily, "After that Mikeru-Fikeru incident, I think there's no more major incident."

The 5 North Atlantic Mermaids laughed.

"Let's go and talk somewhere else cause I think some people might need space to prepare for the celebration." Lisa said.

"How about we can go to the princess' room?" Naoki asked.

"Good idea. Maybe we can talk about the things you did when you came here." Rina smiled.

So the 5 mermaids went into the princess's room. Rina, upon seeing the room, sat on the gigantic opened-shell for a while.

"Ahhh. It feels really good to sit here after a long time." Rina smiled.

"Well. It brought me the good times when I was the mermaid princess." Naoki smiled as she sat beside Rina.

"Well. We used your room if you don't mind because it felt like a lonely place when you weren't around." Hibiki said.

"Wow. You did? That's great." Rina said happily.

"Yep and not only that, we and Naoki had a fun time in that shell, isn't it Naoki?" Lisa asked.

"It sure is." Naoki smiled.

Rina then thought of one thing.

"So...what did you do in the Summer Green Festival?" Rina asked.

"Oh! There was plenty of fun." Hibiki said happily, "You missed most of it cause you left so early."

"Yeah and we were wondering where you were so we had a chat with the Arctic and Antarctica Princess and they said you left." Natsumi said.

"Yes Rina and let me tell you that many people are very sad that they left so early and pretty soon, those two princesses left as well." Lisa said.

This left Rina a bit ashamed of herself and she put her head down. She felt really terrible for upsetting her people.

"But after they left, I decided to take over and The Summer Green Festival started again." Naoki said.

"Well at least you were there." Rina said, "I'm really sorry that I had to leave early."

"Hey. It's okay."

Hibiki then remembered one thing.

"Oh Rina. Have you ever seen that annoying bird?" Hibiki asked.

"Annoying bird?" Rina was puzzled.

"Yeah. He was like...My God! He was talking trash saying he will do this, he will do that! I was so furious that I fin slapped him but not before saying these words which frightened me a little bit and I went to tell Naoki about it."

Rina then suddenly remembered seeing a writing from Masahiro's diary which said about that incident when she and others visited Masahiro's mansion. Naoki knew that Rina knew about it cause she read the diary after all.

"Ah! Now I remember. His name was Fuku." Rina smiled, "You don't need to fear anymore cause me and my friends have taken Fuku and Mikeru down and out."

Hibiki, Natsumi and Lisa cheered.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Natsumi said happily.

"At least that's the last time I will ever see that annoying bird again." Hibiki said happily.

"And Mikeru-Fikeru." Lisa said in which everybody laughed.

"Yeah. Even I was worried when Hibiki told me about that bird." Naoki said, "But now there are gone and there's nothing to worry about."

Everyone smiled.

"So Naoki. What did you do when you came?" Rina asked.

"Well we did lot of things." Naoki smiled, "The first thing happened when I came here was that everyone cheered and hugged me."

"Wow."

"Yes and the most greatest thing is that we saw the whole book of Mermaid Laws." Hibiki said happily.

Rina was a bit surprised.

"How did you know about that Mermaid Laws book when the book is in the South Atlantic Kingdom?" Rina asked in surprise.

"I told them." Naoki smiled.

"But did they believe you?"

"We at first were so surprised but then some of our South Atlantic Mermaid friends came and told us the great news and then we all roared in joy and celebration." Natsumi said.

"Oh Hail Law No.34 and 165." Lisa said.

"Yes. _**Oh Hail Law No.34 and 165.**_" Lisa, Natsumi and Hibiki sang and bowed.

"So it looks like everyone went crazy when Naoki told them about those two laws." Rina smiled.

"Not only crazy, more than crazy." Naoki said.

"We can find love." Hibiki said happily.

"And have fun on the beach and do water splash without turning into bubbles." Natsumi said happily.

"Yeah. All Naoki and Rina has to do is to take off their shell lockets and we have to drink the green potions so that we won't change into mermaid form when we get into the water." Lisa said.

"And as for love, if the son is a former mermaid princess or just a mermaid and if a normal person, let him find you as a mermaid form instead of telling him." Naoki smiled.

"And as soon as I heard about it, I began my love quest to find out the boys who could be the sons of a mermaid." Natsumi said with love hearts on her eyes.

"And were you able to find some?" Rina asked.

"Uh...No."

Everybody laughed.

"But then what about the green potions?" Rina asked.

"The Green Potions are right here." Naoki said as she opened the wardrobe where there are lots of green potions, "Ta-Da!"

"Wow! So many green potions."

"Yep and we are safe cause we are not going to turn into mermaid form if we step into the water once we drink the potion." Hibiki said.

"I have one!" Natsumi said happily as she showed the green potion to Rina.

"We also one." Lisa said as she and Hibiki showed their green potions to Rina.

"Wow! I think you are going to the human world, I pressume?" Rina asked.

"Yep. We sure are. And we hope to see you there as well."

"Of course I will be there. Let me give you my address."

"No need. Naoki already wrote down the address for us." Hibiki said.

"Pearl Piari." Natsumi said.

"Yep. That's where I live." Rina smiled.

"This is going to be awesome." Hibiki said happily, "Even more awesome than the last visit."

"Wait. You went to the human world before?"

"Yeah. When Naoki and her husband got married." Natsumi smiled before thinking hardly, "What was his name again, oh dear."

"Shizuro." Lisa said.

"Yep. That's his name." Naoki smiled.

"Well at first we didn't know a lot about him and we just gave him and Naoki a good luck for their future."

_"True. I saw their faces on that big wedding picture of Naoki and Shizuro when we were in Naoki's and Shizuro's room." _Rina thought and smiled.

"But now we know him." Natsumi said happily.

"Was this the only time you went into the human world?" Rina asked.

"Nope. We went to Naoki's mansion and had a chat there and then we hanged out with our South Atlantic Friends in the mall." Lisa said.

"And that was the last time we went to the human world though we did keep in touch with her using her messenger, Luna." Hibiki said, "And also Naoki comes to our kingdom."

"Luna, the green whale." Rina smiled.

"Whoa. You know him?" Hibiki asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I met him with Naoki when she and her friends are returning back to their homes."

"And poor Luna missed my son so much and I was extremely happy when I heard that Luna finally met my son after such a long time." Naoki said happily.

"Hooray!" Hibiki, Natsumi and Lisa cheered happily.

"I also saw it and I am glad." Rina smiled.

Everyone smiled at Rina.

"But now with this green potion, our visit in the human world will be more fun than the last time cause we are stepping into the beach." Hibiki said happily.

"Well I'm looking forward to it." Rina said.

Rina then remembered one thing and panicked a little bit.

"What about our people? Do they know about it?" Rina asked in panic.

"Don't worry Rina. I told them about it." Naoki smiled, "And I got the biggest cheers I have ever received."

"What about you? Did you know about it?" Lisa asked, "Because some people are worried that you might not know about it."

"I knew the 34th law. Later, I got to know the 165th law." Rina said.

"And not only that, Naoki told all of us about you that you are alright in the human world." Hibiki said, "Everyone, including us, sighed in relief."

"Really? Thank you so much Naoki."

"It's okay. Many people were really worried about you because of your long absence so I told them that everything is fine." Naoki said.

"What about you? What did you do in the human world?" Natsumi asked.

"Well I..." Rina tried to say something but failed.

The mermaids, except Naoki, looked at Rina eagerly.

"Are you having a romantic relationship with Naoki's son?" Lisa asked.

Rina was shocked!

"Lisa?! How did you..." Rina gasped in shock.

"Yepee! Yahoo! I was right! I can see the future!" Lisa said happily as she danced around.

"Well she thought that you might be in a romantic relationship with Naoki's son as one of the reasons as to why you are not coming back." Hibiki said.

"And when I told her about it, oh me oh my. She started swimming around happily and crazily after her prediction really came true." Naoki smiled and sighed.

"And we tried to calm her down but she was too excited." Natsumi said.

"I'm the future teller!" Lisa said happily.

"Yeah right."

Everybody laughed. Rina smiled blushes appeared on her cheeks. She giggled but she was worried about one thing.

"Did you tell that to other people?" Rina gulped.

"Nope. I just told that to my friends." Naoki smiled.

"Well at least telling that to us is better than telling that to everyone." Lisa said.

"I agree. I will be glad to tell you since you are all Naoki's friends and now my friends." Rina smiled, "Yep. It's true. I'm in a romantic relationship with Naoki's son, Masahiro Hamasaki. I really did see him and Luna together again after a long time. I'm staying in the human world so that I can spend time with him because before that, our relationship didn't make any progress at all."

While saying that, Rina put her head down and her face was filled with sadness. Naoki comforted her.

"Don't be sad. It's alright." Lisa said, "At that time, no one knew the law no.34."

"Well except Naoki but you didn't meet her at that time." Hibiki said.

"If you get married to Masahiro, will you please call us?" Natsumi asked.

"Of course I will." Rina smiled, "I will inform you guys. In fact, there might be a triple marriage ceremony."

Hibiki, Natsumi and Lisa gasped.

"Triple marriage ceremony?" Hibiki gasped.

"In a single night?" Natsumi couldn't believe it.

"But then who are the other two?" Lisa asked.

"North Pacific and South Atlantic Mermaid Princesses and their lovers." Rina said happily.

"Wow! This is going to be the biggest marriage ceremony ever." Naoki smiled.

"In the world!" Natsumi said happily as she spread her arms.

Everyone laughed and smiled. A few minutes later, a mermaid came and said this to Rina and Naoki:

"Princess, a celebration will begin within a few minutes. Naoki, there's a guest waiting for you outside."

"I see. Bring him in." Naoki said.

"I bet it's your son. I'm so excited to see him." Lisa said happily while others sweatdropped.

"Unfortunately, the guest is too big to come inside." The mermaid said.

"So that means it could be a whale. Too bad." Rina teased.

"Boo!" Lisa whined in which everybody laughed.

"Well let's go and meet him then." Hibiki said.

So they swam outside the palace and waiting for them is none other than Luna. When they saw Luna, they gasped.

"Oh Luna!" Hibiki, Natsumi and Lisa cried happily as they all hugged him.

"Luna. It's really nice to meet you." Rina smiled, "How have you been?"

Luna nodded with a big smile.

"He says yes." Naoki smiled.

"We had a fun ride with him, travelling all around the Atlantic Ocean." Hibiki said.

"Wow. I bet you guys had a wonderful ride." Naoki said happily.

"Of course we did. Luckily, there were no water demons around." Lisa said.

"So how about going around the seven oceans then?" Rina asked.

"It will take over 10 years to travel around all the oceans!" Natsumi exclaimed.

All of them laughed. Luna tell made a whale sound in which Naoki could understand.

"Luna is saying that he has a friend with him." Naoki said.

"Really? Who could it be?" Rina asked.

Pretty soon, another whale came and he and Luna happily slapped high five with their tails. Before Rina could say anything...

"Minke!" Hibiki, Natsumi and Lisa cried happily as they all hugged Minke.

"Ah! Now I remember. That's the whale my son and others met." Naoki smiled.

"That's the one." Rina smiled, "And I'm really surprised that they know Minke so well."

And so Hibiki, Natsumi and Lisa then hugged both Minke and Luna at the same time.

"How wonderful! How really wonderful to see you two here." Natsumi cried in joy.

"Just to make sure, Minke is your messenger. Isn't it, Rina?" Lisa asked.

"Yep. He is my messenger." Rina smiled.

Luna and Minke soon then comforted each other, much to the awe of the 5 North Atlantic Mermaids.

"Awe. Isn't it sweet?" Hibiki squealed, "Luna and Minke comforting each other."

"They are best friends." Natsumi said happily.

"Wow. So now we have two whale messengers." Lisa said happily, "How lucky our kingdom could be."

"I wonder is it possible to have two messengers in the kingdom." Naoki wondered.

"It's possible." Rina smiled, "Luchia has Momo and Momo-chan as messengers."

"Princess. It's time." The mermaid said from behind and she left.

"Well. Off you go. To the princess's seat." Lisa smiled.

"But about Luna and Minke? I don't want to leave them outside." Natsumi cried.

"True. Besides our kingdom is huge so I'm sure they will fit." Hibiki said.

"I also think that's possible." Naoki said, "In one of my visits, Luna was inside."

"We will give it a try then." Rina said, "Come slowly now Minke and Luna."

Minke and Luna slowly went inside and to everyone's amazement, there is enough space.

"It worked! It really worked!" Natsumi said happily.

"Well off you go Naoki and Rina. Time for the biggest celebration to ever occur in this kingdom." Hibiki said happily.

"And Rina. Don't say things that might embarrass you." Lisa said.

"I know what to say and what not to say." Rina said, "But thank you for your words. Let's sit Naoki."

"Hai." Naoki nodded as she and Rina flew into the seats.

_10 minutes later:_

All the North Atlantic Mermaids are present. They are all getting excited as the two former mermaid princesses are sitting in their respective seats. Hibiki, Natsumi and Luna are at the front. Luna and Minke are beside Naoki and Rina respectively. Rina then stood up and looked at everyone with a smile on her face.

"It's been a while since I came here." Rina smiled, "I hope every one of you are fine and I hope you were nice to our former mermaid princess, Naoki."

The mermaids nodded and cheered.

"Thank you all but now I have prepared a very important speech for myself so please listen carefully." Rina said.

Rina then took a deep breathe and began her speech:

"As you all know, we had been through a Dark Age period in which Gaito and others attacked our kingdom as well as others."

"Princess. Naoki also knew about the attack that took place." One mermaid said.

"I know that and I'm really sorry that, during the incident, I ran away like a coward while of you suffered."

"It's okay, princess. We are glad that you were fine at that time." Another Mermaid said.

"And I'm glad that all of you are okay as well. After a lot of difficulties we faced during our last battle against Gaito and his Dark Lovers we managed to defeat them."

There was a roar of cheers from the mermaids.

"Then me and my friends thought that we could go back to our kingdoms but then a new enemy has arised." Rina said.

"His name was Mikeru and his bird name is Fuku. They wanted to revive the Ancients and destroy the all of us and including on the land just because we are having relationships with the humans. Some of you might not be aware of it because unlike Gaito, Mikeru didn't attack our kingdoms which he could have had he taken our powers away."

"Actually we are all aware of it because one mermaid met that bird and fin-slapped him after he was talking trash but not before saying something about Mikeru." One Mermaid said.

"Or Mikeru-Fikeru." Hibiki said.

Everyone had a little laughter.

"I see. So you are all aware about it." Rina said, "But no need to fear because with the help of our new Indian Ocean Mermaid Princess, we managed to defeat them."

Yet again there are loud cheers and joys.

"Now this is very important so please listen carefully." Rina said, "With no one else to attack us, me and my friends thought that we could safely return back to our kingdoms within five weeks. But then, Hanon met Yukito, the former mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean whom Hanon succeeded. And some days later, I met our beloved Naoki. From there, everything, including our lives, changed."

"I have made lots of new friends and discovered so many things. I have enjoyed so many days from the day I met Yukito and Naoki. So we found it really hard to leave the human world. So I'm really sorry if you are all worried about me."

Rina then bowed for a moment.

"You don't have to be sad, princess." A mermaid said.

"We understand your reasoning." Another Mermaid said, "We are happy that you are safe in the human world without any more incidents."

"Naoki told us everything about what happened to you in the human world and we are glad that you are alright." The 3rd Mermaid said, "And besides, we are so happy that we met Naoki."

"After that Mikeru incident, there are no more incidents that have taken place." The 4th Mermaid said, "Seems that they are afraid to attack us."

"Or Mikeru-Fikeru." Natsumi teased.

Everyone laughed at it. Even Naoki and Rina couldn't stop laughing.

"You all are really wonderful people." Rina smiled, "Oh and not only that I have discovered two laws which changed my life and also all of your lives."

There was a lot roar of cheers and joys which made Rina upbeat. She never received so many cheers before. At one point, she felt like she is in a stadium with thousands of people cheering for her.

"Princess. At first we were all surprised when Naoki told us but then when our South Atlantic friends came and told us the good news, we all cheered." One Mermaid said.

"Oh Hail Law No.34 and 165." Another Mermaid said.

"Oh Hail Law No.34 and 165!" All the other mermaids said.

"It's everyone's favorite law." The 3rd Mermaid said, "We can actually find love."

"And have fun on the beach." The 4th Mermaid said.

"Yes. These laws are my favorite as well, removing our fears of getting turned into bubbles." Rina smiled, "There's also something I want to say about it so please listen carefully."

All of them are curious to know what Rina has to say.

"The first thing I want to say that I'm sure that most or some of you might have a family, isn't it?" Rina asked.

A few mermaids gulped and some of them whistled.

"You don't have to tell me. It's alright. I hope I didn't upset you." Rina said in which the mermaids quickly shook their heads, "I just want to say that those who do have, I hope that you are having a wonderful time with them. Not only that, you can now have beach fun with them. Thanks to law No.165."

There was a roar of joy among the people.

_"Wow! I feel like I'm all over the moon." _Rina thought and sighed but smiled.

"All we need for beach fun is to drink the green potion. Me and my child went into the water and I didn't turn into mermaid form. Soon, my husband joined and finally we had a long-awaited beach fun and water splash." One Mermaid said happily, "Me, my husband and my child are so happy."

"My husband's grandmother and mother were both mermaids so I was able to reveal my true form to him." Another mermaid said happily, "Now we live happily ever after."

The cheering continued untill Rina calmed them down.

"Now all I have to say this. If any of you is going to the human world, whether it's their first time or not, please remember to take the green potion with you. I will make this compulsory that you must take the green potion with you. It's freely available at my room. No longer will be the days that you restraint yourself from going into the water just because you are all mermaids. Also you are now free to reveal your true form to your loved ones if he has connection with the mermaid race. Be his mother, father, grandparents or anyone else." Rina smiled.

"Not only that. If you fall in love with an ordinary person, that's okay but make sure that he finds you out himself that you are a mermaid. Do not tell him directly or else you all know what's going to happen to you." Naoki said.

"That's right. And with that being said, I wish you all good luck and hope you have a wonderful time in the human world if you are planning to go there."

All the North Atlantic Mermaids roared in joy and everyone clapped at Rina, who bowed and went back to her seat.

"Right. Let's begin the celebration." Rina clapped and smiled.

Everyone cheered as the celebrations begin. First there is a dance and music in which everyone is enjoying it.

"Good thing she didn't say about anything about herself falling in love with Naoki's son." Hibiki said.

"Yeah. Otherwise, she might be asked thousands of questions eagerly." Natsumi said, "And Naoki would have been a bit embarrass."

"I don't think so." Lisa said, "I think everyone would have been so happy the princess herself has fallen in love."

"I think I'm going to play the flute now. Wish me luck." Hibiki said.

"Good luck." Natsumi and Lisa said cheerfully.

And so Hibiki started to play the flute while Lisa and Natsumi continued to enjoy the wonderful dance and music. On the princesses' seats, Naoki, Rina, Luna and Minke are watching as well.

"That's really a good speech, Rina." Naoki smiled as she patted Luna.

"Thank you. And thanks for saying that missing speech." Rina smiled as she patted Minke.

Naoki and Rina looked at each other for a little bit and laughed.

"So where is your son now?" Rina asked.

"When I left, he was in school at that time." Naoki said.

"I see. I met him there."

"I think he must be home right now."

"Are you the only one who came here?"

"Nope. Yukito and Azumi went to their respective kingdoms."

Rina gasped a little bit. If Azumi and Yukito are also there, then that means...

_"Looks like there's going to be lots of fun in North Pacific and South Atlantic as well." _Rina thought and smiled as she and Naoki continue to watch the dance and music.

**Me: Yep. End of Chapter 28.**

***Naoki and Rina then arrived.***

**Hibiki *smiling*: Ah Princess.**

**Natsumi: Not Princess. Princesses!**

**Hibiki: But Rina is our current mermaid princess.**

**Natsumi: And Naoki is our former mermaid princess so it's princesses.**

***Everyone then began to laugh.***

**Rina *smiling*: You can call me my name if you want to.**

**Hibiki: Really? We can?**

**Natsumi *cheering*: Hooray!**

**Lisa *saying happily*: I am the future teller.**

**Me: Just because you predicted one event correctly does not mean that you are a future teller.**

**Lisa *sneering*: Oh Yeah?! Then I will predict now that I will fall in love with one of mermaid's sons.**

**Natsumi *whining*: Hey! That is my desire!**

***Lisa and Natsumi started fighting like cats while me and others laughed out loud.***

**Me: Chapter 29 will be coming soon. So untill then, enjoy the story.**

**Naoki *smiling*: And untill then, don't forget to review and like.**


	46. Part 3 Chapter 29: Celebration 3 & Fun

**Me: Well hello everyone. Chapter 29 is here.**

**Suzuka: We are just one chapter away of approaching the 30th Mark of part 3. Aren't you excited, Sarah?**

**Sarah *smiling*: Yeah. It sure is and who knows? This story might end on the day it started.**

**Me: I don't think it's possible.**

**Sarah: Well I think so.**

**Me: But I have something to say at the end of the chapter.**

**Suzuka: And what could it be?**

**Me: You will find out soon.**

**Sarah: Zahir890 would like to thank you all for reviewing and liking this story.**

**Suzuka: And also he does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**Me: And now without further delay, we begin Chapter 29. Note that the under the sea part is the same in Chapter 27 but following Luchia's path. Enjoy :).**

Chapter 29: Celebration at North Pacific Kingdom and Some House Fun.

While Luchia and Seira are approaching the North Pacific Kingdom, they had a little argument.

"Come on. Why can't I go to Coco's kingdom?" Seira asked meekly.

"As Gaito said, you will start saying about Hotoshi-kun to Coco." Luchia said.

"But his mom might be Coco's closest friend so why that has to matter? Plus I will tell Coco in private."

"Listen Seira. Even it is true that Hotoshi-kun could be the son of a South Pacific Mermaid, there are two things you have to know. First is that Coco, Noel and Karen doesn't know about these laws that are included in the book. Second is that what if his mother finds out? She will tell that to Hotoshi-kun and Hotoshi-kun will be very upset and might start to suspect us about being the mermaid princess. Do you want that? Do you want our friendship with Hotoshi-kun and Kazama-san to be destroyed?"

Seira then thought for a moment and realized that Luchia is right. She doesn't want Hotoshi to suspect them about being the Mermaid Princess without meeting Hotoshi's parents first.

"You are right Luchia. I think it's better if we don't say anything about mermaid stuff to Hotoshi untill we find out the truth about him." Seira said.

"Glad you understand, Seira." Luchia smiled, "But right now I'm so excited to see my people after a long time."

"But what about me?"

"Don't worry. I will introduce you."

When they approached the kingdom, they stopped to take a look at it. The North Pacific Ocean Castle has a strong resemblance to the Taj Mahal. The whole castle is pink with nine yellow domes and two yellow towers.

"Wow! What a kingdom it is." Seira said happily.

"Thank you Seira." Luchia smiled, "I'm sure everyone is going to hug me like crazy after such a long time."

"Well then. Prepare yourself for many hugs."

Luchia and Seira had a little laugh. Holding Seira's hand, they swam inside the palace. Inside the castle, there is also a fountain with a clam on it and there are golden spiral pillars holding the ceiling. Luchia could feel that she is back on her home again. When the mermaids saw her, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Luchia-sama. Is that you?"

"Hai. It's me." Luchia said happily, "Sorry I couldn't come for a while."

"Luchia-sama!"

And so all the mermaids clapped and cheered as some of the mermaids hugged Luchia.

"Luchia-sama! You are alright!"

"It's been a long time since you last came here. Thank Goodness that you are safe!"

"Where have you been all this time?"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't come to check on you." Luchia apologized, "I was so busy in the human world."

"That's okay. We understand, princess." One Mermaid said.

"Luchia-sama. Where is your guardian and your sister?" Another mermaid asked.

"Oh. They are very busy that they won't be able to come today." Luchia said.

"I see."

"Say. Is this your friend Seira, the new Indian Ocean Mermaid Princess?" Another mermaid asked.

Luchia and Seira asked in shock!

"How did you know my name?!" Seira asked in shock.

"And how did you know that she is the new Indian Ocean Mermaid Princess?" Luchia asked in shock.

Suddenly there was a voice approaching by.

"Ah Luchia. It's good to see you."

Luchia and Seira then looked at the direction of the voice and to their shock, it's Azumi, the former mermaid princess.

"Azumi. It's you!" Luchia said in awe.

"Yep it's me. What a coincidence to meet you here." Azumi smiled.

And with tears of happiness from her eyes, she hugged Azumi. The mermaids cheered.

"What a day we are having! Former and Current Mermaid Princess meeting each other!"

"How lucky this kingdom can be!"

"We must then prepare for the biggest celebration ever in this kingdom and hopefully there will be no attacks from the water demons unlike the last time."

"How sad. Nikora, Hippo and Taki didn't know that Azumi is here or else they would have arrived as well." Seira said sadly.

"Luchia-sama. Azumi-sama told us all about Seira." One mermaid said, "That's how we came to know her."

"Oh. I see." Luchia said.

"Well then. Let's prepare the celebration immediately." Another mermaid said.

And so all mermaids then started to prepare for a big celebration.

"Well Luchia-sama. It's good to see you after a while."

Luchia and Seira then looked at the direction of the voice and saw Sarah and Suzuka. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"OMG! Sarah! Suzuka!" Luchia said happily as she rushed to hug both of them, "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Luchia-sama." Sarah and Suzuka smiled.

"Wow. This is really incredible." Seira said happily, "Too bad Nikora, Hippo and Taki aren't here."

"Speaking about that, where are they?" Sarah asked.

"Oh. They are so busy in Pearl Piari and we thought we could use of our free time to visit our palace after a long time." Luchia smiled.

"So Rina and Hanon also went to their respective kingdoms?" Suzuka asked.

"Yep."

"Let's talk in your room, Luchia." Azumi said, "The people might need some space to conduct a celebration."

"Hai. Let's go there."

And so the 5 mermaids then went to the princess' room. Luchia then stretched her arms for a while.

"Ah! It really feels good to be home." Luchia said happily.

"Well me and Suzuka used your room. If you don't mind." Azumi said.

"Of course not! You are the former mermaid princess."

Everyone had a little laughter.

"So Sarah. Where were you all this time?" Luchia asked, "I haven't seen you all this time."

"Oh I'm sorry. My teaching schedule finished early before your routine schedule so I thought I might rest in the kingdom." Sarah said.

"Oh. That's okay. You really need to rest. Suzuka, is this the first time you are here?"

"Yep. I was a little bit frightened at first but everyone is really friendly here. So I got really excited and started to go around the kingdom." Suzuka said happily, "Mummy. Thanks for taking me, here."

"Aww It's okay, Suzuka. Glad you like it in here." Azumi smiled.

"What a coincidence. It's my first time here as well." Seira said happily.

Everyone had a little laughter.

"Then when did you and Suzuka came here?" Luchia asked.

"We came here in the morning." Azumi said.

"Morning? Then that means Sarah..."

"Yep. I was all over the moon when I saw Azumi and Suzuka in the kingdom. I was in awe." Sarah said.

"How lucky you. All having to hug Azumi and Suzuka." Seira said in which everybody laughed.

Then Sarah began to tell this to Luchia:

"If you were wondering about how they knew Seira instantly, let me be brief about what happened on what happened about Azumi's last visit in which I wasn't there. Azumi told everything about what has happened to you in the human world and everyone was so relieved to hear that you are fine."

"OMG! You did that?" Luchia gasped as she hugged Azumi, "Thank You! Thank you so much Azumi."

"It's fine. Many people are really worried about you so I have to tell them." Azumi said.

"Oh. So that's how they got to know about me." Seira said.

"Yeah. Mommy told me everything when she returned." Suzuka said.

"And also about those two laws." Sarah said.

Luchia then stared at Azumi with astonishment.

"You did tell them about it?" Luchia gasped a little bit.

"Why yes. It would be a shame if I didn't tell them about those two laws which could change their lives." Azumi said.

"But did they believe you?"

"Why yes. When we came here on our last visit, I knew that I would need the book to show it to them so I showed those two laws to our people and gave it back to Yukito."

"And Mummy received the biggest cheers ever." Suzuka said happily.

"But did everyone wondered whether Luchia also knew those laws?" Seira asked.

"Yeah. Everyone was a bit worried about whether Luchia knew it and I told them that Luchia knew Law No.34 but not No.165." Azumi said.

"We all saw that law in Yukito's house." Luchia said.

"Well now you have to say it to them that you knew it." Suzuka said.

"I know. I know."

Everyone laughed a little bit.

"Speaking about Law No.165, do you reckon what's inside the box?" Sarah asked as she pointed at the box.

"No. It's been a long time since I came here." Luchia said.

Sarah then opened the box and when Luchia saw it, she is in awe. Inside the box contains bundle of pink potions!

"Oh Wow! Pink Potions!" Luchia said happily.

"Yep. Used by our people, including me and Suzuka, to remain in human form when we are in the water." Sarah smiled.

"Oh Wow! Did you give it to everyone?"

"For those who are planning to go to the human world." Azumi smiled.

"I have it!" Suzuka said happily as she showed them her pink potion.

"I think you and Sarah already have it before this."

"Can I have it?" Seira asked happily.

Everyone gave a small gasp.

"First of all Seira. This is the pink potion, not orange potion. Second is that you are not a normal orange mermaid, you are the princess. And you just need to take off your shell locket." Luchia said.

"Oops. Gomea." Seira quickly apologized in which everyone laughed a little bit.

"Now Luchia. This time, this will be a bit serious." Sarah said.

"What serious?" Luchia asked curiously.

"Well...Azumi also told that you fell in love with the Panthalassa."

This is where Luchia and Seira are shocked. Luchia looked at Azumi in shock.

"Azumi?! You also told them that?" Luchia gasped, "You shouldn't have told that to them. Didn't you face any backlash?"

"I had a feeling you would be a bit nervous when this Panthalassa issue is brought up. Please listen, Luchia." Azumi said, "Yes. It's true that I did got some boos but I explained clearly to them that not all Panthalassas are bad and later I told them about the reasons that Gaito's incident began in the first place. Slowly they come to realize that it's not entirely the Panthalassa's fault that the sea incident started but the poor Sara who went berserk because Mitsuki Taro, her lover, left her without saying a word."

"And when Gaito and Sara told the reasons about why they did it, I have come to think that it's not entirely Sara's fault, it's her ex-lover's fault." Sarah said angrily, "He could have just told her that he won't be seeing her for sometime and she would have understood."

"I also think that it's his fault as well." Suzuka said.

Luchia and Seira then thought for a moment and realized that slowly everyone is blaming Mitsuki Taro for Gaito's and Sara's rampage attacks.

_"Wow. First it could be us, then Hotoshi and his parents and now Sarah and Suzuka. I have never met that Taro guy but I certainly think that he's responsible as well." _Seira thought.

"What did our people think?" Luchia asked.

"All they said that they felt pity for Gaito and Sara and believed that not all Panthalassas are bad." Azumi said.

"Well at least you are safe Luchia because you don't have to face any backlash anymore about you falling in love with Kaito." Seira said.

"Azumi. Thank you so much for everything you did on your last visit. I am not only grateful but I am Super Grateful to you." Luchia smiled as she holded Azumi's hands.

"Your welcome Luchia." Azumi smiled.

"And where were you able to get all the things that Azumi did on her last visit when you were not there, Sarah?"

"My friend told me everything." Sarah said.

"Oh. I see."

Then a mermaid came and said this to Luchia and Azumi:

"Princesses. The celebration will start soon and there is someone who wants to see you."

"Ah I see. Bring them in." Azumi said.

"Could it be Kaito, your Panthalassa boyfriend?" Suzuka asked in excitement.

"Well...uh...Kaito said that he will stay back for a while." Luchia sweatdropped.

"Mou."

"What about Saito?" Seira asked in excitement.

"Saito said that I will see him in Pearl Piari when I return." Azumi said.

"Oh Wow! That means we can get to see him."

"If not Kaito and if not Saito, then it could mean one thing." Sarah said.

Pretty soon, Momo and Momo-chan came and made happy noises when they saw Luchia.

"Momo! Momo-chan! It's good to see you." Luchia said happily.

Momo and Momo-chan then started to rub Luchia's cheeks.

"Ah the dolphins. Luchia's messengers." Sarah smiled.

"It looks like they are happy to see you back in the kingdom." Azumi smiled.

"It sure is." Luchia smiled as she patted Momo and Momo-chan.

"Poor Hippo, Nikora-sama and Taki. They are missing all the fun here." Seira sighed, "I wonder how will they react if we tell them about this."

"Maybe they will cry like crybabies and they will be depressed." Suzuka said.

Everyone laughed at what Suzuka said. Then, few minutes later, another mermaid came.

"Luchia-sama, Azumi-sama. It's time." A mermaid said and she left.

"Well Luchia and Mummy. Off you go to the Princesses' seat." Suzuka said happily.

"Thank you." Azumi smiled.

"Momo, Momo-chan and everyone. Let's go then." Luchia smiled, "I thought that I was ready to answer some objections but, thanks to Azumi, the atmosphere will be lighter."

"Sarah. Can you be with Suzuka and Seira?"

"Sure. No problem." Sarah smiled.

"Wow. This is getting exciting. I wonder what will Luchia say." Seira said happily.

_10 minutes later:_

All the North Pacific Mermaids gathered in excitement. They are excited because the current, Luchia, and the former, Azumi, mermaid princess are here, sitting in two princess' seats. Seira, Suzuka and Sarah are at the front. Momo and Momo-chan are with Luchia and Azumi. Luchia then stood up and looked at everyone with a smile.

"It's been a while since I am here. I hope everyone of you is fine and I hope that all of you were nice to our former mermaid princess, Azumi." Luchia smiled.

All the mermaids nodded and cheered as Luchia smiled.

"Okay now. I have a few things to say to you so please listen carefully."

Luchia then stood still for a moment.

"So at first, we went towards a Dark Age in which Gaito and others went rampage around the sea."

"Around the Sea?! Does that mean he and his associates attacked other kingdoms as well?" One Mermaid asked.

"Yes. Before ours, other kingdoms got attacked but after a lot of difficulties, we managed to defeat Gaito and others."

Everybody cheered but then...

"Luchia-sama. Azumi-sama told us their reasons for their actions and after hearing it, we realize that it wasn't entirely their fault." One Mermaid said.

"Ah yes. Azumi told me everything what she did on her last visit." Luchia said.

"Yes and we come to realize that it's Sara's ex-lover's fault. He is the one who started it by simply leaving her without telling her anything!"

"Yeah! It's his fault!" All mermaids chanted in anger.

Hearing it made Luchia think that Mitsuki Taro is in a world of trouble should he ever return back to Japan. Now even her people blame him.

_"Good thing that Mitsuki Taro can't go inside the water but wait...Hotoshi-kun and his parents? This can't be any good." _Luchia thought for a moment and was a bit frightened.

"Now Now. Calm down everyone. Mind may I continue my speech?" Luchia asked.

The talking died down but there is still a question to be asked.

"Luchia-sama. Can I ask you a question?" One mermaid asked.

"Sure." Luchia said.

"Well...did you fall in love with a Panthalassa name Kaito?"

Luchia gulped for a moment and she thought she might get jeered but Azumi told her that the mermaids are convinced that not all Panthalassas are bad. Remembering that, she said in a nervous way:

"Yes I have fallen in love with him. He was my first love when we were kids. So even though he is a Panthalassa..."

Suddenly there are roar of cheers which took Luchia by surprise.

"Bravo Luchia-sama! Childhood Love!" One Mermaid said.

"We are so happy for you, Luchia-sama." Another Mermaid said.

"Can you bring him if you can?" The 3rd Mermaid asked.

Luchia looked at everyone with tears on her eyes.

"Everyone..." Luchia said but then she smiled and bowed, "Of course I will bring him."

Then there are claps and cheers for Luchia. The noise soon died now and Luchia continued her speech.

"So where was I...Oh Yes!" Luchia then remembered, "So after Gaito's defeat, me and my friends thought that we could safely to the kingdom but then another problem arised."

"There was an angel coming from the Ancients name Mikeru and his bird name is Fuku. They wanted to destroy us because we are having relationship in the human world. You guys were not aware of it because unlike Gaito, Mikeru didn't attack our kingdoms which he could have had he taken our powers and to make things worse..."

Luchia gave a small gulp but she continued saying:

"To make things worse, my lover had forgotten about me."

This was where everyone is shocked. Even Azumi, Sarah, Suzuka and Seira couldn't believe it.

"So you..." One Mermaid was about to say something but Luchia interrupted.

"Yes. I had to go through a lot of depression and sadness but I didn't give up. My friends supported me and together, but slowly, we managed to get Kaito remember us and not only that we, with our new Indian Mermaid Princess, manage to defeat Mikeru and Fuku."

Then began the biggest roar of cheers and claps Luchia has received. Luchia has never received so many claps and cheers before.

"New Indian Ocean Mermaid Princess. You mean her?" One mermaid asked as she picked up Seira.

"Hey! Put me down!" Seira whined in which everybody laughed.

"Uh Yes. She is the one." Luchia smiled as she sweatdropped.

Everyone had a little laughter as the mermaid put down Seira.

"So after that, I thought that me and my friends thought that we would return to our kingdoms."

"But then my friend name Hanon met Yukito, who is the former mermaid princess of South Atlantic Ocean whom Hanon succeeded, and some days later, my another friend name Rina met Naoki, who is the former mermaid princess of North Atlantic Ocean whom Rina succeeded. From then our, our lives have changed."

"I have met many new and great friends and I have discovered so many things. Also during our life changing experience, I also met our beloved Azumi. So we have decided to stay in the human world. I really hope you understand our reasons."

Luchia then bowed for a moment.

"Luchia-sama. We understand your reason." One Mermaid said.

"As long as you are happy, fine and safe, we are fine as well." Another Mermaid said.

"Besides, we are glad that you have met Azumi." The 3rd Mermaid said.

"I think there's no more attacks after that Mikeru incident." The 4th Mermaid said.

Luchia looked at everyone with a warm smile on her face.

"You are all really wonderful." Luchia smiled, "Oh! And I have learned the two laws which we never knew."

Then another roar of cheers took place. Luchia got really excited.

"Law No.34 and 165 are the best!" One Mermaid said happily.

"Yes. Oh Hail Law No.34 and 165!" All Mermaids then said.

"_**We can find love!" **_One Mermaid sang.

"_**And have fun on the beach.**_" Another Mermaid said.

"Yep. That's my favorite law as well." Luchia said happily, "I just want to say something about it."

All Mermaids are curious to hear what Luchia has to say.

"The first thing I want to ask is that does anyone of you have a family?" Luchia asked.

Silence occurred. The whistling by some mermaids made the only sound.

"It's okay. You don't need to answer." Luchia said, "For those who do have, I hope you are having a good life with them. And now with the help of Law No.165, we can finally have fun on the beach."

Everybody cheered.

"I can't really wait to have some fun on the beach. Thanks to the potion." One Mermaid said happily.

"My boyfriend's mother is a mermaid so I reveal my true form to him and now we live happily." Another Mermaid said happily.

The cheering and the talking continued untill Luchia calmed them down.

"Now all I want to say this. Please remember to take a pink potion with you if you are going to the human world whether if it is your first time or not. It's available in my room. Also, you can now freely reveal your true form to your loved ones if his parent is an ordinary mermaid or a former mermaid princess or whatever. This is the moment I'm sure all of you would have been hoping for. So I wish all of you good luck." Luchia smiled and bowed as she completed her speech.

A roar of cheers and claps are given as Luchia returned to her seat.

"So shall we begin the celebration?" Luchia asked smiling.

All the mermaids nodded and cheered as they began the celebration with some music and singing in which everyone is enjoying it.

"What about the other two, Hanon and Rina?" Suzuka asked.

"They went back to their respective kingdoms." Seira said.

"Well it looks like all problems have been solved and all the fears that might have occurred never happened." Sarah smiled.

"Thanks to Mummy." Suzuka said happily.

Seira and Sarah nodded and smiled as they continue to enjoy the singing and dancing. Meanwhile on the princesses' seats, Azumi, Luchia, Momo and Momo-chan are watching as well.

"Nice speech, Luchia." Azumi smiled as she patted Momo, "Did you prepare for it?"

"Actually I thought that I was prepared for some blacklash I was going to face." Luchia said as she patted Momo-chan, "But thanks to you, I was able to say my speech in confidence."

"It's a pleasure."

Luchia and Azumi smiled at each other.

"So you are saying that Saito will come to Pearl Piari?" Luchia asked in excitement.

"Yep. He will be waiting for us there." Azumi said.

"Boy I can't wait. Anyway, did you come here alone?"

"No. Yukito and Naoki went to their respective kingdom as well."

Luchia gasped a little bit. If Yukito and Naoki are there, then that means...

_"Oh Boy. There's going to be so much fun in the North and South Atlantic Ocean Kingdom as well." _Luchia thought and smiled as she and Azumi continue to watch the singing.

_Night:_

"Luchia-sama! Azumi-sama! Wait!" One mermaid called, "Where are you going with Seira and Suzuka?"

"Our friends are waiting for us in the human world so we have to leave now." Azumi said.

All the mermaids could say is a sad "Aww..."

"So soon?" One mermaid asked sadly.

"Listen everyone. When everything is done in the human world, I will come back to the kingdom safe and sound." Luchia said, "And I promise I will bring my Panthalassa lover."

"Well then. Be safe." Another Mermaid said.

"Goodbye!" All the mermaids said.

And so Luchia, Azumi, Seira and Suzuka left the palace. While exiting the palace, they met Sarah.

"Stay Safe, Luchia-sama." Sarah smiled and bowed.

"Don't worry Sarah, I will." Luchia smiled, "Come and visit us someday."

"Thank you very much for taking care of my daughter and Seira. We are very grateful to you." Azumi smiled.

"Your welcome." Sarah said.

"Why don't you live with us?" Suzuka asked.

"It's okay. This kingdom is my home."

"Well. See you later then." Seira said.

And so all four of the mermaids left the kingdom with Sarah waving her hand.

"I think there is still time for you to come to Pearl Piari and have dinner with us." Luchia said.

"What are you saying? Saito will be waiting for me there." Azumi said.

"Oh!"

Everyone then laughed.

"Well Mummy, what should we have for dinner?" Suzuka asked.

"Anything." Azumi smiled.

"Hey look! Someone is approaching." Seira said.

Then they saw four mermaids going closer to them. Luchia is shocked! It's none other than Hanon, Yukito, Rina and Naoki.

"OMG! No wonder I was thinking that there might be a celebration in the Atlantics as well!" Luchia said happily.

"Well we were also thinking the same thing as well." Hanon said happily, "And I was right!"

"Well you guys were all there so it was really a historic day in our kingdoms that the current and former mermaid princess meet." Rina smiled, "And I bet it's the best day we ever have."

"How was your celebration in the kingdom?" Azumi asked.

"It is so great. Dance, Music, Singing, Roaring, Cheers. There's so many things that happened in our kingdom." Yukito said happily.

"Same thing here. The atmosphere is too exciting to describe." Naoki smiled.

"Let's talk about what we did while we are swimming home." Seira said.

"Well this is going to be a celebration talk." Suzuka said.

All the mermaids nodded and laughed as they swam back to home.

"So Luchia. Hope you were prepared for any backlash you received, I presume?" Hanon asked evily.

"Well too bad Hanon. I didn't." Luchia said happily, "And it's all thanks to Azumi."

"What?! How come?"

"Well on my last visit, I told our people everything that happened to Luchia as they were worried about her." Azumi said.

"And what happened when the Panthalassa issued came up?" Rina asked.

"Well at first I got some jeers but I explained clearly to them that not all Panthalassas are bad and later I told them about the reasons that Gaito's incident began in the first place. Slowly they come to realize that it's not entirely the Panthalassa's fault that the sea incident started."

"And they are even eager to see Kaito as well." Luchia said happily before turning back to Hanon, "So Hanon? Got to anything to say?"

"Not fair! Not fair!" Hanon whined in which everybody laughed.

"Come on everyone. Our boys will be waiting for us." Yukito said.

"The Boys?! Wait you mean..."

"Yeah. Our boys and husbands will be waiting in Pearl Piari." Naoki smiled.

"Pearl Piari?! Wow, this is going to be great." Rina smiled.

"What a coincidence! Saito will be waiting for me there as well." Azumi said.

"This is going to be really awesome!" Suzuka said happily.

"Well hurry up then. Let's talk about what we did when we get home." Seira said.

So they all swam to the beach. Then, out of nowhere, a towel was thrown which took the 8 mermaids by surprise. They wiped it off and they changed back into their human form. As they did so, they heard some voices.

"Welcome to the Human World!" The voices greeted them cheerfully.

When the 8 mermaids looked at the direction of the voices, it's none other than Masahiro and Nagisa, who are smiling at them.

"Yo." Nagisa and Masahiro said.

"Nagisa!" Hanon said happily as she rushed to hug Nagisa.

"Masahiro!" Rina said happily as she rushed to hug Masahiro.

"Whoa! Take it easy, girls. We are here." Masahiro said as she embraced Rina.

"Wow. It's good thing that you came here." Yukito smiled as she patted Nagisa on his hair.

"Well we decided to give you a warm welcome so we thought of coming here since mostly you entered the human world from that sea." Nagisa smiled.

"Ah. That's true." Naoki smiled as she patted Masahiro on his hair, "But where are your dads?"

"Our dads and butler are waiting for you in Pearl Piari." Masahiro smiled.

"Why isn't Kaito here?! Not fair!" Luchia whined in which everybody laughed.

"So how did it go in the kingdom?" Nagisa asked.

"Well. We had so much fun in the kingdom that it will be a long time explaining." Seira said.

"But in short, we had dancing, singing, clapping, cheering and music." Suzuka said happily.

"Well we are glad that you really enjoyed it." Masahiro smiled.

"Is this your daughter's first visit?" Nagisa asked.

"Yep." Azumi said.

"Come on. Everyone is waiting for us." Luchia said.

"What a shame. Your boyfriend doesn't come to see you. Maybe you should cut ties with him." Hanon teased.

"Yeah and go look for someone who could be one of your people's son." Rina smiled, teasing as well.

"Hanon! Rina!" Luchia whined in which everybody laughed.

* * *

_25 minutes later. At Pearl Piari:_

"Sorry Luchia. I guess I misjudged where you might have come out from the sea." Kaito said sadly.

"That's okay. That mistake can happen sometime." Luchia said, "I should have told you which sea I would have come out in the first place."

Everybody smiled as everyone in Pearl Piari, including Nagisa's and Masahiro's parents, are having dinner except Nikora, Taki and Hippo who didn't speak a word and are a bit in a depressed mood.

"Hey. Why are they so depressed?" Saito asked.

"They are depressed because they missed all the fun that happened in their kingdom cause Azumi was also there." Kaito said.

"Please don't be sad, guys." Luchia said, "It was not a whole day celebration. Just from afternoon to night."

"Yeah...Right." Hippo mumbled.

"We never thought that Azumi could also be there and we totally missed that celebration party." Taki grumbled.

"It might have been once in a life time meeting." Nikora sighed, "There might be never a meeting and a celebration like this ever again."

"Azumi didn't go alone. Yukito and Naoki also went to their respective kingdoms." Taoki said.

"Well they are the people from North Pacific." Yukito said.

"I bet you were definitely surprise when you saw Rina, didn't you?" Shizuro asked smiling.

"Yeah. Definitely." Naoki smiled, "Never thought that day would come."

"What about you princesses?" The butler asked.

"Of course we were super surprised." Hanon said happily, "But at the same time we were so happy."

"Yeah and not only that, we even get to meet their friends." Rina smiled.

"Well we hope to meet Yukito's and Naoki's friends some day." Sara said.

"Hope you didn't say something embarrassing, like falling in love with the former mermaid princesses' sons, didn't you?" Gaito asked evily in which everybody laughed.

"Of course not!" Hanon quickly said.

"But we told that part to their friends." Rina said, "Even one of Naoki's friends made a correct prediction that I might have fallen in love with Masahiro."

"Same thing. One of Yukito's friends even made a correct predict that I would fall in love with Nagisa."

"So many one of Yukito's and Naoki's friends could be future tellers, ain't it?" Maki asked.

Everybody laughed.

"Probably Yes. Probably No." Seira laughed.

"Hippo-sama. Please don't be sad." Yuri said sadly as she comforted Hippo.

"I think we saw their friends once during our marriage." Taoki said.

"Yeah but since then, they never came here again." Shizuro said.

"Oh don't worry. They are alive and well." Yukito said happily.

"Yep. It's just that they can't find the time to do so." Naoki smiled.

"Well even so, I look forward to meeting them." Luchia said happily.

"Look at those three. They are still depressed." Suzuka said.

"Hey you three! Get that depressing minds of your head!" Nagisa said, "No one is dead!"

"Action speaks louder than words, Nagisa." Masahiro smiled and sighed.

"True young sir." The butler said, "And that's why I am going to take action."

"Wait?! What are you going to do?"

The butler grabbed a stick and smacked Nikora, Hippo and Taki twice on their head. Nikora, Hippo and Taki then jumped up.

"Why did you hit us, butler-san?" Hippo asked angrily.

"Cause everyone is worried about you three when you were depressed for so long." The butler said in which everyone nodded.

"Really? Oh God! We are so sorry then." Taki said in panic.

"Sorry that we made you everyone worried." Nikora said, "It's just that we couldn't come to the North Pacific Celebration."

"It's okay. Even I didn't know that Azumi would be there." Luchia said.

"Same thing here." Azumi said.

"Untill next time, folks." Saito said happily.

Everybody laughed.

"Oh Azumi. Thank you so much for making Luchia's people understand about the Panthalassa." Kaito said.

Everyone then smiled at Azumi.

"Yeah. This is for you. If you didn't visit our kingdom the last time, I might have ended up facing lots of criticism." Luchia said.

"Well at least they understand that not all of the Panthalassas are bad." Gaito said.

"And not only that, they understand that it's not entirely Gaito's and Sara's fault that the sea rampage took place." Taki said.

"So that means Luchia-san is now in the same position to marry Kaito. All thanks to Azumi-san." Hippo said.

"Well if that marriage happens, you got to invite Azumi first." Nikora said.

"Of course we will!" Luchia and Kaito said happily.

"And also allow Azumi to share the princesses' room." Seira said.

"Aren't you going to give Azumi the warmest thanks?" Yuri asked.

"I did. A thousand times already." Luchia said in which everybody laughed.

"Thank you everyone. I also thought some day that Luchia might come here for a visit and she might face some blacklash when the Panthalassa issue comes up so I have to explain it to them." Azumi smiled.

"But now even Luchia's people think it's Taro-chan's fault." Hanon sighed.

"Hey don't worry." Nagisa said, "If he ever comes back, we will discuss with him about it."

"Really? Good idea, son." Yukito said happily.

"I'm still determined to challenge Mitsuki in a music match." Taoki said in which everybody laughed.

"No Please don't. You will lose."

"Come on everybody. Why do you have to keep talking about the past?" Suzuka asked.

"Yeah. Forget the past, look to the future." Masahiro said.

"And Be Cool. Be Calm." Shizuro smiled.

"Yeah Dad!"

Shizuro and Masahiro brofisted each other. Naoki, Rina and the butler smiled.

"Well I guess even though the Gaito's incident is past, the one who started it debate is still going on." Naoki smiled, "And besides Taoki still wants beat Mitsuki in a piano match."

"Piano match will be even worse. You know how good Mitsuki plays." Rina smiled.

"Yeah. Taoki, how about challenging him to a fishing match?" Saito teased.

"Boo." Taoki whined in which everybody laughed.

"There's still some extra food left." Maki said, "Do you want to have it?"

"Nah. We are full." The butler said.

Everyone agreed with the butler. Masahiro, Nagisa and Suzuka burped in which everybody laughed.

Suddenly there was a door knock.

"Now who could it be knocking the door at this time?" Nikora sighed.

Nikora then opened the door. It's none other than Shidou Hotoshi, Nagisa's best friend for life.

"Oh hello, Hotoshi. It's good to see you." Nikora said, "Come on in."

"Yeah. Thanks." Hotoshi said.

Hotoshi then stepped inside and saw Luchia and others smiling at him. But when he saw Yukito and Taoki, he gasped.

"Uncle Taoki. Aunt Yukito. It's really been a while." Hotoshi said happily.

"Oh hello Hotoshi. It's really good to see you after sometime." Yukito said happily.

"How are you hanging out with our son?" Taoki asked.

"Like I said, he's my idol." Hotoshi smiled.

"Whoa!" Everyone said in awe while Nagisa whistled a little bit.

"Wait. You know them?" Hanon gasped.

"Yeah of course he does." Nagisa said, "He visits my house several times."

"Don't expect I won't know them, eh?" Hotoshi asked.

"No. I was just curious." Hanon quickly said in which everybody laughed.

"I even know Uncle Shizuro, Aunt Naoki and their butler. How things go?"

"Yep. Normal as it was." Shizuro said.

"What about you, Hotoshi?" Naoki asked.

"I'm fresh and fine." Hotoshi said, "Are you having a party or something?"

"Not party actually. Just a family dinner." Masahiro smiled.

"Would you like to eat something?" The butler asked.

"Yeah. I'm really starving." Hotoshi said, "And I suppose that pink haired girl beside Nagisa is very well known."

"Oh hi. I am Suzuka, one of Nagisa's and Masahiro's friend." Suzuka said happily, "And these are my parents."

"Saito." Saito introduced himself.

"Azumi." Azumi introduced herself.

"Good to see you two then." Hotoshi smiled.

"They are Mom's and Dad's best friends." Nagisa smiled.

"As well as mine." Masahiro said.

"Your and Masahiro's Mom's and Dad's best friends?" Hotoshi gasped, "Then how can I have never seen you two?"

"Well it's a long short story." Yukito said.

"How can a story be so short when it's suppose to be long?"

Everbody laughed.

"Well you got a good point there, Hotoshi." Taoki smiled.

"And you must be Shidou Hotoshi, I presume?" Suzuka asked smiling.

Hotoshi is shocked!

"How did you know my name?" Hotoshi gasped.

"Well. They visited my house when I was not there and they went around my room." Nagisa said.

"And how did they know where was your house?"

"On one of our date, me and Nagisa somehow got lost. Nagisa then told me that we should be around his neighbors. Then I looked an aqua colored house and I thought it might be his house. And I was right!" Hanon said happily.

"Oh. No wonder. Suzuka, Uncle Saito and Aunt Azumi, glad to meet you."

Everyone smiled at Hotoshi as he sat between Suzuka and Nagisa.

"So now we have our best friend-in-law." Hanon said happily.

"Best friend-in-law?" Hotoshi asked, "Did you already get married?"

Everybody laughed.

"No. Future Best friend-in-law." Nagisa smiled.

"That's strange. I heard mother-in-law, father-in-law, brother-in-law, sister-in-law, this-in-law, that-in-law." Hotoshi said, "But Best friend-in-law is something new. Did you make that up?"

"Well since you and Nagisa are so close to each other so when we get married, you will become Best friend-in-law." Hanon said happily.

"So what about Rina, Masahiro and Kazama?"

"Well when me and Rina get married, Kazama will be our best friend-in-law." Masahiro said.

"It sure is. This is going to be fun." Rina smiled.

"Oh Wow. Best friend-in-law. A new wedding term." Yukito said happily.

"Let's post it on the internet. A wonderful discovery." Taoki also said happily.

"Don't. They might label it as nonsense." The butler said.

"That not might be true. They might actually like it." Shizuro said.

"Yeah they can make it in extreme case in which the bridegroom or bride and their friends are very close together." Naoki smiled.

"Like Hotoshi and Nagisa." Azumi said happily.

"And Masahiro and Kazama." Saito said slowly so that Hotoshi won't hear.

"How about you Suzuka and Seira? Any luck of love?" Hotoshi teased.

"Nope. Not really." Suzuka sighed.

"I want to find love." Seira cried.

"Don't worry. You will." Sara sighed and patted Seira.

"Okay so in school, aren't there any orange haired boys in your class?" Nikora asked.

"Nope." Hotoshi said.

"Not really. Sorry Seira." Nagisa said in which Seira sighed.

"Well you just have to keep on trying." Maki said.

While the others are chatting about it, Luchia, Kaito, Yuri, Taki, Gaito and Hippo had a small discussion between themselves.

"So it looks like Hotoshi knows Nagisa's and Hamasaki-san's parents as well." Yuri said slowly.

"Yeah so that means Yukito, Naoki, Taoki and Shizuro does know about Hotoshi-kun's parents and possibly Kazama-san's parents." Luchia said.

"They will certainly know Kazama's parents since he is Masahiro's best friend for life." Taki said.

"So should we ask them about their parents?" Kaito asked.

"You baka bro. We can't ask Yukito and others about it." Gaito said, "Besides, I thought we are almost certain about it after reading Nagisa's and Masahiro's diary."

"Let's not talk about for a while or else Hotoshi-kun might hear us." Luchia said.

So Luchia, Kaito, Yuri, Taki, Gaito and Hippo went back to listening to others.

"Hotoshi. Can we ask you something?" Kaito asked.

"Sure what is it?" Hotoshi asked.

"Will you come if we get married?" Luchia asked.

"Well hell yeah. But aren't you too young to get married?"

"Well they are just asking. Just in you case you forget." Yuri said.

"Forget?! Ha Ha. Very funny."

Everybody laughed.

"Did you come here alone?" Hippo asked.

"Nope. Someone is coming as well." Hotoshi said.

"Really? Who could it be?" Taki asked.

Then suddenly they heard a singing voice:

_**"Pāru Piari wa, pāru Piari wa..."**_

They immediately recognized that voice.

"It's..." Masahiro was about to get excited but Rina hold his hand.

"We know that. Let's give him a warm welcome." Rina smiled.

Then they continue to listen as the singing voice is closing by:

_**"`Pāru Piari wa, pāru Piari wa/ Narita/ ikutsu ka no dansu de tsukura reta, ikutsu ka no kappo wa/ watashi ga iu yo/ anata wa SHUF - FLE/ subete no suteppu wa, anata ga okonau/ wa ni tsunagaru koto ga dekiru hōhō/ pāru Piari, pāru Piari/ omo yo, yori komakai nani mo arimasen atarashī nani ka/ otoko wa, watashi ga/ ' anata o terin yo soreha/ bakku dansu o yarubeki koto ga takusanda, amai dansu/ watashitachi wa modotte kimasu -..."**_

Enter Kazama Yoshiro, Masahiro's best friend for life. Wearing the Micheal Jackson's hat and holding a stuff toy in one of his hand, he sang this song. When he saw Luchia and others smiling at him, he took of his Micheal Jackson's hat and smiled.

"Well hello..."

But when he saw Naoki, Shizuro and the butler, he gasped in amazement.

"Sufferin Succotash! It's Masahiro's parents and butler!" Kazama gasped in amazement.

"Indeed. It's been a while." The butler smiled.

"It sure is. Hello sir! Hello Uncle Shizuro and Taoki! Hello Aunt Naoki and Yukito! Hello folks! Hello buddy! Hello Nagisa!" Kazama said in excitement as he shook everyone's hands in style, "How are you all?"

"Well we are fine. It's good to see you again." Naoki smiled.

"How things go, Kazama?" Shizuro asked, "And how things go between you and Masahiro?"

"More than awesome cause I love to follow him around." Kazama smiled.

"Wow!" Everyone said in awe in which Masahiro whistled.

"That's right. So how are you Shirais?"

"We are fine. Thanks Kazama." Taoki said.

"What about you?" Yukito asked smiling.

"Me? Ah! I'm super fine." Kazama said proudly, "So? Are you having some party and doing some buck dance, sweet dance?"

Everybody laughed at Kazama's question.

"Not party actually. Just a family dinner." Nagisa smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you are starving now cause I could see your stomach is rumbling." Rina asked smiling.

"Yeah. Me and Hotoshi went on a wild ride." Kazama sighed, "And besides, I haven't seen you four girls for a while ever since the school is finished, where were you four?"

The four girls tried to think of something. Suddenly, Hanon has a idea.

"Shopping!" Hanon said happily.

"Shopping?! From the time you finished school all the way to night?!" Kazama gasped.

"Yep. She's fashion craze." Luchia said happily.

"Oh. No wonder."

Everybody laughed.

"And it looks like the pink-haired girl there is surely well known, isn't it?" Kazama asked.

"Oh hi. I am Suzuka, one of Nagisa's and Masahiro's friend." Suzuka said happily.

Kazama then looked at her for a moment and he recognized her, he gasped.

"Say. Haven't I seen you somewhere before when I was with Masahiro?" Kazama asked.

Everyone became startled all off a sudden.

"Wait. You and Kazama met Suzuka before?" Rina asked.

Masahiro thought for a moment and then suddenly remembers.

"Ah! Now I remember. That was two months ago." Masahiro said.

"Two months ago?!" Everybody asked in shock.

"Yeah. Two months ago." Kazama said, "Somewhere in a shop."

There was a bit of a silence for a moment.

"Tell us about it." The butler said as Masahiro and Kazama told the narrative about it.

_Flashback (Two Months Ago): _

Kazama and Masahiro are hanging around on a shop where it sells CDs, DVDs and clothes. Kazama is desperately looking for Micheal Jackson's latest album which was released internationally a few days ago.

"Are you sure you can find it?" Masahiro asked, "You have been searching it for ages."

"Come on Masahiro. When the latest albums are released, this shop gets it on the store first." Kazama said, "And since Micheal Jackson-san's latest album was released internationally a few days ago, I'm sure it's in here."

Kazama then tried looking for it one more time. But then much to his shock, the album he was looking for is in the front row.

"Sufferin Succotash! It's in the front!" Kazama gasped.

"Well you have been searching endlessly where it's laying in front all the time." Masahiro said and laughed.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. Come on Masahiro. To the counter."

Masahiro nodded as both of the boys were about to go to the counter where suddenly they saw a 10 years old pink haired girl looking at the mirror with a smile on her face. She's wearing a beautiful pink prom dress. Kazama's mouth got opened in which Masahiro closed it. They approached her.

"Sufferin Succotash. Where did you get that from? Is that a Barbie or a Cinderella's prom dress?" Kazama gasped.

"A mixture of both you can say cause I'm a big fan of them." The girl said happily, "I got it from here. Aren't I pretty?"

"Well you sure do. You are gonna win the first prize for beauty dress contest if you wear it." Masahiro smiled.

"Thank you."

"Do you have a talent show coming up that you have to wear it?" Kazama asked.

"No. Not really. Anyway, what are you two doing here?"

"This." Masahiro said as Kazama showed Micheal Jackson's latest album, "He is a big fan of Jackson-san."

"I see."

"Suzuka! Are you done yet?" A voice called out.

"Oh. I got to go now. Daddy is calling me. Later."

And so Suzuka left in a rush.

"So Suzuka, eh?" Masahiro smiled.

"Yep. Nice name for her." Kazama smiled, "Let's go to the counter checker then, shall we?"

"Hai."

And so both boys went to the counter checker.

_Present day:_

"Whoa!" Everyone said in awe.

"That's nice. So that's how you and Kazama first met Suzuka, isn't it?" Naoki smiled at Masahiro who nodded, "But at that time, we didn't know about her at all."

"Well we didn't know anything about Kazama and Hotosho also." Rina said.

"Gee. I just wished we could have met you and Hotoshi earlier." Kaito sighed.

"What about you Hotoshi-kun? Have you met Suzuka before?" Luchia asked.

"No I haven't." Hotoshi said, "In fact, that's my first time seeing her."

"Oh Now I remember seeing them as well." Suzuka said happily.

"Yeah. When I met you again, my mind was completely blank." Masahiro sighed.

"So Suzuka. Still have the same pink prom dress you wore on the shop?" Kazama asked.

"I still have that." Suzuka said happily.

"In case you are wondering who called Suzuka, I was the one who called her." Saito smiled, "I'm Saito."

"And I'm Azumi." Azumi introduced herself.

"Wow. So we have Uncle Saito, who is Suzuka's daddy, and Aunt Azumi, who is Suzuka's mommy." Kazama said sweetly in which everyone nodded and smiled at him.

"They are Mom's and Dad's best friends." Masahiro smiled.

"As well as mine." Nagisa said.

"Wait a sec? Your's and Nagisa's parents best friend?" Kazama gasped in which everyone nodded, "Then how come I never saw them before?"

"Well it's a long short story." Naoki smiled.

"Well how can a story be so long when it's suppose to be short?"

Everbody laughed.

"Well you got a point Kazama." Shizuro said.

"Indeed. The story should either be long or short. No long short stories." The butler said in which everybody laughed.

"And you must be Kazama Yoshiro." Suzuka said happily, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah. Nice to meet...Hey wait a second. How did you know my name?" Kazama asked in shock.

"They visited the mansion when I was not there and they went around my room." Masahiro said.

"You were in my house at that time. But how did they know where was your mansion?"

The others tried to think of something to explain it to Kazama. Hippo tried to show him the Pearl Radar but...

"No don't Hippo-sama. The pearl might blink and Kazama-san would be suspicious." Yuri said.

Rina then suddenly had an idea.

"There was an GPS on Saito's SUV and we used it to find the mansion." Rina smiled.

"Oh I see. Well it looks like we have new friends. Good to see you." Kazama smiled

Everyone smiled and sighed in relief as Kazama sat between Suzuka and Masahiro. He then put his stuff toy on the table. Everyone then looked at it. The stuff toy is a Tuxedo cat with a big red nose.

"Aww. Who is this cute stuff toy?" Seira asked cutely.

"He joined us on a seach today." Hotoshi said.

"Really? What search?" Hanon asked.

"That we will tell you later." Kazama said, "Anyway his name is Sylvester. Sylvester, say hello to them. Don't be shy."

Kazama then used his fingers to wave Sylvester's hand as if he is greeting them. Everyone was in awe and squealed.

"Aww. He is so kawaii." Seira squealed.

"Look at his big red nose." Suzuka squealed.

"Nice to meet you Sylvester-san." Hanon smiled as she shook Sylvester's hand.

While the others are greeting him, Rina was a bit curious about it. Masahiro, Nagisa and their parents talked to her about it.

"Rina, if you are curious about it, let me tell you. Sylvester is another Looney Tune character and Kazama's favorite." Masahiro said.

"Really?" Rina asked curiously.

"Yeah. Actually it is he who first said Sufferin Succotash."

"Oh. So that cat was the first one to used that catchphrase."

"Yeah. When he was young, his mom brought him that stuff toy because she knows that he is a die hard Sylvester fan." Nagisa said.

"Oh. I bet he might have plenty of DVDs about him then."

"Actually he has a few of them." The butler said.

"But why? I thought he is a huge fan of him."

"Well to start with, this poor Sylvester almost always ends up on the losing side." Naoki said.

"Yeah and Kazama couldn't stand it." Shizuro said.

"Really?" Rina was a bit surprised.

"Yeah. He tried to find any DVDs where Sylvester gets a spotlight at least." Yukito said, "So in most episodes, Kazama skips it."

"Not all times he ends on the losing side. Sometimes he does win but rarely." Taoki said.

"So now I understand. So it's better not to to say anything about that." Rina said in which they nodded.

They then looked at Kazama as he is making Sylvester talking to him.

"Guys. It looks like Sylvester has found its target." Kazama said.

"Really? Who could it be?" Kaito asked.

"Let's find out." Saito said.

"This will be really interesting." Suzuka said happily.

Kazama then put Sylvester on the table facing Gaito.

"Me?!" Gaito asked in shock.

"Yeah. Sylvester wants to suffocate you for your evil deeds." Kazama said evily, "So prepare to get suffocated! Hai-Yah!"

And so Kazama then pushed Sylvester right into Gaito's face as if Sylvester is suffocating Gaito. Gaito then fell down on the chair and everybody laughed.

"Grr." Gaito growled as he got up.

"Calm down Gaito. He is just playing around." Sara said.

"Yeah. Payback for what you did to his family." Hippo said.

"His family?! But we never even met their parents." Gaito said.

"Well you harmed them externally." Seira said.

"Like what?!"

"Well you know what you did." Yuri said.

"And you took part of it."

Everybody laughed as Kazama got back on his seat with the stuff toy Sylvester.

"So now it looks like we have our best friend-in-law." Rina smiled.

"Wait?! Did you get married already?" Kazama gasped in which everybody laughed.

"No. Future Best friend-in-law." Masahiro smiled.

"Oh. But I never heard of that term. Is that a new term invented? Did the world hear it?"

"Not really. We invented it ourselves." Nagisa said.

"Oh. But what's that?"

"When the bridegroom or bride and their friends are very close together." Naoki smiled.

"So that means I will be Masahiro's best friend-in-law when they get married."

Everyone nodded.

"Same here but with Nagisa." Hotoshi said in which Hanon and Nagisa nodded.

"But both of you should be both Nagisa's and Masahiro's best friend-in-law since all for of you are close." Nikora said in which all the four boys nodded.

"But what about you, Luchia-sama? What will you become?" Hippo asked.

"Why? I will be Rina's and Hanon's best friend-in-law." Luchia said happily.

"Well looking forward to it." Maki said.

"Don't forget Sylvester. He will your best friend-in-law as well." Kazama said happily in which everybody smiled.

"Wow. This is particularly awesome." Yukito said happily, "What a dinner we are having."

"Yeah. At least there's no school tomorrow." Taoki said.

"But the question is: are we really going to remember all these advanced plans?" Shizuro asked.

"Of course we will. I have already written down where the marriage will take place and now I will write the new term of in-laws." Naoki smiled.

"Wow!" Everyone said in awe.

"You two seem to be really hungry. Would you like to have something to eat?" The butler asked.

"Please do, sir!" Kazama and Hotoshi cried.

_10 minutes later:_

"Arigato! Thanks for the food." Kazama and Hotoshi said.

"It's a plesure." Maki and the butler smiled and bowed.

There was a laughter for a moment.

"So what did you do today?" Suzuka asked.

"Today? Voice Searching." Hotoshi said happily.

"Voice Searching?" Nagisa asked curiously.

"Yeah. Searching for the voices we heard yesterday and day before yesterday." Kazama said.

"Which happened separately." Masahiro said in which Kazama and Hotoshi nodded.

"Well so what did you do in your voice searching?" Kaito asked.

"Well. It all started with this..." Kazama said as he and Hotoshi began the narrative.

_Flashback (Between Evening and Night at the Beach):_

"Hey Hotoshi. Where did you hear the voice that occurred yesterday?" Kazama asked.

"Well I think the voice might have sat on the rock and sang there." Hotoshi said.

"I also thought of that. What about you, Sylvester?"

Kazama then moved Sylvester's head up and down, meaning yes.

"What do you think? Shall we wait?" Hotoshi asked.

"Let's wait here for sometime." Kazama said.

They laid down and relaxed themselves for a while.

_15 minutes later:_

"Nope. Didn't hear anything." Hotoshi sighed.

"Maybe they are not here today." Kazama said, "Let's go home."

As the boys were about to get up, suddenly they heard a voice. It's the voice that Hotoshi heard yesterday!

"I know that voice. From Yesterday!" Hotoshi gasped.

"Well let's go then. We got no time to lose." Kazama said.

So Hotoshi and Kazama, carrying the stuff toy Sylvester, followed the voice they are hearing. Sadly, the voice disappeared when they arrived.

"No! Why?!" Hotoshi cried.

"There There." Kazama comforted Hotoshi.

Suddenly they heard another voice. It's the voice that Kazama heard day before yesterday!

"Hey! That's the voice I heard day before yesterday!" Kazama gasped.

"Well let's go then." Hotoshi said.

So the boys ran following the voice. Unfortunately, it was all in vain as voice disappeared when they arrived.

"That's not fair!" Kazama said as he clutched his stuff toy Sylvester into his arms as if he was in tears.

"Take it easy, Kazama." Hotoshi said sadly.

Their stomachs are starting to rumble in hunger.

"Oh Great. Our stomachs are starting to rumble as well." Hotoshi sighed.

"Let's go to Pearl Piari then." Kazama said.

"Good idea."

And so off they went. Before that Kazama could see that his Micheal Jackson hat was on the rocks, much to his surprise. He grabbed his hat and off he went, wondering the voices are really coming from and why do they occur when they are here.

_Present:_

"Aww..." Everyone was sad after hearing it.

"It's really bad that you couldn't find the singing voices." Hanon said sadly.

"No. They heard it but when they approached it, the voices were not there." Rina said.

"And also how did your hat landed on the rocks?" Luchia asked.

"I don't know. I kept it on the sand and the next time I found out, it was on the rocks." Kazama said.

"Maybe the wind blew it?" Nagisa asked.

"Well in that case, you should never leave your things behind." Yukito said.

"Yeah. You got lucky that your hat didn't get blown off hundreds of miles away." Taoki said.

"But we didn't feel any breeze." Hotoshi said.

"Or maybe Sylvester might have put it on the rocks?" Masahiro asked in which everybody laughed.

"Nice joke, pal. This is a stuff toy and stuff toys are inanimate." Kazama said.

"Well you sometimes occasionally pretend that it is alive." Naoki said.

"Really? Like what?"

"Well on our son's last birthday, you helped as if Sylvester helped him to cut the cake." Shizuro said.

"Well..."

"And also you pretend as if Sylvester is eating." The butler said.

"Uh..."

Everybody laughed.

"It could be one thing though I am not sure." Saito said.

"And what could that be?" Hotoshi asked.

"I think some girls might have taken a liking for you and started singing." Kaito said.

"And when you tried to follow them, they might have run off cause they don't want to get embarrassed." Azumi said.

"Ah ha. The voices we heard came from someone sitting on the rocks." Hotoshi said, "I am sure of it."

"Then maybe they sat on the rocks and sang there." Suzuka said happily.

"Could be possible." Kazama said.

"Not possible. If that happened, you might had spotted the girls by now." Hippo said.

Kazama and Hotoshi gave a big sigh.

"Hey no need to worry boys. I am sure you will find these voices some day." Nikora said.

"Oh by the way Seira. Any luck of love?" Kazama asked.

"No!" Seira cried.

"Aren't there any orange haired boys in your class?" Sara asked.

"Sadly no." Kazama said.

_"That could be possible. Sara had destroyed her kingdom in full rage and Seira is a bit young to rebuild it." _Gaito thought.

"Anyway. Is there anything that could be done?" Hotoshi asked.

"True. I'm really bored." Taki said.

"Well let's all end this visit then." Hippo smiled.

"No!" Everybody said in anger.

"But then what can we do?" Maki asked.

Luchia then suddenly have an idea.

"I know. Let's sing." Luchia said happily.

"Eh?!" Everyone is shocked.

"What? You girls can sing?" Hotoshi was a bit surprised.

"I thought only Aunt Naoki and Yukito can sing beautifully." Kazama said.

"Excuse me people. Give me a second." Hippo said as he dragged Luchia to a room.

"Luchia. Are you crazy?! You know you have to transform into your idol form to sing." Hippo said, "It's okay for others but Hotoshi and Kazama-san..."

"I know. Don't worry. We will not transform. That's why I have an idea." Luchia said.

"Let me hear your idea then."

"You remember the stage of the Pearl Piari Party?"

"Yeah. I think the stage is still there."

"That's where we will sing. As for music, a piano can be played. Yuri has the piano and can play it."

"Hmmm...Sounds like a good idea."

"Can you call all the current and former mermaid princesses as well as Nikora, Yuri and Taki?"

Hippo nodded and he ran to call all the current and former mermaid princess, Nikora, Yuri and Taki. They all soon came and listened to Luchia's idea and they all liked it.

"Wow. This is going to be fun." Yuri said.

"It sure is." Luchia smiled, "Hippo. Tell the others that we might need twenty minutes to get started."

Hippo said and ran to tell the others about it. The others had a mixed reaction about it.

"Twenty minutes? Isn't it a bit long?" Hotoshi sighed.

"It might be a worth waiting for I never have known that, except Aunt Naoki and Yukito, these girls can sing." Kazama said, "Aren't it, Sylvester?"

Sylvester 'nodded'.

"Well. It's really going to be a good show." Taoki said happily, "This time, we are having another Pearl Piari Party."

"Don't think so, dad. Cause at that time, a lot of people are watching it and we even sang with them." Nagisa said.

"But now it's different. At least we can get to hear our moms sing." Masahiro said.

"Yeah but we won't be able to sing." Shizuro sighed.

"So you never sang before when you were teens?" The butler asked in which the husbands shook their head.

"Not really. For me, I find it to embarrassing." Saito said in which everybody laughed.

"Don't worry, daddy. You will be fine." Suzuka said happily.

"I was also there too in the party." Maki said.

"And untill then, what should we do for twenty minutes?" Gaito asked.

Everybody sighed in which Gaito knew that there was nothing to do untill then.

_22 minutes later:_

The husbands, boys, Suzuka, Gaito and Maki sat and stared at the closed curtains.

"Boy aren't you excited, guys?" Kazama nodded happily in which Sylvester 'nodded.'

"Of course I am. It will really be interesting to hear the girls sing." Hotoshi said.

"It has already been 22 minutes. How long will they take?" Gaito wondered.

"It takes times for them to get ready." Taoki said, "Why in a hurry?"

"Do you have any problem, ?" Saito teased.

"Hey! I am not grumpy!" Gaito said in which everyone laughed.

"Yeah but it's too bad we couldn't come to the Pearl Piari Party because we didn't know anyone at that time." Shizuro said.

"But we did told you about it, dad." Masahiro said.

"Yeah. This is exactly how it looked like." Nagisa said, "Well except the curtains."

"I was also there." Maki said, "And we also sang."

"Hey look! Taki and Hippo are there." Suzuka said.

"They are about to open the curtain now." The butler said.

And so Taki and Hippo opened the curtain. There Nikora stood. With a smile on her face, she held on the microphone and said:

"I hope you all enjoy the show, my friends. And now let me introduce to you all who will sing today. Please welcome: Luchia and their friends.

And so a huge sound of claps can be heard as Nikora exited and Yuri appeared with her piano. Soon, the current and former mermaid princesses appeared, all with a smile on their face. They are wearing their current attire.

"Now to all our friends. Are you ready then?" Luchia asked smiling.

Kazama and others roared in cheers.

"Yosh. Let's start then!" Luchia called.

"Live Start!" The current and the former mermaid princesses said.

Yuri then began to play the piano and after a few music tunes, the current and the former mermaid princesses began to sing sing slowly and beautifully (Song name: Love Goes on.)

_**Yume no owari no negau no wa naze **_

_**Are hateta basho ni mo nanawa saku no ni **_

_**Nanairo no kaze nanairo no sona **_

_**Kibou wa sekai ni afureteru no ni **_

_**Machigaeta yume wo miteta dake **_

_**Ai no arikaya kioku no nazoto **_

_**Tsuki sasaru tsumetai kodoku ni **_

_**Anata wa kurushindata no **_

_**Junbaku no **_

_**Tsuba wo yasumete yasashiku nemutte **_

_**Ikitai to negai umareta deshou Saa **_

_**Kibou no kane oto saigo no uta wo ima **_

_**Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara **_

_**Listen to my love (Listen to my love) kono uta wo **_

And afterwards, they finished singing and bowed. For a moment, Kazama and Hotoshi gasped in awe. They never thought that the girls would sing so well. All they knew in their lives before that that only Aunt Yukito and Naoki could sing well. They then started to clap and beam like crazy.

"Bravo! Bravo! Wonderful! Wonderful!" Kazama said happily. Sylvester is 'clapping' as well.

"You girls sang beautifully." Hotoshi said in excitement, "All of you are awesome!"

"Why thank you." Azumi smiled before everyone said, "Would you like an encore?"

"Encore! Encore!" Kazama and Hotoshi chanted.

"Encore! Encore!" Nagisa, Masahiro and others later chanted as well.

"Yosh. Let's sing again then." Luchia said.

"Live Start!" The current and the former mermaid princesses said.

And so they began to sing the same song again, fully this time and everyone is enjoying it.

**Me: Yep and that ends Chapter 29. **

***Luchia and Azumi appeared.***

**Suzuka *cried in joy*: Mummy!**

**Azumi *smiling*: There There I am here.**

***Azumi and Suzuka hugged each other.***

**Sarah: Would you look at them? Isn't that sweet?**

**Luchia *smiling*: It sure is. Anyway, what do you have to say?**

**Me: The thing is that I will make an announcement at the end of the next chapter.**

***Luchia, Azumi, Suzuka and Sarah got surprised.***

**Azumi: An announcement? Are you going to hold up like you did on Chapter 27?**

**Me: No. I am serious this time. **

**Sarah *smiling*: So everyone. Chapter 30 will be coming soon.**

**Luchia: And untill then, don't forget to review and like.**

**Suzuka: Encore! Encore!**


	47. Part 3 Chapter 30: Mermaids' Visit

**Me: Hello everyone. Chapter 30 is here.**

***Silence. Soon Naoki peeped out for a moment.***

**Naoki: Hey. Are you sure there's going to be an announcement? Or you will hold back like you did in the last time?**

**Me: No! I'm serious.**

***Naoki then left.***

**Me: I would like to thank you all for reviewing and liking this story. It's been a while or a long time since I started my first fanfic.**

**And also I do not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

**And now let Chapter 30 begin. And at the end there will be an announcement.**

Chapter 30: Small Trouble and the Mermaids' Visit.

_The next day in afternoon:_

"Boy. That was so much fun we had yesterday night, isn't it?" Hanon asked happily.

"It sure is." Luchia said happily, "What a afternoon till night it was!"

"Yeah. We visited the kingdom and saw our former mermaid princesses there and we had so much fun in the kingdom." Rina smiled, "And then even in Pearl Piari, we had so much fun."

"And not to forget Kazama and Hotoshi." Kaito said in which everyone nodded.

"I feel sorry for Hotoshi and Kazama that they couldn't find the singing voices." Seira sadly said.

Everybody sighed as a result.

"It's a good thing we had a long nice rest." Luchia said.

"Yeah and we woke up, we thought it's morning but actually afternoon already started." Kaito said in which everybody laughed.

"Thank God that there's no school right now." Hanon said, "Otherwise we would be recorded absent and we will be in big trouble."

"Even though we might make it, our eyes will be so red." Rina said, "We wouldn't be able to concentrate in class."

"And I would be sleeping in the desk all day long." Seira said in which everybody laughed.

They are walking around for a few minutes when suddenly they heard two voices:

"Yeah! Look at me! I'm going to set a new world record!"

"Hotoshi! Slow down! The policeman or woman might catch us speeding. This is not a bike race!"

The figures are approching fast. The first one to appear is Hotoshi who, after seeing them, applied the brakes but he went past them and he had to go back. Then Nagisa appeared and slowed down upon seeing them. When Luchia and her friends saw them, they are in awe.

Both Hotoshi and Nagisa are riding on their sport bicycles. They are also wearing their helmets in their respective color: Hotoshi yellow and Nagisa aqua.

"Wow. It seems like you look really cool today in those gears." Kaito smiled.

"Thanks." Nagisa and Hotoshi smiled.

"Wait Nagisa. This is a different bicycle." Hanon said, "Then how many bikes do you have?"

"Two." Nagisa said, "One is that bicycle we ride on a date and another one is this, the sport bicycle."

"I have only one which is this." Hotoshi sighed in which everybody laughed.

"But then how do you go to school?" Luchia asked curiously.

"Why? By biking or walking." Hotoshi said.

"It depends on different circunstance." Nagisa said, "If we get to school then we go speed crazy like this."

Everyone laughed.

"So how was yesterday night?" Seira asked.

"Yesterday night was totally off the hook!" Hotoshi said happily, "Untill then, I thought only Aunt Naoki and Yukito could sing but you girls sang beautifully as them."

"Well we enjoyed it a lot." Nagisa smiled.

"I think I have a feeling that the voice I heard also sings beautifully as you girls."

Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira gave a small gasp.

"I see." Rina said, "Anyway, where are you off too?"

"Going around the town." Nagisa smiled.

"In the mixture of Tour De France and Olympic Style." Hotoshi said happily, "Later people."

And with that said, Hotoshi went WHOOSH!

"Hey wait up!" Nagisa called, "Sorry guys. I got to catch him up. Later."

"Well have a fun ride, Nagisa." Kaito smiled.

"Thanks."

And with that, Nagisa also began to pedal at a fast pace.

"Be careful. You might get hurt." Hanon called.

"I am going to say that to him." Nagisa called back.

And then, Nagisa and Hotoshi disappeared from sight.

"Well it looks to me that both Hotoshi-kun and Nagisa-kun will become professional bicycle racers." Luchia said.

"What's a Tour De France?" Seira asked curiously.

"The Tour de France is an annual multiple stage bicycle race primarily held in France while also occasionally making passes through nearby countries." Kaito said.

"I think they will be." Rina smiled, "Look at them. They are cycling at a fast pace without falling down."

"If that happens, I will cheer for him." Hanon said happily.

Everyone smiled at Hanon untill Seira interrupted.

"Did you hear Hotoshi just said now?" Seira asked in excitement.

"Well yeah." Luchia said but then realized, "Wait. You don't mean..."

Seira jumped happily.

"It could be that Coco must have seen him and fell in love at first sight after seeing him having yellow hair and eyes as well. Then she started singing and escaped. It must be Coco." Seira said happily, "And Noel for Kazama."

"Now how can you be sure that this is true?" Hanon asked.

"It could be that two normal mermaids must have seen Kazama and Hotoshi and started singing." Rina said.

"But I am sure of it." Seira cried.

"Let's not talk here. Others might hear us." Kaito said, "Let's go to the beach."

The four girls nodded and so they all went to the beach, with Luchia and Kaito holding hands.

* * *

_At the beach:_

"Let's rest for a moment." Kaito said in which the four girls nodded.

They then stretched themselves for a while and laid down for a moment. Feeling the cool breeze and warm air, they are enjoying themselves, relaxing for a while.

"Now where were we...?" Kaito wondered but then Seira interrupted.

"Look! Look who's in the beach as well." Seira said happily and pointed out at the figures.

The four girls and Kaito then approached closely to take a closer look. When they saw who are they, Rina smiled.

"Well if it isn't Masahiro and Kazama?" Rina smiled.

"Your boyfriend and his love-sensitive best friend for life." Luchia said happily.

"Love-sensitive?"

"Yeah. Kazama-san is actually a very unique boy I have seen. He doesn't want to win over me because he knows who loves who and he is very happy that they are his friends."

"Maybe his mother might have taught him fully about love." Hanon said happily.

"Hmm. It looks like Kaito is staring at something." Seira said.

"Kaito. What are you looking at?" Luchia asked curiously.

"Look at what Masahiro is holding." Kaito said.

Then they look at Masahiro and Kazama who are chatting happily. Kazama is in a world of excitement and Masahiro is trying to calm him down. Masahiro is carrying a red surfboard, the one Kaito is staring at. When Kaito looked at it for a moment, he realized it and gasped.

"Is...Is that Mikaru's surfboard?" Kaito asked.

The girls looked at it and they also gasped.

"It really is." Luchia said, "I can remember it clearly."

"You mean the one Mikaru threw outside the window when she was in rage and nearly hit Hamasaki-san and Kazama-san?" Seira asked in which everyone nodded.

"Yep. That's what Hamasaki-san wrote in his diary." Hanon said, "Though we don't know how he was able to get it."

"We will have to hear it from him then." Rina smiled, "In fact, we have to hear the whole thing from him. If we tell him that we know some parts of it, then he will immediately realize that we read his diary."

"True. In fact, I would really like to hear it from him." Kaito said.

"Oh Boy. I can't wait for my first surf." Kazama said happily, "I'm going to do my exercise."

"Calm down, Kazama." Masahiro said but then smiled, "Well who do we have here?"

"Hi Masahiro." Rina said cheerfully as she approached him.

"Oh hi Rina." Masahiro smiled, "Going around for an afternoon walk?"

"Yep. With my friends and we met Hotoshi and Nagisa along the way."

"Wow."

"Say. What is your friend doing?"

"Doing exercise. So where are your friends by the way?"

"Ohaiyo Hamasaki-san." Luchia said happily as others are approaching him.

"Oh hi everyone. I suppose all are you having an afternoon walk as well."

"Yep. We sure are." Hanon said happily.

"Say. You got a good looking red surfboard." Kaito said.

"That's actually not mine." Masahiro said, "I will explain to you later."

"No problem." Rina smiled.

"Say Kazama-san. What are you doing?" Seira smiled.

"I'm doing exercise for my first surf." Kazama said without looking at them.

But then when he looked at them, he suddenly beamed in excitement.

"Well if it isn't the surf champ and the singing girls?" Kazama asked happily.

"Yeah. We are." Luchia smiled, "Glad you liked it yesterday."

"Liked it? I loved it! Of all people, since when did you learn to sing beautifully?!"

"Well...when we were young." Hanon smiled.

"Let me tell you something. The voice that I heard also sang beautifully as you girls."

"Wow." Seira said in awe.

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"But now today is also exciting as well cause I'm going to have my first surf in my life." Kazama said happily.

"First surf?!" Kaito asked in shock, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm so excited. Isn't it, pal?"

"It sure is. Take a chill, Kazama." Masahiro said as he patted on Kazama's back, "He's hyped up for his first surf."

"That's okay. Maybe he watched Kaito surf and decided to try it out." Rina smiled.

"Hey? How did you know about that?" Kazama asked.

"I just guessed."

Everybody laughed.

"But are you sure you can surf by yourself?" Luchia asked, "Kaito can teach you some basics. He's a professional surfer himself."

"Nah. I'm fine. Let me try it myself." Kazama said, "If I screw up, then I will take his advice."

"Well good luck for your first surf." Seira said.

"Do not fear Kazama. We will cheer for you." Hanon said happily.

"Thanks everyone." Kazama said, "But you are not the only one."

Kazama then pointed at a small beach chair. Everyone looked at it. There in the small beach chair lay the stuff toy Sylvester with a small umbrella covering him. He is wearing sunglasses and also holding the signboard written in Japanese: _'Go Kazama.'_

"Aww. Would you look at that?" Seira asked, "Even Sylvester is cheering for him."

"But why do you keep in close?" Hanon asked.

"Why?! Because if I keep him far away, then some people might steal it." Kazama said.

"That's really smart thinking of you." Masahiro smiled, "Let's hope you don't disappoint him."

"But stuff toys don't have feelings."

Everyone laughed as Masahiro handed the red surfboard to Kazama.

"Do you know that this is someone else's surfboard?" Rina asked.

"I know that!" Kazama whined in which everybody laughed, "It's a long story."

"Well it seems like you are ready to have your first surf in your lifetime." Luchia smiled, "Good luck."

"Good luck and don't fall." Kaito said.

Kazama took a deep breathe and gave a thumbs up to them. Masahiro and Kaito also gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks everyone." Kazama said before preparing himself, "Okay. One...Two...and in I go."

And with that, Kazama ran and jumped into the water with the red surfboard on his body.

Kazama then paddled on the water for something and then suddenly saw an appropriate wave coming by. Once he saw it, Kazama started paddling and caught the wave. Pretty soon, Kazama got up and is riding on the wave with the red surfboard, much to his and others awe! Well at first, he almost fell down but then regained control of it. Then he tried turning it.

"Wow! For a beginner, he is doing pretty good." Kaito said in awe.

"I know, right?" Luchia asked happily, "If he can master it perfectly, then you will have a rival in the tournament."

"That will be better. No one was more skilled enough to challenge me and I am pretty disappointed by it."

"Maybe you won't soon." Seira said.

"Masahiro. Why not you try surfing yourself?" Rina asked.

"Do you know what will happen if I fall down and Kazama sees me in my Sea Prince Form and you in your Mermaid Form?" Masahiro asked.

"Oh!" Everyone then realized what Masahiro is talking about.

"Hey look!" Hanon said happily as she pointed out, "Kazama-san is having a time of his life."

Hanon is right, Kazama is having a time of his life! He is surfing and is in joy.

"Whoo-Hoo! Look at me! I'm surfing! I'm surfing!" Kazama said happily and then he started singing:

_**Kazama wa koko de konoutawo utaimasu.**_

_**Doo-da, doo-da **_

_**Kazama wa rokkunrōrumasu**_

_**Oh, de doo-da day**_

_**Subete no yoru sāfin o yarimashita!**_

_**Ichinichijū sāfin o yarimashita!**_

_**Watashi wa achikochi sāfin suru tsumoridesu.**_

_**Darekaga ni kakemasu...**_

Then just as Kazama was about to finish singing, the red surfboard is moving violently and Kazama almost fell down.

"Hey?! What's happening?!" Kazama began to panic.

Then he saw a long octopus-like legs and it's going to straight to Kazama.

"What the?! Ahhh!" Kazama screamed as his feet got hit by it.

And so Kazama then plunged into the water. Luchia and others saw it and are in horror. Masahiro began to panic!

"No! Kazama!" Masahiro cried as he was about to jump into the water but then Rina stopped him.

"Masahiro. Don't go." Rina said, "Unless you have the Mermaid of Love Locket."

Masahiro then realized that he doesn't have the locket right now and snapped his fingers in frustration and tears.

"Don't blame yourself, Masahiro. No one saw that coming." Rina sadly said as she comforted Masahiro.

"Kazama didn't fall down by accident!" Kaito said, "Someone made him fall down!"

"Yeah. I think I saw a long leg hit Kazama-san!" Luchia said in panic.

"Oh My God! That must mean that a water demon is here and he or she attacked him." Hanon said in panic as well.

"Why are we panicking now? Let's go save him!" Seira shouted.

"Seira is right. There is no time to panic for Kazama is in danger." Rina said, "Kaito, take care of Masahiro."

"Hai." Kaito agreed.

"Masahiro, don't worry. We will rescue your best friend."

"Please do." Masahiro said and gave a thumbs up.

The girls smiled as Rina winked and gave a thumbs up as well. Then all the four girls jumped into the water. Masahiro sighed for a moment and put his head down while Kaito comforted him. Seconds later, both boys saw the red surfboard floating by. Masahiro picked it up.

"Well at least the surfboard is here." Masahiro sighed and gulped, "I just hope Kazama will be alright."

"Don't worry. He will be alright." Kaito said, "You know what Luchia and others can do, don't you?"

Masahiro nodded as both boys waited patiently for the four girls and Kazama to arrive safely.

* * *

_Under the sea:_

The girls, in their mermaid form, are swimming around, searching for Kazama.

"I just hope that the water demon doesn't held Kazama-san captive." Hanon gulped.

"What does he or she want?" Seira growled.

"Don't know but we will get to know once we meet him or her face to face." Rina said.

"Look! I see Kazama-san! There he is!" Luchia exclaimed as she pointed out.

There they saw Kazama's unconscious body floating around. Luchia, Hanon and Seira are quickly approaching him.

"Wait! It might be a..." Rina shouted only to see Luchia, Hanon and Seira getting swated.

"...trap." Rina sweatdropped.

"Well Well. Look who do we have here?" A voice asked smiling as it slowly approached.

Luchia and others looked in horror as the water demon appeared. She is a female water demon. The water demon has red eyes and huge long legs. Her hair is straight long! A shape like a sword. Her hands are like scary zombie hands.

"Whoever you are, let him go!" Luchia shouted.

"And why should I, you little pests?" The water demon asked smiling evily.

"Who are you calling us pests?!" Hanon asked angrily, "And what do you want with him?!"

The water demon simply smiled as she touched Kazama's face and then said:

"Look at him! Isn't he hot and gorgeous? Having a handsome face and such beautiful indigo hair? I am just simple awed by it but it seems like all I have to do is to touch one of my hand into his face and when I saw my magic words, all his hotness will go away and I will be even more hotter and beautiful than I am. But sadly he will become so ugly that I might have leave him instantly on the water."

That speech fueled the anger of the four mermaid princesses. To make it simple: The water demon will kill Kazama just by simply taking his handsomeness and making him look ugly and will leave him to drown!

"You are horrible!" Seira said angrily, "This will never happen!"

"Oh really? What are you going to do?" The water demon taunted, "You are just a bunch of ordinary mermaids with no powers to defeat me!"

The four mermaids are stunned for a moment.

"What...did...you just say?" Rina asked slowly and in surprise.

"I SAID THAT YOU ARE JUST A BUNCH OF ORDINARY MERMAIDS WITH NO POWERS!" The water demon shouted in anger, "AND YOU ARE HELPLESS WITHOUT THE MERMAID PRINCESSES!"

The water demon breathed for a moment but then saw the four girls are giggling.

"What are you four giggling about?!" The water demon asked angrily.

"Well...we, the ordinary mermaids, do have something." Luchia smiled.

"And what could that be?"

"Let's go, girls!"

The girls then began to transform into their idol forms.

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Mizuiro Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

"Orange Pearl Voice!"

Afterwards, the girls then transformed into their second idol forms. Once they transformed, then they looked at the water demon.

The water demon is SHELL SHOCKED! She couldn't believe it and her confidence quickly turned into fear! Her face became a bit white.

"Wait! You are not ordinary mermaids as I thought!" The water demon said in horror, "You are the..."

"I have never seen anyone so stupid in my life!" Rina laughed.

"What's the matter now? Have you become a scary cat all off a sudden?" Hanon teased.

"And now time to show you what we, the ordinary mermaids you so called us, are capable off." Seira said.

"Yosh! Let's sing then!" Luchia called happily.

"No! Please don't! I surrender! I surrender!" The water demon said in fright and begged them not to sing.

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!" The four girls said.

"Oh...No." The water demon is preparing for the worst to come.

The girls then started to sing. (Pearls of Mermaid.)

_**Nanatsu no umi no kanata ni kitto kagayaku **_

_**Inochi no rakuen wo mezasu monogatari **_

_**Habataku tori no yukue ni kitto mitsukaru **_

_**Sono yume wo daite tabi ni deta **_

_**Himitsu no irie de hirotta takara no chizu ni **_

"AH! STOP IT!" The water demon screamed in pain as she desperately covered her ears.

_**Mada darenimo mienai **_

_**Seiza ga hitotsu hikatta **_

_**Nanatsu no umi no monogatari koko kara hajimari **_

_**Kiseki wo ikutsu mo meguri mata modoru darou? **_

_**Ooki na tabi ga owaru koro otona ni nattemo **_

"Noooooo!" The water demon cried.

_**Kokoro no takarabako ni.. Songs of Mermaid **_

"Love Shower Pitch! Encore wa ika ga?" The four mermaid princesses said.

"I HATE YOU!" The water demon cried in pain as she retreated, setting Kazama free.

Kazama is still floating around. Luchia grabbed him.

"Well that is the most easiest water demon we have ever defeated." Rina smiled.

"Yeah. She thinks that we are ordinary mermaids." Seira laughed, "And her face when she saw us transformed."

"I bet the boys will be laughing so hard when we tell them about this." Hanon laughed.

"Let's talk about that later and swim back to the beach. If we keep him for too long, Kazama-san might be drowned." Luchia said.

The girls nodded and changed back into their mermaid forms. Then they swam back, carrying Kazama, to the beach.

* * *

_10 minutes later in the beach:_

Kazama is still unconscious so the girls, Kaito and Masahiro decided to be close to him. Masahiro looked at Kazama with a worried expression on his face. Rina knows how close Masahiro and Kazama are and she comforted Masahiro.

"He will get up. He is fine so we might have to wait for a while." Rina said.

"I hope so." Masahiro sighed.

"Say Luchia. That was a really quick work you did." Kaito said, "What actually happened?"

"Well. It all began with this..." Luchia smiled.

Luchia then started to explain what happened under the sea. After Luchia finished explaining, both boys at first giggled and then started to laugh so loudly.

"I know. Pretty funny, right?" Hanon laughed.

"Yeah. Seriously, how could she think that you are all just ordinary mermaids when actually you are the mermaid princesses?" Kaito laughed.

"When we looked at the reaction of her face, she knew she was flopped." Rina smiled.

"I bet she was even more stupid than the sea witch and her water demon servants whom my Mom, Yukito and Azumi easily defeated." Masahiro laughed.

"Yep but her intention was really serious. If we hadn't found Kazama on time, then that water demon would had made Kazama ugly and drowned him."

"I know and I really want to thank you all for that."

"It's okay. Your welcome."

"Say. Where did Seira go?" Luchia wondered.

"I am here." Seira said happily.

Seira is carrying Kazama's Sylvester stuff toy and put it on Kazama's body.

"I think that it can be okay if I put this with him so that this can show that Sylvester was really worried about him after Kazama fell down." Seira said.

"Aww. Now that's sweet of you." Luchia smiled.

Everyone smiled at Seira and then looked at the red surfboard that Masahiro is holding right now.

"Well. At least the red surfboard isn't lost." Masahiro said.

"Wait. How did you get the surfboard back?" Hanon asked.

"Just a few moments after you girls left to rescue Kazama, me and Masahiro saw the red surfboard floating by and he picked it up." Kaito said.

"Oh!" The girls said.

Everyone became silent for a moment.

"Well Masahiro. Could you tell us how did you get the red surfboard?" Rina asked.

Masahiro became silent for a moment.

"Do I have to tell? I mean is there any time for it?" Masahiro asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry. We are all free and there is plenty of time to tell us about it." Rina smiled.

"We will stop you if Kazama-san is waking up." Seira said as she looks at poor Kazama.

"It will be really interesting to hear it from you." Kaito said in excitement.

"I can't wait to hear the story from you." Hanon said in excitement.

"Please Please Pretty Please?" Seira pleaded.

Masahiro then took a deep breathe.

"Alright then. It happened just a few months ago." Masahiro said as he began to explain the events.

_Flashback (Few Months Ago outside Rihito Amagi's mansion.):_

"Hey Kazama. Are you sure we can relax here?" Masahiro asked, "We might trespass their property."

"Hey don't worry, pal. If that happens, we will explain." Kazama said as he stretched his arms and legs and laid down.

"Well if you say so."

Masahiro then also laid down to relax and both boys relaxed for a while.

"We have so many things to do today." Kazama said.

"Really? Like what?" Masahiro asked.

"Well first we are gonna go rock and roll in your mansion. Then we go crazy at my house."

"Wow. Spending on both homes today."

Both boys laughed.

"And then we will party at the restau..." Kazama was about to finish...

Suddenly they heard a crash noice and then Masahiro saw two chairs and some small objects falling right straight towards them.

"Kazama! Look out!" Masahiro shouted.

"ZOINKS!" Kazama freaked out.

Both boys were able to avoid it. Suddenly more objects were thrown from the already broken window. Masahiro and Kazama ran left and right.

"What's going on? What did we do?!" Kazama asked in panic.

"I don't know. You tell me." Masahiro said in panic, "Hey! I could hear crying voices."

The boys then began to hear the angry voices. It seems like they are having an argument.

"WHY DID KAITO LEAVE ME?! NO ONE CARES FOR ME!"

"MIKARU! PLEASE STOP THIS!"

More crashing noise can be heard. The boys could only hear the noise in horror.

"She must have completely lost her mind! Let's get out of here as she's gonna do a big rampage!" Kazama said in panic.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." Masahiro said.

So both of the boys hopped on Masahiro's motorcycle and sped off. Suddenly, a red surfboard came flying from the broken window and nearly missed Masahiro and Kazama by inches.

"Well that was close." Kazama said, "Have any idea what's going on inside the mansion?"

"No idea." Masahiro said, "But I think a sibling argument is going on inside."

_Present day:_

"Oh! It was lucky that you weren't hurt." Rina said.

Masahiro nodded as he continued his explanation:

"Many days ago after this incident. I was going for a ride around and I thought I should check to see what happened to that mansion after the incident took place. The mansion was still the same and the shattered window was fixed. I have no idea what is inside since I don't think I will be allowed to."

"It was then I discovered this red surfboard, the one that nearly hit me and Kazama, was still lying on the ground. I decided to give it knock the door but no one was there. I waited for several minutes and then I gave up. I was about to leave the area when suddenly a middle-age couple came."

"I asked them and pointed at the mansion. They then said to me that the mansion belongs to a man name Rihito Amagi who is an orchestra conductor. Then they said to me that he has left to overseas a few days ago."

"After hearing that, I decided that untill they come, I will keep this red surfboard safe and sound. And that's how I got this surfboard. And I think that Mikaru, the name I heard from the argument voice, could be his younger sister."

Everyone smiled at Masahiro.

_"Didn't Rihito-san notice the red surfboard on the ground? Or probably he hadn't seen it being thrown away?" _Kaito thought.

"Well that was really wonderful, Hamasaki-san." Luchia said happily, "You even know a bit of the Amagi family."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Masahiro got confused all off a sudden.

Everyone smiled at him.

"You are correct, Hamasaki-san. Rihito Amagi is an orchestra conductor and Mikaru is his younger sister. She was the student of our class before." Hanon said.

"I see...Hey wait a second! You met them before, didn't you?" Masahiro asked.

"Yep. We know them very well." Kaito said.

"And I know them too." Seira said happily.

"Oh. Is that so?" Masahiro asked, "Then answer my question, Kaito. How did you fell in love with Mikaru when you already fall in love with Luchia-chan?!"

"Whoa! Take it easy, Masahiro. I will explain." Kaito said.

"Sorry."

The girls giggled and laughed a little as Kaito began explaining to Masahiro. He told Masahiro how he had lost his memories when he was surfing in Hawaii and how he was found by Mikaru. Then he also explain that how he and Mikaru spend some time together, unaware of Luchia's depression and how he slowly got his memories back. But he then told Masahiro that he exchanged one problem to another. After saying this and that, he finally told Masahiro how they defeated Mikeru.

"Sometimes I feel that Mikeru and Mikaru's name are almost the same." Masahiro said.

"True. We discovered that there was the connection between Mikaru and Mikeru." Hanon said.

"So you didn't know about Luchia being depressed at all?"

"I knew a part of it but not fully. It was a few days after the Pearl Piari Party that Hanon and Rina told me fully about what happened to Luchia when I was with Mikaru and I was totally shocked. I would never have thought it can have a huge effect on her." Kaito sighed.

"So I guess that you did pay compensation for making Luchia depressed for so long?"

"He did." Luchia said happily, "For two whole days, we went on a date from day to night."

"Nice."

Everybody laughed.

"As for Seira, how were you born during the battle against Mikeru?" Masahiro asked.

"Well I was suppose to be born earlier in the Indian Ocean but then Mikeru absorbed my spirit. So Luchia had to collect the falling heart fragments of mine so that I could be born and that happened in Mikeru's castle." Seira said.

Masahiro thought for a moment.

"So when Kaito regained his memories, you left Mikaru for Luchia-chan and that's when Mikaru went crazy and started to throw things away." Masahiro said in which everyone nodded.

"I bet if Rihito-san knew you before then he would have paid you and Kazama-san thousands of yen as compensation." Hanon smiled.

"But we weren't hurt!"

Everybody laughed.

"Well untill then, take care of the red surfboard. We will introduce you to him once he arrives and you can give it back to him." Kaito said.

"Looking forward to it." Masahiro smiled.

"But before that, we would like to share you a secret." Luchia smiled.

"A secret?"

"Yeah. Concerning Rihito-san." Hanon said.

"Him?"

"Yep but this secret will be so shocking to you that even your parents won't believe it. So it's better to keep the secret by yourself untill the right time." Seira said.

Masahiro nodded.

"Well here goes." Rina smiled.

Rina then whispered something to Masahiro and then Masahiro's jaws dropped in disbelieve. He couldn't believe what he just heard right now.

"No! No way!" Masahiro said in disbelieve.

"Yes. Yes way." Rina smiled.

"And not only Rihito-san. Mikaru as well." Luchia said.

Masahiro is further shocked!

"Rihito-san said this could be the reason why Mikaru was always attracted to me." Kaito said.

"Surprised?" Hanon asked.

"Not surprised. Shocked!" Masahiro said, "You are right. Even my parents and my friends won't believe me. So better keep it a secret untill the time comes."

"Look everyone. Kazama-san is waking up!" Seira exclaimed.

Soon Kazama got up but is doozed off for a moment.

"Ugh... Where am I?" Kazama asked as if he was drunk.

"You are back in the beach." Kaito said.

"How long have I been down?"

"Probably 13 minutes." Masahiro said.

Kazama then quickly shook his head and stared at them in disbelieve.

"13 minutes?!" Kazama asked in shock, "What happened?!"

"You got hit by something while surfing and plunged into the water. We looked everywhere for you and after we found you, we brought you back to the beach." Rina said.

In an instead cry, Kazama hugged all off them at the same time.

"If it weren't for you guys, I would have drowned." Kazama cried.

The girls, Kaito and Masahiro smiled, embraced him and patted him in the back. Kazama then look at his Sylvester stuff toy and was surprised.

"He was so worried about you after you fell down that after we brought you back here, he was on your body." Seira smiled.

"Oh God! Really? I'm so sorry!" Kazama cried.

Kazama then hugged his Sylvester stuff toy as everyone is smiling at him. Kazama then sighed for a moment.

"Hey don't feel so down, Kazama. For a beginner like you, you really did a good surfing out there." Rina smiled.

"Really?" Kazama asked.

"Yeah. Maybe after a few months, we will see a new rival of Kaito which will be you." Luchia said happily.

"Yeah. And the surfing competition will be more exciting upon seeing that someone can challenge Kaito in the surfing competition." Hanon said happily.

"Yeah. And I love challenges." Kaito said happily.

"Well maybe it looks like I can." Kazama said but then panicked a little, "Wait! Where is the surfboard?"

"Calm down. It's right here." Masahiro said as he showed the red surfboard.

Kazama sighed in relief.

"I think evening will be coming soon by now. So let's go home everyone." Seira said.

Everyone nodded as they all left the beach. Kazama and Masahiro returning to their homes while Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito went back to Pearl Piari.

* * *

_Evening in Pearl Piari:_

Everyone is having snacks. Surprisingly, Azumi, Yukito and Naoki are also there.

"Since when did you arrive?" Luchia asked.

"An hour or so after you left." Azumi said, "So you can probably say afternoon."

"So what did you do in the afternoon?" Nikora asked.

"Well we did a pretty lot of things." Kaito said.

First they told about their meeting with Hotoshi and Nagisa. After they finished telling about it, everybody smiled.

"Yep. That's Hotoshi alright." Yukito smiled, "A speed freak when it comes to cycling."

"Do you even know what will they become in the future?" Taki asked.

"We didn't ask them but I believe they will become professional cyclist." Hanon said happily.

"In Olympics or in Tour De France." Yukito smiled.

"What's Tour De France?" Yuri asked.

"Well Tour de France is a bicycle touring race which starts in France and goes to other European countries." Azumi said.

"And what's Olympics?" Hippo asked curiously.

"The Olympic Games are the leading international sporting event featuring summer and winter sports competitions in which thousands of athletes from around the world participate in a variety of competitions." Naoki explained, "So for both Nagisa and Hotoshi, there are two types of events for them: Road Cycling and Track Cycling."

"That will be great. Japan has never won those." Maki said, "If they win the Tour De France and/or the Cycling Olympics, then either one of them will become the first Japanese to do so and think how popular your son and Hotoshi will become if that happens."

"Wow!" Everyone said in awe.

"So if that happens, I'm going to take many happy pictures with Nagisa." Hanon said happily.

"I think I'm skilled enough to challenge the best surfers in the world!" Kaito said proudly.

"Hooray! Then I am going to take many happy pictures with you." Luchia said happily.

"What about your son, Naoki?" Rina asked.

"I don't know. My son is in a fix. Either boxing, motorcycling or something else." Naoki sighed.

"Whatever he is doing in the future, just tell him I will be by his side."

"Aww thank you. Of course I will tell him."

"I don't want to offend you everyone." Gaito said, "But you do know that you can't stay in the human world forever, don't you?"

Everyone gasped for a moment but gulped after knowing that what Gaito said is true. Everyone became disappointed all off a sudden.

"No! I don't want to leave without love." Seira cried.

"There There." Sara sighed and patted Seira.

"Now that's disappointing." Maki sadly said.

The girls' happy face quickly turned into sad face.

"But there's nothing to be sad about." Nikora said, "You at least won't leave with sorrows in your heart."

"Yeah. We were supposed to leave within 5 weeks but here we are, spending our friends and loved ones in the human world." Taki said.

"Or maybe Best Friends-in-law." Azumi teased in which everybody laughed.

"Kaito will be living with me when we leave but what about you, Hanon and Rina?" Luchia asked.

"Don't worry about us. As Nikora said, we are not leaving with sorrows in our hearts cause we forever are tying knots with the former mermaid princesses' sons." Hanon said happily.

"True." Rina smiled, "But I don't think Nagisa and Masahiro will find it easy to adjust in the sea world unlike Kaito cause they spend all their lives in the human world."

"Well, in that case, we will visit the kingdom from time to time then." Yukito smiled.

"Really? That's great. Maybe you can tell us how the boys are doing." Seira said happily.

"And not only that we have the Ocean-Proof Camera." Azumi said.

"Ocean-Proof Camera! Why did we forget about it?" Hippo gasped.

"Yep and that's how our boys and Suzuka can check out how you girls are doing." Naoki smiled, "And not to forget Setsuki, Luna, Minke, Momo and Momo-chan."

"Oh yeah. Those sea animal friends." Sara said.

"Well at least you aren't lost forever." Yuri said.

"And maybe the boys can spend some pictures to see how they are doing." Taki said.

Everyone smiled as they knew that all hope is not lost.

"We can come, right?" Kaito asked.

"If we can do so, then maybe we can arrange the marriage plans with our boyfriends in advance." Hanon said happily.

"Yeah but for that, Nikora would have to open Pearl Piari again." Rina smiled in which everyone laughed a little bit.

"I know that." Nikora sighed, "But I'm fine with it."

"Azumi. If your daughter finds love, please inform me." Luchia pleaded.

"Don't worry. I will." Azumi said.

"Well it looks like everything is fixed in advanced." Gaito smiled, "So what did you do next after meeting Hotoshi and Nagisa?"

Then Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira and Kaito continued telling about their afternoon walk and meeting Kazama and Masahiro and what they did.

"You do know what happened to Masahiro and Kazama since you read his diary." Naoki said.

"Yeah. We thought we could listen fully from him about how he got the red surfboard." Rina said, "If we tell him that we know part of it then he will immediately realize that we had read his diary."

"Yeah and that will be bad." Hanon said in which everyone nodded

"But it's really surprising that Kazama-san can surf." Sara said.

"That was actually his first time surfing." Luchia said.

"Yeah and he really surfed pretty well for a begineer like him." Kaito said.

"But something terrible happened to Kazama-san while surfing." Seira said.

Everyone got curious all off a sudden.

"What happened? Did he injure himself and fell down?" Sara asked.

"Uh...not really. Even worse than that." Rina said.

_A minute later after telling what actually happened to Kazama:_

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"Oh My. That's really terrible." Yukito gasped.

"Oh. So she just attacked him just because she wants to take away his handsomeness?" Azumi asked.

"Yep. And after that, she would have left him to drown." Kaito said.

"Well that's really a stupid intention." Gaito said, "But a bit serious afterwards."

"Was she threatening?" Yuri asked.

"Was she so dangerous like the previous water demon's sisters?" Sara asked.

"Could it be that a new Dark Age on the sea is about to follow?" Hippo gulped.

"Come down everyone. It's not like these things are going to happen." Luchia said.

"Eh?" Everyone asked curiously.

When the four girls told them how they were easily able to defeat the water demon, silence occurred for a moment before everyone roared in laughter so much.

"OMG! I can't stop laughing!" Gaito laughed.

"Me too!" Sara also laughed.

"So that water demon mistook you as just ordinary mermaids where actually you are the mermaid princesses." Hippo smiled.

"Yeah and her reaction!" Hanon laughed, "She knew she was flopped straight away."

"Wow. So she really isn't a threat at all." Taki sighed in relief.

"So ever since that two major incidents, the water demons are becoming weak." Maki said.

"Oh. So what about the angry water demon and his two sisters?" Yuri asked.

"Oh yeah. What did I forget them?"

Everybody laughed.

"What about you former mermaid princesses?" Nikora asked.

"That's strange. Even the sea witch and her water demon weren't that stupid to know that we are the mermaid princess at that time." Naoki said.

"Well that's because they had known it in the first place." Yukito said.

"But they were still stupid considering they used the same strategy and attacks." Azumi said in which everybody laughed.

"Well I think that it's better to forget about it since that was less than a minor threat." Hippo said in which everybody laughed, "Did she say anything about being associate with someone?"

"Not really. She didn't say anything about that." Luchia said, "So maybe she did it alone."

"And that's how we rescued Kazama and we dragged him on the beach." Rina said, "He was unconscious for a long time before he woke up."

"And while he was unconscious, Masahiro told us how he got the surfboard." Kaito said.

Everyone then realized all off a sudden.

"Wait a second?! When we visited Hamasaki-san's room, we didn't see the red surfboard." Seira gasped.

"True. Where does he keep it?" Rina asked.

"How sad. The red surfboard has been kept above the wardrobe." Naoki smiled.

"Above the wardrobe and we didn't see it?!" Azumi gasped.

"Oh Man!" Everybody whined in which Yukito and Naoki laughed.

"Anyway. Someone is coming here today." Yukito smiled.

"Really? Who could it be?" Luchia asked.

Then the bell sound rang.

"I will get it." Nikora said and she ran to open the door.

Nikora then ran to open the door but then no one was there. Suddenly...

"KONICHIWA!" The 10 girls then showed their face all off a sudden.

In a surprise, Nikora fell down. Maki then got her up.

"Wait. Who came?" Luchia asked.

"COMING FROM THE SOUTH ATLANTIC!" The voices said.

"South Atlantic?!" Everyone asked in surprise except Yukito and Naoki.

One by one the girls entered in style. They are now in their human form.

"Hi everyone! I'm Mizuru!" Mizuru entered and introduced herself happily.

"Yuzuka!" Yuzuka entered and introduced herself happily.

"Sakura!" Sakura entered and introduced herself happily.

"Koyabasa. Nice to meet you all." Koyabasa entered and introduced herself smiling.

"AND WE ARE THE SOUTH ATLANTIC MERMAIDS!" The four of them said happily.

"Hi guys. Good to see you in the human world." Yukito said happily.

"Ano? You know them?" Luchia asked curiously.

Hanon then suddenly jumped up.

"I met them in my kingdom. They are Yukito's best friends." Hanon said happily.

"Yukito's best friends?!" Everyone asked in shock except Naoki.

"Yep. We sure are." Koyabasa smiled.

"Yukito. It's really good to see you in the human world." Yuzuka said happily as all four mermaids rush to hug Yukito.

"It's been a long time since you arrived. I mean, in the human world." Yukito smiled in which all five mermaids share a laughter.

"This is really unbelievable! I never knew Yukito has some best friends in the South Atlantic Kingdom." Nikora said.

"Me neither." Taki said.

"Oh Wow! The Princess, Hanon, is also here." Sakura said as they all rushed to hug Hanon as well.

"I'm so glad that you came here." Hanon smiled, "You can just call me my name here."

"So this is Pearl Piari, eh?" Mizuru asked, "Pretty nice place."

"I'm just too shock to say anything." Sara was stunned for a moment.

"Is anyone else coming?" Hippo asked. Too shock to speak.

"Why yes. Someone is coming as well." Koyabasa smiled.

"COMING FROM THE NORTH ATLANTIC!" The voices said in which everyone jumped.

"North Atlantic?!" Kaito asked in shock, "Wait. Don't tell me that..."

Once again, the girls entered one by one in style. They are in their human form as well.

"Hello folks! I'm Hibiki!" Hibiki entered and introduced herself happily.

"Natsumi!" Natsumi entered and introduced herself happily.

"And Lisa!" Lisa entered and introduced herself happily.

"AND WE ARE THE NORTH ATLANTIC MERMAIDS!" The three of them said happily.

"Glad to see you in the human world." Naoki smiled, "Things have changed a lot since you last arrived."

"So what? The human world is the human world." Lisa said happily.

"Who are you girls?" Seira was mouth opened.

"Oh. They are Naoki's best friends." Rina smiled, "I met them in my kingdom."

"Naoki's best friends?!" Everyone asked in shock except Yukito.

"Now that I didn't know." Hanon said.

"Well now you know now." Hibiki said happily.

"Naoki. How are you? How is human life?" Natsumi asked happily as all three mermaids rush to hug Naoki.

"The best you can say though I wonder which life is actually the best." Naoki teased in which all four mermaids shared a little laughter.

"Oh wow! I never knew Naoki has also best friends as well in the kingdom." Sara said in awe.

"I think that when their current mermaid princess said the new laws, everyone went jubilant." Azumi said.

"Rina, the princess, is here! We finally meet you here." Lisa said happily as they all hugged Rina as well.

"I'm fine. Thank you all." Rina smiled as she embraced them.

"So this is the place Naoki said on her last visit." Hibiki said happily.

"Yep."

"Oh wow! This place is becoming filled with mermaids all off a sudden." Maki teased in which everybody laughed.

"True. I have never met so many mermaids in one day." Kaito said.

"There's more coming." Lisa said.

"There's more?!" Hippo gasped.

"Am I dreaming?" Taki wondered.

"Well you are certainly not. It's real." Nikora said.

"Who else are coming?" Azumi asked.

"Well it's been yesterday, Luchia and Azumi." A voice said. It's none other than Sarah who entered.

"Oh Wow! Sarah!" Luchia said happily.

"So now it looks like you Hippo, Taki and Nikora are finally getting a once in the lifetime chance, aren't you?" Azumi asked in which everybody laughed.

"Well at least this can help to compensate the missing of what happened in the kingdom." Nikora said.

"Introducing Meru and my mom!" Meru said happily as she and her mother entered.

"It has been yesterday, Hanon." Meru's mother said as Hanon nodded with a smile.

"Over here, Meru." Yuzuka said happily, waving her hand.

"You know her also?" Luchia asked.

"Yep. We do know each other pretty well." Hibiki said happily.

"Alright calm down everyone. Don't explode into too much excitement because some people might hear us." Maki said, "Let's sit down and introduce ourselves a bit later."

Everyone nodded as they sat down to relax. Well...except Yuri and Gaito who are in a state of panic because they fear that they, the Atlantics, might recognize them and turned back so that they won't recognize them.

_5 minutes later:_

Everyone sat down but the excitement still continues. They all looked at Yukito's and Naoki's friends.

"I never knew that you are all Yukito's and Naoki's friends." Luchia said happily, "Welcome to Pearl Piari!"

"It's a real pleasure to meet you all." Hippo smiled and bowed.

"But then how did you know the address?" Kaito asked.

"Yukito gave us the address on her last visit." Yuzuka said.

"Naoki gave us the address as well." Hibiki said.

"So to make it easier: Both of the former mermaid princesses gave you the address." Maki said in which they nodded.

"But then why didn't you tell us that they are coming?" Hanon asked.

"Because surprise!" Yukito said happily.

"Yeah. You never met our friends, except Hanon and Rina, before so we met them in the morning and they told us that they will be coming in the evening." Naoki smiled.

"Well. We definitely did got surprised finally." Rina said in which everybody laughed.

"So then what did you do in the morning and afternoon then?" Maki asked.

"Beach fun!" Natsumi said happily.

"Beach fun? How?"

"How?! With this!" All the 10 girls exclaimed as they all showed him on the table the pink, aqua and green potions.

"Okay Okay. Sorry."

Everybody laughed.

"So it looks like you have drank it and now it's empty." Taki said as she looked curiously at the empty potion.

"How long does it take to refill?" Sara asked.

"It refills automatically in a day or so as far as I know." Azumi said.

"We had so much fun in the beach." Mizuru said happily, "We played splash splash in the water."

"Wait. You did that?" Seira gasped.

"Yeah. Why? Didn't you have fun in the beach as well?" Lisa asked.

"Well we did but not completely in the water." Hanon said gloomily, "At that time we were afraid that we would turn into mermaids if we splash on the water."

"True. It's only when we visited Yukito's house that we knew the law in which all we could have done is to take our shell lockets." Rina sighed.

"Oh. Now I remember." Koyabasa said, "You told us that you knew the law no.34 but not 165."

"Me and Natsumi also played volleyball and we showed those two boasting opponents who's boss." Sakura said happily.

"Yeah. And their reaction." Natsumi laughed as she and Sakura slapped high fives.

"Well how about you two face Sarah then and then see who's boss." Kaito said.

"Fine then! We will face her." Sakura and Natsumi said with determination which took everyone by surprise.

"Oh Wow." Hanon and Rina said in awe while Sarah giggled.

Everyone laughed for a moment.

"So is this the first time you appear in the human world?" Nikora asked.

"No. Third Time." Lisa said.

"Third Time?" Everyone, except Hanon, Rina, Yukito and Naoki, asked.

"Yes. Former mermaid princesses' marriage." Koyabasa smiled.

Everyone thought for a moment but then immediately realized.

"Wait. I recognize your faces in the big picture frame of Yukito's and Naoki's wedding." Luchia said happily, "You did attend."

"How was the wedding then?" Taki asked smiling.

"It was the best of all best." Lisa said happily.

The 7 girls began to tell about the experience they had on Yukito's and Naoki's wedding. Everyone smiled.

"But how did you get invited?" Hanon asked.

"We send them the invitation letter via Setsuki." Yukito smiled.

"And Luna to our respective people." Naoki smiled.

"Or respective friends should I say?" Rina asked in which everybody laughed.

"I want to go to that time." Seira cried.

"Sorry everyone. Seira wants to go back to your past lives because all of you had so much fun when Yukito and Naoki were mermaid princesses." Sara said.

"Especially that witch who was a complete old fool." Azumi said in which everybody laughed.

"So that was the first time you came to the human world?" Hippo asked in which the 7 mermaids nodded, "Then what was the second time?"

"The second time was that we went to Yukito's house after they settled there for sometime and had a chat with her." Mizuru said.

"But that was the old address Yukito and her husband lived. They moved to a new house." Maki said.

"I know. And that's why we got the new address." Yuzuka said happily.

Everyone fell down in anime-style except the 7 mermaids, Yukito and Naoki who laughed.

"Well, on our case, we went Naoki's mansion after they settled there and we had a chat with her." Hibiki said.

"Well at least she is still living the same place with her husband. Good thing." Natsumi said.

"We also visited their homes and boy it was splendid." Kaito said.

"As well as Azumi's house." Luchia said.

"Anything else?" Hippo asked.

"Then after we said goodbye to them we went shopping." Sakura said happily.

"And after shopping was the last time you came into the human world, right?" Azumi asked.

The 7 mermaids nodded with a sigh.

"Well we were planning to visit her again but thanks to Gaito and that Dark Lovers, we couldn't do so." Lisa growled.

"Well at least they came to the kingdom." Koyabasa said.

Everyone laughed... except Gaito and Yuri who are still hiding and not looking at them. They heard that and got a bit frightened.

"What about you, Sarah? Is this your first time?" Meru's mother asked.

"Not really. I am coming to the human world regularly ever since I met Luchia at school." Sarah said.

"Eh?!" The 7 mermaids asked in shock.

"And not only that she is our English teacher." Seira said.

"English teacher?! That's unfair." Yuzuka cried.

"Yeah. I bet you are giving Luchia the advantage, aren't you?" Hibiki asked suspiciously.

"No! No! She is doing what the other teachers are doing." Luchia quickly said, "And Sarah? How did you know Meru's mother?"

"I was swimming around when suddenly I saw her. She was really frightened and told me that the South Atlantic Kingdom got attacked and she even got separated from her daughter, Meru. So I thought that she could come to our kingdom in which she accepted gladly." Sarah explained.

"Oh. No wonder. So that's how she was safe in my kingdom."

Everyone laughed.

"And after that incident was over, I reunited with my mom." Meru said happily, "Thank you Sarah."

"Your welcome." Sarah smiled.

"How about Luchia gives the title of mermaid princess to Sarah then?" Hanon teased.

"Hanon!" Luchia whined in which everybody laughed.

Suddenly Yuzuka saw the two of them sitting in two chairs far away, looking backwards. Yuzuka is a bit curious but upon seeing their hairstyles, she gasped.

"No way! It can't be!" Yuzuka gasped.

The 8 other mermaids than saw them and are shocked. The others then realized that Gaito and Yuri are really in big trouble.

"Well Well Well. If it isn't Gaito and Yuri hiding from us?" Hibiki asked.

Gaito and Yuri shook in fear upon hearing that. The 8 girls then stood up.

"Uh Oh." The rest of them said.

The 8 girls then walked slowly towards Gaito and Yuri, who still refuse to turn around.

"It's them alright. No doubt about it." Mizuru said.

"Yeah. Do you two still remember what you did to our kingdom?" Sakura asked.

No answer from Gaito and Yuri. Silence occurred for a moment.

"Well it looks like they really want to forget about it." Koyabasa said, "Sorry but we haven't forgotten that."

"Let's grab some sticks and beat them up." Natsumi said.

Everyone gasped all off a sudden.

"I agree. I've been waiting all this time to get my hands on them." Lisa growled, "Now they are helpless."

The 8 girls grabbed any sticks they could find and are ready to beat them up. They are really serious about doing so!

"Guys! Don't..." Hanon is about to call them but Yukito stopped her and shook her head.

"Why?" Hanon asked in shock but when she looked at Yukito's face for sometime she suddenly realized...

"Wait? You don't mean..?" Hanon asked in surprise in which Yukito nodded.

"Naoki?" Rina asked as she is confused as to what to do.

Naoki shooked her head. Rina realized that Naoki might be meaning the same thing Yukito did so she didn't do anything.

"Please! Don't hurt..." Hippo was about to call but Sarah stopped him.

"It's okay. Calm down, nothing will happen." Sarah said.

"What did you mean?" Luchia asked.

"I think she meant the same thing Yukito and Naoki meant." Azumi said.

_"Oh man. This can't be good." _Kaito thought and gulped.

"Yuri. You will pay for tricking my daughter and putting her into danger." Meru's mother said.

Then in an instant, Gaito and Yuri turned themselves, threw their arms at the girls' foot and begged for forgiveness.

"Please don't hit us! We are sorry!" Gaito and Yuri cried.

Silence took place for a moment. Then the 8 girls started to giggle and laugh. They then threw their sticks, much to everyone's surprise.

"Of course we won't hit you." Yuzuka said, "Why should we?"

"Yeah. Besides your boyfriend, Hippo, will be very upset." Hibiki said.

What Hibiki said Shell Shocked Everyone One! Except Yukito and Naoki.

"How...How did you know...?" Hippo gasped.

"Oh you know. Yukito and Naoki told us everything." Meru's mother smiled.

"Eh?!" Everyone asked in surprise.

"Wait so that means in the last visit..." Hanon said.

"Yep. They told us everything about what you guys did last visit ever since you met them." Mizuru said.

"So Yuri. How are you doing with your boyfriend, Hippo the Fippo?" Hibiki asked smiling.

"Hippo the Fippo?!" Hippo and Yuri cried in which everybody laughed.

"Well sometimes my friends likes to rhyme names." Naoki smiled, "Like Mikeru-Fikeru."

"Mikeru-Fikeru?!" Luchia laughed and also everybody laughed.

"I remember. During my speech, you guys said Mikeru-Fikeru and we all roared in laughter." Rina smiled.

"Here. Get up. There's nothing to be afraid of now." Yuzuka said.

"Thanks." Gaito said as the girls helped him and Yuri out.

"So if Yukito and Naoki told you everything. That means..." Kaito said.

"Yep. He is your brother." Sakura said.

"And after hearing what Yukito and Naoki said to us, we come to realize that this is not entirely Gaito's and Yuri's fault." Mizuru said.

"The real fault and culprit is..." Koyabasa slowly said.

"Sara's Ex-Lover's fault!" Natsumi said angrily.

"Yes. It's his fault. He left Sara without saying a fault which started the entire thing!" Hibiki said angrily.

"He should be punished for betraying her." Lisa said.

"Me too!" Meru said.

"Me three!" Meru's mother said.

"And Me four!" Sarah said.

Everyone then is beginning to realize that the people blaming Mitsuki Tarou is increasing. Hanon is also a bit frightened. She soon realized that Mitsuki will be in a lot of trouble the moment he will arrive in Japan if at all.

_"Suzuka, Sarah, Luchia's people, Hotoshi and his parents. And now Yukito's and Naoki's friends, Meru and her mother. This is really frightening indeed." _Sara thought and gulped.

"Anyway on to the next topic." Meru's mother said.

"Gaito-Kaito-Saito." Meru said happily.

"Wait. So that means..." Azumi gasped.

"Yep. Azumi, the former mermaid princess of the North Pacific Ocean is back from the dead." Lisa said happily as the 8 mermaids happily hugged Azumi.

Everyone is Shell-Shocked!

"How did you even know about that?" Seira gasped.

"Like they said. Naoki and Yukito told them everything." Rina said.

"So using the three simple magic instructions, you brought Azumi, Gaito, Yuri and Sara alive." Hibiki said in which everyone nodded.

"Yeah. Azumi because Luchia wanted to see her." Nikora said.

"Yuri cause she is Hippo's love." Taki said.

"Sara because though she started the destruction, she indirectly brought us all together." Nikora said.

"And Gaito, though there was a lot of opposition on that. But both Kaito and Gaito had a tragic past." Maki said, "That's what Nikora told me."

"Yeah. Oh you poor Kaito. Couldn't get to meet your brother for such a long time." Sakura said.

"Were you actually denied to see your brother?" Natsumi asked.

"Not denied but..." Gaito said but Koyabasa interrupted.

"Well. You didn't even know where your brother was living, didn't you?" Koyabasa asked.

Gaito nodded gleefully.

"I see. Anywhere, Azumi. It's so good to see you." Yuzuka said happily.

"Yeah. First time meeting with you." Mizuru said.

"First time meeting?" Luchia gasped, "You mean you never met her before?"

"No. It's our first time meeting her." Meru said, "Except me. I met her before with Seira."

"Ah yes. I have seen you before." Azumi smiled.

"And me as well." Sarah said, "I met her under the sea when they were returning from the kingdom."

"But we would have seen you and the book of Mermaid Laws before." Hibiki said.

"If it wasn't for him." Lisa said sternly.

Everyone laughed a little bit but turned out a little bit serious when the 8 mermaids stared at Hippo angrily. Hippo got a bit frightened but Yuri intervene.

"Oh come on everybody." Yuri cried, "If Yukito and Naoki told you everything, then you should know that..."

"We know. We know." Yuzuka said, "Hippo's mom got murdered by that beast, Daiyou Takashi."

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah and from what Naoki said, it was really horrible and gruesome." Hibiki gulped.

"And that even happened when Hippo was a poor little penguin." Koyabasa said sadly.

"How did you guys first get to know about it?" Meru's mother asked.

"Naoki first told us about it and we were so angry with Hippo that we beat him up badly." Rina said.

"And I was thinking of dismissing him but then we were taken back by his tragic past." Luchia said.

"And Yukito! Oh man!" Naoki gulped.

"Come on! Do you really have to bring that up again?" Yukito whined in which everybody laughed.

"And Azumi nearly chocked Hippo to death right after she was brought back alive." Hanon said.

"Yeah. I was way angry upon seeing him but then I felt pity for him after hearing about his past." Azumi said.

"I hate that Takashi beast!" Seira growled.

"Come down. We hate him too." Sara said.

"Is he still around? I hope not." Yuzuka gulped.

"What are you saying?! He was executed when the former mermaid princesses and their husbands were in teens." Nikora gasped.

"Oh Yeah. We forgot to tell them about that." Yukito and Naoki sweatdropped.

Everybody laughed.

"And your husband's name." Meru said happily, "He is a Panthalassa."

"He is." Azumi smiled, "How do you know?"

"Well that's simple. Kaito-Gaito-Saito. Which ever has 'Aito' means that he is a Panthalassa." Meru's mother said.

"Or Panthalassa bros." Yuri said.

_"Well. Rihito has no aito but he is a Panthalassa as well." _Kaito thought.

"No. We should congratulate her." Mizuru said, "For reuniting with her lover which happens very rarely."

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The 7 mermaids said together in which Azumi smiled.

"So where did he find you?" Hibiki said.

"At the park." Azumi said.

"Did he mend ties with you?" Natsumi asked.

"Of course. If you know what led to it."

The 7 mermaids nodded.

"Serves his ex-wife right for cheating on Saito." Lisa said.

"Not cheating. Planning to murder Saito and his daughter." Koyabasa said.

"He is a brave Panthalassa dude." Gaito smiled, "He heard everything and made all the arrangements before she came."

"What was she and her gang charged with?" Sakura asked.

"Life sentence." Kaito said.

"Life sentence?! Are you kidding?! She might escape!" Yuzuka freaked out.

"Well if she does then we will drown her into the water." Mizuru said.

Everybody nodded and smiled.

"And now they also have something to tell." Sarah said.

Everyone was curious to know what it is. Then suddenly the 8 mermaids shook hands with Kaito at once and said:

"Congratulations on your future marriage to Luchia! Childhood Love!"

"Uh Thanks." Kaito couldn't help but smile.

"Wait? You know that as well?" Luchia asked.

"Yep. You fell in love with Kaito at first sight when you were kids." Meru's mother smiled.

"Okay let's assume you know everything about it since you already told us so." Nikora said.

"Wait. Does that mean...?" Taki gasped.

Everyone then looked at Yukito and Naoki, who are whistling a little bit.

"Yukito. Why didn't you tell me about that?" Hanon asked.

"Same goes to Naoki." Rina sighed.

"Well to make it simple. If I did tell that to our people about that Panthalassa issue, they might become angry about it and I fear that you might face backlash about that." Yukito said.

"Same here." Naoki said.

"Well at least she shared it to us." Mizuru said.

"Sharing with us is better than telling that to everyone." Yuzuka said.

"True. It's better cause you are all Yukito's and Naoki's friends." Sarah smiled in which everyone smiled back.

"We were also worried that if Yukito brings that up, other people might be angry." Koyabasa said.

"Yeah and they would have all booed Yukito and, later, Hanon." Sakura said.

"They would had all booed Naoki and, later, Rina as well." Hibiki said.

"Yep and the reason why we didn't discuss with Rina is because we didn't want to spoil the celebration of seeing the current and former mermaid princess in our kingdom." Natsumi said.

"As well as South Atlantic Kingdom." Lisa said in which Yukito's friends nodded.

"Well you could have talked about that with us since we are also friends with the Panthalassa as well." Hanon said, "It's not that everyone in the world knows it."

"Well maybe everyone was in a joyous mood when they witness history so maybe they didn't want to spoil it." Rina said in which Naoki's friends nodded.

"But on our kingdom, the Panthalassa issue was brought up and we didn't face any boos." Luchia said.

"Eh?!" The 9 mermaids asked in shock.

"How...How is that possible?" Meru's mother asked in shock.

"Well, on my last visit, I brought that issue up and yes, I did get some boos at first but I explained to them carefully that not all Panthalassas are bad and also explained why Gaito and Sara did this and then they come to realize slowly that it wasn't entirely their fault." Azumi explained.

"Yeah and that's how Luchia was able to announce her love with Kaito." Sarah said.

"And then the blame game started with even her people blaming Mitsuki." Seira said.

"AND WE MISSED IT!" Nikora, Taki and Hippo cried.

"There There." Maki sighed as he and Yuri comforted Nikora and Hippo.

The 9 mermaids looked at each other in shock.

"Well then good for you Luchia." Meru smiled, "But then where you and Kaito will get married?"

"Pearl Piari." Luchia said happily.

"Pearl Piari?!" The 9 mermaids asked in shock.

"Yep. There's space for wedding service." Sara said.

"There was even space for the stage." Gaito said, "Take a look."

Gaito then pointed at the stage where the Pearl Piari Party took place. The 10 mermaids stared at it in awe.

"Wow!" The 9 mermaids said in awe.

"Well I didn't see that stage in Pearl Piari." Sarah said.

"Well you do now." Yuri said in which everybody laughed.

"And we will be all sure to invite you to the marriages." Luchia smiled.

"Wow!" All 10 mermaids said in awe.

"Speaking about marriages..." Meru said.

The 9 mermaids then immediately looked around here and there in Pearl Piari.

"WHERE ARE YOUR SONS AND DAUGHTER?!" The 8 mermaids asked.

"Where's Suzuka?!" asked Meru.

"You mean the former mermaid princesses' children?" Luchia asked.

"Yep. That's what they are talking about." Sarah said.

"Sadly. They are not here." Yukito said.

"They are outside with their best friends." Naoki smiled, "Or maybe they are at our homes right now."

"Suzuka is at home right now." Azumi said.

"Boo!" The 9 mermaids whined in which everybody laughed.

"Well in that case, we will stay here untill we meet them." Hibiki said with determination.

"With Pleasure." Luchia smiled.

And then everybody laughed.

**Me: So it's the end of Chapter 30. Now, time for the announcement.**

***The cast of The Mermaid Law No One Ever Knows soon appears.***

**Luchia: So what is the announcement?**

***I took a deep breathe.***

**Me: The thing is...**

**The Next Chapter will be the LAST CHAPTER.**

***Everyone is shocked. They couldn't believe it.***

**Hanon *shocked*: You have got to be kidding me!**

**Me: I am not kidding. I am really serious.**

**Seira *upset*: But why?! Aren't there still many things to discover?**

**Rina: I don't think so. I think we already have so much in Part 3 after the greatest discovery in Part 1 &amp; 2.**

**Yuzuka: But...But we didn't get to meet the sons and daughters in the story.**

**Hibiki: Yeah. That's not fair!**

**Mizuru, Sakura, Koyabasa, Meru, Meru's mother, Natsumi and Lisa: Boo!**

**Me: Come down. It will happen. Don't worry.**

**Azumi: So it means it's time to move on.**

**Yukito: Yep and you know what he means. The Last Chapter will be the end of this Part.**

**Naoki: And the story.**

**Nikora *smiling*: But well. It was really a fun ride we all had.**

**Taki: True. Never in my life did I have so much fun before.**

**Hippo: But about you, author-san?**

**Me *smiling*: I really had so much fun writing this. I already have so many stories with plans in my mind.**

**Sarah *smiling*: Well that will be fun.**

**Sara: Is it really true? What made you think that the next chapter will be the last chapter?**

**Yuri: Yeah. And I fear that after so many years, this story will be forgotten.**

**Gaito: I have no words to tell. I am really shocked about what the announcement you made just now.**

**Saito *smiling*: But hey! At least we are together, aren't we?**

**Kaito: You are right. With Me, Gaito and Saito, we together are the...**

**Gaito, Saito and Kaito: THE PANTHALASSA BROS!**

***Everybody clapped.***

**Taoki *worried*: But are we really going to appear again?**

**Me *smiling*: Don't worry. All the Mermaid Melody stories that I will writing in the future will include the OCs I mentioned in my profile. No change!**

***Everybody cheered.***

**Shizuro: Well at least that's better. We will not be missed.**

**The butler: Cheers, sir!**

**Maki: Speaking about that, I hear the boys and girls are running with excitement.**

***The former mermaid princesses' children and their friends arrived.***

**Kazama *shocked*: Did I just hear the worst news possible?!**

**Me: What?! You are upset about about it?**

**Hotoshi *whining*: Of course we are! That's so unfair.**

**Nagisa: There There.**

**Masahiro: But he did say that his OCs will appear in future Mermaid Melody stories.**

**Kazama and Hotoshi: Really?**

***I nodded and smiled. Kazama and Hotoshi cheered.***

**Me: Oh! And there will be a guest surprise appearance in the last chapter.**

**Suzuka: Who will be the guest appearance?**

**Me: You will find out in the last chapter of this part and story. So untill the last chapter comes (I am already sniffing in tears right now), please enjoy the story.**

**The Whole Cast of Mermaid Law No One Ever Knows *waving their hands*: See you everyone in the last chapter!**

**Me: And don't forget to review and like please.**


	48. Part 3 Finale: Epilogue

**Me: Wow, it really has been a wonderful journey. We had lots of fun, we had lots of laughter. I had so much fun writing this and I'm sure that you had lots of fun reading as well. But we all really have to move on as we all know that all these things don't last forever. So now here's the finale chapter of Part 3 and the story. *sniffing.***

***I grabbed my tissues and started wiping out my tears.***

**Me: It looks like everyone is preparing themselves for the final chapter of this story. **

**I just want to take this time to thank each and everyone of you for reviewing this story and liking it. You are the reasons that I'm writing this story. Who would have thought that my first fanfic writing would be a success?**

**And for the last and final time, I do not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. I only own the OCs of my fanfic. Just to let you know, these OCs will also be a part of my future Mermaid Melody fanfic stories.**

**And now, please enjoy the finale of Part 3. Oh by the way, a special guest will appear in this chapter. Who is it? Find out yourself ;). Enjoy.**

Chapter 31: Epilogue.

Kaito and Luchia sat on the cliff the next between evening and night, looking at the stars.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" Luchia asked.

"It sure is." Kaito smiled.

Kaito and Luchia got close together and hold each other's hands.

"Kaito. Who would have thought that our lives would change for real good?" Luchia asked.

"I know. In fact, we were suppose to leave within five weeks." Kaito said, "But here we are. Making lots new friends, discovering two new laws and so many other good things."

"Let us recollect the events we had so joyfully."

"Sure."

"Staring from the South Atlantic Side?"

Kaito nodded.

"It all began when Hanon met Yukito who was the former mermaid princess of her kingdom." Luchia smiled.

"True and this was where we first discovered Law No.34 for the first time after Yukito first came to Pearl Piari." Kaito said.

"And later No.165 when we visited Yukito's house."

"Uh huh."

"And then she later told us, to all our shock, that the last name of her is Shirai. Which means that she is the mother of Nagisa-kun."

"And as a result, Hanon was able to reveal her mermaid form to Nagisa and now they can live happily ever after."

"Yep and we also discovered Nagisa-kun's Mermaid Flute."

"Yeah but it was really sad about what happened to him when he was very young."

"I know but I'm glad that Watashi was sent to jail and others were executed. Hanon also comforted Nagisa-kun telling that everything will be okay."

"Both he and Hanon went to meet Nagisa-kun's ancestor. The man who saved the Mermaid Race. And the Mermaid Flute has gained a new power."

"True."

"Nagisa-kun saved us indirectly when we were in trouble against that water demon octopus."

"That was one of the three dangerous water demon who were dangerous. His mom and Hanon were also in danger."

"True. And then the Shirai family had family dinner with us."

"We also visited Yukito's house for the first time and we went exploring everywhere and also Nagisa-kun's room."

"We also learned a bit of Yukito's and Taoki's romantic past and Nagisa's past by looking at their photos and they also told us a bit."

"I forever will be grateful to Taoki for catching the swordfish which was bothering me, Nikora and others."

"And then there's Setsuki."

"Ah yes. Setsuki, Yukito's messenger. A shark with a complex personality but always greets the Shirai Family with a smile."

"Yep and remember how Setsuki nearly nabbed the Dark Lovers with his red eyes?"

"True. In fact, he knows everything about it now so it will be no problem."

"And then there's Hotoshi as well."

Luchia and Kaito smiled at each other.

"Ah yes. Hotoshi-kun, Nagisa-kun's best friend for life." Luchia smiled.

"Yeah. Remember how did he become Nagisa's best friend?" Kaito asked.

"Of course but I never thought Nagisa-kun would be so brave to stand up against the bullies who were tormenting Hotoshi."

"Luchia. If Hotoshi does know Nagisa's parents so that means vice versa as well."

"I know but let's not say anything about that but deep in our hearts, we all know that Hotoshi-kun is or could be the son of a South Pacific Mermaid."

"Yeah. He has yellow eyes and hair."

"And he drew Coco as well in the school."

"But there could be a problem..."

"I know. Mitsuki Taro. Slowly everyone is blaming Taro for leaving Sara which caused Sara to be in rage."

"But mainly the problem is Hotoshi and his parents. If his mom could also be another Coco's closest friend then that means she knows some secrets as well."

"I know. Let's hope we solve this problem and make everyone understand that Taro did admit his mistake before that."

Luchia and Kaito sighed for a moment.

"Now to the North Atlantic Side." Kaito said.

Luchia nodded with a smile.

"It all started with when Naoki heard Rina singing and there she met her." Kaito smiled.

"Yeah and her last name is Hamasaki which means she is the mother of Hamasaki-san." Luchia said happily.

"And there was even a law in which Rina could have revealed to Masahiro earlier since his last name is Hamasaki."

"I know, right? Poor Rina. She was really depressed about it."

"But this is where things got a bit serious."

"Yeah. Azumi was gone at that time and Naoki and Yukito blamed Hippo for her suicide. She even explained everything that lead to Azumi's death and afterwards. She even showed us the suicide note."

"True and everyone got really pissed off at Hippo and they started beating him up."

"And I gave Hippo the biggest slap ever and I was really in tears."

"But then Hippo told us about his tragic past. It was really sad."

"He was really little at that time. Poor Hippo."

Luchia and Kaito sighed for a moment.

"But luckily, Naoki remembered three steps in which we could bring someone alive." Kaito said.

"Yep. Using that, we brought Azumi, Sara, Gaito and Yuri alive." Luchia smiled.

"Well at least all the tragic past is now forgotten and everyone got together well again."

"I know. Moving on, Naoki also told us about the Mermaid of Love Locket we saw on T.V in which Hamasaki-san is wearing it."

"Yeah. The Mermaid of Love Locket. So powerful and beautiful locket we have ever seen. Even more powerful than a Panthalassa symbol."

"One but not two."

"Yep."

"But if it is hands of the water demon, then it will become...

"...The Mermaid of Hatred."

Luchia and Kaito gulped for a moment.

"And thanks to Naoki, Rina was able to reveal her mermaid form to Hamasaki-san and now they can live happily ever after as well." Kaito said happily.

"Rina and Hamasaki-san went to Awami Shrine to get the blessing." Luchia said.

"Yep."

"Hamasaki-san saved us indirectly when we were in trouble against that water demon with horns."

"That water demon with horns tortured us physically. His mom and Rina were in danger as well."

"True. And then the Hamasaki family had family dinner with us."

"We even visited Naoki's mansion and oh my god! I have never seen such a unique mansion. We explored everywhere including Masahiro's room."

"We even learned a bit of Naoki's and Shizuro's romantic past and Hamasaki-san's past by looking at their photos and they also told us a bit. Not to forget the butler as well."

"And Shizuro! My God. He knows Karate and even motor cycling. We even saw his trophies!"

"Don't forget that Naoki also knows judo and the butler knows Kung-Fu."

Kaito gulped for a moment.

"And then there's Luna." Kaito smiled.

"Luna, Naoki's messenger. A green whale who is always happy except the part that he was sad that he never got to ride with Hamasaki-san after so many years." Luchia said.

"But he did and now they are together."

"And now even Minke-chan is also friends with Luna."

"Yep. And now Kazama."

Luchia and Kaito smiled at each other.

"Kazama-san, Hamasaki-san's best friend for life." Luchia smiled.

"And a Tae-Kwon-Doo. Remember how did he become Masahiro's best friend?"

"If it wasn't for Hamasaki-san, Kazama-san would had been lonely for the rest of his life."

"Yeah. But they hadn't seen each other for 8 years."

"Kazama-san is really a unique boy. Never did I really see him trying to win over me nor Rina. His fangirls are even sensitive. And he is even hyped up sometimes."

"True but there's one event I would really like to forget about him."

"What could that be?"

"Kazama kissing me at school!"

Luchia roared in laughter. Kaito got embarrassed.

"Now Kaito. He didn't do it on purpose. He was just doing a stunt and he fell into you." Luchia sighed.

"Kazama knows Masahiro's parents. Which means..." Kaito said but Luchia interrupted.

"I know but let's not say anything about that but we all know that Kazama-san is or could be the son of an Arctic Mermaid."

"Yeah. He has indigo eyes and hair."

"And he drew Noel as well in the school."

"And we even hear and watch Kazama saying about sea and mermaid things to Masahiro without them noticing."

"Yep. And at most times, he says 'Sufferin Succotash!'"

"That's the catchphrase of his favorite character, Sylvester."

Luchia and Kaito laughed for a moment.

"And now on to the North Pacific Part and other parts." Luchia said happily.

"Sure." Kaito said.

"In one of the most extraordinary events that happens so rarely, Azumi reunited with her lover, Saito."

"And that also happens to be another Panthalassa."

"Yeah and we even met his daughter, Suzuka."

"So that means she, Nagisa and Masahiro are the former mermaid princesses' children."

"Yeah and you, Saito and Gaito are the Panthalassa bros."

Kaito nodded.

"Then the former mermaid princesses and their family had a family reunion." Luchia smiled, "We didn't go there but from what Nagisa-kun and Hamasaki-san said, it was really wonderful."

"Yeah and what about the day Saito and Azumi saved us from the most angriest water demon we ever met?" Kaito asked.

"And Suzuka turning into a mermaid thanks to Aqua Regina-sama?"

"Not only that, the former mermaid princesses turned into idol form as well."

"We also visted Saito's house. Although we did know about Saito's and Azumi's romantic past before the tragedy, we don't know much about his married life except from what Saito told us. We even visited Suzuka's room."

"True. Luchia, have you forgotten someone?"

Luchia thought for a moment before gasping herself.

"Sarah! How could I forget her?" Luchia gasped, "Who would have thought I would meet one of my people at school?"

"Yeah. She is always there to help us whenever we need help." Kaito smiled.

"I know. And thanks to her, the English classes are now getting more exciting and fun. And she even told me that Momo and Momo-chan misses me so much."

"And sometimes she acts like Coco as you saw her in the beach."

Luchia and Kaito laughed for a little bit.

"Ah! We had house fun, beach fun, school fun and many other funs." Luchia smiled.

"Yeah. And who would have thought that for three straight times, Nagisa and Masahiro would fool us into thinking that the Mermaid Flute and the Mermaid of Love Locket are actually talking only to give us and others a scare?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah. And who would have thought we would meet the former mermaid princesses in our respective kingdoms?"

"And who would have thought that Yukito and Naoki has some friends in their kingdoms and they would come to visit us there?"

"Yeah. They are still here, right?"

"Yep. As they said, they will stay here untill they meet the sons and daughters."

Luchia and Kaito smiled each other and then kissed. They then looked at the stars as the flashbacks of all the wonderful events they had are echoing throughout their minds.

"Kaito." Luchia said.

"Yep?" Kaito asked.

"All those days we enjoyed ever since Yukito first showed us the Law No.34. All the events we enjoyed. All the new and great friends we made. I want those events to be remembered forever in our hearts. Even though we leave the human world, I want to remember these memories forever."

"You are right, Luchia. I want to remember them as well. We really had a great time. I wish time never flies so quickly."

"I think that I have forgotten the depressing memories that I had when I was left alone and you were with Mikaru."

"That will be better. The memories that we enjoyed must have overtaken your sad memories."

"I know and I am proud of it. Thank you everybody."

Luchia and Kaito smiled.

"Let's go home now. Everyone will become worried about us." Kaito said.

"Yeah. Let's." Luchia smiled.

And so Luchia and Kaito returned home, holding each other's hand as flashbacks of the wonderful events and people are echoing throughout their heads. They will remember these memories forever and forever. So will others as well.

* * *

_Pearl Piari:_

The boys: Nagisa, Masahiro, Kazama and Hotoshi are munching happily while everybody smiled.

"So you two. What did you do?" Yuri asked.

"Well we sat on the cliff and looked at the stars." Luchia said.

"Anything else?" Gaito asked.

"We also took a walk around." Kaito said.

"Oh really, eh?" Hotoshi giggled, "It seems to me that you guys kissed as well."

"Oh!" Everyone laughed a little bit while Kaito's and Luchia's cheeks are blusing red.

"How...How did you know that?" Luchia asked nervously.

"Look at your cheeks. They are blushing red." Nagisa smiled.

Everyone laughed a little bit.

"It's no use hiding, you two." Hanon teased and laughed, "Your cheeks confirms it."

"Yeah. Your cheeks are still red." Nagisa laughed.

"Indeed." Hotoshi laughed as well.

Everyone laughed while Kaito and Luchia blushed.

"Alright Alright. We did kiss." Luchia said, "Happy now?"

"Kazama. What are you doing?" Nikora asked curiously.

Everyone looked as Sylvester is 'talking' to Kazama. Kazama is beaming with excitement.

"Sylvester is saying that you guys did French kiss!" Kazama said happily, "He is serious."

"Oh My God!" Everyone said in awe.

But Kaito and Luchia are serious this time.

"No Kazama-san. That's totally not true." Luchia said.

"Yeah. Look at us and say if we really did so." Kaito said.

"Fine then. We will examine you closely then." Masahiro said.

"I'm with you." Rina said happily.

Rina and Masahiro looked closely at Luchia and Kaito. After a few minutes of checking, they turned to Kazama.

"Sorry Kazama. Doesn't look like they had a French kiss." Rina said.

"Yeah. They didn't open any button as if they did you know what." Masahiro smiled.

Everyone had a little laughter upon hearing that. Kazama sighed in disappointment.

"That's strange." Kazama said, "I thought according to the report, about 80% of the childhood couples does French Kiss."

"Eh?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"From where did you get these kinds of stuffs?" Kaito asked.

"Actually, it's his own trivia." Masahiro said.

"Oh!" Everyone said and roared in laughter.

"Well that's funny." Rina smiled.

"You guys still seem to be really hungry. Do you want some more?" Maki asked.

The four boys nodded and Maki gave them some soup.

"I want to find love!" Seira cried.

"Okay. Like how many times you will say that?" Taki asked.

"I don't think you will ever find one. Unless you can find that out at school." Sara said as she comforted Seira.

"So it looks like we are really going to have a big gathering here." Hippo smiled.

That caught Hotoshi and Kazama by surprise.

"Big Gathering?" Hotoshi asked in surprise.

"Who else is coming?" Kazama asked.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, voices are screaming cheerfully:

"OMG! It's so good to see you finally!"

It's none other than Yuzuka, Mizuru, Koyabasa, Sakura, Meru and her mother as they showed their faces out of nowhere. Hotoshi jumped up upon seeing them and everyone had a little laughter.

"Well what a way to show yourself." Kazama said as he clapped and clapped and Sylvester 'nodded.'

"They must be Yukito's friends from South Atlantic, right?" Masahiro whispered.

"Yeah. I'm surprise you know about them." Rina said slowly.

"Well my mom told me about them and her friends before."

"Oh."

"Who..Who are you, people?" Hotoshi gasped, still surprised by the sudden appearance.

"They are my mom's friends." Nagisa smiled.

Everyone was mouth opened.

"How did you know about them?" Hanon asked.

"Well my mom told me about them." Nagisa said.

"But have you met them?" Hotoshi asked.

"Well except Meru, no. It's really good to see you."

"Well it's good to see you too, Nagisa." Meru smiled.

"How about you tell our names then?" Meru's mother asked.

"Let's see. Starting from left: Mizuru, Koyabasa, Yuzuka, Sakura, Meru and her mother." Nagisa said.

"Whoa!" Everyone said in awe.

"How wonderful. Your mom did tell about us. We are so glad to see you." Yuzuka said happily.

"Mind if we join?" Koyabasa asked.

"Of course. Jump on in." Nikora said.

And so the Six South Atlantic Mermaids jumped from the window to the seats. Everyone is able to give space but Hotoshi didn't have time to react and got pressed hardly by Sakura and Mizuru.

"Well now we are here. Isn't it?" Meru asked.

"It sure is." Meru's mother smiled, "Nagisa. Congratulations on tying the knot with Hanon."

"Thanks." Nagisa smiled, "Though we are way too young to marry."

"Why can't we just marry now?!" Hanon cried in which everybody laughed.

"That's because it's against the law." Maki said, "If you two are found to get married below the limit age, then you, Nagisa and his parents will be in really big trouble."

"Oh. You are right, Maki."

"Ano? Sakura and Mizuru?" Luchia asked.

"Yep. What is it, Luchia?" Sakura asked.

"You two are suffocating someone." Kaito said.

Sakura and Mizuru then looked at each other for a moment before looking, to their horror, a hand taping out. They immediately let him go. Hotoshi gasped between breathes quickly.

"Gomea. Are you alright?" Mizuru apologized quickly.

"It seems to me you are Nagisa's best friend. What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Shidou Hotoshi." Hotoshi gasped quickly, "And please the next time, don't jump instantly."

Everyone had a little laughter. The South Atlantic Mermaids then looked at Masahiro and Kazama.

"And you must be Naoki's son, Masahiro Hamasaki. It's really great to see you." Koyabasa smiled.

"Congrats on being with Rina." Yuzuka said happily.

"Thanks." Masahiro couldn't help but smile.

"And I am Kazama Yoshiro, Masahiro's best friend for life." Kazama introduce himself in a gorgeous way, "And this is my stuff toy friend, Sylvester. Would you like to join my fanclub?"

"Of course. What do we need to do?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing. Welcome to my fanclub."

The South Atlantic Girls cheered in delight and Sylvester 'waved' at them. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Well that's him alright." Rina smiled.

"It sure is." Masahiro smiled as everyone had a little laughter.

"Then wait a second." Hotoshi said, "If you are Aunt Yukito's friends, then this could only mean one thing."

"It sure is." Nagisa and another voice said.

Everyone then looked curiously at the door.

"Taoki Shirai is here!" Taoki said happily as he entered in style.

"Yukito Shirai is here!" Yukito said happily as she entered in style.

Everyone clapped and cheered as they did so.

"And now it's time for our little comedy show." Yukito and Taoki together said happily.

Everybody cheered.

"Wow. This is going to be fun." Taki said in excitement.

"So Taoki. Why do chickens actually cross the road?" Yukito asked.

"Well there are so many theories based on it but according to us..." Taoki said before they said together:

"Roads thought that they are humans!"

There was a roar of laughter from everybody.

"Wow. That's a new theory to it." Hotoshi laughed.

"From where did you get it?" Nagisa asked curiously.

"We said what we know." Yukito said happily.

Everybody laughed.

"I think the seats are very scattered." Hippo said, "It would be best if they all sit together separately in groups."

"Good idea." Maki said, "People who are connected with Hanon can sit on the right side while people who are connected with Rina can sit on the left."

"That's a great idea. But what about in the middle?" Taoki asked.

"People who are connected with Luchia." Gaito said.

"That's a great idea. But we will sit later." Luchia said.

The people are connected with Hanon are sitting on the right side.

"Would you please don't squish me again?" Hotoshi pleaded.

"Not this time." Sakura said.

"Let's sit together, Meru." Yuzuka said happily.

"I'm with you." Meru said happily.

"Now come down you two." Meru's mother said.

"Where would I sit?" Mizuru asked.

"How about you sit on my lap?" Koyabasa asked.

"But I'm not a baby!"

Everyone laughed.

"Well then. It seems like we are here for a big gathering." Taoki said happily in which everyone nodded.

"Gathering for what?" Nagisa asked.

"Gathering for..." Yukito thought for a moment but then said, "I have no idea."

Everybody laughed.

"Well it looks like our set has been set." Hanon said happily.

"Your set has been set?! What are you talking about?" Kazama asked, "If a set has been set, then that means one sets, two sets,..."

"KONICHIWA!" The three voices said cheerfully.

"ZOINKS!"

Kazama jumped up as everybody laughed. It's Lisa, Hibiki and Natsumi as they showed their faces out of nowhere. Kazama then came down and is stunned for a few seconds.

"Okay. Now that was all off a sudden." Hotoshi sweatdropped.

"Hey. That must be Naoki's friends." Nagisa smiled.

"Whoa. How did you know about them?" Hanon asked.

"I told him." Yukito said happily.

"We are their friends as well." Koyabasa smiled.

"Oh." Hanon then realized.

"Sufferin Succotash! You came as if you are a ghost!" Kazama said in fright and everyone laughed, "Who are you girls or ladies?"

"Oh. They are my mom's friends." Masahiro smiled.

Everyone was...not surprised

"I believe your mother told you about them." Rina smiled.

"Yep and that's how I know them." Masahiro smiled.

"But have you ever met them?" Kazama asked.

"Well not really. And that's why it's really great to see you three."

"It's really great to see you too." Hibiki said happily, "Son of Naoki."

"How about you tell us our names if you know about us?" Natsumi asked.

"You must be Masahiro's best friend, right?" Lisa asked in which Kazama nodded, "Sorry if we scared you like that."

"Uh no. It's fine." Kazama said.

"Let's see. From right to left: Lisa, Natsumi and Hibiki." Masahiro said.

"Wow!" Everyone said in awe.

"How amazing. Your mother really did tell about us." Natsumi said happily.

"What is your best friend's name?" Hibiki asked.

"My name is Kazama Yoshiro." Kazama said slowly and gorgeously while everyone else giggled.

"Mind if we join?" Lisa asked.

"Of course. Come on in." Rina smiled.

And so the Three North Atlantic Mermaids jumped from the window to the seats. Luckily they landed safely.

"Hooray! I didn't get squashed!" Kazama said happily.

"Boo!" Hotoshi whined in which everybody laughed.

"Wow. Who is this stuff toy of yours?" Hibiki asked curiously.

"He's Sylvester and we would like you to join my fanclub." Kazama smiled.

"Wow really? What do we need?" Natsumi asked.

"Nothing."

The 3 girls then cheered while everyone sweatdropped.

"Now even Yukito's and Naoki's friends joined Kazama-san's fangirls." Seira chuckled.

"Rina, Masahiro. How things go? Hope you are getting along well." Lisa smiled.

"Of course we are. Thank you." Rina smiled.

"Well it looks like we have more space than the ones on the right side." Masahiro teased in which everybody laughed.

"Oi!" Meru asked cheerfully, waving her hand.

"Oh! Look who's here." Natsumi said happily.

"It's the former and current mermaid princess in the South Atlantic Ocean and Yukito's family." Hibiki said happily.

"Good to see you!" Nagisa called.

"Yo." Taoki said.

"Yo." Hanon and Yukito both said in which everybody laughed.

"It's good to see you two." Lisa called, "Who is that yellow hair kid beside Nagisa?"

"I'm Shidou Hotoshi, Nagisa's best friend for life." Hotoshi called back.

"So if all three of you are Aunt Naoki's friends, then this could mean one thing." Kazama said, "I say, pal, one thing is certain."

"You have the answer." Masahiro smiled.

"And we have the answer." The voices said happily.

"Come right in." Sara called.

The figures then slowly appeared.

"Yo what's up?" Shizuro said happily as he entered in style, "I'm Shizuro Hamasaki."

"And I'm Naoki Hamasaki." Naoki said happily as she entered in style.

Everyone clapped and cheered while Kazama whistled.

"And now it's time for our butler's magic show." Naoki and Shizuro together said happily.

"Eh?!" Everyone is shocked except Nagisa and his parents, Hotoshi, Kazama and Masahiro.

"I never thought your butler can do magic tricks." Sara said in shock.

"Ohh! This is getting exciting! Magic tricks." Seira said happily.

"What about you guys?" Hanon askd.

Silence occurred for a moment in which they could only see the smiles of the ones who did see before.

"It looks like they did see it before." Rina said.

"Well right now, you are about to see it for the first time." Naoki said.

"I'm so excited. It's been a long time since we last saw anyone doing magic tricks." Hibiki said happily.

"I'm really excited." Natsumi said happily.

"Cool down, you three." Lisa said in which everybody chuckled.

"Ah. It seems our butler is here." Shizuro smiled.

The butler then appeared on his magician costume. Everybody clapped and cheered.

"Please enjoy the show." Naoki smiled as she and Shizuro sat beside their son and Rina.

"Greetings my audience. It's time to show you my magic tricks." The butler said in which everybody clapped.

The butler then put his magic hat on the table and asked Kazama for his Sylvester stuff toy. Kazama nodded and gave it to him. The butler then put it inside the hat and said his magic words. Then when he picked up the hat, the Sylvester stuff toy is not here! Everyone is in awe and clapped.

"Oh wow! You really know how to do magic tricks." Kaito smiled.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Hanon said happily.

"Amazing. You saw this before?" Mizuru asked.

"Yeah. Me and Hotoshi also saw it." Nagisa said.

"Yeah and it was awesome." Hotoshi said.

"And fun." Yukito said happily.

"Uh. It looks like Kazama is desperately looking for it." Taoki said.

Everyone looked at Kazama, who is in panic as he desperately looked for his stuff toy Sylvester. Little did he know that the Sylvester stuff toy is at the top of his head! Everyone giggled a little bit.

"Where is he? Where did you take him to?!" Kazama asked in panic but then saw everyone giggling, "Hey! What's so funny?"

"Well. Why not you look at the top of your head?" Masahiro asked.

Kazama then felt something at the top of his head. He instantly gasped for a momemt and grabbed it back after he fell on the seat.

"How...How did he get here?" Kazama asked in shock.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." Kazama sighed.

"Well that's one of butler's magic tricks." Rina smiled.

"Is it anyone's birthday today?" Shizuro asked in which everyone shook their heads.

"Not anyone's birthday party. It's just hanging out." Naoki smiled.

"Is anyone else coming?" Masahiro asked.

"Well it could be, young sir." The butler said, "Everyone is coming."

"But will there be space for it?" Lisa asked.

"Of course. They even had space for Pearl Piari Party and will have space for wedding." Natsumi said.

"Look. Someone's coming." Lisa said.

They all looked at the door as a figure is approaching. Enter a pink haired woman with pink eyes. That's right. Sarah.

"Sarah." Luchia smiled.

"Well what do we have hear? A big gathering." Sarah smiled, "Mind if I join?"

"Of course. Come on in." Kaito said.

"Sit in the middle." Taki said.

So Sarah sat on the middle. Pretty soon, Azumi soon appeared.

"Well it seems we are having a lot of fun here." Azumi smiled as she entered.

"Azumi!" Luchia and Sarah said happily.

"Good to see you here." Maki said.

"Wow. There's so many people here. Are we having a party or something?" A voice, which is none other than Suzuka, asked happily as she entered.

"Suzuka!" Seira and Yuri jumped happily.

"It's been some days, Suzuka." Hippo smiled.

"Look. Someone is coming as well." Sarah said.

"Remind me what is this occasion about." A voice said as he appeared. It's Saito who is carrying his Electric guitar.

"Saito!" Gaito and Kaito jumped happily as they rush to hug Saito...

...Unfortunately Saito moved away and Kaito and Gaito fell flat on the face. Everybody laughed.

"Do they do that always?" Kazama asked curiously.

"Well mostly yeah. They consider Saito as their big brother." Masahiro said.

"No surprise here. Their name is almost the same except G, K and S." Hotoshi said.

"And he almost, not fully, looks like Kaito except brown hair and pink eyes." Nagisa said.

"Saito. I never thought you could play the guitar." Luchia gasped.

"Well I know how to play but looks to me like, I have forgotten to tell you about it." Saito said.

"But then wait. When we visited to your room, the Electric guitar wasn't there." Nikora said.

"Yeah. Where was it?" Taki asked.

"How sad. It was above the wardrobe." Azumi said.

"What?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"Poor fellows. That was also the place where the red surfboard is lying in your room and yet they didn't see it, isn't it son?" Naoki smiled.

"It sure is, mom." Masahiro smiled back.

"Wait. You went to Uncle Saito's house as well?" Kazama asked.

"Not for us. We went there many times. For Luchia and others, it was their first time." Shizuro said.

"Seems like the princess is still stunned as if she discovered gold." The butler said as he tried to snap his fingers in front of Rina's stunned face while Naoki and others chuckled.

"Wow! So much for above the wardrobe curse." Hotoshi said.

"Yeah. Hey Hanon, are you alright?" Nagisa asked as he is looking at Hanon's stunned face.

"Well. Maybe she is seeing the guitar for the first time." Yukito said.

"Wow. Everything is silent for a moment as if nothing happen." Taoki said in which his wife and son chuckled while Hotoshi sighed.

"Hello. Anybody?" Sarah asked.

"Boo!" The others finally whined.

"What's the need to be silent if you are seeing Daddy's electric guitar for the first time?" Suzuka asked.

"Well we are seeing it for the first time. That's why." Kaito said.

"True. In fact, we never seen anyone playing the guitar before." Nikora said.

"Never? In your life?" Saito asked.

"Nope. Never." Taki said.

"Well I did and I wasn't silent." Maki said.

"Except Nagisa, I never seen anyone playing with anything." Seira cried.

"Oh dear. Poor Seira. First lack of love and now this." Sara said.

"Well don't worry. She is still little." Hippo said, "She will have all those things when she grows up." Hippo said.

"Um. What happened to Yukito's and Naoki's friends?" Yuri asked, "They are still stunned."

"Maybe they are also seeing the guitar for the first time." Hanon said.

"No. It's something else." Rina said.

"SAITO!" Yukito's friends jumped happily.

"SUZUKA!" Naoki's friends jumped happily.

They soon ran towards them which caught Saito and Suzuka by surprise.

"Look at them. They always get excited when they see someone for the first time." Luchia said.

"Well these are our friends. They are: Yuzuka, Koyabasa, Meru and his mother, Sakura and Mizuru." Yukito smiled.

"And also Lisa, Hibiki and Natsumi." Naoki smiled, "Sorry if they surprised you all off a sudden."

"I...I see." Saito said, "Is anyone also seeing them for the first time?"

"Us as well although our moms did told us about them." Masahiro said.

"Our best friends also saw them for the first time as well." Nagisa said.

"And boy oh boy did they surprise us as if a bomb has comed off." Kazama said.

"Yeah but we never thought they are Aunts' friends untill now." Hotoshi said.

"So you must be Saito, Azumi's hot husband." Meru said happily.

"How are you? It's the first time we are seeing you." Meru's mother said happily.

"Well...I." Saito is getting flustered with embarrassment.

"Calm down everyone. One at the time." Azumi said, "Sorry dear. They seem to get to excited when meeting someone for the first time."

"Wow. So you are all Yukito's and Naoki's friends?" Suzuka asked curiously.

"Yep. You must be Suzuka." Hibiki said, "Your mom told us about you and Saito."

"Oh wow! You almost look like Kaito. Not fully though." Mizuru said in which everybody laughed.

"I know, right?" Kaito asked happily, "And that's why me and Gaito consider him as our big brother."

"If you do so, then bow down to me." Saito said.

"Yes we will." Gaito said, "Come on Kaito, let's bow down to him."

And so Kaito and Gaito bowed down to Saito in which everyone had a little laughter.

"But you are still their brother, right?" Koyabasa asked, "Even though you never saw them untill long time ago."

"That's true. We are all brothers." Saito smiled.

"Saito!" Kaito and Gaito cried happily as both of them hugged Saito.

"Oh man."

"In the end, they were able to hug Saito." Azumi smiled in which everybody laughed.

"When did you became friends with Yukito and Naoki?" Suzuka asked curiously.

"Well a long time back, you can say." Natsumi said, "Best friends for life."

"Yeah. Just like Nagisa and Hotoshi, Masahiro and Kazama." Lisa said.

"We even went to their awesome wedding." Hibiki said happily.

"Is it possible to go back to that time?" Sakura asked in which everybody laughed.

"You do know it's not possible." Koyabasa said, "Unless you have the time travel."

"I want to go there too." Seira said.

"Me too." Yuzuka said happily

"Me three." Meru said happily

"Me four." Suzuka said happily.

Everyone laughed and sweatdropped.

"But you did capture how the wedding was by seeing their photos." Mizuru said, "Why go there again?"

"They want to have a real life experience I suppose?" Sarah asked.

"Well. I want to go there too." Azumi said.

"Eh?!" Everyone asked and laughed.

"Well now everyone cool down. Let's get back to your seats." Maki smiled, "Azumi, Saito and Suzuka. Sit where Kaito, Luchia and Sarah are sitting. In the middle."

Everyone nodded and smiled as Azumi, Saito and Suzuka sat in the middle.

"So what now?" Suzuka asked.

"Well now. I think we have almost everyone there." Nikora said, "Taki. Can you check the list?"

Taki then looked at the list and ticked their names when she saw them. However, one person is not here.

"Nikora. The special guest is not here." Taki said.

"Special guest?" Everyone asked curiously.

"Who's the special guest?" Luchia asked.

"The special guest is...Me!" The voice said as he stepped in.

Do you know who he is? It's the author (Me ;) ) as he entered in style with a smile on his face! The others looked at him in disbelieve in their eyes.

"It's...It's..." Luchia gasped before everyone said:

"Author-san?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"Yep that's me. How's everybody, folks?" The author smiled.

Soon everybody rushed to the author. Some shook hands with him. Some patted him on his back.

"Author-san. It's so good to see you." Luchia said happily.

"What a surprise we have." Sarah said in awe.

"It sure is. It's good to see you too." The author smiled, "How are you doing with Kaito?"

"We are doing pretty well. We are going to get married soon." Kaito smiled.

"Soon or long soon?"

"Well...uh...long soon."

Everybody laughed.

"Oh wow! Who would have thought you would come here?" Seira asked in awe.

"Yeah and besides how do you know the address of this place?" Sara asked.

"I know everything." The author smiled.

"What are you? A wizard or a magician?" Gaito asked.

"Look into my eyes and tell me if I am a wizard or a magician or not?"

"Uh...No."

Everyone laughed. The author smiled at Naoki, Yukito and their family.

"Congratulations to you and your family, Yukito and Naoki." The author smiled, "I'm pretty sure your lives changed a lot ever since meeting the current mermaid princesses."

"True. For the best. We never thought that could had happen." Naoki smiled.

"Yeah. The girls went lovely-dovely with our boys." Yukito said happily.

"Of course we are." Hanon said, "We never thought our lovers are the sons of the former mermaid princesses."

"Yeah. It's all thanks to you, ." Rina smiled as she and the author shared a laugh.

"Yo Author. How about we have a little selfie for ourselves?" Masahiro asked smiling.

"Later. Cause we are going to have a big photo featuring the cast of this story." The author smiled.

"Oh really? I can't wait." Nagisa said in excitement.

"It seems like you are the special guest who is coming here." Shizuro said in which the author nodded.

"Of course. Who else do you think would have been the special guest?" The author asked.

"Well...no one." Taoki said in which everybody laughed.

"Author-san! Author-san!" Hotoshi said happily, "Can we have your autograph?"

"Three autographs, please?" Kazama asked, "Me, Hotoshi and Sylvester."

The author smiled as he took his own autograph note, signed his name in three blank pages, torn it and gave it to them. Kazama and Hotoshi gratefully thanked the author, who smiled.

"Well what do we have?" The author smiled, "Azumi, Saito and Suzuka."

"It sure is." Azumi smiled as she bowed.

"So it seems like we are having a big gathering featuring the cast of this story, am I correct?" Saito asked in which the author nodded.

"Oh wow. This is getting more exciting now that the author is here." Suzuka said happily, "It looks like we are going to make some noise here."

Everyone smiled at Suzuka.

"Author-san!" All the 9 mermaids said as they flung their arms at the author.

"Whoa!" The author got caught by surprise as they fell down in which everybody laughed.

"Too much excited." The butler smiled.

"Who would have thought we would see you?" Mizuru asked happily.

"This is a really historical visit." Sakura said happily, "One of the best."

"Author-san. Be my prince." Yuzuka said happily.

"Eh?!" Everyone asked in awe and had a little laughter while the author got a bit embarrassed.

"No. Be my prince!" Meru cried as she and Meru have a little cat fight.

"Jeepers. Stop it you two. You might hurt yourself." Meru's mother said.

"Sorry. Meru and, recently, Yuzuka are on a love search." Koyabasa smiled.

"That's okay. It might happen one day." The author said, "Love can sometimes be difficult to find but you should not give up on what you want and try to succeeded."

"Ah! Wise words from the author." Hibiki said happily.

"Yeah. It looks like we need to follow his example when we search for love." Natsumi said.

"Thanks for the inspiration." Lisa smiled.

"Um? Would you please let me go? You are squeezing me!" The author cried.

The 9 girls then realized what they are doing and let him go as the author is breathing happily.

"Author-san. Thank you so much for bringing both me and Yuri-san together again." Hippo smiled and bowed.

"Hey. Everyone has the right to be happy so I wasn't able to make your love with Yuri like a Romeo and Juliet tragic love. So this time, live your life together to the fullest." The author smiled.

"We will." Yuri said happily.

Everyone smiled at Hippo and Yuri.

"Well it looks like everyone is here now. Everything is tick." Taki said.

"Do you have to say something?" Nikora asked.

"Yes I do. A few things to say." The author said, "If you don't mind, can I stand on the table?"

"Sure but take your shoes off first." Maki said.

Everyone chuckled as the author removed his shoes. Luckily, he wore the socks. He then stood up in the table and looked at everyone for a few minutes before saying this:

"Azumi. You brought the Ocean-Proof Camera with you?"

"Hai." Azumi smiled as she showed the Ocean-Proof Camera.

"Good but let's not take the picture now because some casts are still missing. Let's take it at the beach."

Everyone then looked at each other for a moment.

"Then what should we do?" Kaito asked.

"Let's sing!" The author said happily.

"Eh?!" Everyone is a bit confused.

"Sing what?" Luchia asked.

"The main song of this show. The Legend of Mermaid." The author said.

"Oh!" Everyone said in awe.

"Sing the main song, eh?" Saito asked in which everyone nodded.

Saito then raised his electric guitar and said:

"YOSH! LET'S GET READY TO ROCK!"

"YEAH!" Everybody cheered.

Everyone then went back to their seats. The author sat in the middle. After a few minutes, Saito looked at everyone of them.

"Everyone ready?" Saito asked.

"Hai!" Everybody said cheerfully.

"Okay then. _**And a One. And a Two. And a Three!**_"

Saito then began playing this electric guitar, Nagisa began playing his Mermaid Flute and Masahiro is just taping his Mermaid of Love Locket lightly on the table, all following the tune of the main song 'The Legend of Mermaid.'. Everyone waited for a moment and then everyone began singing cheerfully and happily:

_**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**_

_**Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII**_

_**Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**_

_**Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi**_

_**Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi**_

_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**_

_**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru**_

_**Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA**_

_**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**_

_**Watashi wa wasurenai**_

The tunes is playing for a few moments before everyone began singing again:

_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**_

_**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru**_

_**Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA**_

_**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**_

_**Watashi wa wasurenai**_

_**Kiseki wo meguru bouken**_

_**Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru**_

_**Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA**_

_**Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai**_

_**Mirai wo terashiteru **_

The tunes played for a few seconds before it finished. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Alright. Good singing everybody." The author said happily, "Now to the beach."

Everyone cheered as they all headed to the beach but the author stopped Yukito for a moment.

"Yukito. Did you bring the Book of Mermaid Laws with you?" The author said.

"Hai. I did." Yukito smiled as she took the book from her bag and showed it to the author.

"Good. The book will be in the very front when the picture will be taken."

* * *

_At the beach:_

"Hey Kazama, Hotoshi! Where are you going?" Masahiro asked.

"We are going to search for the voices again." Kazama said proudly.

Everyone is a bit surprised.

"Are you serious? I don't hear any voices right now." Nagisa said.

"But we do know where the voices came from." Hotoshi said, "We will wait there and if they don't come, we will come back."

And so Kazama, with his stuff toy Sylvester, and Hotoshi then left to run to the area where they believe the voices came from. Everyone sighed for a moment.

"Don't worry. They will come back." The author said.

"Hey look. I could see a dorsal fin coming by." Yuri said as she pointed out.

The dark sea blue color dorsal fin soon came closer and then emerged into the water. It's non other than Setsuki who smiled at everyone of them.

"SETSUKI!" The 6 South Atlantic Mermaids jumped happily as they all hugged and patted Setsuki.

"Wow. Everyone jumping on Setsuki at first sight." The author smiled in which everybody smiled.

"Hey Setsuki. Good to see ya." Nagisa smiled as he hoped on Setsuki's back for a moment.

"Oh wow Setsuki. It's good to see you for a while." Taoki said happily as he shook Setsuki's fins. Setsuki smiled.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you guys that there is a change of the messenger." Yukito said.

"Really? What could that be?" Meru asked.

"Since I didn't have any messengers before, Yukito gave me a chance for Setsuki to become my messenger." Hanon said happily.

Everybody cheered.

"Wow. This is amazing. You really have a messenger finally." Meru's mother smiled.

"Looking forward to be with him." Koyabasa smiled.

"But can't you have a share messenger between you and Yukito?" Yuzuka asked, "What if Setsuki needs to sent some messengers to Yukito?"

"Don't worry. Everyone can send sea messages via Setsuki on our ocean, right?" Mizuru asked in which Hanon and Yukito nodded with a smile.

"But does Nagisa know about it?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah and that's why me and Hanon made a plan this morning." Nagisa smiled.

"And the plan is that me and Nagisa will go all around the South Atlantic Ocean with Setsuki if we have time." Hanon said happily.

The South Atlantic Mermaids are in awe and cheered.

"Wow! I bet you are really looking forward to it, son." Yukito said happily.

"And don't forget to take photos." Taoki smiled.

"Sure thing, mom and dad." Nagisa smiled.

The South Atlantic side chuckled and laughed in joy while the others are smiling at them.

"So Setsuki is here. Looks like we need to tick that name." Nikora said.

"Done and check." Taki said.

"Whoa! What's that emerging from the water?" Gaito asked in awe.

Slowly the figures emerges from the water. It's the two whales who are none other than Minke and Luna.

"LUNA! MINKE!" The 3 North Atlantic Mermaids cried happily as they hugged and patted Minke and Luna.

"Well what do you know? Two big whales also wants to join the gathering." The butler smiled in which everybody nodded.

"I bet this is going to be one heck of a gathering here." Shizuro smiled.

"It sure is." Naoki smiled back but then saw his son and is in a bit of surprise, "Masahiro. What are you doing?"

"I want to be in both of their backs." Masahiro said proudfully as he attempt to do so only to fail and land a small thud.

"Well it might take some effort to climb on two big whales." Rina chuckled as she helped Masahiro up.

"But I think it's impossible for the two whales to be inside in one big kingdom." The butler said.

"It's possible. Both of them were inside the kingdom when Rina met Naoki." Lisa said.

Shizuro and the butler are shocked!

"How..How is that possible?" Shizuro gasped.

"It's possible but of course, it wasn't easy as usual." Hibiki said.

"We had to make them come slowly to our kingdom but, to our amazement, it worked as there was enough space." Natsumi said.

"Hey Masahiro? How about having a fun ride with Luna and Minke around the North Atlantic Ocean?" Rina asked smiling.

"Now that will be fun." Masahiro said.

"Oh Wow!" The 3 North Atlantic Mermaids said in awe.

"Well while you are riding, don't forget to take pictures." Shizuro smiled.

"And don't get lost mostly." Naoki smiled, "It will be very difficult for you along to navigate unless you meet one of my three friends and they might help you."

"Thanks for the advice, mom and dad." Masahiro smiled.

"Ah! What a wonderful joyous night we are having." The butler said.

"Sure thing."

The North Atlantic side clapped and cheered in joy while the others are smiling at them.

"Okay. So now Luna and Minke have arrived as well." Maki said.

"Check." Taki said.

"Whoa! It looks like I can hear some dolphin voices." The author said.

The dolphin sounds could be heard closely as it approaches and then it jumped from the water and into it again. Guess who? None other than Momo and Momo-chan.

"Momo! Momo-chan!" Suzuka said happily as she patted them.

"Wow. It's really good that you came." Luchia said happily.

"So they are Luchia's messengers, right?" Saito asked.

"Yep. Two pink dolphins." Sarah smiled.

"But what about you Azumi?"

"Well I didn't have any messengers at that time. So me, Yukito and Naoki relied on Setsuki and Luna." Azumi said.

"I see. What about you Kaito?"

"Well one of the dolphins all off a sudden took me there to Luchia's palace. It was my first time there and I didn't know what to do." Kaito said.

"I see."

"Momo, Momo-chan. Meet Saito, who is also a Panthalassa." Luchia said.

The dolphins made happy noises as Saito patted them. He smiled at them but then realized one thing.

"But then wait! Their names are so similar except a chan in one of their names and they are even similar as well. Which is who?!" Saito asked in shock.

"Well the left one is Momo while the right one is Momo-chan and Momo-chan is Momo's mother." Luchia smiled.

"And they are not similar as you think, Saito." Sarah said, "The left one is a bit white and pink while the right now is totally pink."

"Sometimes I also get confused about which is which." Kaito said in which everyone had a little laughter.

"I think I understood now." Saito said.

"I would love to have a ride around the North Pacific Ocean with them one day." Suzuka said.

"That will be great." Azumi said smiled, "In that case, don't forget to take photos."

"Sure I will, Mummy."

And so The North Pacific side clapped and laughed in joy while the others are smiling at them.

"Momo and Momo-chan are here." Hippo said.

"Well it looks like all the sea animal friends are here." Seira smiled.

"Check and we are done." Taki said happily.

"Well it looks like everyone is here." Sara said, "We have to wait for Hotoshi and Kazama though."

"No. Not yet." The author said, "The current and former mermaid princesses! Come here for a moment."

The former and current mermaid princesses then ran to the author.

"I think everyone is here now." Luchia said, "There's no one else."

"Well Kazama-san and Hotoshi might be searching for the voices again though." Hanon said.

"Let's wait for them while we set everything up for the photo. Looks like we are almost done." Rina said.

"No! Not yet. There's only one left." The author said sternly.

"Who could that be?" Seira asked curiously.

"Think for yourself. You know her already."

The current and former mermaid princesses thought for a moment.

"Hmm. Let's see. I think I know." Sara tried to guess but failed to do so.

"Starts with an A, right?" Yukito asked in which the author nodded.

"I got it!" Naoki said happily, "It's...It's."

"AQUA REGINA-SAMA!" Azumi jumped happily.

"Yes! Aqua Regina-sama."

"That's right, Naoki and Azumi." The author smiled, "Oh. She looks like she is about to come."

The white light then flashed for a moment and in the sky, in comes Aqua Regina with a smile on her face. Everyone saw it and is in awe.

"OMG! It's Aqua Regina-sama!" Luchia exclaimed.

"That's right. The Sea Godness who gives you new songs, The Sea Godness who gave an extra pearl so that the former mermaid princesses can turn into idol forms and The Sea Godness who looks after the sea." The author said, "Have you forgotten about her?"

"Hey. We said her name." Azumi whined in which everybody laughed.

"Well it's good to see you, everybody." Aqua Regina smiled.

"It's really good to see you." Hanon smiled.

"Indeed. Luchia?"

"Yep."

"How did you enjoy your time in the human world?"

Luchia could only smile.

"Aqua Regina-sama. The Post Mikeru-incident was the most memorable moments for us." Luchia said, "We made so many new friends, we had so much fun and memorable events although there were a few battles against the water demons. We discovered so many new and great things."

"And also thanks to Law No.34, we can finally be with our lovers." Rina smiled.

"And thanks to Law No.165, we can finally have fun in the beach." Hanon said happily.

"Aqua Regina-sama. Thank you for writing the Book of Mermaid Laws. We are really grateful to you." Seira said and bowed.

Aqua Regina smiled at them.

"I'm really glad that ever since Yukito showed the book to you current mermaid princesses, your lives changed for the good. I'm also really glad that you were able to meet the former mermaid princesses." Aqua Regina said.

"We are glad too." Sara said.

"Perhaps I should get the recognization of changing everyone's lives thanks to me meeting Hanon." Yukito said proudfully in which everyone had a little laughter, including herself.

"Well it looks like everyone is here alright. Glad you could join us." Naoki smiled.

"True." The author said, "I think let's get everything set then."

"Hold it. I brought some guests with me." Aqua Regina smiled.

"Who could that be?"

A light then appeared for a moment. Who appeared? None other than Nagisa's and Masahiro's ancestor, Kandou Shirai and Tajiro Hamasaki in their spirit form.

"Oh Wow! It's Kandou Shirai!" Yukito said in awe.

"The man who saved the mermaid race." Hanon said.

"Ah! I remember seeing you and my descendant." Kandou Shirai said.

"We did meet you but how did you know?"

"From the sky of course."

"Oh."

Everybody laughed.

"Kandou, thank you for giving a new power to the Mermaid Flute. We are grateful to you." Yukito said.

"You should thank the mermaid princess at that time. She was the one who gave the new power." Kandou said, "What was it again?"

"The little mermaid statue will glow to warn Nagisa when a danger is approaching." Hanon said.

"Ah yes. That one."

"Tajiro Hamasaki. It's really good to see you." Naoki smiled.

"The man who built the Awami Shrine." Rina smiled.

"It's really good to see you two." Tajiro smiled, "And I even saw you and my descendant when both of you went to the Awami Shrine."

"It sure is."

Everyone laughed a little bit.

"Rina. Congratulations that you and Masahiro are together and I hope both of you have a happy future." Tajiro said, "And also Congratulations on your blessing."

"Thank you Tajiro. And right after we got the blessing in the Awami Shrine, the Mermaid of Love locket blinded its first victims." Rina smiled.

"Really? How so?"

"Well right after they stepped outside the shrine, a group of yakuzas came and harassed Rina and my son and even tried to kill them but then the Mermaid of Love locket blinded them." Naoki said.

"Ah! Victims at first sight."

Everybody laughed. Luchia, Azumi, Sara and Seira stared at the spirits in awe.

"OMG! It's them. It's the ancestors!" Luchia said happily.

"It's our first time meeting them." Azumi said happily.

"Looks like you are the mermaid princesses from North Pacific and Indian Ocean." Kandou said.

"Yep. We sure are." Sara said.

"Can you call our descendants for a moment?" Tajiro asked.

"Nagisa! Taoki! Hamasaki-san! Shizuro! Someone wants to meet you." Seira called.

The fathers and sons came but when they saw their ancestors in their spirit form, they are all in awe.

"OMG! It's...It's..." Masahiro said in shock.

"It's our ancestors!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Yes. It's us." Kandou said, "Remember us?"

"Of course. It's good to see you. The first time I saw you, you were lying at the ground for a moment."

"And I remember that the green mermaid princess at that time saved you from drowning. You smiled at us when you first saw me and Rina." Masahiro said.

"It is. How's the Mermaid of Love Locket?" Tajiro asked.

"Fine and fresh as it always is."

"Oh wow. It's our ancestors." Taoki said in awe.

"Bow down to the ancestors." Shizuro said.

"Bow down to the descendants." Kandou and Tajiro said.

Everybody smiled as Kandou, Tajiro, Taoki and Shizuro bowed at each other for a moment.

"Oh my. It looks like your sons' best friends are coming." Aqua Regina said.

"Yikes! What are we going to do?" Taoki asked in panic.

"Hey calm down. They won't see us." Kandou said.

"We are in our spirit forms and don't worry about the photo, we will be seen in the picture except the picture that will be given to their best friends." Tajiro said.

"Well that's a relief." Shizuro said.

Masahiro and Nagisa then went to meet Kazama and Hotoshi.

"Well. Any luck?" Nagisa asked.

"Nope. Not really." Hotoshi sighed but when he saw the animals, he gasped, "OMG! What are those sea animals doing here?!"

"Maybe they also want to be part of this awesome memorable moment." Kazama said happily.

"Yep. They want to be part of it too." Masahiro smiled.

"Alright. Finally, everybody is here." The author smiled in which everybody cheered, "Now. It's time for the photo!"

Everybody cheered as they began to set themselves up while Azumi is setting up the Ocean-Proof Camera. A few minutes later, everything is set. On the left side is: Hanon, Nagisa, Yukito, Taoki, Hotoshi, Kandou (Hotoshi couldn't see him since Kandou is in his spirit form), Meru, Meru's mother, Mizuru, Yuzuka, Sakura, Koyabasa and Setsuki. On the right side is: Rina, Masahiro, Naoki, Shizuro, the butler, Kazama, Tajiro (Kazama couldn't see him since Tajiro is in his spirit form), Hibiki, Natsumi, Lisa, Luna and Minke. On the middle is: Luchia, Kaito, Azumi (right now she is setting up the Ocean-Proof Camera), Saito, Suzuka, Sarah, Seira, Sara, Gaito, Yuri, Hippo, Nikora, Maki, Taki, Momo, Momo-chan, the author and Aqua Regina. In front of them are the objects: The Mermaid Flute, The Mermaid of Love Locket, The Book of Mermaid Laws, The stuff toy Sylvester and Saito's electric guitar.

"Hai! The camera is ready." Azumi said happily. She is a bit further away.

"Are you sure the camera is covering everyone?" The author called.

"Yeah. It is. The camera is going to click in 12 seconds."

"Then hurry."

Azumi then ran to join the others in the middle.

"Kaito. With this picture, we can remember all the happy and joyful events we had enjoyed forever and ever." Luchia smiled.

"Yeah. In fact, I will keep this photo for the rest of my life." Kaito said.

"Alright Everyone. Say Cheese!" The author said.

"CHEESE!" Everybody said happily as they all smiled.

3...

2...

1...

CLICK!

***END OF PART 3***

**Me: Surprised that I was the special guest? I bet you are. Anyway, It's not the end of the story yet. Before we conclude it, please read the note right now.**


	49. Note

**Thank you Everyone who has read my first fanfic which turned out to be a success 'The Mermaid Law No One Ever Knows.'. It is really a great pleasure to write this long story/novel, starting from November last year. What makes me even more happy is that I have kept my promises and stick to the deadline on each chapter without suffering any writer block and I even finish the story.**

**I have two things to say. The first thing is that I know that there is no Season 3 of Mermaid Melody and this story is a fanfic but if, somehow or anyhow even though it's not possible, that there is a chance that there is a season 3 announced using this story, please PM me about it and if that ever happens, I can live and die in peace. ^_^ **

**The second thing, which is most important, is that I have already planned a couple of stories already. I won't say which anime or cartoon is it but I will give you clues. I have already planned:**

**4 one-shots: Three from this anime and One from *Another Cartoon.***

***Another Cartoon*: This cartoon is created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera.**

**2 crossovers: One between this anime and *Another Anime* and another between *Another Anime* and real life.**

**3 short stories: One from this anime, one from *Another Anime.* and one from *Other cartoon.***

***Another Anime.*: This anime is adapted from a visual novel developed by Key and produced by Kyoto Animation while its film is made by Toei Animation.**

***Other Cartoon.*: This cartoon produced by Warner Bros. from 1930 to 1969 featuring several short comedy films.**

**And after I finish those, I'm going to write another long novel from this anime.**

**I just want to tell you guys that one of the 4 one shots (which is from this anime.) will be published next week or Friday. Afterwards, I will take a long break so I won't write the rest of September as I will be on holiday. After I come back, I will start writing again. But even then, November is also the time where the university life will start so it might be very difficult for me to post new chapters on weekly basis. I hope you guys understand. But I will do my best.**

**And now with that said, thank you for reading this story and goodbye everyone. Even though this story ended, please continue to read, review and like this story. It will be very much appreciated. I'm crying right now so...**

**GOODBYE! **

**SAYONARA! **

**Till we meet again.**

***I then left the room, still in tears. As soon as I left, Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Azumi, Yukito and Naoki appeared in their idol forms.***

**Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Azumi, Yukito and Naoki *smiling*: Encore wa ika ga?**

***THE END OF THE MERMAID LAW NO ONE EVER KNOWS.***

***FIN.***


End file.
